


Dangan Ronpa: Grand Des-Paradise

by blazingEmblem



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode Spoilers, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Reader-Interactive, Screenplay/Script Format, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 343,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingEmblem/pseuds/blazingEmblem
Summary: Clair Voyant and fourteen other students are accepted into Fortune's Light Academy, a U.S equivalent of Hope's Peak Academy. Their excitement is short-lived, however, as they soon find themselves kidnapped and forced to partake in a twisted game…a game of Mutual Killing.A Dangan Ronpa story written in script style, featuring an original plotline and characters.





	1. Prologue: A Strange New Land

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangan Ronpa: Forever Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920717) by [Kitt_Monroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_Monroe/pseuds/Kitt_Monroe). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dangan Ronpa or any of its characters and settings mentioned in this story. The majority of the characters in this story are of my own creation, however.  
> This story follows a script format. Characters talking normally will be represented by regular text, while internal monologues and thoughts will be represented by bold text. Commentators will be given the chance to vote for who they wish to spend free time with. Suggestions, theorizing, and criticism are all welcome.  
> Thank you very much!

Chapter 1: Prologue: A Strange New Land

**Despair…**

**That was all I felt…**

**I woke up to a huge jolt off pain coursing through my body. I tried to cry out in pain, but nothing would escape my mouth. I tried to move, but my body was stuck. I decided to look around, and saw I appeared to be inside an empty white room. On further inspection, it looked like my entire body was strapped to a cold metal chair. Looking above, I saw must have been nearly a hundred wires coming down from the ceiling and onto strange device on my head. Just what the hell is this place?! I continued to look around until I heard voices. I shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep as they talked by the entrance.**

Voice 1: Tolerance to pain appears to be normal…

Voice 2: Interesting…and the other tests?

Voice 1: All finished. Here are the test results.

**There was a short pause, the cause of which I can only assume was the second man looking through the results.**

Voice 2: Ah, this is marvelous! I believe we are the verge of a breakthrough!

Voice 1: Then, is it time to begin the final test?

Voice 2: Yes, I do believe it is. Tell the rest of the researchers to begin in the other rooms.

Voice 1: What about this room?

Voice 2: Oh, I think I’ll deal with our naughty little eavesdropper myself.

**I stiffened in fear, an action I immediately regretted, as it sent another wave of intense pain throughout my body. Knowing I had been caught, I opened my eyes to see the person before me. They had their face covered and their voice was somehow disguised, probably with some kind of device. Because of this, I couldn’t even figure out their age or gender. Were they just being paranoid, or did they have their reasons? They walked right next to me and started to speak.**

Voice 2: Well now, I didn’t expect you to wake up so soon. You were just shocked into unconscious not too long ago, after all.

Voice 2: How unfortunate for you. If you had only slept a little longer, you might have spared yourself a little more pain.

**I watched in fear as they slowly walked behind me. I heard a sinister laugh followed by what sounded like a button being pressed. And then, an incredible pain even more intense then the last surged though me. And then…**

**Darkness…**

 

???: ….up.

???: …ake up.

???: PLEASE, WAKE UP!

**All of a sudden, I shot upward. The first thing I noticed was that I was no longer tied up. The second thing I noticed was the huge pain in my head, as I had just bumped it on the person trying to help me.**

???: Ouch, that really hurt. But at least you’re okay.

**I just sat there, dumbfounded. The girl sitting in front of me was about my age, but they were wearing some kind of nun’s outfit, brown hair peeking beneath her veil.**

???: Ah, goodness, where are my manners?! My name is Mary Hart, the Ultimate Nun. Who are you?

[[Mary Hart, Ultimate Nun]]

**Suddenly, everything came rushing back to me. My name is Clair Voyant. I’ve got short blonde hair and I’m wearing a purple cloak with a black dress underneath. I am known as the Ultimate Medium. Now, I know what you’re thinking, but trust me, spirits and ghosts are totally real! The world is filled with restless spirits with unfinished business in our realm, and it’s my duty to help them, so that they may pass onto the next life or something. You may find that weird, but I was accepted to FLA for a reason, you know! Oh, I haven’t really talked about what FLA is, did I? Well, FLA stands for Fortune’s Light Academy, A famous school in Colorado, U.S.A, where only the best of the best (or people with lots of money), get in. Essentially, the person who founded this school stole-err, I mean borrowed the idea from this one place in Japan called Hope’s Peak or whatever. However, while kids over there are called Super High School Level, we’re just called Ultimate’s. I think it rolls a bit better off the tongue, personally.**

**Now that I’ve explained just how awesome I am to everyone, let’s talk about this Mary girl. From what I heard, she’s a devout believer in…um, whatever her religion is. Can’t really remember. Anyway, she’s super nice and helpful towards everyone she meets, and has done charity work for all kinds of people, from the poor, to her church, and the disabled as well. She prays every day, and she enjoys reading in all kinds of books in her spare time, from religious texts to mystery novels. I just hope she won’t laugh at me because of my talent.**

Mary: Um…excuse me, are you feeling ok?

Clair: Ah, sorry, I’m, uh, still a little out it. My name’s Clair Voyant. What’s yours?

**She gave a small giggle, then responded.**

Mary: I, um, already told you, It’s Mary Hart.

Clair: Oh, um, right, my bad.

Mary: Are you feeling ok? Would you like to lie down?

**She pointed to an old couch in the room. I took the opportunity to look around the rest of the small room. The walls were plain black, but the paint had come off in several areas. There were two doors, one of which had no doorknob, just a hole. Looking above, I saw a chandelier with half the lights not working. Finally, I saw an old dusty bookshelf off to the corner. It felt like nobody had bothered to take care of this place in years!**

Mary: Clair? Did you hear me?

**Oh, right, she’s still here.**

Clair: S-sorry, I was just lost in thought. Don’t worry though, I’ll be fine.

Mary: Are you sure? I don’t mean to sound rude, but you seem a little out of it…

Clair: Relax, I’m fine. Besides, I think I’ve done enough lying down today.

Mary: I see. Well, I suppose the others were fine as well. I was a bit worried since you took the longest to wake up, but it seems that you’re fine.

Clair: Others? You mean there’s more people here than just us?

Mary: Yes, there are. Including the two of us, there are fifteen people here right now. They’re all the other Ultimates from our class.  

**The other Ultimate’s, huh? I should probably ask about them. Plus, it might help steer the conversation away from my Ultimate talent.**

Mary: Oh, that reminds me, what’s your Ultimate talent, Clair?

**Aw, crap.**

Clair: M-my talent. Um, well, you see…

Mary: Is something wrong? O-oh goodness, you didn’t forget your talent, did you?!

Clair: What? N-no, of course not. It’s just…promise you won’t laugh, okay?

Mary: Laugh? Why would I laugh? I’m sure that talent is really amazing, Clair.

**Well, here goes nothing.**

Clair: Well, if you must know, my talent is the Ultimate Medium.

Mary: R-really?! T-that’s amazing, Clair!

Clair: Y-you really think so?

Mary: Yes, I do. Why would I think otherwise?

Clair: Well…a lot of people don’t believe in spirits, so they think that I’m some sort of fraud.

Mary: Oh, I see. Well, Fortune’s Light wouldn’t have accepted you if you were a fraud, right?

**Huh. I never really thought of it like that.**

Clair: Yeah…Yeah, your right! I’ll show everyone that I’m the real deal!

Mary: Yes, that’s the spirit!

**D-did she just…?**

Mary: Oh, um, no pun intended.

**The two of us sat there, laughing until Mary decided to get up.**

Mary: Um, Clair, I have a bit of a favor to ask.

Clair: Um, what kind of favor? Do you want me to contact the spirit of someone you know?

Mary: Oh no, nothing like that. It’s just, well, you see, um, I was just wondering…would you like to be friends?

Clair: Oh, is that all? Sure, we can be friends.

Mary: R-really? Oh, thank you very much, Clair. I was worried that you’d say no.

Clair: Why would I say no?

Mary: Ah, well, never mind…

**Guess she doesn’t want to talk about it.**

Clair: Well, don’t worry about it, Mary. I’m sure everyone here would love to be your friend!

Mary: T-thank you, Clair. Oh, you probably want to meet with the others now, right?

Clair: Yeah, I’m kind of curious about our classmates. I mean, I’ve read up about them on the school website, but I haven’t met any of them in person yet.

Mary: Then let’s go and introduce you! I’ve already met them, so I’ll show you around!

**She took my hand and led me out of the room into a plain looking hallway with grey stone walls. When she opened the door, it made a loud squeaking noise. However, the noise when I closed it was even louder.**

Mary: Eek!

Clair: S-sorry. I guess that door is just very loud when you open and close it.

Mary: N-never mind that. Let’s keep moving.

**Looking around I saw a bunch of rooms to my left and my right.  The doors had nameplates on them. I recognized the names on the doors as some of my female classmates. On closer inspection, one of the nameplates had my name on it!**

Clair: W-what is this?!

Mary: Oh, that’s your room. We all have one along the hallway.

Clair: Then how come I only see girl’s rooms here?

Mary: Well, remember that room you woke up in? That room is called the lounge. To the left of the room are the boy’s rooms, and to the right are girl’s rooms.

Clair: Oh, I see. Are all the rooms in this hallway like this?

Mary: Yes, but they’re not all dorm rooms.  There’s a laundry room right up ahead. Let’s go check it out.

**We walked up to the door, and I saw that it also had a nameplate that simply said Laundry Room. Before we entered the room, I also noticed a strange machine next to the door. It didn’t seem to work, though, so we entered the room without trouble. Still, with how old and abandoned this place looked, it was quite surprising seeing that someone put this machine and the nameplates here…**

**The inside looked just as bad as the hallway. The walls were coated in chipped grey paint, and there was dust everywhere. Speaking of dust, we saw a young girl with short blonde hair, dressed in a conservative French maid costume and white gloves, vigorously sweeping dust off the floor, muttering to herself.**

???: So…much…dust…must…clean…it…all!

Clair: Um, excuse me.

???: Eek! W-who are you?

Clair: My name is Clair Voyant, the Ultimate Medium. Um, sorry for scaring you.

???: Oh, right! You were the last one to wake up.

**Gee, thanks for reminding me…**

???: Anyway, my name is Karin Taker!

[[Karin Taker, Ultimate Maid]]

**Karin Taker. With her beautiful looks, kind and friendly personality, and dedication to her work, she was easily one of the more talked about of the Ultimates. She’s insanely dedicated to her work, and it’s said she hates even the very sight of dust. Being a maid, she’s done a variety of different tasks, from cleaning, cooking, ironing, to even childcare. I guess no matter the job, she’s _maid to serve!_**

Karin: Um, Mistress Voyant, was it? Are you sure your fine to be walking around?

**Mistress?**

Clair: Totally! I feel like a million bucks!

Mary: Um, Karin, if we’re going to be classmates, you can just refer to us by our names, ok?

Karin: W-what? I, um, well, that just seems…so informal.

Clair: Well, it’s not like we’re your master or anything, so just call me Clair.

Mary: And just call me Mary.

Karin: Well, if you insist. It was a pleasure meeting you, Clair.

Clair: Yeah, same.

**Suddenly, we heard a voice in the corner of the room.**

???: Cela ne va pas! Cela ne va pas!

**Turning around, I saw a boy wearing a white shirt and gloves covered with paint stains, a scarf draped around his neck, and a beret atop his short brown hair. He seemed to be yelling at the wall.**

Clair: Um, Mary, who is that, and why are they yelling at a wall?

Mary: That’s Drew. Here, let me introduce you.

Slowly, we walked up to him, but he didn’t seem to notice us.

Mary: Um, Drew? E-excuse me, Drew, can you hear me?

**He still didn’t respond. Mary tried to call out his name several more times, until I got fed up and took matters into my own hands.**

Clair: HEY DREW, BEHIND YOU!

Drew: Putain de merde!

**He gave an incredibly high-pitched shriek before turning around, a scared look on his face.**

**Jeez, why does everyone keep acting surprised to see me! First Karin, now Drew.**

Mary: Oh, goodness, I’m sorry, Drew! We didn’t mean to scare you.

Clair: Um, yeah, sorry about that.

**He stated at me for a second, before his eyes lit up.**

Drew: Ah, Bonjour, Mademoiselle. I am pleased to see you are awake. For a moment, I thought I’d seen a ghost.

**Hey, seeing ghosts is my thing!**

Drew: Ah, but where are my manners? My name is Drew Shade, The Ultimate Artist!

[[Drew Shade, Ultimate Artist]]

**Drew Shade was pretty interesting compared to some of others in our class. For one thing, he’s one of two people in our class that wasn’t born in the U.S. Instead, he was born in Paris, France, but moved here when he was very young. I guess that means that he was shouting in French then. It would also probably explain why he looked like a walking stereotype. Anyways, his art is so good that it’s been placed in numerous art museums around the world. His most famous piece, Sunlit Ocean, was sold for millions! He tends to get lost in the environment around him, searching for inspiration for his next piece. He’s also described himself as a calm and composed individual, but after his little shriek, I wonder how true that is…**

Clair: So, you’re French, Drew?

Drew: Half French, actually. My father is American.

Mary: Interesting. So, Drew, what were you saying about that wall there?

Drew: Ah, I was merely lamenting the fact that this place offers little in the way of inspiration. I mean, the entire area seems barren and bland. There’s no color, just black and grey!

Clair: I’m surprised you’re still thinking of painting at a time like this.

Drew: How can I not? I hope to one day become as famous and inspirational as my idol, Vincent van Gogh!

Clair: Oh, I see! Um…who’s Vincent van Gogh?

**Drew’s face grew incredibly shocked.**

Drew: W-W-W-WHATTTTTTTT?! Y-you don’t know about Vincent von Gogh?

Clair: No, I don’t. Who is he?

Drew: Y-You…how can you not know? C’est un putain d’artiste!

Mary: W-what was that? I don’t speak French.

Drew: Err, excusez-moi, I…just said that he is an artist.

**Is that really all he said?**

Drew: Well, I should be going, so you should probably go and see the others, yes? Some of them are in the nearby storage room nearby.

Clair: Oh, all right…nice meeting you, Drew.

Drew: I feel the same, Mademoiselle. Au revoir!

**He then walked out of the room in search of his inspiration.**

Clair: There’s a storage room here?

Mary: Yes, there is. I was going to show to show you it anyway, but if there are others there, then that’s just another reason to go!

**She took me by the hand and led me down the hall until we arrived at a door that said Storage Room. The room itself was probably the worst maintained room so far, with cobwebs and dust all over. There was plenty of supplies, however, ranging from clothing, food, tools, and even cleaning supplies. However, for some reason, most of the things here looked brand new. Besides the supplies, there were also two people in the room.  I decided to talk to the girl in the center of the room, carrying a blanket and a jacket with gloved hands. She had short black hair, glasses, and was wearing an open lab coat with a blue vest and white shirt underneath.**

**As I walked up to her, Mary started to whisper into my ear.**

Mary: Try not to scare her, Clair. First impressions are everything!

  **I’ll try, but I’m yelling again if she doesn’t notice me.**

Clair: Um, hello there. My names Clair, what’s yours?

**She glanced up at me with an annoyed expression, sighed, and set the jacket and blanket down.**

???: Well, you certainly took your time getting up, didn’t you?

Clair: H-hey, that wasn’t my fault! I just…passed out…somehow.

???: Sure, whatever. I don’t really care. Now, did you want something? If not, then I suggest that you leave me alone.

Mary: She, um, just wanted to know your name.

???: Well, if it will get you two to leave me alone, then fine. My name is Eva Genis, and you’d be wise to remember it.

[[Eva Genis, Ultimate Forensic Scientist]]

**Eva Genis is probably one of the smartest people I’ve ever heard of. Apparently, she has always been a child prodigy, boasting a genius level IQ score. She’s made multiple advances in the field of forensic science, and solved many different crimes with her keen wit. She's so smart, multiple collages had already set their sights on her when she was only 6, though her family refused to send her to collage at such a young age. I can’t help but fell a little inadequate under her intimidating gaze.**

Eva: Well, if that’s all, then would you leave me alone? Go on, shoo, shoo.

Clair: Ok, seriously, what’s your problem?!

 Mary: C-Clair! Maybe she just isn’t much for conversation.

Eva: No, it’s not that. I just prefer intelligent conversation.

 Clair: What did you say?!

Eva, Ah, so you’re stupid and deaf? How unfortunate, though I suppose I shouldn’t expect much from a fraud like you.

Clair: I’m am not a fraud!

Eva: So, you really do believe that that you can see ghosts? What kind of deluded fantasy world do you live in? Honestly, the fact that this school deems someone like you to be an Ultimate is an insult to other Ultimates. Now then, if you’re not going to leave me in peace, then I’ll have to move elsewhere.

**With that, she arrogantly walked out of the storage room.**

Clair: How dare she call me a fraud!

Mary: Um, Clair, for what it’s worth, I think you would have made a good first impression on most people. Also, we at least we know Eva a little better know, right?

Clair: Yeah, now we know that she’s a total bitch.

Mary: C-C-CLAIR!!!

Clair: W-what? What did I do?

Mary: I-I’m not sure if you know this, but I made sure to check all the rules and guidelines for this schools, and, well…

Clair: Well?

Mary: S-strong language is not welcome in a school environment!

**Seriously?**

Clair: Come on, Mary, they’re just words. And it’s not like there are teachers around.

Mary: Yes, but…a proper lady still shouldn’t say such things.

???: She’s right, little missy.

Clair: Huh?

**I turned around towards the source of the voice. I saw a boy with brown hair wearing a brown leather vest with a blue shirt underneath. He was also wearing a ten-gallon hat on his head, and brown gloves on his hands. He looked like some kind of cowboy.**

???: A young lady like yourself shouldn’t use such foul language.

Clair: Um, my name is Clair. Who are you?

???: Names Flint. Flint Hunter.

[[Flint Hunter, Ultimate Marksmen]]

**Flint Hunter is exceptional with all kinds of projectile weaponry, such as bows and firearms. They say he’s capable of hitting any target, no matter how far away it is. He also loves to hunt, and once he’s set his sights on his prey, they’re as good as dead. I’m not really sure what’s with the cowboy outfit, but I guess it goes well with his title. Of course, the craziest thing about him has nothing to do with his talent. Apparently, he’s the son of this school’s headmaster! While there have been people accusing the school of favoritism, anyone who’s seen his marksman skills in action can’t deny that he’s incredible at what he does.**

Flint: So, what was that little argument about, if you don’t mind me asking?

Clair: She just started insulting me for no reason! I just wanted to introduce myself!

Flint: I see. Well, if she starts giving you trouble again, just come talk to me, okay?

Mary: That’s very kind of you, Flint.

Flint: Don’t mention it. I don’t like seeing others getting picked on, you know?

Clair: Thanks, Flint. Oh, but I have something I’d like to ask you.

Flint: Sure, ask me anything you want.

Clair: Well, your dad is the headmaster, right?

Flint:  Yeah, he is. Why do you ask?

Clair: Well, I was wondering if this place really is Fortune’s Light?

Mary: Yes, I was wondering that as well. N-no offence, but this place doesn’t really seem like a school to me.

Flint: Yeah, I see what you mean. But let me tell you something. My old man has shown me around Fortune’s Light before, and this place ain’t Fortune’s Light.

Mary: W-what?! B-but if we’re not at Fortune’s Light, then where are we?

Flint: I don’t know. All I can tell you is that you should watch your backs. Something definitely ain’t right here.

Mary: I see. Thank you for the advice, Flint. We will be sure to come to you if we have any problems.

Flint: All right. It was nice meeting the two of you. Be careful now, you hear?

Clair: R-right, I will, thank you.

**I mean, yeah, our situation is a little strange, but it’s not like we’re in danger or anything, right? Even so, I can’t help but feel a little worried.**

**We said our goodbyes to Flint, leaving the storage room, his words stuck in my head. We kept on going until we hit the end of the hallway.**

Mary: This is the cafeteria. On the other side is the northern hallway.

Clair: Is it like this southern hallway?

Mary: Yes, but the dorms in the northern hallway aren’t being used, but they’re still divided into boy’s and girl’s rooms by a lounge. Also, they’re two rooms on the boy’s side.

Clair: So…kind of like the storage room and laundry room on this side.

Mary: Exactly. Now then, let’s see if some of our classmates are in the lunchroom.

**Strangely, there were no doors to enter the cafeteria like the other rooms. There was just a strange machine in front of the door, similar to the one near the laundry room. This machine was also turned off. We entered the lunchroom, finding two of our classmates. One of them was going through the cupboards in the kitchen, and the other one was sitting at a nearby table. We walked over to the girl sitting at the table. She was wearing a green dress that matched her eyes, and had long brown hair that went down to her waist. Hearing our footprints, she turned and greeted us with a warm smile.**

???: Oh, hello there. Is it okay for you to be walking around?

Clair: Yeah, I feel fine, don’t worry.

???: That’s good to hear. You gave us quite a scare when you wouldn’t wake up.

Clair: Sorry about that…

???: Oh no, I wasn’t blaming you! We were all passed out in that room, so it’s not you’re not at fault…um…

Clair: Clair. My name is Clair, the Ultimate Medium.

 

???: I see. Pleased to meet you, Clair. My name is Maple Woods.

[[Maple Woods, Ultimate Arboriculturist]]

**Thanks to the wondrous powers of the internet, I was able to look up what the heck an arboriculturist is before I came here. Apparently, it’s some kind of tree doctor. Which makes sense, since she says she lived her entire life around trees. Her job is to go around and preform studies on tree, typically for businessmen, to determine whether it’s a potential hazard or not. Naturally, if it is a hazard, it would have to be removed. I heard that she’s also a bit of an environmentalist, speaking out against deforestation and urging the public to take better care of the environment.**

Maple: Anyway, like I was saying, Clair, people shouldn’t blame you for something that isn’t your fault. Oh, and have you met Eva yet?

**Unfortunately, I have.**

Clair: Yeah, I have.

Maple: Oh, well, the next time you see her, you should thank her.

Clair: What? Why should I thank her?

Maple: Well, she really took charge when you wouldn’t wake up.

Clair: I-is this true, Mary?

Mary: Yes, it’s true. She and I have basic first aid training, so the two of us looked after you while the others searched for a staff member.

Clair: Then why wasn’t she with you when I woke up?

Mary: She said she was going to try and find something to keep you warm.

Maple: I tried to look in the dorm rooms, but they were all locked.

Clair: Oh…I guess I’ll have to thank her then.

Maple: Well, don’t let me keep you then. You probably have to meet a bunch of other students, right?

Clair: Oh, yeah, that’s right. Nice meeting you, Maple.

Maple: Oh, wait, Clair, I have a question.

Clair: Oh, sure, what is it?

Maple: What’s a medium?

**Seriously?!**

Clair: A medium…is someone who can communicate with and channel spirits.

Maple: Wow, that’s amazing, Clair. I bet you have all kinds of amazing stories to tell.

Clair: Well, I guess I have a few…

Maple: Well, you’ll have to tell me them some other time. You need to hurry and meet the others. Goodbye, Clair.

**Maple waved goodbye as we walked to meet the person checking the cupboards. He was wearing a red suit and gloves, as well as a top hat with messy brown hair underneath. The strangest thing of all, however, was the whip attached to his hip. Mary must have saw it to, since she was currently cowering behind me.**

Clair: Um, Mary, could you, um, please get off?

Mary: S-sorry. I’m not good around w-weapons.

**Hearing us, our classmate turned around and greeted us with a smile.**

???: Oh, um, h-hello. My name is Leon Tamer, but you, um, can call me Leo.

[[Leon Tamer, Ultimate Animal Trainer]]

**Leon is incredibly skilled with all kinds of animals. Dogs, cats, birds, and even huge animals like elephants and lions follow his orders without question after being tamed. He has them preform various tricks in front of circus crowds. His charismatic and cheery personality, combined with his absolute love for animals, have made him a very popular performer. He was always very protective of animals, and some people would even say he spends more time around them then with other humans.**

Clair: My name is Clair. Nice to meet you.

Leo: S-same here.

Mary: Um, what were you doing here, Leo?

Leo: Um, well, I was looking for, uh, cat food…

Clair: Cat food? Why would there be cat food in this place, and why are you looking for some?

Leo: Um, well, you see…this place has lots of food. So, uh, I was looking to see if, uh, there was some for my…for my…

???: Meow.

**We heard the sound of a cat coming from Leo’s hat.**

Leo: M-maybe I should, um, s-show you.

**Gently, Leo removed his hat to reveal a small black and white kitten underneath**

Mary: Oh, what an adorable little kitten!

Leo: H-his name is, um, Cookie. I, uh, just found him, uh, in this building…

Mary: Wow, that’s very kind of you to take care of it, Leo.

Leo: Y-yes, well, I just love animals, you know. Especially ones I preform with, like lions.

Clair: But why are you looking inside of this kitchen? It looks so run down, I’d be surprised if there’s any food here.

Leo: Um, well, I-I’m sorry, but, there is lots of food here…

Clair: Really?

**Sure enough, when I looked through the cupboards, there was plenty of food there. It wasn’t the most appetizing food in the world, but still…**

Clair: That’s very strange…

Mary: Would you like us to help look for some cat food, Leo?

Leo: Oh, no, I, um, wouldn’t want to, um, be a burden or anything. Y-you need to meet the others, don’t you?

Clair: Well, if you say so. See you later, Leo.

**We passed through to the northern hallway, but just like Maple said, all the dorm rooms were locked, so we kept moving. Eventually, we got to the northern lounge, which was just as dirty as the southern one. We found someone sleeping on the couch. They were wearing a black suit and tie with a white undershirt and white gloves. Underneath their black cap, I saw some neatly combed brown hair. He also had a pair of goggles hanging from the back of his neck.**

Clair: Is he still unconscious?!

Mary: N-no, he was already up when I awoke, so he must be sleeping.

Clair: Well, let’s wake him up then.

Mary: Clair, I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.

**Despite Mary’s warnings, I gently shook him awake, an action I would immediately regret.**

Mary: Oh, he’s waking up.

**He slowly opened his eyes, and then…**

???: Wow, lucky me. Waking up next to a blonde and a brunette. But I guess that’s another day for the Ultimate Casanova.

**And I’m already annoyed with him.**

Mary: Clair, introduce yourself.

Clair: Fine. My name is Clair, what’s yours?

???: Huh, I’m surprised there are people out there who don’t know me. The name’s Ace Skye, beautiful. I hope that we become very close.

 [[Ace Skye, Ultimate Pilot]]

**Hey, wait a second…**

Mary: Um, Ace, you said that you’re the Ultimate Casanova, but your title card says you’re the Ultimate Pilot.

 Ace: Oh, r-really…well, uh, isn’t that funny…

**Huh, so I’m not the only one seeing these title cards whenever someone introduces themselves. Glad to know I’m not going crazy.**

**Anyway, Ace Skye is indeed the Ultimate Pilot. Drones, planes, helicopters, and even hot air balloons all fall within his area of expertise. He basically knows everything there is to know about aircraft, from how to use them, to how to take care of them, and even how to build them. Even a lot of his spare time is spent working on new airplanes for him to test. He seems like a decent guy, even if he seems like a bit of the flirt.**

Clair: So…were you lying about the whole Casanova thing?

Ace: Of course not. People can be talented in several areas, you know? Why, I once heard about this guy with really crazy hair that had every single talent out there!

Mary: E-even Ultimate Princess?

Ace: Especially Ultimate Princess!

Clair: So, you really think you’re some Casanova, huh?

Ace: Of course I do, beautiful.

Clair: Clair. You can call me Clair.

Ace: Right, right, sorry about that. It’s just, when I see a beauty like you, I just can’t help myself.

Clair: I see. Well, we’re going to meet with the others. Nice meeting you.

Ace: Same here, Clair. See you around. I’m going to go back to my nap.

**We exited out of the northern lobby, taking special care not to have the lobby door make a loud noise like before. Despite our best efforts, however, the door still made a bit of noise.**

Clair: Ah, sorry, Ace.

**However, despite being right on the other side, Ace mustn’t have heard, as he didn’t respond. We continued along the hallway on the other side of the northern lobby until we found a door marked Weight Room. The door was unlocked, so we entered, seeing another two of our classmates, one of which was running towards us, a big grin on his face. He had a blue short sleeved t-shirt and black shorts and hair. Before I knew it, he was right in front of us.**

???: HELLO THERE, CLASSMATE. MY NAME IS MILES SWIFT, THE ULTIMATE MARATHON RUNNER!!!

[[MILES SWIFT, ULTIMATE MARATHON RUNNER]]

**Miles Swift is all about speed. Even though he’s already made several impressive feats when it comes to running, he’s constantly trying to improve. To do this, he runs several miles every day at dawn and maintains a perfect diet in order to improve his performance. He’s also an active member of his community, regularly preforming community service and running marathons for different charities. He’s even done a few triathlons, and while his swimming and cycling skills aren’t as good as his running, they're still better than most. His says that his dream is to compete in the Olympics, and to become the fastest man alive.**

Miles: Hmm, strange.

**He was looking at me with a strange look, as if he were puzzled or something.**

Miles: I thought that Fortune’s Light only accepted high schoolers, but you seem a little short to be a high school student.

**Oh…he did not just say that.**

Miles: Oh, I know. You must be a younger sibling of one of my classmates. Mary, would you assist me in finding this little one’s parents.

Mary: Um, well, actually…

**W-WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME?!**

**He then proceeded to kneel and pat me on the head.**

Miles: Don’t worry little one, we’ll find your parents, okay?

**THAT! IS! IT!**

Clair: HEY! I! AM! NOT! LITTLE! I AM A WHOPPING FOUR FEET, FIVE INCHES, YOU KNOW?! AND MY NAME IS CLAIR VOYANT, NOT LITTLE ONE! I AM A HIGH SCHOOLER AT FORTUNE’S LIGHT, AND I AM THE ULTIMATE MEDIUM!

**Everything was silent for a solid minute, until the other boy in the back spoke up.**

???: What’s with this sassy…lost child?

Clair: I AM NOT-

Mary: Clair!

Clair: W-what?

Mary: Inside voices, please. You’re hurting my ears.

Clair: Oh, um, sorry.

Miles: Err, excuse me.

Clair: What?

Miles: Looking at you now…yeah, you definitely look familiar. Ah, I remember now. You were on the Fortune’s Light website. I’m sorry that I didn’t remember that. That was foolish of me.

Clair: That’s fine…I’m sorry for yelling at you. I just don’t like being called short when I’m really not.

Mary: Um, well, actually Clair, four feet, five inches is considered pretty short for a high schooler.

Miles: Indeed. Tell me, Clair, have you been eating and sleeping properly?

Clair: Oh course! I even make sure to drink plenty of milk!

Miles: I see. Well, either way, you should not be ashamed of your height. After all, you’ve got enough spirit for someone three times your size!

Clair: Spirit? Like, my talent?

Miles: No, No, No. I meant your voice. There’s no need to apologize to me about a loud voice, because a loud voice…IS A SIGN OF A FLAMING SPIRIT!

Clair: Really?

Miles: Yes. Now, say it with me…I AM CLAIR VOYANT, AND I’M PROUD!

Clair: I-I-I AM CLAIR VOYANT, AND I’M PROUD!

MILES: THAT’S THE SPIRIT! CLAIR VOYANT…A GREAT NAME…no…AN EXCELLENT NAME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**I couldn’t help laugh with him. He seemed like such a fun guy to be around.**

???: HEY, WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP?!

**I immediately stopped and turned to the source of the voice. It was the boy from before. Getting a better look at him, I saw that he was wearing ripped jeans and a black leather jacket, with matching gloves. Underneath the jacket was a sleeveless white t-shirt, with several patches of varying colors. Finally, I got a look at his face. He had menacing red eyes that matched his hair, which was styled into a pompadour.**

Clair: Hey, we’re just having some fun. What’s it to you?!

???: Go have fun somewhere else! Can’t you see I’m trying to exercise in peace?!

Clair: Screw you! I don’t have to listen to you! I’ll leave when I want to leave!

**The boy got up from where he was sitting and slowly walked over to us. He was easily the tallest of all the students I’ve meet so far. He had to be at least six feet tall! Not only that, but he was also incredibly muscular, more so than the other students. But I stood my ground, Miles right beside me and Mary looking worried behind us.**

???: Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear…GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU LEAVE!

Clair: You wouldn’t dare.

???: You sure about that? If I were you, I wouldn’t stick around to find out.

Mary: H-hold on!

**He turned his intense glare towards her, and she heisted for a second, but eventually spoke up.**

Mary: Y-you’ve been using…such terrible language, and…threatening violence against other students. I-I will not allow it. We will tell the teachers about your actions, a-and... y-you will be punished.

**He stared at her for a second, and I wondered whether I should just grab Mary’s hand and run right now. I was worried that this bastard was going to hurt her. But for some reason, he smiled, though it was more of a smirk.**

???: Tell a teacher, huh? Sure, do that. In fact, why don’t you all go and do that.

**He really wants to leave, huh?**

Clair: Hey, you, what’s your name?

**He stared at me for a second, then answered.**

???: Keaton…Keaton Patches.

[[Keaton Patches, Ultimate Sewer]]

**I…was honestly baffled when I first heard of this guy and his talent. Being a Sewer can mean two things. And I mean, he may seem like a real shitty person, but I’m pretty sure this guy isn’t some smelly underground tunnel connected to everyone’s toilets. So, he has to be someone who uses needles to stitch up clothing, right? Anyway, from what I’ve heard, this guy is capable of making incredible designs on clothing. His wonderful and trendy creations took the world of fashion by storm, with anybody who’s anybody wearing them. While they’re a little on the pricey side, they’re still worth it. Hell, the dress I’m wearing right now is one of things he’s made. I remember having to save up a ton money from my job as a spirit medium to afford it. I’ve always loved his designs, but I’m not so keen on his personality.**

Keaton: Oh, and one more thing before you go to see the teachers…

**Keaton reached into his pocket, and swiftly pulled out an abnormally large sewing needle. Miles immediately jumped in front of us in case he tried anything. Keaton pointed the needle at us and smirked.**

Keaton: Just remember... snitches get stitches.

**As soon as he took it out, he out the needle back in his pocket.**

Keaton: Now leave.

**We did as we were told, and exited the workroom.**

Mary: T-that was scary…

Clair: Yeah, but you were awesome, Mary! The way you stood up to that guy was super cool!

Mary: R-really? I, well, I wasn’t nearly as brave as you, Clair. You stared him right in the eye and stood your ground.

Miles: Hey, listen you two. I’m going to stay here and keep an eye on Keaton. The two of you should look in the student store and the gym for a teacher, ok?

 Clair: Right!

Mary: B-be careful, Miles.

**The two of us walked in utter silence. The student store was pretty close to the weight room, so we went there first. The place was kind of dusty, but all the items on the shelf looked brand new. There were also some brand-new machines filled with capsules. No one was manning the cash register, oddly enough, so it seemed that we could take what we pleased, except for the items in the machines. Looking around, I noticed that, once again, there were only two of our classmates here, and no teachers to be seen.**

Mary: So, should we check the gym?

Clair: We should probably warn these people about Keaton.

Mary: Good idea.

  **We walked up to a girl looking at the capsule machine. She looked a little strange, to be honest. For one thing, her hair was completely pink! She was wearing a white hoodie with bunny ears. She also wearing a blue skirt with matching thigh-high blue stockings. Finally, she was also wearing pink rimmed glasses with a little plastic bunny attached to it. Hearing me approach, she quickly turned around to face me.**

Clair: Um…hello there. My name is…Clair.

???: Konichiwa, Clair-chan! It’s nice to meet you, desu!

**…What?**

Clair: Um, I’m sorry, but I don’t understand what you’re saying.

Mary: I, um, believe she is speaking Japanese, Clair.

Clair: Really?

???: Oh, Clair-chan, you’re so kawaii! Of course I’m speaking Japanese, desu!

Clair: I see…so, what’s your name?

???: Ah, gomenasai, Clair-chan. I’m such a baka that I forgot to introduce myself. Paige Turner’s name is Paige Turner, but you can call me Paige-chan, desu.

[[Paige Turner, Ultimate Graphic Novelist]]

**Paige Turner is the Ultimate Graphic Novelist, though for some reason she insists on being referred to as the Super High School Level Graphic Novelist. Her graphic novels not only have astounding artwork, but they also have memorable characters and complex plots with plenty of twists and turns. Her work became so incredibly popular that there was talk of making a TV series based on it. Paige has been known to be very friendly and regularly speaks with her fans. She oftentimes would go to conventions and offer to answer questions and sign copies of her novels. She seemed like a very energetic and outgoing person…if a little on the quirky side.**

Clair: So, what are you doing here, Paige?

Paige-chan: Paige was trying to get these totally sugoi capsule prizes inside this machine, but it says that it only accepts monocoins as currency, desu.

Clair: Monocoins? I’ve never heard of those.

Paige-chan: Paige hasn’t either. All Paige wanted was that super kawaii anime keychain in there, desu.

**Paige’s eyes suddenly opened really wide, and she grabbed a hold of my shoulders.**

Paige-chan: Chair-chan, I was wondering if you like anime, desu?

Clair: Anime? Oh, you mean the Japanese cartoons, right?

**And then there was silence…**

**Did I say something to offend her?**

Paige-chan: W-W-WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL IT?!

**HOLY CRAP!**

Clair: W-whoa, sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. I…I just don’t know a lot about anime.

**After hearing that, she quickly regained her composure. Almost too quickly, if you ask me.**

Paige-chan: G-gomenasai, Clair-chan. Paige just…lost her temper, is all. Paige just thought that, well, you would know at least a little about anime, considering that, well, you sort of look like an anime protagonist, desu.

Clair: H-how do I look like an anime protagonist?

Paige-chan: Because of your ahoge, desu.                   

Clair: My…what?

Paige-chan: Your ahoge. The stray strand of your hair that sticks up, desu.

**Oh yeah, that thing. I’ve had that since I was young. I remember my mother spending forever tying to comb it down when I was a little girl. Eventually, she gave up and just cut it. However, it grew back very quickly, and I decided that I kind of liked it. Never knew there was a word for it…**

Mary: Ahoge…that’s another Japanese word, right? I wonder what it translates to in English.

Clair: If it’s something that lots of anime protagonists have, it must mean something awesome, right?

Paige-chan: It means idiot hair, desu.

**I just stood there, mouth agape, the only sound being Mary trying, and failing, to hold in her giggling.**

Clair: Y-y-you got to be kidding me! This has to be a joke!

???: Hey, did somebody say joke?

**I immediately turned to the source of the voice, seeing someone who looked even more ridiculous then Paige. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt with three white pompoms sewn down the middle, as well as pink gloves. He was also wearing some incredibly baggy red pajama pants to led down to his over sized red and yellow shoes. His face was even crazier, being entirely covered in white face paint, except for below his eyes and his incredibly red lips. To top it all off, he was wearing a rainbow-colored afro on his head.**

???: Hey there, looks like you finally woke up. You enjoy your nap?

Clair: Not really. I was unconscious on a stone floor.

???: Ah, so what you’re saying is…your bed _must have rocked!_

**Oh god, he’s making puns.**

Mary: Clair, go on, introduce yourself.

Clair: Oh, um, my names Clair Voyant, the Ultimate Medium.

???: I see. Well, my name is… The Magnificent Joe Kuhr!

               [[Joe Kuhr, Ultimate Clown]]

**Joe Kuhr, alternatively called The Magnificent Joe Kuhr or The Pleaser of Crowds, is a circus performer of unparalleled talent. Joining the circus from a young age, he spent several years perfecting all kinds of tricks. Balloon tricks, juggling, jokes…he’s even started to dabble in magic and ventriloquism. In fact, his talent alone saved a circus from the brink of shutting down, and made it one of the most famous in the country. He doesn’t just preform at the circus, however, as he’ll sometimes preform at children’s birthday parties. He seems like a nice person, but his jokes might get a little grating.**

Mary: So, Joe, have you or Paige seen any teachers around?

Paige-chan: Paige didn’t see any teachers, or any of our senpais either, desu.

Joe: Yeah, I didn’t see any of our teachers either, and, well, I don’t know about sen pies, but there might be some apple or pumpkin pies in the kitchen.

Paige-chan: Yatta! I love apple pie. It’s so oishii, desu.

Clair: Guys, focus! Did you find anything that might explain why we’re being held here?

Mary: W-what if we were all kidnapped, and this is our prison?

Paige-chan: N-nani?!

Clair: K-kidnapped?! That’s crazy!

Joe: I get it…I mean, we’re all kids, and just a little while ago, we were all napping, so…I guess there was a _kidnapping! HAHAHA!_

**That’s not funny!**

Mary: B-by the way everyone, you should be very careful around Keaton.

Joe: Is he the really tall and muscular guy in the jacket? He almost hit me when I told him some of my jokes.

Clair: Yeah, that’s him. Be careful, he seems pretty violent.

Paige-chan: Paige understands why that baka would be in prison, but why us, desu?

Clair: Well, we still don’t know if this is a prison yet, but if it is, then we need to find a way out of here.

Joe: But Clair…if you did escape from prison, wouldn’t that make you…a _small medium at large?_

Clair: HEY! I’M NOT SMALL, OKAY.

Joe: So…are you at large?

Clair: NO!

Paige-chan: …Oh, Paige understands the joke now! It’s because Clair-chan is short, desu.

Clair: Guys, let’s just focus on-

Paige-chan: Don’t worry, Clair-chan, Paige doesn’t mind that you’re short. Paige thinks that it makes you look like an adorable little loli, desu.

Joe: Loli? Oh, like lollipops? They might have those in the kitchen too.

Paige-chan: Yatta! I love lollipops. They’re so oishii, desu.

**God, I think I’d rather be back in the weight room with Keaton then stay with these two any longer.**

Clair: Well guys, it’s been fun, but I think we should get going. I still need to look for the teachers here.

Mary: Yes, as well as find our last two classmates.

Paige-chan: Aw, Paige wanted to talk some more…oh well, sayonara Clair-chan, desu.

Joe: Nice meeting you, Clair. Hope we can be friends.

**We said our goodbyes and left the student store. Finally, we reached the gymnasium, located on the west side of the building, the opposite of the cafeteria. We entered the building, which actually looked rather nice. There were wooden stands on either side. In the center, there was a small podium with a black and white colorization. Looking around, I found two more of my classmates around. We walked towards a girl in a grey suit and skirt, along with a white undershirt and gloves. She had shoulder length black hair, along with freckles and circular glasses. When she saw us approaching, she gave a gentle smile and met us halfway.**

 

Clair: Hello. My name’s Clair Voyant.

???: Good afternoon, Ms. Voyant. My name is Sue Yu. It’s a pleasure to meet you.

[[Sue Yu, Ultimate Lawyer]]

**Sue is the second of our classmates not born here. She was actually born in South Korea, but her family moved to America when she was very young. Apparently, she had taken an interest in the courts from a young age, after being inspired by a famous defense attorney. I’m pretty sure his name was Mr. Left or something. Anyway, she had a sharp mind and impressive logical thinking skills, and even had an uncanny ability to turn things around just when things were getting desperate, all of which helped her achieve a near perfect record. Because of that, however, there have been plenty of people who accused her of crimes like forgery or blackmail. From what I’ve heard of her, though, she didn’t seem like a bad person.**

Clair: Yeah, same. Good to meet you.

**She extended her arm for a handshake, which I gladly excepted.**

Sue: So, Ms. Voyant, I heard that you can talk to spirits and ghosts. Is that true?

Mary: Yes, Clair most certainly can! She’s not the Ultimate Medium for nothing!

Clair: Yeah. I know that is seems strange, but I can talk to and even channel spirits.

**Sue gave me a quizzical look, almost as if she were studying me, before giving a small smile.**

Sue: I see. That’s very interesting. I must admit that I’m quite curious. You’ll have to tell me more later, Ms. Voyant.

Clair: Please, just call me Clair.

Sue: As you wish. Clair, would you like one of my business cards?

Clair: Well, I guess it can’t hurt. Sure.

**She gave a bright smile before handing me her business card.**

Sue: If you’re ever in any legal trouble, you know who to call.

Mary: Um, speaking of trouble, you should be careful around Keaton.

Sue: Keaton…he’s the sewer, correct?

Mary: Yes. He nearly attacked four different people today.

**Four? Me, Mary, Miles…. oh, right, Joe said he was nearly hit by him as well.**

Sue: That’s rather troubling, though I’m just glad no one was hurt.

Mary: Um, would you mind spreading the word to the others?

Sue: Not at all. Farewell, Mary, Clair.

**We waved goodbye to her until she exited the gym, and then we started to move towards the final student in our class. He wore a black suit and tie, with a plain white shirt under it. He also had white gloves and a black trilby atop his dark brown hair. The strangest thing, however, was that he was wearing plain black sunglasses, despite the fact that he was indoors. He turned towards us and started to speak.**

???: Ah, you must be Clair Voyant. My name is Chance Clover. How do you do?

[[Chance Clover, Ultimate Lucky Student]]

**Chance Clover…now this guy was a mystery. I couldn’t find anything on him when I looked him up. However, now that I knew his talent, it started to make sense. Fortune’s Light holds this lottery for students across the country, and the one who wins becomes the Ultimate Lucky Student. That’s why I haven’t really heard of him, as he was just a regular student before being accepted into Fortune’s Light. To be honest, I still don’t really understand how luck counts as a talent.**

Chance: Clair…

Clair: Yeah, what is it?

Chance: You were wondering if luck can really be considered a talent, weren’t you?

Clair: H-how did you know?

**Was it that obvious? Man, I hate it when people read my thoughts.**

Chance: Then perhaps you should stop thinking out loud.

**W-W-what the hell?!**

Clair: A-are you psychic or something?!

Mary: M-maybe he just has good intuition.

Chance: No, nothing like that. It was just…a lucky guess.

**Was it really?**

Clair: Um…ok. It’s been a pleasure meeting you.

Chance: Oh no, the pleasure is all mine.

Mary: Oh, um, Chance, we needed to talk to you about something.

Chance: You don’t need to warn me about Keaton. I already know about his…aggressive nature.

**Okay, seriously, how does he keep doing this?**

Chance: It’s because I already had a run-in with him, you see.

**Before we could speak any further, a voice started to play on loudspeaker in the corner of the room.**

???: Um, you guys can hear me, right?

???: Ahem, attention, attention! This is your headmaster speaking.

???: All students are to report directly to the gymnasium, or face punishment.

???: And you wouldn’t want to face punishment on your first day here, would you? Puhuhu!

**They had a strange, rude way of speaking. It’s not how I expected our headmaster to sound at all.**

Mary: W-well, it sure is lucky that we’re already here, right Chance?

Chance: …

Clair: Um, Chance, are you ok?

Chance: Huh? Oh, yes, I’m fine.

**It was just for a second, but I could have sworn I saw a scowl on his face. Did he think something was off as well? I didn’t know what was going on, but something was definitely off about this place. Nevertheless, I stayed in the gymnasium with Mary and Chance, despite every instinct I had telling me that I would regret it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave feedback, theories, or suggestions. Also, I would really appreciate if you took the time to comment on which character you would like to see Clair spend Free Time with.


	2. Prologue: A Strange New Land, Part 2

 

**As the three of us stood in the lobby, all the other students started to file into the gymnasium, one by one. The first ones to arrive to arrive were Sue, Eva, and Drew. Their faces all displayed confusion, suspension, fright, or a mix of the three.**

Sue: Hello again, Clair. I did not think that we’d be meeting again so soon.

Clair: Yeah, neither did I. Did you finish telling everyone about Keaton?

Sue: No. That announcement played soon after I left the gym.

Drew: A-about the announcement…is it just me, or did the person speaking seem rather strange?

Mary: Yes, I agree. Their way of speaking seemed almost patronizing.

Clair: Especially that stupid laugh that they had. Seriously, who laughs like that?

Eva: Whoever they are, they had better have a good explanation for what’s going on here.

Chance: Well…for now, we should just wait for the other to show up.

**As if on cue, the others staring pouring into the gymnasium. Among them was Flint, who had a rather disgruntled look on his face as he walked over.**

Chance: You must be Flint Hunter, the Ultimate Marksman, correct?

Flint: Yeah, that’s me. Did you need anything?

Chance: That man who was speaking just now-

Flint: That man was not my father!

**What? But if that person wasn’t the headmaster like he claimed, then who was he?**

Ace: Um, am I missing something here? Why would that guy be Flint’s father?

Chance: Flint’s father is the headmaster of Fortune’s Light.

Maple: Is that true? Then who was that on the...um…

Mary: Loudspeaker, Maple.

Maple: Oh, right.

Keaton: This is probably some stupid ass senior prank or some shit.

Miles: No, this is far too elaborate for some prank.

Karin: P-plus, I don’t think that the school would allow them to do this.

**Looking around, I saw that everyone was weirded out by what was going on, but nobody seemed to know what was happening. When I started looking around, however, I noticed something strange.**

Clair: Hey guys, aren’t we missing some people?

Mary: O-oh, Joe and Paige aren’t here, are they?

Keaton: Yeah, and neither is that weird kid with the cat.

Leo: U-um, actually…I’m right here.

Keaton: Well then speak up next time!

Leo: O-oh, I-I’m sorry.

Sue: Did anyone see where the two of them were before coming here?

Clair: Right before Mary and I came here, we saw them both in the student store.

Sue: Then I will go and look for them. See you all soon.

**And with that, Sue left the building, returning in just a few minutes with Joe and Paige in tow.**

Paige-chan: Konichiwa, everyone! Sorry we’re late, but Joe-chan and Paige got lost, desu.

Eva: Paige, was it? Could you do me a favor?

Paige-chan: Sure thing, Eva-chan! What do you want Paige to do, desu?

Eva: Never open your mouth in my presence again…ever.

Paige-chan: N-nani?!

Flint: How exactly did you two manage to get lost? The gym is pretty close to the school store.

Joe: Yeah, but I didn’t know that back then. I mean, it’s not like these rooms are labeled, right?

Mary: Um…most of the rooms are labeled, Joe.

Joe: Seriously? Wow, you must be pretty smart to notice something that small, Mary.

Eva: Or perhaps we’re not just as stupid as you.

Joe: H-hey, that’s not very nice.

Paige-chan: SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!

Clair: W-what the?!

**Turning around, I saw Paige running towards Leo at max speed.**

Paige-chan: Leo-chan, why didn’t you tell Paige you had such a kawaii neko, desu?

Leo: O-oh, um, I-I just found him, um, w-wondering a-around, um, in the k-kitchen.

Eva: Well, that was certainly a train wreck of a sentence.

Paige-chan: Leo-chan, can Paige pet your neko? Pretty please, desu?

Leo: I, um, I, well…

Flint: Hey now, lay off the poor guy. You’re making him uncomfortable.

Ace: Huh…maybe I should get a pet…

???: Puhuhu. What a promising bunch of aspiring young students.

Keaton: Hey, who the hell said that?!

Maple: It’s the same voice from the announcement!

Karin: A-and it sounded like it came from the podium.

Eva: Who’s there? Stop wasting my time and reveal yourself!

???: Well, well, well, so demanding! But I’m in a good mood today, so I suppose I’ll comply.

**We all turned to the podium, and we saw a black and white creature jump into the air and land on the podium. Once I got a good luck at it, there was no mistaking it…**

**We were staring at a teddy bear.**

**But not just any teddy bear. This one could seemingly walk and talk just like us. It also had a disturbing grin and a glowing red eye that just stared at us. The strange creature then began to speak in the same patronizing tone as before.**

???: Goooooood afternoon, subjects. I’m Monokuma, your new headmaster! Welcome to my humble abode.

Keaton: W-what the fuck is that thing?!

Ace: It looks like some kind of stuffed animal.

Monokuma: HEY! I’m not a stuffed animal! I’m Monokuma! Mo-no-ku-ma!

Paige: Oh, Paige understands. It’s because kuma is bear in Japanese, desu.

Flint: So, why not call him Monobear?

Monokuma: No, no, no! You guys speak English, so call me Monokuma! It gives me an exotic vibe, right?

Eva: …Ok then, Monokuma, just what are we doing here? We were supposed to be at Fortune’s Light Academy.

Monokuma: Allow me to explain. You see, Fortune’s Light is all about enhancing the hope and talent of the next generation, right?

Eva: Yes, that is correct. What of it?

Monokuma: WELL THAT’S BORING! So, I took the liberty of gathering you all here today so that we could discuss an even greater school experience!

Maple: Oh wow! A better school experience than Fortune’s Light? That sounds amazing!

Miles: DO NOT BE FOOLED, MY FELLOW CLASSMATE! THIS BEAR IS NOTHING BUT A CRIMINAL!

Sue: Indeed. This fiend must have been the one to kidnap us.

Drew: Oh mon dieu! This man kidnapped us, a-and now he’s going to kill us all! I-I need to get out of here!

**Drew ran towards the doors as fast as he could, but no matter how hard he banged on the doors, they wouldn’t open.**

Drew: Merde, Merde, Merde! Why won’t these doors open!

Monokuma: What the heck?! We haven’t even started and you already want to leave!

Clair: Heck yeah we do! Why would we want to stay in this dump with a maniac like you!

Monokuma:  Hey, my home isn’t a dump! But more importantly, I’ve prepared a way out, and all you have to do to leave this place is to graduate.

Eva: Simple enough. I should have no trouble graduating at the top of our class.

**I’m not sure whether she’s extremely confident or arrogant…**

Monokuma: I don’t think you understand. In this school, you don’t graduate by passing your classes.

Monobear: Hell, I didn’t even set up any classes for you bastards.

Mary: N-no classes? Then how are we supposed to graduate?

Monokuma: It’s simple, really. In order to graduate, all you have to do…is murder one of your classmates!

**W-what the…**

**Kill one of classmates?! This guy can’t be serious!**

Leo: W-what? Did you just say to…kill our classmates?!

Monokuma: That’s right! I don’t really care how you do it. Stab, crush, poison, whatever, just get with the killing!

Sue: You’re mad! What sort of twisted game is this?!

Monokuma: I’m glad you asked…I call it the Mutual Killing Game!

**For the longest time, nobody spoke, until one of us finally decided to speak up.**

Keaton: Is this a fucking joke?!

Joe: If it is, it’s not a very good one. And trust me, I know a thing or two about jokes.

Ace: Yeah, this whole thing seems kind of far-fetched to me…

Monokuma: Hey! This isn’t a joke! The only way out of this dump is to kill someone!

Clair: You admit it! You admit your place is a dump!!!

Monokuma: W-wha…

Monokuma: Mocked by my own subjects…kids these days have no respect.

Miles: I’M GOING TO FILE A FORMAL COMPLAINT AGAINST THIS INSTITUTION!

Karin: Indeed. I propose that we all write a strongly worded letter!

Eva: What a foolish waste of time. You’ll be hearing form me in court, Mr. Monokuma.

Sue: In that case, I would be happy to represent you in court, Ms. Genis.

Paige: But who’s going to represent you, Sue? Do lawyers represent themselves, or do lawyer have lawyers, desu?

Maple: Maybe there’s a never-ending chain of lawyers ready to defend other lawyers.

Monokuma: Hey, hey, hey, hey! How dare my loyal subjects ignore me. Won’t _anyone_ help me to keep the peace.

**Come on, no one’s going to fall for such obvious bait.**

Maple: Everyone, quiet down. He may be incompetent, but he’s still our headmaster.

**Okay…I stand corrected.**

Flint: That son of a bitch ain’t no headmaster! He’s a damn criminal.

Monokuma: Well, I suppose I’m not just your headmaster… I’m also your king! King Monokuma!

Leo: W-what do you, um, mean? Y-you’re saying that, um, you’re a…king?

Monokuma: That’s right. You are speaking to the ruler of Monoselic!

Joe: Monoselic? Now, I’m not all that skilled at geography, but I’m pretty sure that place doesn’t exist.

Ace: Yeah, seriously. If his story wasn’t some ridiculous fantasy before, it is now.

Paige: Paige wonders how he would be able to establish his own country, desu.

Monokuma: But I’m telling the truth! You see, there was just a huge amount of uninhabited space lying around after what happened years ago.

Leo: W-what do you m-mean? W-what happened years ago?

Monokuma: Why, only The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, caused by none other than the Super High School Level Despair.

**What the hell is he talking about?!**

Keaton: The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History?  Super High School Level Despair? What, did a fucking five-year-old come up with those names!?

Sue: It does make it rather hard to take him seriously…

Monokuma: But you have to take me seriously! I’m your ruler! This is a monarchy!

Joe: More like a _monorchy,_ am I right?

Eva: Even if you claim to be a ruler, your words mean nothing. Why not show us a display of your power?

Monokuma: What are you suggesting?

Eva: Why not kill one of us right now?

**No way! She isn’t seriously suggesting to let one of us die, is she?**

Drew: NOOOOOOO! P-please, I beg of you, don’t kill me!

Miles: THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY! I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO BE KILLED!

Keaton: Yeah, this stupid bear won’t do shit. Just get over here and stop acting like a goddamn pussy!

Drew: R-right…

**Drew slowly made his way back over to the rest of us, though he still looked absolutely terrified.**

Eva: Well, Monokuma, what’s it going to be? Are you going to kill one of us or not?

Monokuma: W-what?! I can’t do that. Directly harming students for no reason is against the rules!

Miles: So, you’re all talk after all!

Sue: Goodness, you’re probably one of stupidest criminals I’ve heard of.

Monokuma: Hey, I’m just a little rusty at the whole killing game business, is all! And I’m also not as young as I used to be! What do I have to do to please you bastards?!

Eva: Well, if you can’t kill us, then perhaps you could show us how much power you hold over us.

Ace: Why do you keep giving him suggestions?

Eva: Because the sooner we finish this charade, the sooner we can leave.

Monokuma: Show my power, you say? Well, if you insist…

**I heard a huge mechanical sound behind me, and turned around to find the source.  I saw a camera coming out of a panel on the wall, but that wasn’t what caught my attention. There was a second panel on the wall, and what came out of it…**

**Was a giant Gatling gun that started to fire!**

Miles: EVERYONE GET DOWN!

**Mary seemed to be frozen in shock, so I grabbed her and quickly pulled her down with me. I put my hands on the back of my head and looked around. Everyone else was able to duck down, most of them closing their eyes and cowering. I noticed that none of the bullets seemed to hit anyone yet. Monokuma said that harming us for no reason is against the rules, but I was still afraid. After what seemed like an eternity, the barrage of bullets finally stopped, and we all slowly rose to our feet.**

Mary: T-T-Thank you, Clair.

Clair: Yeah…no problem.

Joe: Oh nooooo! This bear isn’t joking around! He really will make us kill each other!

Drew: We…we…we’re all going to die here!

Miles: Calm down! Nobody is going to die!

Monokuma: Are you sure about that? Because I’m thinking about killing someone right now!

Paige: B-but you said that you won’t kill us!

Monokuma: Ahahahahahaha! Look at you! You’re so nervous that you dropped your verbal tic!

Monokuma: But you’re right, I can’t kill you guys yet…that’s why I’ll have to use someone not participating in this game as an example!

Karin: Y-you can’t do that! Please, don’t drag more innocent people into this!

Monokuma: Come on, I can’t stop now, I’m on a roll! So, without further ado…

Monokuma: Strap in, subjects, because you’re about to witness you’re very first execution!

**I didn’t think it was possible, but everyone grew even more shocked than they were before.**

Drew: NOOOOOOO! P-p-please, stop this!

Keaton: E-execution?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!

Maple: You…you’re so cruel.

Monokuma: Ahem…

Monokuma:  Since I’ve already gone to the trouble of grabbing a hostage, let’s get started.

**A third panel at the front of the gym revealed a huge monitor, which showed footage of what appeared to be a laboratory. Inside the laboratory was a single person. Their entire body was covered with black clothing, along with a black winter hat and a raven mask. I didn’t think that anyone here knew this person, but Chance spoke up for the first time.**

Chance: No…STOP!

**He had been quiet this entire time, only now letting a hint of fear into his voice.**

Monokuma: I’ve prepared a very special punishment for this mysterious individual.

Chance: Stop this at once!

Monokuma: Let’s give it everything we’ve got! IT’S… PUNISHMENT TIME!

Chance: I SAID STOP, DAMN YOU!

**But Chance’s pleas were ignored, and what happened next was something that would be burned into my memory for as long as I live.**

**GAME OVER**

**??? has been found guilty**

**Commencing execution**

**Eye for an Eye**

**Looking at the monitor, we saw the mysterious figure running as fast as they could though the laboratory. Eventually, they reached a hallway filled with red laser beams. They reached into their hat and plucked a strand of black hair out, and dropped it onto the laser. As soon as it touched the laser, the strand of hair split clean in half. The mysterious person then took a deep breath, and began to skillfully avoid all the lasers while making their way down the hallway. Whoever this person was, they were incredibly athletic. They easily weaved and flipped though the lasers until they reached a door on the other side.**

**When they opened the door, they emerged into a small room with a pedestal in the middle. On said pedestal was a small file. The strange individual quickly ran up to the file and grabbed it. However, as soon as they did that, several spotlights started to shine on them, and a loud alarm started to play.**

**They made a mad dash toward the door, but it closed before they could reach it, and the worst was yet to come. Spikes immediately shot out the ceiling, and began descending. The mysterious person started banging on the door as hard as they could, but the door wouldn’t open. They frantically looked around the room for somewhere to escape, and found a small window on the wall.**

**They dashed to the window, but just before they reached it, one of the ceiling spikes extended downward, narrowly impaling them. The spikes on the ceiling were now randomly thrusting downwards to the floor. Monokuma’s captive kept dodging the spikes while trying to make it to the window, but I could tell they were getting tired. With little time to spare, they desperately jumped to the window, their hand grabbing the handle. They opened the window, and tried to get out.**

**But they were just a second too slow…**

**A spike suddenly shot out from the ceiling, impaling the captive’s foot, forcing them to the ground. They tried to stand, but another spike impaled their other foot. Then, two more shot down and impaled their hands. By now, a huge amount of blood was pooling around the captive. The captive was helpless to watch as the spikes on the ceiling slowly descended. Eventually, the spikes started to penetrate their back. I couldn’t image how much pain they were in.**

**The spikes were painfully slow, dragging out their pain as much as possible. Right before the spikes hit the culprit’s vital organs, they stopped, and started to ascend. They rose several feet into the air, with the captive’s body hanging from the spikes, a waterfall of blood dripping onto the floor. Somehow, the captive was still alive, but they would soon bleed out. After rising several feet, the spiked ceiling suddenly shot down, crushing and impaling the captive at the same time, killing them once and for all…**

**All of us were completely shocked. Looking around, I saw that even some of the more stoic or cheerful members of our group were in total fear. I saw a few people vomiting in the corner of the room.**

Monokuma: Ah, now I remember why I love this job so much! So, what did you guys think?

Drew: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Keaton: Holy shit…

Maple: I-I want to go home. Please, somebody save us!

Leo: H-how could you d-do that…to an innocent p-person…

Monokuma: Innocent? Why do you assume they were innocent? I’ll have you know that that captive of mine was a criminal! They committed a grave injustice towards me!

Sue: No matter what they did, this execution of yours is inhuman.

Monokuma: Inhuman? Well, of course my actions are inhuman. I am a bear, after all.

Flint: Shut the hell up! I’ll destroy you right now!

Monokuma: Are you sure you want to do that? It is against the rules of The Mutual Killing Game.

Eva: You’ve mentioned these rules before. Just what are they?

Monokuma: Well, in order to find that out, you’ll need these!

**Monokuma pulled out a bunch strange devices from behind the podium.**

Monokuma: These are your electroID’s. They’re very useful. They display your name as soon as you turn it on, so you won’t accidentally take someone else’s.

Clair: So…what do these things do?

Monokuma: Plenty of things! They give basic information on each of your classmates, and it also acts as a map and a rule book.

**He waddled over to all of us and handed each of us an electroID.**

Monokuma: Now then, if all of you will direct your attention to the rules section.

Maple: Um, excuse me, but I think my electroID is broken.

Mary: These electroID’s must not be that great if they are breaking already…

Monokuma: HEY! I put my blood, sweat, and stuffing into these machines. I even managed to fix their weakness to heat. Of course, they’re not as durable as they used to be…

Karin: Um, Maple, is the power button not working?

Maple: Um…what’s a power button?

**You’ve got to be kidding me.**

Monokuma: Oh, for crying out loud! I thought kids these days were good with technology! Just give it to me.

**While Monokuma was preoccupied, I decided to check out the rules myself.**

**Rule #1: No student is allowed outside unless they graduate.**

**Rule #2: Nighttime is from 10p.m. to 7a.m. Some areas may be off-limits at night.**

**Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere besides the dorms is forbidden. Fainting is not considered to be sleeping.**

**Rule #4: Exploration of the kingdom is permitted, with minimal restrictions.**

**Rule #5: Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is forbidden, as is the destruction of cameras or monitors.**

**Rule #6: The breaking of any other school property besides the monitors and cameras is also forbidden, unless it is for the purpose of concealing a crime.**

**Rule #7: Lending your own electroID to another student is forbidden. Stealing an electroID is allowed, as is lending a stolen electroID.**

**Rule #8: Anyone who kills a student becomes the blackened, and a class trial will begin shortly afterwards.**

**Rule #9: If the blackened is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.**

**Rule #10: If the blackened is not exposed, they will graduate, and the remaining students will be executed.**

**Rule #11: A maximum of two people can be killed during any single “killing game”.**

**Rule #12: The Body Discovery Announcement will play when three or more people discover the body.**

**Rule #13: Only the person who dealt the killing blow will become blackened. Any accomplice assisting with the murder will not become blackened, and will be executed along with everyone else should the blackened not be discovered. Only one accomplice it allowed.**

**Rule #14: Headmaster Monokuma may change, add to, or remove any rule at any time.**

**Rule #15: Additional rules may be added at any time. Students will receive a notification on the electroID when this occurs.**

**W-what?! This is completely insane! If we didn’t find the culprit, we would all die?!**

Ace: So, what is this class trial thing?

Monokuma: Well, once one of you decides to commit a murder, there will be a short investigation period. After that, we’ll be holding the class trial.

Sue: So, we’ll have to find out who the culprit is.

Karin: B-but I could never bring myself to doubt my fellow students.

Miles: Don’t worry! As long as we all stick together, there won’t be any murders!

Joe: Yeah! I mean, I would never hurt anyone, no matter what!

Paige-chan: Joe-chan, is that really true, desu?

Joe: Of course it is! I wouldn’t kill anyone! Heck, I can’t even defend myself!

Paige-chan: Oh, Paige understands, desu.

Eva: My goodness, you’re really trying to convince us all that you couldn’t kill anyone.

Joe: That’s right! I need to make it clear that I’m not a killer!

Drew: B-but, by saying that, you might just be painting a huge target on your back for any potential murderers.

Miles: I already said there will be no murders! None of us here are killers!

Drew: B-but we have a marksman right here! He’s probably killed plenty of animals!

Flint: That doesn’t mean I would kill another human being!

Eva: Are you sure about that? Some people say that there’s a connection between violence against animals and humans. It that true?

Flint: I don’t know about other hunters, but I sure as hell ain’t like that!

**I couldn’t stand them ganging up on Flint, as he seemed like one of the nicer people here. I decided to step in.**

Clair: HEY! We can’t start suspecting each other now! That’s exactly what Monokuma wants!

Drew: E-even so, some us here are far more dangerous than others…

Maple: B-but, nobody would kill their own classmates just to escape, right? I certainly wouldn’t!

Eva: You idiot.

Maple: W-what? How am I an idiot?!

Eva: Just because you say you wouldn’t kill anyone, doesn’t mean nobody else would. People have killed for far pettier reasons.

Monokuma: That’s right. In fact, looking at all of your faces, I can see that one of you is already considering murder!

Ace: What?! You’ve got to be kidding.

**All of us stared looking around with suspicion clearly written on our faces.**

Leo: T-this has to be a trick, right? He…um, must be lying to, um, get us to distrust each other…

Keaton: I don’t know about that.

Leo: W-what do you, um…mean by that…

Keaton: I mean if someone thinks that killing is the only way out, then they’re going to kill.

Sue: That isn’t what you’re thinking, is it?

Keaton: …And if it is?

Chance: I won’t allow it.

**Keaton turned his head in Chance’s direction, a nasty scowl on his face**

Keaton: What was that?!

Chance: I said I won’t allow it. I won’t allow you, or anyone else, to kill anyone.

Keaton: What, you really think I’d kill someone?

Chance: You’ve already proven yourself to a violent individual. I am merely exercising caution.

Keaton: And who told you that!?

**His eyes looked around the whole school before they settled on me.**

Keaton: HEY! Was it you, midget!

Clair: Who are you calling a midget, asshole?!

Keaton: SHUT UP! A bet you told everyone about me, huh?

Clair: And if I did?

Keaton: Then I’d have to teach you a lesson.

**He cracked his knuckles and started making his way towards me.**

Miles: Hold it right there!

Keaton: What, do you want to get taught a lesson too?

Miles: Keaton Patches, you are pathetic.

Keaton: The fuck did you say?! I’m stronger than anyone here!

Miles: You may think you’re tough, but anyone who threatens violence against a woman is a coward!

Keaton: Well then, how about I show you how strong I really am!

Karin: P-please, everyone, stop fighting!

**Keaton and Miles continued to glare at each other, Keaton slowly walking towards Miles. But then, someone got in between the two and intervened.**

Joe: Hey, hey, hey. Come on guys, we’re all friends, right? Let’s all try to get along.

Keaton: What are you doing?! Get out of my way!

Joe: C-come on Keaton…we all need to stick together.

Keaton: I don’t need shit from you people, now go away!

Joe: E-even so, maybe you should patch things up with the others. G-get it, because your last name is-

Keaton: I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!

**Joe’s attempts to calm Joe down were failing. Keaton only seemed to be getting angrier. So angry in fact, that he immediately punched Joe in the head as hard as he could…**

**And knocked him down onto the hardwood floor, unconscious.**

Maple: O-oh my God! Y-you punched him!

Keaton: Yeah, now everybody knows not to fuck with me!

Drew: Y-yes, of course we do. So…please don’t kill me!

Eva: Goodness, is everyone here an idiot but me?

Keaton: What the hell do you mean by that?!

Eva: First of all, you’re drawing far too much attention to yourself. Not to mention what we just heard.

Keaton: What do you mean?!

Sue: You do realize that a punch that hard could give Joe a concussion, even kill him, right?

Mary: W-wouldn’t that make Keaton a blackened?

Monokuma: That’s right! It would probably be the shortest class trial ever!

Keaton: B-but it’s not my fault he’s such a wimp! He was just being annoying and…

Clair: What are you saying?! This is one hundred percent your fault!

Keaton: I didn’t ask for your opinion, midget! I’m still going to teach you a lesson!

Chance: You will do no such thing.

**Chance slowly walked up to Keaton, staring him right in the face.**

Keaton: What, are you going to fight me too?

Chance: If violence is the only thing someone like you can understand, then yes.

**Keaton then threw another punch, which Chance swiftly dodged. Chance threw a punch of his own, hitting Keaton right in his gut. Keaton kept on throwing punches, but Chance’s smaller stature and agility allowed him to dodge and counter easily. Growing frustrated, Keaton decided to try and kick Chance, but he grabbed his leg and swept the other one, forcing Keaton down onto the ground. Before he could get up, Chance placed his foot on Keaton’s stomach.**

Chance: I will not let anyone die. Do you understand me?

Keaton: You son of a bitch!

**Chance narrowed his eyebrows and pressed slightly harder with his foot, causing Keaton to wince in pain.**

Chance: DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!

Keaton: I…I understand.

Chance: …Good.

**He removed his foot from Keaton and backed a few steps away. Keaton slowly rose to his feet, clutching his chest.**

Miles: You just…took him down like it was nothing…

Mary: Please…no more fighting.

Monokuma: Ahahahaha! Now that was quite a despair-inducing event. Why, if I wasn’t already completely in despair, I would be now.

Chance: Shut up. You’ve given us your message, now open the doors so we can treat Joe.

Monokuma: Actually, I’ve got one more thing to give you all.

**He grabbed a bunch of keys from beneath the podium.**

Monokuma: These keys will lock and unlock the dorm rooms on the south side of the building. The dorm rooms are where you will all be sleeping. Just use the key on the door with your picture.

Ace: So, you must be the one who put all those picture on the doors, right?

Monokuma: Correct! I also put in everything in the storeroom and the kitchen, which will be restocked regularly.

Maple: Well…at least we won’t starve…

Paige-chan: What about the strange machines outside the cafeteria and the laundry room, desu?

Miles: Weren’t those machines deactivated?

Monokuma: That’s right! However, I just reactivated them, so I guess I’ll tell you all what they do.

Paige-chan: But what about Joe-chan, desu?

Chance: I’ll fill him in once he wakes up.

Drew: I-if he wakes up, that is…

Monokuma: As I was saying…The machine in the cafeteria is to prevent students from entering during nighttime. The machine in the laundry room will monitor when you entered the room, and when you left it, and print a report based on that.

Sue: Why is such a machine only in the laundry room?

Monokuma: Well, I thought about it, but then I realized that when a murder happens, it would be super easy for everyone but the killer to have an alibi! And that would be boring! Plus, installing cameras everywhere took enough time as it is…

Clair: Cameras?! You’re monitoring us, then!

Monokuma: Of course. How else would I be able to determine whether you bastards got the killer right?

Sue: I suppose that makes sense. Now, back to the dorms. The girls side is on the bottom right, correct?

Monokuma: That’s right! The girls are on the bottom right, the boys on the bottom left.

Mary: Did you separate them because to make this place seem more school-like?

Monokuma: Well, that, and you guys are getting to be around that age…

Clair: That age…oh God, please tell me you’re not talking about-

Monokuma: Sex! Sex, sex, sex, that’s all kids your age think about. Can you imagine if I let a bunch of hormone filled teenage boys and girls live right next door! In my kingdom!

Ace: I mean, the only thing between me and the ladies is the lobby, right?

Monokuma: See what I mean?! Also, be considerate to your other classmates. Your dorms rooms aren’t soundproof, and nobody wants to hear you kids banging!

Mary: Banging? Y-you mean like, on the walls or a…different kind of banging…

Ace: The fun kind, obviously!

Maple: Wait, there is another type of banging? A…fun kind?

Drew: Um, Madame Woods…you have heard of the birds and the bees, yes?

Maple: What?! Birds and bees are going to be banging in our rooms?!

**Oh God, how can anyone be this sheltered?**

Ace: Well, I could give you some really good…hands-on teaching on it if you like, Maple.

Clair: Ace, if you go anywhere near her with your hands-on teaching…I’ll chop your “Joystick” right off!

Ace: A-ah, I-I was j-just joking around, you know. T-there’s no need to do that.

Chance: As…riveting as this conversation is, I have a favor to ask. Mary, Eva, Miles, could you three stay here and look after Joe.

Eva: Fine. I guess I don’t have anything better to do.

Mary: O-ok, I take good care of him.

Miles: Chance, I’m afraid to say I have no medical training.

Chance: You’re the fastest one here, so if the girls need you to get anything, you can quickly grab it while they work on Joe.

Mary: P-plus, you’re quite strong, Miles, so in case anything happens, you could…protect us.

Miles: I see. If you put it that way, I would be honored to assist my fellow classmates!

 Chance: Thank you all. Now, let’s allow Monokuma to pass out the keys, shall we?

Monokuma: All right, I going to call out your name and the number key you get, ok? First up…Page Turner, key number 144.

**Paige grabbed her key, then immediately rushed out the gym.**

Monokuma: Monokuma: Ace Skye: key number 137.

**He grabbed his key and left the gym as well. Monokuma kept on calling everyone names.**

**Sue Yu, key number 139**

**Eva Genis, key number 140**

**Maple Woods, key number 141**

**Mary Hart, key number 142**

**Mine was key number 143, but I stayed behind so I could see the other’s keys.**

**Karin Taker, key number 138**

**Miles Swift, key number 132**

**Drew Shade, key number 135**

**Flint hunter, key number 134**

**Chance Clover, key number 133**

**Joe Kuhr, key number 136**

**Keaton Patches, key number 131**

**Leo was the final person to get his key, but there was something strange about it.**

Leo: Um, e-excuse me, M-monokuma.

Monokuma: Yes, Leon?

Leo: U-um, y-you can just call me L-Leo.

Monokuma: Sorry, no can do. I like Leon better!

Leo: O-oh, ok, but, I-I think t-there’s a mistake on, um…my key number.

Monokuma: What?! You think your glorious leader would make a mistake!?

Leo: W-well, it’s j-just that…everyone else’s key number had, um, 3 digits, but my key number is…11037.

Monokuma: Oh, that. Well, you see, I associate that number with this weenie from another killing game I did.

**He’s done this multiple times?! How has nobody stopped him yet!?**

Leo: O-ok…s-so why did you g-give it to me, then…

Monokuma: Well, that weenie’s name was also Leon! Try to make it farther then him though, because he executed… _right off the bat!_

Leo: R-right off the bat? W-was that a joke?

Monokuma: That’s right! Puns are beary fun to make, after all. Get it, I said beary instead of very!

**Ugh, don’t explain the joke.**

Leo: Oh…y-yeah, I-I get it…

Monokuma: It was funny, wasn’t it? So laugh! Laugh!

**Leo made a noise that sounded more like sobbing then laughing, then ran out the gym with tears in his eyes. I slowly went to follow him until I saw Eva looking after Joe. I remember that I still had to talk to her, so I walked up to her.**

Clair: Um…Eva?

Eva: Can’t you see that I’m working?

Clair: This will be quick, I promise!

**She sighed, then looked at me with the same annoyed expression as before.**

Eva: You have two minutes, starting now. Talk.

Clair: Ah, well, I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me when I was unconscious.

Eva: Okay.

**That’s it? Really?!**

Clair: Um, it really means a lot to me, and-

Eva:  Ok, I get it, you’re thankful, is there anything else?

Clair: H-hey, I’m just trying to thank you.

Eva: And you have. What else do you need?

Clair: It’s just…it seemed like you were annoyed by me apologizing.

Eva: It’s just…it feels awkward when people keep praising me.

Clair: Well, then is there anything I can do to make it up to you?

Eva: God, I don’t know…just…tomorrow, you can…get me a snack or something, ok?

Clair: Get you a snack?

Eva: What, can you not even handle that?

Clair: O-oh course I can handle that! Any snack in particular that you want?

Eva: Snackoos.

Clair: Snackoos?

Eva: They're these chocolate snack foods. There might be are some in the kitchen.

Clair: I…see.

Eva: Good, now leave me be. I still need to make sure there’s no permanent damage with Joe.

Clair: Right…well, if you need anything-

Eva: I need peace and quiet to properly take care of Joe.

Clair: All right, fine. See you.

**I waved goodbye to Mary and Miles and walked out of the gymnasium, only to find Chance waiting outside.**

Chance: Hello, Clair.

Clair: Oh, hello, Chance. What are you doing here?

Chance: Karin made dinner for all of us in the cafeteria. I’ve been here telling everyone.

Clair: What about the Mary and the others?

Chance: Well, besides them, you’re the last one to leave. I’ll tell them after you go.

Clair: I…really don’t feel that hungry…

Chance: You should eat. It’s not good to skip meals.

Clair: I know, but…after what I saw in the gymnasium, I’m not sure I have much of an appetite.

Chance: Ah, now I understand. Very well, but make sure try to get some sleep and have a good breakfast tomorrow, ok?

Clair: After what happened…I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep.

Chance: Well, perhaps you could have a glass of warm milk before bed. That might help.

Clair: Warm milk, huh. Ok, maybe I’ll have a little bit.

Chance: Just remember, Clair, you’re not the only one affected by what’s going on. If you need anyone to talk to, I’d be happy to listen.

Clair: Thank you, Chance, but…

Chance: Is something the matter?

Clair: I was wondering how this is affecting you?

Chance: Me?

Clair: Yeah, I mean, you seemed so calm the whole time!

Chance: I assure you, I’m worried that something might happen.

Clair: Really?

Chance: Yes, but panicking or worrying won’t solve our problems. We must remain calm, work together to escape this place, and above all else…we must have hope.

Clair: Hope…yeah, I get you. Um, but about that captive that was executed…

Chance: T-that…that was…that was when I realized the gravity of our situation. To see an innocent person die like that…

Clair: I wonder who that person is…

Chance: Whoever they are, they didn’t deserve that execution.

Clair: Right. Well, I’ll be heading to the cafeteria, Chance.

Chance: One more thing, Clair. We will all be meeting in the cafeteria at 7a.m., ok?

Clair: Ok. I'll be there!

Chance: Oh, and it’s almost 10p.m., so get to bed and lock your door, all right?

Clair: Of course! Thank you, Chance.

**We said our goodbye’s and I started walking towards the cafeteria. Along the way, I noticed that there were now cameras and monitors everywhere. I guess we really are being monitored. The machine in the cafeteria was now fully operational. When I walked inside, I noticed that the only one inside was Karin. I guess the others didn’t have much of an appetite either.**

Karin: Oh, Clair, hello. Did you want something to eat? There wasn’t much to work with on such short notice, but I did make some sandwiches.

Clair: I…I’m not really that hungry, Karin. I just came here to get some warm milk.

Karin: Of course. Please, sit down and let me get it for you.

**I sat at one of the tables while she got my milk. After she was done, she walked over to me and handed me my milk and a small piece of bread.**

Karin: I…I don’t mean to be rude, but you really should eat a little…

**She looked very concerned, so I decided to take a few bites out of the bread. It was a little stale, but still perfectly eatable. Then, I gulped down my milk and set the glass down. Karin then picked up my dish and cup.**

Karin: Here, let me grab those for you.

Clair: Oh…thank you, Karin.

Karin: It’s no problem at all, Clair.

**A beeping sound immediately started coming from Karin. She lifted her sleeve to reveal a wristwatch.**

Karin: Oh, my, it’s almost 10p.m. We should be getting to bed soon.

Clair: Where did you get a watch, Karin?

Karin: Well, even though all of our other possessions, like cell phones, were taken, our watches weren’t.

**If our possessions were taken away, where did Keaton get that needle?**

Clair: Does anyone else have a watch?

Karin: Paige, Joe, Sue, and Miles all have a watch as well.

Clair: But wait, how can we tell what time zone we’re in?

Karin: I asked Monokuma, and he said to just go off of the time zone of Colorado, where Fortune’s Light was.

Clair: That would be…the Mountain Time Zone.

Karin: Yes. I’ll have to tell everyone when I get the chance.

Clair: Yeah, I guess so. Well, thank you for the bread and milk, Karin.

Karin: Anytime, Clair.

**I said goodbye to Karin and made my way to my room, making sure to lock my door. The fact that I had to lock it unnerved me. I mean, yeah, we always locked the door at home because something might happen. Here, however, it seemed like I was locking the doors because I knew something would happen.**

**When I entered my room, I was surprised to find out that is seemed very personalized. It had various items related to my talent, including a Ouija board sitting on a small table with two seats. There was also plenty on candles in the area, but they hadn’t been lit yet. The area seemed to have been made for a séance. Looking in the closet, I found plenty of different outfits my size, though most of them were the exact same as what I was wearing now. There was also a camera and a monitor, just like in any other room. I also noticed that my room had a small shower and sink, but no place to go to the bathroom. I’d have to do some more exploring tomorrow. Just as I had finished exploring my room, the monitor in my room came to life.**

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

Monokuma: Attention, my loyal subjects, this is your glorious leader speaking.

Monokuma: It is now 10p.m. Therefore, it is now officially nighttime.

Monokuma: Sweet dreams, everyone. Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…

**Is he going to do those announcements every night? Still, only after he said that did I realize how truly tired I was. I hopped into bed, but I still had plenty of doubts in my mind. Was Monokuma right? Was someone already considering murder? No, it couldn’t be. I shouldn’t doubt my fellow classmates without good reason. It was just like Chance said. We needed to stick together and have hope. Tomorrow, we would all meet in the cafeteria, and we would work together to find an exit. But no matter how many times I told myself that, I still had some lingering doubts when I fell asleep…**

**Prologue: A Strange New Land**

**End**

**Surviving Students: 15**

**Monokuma Theater**

Monokuma: You know, I consider myself to be very anti-corporate.

Monokuma: You see, my entire job is to spread despair, right?

Monokuma: But then, you have these big corporations like Future Foundation and Towa Group.

Monokuma: All these big businesses do is pick on us little business owners!

Monokuma: They’re trying to completely rid the world of despair, trying to bankrupt my family business!

Monokuma: Look, I’m an honest bear, right? Got bills to pay, family to feed.

Monokuma: So, that’s why I established my own country, the country of Monoselic!

Monokuma: Here, you don’t have to listen to those big business owners. Only to your glorious leader, Monokuma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to once again state that this story was heavily inspired by Kitt_Monroe's "Dangan Ronpa: Legacy of Despair". I highly recommend reading it. Furthermore, free time will begin in the coming chapters, so if you would like to see more of, feel free to say so in the comment section.


	3. Character Report Cards and Physical Descriptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small updare here. Since the prologue is finished, here is some basic information about each character, along with some physical descriptions of each character.  
> Edit: I have now added eyeryone's heights and wieght in centimeters and kilograms, respectivly.

**Clair Voyant**

**Height:** (4’5”) 135 cm

 **Weight:** (68 lbs.)  30 kg

 **Blood Type:** B+

 **Birthday:** October 31

 **Likes:** Ghosts, ice cream, the occult

 **Hates:** Hot or humid weather

 **Talent:** Ultimate Medium

 **Home State:** North Dakota

 **Physical Description:** Clair wears a purple cloak with a black dress underneath. She wears a pair of gold earrings and a white bead necklace. She also wears black high heels and gloves. Finally, she has green eyes and short blonde hair with an ahoge at the top.

 

**Mary Hart**

**Height:** (4’10”) 147 cm

 **Weight:** (84 lbs.) 38 kg

 **Blood Type:** A+

 **Birthday:** March 25

 **Likes:** Reading, volunteering

 **Hates:** Violence, loud noises

 **Talent:** Ultimate Nun

 **Home State:** Massachusetts

 **Physical Description:** Wears a habit (or a nun’s outfit), with a cross hanging from her neck. Simple black shoes. Has very short brown hair and brown eyes.

**Karin Taker**

**Height:** (5’4”) 163 cm

 **Weight:** (115 lbs.) 52 kg

 **Blood Type:** A-

 **Birthday:** November 13

 **Likes:** Cooking, cleaning, friends

 **Hates:** Dust, scary movies

 **Talent:** Ultimate Maid

 **Home State:** Kansas

 **Physical Description:** Wears a modest French maid costume, with a huge pocket on the apron. She also wears tall black boots. Finally, she has short blonde hair and blue eyes.

 

**Drew Shade**

**Height:** (5’6”) 168 cm

 **Weight:** (129 lbs.) 59 kg

 **Blood Type:** A-

 **Birthday:** April 15

 **Likes:** Traveling, famous landmarks

 **Hates** : Fighting, bland colors

 **Talent:** Ultimate Artist        

 **Home State:** Florida

 **Physical Description:** Drew wears a black beret atop his short brown hair and green eyes. He also has a red scarf draped around his neck. He has a white shirt and gloves with paint stains on them. Also on his shirt is a pocket with pens and pencils inside. He wears black pants and shoes.

 

**Eva Genis**

**Height:** (5’9”) 175 cm

 **Weight:** (143 lbs.) 65 kg

 **Blood Type:** AB+

 **Birthday:** February 28

 **Likes:** Investigating, intelligent people

 **Hates** : Stupid people, small talk

 **Talent:** Ultimate Forensic Scientist

 **Home State:** New York

 **Physical Description:** Eva wears an open white lab coat and gloves. Underneath her lab coat, she wears a blue vest and a white shirt. She wears brown pants and small black boots. Finally, she has short black hair and dark brown eyes underneath her glasses.

 

**Flint Hunter**

**Height:** (5’10”) 178 cm

 **Weight:** (180 lbs.) 82 kg

 **Blood Type:** A+

 **Birthday:** June 23

 **Likes:** Target Practice, steak, hunting

 **Hates** : Criminals, bullies, corruption 

 **Talent:** Ultimate Marksman

 **Home State:** Colorado

 **Physical Description:** Has a white ten-gallon hat atop his medium length brown hair, and a brown leather vest with a blue shirt underneath. He also wears dark blue jeans, brown gloves, and brown boots. Finally, he has blue eyes.

                                                 

**Maple Woods**

**Height:** (5’5”) 165 cm

 **Weight:** (120 lbs.) 54 kg

 **Blood Type:** A-

 **Birthday:** April 22

 **Likes:** Gardening, steamed vegetables

 **Hates** : Rumors, gossip

 **Talent:** Ultimate Arboriculturist

 **Home State:** Michigan

 **Physical Description:** Green eyes and brown hair that goes down to her waist. She wears a long green dress with white high heels. Wears a heart shaped locket around her neck.

 

**Leon Tamer**

**Height:** (5’2”) 157 cm

 **Weight:** (112 lbs.) 51 kg

 **Blood Type:** B+

 **Birthday:** October 4

 **Likes:** Performing, fluffy animals

 **Hates** : Animal abusers, not meeting others expectations

 **Talent:** Ultimate Animal Trainer

 **Home State:** Wyoming

 **Physical Description:** Leon wears a red suit with black pants and shoes, as well as a black top hat. He also wears red gloves. Finally, he has messy brown hair and blue eyes.

 

**Ace Skye**

**Height:** (5’8”) 173 cm

 **Weight:** (136 lbs.) 62 kg

 **Blood Type:** B-

 **Birthday:** February 14

 **Likes:** Flying, Girls

 **Hates** : Airline food, people who snore

 **Talent:** Ultimate Pilot

 **Home State:** New Jersey

 **Physical Description:** Wears a black suit, pants, and tie with a white undershirt and gloves. He has a gold chain necklace underneath his shirt, but you can only see the chain. He also wears a black cap, fancy black shoes, and has a pair of goggles hanging from his neck. Finally, he wears a headphone set with a microphone attached, and has green eyes.

 

**Miles Swift**

**Height:** (6’2”) 188 cm

 **Weight:** (193 lbs.) 88 kg

 **Blood Type:** A+

 **Birthday:** September 4

 **Likes:** Seafood, Exercise

 **Hates** : Lazy people, sweets

 **Talent:** Ultimate Marathon Runner

 **Home State:** Delaware

 **Physical Description:** Wears a blue short sleeved t-shirt with a pink ribbon on it. He also wears black shorts and white running shoes. His hair is short and black, while his eyes are brown.

 

**Keaton Patches**

**Height:** (6’4”) 193 cm

 **Weight:** (220 lbs.) 100 kg

 **Blood Type:** B-

 **Birthday:** June 13

 **Likes:** Knitting, Kickboxing

 **Hates** : Loud people, snitches

 **Talent:** Ultimate Sewer

 **Home State:** Illinois

 **Physical Description:** Wears a black leather jacket with his name stitched on the inside, with a white sleeveless shirt underneath. The white shirt has several different color patches sewn in. He also wears red contacts so his eyes match his hair, which is styled into a pompadour. Finally, he wears black tennis shoes.

 

**Paige Turner**

**Height:** (5’1”) 155 cm

 **Weight:** (100 lbs.) 45 kg

 **Blood Type:** O+

 **Birthday:** May 5

 **Likes:** Anime, bunnies, pocky

 **Hates** : Ugly things, vegetables

 **Talent:** Ultimate Graphic Novelist 

 **Home State:** Washington

 **Physical Description:** Wears a white hoodie with bunny ears and a blue skirt. She also wears bunny slippers and blue thigh-high stockings. Finally, she has pink hair and pink rimmed glasses that cover her blue eyes.

 

**Joe Kuhr**

**Height:** (6’0”) 183 cm

 **Weight: (** 159 lbs.) 72 kg

 **Blood Type:** O-

 **Birthday:** April 1

 **Likes:** Puns, Friends, Juggling

 **Hates** : Being made fun of, hurting others

 **Talent:** Ultimate Clown

 **Home State:** California

 **Physical Description:** Wears a rainbow-colored afro covering his short black hair. He wears a red and white striped shirt with three white pompoms sewn vertically down the middle. He also wears red, baggy, pajama pants, pink gloves, and huge red and yellow shoes. He also wears white face paint, though his lips and the area around his eyes are very red. Finally, he has blue eyes.

 

**Sue Yu**

**Height:** (5’7”) 170 cm

 **Weight:** (131 lbs.) 59 kg

 **Blood Type:** AB-

 **Birthday:** August 3

 **Likes:** Cucumber Kimchi, coffee, showing off her attorney’s badge

 **Hates** : Criminals, Liars, Needles

 **Talent:** Ultimate Lawyer

 **Home State:** California

 **Physical Description:** Wears a grey suit and skirt, with a white undershirt and gloves. Her black hair is shoulder length, and she wears black heels. She has some freckles on her face, as well as circular glasses covering her green eyes.

 

**Chance Clover**

**Height:** (5’11”) 180 cm

 **Weight:** (154 lbs.) 70 kg

 **Blood Type:** AB-

 **Birthday:** July 7

 **Likes:** Chess, studying, bagels

 **Hates** : People who keep secrets, liars

 **Talent:** Ultimate Lucky Student

 **Home State:** Wisconsin

 **Physical Description:** Wears a black tie with a black suit with grey stripes, as well as a white undershirt. Has white gloves and a black trilby atop his neatly combed dark brown hair. He wears fancy black shoes and pants, and always wears a pair of sunglasses that cover his dark brown eyes.


	4. Chapter 1: A New Era of Hope and Despair, Daily Life

*ding dong ding dong*

Monokuma: Ahem. Rise and shine, my loyal subjects. This is an announcement from your glorious leader!

Monokuma: It is now 7a.m. Get ready for another beautiful day in the wonderful kingdom of Monoselic.

**Chapter 1: A New Era of Hope and Despair**

**There he was. That stupid bear again. The one who had kidnapped us. I had hoped that this whole situation was a bad dream, and when I woke up, I would be with my family. But this wasn’t a dream. It was a grim reality.**

**As much as just wanted to stay in bed all day, I promised Chance that I would be at the cafeteria at 7a.m. Reluctantly, I dragged myself out of bed and took a shower. Looking in my closet, I grabbed an outfit similar to the one I wore yesterday. After getting dressed, I walked out the door, only to find a strange note on the floor.**

**3-15-13-5**

**20-15**

**20-8-5**

**3-1-6-5-20-5-18-9-1**

**What the hell did that mean? I threw the note onto my bed and headed to the cafeteria. When I arrived, most of the others were already there.**

Chance: Clair, it’s 7:15. You’re a little late.

Clair: I am?

**Sure enough, when I glanced at the clock in the room, it read 7:15.**

Clair: Oh…sorry about that.

Chance: It’s all right, Clair. Truth be told, we’re still waiting on Eva and Mary’s report.

Clair: You mean about Joe?

Chance: Indeed. Hopefully it’s nothing too serious. In the meantime, why not get something to eat?

**Now that he mentioned it, I was really hungry. I walked up to the kitchen counter and saw Karin with breakfast.**

Karin: Oh, good morning, Clair. I made oatmeal and toast for everyone, and there’s also some fruit if you want. 

Clair: Do you have anything to go with the toast, like jelly?

Karin: There’s a bit of margarine, but that’s it. I apologize for the lack of options.

Clair: No, no, it’s fine. I’m sure that everyone is thankful that you made breakfast for them.

Karin: That’s good to hear. We all must do our part to escape this place. I may not be the strongest or the smartest, but I’ll try my best to keep everyone’s spirits and energy up.

Clair: It’s true that we all need to work together, but…

Karin: What’s the matter, Clair?

Clair: I’m just wondering what I can do to help?

Karin: Well, you seem like a good person, so why not get to know your classmates a little better? I’m sure that we’d all work better together if we were all friends.

Clair: That’s a good idea, Karin. Thank you.

Karin: You’re very welcome, Clair.

**Taking Karin’s advice, I grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and sat down next to Leo and Flint.**

Flint: Good morning, Clair.

Clair: Good morning, Flint. And good morning to you, Leo.

Leo: Oh, um…g-good morning, Clair.

**I noticed that Leo wasn’t making eye contact and fidgeting with his fingers. It didn’t seem odd until I saw that something was strange about his eyes.**

Clair: Leo…are you okay?

Leo: H-huh? W-what do you mean.

Clair: Your eyes are red and puffy...have you been crying?

Leo: Well…when Monokuma told that joke…

Clair: But that was yesterday. Were you crying again earlier today?

Leo: Ah, w-well…yes. I’m sorry.

Flint: You don’t need to apologize, Leo. Just tell us what’s been troubling you.

Leo: W-what Monokuma told me…i-it scared me. He, um, said that someone with the s-same name as me w-was killed very e-early on in a p-previous killing game…a-and h-he gave me that strange key...

Leo: I-I was dwelling on that d-during nighttime. I, um, eventually fell asleep, but I-I had a n-nightmare where I…was murdered…

Clair: Leo…

Leo: I-I was so afraid. I’m not that strong, you know? S-so, if someone tried to kill me…

Flint: No one’s going to kill you, Leo.

Leo: H-how do you know?

Flint: Because I’m not going to let anyone kill you! That’s a promise!

Leo: R-really?

Flint: Of course. Leo, if anyone here tries to mess with you, talk to me, ok?

Leo: O-oh, ok.

Flint: And that still goes for you to, Clair.

Clair: I know. Thank you, Flint.

Flint: And Leo, if your still feeling afraid, why don’t you bunk with me tonight?

Clair: Flint, are you sure that’s ok? What about the rules?

Flint: Well, the rules only say you have to sleep in the dorms, right? But, it doesn’t say which dorms. I think it will be fine.

Leo: E-even so, I, um, don’t want be a burden…

Flint: Don’t worry, it’s no trouble at all! Hell, I’ll even let you have the bed.

Drew: I wouldn’t take his offer if I were you, Monsieur Tamer.

**Turning around, I saw Drew at the back table by himself.**

Leo: W-what do you mean, Drew?

Drew: O-obviously, this man is trying to trick you. He gets you alone in his room, and then he kills you!

Flint: What the hell are you talking about?! Nobody here is going to murder anybody!

Drew:  T-that’s what you all say now, but sooner or later, someone’s going to snap! I-in fact, I bet that some of you might already be planning to kill.

Keaton: I don’t know about killing, but I’ll beat the shit out of you if you don’t shut up!

Drew: Va te faire foutre! I can speak when I want to!

Keaton: Not if I got something to say about it!

Sue: You know…it would be nice if all of us could meet without someone getting punched. Surely, that isn’t too much to ask, is it?

Maple: Yes, let’s all just enjoy our breakfast in peace.

Keaton: Well then tell this asshole to shut up!

Drew: You’re the loudest one here! You shut up!

Eva: Why don’t you both shut up?

Clair: Eva?

**I looked at the entrance to the cafeteria, and I saw Eva, Mary, and Miles at the entrance.**

Mary: Did we come at a bad time?

Chance: It’s fine. Anything to report with Joe?

Miles: Joe actually woke up soon after everyone left. He was pretty responsive when we asked him some basic questions.

Paige-chan: S-so… is Joe-chan is going to be okay, desu?

Eva: I told him to rest for a bit…but he’ll be fine. He should be up and moving by tomorrow at the latest.

Mary: He said that he wouldn’t mind having visitors, however.

Paige-chan: Oh, Paige will have to visit him then, desu!

Sue: I’m glad he’s going to be okay…

Karin: Yes, this is wonderful news! Oh, but the three of you are probably hungry, right? Please, sit down and eat.

**The three of them grabbed their food, and sat down. Mary decided to sit down next to me.**

Mary: Good morning, Clair. Did you sleep well last night?

Clair: Well, I didn’t have much trouble falling asleep, but I just couldn’t stay asleep. It was a rough night.

Mary: I’m sorry to hear that. I did not sleep very well, either.

Clair: I don’t think anyone did. Anyway, what was your room like?

Mary: It was very…personalized. It had a cross on the wall, and there were plenty of matching outfits in the closet.

Clair: Yeah, same for me. It’s like the rooms were made just for us. My closest had plenty of the same outfit as well, so I just grabbed one.

Mary: Well, I think it looks rather good on you.

Clair: O-oh, r-really?

Mary: Yes, you look really nice in it.

Clair: I, um, ah…t-thank you, Mary.

Mary: You’re welcome, Clair.

Chance: Attention everyone!

**We heard Chance speaking from the front of the cafeteria, and everyone turned to face him.**

Chance: I understand that we’re in a very dangerous situation.

Ace: That’s the understatement of the century…

Chance: Even so, we cannot give into that bear’s demands. What we need to do try to find a way out of here.

Drew: Do you really think he’d have an exit hidden away?

Maple: We won’t know until we try!

Chance: Indeed. We need to stop fighting amongst ourselves, and come together as a group. If the fifteen of us work together, nothing can stop us.

Leo: Um, I-I’m really, sorry, Chance, b-but…

Chance: Yes, Leo? Is something the matter.

**Leo’s gave a small smile as he lifted his hat to reveal his cat underneath.**

Leo: W-with Cookie here…there’s actually 16 of us.

Chance: Ah, of course. Well then, if the sixteen of us work together, then nothing can stop us. As long as we hold on to hope, there will be no murders! This, I promise!

**The rest of us were silent, taking in his words. Eventually, one of us spoke up.**

Eva: My, what an incredibly corny speech.

Drew: Seriously, saying there won’t be any murders is all well and good, but how exactly do we go about preventing these murders?

Chance: Well, I think that the first thing we should do is elect a leader to guide us.

Miles: That’s a good idea. The thing is, we can’t have just anyone be our leader. It’ll have to be someone who we can all agree can do a good job!

Ace: Then why don’t we just vote on it? That way, we would have approved our leader!

Mary: But since Joe isn’t here, he won’t get a vote. We might end up in a tie.

Keaton: Then I won’t vote either. Not like I care about any of this shit.

Chance: I…suppose that simplifies matters. Well then, let’s get voting.

Eva: Can we vote for ourselves?

Chance: No.

Eva: I see. Fine, then I vote for you, Chance.

Chance: For me?

Eva: Yes…you seemed to display admirable leadership qualities when we first encountered Monokuma. Also, out of the sixteen of us, you seem to be one of the smartest.

Eva: Not that that’s much of an accomplishment, mind you.

Keaton: What’s that supposed to mean? I’m plenty smart!

Eva: Then figure out what I meant yourself.

**Before things could escalate, I decided to say my vote.**

Clair: I think Chance would be a good leader as well. He was pretty level-headed throughout our entire situation, after all.

**The others considered what Eva and I had said, and eventually came to the same conclusion.**

Miles: YES! I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO VOTE FOR CHANCE!

Karin: I believe that Chance would do a wonderful job as our leader!

Paige-chan: Oh, Paige thinks that Chance-chan would do amazing, desu!

Drew: Fine, he can be leader or whatever…not that it will stop any murders.

Ace: Well, if everyone else says so, then I guess I’ll vote for you as well!

Chance: And that makes seven. The majority. And what about the rest of you?

Keaton: Tch…I don’t really care.

Leo: O-oh, um, I don’t mind. I-I’m sure you’ll do a good job, Chance.

Cookie: Meow.

Leo: O-oh, and Cookie say’s y-you have his approval too.

Maple: I don’t really know what it takes to be a leader, but if everyone else thinks it’s okay, then you have my support.

Mary: I’m sure you’ll make a fine leader, Chance.

Sue: I have no objections.

Flint: I…have one concern.                                                          

Chance: You do? Well, let’s hear it.

Flint: It’s not that I doubt you or anything, but we are a very large group. Do you think you would you be able to keep an eye on all of us?

Chance: Hmm… that’s a good point.

Eva: Well, perhaps you could have some co-leaders.

Chance: Are you volunteering?

Eva: Indeed I am. I think the two of us could make a good team. What do you say?

Chance: I say that sounds like a plan. Now, perhaps we should have one more person…

**His eyes darted around the room, carefully considering each and every one of us. Finally, he made his decision.**

Chance: Karin, I won’t force you, but I would appreciate it if you would assist Eva and me.

Karin: I-I would be honored to assist you, Chance, but I’m not quite sure if qualified to be a co-leader.

Chance: Karin, you are very skilled when it comes to taking care of others, right?

Karin: I suppose so, yes.

Chance: Well, while we’re all here, we’ll have to keep our spirits up, right?

Karin: Yes, we do. But I still don’t see how I fit into all of that.

Chance: Let me tell you what I think. You are a very friendly and caring person, Karin. Now, I said before that we need to work together and to have hope, right? I think that someone like you would be perfect for keeping the peace.

Karin: Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?! If you wish it of me, then I will be a beacon of hope for everyone! I will protect everyone to the best of my ability.

Chance: I’m happy to hear that, Karin.

Eva: So, shall we begin investigating, then?

Chance: First, I’d like to ask if everyone saw anything strange happening last night.

Clair: Well, I found this strange note in my room.

Paige-chan: Oh, Paige left that note there. Couldn’t you tell from the super kawaii handwriting, desu?

Drew: Why are you two communicating trough secret messages? I hope you’re not planning a murder…

Chair: Hell no! I don’t even know what this note says!

Paige-chan: That’s because Paige wrote it in a secret code, desu!

Drew: Well…what’s the secret code?

Paige-chan: Paige can’t tell you! That would ruin the secret, desu!

Clair: Seriously? Well, I don’t think we need to worry either way.

**Though I’m still kind of curious what that note said…**

Chance: All right then, now that that’s settled, here’s how everything is going to work.

Chance: We’ll split up into groups and explore the area, meeting back here right before noon.

Chance: Eva, you take Ace, Maple, Miles, Mary, Sue, and Leo and explore the north half of the building.

Eva: Understood.

Chance: And Karin, I want you to take Clair, Drew, Paige, Flint, and Keaton to explore the south side.

**Keaton looked surprised, then pointed in my direction.**

Keaton: HEY! I know I said that I wouldn’t make any trouble, but why the hell do I have to be on a group with her!?

Chance: *Sigh* Keaton, we haven’t even been here for two days, and you’ve already managed to make enemies of most of the people here. What do you want me to do?

Keaton: What I want you to do is to stop involving in all of this friendship bullshit! I don’t want to be friends with any of you bastards, you hear me!

Sue: Trust me, the feelings mutual.

Keaton: Shut up! I don’t have to deal with you guys if I don’t want to! I’ll be heading back to my room!

Clair: Ugh, you acting like a little kid!

Keaton: At least I don’t look like one, midget!

Clair: Stop calling me that!

Keaton: Make me, bitch!

**All of a sudden, Karin ran in between the two of us and crossed her arms in an X.**

Karin: Noooo fighting!

Keaton: Karin…what are you doing?

Karin: Keaton, if you wish to go to your room, I won’t stop you. But please, try not to get into fights with the others.

Keaton: Well, maybe they shouldn’t bother me then!

Karin: Keaton...do you really dislike the rest of us that much? H-have I done something to offend you in any way? If that is the case, then allow me to apologize.

Keaton: You…you’re fine. You didn’t do anything to me, ok? So…don’t beat yourself up over it.

Karin: R-really? I’m relieved to hear that.

Keaton: Good…I’m still leaving, but…a word of advice. Check out the storage room very thoroughly. There’s something special there, ok?

Karin: Thank you for your advice, Keaton!

Keaton: W-whatever…

**Keaton walked out of the cafeteria, a lot calmer than he was before.**

Chance: Well then, I suppose that we should get going then.

Sue: Hang on. What about you? You’re not in either group.

Chance: I will be going to Joe’s Room. I’ll have to catch him up on everything that’s happened, as well as deliver his breakfast.

Sue: Then would you allow me to accompany you?

Chance: Why?

Sue: It shouldn’t be a problem, should it? I simply want to visit him, that’s all.

Chance:  Very well. You may come with me if you wish.

**And with that, the two of them headed off together.**

 Ace: Man, that Chance guy sure is one lucky bastard. First, he picks two girls to help him out, and now he runs off with another one. Looks like this lady-killer is gonna have to step up his game!

Maple: ACE! D-don’t tell me…you kill ladies?! That’s horrible!

Ace: I-I didn’t mean it like that, Maple! It’s a figure of speech! Trust me, my intentions towards women are completely innocent.

**That’s…debatable.**

Ace: But, I’ve got a plan! I’m sure It’ll work!

**He made his way over to our table and sat down next to Leo.**

Ace: Hey buddy, how’s it going?

Leo: O-oh, hello Ace.

Flint: Did you need something?

Ace: Well, every pilot needs a wingman, right? So, Leo, what do you say?

Leo: I-I’m really sorry, Ace, b-but I don’t know the first thing about flying planes.

Ace: No, I don’t mean like that! I mean you’re going to help me pick up chicks, dude!

**Leo face started to become as red as his suit, and he started stuttering even more.**

Leo: P-pick up c-c-chicks?! I-I, um, h-haven’t r-r-really done that before…I mean, unless you mean p-physically p-picking up the c-chicks at a f-farm…

Ace: Farm chicks, huh? Oh, so are you into country gals, then? I never would have guessed, man.

**Leo’s entire face started to become so red that I thought steam would start erupting from his ears.**

Leo: N-no, no, no, no, no! I don’t, um, I mean, I-I-

Ace: Whoa, easy there, dude. I’m just messing with you.

Leo: O-oh, I see. Well, I-I’m sorry, but…I d-don’t really know how to, um, flirt or anything like that…

Ace: That’s fine! Let me do the talking, while you just sit back and look cute, okay?

Leo: I, um, I’m still not sure…AH!

Ace: Great, let’s go!

**Ace suddenly grabbed Leo’s hand and started pulling him over to Eva’s group.**

Flint: *Sigh* Mary, I hate to ask this, but…

Mary: I’ll make sure he doesn’t force Leo into doing anything.

Flint: Thank you.

**We said our goodbyes to Mary and I watched as she walked off to join the others in Eva’s group.**

Eva: Well then, let’s get going.

Karin: Oh, W-wait, Eva. I nearly forgot. If anyone here has a watch, make sure to set it to mountain time.

Eva: You’re a little late with your advice. Sue has a watch and she already left.

Karin: I know. I will inform her as soon as I can.

Eva: Yes, you do that.

**With that, Eva led her group through the northern hallway. Karin then stood from her seat and addressed the rest of us.**

Karin: All right, everyone! Let’s all work our hardest to find a way out of here, okay?

Drew: I-I guess if we move as a group, I’ll be okay…

**As I stood up from my seat, I realized that I had hardly touched my oatmeal.**

Flint: Guess we spent more time talking then eating, huh?

Clair: I guess so. Next time I’ll have to come on time.

Karin: Oh no, that’s fine Clair. Sit here and eat. You can catch up with the rest of us later, ok?

Clair: Oh, ok. See you guys soon. Oh, and I’ll tell Sue about the watch, okay?

Karin: Oh, thank you, Clair! We'll meet up again soon, ok?

**The group headed out into the southern hallway while I ate my breakfast. Most of them simply said bye and left, but Drew gave me a suspicious look as he exited. I finished the rest of my breakfast and headed through the southern hallway. While I didn’t see Karin or the others, I saw Sue and Chance standing outside of Joe’s room. They appeared to be in a conversation.**

Chance: So why did you decide to follow me?

Sue: I already told you. I wanted to visit him. Is it so unusual for me to want to visit my classmate?

Chance: You know, Sue, I’m not very fond of people who keep secrets.

Sue: This, coming from you? How very hypocritical of you, Chance.

Chance: You think that I’m keeping secrets?

Sue: I know that you’re keeping secrets.

Chance: So, is that why you’re accompanying me? You don’t trust me?

Sue: You were planning to head out here, all alone, to Joe’s room. Now, Joe is still recovering, and would likely be resting by the time you entered his room…

Chance: Are you implying that I was planning to make an attempt on Joe’s life?

Sue: I considered the possibility. That’s the true reason I decided to accompany you.

Chance: Sue, I have no intention to commit murder. And even if I did, killing Joe right now would make me an obvious suspect, would it not?

Sue: Yes, but even if the chances are slim, we must take every precaution that we can in order to ensure that there are no deaths. Isn’t that right, Leader?

Chance: …Yes, I suppose that is correct. What I don’t understand, however, is what I have done to make you distrust me.

Sue: Because, as I have said before, I know that you are keeping secrets.

Chance: And I assume that you have proof to support your claim?

Sue: Chance, my entire career is about finding the truth. I would not be as successful as I am if I didn’t know how to tell when people are hiding something.

Chance: That’s very impressive, Sue, but it doesn’t really answer my question. I assure you, I am hiding nothing.

Sue: Most people have a tell, Chance. For example, I noticed that you fiddle with your tie.

Chance: Very well then, Sue. I admit defeat. I shall now share with you all the evil secrets that I’ve no doubt been hiding from you.

**Chance then started to fiddle with his tie, making sure that Sue saw him.**

Sue: Don’t act smart with me, Chance!

Chance: What do you mean? I’m simply adjusting my tie. Now then, let’s not keep Joe waiting.

**Before he could enter, however, Sue suddenly pointed at him with her index finger and shouted.**

Sue: HOLD IT!

Chance: What is it?

Sue: One question. That’s all that I’ll ask of you. One question.

Chance: Fine then. What’s your question?

Sue: Monokuma’s hostage. Did you know them?

**It was then, for the slightest moment, so sight that I thought I had imagined it at first, that Chance’s face displayed genuine surprise at Sue’s question.**

Chance: Why…why would I know them?

Sue: You seemed to become very emotional when you saw them.

Chance: Is it…so unusual that I would become emotional seeing someone executed right in front of me?

Sue: You were just…so calm before and after that happened.

Chance: Well, after seeing that Monokuma was really going to execute them, the reality of our situation dawned on me.

Chance: Either way, I assure you that I know absolutely nothing about her. But…I’m curious about something. Did you know something about them Sue?

Sue: Me? Why would I know anything about them?

Chance: Ah…right, of course you don’t know. Forgive me, that was a stupid question.

Sue: I’ll forgive you if you give me the whole truth.

Chance: I already told you all that I know. Now then, I need to talk to Joe. So, why don’t you go talk to Clair over there?

**H-how did he...?!**

**Sue turned to face me, and annoyed expression on her face. Meanwhile, Chance quickly entered Joe’s room, closing the door behind him.**

Sue: Clair, it’s rather rude to eavesdrop.

Clair: Sorry, I didn’t mean to…

Sue: Did you get separated from the group?

Clair: No, I just stayed in the cafeteria a little longer to finish my breakfast.

Sue: Well, shouldn’t you try to catch up with them, then?

Clair: Oh, right…I guess it’s been a while since they left.

Sue: Clair…I mean no offence, but do you lose track of time often.

Clair: I guess, yeah. I used to always write little reminders for myself on my cellphone so I wouldn’t forget things.

Sue: I see. Well, why don’t you borrow this.

**She took off her wristwatch and handed it to me.**

Clair: A-are you sure you want me to have this?

Sue: My life was a lot busier before we were kidnapped, so I really did need a watch. But it seems like you could benefit from this more than me at the moment. Just give it back when we escape, ok?

Clair: Oh, right, of course!

Sue: Thank you. See you at lunch, Clair.

**She gently knocked on Joe’s door, and waited until she was let inside. As I glanced at her watch, I noticed that it read 7am. But Chance told me it was 7:15 when I first entered the lunchroom. Pulling out my electroID, I found out Sue was from California.**

Clair: That’s right…no one told her this place uses the Mountain Time Zone. I think California uses the Pacific Time Zone, which is an hour behind the Mountain Time Zone…

Clair: Oh, so it’s actually 8:00am.

**I adjusted the hands of the clock to display the proper time, then moved to find the others. Keaton said there was something in the storage room, so I decided to start there. Sure enough, I found the others already investigating.**

Karin: Oh, hello Clair. Did you manage to find Sue?

Clair: Yeah, I did. But she ended up letting me borrow her watch.

Flint: So, does she know about the proper time zone?

Clair: I don’t think so. When I checked her clock, it said it was 7am. It must have been an hour off because of the time zone.

Paige-chan: I guess the everyone who has a watch is caught up on the time issue, desu!

Drew: Yeah, but you sure took your sweet time getting here. Rather suspicious if you ask me.

Chair: Well then, it’s a good thing I didn’t ask you!

Drew: Hey, it’s not my fault that you guys aren’t very trustworthy! And why are we still here?! We’ve searched this place top to bottom, and found nothing!

Karin: Keaton said that there was some sort of secret here. I’m sure it’s around here somewhere.

Drew: Why are we trusting him? He’s probably just messing with us.

**Drew sighed, and leaned on the back wall. When he did this, however, the room started to rumble, and a part of the back wall opened, revealing a secret room.**

Paige-chan: Ah! What did you do, Drew-chan?

Drew: I-I didn’t do anything! The stupid wall just opened up or something!

Karin: This must have been what Keaton mentioned. Let’s go take a look.

**We entered the secret room, and what we found was what seemed to be another storage room. But this place didn’t store supplies. It stored weapons. On the shelves were various sharp objects, ranging from daggers to saws to even needles. There were also other objects hanging from the walls, such as axes and swords. In the back of the room was a giant incinerator.**

Drew: W-w-what is this place!?

Paige-chan: Paige doesn’t like this place, desu…         

Flint: Relax, the weapons aren’t gonna come alive and kill us.

Drew: B-but still…what if someone strong like Monsieur Patches or Monsieur Clover takes an axe or a sword and tries to kill us.

Paige-chan: Oh, Paige remembers playing a visual novel where someone called Clover killed everyone with an axe!

Karin: That’s…nice, Paige. Thank you for, um, sharing…

Drew: Be serious, guys! Someone is going to use these weapons to kill someone else!

Monokuma: I agree. You guys are gonna start killing each other any moment now.

Drew: Finally, the voice of reason…wait…

Drew: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE’S HEREEEEEEEEEEEE!

Karin: G-goodness, I didn’t even hear you coming!

Monokuma: That’s because I can show up wherever I want, whenever I want. It helps keep you bastards on your toes.

Clair: What the hell do you want, bear?!

Monokuma: HEY! That’s no way to speak to your ruler, peasant!

Flint: Shut the hell up! You ain’t the boss of us!

Monokuma: Oh, I see. You guys are just going through that rebellious teenager phase, huh? Now, since I’m such a kind and benevolent king, I’ll forgive you this time.

Clair: You still haven’t answered my question. What do you want?

Monokuma: Well, I want many things. Like a new car, a million bucks, for despair to cover the entire world…

Clair: I mean what do want with us right now?!

Monokuma: Puhuhu…well, you see, you guys weren’t supposed to know about this room until I told you about it later. I even had to take this thing back!

**Monokuma held a big needle in his paw. It was the same needle that Keaton threatened me with on the first day.**

Karin: Where did you find that?

Monokuma: I had to take it back from Keaton. I guess he knows about this place as well. After I took it back, he just told me to go away.

Flint: Is that all he said? He just let you take it?

Monokuma: Well, there was a lot more swearing and threats involved, but you get the idea.

Clair: So, what do you mean we weren’t meant to find this room yet?

Monokuma: Well, you see, this is the trash room. Every week, I chose one of you to go into everyone’s rooms and throw the trash into the incinerator.

Paige-chan: Oh, Paige has an idea! Why don’t we throw all the weapons into the incinerator, desu?

Monokuma: Absolutely not! That furnace is for trash only…and besides…there are some things you don’t want to throw in there anyway.

Drew: L-like what?

Monokuma: Like these!

**Monokuma waddled over to a certain box and showed us its contents. Inside were a bunch of purple balls.**

Monokuma: Inside of this box are a bunch of poison gas bombs! They’re very fragile, so even a tiny amount of force will cause these bombs to shoot out poison gas that would kill you in a matter of minutes!

Monokuma: So…with that said…which one of you wants cleaning duty?

Karin: I suppose…I will take cleaning duty.

Drew: H-hold on! You probably just want access to all these weapons so you can plan a murder!

Karin: N-no, it’s nothing like that at all! It’s just, well…I am a maid, so I thought I would be suited for this job.

Flint: If you want to be around all of these weapons, Drew, then you’re welcome to volunteer for the position.

Drew: …Fine, she can do it. But I’ve got my eye on her!

Karin: That is fine. I’ll just have to try my hardest to earn your trust!

Monokuma: So, it’s decided? Good, now everyone get out!

**He swiftly rushed us out of the storage room and locked the door. He then walked up to Karin and handed her the key.**

Monokuma: Here. At the end of each day, you’ll knock on everyone’s door and take their trash. Then, you’ll use this key to get into the storage room, and throw the trash into the incinerator.

Karin: Understood!

Monokuma: At least one of my subjects knows how to follow orders! Oh, but don’t even think about throwing anything besides trash in the incinerator, because I’ll be watching!

**He then disappeared as soon as he appeared, leaving the five of us alone.**

Clair: Well then, should we try to explore the rest of the area?

Karin: Yes, of course! Let’s start with the laundry room!

**We spent the next hour or so exploring the southern side. However, the only things we found were a boy’s bathroom in the southwest hallway, and a girl’s bathroom in the southeast hallway. Just when we were about to give up, we found another door we hadn’t checked on the girl’s side.**

Karin: Is this another dorm room?

Paige: It doesn’t have a nameplate on it, desu.

Drew: Then I guess that besides us, there’s no one else here…

Flint: Well, let’s see what’s inside.

**Flint tried to open the door, but it wouldn’t open. The door appeared to be locked.**

Flint: Well, so much for that. Maybe this is like the storage room, and Monokuma will only let one of us inside.

Clair: Either way, it looks like we’ve found out all we can about this side of the area.

Flint: But there’s still a few hours until noon, so what do we do?

Karin: You’ve all done such a wonderful job today. Why don’t the rest of you relax while I go make some lunch, okay?

**And with that, we all went our separate ways. I decided that I should go look for the snack that I promised Eva. Since there wasn’t much in the kitchen, I decided to see if there was anything in the student store. Searching through the store, I found a whole bunch of brands and foods I’ve never heard of, like Deep Fried Teruteru or Mondo Butter. Eventually, I found the bag of Snackoos on the shelf and decided to grab it. When I decided to leave, however, Monokuma showed up wearing a store uniform with a nametag.**

Monokuma: That’ll be 10 monocoins, please!

Clair: Why do I have to pay you, Monokuma?!

Monokuma: Because this is my kingdom!!! Err, wait, I’m not Monokuma, I’m…Hugh Sayle, the Ultimate Salesman!

Clair: You’re wearing a nametag that says “Hi, my name is Monokuma”.

Monokuma: W-wha...! O-oh, now when did that get there? I must’ve been pranked! Pranked, I say!

Clair: Yeah, I kinda doubt that.

Monokuma: Oh…you’ve caught me red-pawed. You see, before you guys got here, there was nobody else in the kingdom. So, I had to sell my own food to myself! Can you imagine how embarrassing that is for a kingdom’s ruler?!

Clair: Wow, that is pretty embarrassing. I feel like telling everyone about your little secret.

Monokuma: No! Don’t do that. My flawless reputation would be ruined!

Clair: Then why don’t you let me have these for free?

Monokuma: Grr, blackmail, is it?! Well, fine! Just don’t tell anyone! And this is only a one-time deal, understand!

Clair: Fine, whatever.

**It really pissed me off that there was plenty of good food here, but we couldn’t have it because Monokuma was charging us. I walked out the student store with Eva’s request in hand. When I glanced at my new clock, I noticed that there was still plenty of time until noon. Looks like I have some free time. I guess I should go get closer with my classmates like Karin suggested…**


	5. Chapter 1: A New Era of Hope and Despair, Daily Life Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the power of random selection, Joe and Paige will be the first ones to receive free time events! There will be two additional free times in the next update, so please vote if you would like a certain character to get some more spotlight. You can still vote for Joe and Paige even though they have events this chapter.

**Free Time**

**I still had about two hours until lunchtime began, so I decided that I would send some time with my fellow classmates. Well, Joe was fine with visitors, right? I guess I’ll go see him.**

**I knocked on Joe’s door, waiting until he opened the door.**

Joe: Oh, hey there, Clair! Did you need anything?

**Hmm…should I hang out with Joe?**

**Yes** / No

Joe: Oh, really? You want to hang out with me? Well, if you’re sure…

**Seeing as Joe was still resting, I simply listened as he described some of the tricks he did and told some jokes. He seemed pretty excited, though it was a pretty one-sided conversation.**

**I think we became a little closer, however.**

Clair: So, um, Joe, can I ask you something?

Joe: Ask away, Clair, ask away!

Clair: I was wondering how you feel about this place. Like…about this whole situation.

Joe: Well…I mean…the whole mutual killing thing is kind of scary, but that’s okay! Because I’m sure that everything will be okay!

Clair: Maybe…but what about these living conditions?

Joe: If you ask me, it’s kind of great here. Three meals a day, a roof over our heads, and some nice rooms and beds. It’s awesome!

Clair: Um...I guess, but, don’t most places have those? You know, without cameras watching our every move, and the constant fear of death.

Joe: R-right, most places do have those, don’t they? W-well, I just meant that our kidnapper could have put us in much worse conditions.

Clair: I guess…but aren’t you worried about the people back home?

Joe: A little, yeah. But my pals at the circus will be just fine.

Clair: But what about your parents?

Joe: O-oh, yeah, them. T-they will be perfectly fine as well, I’m sure of it!

Clair: Really? But won’t they worry about you?

Joe: I-I said they will be fine, Clair! S-so what about you? How are you doing?

**Jeez, I guess he doesn’t want to talk about it…**

Clair: I don’t know…I’m kind of scared, to be honest…

Joe: I’m sorry to hear that, Clair. I really think you should relax a little. If we just adapt to our situation, we’ll have no trouble living out the rest of our lives here in peace.

Clair: Y-you can’t be serious. You’re considering living here forever? Are you feeling all right, Joe?

Joe: Of course I am. You see this smile on my face? That means I’m happy, I swear! Isn’t it better to just be happy?

Clair: I…guess so.

Joe: See, so just be happy! Ah, but…I need to get some rest, so I’m afraid this is the end of our talk. See you later, Clair!

**I said my goodbyes to Joe, and exited his room.**

**I think I understand Joe a little better now.**

**I eventually made my way into the northern hallway, and then, into the student store, where I saw Paige looking through the items.**

Clair: Are you looking for anything, Paige?

Paige-chan: Ah, Paige was just looking at the items here. Want me show you all the stuff around here, desu?

**Should I hang out with Paige?**

**Yes** / No

Paige-chan: Ok! Paige will show you all the coolest items, desu!

**I spent some time looking at everything in the store with Paige. She would occasionally point out an item, like an anime keychain, and start fangirling about the character and everything about them. Meanwhile, I just stood there and nodded, not having a clue what she was talking about.**

**Despite that, I think we got a little closer.**

Clair: Um, Paige, I was wondering…why do you like being called Paige-chan?

Paige-chan: Well, when Paige was in middle school, we had an anime club. That’s what Paige’s friends in the club called her, desu!

 Clair: So, the name just kind of stuck, huh?

Paige: That’s right! Isn’t a kawaii name like that perfect for a kawaii girl like Paige, desu?

Clair: Err…sure it is. Anyway, I’m curious about your graphic novels, Paige. What kind of genre do you write?

Paige-chan: Well, Paige was inspired by a certain genre of manga and anime. It has lots of action, and it’s typically aimed at young boys.

 

**Huh, lots of action and aimed at young boys. I think the genre she’s talking about is…**

**Shonen** /Shojo /Harem

 

Clair: Um, Shonen, right?

Paige-chan: Yatta! You got it right, desu!

Clair: So…these Shonen shows…there kind of like action cartoons, right?

Paige-chan: …What did you just call them, Clair-chan?

**Paige sounded calm, but I see her body shaking and her eyebrow twitching. I quickly decided to calm her down before she unleashed her rage.**

Chair: Err…I called them action anime! Action anime!

Paige-chan: Oh, good! I thought you were just a silly baka for a second there. I remember the last person who thought anime were cartoons. I forced him to listen to me as I lectured him for two hours on the difference, desu.

**T-two hours?! I really dodged a bullet there…**

Paige: Oh, look at the time! It’s almost noon! We should be heading back, Clair-chan.

**Paige shot off like a rocket, quickly making her way to the lunchroom without me.**

**I think I understand Paige a little better now.**

**As fun as spending time with the others was, I needed to get to the cafeteria and find out what the others had discovered. When I arrived, I noticed that Eva’s group was already there, as well as Karin, who had made beans and rice. Before I decided to sit with my food, however, Karin took me by the arm and led me into the kitchen.**

Clair: Gah! Karin, what are you doing?!

Karin: I wanted to talk to you about that secret room we found.

Clair: In the storage room, right?

Karin: Yes. I talked to Chance about it, and he said not to mention it.

Clair: What? Why did he say that?

Karin: He told me that it would be better if less people knew about that room.

Clair: Is it because of the weapons in there?

Karin: Exactly. We’re going to tell everyone about me having trash duty, but that’s it, okay?

Clair: Right, I understand.

**I walked over to the table Eva’s group was sitting at, a few doubts in my mind. Why would Chance want to hide that information from the others? Was he worried that someone would use that information to commit murder? With these thoughts in my mind, I sat down and stared talking to the others.**

Mary: Hello there, Clair. Did your group find something interesting?

Clair: Oh, um, well…we found a few things, but not a way out, I’m afraid. What about you guys? How are you guys doing?

Ace: *Sigh* Man, I’m just having the worst luck today…

Clair: What’s the matter? You guys not find anything?

Ace: Nah, we found a few things too. Problem is, as soon as I was about to put the moves on one of the girls, Eva said it was time to go to lunch.

Clair: So, you ran out of time?

Ace: Yeah, I was totally clock blocked!

Eva: You should be thankful. I saved you from an embarrassing rejection.

Ace: W-what?! Come on, that’s not fair! You haven’t even seen me successfully work my charms on the ladies.

Eva: Well, I imagine that it would be rather hard to witness something that’s never happened before.

Ace: Damn, that’s cold. Do you seriously doubt my Ultimate Casanova title?

Eva: I don’t think anyone here believes that you are the Ultimate Casanova.

Maple: I do! I mean, it’s not like he would lie, right?

Eva: …Ok, allow me to rephrase that. I don’t think anyone here _with a functioning brain_ believes that you are the Ultimate Casanova.

Miles: That’s a little harsh, Eva. Aren’t you supposed to be one of our leaders?

Eva: Being your leader doesn’t mean I have to be nice. That’s Karin’s job. My job is to ensure that we get out of here. You know, something actually important.

Leo:  Um, well…I, um…I think that b-both jobs are e-equally important…

Eva: I don’t recall asking for your useless opinion, Leo.

Leo: O-oh…I’m sorry…

**The situation was getting rather tense, so I decided to step in.**

Clair: Um…Eva?

Eva: What is it? Did you bring what I asked?

Clair: Yeah, here it is.

**I gave her the bag of Snackoos, which she wasted no time chowing down on.**

Eva: Thanks for the *Munch Munch* Snackoos, Clair. Now, we’re *Munch* even. So, you don’t *Munch Munch* have to bother me anymore.

Clair: Bother you? What are you talking about?

Eva: Quiet. It’s snack time.

Miles: Eating that junk food will ruin your appetite, you know?

Eva: I said be quiet. *Munch Munch* This is my lunch.

Miles: You should be eating healthier, you know.

Mary: To be fair, Monokuma hasn’t really provided us with a lot of healthy options…

Maple: N-no offence to Karin, but this food doesn’t seem all that appetizing…

Ace: Eh, can’t be any worse than some of the airline food I've had.

Clair: Is airline food really that bad?

Ace: Some of it is. I remember one time I traveled to a foreign country, and I was fine eating their food, but I just sick eating airline food on the way back.

Leo: There’s not a whole lot of pet food for Cookie either…

Clair: I mean, I understand that we’re prisoners, but I sure would enjoy some better living conditions.

Miles: Maybe that’s what Monokuma is planning. We become so fed up with this place that it drives us to murder.

Clair: Well then, that’s all the more reason for us all to work together!

**I looked over at everyone, and most of them seemed to agree. But when I looked at Eva, she just continued to eat, not paying any attention to the rest of us.**

Clair: Um…Eva?

Eva: What do you want?

Clair: Eva, you heard what Chance said, right? That we need to stick together?

Eva: Clair, listen to me carefully, ok? I don’t think you understand.

Clair: Understand what?

Eva: I don’t like you. I don’t want to be friends with you. I only wish to speak with you when absolutely necessary. I’m willing to work with you in order to escape, but that’s it.

**What the hell was wrong with her?! What kind of attitude is that?!**

Clair: Eva, how can you say that?

Eva: Listen here, Clair. When left to their own devices, people are prone to conflict. No matter how friendly you may think everyone here is, it’s only a time before they get pushed too far, and they feel that the only way to escape would be murder.

Eva: When that time comes, friendship and hope won’t stop a murder. Only calculated plans will. You can be best friends with everyone here if you want, but if you keep trusting everyone, then people will take advantage of that to betray you.

Miles: With an attitude like that, I question why you would volunteer to become our leader.

Eva: Because I agree with Chance on a few things. If we work together, we stand a better chance of beating the mastermind and escaping.

Ace: The mastermind?

Eva: Obviously, someone is controlling Monokuma. That person would be our mastermind.

Mary: More people would give us a better chance of escaping, as well.

Eva: Yes, but there’s a bit of a problem…

**Before she could clarify, the other members of my group, as well as Keaton, arrived.**

Flint: Hey there, everyone.

Drew: Hope you guys actually found something useful…

Karin: Ah, hello everyone. I’ve prepared lunch for everyone as well.

Keaton: Seriously? Lunch too?

Karin: I-is there a problem?

Keaton: I heard that you're also on something called cleaning duty. You’re going to run yourself ragged doing all of this.

Karin: Don’t worry. I’m tougher than I look, you know.

Keaton: Still…look, let me handle dinner, okay?

Karin: Huh? Are you sure?

Keaton: It’s fine. And get someone else to help you with cleaning duty, okay?

Karin: As one of your leaders, I assure you that I can perform my duties by myself.

Keaton: Then…just for today, okay? We’re still getting used to this place, after all.

Karin: I suppose you’re right. I didn’t really get a lot of sleep last night. Thank you for your concern, Keaton.

Keaton: I-It’s not like I care, okay? It…would just be a pain in the ass if you collapsed all of a sudden.

Chance: Yes, I believe that we’ve had enough people collapsing already.

**I looked towards the entrance to the cafeteria and saw Chance and Sue had arrived, along with…**

Paige-chan: Joe-chan! You’re okay!

Joe: Course I am! It’ll take more than that to keep me down!

Chance: I’ve already informed him of everything that’s happened while he was resting.

Joe: I hear that you guys have been exploring while I was resting, right?

Paige-chan: That’s right! Oh, but first, Paige has something to show everyone, desu!

**Paige pulled out a note from the pocket of her hoodie and laid it out on the table.**

Paige-chan: Monokuma told Paige and Drew-chan to deliver this message, desu!

**I got up to look at the note, but it was just more of her secret code messages. It looked similar to the last one, but there were slight differences.**

**3-15-13-5**

**20-15**

**20-8-5**

**7-25-13-14-1-19-9-21-13**

Flint: Um, Paige…what is this?

Paige-chan: This is Paige’s secret code that she uses.

Drew: Just ignore her. Monokuma wants us to head to the gym.

Chance: Well, let’s do that after we eat and discuss what we found.

Karin: Okay, then my group will go first. Firstly, we found that there is a men’s bathroom in the southwest, and a women’s bathroom in southeast.

Flint: We also found out there’s this locked room near the dorms. We’re not sure what it’s for, though.

**Remembering what Karin told me, I decided to keep quiet about the secret room, but talked about cleaning duty.**

Clair: We saw Monokuma lock up the Storage room, and now Karin is the only one able to open it.

Miles: Why just Karin?

Drew: Because she volunteered for cleaning duty. She’s going to be coming to our rooms every night to take our trash and bring it to the storage room.

Karin: Which reminds me, would anyone like to help me, just for tonight?

Joe: I’ll help out. You guys all took such great care of me, so I need to return the favor.

Karin: Oh, um, well…

Chance: That will be fine. I was going to add Joe into your group anyway. You can show him around that room.

Sue: What do you mean, that room?

Karin: T-the storage room, of course! Anyway, that’s all that we found, but what about your group, Eva?

**I saw Sue raise an eyebrow, but she listened nonetheless.**

Eva: Well, like your group, we found bathrooms for men and women.

Miles: There was also a locked door for us as well, but Monokuma told us what was inside.

Chance: And what would that be?

Leo: H-he, um, said that t-there’s an elevator inside t-that room, and it lead to the trial area.

Joe: Trial? Trial for what?

Maple: He said that that’s where we would hold class trials to determine the blackened.

Joe: Man, hopefully we won’t ever have to go there, then. Was there anything else?

Ace: There was also sixteen dorm rooms on the north side as well. They were unlocked, but completely empty.

Eva: And that’s all we found.

Drew: So, in other words, everything we found was completely worthless. Great…

Joe: Actually, I found something as well!

Ace: Weren’t you in your room the whole time?

Joe: Yeah, but it has to do with our electroIds. We can record sound on them, and even set that sound as a custom alarm.

Paige-chan: Really? Paige wants to try, desu!

**Paige suddenly screamed as loud as she could into her electroId, recording the sound.**

Eva: …I think we might have to have a class trial, everyone.

Maple: W-what?! Who died!?

Eva: My eardrums. Paige killed them.

Paige-chan: Gomenasai, Eva-chan. Paige just wanted to test it out, desu.

Drew: Either way, all this information is useless. We have no idea how to get out of here.

Keaton: Well, what about that locked door? Why don’t we just bust it down?

Monokuma: Good luck! I made sure that that door is very sturdy, and the lock is completely unpickable!

Leo: Ah! W-when did you get here?!

Monokuma: I told you kids to go to the gymnasium, right? So…why aren’t any of you there!

Mary: We were just about to finish eating, then head to the gymnasium.

Clair: Why do you want us all at the gymnasium, anyway?

Monokuma: Because, I have another announcement to make, obviously. And attendance is mandatory, so you all better come.

**In an attempt to look intimidating, Monokuma started to bear his fangs and growl at us. Of course, teddy bears aren’t exactly the scariest things in the world, so everyone just ignored him and continued eating.**

Monokuma: Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be, huh? Well then, I guess I’ll just have to show you bastards why I’m the king around here.

**Monokuma simply disappeared and left us alone, muttering to himself.**

Drew: I-Is he gone?

Leo: I-it looks like it. I guess, um, he won’t have to w-worry about h-

Monokuma: Graar!

Leo: AH!

**Monokuma quickly came back, but this time there was three of him.**

Clair: What the heck? Why are there three of you?

Eva: The mastermind has probably mass produced him.

Keaton: So even if we destroy one of them, the mastermind will just bring in another one.

Monokuma: Mastermind?

Eva: Don’t play dumb. I know that someone’s controlling you! Now give us some answers!

Monokuma: If you want answers, then get your butts to the gym! And just to make sure you all cooperate…

**The original Monkuma left for the cafeteria, while the other two drew some machine guns and aimed them at us!**

Drew: AHHHHHHH! H-he’s going to kill us all!

**Drew quickly dived underneath one of the tables, trembling in fear.**

Joe: N-now, now, everyone…M-monokuma is simply exercising his right to _bear arms!_

Mary: Y-you don’t think he’ll hurt us?

Chance: As long as we follow his orders, we should be fine.

Joe: Yeah, Monokuma won’t shoot us. He’s practically _sweating bullets!_

Keaton: Stop with the damn puns before I hit you again!

Joe: R-right, I’m s-sorry…

Monokuma: This is a message from Lord Monokuma. I await you in the gymnasium.

Clair: Will you actually answer our questions there?

Monokuma: This is a message from Lord Monokuma. I await you in the gymnasium.

Joe: Can’t you say anything else?

Monokuma: This is a message from Lord Monokuma. I await you in the gymnasium.

Sue: I guess this one was only made to bring us to the gym. He’s not nearly as intelligent as the original.

Eva: He is just as annoying, however…

**The Monokumas led us into the gymnasium, where we found the original Monokuma waiting on the podium with a bunch of wrapped gifts of varying sizes. The other Monokuma then disappeared, and the doors locked behind us.**

Chance: Why did you call us here, bear?

Monokuma: Well, you see…I’m getting kind of bored.

Eva: And how do you think we feel? There’s hardly anything to do around here.

 Monokuma: Well, if you want things to be more exciting, why not take my advice and start killing already!

Miles: Even if things are boring around here, that doesn’t mean we should stoop to murder!

Karin: That’s right! We have all the necessities we need to live in peace. The risks of murdering someone in order to escape far outweigh the benefits.

Monokuma: Well then, I guess I’ll have to give you guys a bit more initiative.

Sue: What do you mean by that?

Monokuma: Why, I’m going to give you guys a motive for murder, of course!

**W-what? A motive for murder? Was there really something that would convince us to kill each other?**

Eva: What could you possibly have on us that would convince us to commit murder?

Monokuma: Oh, nothing much…just everything related to your family and your talents!

Maple: W-what?! N-no, please, no.

Keaton: YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!

Joe: H-he has to be bluffing! There’s no way he has that kind of power…                  

Karin: Y-yeah, there’s no way he would be able to mess with our talents, either…

Monokuma: What do you mean? Of course I can mess with your talents. I’ll burn every piece of clothing, piece of art, or graphic novel out there.

Paige-chan: N-no!

Monokuma: I’ll cut down entire forests!

Maple: N-no…you can’t!

Monokuma: I’ll turn every airport…into a despairport!

Ace: Not a despairport!

Drew: H-hang on! Some of my pieces are in museums! How do you plan to burn them? Even you can’t have that much power!

Sue: He was able to kidnap all of us and bring us into some foreign country. We shouldn’t underestimate him…

Eva: Even still, there is no way that he would be able to capture all our families or destroy all signs of our talents. He is clearly bluffing.

Monokuma: You think I’m bluffing, do you? Well, let’s see if you think that after I send you this!

**I heard a bunch of quiet buzzing sounds all around me, and I saw people taking out their electroIDs. I took mine out as well, seeing that Monokuma had sent us all a video. Clicking on it, I noticed that the video had volume, so I turned it down a bit so that only I could hear it. What I saw on their sent shivers up my spine…**

**I saw a small building. The video slowly zoomed in on the building, and I saw that I recognized the building. It was where I ran my business as a medium. I was shocked that Monokuma actually knew where I ran my shop, but what happened next shocked me even more…**

**The entire building suddenly caught on fire! I watched as the place I had worked so many days, channeled so many spirits, met so many people…I watched as it burned to the ground. But the video wasn’t over yet.**

**The video cut to another building, one that I immediately recognized as my house. My body started shaking, and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. A still frame of my mother and father, along with my four younger siblings in the living room appeared on the screen. For just a moment, I gave a soft smile, which quickly turned into a look of pure horror. The screen changed, and what was on screen was still my living room, but it was very different. The entire room had been completely destroyed, almost as if it had been hit by a bomb. And…my family were no longer in the picture. They were gone. And then, the screen cut to black, and displayed an ominous message.**

**How much is your family and talent worth to you?**

**You have forty-eight hours to decide.**

**I honestly couldn’t believe what I was hearing. This just couldn’t be real. This has to be some kind of trick! I was in total shock, but a loud scream brought me back to reality.**

Paige-chan: WAHHHHHHHH!  E-everything Paige cares about…it’s all going to disappear!

Leo: T-this can’t be happening…mother…father…

Eva: I-Impossible…this is impossible!

Monokuma: I assure you, not only is it possible, but it will definitely happen if I don’t see a murder in the next forty-eight hours!

Keaton: So…if we kill someone, you’ll leave our families alone, right?

Monokuma: If any one of you commits murder, then I won’t harm any of your families.

Keaton: I…I see.

Eva: I refuse to believe it! This must be fake!

Miles: T-that’s right! How could you have gotten so much information on us and our families?

Drew: A-and the locations of all of my works?

Sue: And when exactly did you kidnap and bring us all here? I honestly don’t remember.

Monokuma: Well of course you don’t. After all, every student here has had their memory of the past few years completely erased.

**Wait, what did we just say?! Our memories…were erased?!**

Karin: W-what?! Our memories were taken from us?

Ace: I-I something like that really possible?

Monokuma: Of course it is! You guys are living proof!

Mary: First we’re kidnapped, then our families and livelihoods are threatened, and now we find out that our memories were taken. What have we done to deserve all of this?!

Monokuma: Oh, trust me, with everything you guys have done, you deserve everything that’s coming to you!

Sue: Everything we’ve done? What on earth do you mean by that?

Chance: He’s…probably just spouting a bunch of nonsense. Ignore him.

Monokuma: Phuhuhu. I bet you wish I was just saying a bunch of nonsense, don’t you?

**Chance boldly stood up to Monokuma and spoke to him in a way that demanded respect.**

Chance: …Rest assured, Monokuma, even if it costs me my life, I won’t allow a single person to die here! This, I promise!

Eva: What are you saying? Even if it costs you your life?! Don’t say such stupid things!

Chance: Heh…I’m afraid it’s too late to take back what I said. That is why I will once again promise you all that I will protect all of you, even at the cost of my life!

**I saw that most of us, after hearing Chance, started to visibly relax a bit, but could still tell that they were very scared.**

Clair: T-that’s right! We would never kill each other, no matter what! I don’t care how many motives you give us, we won’t ever lose hope!

Monokuma: Ah, I was wondering when someone would say that.

Clair: Say what?

Monokuma: The whole "we would never kill each other" thing. Someone says that every killing game, and guess what? Every time that person is WRONG!

Clair: W-well…this time will be different!

Monokuma: Yeah, right! Next, you’re going to tell me that I’m not a real bear!

Maple: But…you’re not a real bear.

Monokuma: W-what?! Of course I’m a real bear. Let me prove it to you!

**Monokuma gave himself a quick once-over before letting out a gasp.**

Monokuma: W-what the? I-I’m a stuffed animal?! H-has my entire existence…been a lie this entire time?!

Ace: Haven’t you, like, ever glanced in a mirror before in your life?

Monokuma: Every day after my beauty sleep, I glance at my mirror to admire my perfect figure.

Eva: Well, someone’s a bit of a narcissist, aren’t they?

Keaton: Like you’re one to talk…

Eva: What you mistake for narcissism is merely an abundance of confidence and intelligence. Not that I blame you for your mistake. It’s a rather common mistake among the ignorant masses.

Keaton: What did you say?!

Monokuma: Hey, shut up, both of you! I still have one more thing to tell you guys!

Sue: With everything you’ve told us so far, I can’t say I’m excited…

Monokuma: Aww…and to think, I went to the trouble of getting a bunch of presents for you guys…

Maple: Presents? Oh, I love presents!

Drew: Don’t fall for his tricks, Madame Woods!

Monokuma: Come on, you wouldn’t deny a gift from your king, would you?

Eva: That depends. Will you let us leave if we refuse?

Monokuma: Nope!

Eva: Then I suppose there’s no choice.

**Eva casually walked up to the podium and grabbed her gift with her name on it. Inside, she found a bottle of luminol and a fingerprinting kit, as well as a small sheet.**

Eva: Oh! This might come in handy.

Monokuma: I realize that you guys aren’t too outfitted to investigate crimes, so I thought I’d help a bit. It makes things a bit more interesting.

Chance: What’s on the sheet, Eva?

Eva: It’s…a record with all of our fingerprints on it.

Miles: Isn’t it impossible to match a fingerprint without some sort of machine?

Eva: Harder and more time-consuming, yes, but still possible. A bit old fashioned, though…

Keaton: Still, how did he get records of our…ah, fuck it. I’m not even gonna question this shit anymore.

Maple: Oh, I want a present next!

**Maple gleefully climbed up to the podium and grabbed her present. It was a lot bigger then Eva’s. She opened the present, only to find…a huge lance.**

Monokuma: Of course, I need to give some advantages to any potential murderers as well.

Maple: This thing…it’s very heavy. And It’s so long and hard!

**To absolutely no one’s surprise, Ace immediately commented on Maple’s remark.**

Ace: Whoa, whoa, whoa there Maple! Say…say that again.

Maple: That again.

Ace: No, what you said about the lance.

Maple: It’s so…long and hard?

Ace: No, no, no. Say it with emotion, like before.

Maple: It’s so long and hard!

Ace: Mmm…yeah, that’s it. Just like that…

Clair: Ace, shut the hell up.

Ace: C-come on, I was just joking!

Monokuma: So, whose next?

**Nobody really wanted to take the next present after seeing that some of them had weapons.**

Monokuma: Urgh, fine! If you’re going to act like that, then only half of you get presents! And I get to choose who gets them!

**Monokuma started calling us one by one.**

**First was Karen, who got poisonous smoke bombs.**

**Next was Joe, who got a set of juggling knives.**

**Then came Keaton, who got a sharp 7-inch knife.**

**Then there was Paige, who got a gas mask.**

**And then he called me, and I got…I got…**

Clair: What the hell is this?

Monokuma: Puhuhu…lucky you! You got the best prize of all. You got the complete first season of Monokuma Theater.

**And just when I thought this day couldn’t get any worse…**

Clair What the hell am I supposed to do with this? There aren’t even any televisions around here!

Monokuma: I give you one of my greatest creations and you want something to play it to?! You brats are so entitled! I even left you a bonus and everything!

Clair: Huh?

**Looking inside my bag, I saw a small card, and held it up.**

Joe: Oh, hey, you have one of those two, Clair?

Karin: I suppose that makes three of us.

**The two of them held up their own small cards in their hands.**

Monokuma: Those special cards allow you to enter the cafeteria an hour early. Normally it’s open at seven in the morning, but these cards will allow you to enter as early as six in the morning! Just scan them on the machine by the lunchroom and you’re good to go!

Joe: But the lunchroom doesn’t have doors, right? What’s to stop someone from entering earlier without a card?

Monokuma: Because there’s an invisible barrier at both entrances of the room. In the morning, the barrier only blocks out sound, but at night, it blocks out both sound and all living organisms. If someone tries to force their way inside…they get electrocuted!

Joe: So much for a midnight snack, I guess…

Karin: How on earth were you able to make such a barrier?

Monokuma: I am King Monokuma! In my kingdom, I can do whatever I want! Like this!

**He snapped his fingers, and the doors opened behind us, allowing us to exit.**

Monokuma: Now scram! I’m sick of looking at your ugly faces!

Flint: Hold on one second! I have one more question to ask you!

**I was surprised to hear Flint speak up. The entire time, Flint had been oddly quiet, staring silently at the screen of his elecroID.**

Monokuma: It’s about the motive, right? When I threatened your family?

Flint: That’s right. In that video that you showed me, my mother and father weren’t there. Only my grandparents.

Monokuma: My, my, that is really strange, isn’t it?

**Flint’s face suddenly grew pale, his face displaying a mix of shock and fear.**

Flint: Y-you didn’t already do something to my parents, did you?!

Monokuma: Maybe I did…or maybe I didn’t.

Flint: Just give me a straight answer, damn it!

Monokuma: Well, if want to know that badly, then you’d better start killing!

**Leaving us all with those final words, Monokuma left us all in the gymnasium.**

Flint: That…that rotten son of a bitch! If I find out he did something to my parents, I’ll…

Chance: Calm down, Flint. Violence is not the answer here.

Flint: I…I understand. You don’t have to worry. I would never kill anyone. I’m not a criminal.

Chance: Glad to hear it. As for the rest of you, I understand that you’re all under a large amount of stress, but remember, murder is something that you can never take back!

Karin: So please, don’t do something that you’ll regret for the rest of your life!

Eva: And if you do decide to go through with murder, know this. We will find you, and we will have you promptly executed!

Chance: As your leader, I make just one request of all of you. I will do my best to protect you all, but I ask you all to do your job and keep the peace.

Chance: With that, I bid you farewell. Have a good rest of your day, and be safe.

**Chance exited the gym, followed by the rest of the others. Slowly, I dragged my legs until I made it to my room, making sure to lock my door. It was only the middle of the day, but I still felt exhausted. I decided to take a small nap.**

**I was awoken by a sharp knocking at my door. I got up and answered my door, only to find Joe wheeling a trash can around.**

Joe: Hey there, Clair! Got any trash?

Clair: Um…what?

Joe: I’m helping Karin with cleaning duty. We’re going to…

**Joe looked around and then suddenly whispered into my ear.**

Joe: We’re going to throw it into the incinerator.

Clair: Karin showed you the incinerator?

Joe: Yup! Oh, and I passed by Mary earlier. She said she wanted to talk to you.

Clair: Really?

Joe: Yeah. Poor thing looked kinda sad. I tried to cheer her up with my jokes.

Clair: What did you say?

Joe: I said “Hey Mary, why are you so down in the dumps. I’m the one with cleaning duty!” She gave a small smile, but I could tell it was forced.

Clair: How could you tell?

Joe: Well, I am a clown, so I know a thing or two about forced or fake smiles.

Clair: Why is that?

Joe: Ah, n-never mind that. Y-You should go listen to Mary before nighttime comes, you know?

Clair: Well, all right then. Wait, before nighttime…

**I glanced at my clock, seeing it was 9:30 at night.**

Clair: Holy crap, how long was I sleeping?!

Joe: Say, did you have that watch before?

Clair: Sue gave it to me.

Joe: Really? That Sue…she seems like a really nice person, huh? She even visited me when I was sick. Err, I mean, not that everyone else isn’t nice, but…um, heh heh.

Clair: Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, the trash is inside my room. I’m going to find Mary, ok?

Joe: Okay! I’m going to keep up cleaning duty, though, to be honest, I’m not sure why Karin insists on doing it so early.

Clair: What do you mean?

Joe: I mean, there’s still an hour and a half until nighttime, right? There’s no rush!

**An hour and a half? But nighttime starts at ten, and it’s nine-thirty. Well, whatever. I need to go find Mary.**

**I knocked on her door and she quickly answered. When she opened her door, I quickly grew concerned. Her eyes were red and puffy, just like Leo’s were in the morning.**

Clair: Mary, are you okay?

Mary: L-let’s talk in your room, okay?

Clair: Oh, of course.

**We slowly walked to my room, neither of us making a sound. I sat down on my bed and motioned for her to sit next to me. She did, and then she suddenly let out a cry and threw her arms around me...**

**And she stared crying into my chest. I hugged her back in an attempt to comfort her. She continued to cry, and cry, and cry until she had no more tears to shed, so she just sat there, holding on to me. Eventually, the nighttime announcement played.**

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

Monokuma: Attention, my loyal subjects, this is your glorious leader speaking.

Monokuma: It is now 10p.m. Therefore, it is now officially nighttime.

Monokuma: Sweet dreams, everyone. Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…

**Mary was still holding onto me, so I decided to see what was wrong with her.**

Clair: Mary, can you tell me what’s wrong?

Mary: C-Clair, I-I’m so scared! I-In M-Monokuma’s video, he…my family….

Clair: Mary, it’s going to be all right, ok? Everything’s going to be okay.

Mary: What do you mean? W-we’ve had our families and things related to our talents taken away, we’ve been kidnapped and are probably thousands of miles away from home, and our memories have been wiped! H-how can you be so calm?!

Clair: To be honest, Mary, I’m just as scared as you are.

Mary: R-really?

Clair: Yeah. I’m more afraid now then I’ve ever been in my life. But, it’s like Chance said, we can’t give up hope. We can’t start murdering. That’s exactly what Monokuma wants. But I’ll defy him until the very end!

Mary: Clair…you’re so brave. I wish I could be strong like you…I probably won’t last that long in this game, being as weak as I am.

Clair: Mary, don’t say that!

Mary: B-but-

Clair: But nothing! I won’t let anyone hurt you, Mary! The two of us are going to make it out of here together!

Mary: C-Clair, I…I…t-thank you, Clair.

**The two of us sat there together, the only sound being the occasional sobs from Mary. Eventually, her sobbing stopped, and I noticed that she had fallen asleep in my arms. She looked so small, so fragile. In that moment, I realized that I had to protect her, no matter what. Together…together we would beat the mastermind and get out of here!**

**I gently set Mary down on my bed, and took a spare blanket and pillow and lied on the floor, and slowly drifted off to sleep.**

**Monokuma Theater**

Monokuma: People always tell me how children are pure and innocent.

Monokuma: But, when you think about it, little kids are the least innocent people around.

Monokuma: They’re completely selfish, and they have no sense of empathy!

Monokuma: The only reason they aren’t considered dangerous is because they’re so weak.

Monokuma: But if you give them a bit of power and a little push in the right direction…

Monokuma: Then even the most adorable child can become a cold-blooded murderer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Monokuma has given the first motive. Who will be the first to die, and who will be the culprit?  
> Also, I'd like to thank you all for over 100 hits! Thanks for reading, everyone!


	6. Chapter 1: A New Era of Hope and Despair, Daily Life Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter switches perspective between Clair and Flint.  
> A row of stars  
> ******************************************************************  
> indicates when the perspective is switching.

*ding dong ding dong*

Monokuma: Ahem. Rise and shine, my loyal subjects. This is an announcement from your glorious leader!

Monokuma: It is now 7a.m. Get ready for another beautiful day in the wonderful kingdom of Monoselic.

**The morning announcement immediately woke me up. My body felt like it wanted nothing more than to just lie down in bed for another few hours. With Monokuma’s motive weighing heavily in my mind, I was only able to get a few hours of sleep.**

Clair: I know that I need to meet with the others, but I’m sure that it’ll be fine if I just rest for a little bit…

**I lied down on the floor and shut my eyes. Before I could relax, however, I heard a loud knocking at my door.**

Clair: You’ve got to be kidding me.

**I slowly got up, let out a huge yawn, and answered the door. On the other side was Miles.**

Miles: GOOD MORNING, CLAIR! WE HAVE A MEETING AT BREAKFAST, REMEMBER?

Clair: Not so loud, Miles. I just woke up!

Miles: Oh, my bad. Looking at you now, you do have a bad case of bedhead. One strand of your hair is even sticking up!

Clair: Miles, this is how my hair normally looks! There’s always a little stand of hair sticking out! 

Miles: Oh…right…

**After a few moments of awkward silence, I spoke up again.**

Clair: Um, Miles, what are you doing here anyway?

Miles: I’ve been going around, knocking on everyone’s door to make sure they’re okay!

Clair: Well, now that you made sure I’m okay, I’m going back to bed.

Miles: Clair, you can’t be late for the meeting!

Clair: A-at least let me take a shower to wake up first!

Miles: You can do that after breakfast! Now let’s go!

Mary: Um, Clair, what’s going on? What’s that noise?

**Me and Miles both turned around to see that Mary had finally awoken.**

Miles: Oh, there you are, Mary. I was worried when you didn’t answer your door.

Mary: Oh, I’m sorry about that. I just didn’t feel safe in my own room.

Miles: No need to apologize! As long as you’re fine, I’m satisfied. Now then, let’s get to breakfast.

 **Seeing that I had no choice, I** **dragged my legs until I made it to the cafeteria. Thankfully, everyone else was already at the cafeteria, safe and sound. Looking into the kitchen, I saw that Keaton was preparing breakfast, which was once again toast and oatmeal. I walked up to the counter to get my food.**

Keaton: There you are. It took so long to get here I thought you’d already died.

Clair: Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t plan on dying anytime soon.

Keaton: Whatever. Now, are you gonna eat or what?

Clair: You cooked dinner last night two, didn’t you? I didn’t really think of you as a cook.

**Or a sewer, for that matter…**

Keaton: Yeah, well, it’s not like there’s much of a selection. The shit here reminds me of prison food.

Clair: Have you…had prison food before?

Keaton: Well, yeah, because I’ve been to jail. Well, technically juvenile hall, but whatever.

**H-he’s been to juvy? So, he’s already committed a crime before. I…can’t say I’m terribly surprised by that.**

Clair: So…what did you do?

Keaton: Wouldn’t you like to know?

**He smirked at me and took his own breakfast to the tables. Seeing that I wasn’t going to get anything out of him, I decided to sit at the table most of my classmates were at. I decided to sit right next to Mary.**

Chance: So, Miles, you managed to find everyone. Excellent work.

Miles: Hahahaha! Happy to help, Chance! I was worried about Mary for a second, but it turns out she was sleeping with Clair in her room.

Ace: W-wait, the two of them were…sleeping together?!

Clair: I was on the floor and she had the bed, pervert.

Miles: Anyway…I was able to confirm everyone’s safety.

Drew: Wasn’t it enough that you saw I was safe? Did you really have to drag me here?

Karin: Drew, is there any reason you do not wish to eat with the rest of us?

Drew: W-why would I? Y-you guys are probably plotting to kill me! The moment I start trusting you all, I’ll be stabbed in the back!

Joe: Come on, Drew. I’m sure that none of us here would ever consider murdering one of their classmates! So, I say we just keep smiling!

Eva: If you truly believe that, you must be even dumber than I thought.

Joe: W-what do you mean?

Eva: Monokuma’s has already planted the seeds of distrust into our minds. We can’t tell whom among us is already considering murder.

Joe: Well, I telling you right now that there’s no way I would murder someone. I wouldn’t hurt a fly!

Eva: And how do we know you’re not lying?

Drew: T-that’s right. Any of you guys could try and kill me at any moment! That’s why I don’t want to near any of you or eat anything you make!

Keaton: What the hell is wrong with my food, huh?!

Eva: Keaton, you know that I made my own breakfast today, right?

Keaton: Yeah, why didn’t you have any of my food?

Eva: Simple. You could have easily poisoned my food.

Keaton: W-why the fuck would I do something like that?!

Karin: I-I do not believe he would poison anyone. Being the one who made the food, it would make him the suspect from the beginning!

Eva: Perhaps, but I don’t think Keaton would be smart enough to think of that.

Keaton: If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’m gonna force-feed you a knuckle sandwich!

Miles: YOU’LL HAVE TO GET THOUGH ME FIRST!

Clair: You can’t keep threatening people just because you don’t like what their saying!

Keaton: I’ll do whatever I damn well please, so don’t you two dare get in my way!

Eva: Look at how easy it is to rile you up. How embarrassing.

Eva: People like you act tough, but you’ll be gone before long.

Keaton: Are you kidding me? I can beat anyone here!

Eva: And that’s precisely the problem. You’re the physically strongest person here, but you’re a total idiot. It would be painfully easy for Monokuma to manipulate you into murdering someone.

Keaton: Oh yeah? Well, I bet you that I won’t kill anyone here!

Eva: I doubt that, but you’re welcome to try and prove me wrong.

Keaton: Fine, I will! It’ll fell great to knock you down a few pegs!

**I’m not sure whether he was telling the truth or not, but hearing him say that was still a little reassuring. I had to wonder…was that what Eva was hoping for?**

Chance: Anyway, what we need to discuss is how we can prevent a murder from happening.

Paige-chan: Why does it matter…

Chance: What?

Paige-chan: I said…why does it matter? Everyone and everything we care about is going to die! Who cares anymore?!

Karin: You can’t give up hope, Paige! We’re all going to get out of here together!

Paige-chan: But then our families and talents…

Joe: There’s no need to worry, Paige! I bet you anything that Monokuma’s just bluffing! Everything’s going to be fine, so just keep smiling, ok?

Paige-chan: I…I don’t know…I’m still kind of scared…what if someone comes after me?

Joe: Not to worry Paige! I hang out with you the whole time if I have to!

Paige-chan: B-but what about nighttime?

Joe: Oh, well…how about I’ll come get you early in the morning, ok?

Paige-chan: O-Ok. I’ll make a note so I remember. Meet me in my room, ok, Joe?

Joe: Ok! It’s a promise!

Drew: H-how do we know that your trustworthy?

Joe: Hey, I’m not a suspicious guy! But…Paige, just in case, don’t open your door for anyone suspicious, okay?

Paige-chan: O-ok. Thank you, Joe.

**She seemed to be feeling better, thankfully. She even had a small smile on her face.**

Joe: Ah, there’s a smile! There we go!

Chance: We still need to find some way to prevent any potential murders.

Mary: We would have to be somewhere we could all keep an eye on each other.

Flint: It would probably also have to be all night long.

Leo: A-and, um, s-since we can only sleep in the dorms, it, um, can’t be in the gym or in here…                                                          

Maple: But how will we be able to all fit in one form?

Ace: It shouldn’t be a problem if we all huddle together!

Chance: Absolutely not. We will be divided by gender.

Keaton: So, what, are you guys gonna throw a slumber party or something?

Maple: Oh, I’ve never been to a slumber party before! How exciting!

Joe: Sounds good to me! Oh, but whose rooms will we be staying in?

Flint: The boys can stay in my room, if that’s okay.

Paige-chan: Then the girls can stay in my room!

Chance: Sounds good to me. So, is everyone in?

Maple: Yay! I can’t wait for my first slumber party!

**She started jumping up and down in excitement.**

Keaton: Yeah right. Like I’d want to be in some shitty party with you guys.

Miles: What’s your problem! I’m sick of your bad attitude!

Keaton: My bad attitude?! You fuckers have been insulting me all day, saying that I’d poison your food, or that I’m stupid, or that I’ll kill someone. Why the hell would I want to be anywhere near you people?!

Chance: Keaton, you’re welcome to stay in your room if you want, just don’t do anything suspicious.

Keaton: What, so now I’m suspicions? Man, fuck you guys. I’m out of here.

**Keaton stormed off, likely heading to his room.**

Chance: Well then, I trust that the rest of you are perfectly fine with going to the party, right?

**We all nodded our heads in agreement.**

Chance: Good. Now, I’m going to try and get everything ready, so in the meantime, feel free to go about your business. The party will start at 10pm. Farewell.

**Chance calmly left the cafeteria, and many of the others soon followed, except for Drew and Maple. I decided to try and talk to Drew, who seemed to be staring at Maple, who was still dancing around.**

Clair: Um, Drew?

Drew: AHHHHHH!

Clair: D-drew, it’s just me!

Drew: O-oh, right, of course.

Clair: So, what are you doing, Drew?

Drew: Well, if you must know, since this area is so bland and devoid of color, I decided to look for another source of inspiration.

Clair: Maple…is your inspiration?

Drew: Indeed, she is my muse. Do you think that she would agree to me painting her portrait?

Clair: I think she would be fine with it, personally.

Drew: Good, good. Now then, if you’ll excuse me…

**He ran off to talk to Maple, leaving me by myself.**

**Considering I still had some time before the party started, I decided to try and get a little closer to my classmates.**

**Free Time**

**I wandered around the building around, trying to find someone. I figured that I would spend my free time with the first person I met with. Unfortunately, that person just happened to be Eva. Well, here goes nothing.**

Clair: Um, hello there, Eva.

Eva: What do you want?

Clair: I…was just looking for someone to talk to.

Eva: And you choose me? Hmm, you’re an odd one, aren’t you?

**I’m feel like I might end up regretting this but…**

**Should I hang out with Eva?**

**Yes** / No

Eva: Well, I suppose that I could indulge you for a little bit. I hope you’re thankful!

**Against my better judgement, I decided to hang out with Eva. She took immediate charge of the conversation and attempted to teach me about the finer points of forensic science. Most of it kind of went over my head, however.**

**Nevertheless, I think we became a little closer.**

Eva: Clair?

Clair: Huh, what?

Eva: You didn’t understand a single word I just said, did you?

Clair: N-no, not really.

Eva: …I suppose that I should have known better than to expect an intelligent conversation out of you.

Clair: Why are you always so rude?! You keep calling me stupid and a fraud.

Eva: I have heard of many different mediums being exposed as frauds, but never one that was the genuine article.

Clair: That doesn’t mean that you can automatically call me a fraud. I’m sure that some forensic scientists suck at their jobs, but that doesn’t mean I think you do.

**Eva sat there for a few moments, contemplating on what I just said.**

Eva: …Yes, I suppose you might have a point. I suppose I simply made a rash decision based on a mix of prior experiences and the…emotions I was feeling at the time.

Clair: What do you mean?

Eva: I…will admit, when I first came here, I was a little out of it…

Clair: Well, we were all like that, weren’t we? There’s nothing wrong with having emotions.

Eva: I acknowledge that emotions can be important, but in stressful situations like the one we currently find ourselves in, uncontrolled emotions can do more harm than good.

Clair: True, but isn’t it normal to feel fear in a situation like this?

Eva: That’s the thing…I’m wasn’t raised to be normal. I was raised to be superior.

Clair: Superior?

Eva: My family owns the Prince Corporation, one of the biggest and most influential business in the world. From the moment I was born, I was provided with the best tutors and material available. Combined with my innate talent and intellect, I am as close to perfection as humanly possible. Aside from my…more emotional moments, can you honestly think of any other flaws I have?

**Well, you’re probably the most arrogant person I’ve ever met, but I don’t think she would accept that. So, I guess I’ll have to say a flaw even she can’t deny.**

Eva: Well, can you think of anything? Anything that could be considered a flaw?

Your attitude/Your hubris/Your eyesight

**Answer: Your eyesight**

Clair: Well…what about your eyesight?

Eva: M-my…e-eyesight?

**Displaying another rare moment of emotion, Eva face grew incredibly shocked. She then started taking off her glasses and staring at them with a frown on her face.**

Eva: …I…suppose…that my eyesight isn’t…perfect…

**Did I upset her?**

Clair: Um, I didn’t mean to make you sad, Eva.

Eva: I-I’m fine. Better then fine, in fact.

Clair: R-really?

Eva: Yes. You’re certainly not the smartest person here, but you’re quite interesting. I admit, you’ve piqued my interest.

Clair: So, would it be okay if I talked to you again sometime?

Eva: I…would not be too opposed to the idea. But for now, I would like to be left alone.

Clair: Ok. See you later, I guess.

Eva: Hopefully. Try not to die before our next conversation.

**Was she concerned for me or something? I still wasn’t entirely sure, but still…**

**I think I understood Eva a little better now.**

**I still had a bit of time before the party started, so I decided to keep wandering around until I found someone. I found Drew in the cafeteria, sketching in a notebook. I made sure to approach him from the front this time. I didn’t want him assaulting my eardrums with his screams again.**

Clair: Um, hey Drew?

Drew: Ah, bonjour Madame Voyant. You have perfect timing! Would you allow me to sketch you?

**Should I hang out with Drew?**

**Yes** / No

Drew: Good, Good. Now then, just sit right there and let me get to work.

Clair: So, how long is this going to take?

Drew: It will take forever if you don’t sit down!

**Shaking my head, I sat down exactly how he wanted me to. Drew spent the next hour sketching me in his notebook, a look of deep concentration on his face. I didn’t really like standing still for so long, but I guess I had to. Finally, Drew finished and told me I could move.**

**I think we got a little closer.**

Clair: So, um, Drew, what does the picture look l-

Drew: Fils de pute! This sketch is absolutely terrible!

Clair: Drew, are you okay?

Drew: I…I am fine. I am just disappointed by my poor performance…

Clair: Really?

**I glanced at the sketch in front of me, and it looked great to me.**

Clair: Drew, are you sure that this is bad? I’m not exactly an art critic or anything, but it looks amazing to me.

Drew: Y-you don’t understand…

Clair: Then try to explain it to me so I can understand.

Drew: Well, I suppose that a fellow ultimate might understand…

Clair: What do you mean?

Drew: My title and my talent mean everything to me. Since I am the Ultimate Artist, my work must be nothing short of absolute perfection.

Clair: Don’t you think that you’re being a bit too hard on yourself, Drew?

Drew: Clair, my title is all that I have. That is why I cannot allow my skills to decline at all. I can’t afford to lost my talent!

Clair: Why does that matter so much to you?

Drew: Because before I had my title, I was nothing. I never want to go back to that! Frankly, I’m surprised that you aren’t like this with your title.

Clair: I’m proud of my talent, sure, but I try not to let it completely define me. Still, even if I am an Ultimate, I would still like to keep improving. I get where you’re coming from.

Drew: I see. Even if we don’t entirely agree, I’m glad that you can at least understand my viewpoint. Talking with you has been…rather interesting.

Clair: Then, would you mind if we talked some other time?

Drew: I believe that would be fine. But for now, I must continue my search for inspiration.

Clair: Um, before that, could you give me your sketch?

Drew: Fine, take it. I was going to throw it out, anyway.

**I carefully tore the sketch out of the notebook, and said my goodbyes.**

**I think I understand Drew a little better now.**

**After putting Drew’s sketch in my room, I saw that it was just about time to head to the party, so I walked to Paige’s room and knocked on the door until she answered it.**

Paige-chan: Konichiwa, Clair-chan! I’m glad you could make it! Look what Paige found in the store, desu.

**Looking around her room, I saw a boom box in the room, along with the keychain she was obsessing over earlier.**

Clair: Oh, you finally got the keychain, Paige?

Paige-chan: That’s right! And as for this boom box…

Paige-chan: We’re going to be playing this all night, desu!

Eva: Can we not? I would rather we don’t do that.

Paige-chan: Aw, come on, Eva-chan. You’re no fun, desu!

Maple: Well, it looks like everyone’s here! So, um…what do we do?

Paige-chan: Pillow fight!

**Paige suddenly took one of the pillows from her bed and threw it, narrowly hitting Eva in the face.**

Eva: What is wrong with you?!

Paige-chan: Paige just wants to have fun, desu!

**Before anyone could respond, the nighttime announcement started to play.**

***Ding Dong Ding Dong***

Monokuma: Attention, my loyal subjects, this is your glorious leader speaking.

Monokuma: It is now 10p.m. Therefore, it is now officially nighttime.

Monokuma: Sweet dreams, everyone. Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…

 

Mary: I suppose it’s time to go to bed then.

Sue: No, some of us should probably stay up at all times, just in case.

Karin: Sounds like a plan! I hope that the boys have come up with a similar plan…

**********************************************************************

Chance: Okay, we’re going to need two guards at all times.

Flint: Yeah, I have to admit that I’m a little concerned since we don’t know where Keaton is.

**Though hopefully, he was in his room and wouldn’t cause any problems.**

Leo: A-and also, we’re a little shorthanded at the moment…

Ace: Then I guess we just have to wait until Miles finds Joe and comes back. Maybe in the meantime I can go visit the girls.

Chance: No, you’re going to stay here. Am I understood?

Ace: Alright, alright, my bad.

Drew: What the heck is Joe doing, anyway? He’s late for the party. H-he had better get here soon.

**As soon as he said that, there was a knock at the door. I opened the door, finding Miles and Joe on the other side.**

Flint: There you are, Joe. What the heck took you so long?

Joe: Ah, my bad, my bad. I thought that the party was starting an hour from now.

Chance: I’m pretty sure I said that the party would start at 10pm.

Joe: I know that! But I could have sworn it was 9pm right now…

Drew: W-what a stupid excuse! I-I bet you’re planning something, aren’t you?!

Chance: That’s enough, Drew. Now, as I was saying, we’re going to need to take shifts as guards.

Miles: I will stand guard! No one will die on my watch, or my name isn’t MILES SWIFTTTTTTTT!!!!

Flint: I guess I’ll stand guard too, then. We’ll shift every few hours.

**********************************************************************

Maple: I apologize, but I’m afraid that I’m going to have to leave a little early.

Clair: Why? You were so excited about going to this party in the first place.

Maple: I know, but…I’m feeling rather tired, so I should be getting back to bed. I’m going to go to my room, ok?

Eva: Is that so? Well then, allow me to escort you to your room.

Maple: Oh…of course, that would be fine. Let’s go.

Maple exited the room with Eva in tow. A few minutes later, Eva returned.

Clair: Everything go ok?

Eva: It’s fine. I suppose she was just feeling tired.

Sue: Yes…it would be rather hard to sleep with all this noise.

**Sue glanced at the boom box in the room, which had been playing at an incredibly loud volume the entire night.**

Paige-chan: Paige put that there so that we all say awake! If someone suspicious comes by, we’d have to be awake in order to stop them, desu!

Karin: I suppose that makes sense. But what if someone wants to go to bed?

Eva: Then I’ll just escort them to their room.

Mary: That sounds good. With a system like this, I’m just sure that we’ll all be safe.

**Yeah, everyone was working very hard to make sure that no one would be in danger. Even still, I couldn’t help but worry…**

**********************************************************************

Flint: Hey, Leo, it’s time to get up.

**I gently shook Leo awake, and he let out a small yawn.**

Leo: Flint? Is it morning already?

Flint: No, it’s just time for you to stand guard.

Leo: W-what…m-me?! I-I, um, not sure that I can, um…

Flint: Relax, you’ll do fine! Chance is there to help you as well.

Leo: O-ok, I’ll, um, try my best.

**Leo took a quick glance around the room with a look of confusion on his face.**

Leo: Um…Where did Drew and Joe go?

Flint: They took off a bit earlier. They both said that they had some business to take care of.

Leo: L-like what?

Flint: Don’t know. Neither of them said. They just went to their rooms, is all.

Leo: O-oh, ok…Um, Flint, could I ask you favor?

Flint: Sure. What do you need?

**He gestured to his cat, sleeping in the corner of the room.**

Leo: C-could you, um, look after Cookie for me, i-if it’s not too much trouble…

Flint: Sure, I’ll look after him for you.

Leo: T-thank you very much, Flint! O-oh, but when should we wake you guys up?

Flint: Chance said that he would offer to take two shifts in a row, so just wake up Ace, ok?

Ace: Um, actually, I was just thinking of leaving to go sleep in my room.

Miles: You weren’t thinking of skipping out on guard duty, were you?

Ace: N-no, nothing like that. I’m just starting to feel really tired, so I thought that I wouldn’t really make a very good guard.

Flint: Then let me walk you back to your room, ok?

Ace: Sure thing, man!

**The two of us walked to Ace’s room while I tried to ignore him talking about how attractive all the girls here were in excruciating detail. After the longest two minutes of my life, we finally arrived at his room.**

Ace: Thanks for bringing me over, man! See you in the morning!

Flint: Yeah, sure. See you.

**I made my way back into my room, where Miles was waiting for me.**

Miles: Ah, Flint, about guard duty…let me take the second shift, ok? I’ll also look after the cat, ok?

Flint: You sure about that?

Miles: Oh course. I think when it comes to the motive, you deserve sleep more than anyone here.

**That’s right…I still don’t know what happened to my mother and father…but I won’t give up! Not until we’re all together again. That’s why I needed to escape this place, no matter what!**

**I hopped into my bed and shut my eyes. I was very afraid of what was going to happen to my folks, but I would never stoop to the level of a criminal. I eventually drifted into a deep sleep…**

**********************************************************************

Karin: Where is it, where is it, where is it?!

Eva: Karin, panicking isn’t going to help you find it any sooner.

Karin: But I promised Monokuma that I would do cleaning duty every night, but now that I’ve lost the key to the storage room…

Clair: Relax, Karin. I’m sure that Monokuma won’t punish you just because you missed one day.

Karin: E-even still, this isn’t like me. I’m usually so much better with organizing my things.

Eva: We’ll look for it in the morning, Karin. Right now, we have more important matters.

Karin: Like what?

Mary: I gave Paige the key to my room, so she’s staying there. That’s two people now that aren’t here.

Eva: Exactly. I suggest that we post two guards in the lobby. Is that acceptable?

Sue: Very well. I volunteer. The music from the boom box is starting to give me a headache.

Mary: I’ll volunteer as well.

Karin: I-If it’s not too much trouble, could you look for my key there? I might have dropped it.

Mary: I’ll keep an eye out for it.

Karin: Thank you. Hopefully I can find it by morning, and just clean up then…

Clair: Don’t fall asleep while you’re out there, guys.

Sue: Thank you for the concern, though I doubt I’d be able to fall asleep even if I wanted to…

**Yeah, I guess that motive did a number on all of us.**

**The two of them walked off, leaving only me, Karin, and Eva in the room. Despite the boom box blaring in the background, the fact that I had gotten very little sleep the past few days was starting to take its toll on me. Without meaning to, I finally descended into a deep, deep sleep, but not before feeling my medium senses picked up on a sinister aura, as if something horrible was about to happen.**

**And my medium senses are never wrong…**

**********************************************************************

**Monokuma Theater**

Monokuma: You know, there was a time when even I believed in hope.

Monokuma: That’s right, even I believed in hope at one point.

Monokuma: But now I know better. Hope is a lie.

Monokuma: We know this, but we continue to lie to ourselves every day.

Monokuma: Because most people are too weak to handle the truth.

Monokuma: But some people are so naïve, they truly believe that hope is the way of truth.

Monokuma: Of course, that only means that when they see reality, and their entire world comes crashing down…

Monokuma: They fall harder into despair than anyone else…

 

*ding dong ding dong*

Monokuma: Ahem. Rise and shine, my loyal subjects. This is an announcement from your glorious leader!

Monokuma: It is now 7a.m. Get ready for another beautiful day in the wonderful kingdom of Monoselic.

 

**I woke up to that stupid announcement, seeing that Leo had woken up as well. However, when I looked at the monitor, it still had static, as if Monokuma had something else to say.**

Leo: W-what’s wrong with the screen? Is it, um, b-broken or something?

**All of a sudden, Monokuma appeared on the monitor again, and my worst fears were confirmed.**

*ding dong ding dong*

Monokuma: A body has been discovered!

Monokuma: After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!

**W-what the hell was that?! A body was discovered?! Class Trial?! N-no…it couldn’t be. Before I could think about it anymore, Chance and Miles entered my room, tense looks on their faces.**

Chance: Did you two hear the announcement?!

Leo: Y-yeah, we did…don’t tell me that…

**Leo already had tears coming out of his eyes, and was trembling while hugging his cat close to him. Chance suddenly slammed his fist against the wall, startling us.**

Chance: DAMN IT! How could I have let this happen?!

Miles: Calm down Chance! We need to hurry and check up on everyone!

Chance: ...Right. Miles, Leo, I want you two to knock on all the boy’s doors to make sure they’re okay!

Miles: I’M ON IT! LET’S GO LEO!

Leo: R-right, I’m coming!

**The two of them ran out of the room, dashing to all the doors.**

Chance: Flint, you’re with me! We’re checking out the girl’s side!

Flint: All right, let’s go!

**The two of us ran to the girl’s side until we ran into Maple.**

Maple: Chance, thank goodness you’re here!

Chance: Maple, tell us what happened, ok?

Maple: I-I heard a scream from the storage room, but when I looked inside…I saw…I saw…

**She appeared to be in shock, and was barely able to force her words out.**

Flint: Maple, don’t force yourself. Just sit down in the lobby, ok?

Maple: O-ok…thank you. I…let out a scream when I…saw what I saw. The others…most of them are already there…

Chance: Thank you, Maple. Be safe, okay?

Maple: O-okay.

**We led Maple to the lobby and gently sat her down on the couch before making our way to the storage room.**

Flint: The storage room, right? But isn’t the only person who can go there-

Chance: Less talking, more running, Flint!

Flint: Right. Sorry.

**We made our way to the storage room. Just like Maple had said, most of our classmates were already there.**

Ace: H-holy shit, man. T-this can’t be happening!

Drew: AHHHHHHHHH! I-I knew it! I knew I couldn’t trust you guys!

Sue: How…how could this have happened?

**I saw that Drew, Ace, Sue, Mary, and Eva were gathered around the entrance of the storage room.**

Chance: Eva, what happened?

Eva: See for yourself.

**She moved out of the way, allowing us to see inside…**

**I looked inside, and what I saw was something that would haunt me for the rest of my days…**

  [ Despair Pollution Noise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4kxEAVJjSM)

**I saw that they had a cold, vacant, and lifeless look in their eyes.**

**I saw that they been slashed in the legs, the floor stained with their pink blood.**

**I saw that they had been bound and gagged to a chair in the middle of the room.**

**I saw…**

**The dead body of Paige Turner, the Ultimate Graphic Novelist** **.**


	7. Chapter 1: A New Era of Hope and Despair, Deadly Life

**I got stood there, unable to move. I couldn’t believe my eyes. Just the other day, Paige had been alive and well, and a practically limitless ball of energy and kindness. And now, she was dead. Never again would she see her friends or family. Never again would see write another graphic novel. Paige Turner was dead. And one of us was responsible.**

Chance: Flint, are you all, right?

Flint: …Yeah, I’m good. But…what are we supposed to do? There’s a killer walking among us!

Drew: T-that’s right! What do we do?! I-I don’t want to die here!

Ace: Y-yeah, what if the murderer tries to kill us all?!

Eva: Monokuma’s rule states that only two people can die per trial. Plus, killing another person would only add more evidence.

Ace: B-but if they’re willing to murder, then they might not care about that!

Drew: AHHHHHH! We’re all gonna die!!!

Chance: Everyone calm down! The first thing we have to do is locate anyone not accounted for.

Miles: Hey, guys!

**Looking down the hall, I saw that Miles was running towards us, Leo struggling to keep up behind him.**

Chance: Miles, did you find anyone?

Miles: Keaton was in his room, but he refused to come out. Other than that, we only saw Maple in the lobby.

Chance: So, the people still unaccounted for are Karin, Mary, Joe, and Clair.

Sue: Clair and Mary are still in Paige’s room. I will go get them and tell them what happened.

Leo: B-but what about Joe and Karin?

Karin: Um, we’re right here…

**Turning around, I saw Karin and Joe, who had just walked out of the kitchen, Joe caring a plate of food in his hands.**

Karin: What’s everyone doing here? I made breakfast.

Joe: Yeah, you guys are looking a little down. Did something happen?

Leo: I, um, I’m not really sure how to, um…say this, but…

Eva: Paige is dead. Someone killed her.

**Tactful, Eva. Very tactful.**

Karin: W-w-what!?

Joe: Is this some kind of joke?!

Eva: I don’t make jokes. Especially not about something like this.

Chance: Unfortunately, it appears that we won’t have time for breakfast because of this. We have to focus on the investigation.

Miles: That’s a shame. Karin’s meals are to die for!

Drew: Can we please not say die after what just happened to Paige?

Mary: I don’t believe it…

**Turning around, I saw that Sue had brought Mary and Clair over.**

Clair: T-this is insane! After everything we did to prevent a murder, it still happened.

Eva: If you don’t believe it, look inside for yourself.

**Joe sat his plate of food down, and the four late arrivals peered inside the room for themselves, and all had different reactions to what they saw**

Clair: S-she’s really dead? B-but she was perfectly fine just a few hours ago!

Mary: T-this can’t be happening…who could have done something so horrible to someone so innocent…

Joe: T-this is j-just a dream, right? I’m going to wake up any second now.

**Karin, meanwhile, just looked at the scene before her, horrified, before collapsing to her knees and sobbing.**

Karin: Oh my God. Why…why did this happen?

**Most of us either looked at her with sympathy or indifference.**

**But one of us looked at her with nothing but anger.**

Drew: You’re not fooling me with your fake tears, so knock it off!

Karin: W-what do you mean? O-one of our friends just died!

Drew: Yeah, but you’re the one who killed her!

**He…just threw out an accusation, just like that. I was completely shocked, to say the least. And judging from everyone else’s expressions, so were they.**

Ace: Woah there, man! We haven’t even started investigating. Why do you suspect Karin?

Drew: Because the crime took place in the storage room, and she’s the only one who can enter! She must have lured Paige inside and killed her!

Karin: N-no, I’m not the killer! I lost the key to my room yesterday!   

Drew: Is that your best excuse?! Do you really expect us to believe that?!

Joe: I mean, they do say that the killer always returns to the scene of the crime…

Karin: But I’m telling the truth! I really did lose my key!

Leo: Um…may I say something?

Flint: Go ahead, Leo. Say what you want to say.

Leo: O-ok. While I was running over to you guys, um, my cat…he jumped out of my arms and ran to, um, Karin’s door.

Mary: Why would he do that?

Leo: He...saw something shiny and ran to it. T-there’s a small, um, gap underneath our doors, and underneath Karin’s door w-was, um, a small key…

Drew: Ah, so she hid it! I knew she was lying!

Karin: B-but I don’t even know how my key got there!

Maple: Um…what’s going on?

Drew: S-stand back, Maple! We have just discovered that Madame Taker here is a viscous killer.

Flint: Maple, are you feeling okay?

Maple: Not really…but he said that…we should all gather here.

Chance: You mean Monokuma?

Monokuma: You call?

**Monokuma appeared, and with him was Keaton, groaning on the ground, his pompadour being held in a death grip by Monokuma.**

Sue: Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

Monokuma: The devil, huh? I’ll take that as a compliment!

Eva: I would have thought that you would have gotten here sooner, Monokuma.

Monokuma: I had to deal with this unruly subject first.

Keaton: Stupid…fucking…bear, I told you I don’t want anything to do with this investigation shit!

Monokuma: Quiet while your king is talking!

Clair: What the hell do you want, bear?!

Monokuma: Such cruel words…and here I was, trying to help your investigation out of the kindness of my heart…

Flint: We don’t want your damn help!

Monokuma: Too bad! You’re getting it whether you like it or not!

**I heard a series of beeps around me, followed by an incredibly loud beep coming from the storage room. Reaching into my pocket, I found that he had sent something to my electroID called a Monokuma File.**

Flint: The hell is a Monokuma File?

Monokuma: Puhuhu. I’m glad you asked. I understand that most of you guys have no experience in solving crimes, so I decided to throw you a bone.

Monokuma: Inside that file, you’ll find basic information about the case, including the cause of death.

Mary: I can’t imagine you’d tell us everything, would you…

Monokuma: Of course not! That would ruin the mystery! If you guys don’t want to be executed, then you’d better get investigating.

**He simply flew off then, taunting us with his annoying laugh as he left.**

Karin: Well, I suppose that we should look at the file then.

Drew: Oh no you don’t!

**Drew quickly ran up to Karin and snatched her electroID.**

Drew: W-we can’t give a murderer like you any information about this case!

Karin: B-but, I didn’t do it!

Drew: Stop with the excuses! Everyone here knows you did it! Am I right, everyone?

Joe: Looks like it to me!

Miles: I…suppose that most of the evidence points to her, and if she were the killer, it would be problematic if she learned more about the crime. She could potentially think up a number of counter-arguments to confuse us.

Maple: I don’t want to believe it…but if the others believe she did it, then it must be true, right?

Keaton: The fucks wrong with you people?! She said she didn’t do it, so she didn’t do it!

Drew: P-please, there isn’t a murder in the world who would say they’re guilty!

Joe: Right! So, I guess we don’t have to investigate too much. Looks like I have some time for breakfast!

Chance: No, we need to focus all of our information on the investigation.

Joe: Oh, well then, I’ll just _investigate_ the kitchen.

Karin: I…guess I’ll go there as well.

**Karin slowly followed Joe, tears starting to well up in her eyes.**

Chance: All right, we’re going to need two people to guard the body so that the killer won’t tamper with it.

Miles: Allow me! I won’t let anyone tamper with evidence!

Keaton: I’ll stand guard to. Leave all the thinking to you guys.

Eva: I’ll stay as well and try to find out a little more about the body.

Chance: All right. I want everyone giving a hundred and ten percent out there! Now, let’s find out who did this to our friend and classmate!

**All right, here we go. I’d have to do my hardest to find Paige’s killer!**

**INVESTIGATE**

Flint: Ok, let’s take a look at this Monokuma File, then.

**I opened the file on my electroID, and it displayed plenty of information on the screen, along with a picture of the victim. The text said:**

**The victim is Paige Turner. The body was found in the main area of the storage room.**

**The cause of death was asphyxiation. There is also bruising on the face, as well as several slash marks on their legs, as well as a single stab wound. The victim also has small cuts on her wrists and ankles.**

**The time of death is between 3:30 and 7:00am.**

[[Monokuma File 1 had been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

**Truth bullet? That must be my evidence, I guess. But still, just reading this and seeing the picture up close was horrifying. Considering I’ve seen dead and bloodied animal corpses when I hunted with my dad, I was a little better than the others, but dead people was another thing entirely…**

**Taking a second to calm my nerves, I boldly walked into the storage room, where I saw Eva already working examining the body.**

Flint: Are you really okay with touching dead bodies?

Eva: I’m a forensic scientist. Examining dead bodies is second nature to me.

Flint: I see…did you find anything yet?

Eva: Well, I discovered the origin of most of her injuries. As you can see, the victim has been gagged with cloth, as well as had her arms and legs bound to the chair with wire, though it looks like she managed to get one arm free.

  **Bound and gagged, huh? I should probably make a note about that.**

[[Bound and gag have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Flint: So, where did the injuries come from?

Eva: Well…the bruising on her face is on her cheek, but it’s not too serious, so she might have just been punched once or twice. The cuts on her wrists and ankles are probably because of the wire.

Flint: What about the wounds on her leg?

Eva: Those…are rather odd. The injury suggests that it was made by a scimitar-like weapon.

Flint: Could you describe it in a bit more detail?

Eva: The weapon used was curved, and was broader towards the tip. However, the weapon used was small enough to be a knife, judging by the diameter and injury and how deeply it penetrated.

Flint: A knife that looks like a scimitar, huh?

Eva: Yes. Unfortunately, I could not find the weapon, so the killer must have taken it somewhere. If you manage to find it, give it to me so I can fingerprint it.

Flint: Right. So, what do you think about the cause of death?

Eva: Asphyxiation, was it? Yes, it appears that she died because she was deprived of oxygen to breathe.

Flint: Do you think she was choked or something?

Eva: No, that can’t be it. If you exerted enough force to choke someone, it would leave marks on their neck. However, there’s nothing of the sort on her body.

Flint: Then, the gag?

Eva: She could breathe through her nose just fine.

Flint: Ok, I understand. You’re pretty good at this, Eva.

Eva: Oh, this is nothing. Feel free to keep praising me, however.

Flint: Right…well, see you later.

**With all the injuries the victim had, I had to wonder if there was some kind of struggle. After all, if the killer had a knife, why not just stab her in the chest?**

**I walked around the crime scene, searching the area until I found a note on the ground. Paige must have dropped this while she was here. Reading the note, I found a simple message on it.**

**Meet in my room at 6:00am. They'll bring breakfast.**

**So, she was meeting with someone at 6:00. This was big! If only the note mentioned a name. Still, evidence is evidence, I guess…**

 

[[Paige’s note has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

**I saw Keaton looking at an electroID on the shelf, so I decided to find out about it.**

Flint: Whose electroID is that?

Keaton: I turned it on, and it said it was Paige’s.

Flint: How did it get on the shelf?

Keaton: Don’t know. All I know is that the damn thing is loud as hell!

Flint: Oh, was that where the loud beeping was coming from?

Keaton: Must have been. There’s a volume switch on these things, and this one was set to max. You could hear this thing across the damn hallway. Kind of strange, I’d say.

**That was strange. Why was Paige’s electroID not on her person, and why was it at max volume? I’m not sure how important it was, but I should keep it in mind.**

[[Paige’s electroID has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

Keaton: Hey, cowboy, listen up! You got to find some way to prove Karin innocent, you hear? All I can do is stay here and make sure the real killer doesn’t mess shit up.

Flint: It’s nice how you still have faith in her.

Keaton: W-well…it’s just…if everyone chooses her, we all get executed because there’s no way that she’s the killer! That’s all, okay?!

Flint: All right, all right, I understand. I promise to find the true killer, ok?

Keaton: Good…thank you, Flint. Glad to see not everyone’s dumb as shit around here.

Flint: Your welcome. Keep up the good work.

**Yeah, I would definitely find the true killer. Of course, if that person did turn out to be Karin…**

**Well, I guess we’d cross that bridge if we came to it.**

**Moving on, I noticed Miles was bending down in front of something, so I walked over to see what it was.**

Flint: Find something, Miles?

Miles: I HIT THE JACKPOT, FLINT! I FOUND THE MURDER WEAPON!

Flint: Seriously?! Let me see!

**Looking at the ground, I saw that there were a bunch of deflated purple balls on the ground, along with a wooden box, which was probably where they came from.**

Flint: Poison smoke bombs…

Miles: Looks like it. Monokuma gave Karin some of these when he handed out those presents, right?

Flint: Yeah, he did. You know, it almost looks like someone knocked over the box, from the way the box is on its side.

Miles: Might have been to cover their escape. Either way, this is just more proof against Karin…

**Keaton was shooting me a dirty glare from across the room, so I decided that I should probably check out the secret room first, but Chance didn’t want too many people knowing about it. Since Eva was here, I decided to speak to her about it. I got close and whispered to her**

Flint: Eva, do you know about the secr-

Eva: Secret room? Yeah, Chance told me. You want to go there?

Flint: Yeah, but Miles is here, and I’m not sure if he still wants us not to tell the people who don’t know about it.

Eva: Well…it will probably be revealed in the trial, but we shouldn’t disobey him, and it’ll take too long to find him…hold on.

**She stood up and started to address Miles.**

Eva: Miles, for the good of the investigation, I’m taking over guard duty temporarily. I order you to wait outside until I ask you to come back in. Don’t let anyone come inside.

Miles: Yes, Ma’am!

**Miles gave a salute and ran outside the room.**

Flint: Well…that was easy.

Eva: Well, aren’t you going to investigate? Hurry up.

Flint: Right. Thank you.

**Time to go investigate that room…but first.**

[[Poison smoke bombs have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

**Ok, time to check out that secret passage.**

**I pushed the right brick on the back of the room, which opened the passage. And when I looked inside…**

**The box of poison smoke bombs was gone! So, someone must have came in here and took them from this room. But only a few of us knew about this room…**

[[Secret Room Bombs have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

**Everything else seemed to be in order in the room, so I went back into the main room and closed the secret passage.**

Eva: Find anything?

Flint: There were some smoke bombs back there when we first found them, but they're gone now.

Eva: Interesting. I’ll have to fingerprint those poison bombs as well. So, are you done in there?

Flint: Should be, yeah.

Eva: Ok. MILES, GET BACK IN HERE!

**Miles raced back in, Clair following him.**

Miles: May I resume guard duty now?

Eva: You may. Do you need anything, Clair?

Clair: I…just had an amazing idea! I can find out the killer right now!

Miles: Really? That’s amazing, Clair!

Eva: What on earth could you have thought of?

Clair: It’s simple! All I have to do is channel her spirit!

Flint: Channel her…spirit?

Clair: Yeah! I channel her spirit, she takes over my body, and she tells us who kills her!

Flint: She takes over your body?

Clair: Well, as the Ultimate Medium, I have two main powers. They are channeling or calling spirits. Channeling involves inviting a spirit into my body, and I take on some of their physical characteristics, like height and complexion, while they are granted temporary control of my body.

Miles: What about when you want to send the spirit back?

Clair: An experienced medium like myself can send a spirit back at will, but a spirit can also leave themselves.

Flint: Ok, and what about calling a spirit.

Clair: Calling a spirit simply allows me to call the dead back in a transparent, ghost-like form. I can also call multiple spirits this way.

Flint: Then why not do that every time?

Clair: Because, even for an experienced medium, calling spirits is very taxing on the body, so unless there are no other options, I usually just channel a spirit.

Keaton: Sounds like a load of shit to me, but do whatever you want.

Clair: I will, thank you very much! Now, if I have something related to the victim, this’ll be easier.

Eva: Here, take this and get this over with.

**She handed her some kind of anime keychain.**

Clair: Okay, here I go.

**She clasped her palms and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she began shacking and grimacing. Finally, she collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily.**

Clair: W-why isn’t it working? Why can’t I channel her?

Keaton: Probably because this whole spirit medium stuff is a bunch of horseshit! Thanks for nothing, midget.

Eva: I knew she was a fraud this whole time.

Clair: S-shut up, both of you! I…I’m not a fraud! Monokuma probably did something!

Monokuma: Puhuhu, did someone call my name?

Clair: T-this is your fault! You’re the reason that I can’t channel here!

Monokuma: Only a stubborn brat blames others for something that’s their own fault!

Clair: But this is your fault!

Monokuma: You guy’s blame me for everything! How do you know I did something?

Flint: Well, did you?

Monokuma: Heck yeah I did!

**Ok, this bear is really pissing me off!**

Monokuma: I mean, it wouldn’t be fair to the blackened if you could expose them just like that. So, I took a few…measures to ensure your channeling and calling wouldn’t work.

Clair: Like what?!

Monokuma: Can’t tell you! It’s for your own protection. I mean, if you had your ability to channel spirits, along your weak little body, you might as well be wearing a giant target on your back!

**He disappeared, leaving us no closer to the truth.**

Clair: I…guess I’ll just be leaving then…

**Taking one last look at the body, I noticed one final thing about Paige.**

Flint: Is she wearing pajamas?

Eva: Yeah, she is. It’s nothing like what she usually wears. She wasn’t even wearing her slippers, either. She was wearing her regular cloths when she left, so she must have changed after that.

Flint: Huh. If it weren’t for her face, I wouldn’t have recognized her. Oh well.

**Seeing that my work was done here for now, I decided to exit as well. As soon as I exited the room, I saw Leo looking around.**

Leo: O-oh, Flint! H-how is, um, your investigation going?

Flint: It’s coming along nicely, I’d say. What about you?

Leo: I didn’t really, um, find anything. S-sorry that I’m so useless…

Flint: Come on, don’t talk like that! Tell you what, why don’t you join me on my investigation?

 **Leo:** R-really, would that be okay?

Flint: Of course it would! Oh, but can I ask one question?

Leo: O-okay…

Flint: Last night, did anyone pass by while you were on guard? Nobody did while I was standing guard, but I was just wondering.

Leo: Well…in the last few minutes of my shift, about 4:50am…I saw Keaton passing by with a knife.

Flint: What?! A-are you sure?

Leo: Y-yeah. Chance was there to, s-so he c-can back me up.

**So, Keaton was spotted with a knife passing by my room. I’ll have to remember this.**

[[Leo’s Account has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Flint: All right, Leo, let’s get investigating!

Leo: R-right!

**We only took a few steps before we ran into Ace who was…staring at the storage room door.**

Flint: You doing ok, Ace?

Ace: I was just…mulling over this whole thing, man. I mean, Paige seemed so innocent from what I had seen of her…

Ace: I mean, yeah, I’m a bit of a pervert, but even I think that you’d have to be one twisted son of a bitch to do…this.

Flint: I agree. Unless I was defending myself, I would never lay my hands on a woman. That’s what my dad taught me, anyway.

Ace: Hey, man, same here! Well, I mean, I would love to lay my hands all over a women’s body, but, well, you know what I mean.

**And, of course, he had to bring the conversation in that direction…**

Leo: U-um, Ace? Not that I have any r-right to question you, but why are you staring at the, um, door?

Ace: Oh, yeah, almost forgot! You know how we all got nameplate on our doors, right?

Flint: What about it?

Ace: Well, listen to this! The storage room has Paige’s name on it!

Flint: Really? Then what about her room?

Ace: I checked and…the nameplate on her room says “Storage Room”. Crazy, huh?

Flint: Yeah, wonder how that happened.

**Someone must have switched the nameplates on Paige’s room and the Storage Room. But who, and why?**

[[Switched Nameplates have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Ace: I’m going to take my investigation elsewhere. Good luck, guys.

**Ace walked off, leaving the two of us alone.**

Flint: Maybe we should head to the kitchen first.

Ace: Um…Flint?

Flint: Yeah?

Ace: Your dad…did he…teach you a lot of things?

Flint: He did. He made me the man I am today. He taught me how to fire a gun, and how to hunt. If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t be the Ultimate Marksman.

Ace: I see…he must mean a lot to you, huh?

Flint: Course he does! He’s family! That’s why I’m worried about him and my mom. They’re both great people.

Ace: Do you have any siblings?

**For some reason, that question shocked me. I couldn’t remember having any siblings, but it felt like something at the back of my mind was really bugging me…**

Flint: I…can’t remember, honestly. If I did, then Monokuma might have taken those memories away.

**But still, if that were true, then why just take away memories of a sibling, and not anyone else? It makes sense why he didn’t take away memories of my dad, cause everyone else knew about him, but what about my mom or my grandparents?**

**But the more I thought about it, the more it seemed like I was missing memories about my dad, too…**

Leo: Well, either way, I’m…glad that you…have a great family.

Flint: Yeah, and I’m very thankful. Some people get stuck with family’s that just don’t care about them.

Leo: Yeah…some people do…

Flint: And because I’m thankful, I’m going to try and keep everyone safe while he’s not here! I guess you could call me the sheriff around these parts.

Leo: T-then, do I get to, um, be your deputy?

Flint: Hell yeah! With the two of us working together, no criminal is safe!

Leo: Yeah!

**The two of us strode into the kitchen with an air of confidence. The only other two people there were Karin and Joe. I decided to talk to Karin first.**

Flint: Hey Karin, find anything?

Karin: I’m afraid not…I think it would be better if I stay in here while everyone’s investigating. I don’t want to cause any trouble…

**She looked up at me with a sad look in her face. I could tell that she had been crying.**

Karin: Flint…do you think I killed Paige?

Flint: I…can’t say. I’ll have to take a good look at the evidence first.

Karin: I see…that makes sense.

Leo: Um…Karin, if you, um, really are innocent, then…we promise to p-prove it!

Karin: T-thank you.

Flint: I talked to Keaton, and he seemed to be on your side. Said that the others were “dumb as shit” for accusing you.

**She gave a small laugh before looking up with a small smile on her face.**

Karin: That certainly sounds like him. I’ll have to thank him later…

**Looking at the table, I saw a few papers on them.**

Flint: What are those?

Karin: Oh, those are just a list of information I complied about everyone. In case I lose my memories again. It’s not finished yet, though…

Leo: T-that sounds like a good idea.

Karin: Thanks. This page is basic information like names and description, and this page has home towns and time zones. Would you believe that Sue and Joe are from the same town in California! Or that Chance is from a small village called Luck!

**Of course he is...**

Flint: The Ultimate Lucky Student lives in a place called Luck? Are you sure he’s not just messing with you?

Karin: That’s what I thought at first, but he just laughed and assured me that he was telling the truth.

Flint: You even marked down time zones, huh?

Karin: Yes. Clair, myself, Keaton, and Chance live in an area with Central Time, while Mary, Drew, Eva, Maple, Miles, and Ace used Eastern Time. You and Leo used Mountain Time, while Joe, Sue, and…Paige used Pacific Time.

Karin: Monokuma says that we’re in Mountain Time, so, for example, if it were 2pm here, it would be 1pm in Pacific Time, 3pm in Central Time, and 4pm in Eastern Time.

Flint: Interesting.

Karin: You can borrow my sheet if you like.

Flint: Thank you, Karin.

Karin: Anytime.

**I’m not sure if it’ll help in the investigation, but who knows?**

[[Time zone sheet has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

**Moving on, I decided to talk about Joe to check on his investigation.**

Flint: Hey, Joe, did you find anything?

Joe: Indeed, I have. In fact, I have found the solution to the mystery.

Flint: Y-you have?!

Joe: Yes, I have found of solution to the mystery…OF MY RUMBLING STOMACH!

Leo: W-w-what?

**Joe then held out a banana peel in each hand.**

Joe: HAHAHAHA! BEHOLD, THE FRUITS OF MY LABOR…or, what’s left of them anyway…

Flint: Joe, we need to focus on the investigation!

Joe: Well, I can’t investigate on an empty stomach, can I? By the way…what are investigating, anyway?

**Are...you…SRERIOUS?!**

Flint: Paige’s death, you idiot! We’re trying to find out who killed her!

Joe: Ah, I see! Well, I try to ignore anything I don’t like. If you ignore a problem long enough, then it will eventually go away!

Leo: Um, I’m sorry, but…I don’t think it, um, works like that…

**Seriously, what kind of fantasy world is this guy living in anyway…**

Joe: Of course it does, my friends. Here, let help you forget all your troubles.

**Joe started doing a bunch of weird hand motions.**

Joe: Forget, Forget, Forget Beam!

Flint: Um…what just happened?

Joe: See! You have already forgotten! You can thank me later…oh, but I suppose that you won’t remember why you need to thank me…what a shame.

Joe: Oh well, nothing worth worrying over! Nope, I’m all smiles over here!

**This guy…is beyond useless…**

Flint: Joe, can you just tell me anything about this case? Like, where the victim was before the murder?

Joe: I was hoping you’d forget, but…I guess I can tell you that. See, Paige came into my room a few hours before the party, and we talked for like…half an hour. I didn’t see her again after that.

Flint: What did you talk about?

Joe: Stuff.

Flint: Like what?

Joe: Things.

Flint: What things?

Joe: …Stuff.

Flint: TELL ME WHAT YOU TALKED ABOUT!

Joe: Well, I think I tried some small talk about the weather, but then I remembered that I didn’t know what the weather was like on the outside…

**I think I’m done here.**

**Still, I guess Paige’s visit is something…not sure if it’ll help, though…**

[[Joe’s Account has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

**I continued looking around the cafeteria until I noticed something on a table near the entrance. Walking up to it, I noticed that is was a knife!**

Joe: Woah! T-that knife…

Flint: Do you know about this?

Joe: Nope!

**Thanks for nothing, Joe…**

Joe: I was just wondering what it’s doing on this table. Karin, did you put this here?

Karin: No, I didn’t. In fact, I’m positive that this knife doesn’t even belong in this kitchen.

Leo: I-It doesn’t, um, look like a regular knife.

Flint: I’ll say. It’s got a bit of a curve, and it gets broader towards the tip.

**Wait…**

**This could be the knife Eva wanted! I need to get this to the storage room without touching it.**

Flint: Hey, Leo, can you get me a napkin?

Leo: O-oh, sure.

**He rushed into the kitchen and found a napkin. I gently picked up the knife with two fingers in the napkin, and slowly walked inside the storage room. Leo didn’t follow me, however.**

Flint: Something wrong, Leo?

Leo: I’d, um…rather not be near the b-body. I’ll…just wait here…

Flint: Ok, this should only be a second.

Flint: Hey, Eva!

Eva: Did you find the weapon?

**I walked to Eva’s side and showed her the knife.**

Flint: Is this what you were looking for?

Eva: …Where did you find it?

Flint: In the kitchen. Don’t know how the hell it got there, though.

**See seemed to be in deep thought, but finally answered after about a minute of silence…**

Eva: Ok, give it to me. I’ll search it for fingerprints.

Flint: So, this is the weapon used to inflict the wounds on Paige’s legs.

Eva: Most likely. It’s a bit wet, though, so the killer probably washed off the blood. If I’m lucky, there might still be fingerprints on the hilt, though.

**Ok, guess this is evidence then.**

[[Knife has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Eva: Oh, and I found something else while you were gone.

Flint: Something new about the body?

Eva: Sort of. I found some blood on her finger, and when I looked behind her…I saw that she left behind a dying message.

Flint: Seriously?! Did she say the name of her killer?!

Eva: Unfortunately, no. Perhaps she was worried that they would have seen it.

Flint: Then what did she write down?

Eva: She simply wrote down a few numbers.

**A few numbers? I decided to take a look around, and saw the message on the chair, partially concealed by her body. The message itself said:**

**1-3-5**

Flint: 135? What on earth does that mean?

Eva: I would assume that that number has something to do with the culprit.

Keaton: Maybe someone here has like a shirt or something with that number.

Miles: It’s possible. After all, I have a shirt that says that I’m NUMBER 1!

**Right…anyway, even if I don’t know what this message means, it’s still important evidence.**

[[Dying Message has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Flint: Ok, I think I’ve found everything here.

Eva: Then I’d suggest to talk to the others. I’m sure at least one of them should have found something.

Flint: Yeah, good idea.

**Walking outside, I saw Leo still waiting for me.**

Flint: Ready to go, Leo?

Leo: Y-yes. Did you, um, find anything useful, Flint?

Flint: The victim left a dying message. I don’t know what it means, though.

Drew: Hey, Flint!

**Turning around, I saw Drew and Chance walking towards us.**

Drew: There you are! I’ve been looking for you two everywhere!

Leo: D-did you need anything, Drew?

Drew: I wanted to know where this man was the entire night.

Flint: Chance was with us the entire time.

Leo: Y-yeah, he spent most of his, um, time guarding the room…

Chance: Satisfied, Drew? Their story is exactly the same as my own.

Drew: I can’t just take your word for it!

Leo: W-what are you doing, Drew?

Drew: I’ve been compiling a list of everyone’s alibi’s. Shall I tell them to you?

Flint: That would be very helpful, thank you.

Drew: Ok, listen up. You, Leo, Chance, Miles, Clair, Eva all have air-tight alibis.

Chance: I believe Karin does as well, Drew.

Drew: No, she doesn’t! Eva said she left at around 6:50.

Chance: That would give her only ten minutes to kill Paige.

Drew: A lot can happen in ten minutes, you know!

Leo: W-wait, how did she get in before 7am?

Chance: She had that special card that came with her present. It allowed her to get into the kitchen as early as 6am.

**That’s right! If I remember correctly, a few others had that card as well. I should keep that in mind.**

[[Cafeteria Cards have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Drew: Now then, concerning everyone’s alibis...

Drew: Well, Maple and I both left for our rooms at around 3am. Paige left with the key to Mary’s room at around 3:30am.

Flint: Did she ever get her key back?

Chance: I grabbed it while you were in the kitchen and returned it.

Leo: Oh…that’s good.

Drew: Ahem! If I may continue.

**No one stopping you…**

Drew: Joe left for his room at 4am. Ace left for his room at 4:20am. Also, Mary and Sue went to the Lobby at 4:40, though Mary went back to the Paige’s room at 5:20. Finally, Keaton was in his room when the party started at 10pm.

Flint: How did you conform this?

Drew: I asked everyone for alibi’s and then asked either Chance or Eva for conformation. A few people couldn’t remember the time, but those who did didn’t lie, as Eva or Chance backed them up.

**So, nobody lied about when they left. Still, knowing when people left is pretty useful!**

[[List of Alibis have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Chance: I have something that I would share as well.

Flint: Like what?

Chance: I believe that the room numbers might play a part in this crime.

Flint: Our room numbers, huh?

Drew: W-well, if you ask me, I bet that room numbers have nothing to do with it!

Chance: Well, even if they don’t, I did a bit of looking into it. Our room numbers are only listed on our keys, so only a few people would know everyone’s room numbers.

Leo: W-who are they?

Chance: Well, they are Clair, Miles, Mary, Eva, Leo, and myself, since they were at the gym the whole time Monokuma gave out keys. Oh, Karin and Joe know as well, as I told both of them.

**He probably told Joe in his room back when he was resting.**

Flint: What about the victim?

Chance: I doubt it. She left as soon as her name was called, and she was the first one called.

**Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to keep that in mind.**

[[Room number Knowledge has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Chance: Well then, I will be taking my leave then.

Drew: Yeah, I need to find some decisive evidence.

**The two of them wandered off, so we continued walking until we found Mary and Clair.**

Mary: Now, Clair, I’m sure it’s not your fault.

Clair: I know…it’s just, I really want to be more helpful, you know?

Flint: Hey there, ladies. Find anything?

Mary: Oh, Flint. Um, well, I haven’t really found anything yet.

Clair: We tried looking in Mary’s room to see if the killer might have abducted her, but the place was spotless. It’s like Paige never even went there…

**That’s strange. I’d expect at least the bed to be a bit different if see really did sleep in it…**

Flint: Why did you offer to let her stay in your room, Mary?

Mary: Well, she was feeling tired, and there was a loud boom box in the room to keep us awake, so she kept asking Karin if she could stay in her room.

**A boom box, huh?**

Leo: W-why Karin?

Clair: I don’t know, to be honest. Karin kept on refusing, saying she didn’t want someone else in her room while she wasn’t there.

Mary: So, I eventually just offered her my room key. She accepted, but she looked a little disappointed.

Flint: I see. Mary, did you see anything strange while you were on guard duty?

Mary: Oh, Joe came a while after we started and started talking to us. When I started getting tired, he said that I should go back and that he’d handle guard duty.

Flint: Do you know what time he got there?

Mary: No, I don’t. You’d have to ask him.

Leo: Was he the only one who passed through?

Mary: I talked to Sue, and she said yes.

**So, Joe was the only one who passed by, and he took on Mary’s duties.**

[[Guard Duty Story has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Clair: Oh, can you guys hold on a second, I have something in my room!

**She ran to her room, returning a few minutes later with two notes in her hand.**

Clair: These are the notes in secret code that Paige made. The first one was when I was late to breakfast, and the second one is right before Monokuma gave us his motive.

**I looked over the messages, staring with the first one:**

**3-15-13-5**

**20-15**

**20-8-5**

**3-1-6-5-20-5-18-9-1**

**And the second one:**

**3-15-13-5**

**20-15**

**20-8-5**

**7-25-13-14-1-19-9-21-13**

**What did these messages mean? Can they really be related to anything in this case?**

 

[[Paige’s Secret Codes have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Flint: Thanks for the help. Say, do either of you two know where Sue or Maple are? I haven’t seen either of them since the investigation began.

Mary: I believe I saw Sue in the laundry room, and Maple might still be in the lobby.

Flint: Alright, thank you.

**The two of us quickly ran to the laundry room, finding Sue smiling to herself.**

Sue: Oh, well aren’t you two a couple of buddy cops. How’s your investigation going?

Flint: Pretty good, I’d say. Judging from your expression, I take it you found something, right?

Sue: I suspected that the culprit might want to come in here to clean their cloths if blood got on them. And, while, I suppose it counts, this wasn’t what I was expecting.

**She held up a gasmask in front of us.**

Leo: A-a gasmask?

Sue: Not just any gasmask. This is the gasmask that Monokuma gave to Paige.

Flint: Then what’s it doing here?

Sue: Who knows? It’s rather suspicious though, wouldn’t you say?

**Very suspicious. How did it end up in here? I got a better look at it, and saw that this gasmask covers both the front and the back of the head…**

 

[[Gasmask has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Sue: Oh, and I found one more thing that might be of use.

**Sue pointed to the trash can. When I looked inside, I found a bunch of wet paper towels…stained with blood.**

Flint: You think the killer used this to clean something up? Eva said that one of the weapons seemed a little wet.

Sue: Most likely. They probably also picked up the weapon with these paper towels to avoid leaving fingerprints after cleaning it.

**Alright, that weapon I found in the kitchen is looking increasingly suspicious with this. The more I thought about it, the more that knifpe seemed familiar…**

[[Bloody Paper Towels have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Flint: So, after committing the murder, the killer came in here…

Leo: A-and then deposited the, um, k-knife inside the kitchen.

Sue: That seems rather odd, though…

Flint: What do you mean?

Sue: Maple and a few others heard Paige scream a minute or two before 7am…

Flint: Maybe the killer stabbed her, ran off, then came back and finished the job with a different weapon.

Sue: Possibly, but…

Leo: S-something the matter, Sue?

Sue: I’m not sure. Something tells me this case is a lot more complicated than we first thought.

Flint: I was starting to get that feeling to.

Leo: Um, d-does anyone know what that machine over there does?

**Leo directed our attention to a small machine in front at the entrance.**

Sue: Apparently, that machine makes a record every time someone enters and when they exit, then you can print a report that shows when you entered and exited the room. It also has a camera and prints that person’s picture on the report.

Flint: So, if we check this thing, we can find out who killed Paige!

Sue: Unfortunately, it seems that the killer already thought of that. They had already printed the reports, and they can only be printed once.

Flint: Damn, I thought we finally had them!

Leo: W-well, we should check to make sure…

Flint: I guess it can’t hurt.

**Checking the machine, I saw that it listed a record every time someone entered. I scrolled through until I found the results for last night. Unfortunately, since the report had already been printed, we could only see when the report started to be made.**

Flint: It says that a report was made at 5:10am and 5:25am.

Leo: S-so, maybe two different people entered the room?

Sue: Or perhaps the same person entered, exited, and entered again.

**Both of those seemed like they might work. Even without the report, this is still valuable information.**

[[Machine Timestamps have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

Flint: Well, I’m off to the lobby. Let’s go, Leo.

Leo: Err, just a minute. I’ll see if I can find anything else about this machine.

Flint: Alright, good luck.

**I walked into the lobby and found Maple, the last person that I hadn’t talked to yet. However, I also saw a fancy self-portrait right next to her.**

Flint: Maple, why do you have a giant picture of yourself?

Maple: O-oh, um, well… I certainly didn’t have it painted last night!

Flint: Um, ok…

Maple: And someone certainly didn’t come to my room in the middle of the night to paint it, I assure you!

**She’s really not good at lying, is she? I decided to play along, however.**

Flint: Oh, darn! I should have known better than to try and trick someone as is smart as you, Maple.

**I felt a little guilty lying to her, but I imagine I would have felt even guiltier if she knew how easily I figured out her secret. At least now I knew that trusting her with a secret probably wouldn’t end well. I quickly made a note about the painting while she wasn’t looking.**

[[Painting of Maple has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Maple: Sorry Flint, but I won’t be fooled so easily! I was told to keep this a secret by…um, well…never mind. Oh, look, it’s Leo.

Flint: Like I’d fall for tha-

Leo: FLINTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Flint: W-what the hell, Leo! Are you trying to make me go deaf or something?

Leo: S-sorry, it’s just, um, I’ve been yelling outside of the room this whole time for you, and, um, I even told Cookie to start meowing for you!

Cookie: Meow!

Leo: Don’t worry, Cookie, he can hear you now.

Flint: Strange. I didn’t hear a single thing.

Maple: Neither did I.

Monokuma: Puhuhu. You’re so boring and insignificant, you might as well be invisible.

Leo: I-I am?! Oh, I-I’m so sorry.

Flint: Hey Monokuma, what the hell is up with this room? Why couldn’t I hear Leo?

Monokuma: The walls in the lobby are soundproof of course!

Leo: Oh, I, um, guess that explains why Flint couldn’t hear me.

Maple: And it also explains why the boys didn’t hear Paige’s scream.

**Yeah, that’s right. If it weren’t for the lobby, we could have heard her from across the hall. Hmm…**

[[Soundproof walls have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Leo: Um, guys, w-where did Monokuma go? Did he leave? Oh, it must be because I’m so, um, b-boring like he said!

**Looking around, I saw that he had once again disappeared. I would have thought that he would have stayed a little longer, if just to torment us some more.**

**My thoughts were interrupted as the monitor in the lobby turned on.**

Monokuma: Um, soooooo, I’m getting kinda bored here. So, can you guys all head to the fancy door on the north side.

Monokuma: I hope you’ve all gathered a good amount of evidence, because it’s time…

Monokuma: for your fist class trial!

**I can’t believe I’m thinking this, but I might have preferred if he stuck around a little longer, if only to give us more time to investigate.**

Leo: T-the class trial…it’s really going to happen.

Maple: W-well, at least this shouldn’t be too difficult, right? Everyone says that Karin did it, after all.

**It definitely seemed like that at first, but the more I see about this case, the more it seems like there’s more to it than meets the eye.**

**The three of us walked to the door at the northern hallway. I could see that both Maple and Leo were visibly nervous. Truth be told, I was incredibly nervous as well. Everyone else had already gathered at the door by the time we had arrived.**

Chance: Good, it looks like everyone’s here.

Mary: I still can’t believe that we have to do something horrible like this.

Miles: But if we don’t, then we all face execution.

Drew: I-it’ll be fine. We all know who the culprit is, after all.

Karin: ...I…I…oh, never mind.

Drew: Good, so you finally realized how hopeless it is to defend yourself!

Ace: Damn, dude, you don’t have to be so harsh to her.

Drew: Harsh?! She is a murderer!

Joe: Yeah, she is the obvious culprit, isn’t she? So, I say we simply execute her now and forget this ever happened.

Keaton: Hey, you want to be punched again?!

Sue: Can you go five minutes without threatening someone?

Keaton: Maybe if you fuckers would grow some brains, you’d see that this case isn’t as goddamn simple as you think it is!

Clair: Who’s to say it wasn’t Monokuma who killed her?

Monokuma: There you bastards go again, blaming me for all your problems.

Leo: W-well, I mean, um, you kind of are.

Mary: M-maybe it could be Monokuma. Even if the others say it was Karin, I find it hard to believe that one of my classmates would kill someone.

Monokuma: Please! If I wanted to kill you guys, I wouldn’t bother setting up this entire game! I’d just kill you all as soon as I met all of you!

Clair: I…I refuse to believe it!

Eva: Don’t be stupid. it really that hard to believe that one of us did it?

Clair: How can you say that? Don’t you have any faith in the rest of us?

Eva: Faith? You hardly know anything about any of us! Blind faith and sentimentalism won’t help anyone.

Clair: B-but…

Eva: Clair, let me ask you, would you ever commit a murder?

Clair: Of course I wouldn’t!

Eva: And how do you know that you wouldn’t commit a murder?

Clair: Because I know myself better than that! I know that I would never commit a murder!

Eva: Well then, can you honestly say that, after not even four days, that you know everyone here well enough to know that they wouldn’t commit murder?

Maple: B-but, everyone promised that they wouldn’t kill anyone!

Eva: Well, someone was obviously lying. Someone here was mentally weak. They couldn’t resist Monokuma’s motive, and caved into the pressure.

Flint: But why go after Paige? What did she do to anyone?

Eva: Simple. Paige was one of the physically weakest people here. She would be an easy target for murder.

Maple: That’s horrible! H-how can you say something like that?!

Eva: Horrible or not, it’s the truth. If you’re too sensitive to handle the truth, then I suggest you shut up and leave this case to the intelligent people.

Monokuma: How cold, Eva! Looks like I’m not the only one here without a heart.

Eva: Don’t you dare compare yourself to me! You aren’t even worthy of licking my boots! I swear, when I find you, I will see to your demise!

Monokuma: Oh, I’m sooooo scared.

Chance: Let’s just get on the elevator already, everyone. The sooner we get this trial over with, the better.

**And so, all of us climbed into the elevator as it slowly descended into the trial area. I noticed that Clair was fiddling with a keychain in her fingers.**

Flint: Hey, Clair, is that Paige’s keychain?

Clair: Yeah. It might sound weird, but I felt like I should keep something to remember her by.

Flint: I think it’s a good idea. Even if they’re gone, they’ll still live on in our memories.

Clair: Yeah. Hey, um, Flint, do you think we can really do this? Find the culprit, I mean.

Flint: I…I think that if we all work together, we can solve this mystery.

Clair: …Yeah, you’re right.

**That’s right. We would find the killer, and they would receive the punishment that they deserved! I would never forgive anyone who commits murder, no matter what their reason is!**

**The rest of the ride down was eerily quiet. When we finally arrived, we found a bunch of podiums arranged in a circle, each one having one of our names on them. The entire trial area wat designed like a stone age cave, with various cave drawings on the walls. In the back of the room sat Monokuma on a giant throne. He was wearing a fancy crown and cape, and pointed at us with a golden scepter.**

Monokuma: If you could all find your seats, we can begin the trial!

 

**All of us headed to the podiums with our names on them. Clair was sitting right across from Monokuma, and going clockwise was Miles, me, Leo, Maple, Sue, Joe, Chance, Eva, Ace, Karin, Keaton, Drew, Paige, and Mary.**

[Images of Clair, Mary, Keaton, and Ace in a split screen reaction. The images are all monochrome.]

**Paige’s seat, however, was just a picture of her with an X through it, which served as a reminder that she really was dead, and she was never coming back.**

[Images of Leo, Eva, Flint, Chance, and Paige displayed in a similar manner, but Paige’s picture is reddened out.]

**And the one who killed her…was one of us.**

[Images of Karin, Sue, Joe, Miles, Maple, and Drew display in a similar manner. No one is reddened out.]

**And if we didn’t find out who it was…they would go free, while the only thing that awaited us was execution…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, suggestions, predictions, or just general comments, please feel free to comment.  
> And as always, thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 1: A New Era of Hope and Despair, Class Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted to include all of the mini-games from Dangan Ronpa and put them into text form. Regular weak points will be in bold, while agree points are bold and italicized, and Hangman's Gambit is just a scrambled version of the answer, which is listed right below. I also put together a list of all the evidence in this case in case anyone wanted to go over it.

**I should probably go over all the evidence that I’ve collected.**

**Monokuma File 1: The victim is Paige Turner. The body was found in the main area of the storage room.**

**The cause of death was asphyxiation. There is also bruising on the face, as well as several slash marks on their legs and a single stab wound. The victim also has small cuts on her wrists and ankles.**

**The time of death is between 3:30 and 7:00am.**

**Bound and Gag: Victim had their arms and legs bound to a chair using wire. Their mouth had been gagged with a piece of cloth. The victim managed to free one hand, however.**

**Paige’s note: Paige was supposed to meet and have breakfast with someone in her room at 6am.**

**Paige’s electroId: The victim’s id was on a nearby shelf instead of on their person. It was also set to max volume, so even people a few rooms down could hear it.**

**Poison Smoke Bombs: Bombs that had already released all of their poison. Only a small impact is needed to set them off. The box holding them was on the ground, tipped to the side.**

**Secret Room Bombs: A box of poison bombs disappeared from the secret room in the storage room.**

**Leo’s Account: Keaton was spotted on the boy’s side with a knife at 4:50am.**

**Switched Nameplates: The nameplates on the storage room and Paige’s room were switched.**

**Time zone sheet: Clair, Karin, Keaton, and Chance live in an area with Central Time, while Mary, Drew, Eva, Maple, Miles, and Ace used Eastern Time. Flint and Leo used Mountain Time, while Joe, Sue, and Paige used Pacific Time.**

**Joe’s Account: Paige visited Joe’s room a few hours before the party, and stayed for half an hour.**

**Knife: A curved knife that broadens towards the tip. It was found in the kitchen, and is a little wet.**

**Dying Message: The victim wrote 1-3-5 in their own blood. The victim also has blood on their finger.**

**Cafeteria Cards: Allowed certain people to enter the cafeteria as early as 6am.**

**List of Alibis: Flint, Leo, Chance, Miles, Clair, and Eva all have air-tight alibis. Karin left for the kitchen at 6:50am. Maple and Drew both left for their rooms at around 3am. Paige left with the key to Mary’s room at around 3:30am. Joe left for his room at 4am. Ace left for his room at 4:20am. Mary and Sue went to the Lobby at 4:40, though Mary went back to the Paige’s room at 5:20. Finally, Keaton was in his room when the party started at 10pm.**

**Room Number Knowledge:** **Clair, Miles, Mary, Eva, Leo, Chance, Karin, and Joe know everyone’s room numbers. The victim most likely only knows her own number, as she left as soon as it was called.**

**Guard Duty Story: Joe was the only person to pass by while Mary and Sue were on guard duty. He took over for Mary when he arrived.**

**Paige’s Secret Codes: Codes Paige wrote two notes in a secret code, such as:**

**3-15-13-5**

**20-15**

**20-8-5**

**3-1-6-5-20-5-18-9-1**

**And the second one:**

**3-15-13-5**

**20-15**

**20-8-5**

**7-25-13-14-1-19-9-21-13**

**Gasmask: Paige’s gasmask somehow ended up in the laundry room. It covers both the front and the back of the head, making it impossible to see the face of the one wearing it.**

**Bloody Paper Towels: Wet paper towels stained with blood. The killer likely used these to clean the murder weapon.**

**Machine Timestamps: The laundry room was entered at 5:10am, and again at 5:25am.**

**Painting of Maple: A painting of Maple made sometime last night.**

**Soundproof Walls: The walls of the lobby are completely soundproof.**

**All right, that’s enough preparations. Let’s go!**

**CLASS TRIAL**

**ALL RISE!**

Monokuma: Let’s begin with an explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results.

Monokuma: If you can figure out “whodunit” then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one…

Monokuma: …then I’ll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!

Clair: So, just to be sure, the killer…really is one of us, right?

Monokuma: Of course it is! And thanks to my cameras, I know exactly who did it, too! But I’m not giving away any hints!

Maple: Ok! If the killer would please identify themselves, I would really appreciate it!

Keaton: No one’s gonna fall for that! Does anyone have something that’ll actually help us?

Mary: Well, I’d like to make something clear. Um, Monokuma, if you won’t tell us the culprit, then can you at least tell us why Paige’s picture is there?

Monokuma: Well, I thought it would be such a shame if your fellow classmates missed out on the Class Trial just because they died. So, that’s why I decided to include them as a constant reminder of all of your friends that have died.

Ace: That’s…pretty morbid, dude.

Chance: I may have failed to keep her safe in life, but at least I can give her comfort in death by finding the one who killed her.

Eva: Well said. Now then, what should we discuss first?

Chance: First, let’s catch everyone up to speed on the basics of the case.

**Okay. I’ll just listen to what everyone says, and point out if I find anything wrong. I think I understand the basics, but I’m not sure about the others.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #1**

Chance: The victim of this case was Paige Turner.

Chance: She was killed in the storage room between 3:30am and 7am.

Eva: She had several injuries, such as bruising on her face.

Sue: She also had a few cuts on her arms and ankles.

Drew: Don’t forget about the cuts and stab wound on her legs!

Karin: So, the killer must have **used a** **knife to kill her…**

Eva: The smaller cuts came from the wire, while the bruising must have come from being punched.

Chance: That about covers it, I think.

**Wait…something about what Karin said seems odd.**

**Solution: Monokuma File 1 -- >** **“used a knife to kill her…”**

Flint: No, that’s wrong!

**BREAK!**

Karin: W-what wrong, Flint? W-why are you yelling?

Flint: Sorry about that, Karin, but there’s no way that Paige was killed with a knife.

Karin: B-but she had all kinds of knife wounds!

Flint: That may be, but take a look at this.

**I brought up the Monokuma File and showed it to her.**

Karin: It says that the cause of death was…oh!

Flint: Looks like you understand. The true cause of death was asphyxiation.

Maple: Um, about that…what does that even mean?

Eva: It means that she died due to a lack of oxygen entering her lungs. It came happen from choking, suffocation, smothering, and other causes.

Drew: H-how the heck did you not even know about the true cause of death, Karin?! Y-you’re just trying to mess with us, aren’t you?!

Sue: No, it’s because you still have her electroID, Drew.

Drew: W-what?

Keaton: You stupid motherfucker! If you just let her have the damn thing, we wouldn’t have to waste time on this bullshit!

Drew: I-I see how it is. Y-you’re all ganging up on me! Terrible! You’re all Terrible!

Joe: If there’s anyone we should be ganging up on, it’s Karin! She is the true culprit, after all.

Chance: Now hold on. Karin did claim that her key was stolen.

Drew: She’s probably lying! We found it underneath her door, remember? She hid it there.

Leo: B-but, if she was trying t-to hide the key, w-why not hide it on, um, her person, or in her closet?

Sue: I agree. She could have simply have hidden it in her room, and we would never have found it.

Keaton: Yeah, it’s almost like whoever hid the key wanted us to find it.

Flint: There’s still a possibility that the key was stolen, so we shouldn’t have Karin be the sole culprit.

Drew: Unbelievable…

Miles: Then what do we talk about now?

Chance: Well, now that everyone knows the cause of death, let’s try to determine the real murder weapon.

**The true murder weapon. Well, I think I have the right piece of evidence to prove that!**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Knife, Poison Smoke Bombs, Bound and Gag**

Joe: So, if the victim died because of a lack of oxygen…

Joe: Then they were probably strangled ** _with the killer’s bare hands!_**

Mary: Paige had a cloth in her mouth, right?

Mary: Perhaps the **_cloth was used to kill her_**!

Eva: There wasn’t any marks on her mouth or neck…

Eva: So perhaps she **_inhaled something_**.

 

**One of these guys had to be right, so let me back them up with some evidence.**

**Solution: Poison smoke bombs -- >** **“ _inhaled something.”_**

 

Flint: I agree with that!

 

**Consent!**

 

Flint: Eva, I think you have the right idea.

Eva: Naturally. It’s the only logical conclusion, after all.

Ace: But what makes you guys so sure?

Flint: At the crime scene, I found a bunch of poison smoke bombs on the floor.

Clair: Oh, so the killer probably threw them at her, and she suffocated by breathing in the poison, right?

Flint: Exactly. Also, if her key was stolen, anyone could have come in and threw the poison bombs at her, not just Karin.

 

Miles: NOT SO FAST!

 

[Split Screen with Flint and Miles]

 

Flint: Miles, do you have a problem with what I just said?

Miles: Of course I do! Your logic is WEAK!

Flint: Is that so? Well then, why don’t you explain why my reasoning is weak.

Miles: WITH PLEASURE! You won’t be able to keep up with me or my logic!

 

**Rebuttal Showdown**

**Truth Blades: Knife, Secret Room Bombs, Cafeteria Cards**

 

Miles: I’m still convinced that Karin is the culprit!

Miles: Nothing you’ve said has convinced me otherwise.

Miles: So, unless you have any decisive proof…

Miles: KARIN IS STILL THE MAIN SUSPECT!

**DEVOLPMENT!**

Flint: That may me, but can you disprove that her key was stolen?

Miles: Maybe not, but I have reason to believe she was the only one able to kill the victim!

Miles: If you’ll remember, Monokuma gave Karin poison smoke bombs!

Miles: Since she still **had the keys to her room…**

Miles: And since she was the **only one with access to the bombs…**

Miles: She’s the only one who could have committed the crime!

**Miles may not know this, but I don’t think that she was the only one with access to the murder weapon…**

**Solution: Secret Room Bombs -- >** **“only one with access to the bombs”**

Flint: Allow me to cut through those words!

 

**BREAK!**

Flint: Actually Miles, there were plenty of other people that could access those bombs.

Miles: Impossible! She was the only one with that got those bombs!

Flint: But they weren't the only bombs here. In the storage room, there’s a secret room that contains plenty of weapons, which included poison smoke bombs. But, when I looked during the investigation, they were gone!

Karin: So, those bombs…the killer must have used bombs in the secret room…

Ace: What? A secret room? I never knew about that.

Flint: That’s because the only people who knew were the people in Karin’s group when we investigated the building, along with Eva, Keaton, and Chance.

Karin: I also told Joe, for what it's worth.

Miles: And the reason you didn’t tell the rest of us was?

Chance: I, as your leader, decided that it would be better if fewer people knew about that room.

Sue: So, in other words, you don’t trust us, and you decided to keep a secret.

Drew: A fat load of good that did…

Eva: Save your stupid complaints for after we finish the trial.

Mary: Um, this isn’t a complaint, but I do have a question.

Chance: And what would that be?

Mary: Well, there were plenty of wounds on Paige, right? Plus, the killer had to tie them up, right?

Eva: What’s your point?

Mary: Well, don’t you think we would have heard something?

Karin: Y-yeah, some of us were awake the whole night, and it’s not like our walls are soundproof or anything.

Miles: Wouldn’t the gag prevent you from hearing anything?

Ace: Oh yeah, she was bound and gagged, wasn’t she? You know, in any other situation, I probably would have found that to be kinda kinky.

Karin: Y-you’re not talking about BSDM, are you?

Ace: Oh, I’m surprised that you of all people would know about that, Karin.

Karin: Ah! I-I just happened to hear the word one day and asked what it meant. I-I certainly d-don’t look up things like that…

Ace: Are you sure? Cause it looks like you’re turning about 50 shades of red, Karin.

Karin: U-um, I, well… p-please, stop embarrassing me!

Sue: Can we please stay on subject here? Look, the struggle between the killer and the victim should have made some noise, yes?

Eva: Yes, now that we’ve uncovered the mystery of Karin’s secret fetishes, let’s to try to focus on something actually relevant.

Karin: B-but I’m not into…never mind. Today really isn’t my day…

Maple: Anyway, if I was able to hear a scream, then the others should have heard a struggle.

Chance: That’s a good point. Is there any reason why the girls couldn’t hear the struggle going on at the crime scene?

**I’m not sure if I wrote any notes on it, but if I remember what everyone said during the investigation, I should be figure it out.**

**HANGMAN’S GAMBIT!**

O B O M B X O

 

**Solution: BOOM BOX**

Flint: I’ve got it!

 

Flint: Ah, I remember now. Mary, didn’t you say that there was a boom box in the girl’s room?

Mary: Yes, Paige brought it in herself. She said that we needed it to keep awake, so she set it to a high volume.

Flint: So, if the boom box was on all night, that would explain why you guys didn’t hear anything.

Eva: Hmm, we turned it off just a few minutes before we heard Paige’s scream, which was a minute or two before morning, but most likely after the initial struggle. I think you might be right, Flint.

Keaton: But how the hell could the killer have known that the boom box was on, and that the girls wouldn’t be able to hear them in the storage room?

Joe: Simple. If the culprit was a girl, then they would have known about the boom box, and could plan around it. I suppose that’s all the more reason to accuse Karin, right?

Keaton: Hang on a second! I know that Karin isn’t the culprit! In fact, I even know who the true killer is!

Chance: You do? Then please, if you would be so kind as to enlighten us. Who killed Paige?

Keaton: It’s the bastard that’s been bitching at her the whole day! Drew Shade, you killed Paige!

Drew: W-W-WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! Of all the stupid, disgusting, pathetic…how can you accuse me?!

Keaton: Because right before she died, the victim left behind a little message. Isn’t that right, Flint?

**Yeah, right by her body, Paige left behind a secret message. What piece of evidence relates to Drew?**

**Solution: Dying Message**

Flint: I can prove it with this!

 

Flint: The victim left behind a dying message.

Clair: Why did you wait so long to present it?!

Flint: Well, the dying message isn’t a name, but rather the numbers 1-3-5.

Miles: 1-3-5? What does that mean?

Keaton: Well, to answer that, why don’t we have Drew show us the key to his room?

Drew: W-what? N-no, this is an invasion of privacy! I refuse!

Sue: We been captured on camera this entire time, and only now are you complaining about privacy?

Drew: B-be quiet! I refuse to show it!

Eva: His number is 135, for anyone asking.

Clair: T-that’s the same as the dying message! Wait, does that mean that Drew really is the killer?

Drew: Ferme ta gueule salope!

Clair: What did you say?

Drew: U-um, I just told you to be quiet…in the politest way possible…

**Somehow, I doubt that.**

Drew: E-even still, you have no proof that she wrote that message!

Chance: Then let’s simply discuss if it was possible.

**Did Paige really write that message? Or could it have been someone else?**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Dying Message, Bound and Gag, Room Number Knowledge**

Maple: Are we sure that the victim wrote this message?

Eva: The victim had **one arm free of the bounds…**

Keaton: They also had **blood on their finger.**

Maple: But, what if she didn’t know Drew’s key number?

Keaton: Of course **she knew about his key number**!

Keaton: Because Drew’s **the only one that has an item with 135 on it!**

Drew: Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!! **She didn’t know my number!**

 

**This entire argument hinges on whether or not Paige knew about Drew’s key number. I must have some evidence to prove if she did or didn’t.**

**Solution: Room Number Knowledge -- >** **“she knew about his key number”**

Flint: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Flint: There’s no way that Paige knew about Drew’s key number.

Keaton: And why is that?

Flint: Because there were only a few people who knew everyone’s room numbers! If you’ll remember, Paige was the first person to receive her number, and she immediately left the room afterwards.

Keaton: But what if she saw his number afterwards?

Leo: T-that would be unlikely, considering, um, t-that the number was only on Drew’s key.

Drew: A-and I kept it in my pants pocket at all times! There’s no way she would know about my number.

Chance: That may be, but I’m afraid that your actions are still a little suspicious, Drew.

Drew: W-what the heck do you mean!

Chance: You don’t have an alibi past 3am, Drew. I would like to establish what you were doing.

Drew: I was in my room the whole time!

Chance: I’m afraid that you’ll have to prove that to us, Drew.

Drew: Y-you…you think I’m lying?!

Chance: I won’t deny that it’s a possibility.

Drew: Nique ta mere!

Chance: …Drew, you know that telling me to fuck my mother isn’t helping your case, right?

Drew: S-S-S-SINCE WHEN DO YOU KNOW FRENCH?!

Chance: This whole time. You’re got quite the foul mouth, don’t you Drew?

Drew: I…I…

Flint: Is there something you want to say, Drew?

Drew: Nom de dieu de putain de bordel de merde de saloperie de connard d'enculé de ta mère!

Chance: I’m…not translating that.

Maple: Ah, what a shame. Thanks to Keaton and Drew, I’ve learned so many new words!

Mary: You…probably shouldn’t repeat any of the things you hear them say, especially not in a school environment.

Sue: Getting back to the main topic, I believe that Drew still need to tell us about his alibi.

Drew: …Fine, I will…oh, and, um…pardon my French.

**I not sure if Drew really is the killer. If I’m right, I’ll have to prove it with evidence.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Cafeteria Cards, Painting of Maple, Room Number Knowledge**

Drew: I’m telling you, **_I didn’t leave my room!_**

Chance: Funny, I said the same thing, but you said you couldn’t trust my word alone.

Leo: T-that’s why he asked me and Flint to verify his alibi…

Sue: So, is there anybody who can ** _verify that he never left his room?_**

Leo: H-his room is further down from Flint’s, so if he left his room, we, um, **wouldn’t have seen him.**

Keaton: And since there **isn’t any evidence that proves that he was somewhere else…**

Keaton: He could have gone to the storage room and killed Paige!

 

**Hmm, is there really no other evidence that might have some connection to Drew?**

**Solution: Painting of Maple -- >** **“isn’t any evidence that proves that he was somewhere else…”**

Flint: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Flint: I think I might have an idea of where Drew was last night.

Keaton: What? You mean there really is evidence?

Flint: It’s may seem strange, but this is my evidence.

**I quickly held out a picture of the painting I had on my electroID in front of everybody.**

Clair: A picture of Maple? When was that made?

Flint: Why, last night of course. And by the Ultimate Artist, himself, no less.

Maple: B-but you weren’t supposed to know about that! Oh, I’m so sorry, Drew. I tried so hard to keep our secret, I really did…

**And now I’m starting to feel guilty again…**

Drew: It’s…fine. I rather the others figure out then get accused of murder. Yesterday, I asked Maple if I could paint her portrait.

Clair: Oh yeah, you talked to me about that!

Drew: Yes, and you were right, she did say yes. So, I entered her room a little after 3am, and I started to paint her portrait.

Chance: I suppose this explains why Maple and Drew left Eva and Flint’s rooms, respectively.

Karin: And at the same time as well. I guess it wasn’t a coincidence. 

Flint: But why would you want to hide that, Drew?

Drew: Well, after Paige died, I didn’t want anyone to know that me and Maple were together in her room. I thought that people might suspect one of us.

Miles: Well, due to one of Monokuma’s rules, an accomplice won’t graduate along with the killer, so I don’t think they’re working together.

Monokuma: That’s right! It says quite clearly that an accomplice won’t become blackened.

Chance: Out of curiosity, what if the one who planned the murder and the actual killer were different people?

Monokuma: Well, for this game…let’s say that only the person who landed the killing blow would become the blackened, even if someone else planned it. 

Chance: That’s good to know. Now Maple, how much time did Drew spend in your room?

Maple: Um, we were in my room together all night, I promise!

Chance: Well, I’m satisfied. I assume that nobody has any problem with Drew and Maple’s alibi, right?

Mary: Hold on! I have a huge problem!

Drew: What?! What problem could you possibly have?!

Mary: It’s just…a boy and a girl sending the night together?! It’s so unwholesome!

Maple: Huh? What do you mean, Mary?

Drew: I-It’s not like we did anything! I only painted her portrait, ok?

Ace: In that case, yet me ask…did you draw her like one of your French girls?

Drew: Oh, _very original._ I’ve _never heard_ that one a THOUNSAND TIMES BEFORE! 

Sue: Could we please stay on track, everyone? It can’t be that hard, can it?

Eva: I agree. If you don’t have anything productive to say, then just keep your mouth shut.

Leo: Um, well, if Paige didn’t write Drew’s number, then who did?

Chance: Well, assuming that the dying message is Drew’s number, I believe that it is an attempt by the true culprit to frame him.

Joe: Well, they would have to know Drew’s number to write it down, and only a few people knew about that.

Karin: If you’re referring to me, I would have no idea that Drew was at the girl’s side, so it wouldn’t make sense to frame him.

Clair: Ugh, we just keep going in circles! There has to be some way to narrow down the list of suspects!

**That would certainly be convenient, but does evidence like that exist?**

**What piece of evidence could help us narrow things down?**

**Solution: List of Alibis**

Flint: I can prove it with this!

 

Flint: I have a piece of evidence that’ll easily cut the number of remaining suspects in half!

Leo: T-that would…certainly simply things.

Flint: Yeah, it does. It says right here that me, Leo, Miles, Chance, Clair, and Eva never left the party rooms, meaning that none of us can be the killer!

Sue: And we’ve also determined that Maple and Drew have alibis.

Chance: And I believe that it’s safe to say that Karin didn’t commit the crime either.

Flint: So, that leaves us with only five suspects left.

Joe: Ah, so it has to be Keaton, Ace, Sue, or Mary, correct?

Flint: You’re still a suspect too, Joe!

Joe: Ah, silly me, how could I have forgotten?

Sue: Well, if we’re narrowing down suspects, then I can bring the total down to four.

Flint: How can you do that?

Sue: Mary was with me when we entered the lobby for guard duty, but she left a little later. I held the door open for her, and I watched as she made her way back to the party room.

Flint: Eva, is that true?

Eva: Yes, the two of them entered the lobby at about 4:40am, then Mary came back a little at about 5:20am, and never left the room for the rest of the night.

Chance: Then I suppose we’re down to four.

Joe: Actually, I have an alibi as well.

Eva: Oh, do you now?

Joe: Yes, I do! I went to the lobby at 4am, and I met with Sue and Mary. We talked for a bit, but Mary started to feel tired, so I offered to take over guard duty for her. I stood guard until it was time for breakfast.

Eva: 4am, you said?

Joe: Yes, is there a problem?

Eva: …Never mind, it’s nothing.

**I could have sworn I saw a slight smirk on her face. What was that about?**

Miles: Well, it looks like Sue and Joe can verify each other’s alibis.

Clair: Which means...that the killer is either Keaton or Ace!

**The two of them immediately tried to deny her accusations.**

Keaton: What the fuck did you say! I’m not a killer!

Ace: Yeah, dude, me neither!

Clair: Well it has to be one of you guys! I mean, Keaton doesn’t even have an alibi for the entire night!              

Keaton: Yeah, well neither does this loser, so he probably killed her!

Ace: Hey, don’t throw me under the bus! You’re the one who accused Drew with that phony dying message! Since you knew his number, I bet you wrote it down!

Keaton: Bullshit! Drew left the party before you did, so you could have easily framed him!

Ace: I didn’t even know his damn number, dude!

Keaton: You can’t prove that! I bet someone like you could have easily killed her!

Ace: What do you mean, someone like me?!

Keaton: You’re just a goddamn freak with no respect towards women!

Ace: Hey, I may be a pervert, but I’m not a murderer! And besides, you don’t have any respect towards people in general. You’re always threatening or hurting people for no good reason!

Joe: I can certainly attest to that…

Keaton: You stay out of this, clown! And as for you, Ace, insult me one more time, and I’ll make you regret it!

Ace: Oh, sure, convince us that you’re not a violent killer by threatening to beat me up. I’m sure that that’ll work!

Keaton: GET OVER HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Sue: That’s enough, both of you!

Ace: B-but he started it!

Sue: Well, I’m ending it! Listen, we’re never going to find the truth if we just keep yelling at each other! We’re only going to find it by staying on track and discussing the case in detail.

Clair: Well then, let’s figure out whether Keaton could have done it, then Ace.

Chance: Sounds good.

Keaton: Course you guys would suspect me first…

**Ok, I’ll either have to prove or disprove that Keaton had any evolvement. Let’s do this!**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Knife, Poison Smoke Bombs, Paige’s Note**

Clair: Keaton never attended the party, instead just staying in his room.

Ace: Which means he could have **snuck out into the girl’s side**!

Ace: And he knew about the secret room, **unlike me!**

Drew: He also knew about my number, so he **_probably wrote it to frame me_**!

Mary: But what about the stab wounds? Where did they come from?

Clair: Simple! He just used **the knife Monokuma gave him!**

**That’s right, Keaton did get a knife from Monokuma. Did he use that knife to inflict those wounds?**

**Solution: Knife -- >**“ **the knife Monokuma gave him”**

Flint: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Flint: No, the knife Keaton has is completely different than the one that inflicted all of Paige’s wounds!

Clair: How can you tell? I mean, a knife’s a knife, and the wounds were inflicted by a knife, right?

Flint: Yeah, but Eva discovered something interesting about those wounds.

Eva: Oh, yes. I was wondering when you’d bring that up.

Flint: So, would you mind explaining to them why Keaton’s knife isn’t the same as the knife the victim used.

Eva: …I think I would mind, actually. Why do I have to do it?

Flint: Because you found out about it in the first place.

Eva: But you know about it to, don’t you? Besides, I’m busy.

Flint: Doing what?!

Eva: Thinking. Now go ahead. Tell them, Flint.

Clair: All I want is an explanation, damn it!

Flint: Fine, fine. You see, from the wounds, we were able to determine that the knife used to inflict Paige’s wounds had a slight curve to it, and that the blade gets broader towards the tip. I managed to find a knife that fits the description.

**I showed everyone the picture in my electroID, and saw that they all took a moment to study it.**

Keaton: Well, that doesn’t sound like my knife at all!

**Keaton slowly took a knife out of his pocket. The knife he had on him had a straight blade, which got slightly smaller towards the tip.**

Drew: Y-you keep that knife in your pocket?!

Keaton: Relax. I have a sheath for it.

Mary: I don’t think that was what he was worrying about.

Flint: Never mind that right now! The fact is, these two knives are completely different!

Miles: That’s true, but let me ask you something, Flint. Do you know where that knife came from?

Flint: I’m…afraid I don’t, no.

Clair: Then...even if that isn’t his knife, he could have easily taken that other knife, and used it on Paige!

Keaton: W-why the hell would I use a different knife if I already had one on me?!

Miles: Obviously, to deflect the blame away from yourself!

Clair: It’s still possible that Keaton is the killer! He’s not off the hook yet!

**Could Keaton have really taken that knife? We still don’t know where it even came from.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: List of Alibis, Leo’s Account, Time Zone Sheet**

Clair: Keaton **could have easily taken that knife**!

Leo: W-we don’t even know w-where it came from…

Miles: Perhaps it **_came from the secret room!_**

Mary: Remember, Keaton also has no alibi for the night.

Mary: I mean, **no one even saw him.**

Keaton: Alright, I’ll make this simple.

Keaton: Simple enough that even dumbasses like you guys could understand.

Keaton: **I DID NOT KILL HER!**

**I need to find some way to disprove what they’re saying. Is there anyone who saw Keaton during the night?**

 

 **Solution: Leo’s Account -- >**“ **no one even saw him”**

Flint: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Flint: There was someone who saw Keaton during the night!

Mary: Oh, really? Who would that be.

Flint: Leo. He said that he saw Keaton on the boy’s side at 4:50am.

Miles: WHATTTTTTTTTT!? LEO, ARE YOU SURE?!

Leo: I-I-I…y-yes, um, h-he was p-passing by with the knife M-Monokuma gave him. He p-passed by Flint’s room a-and he came back a-a few minutes later.

Mary: Keaton, what were you doing with a knife in the middle of the night?!

Keaton: I was just going to the bathroom, and brought the knife to defend myself.

Eva: Are you sure you weren’t trying to, say, murder one of the boys in their sleep.

Keaton: …You know what, believe whatever you want. No matter what I say, none of you are ever going to trust me.

Maple: Um, yes, well, suspicious or not, I think we’ve proven that Keaton isn’t the murderer.

Clair: H-hold on! I’m not finished yet!

Keaton: Huh, you guys hear something? Must have been the wind.

Clair: Don’t ignore me! I’m standing right here!

Keaton: Oh, I didn’t see you there, midget. Maybe we should have Monokuma get you a box to stand on so you can see over your podium!

Clair: I can see just fine, bastard! So listen up, because I’ve got something to say!

Sue: We’re listening.

Clair: Keaton could have gone to the girl’s side before Mary and Sue, killed Paige, and then went back to the boy’s side.

Joe: Ah, yes, a wonderful deduction, Clair! Wonderful, wonderful!

Karin: Though I’m afraid it’s entirely incorrect.

Clair: What do you mean?!

Karin: Keaton had no opportunity to steal my key, so he couldn’t have gotten into the storage room!

Clair: Well, when was the last time you used your key?

Karin: On the night of our second day here. Keaton had no opportunity to steal my key since then.

Chance: Karin spent most of our third day here with me, making final preparations for the party.

Clair: Then…ok, I guess I was wrong. I guess…Keaton isn’t the culprit.

Keaton: About time you realized that!

Maple: B-but, then the only person without an alibi is Ace!

Drew: That means it has to be him!

Ace: Aw, come on, dude! I said I’m not a killer!

Joe: Ah, but you’re the only one left without am alibi. That means it must be you! Let’s start the vote everyone!

Flint: Wait, hold on a second! I don’t think that we should assume he’s the killer just because of the process of elimination!

Joe: Then, let’s assume he’s the killer based on the fact that he’s the only one without an alibi!

Flint: Well, let me ask. Ace left at 4:20am, right? So, could he really have gone to the girl’s side?

Joe: Are you implying he didn’t? Well, perhaps you could show me evidence that he didn’t go!

**Do I really have something like that? I have to have some kind of evidence to prove it!**

 

**Solution: Guard Duty Story**

Flint: I can prove it with this!

 

Flint: Joe, according to Sue and Mary, you were the only person who entered the lobby while they were on guard duty. Is this true?

Joe: Well…yeah, I guess it’s true.

Flint: You guess?

Joe: Well, what if he entered the girl’s side before the girls stared guard duty?

Flint: That wouldn’t be possible. You said you met up with them at 4am, right?

Joe: Yes, that’s right. You have a great memory, don’t you?

Flint: Err, thanks. Anyway, Ace left the party at 4:20am, which means if he tried to travel to the girl’s side, he would have had to pass the lobby. While you, Sue, and Mary were still inside!

Joe: Well, when you put it like that…I guess you’re right! Hahaha!

Maple: So, Ace isn’t the culprit either?

Ace: Thanks for the save, man! I’m glad were making some good progress on eliminating suspects.

Eva: Perhaps too much progress…

Ace: What do you mean?

Eva: Anyone who’s been paying attention would realize that there are no suspects left!

Mary: So, maybe Monokuma did it after all!

Monokuma: How many times do I have to tell you bastards that I didn’t do it! Can’t any of you guys listen?!

Miles: Hang on! We’ve spent this whole time carefully trying to figure out who has an alibi. But if everyone supposedly has one, we must have made a mistake!

Chance: One of us must be lying. Someone’s alibi might not be as air-tight as we have been led to believe.

Leo: W-what do we do, then?

Sue: The same thing we’ve been doing this whole time. Debate, of course.

**Everyone’s going to try and convince the others that they didn’t do it. This could get chaotic, but I need to focus!**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: List of Alibis, Paige’s Note, Dying Message, Time Zone Sheet**

Chance: Ok, so can everyone calmly discuss why it wasn’t t-

Drew: It wasn’t me, I swear!

Drew: **Paige’s dying message wasn’t about me!**

Miles: I WOULD NEVER COMMIT MURDER!

Clair: **I was asleep in Paige’s room** , ok?

Ace: I **didn’t even know about the secret room!**

Karin: P-please, everyone calm do-

Maple: **I was with Drew the whole time**!

Joe: Maybe we should just go with majority rules?

Joe: I mean, **it’s not like the victim left any more clues.**

Keaton: HELL NO, THAT’S A STUPID IDEA!

Leo: W-why is everyone yelling?!

Mary: I-I’m telling you, there’s **nothing wrong with my alibi!**

Sue: I was on **guard duty until morning.**

Eva: Well, so much for a calm discussion…

**This is a lot of information to take in at once. But I know that there has to be something there!**

**Solution: Paige’s Note -- >** **“it’s not like the victim left any more clues.”**

Flint: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Flint: The victim…left behind one more clue!

Clair: Seriously? That’s great news!

Flint: The victim had a note drop out of their pocket. On the note, it says that Paige was meeting with someone in her room, and that they would bring breakfast at about 6am.

Joe: W-well, if you ask me, I don’t think that the p-person who asked to meet with her is really suspicious. I mean, what about m-meting her first thing in the morning makes them suspicious?

Clair: Um, everything?

Leo: T-The killer must have sent that note to try and, um, get her alone.

Chance: But the note mentions that they come to her room. So, why did we find the body in the storage room?

Clair: Maybe they changed location. After all, some of us were already in Paige’s room.

Maple: But wasn’t the storage room locked? How did they get in?

Flint: Remember how Karin said that she lost her key? What if, instead of it being lost…it was stolen instead?!

Karin: S-stolen? W-why would they steal my key?

**Why they would steal it? I can think of only one reason…**

[To frame her for murder/To murder her/To take over trash duty]

 

**Solution: To frame her for murder**

Flint: I see!

 

Flint: The whole time, the killer was trying to frame Karin!

Keaton: What?! Why the hell would they do that?!

Karin: H-have I upset someone here so much that they would try to frame me for murder?! W-whoever you are, I’m so sorry! I hope that you can forgive me!

Miles: WHY ARE YOU APOLIGIZING TO A MURDERER?!

Flint: The only reason they framed you was because of convenience. They knew that you were the only person able to access the storage room, so that’s where they committed the murder!

Clair: They probably used the poison smoke bombs because that was what she got from Monokuma! Knowing that they were used in the murder made us even more suspicious of Karin.

Sue: That must have been their plan all along. Even the knife could have easily been explained by saying she got it in the kitchen.

Eva: Ah, but thanks to yours truly, we know that that knife isn’t a regular kitchen knife at all!

Karin: And the culprit had to have been around me sometime between the night of the second day, and the night of the third day.

Chance: They would also have to know about the secret room to get the bombs.

Ace: Add in the note, and that’s all the pieces to the puzzle that we need to solve this case!

**Alright, this is the moment of truth. I really need to focus!**

**The culprit had access to a strange knife, knew about the secret room, and was around Karin for some time. And finally, there’s that note…**

**Wait…**

**THE NOTE!**

Flint: I…I know who did it. I know who was meeting with Paige!

Drew: W-well, what are you waiting for, then?! Point them out!

**I remember now. I remember…when the culprit offered to see Paige in the morning. She even said that she’d write a note! I remember…**

**The one who went to meet with Paige is…**

**Select Someone!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!


	9. Chapter 1: A New Era of Hope and Despair, Class Trial Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found that trying to split this chapter into two would either make one part too short, or it would the first part end abruptly, so that's why this chapter is a bit longer than most of the others.

[Joe Kuhr Chosen]

 

Flint: You’re the only one!

 

Joe: I-Is something the matter, Flint? Why are you pointing at me?

Flint: Joe…you did it, didn’t you?

Joe: W-whatever do you mean, friend?

Flint: You’re the one who was going to meet with Paige, weren’t you! I remember it clearly!

 

[Flashback]

Paige-chan: I…I don’t know…I’m still kind of scared…what if someone comes after me?

Joe: Not to worry Paige! I hang out with you the whole time if I have to!

Paige-chan: B-but what about nighttime?

Joe: Oh, well…how about I’ll come get you early in the morning, ok?

Paige-chan: O-ok. I’ll make a note so I remember. Meet me in my room, ok, Joe?

Joe: Ok! It’s a promise!

[Flashback End]

 

Joe: Y-you actually remember that?!

Flint: You said I had a good memory, didn’t you?

Joe: I…I suppose I did. And yeah, I promised to meet with her in the morning. So what? I hardly think that matters.

Flint: It’s not just that. There’s also plenty of other things strange about your actions.

Sue: Hold it, Mr. Hunter. You aren’t suggesting that Joe is…

Flint: I am. Joe Kuhr, you’re the only one who could have committed this murder!

Sue: Y-you can’t be serious! There’s no way that he would kill Ms. Turner!

Maple: Joe didn’t seem to harbor any ill will towards Paige, did he?

Karin: And doesn’t Joe have an alibi? He was with Sue in the lobby, right?

Eva: True, but we don’t know how long. Sue, do you know how long Joe stayed in the lobby?

Sue: …I…well…I mean…

Keaton: Come on, aren’t you lawyer types all about the truth?! If you know something, then say it!

Chance: Yes, I noticed you aren’t very fond of people who keep secrets, are you? So, I would suggest that that you tell us anything you know.

**I looked over at her, and her face seemed conflicted. Making sure she didn’t notice me, I saw her subtly exchange a quick glance to her left. Following her gaze, I saw Joe place his index finger on his chin and then point at us. Sue shifted her gaze back in front of her and began to speak.**

Sue: Ok, I’ve decided to tell you. Joe entered at about 4am, but…he left at around 5:55am.

Eva: That’s very precise. How did you know the exact time?

Sue: Joe has a wristwatch with him. That’s how I knew.

Eva: Ah, that explains quite a bit. Thank you.

**There’s that smirk of hers again. Would it kill her to tell us what she found out?**

**She wasn’t the only one keeping quiet, however. Even though I had just accused him, Joe had been strangely quiet.**

Flint: Five minutes…that’s just a few minutes before he was supposed to meet up with Paige. That makes Joe all the more suspicious!

Chance: Joe, how do you respond to Flint’s claims?

Joe: His claims? Well, you see, I think I might have misheard him. It almost sounded like he was accusing me of murder, but that can’t be! That would just be silly!

Flint: That’s exactly what I said, Joe. I’m sure that you’re the one who killed Paige.

**Again silence. Joe just stood there, completely still, until the strangest thing happened.**

**He started to clap. First his clapping was small and quiet but, eventually, to grew louder and louder.**

Joe: Hehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Clair: W-what the hell?!

Drew: Has he completely lost his mind?

Joe: Oh, that was a good joke, Flint. Even I, the Ultimate Clown, am impressed.

Flint: This isn’t a joke! You’re the bastard who killed her, aren’t you!

***BAM***

**He slammed his fist on his podium as hard as he could, shocking everyone.**

Joe: It’s even FUNNIER THE SECOND TIME! HAHAHAHAHA! I have to say, Flint, if I took you under my wing, we could become the best comedy duo ever! So, why don’t we end this charade and get to practicing?

Flint: Hell no! Flint, I won’t stop until you admit that you killed Paige!

Joe: So, you plan to run this joke into the ground, eh? What a rookie mistake. But fine, I’ll play along. The crime took place in the storage room, yes?

Flint: Yeah, because you stole Karin’s key to get in there!

Joe: Goodness, a murderer and a thief? You’re quite determined to make me out to be some big, bad, criminal, aren’t you? But when could I have possibly taken Karin’s key? She herself said she spent most of the third day talking to Chance, didn’t she?

 

**True, Karin was preoccupied during that time, but I’m sure Joe had a chance to take her key, and that time was during…**

[The night of the second day/The morning of the third day/The night of the third day]

 

**Solution: The night of the second day**

Flint: I see!

 

Flint: Joe, you could have easily stolen Karin’s key on the night of the second day! You did help her out on trash duty, didn’t you?

 

[Flashback]

Drew: Because she volunteered for cleaning duty. She’s going to be coming to our rooms every night to take our trash and bring it to the storage room.

Karin: Which reminds me, would anyone like to help me, just for tonight?

Joe: I’ll help out. You guys all took such great care of me, so I need to return the favor.

Karin: Oh, um, well…

Chance: That will be fine. I was going to add Joe into your group anyway. You can show him around that room.

[Flashback End]

 

Joe: O-oh, right! I completely forgot. You’re welcome, by the way, for taking out your trash!

Flint: Joe, not only did you have the opportunity to take Karin’s key, you also could must have saw the secret room with the poison bombs.

Karin: I did show Joe the secret room, and all of weapons inside. I told him not to touch them, and to keep it a secret.

Joe: Ah, but many people knew about those bombs, didn’t they? However, nobody knows where that knife came from!

Flint: Well, what about you? Do you know what kind of knife it is, or where it came from?

Joe: Let me think…

**Looking carefully, I saw Joe look to his right. Following his gaze, I saw Sue with her entire hand straight, her palm facing down. She then moved her hand horizontally in front of her chin. Joe quickly looked back at the rest of us, a big grin on his face. Just what are those two up to?!**

Joe: Unfortunately, I know absolutely nothing about that knife!

Eva: Oh, is that so?

Flint: Lying won’t get you anywhere, Joe!

Joe: So, I’m a lair too, huh? I may a clown, but even I have feelings…

Chance: If you really didn’t know about that knife, Joe, then prove it.

Joe: That’s hardly fair, don’t you think? Why am I only who has to prove it? Oh well, I guess I’ll… _take a stab at it!_ HAHAHAHA!

**Ugh, that was terrible. Still, this guy’s more cunning then he lets on. I’ll have to pay close attention to what he says!**

**Make your argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Paige’s Note**

Joe: Can you really prove that I knew about the knife?

Joe: I mean, we don’t even know what kind of knife it is!

Leo: W-well, **the killer would know about what kind of knife it is.**

Clair: You’re the only one who could have killed Paige, so you have to know something about the murder weapon!

Sue: Didn’t Mr. Hunter just say we shouldn’t suspect people based on process of elimination?

Drew: But we have the note, **which was clearly meant for him!**

Sue: But you have no proof that he knows anything about that knife.

Joe: Exactly! I know absolutely nothing about those **juggling knifes!**

Sue: If you’re going to accuse him of murder, then present some evidence!

**Only the killer would know about those knifes. Is there any way I can prove that Joe knows what they are?**

**Solution: “the killer would know about what kind of knife it is” -- > “juggling knifes”**

Flint: I’ll shoot through that contradiction!

 

**BREAK!**

Flint: Joe, if you know nothing about the knife like you claim, then how did you know it was a juggling knife?!

Joe: W-what?! Are you sure I said that? I don’t remember calling it a juggling knife!

Clair: Um, yeah you did. Just now, in fact.

Ace: Yeah, I heard it too!

Leo: I-I’m sorry, but, you did say that…

Sue: Hold on. Joe is a clown, right? Juggling is one of his specialties, so of course he would know a juggling knife when he sees one. Isn’t that right, Joe?

Joe: Oh, yeah, of course! I’ve seen plenty of juggling knifes!

**Damn her! She’s just filling in the holes in his testimony!**

Flint: Hang on a second! Just because he’s seen juggling knives before doesn’t mean that that knife isn’t his.

Joe: O-ok then, let you ask you this. Where on earth could I have gotten that knife?

 

**Where could he have gotten it? It’s on the tip of my tongue…**

[In the kitchen/From Monokuma/He came here with it]

 

**Solution: From Monokuma**

Flint: I see!

 

Flint: Obviously, you got it from Monokuma back when was giving everyone motives, right?

Clair: Oh, right! Maple got a lance, Eva got a fingerprinting kit and luminal, Karin got poison smoke bombs, I got those videos, Paige got a gasmask, Keaton got a regular knife, and Joe got juggling knifes!

Flint: That’s right! So, Joe, do you still want to claim that you don’t know anything about the knife?

Joe: E-even if that knife is mine, you can’t prove that I used it!

Flint: Actually, by examining the knife, I bet we could find out if you used it or not!

Mary: But do we even have time to examine it?

Flint: Don’t worry. Someone here has already taken care if it!

Maple: And who would that be?

**There’s only one person here who could get some results from that knife, and that’s…**

**Select Someone**

[Eva Genis Chosen]

 

Flint: You’re the only one!

 

Flint: Eva, did you manage to get anything from the knife?

Eva: Yes, I did. There weren’t any traces of blood, but I did manage to pull some fingerprints.

Miles: You had that this whole time?! Why didn’t you say anything?!

Eva: Why didn’t you ask?

**Seriously, Eva?! We’re kinda in a life or death situation here!**

Flint: So, whose fingerprints did you find?

Eva: There were only one set of fingerprints on the knife’s hilt, and they belonged to…

Eva: Joe Kuhr!

Joe: W-w-what?! T-that can’t be!

Keaton: Hey, Joe, you mind telling us why the fuck the knife used to stab the victim has your fingerprints on it!

Joe: Well, you see…I found that knife in the kitchen, and seeing as it was my knife, I picked it up.

Drew: B-but don’t you usually wear gloves?

Joe: W-well, I was preparing breakfast for Paige, so I took them off beforehand!

Keaton: You expect us to fall for some shitty excuse like that?

Joe: W-well, yeah, cause it’s the truth! But anyways, I have a question I want to ask you guys.

Karin: You’re asking us a question? You, the suspect?

Joe: Yes, I am. What I want to know is...how could I have gotten that knife near Paige?

Flint: What do you mean?

Joe: Come on now, you must remember that I warned Paige, right? Or is your memory only great when it comes to things that are convenient to you?

**After thinking it over, it finally occurred to me what he meant.**

 

[Flashback]

Drew: H-how do we know that your trustworthy?

Joe: Hey, I’m not a suspicious guy! But…Paige, just in case, don’t open your door for anyone suspicious, okay?

Paige-chan: O-ok. Thank you, Joe.

[Flashback End]

 

Flint: You’re talking about when you warned her not open the door for anyone suspicious, right?

Joe: Ding ding! A gold star for you!

Leo: B-but, if you were meeting with her, she wouldn’t, um, consider you suspicious…

Joe: She would if I had a big knife with me. So how could I sneak a knife into her room, hmm? This clown suit of mine doesn’t have pockets, and it’s too big to put in my afro.

**There had to have been some way for him to be able to sneak the knife into the room…but how?**

**Hangman’s Gambit!**

**O F D R A Y O T**

**Solution: Food Tray**

Flint: I got it!

 

Flint: I think that you hid the knife in plain sight.

Joe: Yes, well, I think you have quite the vivid imagination! I hid the knife in plain sight? Really?

Flint: Well, you were going to bring her breakfast, right? If you had the knife on the food tray, Paige wouldn’t suspect a thing, would she?

Joe: Jeez, Flint, and here I thought that you were one of the smart ones.

Flint: What did you say?! I don’t take kindly to insults, you know!

Joe: And I don’t take kindly to being accused of murder! So, I guess we’re both feeling pretty bad right now, so why don’t we just stop this trial right now and tell some jokes?

Miles: We can’t afford to stop this trial! If we don’t vote for someone, we’re all going to die!

Joe: But to go on, suspecting friends, living in constant paranoia, and sending our own classmates to their deaths? Is that really living?

**W-what?**

Ace: W-what are you talking about, dude?

Joe: I mean, we shouldn’t let ourselves just turn to despair like that. All of you keep ganging up on me…but all I ever wanted was be friends. I was honored that me, a useless fool with a garbage talent would get the chance to befriend the best of the best! But I guess that wasn’t meant to be. After not even four days, I’ve gotten punched for trying to break up a fight, accused of being a thief for volunteering to take out your trash, and accused of murdering someone I because I wanted to protect someone.

Mary: W-when you say it like that, I feel…perhaps we are mistaken for accusing you…

Maple: I don’t…I don’t know what to think anymore.

Karin: Joe…I fell that I can relate to you. I was hurt when everyone accused me just because I was on trash duty.

Keaton: Hey, Karin, don’t forget that this bastard accused you as well!

Ace: Yeah, and me too!

Joe: But didn’t Drew start the case against Karin? And Clair started the accusation against Ace. I was just agreeing with them.

Miles: But you’re been acting strangely. I seemed like you wanted us to vote as soon as possible.

Joe: Well, I don’t know about you, but I don’t exactly enjoy suspecting my classmates and sending them to die. That’s why I wanted this trial over with as soon as possible.

Flint: Then you should have done more work during the investigation! You hardly did a thing!

Joe: Well, I’m not very smart, so I leave that to the rest of you, and just agree with what you guys come up with.

Eva: Don’t you have a mind of your own?

Joe: Well, I just like to with the flow, you know? Just smiling and agreeing with others is so much easier than having your own beliefs, isn’t it? And ignoring all your problems is so much easier than facing them, isn’t it?

Drew: W-what…what the hell are saying, you freak?!

Joe: I’m saying that we should find the true culprit, have them executed, and forget any of this ever happened! Then, we go back to our wonderful lives in this kingdom!

Clair: But what about our family?! Our friends?!

Joe: Forget it. We’re never going to escape this place, so why bother thinking about that? We can all forget about murder, forget about escaping, forget about everything. All that we need is each other! We can live here in this kingdom, making it a safe haven for everyone! A land free from despair! A LAND OF LIGHT AND HOPE!

Keaton: ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY OR SOMETHING?!

Clair: There’s no way I can just forget about my family!

Ace: I admit, spending the rest of my life with all these girls sound pretty tempting, but I can’t just leave my family! My mom, my dad, and especially my big sister! I need to make sure they’re safe!

Joe: Why? What does it matter? We’re all going to die someday, and I for one wouldn’t want to waste my life worrying about things I could never change. We should be spending the rest of our days in blissful hope, free from worry! I mean, I still don’t know why you’ll are still angry about Paige. Honestly now, who cares about her?

**At that point, I just couldn’t take any more of his insane ramblings. I slammed my fist onto my desk as hard as I could and glared at him.**

Flint: Shut the fuck up! Paige was our friend, you son of a bitch!

Joe: Well, she’s not your friend anymore, is she? She just finished the last page of her life, and there no sequels to this series. HAHAHAHA!

Clair: B-but, even so...she may be dead, but she lives on in our hearts!

Joe: But why remember her if the thought only brings you despair? No matter how much you hope for her to come back, she never will. That’s why it’s better to just forget about her, and all of our other burdens and failures.

Chance: No. I will remember my failure to protect her for as long as I live. I will take my failures, and use them as motivation to succeed!

Joe: But life’s all about moving forward, right? But you can’t do that if you’re being weighed down by too much emotional baggage.

Flint: Paige is not baggage!

Joe: Of course she isn’t! She’s just a corpse. So, let’s all stop pretending that a corpse has any value, ok?

Eva: So, these are the true colors of Joe Kuhr. Well, I can’t say that I disagree with you entirely. I was never really fond of the victim, and I would hardly call someone I met a few days ago my friend.

Joe: The true colors? Please, you haven’t seen anything yet! As a person, I’m more colorful than my afro!

Eva: Yes, well, now that you’ve finished your silly little rant, would you kindly explain why you couldn’t have hidden the knife on the food tray?

Joe: Oh, I forgot all about that! Please, everyone, forgive me. I’m not the smartest, or the strongest, or the best at remembering things. In fact, compared to you guys, I’m just another… _average Joe!_ HAHAHA!

Flint: Just get to your damn testimony already!

Joe: Well, if you insist!

**This guy’s completely out of his mind! Who knows what he could say at this point!**

**Make your argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Cafeteria Cards, Guard Duty Story, Paige’s Secret**

Joe: It’s quite simple really…

Joe: Now, you think **that I met with Paige a little after 6am** , correct?

Leo: Y-yeah, you went to get, um, her breakfast…

Clair: And then you used the food tray to sneak in the knife!

Joe: But didn’t you hear her scream at 7am? Are you saying it took me an hour to kill her?

Keaton: Well, you probably didn’t fight her immediately. Instead, you just looked for the right moment.

Ace: Maybe they had an argument that turned violent ** _._**

Joe: Except, the **cafeteria normally opens at 7am** , right?

Miles: Why does that matter?!

Sue: Because **he couldn’t enter the cafeteria before 7am,** so he couldn’t have gotten that food tray to her!

**It’s true that the cafeteria normally opens at around 7am, but maybe he had another way…**

**Solution: Cafeteria Cards -- > “he couldn’t enter the cafeteria before 7am”**

Flint: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Flint: No, you could have easily gotten the food tray from the kitchen using one of the cafeteria cards!

Karin: Oh, that’s right! Along with our weapons, Monokuma gave me, Clair, and Joe special cards to get into the cafeteria early!

Drew: How early are we talking about?

Clair: Monokuma said that we could go in as early as 6am!

Miles: 6am?! That’s exactly when Joe and Paige were going to meet each other!

Flint: And don’t forget, he left the lobby at about 5:55am, just five minutes before then!

Ace: Then he’s gotta be the killer, right?

Keaton: Of course he is! Let’s vote his ass out of here right now!

Joe: *Sigh* And here I was, expecting more out of you people…

Flint: What the hell are you talking about now?!

Joe: Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad that all of the Ultimates are working together, but it’s such a shame that it has to be for a bad cause…

Chance: How exactly is trying to find a murderer a bad cause?

Joe: It’s not, really. But the thing is, if you guys vote for me, you’re all going to die.

Keaton: Is that a threat, asshole?!

Joe: It is simply what Monokuma said. If you vote for the wrong person, we’re all going to die. A killer will walk free, and we will all die a meaningless death, just like…oh, what was her name again?

Leo: P-Paige. Paige Turner…

Joe: Ah, forgive me. She is so insignificant right now that I have already forgotten her.

Mary: H-how dare you! Her death was anything but meaningless!

Joe: Please, there is nothing in death! No hope, no despair, nothing. There is no objective meaning in death, just as there is no objective meaning in life.

Eva: What are you, some stereotypical nihilist?

Joe: Well, you see, I find that there is no objective or subjective meaning in death. But life is a beautiful thing. Even though I believe there is no one true meaning in life, I have given myself my own personal meaning to live.

Chair: I’m almost afraid to ask, but what is it?

Joe: I’m glad you asked. My friends, life is short. We will all die one day, and there is nothing we can do to stop it. So, instead of wallowing in our pain, our losses, our darkness, our despair, we should accept life and death for what they are, and spend our days enriching each other’s lives! That is why I cannot forgive whoever committed this horrible crime. They killed not only Paige, but by not confessing, they are dooming us as well! That is why we must deliver justice on this criminal!

Flint: But you’re the one who killed her! I’ve proven it with all of my evidence!

Sue: No, you haven’t proven a thing.

Keaton: What are you talking about?!

Clair: Yeah, we’ve spent this whole time proving him guilty!

Sue: You haven’t proven a single thing. Everything that you guys had said is nothing but pure conjecture.

Keaton: Conjecture?! Fuck you! We’ve all been busting our asses trying to find the culprit, but you’ve barely done jack shit since this trial started!

Leo: Sue…why do you keep defending Joe?

Sue: Because Joe is not the culprit.

Maple: What?! Is that really true?

Sue: Indeed it is, Ms. Woods. As the Ultimate Lawyer, I assure you that I am right about this.

Maple: Well, if the Ultimate Lawyer says so, it must be true, right?

Karin: P-perhaps we should shouldn’t be so hasty with our voting. We wouldn’t want to make a mistake.

Chance: Hmm…yes, even I must admit that I’m not entirely convinced that Joe is the culprit…not yet.

Mary: Well, I don’t agree with the things Joe has been saying, but if even our leader isn’t sure, then maybe we might be wrong about Joe being the culprit.

**Damn it! With only a few words, that bitch managed to turn this entire case around! Is this the power of the Ultimate Lawyer?! Even so, I can’t back down!**

Flint: Hey! What do you think you’re doing, Sue?!

Sue: Defending Joe, of course. It’s my duty as a lawyer to help others, even if they have no one on their side!

**Even so…how? How can she defend such an obvious criminal?! If there was anything I hated more than criminals, it was the corrupt people who defended or enabled them! I was starting to get really angry, and I shouted without thinking.**

Flint: You’re a sham, Sue! I heard rumors about you…forgery, blackmail, and all other kinds of underhanded deeds to get your perfect record!

Sue: Well, Mr. Hunter, I’ve heard rumors about you as well. Rumors about how you were only accepted here because your father is the headmaster.

Flint: That’s not-

Sue: I am not finished speaking, Mr. Hunter. Now, I don’t believe those rumors, because I’m not a gullible fool who believes anything she reads. I wouldn’t have become the Ultimate Lawyer if I was a fraud. And remember, if we get this wrong, we die! If I’m defending Joe, it’s because I believe that he is innocent. So, unless you have any actual evidence, I suggest that you leave this to a professional.

Joe: Yes, I agree! After all, you haven’t even addressed the biggest piece of evidence, and how it relates to me!

Miles: The biggest piece of evidence? Are you talking about the dying message?

Joe: Exactly! What I want to know is, based on the information we have right now, who could have written that dying message?

**Back to the dying message again, huh? Well, we know a lot more now than we did then. If that message really is Drew’s number, then the person who wrote it must have been…**

[Paige wrote it/Joe wrote it/Drew wrote it]

 

**Solution: Joe wrote it**

Flint: I see!

 

Flint: The only person that I can see writing it would be you, Joe. After she died, you freed one of her hands from the wire, dipped it in her blood, and wrote Drew’s number in it.

Joe: No way, no way, no way! Come on, Flint, why would I write Drew’s number out of everyone’s?

Flint: Because you knew that Drew left before you did, so because you thought that he’d have no alibi, and since you know what his number was, you wrote it down to frame him!

 

Sue: OBJECTION!

 

[Split Screen with Flint and Sue]

Flint: I should have expected you to speak up sooner or later…

Sue: Naturally. You’re just made a fatal error, after all.

Flint: Oh, really. I’d like to see you try and prove me wrong!

Sue: Gladly. I’ll show you why I’m the Ultimate Lawyer!

 

**Rebuttal Showdown**

**Truth Blades: Dying Message, Room Number Knowledge, Joe’s Account**

Sue: You say that Joe wrote down Mr. Shade’s number?

Sue: That’s completely impossible!

Sue: Because, if you’ll remember…

Sue: The numbers were handed out when Monokuma first showed up!

**DEVOLPMENT!**

Flint: Why does that matter? I don’t see your point.

Sue: Joe was knocked unconscious by Mr. Patches, remember?

Sue: So, **he didn’t hear everyone’s numbers being called**.

Sue: And **nobody told him about the room numbers afterwards.**

Sue: So, while Ms. Turner couldn’t have written Mr. Shade’s number…

Sue: Neither could Joe!

**Joe had to have heard about the room number at one point. The question is when?**

**Solution: Room Number Knowledge -- > “nobody told him about the room numbers afterwards”**

Flint: Allow me to cut through those words!

 

**BREAK!**

Flint: Joe was told about everyone’s room numbers, and you know it!

Sue: What are you talking about?! When could he have possibly been told?!

Flint: Chance, didn’t you tell Joe about everyone’s room numbers?

Chance: Yes, I filled him on everything, from the room numbers to our daily meetings.

Flint: And was Sue in the room when you told him?

Chance: …Yes, she was.

Flint: So, Sue, would you like to explain how you conveniently forgot about that?!

Sue: I-It was just a small mistake…

Flint: Huh. I wouldn’t expect someone who just went on about being the Ultimate Lawyer to make a silly mistake.

Sue: B-be quiet! Does anyone here even believe you?

**Everyone was silent for a minute or so, until someone finally spoke up.**

Leo: I-I believe him.

Sue: W-what?

Leo: F-Flint’s been so nice to me…and h-he’s my friend, so I have to believe him!

Sue: E-even so-

Ace: I believe him too! If it weren’t for Flint, everyone would have voted for me. So, I’m with him all the way!

Clair: Hell yeah! Let’s vote for this murderous bastard right now!

Flint: Well then, it looks like we’re about ready to start the vote.

Sue: N-no…NO! YOU CAN’T!

Flint: And why not?

Sue: B-Because…I refuse to vote! I won’t vote for Joe, and this trial will never end!

Miles: You’re being completely irrational!

Clair: What would even happen if someone refused to vote?

Monokuma: That’s a good question! Well, it’s mandatory for all living students to participate in all aspects of the class trial, including voting. All you bastards have to do is show up and vote for someone. If you can’t even do that much, then only punishment awaits you.

Flint: Did you hear that, Sue? If you keep being stubborn, you’re going to die.

Sue: I see. Very well then.

Miles: Well, I’m glad that you’re finally listening to rea-

Sue: If I going to die for refusing to vote, then so be it!

**W-what!? She would lay down her life, just like that?!**

Miles: ARE YOU NUTS?! YOU’RE REALLY WILLING TO DIE?

Drew: G-Great, she’s insane as well! Is everyone here crazy but me?!

Sue: On the contrary, I’m quite sane. But if we’re going to die anyway, I’d rather die without compromising my beliefs.

Joe: You all seem fine with killing me, but can you say the same about Sue? Would you all send an innocent woman to her death?

Karin: N-no, I could never do that…

Mary: I don’t know why she chooses to defend Joe, but I have no right to judge an innocent woman. I cannot send her to her death in good conscience…

Miles: I’m fine with executing the killer, but I don’t want anyone else to die…

**She was doing it again! She was putting on a fucking show to convince everyone else! I can’t let this go on anymore!**

Flint: You rotten bitch! You’re just stalling for time again, aren’t you?!

Sue: I told you, I believe that Joe is innocent! And unless you can prove that he, without a doubt, killed Ms. Turner, then I refuse to vote for him.

Chance: …Well, I suppose, in that case, we have to keep discussing.

Flint: Damn it! Why…this can’t happen…I can’t let this happen.

Joe: Why so serious?

Flint: WHAT?!

Joe: I asked why you’re so serious and upset. After all, this is just a game, right?

Flint: Shut the fuck up, Joe! This isn’t a game! This is life and death! And I’m not upset!

Joe: Yes, you are. I can tell because of the tone of your voice. Also, I see that you have your fists balled up, and you’re practically trembling.

**Looking down, I could see that he was completely right. I didn’t even realize it, but my entire body was trembling.**

Joe: Don’t worry about it. Lots of people have these little things they do without realizing it. Like how Clair’s ahoge curves like a question mark whenever she asks something.

Clair: What?! No, it doesn’t!

Joe: And now it’s shooting straight up like an exclamation point!

Clair: STOP MAKING FUN OF MY HAIR!

Joe: Sorry, sorry. Oh, and Flint? You don’t need to feel bad about failing to implicate me. I’m not the culprit, after all. You still did pretty good, though, so congrats!

**I couldn’t tell if he was being sincere or mocking me, but either way, I found myself getting angrier and angrier, until…**

Ace: Hey, dude, calm down.

Flint: Calm down?! How can I calm down?!

Ace: Look man, I understand. There’s nothing I want more than to take this bastard down, but we can’t lose our heads.

**That’s right…he must be as mad at this as I am…**

[Flashback]

Ace: I was just…mulling over this whole thing, man. I mean, Paige seemed so innocent from what I had seen of her…

Ace: I mean, yeah, I’m a bit of a pervert, but even I think that you’d have to be one twisted son of a bitch to do…this.

Flint: I agree. Unless I was defending myself, I would never lay my hands on a woman. That’s what my dad taught me, anyway.

Ace: Hey, man, same here! Well, I mean, I would love to lay my hands all over a women’s body, but, well, you know what I mean.

[Flashback End]

 

Flint: You must feel strongly about this too, huh?

Ace: Yeah. You heard me talk about my sister, right?

Flint: A bit. You need to make sure she’s okay, right?

Ace: Yeah. I’m worried about her. Her name is Raven Skye, and she’s the Ultimate Ornithologist, or a person who studies birds. The two of us have always been super close. We’ve always been there for each other, always protected each other.

Flint: Ace...

Ace: Every time I went to go pilot a plane, she would always tell me to get home safe, and every time I promised her that I would get home safely. And when I returned, she would be there, waiting for me with a big grin on her face. Even now, she’s probably worried about me, waiting for me to come home…

Flint: I…I don’t know what to say…

Ace: Sorry, I…guess I got a little carried away. It’s just…whenever I think about how she might be hurt, I…I’m scared, you know? And having this murderous son of a bitch say that we should just forget about our loved ones after he killed Paige…

**I was very surprised when Ace decided to pour his heart out like. After hearing him talk about his sister, I started to feel something strange stirring in my head. And then, it happened…**

**I remembered…**

**I remember my father first teaching me how to use a gun. I remember how my mother would always cook me and my dad a nice meal after we got back from a hunting trip. I remembered all the good time that we’ve had together.**

**That’s right...my family. Monokuma must have done something to them. I needed to make sure they were safe! But first, I needed to finish this class trial. Seeing Ace looking concerned, I finally spoke up.**

Flint: Yeah, I got a family I need to find as well, Ace. Now, I don’t know where parents are, but when I get out of here, I’m going to find out!

Ace: Yeah, same here, bro! O-oh, um, you don’t mind if I call you bro, do you?

Flint: Not at all. But…before we continue, we need to end this class trial.

Ace: Hell yeah, bro! Let’s take this bastard down! I’m with you one hundred percent!

**With renewed strength and confidence, I stood tall, but calm. Everyone here truly cared about their families, but would not stoop to murder in order to escape. Then, there was this bastard. He didn’t give a damn about his own friends or family, and had murdered Paige. No matter what, I would take him down!**

Eva: Well, now that that silly little heart-to-heart is over, let’s continue. Sue, what exactly aren’t you convinced about?

Sue: I want to know…what Joe did after he supposedly killed Ms. Turner. I also want proof that he used that knife!

Ace: Seriously? You’re kinda grasping at straws here.      

Sue: No, I’m not! I simply believe that you haven’t made a strong enough case yet.

Chance: Well, if you going to be like this, I suppose we have little choice.

**What did Joe do after killing Paige? He must have done something…**

**Make your argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Room Number Knowledge**

Sue: Personally, I still think someone else had the knife…

Ace: But since you **were on guard duty,** none of the guys could pass through.

Joe: Well, that doesn’t mean I used it.

Clair: Of course it does! **It’s your knife** , and it has your fingerprints!

Leo: Y-Yeah, that’s why he must have threw it into the kitchen.

Joe: But why would I throw it in the kitchen, when I could just **put it into my room?**

Miles: You probably weren’t thinking clearly, considering you just committed murder!

Keaton: There’s also the fact that you’re fucking crazy!

Sue: That’s not an argument. Instead of insulting him, prove him wrong!

**Joe says that he could have discarded the knife anywhere, but is that true?**

**Solution: “were on guard duty” -- > “put it into my room”**

Flint: I’ll shoot through that contradiction!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Flint: There’s no way you could have gotten rid of that knife in your room, Joe!

Ace: Oh, yeah, because Sue was on guard duty, right?

Flint: Exactly! So, the only place you thought to get rid of it was the kitchen!

Joe: Why…why can’t you just let this go?

Ace: Because we aren’t twisted murders like you!

Joe: You’re making a huge mistake…

Flint: Shut up! Just admit you killed her!

Joe: I WILL NOT! STOP THIS!

Flint: I won’t stop until I have justice!

Joe: Justice?!

**As soon as he said that, Joe shoot an intense glare my way. He started clenching his teeth, and then…**

**He threw his afro straight into my face.**

Joe: JUSTICE?! What justice is there in a meaningless death?! What justice is there in letting the true murder walk free?! I had hoped to keep this information secret, but I’m afraid that I have no choice…

Maple: Oh, my goodness…that’s not his real hair?!

Miles: Really?! That’s what surprises you?!

Mary: Joe…have you been keeping information from us?

Joe: It was for your own good, I assure you. The information I have would no doubt bring you all closer to despair.

Drew: Who cares about that?! Just tell us already!

Joe: Very well…the knife used in the murder…was not in my possession at the time.

Ace: That’s a lie! Nobody else could have had the knife!

Joe: Oh, I can think of one person. Why, they even came into my room and asked for one of it. They said they needed it for self-defense.

Flint: W-wait…you can’t mean…

Joe: Oh, but I do! Since these people won’t believe me, why don’t you tell them, Flint?

**Someone came into Joe’s room and asked for one of his knifes…if they were involved with the murder, then there’s only one person I can think of, and I have the evidence to prove it.**

**Solution: Joe’s Account**

Flint: I can prove it with this!

 

Flint: You told me that Paige visited you, didn’t you Joe? But you didn’t say what you guys talked about.

Joe: And that’s another gold star for you, Flint! Congratulations!

Clair: Wait?! How do we know you’re not just lying?!

Joe: You don’t. At least not yet. But if you think about it, there are a few things about this case that don’t make sense if I was the one with the intent to kill. I mean, don’t you think that there was something strange about Paige’s meeting with me?

Drew: Like what? What are you to talking about?

Joe: Well, she insisted that I meet her at 6am instead of 7am, for starters.

Miles: You said that you’d see her first thing in the morning, right?

Joe: Exactly! But no matter how much I told her that morning here starts at 7am, she still wanted to meet at 6am.

Leo: M-maybe she made a mistake. I mean, she’s from an area that goes by pacific time, right? So, by 6am, maybe she meant 7am?

Karin: No, because she knows about this place’s time zone, so she would have said 7am if she intended to meet Joe at that time. Remember when I told everyone about it in the cafeteria?

Eva: That’s right, you did. So, her reason for choosing 6am must have been on purpose.

**That’s right, she did. The only people who didn’t hear about it were Sue, Chance, and Joe. Speaking of Joe, he currently had a confused look on his face, likely concerning the time zone.**

Joe: Wait, what’s all this about time zones? What time is it right n-

Ace: N-Never mind that! It’s not important to this case!

Flint: Looks like it…still, I don’t see why Paige choosing that meeting time is so important.

Joe: Ok, then how about this? What about the location of the murder?

Chance: Now that you mention it, it’s rather strange…weren’t you originally going to pick her up in her room?

Maple: Well, maybe Joe told her to change the location.

Sue: And how do you think he did that? You think he just walked up to her and said, “Hey, Paige, let me go steal this key from Karin so that we can meet alone in the storage room”. Somehow, I don’t see that working.

**How did the murder end up taking place in the storage room if that wasn’t where they were meeting? There had to be something I was missing…**

**Make your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Page’s Secret Codes, Time Zone Sheet, Switched Nameplates**

Chance: How did the murder take place in the storage room…

Keaton: Because this **_bastard stole Karin’s key_**!

Sue: Even if that’s true, how did he convince Ms. Turner to go with him to the storage room?

Ace: Paige obviously trusted him, but he abused that trust in order to kill her!

Maple: Perhaps **_he knocked her unconscious_** , and carried her there.

Mary: Maybe he tricked her by telling her the storage room was actually her room.

Sue: But the party was being held in her room, which she had exited. Nobody would fall for that trick.

Joe: What horrible accusations…have any of you ever consider that **she was trying to lead me to the storage room**?

Clair: But all you’d have to due to tell it wasn’t her room was to **look at the nameplates!**

**Who was tricking who? And how could they have done it? There has to be some evidence to clear this up…**

**Solution: Switched Nameplates -- > “look at the nameplates”**

Flint: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Flint: Actually, the nameplates in this case are incredibly misleading.

Clair: How can a nameplate be misleading?

Ace: Well, me and my bro found out that someone switched the nameplates of Paige’s room and the storage room.

Miles: AHA! So, Joe was attempting to trick her into going into the wrong room! He used Karin’s key, and left the door unlocked!

Eva: Paige is hardly what I would call intelligent, but even she wouldn’t fall for such a simple trick. She had just left her room, where the party was being held.

Mary: Yes, I gave her the key to my room so that she could go there.

Maple: So, maybe Joe attacked her inside your room?

Flint: No, that can’t be. Mary and Clair said that her room was spotless.

Chance: So, it’s very unlikely that she went there at all…

Eva: It seems that Paige went to the storage room on her own free will. Not only that, but it’s likely that she was the one who switched the nameplates.

Karin: Yes, I don’t see why Joe would switch the nameplates.

Clair: But why would Paige switch the nameplates?

**That’s what I was wondering myself. I’ll have to search deep into my mind, and think this through as logically as possible.**

**DIVE START**

Who stole Karin’s key to the storage room?

[The murderer stole it/The victim stole it]

 

Why did Paige switch the nameplates?

[To prank everyone/To lure Joe into the storage room]

 

What was Paige planning to do when she met with Joe?

[Murder him/Have a heated debate about anime]

 

**Solution: The victim stole it; To lure Joe into the storage room; Murder him**

Flint: It’s all coming together!

 

**BREAK!**

Flint: This whole time, we assumed that is was Joe who was planning to murder Paige. However, I think that we’ve got it backwards!

Clair: Y-you can’t mean…

Flint: I do. Paige…lured Joe over the storage room in order to kill him!

Miles: SAY WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!

Joe: My goodness, Flint. You’re so determined to paint me as the killer that you would even accuse Paige of attempted murder? And people say that I have no respect for the dead.

Flint: Shut up! This…this is the secret you were keeping from us this whole time, wasn’t it?

Joe: Heh…who knows…

**Ok, seriously, is it impossible for anyone here to give me a straight answer?**

Sue: She knew about the secret room, so that must have been where she got the bombs. That, along with it taking place in the storage room, must have meant that she was planning on framing Ms. Taker.

Karin: B-but when could she have stolen my key?

Mary: It must have been during the party. When no one was looking, she quickly snatched your key. That must have been why she was determined to get your room key as well, Karin.

Leo: R-right, Cookie and I found the storage room key below her door. She must have put it there after she unlocked the storage room. If she had Karin’s room key, she could have put her key inside her room, incriminating her even more…

Keaton: Still, why the hell would she choose Joe to kill?!

Ace: I think that you could answer that better than anyone, Keaton. You injured him pretty badly on the first day, remember?

Chance: Even if he was able to start walking again, he was probably still injured.

Joe: Ah, I should have known…the only reason why she wanted me dead was because I’m such weak and worthless trash.

Eva: One more thing…when she brought the boom box, she said it was to keep us awake, but I believe that the real reason she brought it was to drown out Joe’s screams when she stabbed him to death!

Clair: Oh my god! T-that’s horrible!

Drew: It looks like her plan backfired, as the only screams it drowned out were her own…

Chance: She was acting rather strange before…if only I had noticed, I could have done something…

Ace: It looks like all the pieces are coming together. That was a pretty good deduction there, bro!

Clair: B-but wait! That would mean that Joe killed her in self-defense! So, that means he won’t be executed, right?

Monokuma: Nope, sorry. You see, in this game, if you take someone’s life, it’s murder, plain and simple. There’s no such thing as self-defense or an accident or assisted suicide! It’s all murder to me!

Clair: B-but that’s not fair!

Maple: Um, I’m sorry if this sounds dumb, but, w-wouldn’t Paige’s plan be ruined if J-Joe ran away? He would have saw her, and told us that she tried to murder him.

Flint: Maybe…that seems like a major oversight.

Karin: W-well, maybe Flint’s theory about her trying to murder Joe was wrong after all.

Ace: Nah, I think my bro’s right on the money!

Karin: Maybe so, but still…I really want to believe that Paige is innocent. It’s hard for me to accept that she was planning to frame me for murder this whole time…

Chance: Still, do you really think that she would go so far as to disguise herself?

**That might be worth discussing. If I can prove it, it’ll make my theory even more believable.**

**Make your argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #1**

Ace: Could Paige really have used a disguise?

Keaton: I doubt that she was planning on the victim escaping, so she probably just **wore her** **regular outfit.**

Eva: We didn’t see a disguise when we found the body.

Maple: But **she was wearing** **pajamas** …

Clair: But she wasn’t wearing them when she left her room, so when did she put them on?

Miles: Well, could you describe the pajamas in more detail?

Eva: Well, she was barefoot, and she had a simple white tank top and shorts.

Karin: Paige… ** _couldn’t have planned a murder_** , right?

**As much as I don’t want to believe it, it looks like Paige was involved. But did she try to disguise herself?**

**Solution: “she was wearing pajamas” -- > “wore her regular outfit”**

Flint: I’ll shoot through that contradiction!

 

**BREAK!**

Flint: Paige was wearing pajamas when we found her, so she could have easily have changed after she had already gotten into the storage room.

Maple: But where were her pajamas?

Flint: She probably just wore them under her regular clothes.

Ace: Oh, so she planned to stab Joe to death, then throw her pajamas into the incinerator, then change back into her original outfit, and head to Mary’s room.

Joe: Well, well, aren’t you an _Ace Detective_! Get it?

Miles: Yes, yes, we get it. Now, does anyone know what happened to her original outfit?

Eva: There are tons of boxes in both the storage room and the secret room, so Paige probably placed her outfit in one of those.

Keaton: Then I guess that explains why we never found the damn thing. Searching all the boxes would have taken too long.

Karin: B-but hang on. What about her face? The entire disguise would be worthless if she didn’t disguise her face!

Clair: That’s true, I guess...was there any way she could have concealed her face?

**There had to be something…the object that was used to conceal Paige’s face was…**

**Solution: Gasmask**

Flint: I can prove it with this!

 

Flint: Do any of you guys remember what Paige’s gift from Monokuma was?

Clair: I was…a gasmask, right?

Flint: That’s right. But the thing is, this gasmask covers both the front and the back of one’s face.

Eva: So, that would be how Paige planned to cover both her face and her stupid looking hair.

Chance: If a masked assailant attacked you in the storage room, most of us would probably assume that it was Karin, since she was usually the only person able to get in there.

Eva: The two of them have similar builds, so it would be easy to make the mistake.

Leo: S-so, if Joe managed to run away, he would have told us all that Karin had attacked him.

Karin: I see…if only I had noticed something was wrong…I’ve failed her as a leader.

Flint: She was the one who made that choice, Karin. Not you.

Karin: …Thank you. But, if I may ask…what happened to the gas mask?

Flint: The killer had to have taken it off in order to gag her. Then, when they used the poison smoke bombs, they put it on, and threw it into the laundry room.

Sue: I remember that there was one entry at 5:10.

Ace: And there was another record that said that the person entered at 5:25am and exited at 7:00am.

Maple: But Joe couldn’t have entered at either of those times!

Flint: He didn’t have to. He just threw it in there without entering the laundry room.

Joe: Ah, but what about the person who did enter the laundry room?

Clair: That doesn’t matter right now! We have the killer right here!

Leo: I guess…that it’s time to vote.

Ace: Still, he did kill out of self-defense…I kind of feel sorry for him…

**True, but he was willing to let us all die to conceal that fact, so there was no way I could forgive him…**

Maple: Um, I afraid I may have had trouble keeping up with everything.

Ace: Oh, well, that’s no problem at all. Hey, bro, you want to give everyone a quick recap?

Drew: That’s sound like a good idea! In fact, let’s do this recap in comic book form to honor the fallen!

Eva: I am not going to sit here for hours waiting for you to draw a stupid comic.

Drew: W-Whatever. It’s not like I wanted an excuse to draw something…

Flint: I’ll just do it verbally then.

**This is it. We’d finally be putting this terrible case to rest. We would execute Paige’s killer, and continue searching for a way out of here.**

Flint: Well then, I guess it’s finally time to wrap things up. So, without further ado…

 

 

Flint: Here’s everything that happened in this cas-

 

Sue: PLEASE! STOP IT!

Keaton: What the hell is it now?!

Sue: If you vote for Joe, then we’re all going to die! I still refuse to vote!

Joe: Yes, yes, there is no way I would ever lay my hands on an Ultimate. I would sooner die!

**Still?! Even after everything that’s happened, she still doesn’t believe that Joe did it?!**

Flint: You know what? Fine. Don’t vote. The two of you can rot in hell together with Paige!

Mary: F-Flint! That’s such a horrible thing to say!

Flint: But it’s true, isn’t it?! Joe and Paige are criminals, and that damn lawyer is as corrupt as they come!

Sue: One chance. That’s all I ask. One more chance.

Miles: We’ve already given him plenty of chances to prove himself innocent, but all that’s done is make him seem guiltier.

Eva: Still, at the same time, what one more chance?

Ace: Eva, you can’t be serious!

Eva: I am. You see, there’s something that’s been bothering me. Joe, could you give your entire testimony again, and make sure not to leave out a single detail, like the time, ok?

Joe: Ah, Eva, you are far to kind. I will give you the best alibi I can!

Eva: I certainly hope so, for your sake.

**Why does Eva insist on doing this? Well, it doesn’t matter. All I have to do is find one more error, and we’re done! This is it. The final stretch!**

**Make your argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Dying Message, Time Zone Sheet, List of Alibis, Paige’s Secret Codes, Bound and Gag**

Joe: Well, it all started when I was born…

Eva: Start on the night of the murder, you imbecile!

Joe: C-come on, it was just a joke…

Joe: Anyway, I was at the party until **4am**.

Eva: How did you tell the time?

Chance: We had Miles refer to his watch the entire night.

Miles: I assure you, it is **ONE HUNDERD PERCENT ACCURATE!**

Joe: As you know, I was going to meet Paige, so I went to my room for some last-minute preparations.

Joe: Though, I think I dozed off a little…

Karin: How long did you doze off for?

Joe: Well, when I looked at my watch, it was **still around 4am** , so it couldn’t have been for **more than a minute.**

Joe: So, I **met Sue and Mary in the lobby at 4am,** but Mary soon left.

Sue: Joe and I talked for nearly two hours.

Joe: So, ** _I entered the cafeteria at around_** **_6am,_** and started making breakfast for Paige.

Joe: While I was there, I found my knife and **touched it with my bare fingers,** which is why my fingerprints are on it!

Joe: But, when I went to deliver Paige’s food, **I saw that she was already dead**!

Sue: So, as you can see...

Joe: **I have the perfect alibi!**

**Most of the time, the problem I have is finding the one small error in people’s testimony. But with Joe, it’s the opposite. There are so many goddamn holes in his testimony I don’t know where to begin! But...there has to be at least one error that I can refute with evidence.**

**Solution: List of Alibis -- > “met Sue and Mary in the lobby at 4am”**

Flint: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Flint: Joe, there’s no way that you could have met Sue and Mary at 4am.

Joe: Huh? Why is that?

Flint: Because, according to Eva, the two of them left at 4:40am!

Eva: We used Karin’s watch in order to determine the time.

Maple: And her clock has to be right, because she said I left at the same time as Drew.

Drew: Yeah, 3am, just like we agreed on, so Miles’ watch isn’t wrong either.

Mary: When Joe entered the lobby, we asked him what time it was, and he told us 4am. I never considered that he gave us the wrong time.

Joe: I don’t know how I got the time wrong! Honest!

Ace: Man, you’re been lying so much, you don’t even know what the truth is anymore.

Joe: If I was going to lie about the time, I would have done it in a way that would give me a better alibi!

Clair: So, what do we do now? Do we vote, or…?

Chance: No, not yet. We have to figure out the actual time Joe entered that lobby. We also need to find out why Joe gave the wrong time.

**Why was the wrong time given? Let’s start with that. It had to be because…**

[Joe was right about the time/Joe was lying about the time/Joe was mistaken about the time]

 

**Solution: Joe was mistaken about the time.**

Flint: I got it!

 

Flint: I think that Joe might have gotten the time wrong by complete accident. Do you remember what happened when we brought him to the party?

 

[Flashback]

Flint: There you are, Joe. What the heck took you so long?

Joe: Ah, my bad, my bad. I thought that the party was starting an hour from now.

Chance: I’m pretty sure I said that the party would start at 10pm.

Joe: I know that! But I could have sworn it was 9pm right now…

[Flashback End]

 

Chance: Ah, I see. I understand now.

Flint: Yeah. It looks like it was just a simple mistake.

 

Ace: Your logic doesn’t fly with me!

 

[Split Screen with Flint and Ace]

Flint: Ace?!

Ace: Sorry, bro, but I’m not sure I’m with you on this one.

Flint: Well then, you’re welcome to try and prove me wrong.

Ace: Right! Oh, but no hard feelings, ok?

 

**Rebuttal Showdown**

**Truth Blades: Time zone sheet, Paige’s Secret Codes, Joe’s Account**

Ace: Joe may have gotten the time wrong then…

Ace: But that was probably part of his plan!

Ace: After all, **there’s no reason why his time would be off.**

Ace: So, he probably did that on purpose to mess with us!

**Ace seems convinced that he lied about the time. But is that really true?**

**Solution: Time Zone Sheet -- > “there’s no reason why his time would be off.”**

Flint: Allow me to cut through those words!

 

**BREAK!**

Flint: No, there is a reason why he would have the time wrong.

Ace: No way! Is that really true, bro?!

Flint: It is, but first…Joe, tell us the time on your watch right now!

Joe: Oh, of course! Anything to be of assistance to my fellow Ultimate! Let’s see…my watch says it’s 1pm right now!

Clair: 1pm? That’s strange…my watch says that it’s 2pm.

Miles: Hmm, my watch says it’s 2pm as well.

Karin: Y-yeah, same as mine!

Mary: But why is Joe’s watch an hour off?

Flint: Well, Joe is from California, which uses the Pacific Time Zone, while we’re using Colorado’s time zone, or Mountain Time.

Maple: But didn’t Karin already tell everyone about the different time zones?

Flint: No, because at the time, Joe was still injured in his room!

Sue: Mr. Clover and I were also gone, as we were going to fill him in about everything he missed.

Chance: But since we did not know about the proper time zone, we were unable to tell Joe about it.

Keaton: Ok, but what’s the difference between these two time zones, anyway?

Flint: Well, when it’s 4am in Pacific Time…it’s 5am in Mountain Time!

Eva: So, Joe actually entered the lobby at 5am, and exited at 6:55am.

Mary: Since Sue and I entered at 4:40am, everything makes sense now.

Joe: Huh. I guess I made a small mistake. I must have actually dozed off for an hour instead of a minute.

Clair: T-that’s hardly what I would call a small mistake!

Drew: What does that mean, anyway?

**It seemed crazy…it seemed unbelievable…but no matter how many times I thought it over, I could only come to one conclusion.**

Flint: It means…that Joe is not the killer!

Clair: So, all this time, we’ve been wrong?!

Joe: Well of course! That’s been what I’ve been trying to say this whole time!

Sue: Thank goodness. That was far too close.

Keaton: But Joe still tried to go to his little meeting with Paige, right? I guess she was banking on you being stupid enough to meet someone alone at 6am.

Eva: But it looks like Paige underestimated just how stupid Joe actually is. He couldn’t even get there at the proper time.

Joe: I can’t deny what you’re saying. I should have known that no one would want to hang out with stupid trash like me.

Chance: Anyway, the latest that the murder could have possibly happened was 7:00am. Even then, Joe would have only five minutes to kill Paige, hide the evidence, and run to the kitchen without being seen or heard.

Mary: The boom box was off at that point, so we would have heard something. I think it would be impossible.

Miles: Hah. Doing all of that in five minutes would be no trouble for MILES SWIFT!

Maple: M-M-Miles! Are you confessing to the crime?!

Miles: OF COURSE NOT! I HAVE AN ALIBI!

Joe: And so do I! Isn’t it wonderful?

Keaton: Well, gee, welcome to the fucking club, guys! Thing is, everyone has a damn alibi now, so we’re back to square one!

Chance: No, not everyone.

Keaton: Huh? What do you mean, not everyone?

Chance: There’s one person...the only reason they had an alibi was because we thought nobody could enter the lobby after 4am. However, now that we know that Joe entered the lobby at 5am instead of 4am, we know that anyone could have entered the lobby, without being seen, from 4am to 4:40am, when Sue and Mary arrived. And there’s only one person here who could have done that.

Eva: And since we now know that Paige was the one who got all the weapons, the true culprit didn’t necessarily need to know about the secret room.

Joe: And just to make things more clear, I’d like to ask Sue a question.

Sue: Yes?

Joe: When did you leave your post as the guard?

Sue: When I heard the body discovery announcement, I opened the door to the lobby, and I saw everyone panicking.

Joe: Who’s everyone?

Sue: The people by the body. Eva, Maple, Ace, and Drew. I quickly ran up to them, and told Maple to tell everyone what had happened.

Joe: What about Mary and Clair?

Clair: Paige’s scream woke me up, and Mary heard it too, but Eva said to wait in Paige’s room.

Joe: Okay, Maple, did you tell anyone about what happened?

Maple: I tried to, but before I could get to the boy’s side, Chance and Flint already came running. After that, I sat down in the lobby to calm myself.

Flint: Paige’s scream… it happened just before 7:00am, and everyone on the girl’s side heard it. But no one on the boy’s side heard it.

Sue: I also wasn’t able to hear it from the lobby.

Karin: Joe and I couldn’t hear it from the kitchen, either.

Joe: So, only people who were at the girl’s side could hear it. Also, like Chance said, someone could have easily entered the lobby from 4am until 4:40am. This person is likely the only person who could have killed Paige. But, by the time they had killed her, Sue and Mary were already in the lobby, and the cafeteria was closed, so they were unable to escape the girl’s side.

Chance: So, the killer must have found somewhere to hide until they were able to mingle with everyone else who had found the body.

Joe: In that case, the true killer must have been one of the first people to discover the body.

**Since they were trapped on the girl’s side, the killer must have been in the group that found the body whole time. Adding on to that, we know that the first person to stand guard in the lobby was at 4:40am, and someone could have entered any time before then. Still, that was only an additional forty minutes. Was there really anyone who could have snuck in then, but not before…**

**Wait…there was someone! B-but…could it really be them?! I quickly ran everything through my head a few more times, but the more I did it, the more sense it made.**

Joe: Oh, Flint! From the look on your face, it seems like you’ve figured out who the killer is. Now, between you and me, if we’re thinking of the same person, then I think we might finally have it this time! Tell you what, I’ll even let you point them out for everyone. It’s the least I can do.

**That’s right…I know who the killer is. As much as I didn’t want to believe it, they were the only one that could have done it.**

**The person who killed Paige was…**

**Select Someone**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, the true killer will be revealed!


	10. Chapter 1: A New Era of Hope and Despair, Class Trial Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the true killer will be revealed, and the end of chapter 1 comes to a close.

[Ace Skye Chosen]

 

Flint: You’re the only one!

 

Flint: Ace, can I ask you a question?

Ace: Oh, sure thing, bro! Ask away!

Flint: What time did you enter the girl’s side?!

Ace: W-why does that matter?

Flint: Just answer the question! The only people who should have heard Paige yell were the people on the girl’s side!

Ace: B-Bro, calm down! Y-You can’t really think I killed her, do you?

Flint: I don’t want to believe it, but…the only way you could have heard Paige scream was if you were on the girl’s side!

Ace: O-oh, is that all? W-well, I have an explanation!

Flint: You’d better.

Ace: Trust me, when you hear my testimony, all of your doubts about me will go away.

**He says that, but…I just don’t know. Let’s just see what he has to say…**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Soundproof Walls, Guard Duty Story, List of Alibis**

 

Keaton: If none of us could hear anything, then how could you?

Joe: Obviously, **he was at the girl’s side when the scream happened!**

Ace: You see, the reason why I could hear Paige’s scream…

Ace: Was because **_I have amazing hearing!_**

Eva: Is that the best excuse you have?

Ace: Well, my **door is the closest to the girl’s side** , so I could **easily hear the scream from the boy’s hallway!**

**Ace’s room was pretty close to the lounge, but could he have heard Paige scream?**

**Solution: Soundproof Walls -- > “easily hear the scream from the boy’s hallway!”**

Flint: No, that’s wrong!

**BREAK!**

 

Flint: Ace, I want to believe you, but you’re making it really hard to when you keep lying.

Ace: W-What are you saying? Why would I lie to you, bro?

Flint: Because, no matter how good your hearing is, there’s no way you could have heard Paige’s scream from the boy’s side!

Ace: A-and why is that?

Flint: Because, the walls in the lobby were completely soundproof!

Ace: Y-You’ve got to be joking!

Maple: No, he is not joking. Monokuma himself told us that the walls were soundproof.

Sue: So, that would explain why I couldn’t hear Paige’s scream.

Drew: But what about Madame Taker and Monsieur Kuhr? Why didn’t they hear it?

Chance: I do believe Monokuma said something about the cafeteria that would explain it.

 

[Flashback]

Monokuma: Those special cards allow you to enter the cafeteria an hour early. Normally it’s open at seven in the morning, but these cards will allow you to enter as early as six in the morning! Just scan them on the machine by the lunchroom and you’re good to go!

Joe: But the lunchroom doesn’t have doors, right? What’s to stop someone from entering earlier without a card?

Monokuma: Because there’s an invisible barrier at both entrances of the room. In the morning, the barrier only blocks out sound, but at night, it blocks out both sound and all living organisms. If someone tries to force their way inside…they get electrocuted!

[End Flashback]

 

Karin: Oh! So, that barrier would prevent me and Joe from hearing Paige’s scream.

Joe: It would also prevent Ace from leaving the girl’s side until 7am.

Maple: But then why didn’t he try to escape when the clock hit 7am?

Karin: Because I entered the kitchen at 6:50am, so I would have seen him if he tried to escape.

Sue: And I would have seen him if he tried to escape through the lobby at any time. If either of us saw him, we would question when he had gotten into the girl’s side.

Keaton: And with the dead body in the storage room, he would be a suspect.

Clair: So, the culprit must have hidden somewhere until everyone found the body, and tried to pass it off as if he had heard Paige’s scream from the boy’s side!

Ace: N-No, I…

Flint: Ace, I can’t help you if you don’t tell the truth. Were you at the girl’s side when you heard the scream?

Ace: …Yeah, I was. I admit it.

Mary: Why did you lie to us, Ace?

Ace: I just…I knew that it would make me seem suspicious, so I just kept my mouth shut. But I’m telling you, I was just heading down to get breakfast! I had only just entered the girl’s side when I heard the scream!

Eva: Well, that’s certainly convenient for you, isn’t it?

Ace: Convenient or not, it’s the truth!

Sue: No, it’s not. Now that you’ve been caught in your first lie, you’re just trying to cover it up with more lies.

Ace: I’m not about to be called a lair by you of all people! Why don’t you show me some evidence that proves that I’m lying?!

Sue: I was in the lobby until I heard the body discovery announcement, which was after Paige’s scream. So, I would have seen you if you passed by the lobby.

Ace: Well, about that…when I passed by the lobby, I saw you there, but you were sleeping!

Sue: Ridiculous. I was awake the whole time.

Ace: Don’t you think that it was possible that you could have dozed off, even for just a few minutes? You did stay up the entire night, after all.

**I don’t really think that it was possible for Sue to have been sleeping when the scream was heard, because of…**

[The boom box/Monokuma’s rules/She was talking to Joe]

 

**Solution: Monokuma’s rules**

Flint: I see!

 

Flint: No, Sue couldn’t have fallen asleep, or else she would have been punished by Monokuma!

Ace: W-what are you talking about?!

Mary: Oh, because of the rules, right? I already memorized them all, so I know what you mean.

Ace: S-Seriously?! What rule are you talking about?!                       

Mary: Rule number 3 states that sleeping anywhere besides the dorms is forbidden. Since Monokuma never punished Sue, she must have been awake the whole time.

Ace: O-Ok, but does any of this even matter? Why are you all suspecting me?!

Joe: Well, Sue did see you at the crime scene along with everybody else, but you never passed by her when she was on guard duty.

Eva: Meaning that he must have passed through sometime after 4:20, when he left the party, but before 4:40, when the guards arrived.

Chance: That’s twenty minutes to sneak into the girl’s side. Plenty of time.

Ace: But why the hell would I even go to the girl’s side, huh?!

Leo: W-Well, I remember something that you said at the party…you said you were going to visit the girls, though Chance told you not to go…

 

[Flashback]

Leo: A-and also, we’re a little shorthanded at the moment…

Ace: Then I guess I we just have to wait until Miles finds Joe and comes back. Maybe in the meantime I can go visit the girls.

Chance: No, you’re going to stay here. Am I understood?

Ace: Alright, alright, my bad.

[End Flashback]

 

Drew: So, he must have waited until he was brought back to his room, then he snuck out in order to go see the girls.

Ace: C-Come on now…

Clair: But by then, Paige had already switched the nameplates, so while Ace thought he was opening the door to her room…

Ace: I-I wouldn’t fall for that!

Joe: He was actually opening the door to the storage room, where Paige was preparing to kill me. She must have seen him, panicked, and immediately attacked!

Ace: No, no, no, that’s not what happened!

Eva: But unlike Joe, Ace wasn’t injured, so he was easily able to fight her off, by inflicting multiple wounds on her, like punching her in the face.

Ace: I did not hit her! That’s bullshit!

Flint: And finally, he tied Paige up, and killed her with the poison smoke bombs, and used the gas mask to avoid breathing in the gas.

Ace: HEY!

**I immediately brought my hand up to my ears, as they were ringing from the sound of Ace’s voice. He had pulled out a portable amp, and was shouting into his plugged-in headset, causing everyone to wince in pain.**

Mary: Ah! My ears.

Ace: Attention, Attention! This is your captain speaking! SO EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**Everyone was gripping their ears in pain, allowing Ace to speak freely.**

Ace: Good. Now that I have everyone’s attention, I have an announcement to make.

**He loudly cleared his throat, and began speaking again.**

Ace: I AM NOT THE KILLER!

Clair: But I can’t think of anyone it could be but you…

Ace: But everything you guys have said have just been assumptions! And you don’t have anything to explain the knife!

Drew: What about the knife?!

Ace: If I used the knife, there should be prints on it besides Joe’s!

Miles: But don’t you wear gloves? In that case, you wouldn’t have left prints on it!

Eva: He does wear gloves, but the problem is that even gloves would leave prints on the knife. But the fact is that I didn’t find prints for him or the victim.

Ace: You see! There’s no way you can explain that!

Sue: No, explaining that is simple.

Ace: Surely, you can’t be serious.

Sue: I am serious…and don’t call me Shirley.

**Ace is trying his hardest to convince us that he didn’t do it. But it’s just been lie after lie with him. And I get the feeling that he’s lying again…**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Knife, Poison Smoke Bombs, Bloody Paper Towels**

Ace: That fact is, there’s **none of my prints on that knife**!

Sue: That’s because you got rid of them.

Eva: But the **victim doesn’t have prints on it either.**

Joe: And **there wasn’t any blood on it either** , but it was a little wet.

Chance: Then, maybe the killer washed the knife somehow…

Ace: There’s **no proof that I washed the knife!**

Ace: The reason why my prints aren’t on those knife is because **_I never touched it_**!

**The main problem here is that Paige’s prints should be on that knife. Could something have been done to that knife?**

**Solution: Bloody Paper Towels -- > “no proof that I washed the knife”**

Flint: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Flint: The killer could have easily washed the knife, using these paper towels.

Maple: T-they’re c-covered in…Paige’s blood.

Drew: W-Where did you find these?

Flint: They were in a trash can in the laundry room, near the gas mask. The killer must have gotten these from the bathroom, and then wiped the knife of their fingerprints, as well as the victim’s blood!

Ace: But how could I have discarded the knife, huh?! You just said that I never went in there the cafeteria, where you guys found it!

Flint: You didn’t need to necessarily go into the cafeteria to get rid of the knife.

Ace: W-What the hell are you talking about?! If I never entered the cafeteria, I couldn’t get rid of the knife!

**No, the killer could have easily gotten rid of that knife in the cafeteria. All they would have to do was…**

[Throw it in/Sneak it onto someone else/Store it there overnight]

 

**Solution: Throw it in**

 

Flint: I see!

Flint: The thing about the cafeteria is…there aren’t any doors. There's just that machine that keeps people out. So, you probably threw that knife from outside the cafeteria!

Leo: T-The culprit probably wanted us to think it was a regular kitchen knife, so that’s why they threw it into the kitchen.

Ace: But the barrier! Unless you have a cafeteria card, nothing could go in there.

Chance: Not exactly. Monokuma specifically said that the barrier only keeps out living organisms. Seeing as a knife is obviously not alive, it would pass through the barrier with no trouble.

Ace: E-even still, you haven’t proven a single thing! You have no proof that I went to the laundry room!

Sue: We do have proof. You yourself were kind enough to give it us.

 

[Flashback]

Flint: The killer had to have taken it off in order to gag her. Then, when they used the poison smoke bombs, they put it on, and threw it into the laundry room.

Sue: I remember that there was one entry at 5:10.

Ace: And there was another record that said that the person entered at 5:25am and exited at 7:00am.

[End Flashback]

 

Sue: For some reason, you knew the exact time the person entered and exited the laundry room.

Ace: S-so what? I just did a very thorough investigation on the machine is all. You know, to find the actual killer!

Flint: If you had actually investigated that machine, you would know that it only outputs the time people entered, not when they exited on the machine itself.

Sue: However, when someone enters the laundry room, it takes their picture, and prints it on a report when that person leaves. The report also lists the time when they arrived, and when they left.

Flint: Since we found no such report, the person who went in there must have taken it for themselves. So, Ace, do you still want to claim that you didn’t enter the laundry room?

Ace: I…I…I…LOOK! I went in the laundry room, but I didn’t do anything suspicious!

Maple: T-then what did you do in there?

Ace: Are you fucking stupid or something?! I went into the laundry room to do my damn laundry!

Mary: A-Ace, please calm down! That language is highly uncalled for!

Ace: No, what’s uncalled for is you guys picking apart every damn thing I say and do, and saying it’s suspicious!

Clair: Yeah, because doing your laundry at five in the morning is _totally normal_. Who does that?

Ace: I do! You got a problem with that?!

Miles: Considering you can’t prove that you did nothing suspicious, then yes, I do.

Ace: Well, fine! I’ll prove to you all that I couldn’t have done what you’re accusing me of!

**Little by little, we’re squeezing more information out of him. Just a little more, and I’ve got this!**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Blood Paper Towels, Machine Timestamps, Bound and Gag, Paige’s Note**

Ace: So, just to be clear, what exactly do you think I did?

Sue: You cleaned the knife, threw it into the cafeteria, and returned to the laundry room to hide.

Ace: You realize that I would have to go to the **laundry room twice, right?**

Joe: Yes, **one to clean the knife,** and **one to hide after discarding it.**

Maple: Did Ace really manage to get into the laundry room twice?

Ace: Of course not! There was **only one record on the machine!**

Mary: I was moving back to Paige’s side around that time.

Ace: So, you **_obviously would have seen me_** if I was going to the cafeteria!

Miles: You could have peeked out the door to make sure the coast was clear.

Ace: You have **no proof about that** or anything else!

**How many times could Ace have entered the laundry room. I need to figure that out.**

**Solution: Machine Timestamps -- > “only one record on the machine”**

Flint: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Flint: Ace, you could have easily entered the laundry room twice. The time stamps on the machine prove it.

Ace: What the hell are you talking about?!

Flint: When I looked at the machine, it showed that someone entered at 5:10am, and again at 5:25am.

Sue: So, you entered the first time so that you could clean the knife, held it with the paper towels, and threw it into the kitchen.

Flint: And then you entered the storage room for a second time in order to hide from everyone else.

**It was rather odd, having Sue helping me after we had just been going at each other’s throats a little while ago. But at this point, I would take all the help I could get.**

Ace: C-Come on! Do any of you even remember that Mary was passing by at the time?

Miles: Like I said, you could have peaked out of the laundry room door, waiting until the coast was clear!

Sue: Ace, I think it it’s about time that you admitted it.

Ace: A-Admit what?

Sue: Admit that you were the one who killed Paige!

Ace: N-No, I…that’s not…I didn’t…

**He then turned to me, a scared look on his face.**

Ace: H-Hey, bro, what gives? W-Why aren’t you defending me? I thought we were friends?

Flint: Yeah…I thought that too. I guess I was wrong.

**His scared look turned to one of shock, and then anger.**

Ace: I see…so that’s how it’s going to be. And what about the rest of you?! Do you all feel the same?!

Chance: Ace…I would like nothing more than for you to be innocent, but since you haven't provided any evidence, I’m afraid that you’re still the main suspect.

Ace: But what about everyone else who found the body?! What about Drew, Maple, and Eva?!

Drew: Madame Woods and I were together the whole time, you idiot!

Eva: And I was in Paige’s room the entire time, except for when I escorted Maple to her room. Mary and Karin can tell you that.

Karin: I’m sorry, but…it seems like you’re the only one without an alibi, Ace.

Joe: I don’t know why you insist on dragging this onward. Look at yourself. You’re a nervous wreck.

Ace: N-NO I’M NOT!

Joe: But what about the shouting and the stuttering? Not to mention that you’re been insulting and swearing at us.

Ace: So what if I’m nervous?! Anyone would be nervous if they had been accused of murder! And no one is even on my side!

Keaton: That’s because you’re the damn killer! Stop wasting everyone’s time and admit it!

Ace: So, that’s what everyone thinks, huh? I guess I’m all alone. Hahahaha…

**Ace gave a quiet laugh, but it certainly wasn’t a happy one. It was more of a hollow laugh, filled with sorrow. Slowly, Ace grabbed the golden chain hanging around his neck, and pulled it up, revealing a small locket. He opened it up and held it close to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before staring at us with an intense gaze.**

Ace: No…I’m not alone. I still have someone who believes in me. Who’s waiting for me. So…that’s why I CAN’T DIE HERE!

Leo: A-Ah, he’s using that microphone again!

Ace: SO, DOES ANYONE WANT TO VOTE YET!

Keaton: Hell yeah we want to vote!

Ace: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Miles: WE WANT TO VOTE!

Ace: WHAT?! COME ON EVERYONE! SPEAK UP! MONOKUMA CAN’T TELL IF YOU WANT TO VOTE IF HE CAN’T HEAR YOU!

Miles: I SAID WE WANT TO VOTE!

Ace: WHATTTTTTTTT?

Mile: I SAID-

Mary: P-PLEASE STOP YELLING!

Sue: Honestly Ace, you’re acting like a child!

Ace: LALALALALALA, I CAN’T HEAR YOU!

**Whenever any of us tried to say something, Ace would just keep yelling into the microphone. I wanted nothing more than to just get up and rip the damn thing off. However, someone beat me to the punch.**

Cookie: HISSS!!

**Leo’s cat jumped out of his hat and onto his podium, and jumped again onto Ace’s face, clawing the headset off of him, the headphones landing into Eva’s hands.**

Eva: I’ll be taking that, thank you very much.

Ace: H-Hey, give that back! And get this damn fuzzball away from me!

**Cookie ran back onto Leo’s podium, who began scratching him behind the ears.**

Leo: Good job, Cookie! I’m so proud of you!

Ace: H-How can you be proud of that damn cat?!

Keaton: Hey now, don’t be mad just cause that’s the only pussy you’re ever gonna get!

Ace: SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!

Miles: Well, I think we’ve determined who the killer is.

Maple: Then I suppose we should begin voting.

Ace: No! Not yet! I still have…some fight in me.

Eva: That’s nice. How about some actual evidence?

Ace: Oh, I have evidence all right. Evidence that proves I’m not the killer!

Sue: What could you possibly show at this point that would affect anything?

Ace: Simple! You guys just proved that I was in the laundry room until 7am, right?! Don’t you realize what that means?!

Flint: 7am…it was around that time that was when Paige died and we heard the scream…

Ace: Exactly! So, since I was in the laundry room for nearly two hours, that means it couldn’t have been me!

**I…I don’t know how to respond. He was completely right. He has an alibi for the time of the crime. I looked at my remaining evidence, desperately trying to come up with a solution, until…**

Clair: Um, how exactly do we know when Paige died?

Maple: At around 7am, Drew and I heard a scream coming from the storage room, and raced there as fast as we could.

Eva: I heard it as well, and got there at the same time as them. Ace came by shortly afterwards.

Miles: But then how did you guys not see the killer?

Karin: They must have used the poison smoke bombs several minutes before she screamed, giving them time to escape.

Chance: So, the only thing that points towards the time of death being around 7am is the scream.

Joe: Well then, let’s try thinking outside the box. Think of it like this. If everyone has an alibi for the time of the murder, then the time we thought the murder occurred must be wrong.

Sue: Which means that the scream must be wrong as well.

Maple: What do you mean, wrong?

Clair: Do you think…that the scream didn’t come from Paige?

Maple: B-but I’m sure that that’s what we heard!

**If everyone has an alibi for the time of death, then the time of death must be wrong. But how do I prove that?**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Bound and Gag, Machine Timestamps, List of Alibi’s, Paige’s electroID.**

 

Chance: So, Maple, you heard the scream **around 7am** , right?

Maple: Yes, exactly! Then, Drew and I ran there as fast as we could!

Drew: But when we got there, the killer had already disappeared.

Keaton: They probably **used the bombs and ran**!

Joe: About that scream you guys heard…

Joe: Was is really Paige’s voice?

Sue: I’m not even sure that Paige could scream in her condition.

Drew: Even with the poison gas, she **probably could scream clearly**!

Maple: There is no doubt, **what we heard was Paige screaming**!

**In order to disprove the time of death, I’ll have to prove that Paige couldn’t have screamed…**

**Solution: Bound and gag -- > “probably could scream clearly”**

Flint: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Flint: Paige couldn’t possibly have screamed so clearly!

Drew: A-And why is that?!

Flint: Because, the killer had stuffed a gag in her mouth, which was still there when we found the body.

Mary: So even if she managed to scream, it would have sounded muffled.

Maple: But the scream that I heard was very loud and clear, and was definitely Paige’s voice.

Leo: C-Could the killer have found some way to replicate the sound of her voice?

**Replicate her voice? Wait, that might be it! And the one piece of evidence that they could have used was…**

**Solution: Paige’s electroId**

 

Flint: I can prove it with this!

 

Flint: The killer used the victim’s own electroID in order to make that noise!

Maple: How could they have done that?

Flint: By using the recording function on the electroID.

Clair: So, did they record her screaming before they killed her?

Flint: They didn’t have to. Do you remember when we first learned about that function?

Joe: Oh! I smell another flashback!

Flint: J-Just be quiet and listen!

[Flashback]

Joe: Actually, I found something as well!

Ace: Weren’t you in your room the whole time?

Joe: Yeah, but it has to do with our electroIds. We can record sound on them, and even set that sound as a custom alarm.

Paige-chan: Really? Paige wants to try, desu!

**Paige suddenly screamed as loud as she could into her electroId, recording the sound.**

[End Flashback]

 

Chance: So, Paige herself recorded that sound…

Keaton: And if I remember correctly, her electroID was set to max volume, right?

Flint: Exactly. The killer could have taken that recorded sound, and set it to play at a certain time.

Mary: But wouldn’t the killer have gotten rid of it afterwards?

Eva: They couldn’t have gotten rid of it before it sounded, and after it sounded, Miles and Keaton were guarding the crime scene, so they couldn’t tamper with the evidence.

Miles: Then what are we waiting for?! Let’s check if there’s anything set to play!

**I navigated Paige’s electroID until I found the alarm function, and found something interesting, and showed it to everyone.**

Flint: At 6:59am, this elecrtoID was set to play this sound…

Sue: I see. Now then, let’s see what that sound was.

**Slowly, I tapped the electroID in order to play the sound. And then it happened.**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 

**A loud scream, no doubt belonging to Paige, rang throughout the courtroom.**

Maple: T-That’s it! That was the sound we heard!

Eva: Indeed. There’s no mistaking it.

Flint: So, the killer recorded this scream in order to make us think that Paige had died at 7am, when in fact, she had died far earlier than that!

Ace: Oh yeah?! Well, if the crime occurred earlier, that means that everyone’s alibis are gone, not just mine!

Chance: I don’t think so.

Ace: W-What do you mean?!

Chance: Well, let’s say that the earliest that the crime could have occurred was 3:30am, when Paige exited her room, and the latest that it could have occurred was 7:00am, when the body was found. Now, we can automatically say that the people who never went to the girl’s side didn’t do it, so myself, Flint, Leo, Miles, and Keaton have alibis.

Eva: I only left my room to escort Maple, which was before Paige left, and Clair never left either, so we have alibis.

Karin: Joe and I couldn’t have done it, as we only were had five and ten minutes without alibis, respectively. We simply wouldn’t have enough time to do everything, such as clean the knife and hide the evidence.

Sue: Mary and I were guarding the lobby. I watched her go back to Paige’s room, and since I only had 5 minutes without an alibi as well, we also couldn’t have done it.

Maple: And finally, Drew and I spent the whole night in my room.

Joe: Hahaha! Isn’t this great?! By working together, we can all vouch for each other and find the true killer!

Flint: So, no matter what time the crime occurred, you’re the only one who could have done it, Ace!

Ace: N-No, I’m telling you, I didn’t kill anyone! Why can’t any of you dumbasses get that through your thick skulls?!

Eva: You can shout “I didn’t do it” as much as you want, but the evidence says otherwise.

Ace: Ha! Then what about the dying message! Don’t any of you remember what it said?!

Drew: So what?! That was just you writing down my room number so you could frame me!

Clair: No, I don’t think it’s that simple…

Drew: W-Why not?!

Clair: Because, when Monokuma was handing out the room keys, Paige was the first one to get hers, and Ace was the second.

Chance: Since they both left immediately after getting their keys, neither of them would have stuck around to hear Drew’s number.

Ace: Exactly! So, there’s no way I could have written that dying message!

Karin: But if that message is Drew’s number, then Paige couldn’t have written it either.

Eva: *Sigh* Do you guys really not get it?

Keaton: What the hell are you talking about?! Do you know something?!

Eva: Yes, I do. If neither the victim or the killer could have written down Drew’s number, then obviously, the dying message must mean something different.

Mary: So, you’re saying that it’s just a mere coincidence that the dying message is Drew’s room number?

Eva: That is exactly what I’m saying.

Ace: T-That’s stupid! Do you realize how unlikely that is?!

Sue: Well, we know that you or Paige writing that message would be impossible. Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.

Ace: You’re just making shit up! There’s no way that message meant anything else!

**The dying message…if Ace and Paige were the only two people to enter the storage room, then one of them must have written it. But neither of them knew what Drew’s number was…**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Leo’s Account, Paige’s Secret Codes, Monokuma File 1, Poison Smoke Bombs, Bound and gag.**

Ace: I’m telling you, that message **was meant to be Drew’s number!**

Eva: That doesn’t make any sense. It has to mean something else.

Leo: M-Maybe if **_we flip the message 180 degrees_** …

Drew: No criminal would be stupid enough not to notice that…

Sue: Maybe the **_numbers need to be converted into letters_ , **like A=1, B=2, and so on.

Ace: T-That’s just stupid!

Miles: Maybe we need to **_read it backwards_**.

Keaton: 5-3-1? What could that even mean?

Maple: Maybe it’ll **_spell something in Japanese_**?

Joe: That would be risky, considering she didn’t know if any of us knew the language…

Ace: So, all of you guys are wrong, wrong, wrong!

Ace: **_There isn’t any secret meaning behind the message_**!

**If I remember correctly, Paige had a strange way of writing messages. If I compare it to what everyone is saying, I might arrive at my answer!**

**Solution: Paige’s Secret Codes -- > “numbers need to be converted into letters”**

Flint: I agree with that!

 

**Consent**

Flint: I think you’re on to something, Sue. I think that Paige meant for us to convert the numbers into letters.

Ace: And how the hell did you come to that conclusion?!

Flint: Take a look at these secret messages she wrote.

**I showed the secret messages to everyone, and watched as they studied it.**

Eva: So, for example, the number 20 would become the 20th letter in the alphabet. The letter t, to be precise.

Maple: There are 26 letters in the English alphabet, and there isn’t a single number in these codes that are higher than that. I think you might be right.

Flint: Let’s also consider the context of these letters. This first letter was slipped under Clair’s door when she was late to the breakfast meeting. So, let’s decode this! First off, the first code…

3-15-13-5 

20-15    

20-8-5             

3-1-6-5-20-5-18-9-1 

 

Flint: …becomes this!

Come   
to  
the  
cafeteria

Clair: Oh! That makes sense, but what about the second message?

Flint: The second message was when Monokuma had told Drew and her that we were all to head to the gymnasium. So, the second message…

3-15-13-5

20-15

20-8-5

7-25-13-14-1-19-9-21-13

Flint: …becomes this!

Come  
to  
the  
gymnasium

Chance: This is no mere coincidence. Then Paige’s dying message…must be a secret message as well.

Ace: P-Please…STOP IT!

Flint: The third message was only the numbers 1-3-5. But it’s these three numbers that will tell us the killer’s identity! The 1 becomes A, the first letter of the alphabet. The 3 becomes C, and finally, the 5 becomes E! And that spells Ace, the true killer of Paige Turner!

Ace: T-This can’t be happening! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sue: Before she died, the victim wrote the killers name in her own blood…

Eva: Of course she did. I’m surprised it took you so long to figure that out. I easily pieced it together during the investigation.

Clair: If you knew this entire time, why didn’t you say anything?! We almost voted for the wrong person multiple times!

Eva: Oh, rest assured, I would have said something before the voting came. Someone just always came along and beat me to the punch with new evidence. It was rather amusing watching you all bumble your way to the truth.

Drew: Y-You’re probably just seeing which of us are the smarter ones so you know who to watch out for w-when you commit a murder!

Eva: Well, I admit that just letting things play out produced some interesting results.

Joe: They have, haven’t they?  But let’s not have this drag out any longer. Let’s get to the v-

Ace: You knew I did it…this entire time?

Eva: When I saw that dying message, and saw you at the girl’s side, I knew something was wrong, especially when I learned that you left the party before we appointed guards. It’s too bad that you didn’t notice the dying message. She must have written that after you left, but before the poison took her life.

Ace: T-This whole time…you played me for a fool.

Eva: How does it feel, knowing that no matter how hard you tried, I still would have caught you?

Karin: That’s enough, Eva. Can’t you see how sad he’s feeling!

Eva: I don’t care for anyone’s feelings, least of all someone who tried to kill us all by not admitting to his crime.

Joe: Well then, Ace, would you like to finally tell us the truth? Keeping things bottled up isn’t healthy, you know.

Ace: …No. Not yet. No matter how hard you try, you won’t break me!

**He still won’t give up?!**

Keaton: God, you just don’t know when to quit, do you?!

Ace: Listen here! What if, instead of 1-3-5, it’s supposed to be read as 13-5!

Chance: That would spell me. Are you saying that the victim killed herself?

Ace: That’s not what I’m saying, that’s what the message says!

Sue: Ridiculous. Just by looking at her other notes you can see that she writes the number thirteen as 13, not 1-3.

Ace: B-But if she really wrote that message, then she would put Ace-kun or Ace-chan!

Chance: She was dying. She proudly wanted to keep the message short.

Clair: Besides, why the hell would she use honorifics for their killer?

Ace: Because she was a fucking dumbass weeaboo, that’s why!

Eva: His arguments have become completely nonsensical.

Ace: You’re nonsensical, you bitch!

Eva: And now he’s using insults. How pathetic. Do you even have an actual argument?

Leo: A-Ace, how can you, um, talk about the victim like that?

Ace: Don’t give me any of that shit! None of you guys gave a damn about her when she was still alive! In fact, I bet if she were still here, she’d call you all a bunch of bakas like the weeb she was! Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka!

Keaton: Stop bawking like a chicken and admit you did it!

Chance: Ace, my only intention from the start was to save everyone here. That’s why I wanted daily breakfast meetings. That’s why I set up the party in the first place! I didn’t have to do all of that. I did it because I cared.

Ace: I guess you didn’t try hard enough to keep everyone safe then, because now I…

Clair: What?

Ace: Never mind! You guys want an actual argument? Fine! What about the poison smoke bombs?! There weren’t any fingerprints on them, right Eva?

Eva: And how exactly did you know that? I don’t recall telling anyone about the results of that analyses.

Ace: T-That doesn’t fucking matter! The fact is, there weren’t any fingerprints on those bomb, which means I couldn’t have used them. And there’s nothing you can do to prove otherwise!

**This had gone on long enough! I needed to prove that there was a way for Ace to use those bombs without touching them. I was going to expose Ace as the killer, once and for all!**

**Panic Talk Action**

Ace: You’re full of hot air!

Ace: Shut up, shut up, shut up!

Ace: Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!

Ace: I’m not the killer, damn it!

Ace: You’re just stupid, plane and simple!

Ace: I’m way too fly for you losers!

Ace: Show me the proof!

 

**Final Strike!**

                                

Ace: How could I have used the poison smoke bombs without touching them?!

 

 Knocked

Down                                       Box

 The

**Solution: Knocked the box down**

Flint: This is the end!

 

**BREAK!**

Flint: When we found the poison smoke bombs, they were on the floor, as well as the box they came from.

Ace: So what?!

Flint: Monokuma said that all it takes is a tiny amount of force for them to release their gas, like falling a few feet onto the floor. So, you knocked the box off the shelf, releasing the poison without having to touch the bombs!

Chance: Well Ace, do you have a rebuttal?

Ace: I…I…GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Ace screamed at the top of his lungs, shocking everyone in the courtroom. He continued screaming for a while, then suddenly stopped, clutching his chest.** **I hadn’t noticed before, but he was practically drenched in sweat. With shaking hands, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper bag. He started breathing into it, normally at first, but his breathing became faster and faster until it stopped.**

**And he collapsed onto the floor…**

Sue: That…was quite the breakdown.

Karin: Oh my god! Is he going to be okay?!

**As soon as she said that, he started to slowly rise to his feet. With Karin’s assistance, he stood upright again.**

Eva: Well Ace, do you have any other stupid arguments?

Ace: …No.

**He just stood there, an empty look in his eyes. It seems like I’d finally won.**

Chance: Well then, why don’t you go over every detail in this case, Flint.

Flint: Understood. If there are no more arguments, then…

 

**Closing Argument Begin**

Flint: Here’s everything that happened in this case!

 

Flint: This entire case started at the party we had at the boy’s side and the girl’s side. While this was supposed to keep everyone safe, someone was actually planning a murder! And that person was Paige Turner!

Flint: Paige had come to Joe’s room earlier and borrowed one of his knifes. She said it was for self-defense, and said she wanted him to come to her room at 6am to protect her, but it was all with the intention of murdering him because of his injuries. She was planning on framing Karin, so during the party, she stole her key to the storage room and unlocked it, allowing her to get inside. Once she unlocked it, she slid the storage room key under Karin’s door, allowing us to easily find it.

Flint: Then, she switched the nameplates on her door and the storage room, so she could trick Joe into entering her trap. Then, she took off her regular outfit, revealing some plain looking pajamas underneath. She hid her regular clothes away, and put on a gas mask in order to disguise her identity. Finally, she went into the secret room to grab some poison smoke bombs, the same kind that Karin had gotten from Monokuma.

Flint: However, what Paige didn’t know was that Joe’s watch was an hour behind, so he didn’t come at the time he was supposed to. Instead, he had spent most of his time with Sue in the lobby, giving them both an alibi.

Flint: And speaking of alibi’s, most of us had one for the time of the murder. Leo, Chance, Keaton, Miles, and myself never left the boy’s side. Eva and Clair never left Paige’s room. Mary was in the lobby, while Sue watched her go back to Paige’s room. Karin was in Paige’s room until 6:50am, well after the murder had occurred. And Drew and Maple were together the whole night.

Flint: That leaves only one person without an alibi. They had left my room at around 4:20am, and snuck over into the girl’s side. Since Sue and Mary weren’t on guard duty yet, the killer was easily able to sneak into the girl’s side without being seen.

Flint: The reason they did this was because the killer fancied himself a Casanova, and couldn’t resist a chance at wooing the girls. However, since Paige had switched the nameplates, instead of going to the party, the killer walked in on Paige in the storage room.

Flint: Since her plan had been discovered, Paige must have panicked, and attacked with the knife. However, the killer was easily able to overpower her, wrestling the knife out of her hands, and stabbing her in her legs. As for why no one heard the struggle, Paige had brought a boom box into the party room with the intention of drowning out Joe’s screams. However, her plan backfired, as the only screams it drowned out were her own.

Flint: The killer managed to bound and gag Paige to a chair, and then, noticing the poison smoke bombs, the killer put on the gas mask and knocked the box of poison bombs down, slowly killing the victim. However, when they tried to exit the crime scene, they must have saw Sue and Mary heading to the lobby for guard duty. Since they were in the lobby, and since the cafeteria was closed during nighttime, the killer was trapped on the girl’s side, with no way of getting back to their room.

Flint: So, this was where the killer got a bit creative. Heading back into the storage room, they grabbed Paige’s electroID and, remembering that she had recorded herself screaming, set that sound as a custom alarm to play at 6:59am. This was to make us think that the murder occurred several hours after the real time of death!

Flint: Then, the killer took the knife, and ran to the bathroom, where he got some wet paper towels. Then, he moved to the laundry room, tossed the gas mask aside, and cleaned the knife of all the fingerprints and blood. Then, holding the knife in the paper towel, he waited until the coast was clear, and threw the knife into the cafeteria, hoping we’d mistake it for an ordinary kitchen knife!

Flint: They then returned to the laundry room, because the machine prints a record every time someone enters and exits it. By staying in there until 7am, the killer planned to create a fake alibi to go with the fake time of death! This was only a last resort, however, as when he ran out of the laundry room when Paige’s recorded scream played, he told the others that he had heard the scream from the boy’s side to avoid suspicion altogether!

Flint: However, what the killer didn’t know was that in her final moments, Paige freed her hand from her bound and, dipping it in her own blood, wrote down a secret message to identify her killer, which was none other than…

 

Flint: ACE! Ace Skye, the Ultimate Pilot, was the one who killed Paige Turner!

 

**BREAK!**

Flint: You have anything you want to say, Ace?

Ace: …

Flint: I guess that’s a no.

Maple: Now that we’ve went over everything, I think I understand everything a little better now.

Clair: So…there’s nothing left to do but to vote.

Monokuma: Well then, if you’re all ready to vote, then please pull the lever in front of you in order to cast your vote. And all of you better vote, or you’ll be punished!

Monokuma: Who will be chosen as the blackened!? Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one!? Phuhuhu! How exciting!

**I found the whole thing simple enough. There was no way that we could get this wrong now. When I pulled the lever, a bunch of buttons with everyone’s faces showed up. I picked Ace with no hesitation. I almost…felt proud. I mean, he was a murderer…**

**Looking around, I saw that Eva, Sue, Joe, Keaton, and Miles all voted immediately as well. I saw Chance sigh, shaking his head as he cast his vote. Clair, Drew, and Ace showed some hesitation, but made their choices after a few seconds. Maple seemed a little confused, so she quietly asked Leo how to vote for Ace. He hesitantly showed it to her, his hands trembling as he pressed the button with Ace’s face. She thanked him, then did the same. Mary gave a small prayer, then cast her vote. Karin looked around nervously, seeing that everyone else had voted. She turned to Ace, mouthed “I’m sorry”, and cast her vote, tears beginning to fill her eyes.**

**Once Monokuma realized that we had all cast our votes, he revealed a slot machine with all of our faces on it. It spun around and around, until all three slots stopped on Ace’s face, and a neon sign about the slots flashed the word GUILTY as confetti came bursting out of nowhere.**

Monokuma: Congratulations! You got it right! The one who brutally murdered in cold blood was Ace Skye! I guess he really was a lady-killer, huh?

Joe: Even I don’t find that funny…

Flint: Well, Ace, do you have any last words?

Ace: …I’d like to say one thing, if I can.

Flint: And what would that be?

Ace: …I didn’t mean to kill Paige. I tied her up because she tried to kill me but…I didn’t mean to kill her.

Chance: Tell us what happened, Ace.

Ace: S-She…got one arm free…and she pushed me. As I was falling down, my arms desperately reached for something to grab….

Karin: D-Don’t tell me that you grabbed...

Ace: The box with the bombs inside. The box fell over, and the poison started gushing out, s-so I grabbed the gas mask and…and I ran! I ran as fast as I could.

Flint: So, you left her to die?!

Ace: I-I didn’t mean it! I wasn’t thinking at the time! I…I was scared! It was an accident!

Flint: Why the hell should we believe you?!

Ace: I’m already been caught. There would be no point in lying…

Eva: Is this your attempt at making us feel sorry for you? Whether it was an accident or on purpose, you still concealed it from us, knowing that we would all die if we picked the wrong person.

Ace: L-Like I said, I was scared. I didn’t want to die. I have so much more I want to do with my life! A-And my family…they’re still waiting for me…

Flint: Your family, huh? Now that you mention it, I have to ask you something. That little story you told me about your sister…was that all a lie?!

Ace: N-no, of course not. Even now, my sister is probably waiting for me. Waiting for me to come home…

Eva: I really don’t care about th-

Chance: Let him finish, Eva.

Eva: …Fine.

Ace: Thank you, Chance. The two of us live together with our mother. Ever since our dad left her, she…hasn’t been the same. It was a rough time for me and my sister as well, but we pulled through, and became closer as a result. We were both little kids, but she was a little older, so she understood what happened a little better. I remember when we both went bird watching one day. That day changed my life forever…

[Flashback]

Ace: Hey, Raven, what are you doing?

Raven: Watching the birds. Whenever I feel upset, I just watch the birds, and start to feel better.

Ace: Did something happen?

Raven: Mom and Dad had a big fight again. It was really bad this time. Dad just drove off…

Ace: W-Well, Daddy should come back soon, right? He promised that he’d take me to the toy store today!

Raven: I…don’t know, Ace. I don’t know if he’s coming back.

Ace: I-I’m sure that daddy will come back eventually!

Raven: …Y-Yeah…maybe.

Ace: …Um, Raven, can I ask you a question?

Raven: What is it?

Ace: Why do birds only stay in a few places when they can fly anywhere they want to?

Raven: Well, why don’t you ask yourself the same question?

Ace: What do you mean?

Raven: We have airplanes, right? With those, we can travel all around the world if we want to.

Ace: Hey Raven! I just had a great idea!

Raven: Did you? Well, what’s your idea, Ace?

Ace: When I grow up, I’m going to be a pilot, and then I can take you into the sky, so we can fly with all the birds you like so much!

Raven: That sounds nice, but…that seems hard, Ace. Are you sure you’re up to it?

Ace: Of course! Being with the birds makes you happy, and I want to make you happy, ok?

Raven: Thank you, Ace. I’m starting to feel a little better already. Um…listen, can you promise me something, Ace?

Ace: Don’t worry, Raven! I always keep my promises.

Raven: Good. So…promise me...that you won’t leave me and Mom, ok?

Ace: What do you me-

Raven: J-Just promise, ok?

Ace: …Ok! I promise. I’ll always be there if you or Mommy need me!

[End Flashback]

**Ace was longingly looking at his locket now, tears pouring from his eyes.**

Ace: Raven…I’m sorry. I couldn’t keep our promise. This is one journey…that I won’t be returning from.

Maple: W-why? Why did this have to happen?!

Ace: …At the time, I didn’t really get why see asked me that out of the blue, but now…

Eva: Your little sob story isn’t going to affect anything. You do realize that, don’t you?

Ace: I know. I was just explaining why I…hid this from all of you.

Clair: Your family…

Ace: …Yeah. When Monokuma showed us that video of our families, my sister wasn’t there…

Flint: So, it was just like my parents…

Ace: Looks like it. I mean, now that this whole incident occurred, I know that my mom is safe, but I…I had to leave this place…I needed to find my sister.

**Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Chance looking extremely uncomfortable, as if he had something to say, but was debating whether or not he should actually say it.**

Ace: I know this is selfish of me to ask, but when you guys get out of here…could you find her, and give her this locket? Consider it my final request.

Clair: I…okay.

**Clair calmly walked up to Ace and took the locket from him.**

Chance: Hang on, Ace. You should hold onto that locket…because you’re the one who’s going to find her.

Ace: W-What?

Chance: Monokuma, I have a proposal.

Monokuma: Oh, Chance, this is so sudden! But, I’m afraid that my heart has already been taken by another!

Chance: Shut up! You know what I mean. I have a favor to ask of you.

Monokuma: And what would that be?

Chance: I want you…to execute me in Ace’s place!

**W-what did he just say?! There’s no way I heard him correctly!**

Miles: What?! Y-You can’t be serious!

Karin: Chance, no! Y-you can’t do this!

Eva: Chance, what are you saying?! Do you really intend to throw your life away?!

Chance: If it means saving even one of you, then I would gladly sacrifice myself!

Eva: E-Even still…to sacrifice yourself for others…I don’t understand. It’s completely irrational!

Flint: What the hell are you doing, Chance?! Are you really going to sacrifice yourself for a murderer?!

Chance: Paige’s death was an accident, was it not?

Keaton: You mean…you actually believe him?!

Chance: Of course. I do not believe that Ace is a bad person. I do not believe that Paige was a bad person. I don’t believe that any of you are bad people. If the circumstances had been different…

**Looking at Ace, I saw that his face started to show a glimmer of hope. This was ridiculous! I needed to put a stop to it, right now!**

Flint: But were not talking about different circumstances, damn it! We’re talking about right now, and right now, Ace is a murderer and he deserves death! So you can’t do this!

Chance: …And who are you to decide that?

Flint: What?!

Chance: Who are you, to decide who lives and who dies? Who are you to decide what I can and cannot do? Can you honestly that if you had been in his situation, that things would have turned out differently?

Flint: It doesn’t matter! Because I wasn’t in a situation like that and I never will be!

Clair: Chance, you’re our leader, so you can’t do this!

Chance: …You’re right, I am your leader. And as your leader, I promised that I would protect all of you, even if it cost me my life. And I fully intend to keep that promise.

Joe: To sacrifice yourself for your fellow Ultimates…Chance, you are truly shining brightly with hope!

Chance: So, Monokuma, what will it be? Will you grant me my request?

Monokuma: Will, that depends. Can you look me in the eye and ask me again?

Chance: Fine. Monokuma, I want you to execute me in Ace’s place!

**There wasn’t a bit of hesitation or nervousness to his voice. He stood tall and proud, asking to sacrifice himself for the killer.**

Monokuma: …Well, since you gave such a rousing speech, then I guess I have no choice but to…

Monokuma: DENY, DENY, SUPER DENIED! There’s no way I would grant a request like that!

Chance: But why not?!

Monokuma: Didn’t you read the rules?! Only the blackened will be punished if they are discovered! And I always go by the rules!

Chance: But don’t you have the power to change the rules?!

Monokuma: Of course. But I’ll only do that when I feel like it!

**I watched as Chance’s head fell, and I saw that Ace’s face no longer had a look of hope on it. Instead, it was a look of pure terror. He looked at me, shacking, and spoke.**

Ace: B-Bro…can you…ever forgive me?

**He was asking me to forgive him?! After everything he’d done?! I’m done with this bastard! It’s time I gave him a piece of my mind!**

Flint: Ace, let me tell you something. Listen to me very carefully, ok?

Ace: O-Ok…

Flint: I will NEVER forgive you for what you did! Understand?! You deserve everything that’s coming to you! A murder like you deserves only the worst punishment possible!

**His face turned to one of utter shock, and then, to one of complete and utter despair. Looking up, I saw that Monokuma was about to speak.**

Monokuma: Well then, let’s get this started, shall we?

Ace: N-No, please, someone, anyone, help me! I don’t want to die!

Monokuma: I’ve prepared a special punishment for Ace Skye, the Ultimate Pilot!

Ace: I…I don’t want to be alone! S-Someone, please!

Monokuma: Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s…PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!

Ace: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**GAME OVER**

**Ace Skye has been found guilty**

**Commencing execution**

**Flying Solo**

**A chain came out of nowhere and latched around Ace’s neck, dragging him behind the courtroom. Monokuma then showed us a giant monitor showing him being dragged into a giant plane. Ace was violently thrown into the cockpit, where another Monokuma stared controlling the plane. He took off, flying the plane higher and higher into the air, slamming Ace into the back of the cockpit.**

**Then, the Monokuma looked back at Ace and laughed as it waddled over to the emergency exit and jumped out, using a parachute to get to the ground safety. Ace quickly closed the door before it sucked him out, and ran to the pilot seat of the now out of control plane. Miraculously, he had managed to get control of the plane just before it crashed down onto the ground, but it was too late...**

**As soon as the plane touched the ground, it exploded, the impact throwing Ace out the window. The airplane was burning around him, and he sat there, bruised, bleeding, and with several cuts around his body from the glass. Unfortunately, he had landed right next to the airplane’s engine, which was still rapidly turning. He desperately tried to crawl away, but the engine sucked him up, and the last thing we heard was a horrible scream as the blades of the engine continued to cut into him until he was nothing more than a bloody stain on the inside of the engine.**

**And just like that, he was gone. I had to admit, while the whole execution was very disgusting, I felt no sympathy towards the killer. They were willing to let us all die, and there was no forgiving that. Eventually, the others finally started to speak.**

Keaton: W-What the fuck was that?!

Drew: Oh, mon Dieu! H-He’s really dead!

Maple: H-He was just here a few minutes ago, and know he’s gone…

Leo: I…I think I’m going to be sick.

Clair: You…Monokuma, this is all your fault!

Monokuma: What do you mean, my fault? I didn’t force anyone to commit murder.

Mary: But if you hadn’t given us that motive, then none of this would have happened!

Monokuma: Phuhuhu! That’s what you think, but I know better than that. I know that murder is second nature to you guys.

Clair: What are you talking about?! There’s no way that I would ever murder anyone!

Miles: Neither would I! We can’t have this happen ever again!

Chance: That’s right. From now on, we owe it to ourselves, our classmates, and those who have perished to ensure that this never happens again!

Karin: That’s right! If we all work together, then nothing can stop us.

Eva: I should hope that what we’ve just witnessed has dissuaded any potential murderers.

Joe: I’m sure it has! Rest assured, we can now live the rest of days here in peace!

Monokuma: Ugh…all this talk about hope is making me sick! I would have thought that you all would have fallen into despair by now!

Miles: NO WAY! No matter what you throw at us, we will persevere!

Joe: Hope will always overcome despair! We will never give in!

Sue: We will defeat you Monokuma. This, I promise!

Monokuma: Phuhuhu! Come on now. I can tell that you’re all afraid. Afraid that since a killing happened once, it could happen again. Once the ball starts rolling, it’s only a matter of time before another killing happens! But the trial is over now, so scram!

Keaton: Fuck you, bear! Tell us what happened to out families! Are they safe?!

Monokuma: GET OUT OF MY COURTROOM! GRAAR!

Mary: For now, perhaps we should just do as he says…

**All of us got ready to leave. Joe picked up his afro off the floor and ran into the elevator, the rest of us following him. The trip back up was incredibly quiet, no one saying a word as the elevator slowly climbed to the top. I saw that Clair still had Ace’s locket in her hands. Was she seriously keeping that?  If it were me, I would have just thrown the damn thing away. When the elevator arrived at our destination, Chance spoke up.**

Chance: Listen, everyone, I know that it’s been a long day, but if all of you who had obtained weapons from Monokuma could please meet me in front of the storage room, I would appreciate it.

Keaton: What do you want our weapons for?

Chance: I plan to burn them in the incinerator.

Drew: But Monokuma said that we weren’t allowed to burn the weapons in there!

Clair: He only said that about the weapons in the secret room. Since we technically own these weapons, I don’t think that it should be an issue.

Eva: In that case, I don’t really need to come, do I? The gift I got wasn’t really a weapon, after all.

Karin: But what about my poison bombs?

Chance: I’ll just put the gas mask on and drop them into the secret room.

**Seeing as I didn’t have a weapon, I decided to head to my room. Today had been a long day…**

**********************************************************************

**With Monokuma’s tapes in hand, I made my way to the storage room where the others were.**

Joe: Oh, Clair, have you come to throw your gift away as well? These things have caused us all so much trouble, so it’s for the best that we get rid of them.

Maple: Yes, I really don’t want to be anywhere near weapons now.

Clair: Yeah, same here.  I brought my weapon right here.

Keaton: Personally, I think that we should keep them just in case, but whatever.

Chance: …Clair, you didn’t really need to bring those. They’re just tapes.

Clair: Tapes that contains hours and hours of Monokuma. I imagine that I’d die of boredom before finishing the whole thing. It’s something I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy.

Chance: Fair enough. Hand it over and I’ll throw it into the incinerator.

Karin: Oh, and don’t forget that we’re still having our morning meetings, okay?

Clair: Oh, sure, I’ll be there! But for now, I’m going to take a nap. I’m felling exhausted.

Karin: I’m sure that we could all use a little rest after what happened. If you need anything, please, don’t hesitate to ask.

Clair: It’s fine. You’ve already done so much for us.

Karin: …Yes, but I suppose it wasn’t enough…

**She must still feel guilty about what happened. All this time trying to keep us safe, but it wasn’t enough.**

Clair: Karin…what happened to Paige and Ace isn’t your fault.

Karin: T-Thank you, Clair. But, you don’t have to say things like that just to make me feel better.

Keaton: That’s not it, Karin. For once I agree with the midget.

Karin: Keaton!

Keaton: S-Sorry, I meant I agree with…Clair. But it’s that damn bear that’s to blame! He’s the one who got us into this mess!

Chance: And I suspect his efforts to drive us to murder will only increase as time goes on.

Karin: Then…we’ll got have to try harder to keep everyone safe! If we all become friends, then there’s no way that Monokuma will be able to tear us apart!

Joe: Of course! As long as all us Ultimates work together, then nothing is impossible! I for one shall help in any way possible!

Maple: I’m not sure what I can do, but I’ll try my best to help as well!

Clair: Hell yeah! Let’s all work together to make sure there are no more murders!

Karin: I’m sure that we can all agree on something like that. And…if anyone’s felling stressed or has any problems, then please talk to someone. Don’t do something you’ll regret.

Chance: Agreed.  Now then, thank you all for taking the time to give up your weapons. The rest of the day is yours, but try to get some sleep, ok?

**All of us went our separate ways, returning to our rooms as Chance took all our weapons into the storage room. Looking at my watch, I saw that it was almost 4pm. Even though it wasn’t even close to nighttime, I felt completely drained of all my energy. I collapsed on top of my bed and instantly fell asleep.**

**********************************************************************

Monokuma: So, you’re properly wondering why I brought you here, right?

???: …I want answers. Now.

Monokuma: Show some respect! I invite you to my own room, and you have the nerve to demand answers out of me! You kids should really know you’re place!

???: Listen, just tell me what you did to my family.

Monokuma: What do you mean? One of your classmates decided to commit murder, so all your relatives are safe!

???: In my video, there were members of my family who weren’t there. From what I’ve heard, it’s the same for some of the others.

Monokuma: Oh, is that all? Well then, I promise that I didn’t kill any of your family members, ok?

???: …Where are they, then?

Monokuma: What, you’re still not satisfied?! You should be thankful I even told you the little bit that I did. You’re hardly in a position to be asking questions. But…if you do a little favor for me, I might find it in my heart to tell you more.

???: Not interested.

Monokuma: Come on! You haven’t even heard what it is. I’m a little shorthanded at the moment, so I could use a mole in your little group. A traitor to put everyone on edge.

???: You’re asking me to betray the others? As I said, not interested.

Monokuma: But as the traitor, you’d have…certain privileges that the others would not. Plus, you’d also have access to information from yours truly. I’ll tell you anything you want about the others, within reason.

???: How do you know so much about us?

Monokuma: Sorry, no spoilers here! My lips are sealed! Listen, if you don’t want to be a traitor, then just get out of here so I can ask somebody else!

???: So, I’m not the only person that you’re considering to make your mole?

Monokuma: I’d take anyone, really. If you decline, then I’m sure someone else will accept. There’s only room for one traitor, after all.

???: Only one traitor?

Monokuma: That’s right! So, what do you say?

???: …I’ll do it. I’ll become your mole.

Monokuma: Excellent! Now then, let me tell you what I’m planning for the next few days...

**Chapter 1: A New Era of Hope and Despair**

**End**

**Chance          Eva**

**Joe ~~Ace~~**

**Sue                                               Karin**

**Maple                                                    Keaton**

**Leo                                               Drew**

**Flint ~~Paige~~**

**Miles             Mary**

**Clair**

**Surviving Students: 13**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading up to this point! As with chapter 1, chapter 2 will have free time events. It will have a total of 5. Keep in mind, however, that Clair will be the one talking to the others at these free time events, not Flint. So, any of the surviving students besides her are fair game. And if you were curious, the way that the surviving students are arranged are where they sit in the courtroom.


	11. Chapter 2: The Road to Despair is Paved with Good Intentions, Daily Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the beginning of chapter 2.

???: Clair…

???: Clair…can you hear me?

Clair: W-Wha-

**Hearing a woman’s voice, I slowly woke up. However, I noticed that I was not in my bedroom anymore. Instead, I was on a dark blue platform, with strange light blue strands branched out through it.**

???: Good, you’re up. Now, follow the path to your north and you’ll find me.

**I looked to the north, but all I saw was complete and total darkness. In fact, everywhere I looked was darkness as black and empty as space itself.**

Clair: What are you talking about?! There’s no path in front of me at all!

???: Just imagine there is one, and the path will reveal itself to you.

**As ridiculous as her request seemed, I figured that I had nothing to lose, so I decided to play along. I closed my eyes and imagined a large path in front of me. Then all of a sudden, I heard the strange sound in front of me. When I opened my eyes, the path had appeared before me, just like that woman said it would.**

Clair: Woah! That really worked?!

???: Of course it did. Now come on, hurry!

**I quickly ran across the path in front of me, thinking to myself how strange this all was. This has to be some kind of dream. But the strange thing was that I had full control of my body, as well as this path in front of me. I’d heard of lucid dreams before, but I’ve never had one before, so this whole situation seemed super weird.**

**As I continued down the path, I found the source of voice that was calling out to me. It was a woman who looked to be in her late twenties. She had shoulder length brown hair. She wore a blue dress shirt and tan pants and brown shoes. She had a notepad in one hand and a pen tucked behind her ear. Finally, she had bright green eyes and glasses. When she saw me, she gave me a friendly smile and wave.**

???: It’s good to see you, Clair!

Clair: How do you know my name? Where are we?

???: Neither of those questions are very important right now.

Clair: Then can you at least tell me your name?

???: I…suppose that I can. I’m Terra Pist.

Clair: You…wouldn’t happen to be a therapist, would you?

Terra: No, I’m a physician, actually.

Clair: Oh, really?

Terra: Nope! I am a therapist! How did you guess?

**Did she really not get it?**

Clair: Just a lucky guess.

Terra: Well, never mind that, then. So, you’ve been captured by Monokuma, haven’t you?

Clair: Y-You know about Monokuma?! A-Are you the mastermind?!

Terra: No, no, of course not. I’m afraid I don’t know who the mastermind even is this time.

Clair: What do you mean, this time?

Terra: There have been multiple killing games with multiple masterminds. It all started from a huge event called The Tragedy.

Clair: Monokuma mentioned something like that and this person called the Super High School Level Despair.

Terra: …Yes, and their leader was the mastermind of the first two killing games. Listen, I want you to ask Monokuma what he knows about those killing games, ok?

Clair: Why?

Terra: I apologize if I seem blunt, but can you just do what I say? It’s very important, and I don’t have long before the mastermind notices something.

Clair: O-Ok. B-But what about the others? Are you contacting them as well?

Terra: …I suppose, in a way, I am. But you’re the only one I can reveal myself to.

Clair: Why me?

Terra: As I said, I only have a limited amount of time, so I just chose you. You seem reliable.

**I wasn’t convinced that that was the only reason, but I don’t think she’s going to tell me.**

Clair: Alright, but I have to ask...how do you know all of this stuff?

Terra: I’m a member of Fate Foundation.

Clair: Fate Foundation…I’ve never even heard of it…

Terra: Basically, it’s an organization similar to the Future Foundation, though it’s based in North America instead of Japan. It made great strides towards ending despair that resulted from The Tragedy. Well, on our side of the world at least.

**I mean, I don’t know what Future Foundation is either, but I’m starting to get an idea of what this woman does.**

Clair: Is this Tragedy still going on? 

Terra: No, Future Foundation managed to end it years ago. Five years ago, to be precise. Now, our organization mainly focuses on rebuilding and rehabilitation.

Clair: Why rehab?

Terra: Many people were affected by The Tragedy. They lost their homes, their family, and everything close to them. That is why, even after defeating despair, we must install hope in the general populace if we don’t want this to happen again.

Clair: But…if The Tragedy has ended, and despair had been defeated, then why is there another killing game?!

Terra: I don’t know. But, whoever the mastermind is, they must have quite a bit of power if they can just kidnap a bunch of people and take them away. Of course, saying that they have power doesn’t really narrow it down, so I still need you to ask Monokuma about those killing games, ok?

Clair: O-Ok…but what about you?

Terra: I’m going to scatter a bunch of hints throughout the school, so try and find them before the mastermind does, ok?

Clair: Alright! But, can you tell me more about the tragedy a-

Terra: I’m sorry, but I need to go before the mastermind finds me. Clair, you need to survive, ok? This is the final cycle, so you can’t afford to die! And don’t tell anyone about our conversation, ok?

Clair: Ok, I won’t, but what is the final cycle?! What does that mean?

**But she didn’t respond. She was gone. Just what is this all about. The Tragedy, these crazy foundations, and that mysterious woman. I felt like I left that place with more questions than answers.**

*ding dong ding dong*

Monokuma: Ahem. Rise and shine, my loyal subjects. This is an announcement from your glorious leader!

Monokuma: It is now 7a.m. Get ready for another beautiful day in the wonderful kingdom of Monoselic.

 

**Chapter 2: The Road to Despair is Paved with Good Intentions**

**And there’s that morning announcement again. Damn it, if only I had a bit more time with her! I could have found something out. Wait a minute…THE MORNING ANONCEMENT?!**

 

Clair: SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, how long did I sleep?!

**Sure enough, when I looked at my watch, it was indeed 7am. But I must have fallen asleep at around 4pm! Did I seriously just sleep for 15 hours?! I took a quick shower and got dressed. I rushed out of my door, and almost ran straight into Miles’ fist, which was about to knock on my door.**

Miles: Woah, you scared me there, Clair!

Clair: Sorry, I didn’t know that you were right there.

Miles: Didn’t you hear me call for you?

Clair: No, I didn’t. That’s kind of strange.

Miles: Hmm…you don’t mind if I test something, do you?

Clair: Um, like what?

Miles: Ok, you’re going to go inside your room, shut the door, and I’m going to shoot as loud as I can, ok?

Clair: …I’m not sure I like this plan.

Miles: COME ON! WHERE’S YOUR FIGHTING SPIRIT?!

Clair: RIGHT HERE SIR!

Miles: If a minute passes by and you can’t hear me, then just open the door, ok?

Clair: SIR, YES SIR!

**I walked back into my room and put my hands over my ears. Miles was a nice guy, but he was also a really loud guy. However, when I didn’t hear any sound for a while, I uncovered my ears, but I found that there still wasn’t any notice. Slowly, I opened my door just a bit.**

Clair: Um, Miles, are you still ther-

Eva: Why are you yelling so early in the morning?!

Miles: Sorry. I was just testing a theory of mine.

Eva: Well, then, could you please test it out when people aren’t just waking up? I already have glasses, I don’t want a hearing aid as well!

**And with that, she stormed off towards the cafeteria. I walked out of my room and approached Miles.**

Clair: What’s with her?

Miles: She had just stepped out of her room when I yelled. I must have really startled her.

Clair: Well then, I guess we’d better follow her.

**We slowly walked down the hall, until we saw Mary and Eva speaking.**

Clair: Oh, hello Mary.

Mary: Hello there, sleepyhead. Did you have some nice dreams during your rest?

Clair: You…could say that. What about you?

Mary: I managed to get a few hours, so I’m feeling alright.

Miles: I managed to get in a decent amount of rest as well.

Clair: That’s good. I’m glad that we’re finally starting to get a good amount of rest.

**Especially after what we had just witnessed. Thankfully, I didn’t feel nearly as bad after the second execution as I did the first. Oh course, that made me wonder…was I actually getting used to this situation. The thought that I was growing numb to all of this disturbed me. Eva then spoke up, bringing me out of my thoughts.**

Eva: Sleep is very important, yes, but so is food. And unfortunately, it seems like the cafeteria isn’t here.

**She pointed to the inside of the room, and when I looked inside, I saw that instead of the cafeteria connecting the two hallways, there was now a huge staircase going up to a second floor.**

Clair: Where the heck did this come from?!

Miles: Maybe we were moved to a different building?

Mary: But the layout of this floor looks very similar, and I don’t see how Monokuma would have been able to move us in such a short amount of time.

Eva: Well, he managed to kidnap us and bring us to his kingdom in a small amount of time as well. Perhaps he did it again.

Clair: The two areas might be close by, so that might be how he got us here in such a short amount of time.

Eva: Well, standing around here isn’t going to answer any of our questions. I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m going to see what this area has in store for us.

**She quickly made her way up the steps, the rest of us following behind her.**

Miles: Hey, hold on, Eva!

Clair: Yeah, wait for us!

Mary: E-Everyone, please hold onto the railing. A-And no running in the halls!

**Ignoring Mary’s warning, Miles and I quickly ran up the stairs to catch up with Eva at the top of the stairs.**

Clair: You find anything, Eva?

Eva: Not the cafeteria, but it seems that we shouldn’t have much trouble finding it.

**I looked around the area to figure out she meant. I saw that these doors on this floor had labels as well. One of them led to a library, and another to a medical room. The library was on the right side of the hallway, while the medical room was on the left.**

Miles: Interesting. I’ll have to see what’s inside these rooms.

Eva: Not right now. We need to get to the breakfast meeting f-f-f-AHHHHHHHHH!

 **Suddenly, Eva screamed, clutching her** **head in pain and falling to her knees. Miles tried to help her up, but then cried out in pain as well. Looking behind me, I saw that Mary had also collapsed. But when I tried to help her, I fell to my knees, screaming. My head was in unbearable amounts of pain. Images of all of my classmates, even Ace and Paige, flashed through my mind. Finally, I saw an image of myself talking to Terra Pist. W-What is this?! What am I looking at?!**

**My mind was slowly becoming overwhelmed by all the images popping into my mind. Just when it was about to become too much for me to bear, they stopped. And so did most of my head pain. I slowly got up to my feet, and saw that everyone else was doing the same.**

Clair: Is everyone okay?

Eva: I just went through an excruciating amount of pain in my head from being overloaded by imagery of our classmates, even the dead ones. Do you think I’m okay?!

Clair: I was just asking, ok?!

Mary: Ugh…my head…

**Turning around, I saw that Mary was still having trouble standing, so I rushed to her side and help her up.**

Clair: M-Mary, are you going to be ok? Should I bring you to your room?

Mary: I…I’ll be ok.

Clair: Are you sure? You don’t need any help getting to the cafeteria?

Mary: Thank you, but I’ll be fine.

Clair: Well, ok…if you’re sure.

Eva: …You have got to be kidding me.

**Looking ahead, I saw that Eva and Miles had gone on ahead. Catching up with them, I saw they were standing before a spiral staircase to the third floor.**

Clair: How freaking big is this place?!

Mary: Well, if we keep going, we’re sure to run into someone eventually…I hope.

**Did she really need to add in that last part?**

**We all climbed the staircase, which lead to a fancy looking door. I slowly opened the door, and we entered a huge entryway filled with statues of Monokuma. We stood on beautiful black and white marble flooring. I took several steps forward to get a better look at the room. There was a giant chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. I saw two fancy looking doors in the front, and a grand staircase, adorned with a red carpet.**

**The staircase branched off three ways at the middle, the door on the left being the gallery, the door on the right being the balcony, and the middle door leading to the throne room. Eva’s broke me out of my thoughts again when she suddenly spoke up.**

Eva: Very impressive.

Clair: Yeah, this place looks amazing!

Eva: Indeed. Though it pales in comparison to my family’s mansion.

Mary: Goodness, you and your family really live in a mansion?

Eva: …I did. Who can say if my house is still standing?

**It looked like the first motive’s video was still weighing on her mind. Before I could ask her more, Miles called out.**

Miles: Hey everyone, I found the dining hall!

**Dining hall, huh? Well, it’s more fancy sounding than cafeteria, I guess. The dining hall was at the bottom left of the room, and had a machine next to it as well. However, when Miles tried to walk through the entrance, he hit some sort of invisible wall.**

Miles: What the heck? Why can’t I get in?

Mary: Maybe it’s like the barrier from the last area. Didn’t that one prevent us from entering the cafeteria as well?

Clair: But that was only during nighttime, remember?

Eva: Well, just in case, let’s use our electroID’s on the machine. It looks like there’s a scanner on them.

**Sure enough, after all four of us scanned our electroID’s, a tiny chime sounded for each of them, and we were easily able to enter the dining room. Thankfully, when I opened the door, it looked like only Chance and Karin had found it. I guess I wasn’t late this time. At least, not compared to the others.**

 

Chance: Oh, good, some of you found your way here. I was wondering what that noise outside was.

Mary: You were able to hear us? Then, does that mean…

Miles: Huh. So this time, our rooms are soundproofed, but the cafeteria isn’t.

Chance: Is that so? We’ll have to test out the other rooms later, but for now, come and sit down. Karin made French toast.

Karin: Oh, thank goodness you all managed to find this place. I was beginning to worry, especially after I collapsed from that headache.

Clair: Wait, are you serious?

Karin: Yes. I was in the kitchen when I suddenly collapsed in pain.

Mary: Did the same thing happen to you, Chance?

Chance: Oh, um…yes, something like that did happen. I think I was in the entry hall at the time.

Eva: You think?

Chance: I’m sorry. I admit that I’m still feeling a little confused after all the pain. I don’t quite remember what happened.

Miles: I guess that’s understandable. So, did everyone else see images of their classmates, and then this mysterious woman?

**I almost blurted out her name, but I remembered that she didn’t want me to tell anyone about our conversation, so I simply talked about the images themselves.**

Clair: Yeah, that’s exactly what I saw!

Karin: Same here.

Chance: …Well, now that you describe it, that definitely sounds familiar. Yes, I believe that’s what I saw as well.

Eva: Then it’s very likely that the others saw something as well.

Miles: Should I go and find them?

Chance: Let’s wait a little longer for them to get here. They should get here soon.

**Sure enough, the others all found their way to the dining hall after just a few minutes of waiting.**

Maple: Oh, there you all are. I was looking everywhere around this place.

Leo: W-Where exactly is this place, anyway? Where did Monokuma take us now?

Sue: It’s certainly very different that the last place he sent us to.

Joe: Yes, this place is much nicer! I would love to live here!

Keaton: This ain’t a damn vacation, you know! We still need to find a way out of this place.

Flint: Then we’re going to have to thoroughly explore this place for an exit.

Drew: If there wasn’t an exit in the last area, why would there be an exit here?

Karin: Don’t be so pessimistic! We won’t know until we try!

Chance: I agree. Sitting idly by won’t accomplish anything. If we’re going to be staying here, then we should at least be familiar with the area.

Clair: But first, let’s eat! I’m starving!

Keaton: Damn bear, making us climb to the third freaking floor for some breakfast.

Miles: Exercise is good for you! I always used to wake up at dawn to go for a jog after breakfast!

Keaton: Yeah, after breakfast, not before, you…bah, I’m too hungry to think of a good insult.

**We all went and grabbed our food, all of us sitting down at the same table having French toast. Drew and Eva, however, decided to grab their own food. Eva had cereal, while Drew found a box of cinnamon rolls, and sat down while it heated one up in the microwave.**

Karin: O-Oh, do you two not like French toast? I could make something else if you want.

Eva: We’ve been over this. I’m not going to eat food that I didn’t prepare myself.

Drew: Y-Yeah, any one of you could have put poison in the food!

Joe: Aw, come on Drew. You should have faith in your fellow Ultimates.

Drew: W-What are you doing here?! Go away!

Joe: What’s wrong?

Drew: Y-You’re a total freak, that’s what’s wrong!

**Despite Drew snapping at him, Joe just stood there with a grin on his face. After a few moments, he spoke.**

Joe: Ah, I’m sorry. I should have known that trash like me being nearby would upset you. If you’d like, I could go eat outside in the hall.

Eva: Just sit at another table. And stop talking.

Joe: Of course! Anything to make you guys happy!

**Joe sat at the table farthest away from us, still with that silly grin on his face. I understand that he came off as…slightly unhinged during the trial, but it’s not like he had hurt anyone.**

Sue: That was rather rude, don’t you think?

Drew: Rude?! That man is a manic! You remember how he acted during the trial, don’t you?!

Karin: E-Even so, it’s not like he’s hurt anyone.

Flint: Not yet. Guy’s a ticking time bomb that could explode at any moment. I say we keep an eye on him.

Keaton: And if he tries anything, I’ll knock him flat on his ass again!

Eva: I don’t quite feel as strongly as you guys, but if everyone is disturbed by his behavior, then perhaps it would be best if he stays away from everyone in order to…prevent an incident.

Sue: …If you’re all so concerned, then allow me to keep an eye on him.

Mary: Is there any particular reason why you’re volunteering?

Sue: I’m good at reading people. And after I defended him at the trial, Joe probably trusts me. If he gets up to something, I’ll be sure to let everyone know.

Eva: Well, I’m satisfied. Now then, what else do we need to discuss?

Chance: Well, I’d like to know if anyone else had this intense headache on the way here.

Keaton: Wait, so that wasn’t just me?

Leo: Y-Yeah, it, um, happened to me as well. I thought my head was going to explode!

Maple: I saw images of all our classmates, and then one of this woman.

Sue: But what does it mean? Why did this happen to all of us?

Flint: Maybe it has something to do with our missing memories.

Chance: …But isn’t this the first time we’ve all met? Why would we see each other then?

Eva: Well, I certainly don’t remember this mystery woman. What about the rest of you?

**Not trusting my voice, I simply shook my head no. Looking around, nobody else seemed to have a clue either.**

Chance: …I see. Well, once we’ve all had some time to clear our heads, I’m sure what we saw will make more sense.

Karin: Hopefully. And one more thing…I wanted to know how everyone is coping after…what happened.

**Although it was rather vague, we all instantly knew what she was talking about.**

Maple: It is very unfortunate what happened to them. I can only hope that they did not think poorly of us in their final moments…

Leo: I…I’m still a little scared, to be honest. W-What if someone goes after me?

Drew: That’s why you shouldn’t trust others. It nearly got Monsieur Kuhr killed.

Karin: But we need to stick together, and learn from our classmate’s mistakes! If we all have faith in each other, then we’re sure to find the way out of here!

Clair: Yeah, and once we do, we still need to find our families…and fulfill Ace’s last request as well.

Flint: Why should we listen to him?

Sue: Because regardless of what you think of Ace, his sister is innocent. We should at least do what we can to honor his request, even if it’s only alerting the authorities.

Clair: Yeah…once we find everyone’s families, I’m sure that Paige and Ace’s spirits can find rest.

Mary: But for now, they are in God’s hands. All we can do for now is pray for them and their families.

Flint: I doubt there’s any room in Heaven for murderers. I’m sure he has already cast them aside and into Hell.

**There was a slight pause after he said that. Mary closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before speaking in a calm, but confident manner.**

Mary: Flint, I do not claim to know anyone’s thoughts but my own. You are not God, Flint, so do not presume to know the mind of God.

Flint: …I’m sorry. That was not my intention. Anyway, I’m sure that we have something more important to talk about, right?

Chance: Well, there’s the matter of exploring this place. This area is considerably bigger than the last, so let’s all search individually instead of in groups for now.

Drew: Are you sure that’s a good idea? Being alone makes us easy prey!

Miles: Show some courage! We’ll cover more ground if we split up!

Eva: I’m sure he can’t help it. He is a bit of a coward, after all.

Drew: Excuse me, I’m only showing some basic common sense! I am not a coward!

*BEEEEEEEEEEP*

Drew: I SURRENDER!

Chance: …Drew, that’s the microwave. Your cinnamon roll is ready.

Drew: O-Oh, right, of course. Well, t-that could have happened to anyone! I don’t normally freak out like that!

Monokuma: Oh really?

**I let out a huge gasp as Monokuma finally appeared. This was my chance to ask him about the killing games! Drew, for his credit, wasn’t fazed at all, and neither were any of the others.**

Drew: We want answers, Monokuma! Where are we?

Monokuma: What, no screaming in terror or cowering in fear for me?

Drew: I never thought I’d say this, but I’m actually getting used to you showing up out of nowhere.

Eva: As long as nobody here kills, you’re nothing more than a nuisance.

Monokuma: A nuisance?! You know, there was a time where just hearing the name Monokuma would cause grown men and woman to fall into total despair! But now, here I am, less scary than a damn microwave…

Joe: Looks like your act is all washed up. Don’t you think that’s it’s about time you retire?

Keaton: Seriously, if you only came here to cry, then go away, because no one here gives a shit!

Karin: And don’t even think about giving out any more motives, because we won’t fall for it!

Monokuma: No more murders? So, what, do you guys seriously plan on living here forever as my servants?

Miles: Of course not! We’re going to explore this place from top to bottom until we find an exit!

Monokuma: Heh, good luck with that. Nobody gets inside or outside Monokuma Castle without my permission!

Leo: Monokuma…Castle?

Monokuma: That’s right! Every King needs a castle, so it’s only natural that such a beautiful and flawless ruler like myself have an equally perfect caste, right?

Sue: You’re astonishing lack of self-awareness aside, you wouldn’t have anything to do with the headaches we all got, do you?

Monokuma: Headaches?

Maple: Yes! The ones that showed all of our classmates and that strange woman!

Monokuma: S-Strange woman?! C-Could that be…?

Joe: You seem unsettled. Is something not going according to plan?

Monokuma: …It’s your lucky day, bastards! Your esteemed ruler has an…invasion to deal with.

Clair: Hey, wait! I have something to ask you!

**But Monokuma ignored me and took off, his entire demeanor looking a lot more serious than usual.**

Maple: Invasion? Are there people here besides us?

Leo: M-Maybe they’ve come here to save us.

Eva: Either way, now that Monokuma is distracted, we have a great opportunity to explore to our heart’s content.

Sue: This place is very big. Do you think we’ll be able to explore it all in a day?

Chance: If not, then we’ll meet up again tomorrow.

Miles: All right! LET’S GOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Miles quickly raced ahead of us all, eager to begin the search. Unfortunately, he ended up crashing into the barrier again on the way out…**

Miles: Oh, come one! I already scanned my electroID!

Eva: I guess there’s a machine on this side as well. We have to scan our electroID when we enter and exit the dining room.

Karin: Oh, right! There’s a machine behind the kitchen counter! That might be what it’s for.

**Weird. You’d think I’d be right next to the door.**

Sue: Considering this is Monokuma’s Castle, I suppose that it would make sense that there’d be tighter security.

**Yeah, I guess so. I had to wonder if there were any more rooms that had these devices. The others quickly took off, which left only me and Joe in the room. I decided to check out the kitchen first. It was significantly better stocked than the last one. Our last kitchen only had an oven, a fridge, and a sink, but this one had a toaster, a freezer, a microwave, a dishwasher, a coffee machine, a blender, and even a waffle iron!**

**Checking the drawers revealed all sorts of spices and condiments. There were also plenty of fancy bowls, spoons, knives, forks, ladles, spatulas, and iron skewers.**

Joe: Impressive, don’t you think?

Clair: Huh? Oh…yeah. It’s much nicer than the cafeteria from the last area.

Joe: It has a wider variety of food as well. This place looks much more livable than the last area.

Clair: I…suppose so.

**Even if I wasn’t as hostile towards him as some of the others, it was still a little awkward holding a conversation with him.**

Joe: Relax, Clair.

Clair: Huh?

Joe: I’m not going to hurt you. If you’d like, I can investigate somewhere else.

Clair: No, that’s fine. I really don’t mind. I was about to leave anyway.

Joe: …In that case, could you do me a little favor?

Clair: Depends on what it is.

Joe: I know it’s terribly presumptuous of someone like me to ask you a favor, but could you please look out for this?

**He held out a small spoon in his hand and pointed to a small hole behind the counter.**

Joe: I’m going to drop this spoon down this hole, and we can keep an eye out for it on the lower floors, okay? I’d do it myself, but Sue wanted to go to the library with me.

**Right, she did say she’d keep an eye on him…**

Clair: Um, sure, ok. I guess I can do that.

Joe: Thank you! I’m glad to have your help!

**Is was an odd request, sure, but it seemed harmless. After he dropped the spoon, he thanked me again and went on his way. Soon, I left the cafeteria as well, going back to the huge entrance hall. I decided to go out the front entrance first. Seeing a machine by the doors, I scanned my electroID and exited. The view outside was breathtaking.**

**Outside, there were stairs going down to a giant pool and a small building with two entrances. There were also several archways leading to different areas. The sun caused the shadows of the arches to shine on the water, which somehow made the area look even more beautiful. I saw Karin and Keaton down by the pool, so I decided to go and talk to them.**

Clair: Hey guys! Did you find anything?

Keaton: Oh, it’s you midg…err, Clair. And yeah, we found some things.

Karin: Indeed we have! For example, there are several different ways to go by following the paths!

Clair: Where do they lead to?

Karin: The path to the north leads to a wide-open field with a few tables and benches. There are also giant walls surrounding the castle.

Keaton: We looked all over, but we couldn’t find any place to exit.

Clair: Oh, well I’m sure it’s here somewhere! What about the other paths?

Karin: The right path leads to a small staircase up to the balcony, and the left path…

Keaton: Leads absolutely fucking nowhere.

Clair: Really? So, does the path just end?

Karin: It just leads straight into a wall.

Keaton: I thought there was some kind of secret or something, but there wasn’t anything.

Clair: Well, at least we can finally see the sun again.

Karin: Yes, I must admit, the weather here is wonderful!

Keaton: Oh, um, hey, that reminds me of something.

Karin: What is it, Keaton?

**Karin gave a sweet smile, which seemed to cause Keaton to tense up a bit. He suddenly looked very nervous, barely managing to get his words out.**

Keaton: W-Well, you see…um, well…I was just wondering…if the weather’s okay tomorrow…m-maybe we could…go on a picnic…together?

**Karin gave an even bigger smile, clasped her hands together, and nodded.**

Karin: Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea, Keaton! Oh, but before then, could we go swimming in this pool?

Keaton: Swimming? But I didn’t pack any swimsuits.

Karin: Neither did I, but Monokuma says that the small building up ahead has plenty of swimsuits for boys and girls! He even went to the trouble of giving us each a different one.

Keaton: …Knowing that bear, he probably gave all the guys matching speedos or some shit.

Karin: I hope you have better luck than me. I was hoping for a simple school swimsuit, but I ended up with a bikini instead…

**Keaton eyes immediately widened at that, and I could have sworn that he was blushing from the mental image. Karin, on the other hand, didn’t seem to notice.**

Karin: Um…Keaton, are you okay?

Keaton: …Oh, um, yeah, I’m fine. I mean, if you’re cool with swimming, we can do that as well.

Karin: Great! I’ll tell the others right away!

Keaton: Yeah, that sound gre-wait, what?

Karin: We’ll all go as a group! Being with one friend is great, but being with all of my friends would be even better!

Keaton: Oh...yeah, that’s what you meant. That’s…great.

**Ouch...**

Karin: Um, is something wrong, Keaton?

Keaton: N-no, no, it’s just…hey, I’m going to go on a small walk, ok?

Karin: Oh, ok. Be careful.

Keaton: Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.

**He walked off towards the path to the balcony. Karin turned to me with a concerned look on her face.**

Karin: D-Did I say something hurtful, Clair? He seems upset.

Clair: Well, um…maybe he’s just going to tell the others. I don’t think he’s upset with you.

Karin: Oh, thank goodness. It must have been my imagination, then.

Clair: Yeah…anyway, I’m going to go explore the balcony now, ok?

Karin: Oh, of course. Don’t let me keep you.

**Taking the right path, I walked all the way to the base of the balcony stairs, were I saw Keaton sitting at the bottom of the stairs, so I decided to talk to him.**

Clair: You ok?

Keaton: …Why do you care?

Clair: Well, I kinda felt bad. You look kind of upset.

Keaton: Haven’t I treated you like shit this entire time?

Clair: Well, you don’t seem that bad today.

Keaton: I’ve just been doing a lot of thinking lately.

Clair: I see. Soooooo…what’s going on between you and Karin?

Keaton: Jeez, don’t be so nosy.

Clair: Come on, tell me!

Keaton: Well, if you have to know…when I had that headache, I saw a bunch of images of her, and for some reason…I just…feel kinda weird around her.

Clair: What do you mean by weird?

Keaton: Well, sometimes I get tongue-tied around her, or I can’t look her in the eyes, and I start feeling really nervous. Is that strange?

Clair: I don’t think so. But the headache you and everyone else got is pretty strange.

Keaton: Yeah…hey, I found something interesting while I was walking.

Clair: What is it?

Keaton: I show you when we all meet up again. It’s just…it sorta involves you, so I thought I’d tell you.

Clair: Well, okay. As long as you show me later. I’m going to explore some more.

Keaton: Alright. See you later, I guess.

**So, Keaton’s been feeling strange ever since he got that headache, huh? Maybe I should sit down later and think about things as well when I get the chance.**

**I continued to climb up the stairs until I reached the top, where I saw Chance staring out at a breathtaking view.**

Clair: Wow…the view from here is incredible.

Chance: Yes, it is. A bit of a shame how easy it would be for someone to be pushed off this balcony…

Clair: Oh…yeah, I guess so.

Chance: Sorry. I didn’t mean to bring down the mood. It is a very nice view.

Clair: No, it’s fine. I understand. As our leader, you have to look at things a little differently than the rest of us.

Chance: Even so, I glad that even I can take a moment or two to appreciate how beautiful this place looks.

Clair: …Does it ever get tough?

Chance: Does what get tough?

Clair: Just…being our leader and making sure everyone is safe.

Chance: It’s very tough. But it’s worth it.

Clair: …You still look a little tired, Chance. Are you still hurting from your headache?

Chance: I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. After what happened, I sent most of the night planning various actions to prevent another murder.

Clair: We’re lucky to have a leader as committed as you, Chance.

Chance: And I feel lucky to have the continued support and cooperation of everyone.

Clair: Thanks Chance. I’ll be sure to do the best investigation of this place that I can!

Chance: I appreciate it. Nice talking to you.

Clair: Yeah, same here.

**I waved goodbye and entered the door back into the castle. I decided to visit the gallery this time. On my way there, however, I heard a bloodcurdling scream.**

???: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**That sounded like it came from the gallery!**

**I ran as fast as I could to the gallery, opening the door, only to find Drew, mouth agape, in the corner.**

Clair: Drew, what happened?!                               

Drew: I-I-It’s horrible! It’s hideous!

**He pointed a shacking arm at a painting on the wall. I decided to take a look.**

Clair: What, it’s just an ordinary picture of the Mono Lis…HOLY CRAP!

**The painting on the wall was the Mono Lisa, except instead of a young woman being portrayed, it was Monokuma.**

Drew: Dégoûtant! It is disgusting, is it not? An utter mockery of a beautiful piece of art!

**Looking around, I saw that there were various other…edits of famous art, all of them with Monokuma’s face. I saw The Thinker, The Scream, and even The Creation of Adam.**

Clair: They’re…certainly in very bad taste.

Drew: Well, that’s no surprise. Everything that bear does is in bad taste!

Monokuma: Jeez, everyone’s a critic. You people just can’t appreciate true art.

Drew: True art?! This…THIS IS AN INSUTLT!

Monokuma: And who are you to decide what art is good and what’s not? I think you’re just being a pretentious snob!

Drew: Pretentious, moi?! I am the Ultimate Artist! I think I have some say in what is bad art and what isn’t!

Clair: Don’t you have an invasion to take care of?

Monokuma: I am! This is just one of my clones.

Drew: How many clones do you even have?

Monokuma: As we speak, more and more are being created. Right now, I have more stored away than the entire population of planet Earth!

Drew: A-An entire army of Monokumas?!

Monokuma: That’s right! If you want something done right, do it yourself!

**An entire army that doesn’t need to eat or sleep. That’s very scary…**

Clair: Say, Monokuma, I have to ask you something…

Monokuma: Well then, I probably won’t have an answer! I wasn’t programmed with the knowledge that the King has.

Drew: So you’re just here to annoy us, are you?

Monokuma: Yup! Is it working?

**Well, if he doesn’t know about The Tragedy, then I’m gone.**

Clair: Yes. Yes, it is. I’m out of here.

Monokuma: Ok, guess I’ll just bug Drew for a while. Bye!

**He latched onto Drew’s leg and refused to let go.**

Drew: Clair, help meeeeeeeeeee!

Clair: Fear not, Drew. I will always remember your valiant sacrifice!

Drew: W-Wait, Clair, don’t leave me alone with this thing! Clair? Clairrrrrrrr!

**Leaving the gallery, I decided to head up to the throne room at the center first. Entering the room, I saw that Mable and Leo were already investigating, so I decided to speak with them.**

Clair: Did you guys find anything yet?

Leo: O-Oh, um, Clair…h-hello. I…didn’t really find anything yet…I’m sorry.

Clair: That’s fine. There doesn’t seem to be much to find here anyway.

Maple: The room is rather barren. There’s several small chandeliers, and a small red carpet down the middle leading to the throne.

Clair: Then…maybe the throne room is also the ballroom.

Maple: A ballroom?

Clair: Yeah. It’s a place where parties, called balls, are held.

Maple: What do people do at these balls?

Leo: W-Well, they, um…usually dress up and they dance.

Maple: Oh, that sounds lovely! I’ve always wanted to learn how to dance! Could either of you teach me?

Leo: I…I’m sorry…I really wouldn’t feel comparable being…s-so close…

Clair: I have no idea how to dance. Sorry.

Maple: It’s fine. I’ll have to think of a new plan.

Leo: Well, I guess I’ll, um, be leaving.

Clair: What’s the rush, Leo?

Leo: …Well…C-Cookie’s been missing all morning. I’ve been looking for him everywhere, but no luck. W-What if Monokuma left him behind?! W-Will he be ok on his own?

Clair: I’m sure everything will be okay, Leo. Even if you can’t find him, I’m sure he can fend for himself.

Leo: T-Thank you, Clair. Oh, I almost forgot to, um, introduce you to my newest friend.

Clair: You’re newest friend?

Leo: Y-Yeah, take a look.

**Leo lifted his hat again, and this time, there was a red parrot underneath.**

Clair: Wow, animals really like you, huh Leo?

Leo: I g-guess so. H-Her name is S-Strawberry. S-Say hello, Strawberry.

Strawberry: Hello, hello!

Maple: T-That bird…it can speak?!

Leo: Y-Yeah, parrots are some of the smartest birds, and they can even mimic human speech.

Maple: Wow! Birds are so amazing! First storks, and now parrots!

Clair: Wait, what about storks?

Maple: Didn’t you know? If you put some sweets on your windowsill…

Clair: Yeah?

Maple: Then the stork will come and deliver a baby!

**…I should have known.**

Leo: Maple…I’m not sure if a stork would be, um, strong enough to carry a baby.

Maple: But then where else could babies come from?

**Leo’s started to blush, growing even more nervous than usual. He hid behind his hat as he attempted to form a coherent sentence.**

Leo: I, well, um, ah…you see, um…I-I…

Maple: You can’t think of anything? Then I must be right!

Strawberry: Right! Right!

Maple: See, even Strawberry agrees with me! Horary!

**...And to think, just a minute ago we were talking about dancing.**

Maple: Now then, if only I could have some help with dancing. Clair, is there anyone who’s not too busy at the moment?

Clair: Well, Drew’s in the gallery, but I sort of got the impression that he’d rather be…anywhere else, really.

Maple: Great! I’ll see if he can teach me! Goodbye Leo, Clair!

**With that, she walked out of the room.**

**…If nothing else, I envy her carefree attitude.**

Leo: W-Well, I suppose that this is, um, goodbye for now, Clair. S-Say goodbye, Strawberry.

Strawberry: Hello, hello!

Leo: O-Oh, r-right, I haven’t taught him how to say goodbye yet. H-how embarrassing…

Clair: Relax, Leo, it’s fine. Good luck finding Cookie, okay?

Leo: O-Ok...thank you, Clair.

**We waved goodbye to each other as I stepped out of the room. Since I had finally finished up with the top floor, I decided to head down below and explore down there. Climbing down the spiral staircase, I walked down the hall until I saw the medical room. Peaking inside, I saw that the spoon that Joe had dropped had ended up here. There was a electroID scanner in front of this door, so I scanned my electroID and went inside, were I saw Mary and Miles already investigating.**

Miles: There you are, Clair! Joe said that you’d be coming!

Clair: He did?

Mary: Yes. He even told me to give you a message when you got here. He wants you to take that spoon and drop it down that hole over there and search for it on the lower floors.

**Mary pointed to a small hole near the spoon. Shrugging, I grabbed the spoon and dropped it down the hole, turning to face Miles and Mary. I could have sworn I head a quiet grunt, as if it had hit someone in the head. Must be my imagination…**

Clair: So, did you guys find anything?

Miles: Well, there’s a small cabinet over there with a bunch of cleaning supplies. It’s locked, however.

Mary: The door is made of glass, however, so we can see what’s inside.

Clair: Why can’t we just break the glass?

Mary: B-Breaking glass is dangerous. And it’s also against the rules!

**Right, breaking anything of Monokuma’s will result in us getting punished.**

Clair: Well, do you think Monokuma’s going to make one of us in charge of cleaning duty again?

Mary: Most likely. However, knowing Monokuma, the cleaning supplies in here is probably filled with all kinds of dangerous chemicals or poison.

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu. Now why would I do that?

Miles: What do you mean? You’ve probably stored all kinds of weapons around this place!

Monokuma: Well, I won’t deny that, but you do realize that I live here, you know?

Clair: So what?

Monokuma: Why would I use poisonous chemicals to clean my home?!

Mary: Well, are there any poisonous items here?

Monokuma: …If there are, then they’re all clearly labeled. If you ask me, I think it would be great for committing a murder.

**Monokuma left then, leaving us with those chilling words.**

Mary: W-We should keep searching this place to see if we can find anything, just in case.

Clair: So, you haven’t found anything dangerous so far?

Miles: Well, there are a few syringes and scalpels here. We should probably tell Chance about that just in case.

Mary: Although, there are also plenty of bandages, medicine, and other medical supplies. They should be helpful in case anyone gets hurt.

Clair: Do you guys need any help finding anything?

Miles: No. we’ll be fine. You need to find that spoon, don’t you?

Clair: Well, alright. See you two later.

Mary: Good luck, Clair!

**I walked out of the room, noting that unlike the dining room, the medical room only had a scanner on the outside, so I only had to scan my electroID on the way inside.**

**I made my way to the library directly across from the medical room. Inside, I saw Sue and Eva investigating the various shelves, and Joe siting at a table in the corner, looking confused at a book. I decided to check some of the shelves myself, but there didn’t seem to be anything particularly helpful to us.**

Clair: …It’s just an ordinary library. There’s nothing really useful here.

Eva: Seems like it. I’ve browsed through this entire library, but there’s nothing here that pertains to our current situation. I even checked all the maps, but none of them mentioned the country Monokuma says we are in right now.

Clair: Really? Nothing about this country, the Tragedy, or anything like that?

Eva: No. There are a few books missing, however. I imagine that the mastermind got rid of them so that we wouldn’t see them.

Clair: What about Joe?  

Eva: He said he wanted to study, so he got a book about math. Do you need to talk to him?

Clair: Yeah. Is he too busy?

Eva: Ask him yourself.

**Walking over to Joe, I saw he was attempting to solve math problems. The strange thing was, however, that the math book he was working on said it was for 3 rd graders on the cover.**

Joe: Oh, hello, Clair! Sorry again for the favor.

Clair: It’s fine. So…you’re studying math.

Joe: Yeah. Just because I’m not really in Fortune’s Light doesn’t mean that I can’t study! But I have to admit, this stuff is kinda hard.

Clair: Joe, no offence, but are you bad at math?

Joe: Nah, math is one of my better subjects. I’m not very good at reading or writing, though.

Clair: I see.

**I don’t mean to judge, but why was we struggling with 3 rd grade math? **

Sue: Joe, if you’re having trouble, I could tutor you when I’m finished investigating.

Joe: Oh, no, I could never ask such a thing out of you.

Sue: I don’t mind at all. Just let me finish reading this.

Eva: Did you find something that had to do with our predicament?

Sue: Even better…I have something related…to…THE MASKED CROW!

**What? The Masked Crow?**

Eva: What on earth are you talking about? Who is The Masked Crow?

Sue: Y-You don’t know?! T-They’re only one the most famous criminal masterminds in the world! They also go by The Noble Raven and The Dusk Owl! Have you heard of those names?

Clair: No, I haven’t. So…what exactly does The Masked Crow do?

Sue: They are an incredibly intelligent phantom thief! They only steal evidence of dirty or corrupt dealings, and release the information to the public! Many corrupt businessmen and politicians have had their illegal actions exposed because of The Masked Crow! They also have three separate bird masks. One is a raven, the second one is an owl, and finally, there’s the crow mask. Isn’t that awesome?!

**I guess that explains the names. Looking at Sue’s eyes, I saw that they were practically glowing as she explained The Masked Crow to us. I’ve never seen her this excited before…**

Joe: Has anyone ever seen The Masked Crow in person before?

Sue: I hear that they have been captured on camera a few times, but that’s it. Even from the footage, nobody knows their true identity, or even their age or gender.

Eva: So…they’re a vigilante, basically. I won’t deny that their method gives results, but I don’t quite agree with it.

Sue: I agree. Good intentions or not, they are still are committing crimes. So, that is why I have taken it upon myself…to become their ETERNAL RIVAL!

Clair: Err...would you care to repeat that?

Sue: Very well. I remember doing extensive research on every single crime that The Masked Crow has committed! The reason I must have done this…it must be because it is my mission to bring them to justice!

Joe: So…what have you actually discovered about them?

Sue: …Not much, admittedly. What I do know is that they always leave behind a calling card depicting a crow at the scene of the crime. They also leave a message with the word crow. In fact, this book actually had one of their calling cards inside. Amazing, right?!

Eva: Interesting. Sue, are you sure that The Masked Crow is really important?

Sue: Well…call it a hunch, but yes, I do.

Eva: In that case, may I borrow that card, please?

Sue: Sure, go ahead.

**Sue handed her the card, she studied it for a minute before putting it in her lab coat pocket. She then grabbed a laptop and prepared to leave.**

Joe: Where did you find that, Eva?

Eva: I found it on one of the tables in here. I’m going to take it to my room and see if there’s anything useful on it. The rest of you should finish up around here.

Sue: B-But I haven’t finished explaining…

Eva: I don’t really care to hear the rest of this. Honestly, the way you’re acting right now makes you seem like a dork, for lack of a better term. Do try and find something at least somewhat useful while I’m away.

**And with that, she walked off, leaving a dejected looking Sue.**

Sue: A dork, huh?

Clair: Hey, now…don’t take it to heart.

Sue: Well, maybe she’s right. I guess I do tend to get…a bit exited over things I enjoy.

Clair: Well, that isn’t a bad thing, right Joe?

Joe: Yeah, being a dork isn’t a bad thing. In fact, I think you’re pretty adorable when you get like this. An adorable dork.

**Oh, God Joe. That’s only going to make things worse.**

Sue: So…would you say I’m…adorkable?

Joe: As adorkable as they come!

Sue: …Oh, um…t-thank you.

**…I sure am glad no one can hear my thoughts.**

Clair: So, do you enjoy talking about criminals, Sue?

Sue: Well, yes, I’ve always found crime shows interesting, seeing the different plans that criminals would use and how they were eventually caught. Although The Masked Crow is especially interesting to me.

Clair: Why is that?

Sue: I…don’t remember, funnily enough. If I had to guess, it might be because they’re from Korea, same as me.

Clair: Oh, yeah, you’re from Korea. When did you move here anyway?

Sue: I was about four years old.

Joe: Um, so wait, you said that The Masked Crow writes the word crow, right?

Sue: Oh, let me explain. Since they’re from Korea, they write it in Korean, not English.

Clair: Anything else?

Sue: Well…on the next page there’s a picture of them.

**Sue slowly turned the page, and gasped as soon as she did.**

Clair: What is it? Let me see!

**Sue moved the book my way without a word, and I took a look at it.**

**And I couldn’t believe my eyes. In that picture…there was no mistaking it. That person…**

**Was the person that Monokuma executed on our first day here!**

Clair: W-What the hell? How is this possible?!

Sue: There’s no mistaking it. That’s the person that Monokuma executed.

Joe: But what does this mean? What were they doing in a place like this? And why did Monokuma wish to execute them?

Clair: Wait, Sue. How did you not know what they looked like? Weren’t you their eternal rival or whatever?

Sue: Well…the strange thing is...my memories of the past few years were had been erased, but…

Clair: But…?

Sue: During my headache, I didn’t see images of them, but I saw images of myself researching The Masked Crow. So, that’s why I was excited when I found that book.

Joe: Strange. Weren’t everyone else’s headaches just them seeing our fellow students?

Sue: I saw them too, but maybe that’s just a coincidence. Flint said it might have something to do with our memories…

**Curiouser and curiouser…this place is just filled with mysteries. I wonder if these are the hints Terra mentioned. Knowing that the thief and Monokuma’s prisoner are the same person brings another question to my mind.**

Clair: Hey, Sue. Didn’t you say that the no one knows this person’s gender or age?

Sue: Yes, I did. Why, is something the matter?

**I remember…when Sue confronted Chance about the person Monokuma executed…**

**Chance said…**

**No… I must be overthinking things…there’s no way…**

Sue: Clair…is everything alright?

Clair: Y-Yeah, I’m fine.

Sue: Well, I’m going to keep looking at this book.

Joe: Ah, Clair, if you’re exploring the lower floors, then can I come with?

Clair: Sure, that’s fine. I threw the spoon down the hole down the medical room like you asked.

Joe: Great! Let me just put my book back.

**The shelves were very big, so Joe went to get something to help him up. I know that there are a lot of books, but it seemed ridiculous that Monokuma would have this place built in a way that forced him to use something to get to most of them…**

**…Now that I think about it, a bear reading in the first place seemed pretty ridiculous.**

Joe: Good thing I found this ladder!

Sue: That’s a step-ladder.

Joe: So? What’s the difference?

Joe: You need to stop judging things based on narrow-minded cultural assumptions, Sue!

Sue: R-Right…sorry.

**…Glad to see that none of this has fazed Joe at all.**

**After Joe put his book back, we made our way downstairs onto the bottom floor.**

Clair: I hear that this floor isn’t much different than the last area we were at.

Joe: Well, there are a few differences. The laundry room just has a simple scanner now, instead of the record printing one. But the trial room, gym, workout room, lobby, and the boy’s bathroom look the same.

**Maybe I’ll check the girl’s bathroom then.**

Clair: And I guess our rooms are now soundproof. This is a lot to take in.

Joe: Don’t worry. I’m sure Chance will have us quickly go over everything. Now look over there.

**Joe pointed to an unmarked door next to our dorm rooms.**

Joe: Remember, in the previous area, there was a door like this one.

Clair: Yeah, but it was locked, wasn’t it?

Joe: And it’s still locked. Kinda strange, huh?

Clair: Yeah. But I doubt Monokuma will tell us anything about it.

Joe: Oh well. We’re here for the storage room anyway. Thankfully, anyone can get inside this time.

**Joe led me to the storage room, which was on the right side of the southern hallway, which was south of the stair to the second floor. It had a scanner as well, so I scanned my electroID and went inside. We saw Flint rummaging through all the stuff in there. Sure enough, the spoon had also made its way down there.**

Joe: Haha! It worked. But why did it land here?

Flint: The spoon? I moved it over from where I found it in the secret room.

Joe: Oh, it fell in the secret room. That makes a lot more sense.

Flint: Hey! Are you the one who dropped that damn spoon on my head when I was in the secret room?!

**Well, shit. I’d better play this cool. I decided to just nonchalantly whistle.**

Joe: Nope! Wasn’t me! Hey, Clair, can you please stop whistling suspiciously for a second and tell us who dropped it?

**Damn it, Joe!**

Clair: Ummmm…sorry! I don’t know either!

Flint: Well, whatever. What the hell are you doing here, Joe?

Joe: Sorry, I just wanted to check on something. I’ll go back over to Sue so she can keep an eye on me for you guys, ok?

Flint: H-How did you…?

Joe: Relax, I’ll play along. I don’t mind that you’re scared of me. Plenty of people are afraid of clowns. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.

Flint: That’s not it! Shut up!

Joe: …Oh, dear. Judging from your facial expression, it seems that I’ve only made things worse. I’m sorry.

Flint: Just go away. Now!

Joe: R-Right, right. See you two later.

**Joe ran off, leaving me and Flint alone.**

Flint: That guy’s such a pain in the ass, don’t you think?

Clair: Umm…sure, I guess…

Flint: Anyway, you’re trying to investigate this place now, huh?

Clair: Yeah. Is this storage room any different?

Flint: It’s still got a secret passage like I said, but it just leads to an empty room.

Clair: Really?

Flint: Yeah. The only thing that’s in there is a few empty boxes on the floor…and that spoon, I guess.

**I really hope he forgets about that soon…**

Clair: Well…at least there aren’t any weapons in there.

Flint: That’s true, but…it looks like there are plenty of dangerous items in this place as well.

Clair: Really?

Flint: Yeah. When I looked around, I saw lots of bottles containing poison. Some of the things with poison in them are just regular household and kitchen stuff like ketchup and juice.

Clair: How can you tell which ones are poison?

Flint: All the them have these small stickers on them that show that they’re poisonous. Of course, you could just peel the sticker right off, but I’m not sure why you’d do that.

**So, it was just like Monokuma said. The poisons and dangerous chemical were clearly labeled. I doubt that would stop a murder, but at least nobody would drink them accidently…I hope.**

Clair: So, is that everything? We should tell Chance about any potential hazard.

Flint: There’s a lot of other junk in here, like a few crates and boxes, but nothing else that’s really dangerous. Though…speaking of dangerous…Clair, have you been hanging around Keaton and Joe?

Clair: A little. Why?

Flint: You shouldn’t. Stay away from them. They’re dangerous.

Clair: What do you mean by dangerous?

Flint: Come on, you know. Joe’s goddamn crazy, and Keaton’s got a really short temper! Plus, I heard that Keaton’s been to jail!

Clair: Juvy, technically. I don’t know what he went there for, though.

Flint: Doesn’t matter. Once a criminal, always a criminal. I tried to tell Chance how dangerous they were, but he wasn’t hearing any of it.

Clair: Do you really think they’re that bad?

Flint: Of course. Being around them won’t lead to anything but trouble. Come on, Clair, good girls like you shouldn’t be hanging around people like that.

Clair: Well, I’m sure Chance and Karin are fine with them…even Eva seems neutral at the worst…

Flint: Just because they’re our leaders doesn’t mean that they’re right all the time. Problem is, most of the others aren’t listening to me. If they won’t do anything, then maybe I should!

Clair: You don’t have to go that far. Can you at least talk to our leaders again and try to work something out?

Flint: …Fine, I’ll try again. But can you consider what I said?

Clair: Yeah, I’ll consider it.

Flint: Good. I’ll talk to Chance and Leo tomorrow. I’m exhausted.

Clair: Leo?

Flint: Yeah. He’s a nice guy, but he’s really weak. I promised to protect him, so that’s why I’m going to warn him like you.

Clair: I see. Well, good night, Flint.

Flint: Yeah, good night.

**Jeez, I know he’s only looking out for me, but he can’t just tell me who I can or cannot talk to! He’s been acting pretty uptight since the first trial. I hope he loosens up a bit soon…**

**We went our separate ways, and looking at my watch, I saw that it was nearly 10pm already! I quickly checked the girl’s bathroom and, finding nothing suspicious, I walked to my dorm room and got into bed. A few minutes after I did…**

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

Monokuma: Attention, my loyal subjects, this is your glorious leader speaking.

Monokuma: It is now 10p.m. Therefore, it is now officially nighttime.

Monokuma: Sweet dreams, everyone. Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…

**Oh, right, that stupid announcement again. Looks like it plays here as well. I tried to fall asleep, but my mind kept wandering back to everything that happened today. I still need to talk to Monokuma about what he knows about The Tragedy and everything. There’s also that thing Keaton found that involves me…what could it be? And why did Joe ask to drop that spoon? Why did Monokuma execute that one thief? He said they have committed a grave offence against him…could they have stolen something? Finally, I needed to focus, and try to make some more sense out of my headache.**

**With all these thoughts in my head, I found it very hard to go to sleep. Eventually, however, I descended into a deep sleep.**

**Monokuma Theater**

Monokuma: We all have that favorite show or story that just loves to kill off characters, right?

Monokuma: They have tons and tons of characters, and are constantly introducing more to replace the dead ones.

Monokuma: Seriously, it’s like they introduce a character one episode, give them lots of character development, and then kill them off in an episode or two.

Monokuma: And I always used to hate that, because after a while, it just came across as cheap shock value, you know?

Monokuma: But ever since I started doing these killing games, I’m starting to appreciate it more.

Monokuma: Think about it. There’s this character you just meet, and you don’t really think anything of them…

Monokuma: A few episodes later, however...they go through massive amounts of character development, make some friends, maybe even fall in love! You start to grow attached to and cheer for that character.

Monokuma: And just when it seems like nothing could go wrong, that everything’s going to be okay…

Monokuma: Something terrible happens, and they die a horrible and tragic death. All of a sudden, the character you spent so much time gushing over is now gone forever!

Monokuma: Now doesn’t that just fill you with despair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free time will start in the next update. Two of the five free time slots have already been determined, but if there's any character you'd like to see more of, or if you have just some general comments or predictions, feel free to comment. And as always, thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 2: The Road to Despair is Paved with Good Intentions, Daily Life Part 2

**While I had eventually fallen asleep, that didn’t last for long. I found myself constantly waking up throughout the night, troubled by everything that’s been happening. That strange vision I had wasn’t helping, as I was constantly trying to figure it out. I was making slight progress, but it still felt like a jumbled mess. And just when it seemed like I was about to figure something out…**

*ding dong ding dong*

Monokuma: Ahem. Rise and shine, my loyal subjects. This is an announcement from your glorious leader!

Monokuma: It is now 7a.m. Get ready for another beautiful day in the wonderful kingdom of Monoselic.

**And here I thought my days of getting little sleep were over.**

**I started my daily routine of taking a shower and getting dressed, making my way to the cafeteria. Once again, Karin and Chance were the only two there.**

Karin: Good morning, Clair. I made some bacon and eggs. There’s plenty of it, so help yourself!

**Moving over to the counter, I grabbed a plate for myself. I noticed that Karin had arranged the eggs and bacon on the plate to look like a smiley face. Laughing to myself, I sat down next to Chance, who was enjoying his meal with a cup of black coffee.**

Chance: Good morning, Clair. How are you doing this morning?

Clair: I’m alright. A little sleepy, though.

Chance: Then perhaps you’d like some coffee?

Clair: No, I don’t really like the taste.

Chance: Really? Well, that’s a shame. I quite enjoy it, myself.

Clair: Um, Chance? Did everyone already go over what they discovered with you?

Chance: No. We’re going to go over everything when they get here. For now, we wait.

**And wait we did. Eventually, everyone started piling in at our table. Joe sat at the far away table again, and Sue sat down next to him. I guess she’s still keeping an eye on him. When I scanned the room, however, I noticed that one person was missing…**

Clair: Hey…where’s Mary?

Maple: She said she wasn’t feeling good, so she went to grab some medicine.

Clair: Oh, okay.

**I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. It had only been a few minutes, but I was still really worried about her. The grim reality was that we could die here at any moment…**

**Thankfully, Mary arrived a minute late, carrying a bunch of pink bottles.**

Mary: Um, would it be all if I store this here?

Karin: Absolutely! Just store it in one of the cabinets, okay?

**After putting the bottles into one of the kitchen cabinets, Mary grabbed some food and sat down next to me.**

Mary: Good morning, Clair.

Clair: Yeah, good morning. Um…Mary, are you feeling ok? Why are you taking medicine?

Mary: Oh, it’s nothing serious. My stomach was hurting a bit, so I decided to take some Pepto-Bismol I found in the medicine room.

Clair: Pepto-Bismol?

Mary: It’s this pink liquid that you drink. It’s supposed to help with stomach pain.

Karin: Will you be all right to swim later, Mary?

Mary: Oh, yes, I should be fine.

Maple: Oh, you two are going swimming? Can I come?

Karin: Of course. Keaton and I were planning to throw a picnic over by the pool, and everyone’s invited!

Keaton: Is that okay with you, leader?

Chance: The weather is quite nice today, so it’ll be fine.

Karin: I’ll need some time to make food for everyone, so we’ll start in a few hours. Any questions?

Eva: Is attendance mandatory?

Chance: Yes, everyone will be going. I make sure of it.

Eva: …Fine, then I’ll come.

Leo: W-what about, um, swimsuits…I didn’t pack any.

Karin: Don’t worry! Monokuma brought swimsuits for each of us. There are even a few lifejackets and inner tubes!

Sue: Umm, I don’t mind coming to the picnic, but I’m not sure I’d be…comfortable wearing something Monokuma gave to us…

Karin: That’s fine. You don’t have to swim if you don’t want to.

Drew: Good. I bet one of you is already planning to drown me!

Chance: I will be serving as a lifeguard. I will not let anyone drown.

Joe: Ah, that’s certainly reassuring.

Eva: Before any of that, however, we should focus on what everyone found around the school.

Chance: Well, first of all, there are several scanning devices for our electroID’s. When I went to go out to the balcony before, I needed to scan mine on the door outside.

Clair: Weird. When I went to the balcony, I didn’t see one by the door.

Chance: It’s on the inside. You only need to scan your ID if you’re going outside to the balcony, not back inside like you.

Miles: It’s the same thing with most of the scanners, really. You only scan your ID on one side.

Karin: Except for the kitchen, where you need to scan you’re electroID when entering and exiting.

Clair: So, the places you need to use your ID are when entering and exiting the kitchen, when exiting the castle through either the front door or the balcony path, and when entering the medical room, storage room, and the laundry room.

Keaton: That’s way too damn complicated. I wish there was a way so that we didn’t have to use those things.

Eva: It’s fine. You’ll get used to it. What did everybody else find?

Karin: Outside, there’s a pool, and a small house with our swimsuits.

Keaton: There are also some stairs up to the balcony, and a nice picnic area with a few tables set up.

Eva: What about an exit?

Keaton: The entire castle is surrounded by stone walls. I looked all around, but I couldn’t find anything.

Chance: I couldn’t find anything looking atop the balcony either.

Karin: Sorry that I couldn’t find something a bit more helpful…

Joe: It’s fine. If there’s no exit, then there’s no exit. No use worrying about it.

Keaton: Well, I have one more thing, but I’ll save it for last.

Eva: Fine. As long as you show it. And what about the rest of you?

Drew: There was nothing in the art room except for some très mauvais art.

Maple: Umm….

Drew: Very bad. Very bad art.

Maple: Oh, ok! Um, me and Leo found the throne room! It’s quite barren, but I suppose that’s because it also functions as a ballroom.

Karin: Ballroom dancing? Oh, that sounds lovely!

Eva: And completely useless…next.

Leo: W-Wait…um, I found a new friend.

**Leo lifted his hat, allowing everyone to see his parrot.**

Strawberry: Hello, hello!

Miles: Where do you keep finding these animals, Leo?

Leo: I…I don’t know. He just showed up on the first day when I was making my way here.

Keaton: Ok, but why is he in your hat? That’s just asking for him to shit in there.

Leo: Ah!

**Leo, realizing the possibility, quickly instructed for Strawberry to get off.**

Leo: S-Sorry, I didn’t realize…I d-don’t have a, um, cage for Strawberry yet…

Flint: Leo, it’s fine. Tell you what, I’ll help you find something to use as a cage, ok? I needed to talk to you in private anyway.

Leo: O-Okay…thank you, Flint.

**He’s probably going to talk about the same thing he talked to me about yesterday.**

Eva: I’m starting to lose my patience. Can we please get a move on?

Flint: Well, about the storage room, anyone can get in there now, but there’s mostly junk in there. But there’s also some dangerous poisons.

Drew: P-P-Poison?!

Flint: Yeah. Some of it’s just plain poison, like potassium cyanide and arsenic, but the rest of it is just a bunch of food and drinks that have been poisoned. Thankfully, they all have this sticker on them to show if they’re poisonous or not.

Keaton: So, are those stickers only on things in the storage room?

Flint: Looks like it. I don’t know whether that means those are the only poisonous items here, or if the poisonous items on the upper floors aren’t labeled.

Chance: Either way, I’ll have to go down to the storage room and dispose of the poison.

Eva: I’ll be heading down to the storage room as well.

Flint: Are you trying to keep an eye on us?

Eva: I was actually looking for something myself, but I suppose I should do that to.

Flint: Well, whatever. Not like I can say no.

Miles: Anyway, we should talk about the medical room now.

Chance: What did you discover in there?

Mary: There’s plenty of different medicine around, as well as a small bed. There are also plenty of syringes and scalpels.

Chance: Then I suppose we should put those away as well until we need them. Was there anything else?

Miles: Well, there was a small cabinet filled with cleaning supplies inside. There were spray bottles, regular bottles, cloths, rubber gloves, sponges, and stuff like that.

Mary: The doors to the cabinet are locked, however, so we could only see what’s inside because the doors are made of glass.

Clair: And the third floor, well…it’s mostly the same, but our rooms are soundproof now.

Joe: Which is weird, considering that the dining hall isn’t soundproof.

Chance: So, that only leaves the library. Did you find anything interesting?

Sue: I did. I found a book on The Masked Crow.

Leo: The Masked Crow? Is that an animal book?

Sue: No. I’m talking about the famous phantom thief.

Keaton: If they’re so famous, then how come I haven’t heard of them?

Miles: I don’t remember hearing anything about them, either.

Sue: Then perhaps this picture will jog your memory.

**Sue flipped to the page to The Masked Crow’s picture, and showed it to everyone. Their reactions were exactly what I expected.**

Miles: WHAAAAAAAAAT?!

Karin: That was the person that Monokuma executed on our first day here! I’m sure of it!

Drew: But how are they connected to Monokuma? Why did he execute them of all people?

Flint: …Well, they were a thief. Maybe he just punished them because of that.

Eva: Monokuma did mention that they did something to him. But what was it, I wonder?

Chance: …In any case, I don’t believe that we need to spend any more time on this.

Sue: What do you mean?

Chance: This is interesting, I admit, but considering that that person is dead now, I don’t think that we need to focus on this right now.

Sue: But-

Chance: Sue, I understand that this is important to you, but right now we need to focus on the here and now. You’re welcome to investigate it on your own time, though I’d advise against it…

**He really doesn’t want to talk about The Masked Crow, huh? But why? What’s the harm in talking about it? Why does he not want Sue to investigate it?**

**Speaking of Sue, she looked as if she wanted to protest, but she simply sighed and closed her eyes.**

Sue: Fine. I suppose you have a point.

Chance: I’m glad you understand. Now then, Eva, have you discovered anything on that laptop of yours?

Eva: Well, I can’t get onto the internet, unfortunately, but I did manage to find a few documents about his group called Fate Foundation. They were stored on a small flash drive.

**Fate Foundation…that was the organization that Terra was from.**

Clair: What was on those documents?

Eva: There was…some rather disturbing information. It talked about some worldwide event called The Tragedy, caused by The Ultimate Despair.

Keaton: I remember that damn bear talking about that. So, that’s seriously a real thing?

Eva: It seems like it. Despair began to spread across the world, leaving a trail of death and destruction in its path. This went on for several years, before they finally managed to stop it five years ago, and stopped the group known as The Ultimate Despair.

Drew: Then who kidnapped us, if not one of these Ultimate Despair freaks?

Eva: The documents don’t say. It does mention more information on Fate Foundation, however.

Miles: Like what?

Eva: It mentions that they’re original goal was to stop the spread of despair throughout the world, but now that The Tragedy is over, they mostly focus on helping to rebuild the world. However, it does mention that they have close ties with Fortune’s Light.

Flint: Seriously? What do you mean?

Eva: Well, it mentions that they were recently tasked with protecting the latest batch of students attending Fortune’s light.

Drew: But that’s us, isn’t it? So where are they?! Why aren’t they helping us?

Mary: Could Monokuma have done something to them?

Chance: It’s possible, but remember that Monokuma said that he had to take care of an invasion. Perhaps they are attempting to save us at this very moment.

Karin: Yes, I’m sure of it! We just need to hold out a little longer. Perhaps they can even fill us in on our missing memories!

Keaton: I hope so, I’d like an explanation for this.

**Keaton laid out what he had found on the table. What he found…was something even more unbelievable than everything else that we’d found.**

Mary: W-what on earth is this?!

Miles: I don’t remember this at all!

**What Keaton had laid out on the table…was a picture of myself, Mary, Miles, Keaton, and Karin sitting left to right at desks. We all had bright smiles on our faces as we looked at the camera. The picture looked like it had been taken at some sort of classroom.**

Clair: What the hell is this?! I don’t remember taking this photo at all!

Karin: Could it be…that we all knew each other before this incident even occurred?

Chance: Perhaps Monokuma simply faked these in order to mess with us. It certainly seems like something he’d do.

Sue: These seem far too elaborate to be fakes.

Joe: What about the rest of us? Why are only these five in the picture?

Maple: Maybe there are other pictures scattered around the castle! Let’s try and find them!

Monokuma: Hey, hey, hey! What’s this I hear about pictures?!

**Monokuma quickly waddled up to our table and jumped right onto Leo’s food.**

Leo: U-Um, I kinda wanted to eat that…

Monokuma: Shut up, or I’m going to have YOU for breakfast! And move it, because this is my seat now!

Leo: Ah, I-I’m s-so sorry!

**Leo quickly scampered off and hid behind Sue, who put a comforting hand on his shoulder.**

Joe: Hello there, Leo! Welcome to the cool kid’s table!

Sue: Don’t worry. I won’t let him hurt you, ok?

Leo: O-Ok…I’m s-sorry for burdening you…

Sue: It’s ok, Leo. And don’t call yourself a burden, because you’re not.

**Leo visibly relaxed, and gave a small smile at her words.**

Monokuma: Well now, isn’t that touching…and also totally disgusting! And speaking of disgusting, how could you all betray me like this?!

Eva: What are you whining about now?

Monokuma: Here I am, trying to protect you guys from enemy invaders, and I found out that you guys went behind my back and grabbed all the stuff they left for you!

Flint: So, they were the ones who left this stuff for us to find. Are they a part of the Fate Foundation?

Monokuma: W-What?! How do you know about that?!

Eva: Some basic information was on this flash drive.

**Monokuma quickly snatched the flash drive and laptop, as well as Keaton’s photo and the book of the Masked Crow.**

Monokuma: Ha! That’s why you never let your guard down, especially when I’m around!

Eva: Thank you for taking that off my hands. I’ve already memorized and told everyone what’s on it.

Monokuma: W-W-WHATTTTTTTTT?! Oh, I see how it is! You’re just playing me for a fool, aren’t you?

Eva: You’re quite the easy target, I have to admit.

Monokuma: Grr…this is going terrible! You’re not supposed to know about any of this!

Maple: Um, whatever happened to the invader?

Monokuma: What happened to them? Well, I did what any good king would do, and protected my subjects from harm! It valiantly led the charge as I chased them off! It was a grand and epic battle; the likes of which the world has never known! And now, here I stand, in all my kingly radiance, victorious in bat-

Clair: So, in other words, you let them get away.

Monokuma: I…well, I mean…

**Monokuma started sweating more than I thought would be humanly possible. The fact that he was a machine made it even stranger.**

Monokuma: That’s it! Now I’m really angry! I was going to go easy on you guys before, but now I’m going to give you all the most despair-inducing motive I can think of! Phuhuhu…

**And with that, he disappeared, his laughter echoing throughout the dining hall.**

Maple: He always manages to bring down the mood, doesn’t he?

Leo: W-What could, um, his next motive be, I wonder…

Joe: We won’t know until he tells us, so there’s no use dwelling on it. I say we just enjoy ourselves for now!

Karin: I agree! The picnic won’t be ready for a few hours, anyway.

Chance: So, until then, you’re all free.

Joe: Oh, Chance, I made a discovery as well. Would you mind if I told you in private?

**That’s right. That whole thing with the spoon…would that really be important?**

Chance: I’ll be free after the party. You can tell me then.

Miles: What time is this party starting, anyway?

Karin: Well, you should all start coming around noon, okay?

Chance: And remember, you don’t have to swim or eat, but I’ll be making sure everyone at least attends. But until then, you’re all dismissed.

**Everyone started to go their separate ways once they exited the dining hall. I put my dishes into the sink, and went off on my own, wondering what I should do to pass the time.**

Clair: Well…I guess now’s as good a time as any to go see how some of my classmates are doing.

 

**Free Time**

**I wandered around the castle until I found Sue and Joe talking in the library. Sue looked like she was helping Joe with some of the math problems in the books. I had to admit, I was still really curious about Joe ever since the first trial. He noticed me entering as soon as I walked inside.**

Joe: Oh, Clair, hello! Did you need something?

**Can I…really hang out with someone like Joe?**

**Yes** / No

Joe: You...really want to hang out with me again? Well, okay, I was feeling like taking a break from studying anyway!

**I talked to Joe about the upcoming party and his studies. He proudly told me about all the things he was learning, and expressed excitement for the picnic.**

**I think we became a little closer.**

Joe: You know…I’m kind of surprised that you’re still willing to speak to me after what happened…

Clair: …Well, the others might find you a little strange, but it’s not like you hurt anyone. And, well, I’m a little curious.

Joe: Curious about what?

Clair: Well, you keep going on and on about hope, so I have to wonder…what is hope to you?

Joe: Ah, that’s a good question. You see, hope to me is…the strength that is all unique to us.

Clair: I…don’t follow.

Joe: Then let me to explain in more detail. You see, we all have something that’s important to us. The others really care about their families, right? So, thoughts and memories give them the strength to go on, even in a place like this.

Clair: Ok, I think I get it. But you have to be a little worried about what’s going on with your family and friends.

Joe: Ah, well…

**For a second, Joe seemed a little tense, but he quickly regained his smile and answered.**

Joe: Let me ask you this, Clair? Will worrying about them keep them safe? Will it defeat Monokuma or get us out of here?

Clair: Well, no, but…

Joe: Exactly! So, rather than worry about things you can’t change, you should keep moving forward with a smile on your face.

Clair: But what about death of our classmates? Doesn’t that faze you at all?

Joe: …No matter what, the dead are dead for good. There is no point in dwelling in the past.

Clair: I wouldn’t say that.

Joe: What do you mean?

Clair: Well, my grandmother died when I was in middle school, and at the time, I was heartbroken. But now, I look back and remember all the great times we had. She was the one who taught me all I know about being a medium. I remember that she was overjoyed when I saw my first spirit.

Joe: I see. She…sounds like a nice woman.

Clair: She really was. And…the rest of my family and friends are as well.

Joe: I bet you must be super popular, huh?

Clair: Well, not really. I actually had very few friends. I got bullied a lot as a kid.

Joe: I can relate to that. I wasn’t exactly popular in school either. It was like they’d look for any excuse to make fun of me…

Clair: I know, right? I was already sad when my grandmother died, but dealing with bullying at the same time was rough. People made fun of me for everything, from my talent, to my height, to how I wasn’t ladylike enough…

Joe: That’s a shame. Did everyone tease you like that?

Clair: No, not everyone. My family and friends have always supported me thought my life, which I’m really thankful for.

Joe: That’s very good. I’m glad that you’ve been blessed by such a wonderful family.

Clair: Blessed?

Joe: Yes. It’s really unfortunate…but there are some parents out there who don’t even care about their children. They might even physically or emotionally abuse their children. They might b-beat them with their fists or call them u-useless trash…

**That was oddly specific…**

Clair: Are you felling ok, Joe?

Joe: O-of course! I-I’m fine, I promise! I’m just saying, you should really appreciate what you have.

Clair: …Yeah, I think you’re right. Right now, I’d like nothing more than to just be home with my family again. I guess you never know what you have until it’s taken away from you. Anyway, I have to thank you, Joe.

Joe: R-Really?

Clair: Yeah. I don’t think I realized how important my family and friends are until now. When I get home, I going to tell them how much they mean to me! Thanks for reminding me of that.

Joe: Y-You’re welcome! I…truth be told, what you’ve said has made me wish to think of a few things as well. If you don’t mind, I’d like to think about them for a while.

Clair: Sure. See you later, Joe!

**I exited the room and started to think. That…wasn’t too bad. He was still a little strange, but even so…**

**I think I understand Joe a little better now.**

**I wandered around the castle, eventually ending up in the throne room. For some reason, a bunch of Monokuma were moving around a bunch of costumes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maple staring at the Monokumas doing their work.**

Clair: Um, hey Maple, what are you doing here?

Maple: Oh, hello Clair. I was hoping to get some dancing practice in, but I’m afraid I won’t be able with these Monokumas setting this up.

**Should I hang out with Maple?**

**Yes** / No             

Maple: Oh, that’s a wonderful idea! Let’s head somewhere a little less noisy, ok?

**The two of us walked over to the cafeteria, where Maple talked to me about various types of trees and the differences between them.**

**I think we became a little closer.**

Maple: So, did you get all that, Clair?

Clair: Um, yeah, I did.

**More or less…**

Maple: Ok, then answer me this. Which type of trees are known for having their leaves change color before they all fall to the ground?

**Of jeez, I know that some trees do that, I’m just having trouble remembering. Let’s see…it has to be…**

Deciduous trees/Evergreen trees/Pine trees

 

**Answer: Deciduous trees**

Clair: Um, that would be deciduous trees, right?

Maple: That’s right! The word deciduous even means “falling off at maturity”. You’re great at this, Clair.

Clair: Well, not compared to you. I mean, all the things you do with trees are amazing!

Maple: What do you mean?

Clair: Come on, you know…how you go to different places and inspect trees, and even give speeches on why we should protect the environment. Your parents must be super proud of you!

Maple: W-Well, yes, but…at first, my mother was very much opposed to the idea of me going out to do public speeches or working on trees away from home. She was even opposed to me coming to Fortune’s Light at first.

Clair: Really? But Fortune’s Light is one of greatest schools out there. Graduating from there can practically set you for life!

Maple: I know, and that’s why I begged and begged for her to let me come. But she didn’t like the idea of me going to school across the country all by myself.

Clair: Oh, I guess I can understand that. She would probably prefer you attend a local high school, right?

Maple: Well actually, I’ve been homeschooled my entire life. I’ve never really been to an actual school before, which is why I was so excited before…this happened. Perhaps I should have listened to mother…

Clair: What did your mother say?

Maple: She said that the outside world is a dangerous place, so I was forbidden from leaving the house, except for an occasional speech or arboriculture job. Even she rarely leaves the house except for when she needs to shop for groceries, clothes, or anything else we might need.

Clair: So…what do you do to pass the time?

Maple: Well, when mother isn’t teaching me, she allows me to play in our huge backyard. I tend to our garden and play with the flowers until it’s my bedtime.

Clair: Um, hey, I don’t mean to sound rude or anything, but don’t you ever watch television or something?

Maple: Television?! Oh, no, no, no! My mother says that things like television and the internet are filled with nasty and obscene things, so I should stay away from them! Oh, but I did have this little phone that my mom set up for me, though Monokuma must have confiscated it.

Clair: A phone that your mom set up for you?

Maple: Yes! It’s this tiny device that lets me call and receive calls from a few different people of my mother’s choosing with the push of a button! I wear it on my wrist so that I don’t drop it.

Clair: So, besides calling, can it do anything else?

Maple: Well, it also tells me the time and date, but nothing like texting or anything like that. Oh, but my mother can send short messages to me from her phone, and even track my current location!

Clair: Huh. That sounds pretty cool.

Maple: Yes, I know! And if I’m ever in danger, I press this small button to call one of my contacts. I should always be ready to press it, if the outside world is as dangerous as mother says…

Clair: W-Well, it’s not all bad. I mean, sure, there’s a lot of bad things in the world, but there are plenty of good things as well!

Maple: Really? Well, perhaps you could tell me more about it some other time. I am quite curious, I must admit.

Clair: Alright! Next time I’ll be the one telling you what I know!

Maple: Then I look forward to it!

**She certainly knows a lot about trees. Though she definitely seems a little sheltered on other things…**

**I think I understand Maple a little better now.**

**Well, that was fun, but I don’t have any more free time at the moment.**

**Seeing as it was almost noon, I decided to head outside and see if the others were already there. Sure enough, some people were already there. Leo and Joe were both wearing broad shorts, Leo’s depicting a bunch of small cats, while Joe’s just had red and white stripes. Since they were by the pool, I decided to talk to them.**

Clair: Hey guys, what’s up? Why haven’t you gone in the pool yet?

Joe: Chance said that no one’s allowed in the pool until he arrives. He’s over talking to Karin in the picnic area right now.

**Studying his face, I saw that he looked a lot different without his face paint and afro.**

Joe: Is there something on my face?

Clair: More like there’s something not on your face.

Joe: Oh, right, my face paint. I guess I look a little different without it, huh?

Clair: Yeah, a little.

Leo: A-Anyway, the pool sure looks, um, breathtaking, huh?

Joe: Well, Leo, most bodies of water are breathtaking, if you know what I mean.

Clair: Really Joe? Did you really just go there?

Leo: U-Um, I don’t get it.

Joe: Well, I’d explain the water joke, but I wouldn’t want to _drown_ you with knowledge!

**Ugh, his puns have really taken a dive in quality…wait…damn it, now he’s got me doing it!**

Strawberry: Hello, hello!

**Turning to the source of the voice, I saw Leo’s parrot sitting in a cage a few feet away from us.**

Clair: Oh, you found a cage for him?

Leo: Y-Yeah, Flint helped me look for one. Eva found the thing she was looking for too.

Clair: What did she want?

Leo: Y-You can ask her…she went into the changing rooms over there.

Clair: Well, okay. I need to change soon anyway.

**Walking over to the small building up ahead, I saw Keaton sitting in front of building wearing simple black trunks.**

Clair: What are you doing here? I hope you’re not trying to peak on someone changing.

Keaton: W-what?! Not, of course not! I was just thinking about that photo I found.

Clair: Oh, that. It is pretty strange, isn’t it? What do you think it means?

Keaton: I don’t know. Maybe there was a time when…no, never mind.

Clair: Come on, don’t leave he hanging like that!

Keaton: It’s nothing.

**Nothing? That just makes me even more curious. Well, whatever, I should go and get changed already.**

**There were two entrances to the building, one leading to the boy’s changing room and one to the girl’s. Entering the girl’s room, I nearly bumped into Sue, who was walking out with her regular clothes.**

Clair: Um, Sue, aren’t you going to change?

Sue: Oh, well, um…well…I was thinking about swimming, b-but I changed my mind at the last moment.

Eva: She took one look at the swimsuit Monokuma picked out for her and bailed.

Sue: B-Be quiet!

Mary: Don’t worry, Sue. It’s fine. You don’t have to swim if you don’t want to.

**Looking around, I saw that Eva and Mary had already changed. Eva was wearing a black two-piece swimsuit, while Mary was wearing a blue one-piece swimsuit. This was the first time I had seen her hair. Now that I think about it, she looks really good in a swimsuit…**

**W-Wait, what am I saying?!**

Eva: Take a picture, it’ll last longer.

Clair: W-What?

Eva: You’ve been staring as us for a while now.

Mary: I-I’m sure she didn’t mean it.

Clair: Y-Yeah, I just wanted to ask you about what you were looking for in the storage room.

Eva: Luminol.

Clair: Luminol?

Sue: Oh, that would probably help during your investigations, huh?

Eva: I was hoping to find some more, but I didn’t have any luck. Thankfully, I still have some left over from when Monokuma gave me some.

Mary: So, what does luminol do, anyway?

Eva: It’s used to find traces of blood, even if someone’s tried to clean it. It reacts to the iron in blood, and displays a blue glow, thought it only lasts for about 30 seconds. Also, there are a few other drawbacks…

Mary: Like what?

Clair: Well, they’re a few things that can produce a false positive. Copper, and other metals containing copper. Also, urine and fecal matter might have slight amounts of blood as well. Finally, certain bleaches, like chlorine bleach, will show up as blue from a luminol test as well.

**Eva gave me a surprised look, but it quickly changed into a small smile.**

Eva: That’s…that’s right. Where did you learn that, Clair?

**Wait…when did I learn that? I…don’t remember learning that at all. I quickly made up some story to tell Eva.**

Clair: Oh, um, I just saw a documentary on T.V. one day.

Eva: Oh, alright. Well then, we should probably go outside then.

Sue: R-Right…I suppose I’ll just, um…sit by the pool then.

Mary: See you in the pool, Clair!

**The three of them left the room. I grabbed my swimsuit, which was a black one-piece, and changed in the stall. Still, I was wondering what was going on with my head, so I decided to sit down next to Keaton. I was still wearing my swimsuit however, just in case I decided to swim.**

Keaton: You doing some major thinking too, Clair?

Clair: Yup.

**The two of us just stood there, lost in thought. A few minutes later, Keaton’s eyes widened and his mouth agape. What on earth is up with him? I turned my head to see what he was staring at and saw Maple walking with…h-holy crap that’s Karin in a bikini!**

Karin: Oh, hello there, you two. The foods ready if you’re hungry.

Keaton: R-Right…thanks…

Clair: Y-Yeah…thanks…

**Maple suddenly walked up to us and put her hand on our faces.**

Maple: Are you two alright? You’re faces are both very red. Are you developing a fever?

Clair: N-No, of course not. It’s just the sun, is all!

Keaton: Y-Yeah, that’s right!

**Thankfully, they seemed to buy it.**

Maple: Ah, ok. As long as you’re okay.

Karin: So, are you two going to go swimming?

Keaton: Nah, not right now.

Clair: Yeah…I’m not really thinking about swimming at the moment, but I hope that the others are having some fun.

**********************************************************************

Miles: HA! Looks like I win again!

Flint: *Pant Pant* How…are you…so fast…

Miles: Well, swimming may not be specialty, but I’m still no slouch in the water! Finally willing to admit defeat?

Flint: N-No way! I…I ain’t done yet. Just…give me a few minutes to rest, ok?

Miles: Yeah, we’ve been racing for a while now. You must be exhausted. Swimming is a full body workout, and it burns a lot of calories!

**He says that, but he doesn’t look tired at all. His stamina must be incredible, though I suppose that’s to be expected of an athlete of his caliber.**

Flint: Yeah…just let me take a break.

Miles: Alright, alright. I’ll be waiting!

**I walked away and sat by the pool to relax a bit. Looking around, I saw that most of the others seemed to be having fun.**

**********************************************************************

Leo: M-Marco…

Joe: Polo!

Leo: Marco.

Joe: Polo!

Leo: Oh, this is kinda hard. Sue, you can, um, see him, right? C-Can you give me a hint?

Sue: Sorry, Leo. No cheating. I’m sure you’ll find him soon.

Leo: R-Right!

**I watched with a smile on my face as Joe and Leo played a game of Marco Polo together. Eventually, Leo managed to find Joe, and the two of them started laughing.**

Leo: Yay! I, um, won, r-right?

Joe: Yeah you did! You were great, Leo!

Leo: Hehehe…thanks. Oh, does that mean you’re it now?

Joe: Yup! I’ll close my eyes and give you some time to hide, okay?

Leo: Okay!

**I watched as Leo swam a small distance away from Joe. A few moments later, Flint walked up next to me and narrowed his eyes.**

Flint: What’s going on here?

Leo: Oh, hello Flint! Me and Joe were playing Marco Polo together!

Flint: …I see. Hey, Leo, can you come with me for a minute.

Leo: I-I’m sorry, but…can you please, um, wait until this game is over. It should only take a minute or two.

Flint: …Leo, you remember what I told you in the storage room. About…certain people you shouldn’t be around.

Leo: B-But-

Flint: Leo! We’re leaving. Now!

Leo: O-Ok…I’m sorry. I’m c-coming…

**I watched as Leo climbed out of the pool, and walked up to Flint with a sullen look on his face. While they were walking away, Flint turned his head to look at us, an angry look on his face. He didn’t have to say anything, as just by looking at him, I got the message. He wanted us to stay away from Leo…**

Joe: Marco!

Sue: Um…Joe, Leo isn’t here anymore. He had something to do.

Joe: Oh…I see. That’s a shame. The others don’t want to play with me either…

Sue: I’m sorry, Joe.

Joe: Y-You don’t need to apologize. I’m still smiling, right? That means I’m happy!

**…You may be able to fool the other, but not me, Joe.**

**I know you better than that…**

**********************************************************************

Chance: So, the two of you aren’t going to swim?             

Drew: Of course not! I could drown or something! I’m just going to paint over here.

Chance: Alright, that’s fine. And what about you, Eva.

Eva: I wanted to spend a few minutes in the sun first. I spend so much time indoors that could use it. What about you?

Chance: I need to stay here in case anything-

Miles: CANNONBALL!

**Miles jumped into the pool, sending a huge torrent of water everywhere…including right onto Drew. Drew immediately freaked out and fell into the pool. Thankfully, he floated to the top, though he started rapidly flailing his arms.**

Drew: AHHHHHH! Help, help, help, I’m drowning, I’m drowning, I’m…I’m alive? I’m alive!

Miles: Woah, sorry about that, Drew!

Drew: Y-You…you idiot! I-I could have drowned, you know!

Miles: Don’t worry! It won’t happen again, I promise! But you gotta admit, that cannonball was a ten out of ten!

**Considering it resulted in me getting sprayed with too much water, I’d give it more of a 7.8 out of ten…**

Drew: Yeah, whatever…

Eva: Well, it’s a good thing we didn’t get sprayed, isn’t it?

Chance: …Yeah, great.

**Eva turned her head, saw that I had been drenched with water with an unamused look on my face…and then she laughing out loud. Just my luck…**

Chance: Come on, it wasn’t that funny, was it?

Eva: S-Sorry, Chance, I just…your f-face…

**She started laughing even harder.**

Chance: It’s alright. I don’t mind. As long as you’re happy.

Eva: W-What do you mean?

Chance: I reason I agreed to this event was to calm everyone down. They’re all very stressed out, so I thought that this would help cheer everyone up. So, what about you? Are you feeling better?

Eva: …A little. But, when it comes to cheering people up, you and Karin are much better at that kind of thing…

Chance: Eva, may I ask you something?

Eva: …Ask me and I’ll decide whether or not I answer.

Chance: Don’t take this the wrong way…you’ve been a tremendous help so far, but I’m curious why you volunteered in the first place.

Eva: I’ll be honest. I find most of the people here incredibly annoying. But they don’t deserve to die. They’re innocent people.

Chance: They don’t deserve this, do they?

Eva: Of course not. I’ll get them out of here. Back to their families. And I’ll escape with them.

Chance: That’s surprisingly optimistic of you.

Eva: Well, with careful planning, I’m sure we can prevent any more murders.

**True…I may have failed before, but with Karin and Eva helping me, I’m sure that we can overcome anything that bear throws our way!**

**********************************************************************

Joe: Marco!

Strawberry: Marco!

Joe: No, Strawberry, you’re supposed to say Polo!

Strawberry: Marco!

Joe: Ok, ok, Strawberry. I don’t know how you’re going to do this since you’re in a cage, but fine, you can be it.

**It was a little amusing…and a little sad that Joe had to play Marco Polo with a parrot.**

Joe: Polo!

Strawberry: Polo!

Joe: Oh, what the heck?! Sue, this bird won’t listen to me!

Sue: I’m not sure I can do anything about that, Joe.

Joe: Sure you can! You can play Marco Polo with me!

Sue: W-What? N-No, I…um, I’m not really comfortable…

Joe: Come on. Pleaaaaaaaase?

**He gave me a huge smile as he asked me. C-Come on Sue, pull yourself together, don’t give in!**

Joe: Pleaaaaaase?

Strawberry: Pleaaaaase?

**Seriously?! He even has the bird doing it!**

Sue: F-Fine. One game, ok?

Joe: All right! You’re the best, Sue!

Sue: T-Thanks. I’ll just go and change.

**I slowly made my way into the changing room. Don’t worry, Sue, everything will be fine. Just grab one of the life jackets so you can cover your…**

Maple: Oh, hello Sue. Guess what! I was always told that swimming was too dangerous, but Chance said I’d be fine as long as I had a life jacket! I even got the last one! Pretty lucky, huh?

**…chest.**

Sue: Yeah, that’s…really lucky, Maple.

**Oblivious to my dilemma, Maple happily strolled out of the changing room.**

Sue: Well, I did make a promise. It’s now or never.

**I grabbed my swimsuit and walked into the changing stall. My swimsuit was a simple white two-piece bikini, but it felt embarrassing to wear. And soon as I walked out…**

Sue: W-W-What are you doing here?! This is the girl’s changing hall!

Monokuma: The king goes where he pleases! It’s not like I’m some sort of Pedobear, so you should apologize, you pervert!

Sue: How am I the pervert?!

Monokuma: Because, you walked in on me while I was naked!

Sue: You’re a bear! You’re always naked!

Monokuma: …Oh yeah, you’re right. See you later!

**He quickly disappeared after that, allowing me to exit the building, where Clair and Keaton were waiting.**

Clair: Hey, Sue, did you decide to swim after all?

Sue: Y-Yes, I did.

Keaton: Why the hell are you covering your chest with your arms? Are you cold or something?

Sue: Y-Yeah, t-that’s it. I-I’m sure I’ll be fine once I take a dip in the pool.

**I walked up to the pool and carefully dipped my foot in the pool. Slowly, I made into the pool and over to Joe.**

Sue: Okay, I’m ready.

Joe: I’ll be it…err, if that’s ok?

Sue: I don’t mind. Let’s just start, ok?

**After a while, Joe managed to tag me. I thought that I might as well play a round as the person who was it.**

**And then, that one extra game turned into two, then four, then eight…and I eventually realized that I was really enjoying myself. Joe looked really happy as well, as I could see a real smile on his face.**

**…Seeing him so happy made me feel really happy as well.**

Maple: Goodness, everyone’s getting a fever today.

Sue: Ah! M-Maple, why are you touching my face?!

Maple: Your face was really red, so I was getting concerned.

Sue: I-It’s just the sun, I assure you!

Maple: Well, alright. Make sure you put on some sunscreen, ok?

Sue: Right, I’ll do that.

Maple: Great! I’ll go over to Miles. He’s going to teach me how to swim!

**She flailed her way over to Miles to begin her lesson.**

**Meanwhile, I played games with Joe in the pool until everyone decided to leave to eat.**

**********************************************************************

**I saw everyone was getting up for food, so Keaton and I got up from where we were sitting and followed them. Everyone arrived at the picnic area only to find all the delicious food that Karin and Keaton had laid out for us. I didn’t even know where to begin!**

Clair: W-Wow! Is this really all for us, Karin?

Karin: Of course! Eat as much as you want! There’s plenty for everyone!

Miles: HAHAHA! Carful, Karin, I just might take you up on that offer!

Drew: …Well, it does look good, but…

Maple: Come on Drew! I’m sure it’s absolutely delicious.

Keaton: Seriously, we worked hard on this!

Drew: …Ok, fine, just get off my back. A-And make sure you guys have some sort of antidote ready.

**Drew slowly and cautiously took a small bite out of a hot dog.**

Drew: This…this is pretty good, actually.

Maple: See, I told you!

**With that, everyone started to enjoy their food, laughing, and having a good time. Even Drew and Eva were finally eating food prepared by others, smiling, and talking with the others.**

Chance: *Ahem* Everyone, I’d like propose a toast!

Maple: But Karin and Keaton didn’t make any toast!

Drew: He means a ritual, Madame Woods.

Mary: We…aren’t using alcohol, are we?

Eva: There isn’t even any alcohol here. We’ll just use juice. Carry on, Chance.

Chance: Very well. A toast…to good friends.

Miles: Hah! I can drink to that!

**Everyone raised their glasses and clicked them together. The rest of our meal was filled with laughter and friendly conversation. In that moment, there was no anger, no despair, no fear of being killed. In that moment, we were just a bunch of high schoolers having a great time together.**

Eva: This food is really good. Thank you, Karin. And you too, Keaton:

Leo: Y-Yeah, thank you very much.

Karin: You’re welcome. I’m glad everyone likes it so much.

Joe: A good meal tastes even better with friends!

Sue: We should do things like this more often

**Everything was going great…**

**And then, he had to come and ruin it.**

Karin: Ah! What are you doing here?! I made that food for us.

**Looking at the food table, we saw that Monokuma was digging into the rest of our food and taking our picnic basket.**

Clair: Ugh, gross! He’s totally pigging out!

Joe: Don’t you mean, _bearing out?!_

Miles: Ugh, how does he keep sneaking up on us? If only there was an Ultimate Park Ranger.

Monokuma: Phuhuhu. There’s no way that even the best park ranger would stop me from stealing picnic baskets. I’m smarter than the average bear!

Drew: C-Can’t you just leave us alone! Why are you even here?

Monokuma: Why am I here? Well, I heard that a bunch of my subjects were holding a great party, but they didn’t invite the guest of honor!

Clair: And we're never going to invite you to anything! Deal with it!

Monokuma: So, that’s how it’s going to be, huh? Well, fine. You guys can throw as many stupid parties as you want.

Eva: Oh, really? What’s the catch?

Monokuma: So paranoid, aren’t you?! It’s just a little entertainment, really.

Joe: Well, I’d make a perfect court jester, if that’s what you’re looking for. There’s no need to drag anyone else into this.

Monokuma: Oh, I’ve got an even better role for you.

**Monokuma handed out small scripts to me, Karin, Joe, Keaton, Eva, and Mary.**

Keaton: What the fuck is this?!

Monokuma: This is a script for the play that you guys are going to be putting on for me.

Karin: We’re putting on a play? For you?

Monokuma: That’s right. It’s not like you kids are the only ones who get to have fun! You’re going to be doing a play on one of my favorites…Monokuma White!

Karin: I was hoping for Cinderella. It’s my favorite.

Monokuma: Too bad! Now then, all of you study your lines and meet me in the throne room after lunch tomorrow, got it?! And even those of you who don’t have any roles have to come!

Sue: And why is that?

Monokuma: Because, I have a little information that concerns you all!

Flint: Information, huh. Fine, I’ll come.

Monokuma: Oh, and you, sewer boy!

Keaton: What the hell do you want with me?!

Monokuma: You’re going to make a dress, got it?

Keaton: How the hell can I make a dress without supplies, dumbass?!

Monokuma: Sooooo needy! Fine, I’ll get you you’re supplies and drop them into your room, just make sure that dress is done in time for the play!

Keaton: Fine, fine, just get the hell out of here!

**Monokuma disappeared then leaving the rest of us standing there, annoyed.**

Clair: Leave it to Monokuma to ruin everything.

Chance: In any case…it’s getting late, so we should probably get going. Everyone except for Joe is dismissed.

**Right, I guess Joe still needs to talk to him. I left the picnic area, and made my way back to changing room to change back into my regular clothes.**

**********************************************************************

**I watched as Joe calmly sat down at one of the tables. Despite him asking for this meeting, he was strangely silent.**

Chance: Joe, you wished to speak to me about something?

Joe: Oh, do I have permission to speak?

Chance: Of course you do. Now then, what do you wish to discuss.

Joe: Well…I’ve discovered some very interesting things during my investigations that I didn’t feel like sharing with the others. It…could be dangerous in the hands of the wrong person.

Chance: So, what is this dangerous information?

Joe: Before I share that, I’d like to offer my services to you.

Chance: What do you mean?

Joe: There are plenty of dangerous items scattered around this area. But, I imagine if you dispose of all these items, the others might think you’re too controlling, you don’t trust them, or even that you’re planning a murder.

Chance: Is that where you come in?

Joe: Why yes! I get rid of the weapons without anyone noticing, and no one can blame you for it, as there’s no proof that you had me do it! It’s a good deal, right?

Chance: What if I refuse?

Joe: Then I’ll tell you about the things I found and be on my way.

**I’m not sure if he’s up to the task, but at least he’s cooperative.**

Chance: I’ll consider it. I’ll have an answer by tomorrow. And, as for your information, I will be sharing it with Eva and Karin at the least.

Joe: That’s not a problem. I don’t mind who you tell. I trust your judgement. Now then, first of all…

**********************************************************************

**I was feeling really drained for some reason, so I decided to head to bed. Once again, I found myself thinking about all the strange things that had happened today. How did I suddenly know so much about the limitations of luminol, and **what about all the other strange thoughts I had…were they related to my vision in some way…****

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

Monokuma: Attention, my loyal subjects, this is your glorious leader speaking.

Monokuma: It is now 10p.m. Therefore, it is now officially nighttime.

Monokuma: Sweet dreams, everyone. Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…

**Nighttime already huh? I should probably take a look at that script.**

**Trying to take my mind off of everything, I took out the script Monokuma gave me and gave it a look. I wonder who I was cast as. Maybe the princess? That would be cool, I guess. There was a small note attached by Monokuma, so I slowly read its contents.**

**Dear Clair Voyant,**

**You have the honor of preforming for me, your esteemed ruler! I have found that the most fitting role in this story for someone of your…stature would be perfect as one of the seven…**

**Dwarfs**

**P.S. PHUHUHUHUHU!**

Clair: …I hate that fucking bear.

**I’m way too tired to care about this right now. I’ll probably give him a piece of my mind tomorrow. But for now, I need sleep…**

**Monokuma Theater**

Monokuma: You probably think it’s pretty cowardly for me to talk through this mechanical bear, right?

Monokuma: Well, maybe that’s true, but at least I’m honest about I feel. Everyone else just hides behind masks.

Monokuma: Now, what do I mean by masks? Well, people love to mask their true emotions so that you can’t tell what their really like. I’ve seen it all…

Monokuma: A depressed loser hides behind a smile. A manipulative bastard hides behind fake kindness. A scared and insecure person hides behind a mask of bravado and toughness.

Monokuma: But if you put someone through enough pressure, their mask will eventually break, and it’ll reveal the ugly truth beneath it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a friendly reminder, there are still three open slots for free time. All comments, theories, and suggestions are welcome, and thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 2: The Road to Despair is Paved with Good Intentions, Daily Life Part 3

 

 

*ding dong ding dong*

Monokuma: Ahem. Rise and shine, my loyal subjects. This is an announcement from your glorious leader!

Monokuma: It is now 7a.m. Get ready for another beautiful day in the wonderful kingdom of Monoselic.

**Another morning in this place…this was the seventh day, if I remember correctly. So much had happened…in only seven days. I honestly wouldn’t mind if things started to slow down for a while…**

**Making my way to the cafeteria, I grabbed some sausage, and sat down next to Mary and Keaton, the latter of which had his face on the table.**

Clair: What’s with him?

Mary: He’s really tired. He must have spent all night working on that dress for Monokuma. As this rate, he won’t be able to play his part.

Clair: If only we were doing a Sleeping Beauty play. He’d be perfect.

Keaton: Very funny. I can still hear you guys, you know?

Clair: Sorry, sorry. So, did you manage to finish the dress?

Keaton: Yeah, I did. He gave me a bunch of sewing supplies.

**Keaton pulled out a sewing kit. Inside, there were sewing needles of varying sizes, fabric, and there was even this strange tool. It had a wooden grip with a small but sharp tip. It reminded me of a screwdriver.**

Clair: Um…what is that?

Keaton: It’s an awl. It’s made to pierce small holes in leather. Carful, it’s pretty sharp.

**It must be if it can piece leather. You could probably use it to pierce other things as well…**

Mary: But why do you even have something like that?

Keaton: Don’t know. Monokuma gave me a bunch of stuff like this that I didn’t need.

Sue: That’s strange. Maybe he’ll need you to make another costume later.

Keaton: I hope not. I’m exhausted as it is. But…

Clair: But…

Keaton: Listen, this might seem random, but can any of you cook?

Sue: I’m a decent cook. Why?

Keaton: I told Karin I’d handle the cooking tomorrow, but…

Joe: You bit off a little more than you could chew, huh?

Keaton: Shut the hell up! Look, no offence to you Sue, but don’t you need to look after Joe?

Sue: There shouldn’t be a problem with him watching, right?

Keaton: W-Well…I was hoping to talk to get some…private advice.

Mary: Well, maybe I could help. I know how to cook as well!

Keaton: Well…okay, sure. Thanks. I appreciate it.

Miles: Oh, you two are going to be cooking tomorrow? Well then, I’ll definitely have to try some!

Drew: I think I’d rather get my own food, to be honest.

Maple: Oh, so Karin’s taking a break?

Karin: Yes. I’ve been feeling a little tired lately. I hope you all don’t mind if I take a day off.

Leo: I-It’s fine. Y-You’ve done so much for us already. You deserve it.

Karin: Thank you. Oh, and Keaton, if you’re still tired, you should try this.

**She reached into her apron and pulled out a bottle of iced coffee.**

Karin: I found it in the fridge. Coffee’s okay, right? Or should I look for something else?

Keaton: It’s fine. Thanks.

Flint: Did you just pull that iced coffee out of your apron?

Karin: Oh, yeah. It’s the only pocket on my outfit, but it’s pretty big, so I can store plenty of things in it, like my electroID.

Sue: Sounds convenient for storing cleaning supplies, I suppose.

Flint: Anyway, what’s the plan for today, leader?

Chance: Well, I don’t really have much planned for today. I imagine that Monokuma’s play will take up most of the day.

Eva: That being said, we should probably keep exploring in order to see if we missed anything.

Chance: Speaking of which…Karin, Eva, after breakfast, I need to show you two something, alright? Meet me in the storage room, and make sure you’re alone.

Karin: Oh, sure, that’ll be fine.

Eva: Will this take long?

Chance: Not more than a few minutes, I imagine.

Eva: Alright then. I’m already finished, so I’ll meet you there.

**She walked off towards the storage room. A few minutes later, Karin and Chance followed her.**

Mary: I’d like to investigate, but I need to practice my lines for the play.

Keaton: Then let’s just go back to our rooms.

Clair: Are you just going to fall asleep once you get there?

Keaton: H-Hell no! I promise, I’ll memorize all of this, ok?

Clair: Well, alright, if you say so.

Joe: Sounds like a plan. I haven’t even looked at my lines yet.

Mary: Thankfully, it seems that Monokuma’s kept this play rather short.

Clair: Then we should be able to remember our lines with no problems!

Joe: All right! Let’s throw the best play ever!

**The four of us made our way back down to the bottom floor. As tempted as I was to peak into the storage room, I resisted the urge, walking until I saw Joe standing in front of that locked door.**

Clair: Something the matter?

Joe: Oh, hello Clair. It’s just…this floor has sixteen empty doors on the other side, all of our dorms on this side, and one locked door.

Clair: Just like the last area, huh?

Joe: Yeah. I’m not in any sort of rush, really, but it would be nice to know what’s behind this door.

Clair: Couldn’t you pick the lock or something?

Joe: Pretty sure Monokuma would count that as vandalism, and I’d get punished. Oh well. Nothing to get upset over.

**Yeah, I guess not. Still, I was very curious about what was in that door. Was it where the mastermind was hiding? Was it a way out? I couldn’t say. But for now, I need to focus on this stupid play. I made my way back to my room and began to read my lines over and over again.**

**********************************************************************

Eva: So, what do you need to do in the storage room?

Karin: Did you find anything new, Chance?

Chance: It’s in the secret room. Follow me.

**I led the two of them into the secret room, which was completely empty, except for a few boxes.**

Karin: Um, Chance…I’m not seeing anything…

Chance: Hold on a second…

**While I was looking through the boxes, I noticed that Eva and Karin were looking at some of the poisons in the back room.**

Karin: Potassium…cyanide? Is that like salt?

Eva: It looks identical to salt, but it’s actually a deadly poison.

Karin: R-Really?! Goodness, if it weren’t for the sticker, I wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference!

Eva: Well then, perhaps there’s another difference between them. The salt container in the kitchen has plenty of small holes, but this container of cyanide just has one big hole to pour it out.

Karin: I see…I’ll have to remember that, just in case.

**Hopefully, we’ll be able to deal with all the weapons and poison in here soon.**

**Now then, assuming I wasn’t pranked, it should be under one of these boxes…ah, here it is!**

Eva: A button…what does it do?

Chance: Let’s check.

**I stepped on the button with my foot, and a portion of the wall slid over, revealing a secret passage.**

Karin: This castle certainly has plenty of secrets, doesn’t it?

Eva: It does. So, what’s inside of there, Chance?

Chance: Before I tell you, let me show you how to put the door back into place.

**I pressed the button again, and the wall slid into place. I then pressed it a third time, opening it again.**

Chance: Now then, let’s go inside the secret passage.

**The two of them followed me inside the passage, and we continued walking until we reached the end. There was a pair of steel doors, and a single button on the wall.**

Eva: Is this an elevator?

Karin: It must be. There appears to be a call button on the wall.

Chance: I would assume that this elevator goes vertically to the upper two floors. Since I didn’t see any other elevators, I would assume that the rooms above this one also have secret passages, which is where this elevator leads to.

Eva: Should we give it a try then?

Karin: N-No, I’d rather not. What if Monokuma laid a trap in there or something?

Eva: I suppose that’s possible. We should probably tell the others about the elevator, then.

Chance: But before that, let’s try one more thing.

**I walked back to the entrance of the secret passage, and saw another button on the floor. Pressing it, I closed the wall to the secret passage. Then I pressed it again, and the wall opened, allowing us to exit.**

Eva: Interesting. So, you can open and close the secret passage from both the inside and the outside.

Karin: I suppose it makes sense. It would be rather inconvenient if someone used the elevator, but couldn’t exit the secret passage.

Chance: In any case, we should probably be getting back to the others now. Hopefully, they found something.

**********************************************************************

**The only ones left in the cafeteria were myself, Miles, Drew, Maple, Flint, and Leo. We had looked all around the castle, looking for something we might have missed, but so far, we weren’t having any luck. We decided to give one more quick look through the main hall.**

Drew: Beurk! This castle is hideous to look at.

Sue: Really? I think it looks rather nice.

Miles: Right! Compared to the previous area, this place is much better!

Drew: Yeah, sure, but this place is still rather lacking in appearance. I mean, look over there!

**Drew pointed to a small section of the wall to the left of the castle exit.**

Drew: See, right there! Don’t you see?

Maple: I don’t see anything. Are you sure you’re not imagining it, Drew?

Drew: Of course not! If you look closely at the wall, you’ll see a portion of it’s a slightly different shade than the rest.

Flint: Ok…so, who cares?

Drew: I care! It bothers me! Even worse, look at the pattern on the wall!

**Looking at the pattern, I saw that the walls were all made of bricks of the same color.**

Sue: I don’t see the issue here.

Drew: How can you be so blind?! Look at the sizes of the bricks. The brick with a different shade isn’t as wide as the other bricks, and the bricks to the left and the right of it are wider than the other bricks to make up for it.

Leo: H-How did you even, um, notice such a small detail?

Drew: I am the Ultimate Artist. I have an eye for these sort of things.

Maple: That’s amazing, Drew! When did you learn something like that?

Drew: J-Just practice, really. Making sure my art is perfect means I need an eye for detail.

Miles: Is there anything else you can see?

Drew: Well…it looks like that small brick is a little…loose. Let me get a closer look.

**Drew got close to the wall and pushed the loose brick back into place. As soon as he did that, however, we heard a huge rumbling sound, and a portion of the wall slid down, revealing a secret passage.**

Maple: Wow! A path behind the wall!

Flint: Looks like Drew’s got an eye for secret passages too, huh?

Drew: What can I say? I’m quite observant, you know.

Miles: Then maybe you should enter this passage first, so you can keep a lookout for danger.

Drew: H-Huh?! Oh, well, um, I’d rather not…

Miles: COME ON, DREW! MAN UP!

Drew: I-I am maning up! And that’s precisely why I can’t go! L-Ladies first, and all that…

**My, what a gentleman…**

Sue: Fine, I’ll go first.

Maple: A-Are you sure that’s okay? It could be dangerous down there!

Sue: I’ll be fine. Anyone who wants to follow me is welcome to.

**I entered the secret passage, everyone except for Drew and Maple following behind me. I noticed that the area was well lit, but the bottom of the floor was just dirt. Eventually, I found what appeared to be a dead end, but on closer inspection, there was a chain hanging from the ceiling, a long metal circle at the end, presumably so we could pull it. However, the path leading up to the chain was incredibly wet and muddy. Before I stepped into it, however, I received a tap on my shoulder.**

Leo: U-Um, excuse me…um, S-Sue…

**Turing around, I gave him a small smile and nodded to tell him it was okay to continue speaking.**

Leo: Y-You don’t need to, um, dirty your shoes, Sue. I, um, found this.

**He held out a thin rope, and entrusted his parrot to grab hold of the rope, and loop it through the end of the chain and back to us.**

Flint: Good idea. In case this is something dangerous, it would be good for us to stand back.

Sue: Good thinking, Mr. Tamer. You have incredible control of your animals.

Leo: Ah, t-thank you…

**We pulled at the rope, pulling the chain down. We heard a soft rumbling sound, and the dead end slid down, revealing an exit to the outside.**

Flint: Another secret door, huh? So where does this one lead.

Miles: It looks like it leads outside. I’ll rush outside and go along the wall to find it.

**We waited about a minute or two until Miles appeared at the other side.**

Miles: Ah, there you guys are! Looks like this place leads to the left of the pool.

Leo: B-But Keaton and Karin didn’t mention anything about this area.

Sue: It’s possible that this secret passage that only goes one way. It’s probably used as some sort of emergency exit against invaders.

Flint: Doesn’t seem too effective, though. It doesn’t lead you that far away from the castle’s entrance.

Leo: Y-Yeah, and the mud would make you leave, um, t-tons of footprints.

Miles: Well, it’s not all bad. This allows us to pass by without using the scanner in front of the front door.

Flint: I guess, but that doesn’t really mean much.

Miles: It does to me! Having to stop in front of every scanner is so annoying! You can’t go fast if you keep stopping every few seconds!

**He really shouldn’t be running indoors in the first place…**

Sue: Well, since you’re already there, why don’t you go looking for something out there while you run? There might be some more things we missed.

Miles: Great idea! I’ll see you guys at the play! HAHAHA!

**He laughed as he ran off, trying to explore the outside area by himself. We pulled the chain again, closing the door, and exited the secret chamber, making sure to close as well.**

Maple: What did you find in there?

Leo: It’s um, j-just a passage to the outside of the building…

Drew: Oh, so it’s completely useless. Wonderful…

Flint: You were the one who discovered it in the first place.

Drew: Well, whatever. I’m going to my room.

Maple: But Drew, we still need to see if we can find anything!

Drew: We’re not going to find anything new. And even if we do, it’s probably going to be something super dangerous that someone’ll use in a murder!

Maple: B-But-

Drew: But nothing! I’m going to my room until the play starts!

**Drew walked away in a huff, grumbling in French as he descended the stairs.**

Maple: Oh dear. We should all be working together. I’m sure that’s what our leader wants.

Flint: As long as he’s not causing trouble, he can do what he wants.

Sue: So, what should we look at now?

Flint: Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to the throne room to find Monokuma. Leo, let’s go.

Leo: O-Oh, right, c-coming!

**The two of them walked off together towards the throne room. Maple didn’t leave, but she looked rather troubled.**

Sue: Is something wrong, Ms. Woods?

Maple: I just want everyone to be happy. I thought that as long as nobody commits murder, we’ll be fine. But…I suppose I was just assuming that everyone else thinks like me.

Sue: What do you mean?

Maple: I have no intention of killing anyone, and because of that, I assumed that it was the same for everyone. But…not everyone’s the same, are they? We’ve already had a murder, and everyone’s on edge. So many people with different viewpoints…it’s a lot to take in.

Sue: It is, isn’t it? But, at the end of the day, all we can do is have faith, and do our best to maintain the peace.

Maple: You’re right! Though…I hope you don’t mind if I leave all the important decisions the rest of you, ok?

Sue: That’s fine. Just do your part in keeping the peace, ok?

Maple: Right! I’ll do my best! I won’t kill anyone, and I won’t be killed either!

 **With renewed spirits, we headed to the throne room. Monokuma had just finished setting up the stage, with a dressing room in the back. I saw that Chance, Eva, and Karin had already arrived, so** **I decided to go and talk to him.**

Sue: Did you find anything, Mr. Clover?

Chance: I did, but I’d rather wait until everyone gets here before I say it.

Sue: Fair enough. We managed to discover something as well.

Chance: The secret passage in the main hall, was it? Flint already told me about that.

Sue: That’s good. So, should we wait until the others arrive?

Chance: Indeed. There are a few props and costumes backstage, if you want to try something on.

Sue: O-Oh no, that would be rather embarrassing, but I suppose I’ll check it out just in case.

**I walked over to the stage, but as soon as I did, a flash shone in my eyes, and I looked to see that there was a camera close to me, and another one at the other end of the stage. A picture of my surprised face showed up on the screen.**

Sue: What the…

Chance: Oh, that. That’s a camera that takes pictures when it detects movement. It allows you to print them afterwards as well. The range is quite limited, however.

Sue: Why is it out here? Did Monokuma bring it?

Chance: I found it backstage. I asked Monokuma if I could use the two cameras, and he said it would be fine as long as I didn’t break them.

Sue: What do you plan on doing with it?

Chance: I haven’t decided yet. I’m sure that I’ll find some use for them, however.

Sue: I see…well, I’m going to check out what I can find backstage.

Chance: Going to try on costumes after all?

Sue: O-Of course not! I, um, well, I’m just making sure there’s nothing dangerous. I-I certainly wouldn’t want to do something as silly as p-pretending to be a n-ninja or a p-pirate or something.

Chance: Hahaha, all right. If you say so.

**I went backstage, rummaging through the props, hoping to find something interesting like the cameras.**

**********************************************************************

**Reading through my lines, I saw that the play was actually kinda short, and there wasn’t really a lot for me to remember. After I felt like I had memorized my lines, I tried practicing saying them over and over in my room until I could do it without screwing up. Satisfied, I left my room and headed towards the throne room. On the way, I ran into Mary at the main hall’s steps.**

Mary: Ah, hello Clair. Have you been practicing your role?

Clair: Yeah. I’m really confident that I’ve got this part down. What about you?

Mary: W-Well, I’ve been trying, but I don’t think that this part is meant for me. It’s a little hard for me to get into.

Clair: I think that might be the point. Monokuma just wants to embarrass us.

Mary: That certainly sounds like him. I just hope I don’t mess up in front of everyone.

**We opened the doors to the throne room, but as soon as we did…**

???: BOO!

Mary: AHHHHH!

**Someone in a white sheet charged at us and yelled out, scaring Mary.**

???: Hehehe, did I scare you guys?

Clair: I thought I was going to die for a second there!

**Seriously, I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes!**

**…Huh…I was pretty dang cute as a little kid.**

**Ugh, what am I saying? I need to stop getting distracted!**

Clair: Ok, seriously, who are you?

**They laughed some more before removing the white sheet, and underneath was…**

Mary: M-Maple! What are you doing?!

Maple: Sorry! I was just having some fun with all the costumes in here.

Clair: Are our costumes back there as well?

Maple: Why yes, they are! Everyone’s costumes except for Karin’s should be backstage.

Clair: Oh, ok, thanks!

**I watched as she put her sheet back on and run around the throne room. We entered the backstage area, where we saw Leo and Joe trying on different costumes. Leo was in a pirate costume, while Joe was in...**

Clair: Joe, what the hell are you wearing?

Joe: Oh, this? This is a mirror costume, of course! I’m playing the wonderful role of the magic mirror!

**Did Monokuma run out of good roles or what?**

Clair: And what about you, Leo? What are you doing here?

Leo: Oh, um, I was just trying on these costumes.

Joe: Hey, Leo, why don’t you try some acting of your own? I’m sure that you’d make a great pirate!

Leo: O-Oh, really? Well, I could try.

**Leo mentally prepared himself for a few seconds before he tried to act out his part.**

Leo: A-Arrr, matey, I’ll, um, throw y-you off the plank!

Strawberry: Off the plank!

**No wonder he chose the pirate costume, considering he’s got a parrot.**

Joe: Hey, that’s pretty good, Leo! I pirate it a ten out of ten!

Leo: O-Oh, thank you, Joe.

**Looking around, I saw my costume, which was a red shirt, a white beard, and brown pants, shoes, and hat. I went into a changing stall and put it on. When I exited the stall, I saw that Flint had entered backstage.**

Joe: Ah, hello Flint. I see you’ve changed into a costume as well.

Flint: …These are my regular clothes, jackass.

Joe: O-Oh, right, my bad. I was just changing into my costume.

Flint: Yeah, well…Leo, what are you doing here with…him?

Leo: H-huh, oh, um, well…I was just…

Flint: Are you ignoring my advice, Leo?

Leo: I-I…I…

Flint: Several times I’ve seen you with this shady bastard! Would you rather hang out with him then me?!

Leo: N-No, I…

Flint: I took the time to warn you and protect you and this is how you repay me?!

Leo: I don’t…I mean…I…

**Leo looked like he was about to start crying. I know that Flint just wants to keep him safe, but this is going to far! I was about to say something in his defense, but Joe beat me to the punch.**

Joe: I was in the changing room when he arrived, so he didn’t see me. I just exited and was about to leave. Isn’t that right, you two?

Leo: H-Huh? Oh, um, yeah, right!

Clair: Oh, yeah, I agree with that!

**He looked a little skeptical, but Flint didn’t protest any further.**

Flint: *Sigh* Alright, fine. I understand. Guess I'm on just on edge about what Monokuma's planning.

**After a few seconds of awkward silence, we heard a sound coming from the entrance.**

Maple: BOO!

???: AHHHHHHHH! DON’T KILL MEEEEEEE!

**I’d recognize that high-pitched squeal anywhere!**

Clair: Oh, looks like Drew’s here.

Joe: Well then, let’s go say hello.

**The four of us went over to the front door, where everyone else had gathered. Drew and Keaton were the last to enter the throne room, Drew still shivering from fear.**

Chance: Well then, now that everyone’s here, I have something to tell you all.

Miles: Is this about the meeting between you, Eva, and Karin?

Chance: Correct. And we found something rather peculiar in the storage room.

Drew: Well don’t just leave us hanging like that! Tell us what you found!

Chance: Well, first off, I should tell you all that there is a shortcut out of the castle by pushing a brick near the castle entrance. Feel free to use it.

Miles: I found that there was plenty of space outside to run around! I had a great workout!

**That doesn’t seem that useful, but good for him, I guess…**

Eva: We also found a secret passage that leads to an elevator.

Clair: Woah! Seriously?

Karin: Yes. Apparently, it moves up and down through the three floors.

Miles: I see. Well, no offence, but I don’t think that that’ll be that useful for me. I’d prefer to just run between the floors myself.

Mary: Y-You really shouldn’t run in the halls. You could crash into someone or fall down.

Drew: I’d rather take the elevator myself. Going up all of those stairs is just exhausting.

Miles: No pain, no gain! You should make sure to get some exercise every day!

Drew: Fine, fine, but I’d prefer not to go through several hallways and flights of stairs just to get to the kitchen.

Chance: Actually, I’m afraid that nobody will be allowed to use the elevator.

Drew: What?! Why not?!

Eva: For all we know, Monokuma could have laid a trap for us.

Joe: So, you didn’t even see the inside of the elevator, huh?

Karin: No, we didn’t. We were afraid of a potential trap.

Monokuma: Oh, come on. Why would I put a trap in such an obscure location?!

**We saw Monokuma appear on the stage, while a bunch of Monokuma servants went and placed a bunch of chairs in front of the stage before going backstage.**

Maple: He works them so hard. I fell a little bad for them.

Joe: An entire life of forced servitude. Such a sad and despair filled existence.

**They do realize that they’re just some soulless robots, right?**

Flint: All right, Monokuma, give us the information you promised us!

Monokuma: Not yet. First you guys have to entertain me. If you do well enough, I might consider telling you guys a few things.

Sue: I assume that these chairs are for us, right?

Monokuma: Correct. Now everyone who isn’t participating, take your seats!

**They did as they were a told and sat down. Monokuma then waddled over to Keaton.**

Monokuma: So, did you finish making that dress?

Keaton: Yeah, yeah. You want your shit back or what?

Monokuma: Nah, you can keep it. I was going to take up sewing myself, but then I realized that sewing is really hard to do when you don’t have fingers…

Karin: Um, what’s this about a dress?

Monokuma: It’s your costume, obviously! Get into the dressing room and put it on!

**Keaton nervously handed Karin a box.**

Keaton: Here’s the dress and accessories.

**Karin took the box from Keaton and headed to the dressing room. We all heard a loud gasp, and a few minutes later, Karin came out wearing a beautiful blue dress, a black choker, and a light blue hairband.**

Monokuma: Jeez, that looks like it belongs in another fairy tale entirely!

Keaton: Well, if you wanted something specific, you should have fucking said so.

Clair: Well, what do you think about it, Karin?

Karin: I…I…I LOVE IT!

**She ran over to Keaton and threw her arms around him, enveloping him in a big hug.**

Keaton: Ah, w-what are you doing?!

Karin: I just showing you how much I appreciate you making this for me! Is there anything I can do to repay you?

Keaton: I-It’s fine. As long as your happy.

Karin: Oh, no, I’ll have to pay you back somehow. How about I cook your favorite food for dinner tomorrow? We can eat outdoors again!

Keaton: Oh, do you mean with all of the others again?

Karin: Um…I was actually hoping that it could be just the two of us…

Keaton: O-Oh, um, sure…that’s fine.

Eva: If you two are finished with your little display of sappiness, can we please get this idiotic play over with already?

Joe: Now, now, Eva. You should feel happy that your fellow Ultimates are getting along so well.

Monokuma: Phuhuhu! We’ll see how well you all get along after I tell you my information! But first…it’s time for the show!

**Everyone who wasn’t dressed yet went into the dressing room, and we all waited backstage for our part as the curtains closed.**

**Eva walked to the front of the stage, dressed like some sort of bard. She even had a lute with her. I guess Monokuma wanted her to sing, but she wasn’t having of that, instead choosing to narrate in the most monotone voice possible.**

Eva: Welcome to the play Monokuma White.                       

**The curtains raised, revealing Karin in her dress.**

Karin: Hello there! My name is Monokuma White! I live in this beautiful forest, surrounded by nature and adorable forest creatures!

Eva: Princess Monokuma White was loved by all the woodland creatures and people in her kingdom. However, there was one person who wasn’t fond of the princess…

 **The curtains closed again, then opened again to reveal Mary in front of a castle backdrop.**                                                                                                  

Mary: Ohohoho! I am the queen, the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, so says my magic mirror!

Mary: Mirror, mirror, on the wall! Who’s the…bearest of them all?

Joe: Hiya, everybody! I’m the magic mirror!

Mary: Magic Mirror, I must know! I am the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, am I not?

Joe: No, that’s wrong! The most bearest of them all is none other than Princess Monokuma White!

Mary: Inconceivable! You must have made a mistake!

Joe: Hey man, don’t blame the mirror just cause you don’t like what you see.      

Mary: Curses! I despise that princess! But wait…I have an idea! If I could kill her with this poison protein powder…

**The curtains closed once again as Eva started to narrate again.**

Eva: Unfortunately, the queen, like all stepmothers in fairy tales, was a very evil and vile woman. Her jealousy and hatred of Monokuma White caused her to send poisoned protein powder to her home that she was currently sharing with some gnomes.

**The curtains opened, revealing Karin, myself, and six Monokumas dressed as gnomes.**

Clair: Don’t worry princess, we’ll go hunting for some food, ok?

Karin: Oh, thank you ever so much, friendly dwarfs! Good luck!

Clair: Don’t worry, princess! We’ll be back soon!

**All of the dwarfs, including myself, left the stage, leaving Karin by myself.**

Karin: Oh my, it appears that someone has left some protein powder! I shall ingest it posthaste!

**She pretended to drink the protein powder, and then…**

Karin: Oh no, I have been poisoned. Now I shall surely die…

**The Monokumas and I returned to the stage, running over to Karin, seeing that she had collapsed.**

Clair: Boo hoo hoo! Oh princess, how could this have happened?!

Eva: All of the dwarfs were saddened by the death of the princess. However, in an amazing coincidence, a prince just so happened to be traveling though the middle of nowhere, and the prince ran up to the dwarfs.

**When she said that, however, nothing happened…**

Eva: …I said…the prince ran up to the dwarfs.

**Again, nothing seemed to happen. The audience seemed to be getting rather confused, while Eva seemed to be growing increasingly impatient until…**

Eva: …KEATON, THAT’S YOUR QUE, YOU IDIOT! GET ON THE STAGE!

**I heard a shout from backstage, and a bunch of objects falling over before Keaton stumbled out onto the stage.**

Keaton: *Yawn* Oh, um, hello there, dwarf! H-How’s it, um, going?

**He totally didn’t practice his lines, did he?**

Clair: Terrible, terrible! This woman here is Princess Monokuma White, and someone sent her some poisoned protein powder!

Keaton: Don’t worry, friend! I’ll go and avenge the princess!

**Avenge the princess? Is that part of the script?**

Eva: And so, our stupid and forgetful prince ran off towards certain death.

Keaton: Well, fuck you too, narrator!

Eva: He made his way towards the evil queen’s castle, but before he could confront her, the castle guards killed him by inflicting several puncture wounds across his body. Then they went to the forest and bludgeoned the gnomes to death.

**W-What the hell?! What kind of story is that? And hearing her say that in a monotone voice like that just made things even creepier!**

Eva: However, things weren’t okay for the queen and her mirror either. With the queen’s growing obsession with beauty, as soon as her beauty started to fade with age, she went insane, throwing her mirror off a cliff. Then, she started attacking everyone. Eventually, however, she was shot to death and tied up. And they all lived despairingly ever after. The end.

**The curtains opened, revealing the entire cast. We took our bow, but were met with barely any applause. We changed out of our costumes and sat down next to the others. The audience seemed to be completely dumbfounded by the performance. Most of them, anyway…**

Maple: Bravo, bravo!

Sue: You…actually enjoyed that?

Maple: Well, I’m not sure what I just watched, but it’s polite to clap, right?

Drew: Well, I’ve seen plenty of plays before, and this one is rather poor in comparison.

Flint: Seriously, what the hell was Monokuma thinking?

Leo: W-Well, he did say that, um, the purpose o-of this p-play was to entertain h-him…

Monokuma: What, do you brats not apricate my art?! The raw emotion being brought out?!

Chance: Raw emotion? The actors didn’t really see all that happy to be involved with this, and the story was rather lacking…

Monokuma: I guess kids these days are just to uncultured to understand the subtle brilliance of my masterpiece! You only know emotion when it’s right in front of your face, like your emoticons! ^ _ ^

Miles: What the…how did you do that?!

Monokuma: Do what? XD

Miles: That! Right there!

Monokuma: I have no idea what you’re talking about. You’re acting beary silly right about now. ʕ•͡ᴥ•ʔ

Miles: YOU DO KNOW WHAT I MEAN! >:(

Monokuma: Geez, if you keep yelling like that, you’re going to break the sound _bear_ ier!

Flint: Stop screwing around! You have something to tell us, don’t you?!

Keaton: Yeah, stop wasting our goddamn time!

Monokuma: Phuhuhu, you all really want to know, do you? I wonder. You know, they say that ignorance is bliss.

Joe: What could possibly be so bad that we would prefer not to hear it? As long as we hold on to hope, we will overcome anything you say!

**And there he goes, shouting about hope again…**

Monokuma: Well, alrighty, then it’s time for your next motive!

**A motive?! But the last time he gave one of them out…there was a murder. Still, there was no way that this motive would be worse than the last, right?**

Mary: But…you said you had information for us!

Monokuma: I do! But, it’s directly related to your next motive. You see, one of your buddy-buddy classmates…is actually a traitor!

**What did he say?! There was a traitor amongst us?! No way…**

**Looking around, I saw that the others were just as shocked as I was. Eventually, Eva voiced what everyone was thinking.**

Eva: And just who is this traitor?

Monokuma: Now why would I tell you that? That would ruin the surprise! But I will tell you that they agreed to work with me a few days ago.

Karin: …I refuse to believe it.

Monokuma: What was that?

Karin: I said that I refuse to believe it! T-These people are all my friends! None of them can be a traitor!

Miles: That’s right! Why would any of us want to team up with our kidnapper, especially after you took away our memories?!

Monokuma: Hey, why do you assume that I took away your memories!

Joe: Well, did you?

Monokuma: W-Well, yeah, but only this time!

Clair: What do you mean, this time?!

Monokuma: Oh, jeez, look what you brats made me say!

Chance: It’s not our fault you have such loose lips.

Monokuma: Shut up! Okay, okay, so I took away some of your memories. But who’s to say that someone here doesn’t have all of their memories intact?

Chance: Now I know you’re just making things up.

Sue: Indeed. You’re just spreading a bunch of nonsense, just like always.

Monokuma: Well, if the truth is that inconvenient for you, then feel free to ignore it. But if there isn’t a murder within 24 hours…the traitor will kill one of you!

**Oh god. Even compared to the first motive, this was too cruel! Looking at my watch, I saw that it was 12:20pm. So, by 12:20pm tomorrow…**

Clair: So…no matter what…someone’s going to die!

Drew: Oh mon dieu! I…I don’t want to die! I…I’ll lock myself in my room the whole day!

Miles: Don’t worry! If we all stick together, we’ll all be able to take on the traitor if they try and make a move! Err, assuming that there is a traitor, of course.

Monokuma: Do you really think I’d make it that easy?

Maple: What do you mean? Do you have another trick up your sleeve?

Monokuma: Of course I do! When it’s time for the traitor to do the killing, I could do any number of different things! I could spread sleeping gas throughout the building, or I could trap you all in different rooms, and have the traitor kill one of you then. So, you’d better get killing!

Keaton: T-That’s not fucking fair! I can take anyone on in a straight fight, but there’s no way I can take out the traitor if you start pulling shit like that!

Monokuma: Well, tough luck there, big guy! This is my game! It doesn’t matter how strong or how smart you are, any one of you could die here!

Sue: So, if the traitor kills someone, would we still have a trail?

Monokuma: Yes, you would. But it’ll be pretty hard to figure out, considering that the traitor’s going to kill someone discreetly.

Maple: Then could the traitor please raise your hand so we could figure this out?

Eva: Not everyone is as naïve as you. The traitor won’t reveal themselves just because you asked.

Keaton: Whoever this traitor is, they’re a real piece of shit! Resorting to such cowardly tactics…I hate it! Damn it…I can’t die here…I can’t!

Joe: Now, now, everyone. I’m sure that Monokuma is just bluffing. Talented individuals like you guys would never team up with a villain. There can’t be a traitor!

Drew: T-That sounds like something a traitor would say!

Joe: O-Oh, come on now, there’s no way I’m smart enough to be a traitor.

Keaton: You sure about that? I could totally see a freak like you being a traitor.

Flint: Don’t act like you’re so innocent, Keaton. You’ve been one of the most dangerous people here from day one.

Keaton: Shut the hell up! I want to find that traitor just as much as you do! And when I find them…I’ll beat the ever-living shit out of them!

Eva: Calm down. Even if you kill the traitor, we’ll still have another trial.

Monokuma: Well, not exactly…hold on a second.

**I heard a beeping coming from my electroID. Looking at it, it said that an update was made to one of the rules. The update rule stated:**

**Rule #8: Anyone who kills a student becomes the blackened, and a class trial will begin shortly afterwards. However, if the student killed is the traitor, then there will be no trial, and the blackened will automatically graduate, while the remaining students will continue the Game of Mutual Killing.**

**Holy shit…so, if the traitor dies…then the killer gets off scot-free…**

Flint: So, to be clear, the person who kills the traitor won’t suffer any punishment, right?

Monokuma: That’s right!

Sue: And…the other students won’t die then, right?

Monokuma: Exactly! I mean, it would be boring if the traitor had all the power, right? Aren’t you glad that I gave you guys this little advantage?

**He says that, but I’m pretty sure the only reason he’s doing this is to convince us that we should murder someone.**

Drew: Then we need to find the traitor as soon as possible!

Keaton: So, we just find the traitor, and-

Karin: Hold on a second! We can’t let this traitor thing tear us apart!

Flint: What do you mean? We’ll all be working together to find the traitor!

Karin: And how do you even plan to go about that?! How do you know that there is a traitor?!

Maple: Well, Monokuma just told us, didn’t he?

Karin: Can we really trust Monokuma? This whole time, he’s been trying to tear us apart!

Drew: S-So what? Can we really afford to take that risk?!

Karin: It’s that sort of thinking that caused the last murder! I want to escape just as much as the rest of you…but I could never forgive myself if I murdered someone in order to do that.

Eva: Even so, standing still and biding our time…is that really an option?

Joe: To be honest…I rather die than accept that one of us is a traitor, or resort to murder.

Leo: W-What?! J-Joe, d-do you, um, really mean that?

Joe: I do. Even if it turns out to be a lie, I want to believe that all of my wonderful classmates are trustworthy. If that belief gets me killed…then so be it. After all, a comforting lie is better than a painful truth, wouldn’t you agree?

Sue: Joe…please don’t talk like that…please.

Joe: …Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.

Chance: If there is a traitor, then listen up. Let me be your first victim! I am the leader of the group, so would it not be practical to kill me first?

Eva: Do you have some sort of death wish or something? Again and again, you say these stupid things!

Chance: I would like nothing more than to survive with the rest of you. However, it is my duty to get you all home safely, no matter the cost.

Karin: Please…stop.

Chance: What do you mean, Karin?

Karin: P-Please, just stop talking about death already! I can’t take it anymore.

Eva: But at this point, it’s inevitable that someone is going to die.

Karin: No, it isn’t! We can’t just give up hope! We can’t just sit here waiting for death! If we do that, we might as well give up!

Eva: Then what do you purpose we do?

Karin: If we work together, we can overcome any motive that Monokuma gives to us! We make this place safe for everyone! We make sure everyone makes it out of here alive!

Eva: I understand what you’re saying, and I want that to, but I just don’t think that’s realistic, considering our current predicament. Not even I can come up with a perfect plan to ensure everyone’s safety.

Karin: That’s because you’re only thinking about this from a logical perspective, Eva! This isn’t just about logic!

Eva: And what else could this possibly about, then?

Karin: We need to look at this from an emotional standpoint as well! We’re all friends here, and friends shouldn’t doubt each other! Until I see evidence of this traitor’s existence, I will continue to believe in all of my friends! If…if we do start doubting each other…then murder and despair are sure to follow.

Flint: But what about the damn traitor! They aren’t our friend! They’re working for the mastermind, and are trying to kill us all! We need to find them, and-

Karin: And what? I hope that you’re not purposing that we kill them. That would make you no better.

Flint: …They’re a criminal. That’s all I’m saying. Someone who would betray and kill their own classmates should not be allowed to live.

Karin: But there is no traitor, and there is no one here who wants to betray and kill us. That is what I believe. That is what we should all believe. As long as we continue to believe in each other, then we will overcome this motive, we will escape this place, and we will do it without any more murders! So please, everyone, do not lose hope. If not for your own sake, then for the sake of your loyal friends and classmates.

Keaton: Karin…

Chance: Well said. Any objections, Eva?

Eva: …It’s your decision. I can’t claim to completely understand your way of thinking, but as long as you keep the best interests of our group in mind, I will follow you and Karin.

Karin: T-Thank you, Eva. And one last thing, everyone. You’re not alone. We are all struggling with what’s been happening. We are a group, and a group goes through everything together, good and bad, and help each other along the way. If any of you ever need anyone to talk to, I’m always willing to assist, whether it be a listening ear, a helping hand, or even a shoulder to cry on. So, let’s work together to escape this place!

**Everyone just stood there, pondering her words. I…don’t want to believe that there’s a traitor amongst us either. Maybe I’m just being overly optimistic, but I want to think that we’ll be able to escape here without any more murders. So, until something happens to change my mind…I’ll continue to hold onto hope.**

Eva: …That…that was a rather impressive speech you gave there, Karin. I…I don’t think I could ever come up with something like that.

Karin: You shouldn’t sell yourself short, Eva. I just think you need to be a bit more social. You don’t just have to be a leader. You can be a friend as well.

Eva: …I…I see. I’ll consider it.

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…you all keep talking about hope and friendship, but it’s only a matter of time before one of you gives into despair!

Eva: You’re still here? You’ve already said what you needed to say, right? So leave.

Monokuma: But this is my room!

Eva: Leave! Now!

Monokuma: Soooo scary! I’m a homicidal teddy bear, and even I’m intimidated by you!

**Monokuma disappeared then, leaving the rest of us to our thoughts.**

Chance: Well then, I’m sure that it’s been a long day for everyone. The rest of the day is yours. Oh, but I need to speak to you in private, Joe.

Joe: Of course. I’ll be with you in a second.

Keaton: Um, hey that reminds me. Eva, I need to speak with you in private.

Eva: Why do you need to speak to me?

Keaton: I can’t tell you right here! I said we need to talk in private.

Eva: …Fine. Let’s go.

**All four of them left, leaving the rest of us in the throne room.**

Karin: Well, I’m going to start making dinner. It should be ready soon.

Mary: Oh, let me help you, Karin.

Karin: Thank you, Mary. I appreciate it.

Drew: I need to go hide in my room. I’m not going to let some traitor kill me!

Leo: Um, I need to put Strawberry in the laundry room.

Flint: Why’s that?

Leo: He makes a lot of noise during the night, so I’ll put him somewhere close by.

Flint: I see. Well then, let me come with you just in case.

Leo: Ok, thank you.

**As everyone started going their separate ways, I walked around the castle trying to collect my thoughts. What are Joe and Chance taking about? What about Keaton and Eva? And is there really a traitor? No…until I’m given a reason not to, I should continue trusting my friends.**

**I spent a few hours wandering around and collecting my thoughts. Eventually, I decided to head to the kitchen to get something to eat. When I arrived at the kitchen, I saw that Karin and Mary had a strange dish. It was bits of meat and vegetable on an iron skewer.**

Karin: They’re shish kabobs. I don’t usually make something like this, so I hope you enjoy it.

**I took a bit out of it, and then another, and before I knew it, I was wolfing it down. Karin smiled as she took the skewer and placed it inside the dishwasher.**

Karin: You looked like you enjoyed it.

Clair: I did! It was really good! Thanks for dinner, Karin, Mary.

Karin: Oh, anytime, Clair.

Mary: You’re welcome, Clair. Um…

Clair: Something wrong, Mary?

Mary: Oh, um…could I speak to you in your room later, Clair?

Clair: Oh, sure, come by anytime.

Mary: Thank you. I appreciate it.

**I said my goodbyes and started to walk to my room. Along the way, I ran into Eva staring off into space, so I decided to say hello.**

Clair: Oh, hey there, Eva.

Eva: Ah!

**She jumped up in shock, before quickly composing herself and glaring at me.**

Eva: What do you want?

Clair: Jeez, I just wanted to say hello. There’s no need to get angry!

Eva: I’m not angry! I’m just…want to be alone right now.

**We continued staring at each other. Maybe it was just me, but for some reason, she seemed a lot less confident right now. Was it because of the motive, or something else…**

Clair: Hey, Eva, are you okay? You don’t look too good.

Eva: I’m fine! J-Just mind your own business, okay?!

Clair: You don’t look fine. Is this about your conversation with Keaton?

Eva: I…I…shut up! I told you to mind your own business! So go away!

Clair: Fine! I guess this is what I get for being concerned! Next time you have a problem, don’t come to me, because I won’t give a shit!

**What the hell is this girl’s problem?! I’m just worried about her and she’s still being a total bitch! Whatever…I don’t have to listen to this.**

**I started to storm off, but then…**

Eva: …I’m sorry for what I have to do.

Clair: What was that?

Eva: …Nothing…it doesn’t matter.

Clair: …Ok. I’ll see you at breakfast then.

Eva: …Hopefully.

**I slowly walked back to my room, several more questions in my mind. After everything that happened today, I wanted nothing more than to just sleep the whole day. No matter how long I tried, however, I couldn’t stop turning in bed, haunted by all my thoughts. I went back to my room and pulled out a small box beneath my bed. Inside, there a small keychain and locket. Paige’s keychain and Ace’s locket. I looked at them, my hand trembling and my eyes squeezed shut.**

**Why…**

**Why is this happening to us?!**

Mary: You don’t need to bottle everything inside, Clair. It’s okay to cry.

Clair: M-Mary?! How did you get inside?

Mary: You left your door unlocked. You should probably fix that.

Clair: R-Right!

**After swiftly locking the door, I turned to her, and I saw that she was wearing a simple white nightgown that ended right above her feet.**

Clair: Oh, you’re not wearing your habit?

Mary: Not all nuns wear it all the time, Clair, especially when it needs washing. I wear this to bed quite often.

Clair: Oh, I see!

Mary: Um, Clair, are you feeling ok?

**I put a big smile on my face, trying to act as if I wasn’t on the verge of tears just a few seconds ago**

Clair: Oh, yeah, sure, I’m fine. So, Mary, um, how’s it going? You, um, wanted to talk about something, right?

**She looked unconvinced, but she answered anyway.**

Mary: Well…something happened after Monokuma gave us the motive. Someone stole my electroID.

Clair: W-What?! Why would someone do that?!

Mary: I don’t have any pockets, so I left it somewhere in the kitchen, but someone took it, and…I’m afraid. I…I hate to be a burden, but…

Clair: Oh, n-no, no, it’s fine. Listen, you can stay. I’ll just sleep on the floor, and-

Mary: No, no, I couldn’t possibly ask you to sleep on your floor again.

Clair: Come on, I don’t mind. You’re my guest.

Mary: B-But this is your room!

Clair: Really, I don’t mind.

Mary: …Well, why don’t we share the bed then? It’s certainly big enough.

Clair: W-W-W-What?! D-Did I hear you correctly?

Mary: Is something wrong? I said we can share the bed. We can sleep on opposite sides if you like?

Clair: I, um, ah, um, well, ah….

**As I continued to make a fool out of myself in my attempt to form a coherent sentence, Mary just stood there, a sweet smile on her face.**

Mary: You don’t need to be shy, Clair. I don’t bite.

Clair: Um, o-ok.

**Jeez, why am I getting so flustered? It shouldn’t be a problem, right? There’s only one bed, so we share it. So why am I getting so nervous?**

Mary: I need to get up bright and early so I can help Keaton make everyone’s food.

**When she walked over to the bed, however, she noticed that the box with the keychain and the necklace.**

Mary: Clair…you’ve been keeping these mementos of our classmates.

Clair: I have. In times like these, we need to remember the classmates we’ve lost, so that we don’t ever have another killing like this again.

Mary: Clair…even now, their deaths are still affecting you, aren’t they?

Clair: …Before Ace died, he helped me realize just how important everything is to me. When my family, my friends, my livelihood were threatened, I didn’t know what to do. I’d taken them for granted, and now they’re gone…

Mary: Do you know what to do now?

Clair: Yes. Yes, I do. I’m going to escape this place, and I’ll do it without murdering anyone. When I get home, I spend every day being thankful of everything I have. But right now, I need to be strong. Strong for the students we’ve lost, and strong for the ones that are still here.

Mary: I see. But, being strong doesn’t mean you bottle everything inside. Sometimes, you have to be strong enough to show weakness. Does that make sense?

**I…I get what she’s saying but…to be honest…**

**I’m not even sure myself what my true feelings are?**

**Am I really strong, or am I just running away?**

**How much do I care about my classmates? How much do I care about Mary?**

**I don’t know.**

**Ever since I got here, that seems like the only way I could answer.**

**I don’t know.**

Mary: Clair, if you have anything you’d like to talk about, just speak to me, ok? I promise that I’m not going anywhere.

Clair: I…to be honest, I’m not sure what I’m feeling myself. But…if I ever figure it out, I’ll tell you, ok?

Mary: Alright…hey, Clair.

Clair: Yeah?

Mary: Would you like to join me in prayer?

Clair: For what?

Mary: To thank God for staying with us in this situation, and to pray for our continued survival, and for the well-being of our family.

Clair: Ok…so, I just, um, put my hands together and close my eyes, right?

Mary: Yes, that’s right.

Clair: …Ok…um, could I ask that he look after Paige and Ace as well. I haven’t sensed anything about their spirits, so I’m very worried.

Mary: Oh course. I’ll pray for them as well.

Clair: Thank you, Mary.

**And so, the two of us sat there in prayer. I don’t know how long we prayed, but we were eventually interrupted.**

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

Monokuma: Attention, my loyal subjects, this is your glorious leader speaking.

Monokuma: It is now 10p.m. Therefore, it is now officially nighttime.

Monokuma: Sweet dreams, everyone. Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…

Mary: …I suppose it’s time for bed, then.

Clair: Y-Yeah. I’ll go first.

 **I climbed into bed,** **and was shortly followed by Mary. Thankfully, I was facing the wall, so she couldn’t see how embarrassed I looked.**

Mary: Good night, Clair.

Clair: R-Right. Good night, Mary.

**I still found myself wondering about the motive. Was it ok to just hope for the best and assume no one was a traitor…or was that just running away from the issue? Of course, not trusting anyone didn’t seem like a good idea either. Turing around, I saw Mary had already fallen asleep. I watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, and I knew. I knew that I needed to be strong, not just for myself, but for Mary, and the rest of my classmates as well. With my newfound resolve, I peacefully fell asleep…**

**Monokuma Theater**

Monokuma: There are as many excuses for murder as there are actual murderers.

Monokuma: I mean, I’ve killed plenty of people before, but at least I’m honest about it.

Monokuma: But then you have people who say things like, “It was in self-defense”, or “The ends justify the means”, or even “I had good intentions”.

Monokuma: You have to wonder how little these people care about their fellow human beings that they just murdered someone.

Monokuma: That’s right it’s murder. It doesn’t matter what you believe, what your intentions were, or even how sympathetic you are…

Monokuma: If you take someone’s life, then you’re a murderer, plain and simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the next motive is revealed. Who could the traitor be, and will they kill someone, or will someone else beat them to it?


	14. Chapter 2: The Road to Despair is Paved with Good Intentions, Daily Life Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it has not been a problem so far, I'd still ask that people please not post any NDRV3 spoilers in the comments. Thank you.

*ding dong ding dong*

Monokuma: Ahem. Rise and shine, my loyal subjects. This is an announcement from your glorious leader!

Monokuma: It is now 7a.m. Get ready for another beautiful day in the wonderful kingdom of Monoselic.

**I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the sound of that annoying bear’s voice…**

**I was about to start my daily routine when I noticed something on my bed. It was a plate with food, a note, and a key attached. I rubbed my eyes and read the note.**

**Dear Clair,**

**Thank you very much for letting me stay the night. I felt much safer because of you. To show my thanks, I’ve delivered some breakfast in bed. I made sure to put lots of care into it, so I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I made sure to lock your door and placed your key on this plate.**

**Your friend,**

**Mary**

**P.S: Good news! I found my electroID. It was on the kitchen pantry’s floor this whole time. I could have sworn that I looked there before, but oh well.**

 

**O-Oh, that’s right. Mary stayed the night, didn’t she?**

**In my room…**

**On my bed…**

**Right next to me…**

**J-Jeez, what am I getting so worked up over? I should just thank her for the food.**

**After eating my breakfast and taking a cold shower, but as soon as I exited my room…**

Maple: Gooood morning, Clair!

Clair: Ah! Maple, what are you doing here?!

Maple: I’m been trying to greet everyone, so we can all have a bright start to our day.

**I mean, I guess it’s a nice gesture to wish everyone good morning.**

Clair: Well, good morning to you too, Maple. You seem pretty happy this morning.

Maple: Of course! I always wake up every morning with a smile on my face! Everyone’s been feeling down, so I’m hoping to spread my smile with everyone, and make their day just a little bit better.

Clair: Yeah, I get you. In times like these, we need to work together and stay calm.

Maple: Yeah…I just want everyone to get along…but it’s a bit harder than I thought. But I can’t just give up! I’ll keep trying to make everyone happy! See you at breakfast, Clair!

**She ran off towards the stairs, presumably to go get herself some breakfast.**

**I made my way over to the dining room. When I arrived there, I saw that everyone except for Eva and Drew were there. I also saw the Keaton was glaring at Joe from across the room. I sat down next to Mary as usual.**

Mary: Good morning, Clair. Did you sleep well?

Clair: Yeah, I slept fine. Thanks for breakfast, by the way.

Mary: Oh, it’s no problem at all. It’s the least I could do.

Clair: Still, I appreciate it. So, where are Eva and Drew?

Chance: Eva said she had some business to take care of, and Drew refused to come out of his room.

Miles: I tried to convince him to come, but he said he didn’t want to risk running into the traitor.

**I mean, if they’re working with Monokuma, I’m sure that they’d have no trouble getting into any of our rooms if they wanted to. Still, it was odd that Eva didn’t come by. I wonder what she was up to.**

Clair: Okay, so why is Keaton glaring at Joe?

Keaton: Because this bastard was eavesdropping on a private conversation that me and Mary were having!

Clair: What were the two of you talking about?

Keaton: Didn’t you just hear me?! It was a private conversation!

Mary: Sorry, Clair, but my lips are sealed.

Joe: Don’t worry everyone. They weren’t talking about anything bad.

Keaton: Shut up, Joe, before I give you another bruise!

Joe: A-Ah, right, my bad.

Sue: Mr. Patches! Don’t tell me this bruise on Joe’s arm is because of you!

Keaton: Nah, that dumbass did it to himself. He was listening in on us in the kitchen’s pantry, and when he tried to sneak past us, he tripped and caused a whole bunch of shit to fall on him. I had to go get some cleaning supplies to clean up the mess he made!

**Looking in the kitchen, I saw a bottle of some random cleaning product that wasn’t there yesterday, as well as some unopened bleach. That must have been it.**

**Sue shook her head, put one of her hands on her hips, and pointed at Joe with the other.**

Sue: Honestly, Joe, you need to be more careful. You could have seriously hurt yourself.

**She was scolding him, but I could tell that she was also very concerned.**

Joe: Ah, well, I always did have a knack for getting into trouble as a kid. I guess I’m a little accident prone, is all.

Sue: Well, can you at least try to be a little more careful?

Joe: Well, I’ll try my best! So, come on, show me that nice smile of yours, Sue!

Sue: Ah…y-yes, well, anyway, you should probably apologize to Mr. Patches and Ms. Hart.

Joe: Oh, right. Sorry about that, you two. I really wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, I promise.

Mary: It’s alright, Joe. Just keep what you heard private.

Keaton: …

Sue: Mr. Patches, do you accept Joe’s apology?

Keaton: …Yeah, sure, whatever.

Sue: Great! So, let’s all try to have a nice and relaxing breakfast for once.

Flint: Hang on. What were you doing here in the kitchen in the first place?

Joe: Well, Flint, when people go into the kitchen in the morning, it’s usually because they want to enjoy this thing called breakfast.

Flint: What the hell kinda answer was that, smartass?

Joe: Well, Flint, I do believe that was what most people refer to as a joke.

**Is he just messing around, or is he trying to get Flint angry? If it’s the latter, then it’s definitely succeeding, as Flint’s eyes narrowed and he shot Joe a nasty look.**

Leo: F-Flint, J-Joe, please, um, don’t fight. L-Let’s j-just enjoy our b-breakfast, ok?

Flint: …Fine.

Joe: You don’t need to worry, Flint. Chance already had a talk to me yesterday. We talked all about how I’ve been acting, and whether he thinks I’m dangerous or not. Isn’t that right, Chance?

**Chance’s eyebrow raised for a split second before he seemed to understand.**

Chance: Ah…yes, the talk we had yesterday.

Flint: You seem a little surprised? Is something wrong?

Chance: …I told Joe that he didn’t have to tell anyone about what we talked about if he didn’t want to. That’s all.

Joe: But I don’t mind. You see, Chance asked me several questions to determine if I was dangerous or not.

Karin: And the result?

Chance: He passed with flying colors. I’m sure that he means us all no harm.

Karin: Oh, that’s wonderful! Congratulations, Joe.

Flint: Yeah, congratulations for being a decent human being. You must feel so proud.

**Wow, way to be a douchebag about it.**

Joe: Now, now, Flint. It’s like I said to you before. It’s ok to be wrong.

Flint: …Whatever.

Keaton: Um, so…on the topic of these talks, Eva gave me a similar test, and I passed as well.

Maple: Really? That’s great!

Miles: Don’t just believe everything he says!

Eva: No, I can confirm it.

**Looking at the entrance, I saw that Eva had finally arrived.**

Sue: Oh, Ms. Genes, what were you doing all this time?

Eva: Oh, I went on a grand adventure, and found some things in the garbage that had been missing for quite some time, like Maple’s brain and Miles’ indoor voice.

Miles: OH, THANK YOU, EVA! I’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THAT EVERYWHERE!

**And here I was, thinking it didn’t exist. Silly me.**

Clair: What’s with the sarcasm?

Eva: I just don’t feel the need to tell you all every single thing that I do. However, I can confirm that when I tested him, he was easily able to pass. He’s no danger to any of you.

Flint: Hold on a minute. Didn’t he want to talk to you, not the other way around?

Eva: …Yes, but as soon as he came to talk to me, he asked if there was anything he could do to help us fight this motive, so I gave him a little test to see if he really wanted to help.

Flint: And you’re sure he’s not dangerous?

Eva: I won’t repeat myself again. He is not dangerous.

Flint: You say that, but I think you’re forgetting about the traitor.

Keaton: Hey! You better not be saying that I’m the damn traitor!

Flint: I’m saying that we shouldn’t be so quick to trust each other. We need to find that traitor and get rid of them!

Joe: But if we can’t trust each other, then how are we supposed to work together to find the traitor?

Chance: Well, at the very least, we might want keep an eye out. If there is a traitor, then they’ll be striking soon.

Monokuma: That’s right! In less than five hours, someone’s going to die!

**Monokuma appeared before us, with the same annoying grin he always had.**

Monokuma: Honestly, I’m shocked that nobody’s died yet. Do you people care about your lives so little?

Karin: No, it’s not that. I simply refuse to lose hope in my friends. There will never be another murder here again.

Monokuma: Oh, come on. Are you saying that even my wonderful play didn’t inspire any of you guys to commit murder?

Sue: Was that the purpose of that ridiculous play the whole time? I mean…I suppose it would explain the latter parts of the play.

Monokuma: Well, it was mostly for entertainment, but they say that kids do all kinds of violent crap when they see it on television or on a video game, so I was hoping a play would have a similar effect!

Eva: I imagine that any child that tries to copy any violent and illegal act he saw on T.V or a video game would have plenty of issues. It’s rather abnormal behavior.

Monokuma: Well, you kids are pretty abnormal and screwed up in the head, so it works!

Clair: What the hell do you want, anyway?!

Monokuma: I wanted to know why the heck you guys aren’t killing each other! In less than five hours, the traitor will strike, you know!

Maple: Um, but what if the traitor doesn’t know the time? How would they know when to strike?

Monokuma: Well, obviously, I’ll send them a signal! But only they’d see it, so you guys will have to be careful.

Joe: Give it up. There’s no way we’re going to fall for your little tricks.

Monokuma: Unbelievable! I finally get blessed with actual subjects for my kingdom, and it turns out they’re just a bunch of lazy entitled brats!

Chance: Unless you show us proof that there’s a traitor, then I’m afraid that no one here’s going to take this motive seriously.

Monokuma: Grr…you kids drive a hard bargain, I admit, but I have just the thing to motivate you! Whoever survives the next class trial will get some of my world famous Monokuma Mystery Meat!

**That…doesn’t sound appetizing at all.**

Karin: There’s no way anyone here is going to kill someone over some meat!

Miles: …Mmm, I could kill for a good meat dish right about now.

Karin: M-Miles!

Miles: H-Hey, come on, I didn’t mean that literally!

Leo: W-Why do you even care if someone, um, c-commits m-murder? Won’t the t-traitor kill someone a-anyway?

Monokuma: Well, yeah, but if the killer was one of your buddy-buddy classmates instead of the traitor, it would be a much bigger cause for despair, wouldn’t you think?

Flint: In the end, it doesn’t matter who they are. A murderer is a murderer.

**That’s true but…if someone I really cared about was a murderer…I’m not sure how I’d react. Certainly, not with indifference.**

Monokuma: The clock’s ticking, subjects. I’ll have at least some fun either way, but can any of you really risk leaving your life up to fate? Phuhuhu…

**Making sure to get the last word in, Monokuma disappeared, taking any chance for a peaceful breakfast with him…**

Mary: We shouldn’t let him get to us. We should just continue our day as normal.

Keaton: We’re making soup for lunch, and we’ll make sure to get you guys when it’s ready, ok?

Miles: Soup, huh. Sounds great! I can’t wait to try some!

Maple: Um…until then, I’d just like to rest on the front steps. Is that ok?

Karin: I don’t see why not, but is there any reason why?

Maple: I…I, well, I’m getting a lot of conflicting answers on whether this traitor exists or not. Some people say they do, others say they don’t…I think I’ll keep a lookout on the front steps.

Miles: In that case, let me help you out! Would that be ok, Chance?

Chance: That’s fine. Just be careful. Well then, everyone, I’ll see you all at lunch.

Flint: I’ll try to find some information on the traitor. Leo, you want to help out?

Leo: Oh, um, ok. I’ll try.

Sue: It might be best if we travel in groups. Joe, would you mind?

Joe: Not at all. Let’s go.

Keaton: Well, Mary and I will be in the kitchen the whole time, so no need to worry about that.

Karin: I think I’ll look and see if I can find anything else in the storage room. Would you like to join me, Eva?

Eva: That would be fine.

Chance: I think I’ll take a walk outside.

Clair: By yourself? Are you sure that’s a good idea?

Chance: Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.

Mary: Have fun you guys. We’ll get everyone when the soup is ready!

**Everyone thanked Keaton and Mary for breakfast and went their separate ways. I waved to Miles and Maple when I saw them both sitting on the castle steps. I guess that the two of them are looking out for the traitor. If Monokuma was telling the truth, then in less than five hours…**

**No, I can’t let that get to me! It might seem like avoiding the issue, but I feel like I should just take my mind off of it. I won’t let this motive get the better of me! I treat this day just like any other, and go hang out with some of the others.**

**Free Time**

**Walking over to the library, I saw Joe reading a book in the corner. Noticing me approaching, he looked up and smiled.**

Joe: Ah, hello there, Clair. Is there anything I can do for you?                 

**Hmm, should I hang out with Joe?**

**Yes/** No

Joe: Hang out again…um, all right, that’s fine.

**Joe and I spent some time talking about what he was reading.**

**I think we got a little closer.**

Joe: So, Clair...

Clair: Yeah?

Joe: So, you’re a medium, right?

Clair: Yeah. What about it?

Joe: Then could I call you… _Clairvoyant_?

**…Really?**

Clair: Joe, I’ve heard that joke a thousand times before. The kids who made fun of me wouldn’t let me hear the end of it.

Joe: Ah, my bad. I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories.

Clair: It’s fine. I don’t really mind so much nowadays. It’s just that I’ve never been a big fan of puns.

Joe: Really? Well, I guess I’ll just have to find another way to make you happy. I’ve been practicing different arts beside jokes. I’ve been practicing a certain act in particular. Basically, I use my voice to make it appear like it’s coming from a puppet or something.

**Hmm…that sounds like…**

Ventriloquism/Equilibristics/Vaulting

 

**Answer: Ventriloquism**

 

Clair: That would be…ventriloquism, right?

Joe: Yeah, that’s right! Would you like if I attempt some ventriloquism right now?

Clair: You don’t really need to do that, you know.

Joe: Oh, but I do! I’m not really good for much else, so the least I can do is keep everyone’s spirits up. I’ve devoted myself to making other people happy, and it would please me so much to know that I’d been helpful to my fellow Ultimates!

Clair: Is that why you keep telling all these jokes? You’re trying to keep us at ease.

Joe: Well…that’s part of the reason, yes. But some people here don’t really appreciate it.

Clair: Still, even if they don’t like it, it might still calm them down a bit.

Joe: Yeah, that’s possible. You see, people who come to the circus know that there will be jokes, and their planning on having a good time. But in a situation like this, I suppose that some people would find jokes like mine to be inappropriate…

Clair: Yeah, I get it. Um, so, can I ask you something?

Joe: Of course! What would you like to know?

Clair: Well…I wanted to know more about the circus you work at, and your life there.

**He closed his eyes and sat there for a few seconds. He kept that smile of his, but I could tell that he looked a little uncomfortable.**

Clair: I’m sorry, that was too personal of a question, wasn’t it?

Joe: N-No, no, it’s fine. I don’t mind, really! It’s just…I’ve been thinking…

Clair: Thinking about what?

Joe: Well, I remember that you spoke about your grandmother, and how even after her death, you still remember her strongly…

Clair: I remember what you said before. You said that death has no inherent meaning, right?

Joe: That is right. Just like life, I believe that any meaning found in death is merely subjective. For you, although your grandmother is no longer among the living, you do not continue to grieve at her death. Instead, you celebrate the wonderful life she has had.

Clair: Yeah. We had a lot of great times together. Though, I was very sad at first…

Joe: Understandable. And yet, here you stand today, having overcome the hardships of the past, stronger than ever before, continuing your grandmother’s legacy. What a strong and inspiring person you are, Clair!

Clair: Ah, w-well, I wouldn’t go that far…

Joe: Don’t sell yourself so short! You have the confidence and hope befitting an Ultimate! I must admit…I’m a little envious.

Clair: Envious? Why’s that?

Joe: Well, when everyone expressed their desire to leave this place, I admit I was a little confused. As long as we lived here in peace, we would have a perfect paradise.

Clair: But…our families…

Joe: Yes, when I heard you speak so proudly of your grandmother…well, frankly, I was shocked. Tell me, do you have such a close attachment to the rest of your family as well?

Clair: Of course! I l mean, we argue with each other from time to time, but I love each and every one of them!

Joe: I see…now I understand…so that is you’re hope…

Clair: Joe?

Joe: You see…I don’t have anyone like that…

Clair: W-What?! You don’t?!

Joe: I have fans, sure, and that’s nice and all, but I…don’t really have any friends or anyone I’m close to on the outside. That’s why I was fine with not leaving, but I suppose it was rather selfish to not consider the rest of you guys.

Clair: Joe, It’s fine. But, what about the other performers at the circus?

Joe: They…mostly avoid me. After…a certain incident that happened, most of them don’t really speak to me unless they have to…

Clair: An incident? What happened?

Joe: …I’m sorry. Even for me, that’s a little personal.

Clair: N-no, I should apologize. But still…I mean, there has to be someone who cares about you out there, right? What about your parents?

**As soon as I said that, he hung his head down and closed his eyes. He seemed really troubled.**

Joe: My parents…they’re both dead.

Clair: Oh…oh, God, I’m sorry…

**I gently reached out and put my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. However, as soon as I touched him, he immediately flinched and moved back, as if I had hurt him.**

Joe: W-What are you doing?!

Clair: S-sorry, I was just trying to comfort you.

Joe: Oh…right. Well, I…appreciate the concern, but I…don’t really like being touched. A-And you don’t need to worry, because I’m doing perfectly fine!

Clair: Are you sure you’re ok?

Joe: Yes, of course. I’m still smiling, you see, and so should you. But...for now, I think I’d like to think some more. I hope you don’t mind.

Clair: Oh, sure, it’s fine. I’ll see you later, Joe.

**He waved goodbye to me as I left, and then he closed his eyes, appearing to be in deep thought about something. It was only for a split second, but I could have sworn that I saw a frown on his face…**

**That was an interesting talk, though I have to wonder why he hates being touched. I can understand someone being a little uncomfortable, but he immediately flinched as soon as I touched him…**

**Either way, I think I understand Joe a little better now.**

**I walked out of the room and up the stairs. Inside the throne room, I saw Flint and Leo looking around the throne room. Since this was Monokuma’s room, I guess it makes sense that they were looking here for signs of the traitor.**

**They didn’t seem to be having any luck, but I decided to talk to them anyway. Specifically, I walked up to Leo.**

Leo: Oh, um…hello, Clair. I-Is there s-something you need?

**Hmm…should I hang out with Leo?**

**Yes/** No

Leo: Oh, r-really? W-Well, ok…if you want, I can s-spend some time with you…

**The two of us walked around and talked to each other…well, to be honest, I did most of the talking, and he just sort of listened.**

**Still, I feel like we got a little closer.**

Clair: So, Leo…

Leo: Y-Yes…

Clair: Don’t you have anything you want to talk about?

Leo: H-Huh? M-Me?

Clair: Yeah. I mean, you’ve been listening to me this whole time, so I was wondering if you wanted to talk.

Leo: A-Are you sure? Not a lot of people really care a-about, um, w-what I h-have to say…

Clair: Well, I do! So, what do you want to talk about, Leo?

Leo: Oh…um, wow, t-that’s…really kind of you, Clair, b-but I, um…I’m not sure what to talk about…

Clair: Come on, there has to be something you can talk about to me.

Leo: W-well, I, um, I made, um, lots of notes on popular t-topics to talk about during conversation, b-but I left them at home, a-and now I can’t remember…

**He…takes notes on how to socialize…**

Leo: …

Clair: …

Leo: …I’m sorry…

**This conversation is going nowhere! I need to think of something…what would Leo want to talk about?**

Favorite type of women/Favorite Animal/Favorite Food

 

**Answer: Favorite Animal**

Clair: Um, well, what about animals? Do you have a favorite?

Leo: A-A favorite? Oh, well, that’s a very hard question…I like all animals, even scary ones like hippos.

Clair: Hippos? I never really considered them to be scary.

Leo: Oh, they are. They’re extremely territorial in the water, and have been known to attack and kill humans and other predators like crocodiles. T-They’re some of the most dangerous animals in Africa.

Clair: Huh…learn something new every day I guess. But, if you had to pick a favorite, what would it be.

Leo: Hehehe, okay. Well…I, um…I really like bunnies, because they’re really fluffy and soft and cute. Oh, but sheep are really nice as well. When I went to the carnival as a little kid, I was really afraid to go on most of the rides, but I loved the petting zoo. Petting their soft wool and have them nibble at the food in my hand…

**He kept on talking and giggling, practically beaming as he told me about all the animals he adored.**

Leo: But I have to say…the animal that I love the most has to be dogs.

Clair: Dogs, huh? Any particular breed of dog?

Leo: When I was little, my family had a Doberman Pinscher. At first, I was really afraid of her, but now she’s my best friend. She’s very smart, but she’s also really loyal as well.

Clair: It sounds like she means a lot to you.

Leo: Yeah…we’ve…been through some tough times together. But no matter what, she’s always been there for me…a big part of why I love dogs so much is because of their loyalty. I mean…as long as you treat them well, dogs don’t care who or what you are…

**Wonder what he means by that…**

Clair: You seem pretty passionate about animals.

Leo: O-Oh, sorry, I rambled a bit there, didn’t I?

Clair: It’s fine. I enjoyed listening to you talk about animals.

Leo: R-Really? Y-You, um, actually enjoyed listening to me speak?

Clair: Yeah, of course. I wouldn’t mind talking to you again sometime, if that’s ok?

Leo: W-Wow…you’re so kind, Clair. I…I would really like to talk again too.

**He gave a sweet smile as we waved goodbye to each other.**

**I think I understand Leo a little better.**

**I continued to wonder around the castle in an attempt to distract myself from the motive. Eventually, I ended up back at the second floor, where I saw Sue leaning up against a wall.**

Sue: Oh, hello there, Clair. Did you need anything?

**Hmm…should I spend some time with Sue?**

**Yes/** No

Sue: Oh, that sounds wonderful! You have to tell me all about your medium abilities.

**I spent some time explaining my medium powers to Sue in great detail. She seemed very interested, listening very carefully and asking plenty of questions.**

**I think we grew a little closer.**

Sue: Goodness, that’s a lot to take in, Ms. Voyant.

Clair: Hey, I said to you can me Clair, alright?

Sue: R-Right…sorry.

Clair: Why do you not call people by their first name, anyway?

Sue: Well…it’s a politeness thing, really. I usually don’t really address people by their first name unless I’m too stressed to remember to be polite…or if I’m really close to someone. But…if you really insist, I will call you Clair.

Clair: I see. Well, moving on, what did you think about my awesome talent?

Sue: It was very interesting, Clair. Your skills are very impressive.

Clair: Thank you. Though, I’m kind of surprised that you believed me when I said I was a medium.

Sue: I could tell by looking at your eyes. Most people have a tell when they lie, but I knew that you were telling the truth.

Clair: That’s…really impressive, Sue. How did you ever learn how to do something like that?

Sue: I imagine that it is because of the same reason why you are the Ultimate Medium. Years and years of practice.

Clair: So, do you do all kinds of cases, or what?

Sue: Sort of. I mean, I do occasionally do other types of cases, but I specialize in criminal law, defending people who have been accused of crimes.

Clair: So, how many different types of lawyers are there?

Sue: Many, many kinds. Beside criminal lawyers, there are bankruptcy lawyers, IP attorneys, Employment lawyers, Tax lawyers, Workers comp Lawyers, Estate planning lawyers, and many others.

Clair: Jeez, there’s a lot more to this lawyer thing than I thought. So, what made you want to become a lawyer in the first place?

Sue: Well, my uncle is a policeman, and he would always tell me stories about how he managed to capture criminals. I thought that it was great how they were trying to make the world a better place.

Clair: If that’s the case, then why didn’t you become a policewoman?

Sue: Well, I’m not really that physically strong of a person, and knowing that there might be a chance when I’d have to use force…well, to be honest, I find it to be a little scary.

Clair: So, is that why you decided to become a lawyer instead?

Sue: Indeed. For someone like me, I figured that it was perfect way to help make my city a little safer. Although…I know that…there is a bit of a stigma against lawyers.

Clair: A stigma?

Sue: There are people…who dislike lawyers in general, but I feel like they’re oversimplifying things a bit. As I have just said, there are plenty of different kinds of lawyers, so I think it’s rather unfair to judge them all over the…admittedly corrupt nature of some of them.

Clair: If I heard correctly, I remember that there’s been plenty of rumors about you, huh? Unfavorable rumors.

Sue: …Yeah. Forging evidence, underhanded deals, I’ve been accused of it all. The reason I became a lawyer was to help people, so…it’s tough, hearing those rumors…

**She seems so calms on the outside, but I guess even she feels stressed at times…**

Clair: Well, they’re just rumors made by some assholes, right? Unlike you, those jerks don’t have any evidence to prove their claims.

Sue: …You believe I’m innocent?

Clair: Well, yeah. I mean, you believed me when I said that I was a medium, right? So, it’s only fair.

Sue: Thank you, Clair. I really appreciate it.

Clair: It’s nothing. Don’t mention it.

Sue: Still…when I came here, I was a little worried about fitting in. But if everyone here is as nice as you, I’m sure that there shouldn’t be a problem. Would it be alright if we chat again sometime?

Clair: Sure, I wouldn’t mind at all. Maybe you can tell me a bit more about yourself.

Sue: About myself? Well, I suppose. In any case, it was a pleasure talking to you, Clair.

Clair: Yeah, same here.

**I waved goodbye as I me and Sue went our separate ways.**

**I think I understand Sue a little better now.**

**…It’s almost time. Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was exactly 11:50am. In thirty minutes, if there really was a traitor…**

**Then someone was going to die.**

**N-No** , **I can’t keep thinking like this. I can’t lose hope!**

**Hearing footsteps behind me, I quickly turned around, and saw Mary walking up to me.**

Mary: Oh, Clair! There you are!

Clair: Huh? Mary, aren’t you supposed to be making lunch?

Mary: Oh, I just finished. Me and Keaton went to go get everyone and tell you all that it’s ready. Shall we head over to the dining hall now?

Clair: Oh, sure. Let’s go.

**The two of us headed to the dining hall and waited for the others to arrive. Eventually, they all showed up one by one except for Drew. I saw Miles walk up to Mary and Keaton.**

Miles: Hey you two, would it be alright if I place my electroID on the counter here?

Mary: That shouldn’t be a problem. But may I ask why?

Miles: I don’t have any pockets, and I don’t want to risk spilling some soup on it. Monokuma probably made these things waterproof, but just in case…

Keaton: Yeah, that’s fine. Just place it next to mine.

Miles: Do you not have any pockets either?

Keaton: My pants have some pockets, but I was using it as an alarm when we were cooking.

Miles: I see. Well, alright then.

**He placed his electroID right next to Keaton’s on the kitchen counter.**

**As soon as we sat down at a table, Chance began to address the others.**

Chance: Miles, Maple, is there anything to report?

Maple: We didn’t see anyone suspicious pass by, Chance.

Miles: To be honest, only a few people passed by us. It was mostly quiet.

Chance: I see. And what about Drew? Did anyone see him?

Keaton: I slipped him a paper under his door, but he just told me to leave.

Mary: It’s a shame that he doesn’t want to eat with us, but as long as he’s safe…

Miles: Well, what are we waiting for?! Let’s eat!

**Everyone took their seats as Mary and Keaton began to grab a bunch of white bowls with thin blue stripes.**

Karin: Oh, wait, before you two serve us, have you made sure to taste test the soup?

Keaton: Taste test?

Karin: Yes! I always taste test my food before serving it to make sure it turned out right!

Mary: Huh. I never thought of that.

Karin: Then, would you mind if I taste test your bowl, Mary?

Mary: Oh, sure, go right ahead.

**Karin took Mary’s bowl and grabbed a ladle, scooping up some of the soup and slowly sipping it.**

Mary: So, how does it taste? We used water for the soup, so it might not be the best, but…

Karin: Oh no, I really enjoy it actually. You two really outdid yourselves!

Keaton: T-Thanks…

Mary: Thank you very much, Karin.

Karin: Oh no, it’s nothing, really. Here, let me get you a spoon, Mary.

**Still holding the bowl, Karin reached into the cupboard containing silverware and quickly grabbed a spoon and put it in Mary’s bowl. Then, the three of them grabbed spoons for everyone else’s bowls as well, and started to bring the bowls of soup to everyone.**

**As soon as I got my soup, however, someone tapped me on the shoulder. Turing around to face them, I saw Sue standing behind me with a bowl in her hands.**

Sue: Mr. Clover, Joe, and I are going to be eating outside. Would you like to join us?

Clair: Oh, sure, that sounds fine.

Eva: …Sue, may I accompany you as well?

Sue: I don’t mind. You can come.

Eva: All right. Thank you.

Sue: Ok, everyone. Let’s get going to the picnic tables then.

**Following the four of them outside, we sat at the picnic tables and started to enjoy our lunch. After she finished her soup, Sue stood up and started speaking.**

Sue: Chance, may I speak to you in private, please?

Chance: Sure, just give me a second.

**Chance finished off the rest of his soup, and followed her somewhere over by the pool, leaving me, Eva and Joe at the table. Looking over at Eva, I saw that she was constantly glancing off to the side, as if she looking out for something.**

Eva: What are you looking at?

Clair: H-Huh? Oh, well, you just look like you’re waiting for something.

Eva: Yeah. The traitor.

Clair: Oh…

**I started at my watch, seeing that the time was now 12:17. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Joe spoke up.**

Joe: Clair, Eva, if I could make a suggestion, I think that you should stay here with me. Just for a little while, at least.

Clair: You…mean until 12:20, right?

Joe: Yeah. It’s like Sue said. We should stick into groups, just in case.

Clair: Do you think that the others are going to be ok?

Joe: I’d like to think so. I won’t believe that there’s a traitor or that anyone’s in danger until I see proof otherwise.

Eva: You’re certainly taking this whole thing rather well.

Joe: I like to keep a positive attitude, is all.

**We sat there a little while longer, until Keaton emerged from the trees, but I noticed something was different about him.**

Clair: Keaton, why aren’t you wearing your jacket?

Keaton: I spilt some damn soup on it, so I left it in the kitchen! But never mind that! Eva, come with me! I need your help!

Eva: What for?

Keaton: There’s no time to tell! Just come with me!

Eva: …Fine, I’m coming.

**The two of them ran off towards the castle entrance. A few minutes late, Joe and I finished our soup, and Joe began to speak.**

Joe: Sue and Chance should be done talking by now, so let’s go find them.

Clair: Why’s that?

Joe: My watch says that it’s 12:22. I fixed it after the last trial, so it’s accurate.

**Taking a glance at my own watch, I saw that it was indeed 12:22. But that was after the deadline, right? So why didn’t anything happen yet? Or…was that why Keaton came over? Did something happen inside the castle. N-no…I need to remain calm!**

**********************************************************************

Chance: So, Sue, what did you want to talk to me about?

Sue: I was wondering what actions that you’ve taken to prevent a murder?

Chance: I have taken…various actions in order to make sure another murder does not occur.

Sue: Various actions? Like what?

Chance: I’m afraid I can’t tell you. It’s not that I don’t trust you, but…

Sue: It’s fine. We…all have a few secrets to keep.

Chance: I see. Now then, may I ask you a question?

Sue: Yes, you may.

**Although, whether or not I answer it is another matter entirely.**

Chance: Why did you decide to eat outside with me, Joe, Clair, and Eva?

Sue: …I…wanted to give us an alibi…in case something happens.

Chance: Are you expecting something to happen?

Sue: Aren’t you? You said that you’ve been taking certain actions to prevent a murder, right?

Chance: That doesn’t mean that I think a murder will happen. I just wanted to be cautious.

Sue: And it’s the same for me. If…a murder does happen, then it would be better if we all have alibis, right?

Chance: …Yes, I suppose you’re right.

**Truth be told, I wanted to ask him about The Masked Crow as well, but I knew that he wouldn’t tell me anything about it. I’m sure that he really does want to keep us all safe, but I still don’t approve of all the secrets he’s keeping.**

**Although, I suppose it would be rather hypocritical of me to talk about someone keeping secrets…I guess, for now, I won’t press the issue.**

Clair: Hey, Sue, Chance!

**Looking around, I saw that Clair and Joe walking up to us.**

Joe: Hey guys, check out the time! It’s passed 12:20!

Sue: W-What?! Then…has the traitor already struck?

Chance: We haven’t heard an announcement yet, but we should probably check on the others just in case.

Joe: Haha, I knew Monokuma was just trying to trick us!

Sue: Hey, wasn’t Eva with the two of you?

Clair: Keaton said he needed her for something urgent.

Sue: I see. Well then, we should probably go and check up on the two of them.

**The four of us walked towards the entrance to the castle. Clair and Joe seemed to be feeling rather calm, but I still couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling I had…**

**Before I could think about it anymore, however….**

*CRASH*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**My ears were pierced by a blood curdling scream, and the sound of shattering glass.**

Clair: W-What was that?!

Chance: I sounded like it came from inside the castle! Let’s move!

**The four of us immediately broke out into a run. We burst into the castle, and as soon as we did...**

**The monitor inside came on…**

 

*ding dong ding dong*

Monokuma: A body has been discovered!

Monokuma: After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!

**So…I was right. It had happened again. Of course it had…Monokuma had forced us into this situation, after all.**

Clair: N-No…it can’t be! There’s no way that…someone’s dead.

Chance: Damn it…I’ve failed again…

Joe: How could we have let this happen again?! I…tried so hard to prevent another murder...

**He did? No, that doesn’t matter right now! I need to see this for myself.**

Sue: Chance! What now?!

Chance: Everyone split up! We’ll search this floor. If any of you find something, shout as loud as you can!

Clair: R-Right!

**We all shot off in different directions. It didn’t take long for someone to find someone to find something.**

Clair: E-Everyone, over here!

**Hearing Clair’s voice, the three of us immediately ran towards the kitchen. We scanned our electroIDs, and saw Clair, shacking in fear and pointing behind the kitchen counter.**

Sue: Ok, let’s…take…a look…

**I slowly peered behind the kitchen counter...**

**And I saw a broken glass bottle, covered in blood. And next to that bottle…**

**...Lied the body of Karin Taker, blood dripping onto the floor from her head…**

Chance: God…this is…

Joe: No…no, no, no! This…this wasn’t supposed to happen!

**Karin…why would anyone do this to her? She had done nothing to deserve this…she was always helping us…so why? She believed in us until the very end…and one of us had betrayed her…**

**I saw Clair slowly walk up to Karin’s body. The poor girl looked like she was on the verge of tears. Slowly, she reached down and began to check for a pulse.**

**I guess…she didn’t want to believe it. She didn’t want to believe that Karin was dead. Not that I could blame her. But…we had just heard the announcement…her blood had spilled onto the floor. No matter how much we wanted to deny it…Karin Taker…was undeniably…**

Clair: P-Pulse! I can feel a pulse!

**W-What?!**

Chance: A-Are you sure, Clair?!

Clair: Yeah, and…it’s faint, but, she’s still breathing!

Joe: Karin is still alive! We need to treat her, and fast!

**Chance immediately took charge of the situation, ordering us around.**

Chance: Clair, find Eva or Mary, right now!

Clair: Right!

**She used the exit scanner behind the counter, and ran out of the cafeteria.**

Chance: Joe, you and me are standing guard until help can arrive.

Joe: Guard duty? Well, I’m not that strong, but I’ll do what I can!

Chance: And Sue, I want you to go and check on the others to make sure they’re ok.

Sue: Of course.

**Before I could, leave, however, Karin’s body began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked at us. Slowly, she opened her mouth, every movement seeming like it was causing her great pain.**

Karin: W-Where am I...?

**Chance kneeled in front of Karin, speaking in a soft voice.**

Chance: Karin, it’s me, Chance.

Karin: C-Chance…? Chance…it hurts…my head…

Chance: Don’t worry, Karin. Help is on the way. Just hold on a little longer.

Karin: Black…

Chance: What?

Karin: They…were wearing…black…

**Her eyes closed once again, and it seemed like she no longer had any strength to talk.**

**They were wearing black? Who was she referring to? Was it the one who attacked her?**

Joe: Ah! Is she ok?

Chance: She’s still breathing, but it’s faint.

**He turned to look at me with a serious expression on his face.**

Chance: Sue! What are you still doing here?! Get going!

Sue: R-Right…Mr. Clover, Joe…be careful.

**I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Karin wasn’t dead yet, and ran out of the room.**

**I rushed down to the second floor, where I ran into Clair, Mary, and Flint pushing a cart with a stretcher and bandages on top.**

Flint: Sue, Eva was looking for you! She wants you to come to medical room! She says it’s very important.

**The three of them ran off, talking the stretcher and bandages off the cart and up the stairs.**

**So…the medical room, then.**

**As I continued to the medical room, several questions swirled through my mind.**

**Who had attacked Karin?**

**Why had the announcement played? Did Monokuma make a mistake?**

**Running into Eva in front of the medical room, she spoke to me with a sullen look on her face.**

Sue: I’m sorry, Ms. Genes, but I need to check up on everyone. Will this be quick?

Eva: …Yeah. I need to show you something, then I want you to gather everyone here.

**I had no idea what she was talking about, but I hoped that it wasn’t anything to serious…**

**Right before I looked inside the medical room, I allowed myself to have a little hope in my heart. Hope that Monokuma had made a mistake with his announcement. Hope that no one had died. Hope that we wouldn’t have to go through the class trial again. Hope…in a miracle…**

**But I should have known better, because…**

**The miracle never happened…**

**Because in this place, miracles don’t exist…**

**Peeking inside the medical room, the first thing I saw was a card depicting a crow…**

**And then, I saw the English letters C R O W written on the wall in blood…**

**And finally, I saw a body…**

 [ Despair Pollution Noise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4kxEAVJjSM)

**Their eyes were half open, but devoid of any signs of life, and their skin was an unnatural shade of pink. A bloodstained sheet covered the rest of their body, but I only needed to look at their head in order to tell…**

**That Miles Swift, the Ultimate Marathon Runner, was dead.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened.
> 
> If you have any thoughts or predictions on who could have killed Miles, then feel free to comment down below!


	15. Chapter 2: The Road to Despair is Paved with Good Intentions, Deadly Life

**It had happened again…**

**Someone had killed.**

**Just this morning, Miles was alive and well, and now…**

**He was lying motionless on the hospital bed…dead…**

Sue: W-What happened here?!

Eva: Keaton came to me and told me that something had happened. As soon as I entered the medical room, I saw Miles’ body, and the body discovery announcement played.

Sue: Were you alone when it played?

Eva: Yes, I was.

Sue: That’s odd. Doesn’t the announcement only play when three people discover the body?

Eva: I imagine that two people must have discovered it before me.

Sue: I see. Well, I’ll have to go get the others.

Eva: There’s no need. Clair told me that they’d bring Karin down to her room, and I sent Keaton down to get the others. Let’s wait for them to arrive.

**Sure enough, a minute or two later, Keaton showed up with Leo, Drew, and Maple following behind him. Since all the others where upstairs, I suppose there hasn’t been a double murder…**

Leo: S-Sue…what’s happened? K-Keaton, um, just told us that there was an emergency…

Sue: It’s happened again…

Maple: W-What’s happened again?

Sue: Murder…

**All three of their faces immediately changed from confusion to pure horror. They slowly made their way to the entrance of the medical room, where they laid their eyes upon the body.**

Maple: AHHHHHHH!

Leo: N-No…this can’t be happening…this h-has to be a nightmare…

Drew: I told you all this would happen! The traitor has struck, and now nobody is safe!

Leo: Y-You think it’s the traitor?

Drew: O-Of course it is! Who else could it be?! And since they can still kill one more person, no one is safe!

Maple: It’s just like Paige all over again…I…I can’t take this anymore! Why…why would someone do this…why would someone murder another human being?!

**Maple dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered uncontrollably. Tears started to fall from her eyes, as well as Leo’s. Drew backed up to the opposite wall and held his arms close to his chest, his eyes shifting from left to right.**

**They were taking it…about as well as I expected them to take it, honestly. Given my profession, I had seen plenty of bodies before, though they were mostly from pictures. But this wasn’t just a random person. This was someone we knew. They were a friend, and even I their death was affecting all of us…**

**But right now, we don’t have time to feel sad or afraid. There would be plenty of time for that later. But right now, we have a murder to solve!**

Sue: Everyone calm down! It’s going to be all right!

Drew: Arrête tes bêtises! I’ve had enough. You all keep saying that it’s going to be all right, but look what happened! Once again, someone has died!

Eva: Complaining won’t solve anything. Another trial is coming, so we need to devote all of our energy into investigating.

Leo: B-But what if the killer strikes again?

Sue: Unlikely. Killing someone else would only leave behind more evidence. They likely won’t kill again unless they have to.

**Of course, there was always the possibility that the killer could strike again, but I don’t think I should tell them that.**

Keaton: Alright, so where the hell are the others?

Sue: They should be here soon.

**I knelt down next to Maple and helped to calm her down, and the six of us sat there until the others came. As soon as they Karin being carried in a stretcher, however, they started freaking out again.**

Drew: Oh, God, is she…

Mary: She’s still alive, but she’s injured.

Maple: Thank goodness…I don’t think I can take any more death today…

**Keaton immediately pushed through everyone and up to Karin, a look of fear in his eyes. Walking up to her, I saw that her head had been thoroughly wrapped in bandages.**

Keaton: KARIN! H-Holy shit, what happened?!

Karin: I…I was attacked…

Keaton: By who?! Who did this to you?!

Karin: I…I don’t know.

Mary: Keaton, please, she need to rest.

Flint: You know, shouldn’t Monokuma be here?

Karin: W-What do you mean?

**She must have been knocked out right before the announcement played.**

**And…right on cue…**

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…never fear, you’re king is here! Here to help all of you wannabe detectives on your investigation.

**A series of soft coming from our electroIDs suddenly, likely caused by the Monokuma Files, rang out.  Nobody payed much attention to it, however, instead focusing on Monokuma.**

Clair: I…Investigation?! But…I thought that you’d just made a mistake and thought Karin was dead!

Monokuma: Please, I never make mistakes when it comes to murder! If you don’t believe me, take a peek inside of the medical room?

**Clair did just that, and gasped as soon as she saw Miles inside.**

Clair: …Oh, god…Miles.

Karin: M-Miles is…dead?!

Monokuma: That’s right! I guess not even the Ultimate Marathon Runner can outrun death, huh?

Clair: S-Shut up! Just get the hell out of here!

Monokuma: Ah, and I had another juicy tidbit of information for you, but now I’m not so sure…

Chance: If you have information, then give it to us! We won’t be able to perform a proper investigation unless you tell us.

Monokuma: Hmm…well, I guess it can’t be helped. An improper investigation would lead to a boring trial, and nobody wants that…

Joe: To be honest, I’d be perfectly fine if I never had to do another class trial for the rest of my life.

Monokuma: Don’t be selfish! A wise man once said, “Ask not what you can do for your country, ask what you can do for me!”

**That’s not how it goes at all! He’s got it all wrong!**

Monokuma: In any case, what I wanted to tell you is that I’ve taken the liberty of disabling all of the scanners around the castle to make things a little quicker!

Flint: So, we can just walk wherever we please without having to constantly pull out our elecroID to use on these things, right?

Monokuma: Exactly! Oh, but I’ve only disabled the scanning function, so the scanners are still on…they just don’t scan!

Drew: Then what’s the point!

Monokuma: Figure that out yourself! Now then, if you’ll be excusing m-

Eva: Hold on.

Monokuma: Oh, what now? Do you want me to hold your hand while you investigate now?

Eva: Aren’t you forgetting something? The traitor, to be precise?

Keaton: Yeah, didn’t you say that if someone kills the traitor, they go free?

Monokuma: I know what I said…it’s just that Miles wasn’t the traitor, so that rule doesn’t apply! Of course, if the murderer wants to try their luck and see if traitor this time…

Chance: Be quiet! You’ve said your piece, so get out of here!

Monokuma: Oh my, somebody’s feeling pretty angry, huh? Is it because you failed in your duty as a leader again?

Chance: …We’ll need two people to guard the body.

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…looks like I hit a nerve. It’s no fun if you ignore me though…oh well, see you all at the class trial!

**He disappeared then, leaving the rest of us to our investigation.**

Mary: …Um, if I could make a request…

Chance: What kind of request?

Mary: Could we each have a little bit of time with Miles? I…would like to pay my respects.

Karin: I…um, I would like to see Miles as well, if someone could help me in.

Chance: I’m sorry, but I’m not sure we have the time.

Eva: It’s fine. My examination of the body won’t take too long.

Chance: …You both get a minute each, ok?

Mary: Thank you, Chance.

**Mary went inside of the medical room. As soon as she did, however, a heard a quiet clicking sound. It seemed to have surprised Mary, but she quickly recovered and closed the medical room door when she entered. A minute later, she emerged from the room, and the clicking sound happened again.**

Mary: Karin, it’s your turn.

Karin: Ok. Keaton, could you…

Keaton: Oh, um, right, sure.

**Keaton opened the door and brought her inside the room. Before he closed the door, I heard the clicking noise again. A minute later, the two of them opened the door.**

**And again…that clicking sound!**

**Getting a close look, I could see that Karin’s eyes were very red. Cleary, she had cried when she saw Miles’ body.**

**Mary and Clair went to escort Karin down to her room, but Eva quickly caught up to them.**

Eva: Clair, take this with you.

**She handed her a pink ribbon.**

Clair: T-This is…

Eva: The ribbon that Miles wore on his chest, yes. I understand that you’ve made a bit of a hobby out of collecting trinkets from the deceased.

Clair: I don’t do it because I enjoy it! I do it because-

Eva: Yes, yes, I know. Your channeling or whatever. Now get moving, because we don’t have all day.

Clair: Fine.

**The two of them went took Karin away, leaving only eight of us left.**

Chance: So, Eva, will you be continuing your examination of Miles’ body?

Eva: Yes, I will. And I’ll be serving as a guard as well.

Keaton: I guess I’ll volunteer too. I was a guard last time, after all.

Chance: Are you sure, Eva? Can you really handle both the examination and guard duty?

Eva: We don’t really have the luxury to have three people stand in this room all day. Everyone needs to be out there investigating.

Chance: …Yes, you’re right. Ok, everyone, our lives are on the line, so don’t leave a single stone unturned! It’s all of us against the murderer, so we can do it!

Flint: Damn right! We’ll bring this murderer to justice just like the last one.

**He’s…quite gung-ho about this justice of his. But I suppose one of our friends did just die…**

**In any case, I need to begin my investigation as well! No criminal can hide from me. If the courtroom is a warzone, then evidence shall be my weapons!**

**And this is one battle I can’t afford to lose!**

**INVESTIGATE**

Sue: Well, first I should go over the basics to get a better understanding of this case.

**And to do that, I’ll have to check out the Monokuma File.**

**Opening it up on my ElectroID, I began carefully reading the details of the case…**

**The victim is Miles Swift. The third person discovered the body in the medical room.**

**The cause of death was cardiac arrest. There are several puncture wounds across the victim’s body. The puncture wounds are about five millimeters in diameter. The victim also seems to have ingested multiple harmful substances.**

**The time of death is between 12:00pm and 12:20pm.**

**Interesting…it specifics that only the third person saw it in the medical room. Eva did say that she was alone when found the body, but who were the other two people who found it? And the puncture wounds were only five millimeters in diameter…that’s about the size of a pencil eraser. And several harmful substances? What did it mean by harmful? Did it mean it would only give him some nasty side effects…or were they fatal?**

**Even the time of death struck me as odd. It was right around 12:00pm that I left for the picnic area, sure, but could everything that happened really happen in the span of twenty minutes?**

**I feel like I have more questions than answers, but this is still a helpful piece of evidence.**

[[Monokuma File 2 has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

**Now then, let’s start with the scene of the crime itself!**

**Walking into the medical room, I immediately discovered the source of the clicking sound.**

Sue: A camera? I’m sure that wasn’t here before.

Eva: It’s the same one from the stage play yesterday. Someone must have brought it over here…but more importantly…take a look at this.

**She pointed to the bloody writing on the wall, as well as the small card on the floor.**

Sue: Ah! This card…

Eva: I remember you told me about this famous thief called The Masked Crow, and that their calling card depicted a raven, correct?

Sue: That’s true, but…do you really think that this crime was committed by The Masked Crow?

Eva: Take a look at the bloody writing on the wall. Is that not another calling card of theirs?

**Taking another look, I saw that the bloody writing. The English letters C R O W…**

Sue: Don’t you think that it could be some sort of copycat killer? Didn’t we see Monokuma kill the real Masked Crow?

Eva: For all we know, the person executed could have been the fake, but this one is the real deal. I’m sure of it.

Keaton: I don’t really know much about this whole Masked Crow shit, but if they weren’t the real deal, then how did they get that card?

**That’s true I suppose…still, something about this whole thing bothered me…**

[[Calling Cards have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Sue: Ms. Genis, may I see the body? You still have a white sheet covering it up.

Eva: No. I’m still doing my investigation.

Sue: I mean no disrespect, Ms. Genis, but I’m not sure you can properly examine the body when you only see his head.

Eva: Well, I certainly can’t examine his body if you keep distracting me! Now go away!

**She’s…quite agitated. Perhaps it would be best if I left her alone for a while. Perhaps I’ll talk to Keaton…**

**Before I walked up to him, however, I noticed a broken button on the floor, along with a tiny hole where the button used to be. When I tried putting my foot where the button had been, nothing happened. I suppose someone broke this. Anyways…**

Sue: Mr. Patches?

Keaton: Yeah?

Sue: Why did Mr. Swift end up in the medical room in the first place? Was it something he ate?

Keaton: Don’t know. I mean, he had the same soup everyone else…but, now that I think about it…

Sue: Is something wrong?

Keaton: Well, I remember that Mary said she wasn’t feeling hungry, so she gave her soup to Miles.

**So, Miles had both his bowl and Mary’s bowl of soup for lunch…**

[[ Miles’ Lunch has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

Keaton: Any more questions?

Sue: One more. What did you and Ms. Taker do in here when you came to pay your respects?

Keaton: What the hell does that mean? You think we did something bad or something?

Sue: N-No, nothing like that. I was just wondering if you got a glimpse of the body.

Keaton: Oh…well, no, not really. You see, Karin looked at his body, and quietly apologized to him. I tried to tell her it wasn’t her fault, but she told me she had failed in her duty as leader to keep everyone safe.

Sue: Not unlike Mr. Clover in that regard. No doubt that he feels guilty too.

Keaton: Yeah, but she took it really hard. She reacted just as badly as she did when we found Paige’s body.

Sue: Tears, then?

Keaton: Yeah, she started crying into my chest. I didn’t really know what to do, but she eventually wrapped her shaking arms around me, so I, um, I did the same.

Sue: So, her hands were just hanging limply at her side before she hugged you?

Keaton: I, uh, didn’t really look. Why?

Sue: I was wondering if her arms are hurt as well. She might have some difficulty moving them.

Keaton: Shit, that might be it. When I find the bastard that attacked her, they’re going to beg to be executed when I’m done with them!

Sue: Calm down. I promise I’ll find out who attacked her.

Keaton: Fine…you’d better keep your promise. And you might want to talk to her. She might have remembered something.

Sue: Good idea. Thanks for your help.

Keaton: Don’t mention it.

**The poor thing…she’s been through a lot today. I hate to potentially put her through more pain, but her testimony could be critical to discovering the blackened’s identity. I guess I know where I’m going next.**

**In front of the stairs down to the third floor, however, I saw Joe sulking in the corner. What on Earth is he doing?**

Sue: Joe?

**He quickly opened his eyes, his expression becoming one of shock, before quickly regaining his composure.**

Joe: Ah, Sue, how are you doing this wonderful day!

Sue: Joe, Mr. Swift just died. You should be investigating.

Joe: …W-What are you talking about? Hahaha…

Sue: Joe, I know it’s tough, but we can’t pretend that nothing’s happened.

**His lips curved into a small frown. At least my words seem to be getting to him…**

Joe: I know that lying to myself won’t change the situation…but it feels better than the truth…the truth that our friends are killing each other…

Sue: …It is harsh, yes, but it’s the truth. And if we continue to believe anything but the truth, then we’ll all be executed, and the killer will go free…

Joe: Yeah…I guess if we have to do it anyway, we should get it done right.

Sue: …I don’t want to do this either. I don’t think anyone does. But even still, we owe it to those who have died to escape this place and defeat the mastermind.

Joe: …You’re a very strong person, Sue. Even in such a despairful environment, you hold on to hope and confront despair head on! I’m not sure how I could be of any help, but I would be honored to assist you in any way I can.

Sue: Don’t sell yourself short. I’m sure that you’ll be very helpful.

Joe: Well, if you really mean that, then I guess I have no choice but try my hardest to live up to your expectations!

**He says that, but he just went on about how strong of a person I was. They seemed rather strange to some, but I thought his admiration towards his fellow Ultimates was rather sweet of him.**

**With Joe in tow, we descended down to the third floor, where we saw Maple guarding the door to Karin’s room, though she still seemed a little shaken up.**

 

Sue: Hello there, Ms. Woods. Are you protecting Ms. Taker?

Maple: Y-Yeah…I…don’t really feel in the right mind to investigate, but I couldn’t just stand around and do nothing. So, I decided to stand guard here so that the attacker doesn’t try to…finish the job…

Joe: That’s very admirable of you. But I’m sure you don’t need to worry about that! I’m sure that the killer won’t come after you two.

Maple: Y-You think so?

Joe: I know so! The killer wouldn’t dare try and pull something now! But as for why we’re here, could we please have a talk with Karin?

Maple: Um…I’m not sure if she’s feeling well enough for that…let me ask.

**She quietly entered Karin’s room, looking slightly better than before.**

Sue: So...do you really think that the killer won’t try and attack them?

Joe: Who knows?

Sue: If you don’t know, then why did you say that to her?

Joe: Well, telling her the truth would have only made her panic, but lying made her feel more comfortable, right? A lie like that won’t hurt anyone, will it?

Sue: I suppose not. Still, if you’re going the lie, try to only do it outside of the trial.

Joe: I already told you, didn’t I? I’ll help out as much as I can. But what about you? Would you ever lie?

Sue: What?

Joe: Lies are powerful, but they aren’t necessarily bad. In the last trial, you told me to lie about the knife, right?

**He then brought his palm, facing downwards, and moved it horizontally across his chin.**

**That was exactly what I did in the last trial.**

**My signal…telling him to lie.**

Sue: I’m…sorry about that. I knew that you weren’t the culprit, so…seeing you be accused, with the threat of death…I was very afraid.

Joe: Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m not blaming you. I’m just curious...how far are you willing to go…to find the truth?

**How far…am I willing to go…to find the truth?**

Joe: You don’t need to answer if you don’t want to. I was just curious, is all.

Sue: No, it’s fine. Just give me some time to think it over.

Joe: Take all the time you need.

**Before I could think on it any more, however, Maple exited Karin’s room.**

Maple: Um…Karin said that she would be willing to speak with you, but could I ask you to please be gentle when you talk to her?

Sue: Of course. But before that, could we ask you something?

Maple: Me?

Joe: Maple, did you notice anything strange around the time that the crime happened?

Maple: Well…no, not really. But there were a few things that I saw beforehand while I was on guard duty.

Sue: Anything you know could be helpful. Please, tell us.

Maple: Well, okay. First of all, when Keaton and Mary were preparing lunch, there were three people who visited the kitchen.

Joe: Who were they?

Maple: Our leaders. Chance, Karin, and Eva. First, Chance came, and then, a little while later, both Karin and Eva.

Joe: Anything else?

Maple: Well, after the soup was ready, both Keaton and Mary left the dining room to go and find everybody, and it took them about twenty minutes to find everyone.

Sue: So, in other words, nobody was in the dining room at the time?

Maple: Right. However, Miles and I didn’t see anyone pass into the dining room while we were guarding the entrance.

**Interesting…I’ll have to keep that in mind.**

[[Maple’s Account has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]              

 

Sue: Thank you, Ms. Woods. If you’ll excuse us.

**Entering Karin’s room, I saw that the entire area looked nice and tidy, fitting for someone of her talent. She was resting on her bed, waiting for us.**

Karin: Hello, Sue, Joe. You’ve come here to ask me a few questions?

Sue: We have. But first, are you feeling all right? Is your head or arm hurting?

Karin: My arm?

Sue: Mr. Patches mentioned that it took you a while to…um, move your arm in the medical room when you went to pay you’re respects.

Karin: O-Oh, that...well, yes, now that you mention it, when I try to move my arm too much, it hurts quite a bit. I must have fell hard on my arm when I was attacked.

Joe: About your attacker, do you remember anything about them?

Karin: The killer attacked me from behind, so I only caught a small glimpse of them before a fell unconscious. They were wearing black, however, but they probably discarded their black clothes somewhere.

**Right, because it would be stained with her blood.**

Sue: Anything else?

Karin: Um…well, I was facing away from the dining room door, so that’s where they entered. And…as I was being carried off…I saw some glass shards, so, um…I think that the weapon my attacker used was a bottle or something.

 **It’s still not enough for me to** **pinpoint a single person, but it’s still something.**

[[Karin’s Account has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Karin: Um…I’m sorry if my explanation isn’t good enough or if it’s just me guessing…

Sue: There’s no need to apologize. You’ve been very helpful.

Joe: But I have one more thing that I need to ask you. Is that ok?

Karin: Of course. I’ll answer to the best of my ability.

Joe: Maple said that you entered the dining room with Eva. Is that true?

Karin: It is. I wanted to check how they were doing. I met Eva along the way and the two of us walked to the dining room together.

Sue: What happened while you two were in there?

Karin: Eva said that she wanted to speak to Keaton in private, so I went and talked with Mary as I watched her prepare lunch.

Joe: Any chance that you know what Keaton and Eva spoke about.

Karin: I’m sorry, but no.

Sue: It’s fine. Now please, get some rest.

Karin: Will do. Thank you, Sue. I leave this investigation to you.

Sue: I shall do my best.

**After saying our goodbyes, we exited into the hallway, and continued walking until we while Leo looking at the scanner in front of the laundry room.**

Sue: Something wrong Mr. Tamer?

Leo: P-Please…call me Leo. And, umm…I was looking through the, um, scanners to see if I could find anything.

Joe: Monokuma did say that we don’t need to scan, but they’re still on. So, there might still be some information here?

Leo: Y-Yeah, and when I looked, I found, um, one record today that happened around the time of the incident. Take a look.

**Looking at the scanner, Leo showed me the single record around the time of the incident.**

**KP 12:14pm**

**I understood what the 12:14pm was the time they entered, but what was KP for?**

Joe: Leo, do you have any idea what KP is for?

Leo: N-No, I don’t…I’m sorry.

Sue: That’s all right. This is still a big clue. Thank you, Leo.

Leo: Of course. Anything to hel-

Strawberry: Hello, hello!

**Leo’s parrot flew out of the laundry room, flying around us.**

Leo: Ah, Strawberry, calm down!

Joe: Is there something wrong with your parrot, Leo?

Leo: Um…well, you see, I left Strawberry in here during lunch, and he’s seems to have learned a few…naughty words.

Sue: Like what?

Leo: I-I can’t repeat them! They’re naughty!

Strawberry: Hello, hello! Fucking midget, hello!

Leo: Ah! Strawberry, who taught you something those words?!

Strawberry: Hello, hello!

Joe: Well…I suppose that the he must be copying the person the person who entered the laundry room, right?

Leo: I, um, I think so…

**So, Strawberry was copying the mannerisms of the person who entered the laundry room.**

[[Strawberry’s Foul Mouth has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

Sue: Well then, let’s look inside the laundry room then.

**As the three of us entered the laundry room, the first thing I noticed was a bunch of rolls of toilet paper in the corner of the room, as if someone had just dumped them onto the floor.**

Sue: Why is there a bunch of toilet paper there?

Leo: Um…I remember when I brought Strawberry here, they were in a big carboard box with Monokuma’s face on it with the words “Toilet Paper” in big bold letters.

Joe: I’m surprised you remember that, Leo.

Leo: I…um, I used some of the toilet paper to line the bottom of Strawberry’s cage. Also, it, um, r-reminded me of this toilet paper commercial that had a cute bear mascot. Which reminds me of the time I saw some bear cubs at the zoo, and they were so adorable!

**He continued to speak as we searched through the laundry room, smiling as he told me stories about different animals he had seen,**

Sue: Sounds like you had a fun time, huh?

Leo: Yeah, and…oh! I-I’m sorry. I started rambling about animals, didn’t I?

Sue: No, no, it’s fine. It’s nice to see someone talk about something they love so passionately.

Leo: Y-You don’t mind?

Sue: Of course not.

Joe: Hey, guys, I found something.

Leo: W-What did you find, Jo-AHHH!

**Joe held out a wet and bloody black jacket in front of him.**

Joe: Looks like the killer tried to get rid of this.

**Looking over the jacket, I saw that there seemed to be something stitched onto the back, but it was covered by blood. I noticed that the jacket felt a little wet as well.**

Sue: Wet…do you think that the culprit tried to use water and bleach?

Leo: I-If they did, it, um, t-they didn’t do a good job. I mean, um, there’s still a lot of blood on it.

**Could the culprit have put water and bleach on it before it got blood on it? I mean, it was possible, but why?**

Joe: Hey, Sue, this bloody jacket…do you think…

Sue: This has to be what the culprit was wearing when they attacked Karin.

Leo: R-Really?!

Joe: She said that her attacker was wearing black, so this must be it. So, this blood must belong to Karin.

**Of course, there was also the fact that Miles was stabbed multiple times. Some of the blood could be his as well. Now then, let’s mark this down.**

[[Bloody Jacket has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Leo: W-We still couldn’t, um, find that cardboard box anywhere.

Sue: Still bothering you, huh?

Leo: Y-Yeah, it is. I don’t think I’ll be able to find it though…I’m not really good at this investigation thing.

Joe: Come on, don’t say that. Why don’t you do a little favor for me?

Leo: A favor?

Joe: We’ll keep a look out for the carboard box, and you can check out the camera in the medical room. Can you bring me any pictures that were taken around taken around the time of the incident? Oh, and ask Eva for some luminol, ok?

Leo: Ok…I’ll do that! I’ll check the records on scanner to while I’m there.

Sue: Thank you very much for all of your help, Leo.

Leo: O-Of course, but…um, Sue, c-can I ask you something?

Sue: Sure, go ahead.

Leo: Um…I know that, um, this isn’t really the time, but…maybe later, I, um…I could talk to you about animals some more…I-I mean, if that’s ok…

Sue: I’d love to, Leo.

Leo: R-Really?

Joe: You know, I have plenty of stories to tell about all of animals at the circus.

Leo: Y-You do?!

Joe: Yup. I could tell you all about them if you’d like.

Leo: Oh, um, wow…you two are…so kind…I’d love to, um, t-talk with you two later.

Sue: Of course. But right now, we have a case to solve. We’ll do our best on our end, so you do the same, all right?

Leo: R-Right! I’ll do my best!

**We left Leo to his investigation in the laundry room. Moving over to the scanner in front of the storage room, we looked it over, finding yet another record.**

**KP 12:15pm**

**There was that KP again…what could it mean?**

Joe: Um, Sue, could you check the records from last night? I’m curious about something.

Sue: Sure, hold on.

**I quickly checked the records from last night, and found two records.**

**KP 1:00am**

**MH 3:00am**

**Another KP, and…and MH? What could this mean?**

Sue: So, two people went into the storage room last night. Interesting.

Joe: Okay, so we still need to check the medical room, the dining room, the front door, and the balcony, right?

Sue: Yes, but let’s look in here first.

**Stepping inside the storage room, I saw Chance and Clair rummaging through the boxes, trying to find something. I then heard another click sound, and turned to see another camera.**

Sue: Chance, did you place these cameras?

Chance: I had someone bring them here last night. I looked through all the photo’s it took, and found these photos, taken around the time of the crime.

**He handed me three different photos. The first one was the black jacket in the air. Then second was someone wearing the jacket. The final one…was a cardboard box.**

Sue: Wait…this is the cardboard box Leo was talking about.

Clair: Oh, you mean this?

**Clair grabbed a big cardboard box in the pile she was looking through.**

Clair: Think this’ll be useful?

Sue: I’m not sure, but it is rather strange that it ended up in the photo and disappeared from the laundry room.

**And if there’s anything I’ve learned in my career, it’s that if somethings been bothering me, make a note of it.**

[[Cardboard Box has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Sue: So, this picture is of a jacket flying through the air. It was taken at 12:14pm.

Clair: Why did the camera take a picture of just a jacket?

Chance: The cameras automatically take a photo when they detect movement. However, it can only take one photo every fifteen seconds.

Joe: So, the killer threw the jacket to set off the camera, and then they quickly ran through it.

Clair: But their picture got taken anyway, right? The picture of the culprit was also taken at 12:14pm.

Sue: That’s true…

Chance: Unfortunately, the killer is wearing the hood, and we can only see their back.

Joe: And from the angle the picture was taken, we can only see above the waist. You can’t really tell who’s in this photo.

Clair: Well, it’s still something, right? I mean, it’s a really big jacket.

Sue: Now that you mention it…it is a really big jacket. It probably belongs to someone really tall…

Joe: This definitely matches the jacket we found in the laundry room.

Clair: You have the jacket? Then maybe we could try and replicate the picture.

Sue: Sounds like a good idea. Joe, since you’re the tallest person here, could you put the jacket on.

Joe: Sure thing. Glad to help!

**He took off his afro and carefully put the jacket on. Using the picture as a reference, we positioned him in the exact spot the culprit stood, and took the photo at the same angle. After taking the shot, we then looked at the two pictures, comparing them.**

Clair: Huh. The two pictures look identical.

Chance: Not quite. If you look closely, you can see that the culprit is slightly taller than Joe.

Sue: Hmm…now that you mention it, they are a little taller, aren’t they?

Chance: So, the person who attacked Karin, and the person in this photo…they’re likely the same person.

**That would seem to be the case…but all we know about them is that they’re tall.**

 

[[Photo of culprit has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Clair: Um, so what’s with this this last photo? The only thing that sticks out is a cardboard box. There’s no people.

Chance: It is rather strange. The culprit couldn’t have thrown the box, because it’s on the ground, not the air.

Joe: So, if the camera only works if it detects movement, then why is there a picture with only a cardboard box?

Sue: Maybe the camera malfunctioned?

Monokuma: No way! These cameras are one hundred percent reliable, just like the camera I use to watch to watch you guys in your rooms!

Clair: Ugh, you’re such a creep.

Monokuma: Now, now, the only reason I monitor your every move is for your own safety. I’m just like Big Brother!

Sue: If this was for our safety, then why do you let us get killed!

Monokuma: …I don’t think you understand me. You guys will be safe because I know the culprit, so we can run a fair trial, and all of you can go back to your lives. Well, except for the losers who died, but who cares about them, right?

Chance: Can’t you tell when you’re not wanted. If you want us to investigate, then leave us alone.

Monokuma: Hey, I just wanted to tell you people that if that camera snaps a photo, it’s because it detected movement. There is no malfunction!

Joe: You sure are passionate about your little toys, aren’t you?

Monokuma: Of course! Technology is incredible, don’t you think?

Clair: Ok, sure, but cardboard boxes don’t just get up and move on their own!

Monokuma: Well, of course they don’t! But something caused that camera to fire, and that’s what you guys need to figure out.

**He vanished as soon as he appeared, leaving us all confused as to how the camera fired.**

Chance: …In any case, let’s see if we can find anything else, ok?

**As the four of us rummaged through the boxes, I eventually stumbled upon a metal case with a lock on it. Looking at the pictures, I could see was also in the picture with the jacket flying through the air and the picture with the cardboard box.**

Sue: Does anyone know what this is?

Chance: That’s a weapon crate.

Clair: A weapon crate?! Is there actually anything in there?

Chance: There’s a bunch of dangerous objects from this room and the medical room. It’s only about a foot tall and a foot wide, so we couldn’t fit things from other rooms in there.

Clair: Is this where the killer got the weapon to stab Miles?

Chance: No, that’s impossible. As you can see, the crate is locked.

Sue: Where’s the key to it then?

Chance: Right here.

**Chance pulled out a small key from his pocket.**

Chance: This is the only key to the weapon crate. It’s been in my possession this whole time.

Clair: And since the four of us all have alibis, I guess that no one opened this crate.

**That may be true, but is it really okay to just dismiss this…maybe I should make note of this, just in case.**

[[Weapon Crate has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Chance: Huh…what’s this doing here?

Sue: Find something, Mr. Clover?

Chance: Yeah, I was looking through this crate, and I found some salt.

Joe: Oh, that’s not salt, that’s potassium cyanide! Don’t you see the label?

Chance: No, I remember when I was here with Eva, she said this.

 

[Flashback]

Karin: Potassium…cyanide? Is that like salt?

Eva: It looks identical to salt, but it’s actually a deadly poison.

Karin: R-Really?! Goodness, if it weren’t for the sticker, I wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference!

Eva: Well then, perhaps there’s another difference between them. The salt container in the kitchen has plenty of small holes, but this container of cyanide just has one big hole to pour it out.

[Flashback End]

 

Clair: So, the container with the potassium cyanide has one big hole the poison out of, right?

Chance: Yes, that is correct…wait…

Sue: Is something wrong, Mr. Clover?

Chance: Clair! Move to the kitchen and grab any container with only one hole that’s labeled salt!

Clair: B-But why-

Chance: Just go! It could very well decide this case!

Clair: R-Right! I’ll be right back.

**Clair dashed out of the room as fast as she could.**

Sue: What was that all about?

Chance: I’ll tell you when she gets back.

Joe: Um, Chance…shouldn’t we tell her about…that?

Chance: Are you sure you want to tell her?

Joe: She has an alibi, and she’s really smart, so I see no problem with telling her.

Sue: Might I ask what it is you two are talking about?

Joe: I’ll explain. You see, Chance told you about the elevator, right?

Sue: Yes, he did. Do you think the killer used it?

Chance: Most likely, but that’s not what’s important right now.

Joe: You see, I actually discovered the elevator on the first day here, then told Chance about it.

Sue: Really?

Joe: Clair helped me do a little experiment, where I figured out that the storage room, the medical room, and the kitchen are on top of each other.

Chance: The elevator can move vertically between the storage room, the medical room, and the kitchen. This allows someone to get into these rooms without using the scanner.

**Interesting…if the killer could have used the elevator, then I should mark this down.**

[[Elevator Path has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Joe: Now then, you should know how the camera and crate got here. Do you remember the record on the scanner that said MH 3:00am?

Sue: Don’t tell me…

Joe: It was me! I was the one who out the cameras in here and stored some dangerous weapons in the crate.

Sue: I see…so, will there be a record of you entering the medical room as well?

Joe: No, nothing like that. I used the elevator to travel between floors, so the only scanner I had to pass through was the one into the storage room.

Chance: So, you collected every dangerous object you could find in the medical room and the storage room, right?

Joe: That’s right. I made sure that there weren’t any dangerous items in either room.

Sue: What about the kitchen.

Joe: The crate was already filled, and morning was coming. After putting the lock on the chest, I went to the kitchen, but I was caught by Keaton and Mary.

Sue: So, that’s why they thought you were eavesdropping. You had emerged from the elevator, and ran into them.

**Interesting…so whoever the killer was, they probably couldn’t get a weapon from the medical room or the storage room after Joe went through them.**

[[Joe’s Bizarre Adventure has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Sue: But why did you try to do this in the first place?

Joe: Isn’t it obvious? To help keep everyone safe! But…I guess I didn’t do a good enough job…I tried to make this place a bit more peaceful, but I failed. I guess that’s par for the course for me, though.

Chance: No…I should bear the blame. I’m the one who’s failed. When I…visited the kitchen, I should have picked up on the container. I should have realized that it wasn’t actually salt…

Sue: …Or we could just blame the killer.

Chance: I…um, suppose we could do that too, yes…

Sue: Sorry to break up the pity party, but I still have something to ask you something, Mr. Clover.

Chance: Yes?

Sue: Why did you let Joe do this? You do realize that if the others find out, they’ll start suspecting him because of this, right?

Chance: I had no way of knowing that there would be a murder. And besides, he has an alibi, does he not?

Sue: But if it weren’t for me calling him over to the picnic area, we’d have a repeat of the first trial!

Chance: I see your point…but now that I think about it, that was rather impressive foresight on your part. Did you…know a murder was going to happen?

Sue: …With the motive Monokuma gave us, anyone would. Despite this, you still had Joe sneak out in the middle of the night.

Joe: Come on, you two. We shouldn’t be arguing. I’m the one who volunteered to do it, after all.

Sue: You volunteered to do this?

Joe: I did. I made a deal with Chance, you see, where I offered to tell him about the elevator, but only if he let help him make this place a little safer.

Chance: And if anyone asks, I had nothing to do with this.

Sue: What?! Don’t tell me that you’re just going to throw Joe under the bus, are you?

Joe: It’s nothing like that. I told him I’d except all the blame if we got caught.

Sue: But why would you need to do that?

Joe: If the others found out that Chance was taking away weapons without telling them, they might think that me doesn’t trust them, or worse, they might start distrusting him.

Sue: But now they’ll distrust you.

Joe: Better me than our leader. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want everyone to distrust me, but it’s better than the alternative.

Sue: Even still, you’re lying to the others. Is that ok?

Chance: …If the truth would only make things worse, than would have no problem with lying to you all.

**He just said it. I mean, I kinda figured that that was the case, but still…**

**I had to wonder how many lies he’s told.**

Sue: I see. Good to know.

Joe: A-Anyway, even they do start to suspect me, I’ve got the best lawyer ever in my corner!

**I continued to stare at Chance. He stared right back, his face betraying no emotion.**

Clair: I…I’m back!

**Clair barged in on us, carrying a container labeled salt and panting heavily. We all immediately turned to face her.**

Clair: I’m…sorry I took so long…r-ran as fast as I could.

**Chance gently took the container from her and looked it over.**

Chance: Alright, this is definitely the cyanide I found here before. It doesn’t have the sticker, however…

Sue: Perhaps the killer only noticed the sticker after they had taken the cyanide, then discarded it somewhere in the kitchen.

Chance: That seems likely.

Clair: Well…the one thing we do know is that the labels on the salt and the cyanide were switched, right?

Chance: Indeed. Since I found this here on our third day here, the killer must have switched them after that.

Joe: The next motive probably made them act.

Chance: And there was only one record before we stored everything in the crate.

**So, this KP person who entered at 1:00am has to be the one who switched them…**

 

[[Switched Labels have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Clair: Hey…wait a minute, Joe. Didn’t Keaton and Mary see you in the kitchen early in the morning?

Joe: If you’re implying that I put the poison in there, then ask Mary, and she’ll tell you that I had nothing on me when I exited the pantry.

Clair: Then maybe you put the poison in the pantry!

Joe: Well, why don’t you ask Mary if they used salt from the pantry?

Clair: Ok, I will…

**However, instead of running, she just continued to stand there.**

Chance: Is something wrong?

Clair: …Mary’s in the kitchen. I don’t want to climb the stairs again…

Joe: Them come with me! We’ll use the elevator!

Clair: Really? Is that ok, Chance?

Chance: The elevator might save some time. I’d say to use it.

Clair: Well then what are we waiting for?! Let’s go!

Chance: I’ll stay here and see if the killer left anymore evidence. Good luck you three.

**The three of us went into the secret room, and then into the elevator. When we got there, however…**

Joe: W-What the heck?! The second-floor button is broken!

Clair: That’s strange, but at least we can still go to the first floor.

**Clair pressed the button, and the elevator roared to life, slowly rising upwards towards the kitchen. As we approached our destination, Clair spoke up.**

Clair: You know, when I spoke to Mary about the salt, she told me something.

Sue: What did she tell you?

Clair: She said that while they were making the soup, Keaton prepared the ingredients, while she put them inside the soup, and then poured them into these yellow-striped bowls.

Joe: So…the vegetables, the salt, and everything else was put in by Mary?

Clair: That’s…what she said. As long as she was in the kitchen, she wouldn’t let anyone else put anything inside there.

**That’s quite the bombshell. But I wonder…if the salt was put into the soup…then why weren’t we all poisoned?**

[[Clair’s Account has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

**We got to our destination, and we opened the door to another secret passage. Clair took the lead, pushing the button and emerging into the kitchen pantry. Clair immediately stepped out.**

Clair: Hey, Mary! Are you still here?

Mary: C-Clair? When did you get here?

**Clair ran up to Mary to ask her some questions. Before Joe could follow her, I grabbed his hand and started to whisper into his ear.**

Sue: Was the button always broken?

Joe: No…it was perfectly fine when I went inside it last night.

Sue: When I was in the medical room, I saw a broken button similar to the one that opened the secret passage in the storage room.

Joe: That was fine when I went there as well.

Sue: So, the killer probably broke it to cover the path they took.

Joe: Seems like it…

**Since Chance told everyone about the elevator, anyone could have done it. I should still mark this down, however.**

[[Broken Buttons have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Clair: Hey guys!

**Clair ran up to the two of us, a triumphant grin on her face.**

Clair: So, Mary says that she got the salt from the cupboard, but still…

Joe: Do you still doubt me?

Clair: Well…it’s just…you could have put some their earlier.

Joe: Well, even if I did, I wouldn’t be the blackened.

Clair: Why is that?

Joe: Well, I think that the blackened would be the person who put poison in the bowl, not the one who switched the labels.

Sue: Where’s Monokuma? We can ask him.

Monokuma: So you ask, and so I shall answer! You see, assuming poison is involved, then yes, only the person who used the poison would be the blackened, not the one who switched the labels!

Sue: So…assuming that that did happen…did the same person switch the labels and use the poison?

Monokuma: Who knows? Why don’t you brats figure it out for yourselves!

Clair: Hey, Monokuma, wait! I have one more question!

Monokuma: Can’t it wait?!

Clair: No, it can’t! I want to know where that came from!

**She pointed towards a spray bottle of cleaning supplies on the counter.**

Joe: Wait, that’s the stuff in my picture!

Sue: Your picture?

Joe: Yeah, I tested out the cameras last night. I took a few pictures.

**Looking over them, I saw that the first picture was Joe in the storage room. The toilet paper box wasn’t in the picture, so I suppose it was moved their afterwards.**

**The second picture was Joe in the medical room. Behind him I could see a glass case with cleaning supplies inside, including the bottle that Clair was pointing at.**

Clair: Monokuma, you told me that case was locked!

Monokuma: Oh, that. Well, you see, someone offered to take up cleaning duty, so I decided to hand them the key to the that case.

Joe: So, would you mind telling us who is on cleaning duty?

Monokuma: Nope, sorry, but that fact super important to this case, so I can’t.

Clair: Jeez, you’re useless.

Monokuma: Well, maybe if you guys weren’t so incompetent, then maybe you wouldn’t need my help in the first place!

**Monokuma disappeared a fit of rage, annoyed by our questions. I then turned my attention to the spray bottle.**

Sue: Say…isn’t one of the stickers that Mr. Clover was talking about?

Clair: Oh yeah, that’s right! So, this spray bottle…the chemicals inside of it must be poisoned!

Joe: Well, I’d say that this throws the person on cleaning duty under suspicion. If only we knew who it was.

**Using Joe’s picture as a reference, I figured that the bottle in the picture and the one in front of me were the same. Still, something seemed…different about the bottle in front of me. I just can’t put my finger on it…**

[[Spray Bottle has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Mary: So, how is the investigation going?

Clair: Pretty good, I’d say. Have you found anything, Mary?

Mary: Well, nothing much…

Sue: Did you two do anything in here besides cooking?

Mary: Well, we put everything in the dishwasher back to its proper place, but that’s it.

Joe: In that case, could you tell us if there was a time when no one was in the kitchen?

Mary: Well…There was a time when I Keaton and I went out to tell everyone that lunch was ready. There was no one in the kitchen then.

Joe: And where did you find everyone?

Mary: Well, Maple and Miles were on the stairs to the throne room, Eva was in the library, and Karin was in the storage room. Everyone else was in their rooms.

Sue: Did the two of you walk together?

Mary: No. Keaton searched the second floor, while I continued down to the third floor. Eventually, Keaton and Eva joined me downstairs. Keaton kept banging on Drew’s door, but he just told him to leave. He was the only one who didn’t join us. It took us…about twenty minutes to find everyone

**Hmm…that’s consistent with what Maple said, and now we know everyone’s locations right before lunch.**

**Miles and Maple were on the stairs.**

**Eva was in the library.**

**Karin was in the storage room.**

**Keaton and Mary each had a floor to look through.**

**And everyone else was in their rooms.**

[[Everyone’s locations have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Mary: Um…so, Sue…do you think that thief is involved.

Sue: That thief? Do you mean The Masked Crow?

Mary: Yes. When I saw the crime scene…the calling cards were right there! I think that thief stole my idea to get around!

Sue: Your id was stolen?

Clair: But Mary, I thought you said that you’d just lost it in the kitchen pantry.

Mary: That’s what I thought at first, but the more I thought about it, the stranger it seemed. I’m sure that I would have remembered dropping it there! Now that I know that there’s thief on the loose, however, everything makes sense!

**I mean…does it really?**

**Anyway, someone stole Mary’s ID, and she found it on the floor of the pantry. Considering the scanner messages we found, this could be quite important.**

[[Mary’s Electro ID has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Mary: Well then, I’ll be taking my leave now. I’m sure you three have this area covered.

Clair: Where you going, Mary?

Mary: I’m going to see if Eva is finished with her examination yet. Good luck, you three.

**As Mary left the cafeteria, I remembered to check the scanner behind the counter to check for any records around the time of the incident.**

**KP 12:10pm**

**MS 12:11pm**

**FH 12:11pm**

**So…those were the records of people exiting the area…now, let’s see if there are any of someone coming.**

**Moving towards the other scanner, I saw only one record….**

**KP: 12:12pm**

**Again with this KP person...what could this mean?**

**Before I could think about it any further, Clair called me over to the kitchen cupboards.**

Sue: Find something, Clair?

Clair: Yeah, there are a bunch of bowls here with yellow stripes and a bit of soup in them. But the crazy thing is that someone put a note here.

**Indeed, a small sticky note was on the inside of the cupboard. It said…**

**DANGER! POISION!**

Clair: So, these bowls were poisoned, right?

Sue: Looks like it…hey, Clair, didn’t Mary say that the bowls she used had yellow stripes?

Clair: Oh, yeah, she did! But now that I think about it, didn’t the bowls we had have blue stripes?

Sue: That’s true. It looks like someone switched the bowls when we weren’t looking.

**And thank goodness they did! Otherwise we’d all be poisoned.**

[[Switched Bowls have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

Sue: What about you, Joe? Did you find anything in the cupboards?

Joe: Nah, all I found was Mary’s Pepto-Bismol. Looks like it’s almost out, though.

Clair: Huh. She went through that faster than I expected.

Flint: Hey, how’s the investigation looking?

**Turning around, I saw Flint and Leo walking into the dining room.**

Sue: It’s been going rather well. What about you two?

Leo: It, um, went well, I think. I…um, brought the items you wanted.

**Leo out the luminol on the counter, and handed me the picture.**

**As Clair and Joe tried to use the luminol, I took a look at the picture Leo gave me.**

Leo: There, um, was only that picture of Eva…

**Looking it over, I noticed that the monitor in the medical room had Monokuma’s face on it. This must have been when he made the body discovery announcement, meaning that Eva was the third person to discover it, just like she said.**

**However, there were a few odd things about the picture. I could see Miles’ body perfectly, as it wasn’t covered by a sheet. All of his stab wounds were in his stomach.**

**But the thing that confused me the most was that neither the calling card nor the bloody writing was in the picture. So, does that mean that the killer didn’t put them there?**

[[Photo of Eva has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Sue: So, what about the records?

Leo: Well, I checked the records in the medical room, but there were only two records. The first one was Flint, and the second one was Eva. That’s what they told me, anyway.

Sue: Why were you there, Mr. Hunter?

Flint: Because I was the one who brought Miles to the medical room when he collapsed.

Sue: Really? Since I was outside at the time, could you tell me what happened?

Flint: Course I will. Well, first off, everyone except for me, Keaton, Karin, and Miles left the dining room. Then, Miles just collapsed all of a sudden. I didn’t want Karin to see, so I told her to wait in the pantry.

Sue: So then you brought Mr. Swift out of the kitchen and to the medical room?

Flint: Yeah, and I told Keaton to go find Eva or Mary.

**So that was why Keaton went and found Eva.**

Sue: So, wait a minute…if you brought Mr. Swift to the medical room, then why wasn’t there a record?

Flint: Hmm…that’s a good question…I don’t know. Leo, are you sure there wasn’t a record for Miles?

Leo: N-No, there wasn’t…I triple checked and everything.

**So how did he get inside? I’m not sure, but at least I have a better idea of what happened while I was outside.**

[[Timeline of Events has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Flint: Well then, we should probably see how Joe’s doing.

Sue: You…don’t mind working with him?

Flint: For the sake of the investigation, I’m willing to work with you two. Right now, we need to focus on the killer. So I’m willing to play nice for now.

Sue: I see…well, all right then. That’s fine.

**Hopefully, over time he’ll become a little more trusting.**

Joe: Hey, we have a reaction!

Sue: Really?

Clair: Yeah, we sprayed it over the area where Karin got attacked, and this bright blue shine appeared.

Sue: So, there must have been blood there.

Leo: T-Then, what, um, happened to the blood? Did somebody clean it up?

Joe: They probably used that.

**Joe pointed to a to a container of opened chlorine bleach.**

Clair: So, the killer must have cleaned up the blood using that.

Flint: But thanks to the luminol, we know that Karin was definitely attacked here.

**And now that I think about it, the jacket we found had bleach on it as well. So, someone must have used this…**

[[Chlorine Bleach has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Flint: So, is there anywhere else to check?

Leo: W-What about the, um, d-dishwasher?

Clair: Mary said that she and Keaton cleaned it out, but I guess it’s worth checking.

**Opening the dishwasher, everything seemed to be in order. It looked like it had just stopped a while ago, as all the items in there were a little wet. They were all bowls and spoons from the soup we ate, but just before I closed it, something caught my eye…**

Clair: Is that an iron skewer?

Clair: Yeah, looks like it. But didn’t Mary say that they cleaned out the dishwasher?

Sue: That’s the strange thing. Everything except for this skewer is from lunch, so why is this here?

Leo: M-Maybe they, um, forgot about it?

**I don’t think so…there has to be a reason why there’s a skewer here.**

[[Dishwasher Contents have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Flint: Well, that looks like everything here. Leo, let’s go check out the throne room some more.

Leo: Oh…ok, I’ll come.

**The two of the walked off. Clair looked like she was about to join them, until Joe called her back.**

Joe: Hey, Clair, I need to ask you and Sue a favor, ok?

Clair: A favor?

Joe: Yeah. About the broken elevator button we found…let’s keep it a secret, ok?

Clair: Why? Shouldn’t we tell everyone we can about it?

Joe: Well…you see, we want to catch the killer off guard, and if we accidently let them know we’re on to them, it might make it much harder to catch them.

Sue: I see. Well, alright, I suppose I can agree to that.

Clair: I don’t like it…but I guess you guys would know better than me. I’m not as good at this whole investigation thing.

Sue: Don’t say that. You’ve been a great help so far.

Clair: Thanks…I try. Without my powers, I’m not that helpful…but that’s ok! Because…we have really smart people like you, Flint and Chance!

Sue: I’m flattered, but this is a team effort. I couldn’t do this alone.

Clair: Thanks, Sue. I’ll see you at the trial.

**Clair exited the dining room, and we eventually did the same. As soon as we did, we were met with a grumbling Drew over by the entrance.**

Joe: Is there something wrong, Drew?

Drew: Yes something is wrong! I don’t want to leave my room with a killer on the loose, but Monsieur Clover ordered me to investigate. So, here I am, just checking out these scanners.

Sue: Oh, were there any records of someone using them around the time of death?

Drew: There weren’t any on the balcony scanner, but there was one on the front door scanner. It said MS 12:17pm.

**MS 12:17pm…yet another code…well, I know that Flint and Eva went to the medical room, so the codes we found were…**

**Laundry Room: KP 12:14pm**

**Yesterday, Storage Room: KP 1:00am, MH 3:00am**

**Today, Storage Room: KP 12:15pm**

**Dining Room, Exiting: KP 12:10pm, MS 12:11pm, FH 12:11pm**

**Dining Room, Entering: KP: 12:12pm**

**And finally…**

**Front Door: 12:17pm**

**All of these records…I have no doubt that they’ll be essential to solving this mystery!**

[[Scanner Records have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Drew: You know, there’s one other path the killer could have taken.

Sue: You mean the secret passage?

Drew: Yeah, let’s try that.

**Drew opened the secret passage, and we walked inside, and eventually found the wet, muddy path just as we’d left it.**

Joe: So, is there any way to tell you went by here?

Sue: What about the mud?

Drew: Please, the killer would have washed it off by now.

Sue: Even so, they would have left footprints in the mud, right?

Drew: Guess I was wrong then…great.

**Looks like no one used this secret passage, either to enter or exit the building.**

[[Secret Passage have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Drew: Merde! What a waste of time! Why can’t this stupid investigation end already?!

**Perhaps on purpose, Monokuma then came on the monitor to deliver a message.**

Monokuma: …So, as much fun as it is to watch you all scramble, I’m starting to get kinda bored. So, why don’t you all head to the throne room for the class trial!

**The message ended, and we looked onwards to the throne room with steeled resolve.**

**Well…Joe and I did anyway.**

Drew: Ah! No, no, no, no! I’m not mentally prepared for this!

Joe: Didn’t you say that you wanted the investigation to end?

Drew: N-Not like this! I hate doing these stupid trials…but I guess we have no choice…

**Drew begrudgingly made his way up the stairs, other staring to come from the other floors and into the throne room as well.**

Joe: …So, you ready for this.

Sue: I’m always ready. You?

Joe: …I don’t really have a choice. After seeing what happened to Ace, I realized that this is all too real. So, if we can’t avoid this problem…I guess we’ll have to face it head on.

Sue: Don’t worry. We’ll get through this together.

Joe: …Oh, I’m not worried. I have total faith in you.

Sue: Thank you…and, about your question…about if I would far I would go to find the truth…

Joe: Do you have an answer?

Sue: I do. Now…if this were a regular case back home, I would still try my best, but here…when it’s life or death…I’ll lie, I’ll bluff, I’ll beg...I’ll do whatever it takes to find the truth.

Joe: Even if that truth is filled with despair.

Sue: If it is, then we’ll get through it, just like we’ll get through this trial…I hope so, at least.

Joe: Hey now, what’s with this “I hope so” business.

Sue: I’m nervous…very nervous. I feel like I’ve gotten more questions than answers, and people’s lives are on the line, so I can’t afford to get this wrong.

Joe: Relax.

Sue: How can I relax?!

Joe: What did you tell me and Clair? You said not to doubt ourselves, right? So, you shouldn’t either! You’re the Ultimate Lawyer, and you’ve got several other Ultimates backing you up. If anyone can solve this mystery, it’s you, Sue.

Sue: Yeah…you’re right. I need to be confident in myself. Thank you, Joe.

Joe: See, there you go! Now give me smile!

**I complied, flashed a warm smile.**

Joe: Beautiful! Now remember, no matter how hard things get, just keep smiling!

Sue: …You haven’t changed at all.

Joe: Hmm?

Sue: I was worried at first, but even now, you still always know what to say to make me smile. Deep down…you’re still the same Joe I remember…back when we were little kids.

**He looked at me for a few seconds before smiling.**

Joe: So, you do remember. I was wondering if you did.

Eva: Hey, what are you two doing sitting around?

**Eva walked up to us and glared, her arms folded across her chest.**

Eva: Didn’t you hear? The trial’s right now!

Sue: We heard. What about your examination? Did you finish?

Eva: Of course I did. Miles was stabbed in the heart, and that’s what killed him.

Sue: Wasn’t the cause of death cardiac arrest?

Eva: Cardiac arrest can be caused by blood lost, so it fits.

Joe: But there wasn’t a lot of blood in the medical room.

Eva: W-Well, that’s because when the heart stops pumping, blood stops flowing. So he stopped bleeding soon after he died.

**He died because he was stabbed in the heart? That…seemed strange…something about that didn’t fell right.**

Eva: Honestly, I don’t get why you’re questioning me. I mean, who’s the forensic scientist here?

Sue: And I’m a lawyer. I wouldn’t be a very good one if I didn’t question anything.

Eva: Let me assure you, my examination is one hundred percent accurate!

**If you say so…**

Joe: In any case, we should be getting to the trial now.

**I suppose so. Anything I find suspicious could be addressed there. We went into the throne room, and Saw that a portion of the floor had risen, revealing an elevator. We all gathered onto the elevator, Chance pushed the button, and we descended.**

Drew: Why, oh why do we have to do this again?!

Maple: Well, look on the bright side. At least this elevator seems to be a little bigger than the last one.

Eva: It’s about the same size as the last one. The only difference is there are less of us now.

Maple: Oh…ok.

**The rest of the ride down continued in awkward silence, the sounds of the elevator being the only thing I could hear. Perhaps it was Monokuma’s intention, as I grew increasingly nervous, and it seemed like the sound of my heartbeat would drown out the elevator. Just when my heart felt like it going to burst out of my chest, we arrived.**

**This trial ground was quite different from the last. The place looked like some sort of medieval dungeon, the walls adorned with chains and weapons. In the back stood Monokuma on his throne, arrogant as ever.**

**We all sat down at our seats. I noticed that Miles picture had an X through it, as did Ace’s, although the latter’s X had been formed by two helicopter blades. Rather pour taste, I have to say.**

**But now wasn’t the time to be criticizing Monokuma decoration skills. Right now, we had I trial to do!**

[Images of Clair, Mary, Keaton, and Ace in a split screen reaction. Ace’s picture is reddened out]

**There would be no retrial, no do overs. If we got this wrong, then we too would end up dead, just like Miles.**

[Images of Leo, Eva, Flint, Chance, and Paige displayed in a similar manner. Paige’s picture is reddened out.]

**But that won’t happen. I would never allow that to happen. I won’t let the killer get away with this!**

[Images of Karin, Sue, Joe, Miles, Maple, and Drew displayed in a similar manner. Miles’ picture is reddened out.]

**I gripped my badge for good luck, determined to succeed.**

**My name…Is Sue Yu, the Ultimate Lawyer. And I would find out the truth, no matter what it takes!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Trial for Miles' Killer will begin next time. Any idea who did it? Feel free to comment down below.


	16. Chapter 2: The Road to Despair is Paved with Good Intentions, Class Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get started with the trial for Miles' murder!

**I can’t afford to charge in headfirst. I need to take a quick look over all the evidence.**

**Monokuma File #2: The victim is Miles Swift. The third person discovered the body in the medical room.**

**The cause of death was cardiac arrest. There are several** puncture **wounds across the victim’s body. The puncture wounds are about five millimeters in diameter. The victim also seems to have ingested multiple harmful substances.**

**The time of death is between 12:00pm and 12:20pm.**

**Mary’s electroID: Mary’s electroID was stolen yesterday. The thief left it on the floor of the pantry.**

**Joe’s Bizarre Adventure: Last night, Joe placed cameras and removed all dangerous items from the storage room and the medical room. He did this by entering the storage room at 3:00am last night, and using the elevator to travel to the medical room, and then to the kitchen.**

**Switched Labels: Someone came into the storage room and switched the labeling on the salt and the potassium cyanide, and brought the potassium cyanide into the kitchen. It is unknown what the killer did with the poison warning sticker.**

**Clair’s Account: Mary handled putting all the ingredients into the soup, and while she was there, she wouldn’t let anyone else do it.**

**Strawberry’s Fowl Mouth: Strawberry saw the killer enter the laundry room, and started copying them, saying things like “Fucking Midget!”**

**Weapon Crate: A metal crate that is filled with dangerous items. However, it is locked, and Chance has the only key. It is one foot tall and one foot wide.**

**Dishwasher Contents: For some reason, there’s an iron skewer in the dishwasher, despite us not eating anything requiring skewers since the last time the dishes were cleaned.**

**Karin’s Account: Someone in black entered the dining room and attacked her with a glass bottle.**

**Bloody Jacket: The culprit’s big, bloody, black jacket was found in the laundry room. It was very wet, so it’s possible that the culprit tried to wash it.**

**Broken Buttons: Both the second-floor elevator button and the button that opens the secret passage in the medical room are broken.**

**Maple’s Account: Keaton and Mary left the dining room to find everyone for lunch. It took them twenty minutes to do this, but no one passed by her at the front steps and into the kitchen. Also, Eva, Chance, and Karin visited the dining room while the soup was still being made.**

**Hidden Passage: Since there are no footprints in the mud, no one entered the secret passage at either side.**

**Photo of Culprit: The culprit’s back is shown in a picture taken at the storage room. Their wearing a black jacket with the hood up, so we can’t see their face. Also, because of the angle of the camera, we can only see this person from above the waist. However, the person appears very tall.**

**Photo of Eva: A picture of Eva triggering the body discovery announcement in the medical room. Miles’ body is clearly in sight, and you can see that his stomach is covered in puncture wounds. Finally, the bloody writing and calling card are nowhere to be found in the picture.**

**Timeline of Events: Karin, Flint, Keaton, and Miles were the only four left in the cafeteria when Miles collapsed. Flint yelled for Karin not to look as he dragged Miles’ body to the medical room while Keaton looked for help.**

**Scanner Records: Messages that say when a person entered a particular room. They are as follows:**

**Laundry Room: KP 12:14pm**

**Yesterday, Storage Room: KP 1:00am, MH 3:00am**

**Today, Storage Room: KP 12:15pm**

**Dining Room, Exiting: KP 12:10pm, MS 12:11pm, FH 12:11pm**

**Dining Room, Entering: KP: 12:12pm**

**Front Door: MS 12:17pm**

**Chlorine Bleach: There was an opened bottle of chlorine bleach found in the kitchen, near where Karin was attacked.**

**Elevator Path: The elevator moves vertically between the storage room, the medical room, and the kitchen.**

**Spray bottle: A spray bottle was found in the kitchen. It has a sticker on it waring that it’s fatally poisonous.**

**Cupboard Bowls: A one point, someone swapped the poisoned yellow-striped bowls with normal blue-striped bowls.**

**Miles’ Lunch: Miles had his own bowl of soup, as well as Mary’s bowl when she offered it to him.**

**Calling Cards: The Masked Crow always leaves two calling cards. The first is a card depicting a crow. The second is the word CROW, written in blood and in the Masked Crow’s native language of Korean.**

**Everyone’s locations: When Mary and Keaton went to find everyone for lunch, they found Miles and Maple on the stairs to the throne room, Eva in the library, Karin in the storage room, and everyone else was in their rooms.**

**Cardboard Box: A huge cardboard box brought in from the storage room, this box mysteriously appears in one of the photos taken by the storage room camera, despite the camera only activating when it senses motion.**

**Right, that should do it.**

**CLASS TRIAL**

**ALL RISE!**

Monokuma: Let’s begin with an explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results.

Monokuma: If you can figure out “whodunit” then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one…

Monokuma: …then I’ll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will gra-

Eva: Are you going to repeat yourself every single time?

Monokuma: I like to think it adds to the tension. Really gets the blood pumping, you know?

Chance: Yes, well, shall we catch everyone up to speed then?

Eva: No need. Everyone probably read the file already. All you need to know is the results of my examination.

Chance: Well, all right. Just what were those results?

Eva: I concluded that the victim was killed by being stabbed in the heart with a small object.

Karin: Around…5 millimeters. At least, that’s what the Monokuma File said.

Drew: But the file also said that there were multiple puncture wounds.

Eva: Yes, there were multiple wounds on his chest. I assume that the killer simply stabbed down wildly, and just so happened to get a lucky shot on the victim’s heart.

**Again, something doesn't feel right about that...**

Keaton: Well, then the killer has to be someone who entered the medical room after Miles got there. Or maybe…Miles and the killer could have gotten there at the same time!

Flint: What are you saying?

Keaton: I’m saying that you’re the killer, Flint!

**An accusation already?!**

Leo: H-Hang on…um, isn’t it a little early to b-be making an accusation?

Keaton: Are you deaf or something?! The killer had to have gone into the medical room, and Flint was one of the two people who did!

Leo: B-But what about Eva? It’s, um, not that I want to suspect her, but she entered the m-medical room as well.

Eva: If I were the culprit, then why would I tell you my examination? I’ve been nothing but helpful during this investigation.

Flint: Same for me. I’ve been busting my ass trying to find out who the killer is!

Drew: If neither of you two have any proof, then we can’t take anything you say at face value!

Flint: Well, ain’t that something. I’ve been nothing but helpful, and this is what I get.

Chance: It’s nothing personal. We simply can’t afford to overlook anything.

Eva: It’s fine. Once we’ve had some time to discuss everything in more detail, I’m sure that my innocence will have been made clear.

**Right. This shouldn’t be too hard. As long as I think things through, I know I can do this.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #2, Joe’s Bizarre Adventure, Carboard Box**

Drew: So the stabbing **occurred inside the medical room.**

Leo: And the only two people who were recorded entering around the time of death were **Flint and Eva.**

Mary: In theory, they could have **used a needle or syringe in the medical room**.

Clair: So, what were you doing in there?

Flint: I was bringing Miles there after he collapsed.

Eva: I was told of this incident, and ran to see if I could help.

Eva: Unfortunately, when I got there, **Miles was already dead**.

 

**In order to stab Miles, the killer would need a weapon. Could something like that be in the medical room?**

 

**Solution: Joe’s Bizarre Adventure-- > “used a needle or syringe in the medical room.”**

Sue: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: No, the killer couldn’t have gotten a weapon from the medical room.

Mary: Why is that?

Sue: Because, last night, someone went and gather all the dangerous items from both the storage room and the medical room. Isn’t that right, Joe?

Joe: Yep, that’s right! I made sure I collected anything remotely dangerous from both those rooms, and locked them inside a crate!

Maple: So, that means that neither Eva or Flint were able to get a weapon inside of the medical room.

Keaton: But what if they got a weapon somewhere else?

Flint: There’s no way I could grab a weapon. You watched as I left the kitchen, and you got Eva. You would have saw if we had a weapon on us.

Drew: Um, is nobody going to ask why Joe was roaming around last night?

Joe: I already told you. I was taking all these dangerous items away.

Drew: And who asked you to do that?!

**After a moment of silence, I snuck a look at Chance, just as he started to clear his throat.**

Chance: Yes, I would like to know as well. Did someone tell you to do this, or did you do it yourself?

Joe: …This was entirely my own decision. No one convinced me to do this.

Flint: Should have known you’d be up to something suspicious.

Keaton: Seriously, do you not trust us or something?!

Karin: I appreciate what you were trying to do, but you probably should have told us first.

Chance: I must agree, Joe. Next time, consult with me before you pull something like this.

**So…the others didn’t approve of Joe storing the dangerous items away, so Chance is acting like he has nothing to do with it.**

**Can’t say I approve, but we have bigger things to worry about right now.**

Joe: Ah, of course. I apologize about that. I suppose I should place a bit more trust in the others like you, Chance.

Eva: Considering how things turned out, perhaps you had the right idea.

Drew: Hold on! If Joe knew about the dangerous items, then he could have easily taken one of them to stab Miles! He’s clearly suspicious!

Sue: First of all, you need a key to open the crate the weapons are in, and-

Drew: And? That doesn’t matter! He could have taken the key himself and opened it!

Sue: Please, just let me explain, and-

Drew: Jeez, you’re always defending him! It’s really annoying, you know!

Sue: …If…I could just get a word in, I could-

Drew: Can you really deny that he could hav-

*SLAM*

**I slammed both of my palms on my podium, demanding the attention of everyone.**

Sue: I’m not yet finished talking!

Drew: Ahhhhh! S-So sorry…y-you can continue.

Sue: Thank you. Now Mr. Shade, if you weren’t hiding away in your room, you would have known that Joe has an alibi.

Drew: What?! Is this true?!

Clair: Yeah, we were having lunch together the whole time.

Chance: Eva, Sue, Joe, Clair, and myself. However, Eva left a little early.

Eva: However, that was because Keaton called me over. We were together until I discovered the body and triggered the announcement.

Keaton: Which means that we both have alibis as well, and the only one who doesn’t is you, Flint!

Flint: Are you serious? Sue just said there weren’t any weapons in the medical room. Do you still think I’m the killer?

Keaton: Of course I do! In fact, I saw you walk out of the kitchen with a weapon in your hand!

Flint: What the hell are you talking about, you bastard?! That’s a lie!

Keaton: If I’m lying, then prove it!

Flint: Fine then…take a look at this.

**Flint grabbed a picture from his pocket, and showed it to the rest of us.**

Flint: This is a picture of me bringing Miles into the medical room. There ain’t no weapon in this picture. I got it from the camera in there during the investigation.

**Oh, right. I suppose the camera would have taken a picture of that too. And, looking at it…I didn’t see anything like a weapon, but…**

Keaton: Ha! That doesn’t prove a damn thing! You could have thrown the weapon into the room, or put it in your pocket.

Flint: You don’t have any proof!

Keaton: The fact that you’re the only other to enter that room at the time of the incident is proof enough!

**Keaton seems really sure that Flint had a weapon on him…but if neither of them have proof, I’ll have to find another way to prove one of them wrong…**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Maple’s Account, Miles’ Lunch, Strawberry’s Fowl Mouth**

Keaton: You **brought a weapon in the room** and stabbed him!

Flint: I did not! I had **nothing to do with this murder**!

Chance: It would appear that we are at a bit of a stalemate.

Clair: Well, what we do know is that the weapon used needs to be **sharp**.

Mary: And it also has to be very small, around **5 millimeters**.

Joe: Did anyone see Flint bringing Miles to the medical room?

Flint: No, I didn’t run into anyone on my way there.

Karin: And since I was told to wait in the pantry… **I didn’t see anything either**.

Chance: Well, Keaton, if you’re the only one who saw the weapon, could you describe it?

Keaton: Fine. The weapon he **used was a big knife!**

**A knife is the weapon Keaton saw. Even if that’s true, could it have been used to stab Miles?**

**Solution: 5 millimeters-- > “was a big knife!”**

Sue: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: A knife couldn’t possibly be the murder weapon!

Keaton: And why is that?!

Sue: Didn’t you hear? The wounds on Mr. Swift’s body were only about 5 millimeters in diameter. So, a big knife like the one you describe wouldn’t be able to make those wounds!

Flint: I mean, there’s also the fact that I never brought a damn knife in the first place.

Keaton: Y-Yeah, but still…

Flint: What? Are you going to tell them that I had another weapon like that? You might as well tell them that I took everything but the kitchen sink at this rate.

Keaton: …Fine, whatever. I’m just saying, if he didn’t stab him, then who did?

Drew: So what do we do now? The only clue we had were those scanner messages…

Clair: But now we’ve just proved that the two people who entered the medical room probably didn’t stab him.

Drew: Why does this have to be so hard! If we don’t figure this out, we’re all going to die!

Maple: Come on, Drew! Be positive!

Drew: If we don’t figure this out, I’m positive that we’re all going to die!

Maple: Um…well, close enough.

Joe: Well, if we can’t figure anything about the stabbing right now, then let’s try looking at this from a different angle.

Mary: Like what?

Sue: Well, for starters, let’s focus on why Mr. Swift needed to go to the medical room in the first place.

Flint: He suddenly collapsed inside of the dining room. That’s why I took him there.

Chace: Do you have any idea why he collapsed?

Keaton: Well, I remember that it was right after he finished his soup…

Eva: So, it probably had something to do with the soup, then. Perhaps the killer poisoned him.

Mary: But if they already poisoned him, why go to the trouble of stabbing him as well?

Eva: Perhaps the poison wasn’t fatal, and was merely used to get Miles away from the group.

Keaton: Or maybe the poison was taking too long to kill, so the killer decided to just stab him while he couldn’t fight back.

Drew: I knew it! I knew I shouldn’t eat anything prepared by you guys!

Clair: Oh, shut up! If the soup itself was poisoned, then we’d all be dead.

Eva: Well, not me. I didn’t really have any of the soup.

Clair: Of course not. You never eat anything unless you prepare it.

Eva: Of course. Look what happened to the person who did.

Leo: W-Well, someone must have, um, d-done something to that soup, right?

Drew: Well, do we know who entered the dining room before lunch?

 

**Information about the people who entered the dining room before lunch, but after breakfast…the piece of evidence I have relating to that is…**

**Solution: Maple’s Account**

Sue: This is it!

 

Sue: Besides Mary and Mr. Patches, the others who went into the kitchen were Mr. Clover, Ms. Taker, and Ms. Genes.

Maple: Oh, yes. I saw all three of them enter the kitchen.

Leo: B-But would one of our, um, leaders really put p-poison in someone’s soup?

Sue: If the possibility is there, then we can’t just ignore it.

Chance: I came to check on how they were doing. Nothing more.

Eva: Same here. Both me and Karin were just checking in on them. We left the storage room together.

Mary: The storage room? But didn’t Keaton find you in the library when it was time for lunch, Eva?

Eva: Obviously, I went to the library after we checked up on you.

Karin: And I returned to the storage room, where Mary found me.

Flint: Well, one of you has to have something to do with the poisoning.

Sue: I want you all to explain, in detail, what you did inside the kitchen.

**One of these five people put the poison in the bowl…but I doubt they’ll just admit it. I’ll need to determine who’s lying.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Scanner Records, Miles’ Lunch, Switched Labels**

Flint: So, which one of you put the poison in the bowl?

Chance: I only checked on them. **I didn’t touch the soup.**

Eva: I talked with Keaton, **but that’s it.**

Mary: I put ingredients into the soup, but as Clair said, if I had poisoned it then, we’d all be dead.

Flint: Then what about after you poured the soup into the bowls?

Mary: I **put salt in the soup bowls** , but nothing else.

Keaton: I only prepared ingredients, **I didn’t put any in!**

Karin: As for me… **I only watched** Mary make the soup.

Drew: One of you has to be lying!

**There’s not much to go on here…but if I think carefully, I should be able to figure this out…**

**Solution: Switched Labels -- > “put salt in the soup bowls”**

Sue: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: Mary, I’m not sure if you realize this, but what you put into the soup wasn’t salt.

Mary: It wasn’t? hen what is it?

Sue: What you put in the soup bowls…was actually potassium cyanide, an incredibly deadly poison!

Mary: Wh-What?!

Chance: Now that you mention it…I remember when we all saw Miles’ body in the medical room…his skin was pinkish in color, a side effect of cyanide poisoning.

Mary: B-But the label on the container I used said salt! I’m sure of it!

Joe: That’s because, at 1:00am last night, someone switched the labels. I ended up placing a harmless container of salt in the crate because the salt in the storage room was labeled potassium cyanide.

Flint: So, someone must have taken the cyanide in the storage room, went to the kitchen, switched the label with a container of salt, and threw the salt labeled potassium cyanide into the storage room.

Eva: Salt and potassium cyanide…they’re very similar in appearance, and they both dissolve in water. It would be very easy to mistake one for the other.

Clair: Well, there has to be some way to tell them apart.

Eva: Potassium cyanide gives off a faint odor that smell like almonds, but only people with the proper genes can actually smell it.

Sue: So, to some people, they would appear to be the same.

Mary: I…I swear, I didn’t know!

Sue: Even so, it seems that you must have been the one to put poison in the soup.

 

Maple: You’re barking up the wrong tree!

 

[Split Screen with Sue and Maple]

 

Sue: Ms. Woods? Is there something wrong with what I just said?

Maple: Well, some of the other got to do this super cool showdown, and I wanted to try too!

Sue: Do you have an actual argument, or…?

Maple: Of course I do, so listen up!

 

**Rebuttal Showdown**

**Truth Blades: Clair’s Account, Maple’s Account, Karin’s Account**

Maple: You say that Mary is the one who put in the poison…

Maple: But I don’t think so!

Maple: There were **four other people** who entered the dining room.

Maple: So it could have been any of them!

**DEVOLPMENT!**

Sue: But Mary was the one in charge of putting the ingredients in.

Sue: So, it would make sense that she put the poison in the bowl.

Maple: She may have been in charge…

Maple: But that doesn’t mean she was the only one to put in ingredients.

Maple: She **could have let someone else do it!**

Maple: That person could then sneak the poison in!

**Her theory relies on someone else being able to put something in the poison while Mary was there. If I want to counter her argument, I’ll have to prove that that isn’t the case.**

**Solution: Clair’s Account -- > “could have let someone else do it!”**

Sue: I’ll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: No, Mary had to have been the one to put the poison in there.

Maple: Why is that?

Sue: Because, while the others were in the kitchen, Mary kept a very close eye on the soup. She didn’t let anyone else put something in it.

Clair: Yeah…she did say that. But maybe someone entered the dining room while she wasn’t there.

Karin: Unfortunately, there’s no proof that such a person exists.

Eva: Well, the way things are now, the only person I see being the killer…is you, Mary!

Mary: W-What?!

Keaton: Let’s not stop there! Not only is she the killer…she’s the traitor as well!

Mary: N-No, I’m not…why would you say something like that?!

Chance: Hang on, Keaton. Why do you suspect her of being the traitor?

Keaton: Didn’t you notice the time of death? It’s right around the time Monokuma said the traitor would strike!

Maple: 12:20pm…that’s when the traitor would strike.

Drew: But that’s around when Miles died, so…Mary must be the traitor!

Flint: When you put it like that…she has to be the traitor!

Clair: Hey! Why the hell are you all picking on Mary?! What did she do to all of you?!

Eva: Well, for starters, she killed one of our classmates.

Mary: C-Come on, this is silly. Why don’t we all let it go, and move on.

Sue: I’m afraid we can’t do that, Mary. Unless you have some evidence or a witness, we can’t just let it go.

Mary: A witness, you say? Well, it just so happens that there is someone who can say, with absolute certainty, that I’m not the traitor or the killer.

Chance: Well, that simplifies things. Who is it?

Mary: God.

Chance: Excuse me?

Mary: God. As God is my witness, I did not kill Miles Swift!

Maple: Wow! If God himself is her witness, I guess she couldn’t have done it!

Eva: Unless God himself comes down and confirms it, her statement means nothing.

Keaton: Yeah, she’s probably just lying about not being the killer!

Mary: I…I would never lie about something like this! Please, believe me!             

Drew: Why should we believe you? You don’t have a single piece of evidence that confirms your innocence.

Chance: Although there is something I am still curious about. Did Mary switch the labels on the salt and the cyanide, or did someone else?

Keaton: Why does that matter? It’s obvious she did it!

Joe: Well, I want to leave this trial as much as the rest of you, but a verdict here seems a little premature, don’t you think?

Clair: Yeah! There’s no way that Mary planned this whole thing out!

**While Mary put the poison in, was she really aware what she was doing…or did someone else switch the labels?**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Mary’s ElectroID, Hidden Passage, Weapon Crate**

Clair: There’s no way that Mary’s the killer! She **would never plan something out like this**! She’s way to nice for that!

Eva: Don’t be so naïve! She could have been faking that kind attitude the whole time!

Clair: But she was nice to me even before the killing game started!

Maple: So, could the person who switched the labels be someone else?

Keaton: Of course not! It had to be Mary!

Drew: She must have done **it before Joe got there** …

Keaton: Exactly! She **used her electroID** , and entered the storage room!

Eva: From there, she must have switched the labels, and returned to bed.

Flint: So Mary really is **_the killer and the traitor_** …

**Did Mary have the time to get to the storage room? Was she able to get there? If I can answer that, we’d be one step closer to the truth.**

**Solution: Mary’s electroID -- > “used her electroID”**

Sue: No, that’s wrong!

 

Sue: Mary couldn’t possibly have entered that storage room!

Maple: I was right? Err, I mean, of course I was right! It had to have been someone else, I just knew it!

Flint: Ok, and why exactly could she not do that?

Maple: Well…um, you see…tell them, Sue!

**…It’s nice that she wants to defend the others, but really?**

Sue: Fine. Mary’s electroID was stolen yesterday.

Keaton: How do we know she wasn’t lying?!

Clair: Mary spent the night over in my room because someone stole her electroID!

Keaton: She was…in your room the entire night?! Then…

Chance: She couldn’t have gone to the storage room.

Karin: Then, could the person who stole her electroID have been the one to switch out the labels?

Leo: This case…it just gets more and more c-complicated…

Mary: What about that mysterious Masked Crow? Could they have possibly stolen my electroID?

Chance: Let’s assume it was actually one of us who stole it before assuming it was someone like that.

Maple: In that case, could the person who stole Mary’s ID please confess?

Keaton: How many times do I have to tell you, that won’t wor-

Joe: Very well, I confess. I did it.

**E-Excuse me? Joe stole it?!**

Sue: Joe?! You stole it?!

Joe: Stole is such an ugly word. I prefer the term borrowed.

Drew: It’s the same thing in this case!

Flint: Why exactly did you steal it?

Joe: Simple. I wanted to be discreet in my attempt to store the dangerous items away. Of course, in this trial, it would be beneficial to everyone if I told the truth about everything. And besides, I did return the electroID.

Mary: When you arrived in the kitchen, you put my electroID on the floor of the pantry, and that’s when we saw you, correct?

Joe: Exactly. Though, I’d like to say that I did not switch the labels. They were already switched when I arrived at 3:00am.

Keaton: W-What about the 1:00am record, huh? Couldn’t that have been you?

Chance: Why would we bother going there twice? He could switch the labels and put dangerous items away with only one trip by using the elevator.

Joe: And besides, the two records are different people. The 1:00am one has KP, and the 3:00am one has MH.

Eva: You could have used your ID, then Mary’s!

Joe: No, that can’t be. You see, I noticed that each ID is different when scanned. If I scan Mary’s Id at 4:00am, It’ll read MH 4:00am. But my Id would read JK 4:00am. Do you think there’s some significance to that? What do you think KP means?

Keaton: P-Probably nothing! It’s probably just a bunch of random letters!

Eva: I-Indeed. There’s probably no need to continue this line of questioning.

Flint: Didn’t you two start it in the first place?

Keaton: Never mind that! The fact is that Mary is still the culprit! Nothing’s changed!

Clair: But someone else switched the labels! Wouldn’t they be the one at fault?

Monokuma: Silly little Clair, the blackened is the person who delivers the finishing blow, not the one who makes the murder possible.

Clair: That’s not fair!

Monokuma: Imagine that, someone like you telling me something isn’t fair.

Joe: Well, while we’re asking Monokuma questions, I’d like to know more about the body discovery announcement.

Eva: Where did that come from?

Joe: It’s been on my mind for a while. The three people who discovered the body discovered it separately, right? And the killer saw it as well when they stabbed him, so…

Monokuma: Get on with it, already!

Joe: Is the killer included in the three people needed to trigger the announcement?

Monokuma: Well…no, they aren’t. But does that really matter?!

Joe: I don’t know if it’ll be helpful here, but you never know. And it never hurts to know more, right?

Monokuma: Just remember, this trial ends if I get bored.

**Hang on…I’m going to just let go of the fact that he stole her electroID.**

Sue: Mr. Kuhr, there’s something I need to say to you.

Joe: …Oh dear, you called me Mr. Kuhr. You must be quite angry. I messed up, didn’t I?

**I put my one hand on my hip, and pointed with the other, preparing for full on lecture mode.**

Sue: Oh, messed up doesn’t even begin to describe it! Stealing someone else’s things and getting them in trouble because of it. Why, do you have any idea how scared she must have been?!

Joe: Ah, c-come on, Sue, don’t look at me like that. You’d look a lot cuter with a smile on your face, you know?

Sue: Flattery will get you nowhere, mister! No apologize to Mary, right now!

Joe: R-Right. M-Mary, I’m terribly sorry for what I’ve done. Can you forgive me?

Mary: That’s quite all right, Joe. Just ask if you need something next time, ok?

Joe: That…sorta defeats the purpose of being discreet…

Sue: What was that, Joe?

Joe: B-But I’d be happy to except your offer!

Leo: S-She, um, tamed him j-just as fast as I tame my animals!

Eva: In any case, Mary is still the culprit as far as I’m concerned.

Clair: Hang on! There’s something I need to ask!

Keaton: Oh, what the hell is it now?!

Clair: Mary, was Miles’ bowl the only bowl you put that stuff in.

Mary: Well…no. I put the cyanide into a few people’s bowls.

Maple: In that case, wouldn’t multiple people be dead?

Drew: Unless the other bowls were for people like Eva and I, who didn’t eat it.

Flint: All that proves to me is that the traitor was trying to kill multiple people.

Clair: But it’s still really weird, don’t you think. I think that something strange is going on here.

Eva: If it’ll get you to shut up, then we can entertain you little theory. I wouldn’t expect much from it.

**Glancing over at Eva, I could tell that she looked unusually nervous. She would glance downwards or to the side, and her body was rocking back and forth.**

Sue: Are you ok, Ms. Genes? You’ve been acting very strange today.

Joe: Well, the motive and trial have all been rather stressful.

Eva: I’m fine…I’m just tired. So let’s hurry this up so I can get some rest!

**I’m still a bit worried, but if she says she’s okay, I’ll just have to focus on what bowls the poison was in.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Photo of Culprit, Mile’s Lunch, Cupboard bowls**

 

Clair: If Mary put the same stuff in other bowls, but the others didn’t die…

Clair: Then maybe she didn’t poison the bowls after all!

Clair: So **she’s not the killer!**

Eva: Then who could the killer be?

Clair: That doesn’t matter right now! What matters is that Mary is innocent!

Keaton: Mary didn’t have to put poison in Miles’ bowl.

Keaton: She could have put it in any bowl, and **_fed him that._**

Chance: So the soup **was only in specific bowls**?

Drew: She was probably **_targeting certain people_**!

Mary: I’m telling you, I didn’t kill him!

Flint: Then present some evidence that proves your innocence.

**Even if Miles’ Bowl wasn’t poisoned, there would have to be another way to get the poison into his body…**

**Solution: Miles’ Lunch -- > “fed him that”**

Sue: I concur!

 

**Consent!**

Sue: Keaton’s right. Mary would have another way of poisoning Miles by using her own bowl of soup.

Keaton: That’s right…I remember that Mary offered her own bowl of soup to Miles.

Mary: I wasn’t feeling very hungry, but he was! That’s why I did it.

Flint: But did your bowl contain poison?

Mary: I…did put the poison in it, yes…

Clair: M-Mary?! No…this isn’t right! Mary had no idea what she was doing!

Flint: The more this trial goes on, the less that seems to be the case.

Karin: I…I did see her pour the poison into those yellow striped bowls…if only I had known it was poison at the time…

**Wait a second…**

Sue: Karin…did you just say the bowls had yellow stripes?

Karin: …Oh! I suppose I did? Did you figure something out, Sue?

Sue: It’s strange…but I remember that the bowl I had my soup in was blue stripes.

Leo: N-Now that you mention it…the, um, bowl of soup I had was also blue stripes.

Karin: Were they? I didn’t really notice that the bowls had two different colors stripes.

Keaton: This doesn’t really matter though, does it?

Sue: Actually, it’s very important to this case.

**And this piece of evidence that explains why is…**

**Solution: Cupboard Bowls**

Sue: Got it!

 

Sue: Mary, are these the bowls that you poured the poison into?

Mary: Why, yes, but where were they?

Sue: They were in a cupboard in the kitchen. However, there contents had been dumped, and there was a small note that read “DANGER! POISON!”.

Maple: Strange…I don’t recognize those bowls at all.

Sue: That’s because the bowls that Mary put the poison in, and the bowls we ate out of…are two entirely different sets of bowls!

**Immediately, the other started questioning what was going on. I couldn’t help but smirk as I was reminded of some of my cases, where a single piece of evidence would turn an entire case around.**

Drew: B-But wait…if no one ate out of the yellow bowls…then that means…

Clair: All right! I told you guys that Mary couldn’t be the killer.

Karin: But I wonder who switched out those bowls?

Mary: Whoever they are, they have my thanks. And thank you as well for believing in me, Clair.

Clair: Ah, well…I didn’t really do much.

Mary: Even so, it means a lot to me.

Clair: Ah, w-well…you’re welcome.

**I smiled as I saw Mary breathe a sigh of relief. However, I knew this trial was far from over. Some of the others weren’t as convinced.**

Keaton: Whose side are you on, anyway?! One second you’re accusing Mary and the next you’re helping her!

Sue: I’m on the side of truth! That’s what I stand for!

**…I hope that didn’t sound too cheesy.**

Flint: Truth, huh? Then how’s this truth? Even if Mary isn’t the killer, she still tried to kill a lot of us.

Keaton: Exactly! Only the traitor would do something like that! I say we keep grilling her until she cracks!

Chance: And I say that you will do no such thing!

Keaton: Why not?! We need to figure out who the traitor is, right?

Chance: There’s a time and place for everything. Right now, our top priority is to find the person who killed Miles! I doubt Monokuma would allow us to do whatever we want in the class trial.

Flint: You’ve got a point. One thing at a time, I suppose. So, where do we go from here?

Joe: Well, if Mary pouring the cyanide into the yellow bowls isn’t was caused Miles to collapse, then what did?

**True. Even if I proved someone’s innocence, the true killer was still out there! So, we need to figure out they’re method.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Scanner Records, Switched Labels, Photo of Culprit, Spray Bottle, Dishwasher Contents**

Leo: If the, um, c-cyanide didn’t poison him, then what did?

Maple: There were plenty of poisonous stuff in the storage room.

Maple: The killer probably **_used something from there_**!

Drew: Could Joe have missed something in the medical room or the storage room?

Joe **: I got everything I could!**

Eva: To be honest, I still think it was cyanide.

Eva: There **couldn’t be any other way.**

Mary: We keep talking about poisoning, but…

Mary: Maybe he collapsed for a reason **_other than poison_**.

**People don’t just collapse for no reason. I know that this is vital to the case, so I need to concentrate…what could the killer have used on Miles?**

**Solution: Spray Bottle -- > “couldn’t be any other way”.**

Sue: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: Actually, there was something else I found at the scene of the crime that could have possibly poisoned Miles!

Eva: R-Ridiculous. There can’t possibly be anything else that could have poisoned him!

Sue: I beg to differ. In the kitchen, we found a spray bottle used for cleaning.

Keaton: And? So what? You’re not saying that they poisoned him with that, are you?!

Sue: That’s precisely what I’m saying. Look at the bottle very closely, and then you’ll see.

**Everyone took a moment to look at the bottle before they saw the sticker on the bottle.**

Chance: That sticker on the bottle…isn’t that the sticker that states that something is poisoned?

Eva: But would cleaning supplies really be poisoned?

Flint: There were plenty of other things in the storage room, like food, that were poisoned as well. I wouldn’t put it past Monokuma to pull something like this.

Clair: But wasn’t that bottle inside the medical room case? Who could have opened it?

Sue: That’s the million dollar question, isn’t it? Who could have possibly opened that case, and when?

Leo: Um…w-when I checked the, um, records, there wasn’t any records last night, but there was one early in the morning…

Clair: That was probably the culprit getting the poison.

**Well, know we know when, but not who. No one seemed to be able to answer who entered the medical room, however. I continued mulling over the question, but couldn’t seem to figure it out. Just when it seemed like we were out of luck, someone spoke up.**

Karin: Um, Joe, didn’t Keaton and Mary say that you made a mess when they caught you in the kitchen?

Joe: Well, yes, they did…oh, I see. You’re wondering why that mess wasn’t there when we all sat down for breakfast, am I right?

Karin: That’s correct. Surely, someone must have cleaned it up.

Maple: If I remember correctly, the bottle was there when we sat down for breakfast.

Joe: So, someone must have gotten the cleaning supplies.

Clair: Monokuma told me that he gave someone cleaning duty, and the key to the case.

Flint: There are plenty of cleaning products here, but the person on cleaning duty specifically brought along the poison bottle.

Drew: Maybe they thought that this was the perfect opportunity to murder someone!

**The person on cleaning duty is definitely suspicious, but do I have enough clues to point out who it is?**

**I do…I remember…this person even said that they had gotten cleaning supplies to clean up the mess Joe made.**

**This person grabbed that bottle, knowing full well that it was poisonous…**

**And said cleaning supplies was then poured into Miles’ bowl…**

**And the only person who could have grabbed the spray bottle is…**

**SELECT SOMEONE!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The class trial has only just begun! If you have any idea who the killer might be, suggestions, or anything else, feel free to comment down below. And as always, thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 2: The Road to Despair is Paved with Good Intentions, Class Trial Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the predictions seem to suspect Keaton, whether it be as the murderer or just the person who brought the cleaning supplies. Let's see if you guys are right!

[Keaton Patches Chosen]

 

Sue: Here’s my answer!

 

Sue: Mr. Patches…you did it, didn’t you?

Keaton: W-What the hell are you talking about?!

Sue: I’m saying that you’re the one that who brought the poisoned cleaning supplies!

Keaton: Bullshit! What proof do you have that I put the bottle in the kitchen!

Sue: You said it yourself at breakfast.

 

[Flashback]

Sue: Mr. Patches! D-Don’t tell me this bruise on Joe’s arm is because of you!

Keaton: Nah, that dumbass did it to himself. He was listening in on us in the kitchen’s pantry, and when he tried to sneak past us, he tripped and caused a whole bunch of shit to fall on him. I had to go get some cleaning supplies to clean up the mess he made!

[End Flashback]

 

Sue: Before breakfast, that bottle wasn’t in the kitchen. So clearly, you must have been the one to get it!

Keaton: I…um, I swear that bottle didn’t have that sticker when I found it!

Sue: So, you did take it out of the case, then?

Keaton: Gah!

**He looked taken back for a few moments, but quickly regained his composure.**

Keaton: Ok, I admit it. Monokuma gave me the key to the case, and I opened it up. So what?

Chance: So what? Keaton, you do realize the situation you’re in, don’t you?

Keaton: No, I don’t actually. Explain to me why bringing a damn spray bottle somehow makes me suspicious!

Clair: Because it was poisoned, you idiot! And since you’re the only one who could have gotten it, that makes you the prime suspect!

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…I guess you could say that soup was to die for.

Joe: Now that’s just in poor taste…

Monokuma: Not as in poor taste as that soup!

Keaton: That doesn’t mean I dumped some of it in his soup! Anyone could have done that! Are you seriously going to accuse me of murder because of a fucking spray bottle?!

Eva: I agree that the rest of you are being far too hasty. When could Keaton have poured the poison into the soup? Does anyone have any idea?

Maple: Oh! Oh! I know! I know!

Eva: …Does anyone else have any idea? Anyone at all?

Sue: Just hear her out, Ms. Genis.

Eva: Fine. What do you know, Maple?

Maple: Well, while Miles and I were standing guard on the front steps, we didn’t let anyone pass into the dining room until Mary and Keaton came back from finding everyone.

Keaton: And this has to do with me…how, exactly?

Maple: You don’t remember, Keaton? You and Eva arrived about a minute or two before Clair and Mary did. And after that, the others all started filing into the dining room.

Sue: So, Mr. Patches got back to the kitchen a little bit before anyone else. Well, that’s all the time he would need to put the poison into the bowl.

Leo: E-Eva, did you, um, happen to see anything?

Eva: …No. I wasn’t paying attention.

Flint: Well then, looks like Keaton is our main suspect now.

Keaton: Come on! You guys aren’t actually believing this, are you?

Joe: Well, it’s the only lead we have at the moment. If you any idea on who else could have done it, then I’d love to hear it.

Keaton: Look, I don’t have any evidence pointing to anyone, but you don’t have anything on me! What about the stab wounds on Miles’ body, huh? How would I be able to inflict those?!

Eva: That’s a good question. We still haven’t figured out what the killer could have used to stab Miles.

**No, we haven’t. Now, assuming Keaton stabbed him, what could he have that would be able to make small puncture wounds?**

 

**HANGMAN’S GAMBIT!**

WIESGN ITK

 

**Solution: Sewing Kit**

Sue: Now I understand!

 

Sue: Making those puncture wounds would be no trouble for you, as long as you used you’re sewing kit.

Clair: Monokuma gave him a sewing kit so he could make a dress for the play. Inside that kit, there were all kinds of tools, and even an awl.

Drew: An awl is definitely small and sharp enough to make those wounds.

Joe: So Keaton, what do you say? Did you stab Miles with the awl?

Keaton: What?! No, of course I didn’t! I swear, I didn’t stab him at all!

Sue: Then why does the size of the weapon similar to yours?

Keaton: C-Come on, there has to be another weapon here that fits the description in the Monokuma File!

Joe: Like what? I removed everything dangerous from the medical room and the storage room. Where is this weapon you’re talking about?

 

 

Keaton: I…I…I...

**His eyes darted around the courtroom, until they finally set on Eva.**

Keaton: Hey, Eva, can you believe this shit?! They’re trying to accuse me of murder! You don’t believe this, do you?!

Eva: …Are you asking me for help? Already?

**She sighed, shaking her head before she looked straight at me, as if to intimidate me.**

Eva: You honestly believe that Keaton is the killer?

Sue: I think it’s definitely a possibly. I doubt he had nothing to do with this, and that doubt grows bigger and bigger every time he speaks.

Eva: Then your even more of an idiot then I thought you were.

**Where did that come from?**

Sue: Is something the matter, Ms. Genis?

Eva: You keep wasting our time on these baseless accusations. It’s starting to grow rather tiresome.

Sue: I would hardly say that my accusation is baseless.

Eva: You still don’t see it? Then I guess I’ll have to show you the fatal flaw in your argument.

**There’s definitely something wrong with her…well, if she wants to keep arguing, then I have no choice but to outwit her at every turn!**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Timeline of Events, Scanner Records, Hidden Passage, Bloody Jacket**

Eva: You assume that after Miles was dragged to the medical room, **Keaton stabbed him**.

Joe: And what’s wrong with that?

Eva: The problem is that Keaton would have to get there **without being seen!**

Clair: If someone saw him stab Miles, **I’d be all over for him**.

Flint: I told Keaton to find some help…he could have easily snuck back around to the medical room.

Eva: But when Miles collapsed, **that was when everyone left.**

Keaton: Meaning I wouldn’t be able to sneak over to the medical room!

Eva: Which means that Keaton can’t be the culprit!

 

**Was there anyone in the halls who could have seen Keaton, or had they returned to their rooms?**

**Solution: Timeline of Events -- > “that was when everyone left”**

Sue: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: Actually, most of the others had already left the dining room by the time Mr. Swift had passed out.

Eva: Excuse me?

Flint: It’s true. Me, Flint, and Karin were the only three left in there, besides Miles of course. When I brought Keaton to the medical room, there was no one in the hallway.

Sue: So, Mr. Patches could have easily waited until Mr. Hunter left Mr. Swift alone in the medical room, and stabbed him.

Leo: K-Karin was, um, still in the medical room, r-right? So…Keaton was completely alone while roaming the halls.

Keaton: Hold on a second! Don’t you have to scan your electroID to get into the medical room?

Eva: That’s true. And Leo said that the only two records he found were for Flint and me.

Sue: Well, maybe the killer took a different path then.

Eva: A different path? There’s only one way to the medical room, and that’s through the door.

Sue: I assure, the killer would have had another way to reach the medical room.

Eva: Are you so desperate to pin Keaton as the killer that you’re going to come up with these illogical little falsehoods? Honestly, how long did it take you to come up with such an absurd, egregious idea?

Sue: You know, Ms. Genis, using big words doesn’t make your argument any better.

Eva: Oh, are these words really too complex for you? Perhaps your vocabulary skills are a little lacking.

Sue: Not as lacking as your debate skills, that’s for sure.

Eva: My debating skills are fine. I simply don’t have the patience for your moronic drivel spewing from your mouth.

Sue: You certainly have a very strange definition of moronic.

Eva: Well, when I tried looking it up in the dictionary, all I found was a picture of you.

Joe: Now, now, let’s keep the personal attacks to a minimum, ok?

**Right. Eva just seems to be trying to aggravate me. I can’t let her get to me.**

Karin: I agree! Everyone should be able to say what’s on their mind without fear of being ridiculed by their peers.

Keaton: H-Hey, Karin, try not to talk too much ok? Just try and relax while I find out the bastard who attacked you, ok?

Karin: Oh! Y-Yes, you’re right. I’m sorry…

Sue: It’s funny that you would mention the person who attacked Ms. Taker.

Keaton: What’s so funny about that, huh?

Sue: It’s just…where did her attacker go after attacking her? Personally, I can think of only one place.

 **And this piece of evidence will prove it! The route** **Karin’s attacker took would have to be…**

**Solution: Elevator Path**

Sue: I’ve got it!

 

Sue: The attacker used the elevator to escape the kitchen.

Maple: The elevator? You mean like the one Joe used?

Joe: The very same. You see, that elevator goes up and down between the storage room, medical room, and the dining room. Why, me and Clair even did a little experiment with a spoon to test out that the rooms were connected. She dropped a spoon down these small holes, down to the floors below.

Flint: Wait a minute! She’s the one who dropped that spoon on my head?

Clair: Ah, damn it, Joe…

Sue: What was that, Ms. Voyant?

Clair: Ah, s-scary…I mean sorry! Sorry! Um…sorry, Flint. It was an accident.

Flint: It’s fine, it’s fine. Let’s move on to something more important.

Sue: Of course. Mr. Swift’s killer would easily be able to head to the medical room via the elevator in the dining room.

Mary: So, who was the one who entered the elevator then?

Drew: Chance, did you, Eva, and Karin enter the elevator? Was there anything peculiar you noticed?

Chance: No, we never entered the elevator. We merely discovered it. And I haven’t entered it since.

Karin: I’m afraid I haven’t entered the elevator either.

Eva: And neither have I. What about you, Joe?

Joe: Well…I didn’t really enter the elevator during the investigation, so any potential differences…

**He’s lying. I suppose he doesn’t want to reveal our hand to the enemy just yet. The broken elevator button is a pretty valuable piece of information, after all.**

**Looking around, I say that Clair looked a little nervous, but she saw me out of the corner of her eye, and I made a silent shushing motion, signaling her to keep quiet. Thankfully, she seemed to understand, and the others were too busy listening to Joe to notice.**

Joe: Well…I honestly don’t know.

Drew: Seriously? Ok, does anyone know anything about that stupid elevator?

Mary: I don’t think that anyone’s just going to admit that they used the elevator. It might make them seem suspicious, considering we know that the killer used it.

Eva: Well, I for one still don’t believe it.

Sue: What is it now?

Eva: I admit, the culprit could have used the elevator, however, did they really do it from the kitchen?

Chance: Eva, why are you being so stubborn? Do we really have to go through this?

Eva: Yes, we do. After all, there are still a few things left unclear!

**It doesn’t matter how many times she objects, as long as I keep backing up my claims with evidence.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Cardboard Box, Scanner Records, Elevator Path, Clair’s Account**

Eva: Everything you’ve said has been pure conjecture!

Joe: Conjecture? But we know that the killer entered the kitchen…

Keaton: But you didn’t prove how they entered the kitchen!

Eva: It’s entirely possible that they used a different way to get to the kitchen.

Karin: Now that you mention it, I suppose they could have simply _**entered the medical room.**_

Chance: I suppose they could have used the elevator from another floor…

Maple: Maybe **_there’s another secret passage to the kitchen_**!

Eva: The culprit could have taken any number of ways to the kitchen, but you **can’t prove** **that they entered through the door!**

**The killer’s actions don’t make sense unless they entered the kitchen in a specific way, and I’ll have to show the others what that way is!**

**Solution: Scanner Records -- > “can’t prove they entered through the door!”**

Sue: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: The only reason the culprit entered the kitchen was because they needed to get to the elevator. So, the only way they could have entered was through the door.

Eva: Do you have any proof of this?

Sue: Of course I do. I made sure to look at every scanner in the area.

Keaton: …And what did you find?

Sue: I’m glad you asked. I found that there was one record from around the scene of the crime. KP 12:12pm is what is said.

Drew: Ok, so someone obviously entered the kitchen, but do we have any idea who did?

Chance: The key to figuring that out might lie in the message itself.

**Perhaps…I still have my suspicions of Keaton, so…assuming that he was the one to enter the dining room, what does KP mean, and is it related to him?**

[Initials/Cipher Code/No Relation]

 

**Solution: Initials**

Sue: Got it!

 

Sue: I believe that I’ve discovered the mystery to these messages. The letters in front of the time represent our initials!

Keaton: I-Initials?!

Joe: Oh, that would explain why the letters that show up when I use my electroID are JK. And here I was, thinking they stood for just kidding!

**I…suppose that would be fitting, considering he’s a clown.**

Keaton: Come on! That’s just a coincidence!

Joe: Well, if it were just my name, then it might be. However, when I used Mary’s electroID, it displayed the letters MH, her initials.

Sue: And when Mr. Swift and Mr. Hunter left the dining room, their records had MS and FH respectively.

Flint: It’s starting to look less like a coincidence, and more like a pattern.

Sue: Exactly. Which means that the person who entered the cafeteria was you, Mr. Patches!

 

Keaton: You reap what you sew!

 

[Split Screen with Sue and Keaton]

 

Keaton: You know…I don’t appreciate you continuing to accuse me like this!

Sue: I don’t care if you like it or not. Unless you have an argument, then just leave this to me.

Keaton: Hell no! I’m not going to let you get away with accusing me! I’ll prove to you why I couldn’t have entered the dining room!

 

**Rebuttal Showdown**

**Truth Blades: Karin’s Account, Monokuma File #2, Bloody Jacket, Mary’s electroID**

Keaton: Didn’t Flint already tell you that I **left the dining room earlier?**

Keaton: So why the hell would I go back there?!

Keaton: If I wanted to use the elevator…

Keaton: I could have gone to either the **dining room or the medical room!**

**Development!**

Sue: But you would have run the risk of someone seeing you.

Sue: You waited for Mr. Hunter to leave, then went back into the dining room.

Keaton: Are you fucking stupid?! That make no sense!

Keaton: Even if I had gone to the dining room, I would have been caught!

Keaton: **Karin would have definitely seen me!**

Keaton: So, the only reason why there’s a record there…

Keaton: Is because **someone else tried to enter the dining room!**

**It’s true that Karin was in the dining room, but would she have saw if someone if they had entered?**

**Solution: Karin’s Account -- > “Karin would have definitely seen me!**

Sue: I’ll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: You say that Ms. Taker would have been able to see you if you went into the dining room? Well, I say that she wouldn’t.

Keaton: What the hell do you mean?! Just spit it out!

Sue: Ms. Taker couldn’t even see her attacker. She only caught a glimpse of their black jacket.

Keaton: J-Jacket?!

Karin: Y-Yeah, I was too focused on cleaning to notice my attacker approaching…

Keaton: Ok, so what does any of this have to do with me?

**Has the thought not even crossed his mind, or is he just playing dumb?**

Sue: Mr. Patches, what I’m saying is that you’re the one who attacked Ms. Taker!

**Silence…**

**Nobody said a word…**

**And Keaton just stood there, a look of pure shook on his face.**

**The first one to speak up was Eva, unsurprisingly.**

Eva: …So, you’re saying that Karin’s attacker and Miles’ murderer is Keaton?

Sue: With what we know right now, that seems to be the case.

Chance: That’s an interesting theory, Sue, but there’s still one thing I’m curious about.

Sue: And what would that be?

Chance: Why spare Karin? Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad she is still alive, but Keaton had the perfect opportunity to kill her.

Drew: Yeah, they had completely knocked her out and everything. All they’d have to do would be to grab a knife and…well, you know.

Clair: Maybe it was because he was close to Karin, so he couldn’t bring themselves to kill her.

Mary: There’s also the fact that he had probably planned out killing Miles, and needed her out of the way.

Flint: Yeah, I don’t think that Keaton was planning on Karin staying behind in the dining room. All he wanted to do was get to the elevator, but he couldn’t do that with Karin there, so he struck her.

Leo: T-The rules say you can kill up to two people, b-but the, um, Keaton had only planned for one, and killing someone else would only mean more work trying to conceal it.

**Looking around, I started gauging everyone’s expressions. Joe simply nodded and gave an encouraging smile. Chance, as always, looked absolutely calm, as if nothing so far had even fazed him. Most of the other seemed doubtful, but hopefully they were still on my side. Keaton looked completely dumbfounded, as if he was still trying to comprehend what I had said. And Karin…**

Karin: …What…what did you say? I…think I might have misheard you.

**The look she gave me…it was if she was begging me to tell her that Keaton hadn’t, in fact, hit her.**

**It hurt…looking at her, staring at me in disbelief. But I couldn’t falter now.**

Sue: Mr. Patches! What do you have to say to this?

**He snapped back to attention, and his face bore a look a look of pure rage.**

Keaton: …What the fuck did you just say?

Sue: You heard me. Now answer my question.

Keaton: All of you…judging me…accusing me of shit I didn’t do…you bastards have already decided that I’m the killer and the attacker without evidence…

Joe: There’s been plenty of evi-

Keaton: TO HELL WITH ALL OF YOU! I’m sick of all of you treating me like I’m some piece of shit, or some menace to society!

Flint: Well, if the shoe fits…

Keaton: SHUT UP! Y-You guys are saying that I’m a murderer, and that I attacked Karin…so what, are you guys just going to call me the traitor too? Would that be convenient for you?!

Flint: Well, are you the traitor?

Keaton: No…I’m not the traitor…and I didn’t attack Karin ether.

**He’s starting to break down now…but if I continue to be aggressive with me questioning, he might just refuse to answer. Maybe I should go for a gentler approach.**

Sue: Mr. Patches, I want to believe you. But I can’t help you if you don’t cooperate. If you claim you weren’t in the dining room, then tell us were you actually were, ok?

Keaton: …I…I…

Flint: It’s pointless. He’s just going to come up with another lie. He’s too much of a coward to admit what he did.

Sue: Mr. Hunter, let him answer.

Flint: I told you, nothing that comes out of his mouth is of any value. Now, you said that Karin caught a glimpse of a black jacket, right?

Sue: That’s correct.

Flint: Now, think about it. Who here would have a black jacket?

Clair: Ah, wait a minute! I remember when Keaton found us outside, he mentioned something about a jacket…

 

[Flashback]

Clair: Keaton, why aren’t you wearing your jacket?

Keaton: I spilt some damn soup on it, so I left it in the kitchen! But never mind that! Eva, come with me! I need your help!

[End Flashback]

 

Flint: So, after poisoning the soup, Keaton waited for me to bring Miles to the medical room, and then he moved into the kitchen, where he attacked Karin.

Clair: That must have been where a lot of the blood got on his jacket.

Joe: Exactly. From there, he must have used the elevator to go to the medical room and fatally stab Miles.

Leo: B-But he needed to, um get rid of the jacket, so he threw it into the laundry room.

Sue: He might have been hoping that someone would just dump all the clothes into the washer without realizing.

Drew: Couldn’t he have washed it himself?

Joe: He was probably rushing. Someone could have walked in on him at any time.

Chance: So, are we all in agreement? Are we satisfied with this result?

Karin: …K-Keaton?

Keaton: No…I’m not done yet. I’ve still got some fight in me!

Flint: That’s nice. Guess what? I don’t care. We don’t your consent if the rest of us are ready to vote.

Keaton: …No, not everyone is ready to vote yet. Ain’t that right, Eva?

Eva: …Yeah...I still don’t see how Keaton could be the culprit. First of all, you keep mentioning the jacket. What’s so important about it?

Chance: Eva…do you truly doubt Sue’s explanation? This isn’t like you.

Eva: What are you talking about? Because I disagree with her that Keaton is the culprit, you’re saying that I’m not acting like myself.

Chance: I’m not saying to agree with everything the others say, but you have to admit that Keaton is at least a little suspicious.

Eva: I don’t see it. I don’t see how he’s suspicious at all.

Flint: You must be pretty damn stupid if you can’t see it. Should I dumb down my explanation for someone like you to understand?

Eva: First of all, don’t even try to insult my intelligence. You can’t even begin to compare to my brilliance. Second of all, I want you to explain to explain more about this black jacket that Karin saw. Think you can handle that, you arrogant little insect?

**This is completely absurd! Still, all I do is keep pressing the issue until she runs out of arguments.**

**…Which is hopefully soon.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Bloody Jacket, Scanner Records, Strawberry’s Foul Mouth, Monokuma File #2**

Flint: Why the hell are you so fixated on this jacket?

Eva: If it’s just a jacket, **anyone could have worn it.**

Joe: But Keaton was the one who **entered the dining room.**

Clair: He also said he left his jacket in the dining room.

Keaton: That’s because I spilt soup on it! There’s **only soup on that jacket!**

Eva: And someone else could have worn said jacket!

Chance: Someone like…?

Eva: That doesn’t matter. All that matters is that the possibility exists!

**Why is they being so stubborn about this? They’re lying is becoming increasingly obvious.**

**Solution: Bloody Jacket -- > “only soup on that jacket!”**

Sue: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: Your lies are getting a little desperate, don’t you think?

Keaton: What the hell are you talking about?!

Sue: Take a good look at this jacket and tell me that it just has soup on it.

**I showed everyone the bloody jacket, to which they Karin immediately spoke up.**

Karin: T-That’s it! That’s the jacket that my attacker was wearing!

Chance: So, the blood on it must be a mixture of Karin’s and Miles’ blood.

Drew: Because Keaton attacked both of them.

Keaton: N-No, I don’t…I have no idea how that blood got on there, or why you guys found it in the laundry room!

Joe: Well, is it your jacket?

Keaton: …Yeah, it’s mine. It’s even got my name stitched onto it.

**Taking a closer look at the jacket, I looked around until I found a stain covering up some stitching. You couldn’t tell with just the stain, but it had to be what he was talking about.**

Keaton: Come on, there has to be someone here who’s around the same height as me, right?

Chance: There was Miles, but he was in the medical room. And me and Joe both have an alibi for the time of Karin’s attack.

Keaton: Well, what about the camera, huh?

Sue: The camera?

Keaton: Yeah, now I got you! If I had thrown the jacket in the laundry room like you say I did, then the camera would have taken my picture. But there isn’t a picture like that!

Sue: Um…

Joe: …

Clair: …

Keaton: What? Why the hell are you all staring at me like that?!

**Is he serious?**

Joe: Keaton…the camera quite clearly took a picture of someone in a black jacket.

Keaton: Bullshit! I never went down there at all! Show me the evidence!

**He…couldn’t possibly be this desperate to prove himself innocent, could he? Well, no, I suppose he’d do whatever possible to try and convince us of that he didn’t do it. Anyway, the evidence that he’s looking for is probably…**

**Solution: Photo of Culprit**

Sue: I’ve got it!

 

Sue: You’re really starting to test my patience, Mr. Patches.

Keaton: Well, you’re starting to test mine!

**I wasn’t aware he had any patience to begin with.**

Sue: Look at this photograph. A photo, taken of someone in a black jacket, down in the storage room.

**Showing him the photo, his face became even more shocked than before.**

Keaton: What?! No, that’s impossible!

Eva: Keaton…why on Earth is there a picture of you there?!

Keaton: I don’t know, I don’t know! I never went to the damn storage room today! That has to be someone else!

Joe: Well, Sue and I did a little experiment where I stood in the exact position as the person in this photo. As it turns out, I’m a little shorter than this person.

Karin: Then the person in this photo must be taller than Joe, right?

Sue: Joe is six feet tall exactly. So, how tall are you, Mr. Patches?

Keaton: I, um…I’m five foot eight. Yeah, that’s it.

Clair: Oh my God, you are such a terrible liar! Our electroID’s list everyone’s height, and it says your six foot four!

Drew: Well, that’s definitely taller. In fact, I’m pretty sure he’s the only one still living that’s taller than Joe.

Keaton: Come on! You can’t see the face, the hair, or even a trace of their skin!

Sue: That hardly matters when we know the person’s height! So, Mr. Patches, do you have any explanation for this?

**He stood there, thinking for a few moments, before he opened his eyes and addressed us.**

Keaton: Yeah...I got an explanation. One of you bitches is trying to frame me, that’s my explanation! So, which one of you is it, huh?! Which one?!

Karin: K-Keaton, please calm down.

Chance: Insulting us isn’t going to help your case.

Keaton: Now, isn’t that funny…this whole time, isn’t that what most of you have been doing to me?

Flint: We’re not the ones under suspicion of murder.

Keaton: But none of you actually saw me in the storage room or the laundry room, right? So, someone could have been impersonating me!

**It’s true that none of the other students saw him, but…it’s a bit of a longshot…**

Sue: Well…there should have been someone who saw you.

Keaton: And who the hell was that?!

**The person who saw Keaton…I can prove it with this piece of evidence…**

**Solution: Strawberry’s Foul Mouth**

Sue: I’ve got it!

 

Sue: I’d like to speak to the one person who saw Mr. Patches…I’d like to hear the testimony from Leo’s pet parrot!

Keaton: …

Eva: …

Clair: Um…Sue, are you feeling ok?

**T-They’re all looking at me funny…I think I’m starting to blush...h-how embarrassing.**

Sue: I’m feeling fine! Great, even! So, um, Leo, if you could, um…

Leo: O-Oh, r-right…um, Strawberry, Sue wants to talk to you.

**Leo proceeded to place Strawberry’s cage on his podium.**

Sue: Strawberry was in the laundry room the entire time. So, he would have seen Keaton if he had entered. So, Strawberry, can you…um, tell us what you saw or heard?

Strawberry: …

Sue: Um, can you please tell us what you saw or heard?

Strawberry: …

Keaton: You’re talking to a damn parrot! Are you that desperate to prove that I’m the culprit?!

Eva: I have to agree. What kind of kangaroo court is this! This cannot be allowed!

Monokuma: Um, excuse me! This isn’t a kangaroo court, this is a bear court! And what’s the problem with a parrot testifying? I mean, I’m the one running this trial, and I’m a bear!

Keaton: That doesn’t count! We all know that a person is controlling you!

Monokuma: Animals are people too! If a parrot wants to testify, then let it testify!

Eva: Unbelieve. Of all the ridiculous, asinine…

**Well then…thanks to Monokuma of all people, it looks like I can continue this…**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #2**

Keaton: I’m telling you, that damn bird **didn’t hear anything from me!**

Flint: Whether it did or not, **you’re still the main suspect!**

Mary: Do you think you could get Strawberry to talk, Leo?

Leo: I, um, c-can try…Strawberry, could you, um…

Strawberry: **Fucking midget!** Hello, hello!

Maple: Wow! Leo’s parrot has such colorful language!

Mary: Please, don’t repeat it! Foul language is **not welcome in a school environment!**

Eva: Whatever. This entire conversation is a waste of time.

**If Strawberry heard Keaton while he was in the laundry room, then maybe…**

**Solution: “Fucking midget” -- > “didn’t hear anything from me!”**

Sue: No, that’s wrong!

 

Sue: Didn’t you just hear Strawberry, Mr. Patches? That definitely sounds like something you’d say, doesn’t it?

Clair: Yeah! You called me a midget all the time!

Keaton: So what, do I have a monopoly on swearing and insults? I’ve never swore in my life, damn it!

Drew: His excuses just keep getting worse and worse. Can’t we just vote for Keaton now?

Strawberry: Vote for Keaton! Vote for Keaton!

Keaton: Leo, shut that stupid bird up! He doesn’t get a vote.

Leo: W-What? No, that would be mean…

Monokuma: To keep an animal under control, one most assert their dominance. Let that bird know who’s boss. You have to be like, “Annoying bird, I am the great Leon!”

Leo: Oh, I’m not sure I can do that...

Keaton: Well, one of you has to be able to do something! I’m telling you, someone’s trying to frame me!

Chance: You keep saying that, but you’ve given us no reason to believe you.

Flint: Yeah, where’s your proof?!

Keaton: …I don’t have any.

Flint: You don’t?

Keaton: No. I can tell you guys that I didn’t do it until I’m blue in the face, but I don’t have any proof.

Clair: So…do you admit that you did it?

Keaton: I…well…

Eva: No, he won’t admit it. Because he didn’t do anything wrong.

Keaton: What?

Eva: Honestly, Keaton, is that it? Is that all the fight you have in you? How pathetic.

Drew: What are you doing! He was just about to confess!

Eva: What am I doing? I’m saving you all. I won’t let you all choose the wrong person and have us all die!

Joe: Do you actually have something to prove Keaton’s innocence?

Eva: As a matter of fact, I do. You see, during the time that Karin was attacked and Miles was stabbed, Keaton was with me!

Sue: What?! But what about the scanner records?

Eva: Haven’t you been paying attention? Keaton just said that someone is trying to frame him.

Keaton: Yeah, that’s right! You guys heard Karin’s attack after I got Eva, right! And we arrived at the medical room together, where Miles was already stabbed!

**That’s true…but the thing is…**

Sue: Well, this whole accusation started because Mr. Patches was suspected of poisoning Mr. Swift. So, what if it really was the poisoning that killed him, not the stab wounds?

Eva: Impossible. My examination of the body proves otherwise!

Maple: Well…what if your examination was wrong?

Eva: Oh, I’m sorry, are you the forensic scientist here?

Maple: Well, no, but…

Sue: To be honest, I’m still a little skeptical about your examination as well.

Eva: Fine then. I’ll be sure to use small words so you understand, ok?

**Keaton’s out of arguments, but Eva’s still fighting for some reason. Now that I think about it, her examination of Miles’ body did seem strange…**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #2, Photo of Culprit, Cupboard Bowls, Calling Cards, Hidden Passage**

Maple: So, what did you find during your examination again?

Eva: The things I found were all consistent with the Monokuma File.

Chance: So, he did **ingest the poison**.

Eva: Yes he did, however, that’s **_not what killed him!_**

Leo: Then, it, um, was the stab wounds, right?

Eva: Exactly. The victim died due to **a stab to the heart!**

**The real cause of Miles’ death…first off, we need to figure that out.**

**Solution: Monokuma File #2 -- > “a stab to the heart!”**

Sue: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: I’ve been very skeptical of your examination for a while now, Eva, and now I’m starting to understand why.

Eva: Enlighten me. What could possibly be wrong with my examination.

Sue: Well, you said that the victim died of a stab to the heart, but the Monokuma File states that he died of cardiac arrest.

Chance: I’m no expert, but I believe that some poisons could cause cardiac arrest.

Eva: And who’s to say that the stab wound didn’t cause the cardiac arrest? Intense bleeding can cause it!

Sue: Well, there wasn’t much blood in the medical room.

Eva: Because they were stabbed in the heart! That would have cut off the blood flow.

Clair: Then what about the intense bleeding? And wouldn’t a stab to the heart kill him?

Eva: L-Look, okay? All of your complaints don’t even matter, because the fact of the matter is none of you saw the body! I am the Ultimate Forensic Scientist, and I will not stand by and be insulted by you ignorant cretins!

Joe: It’s admirable that you would help out Keaton so much, but I can’t help but wonder if you have and ulterior motives.

Eva: Ulterior motives?! Is not wanting to die because my classmates are a bunch of morons that strange?!

Sue: You’ve been acting very weird today, Ms. Genis. Personally, I think you’re hiding something.

Eva: How dare you! I’ll show you…I’ll show you evidence so strong that not even someone as stupid as you can deny it!

**She starting to break down. Just a little bit more, and I can finally get the truth out of her!**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullet: Scanner Records, Karin’s Account, Chlorine Bleach, Photo of Culprit, Photo of Eva**

Eva: None of you **_have the evidence to deny me_** …

Eva: Because none of you saw the body!

Joe: That’s because you didn’t let anyone see the body.

Eva: Because I was still examining it!

Drew: What if you **_tampered with the body!_**

Eva: There’s **no way I could do that with Keaton there**!

Eva: There were **clearly puncture wounds on the body,** end of story!

**No…I did see the body…and that will be the key to figuring this out!**

**Solution: Photo of Eva -- > “clearly puncture wounds on the body.”**

Sue: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: Look at this photograph.

Maple: Another photograph? What’s in this one?

Sue: Ms. Genis. This is her discovering the body.

Monokuma: Oooooh, who’s that handsome devil in the monitor?

Chance: …Since Monokuma is in the monitor, the victim was already dead when Eva discovered the body.

Eva: What’s the problem, then?

Sue: If you look, you can see Mr. Swift’s body, and there are puncture wounds on his chest. However, if Ms. Genis’ examination was accurate, then the puncture wounds should have been on his chest.

Joe: Which means that what Eva told us was a lie.

Chance: Eva! Is this true?! Did you lie about the condition of the body?

Eva: …Why…why would I lie about the condition of the body? That only helps the killer.

Sue: That’s true...however, it would be different story if you and the killer were working together!

Eva: What?! Why would I do that?!

Sue: By being together with Mr. Patches, you would provide him with an alibi for the stabbing. Then, you tried to convince us that the stabbing killed him. I believe that you and Mr. Patches are working together!

Drew: If they were working together, then it makes sense why the two of them offered to be the only ones to guard the body.

Mary: And by placing that white sheet over the body, she made us unable to see where the true stab wounds were located.

Sue: So, Ms. Genis, how about it? Are you ready to give up yet?

Eva: …No, there’s one more person that your forgetting…someone else who could have committed this crime…

Sue: That person being…?

Eva: Why, none other than THE MASKED CROW, THE VIGILANTE THIEF WHO STRIKES FROM THE SHADOWS!

**And once again, everyone in the room went silent.**

Flint: A thief, huh? Did they steal your sanity and intelligence, by chance?

Chance: And didn’t they die?

Eva: Perhaps the Masked Crow we saw was simply a fake! And didn’t any of you see the calling cards that they left behind?

**That’s right…I think I have evidence of them…it should be…**

**Solution: Calling Cards**

Sue: I’ve got it!

 

Sue: You’re referring to the cards and the bloody writing, right?

Eva: Exactly. At least you’re finally able to keep up.

**Thanks?**

Sue: However, I think that these calling cards are just another way that you faked evidence.

Eva: W-What?

Sue: Do you remember then I first told you about the Masked Crow in the library?

 

[Flashback]

Joe: So…what have you actually discovered about them?

Sue: …Not much, admittedly. What I do know is that they always leave behind a calling card depicting a crow at the scene of the crime. They also leave a message with the word crow. In fact, this book actually had one of their calling cards inside. Amazing, right?!

Eva: Interesting. Sue, are you sure that The Masked Crow is really important?

Sue: Well…call it a hunch, but yes, I do.

Eva: In that case, may I borrow that card, please?

Sue: Sure, go ahead.

**Sue handed her the card, she studied it for a minute before putting it in her lab coat pocket. She then grabbed a laptop and prepared to leave.**

[End Flashback]

 

Sue: You took that card as you left the library, but never gave it back. You could have easily planted it at the crime scene to throw us off the true killer’s trail!

Eva: N-No, that’s not…don’t be ridiculous! The Masked Crow still has plenty of those cards. Not to mention, there’s no way you can prove that I wrote the bloody message.

**I know she had something to do with this, now I just need to force her to admit it.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Cardboard Box**

Eva: With the card and the writing, it’s easy to see they did it.

Joe: Is a thief really the true culprit?

Eva: Of course they are! **They even wrote crow in English**!

Drew: So, what are the calling cards of the Masked Crow again…

Clair: First, they leave behind **a card with a crow on it.**

Joe: They also leave **a bloody message**.

Chance: A bloody message **that’s always written in Korean** , to be precise.

Eva: Exactly the same as the crime scene. There’s little doubt that **_The Masked Crow did this!_**

**There’s one major difference…a difference that should prove that The Masked Crow isn’t involved at all.**

**Solution: “that’s always written in Korean -- > “They even wrote crow in English!”**

Sue: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: Sorry Ms. Genis, but you’re nothing compared to my eternal rival.

Mary: Eternal…rival?

Sue: Err…never mind.

**Almost geeked out there for a second.**

Sue: I not sure if you know this, Ms. Genis, but the Masked Crow only writes down the bloody message in Korean.

Eva: W-what?!

Joe: Perhaps if you have stuck around with the rest of us in the library, you would have known that. Not that it would have helped you.

Chance: So, since the word crow was written in English, it can only mean that this “Masked Crow” is really an imposter!

Drew: So, Eva did it, then? There wasn’t much blood near the body, though.

Joe: She could have simply dipped her fingers into the victim’s wounds, like how you would dip a chicken finger into ketchup.

Drew: Beruk…thanks for the metaphor. I don’t think I’ll ever eat chicken fingers again.

Sue: So, Ms. Genis, would you care to admit to your guilt?

Eva: …You…you…you stupid, stupid, stupid! Of all the annoying, disgusting, and dull-witted people I’ve had the misfortune of meeting, you are probably the worst!

Sue: W-What?

Eva: Don’t you realize?! There’s nothing in it for an accomplice. They won’t become blackened, and they’ll be executed as well!

**That’s true…so then why? Would she help Keaton?**

Eva: You are nothing before me! Nothing! You had no right to question me! You are an insect beneath my boot! An! Insect! And I’m going to squash you!

**I…I can’t back down. I’m so close, but I show just a tiny bit of weakness, she’ll ponce on it. It’s time to end this!**

**Panic Talk Action**

Eva: I’ll erase you!

Eva: Get out of my sight!

Eva: Disgusting troglodyte!

Eva: Who do you think you are?!

Eva: I’m not an accomplice!

Eva: You don’t know anything!

Eva: I am perfection!

 

**Final Strike!**

Eva: If Keaton poured the soup, only he would be the blackened! Why would I help him!

 

 Poison

Poured                                      The

 Together

 

**Solution: Poured the poison together.**

Sue: This is the end!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: The reason you keep protecting him…is that you’re afraid.

Eva: F-For what reason would I be afraid?

Sue: Because, if you don’t protect Mr. Patches, then he would reveal that you are the one who poured in the soup with him, and we could vote you for the blackened.

Eva: H-How did you...?

Sue: I just didn’t think that there was any other way you would defend him this far…

Eva: …Yeah...I guess you’re right.

Drew: Hold on! Isn’t there only one blackened?! So how do we choose?!

Flint: Maybe Monokuma will make an exception. Honestly, I’d be better if we just execute them both.

Monokuma: Nope! There’s only one blackened, and you guys should only vote for one person!

Maple: But how do we decide that. It’s a 50-50 shot!

Sue: No…there is a way. The body discovery announcement. Ms. Genis was the last person to discover the body.

Eva: Keaton was right behind me…but he didn’t see it until after the announcement.

Clair: But if they poured the poison together, then why would one of them be innocent.

Karin: I don’t know…but…it looks like this is the end…I don’t want to believe it, but…

Chance: So, Keaton, do you have anything to say?

Keaton: …There’s nothing left to be said. I killed him. He said he was looking forward to eating our soup, so I poisoned it.

Sue: So, that’s it then.

Keaton: But let me make one thing clear. I swear, on my father’s grave, that I did not attack Karin! If you won’t believe anything else I say, at least believe that.

Drew: Screw off! Your father probably isn’t even dead.

Maple: Still, he already admitted to the crime, so why would he lie about that?

Flint: He’s probably trying to save face, but in the end, he’s nothing but an irredeemable monster.

Keaton: …I guess I am a monster, huh? If everyone else says that, then maybe it’s true…

Karin: …No, that’s wrong.

**I turned over to look at Karin. Her eyes were beginning to water, but she still smiled as she looked in Keaton’s direction.**

Karin: You’re not a monster, Keaton. You’re a very sweet person deep down, with a big heart. I know…that there’s no way you attacked me.

Keaton: Karin…

Karin: I don’t know who did it…whether it was the traitor or someone else…but I know it wasn’t you. And, you made a huge mistake…b-but I forgive you.

Keaton: Thank you, Karin. Even if it was for a short time…I’m glad that I meet someone as special as you.

Flint: Alright, that’s enough talking. It’s time to vote.

Sue: Hold it! Mr. Patches…Ms. Genis…why did you two do this?

Keaton: …Don’t blame Eva for this. This is entirely my fault.

Joe: When did you two start working together?

Keaton: Do you remember after the play yesterday, when I asked Eva to talk to me?

Sue: I do. So, is that when…

Keaton: Yeah. Let me tell you what happened.

 

[Flashback]

Eva: Why did you call me to talk?

Keaton: I’ll be straight with you. I’m going to commit a murder, and you’re going to help me!

Eva: What?! Why would I do that?!

Keaton: Think about it. You keep going on and on about how great you are, so don’t you think the traitor would go after you?

Eva: What do you mean?

Keaton: You’re smart, you’re strong, and you’re one of our leaders. This mastermind is working for Monokuma, and I bet that you’re a huge threat to him, so he’ll definitely send the traitor after you.

Eva: I can handle myself.

Keaton: Monokuma would be willing to do anything to help the traitor. What if he puts us all to sleep, huh? It doesn’t matter how smart or strong you are, one stab to the heart and you’re done.

Eva: …I suppose that is a possibility.

Keaton: If we just wait around, there’s a chance that the traitor will kill one of us. But if we make the first move, that chance becomes zero! So, what do you say?

Eva: …If someone will die anyway…then I suppose I accept.

[Flashback End]

Sue: Ms. Genis…so that’s why you helped him…why didn’t you say anything?! Why did you accept?!

Eva: I felt something I hadn’t felt in a long time…fear. Fear for my life. A part of me agreed with what he said, and another part said he would kill me if I refused, considering he told me his plan.

Chance: I see…so, what happened next.

Keaton: At first, we came up with a plan to have me switch the poison, and Mary would accidentally kill someone, and I would be the great hero, proving that Mary was the one who did it. She was a scapegoat to escape this damn motive.

Mary: Why…why me?

Keaton: Because you were cooking. Simple as that.

Sue: But since someone swapped the bowls, your plan failed.

Keaton: Yeah. So, I got desperate when I noticed the bowls were switched, and I had Eva pour the poisoned cleaning supplies into the soup with me.

Leo: B-But why, um, would you do this?

Keaton: The motive. I’d like to think I could take anyone in a straight fight, but if the traitor can just come out of nowhere and kill any one of us…well, it wouldn’t matter if I was the strongest man alive.

Monokuma: That’s right. Humans are oh so fragile. All it takes is one good strike to kill them.

Keaton: All this time, I’ve been trying to act tough…but I guess I’m the weakest one here, huh? Truth be told…from the moment I got here, I’ve been…so scared. I tried to stay strong, but…I guess I’m not even good at that…

Karin: Keaton…

Keaton: Well, I guess if I’m ever going to start being brave, I guess it’s better late than never.

**He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked…rather calm in the face of his death. Perhaps he had already accepted it.**

Keaton: Alright. Let’s get this over with. My legs are starting to fall asleep.

**His attempt at lightening the mood didn’t seem to help. The others were all getting ready to vote until…**

Clair: Please, hold on!

**Everyone’s eyes immediately turned to Clair.**

Clair: There’s one more thing I need to make clear.

Drew: Can’t this wait?

Clair: No. I had a feeling that Keaton was involved somehow, and I wanted to find out how before asking this. Keaton, answer these questions as honestly as you can, ok?

Keaton: Why not. Not like I have anything to lose.

Clair: Why did you use the cleaning supplies to poison someone?

Keaton: Eva told me to use them. Said I already had fingerprints on it from earlier, so it wouldn’t be suspicious.

Eva: Well, there was a bit more to it than that.

Clair: What do you mean? Tell me!

Eva: Well, I didn’t see a sticker on it before, so I thought I’d be fine. I told Keaton it was poisonous, and he believed me. I…I guess I was looking for an excuse not to kill.

Joe: But when we investigated the kitchen, that spray bottle definitely had a sticker.

Sue: Can I see that picture of the medical room you took last night, Joe.

Joe: Go ahead.

**Looking it over, I realized that that same spray bottle didn’t have a sticker on it. The picture only showed the front of the bottle, but still…**

**So, where else could the sticker have come from…wait…**

Sue: The cyanide! Mr. Patches, what did you do with the sticker on the cyanide container?

Keaton: I just threw it on the floor of the storage room.

Chance: In that case, someone could have put that sticker on the spray bottle afterwards, to fool us into thinking it was poisonous.

Flint: Wait a minute. What if they’re lying, and it always had that sticker, or it was poisonous, but didn’t have a sticker.

Clair: Um…

Sue: Something you want to say, Clair?

Clair: Well…I, um…I’m not sure if I should say it…I might mess things up, and…

Sue: Clair, I know you can do it. I told you to have some confidence.

Clair: I don’t know…

Sue: Clair, you believe in me, right?

Clair: Well, yeah…

Sue: And I believe in you! So, if you can’t believe in yourself, then believe in the Sue that believes in Yu!

Clair: …Ok! I…remember something guys…so listen up.

**All eyes were on her, but she stood tall and proud as she recounted what she had saw.**

 

[Flashback]

Mary: Most likely. However, knowing Monokuma, the cleaning supplies in here is probably filled with all kinds of dangerous chemicals or poison.

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu. Now why would I do that?

Miles: What do you mean? You’ve probably stored all kinds of weapons around this place!

Monokuma: Well, I won’t deny that, but you do realize that I live here, you know?

Clair: So what?

Monokuma: Why would I use poisonous chemicals to clean my home?!

Mary: Well, are there any poisonous items here?

Monokuma: …If there are, then they’re all clearly labeled. If you ask me, I think it would be great for committing a murder.

[End Flashback]

 

Mary: Oh, that’s right! I completely forgot about that.

Flint: No way…this is crazy.

Maple: So, what does this all mean?

**This whole case is something else. If Keaton is telling the truth, then we still don’t know who attacked Karin. And it seems we still don’t know how the victim died. But…**

Sue: There is one thing we know, however, and it’s that the spray bottle that Mr. Patches used was not poisonous, which means it wasn’t what killed Miles!

**The closer we get to the truth, the more complex this case becomes. Is Keaton right? Is he being framed by someone? Is he really not the murderer? Even now, I can’t help but feel that we’re still stuck in the killer’s trap, and we desperately need to find some way to escape, and soon!**


	18. Chapter 2: The Road to Despair is Paved with Good Intentions, Class Trial Part 3

**Just when it seemed that Mary was the culprit, new evidence had been presented to prove her innocence. And now, it looks like the same thing might happen to Keaton. This case…none of us were quite sure what to make of it…not even Keaton seemed to have an idea what was going on, despite creating his own plan for murder…**

**And unlike Mary, who, once her innocence was proven, was met with warm smiles, most of the others looked at Keaton with looks of scorn or skepticism.**

**The most perplexing look of all, however, was that of Keaton himself. He looked completely baffled at the mere thought that he could be innocent.**

Keaton: You mean…I’m not the killer?

**I paused for a second before collecting my thoughts, then answered.**

Sue: I don’t know. There’s no denying that you are involved in some way, but how much?

Chance: At the very least, due to our recent discovery, I feel that further discussion is in order.

Drew: Further discussion?! Didn’t you just hear him? He confessed!

Joe: He confessed to doing something that didn’t kill the victim, though.

Karin: But what did kill the victim, then?

Mary: The Monokuma File mentions that Miles ingested multiple harmful substances. I assume the cleaning solution was one of them.

Flint: And what does harmful mean in this context?

Eva: Anything that would harm you if you swallowed it, fatal or otherwise. That’s what I assume, anyway.

Leo: I, um, g-guess that makes sense. I mean, he, um, must have been killed by one of them, not both.

Clair: And if Monokuma didn’t label the spray bottle himself, it must not be deadly.

Maple: So, could the second chemical have been the cyanide, then?

Sue: That’s what I’m thinking. Problem is, when the cyanide get into his bowl?

Keaton: Well, it could have been Mary’s bowl too, right? Miles’ ate hers as well.

Karin: But why would the killer target Mary?

Clair: Well, now that I think about it, we never found out who the person who switched the yellow bowls for blue bowls was.

Mary: Do you think there’s a connection, Clair?

Clair: It’s possible. Maybe they saw that you had put poison in the bowls, but they wanted to be the one to become the blackened.

Joe: So, could they have been the one who attacked Karin and stabbed Miles, as well as plant evidence to frame Keaton?

Chance: It does make a certain amount of sense. Kill one of the cooks while framing the other one.

Maple: All I know is they must have used the elevator, otherwise I would have seen them.

Eva: Yes…I took a glance at the scanner records when Keaton and I went to pour the poison.

Mary: And what did you find?

Eva: Well, from the time Keaton and Mary left the dining room to find the others to the time the two of us arrived, no one else entered via the main door.

**So, the person who switched the bowls used the elevator to get to the dining room.**

Karin: Still, to go that far…the killer must have had some sort of malice towards Keaton and Mary.

Drew: Well, I don’t know about Mary, but saying the killer didn’t like Keaton doesn’t really narrow it down. I mean, you’d have an easier time listing the people who do like him.

Keaton: Yeah, I guess so…

**Harsh…but not necessarily wrong.**

Maple: What I want to know is how would they know that the container had poison in it?

Eva: Well, the part where you pour it out is a bit different than a regular salt container.

Flint: That’s still a pretty big leap of logic to make. Do you really think that they thought it was poison just because of the top looked a little different?

Karin: Eva mentioned that cyanide can give off a certain smell. Perhaps they were able to smell it?

Mary: There’s also the matter of why they did it. We know why Keaton did what he did, but we don’t know the motive of the true killer.

**Right…the actions and the motive of this mysterious attacker were still a mystery. We all sat there for several minutes, tossing ideas around…**

Leo: M-Maybe it was, um…the traitor?

Sue: You…think the traitor did it?

Leo: I mean…it’s possible, isn’t it?

**I know that it being the traitor is impossible. Now, how to explain this…**

Sue: …No, I don’t think so.

Leo: Eh? W-why not?

Sue: The traitor was going to strike at 12:20 when Monokuma gave them a signal. But the killer supposedly poisoned the soup long before that.

Leo: Oh, ok. T-That makes sense. I’m sorry…

Sue: Don’t worry about it, Leo.

**We kept thinking…and thinking…and thinking…**

Drew: So…I’m just throwing this out there, but maybe the reason for the killer’s strange plan was that they were carrying out some sort of imitation of the play?

Keaton: Are you talking about the play from yesterday?

Flint: What other play could it be? Of course he’s talking about that play.

Maple: But what do you mean by an imitation, Drew?

Drew: Like…the methods used to kill are…kinda similar. In the play, someone was poisoned, another was stabbed, and a third was beaten with a weapon.

Maple: Oh, I see. Karin was beaten, Miles was stabbed, and he was also poisoned.

Sue: The items used are a bit different, however. Protein powder was used for poison in the play, for example.

Drew: Maybe…they didn’t have the proper items?

Mary: It wouldn’t be a faithful imitation, then. Also, there were two other deaths in the play.

Joe: Yup, the character I played was thrown off a cliff, and Mary’s character was shot full of holes.

Drew: Yeah, ok. Guess I was hoping that our killer could at least appreciate the fine arts.

**And that was how things went continued for the longest time. Well, it felt long, anyway. Someone would toss out an idea, and it immediately get dismissed by the others. Things continued like this until…**

Monokuma: Hey! What the hell’s going on here?! You guys haven’t made any progress in forever.

Clair: That’s because everything’s really damn complicated! Can’t you give us a hint or something?

Monokuma: A judge must remain unbiased at all times. I’ll help neither the killer or the innocent students. 

Flint: If you won’t help, then don’t complain.

Monokuma: I’ll complain however much I want! And just so you know, I can stop this trial at any time if I get bored, and you’d all be forced to vote.

Chance: What, we haven’t provided enough excitement for your sick mind already?

Monokuma: Well, I guess I’m still pretty pumped after the last bombshell you guys dropped about the spray bottle.

Karin: Wouldn’t you already know about that?

Monokuma: Well yeah, but seeing you guys get all surprised is part of the fun! It feels like I have butterflies in my stomach…oh, no wait, I’m just hungry.

**Monokuma called for a servant, who brought him some pears.**

Monokuma: Man, I totally missed lunch with all the excitement going on. So, let’s call a five-minute break while I eat! So, do whatever, just stay in this room.

**A break is certainly appreciated. It’ll give me a while to collect my thoughts. Noticing a bench in the corner, I sat down and closed and relaxed. Joe and Clair sat down next to me.**

Joe: That was an excellent deduction, Clair. Great job!

Clair: Oh, thanks. Umm…Sue, I was wondering about the button.

**The broken elevator button, yes. It hadn’t really come into play yet, but still…**

Sue: I’ll reveal it if it becomes relevant. Until then, keep it a secret, ok?

Clair: I understand. It’s just…why do we need to keep it a secret?

Joe: Don’t want to reveal your hand to the enemy too soon. You don’t want to give them time to prepare.

Clair: Ok. I guess that makes sense. I can keep a secret, but I’m not too fond of it.

Joe: So, Sue, what’s the plan for after the break?

Sue: Well…I don’t think the others will let Mr. Patches off the hook just yet. I imagine that before we find the killer, we might need to prove his innocence.

Clair: Well, he did say that he was being framed for the attack and stabbing. If we can prove that he was framed, then not only do we prove his innocence, we find out more about the true killer’s movement.

Sue: That sounds like a plan. So, are you two ready?

Clair: I was born ready!

Joe: …

Sue: Joe?

Joe: Yeah, I’m ready, but…I just hope that we can end this soon. The longer this takes, the more drained we’ll all be by the end, making the despair of losing another classmate hurt that much more…

**That’s true…someone had murder Miles, and potentially tried to frame Keaton for it. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but the fact is that one of our friends had betrayed us…**

Joe: Sorry, I didn’t mean to be a downer. Here, I brought some water. Your throat must be dry from having to shout “No, that’s wrong”, all the time.

Sue: I little bit. Thanks.

**I took the bottle from his hands and began to drink. I hadn’t even realized how thirsty I was! I finished my drink and sat it down right in time for Monokuma to call us back to our podiums.**

Monokuma: Boy, that sure was delicious.

Leo: P-Pears don’t seem like, um, s-something that a bear would normally eat…

Joe: Well, he’s always going on and on about _dis pear_!

Flint: Stop joking around and focus on this case.

Sue: Have you managed to think of something, Mr. Hunter?

Flint: I have. Personally, I don’t think we can excuse Keaton of this crime just yet.

**So, it’s just like I thought. He’s not going to give this up easily.**

Drew: That’s true. Just because he didn’t kill him with the poison doesn’t mean that he didn’t stab him.

Chance: He did admit to the poisoning though, but not the stabbing.

Flint: Only after we caught him in several lies. Not to mention, it’s entirely possible that he knew all along that we’d figure out that the spray bottle wasn’t poisoned.

Mary: Then why would he confess?

Flint: Simple. Because Miles was killed in a different way, so he wanted to earn our trust by confessing to something unrelated to the victim’s death. Someone would point out that the spray bottle wasn’t poisoned, and he’d be off the hook!

Maple: That seems like a huge gamble. And he seems to regret what happened.

Flint: Oh, of course he’s regretful. He regrets getting caught, but that’s it. I bet you anything he doesn’t give a rat’s ass about the victim.

Sue: That’s enough! If you want to continue the case against Mr. Patches, then show some evidence!

Flint: I don’t have too. You’ve given me all I need.

**What is he…oh, I see…**

Sue: The scanner records. Is that what you’re referring to?

Flint: Exactly. The scanners still have his initials, which means he used his ID!

**Keaton claimed that he didn’t go to the dining or storage room, but his word alone won’t be enough. There has to be something proving he didn’t go there…**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Cardboard Box, Chlorine Bleach, Photo of Culprit**

Flint: The records say that Keaton went to the **storage room,** the **dining room,** and the **laundry room.**

Eva: There were also records of **someone else using the front door** , but there were none for the **medical room beside Flint and myself.**

Keaton: I’m telling you… **I didn’t enter those rooms.**

Drew: What, did your electroID walk away on its own?

Drew: Face it, you scanned your own electorID to **stab the victim!**

Flint: Then, you **used your own ID to go outside** and find Eva!

**Now that I think about it…one of the records seems strange…**

**Solution: “someone else using the front door” -- > “used your own ID to go outside”**

Sue: No, that’s wrong!

**BREAK!**

Sue: Are you sure that Mr. Patches used his ID everywhere he went? Perhaps you ought to take another look at the record at the front door.

Flint: What are you talking about? All it says is…w-what?!

Drew: D-Don’t leave us in suspense like that! What does it say?

Sue: Allow me to explain. You see, if Mr. Patches used his own ID on that door, the initials would read KP. However, the record at the front door has the initials MS!

Maple: MS…wait! That’s the victim’s initials! Miles Swift!

Flint: But that’s impossible! He was in the medical room! I brought him there!

Clair: But did you scan his ID to get him inside?

Flint: …No, I suppose I didn’t.

Drew: Couldn’t Keaton have just had both his and Miles’ Id on him?

Sue: Then why did he only use it on the front door? Why not all of them?

Mary: Wouldn’t it be obvious that Miles didn’t enter those areas, since he was confined to a bed in the medical room?

Monokuma: But imagine if he did enter those areas. It sure would be a pretty elaborate plan to stab yourself!

Joe: It would be obvious, but if Keaton used Miles’ ID every time, then we wouldn't have Keaton’s initials as a clue.

Clair: And we know that Keaton did go outside, because we saw him when he asked for Eva.

Sue: And there were no records of anyone going out to the balcony, so he must have used the front door.

Flint: Now hold on a second. I admit that Miles couldn’t have gone through the front door, but that doesn’t mean that Keaton did. There was another way he could have gotten outside without using an ID.

**Getting outside without using an ID?**

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Hidden Passage, Clair’s Account, Spray Bottle, Everyone’s Locations, Elevator Path**

Flint: Someone else could have used Miles’ ID. **_Someone besides Keaton._**

Chance: Do you have anyone in mind?

Flint: I don’t, but you can’t deny that it’s a possibility.

Clair: But Keaton **went outside to find Eva.** We saw him!

Joe: He **couldn’t have taken the balcony exit** either. 

Flint: But there was another way to get outside, remember?

Flint: He obviously **took the hidden passage**!

Chance: But what of this mystery person who took Miles’ ID? Where did they go?

Flint: Well, they **walked back inside, of course.**

Clair: I guess they **wouldn’t** **need a scanner that way.**

**Could Keaton, or anyone for that matter, have gone through the secret passage?**

**Solution: Hidden Passage -- > “took the hidden passage”**

Sue: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: Mr. Hunter, you do know that the secret passage is very wet and muddy, correct?

Flint: What’s your point?

Sue: My point is that if Mr. Patches walked through there, there would be footprints in the mud. However, when I checked out the hidden passage, there were no signs that anyone had walked through there.

Flint: …I see. Well then, in that case, I want to ask Keaton a question.

Keaton: What is it?

Flint: Did you know that you had Miles’ ID when you went through the front entrance?

Keaton: No, I didn’t. I know that these things display the name of the owner as soon as you turn them on…

Sue: But you just scanned the ID without looking at it, right?

Keaton: Yeah, exactly.

Drew: But when would he have even grabbed Miles’ ID, and where’s his own ID?

Mary: I believe I can answer that. It happened right before we all ate lunch, in fact.

 

[Flashback]

Miles: Hey you two, would it be alright if I place my electroID on the counter here?

Mary: That shouldn’t be a problem. But may I ask why?

Miles: I don’t have any pockets, and I don’t want to risk spilling some soup on it. Monokuma probably made these things waterproof, but just in case…

Keaton: Yeah, that’s fine. Just place it next to mine.

Miles: Do you not have any pockets either?

Keaton: My pants have some pockets, but I was using it as an alarm when we were cooking.

Miles: I see. Well, alright then.

[End Flashback]

 

Eva: So, both of their ID’s were on the counter. I suppose they would be easy to mix up.

Leo: B-But what h-happened to Keaton’s ID?

Keaton: I keep telling you guys, the real culprit took my ID and is trying to frame me!

Karin: Um, Keaton? Perhaps you should just pull out the ID you have with you. It should be Miles’, right?

Keaton: Oh, yeah, that’s right! Man, you’re a lifesaver, Karin!

Karin: O-Oh, well, I, um…wouldn’t go that far…

**Keaton reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his ID. He turned it on and…**

Keaton: W-What the hell?! This doesn’t make any goddamn sense!

Drew: What’s on there?! Show us!

Keaton: It’s…it’s my ID.

Sue: What?! How is that possible?!

Joe: Keaton should have used Miles’ ID on the front door, right? So why does he only have his own?

Flint: Well, to me, that just makes him seem even guiltier.

**No…this doesn’t make sense. Why doesn’t he have Miles’ ID?**

Joe: Well, this is a problem, isn’t it? I’m sure that Keaton had Miles’ ID at one point, but…

Sue: Don’t worry, Joe. I have a plan.          

Joe: Wonderful! I knew you’d figure a way out of this, Sue!

Sue: But first of all…Mr. Hunter, did you see anyone in the hallway when you brought Mr. Swift to the medical room.

Flint: No, I didn’t see anyone.

**Perfect.**

**I’m convinced that there’s something bigger going on here. If I want to move the conversation in that direction, I’ll have to find a different way of proving Keaton innocent.**

**I’ll have to reach into the depths of my mind…**

**DIVE START**

If Keaton used Miles’ ID, then who used his?

[Keaton/Miles/The Killer]

 

What three people do we know saw the body before the announcement?

[Flint, Eva, and Karin/Flint, Keaton, and Eva/ Flint, Keaton, and Karin]

 

Where did Miles actually die?

[Dining Room/Hallway/Medical Room]

 

**Solution: The Killer; Flint, Keaton, and Eva; Dining Room**

Sue: It’s all coming together!

**BREAK!**

Sue: You know…there is something that proves that Mr. Patches couldn’t have done it.

Flint: And what is that?

Sue: The body discovery announcement, of course.

Flint: And what about that proves that Keaton is innocent?! How can you tell that he was one of the people who saw the body?!

Sue: Simple. It’s because Mr. Swift had to have died in the dining room.

Flint: How do you figure that?

Sue: Because, since you didn’t encounter anyone in the hallway or medical room, that means that the only way that three people would be able to see the body was if he died in the dining room.

Clair: Yeah, Eva was the third, so two people would have had to have seen the body beforehand.

Chance: Not to mention, Flint, you were able to get Miles into the medical room without another ID, right?

Flint: …Yeah, I was.

Sue: Now then, these scanners only prevent living organisms from passing without an ID. And since Mr. Swift was able to pass without an ID…

Joe: He must have been dead by the time he got to the medical room! A brilliant deduction, Sue!

Drew: B-But what about Karin? Couldn’t she have seen the body in the dining room?

Karin: Flint told me to wait in the pantry, so I didn’t catch a glimpse of the body…

Flint: Ok, but what about the person who stabbed Miles? Couldn’t they have counted?

Sue: Weren’t you just saying that Mr. Patches could have killed the victim by stabbing them? Now you’re saying that the person who did the stabbing isn’t him, and is innocent?

Flint: W-Well, I mea-

Sue: And furthermore, if Mr. Patches had killed the victim via stabbing, then only Ms. Genis would have seen the body before the announcement, which isn’t enough people to trigger it.

Joe: So, we know that the victim didn’t die from the stabbing or the spray-bottle. Cyanide seems the most likely.

Karin: Is cyanide really strong enough to kill him that fast? It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes since he ate his soup.

Eva: Cyanide is an incredibly quick and deadly poison, especially when dissolved in water. It could easily kill him in a matter of minutes.

Sue: The way I see it, Mr. Patches had to have seen the body, since he was there when Mr. Swift collapsed. And since he was one of the three people to discover the body, he can’t be the killer. Don’t you think so, Mr. Hunter?

Flint: Tch…alright, I get it. But do you still want to claim that someone else used Keaton’s ID?

Sue: I do. And I also believe that it’s possible that they might also be the killer!

Chance: Perhaps the stabbing was to cover up the true cause of death, in that case.

Keaton: So…just to be clear, I’m off the hook, right?

Sue: I wouldn’t say that. The fact remains that you did try to kill the victim. However, I can say with confidence that you are not the actual killer. And now that I think about it, you couldn’t have attacked Ms. Taker either.

Keaton: Well of course! There’s no way that I’d be the one who would do that!

**This all must feel so surreal to him. Just a little while ago he was willing to die, but now we know that he’s not the blackened.**

Keaton: Well, all right then! Let’s find the asshole who did this, then! Ask me anything, and I’ll answer.

Eva: The same goes for me…and I apologize for my outburst earlier. That was rather unbecoming of me.

Flint: Now they’re off the hook they become cooperative. Unbelievable.

Joe: But this is a great thing! For the first time this whole trial, all of us Ultimates now stand together against despair! Now that we are all working together, this case is as good as solved.

**He’s right. Now that we’ve proven Keaton’s innocence, it’s time to start focusing on finding the true killer!**

Drew: Attendez un instant! What I want to know is if the real killer used his ID, then why does he have it with him right now?

**That’s a good question…why does he have it on him? Perhaps…**

[The killer switched them before the murder/The killer switched them after the murder]

 

**Solution: The killer switched them after the murder**

 

Sue: I’ve got it!

 

Sue: The killer probably switched the ID’s after the murder. They stealthily took Mr. Swift’s ID and gave Mr. Patches his own back.

Eva: I suppose the switch would have to have happened after they had used the ID to attack Karin, ride the elevator down, and throw the jacket in the laundry room.

Chance: They probably couldn’t do it while everyone was watching, either. The switch must have happened while Keaton and the killer were alone.

Joe: Well, let’s clear the obvious out of the way first. Clair, myself, Eva, Sue, and Chance were all outside when the stabbing occurred, so we all have alibies.

Sue: And we’ve just proven that Me. Patches couldn’t have done it either.

Flint: And if we’re assuming that the murderer and the person who stabbed Miles are the same person, then it can’t be me, because I was one of the three people to trigger the announcement.

**Which means Flint can’t be the killer or the stabber.**

**That still leaves five people. Leo, Karin, Mary, Maple, and Drew.**

Maple: Oh, wait! The murderer might still have Miles’ ID on them right now! Quickly, everyone pull out your ID’s!

**Everyone emptied their pockets to show they weren’t hiding anything, and each held out one ID. Turning them all on, I saw that everyone had their own ID.**

Mary: I suppose that the killer already discarded Miles’ ID somewhere.

Maple: Darn! I thought I was onto something.

Chance: Still…I think we might be on the right track. If we don’t have any more clues on the poisoning of the soup, then we should focus on the coverup afterwards, and fill in the blanks as we go.

Flint: Well, first of all, when Miles collapsed, I ran to scan my ID to leave. I was so panicked that I didn’t even realize that he didn’t have his ID on him.

Chance: But the dining room has two scanners, yes? One to exit and one to enter. So why was a record of both Miles and Keaton’s ID found on the scanner.

Keaton: Well, when I went to grab my ID at the counter, it was the only one there. So maybe the killer had already grabbed my ID. They must have scanned my ID after the three of us left.

Joe: Since Miles was dead at the time, that would be three ID’s scanned, but only two living people exiting the dining room.

Karin: Perhaps the killer was hiding in the kitchen, and snuck by in order to exit the dining room. If only I had noticed them…

Clair: So, they must have run out of the kitchen by using Keaton’s ID, and then ran back in using it.

Sue: That way, they wouldn’t have to use their own ID to get around the castle.

Maple: But can you actually use someone else’s ID?

Joe: Of course! I proved as much when I…borrowed Mary’s ID. So…good thing I did that, right?

Sue: …Don’t push your luck, Joe.

Eva: Well, after using Keaton’s ID to get back into the kitchen, they attacked Karin, yes?

Mary: But not before grabbing his black jacket.

Eva: Indeed. Anyway, after attacking Karin, they rode the elevator down to the medical room.

Drew: That’s where they stabbed Miles with…something.

**That’s right…we still don’t know what they used to stab him.**

Karin: Keaton, did you loan your awl or needles to anyone?

Keaton: No, I didn’t. They’re still in my room. Guess they found something else to stab him with.

Maple: Well, we know for sure that after stabbing the victim, the killer used the elevator again to get to the third floor in the storage room.

Leo: A-And then they w-went into the, um, laundry room and threw the bloody jacket in there…and also started yelling at my poor parrot!

Keaton: Do you really think I’d just randomly decide to yell at some parrot when I was trying to be stealthy and not leave behind evidence?

Maple: When you put it like that, I guess it makes more sense to believe you where framed.

Chance: The killer must have imitated Keaton’s way of speaking while near the parrot.

Sue: That would seem to be the case. As for the jacket…I noticed that, despite it being wet and bleached, there’s still lots of blood on it.

Karin: Perhaps they tried to wash it in the laundry room, but they realized that they probably didn’t have much time.

Eva: But why would they wash it? If their goal was to frame Keaton then they would have kept the blood on it.

Sue: Then maybe the killer doused it in water and bleach before they stabbed Miles?

Leo: W-Why would t-they do that?

Karin: It must have been to clean up the blood from when they attacked me.

Joe: Yeah, Clair and I performed a luminol test. There wasn’t any blood on the floor, but we did get a reaction.

Clair: Um, Sue, what kind of bleach was in the kitchen again?

Sue: It was…chlorine bleach, if I recall correctly.

Clair: Oh…I see…I see…

**She’s thinking really hard about something. Wonder what it’s about.**

Sue: Clair, what are you thinking about?

Clair: Um…several things, really.

Eva: Anything to do with the topic at hand?

Clair: Well…yeah, there is. I was wondering…was Karin attacked before or after Miles was stabbed?

Sue: Before or after?

Karin: Haven’t we already concluded that it was before? The killer couldn’t have used the elevator otherwise.

Clair: Well…something just seems strange about it, that’s all.

**We had already decided that it happened before, but…**

**The more I thought about it, the stranger it seemed.**

Sue: I admit that there’s something odd about all this.

Joe: Well, if both of you think that, then I suppose we could discuss.

**Right. It’s time to figure out why this is bothering me so much.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Scanner Records, Cardboard Box, Chlorine Bleach, Everyone’s Location, Maple’s Account**

Chance: The killer **used the elevator from the dining room.**

Karin: Since I was in the way, they attacked me…

Keaton: **They entered the dining room with my ID, right?**

Keaton: And they also took my damn jacket!

Eva: That jacket was what they were wearing in that photo…

Karin: Not to mention, **the jacket had blood on it.**

Drew: You couldn’t fake the photo without the jacket…

Joe: We heard Karin scream at around 12:22pm, so that must have **been when she was attacked!**

 

**Everyone seems to think the dining room was entered first. Do I have any evidence to refute that?**

**Solution: Scanner Records -- > “been when she was attacked!”**

Sue: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: Sorry, Joe, but that couldn’t have been when she was attacked.

Joe: Huh? Why’s that?

Sue: It says that the culprit entered the dining room at 12:12am.

Joe: Well, maybe they just hid for a while before they attacked.

Sue: Sorry, but that can’t be it either. If you take a look at the records for when the killer entered the laundry room and the storage room, they are 12:14pm and 12:15pm, respectively.

Maple: Um…what does that mean?

Sue: It means that there’s no way the killer could have went to the dining room first!

Chance: How can that be? Where did the jacket in the storage room photo come from then?

Maple: Maybe there were two jackets? Or maybe the killer sneakily took the jacket and then to the storage room?

Sue: There’s no evidence of a second jacket, and if they exited the dining room after taking the jacket, there would be a record showing that.

Joe: Amazing, Clair! I didn’t even pick up on that!

**I mean, neither did I at first...but the others don’t need to know that.**

Drew: So, when did the attack happen? Was it before or after Miles got stabbed?!

**This is crucial. With the information we have now, the attack could have only happened…**

Before Miles was stabbed/After Miles was stabbed/Neither before or after

 

**Solution: Neither before or after**

Sue: I’ve got it!

 

Sue: It makes no sense either way. It can't be after, because when Ms. Genis arrived, Mr. Swift was already stabbed, and discovered the body right as Ms. Taker screamed. It also can't be before, because of what I just stated.

Drew: Well, could you state it in more detail?

Sue: Of course. The culprit faked the photo, but they couldn't do that without the jacket, and they couldn't leave with the jacket without either attacking Ms. Taker or scanning their electroID. However, not only was the not a record of them leaving, but Ms. Taker was attacked only a few moments before Ms. Genis arrived, which was after the culprit faked the photo.

Joe: The photo was faked with the jacket at 12:14am, but they couldn't get the jacket to

fake the photo until around 12:22am, when we heard the scream.

Drew: But that doesn't make any sense!

Sue: I know. And that’s what makes the path the killer took all the more confusing…

Joe: Then maybe we should just ignore it.

Flint: What are you talking about? We can’t just ignore it just because it’s a pain.

Joe: That’s not what I’m saying.

Sue: What do you mean, Joe?

Joe: I mean that, somewhere along the line, we must have made a mistake regarding the killer’s attack on Karin, otherwise things would be making sense. So, let’s focus on a different topic in order to find the killer. Hopefully, we’ll be able to piece together what really happened from there.

Keaton: But where the hell do we go from here?

**The trial area grew silent once again.**

**Nobody knew what else to discuss.**

**Because there was nothing else to discuss.**

**I’m so close! I’m right there! We’ve tried so hard, but there’s just not enough evidence to point to someone as the killer!**

**I thought back as far back as I could, but nothing came to mind…**

**Was this it? Are we just doomed to be stuck in the killer’s trap? Are we all going to die here…**

**No…I refuse to except that.**

**If I have no more evidence, then I’ll find the killer a different way!**

[Flashback]

Sue: Thank you…and, about your question…about if I would far I would go to find the truth…

Joe: Do you have an answer?

Sue: I do. Now…if this were a regular case back home, I would still try my best, but here…when it’s life or death…I’ll lie, I’ll bluff, I’ll beg...I’ll do whatever it takes to find the truth.

Joe: Even if that truth is filled with despair?

Sue: If it is, then we’ll get through it, just like we’ll get through this trial…I hope so, at least.

[End Flashback]

**That’s right. Looks like it’s time then. I made sure I had the most confident smile on my face, and prepared the biggest bluff I ever told.**

Sue: I know who the killer is.

**Immediately, all eyes were on me. Even Joe looked a little surprised, but I could tell he still had total faith in me.**

Karin: W-What? You do? Did you know this whole time, or…?

Sue: No. I just figured it out now.

Keaton: Great! About time that asshole gets what’s coming to them!

Drew: Well then hurry up and tell us!

**This…is where things get complicated.**

Sue: Well, a name alone means nothing, right?

Maple: Huh? Wouldn’t the name be super important?

Sue: Well, I also need to tell you my reasoning, right? To let you know I’m not just lying and throwing things out there.

**Which…is exactly what I’m doing.**

Chance: So, what would you have us do?

Sue: Everyone will tell their alibi for the murder, and I’ll tell you who did it from there.

**Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it…**

Chance: Well, all right then. I suppose that makes sense.

**Okay, this is it! Do or die! I need to find something here, or it’s over.**

**Make Your Argument**

**Truth Bullets: Broken Buttons, Maple’s Account, Clair’s Account, Cardboard Box, Weapon Crate**

Chance: Well, around that time… **I was with you, Sue.**

Clair: And I was with **Joe outside at the picnic table.**

Keaton: You already know what Eva and I were doing…

Flint: If you need to know, after moving Miles’ body to the medical room…

Flint: I **went looking for Mary** since she knew first aid.

Eva: Either way, Keaton, Flint, and I couldn’t have killed.

Keaton: Right, because **we triggered the body discovery announcement.**

Joe: Those are the obvious alibis…so what about the rest of you?

Mary: I **_believe I was in the bathroom at the time._**

Mary: But Clair eventually found Flint and I, and told us how Mary had been attacked.

Flint: So, we rushed to the dining room.

Drew: I _was **in my room the whole day until I heard the announcement.**_

Karin: Even if we ignore the attack, I still have an alibi.

Karin: **_The second-floor elevator button wasn’t working_** , so I couldn’t go there.

Maple: **_I was in my room_** , barricading the door to keep the traitor out.

Leo: W-Why didn’t I think of that… ** _all I did was hid under my covers!_**

**Is there anything here that is new information that I can prove or disprove?**

**Solution: Broken Buttons -- > “ _The second-floor elevator button wasn’t working_** ”

 

Sue: I concur!

 

**CONSENT**

Sue: Ms. Taker’s right. The second-floor button was indeed broken.

Joe: And so was the button in the medical room.

Eva: Huh…I saw the medical room button, but I had no idea about the elevator.

Sue: Well, I believe that the killer broke them both.

Maple: How would they do that?

Sue: Simple. When they arrived on the second floor, they arrived at a secret passage leading to the medical room.

Chance: So, is it just like the storage room, where there is a button on the inside and outside of the secret passage the either opens or closes it?

Joe: That’s what it was like for me last night, anyway.

Sue: So, these two buttons that do the same thing…let’s call them button inside, and button outside. First, the killer arrives at the secret passage from the elevator. They hit button inside, and the passage opens, revealing a secret entrance to the medical room.

Joe: After stabbing Miles, they break button outside so no one can use it, and walk back inside the secret passage, and close the secret entrance to the medical room by hitting button inside again.

Sue: Finally, they go back to the elevator, and they break the second-floor button. This was all in an attempt to prevent us from finding out the path they took to the medical room.

Drew: Ok, it’s cool that you found that out and all, but does that really help us find the killer?

Sue: …Yes. Yes, it does. In fact, I’ll point them out, right now.

**Once again, I claimed to know the killer.**

**This time, however, I wasn’t bluffing.**

**Although I almost wish I was.**

**In that last debate, what the killer had said…was a huge contradiction when compared to what they had said earlier.**

**It could just be a simple mistake. I wanted it to be a simple mistake.**

**But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense.**

**This crazy case would only make sense if they were the killer, after all.**

**And so, there I sat, burdened by the truth that I had sworn to find.**

**The horribly despair-filled truth.**

**The truth that this person had betrayed us.**

**The truth that this person murdered Miles.**

**The truth…that this person…would go as far as framing Keaton for murder.**

**The truth is...the blackened is…**

**SELECT SOMEONE!**                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chance to guess the identity of the Miles' killer. If you have any idea, comment down below, and as always, thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 2: The Road to Despair is Paved with Good Intentions, Class Trial Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to see who the true killer of Miles Swift is!

[Karin Taker Chosen]

 

Sue: Here’s my answer!

 

Sue: Karin…I need to ask you something.

Karin: …Y-Yes?

Sue: You just said that the second-floor button on the elevator was broken, right?

Karin: Correct. And, as you confirmed, I was telling the truth.

Sue: The thing is…earlier in the trial, Drew asked if you and the other leaders entered the elevator…

 

[Flashback]

Drew: Chance, did you, Eva, and Karin enter the elevator? Was there anything peculiar you noticed?

Chance: No, we never entered the elevator. We merely discovered it. And I haven’t entered it since.

Karin: I’m afraid I haven’t entered the elevator either.

[End Flashback]

 

Karin: What’s wrong with that? Haven’t we been talking about the elevator for a while now?

Sue: The elevator, yes. But nobody mentioned the buttons before now.

**Her face started to grow pale as she struggled to respond.**

Karin: O-Oh…is that so? W-Well, I s-still don’t see the issue.

**I guess there’s no point in beating around the bush. I’ll just come out and say it then.**

Sue: Karin, those buttons are on the inside of the elevator. So, the only way that you’d know the one of them was broken…was if you entered the elevator yourself!

Karin: Ah!

Chance: Karin, don’t tell me…you weren’t lying to us, were you?

Karin: I…I…

Keaton: Hold on a minute! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!

**I figured that he wouldn’t just let this go.**

Sue: Trying to solve this case. That’s what I’m doing.

Keaton: Then why the hell are you badgering Karin?! You said you know the killer, right?! So point them out!

Sue: Fine. I will.

**I took deep breath, and then…**

Sue: Karin Taker, I choose you! You’re the one who killed Miles Swift!

Karin: W-W-What?! Me?!

Keaton: A-Are you…are you completely out of your fucking mind?!

Eva: K-Karin is the killer?! Are you certain about this?

Sue: I am. Again, the only way that she could have known about the elevator was if she entered it. And yet, earlier she claimed not to have entered it. Cleary, a contradiction.

Keaton: S-She’s probably just confused from her injury, is all.

Joe: Being confused wouldn’t magically give her knowledge of the buttons, would it?

Keaton: I refuse to believe it! There’s no way that Karin would ever commit murder!

Flint: I’m sure that we all thought the same of Paige and Ace, but look what happened.

Sue: People may lie, but evidence does not! And what the evidence tells me is that the one been pulling the strings this entire case is Ms. Taker!

Flint: Not that I disagree, but didn’t you say you already knew the killer before she spoke about the elevator.

Eva: Obviously, she was lying in order to get the killer to feel nervous, and make a slip of the tongue.

Flint: The killer has been attempting to trick us with their lies from the very beginning. How fitting that they would inevitably be caught by being tricked by a lie themselves.

Karin: D-Did you really lie to us, Sue?

Sue: That’s not really important right now, is it? What is important is that you very well could have used that elevator to get to the medical room and stab the victim.

Keaton: You can’t just decide that now! You haven’t even heard her defense!

Chance: Well, Karin. If you would like to speak up, now would be the time.

**I watched her, waiting for some sort of response. However, she simply stood there, her eyes closed.**

Keaton: Karin? Come on, say something!

Karin: …Hehehe.

**A soft, almost inaudible giggle escaped from her mouth, which was curved into a nervous smile.**

Leo: W-What’s so funny?

Karin: It’s just…this is all just a huge misunderstanding.

Drew: A misunderstanding? Well, wouldn’t that be convenient for you?

Karin: Am I not allowed to offer an explanation?

Sue: You are, but if I find it to be unsatisfactory…

Karin: Well, to be honest, this is mostly my own fault, and I take full responsibility for all the trouble I caused, but when you asked if I entered the elevator, I thought you meant only on the day of the murder.

Chance: I thought it was pretty clear that Drew was asking if we went on the elevator at any time, rather than just on the day of the murder.

Karin: As I said, a simple misunderstanding.

Keaton: Again, she’s injured! She probably still isn’t thinking straight! That’s why we need to find the damn killer so she can get some rest!

**For someone with a head wound, she sure is talkative…**

Mary: Well then, what time did you enter the elevator, Karin?

Karin: Why, it was the night before the murder. Well, right before the morning announcement to be exact.

**As dusted off her apron as she said this. Something to keep in mind, perhaps?**

Clair: Why did you decide to use the elevator?

Eva: You even said the Monokuma could have placed some sort of trap there.

Karin: Well, that’s why I investigated by myself instead of putting anyone else in danger. I entered the elevator from the dining room, and rode down to the storage room. That’s when I noticed that the button to the second floor was broken.

Flint: So, are you saying that the button was broken before we got here, right?

Karin: It’s quite possible. This castle is so old, there must be many things in it that are broken.

Monokuma: Hey! Leave my poor castle alone, you poor, castleless, plebian!

Maple: Um, Karin would have only left a record in the dining room entrance, right? So, did anyone see her there?

Clair: I did…I can at least say that she was still in the dining room when I went to bed. Sorry, Sue…

Sue: It’s alright. I’m glad that you’re telling the truth, which is more than I can say for some people.

Karin: Then…you don’t believe me?

Sue: No, I don’t. There’s absolutely no way that you knew that button was broken before today.

 

Karin: I’ll mop the floor with you!

[Split Screen with Sue and Karin]

 

Karin: I’m sorry, Sue, but I won’t just sit here and let you accuse me of a crime I did not commit.

Sue: Then why don’t you explain to me why I’m wrong?

Karin: Gladly. There’s not a doubt in my mind that you’ll be persuaded by my words.

 

**Rebuttal Showdown**

**Truth Blades: Joe’s Account, Monokuma File #2, Chlorine Bleach, Dishwasher Contents, Photo of Culprit.**

Karin: I went down that elevator the **night before the murder.**

Karin: It was right before the nighttime announcement, to be precise.

Karin: I was curious about where it would take me.

Karin: And when I went there, the buttons were broken.

Karin: That is why I knew about them.

**Development!**

Sue: Do you actually have any proof of this?

Karin: Since you are the one making the accusation, the burden of proof lies with you!

Karin: If you have no proof, then you **can’t say I’m the killer**!

Karin: The button broke **before anyone here used the elevator.**

Karin: It probably broke long before we even came here.

Karin: So, unless you want to be stuck in an endless stalemate…

Karin: Then I suggest you stop your questioning!

**Hmm…I never entered the elevator before the crime took place, so I can’t disprove her claims. But maybe someone else can…**

**Solution: Joe’s Account -- > before anyone here used the elevator.**

Sue: I’ll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: No, that button worked perfectly fine before the murder. Isn’t that right, Joe?

Joe: Oh, is it my time to shine? Wonderful!

Drew: Wait a minute. Didn’t you say there wasn’t anything different about the elevator from now and when you used it?

Joe: Oh, I lied.

Flint: Seriously? Can anyone in this courtroom tell the truth?

Keaton: How can we trust what he says now if he lied back then.

Joe: I only lied because I didn’t want to talk about the buttons yet. And, unlike Karin, I have proof that I used the elevator.

Clair: It must have been when you stole M-

Joe: Borrowed.

Clair: *Sigh*…ok, borrowed. It was when you borrowed Mary’s ID, right?

Joe: Correct! I’ve already told you all that I gathered dangerous items from the storage room and the medical room.

Leo: O-Oh, b-but when I checked the scanner, t-there weren’t any records last night.

Clair: Which means that the only way Joe could have gotten into the medical room was through the elevator, right?

Sue: Exactly. So, the elevator was working just fine the night before the murder.

Keaton: Hold on! What if Joe broke the buttons himself!

Joe: Why would I do that?

Keaton: Um, well…maybe to stop a potential killer from using it?

Mary: No, that wouldn’t work.

Keaton: And why not?!

Mary: Because it would be against the rules.

**Taking a quick peek at my ID, I realized she was right.**

**Rule #6: The breaking of any other school property besides the monitors and cameras is also forbidden, unless it is for the purpose of concealing a crime.**

Monokuma: Remember, there’s nothing wrong with borrowing someone else’s ID.

Chance: So, only the blackened would be able to break those buttons.

Sue: And since the buttons were fine the night before the murder, that means that the only time Karin could have entered the elevator was the day of the murder.

Karin: N-Now wait just a minute. I could have entered the elevator during the investigation, right?

**Again, she brushed off her apron.**

Sue: Lying again, Karin?

Karin: What do you mean?

Leo: Um, maybe she’s talking about your tell. You brush off your apron whenever you lie.

Sue: Leo…

Leo: What? O-Oh, should I not have said that? I-I’m sorry!

**Well, now she’s going to actively try not doing it anymore.**

Karin: It’s just a nervous tick, I assure you. And you can’t just say I’m lying without evidence.

Sue: I have evidence.

Karin: W-What?!

Sue: Maple, you were guarding Karin’s door during the investigation, right?

Maple: Yes, I was. I stood there the whole investigation, and even helped her get to the trial grounds.

Sue: Now, did Karin ever leave her room during the investigation?

Maple: Um...no, she never did. She was in her room the entire time.

Sue: Well then, Karin. It appears I’ve caught you in yet another lie.

Karin: …N-No…I…would never lie to you, or any of my friends. As your leader, it is my duty to insure the safety of all of you. I wouldn’t betray you all like that.

**Looking her straight in the eye, I could see how desperate she looked.**

Karin: Please…I’m not a murderer.

Mary: It’s hard to believe that she would even think about murdering someone.

Sue: And yet, the evidence is pointing towards her.

Leo: E-Evidence aside…Karin’s been nothing but nice to us this entire time. Could she really have done something so cruel?

Eva: People hide behind false smiles all the time. It’s very possible that she’s been plotting this whole time.

Maple: Still, I don’t think anyone in their right mind would kill. Or maybe that’s just me…

Eva: It is just you. Don’t assume how other people will act just because of how you would act. Just because you wouldn’t kill doesn’t mean someone else won’t

Karin: …Is that…what you really think? Do you really think I’ve been plotting against you all this entire time?

Eva: I think it’s possible. I understand a thing or two about people, and I think that you’ve just been putting up an act this entire time. Becoming our leader, spending time with Keaton…all of it was just so you could earn our trust, wasn’t it?

Karin: …If you really believe that, then you don’t understand anything, Eva.

Eva: What was that?

Karin: Didn’t you just say that you shouldn’t assume how others will act based on how you would act? I didn’t become a leader so I could betray you all. I became a leader so I could help you guys. Spending time with the others, cleaning and cooking for everyone…I enjoyed it. When we all had fun at the pool together and then went to eat at the picnic tables, I couldn’t have been happier.

Eva: You…actually enjoyed helping them and spending time?

Karin: Yes, I did. I don’t know where you got the idea that I was hated you all and was just trying to manipulate you. Perhaps it was a bit of projection on your part?

Eva: ...

**Eva seemed caught off-guard by her answer.**

Karin: And what about you, Sue? Do you still distrust me?

Sue: I want to believe you. I want to help you. But…I still have my doubts.

Karin: What do you want from me, then?

Sue: I want the truth. I want you to tell me what really happened!

Karin: I’ve already told you! I was attacked! I’m a victim here!

Chance: But your attack just doesn’t make sense in the timeline.

Karin: But you saw me! I was lying there, blood coming from a wound on my head!

**That’s true, she looked like she was in very bad shape when we found her…but again, it doesn’t make sense in the timeline.**

Chance: True, I suppose you were injured when we found you.

Sue: That may be, but…

Clair: Any thoughts, Sue?

**There’s only one conclusion that I can draw from this, and that’s…**

The killer attacked Karin/Someone else attacked Karin/The attack was faked

 

**Solution: The attack was faked**

Sue: I’ve got it!

 

Sue: I have to say, Karin, I’m quite impressed by your acting skills.

Keaton: Acting? Don’t tell me you believe what Eva was saying earlier.

Sue: I was referring to when we found her in the kitchen. She did such a great job of acting that not once did I even consider that the entire attack was a fake!

Leo: W-What? She f-faked her, um, attack?

Chance: It looked very real to me. Are you sure about this, Sue?

Sue: Positive. We know that it isn’t possible timewise for the person who took Keaton’s ID to attack her in the kitchen, after all.

Joe: So, in that case, the only person who could be responsible for this “attack”, is none other than Karin herself.

Keaton: Don’t be stupid! You can’t seriously be saying that Karin smacked herself on the head with a bottle, can you?!

Sue: Not at all. There’s no way that she would risk injuring herself like that. I’m sure that she found a way to fake her injuries.

Drew: Another way? But then why does she have bandages on her head?

Mary: She was bleeding from her head when I found her. I’m not sure how you would be able to fake that.

**There should have been something. Something to make the attack more believable.**

**HANGMAN’S GAMBIT!**

EDIENMIC

 

**Solution: MEDICINE**

Sue: Now I understand!

 

Sue: Actually, there’s definitely a way that Karin could have faked her injuries. In fact, I’d say that you’d know better than anyone, Mary.

Mary: What do you mean?

Sue: Some time ago, you brought some medicine into the kitchen, right?

Mary: Yes, I did. It was Pepto-Bismol, if I recall.

 

[Flashback]

Clair: Yeah, good morning. Um…Mary, are you feeling ok? Why are you taking medicine?

Mary: Oh, it’s nothing serious. My stomach was hurting a bit, so I decided to take some Pepto-Bismol I found in the medicine room.

Clair: Pepto-Bismol?

Mary: It’s this pink liquid that you drink. It’s supposed to help with stomach pain.

[End Flashback]

 

Sue: So, you stored a pink liquid in the kitchen, right?

Mary: I did, but I don’t see how…oh! Wait, are you saying that she poured some of the medicine on her head?

Sue: That’s right! That medicine is the same color as blood, so she poured it on herself to make her story seem more believable.

Joe: That must be where the blood on the jacket came from as well.

Karin: N-No. Couldn’t it have come from Miles’ body? That’s how Eva wrote that message, after all.

Clair: But the only way she was able to do that was by dipping her finger in one of the holes in his body. Writing a small message on the wall is one thing, but slathering a jacket with blood would take way more time!

Keaton: That’s why they stabbed the damn body! A whole bunch of blood would start flowing everywhere then!

Eva: But Miles died well before he got to the medical room. Since his heart had stopped, blood would no longer flow freely, even after he was stabbed.

Flint: Then is it safe to assume the broken bottle on the floor was just another part of the act?

Sue: Seems like it. After covering herself in the medicine and sitting down, she threw the bottle, which caused us to hear a crashing sound. Then, she let out a loud scream to alert us.

Joe: We were all on edge with the motive and the traitor hanging over our heads, so we didn’t find anything strange about Karin’s attack at first.

Keaton: W-Wrong. You’re all wrong! There’s no way that she would pull such a horrible trick like that.

Flint: What’s wrong? You yourself said, and I quote, “One of you bitches is trying to frame me.” Well, here’s the bitch right here!

Karin: N-No…no…

Keaton: You bastard! Don’t you dare call her that!

Flint: I just call it as I see it, is all.

Sue: Keaton, I know that you don’t want to believe this, but-

Keaton: But nothing! Hey, Leo, I’ve got a question for you!

Leo: M-Me?

Flint: Hey! Leave him out of this!

Keaton: Shut up! All I want to ask is if he took some of Eva’s luminol!

Leo: I…I did. I gave it to Sue and Joe in the, um…the dining room.

Keaton: So, did you guys actually do a test or what?

Clair: Joe and I did the test…and the results came back positive.

Drew: What? Are you saying there was actually blood on the kitchen floor?!

Clair: Yeah. That’s what the results said anyway.

Keaton: Hah! How’s that for evidence?!

Chance: Assuming that the blood really is real, then it must be Karin’s.

Karin: Well, I think that’s adequate proof that I did not fake my attack. After all, you did say that the evidence never lies, didn’t you, Sue?

Sue: I did say that…however, even if the evidence isn’t lying, I can’t help but think that you’ve come to the wrong conclusion.

Keaton: The hell’s that supposed to mean?

Sue: It means that just because the luminol reacted, doesn’t mean it reacted to blood.

Keaton: No, that’s exactly what it means! That’s what luminol does! So quit lying!

**Once I show you the trick the killer pulled, we’ll just see who the liar is!**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Broken Buttons, Chlorine Bleach, Timeline of Events, Switched Labels, Bloody Jacket**

Clair: There was a reaction from the luminol that **turned out positive** …

Joe: But the only blood we could see was on Karin’s head.

Karin: Well, my attacker probably **washed the blood away.**

Chance: But if the attack was faked, then the blood could be faked as well.

Clair: They might have used _**something else to trigger a reaction…**_

Keaton: Something else? Are you kidding me?

Keaton: Both the attack and the blood are **_completely real!_**

**There was a reaction, that much is certain. But I know it didn’t react to blood if the attack was fake.**

**Solution: Chlorine Bleach -- > “ _something else to trigger a reaction”_**

 

Sue: I concur!

 

**CONSENT!**

Sue: You’ve got that right, Clair! Karin did, in fact, use something to trigger a false positive from the luminol. More specifically, she used the chlorine bleach that we found in the kitchen.

Clair: Oh, right! Chlorine bleach can produce a false positive for a luminol test.

Mary: Oh, I remember you mentioning something like that!

 

[Flashback]

Mary: So, what does luminol do, anyway?

Eva: It’s used to find traces of blood, even if someone’s tried to clean it. It reacts to the iron in blood, and displays a blue glow, thought it only lasts for about 30 seconds. Also, there are a few other drawbacks…

Mary: Like what?

Clair: Well, they’re a few things that can produce a false positive. Copper, and other metals containing copper. Also, urine and fecal matter might have slight amounts of blood as well. Finally, certain bleaches, like chlorine bleach, will show up as blue from a luminol test as well.

[End Flashback]

 

Flint: So, that must have been another trick to make her attack more believable. She must’ve scrubbed the floor with bleach.

Maple: But what about the jacket?

Joe: There was bleach on that as well. Since Keaton left his jacket in the kitchen, Karin must have put bleach on that as well in case we tested that out.

Chance: But since the jacket was far away from the scene of the fake attack, Karin would need some way to make it stand out. Hence, the Pepto-Bismol on the jacket.

Sue: So, it was never the killer’s intention to hide the blood. Instead, they wanted us to notice the blood. What they didn’t want us to know, was that everything in the kitchen was just a fabrication!

Drew: That would explain why they did such a poor job cleaning the jacket!

Karin: T-That’s enough! Why would I go to so much trouble to get you all to believe I was attacked?!

Sue: Simple. Because you needed an alibi. Nobody would suspect you if you had really been attacked.

Joe: Of course, simply claiming that you were attacked wouldn’t work. That’s why you poured the Pepto-Bismol on your head and pretended to be injured.

Eva: Not only does she obtain an alibi, she also directs our suspicion towards her mystery attacker.

Sue: And since she used Keaton’s ID, it seems clear to me that she wanted to frame him from the very beginning!

Keaton: No way! Come on Karin, tell them that there’s no way you’d trick me like that!

**Keaton looked straight at her, trying to encourage her. However, it seemed to have the opposite effect. The more she looked at him, and saw just how much he trusted her, the more she hesitated.**

**Eventually, she managed to respond, though her voice was quiet and shaky.**

Karin: I…I…I would never…betray Keaton…or any of you.

**She’s trying her hardest to remain calm, but the pressure is getting to her.**

Joe: You don’t sound so sure. A guilty conscience, maybe? You know, you’ll feel much better if you just tell us the truth. Get it off your chest, you know?

Karin: N-No…I haven’t done anything wrong. Please…stop this.

Joe: So, you’re not going to confess? That’s rather selfish, don’t you think? Dragging things out will only bring about more despair for all of us. And didn’t you wish for us all to get along?

Karin: I…I…

Joe: Didn’t you want us all to be friends? Well, friends don’t keep secrets from each other, right? Tell us what happened, Karin. If we don’t solve this case, we die. If you know something, tell us.

Karin: ….

Sue: Karin, I think it’s time you told the truth. Tell us what happened while you were alone in the kitchen.

Karin: N-Nothing…nothing happened.

Flint: Tell you what. I’ll be more inclined to believe you if you do something for me.

Karin: What would that be? I’ve already told you all a hundred times that I didn’t do it!

Flint: How do you think Miles feels?

Karin: W-What?

Flint: How do you think Miles felt as the life slowly drained from his body?

Keaton: What the hell are you trying to pull?!

Flint: Nothing. I just want her to answer. So, what do you think, Karin?

**The trial grounds were eerily silent as we waited for her to respond. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.**

Flint: What’s wrong? You don’t know how he feels?

Karin: I…I don’t know!

Flint: Miles said we should stick together, right? He said not to let Monokuma’s motive get to us, right?

Karin: Y-Yes…

Flint: Now imagine how betrayed he must have felt. One of his classmates, one of his friends, had decided to kill him in order to escape.

Karin: S-Stop…

Flint: And with poison of all things. Can you imagine how much excruciating pain he felt in the last few minutes of his life. Unable to do anything as he died a painful death?

Karin: Please…no more…

Mary: Flint, you’re going too far…

**He ignored her, smirking as he continued his questioning.**

Flint: Do you think he’s watching over us right now? Can you imagine the despair he must feel, knowing that someone is trying to kill all of his friends and get away with murder?

Karin: I’m begging you, stop it!

**His questioning was cruel, but it seemed to be working. Karin was on the verge of tears, her entire body shaking. One little push, and she just might crack. Perhaps I should give a helping hand…**

Sue: I feel that it is our duty to bring peace to the departed. I’m sure that he’ll rest easy if we find the killer. In fact, I’m sure that he’d even forgive the killer if they we’re to confess right now.

Karin: Y-You think so…?

Sue: Of course.

**To be honest, I had no idea what he’d think. But we need to get her to confess something.**

Joe: We all promised to believe in each other. Promised to have hope. But now, someone has betrayed us all, and by keeping silent, intends to have us all die. Where’s the hope in that?

**Flint looked at us and nodded, then turned back to Karin.**

Flint: So, Karin. If you really care about us, if you really consider us your friends, then tell us what happened.

Karin: I…I did…I mean, to Miles…I

Flint: Yes? Yes? Did you do something to Miles?

Karin: I…I murde-

Keaton: ALL OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!

**Keaton slammed his fists onto the podium, looking angrier than I’ve ever seen him.**

Keaton: You son of bitch! Can’t you see how stressed out she is! She’s been through so much shit today already, why can’t you give her a break!

Flint: She’s proven several times that we shouldn’t trust what she says this trial. At this point, she doesn’t deserve trust.

Keaton: So that’s it?! Now that she’s suspicious you’re going to act like an asshole and attack her character like that?! After you all went on and on about being friends.

Flint: I ain’t friends with no murderer. But hey, you both wanted to kill Miles, so I guess you’re both pieces of shit. No wonder the two of you get along so well.

Keaton: Try saying that to my face, cowboy! I fucking dare you!

Eva: Can you two stop acting like idiots for five minutes?

Chance: Yes, I’d rather not have to have to have your fight escalate into something more violent.

Monokuma: I’d be all for it! We might even have two trials in one day if you guys keep fighting!

Joe: Yes, let’s all try calming down, ok?

Keaton: Don’t tell me to calm down! You and Sue aren’t any better!

Sue: And why is that?

Keaton: Because you two have the nerve to keep talking about hope and trust when you’ve been doubting people this whole goddamn trial! You’re all nothing but a bunch of hypocrites!

Sue: What would you prefer? That we just wait around and die!

Keaton: That’s not what I’m saying! But can you honestly look Karin in the eyes, after everything she’s been through, and call her a murderer! She’s tried to protect us this entire time as our leader! She’s kept things clean and cooked for us! After everything she’s done, can you still accuse her?!

Joe: …No, I guess I can’t.

Sue: Joe?

Joe: Sorry, Sue. But Keaton has a point. She’s done a lot for us, and…she’s our friend and classmate.

Flint: You seemed to have no trouble pressing Ace in the last trial. What’s different now?

Joe: I didn’t know him as well. It seems like I know Karin a lot better.

**Could that…have something to do with those images that flashed into our heads a few days ago?**

Joe: And Ace…when he started yelling and screaming at us, it was a bit hard to feel sorry for him. But Karin…well, look at her.

**Taking a glance, I saw what he meant. Her eyes were filling with tears. She looked incredibly tired and stressed. In fact, one could say that she was in complete and utter despair.**

Joe: I…to accuse her when she’s like this. To accuse her after she’s done so much for us…it’s just so cruel.

Leo: S-She has done a lot for us. I…I can’t imagine her, um, hurting someone…

Maple: I don’t know what to believe. The evidence points one way, but…

Joe: Like I said, sorry Sue. But I…don’t have the strength to accuse her like that.

Sue: It’s all right. I…suppose if anyone should handle this, it should be me.

Keaton: So, you’re not going to give up?! What happened to being friends?!

Sue: I am her friend! I don’t want her to be the culprit either!

Keaton: Then why are you accusing her?!

Sue: Because that’s my job! I…before I am a friend, a classmate, or anything else…I am a lawyer. And it’s my duty…to figure out the truth, no matter how painful it is.

Keaton: Even if it means sending her to die?!

Sue: I don’t want anyone to die! That’s why I doubt people. That’s why I accuse people! That’s why I keep fighting! Because if I don’t…then there’s a very real chance that innocent people will die. And I can’t have that. Not as a lawyer, not as your classmate…and definitely not as your friend. So, call me whatever nasty names you want. I’m used to it by now. But, as long as it keeps people safe, I’ll do whatever it takes.

**I realized that all of my classmates were now staring at me. What could they be thinking about me? No…that doesn’t matter right now.**

Chance: Well said. Now, Keaton, if you have any arguments that aren’t based entirely around emotion, now would be the time to state them.

Keaton: Well, you’ve described what happened in the kitchen, but what happened afterward in the medical room?

Clair: Well, that would be when the culprit stabbed Miles with…

**She trailed off, her eyebrows rising in shock.**

**And then it hit me.**

**We don’t have any idea what they stabbed him with.**

Keaton: Now you get it, huh? Before, you said that the swing kit was used to stab him! But there’s no way that Karin could have used it!

**That’s right…he was the only one who had that sewing kit. Then what could have stabbed him?!**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Chlorine Bleach, Dishwasher Contents, Switched Labels, Clair’s Account, Weapon Crate**

Mary: Where could Karin have gotten a tiny weapon like that from?

Keaton: It **wasn’t from my sewing kit!**

Keaton: I made sure it was **locked inside my room**!

Drew: Well, it’s obvious that someone stabbed him!

Drew: I mean, it even says so **in the Monokuma File!**

Mary: But is there anything that fits the criteria?

Maple: It would have to be around the same size as the awl, right?

Keaton: No, there’s **nothing else besides the awl that** **could have made that wound!**

**If Karin’s plan started in the kitchen…then could that also be where she found her weapon?**

**Solution: Dishwasher Contents -- > “nothing else besides the awl that** **could have made that wound!”**

 

Sue: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: I think you’re forgetting that the kitchen is filled with all kinds of dangerous objects, Keaton.

Chance: True, Joe didn’t have enough time to inspect the kitchen.

Keaton: But would anything in there really make those kinds of wounds?!

Maple: A knife certainly wouldn’t make those wounds.

Sue: I’m not talking about a knife. I’m talking about an iron skewer that I found in the dishwasher.

Eva: An iron skewer? Well, that would definitely fit the criteria.

Keaton: But didn’t we have shish kabobs for dinner yesterday? Wouldn’t that explain why there was a skewer in the dishwasher?

Sue: It would, but Mary told me this while I was investigating.

 

[Flashback]

Sue: Did you two do anything in here besides cooking?

Mary: Well, we put everything in the dishwasher back to its proper place, but that’s it.

[End Flashback]

 

Drew So, the only items that should be in the dishwasher would be stuff used today.

Chance: And even if that wasn’t the case, it would be rather odd that only one skewer was in there if she made shish kabobs for everyone.

Sue: So, it makes much more sense to assume that the reason that the skewer was there was because the killer wanted to hide and clean it.

Keaton: N-No, that can’t be…

Sue: Well, Keaton, can you think of any other inconsistencies?

Keaton: Y-Yeah, of course I can! In fact, I can think of several!

Eva: Such as?

Keaton: Well first of all, what about the photos in the storage room?

Sue: The photos…

**And again, I remembered that there was another detail that we assumed would only be possible if Keaton was the culprit.**

Sue: You’re referring to the culprit’s height, correct?

Keaton: Exactly! You said that the culprit had to be a few inches taller than Joe, right? Well, why don’t you go ahead and take a look at how tall Karin is, ok?!

**I knew full well that she was shorter than Joe, but I checked to find out by how much. Joe is six feet, while Karin is five foot four…that’s quite the difference in height.**

Keaton: Now do you get it! She’s way too short! There’s no way it could be her in that picture!

Sue: That’s wrong, Keaton…there has to be a way.

Keaton: Are you serious? It doesn’t make any sense!

**No, what wouldn’t make is if she wasn’t in that photo. This has to be another of her tricks.**

 

**Make your Argument**

**Truth Bullets: Cardboard Box, Weapon Crate, Hidden Passage, Scanner Records, Photo of Culprit**

Maple: So, who was in that photo, wearing the jacket?

Flint: They did a good job at hiding themselves. **We can’t see their face at all.**

Joe: There’s also the fact that the camera doesn’t show below the waist.

Keaton: Well, there’s no way it’s Karin! **She’s way shorter than Joe!**

Joe: You’re the only one who isn’t shorter than me.

Flint: But we know that it isn’t Keaton, so the culprit most have done something.

Chance: Perhaps they **_stood on top of something._**

Drew: There were cardboard boxes, but they **wouldn’t support your weight**.

Maple: Well, maybe the picture was **_taken at a different angle_**.

**The killer must have done something to make themselves appear taller. But what?**

**Solution: Weapon Crate -- > “ _stood on top of something”_**

****

Sue: I concur!

 

**CONSENT!**

Sue: There was definitely something strong enough for Karin to stand on in the storage room.

Chance: Could you be referring to the weapon crate?

Sue: That’s right, Chance. The weapon crate is made of metal, so it would easily support your weight. It’s also about a foot tall, so if she stood on top of it…

Chance: She would gain the necessary height to appear taller than Joe. That must be why they threw the jacket to trigger the camera the first time.

Joe: Right. The camera needs a small time to recharge. About fifteen seconds.

Leo: B-But didn’t they throw the jacket to run out of the storage room?

Sue: No. After throwing the jacket, they quickly moved the weapons crate into position, put on the jacket, and stood on top of the weapons crate. Then, when the camera flashed again, they moved the crate back where they found it, and ran to the laundry room.

Leo: I-I’m n-not doubting you, Sue, but, um, why would they do that?

Sue: To make it appear as if the culprit was much taller. Karin is one of the shorter people here, so she made sure to make us think the culprit was tall so we wouldn’t suspect her.

Flint: Just another way she planned to frame Keaton, I guess.

Keaton: Shut up, both of you! You’re not making any sense!

Sue: And what about what I just said doesn’t make sense?

Keaton: Well…what about after she supposedly left the laundry room after putting the jacket in there? She couldn’t go back upstairs or she’d risk being seen!

Flint: So, she used the elevator to return to the kitchen. What’s the problem?

Keaton: The problem is how would she be able to get though the camera without the jacket?

**That’s true. The camera would have taken her picture. Unless…she had some way of getting through the camera without being seen. And I think the piece of evidence that proves my theory is…**

**Solution: Cardboard Box**

Sue: I’ve got it!

 

Sue: Leo, you mentioned that a huge box of toilet paper was missing from the laundry room, right?

Leo: Y-Yeah. What about it?

Sue: We found it in the storage room.

Leo: R-Really? You did?

Keaton: What the hell does this have to do with this case?!

Sue: I’ll tell you. The killer was able to get past the camera unseen…by hiding inside this cardboard box!

Keaton: W-WHAT?!

Monokuma: Wow! You’d have to be real stealthy to pull that off. Stealthy as a snake!

Sue: The culprit likely got on their knees and crawled on the floor past the camera and back into the storage room. That’s why the camera fired a third time, despite there only being a box in the picture.

Chance: That must have been when they grabbed the sticker.

Leo: The sticker?

Chance: Keaton said he left one of those warning labels on the floor of the storage room. I assume the culprit grabbed it and put it on the spray bottle that Keaton had, to make it seem like it was poisoned.

Eva: Well, I think that ties things together rather nicely.

Keaton: Aren’t you forgetting something! I still have my own ID! I’d like to know how the hell that happened.

Chance: Well, were you ever alone with Karin? It could have been then.

**Keaton’s face suddenly paled as he thought about it.**

Keaton: I…I…no, there was never a time when we alone! Never!

**Now he’s just flat out lying to protect her. There was definitely somewhere they were alone together, and it was…**

[In the kitchen/In the medical room/In the storage room]

 

**Solution: In the medical room**

Sue: I’ve got it!

 

Sue: No, there was a time when you two were alone together in the medical room.

Keaton: Ugh…

Sue: As for what transpired there, well, I believe you told me yourself!

 

[Flashback]

Keaton: Yeah, she started crying into my chest. I didn’t really know what to do, but she eventually wrapped her shaking arms around me, so I, um, I did the same.

Sue: So, her hands were just hanging limply at her side before she hugged you?

Keaton: I, uh, didn’t really look. Why?

[End Flashback]

 

Keaton: That’s a little personal, don’t you think?!

Sue: My apologies, but this is related to the case. You say it took her a while to move her arms. Well, what if, during that time, she was carefully switching your ID’s. Then, she must have deposited Miles’ ID into her room.

Eva: That must have been why she suggested showing your ID earlier. She knew that you had yours, and that would make you seem even guiltier. I think it’s time to face facts, Keaton. She was trying to frame you for murder.

Keaton: Impossib-

Flint: If you’re going to say it’s impossible, gives us an actual reason besides “she’s too nice to do that”.

Keaton: …

Flint: That’s what I thought.

Sue: Well, Keaton, is that all? I think we’ve proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that Karin is the culprit!

Keaton: Heh, you haven’t proven shit yet.

Sue: Excuse me? Then what exactly have we been doing?

Keaton: I admit that Karin could have stabbed Miles in the medical room and tried to cover it up. But that doesn’t make her the blackened!

**Unbelievable! He’s seriously going to argue that she stabbed his dead body and covered that up, but she has nothing to do with the murder.**

Flint: Man, you’re an even bigger idiot than I thought you were.

Keaton: Well, if I’m such an idiot, then it shouldn’t be any trouble trying to debate me on this, right?

 **He’s serious. He really does intend to drag this out.** **Fine then. I can keep going, no matter how long it takes!**

**Make your Argument**

**Truth Bullets: Everyone’s Locations, Switched Labels, Bloody Jacket, Hidden Passage, Miles’ Lunch**

Keaton: If Karin really is the killer, then **she must have poisoned one of the bowls!**

Eva: Stands to reason. But what’s your point?

Keaton: There’s no way that she could have gotten into the kitchen!

Maple: But you and Sue were gone **for twenty minutes** , right?

Maple: That would be plenty of time to poison a bowl of soup.

Keaton: We left so we could find the others!

Drew: Madame Woods, you were sitting on the main steps, correct?

Maple: Right! **No one passed through** and I **never took a break**!

Keaton: And since **you’d have to pass by the guards to get into the kitchen** …

Keaton: Karin can’t be the killer!

**It’s true that Maple would be able to see anyone pass by, but maybe there’s evidence that Karin took a different path.**

 

 **Solution: Everyone’s Locations -- > “you’d have to pass by the guards to get into the kitchen**… **”**

Sue: No, that’s wrong!

**BREAK!**

Sue: I’m sorry Keaton, but it’s about time I end this.

Keaton: What do you mean?!

Sue: Keaton…You guys said you found Karin in the storage room when you were looking for everyone, right?

Keaton: Y-Yeah, so what? Eva was there with her!

Eva: Only until our visit to see how the soup was coming along. We parted ways then. I headed to the library, she headed back to the storage room.

Sue: And from there, she could have used the elevator to go to the kitchen, wait until the two of you left, poison the bowls, and go back down to the storage room.

Maple: That would explain how they got past me…

Keaton: Shut up! You’re wrong!

Sue: You’re being stubborn, Keaton! Just admit that Karin is the culprit!

Keaton: Never! There’s…there’s still a big flaw in your argument, so I won’t stop until you admit you’re wrong!

**A big flaw? Well, if that’s true, then I’ll just have to fix that to learn how this case truly happened. As for Keaton, it doesn’t matter how many lies he tells or how much fight he still has in him! I’ll always be there to counter him, backed up by logic and facts. And no matter how heavy the burden, no matter how painful it turns out to be…I will find the truth!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all of you for over 1,000 hits! Thanks for reading, everyone!  
> The next part will be the end of the trial and of Chapter 2 in general!


	20. Chapter 2: The Road to Despair is Paved with Good Intentions, Class Trial Part 5

Sue: So, Mr. Patches, what exactly is this flaw in my argument?

Keaton: I’d be impossible for Karin to put the poison in that bowl before lunchtime!

Sue: I’m quite sure that I just described how that would be possible.

Keaton: But you’re forgetting something! Karin taste tested the bowl of poison before any of us were served!

Drew: What? There’s no way that he’s telling the truth, is he?

Mary: I’m afraid that he is. Karin tested the food right before we served it.

Clair: Yeah, I remember it too.

 

[Flashback]

Karin: Oh, wait, before you two serve us, have you made sure to taste test the soup?

Keaton: Taste test?

Karin: Yes! I always taste test my food before serving it to make sure it turned out right!

Mary: Huh. I never thought of that.

Karin: Then, would you mind if I taste test your bowl, Mary?

Mary: Oh, sure, go right ahead.

**Karin took Mary’s bowl and grabbed a ladle, scooping up some of the soup and slowly sipping it.**

Mary: So, how does it taste? We used water for the soup, so it might not be the best, but…

Karin: Oh no, I really enjoy it actually. You two really outdid yourselves!

Keaton: T-Thanks…

Mary: Thank you very much, Karin.

Karin: Oh no, it’s nothing, really. Here, let me get you a spoon, Mary.

**Still holding the bowl, Karin reached into the cupboard containing silverware and quickly grabbed a spoon and put it in Mary’s bowl. Then, the three of them grabbed spoons for everyone else’s bowls as well, and started to bring the bowls of soup to everyone.**

[End Flashback]

 

Eva: That’s true…and yet, with all the evidence against her…

Keaton: All of that evidence doesn’t mean anything if you can’t connect her to the poisoning!

**There’s no doubt in my mind that Karin is the killer…but now I’m not sure how. There must be something I’m missing.**

Sue: Well, in that case, let’s try thinking outside the box…or bowl, in this case. I admit, it would be impossible for Ms. Taker to still be alive if she poured the poison into the soup and taste tested it. But the fact remains that Mr. Swift died by ingesting poison from that bowl.

Chance: It’s quite the conundrum, that’s for sure. Do you have any idea how the poison got into that bowl, Sue?

**I thought about every action Karin took right before and after taste testing the soup. And then it hit me.**

Sue: I…yes, I completely understand! Ms. Taker had a way of getting the poison in there without directly putting it in!

Keaton: What the hell are you talking about! It’s either she poured it in or not!

Sue: Mr. Patches, I know you don’t want to hear this, but-

Keaton: But nothing! There’s no way you can possibly explain this! I’m sick and tired of trying to make Karin out to be some sort of horrible murderer!

Sue: That’s not my intention! Mr. Patches, you’re being irrational!

Keaton: I’m being irrational?! You’re the one who keeps bluffing with all of these crazy theories of yours! You still haven’t convinced me!

Flint: We don’t have to convince you. We’ll still have more than enough votes to convict her.

Sue: Flint, allow me to handle this.

Flint: Why? I’m sure the others have seen enough to know that Karin’s guilty.

Sue: Even if we do know the killer, finishing this case without all the answers leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I’d like to present my theory on how Ms. Taker got the poison into the bowl.

Flint: …Well, I suppose when you put it like that, I can see where you’re coming from. Now, present your theory and shut this idiot up already!

Keaton: Hah! Good luck with that! I already told you, there’s no way you can explain this flaw in your theory!

**That’s what he thinks, but I’m already two steps ahead of him. He looks like he doesn’t want to hear anything I have to say, however. In that case, I’ll have to be forceful. He’ll listen to what I have to say whether he likes it or not!**

**PANIC TALK ACTION**

Keaton: You don’t know shit!

Keaton: Show me the evidence!

Keaton: I’ll stitch your mouth shut!

Keaton: She’s not a killer!

Keaton: Shut the hell up!

Keaton: You can’t prove a goddamn thing!

 

**FINAL STRIKE!**

Keaton: If she didn’t pour the poison in the bowl, then how the fuck did it get in there?!

 

 Spoon

On                                      The

 Poison

 

**Solution: Poison on the spoon**

Sue: This is the end!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: It’s simple. She put the poison in the bowl via the spoon.

Keaton: The spoon?!

Sue: Yes. If you’ll remember, Ms. Taker taste tested the soup with the soup ladle, correct?

Keaton: Yeah, so what?

Sue: Well, if there was poison on the ladle or the bowl, then Karin would have died. However, there wasn’t, because Ms. Taker had a different method of getting the poison into the bowl.

Chance: And you’re saying she used the spoon to do this?

Sue: Exactly. Ms. Taker herself grabbed the spoon for Mary’s own bowl. A spoon that she had prepared when she had snuck into the dining room earlier.

Clair: So, the reason she taste tested the soup was…

Sue: Was the final trick to try and shift suspicion away from her. And with that, the final mystery of her plan has been discovered.

Keaton: But it was just a little spoon! Would such a little bit of poison really be enough to kill someone!

Eva: I’ve already said how deadly potassium cyanide is. It most definitely would have been enough.

Keaton: B-But there are still a few people without alibis!

Sue: None of which could have carried out this plan. Mr. Patches, please, enough with this.

Keaton: NO! To hell with you! If it was your fucking boyfriend over there was being suspected like in the last trial, you would never stop defending him!

Joe: Calm down, Keaton. There’s no need to shout.

Keaton: No, I will not calm down! I’m not going to just let you all gang up on her like that! She deserves to have someone on her side, doesn’t she?!

Sue: I understand that. And you put up a good fight, for what it’s worth. But the truth is the truth. There’s no denying that Ms. Taker is the culprit.

Keaton: What are you taking about?! I’ll deny and deny until you admit that she’s innocent!

Flint: And just how do you plan on doing that?! You have no argument! Are you just going to cover your ears and shout at us?!

Keaton: Whatever it takes. I don’t care what happens, I’ll keep defending her no matter how long it t-

Karin: STOP IIIIIIIIIIT!

**Karin shouted at the top of her lungs, alerting us all to her. It was the first time she had spoken since Flint’s questioning earlier.**

Keaton: What is it Karin?

Karin: I can’t take it anymore. Please, stop arguing Keaton. I…seeing everyone fight like this…I can’t take it anymore!

Keaton: Don’t let them get to you, Karin! We have to let them know the truth!

Karin: Yes…yes, you’re right. I should let them know the truth. May I tell them, Keaton?

Keaton: O-Oh, um, sure. If your feeling up to it.

Karin: Thank you. Everyone, if I could have your undivided attention for a moment.

**This is it. The decisive moment. We all turned to her with bated breath as we waited for her to speak.**

Karin: I would like to confess something to you all. I…have done something truly awful.

Keaton: K-Karin, what are you…?

Karin: The one who killed Miles Swift, our friend...was me.

**And there it was, just like that. A confession.**

Joe: Then…everything else was…

Karin: Me, yes. I snuck into the dining room, exchanged the bowls, and put the poison into Mary’s bowl with the intention of killing her. I then took multiple steps in order to frame Keaton for the murder, as well as fake an attack on myself. All of that…was me.

Keaton: Karin, what are you saying?! T-This can’t be happing right now! Please, tell me that’s not true!

**Karin finally looked Keaton in his eyes, the pressure proving to be too much for her.**

Karin: Keaton…I…I…I’M SO SORRY!

**It looks like she’s finally reached her limit. She burst into tears and buried her face in her hands.**

Sue: …So, I guess that’s it.

Clair: But why dump all the soup?

Flint: If she didn’t, then Mary would be the blackened. She wanted to make the first strike for a chance to get out of this place.

Maple: What an exhausting case…

Leo: Why…why did this have to happen again…

**The others expressed similar feelings, except for Chance. Even now, as yet another of our classmates was about to die, he stood there, not betraying any emotion.**

Chance: Sue, if you wouldn’t mind, could you summarize this case for the rest of us?

Sue: Very well. Then, if there are no further objections…

**I paused for a brief moment in case anyone else had something to say. When it became clear that they didn’t, I continued.**

**Closing Argument Begin**

Sue: Here’s everything that happened in this case!

 

Sue: Before getting into the killer’s plan, we need to focus on what happened before the murder. Besides the blackened, there were two other people planning a murder. And those people were Keaton and Eva.

Sue: Keaton snuck into the storage room at 1:00am, where he took a warning sticker off a container of potassium cyanide, an incredibly deadly poison, and threw it on the ground. He then walked went up to the dining room, where he took a container of salt, and switched the label with the cyanide’s label. He then put the salt, labeled as cyanide, back into the storage room and went back to bed.

Sue: The next morning, Keaton and Mary were preparing the soup for us, with Mary pouring some extra “salt” into our bowls. However, what Mary didn’t know was that since Keaton switched the labels, she was putting a deadly poison into the soup bowls. Keaton and Eva planned to have her accidently murder someone, so they could breeze through the class trial and be done with the current motive.

Sue: However, not everything went according to plan. Several people went to check on their progress before they finished the soup. Eva came to make sure everything was going to plan, and Chance came as well. However, he didn’t notice the cyanide, but there was one person who recognized it. That person…is the true killer of this case.

Sue: After leaving the dining room, the killer made their way to the storage room and, once they made sure they were alone, rode the elevator to the first floor. They walked through the secret passage and waited for Mary and Keaton to leave the room. Once they did, they entered the dining room and proceeded to dump all the bowls into the sink, put them away, and fill up several new bowls of a different color. However, they then decided to pour some of the cyanide onto a spoon before leaving.

Sue: After returning to the storage room, she waited until the others found her before walking with them to the dining room. As soon as they got there, the killer brought up the idea of taste testing the food. Using a ladle, they tasted Mary’s soup, hoping to draw suspicion away from herself if her plan succeeded. After the tasting, they quickly grabbed the spoon they had prepared and put it into Mary’s soup bowl. The killer wanted us to think that the poison was put directly into the bowl, not via the spoon.

Sue: The killer’s plan didn’t quite work out, however. Instead of Mary, the intended victim, Miles was the one who had died, due to Mary offering him her soup. Miles died in the dining room, but only a few people were there at the time. Flint, Keaton…and the killer. Both Miles and Keaton had left their ID’s on the counter which the killer was more than happy to take advantage of. They grabbed Keaton’s ID, while Keaton grabbed Miles’ ID in the panic. They then scanned Keaton’s ID shortly after Flint and Keaton left the dining room.

Sue: The killer then used many different tricks in order to frame Keaton for the murder. First, they used a container of chlorine bleach and spread it on Keaton’s jacket, as well as some Pepto-Bismol to make it look like the jacket had blood on it. They also made sure to wash the floor with plenty of the bleach as well. This was a very important part of the frameup, but more on that later.

Sue: Next, the killer draped the jacket over themselves, and grabbed an iron skewer before using the elevator to get to the medical room. They then repeatedly stabbed Miles’ dead body, which had been brought there by Flint. This was so they could disguise the true cause of death. They then broke the button that opens the secret passage on the medical room side, closed the passage, and broke the second-floor button on the elevator as well, hoping that no one would discover the path they took.

Sue: Their work in the medical room finished, they rode down to the storage room. Needing a way to get past the camera, they first threw the jacket at the camera, which takes pictures at the first sign of movement. While it was recharging, they moved the weapon crate in front of the camera and stood on top of it while wearing the jacket. By making themselves look taller, they tried to trick us into thinking that Keaton was the one in the picture. Finally, they moved the crate back where they found it and ran out of the storage room without the jacket.

Sue: The killer, using Keaton’s ID, entered the laundry room and threw the jacket inside for us to find. With the bleach and “blood”, they knew that we would be suspicious of it. However, the killer then faced a dilemma. How could they get back into the storage room without being caught by the camera? Thinking fast, the killer spotted a big box of toilet paper in the laundry room. They dumped its contents, and hid underneath it. Crawling on their hands and knees, they slowly moved past the camera, with only the box getting caught on camera. Finally, they spotted and grabbed the warning sticker that Keaton had left on the floor.

Sue: The killer went back up to the dining room, and put the sticker on a spray bottle. Keaton and Eva had brought it up earlier before, thinking it was poison. They put it in Miles’ bowl, but it was not what killed him. Still, by putting the sticker on the spray bottle, the killer sought to confuse us even further.

Sue: And so, the killer started the final part of their plan. First, they exited the dining room, but then immediately entered again using Keaton’s ID. Then, they poured some of the Pepto-Bismol onto their head, sat down, threw a bottle at the wall, and let out a scream. Joe, Chance, Clair, and I immediately rushed to her aid. With the broken bottle and the Pepto-Bismol on her head, the killer tried to convince us that they were attacked to give them an alibi. They have even washed the floor with bleach in case we decided to do a luminol test.

Sue: While this was going on, Eva was busy tampering with the scene of the crime. She stuck her finger into Miles’ open wound, and wrote a bloody massage on the wall, and left a calling card for a famous thief. When we all arrived at the crime scene, Karin said she wished to see the victim, and asked Keaton to come with them. They then, upon seeing the body, started crying into Keaton’s chest, and he was far too surprised to notice that the killer slipped his stolen ID into his pocket while taking Miles’. Keaton is hardly the type of person to let others hug him, but he placed a lot of trust in this person…

Sue: Isn’t that right, Karin Taker? You betrayed him and everyone else here, but in the end, you couldn’t hide from the truth. The truth…that you’re the one who killed Miles Swift!

 

**BREAK!**

Sue: Well Ms. Taker, do you have anything to add?

Karin: …No. You have described everything perfectly.

Flint: Well then, I don’t see any point in going any longer. The culprit seems clear to me.

Chance: Then, I suppose that it’s time to vote. Any objections?

**For once, everyone was silent. Not even Keaton had anything to say.**

Chance: In that case, I’d say that we’re ready to vote.

Monokuma: So, you’re all finished then? Great! I’m sure you all remember how to vote.

Monokuma: Who will be chosen as the blackened!? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one!?

**I calmly pulled the lever, and pressed the button with Karin’s face on it. Flint, Eva, and Chance all pressed their buttons as well, but the others hesitated.**

Leo: M-Maple, are, um, you having trouble using this devise again?

Maple: No…I know how it works now…but I don’t want to vote. Now that I’ve seen what’ll happen…

Drew: We have to do it, though, or else we’ll be punished.

Maple: …Yes, you’re right.

**Reluctantly, the others all pressed their buttons. Monokuma then brought out the slot machine from the last trial. It spun and spun until all of the dials landed on Karin’s face. Once again, the word GUITY started flashing above the dials as confetti began to fall.**

Monokuma: Hmm…it looks like we have a bit of a problem.

Flint: What the hell do you mean?! Didn’t we all vote for the blackened?!

Monokuma: I’m afraid not…

**What?!**

Monokuma: You see, someone didn’t vote for the right person. But the rest of you all voted for Karin, so congratulations! You’re two for two now!

**So that’s what he meant. He made it sound like we picked the wrong person.**

Drew: D-Don’t scare me like that! I thought we messed up, when it was just the killer who voted for someone else!

Monokuma: Oh no, the killer actually voted for themselves!

Flint: What?! Why would she do that?!

Joe: Maybe, in the end, Karin really did feel guilty about what she did.

Mary: But then who was the one who didn’t vote for her?

Monokuma: Why, that would be none other than Keaton. He had better count his lucky stars. If his classmates weren’t so much smarter than him, then he would have died!

Flint: You mean you still didn’t vote for Karin after everything you heard?!

Keaton: No, I didn’t.

Flint: You…you are the biggest dumbass I’ve ever met! How goddamn stupid can you possibly be?! Don’t you realize that we’d all die if we picked the wrong person?!

Drew: Y-Yeah. If you want to throw your life away, then leave us out of it!

Keaton: I just…I couldn’t believe that she’d do it. Or maybe I didn’t want to believe it.

Karin: Keaton…why? I abuse your trust and tried to frame you! So why do you have so much faith in me?! What did it I ever do to deserve that kind of trust?!

Keaton: …You were nice to me.

Karin: What?

Keaton: I just…like I said, I was pretty freaked out when I first got here. I tried to act tough, but I guess I ended up making most of the others hate me. But you…you were different. Even from the beginning, you were so kind, and took care of all of us. You never thought badly about me or anyone else. Instead, you were always there, supporting us. I felt like I could be myself around you, without the fear of getting judged.

Karin: Keaton…I…

Keaton: I sure you had your reasons for what you did. If you don’t mind, I’d like to hear them. I don’t want to believe that the kindness you showed me was fake…

Karin: NO!

**She forcefully yelled, startling him.**

Karin: I mean…the time I spent with you…it meant just as much to me as it did to you. The reason I framed you…it was merely a matter of convenience. Your jacket and ID were there, so I came up with a plan on the spot…

Keaton: I see…

Flint: Well, isn’t that nice? But what about the rest of us? You kept talking over and over about how we should get along and never lose hope. So, was your speech in the throne room just a bunch of bullshit?!

Karin: No, it wasn’t. Back then…I really did believe what I said. I really didn’t believe that there wasn’t a traitor. But…that changed.

Maple: What do you mean?

Karin: When I first went to the dining room with Eva to check on Keaton and Mary…I saw Mary…

Mary: Oh…you saw me pouring the poison, didn’t you?

Karin: I recognized the poison because of all of the little holes from the top. I knew that it was the potassium cyanide from the storage room. When I saw her, pouring the poison into everyone’s bowls, I…

Sue: You…you thought she was the traitor.

Karin: Yes. That is why, later, I used the elevator to go back up to the dining room and pour out the poison. When I refilled the bowls however…that’s when I thought to myself, “I can end this right now. I can save everyone.”

Clair: And that’s when you poured the poison into Mary’s bowl.

Mary: S-So, the reason you tried to kill me…was because you thought I was a traitor?

Karin: Yes. I thought that I could get out, and the rest of you wouldn’t have to deal with the traitor anymore.

**Oh God…so, in the end, it was the motive that prompted her to commit murder, but not in the way we thought. Why…why did it turn out like this? As I struggled to keep the tears out of my eyes, Eva started to shout.**

Eva: You…you idiot! Why…why do you and Chance always insist on trying to shoulder all the burden?!

Chance: Eva…

Eva: Don’t “Eva” me! Why does everyone here have to be so reckless?! You should have told someone, Karin!

Keaton: Well, wouldn’t have done much good if she told us. It was our plan, after all.

Eva: E-Even so…you acted far too rashly! This…this didn’t need to happen!

**So…even Eva’s getting emotional over this.**

Karin: I know. I knew the food would be served around 12:20, when Monokuma said the traitor would strike. Knowing that, and seeing Mary pour the poison caused me to panic. I jumped to conclusions and acted without thinking. In the end…I was the one who lost hope in my classmates, which lead to my downfall.

Flint: So…you really didn’t mean to kill Miles? You…you just wanted to protect us from the traitor?!

Karin: That is correct. But I suppose life doesn’t always go the way you want it to.

**I suppose that would explain the tears when she saw Miles’ body. She never meant to kill him, and I doubt she could fake that. Looking over, I saw that Flint seemed taken aback by her words. I suppose the thought that she was initially trying to save us never crossed his mind.**

Flint: Even so...that doesn’t matter! You still killed one of our friends! I don’t give a damn how sympathetic anyone thinks you are! You are a criminal, and you tried to hide that from us!

Leo: Flint, please…

Flint: Don’t try to defend her actions, Leo. She’s not worth it.

Clair: I…don’t know what to think. On one hand, you had good intentions…but you still tried to kill Mary, and you succeeded in killing Miles…

Karin: I understand. I am a criminal and a coward. I made a foolish mistake, and it cost my classmate their life. Not only that, but I also hid my crime for fear of being executed. I deserve all the hatred and scorn that you all must towards me…

Keaton: I…I don’t know about the others, but I could never hate you.

Karin: Keaton?

Keaton: I have no right to judge you. I tried to commit murder, not to take out the traitor, but to get out of here. I was so desperate, I made Eva help me, and was willing to sacrifice her, you, everyone…

Karin: It was because you were afraid, and the motive tipped you over the breaking point. Anyone would be scared in this situation, not just you.

**That’s right…Ultimate or no, we’re still human. And teenagers, at that. All that fear and stress clouds are judgment, and causes people to act irrationally.**

Karin: I already told you that I forgive you Keaton.

Keaton: How…how can you forgive me after what I’ve done?! I was the one who switched the labels, which caused Mary to mistake the poison for salt! And that’s what caused you to do what you did! Everything…EVERTHING IS MY FAULT!

**At this point, Keaton’s tears began to fall onto his podium. It seemed he no longer cared about maintaining a tough guy persona in front of us. The despair of losing Karin was far too great…**

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…and that’s why you never trust people in the fashion industry, folks. Especially not in a killing game!

Karin: Please don’t beat yourself up about this, Keaton. I…chose to do this. All of this. I should have tried to tell someone, but I didn’t. I was my decision. And then, I planned everything in a coverup on the spot.

Chance: That would certainly explain the plan seemed rushed. Keaton’s jacket and ID being in the dining room was pure coincidence, for example.

Clair: Um…

Karin: Yes, Clair?

Clair: I was just wondering…how did you know that bleach would produce a false positive. I remember talking about it to the other girls, but you weren’t there when we did.

Karin: Oh…that. Well, this might seem strange, but…it came to me in a vision.

Sue: Excuse me? Did you say a vision?

Karin: Yes…well, it was more like a memory from my past, I think.

Clair: Then, maybe that’s where I…hmm…

Mary: We did all have those strange visions the first day we came here. That must be it.

**That’s right, I remember now. Mine focused more on the Masked Crow, but the other’s saw different things.**

Monokuma: A vision?! Man, you guys must be really feeling it, huh?

Keaton: Shut up, bear, and listen up! I…I planned this whole thing right! So…I should be the one being punished, not her!

Karin: K-Keaton?!

Monokuma: Doesn’t anyone here read the rules? Only the person who delivers the finishing blow is the blackened! You only delivered the poison to the dining room! You didn’t use it! What, do you blame the silverware company when someone gets stabbed?

Keaton: T-This is different! I…I…

Karin: Keaton, please. I already told you that this was my choice, and now I must face the consequences.

Keaton: B-But…the way things are now…I don’t think I can live with myself over what I’ve done.

Karin: Keaton, you can’t give up.

Keaton: T-Then what do I do?!

**Karin turned to face the rest of us.**

Karin: Help them. Help them fight the mastermind. Help them escape this place. And be comfortable with who you are. It’s ok to be afraid. It’s ok to be kind. Just be yourself, Keaton. You’ve already shown me what a wonderful person you are. Now show them too.

Keaton: …I’ll try.

Karin: Thank you. And also…in the event that I didn’t survive, I left you something in my room, Keaton. I would ask that you please go and grab it.

Karin: And as for the rest of you, I want you all to know that it has been an honor to be your leader. If I could offer any finale advice, it’s to never lose hope. You are all a team. A team of Ultimates. As long as you all stick together, you can overcome this. And…once more, I’d like to apologize for what I’ve done.

Flint: Saying sorry won’t bring back the dead…

Karin: I know. That is why…I am willing to except my punishment.

Monokuma: Oh! Did someone say punishment?!

Keaton: N-No…please no…

Monokuma: Because I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Karin Taker, the Ultimate Maid!

Keaton: Please, you can’t do this! I’m begging you!

Monokuma: Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s…PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!

Keaton: KARINNNNNNNNNNNNN!

**GAME OVER**

**Karin Taker has been found guilty**

**Commencing execution**

**Maid to order**

**Karin was standing in some sort of factory. Looking around, she quickly noticed Monokuma charging straight towards her with a horde of literal dust bunnies. She ran as fast as she could, but they started to gain on her. Eventually, they cornered her, her only escape being a large chute nearby. Just before the bunnies could snatch her in their claws, she jumped down the chute.**

**She fell several feet before falling hard in a different room. The floor was wet and dirty, and the room was filled with trash. She noticed a small door, which she quickly went to open. However, the door was locked, and a large rumbling noise shook the room. And then…the walls started closing in, and we realized that Karin had landed inside of a trash compactor.**

**Thinking quickly, she grabbed a pipe off of the floor and tried to stop the walls from crushing her. However, the pressure from the advancing walls caused the pipe to snap, causing dirty water to splash onto Karin. Desperate, she ran back to the door and started to bang her fists against it. Eventually, the trash started to push against Karin, rusted metal and shards of glass cutting into her body. Right before the machine crushed her, however, the walls stopped. A surprised Karin looked around until she saw a bright light above her. She slowly reached towards the light with her bloodied hand. The bright light came closer, and closer, and closer…**

**And became a roaring flame, engulfing Karin and the trash in a sea of fire. The last thing we heard was a horrified scream as she burned to death. Monokuma then directed our attention to the outside of the trash compactor, where three lights blinked before the machine spit out a small cube made of trash. Monokuma took the cube and placed it inside a container.**

**A container marked “Monokuma Mystery Meat”.**

**And with that, Karin Taker…was dead.**

Monokuma: Well, well, well, am I a bear of my word or what? I did say that whoever survived the trial would get some of my world-famous mystery meat, didn’t I? Oh…but I guess it’s not much of a mystery now, huh?

Keaton: No…no…GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Monokuma: Oh, come on, there’s no need to react like that! Your classmate poured her blood, sweat, and tears into this dish…literally! And I made sure to put in lots of love and care into it…or, should I say, lots of love and Karin! AHAHAHAHAHA!

**His boisterous laughter thundered throughout the courtroom. Why is he so cruel? To laugh in our faces after we’ve lost a dear friend.**

Clair: You…I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU WITH EVERY INCH OF MY BODY!

Monokuma: That’s not a lot of inches. Phuhuhu…

Clair: Shut up! I’ll-

Chance: Clair, that’s enough!

Clair: B-But Chance…this guy kidnapped us, and forced us to kill each other! How can you not hate him?!

Chance: Trust me, I feel the same as you. But he’s in control right now. If we attack him, we die.

Clair: I know, but…

Chance: You’ll get your chance later. For now, however, all we can do it try and prevent another incident from occurring.

**He’s right…we’re powerless against Monokuma. He could kill us all in a blink of an eye, so we’re forced to play his twisted game. If only we had some way to fight back.**

Clair: In that case…hey, Monokuma! I have some things I want to ask you!

Monokuma: Oh? And what’s that?

Clair: Well, first of all, was Karin the traitor?

Maple: W-What? You…don’t think she was, do you, Clair?

Clair: No. But I want confirmation. Well, Monokuma?

Monokuma: Nope! The traitor is still alive, and is one of the eleven of you still standing.

Flint: And does that rule about killing the traitor still apply?

Monokuma: Of course it does! Kill the traitor, and you get to leave! Now, was that all of your questions?

Clair: No, there’s something else. What do you know about the previous killing games?

Monokuma: Hmm? Why do you want to know about that?

Clair: Well…you’ve mentioned them before, so I’m curious…

**I suppose any information at this point could help. Monokuma seemed to think about whether he should tell us or not, but he eventually made a decision.**

Monokuma: Well, sure, why not? Consider it your reward for making it though this trial. Although, you idiots won’t be able to figure anything out from this. So, listen up, everyone, cause its story time!

**I held my tongue, fearing he might change his mind. Satisfied that everyone was listening, he began.**

Monokuma: So, I’ll just give you guys the short version, ok? You see, a girl by the name of Junko Enoshima, assisted by her minions, an organization called the Ultimate Despair, tried to fill the entire world with despair. Eventually, they managed to throw the entire world into a state of violence and anarchy.

Flint: Would that be The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History you talked about?

Monokuma: Why, yes! Now, moving on…in order to protect the Ultimate Students of Hope’s Peak Academy, the staff converted the school into a shelter. However, Junko was among said Ultimates, and after killing the headmaster, she erased the memories of fellow classmates, and forced them to partake in the Killing School Life.

Maple: T-This Junko…she isn’t still alive, is she?

Monokuma: Oh, no, no, no. She died some time ago, thankfully.

**He’s thankful for that?**

Monokuma: Sixteen students, including Junko, participated, but only six managed to survive. They managed to defeat Junko by shouting about hope a bunch, and she ended up executing herself.

Eva: But there was still the Ultimate Despair organization, right? What happened to them?

Monokuma: Most of them committed suicide after witnessing the death of her leader. The entire killing game was broadcast to the entire world, after all. The ones who were still alive became the Remnants of Despair.

Drew: Remnants of Despair?! Well, what the heck happened to them?!

Monokuma: Well, first, let me tell you about a little someone called Izuru Kamukura. Now, do any of you know why talent schools like Fortune’s Light and Hope’s Peak were created?

Mary: It was…to research and cultivate talent, correct?

Monokuma: Exactly! Now, Hope’s Peak created a process called the Hope Cultivation Plan, used to create a perfect genius with all talents.

Joe: And, I’d assume this person is Izuru?

Monokuma: Exactly! Now, Hope’s Peak Academy gave Izuru the title of Ultimate Hope, but in order to protect such rare talent, they concealed everything about him.

Sue: Then how do you know so much about him? I can’t imagine most of what you’re saying is public knowledge.

Monokuma: …Never mind that. Now, unfortunately, Izuru became affiliated with the Ultimate Despair. After Junko was killed, the Remnants of Despair had their memories wiped and were put into a simulation called the Neo World Program, to restore hope back to them. Izuru managed to infect the program with a virus containing Junko, who then started the Killing School Trip! Although, five of the sixteen students managed to defeat the A.I Junko by shouting about future a bunch.

**Whoever’s controlling Monokuma certainly does know a lot, don’t they?**

Monokuma: Well, now that I’ve answered all of your questions…get out of my courtroom, you bunch of whippersnappers!

Chance: You keep calling us brats and whippersnappers…not to mention you keep saying things like “kids these days”.

Monokuma: Well, aren’t you guys kids right now?! What, would you rather I call you an old fart?!

Chance: …Tch, never mind.

Flint: Well then, let’s get going. No point wasting any more time here.

**Flint walked back to the elevator, the rest of us following closely behind him. Sneaking a glance at Keaton, I saw that he had an empty look in his eyes. He looked completely and utterly broken. Although he had survived the trial, it seemed a small part of him still died.**

**We all went our separate ways upon arriving back to the throne room. To be honest, I felt completely exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to just plop into bed and sleep. Walking down the hallway, I saw Joe sitting down in the lobby, so I decided to pay him a visit.**

Sue: Joe, how are you coping?

Joe: Me? I must admit, I’m…not feeling very well.

Sue: Would you like to talk about it?

Joe: Sorry to burden you with my troubles…

Sue: Don’t worry about it. Just tell me what’s wrong.

Joe: Well, I know I said that we should just forget the people who died, but…the more time I spend with the others…the harder it is to do that.

Sue: The visions that we got are probably making it even harder on you, huh?

Joe: Yeah...

Sue: You said earlier that we shouldn’t care about our dead classmates, right? That they’re deaths are meaningless, right? But is that how you really feel?

Joe: ...I…tried so hard…to protect everyone. I didn’t want to have another death. I didn’t want to lose another classmate. At first, I was content with just hoping that everything would be ok. Then, Paige died, and everyone almost voted me as the killer…

Sue: And now you realize just what kind of situation we’re in.

Joe: I can’t just…ignore what’s going on anymore. I…have to at least help my fellow Ultimates. I tried to get rid of the weapons, but I didn’t even notice the switched labels. I’m such an idiot.

Sue: But you were still a big help during the investigation.

Joe: But the whole reason there was an investigation was because I didn’t do a good enough job! And now look…Miles and Karin are dead, Keaton’s completely in despair, the others are suspicious of Eva now…everything’s a mess.

Sue: Nobody is blaming you, Joe.

Joe: I know, but…if things continue like this, then…we’re going to have more deaths. That’s why…maybe I should do something crazy!

Sue: What do you mean?

Joe: I mean…what if I do something to get everyone to focus their attention on me? Then, it’ll sort of take the pressure off the others.

Sue: But when they found out that you had gone to the storage room in the middle of the night, they were very suspicious of you.

Joe: That’s fine.

Sue: What do you mean?! If someone is suspicious of you, they might think you’re the traitor or something! And then they might even try to kill you!

Joe: I know. But the rest of you guys all have family waiting for you, right? And you all have such amazing talents. So, I mean, compared to you guys, it’d be no small loss if I died, right?

Sue: …How can you say that?!

Joe: Wha-

Sue: How can you say that you’re ok with dying?!

Joe: It’s just…well, I’m not…

Sue: Joe, you have just as much right to live as anyone else! And did you ever stop to consider that maybe I would be upset at you dying.

Joe: Sue…

Sue: You’re always getting into trouble. You’ve already been injured, accused of multiple crimes…I’m always worrying about you, Joe.

Joe: You’re right. I didn’t even consider your feelings. That was selfish of me. I’m sorry.

Sue: I’ve already been separated from my family. My mom, my dad, my sister…I don’t know what’s happened to them…and I don’t want to lose you as well.

Joe: Ok. Then…I’ll promise that I won’t do anything reckless, ok?

Sue: Thank you. That’s a huge relief. And if you’re ever feeling down, just come talk to me, ok?

Joe: Thanks. Also, you don’t need to worry. I’m sure that your sister and your parents are still alive somewhere.

Sue: I can only hope. Once we get out of here, maybe you, sis, and I can hang out together, just like old times.

Joe: Yeah…that sounds nice. When was the last time we all hung out together?

Sue: I want to say it’s been...five years. Could be less, since our memories were stolen.

Joe: Could be…say, are you feeling ok? Something still seems to be bothering you.

Sue: I’m fine, really.

Joe: No, you’re not. Something’s still troubling you. I can tell from the expression on your face.

Sue: Can’t hide anything from you, can I?

Joe: Well, a good friend of mine taught me how to read facial expressions.

Sue: Maybe they taught you a little too well.

Joe: Tell me what’s wrong, Sue.

Sue: Karin, she…she only wanted to save us from the traitor, and she died because of it. I feel like…like I should have done something, like talk to people and calm them down. I feel like I’m at fault, even.

Joe: Didn’t we just go over this? If no one’s blaming me for not getting rid of all the weapons, then no one’s blaming you either. If anything, the ones who are to blame are Monokuma, and anyone who’s allied with him!

Sue: …Yes…those would be the people to blame, wouldn’t they?

Joe: Would you like me to escort you to your room?

Sue: Thank you. I appreciate it.

**The two of us walked to my room in a comfortable silence. We parted ways, and I entered my room for some much-needed rest.**

******************************************************************

 

Flint: And that’s another trial.

**Once again, we watched as one of our classmates was executed. Karin had killed…and yet some of the others felt sorry for her. Even if we weren’t in this stupid game, there’s no doubt she would have been severely punished for what she had done. In fact, Keaton and Eva would likely be punished as well. And yet, here they are, still alive as if they had done nothing. They would be getting away with attempted murder just because they weren’t the blackened. Where’s the justice in that?!**

Leo: Um, F-Flint?

**My thoughts were interrupted by Leo. The two of us had been searching the library for any potential clues.**

Flint: Find something?

Leo: Um…there was a note I found hidden in one of the books, and well…it was addressed to a someone called Chase Hunter.

Flint: WHAT?! Let me see that!

**There’s no mistaking it. This letter is addressed to my father. I carefully read the contents of the letter.**

**Dear Chase Hunter,**

**It has come to my attention that you have come to learn of a very classified secret of my corporation. Now, I’m sure that I don’t need to tell you how problematic it would be if such information leaked to the public, correct? Now, I’m sure that a wise man such as yourself would never be foolish enough to cross me, would you? Of course, I have also taken a few precautions to ensure that your lips stay sealed. For example, it would be quite a shame if the truth of the Fortune’s Light Massacre came to light, wouldn’t it? So, unless you want your crimes exposed to the entire world, then I would suggest you keep what you’ve discovered to yourself. I trust that you’ll make the correct decision in the end.**

**Sincerely,**

**Narcian Prince Sr.**

**President of Prince Corp.**

Flint: W-What the hell is this?!

Leo: I-It’s, um, v-very strange, isn’t it? It, um…almost seems like…

Flint: Blackmail. This son of a bitch is blackmailing my father!

Leo: It, um, looks like it. B-But, um, what do you think is the Fortune’s Light Massacre?

Flint: I don’t know, Leo. But I intend to find out.

**Prince Corporation, huh? I think I might have an idea on who might have a connection to that.**

Leo: Um…Flint?

Flint: What’s wrong?

Leo: I…um, was just thinking…you know, d-do you think there’s a traitor among us?

Flint: I don’t want to believe it, but considering there are those among us who would kill, it doesn’t seem to farfetched.

Leo: Oh…I, um…well, I don’t want there to be a traitor. Everyone here is so nice…

Flint: Leo, you’re too trusting.

Leo: Really? I’m too trusting? Hehehe…

Flint: What’s so funny?

Leo: O-Oh, um, ah…n-nothing. I, um, it’s just…isn’t being trusting a good thing?

Flint: Not here. Here, you have to be very careful about who you trust.

Leo: I see…is that why you don’t want me hanging around some of the others?

Flint: It’s only for your own safety, I promise.

Leo: Well, ok…

Flint: Also, Leo…if you see or think of anything suspicious from one of the others, you tell me, ok?

Leo: Um…well, n-now that you mention it. Isn’t is odd that Mary just happened to not be hungry when she passed the soup to Miles?

**I…suppose that’s true. There’s also the fact that Karin switched the bowls, ensuring that she wouldn’t be the blackened. That…is quite lucky.**

Leo: O-Oh, never mind. It’s probably nothing, hehe.

**He says that…but I can’t help but be curious about it now…**

Flint: Hey, Leo, you should get some rest, ok? It’s been a long day today.

Leo: Oh, um, ok. S-See you tomorrow, Flint.

**As Leo left the area, I continued to think about what he said. Was what happened with Mary just a coincidence, or something more? Not to mention, there’s still Keaton and Eva. How should I deal with them? Maybe…I could use some help.**

**I walked down the hall until I bumped into Drew and Maple.**

Maple: …Oh, hello there, Flint. Are you feeling ok?

Flint: I’m quite alright, Maple. How are you feeling?

Maple: I think I may still be feeling a little woozy from that execution.

Drew: Tell me about. I don’t particularly care for the victim, but what a sickening way to go.

Maple: You…don’t feel sorry about Karin, Drew?

Drew: I could have been the one who got poisoned! Anyone could have!

Flint: Yeah, not to mention Keaton and Eva are still around.

Drew: Oh, don’t get me started on those two. I’m going to be afraid to ever come out of my room at this rate.

**Hmm…maybe these two could help me.**

Flint: Say, listen you two. I was wondering if you’d help me to a little investigating.

Drew: What do you mean?

Flint: I’ll be frank. I don’t trust most people here, and I’m no longer confident in Chance’s ability to lead after what happened with his co-leaders.

Maple: So, you think it’s time to take things into our own hands?

Flint: That’s right. We’re going to have to keep a close eye out if we don’t want any more murders.

Maple: Well, if the goal is no more murders, I suppose I can get behind that.

Drew: But how do we know we can trust you?

Flint: I helped the two of you out during the first trial, right? And, unlike Chance, I don’t keep secrets from the others.

Drew: I guess...so, what would you have us do?

Flint: Like I said, keep a close eye out on the others. That way, we report to each other if we notice anything suspicious. Are you two in?

**The two of them looked at each other, wondering what the other would say, before looking back at me.**

Drew: I really hope I don’t regret this, but…I’m in.

Maple: I’m in too! I’ll help in any way I can.

Flint: Good. First, let’s go over the plan. Maple, I want you to keep an eye on Mary, ok?

Maple: Um…how should I do that?

Flint: Just be yourself. Act how you would any other day, just tell me if you find anything suspicious, ok?

Maple: Ok. I’ll do my best!

Flint: And I’ll keep my eye on Eva.

Drew: Oh, sure, leave me with that brutish idiot while you go chasing girls.

Flint: Shut up. I have something important to ask her. And if you want something less dangerous to do, then keep searching for clues like the things we found on our first day at this castle.

Drew: Fine, twist my arm.

**The two of them walked off with their new tasks. For now, I should probably get some rest. There’s no telling what Monokuma plans to do next.**

**********************************************************************

Clair: Chance? Chance, are you there?

**As I walked through the halls, I kept calling Chance’s name, wondering where he was. Finally, I found him standing on the second floor.**

Clair: Chance?

Chance: Yes, Clair? Do you need something?

Clair: There’s…something I want to talk to you about.

Chance: What would that be.

Clair: This…Masked Crow I keep hearing about.

**Chance gave a loud sigh and shook his head as he shot me and annoyed glance.**

Chance: For the thousandth time, I’m not talking about this.

Clair: I just want to clarify something you said to Sue. I remember you said something like this about the prisoner who Monokuma executed.

 

[Flashback]

Chance: Why…why would I know them?

Sue: You seemed to become very emotional when you saw them.

Chance: Is it…so unusual that I would become emotional seeing someone executed right in front of me?

Sue: You were just…so calm before and after that happened.

Chance: Well, after seeing that Monokuma was really going to execute them, the reality of our situation dawned on me.

Chance: Either way, I assure you that I know absolutely nothing about her. But…I’m curious about something. Did you know something about them Sue?

[End Flashback]

Clair: That was what you said, word per word, to Sue when she asked you about the prisoner who was actually The Masked Crow, right?

Chance: What’s the problem with that?

Clair: Well, Sue read in a book that no one knows about The Masked Crow’s age or gender?

Chance: And?

**Chance’s gave a look of indifference.**

**…Which quickly turned to shock when he realized his slip up.**

Clair: You get it now, don’t you? You used words like them to describe The Masked Crow most of the time. But there was one time you referred to them as **her.**

Chance: How annoying…to think that you would even notice such a small detail…

Clair: Chance, how did you know their gender?

Chance: It…was just a lucky guess, I assure you. I am the Ultimate Lucky Student, after all.

**Yeah, more like Ultimate Bullshit.**

Clair: Do you really expect me to buy that?

Chance: Well…you, see, um…I…saw it in a vison! I saw their face.

Clair: A vision? Really? But no one else had a vision on the first day here, did they? And Sue also had a vision, but it didn’t show their face.

**He stood there, caught off guard, but he quickly regained his composure.**

Chance: Clair, don’t you think it’s time to go to bed?

Clair: What does that have to do with anything?!

Chance: It’s been a long day, hasn’t it? So, I think we should both get some rest.

Clair: I feel fine. Now answer my question!

Chance: Clair, is this a life or death situation? Will you suddenly drop dead without this knowledge?

Clair: Well, no, but-

Chance: Then I don’t need to tell you anything. Good night, Clair.

**With that, he started walking off.**

Clair: HEY! I’m not done with you yet!

Chance: Well, I’m done with this conversation. I’ll see you tomorrow. Hopefully you’ll be less agitated by then.

**I tried to follow, but he walked over to his room and quickly shut and locked the door.**

Clair: Ugh, what the hell is his problem! Why does he keep hiding things from the rest of us?!

Mary: Clair?

**Turning around, I saw Mary looking puzzled behind me.**

Clair: Mary…it’s nothing. I’m fine.

Mary: Well, if you’re sure? I’ll see you tomorrow.

**She took off in a hurry, dropping something as she went. Before I could tell her, she was already gone. Picking it up, I saw it was a note...**

I’ve figured out the traitor's plan, but I need your help to thwart it. The traitor is planning to poison Miles. However, I've secretly stored an antidote in your blue bowl of soup while you and Keaton were gone. At lunch, offer him your bowl of soup, but do it in a way as to not arose suspicion. This way, we can avoid a death and buy some time for finding the traitors identity.

Clair: W-what is this…

**Who wrote this?! There wasn’t a name at the bottom, so I couldn’t tell. Whoever this person was, they knew that someone was trying to poison Miles, but there wasn’t an antidote in Mary’s bowl, only poison? Not only that, but they mentioned blue bowls, so they knew that Karin switched them. Was this person trying to get Miles killed? Were they protecting Mary? And did they really think it was the traitor who was trying to poison Miles, or are they lying? I don’t think Karin wrote this, since she was trying to kill Mary. But wasn’t she the only one who knew about the switched bowls before the murder?**

Clair: Damn it, I don’t understand this at all.

**Stuffing the note into my pocket, I went to my room. I really did feel very tired, and all these mysteries didn’t help. It feels like whenever we’re not making any progress at all. These thoughts kept me up late into the night. Eventually, sheer exhaustion finally got the better of me, and lulled me off to sleep.**

 

 

Chapter 2: The Road to Despair is Paved with Good Intentions

 

End

**Chance          Eva**

**Joe**   ** ~~Ace~~**

**Sue ~~Karin~~**

**Maple                                                    Keaton**

**Leo                                               Drew**

**Flint** **~~Paige~~ **

**~~Miles~~ ** **Mary**

**Clair**

**Surviving Students: 11**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so marks the end of chapter two. Now that it's over, voting for chapter 3 free time events has begun. Like with chapter 2, there will be 5 free time events. So, if there's a character you'd like to learn more about, feel free to vote for them down below. And thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 3: A Roller Coaster of Emotions, Daily Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so marks the beginning of chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who voted for free time so far, and I hope you enjoy.

???: Clair…can you hear me?

**That voice…it has to be…**

Clair: Terra? Is that you?

Terra: Yes, it’s me. Hello again, Clair. Did you do what I asked?

**That’s right. She wanted me to ask Monokuma about the previous killing games. I began recounting everything he told us during the last trial to her.**

Terra: So…It’s like I suspected. The mastermind must be in some sort of position of power.

Clair: What makes you say that?

Terra: They seem to have extensive knowledge on all the Killing School Trip.

Clair: Why would that matter? They knew about the Killing School Life as well.

Terra: Well, the Killing School Life was broadcast to the entire world. The Killing School Trip was only broadcast to the Future Foundation.

Clair: So, do you think the mastermind is a member?

Terra: Not necessarily. The knowledge of the Killing School Trip is well known by those tasked with dispelling despair the world over.

Clair: So, people in your organization?

Terra: Yes. Of course, there are organizations like ours the world over, who were all part of a worldwide effort to defeat despair. We would all communicate and share information and resources with each other.

Clair: So…did everyone in your organization know about this?

Terra: Only top officials like myself.

Clair: Ok…is there anything else you want me to do?

Terra: I want you to find some information on the Demon Hunting.

Clair: Demon Hunting?

Terra: They were various incidents that happened the world over, although the most important one happened in a place called Towa City. With the world being covered in despair during that time, such events were common.

Clair: Another killing game?

Terra: Yes, but not exactly a traditional one. I need to know if the mastermind knows anything about it. If they do…then it might help clear up a few things about their motive for kidnapping you all.

Clair: What do you mean? How does this connect to us?

Terra: …We don’t have much time, I’m afraid. The mastermind could discover me at any moment.

Clair: Um, if you don’t want to answer my question, you can just say so.

Terra: Goodness, you saw right through me, didn’t you? I’m impressed!

Clair: Impressed enough to let tell me what you meant?

Terra: No. Good try, though.

**And yet another person who doesn’t want to answer questions. Great.**

Clair: So, you left us a lot of hints last time, so thanks.

Terra: You’re welcome. Oh, and I’ve sent a few more things to this area, so get searching, ok?

Clair: Right! I’ll do that…wait, what do you mean by “this area”?

Terra: You’ll see in a few minutes. Can’t waste time, I’m afraid. Now, I’ve been able to recover more of your memories.

Clair: Oh, really?! You must have been the one who sent us those visions earlier, right?

Terra: Yes, that is correct. But I’m afraid that our time is up once again.

Clair: B-But there’s still so much I need to ask you about! Monokuma…he said that someone other than him took away our memories! Is that true?

Terra: Everything will be revealed in time.

Clair: B-But…

Terra: I’m sorry, but the mastermind will notice if I stay too long. I’ll continue fighting against the mastermind, so you do the same. Good luck, Clair.

**Before I could protest any further, Terra disappeared. Then, everything went blurry, and…I remembered.**

[Flashback]

Eva: Interesting…very interesting.

Paige-chan: What do you mean, desu?

Karin: Yes, I’m rather curious as well.

Eva: When I did a luminol test, the got a reaction even though I didn’t see any blood in the storage room.

Clair: What? Then did the killer wash the blood away?

Eva: That would seem to be the case.

Karin: But with what?

Eva: …Paige, grab me that container of bleach over there.

Paige-chan: You got it, desu!

**She grabbed the bleach on the storage room shelf and handed it to Eva.**

Eva: Chlorine Bleach. And it’s been used.

Clair: Oh, so that must have been what they used, right.

Eva: Indeed. We’re lucky they didn’t wipe down the entire storage room with it.

Clair: Why would that matter?

Eva: Certain materials can be used to produce a false positive when it comes to a luminol test.

Karin: Oh! So, would the whole area have a reaction if they washed it with bleach?

Eva: Exactly.

Paige-chan: Is there anything else that could produce a false positive, desu?

Eva: Copper, and other metals continuing copper. Fecal matter and urine as well.

Karin: That’ll be handy to know in case the blackened ever decides to do such a thing.

Clair: Yeah, but right now…we need to focus on the case at hand.

Karin: Poor Joe…I can’t imagine why anyone would want to kill him.

Paige-chan: Y-Yeah…Paige can’t either, desu…

Eva: Hmm…

[End Flashback]

**What was that? I recognized the area we were in. It was exactly the same as the storage room where Paige died. Speaking of which…why were Paige and Karin there while Joe was dead?! That didn’t make any sense! Before I could think about it some more, memories once again came rushing to my head.**

[Flashback]

**This one wasn’t as clear. Everything was blurry, and all I could make out was that someone was standing in front of me…with a gun pointed towards my face.**

???: Now…now I finally have you.

**I couldn’t make out their face at all, and their voice…it seemed familiar, but I couldn’t place it.**

???: I’m sorry…but I have to do this. Forgive me.

***BANG***

[End Flashback]

Clair: AHH!

**My eyes shot open, and I quickly looked over my surroundings to make sure I was safe. Once I was satisfied that I was safe, I took a deep breath and…**

Monokuma: Ahem. Rise and shine, my loyal subjects. This is an announcement from your glorious leader!

Monokuma: It is now 7a.m. Get ready for another beautiful day in the wonderful kingdom of Monoselic.

**…and was once again reminded of the fact that I’m still in this awful place.**

**Chapter 3: A Roller Coaster of Emotions**

**Walking out of my room, I saw that the entire hall looked a lot nicer. The walls were painted nice yellow, and a nice carpet went along the hall. Looking down the hall, I saw some stairs leading downwards. Glancing to the side, I saw sixteen rooms, one for each of us…and one extra.**

Clair: There was an extra door at the castle as well. I wonder…

**Perhaps unsurprisingly, the door was still locked. I made my way down the stairs, and was greeted to sixteen more rooms. Although, the other places Monokuma sent us to have these as well. They didn’t have much in them…**

**Climbing down the stairs again, I reached a cafeteria, where I found the others.**

**And you could feel the distrust from a mile away.**

**Flint, Leo, Drew, and Maple were all siting at one table, while Keaton and Eva sat away from the others. All of the others were sitting at the front table. After taking a few moments to decide, I sat down next to Mary.**

Mary: Good morning, Clair.

Clair: Hey, Mary.

Mary: Are you feeling ok? Yesterday was…rather rough.

Clair: I’m…doing ok.

**Taking a look around the cafeteria, I saw that the overall mode was rather somber. With her gentle smile and the way she’d always go on about hope, Karin certainly exceled at brightening everyone’s days.**

**After a minute or so passed, Eva sighed and spoke up.**

Eva: Ok, since nobody else wants to mention it, I suppose I’ll bring up what’s on everyone’s minds.

Maple: What do you mean, Eva?

Eva: First of all, it looks like Monokuma has brought us somewhere different once again.

Joe: Although, all the dorm rooms that were in the previous area are here as well.

Eva: Indeed. Also…I’m sure the rest of you have had these visions in your sleep, right?

Sue: So, it’s not just me then. It must be like those headaches we had at the castle.

Chance: Indeed. But it seems that others were able to gleam more from their visions.

Eva: Right. Karin mentioned that she was able to learn about to produce a false positive in a luminol test from her vision. And…I do believe that I had a vision like that as well.

Leo: W-What, um, was it about?

Clair: I think I might know. You, me, Karin, and Paige were in the storage room, right?

Eva: So, you saw it as well?

Clair: Yeah. You went on a whole explanation on how someone could produce a false positive.

Eva: Yes, I did. But the weirdest part…was that Joe was dead in my vision.

Joe: What? I…was dead in the storage room? Um…but I’m right here!

Flint: Didn’t you say Paige was there too? How the hell does that make any sense?

Eva: I saw what I saw.

Drew: But that can’t be our memories, can it? I mean, Joe’s still alive.

Chance: Well, in any case, what did the rest of you see?

Flint: I was talking with Leo and Drew. We looked a little younger, but we were at Fortune’s Light for some reason.

Drew: Yeah, that’s what I got too. The weird thing is that we weren’t even high schoolers.

Chance: That is quite strange.

Joe: I know you probably won’t care, but Sue and I saw a lot about the Masked Crow.

Chance: Not important, then.

**If looks could kill, Chance would most certainly be dead by the glare I sent his way.**

Maple: I saw a vision where I was sitting next to this one women. She would ask me questions and then take down notes.

Chance: What did see look like?

Maple: She had brown hair and green eyes. She looked like she was in her late twenties.

**That definitely sounds like Terra.**

Chance: I…I see. That…is certainly interesting. And what about you Mary?

Mary: I’m sorry. I’d rather not say.

Chance: Why is that?

Mary: I…it doesn’t make any sense to me, and I wouldn’t want to confuse anyone.

**Mary, what’s going on? First that note I found, now this.**

Chance: And what about you, Keaton?

Keaton: …

Chance: Keaton, I asked you a question.

Keaton: …

**Taking a good look at him, I saw that he looked horrible. He had huge bags under his eye, which looked red and swollen. He hadn’t slept at all last night, I bet.**

Chance: I see. Well, all right then.

Eva: Ok, next question. Did anyone have this blurry vision where they died?

Maple: Yes, it was really scary…

Clair: I couldn’t tell who killed me, though. Their appearance and voice are still a little hazy.

Eva: It’s the same for me. I honestly couldn’t tell couldn’t recognize my murderer at all.

Flint: These memories…do you think this is the work of that invader Monokuma mentioned?

Joe: But how would they be able to manipulate what we dream about?

Sue: I don’t know, but all of us having similar visions can’t be a coincidence.

Eva: Yes, I agree. Now, about the visions of the deceased…

Flint: We know what Karin saw, but if only we knew what Miles saw.

Maple: Um…

Flint: Did he tell you something, Maple?

Maple: Um…while we were on the stairs at the castle, he said that he remembered something weird.

Eva: And what would that be?

Maple: I don’t know. He said that he wrote it down somewhere in his room.

Joe: But the doors are locked. That’s a shame.

Chance: And considering Monokuma likely moved it…

Sue: It’s unlikely we’ll find that note even if we managed to get inside his room.

Mary: Even so, Monokuma could have moved his belongings. We could still be able to find it!

Chance: Well, I suppose that’s possible. In any case, if Monokuma did move us somewhere, then we should explore.

Joe: But what about breakfast? I can’t explore on an empty stomach!

Eva: You’re going to have to. I couldn’t find any food in here.

Drew: Sérieusement?! What kind of cafeteria doesn’t have any food?!

Chance: There might be food somewhere else. All the more reason why exploring should be our first order of business.

Flint: Well, I don’t know about doing that first. I think it’s time we addressed the elephant in the room.

Chance: What do you mean?

Flint: What do you plan to do about Keaton?

**I figured that he wouldn’t let that go…**

Chance: What are you talking about?

Flint: Don’t give me that! This bastard was willing to kill us all in order to escape! What are you going to do about it?!

Chance: What would you have me do? If you try and kill him, you’ll get executed.

Flint: I’m not saying that. I’m just saying…what if we tie him up somewhere.

Sue: You do realize he’s sitting right there, don’t you?

Flint: Doesn’t matter. If we all agree to this, he won’t be able to resist.

Chance: It’s clear to me that he only did what he did because of the motive. I’m sure that he deeply regrets his actions.

Flint: So do plenty of other criminals. Doesn’t mean they don’t get locked up.

Drew: I’d like to add that I don’t feel safe walking alone with a guy like him.

**Keaton remained unusually quiet throughout the entire exchange.**

Chance: You don’t have to worry. I assure you, under my leadership, there will be no more murders!

Flint: Empty words. You couldn’t prevent the first two murders, and if you keep trying to lead like you are now, then you won’t prevent any other murders either!

Drew: Not to mention, Karin and Eva have already betrayed us. Who’s to say you won’t do the same?!

Eva: Shut up! I already told you the situation I was in, didn’t I?

Drew: Quit trying to act like a victim! You tried to kill someone!

Mary: I sure that if the circumstances had been different, neither of them would have ever considered the crime.

Joe: I’m sure that they were good people before.

Flint: That’s not an argument. Every criminal was a law-abiding citizen before they committed a crime!

Chance: But even if you are suspicious of them, why does that suspicion extend to me?

Flint: Because, you know more than the rest of us.

Chance: What are you talking about?

Flint: You keep so many secrets from the rest of us, it’s ridiculous!

Chance: I keep secrets from you for your own good!

Maple: …Um, about that…

Chance: Maple…surely, you trust me, right? I done nothing but try and protect you all, have I not?

Maple: Well…It’s just…it’s hard to trust someone when they don’t trust you with information…

Chance: Tch…I see.

Flint: Well? What’s it going to be? Are you going to take action against Keaton? Are you going to tell us what you know?

Chance: …Let’s get moving. We’re wasting time.

**He turned away from Flint, walking towards the exit.**

Flint: So that’s how it’s going to be, is it?!

Monokuma: Oh my! The tension in the air’s so thick you could cut it with a knife!

Sue: You must be enjoying this, Monokuma.

Monokuma: Oh, heavens no! I want nothing more than for all of you to get along!

Clair: Um, could you say that again? I’m pretty sure I misheard you.

Monokuma: Certainly, dear! I said I want you all to get along!

**Did he just call me dear?**

Clair: Um…who are you, and what did you do to Monokuma?

Monokuma: I am the real Monokuma, silly billy.

Clair: No, the real Monokuma is all “Phuhuhu” and “DESPAIR” and stuff like that.

Monokuma: Golly, you sure are acting weird today. Are you feeling ok? It sure would be a shame if you had to miss out on all the surprises I have for you guys.

Leo: Surprises? Oh, I don’t know if I want any surprises.

Monokuma: Hey, come on! No one likes a party pooper!

Flint: What are you up to? Is this another one of your tricks?

Monokuma: Nope! No tricks here! Now, I guess I have to feed you kids…so…

**Monokuma snapped his fingers, and a bunch of other Monkumas brought in a cart filled with various breakfast food.**

Joe: Well, now this is a surprise I can get behind!

Drew: Are you sure these are safe to eat?

Chance: Monokuma can’t kill us unless we break the rules. It should be fine.

Leo: Do you think that includes the traitor?

Chance: That’s a good question. Well, Monokuma, does it? Are you allowed to kill the traitor?

Monokuma: W-What? N-No, I could never kill any of my wonderful subjects.

Sue: Well then, add that to the rules if you want to prove that you’re being sincere.

Monokuma: Well…sure, all right.

**He disappeared for a few seconds, and I heard a soft buzzing from my ID. Taking it out, I got a good look at the new rule.**

**Rule #16: The teacher cannot directly interfere with any student, unless a student violates a rule.**

Monokuma: There you go! Just as I promised!

Sue: Thank you.

Leo: T-Then I, um, guess it’s safe to eat, then.

Drew: Sigh…well, fine. I guess I’ll eat the food then.

**Monokuma did seem like a stickler for the rules, so I decided it was ok to eat. Keaton still wouldn’t eat, however, choosing instead to sulk in the corner. After we had finished, Monokuma jumped onto the table and addressed us.**

Monokuma: Ok! It’s time I gave you guys the grand tour of this place! Follow meeeeeeeee…that means you too, Mr. Grumpy.

**Keaton grunted, reluctantly following Monokuma and the rest of us out of the cafeteria.**

Monokuma: Prepare yourselves, everyone, for the time of your life!

**Following Monokuma, we were eventually greeted with the sight of…**

**A huge Monokuma themed amusement park.**

Joe: Woah! An amusement park?! That’s crazy!

Leo: I-It looks so huge…w-what if I get lost…

Maple: It looks like there’s a huge map over there!

**Looking at the map, I saw the park had all sorts of attractions, from an arcade, a shooting gallery, a theater for performing, a merchandise tent, several food and drink booths, a boat ride, and finally…**

Leo: Ah! A petting zoo! I want to go there!

Monokuma: Hold on there, you little munchkin! Don’t you want me to be your tour guide?

Leo: Um…no.

Monokuma: W-What?!

**With a dejected look on his face, Monokuma sat away from us with his head down.**

Monokuma: I see how it is. You guys don’t need me anymore, huh? You’re all so independent I don’t need to hold your guy’s hands anymore, huh?

Clair: What are you talking about?

Monokuma: No, no, I understand. Don’t want to hang out with a washed up old mascot like me, right? Just make sure to show up at the boat ride around noon, and take these.

**Monokuma handed us a bunch of coins with his face on it.**

Eva: I assume these are to play the carnival games.

Monokuma: Yup. See you later.

**And with that, he waddled off.**

Maple: I feel kind of bad for him. He did make us breakfast, after all.

Chance: Don’t. He’s just trying to fool us so he can catch us off guard.

**That definitely seems like to be the case.**

Sue: Anyway…if you want to head to the petting zoo, Leo, Joe and I could go with you if you want. You can talk to us about animals some more, ok?

Leo: Really?! I’d love to!

**Leo bright smile quickly turned into a frown, however. He glanced over at Flint before speaking again.**

Leo: Um…Flint? Is it, um, ok if I…um, g-go with them?

**Poor Leo. There’s no way that Flint will let him…**

Flint: Sure. I have no problem with it. Have fun.

**And I’m wrong again. Typical.**

Flint: Oh, but before you go, I need to tell you something.

**Flint walked over to Leo and whispered into his ear. Leo nodded, and ran after Sue and Joe. I went to ask Mary to join me, but Maple beat me to her.**

Maple: Mary, would you like to come with me to check out that theater?

Mary: Oh, sure, Maple. Let’s get going.

**Meanwhile, Chance and Eva seemed to already have somewhere in mind.**

Chance: It suppose I’ll check out the arcade, then.

Eva: I’ll just be wondering around, I guess.

Flint: Actually, Eva, I was wondering if you’d like to come with me t-

Eva: No.

Flint: Oh…well, ok then. That’s fine.

Drew: Ouch. The harsh sting of rejection.

Flint: Shut up. We’re going to the merchandise tent, come on.

Drew: Why do I have to come?

Flint: Because I said so. Now hurry up.

Drew: Fine...not like I have anything better to do.

**Flint and Drew? That’s…an odd combination. Well, with them gone, I guess it’s just me.**

**…And Keaton too, I guess.**

Clair: Um…

Keaton: …

Clair: Are you…exploring this place too?

Keaton: …Leave me alone.

**Oh! He spoke!**

Clair: All right then…bye.

**I’m still angry at him for trying to sacrifice Mary, but yelling at him now just seems…wrong. Maybe I should speak to Mary and see what she thinks.**

******************************************************************

 

Drew: And I’m telling you, I really hope he doesn’t make us go on a rollercoaster! Now those things are dangerous. What if it derails or something?!

Flint: Drew, not everything’s going to kill you. Stop being so paranoid and start searching.

**So far, the merchandise tent has been a total bust. It really was nothing but a bunch of junk with Monkouma’s face on it. Keychains, plushies, bags, pins, shirts, coffee mugs, everything…except for useful information.**

Drew: I can talk and search at the same time. And you're one to talk about paranoia!

**Drew’s complaining wasn’t helping matters.**

Flint: Look, you’ll be fine if you just follow me.

Drew: Ok, ok. Still, there are only eleven people left. I’m kinda surprised I made it this far, is all.

Flint: I’m sure that we’ll be safe until the motive, at least.

Monokuma: Nope nope nope! No motive here!

Drew: What do you mean, no motive? You always have a motive planned!

Monokuma: Well, I just want you all to get along! Does that count as a motive?

Drew: Just go away!

Monokuma: But I have to work on the second part of the shop!

Flint: The second part? Let us see.

Monokuma: No can do, buckaroo! It’s not finished yet! Now then, back to work!

Flint: How annoying…

Drew: Hey Flint, check this out.

**As I walked over, I saw Drew had stumbled onto a bunch of treasure chests hidden in the corner of the room.**

Drew: There are fifteen in total, and they all got our names on them.

Flint: Well, then, let’s open these up.

**When I tried to open mine up, however, I found that the box was completely locked.**

**Then, when I tried to open up Eva’s, I found out that it was locked as well.**

Drew: Isn’t it rude to go through a girl’s things?

Flint: This is important. But it looks like it’s locked. Damn, really wanted to see what was inside.

Drew: What’s with your sudden obsession with her?

Flint: It’s not an obsession. I’ve just got a theory, and I was hoping that seeing her chest would give me a clue.

**He started chucking after I said that.**

Flint: What’s so funny?

Drew: Oh, nothing.

Monokuma: Hey, what are you two doing? You two better not be digging though my things.

**Hearing Monokuma right outside, I panicked.**

Flint: Damn, he’s on to us. Drew, think of something.

**He smirked before answering Monokuma.**

Drew: It’s fine, Monokuma. Flint was just fantasizing about some girl’s chest.

Flint: DREW!

Monokuma: Oh, ok! I guess he is around that age, after all. Why, I was pretty curious when I was his age as well. Why, this one time…

**I tuned out Monokuma’s story and Drew’s laughing as I went over to open the other chests.**

Flint: Ok, let’s take a look at Paige’s…box. Yeah…her box.

**To my surprise, it opened right away, and inside were a bunch of objects that I assumed belonged to her. Only one thing caught my eye, however, and that was a photo.**

Drew: Oh, what’d you find?

Flint: It’s a photo, like the one Keaton found at the castle.

Drew: So, who’s in this one?

**Looking at it, I saw Drew, Maple, Ace, Paige, and Eva were all sitting in a school cafeteria. Just like the previous photo, they all had smiles on their faces while they looked at the camera.**

Drew: Looks like I’m in this one, right? Well, I definitely don’t remember this picture…but this room seems familiar.

Flint: The memory you saw last night, right?

Drew: Yeah. So…this place must be Fortune’s Light, right?

Flint: Yeah.

**The dreams…and the pictures. Alone, I might write them off as fake, but together…it’s starting to look more and more like we really did go to Fortune’s Light. But what about the massacre mentioned in my father’s letter? How could we have survived something like that?!**

Drew: Flint?

Flint: Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just lost in thought.

Drew: It’s fine. I need to ask you something, though.

Flint: Is it important?

Drew: Nah, I was just wondering why you let Leo go with Sue and Joe. You didn’t seem to like him hanging out with them earlier.

Flint: Oh, that. Well, I whispered into his ear to tell me if they do anything suspicious. I’ll have him spy on them for me.

Drew: Right. Oh, and, um, I looked through Ace and Karin’s chests. Nothing of value, unfortunately.

Flint: They opened?

Drew: Yeah, they did.

Flint: Paige’s opened as well…maybe we can only open the boxes of our dead classmates.

Drew: In that case, we should check Miles’ chest and see if that has the note that Maple mentioned.

Flint: Good idea.

**Standing over Miles’ box, I slowly opened it…**

**And found a small notebook.**

Flint: A notebook, huh? I’ll look through this and report what I find tomorrow.

Drew: I guess I’ll just keep searching then.

**Figuring it was safe to leave him alone, I left for my room. I’m sure he’ll find something of value.**

**…He seems to have a hidden talent in finding secrets, after all.**

******************************************************************

**The theater was a lot bigger than I imagined. It was pretty typical, with a wooden floor and red curtains, but it still looked really nice. There weren’t too many chairs in the room, but I guess that didn’t matter since there aren’t a lot of people. At least there was plenty of room to move around in.**

**I saw a door with a lock near the stage, but instead of entering it, I decided to call out first.**

Clair: Mary? Maple? Where are you guys?

Mary: Oh, Clair, is that you?

**Mary poked her head through the curtains and waved. I quickly made my way over into some sort of backstage area. There were all kinds of props, like mannequins, puppets, masks, hats, wigs, glasses, and more. Maple, however, seemed to be fixated on a vending machine with a bunch of glass bottles.**

Maple: Huh. It looks like you need some of these coins to purchase a drink.

Clair: That is true, but…isn’t this wine? I mean, the bottles look like wine bottles.

**Monokuma wouldn’t let us drink alcohol, would he?**

**…I say this after he’s encouraged us to kill each other.**

Maple: I think it’s actually sparkling grape juice!

Clair: Why do they put grape juice in these fancy bottles? Is it because wine is made from grapes?

Maple: Might be! I might have to try one someday. I sure it tastes really good.

**Well, I am a little thirsty, but I think I’ll keep my coins for now.**

Clair: So, what did you find, Mary?

Mary: Well, that door you passed is a small closet here. Just a few brooms in here for cleaning the stage, though.

Clair: It looked like it had a lock on it.

Mary: Oh, yes. You can lock the closet from the outside, but only the outside.

Clair: That seems kind of useless. Anyone could just pass by and unlock it.

Mary: It does seem rather unnecessary.

**Well, I guess I should ask her, but with Maple here…**

Clair: Um, Mary, is there anywhere I can talk to you in private?

Mary: In private? Well, there are a few rooms on the second floor. We can speak there.

Clair: Thanks. That sounds great.

Mary: Maple, I’m going to talk with Clair for a bit, ok?

Maple: O-Oh, um, sure. Have fun.

**As we walked out of the backstage area, I looked around the stage once more. However, I couldn’t see any stairs that would lead to the second floor.**

Clair: Um, Mary? How do you get to the second floor?

Mary: There are some doors outside that will lead us there.

**Sure enough, when we went out through the front entrance, Mary pointed out two small doors, one to our right and one to our left. We took the left door and walked up the stairs, where Mary directed me to a small room with another scanner on it.**

Mary: This is the female changing room. On the other side is the male changing room.

Clair: This has a scanner on it too, huh?

Monokuma: That’s right! Allow me to explain how it works!

Clair: You again? I thought we said that we didn’t need your help!

Mary: We’re seen scanners before, right?

Monokuma: Yes, but these ones are a little different! First of all, they don’t make a record of who passes through. Secondly, the girl’s changing room will only except a girl’s ID, and the boy’s changing room will only except a boy’s. And secondly, if you’ll scan you’re ID.

**I did as I was instructed, but as soon as I did, A bright green light came out of the scanner and went up and down through my body.**

Mary: A full body scanner?

Monokuma: That’s right! Even if you have the ID of a girl, you won’t be able to get inside unless you are a girl!

Clair: Um…so, only one of the female students can get inside?

Monokuma: No. Anyone who’s female and has an ID can get inside.

**Ok…isn’t that what I just said?**

Monokuma: Now, there’s one more thing I need to show you inside!

Clair: Um…aren’t you a boy?

Monokuma: I am, but I can also teleport where I want, sooo…

**I guess that’s how he would get past scanners.**

**On the inside of the changing room, I saw that there were multiple costumes and lockers. There were more items that I assumed went with the costumes, like hammers and swords. They didn’t look as tough as regular weapons, but they still looked very dangerous. Eventually, Monokuma led us to a door at the end of the room with a lock on it.**

Monokuma: Now, don’t you ever try to open this door, or else…

**A panel on the ceiling opened up, revealing a huge Gatling gun!**

Clair: H-Holy crap! You’re going to shoot us with that if we try to open this!

Mary: This whole room seems rather out of place in a carnival.

Monokuma: Hey now, I don’t want to punish you guys. But every nation in the world has secrets they want to protect, right? And they all have great security in order to protect these secrets.

Clair: I guess…

**Although if Monokuma feels the need to guard this room in particular, there must be something really special in there!**

Monokuma: That’s all I wanted to say. Have fun kids, and make sure to get along!

**After he finally left us alone, I decided that it was time to start talking with Mary.**

Clair: Hey, um, Mary. I wanted to ask you a few questions, ok?

Mary: Of course. What would you like to ask?

Clair: I was wondering…what do you think about Keaton and Eva?

Mary: What do you mean?

Clair: Mary, they tried to have you take the fall for their plan!

Mary: I know…but there’s no point in holding a grudge.

Clair: Are you serious?! You could have died.

Mary: But the only reason they did it was because of the motive, right? I’m sure that they regret their actions.

Clair: So you’re just going to forgive them just like that?!

Mary: Yes, I will. Clair, in order to escape this place, we need to cooperate. I have not forgotten what they did, but I won’t let it get in the way of escaping.

Clair: And what about the traitor?

Mary: The traitor…I…I don’t believe in the traitor.

Clair: Mary…don’t lie to me!

Mary: W-What?! No, I’m not lying!

Clair: If you’re not lying, then what the hell is this?!

**I held out the note I had found before. The note that mentioned not eating the soup.**

Mary: You…you found it, then. I was wondering where it disappeared.

Clair: Mary, if you didn’t believe in the traitor, then why did you follow these instructions?

Mary: I…I was scared. I didn’t know. The note said there was an antidote in my bowl, but…

Clair: But it was actually just the poison that Karin put in it.

Mary: Yes. I guess I was still tricked in the end.

Clair: When did you get this note?

Mary: About ten minutes after I left the kitchen to gather everyone for lunch, I found a letter on the floor with my name on it. After the trial, I tried to talk to Chance about it, but he had already gone to bed.

**Only ten minutes…someone would have to know that Karin had switched the bowls and poison them, and then write an, admittedly short, letter. How?**

Mary: In any case, you don’t need to worry about me.

Clair: Are you sure? It’s just…

Mary: Yes. I will defend myself if I am attacked, but I will not go out seeking personal vengeance. Doing that would be unbecoming of the Ultimate Nun.

Clair: Well, all right. If you say so.

Mary: Now, was there anything else?

Clair: Well…what about the memory you saw? I know you didn’t want to talk about it, but maybe the two of us could make sense of it.

Mary: Well…I recall talking to this girl my age that I’ve never seen before. It was at Fortune’s Light as well. The girl was talking to us and all of our classmates. Well, actually, one of us wasn’t there.

Clair: Who was missing?

Mary: It was Chance. The rest of us were there, but he wasn’t.

**Why would that be?**

Clair: Well, what did this girl look like, and how did she act?

Mary: She had black hair and green eyes, as well as some freckles on her face. She…had a very mysterious air about her.

Clair: That doesn’t sound too hard to understand. She might just be someone you met at Fortune’s Light.

Mary: That’s not the strange part. What was strange was what she said the school and the headmaster were hiding something, and she intended to find out the truth.

Clair: The school was hiding something from us?

Mary: Yes. I thought that mentioning that at our daily meeting would cause quite the uproar, so I decided that it might be better if I held my tongue.

Clair: I’m not sure what to make of that.

Mary: It is quite confusing, isn’t it?

Clair: Well, I’ll think on it a bit and come back to you, ok?

Mary: Sounds like a plan! Good luck, Clair.

**I waved to Mary as I exited the room, nearly running into Maple as I did.**

Clair: Maple? What are you doing here? I thought you were still downstairs!

Maple: Oh, um…well…you see, I just wanted to check out the upper floors, is all. I certainly wasn’t eavesdropping onto your conversation, haha…

**Seriously? What the hell has gotten into her?**

Clair: So, you heard everything, right?

Maple: N-No, no, I didn’t hear anything. Oh, but I should probably head to the boat ride. It should be time soon.

 **She quickly took** **off as I looked at my watch. I had about a half hour left until I needed to go to the boat ride, so I decided to leave the theater in hopes of finding some more clues, and to reflect on what Mary had told me.**

******************************************************************

**The petting zoo seemed to have all sorts of animals. There were sheep, chickens, goats, ducks, and more. Leo seemed to be having the time of his life playing with all of them. Joe, on the other hand, was sitting on a nearby bench, so I decided to see what he was up to.**

Sue: Joe, what are you up too?

Joe: Thinking.

Sue: About?

Joe: Those visions that the others had. The ones where I died.

Sue: You don’t need to worry about those, Joe. You’re alive and well.

Joe: I do need to worry about them, though. Not because I’m think I'll die, but because this could be the key to recovering our lost memories.

Sue: I suppose. Did you manage to figure anything else?

Joe: I’m still thinking on it. But what about you? Aren’t you going to pet the animals.

**Well, I’d want to, but…**

Sue: Petting zoos…seem like something for little kids. I think I might be a little too old for them.

Joe: Who cares if they’re for kids or not? We’re at a carnival, Sue! A carnival! So have some fun!

Sue: Well…I suppose it couldn’t hurt.

**Walking over to Leo, I saw that he had a black dog with him. A Doberman, if I’m not mistaken.**

Sue: Is that one of the animals in the petting zoo, Leo?

Leo: Oh, um, no. I found this dog wandering around outside.

Sue: Goodness, first the cat, then the bird, and now this dog. Where do you keep finding all these animals?

Leo: I…um, don’t know, really. But they’re really cute, right? I think I'll call them…Truffles!

Joe: Sounds like a pretty sweet name to me!

**Yeah…and his dog looks really cute…I wonder if he would let me…**

Leo: Sue, would you like to pet her?

**YES!**

Sue: Oh, um…sure. If it’s not too much trouble.

**I gently reached down and started petting Leo’s dog.**

Leo: Rub her ears a little bit. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.

**I did just that, and sure enough, Truffles seemed to really enjoy it. I continued to pet her for some time until...**

Leo: Um, Sue? I-I’m sorry, b-but could I have a turn?

Sue: O-Oh, of course. S-Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention, is all.

Joe: Seems like you were having a lot of fun, huh?

Sue: Ah, well…yes, I suppose it was fun.

**I am still worried about the mastermind…but having something to take my mind off of everything might help. Maybe I could stand to relax a little. Yes, that’s probably for the best. Yesterday consisted of nothing but doubting my own friends. But today is a new day, so maybe it’s time for a little optimism. I’ll just have to tell myself that the rest of us will all make it out of this alive.**

**…Although, deep down, I know that that’s a lie.**

******************************************************************

**As I continued to ponder Mary’s words, I wondered over to the concession stands. Before I could see what they had to sell, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away.**

Clair: AHH!

Eva: Be quiet. I’m not going to hurt you.

Clair: Then what do you want?

Eva: There’s a Monokuma manning that concession stand. I want you to distract it.

**She handed me a sack of coins.**

Eva: Go over there and buy some chocolate ice cream at that stand.

Clair: Why chocolate?

Eva: Just do as I say!

Clair: Fine, fine.

**I walked over to the concession stand and ordered some ice cream. While Monokuma was preparing it, I saw Eva stealthy grab a file on the stand and move to a picnic bench. After paying for the ice cream, I sat down next to her.**

Eva: Thank you. Now, I’ll take that.

**She snatched the ice cream from my hands and began to enjoy it.**

Clair: Hey!

Eva: What? I paid for it.

Clair: So…what, did you just want to me to get you some ice cream?

Eva: No. The real prize was this file. I found this while walking around, but Monokuma snatched it from me and hid it. Thankfully, I managed to get it back.

Clair: So, what’s inside that file anyway?

Eva: That’s what I intend to find out. I’ll bring this to my room and meet the rest of you over by the boat ride. And…

Clair: What?

Eva: …Never mind. It’s nothing.

**Sounds like something’s on her mind. She probably wouldn’t appreciate me prying, though.**

Clair: Well, ok.

**As she walked away, I continued walking the boat ride. On the way, I decided to stop at the arcade.**

**Sure enough, there were all kinds of games at the arcade. Video games, pinball, crane games, dancing games, and more. I saw Chance looking at a bunch of prizes on the wall, so I decided to go speak to him.**

Clair: Hey, Chance! Did you find anything?

Chance: Hello, Clair. There doesn’t seem to be much to this arcade. There’s a door in the back, but Monokuma forbade me from entering.

Clair: And what about these prizes on the wall?

Chance: You can buy them if you have coin, which you can earn from the games, but they’re just a bunch of harmless toys.

Clair: I see. Hey, Chance, what were your memories about?

Chance: My memories?

Clair: Yeah. The rest of us all got a glimpse of our memories last night, but you never told anyone what you saw.

Chance: There…isn’t really much to tell. I was in school, like the rest of you.

Clair: What happened?

Chance: I was talking to some students.

Clair: About what?

Chance: Studies and such.

**He’s being obnoxiously vague again. But I guess trying to press him won’t get me anywhere. Might as well make conversation until it’s time to go.**

Clair: So, Chance, are you going to be playing some of these games to pass the time?

Chance: I don’t really like video games.

Clair: Really? All of my brothers love them.

Chance: I never really grew up with them, is all. My grandfather always told me it was better to play outside.

Clair: You live with your grandparents?

Chance: My parents…were often busy at their jobs. So, I spent most of my time living with my grandfather and grandmother.

Clair: What kind of jobs do your parents have?

Chance: My mother was a politician, while my father was a bodyguard.

Clair: Wow, that’s really interesting.

Chance: Yes, it is. I’d like to talk about them some more, but I’m afraid that it’s nearly time for the meeting. You should get going.

Clair: What about you?

Chance: Don’t worry. I’ll just go and round up the others. See you later.

**I walked out of the arcade and looked at a nearby map.**

Clair: Ok. Looks like the boat is just north of the theater.

**I made my way over, but most of the others hadn’t arrived yet. The only other ones there were Flint and Drew.**

Flint: Hey, Clair. Looks like we’re a little early.

Clair: Yeah, I guess so. Did you guys find anything?

Drew: We found a lot. But I guess we’re waiting until tomorrow until to talk about all the things we found. What about you?

Clair: I helped Eva grab something, but not much beyond that. I’ve mostly been thinking.

Flint: About what Mary told you, right?

Clair: How did you…Maple told you, didn’t she?

Flint: I’m afraid so.

Clair: Did you tell her to do that?

Flint: I told her to keep an eye on Mary. That’s all.

Drew: H-Hey! Are you sure it’s ok to tell her that?

Flint: It’s fine. You appreciate the honesty, don’t you? It’s a breath of fresh air after having to deal with Chance, right?

Clair: I guess…but why bring it up?

Flint: Mary said that she’s just willing to forgive the others, right? Well, I don’t agree with that, and I don’t think you do either.

Clair: Well…

Flint: And no one wants to take any action against the traitor. They all want to pretend that everything’s going to be fine and that everyone’s friends.

Drew: But with a traitor around, that’s obviously not true.

Flint: Right. If we keep pretending that everything’s ok, then we’re sitting ducks until the traitor decides to kill one of us! That’s why we need to do something now.

Clair: I…I get where you’re coming from, but…I don’t know. And…if the traitor does attack, I will fight back!

Flint: If it comes to it, I’ll fight too. But if the traitor is enough of a coward to betray us, then I’m sure that they’d prefer to go after the weakest people.

**He…has a point. And…even if I don’t want to admit it, the weakest person might be me. I’m the smallest and the lightest. If the traitor came after me…**

Drew: Hey Flint. Looks like the others are coming.

Flint: Think it over, Clair. I’m telling you this because I trust you.

**As I was musing over his words, the others, as well as Monokuma, arrived.**

Monokuma: Why hello there, wonderful citizens of my kingdom! I’m so glad that you all could make it!

Eva: So, what are we doing here? Are you going to make us ride on that boat?

Monokuma: Oh no. That’s for later.

Sue: Then why are we here?

Monokuma: Well, in an effort to bolster hope in each of you young, talented individuals, I’ve created a motive!

Maple: A motive already?! Isn’t it a little early?

Leo: A-And what do you, um, mean by “bolster hope”? How would one of your motives do this?

Monokuma: I’m glad you asked! You see, the motive to bolster hope…is this!

**Out of nowhere, a bunch of Monokumas came and attached handcuffs to our arms, linking us together in groups of two. Flint and Eva, Leo and Maple, Mary and Sue were the groups formed. Since there were eleven of us, Drew, Chance, and Joe were all tied together. And that left…Keaton and me.**

Monokuma: And now that you’re all tied up together, you’ll have no choice but to get along!

Maple: This is your motive? You really want us to get along?

Sue: This is probably another one of his tricks.

Monokuma: Come on, you kids need to be more trusting. Hopefully, by spending more time around each other, you’ll be filled with hope!

Drew: H-How long is this going to last?!

Monokuma: Until tomorrow! I’ll have other fun activities for you then!

Eva: I would hardly classify this as fun.

Drew: Y-Yeah, and I need my privacy! I don’t want people to follow me around everywhere!

Joe: Well, if it’s only for a day, I guess it’s not that bad…

**Not to mention…it’s unlikely that anyone would commit murder in this state. Killing your partner would make you the obvious suspect, and killing someone else would leave your partners as witnesses.**

Chance: I assume that we don’t have a choice in the matter?

Monokuma: Nope! This is for your own good! Trust me, you’ll thank me latter!

**Why was he acting like this? Most of the time, he doesn’t do anything but insult and taunt us, but now he keeps going on and on about hope and friendship.**

Monokuma: Well, that’s all I wanted to say! Buy everyone! Enjoy the rest of day!

**And with that, he was off. Chance went to check the boat ride, and seeing that it was out of order, told us all that we were free to do what we wanted for the rest of day. Keaton didn’t seem to care what we did either way. He was entirely silent as I spent most of my time walking around, checking out various concession stalls, all while wondering about what everyone said.**

**I wanted nothing more than for us all to get along and cooperate, but at this point I don’t think that’s going to happen. So, the question is…do I side with Chance or Flint?**

**Over and over I considered both options. I’d been thinking so long, that before I knew it, it was nearly nighttime, and Keaton finally decided to speak up.**

Keaton: Clair, what room are we sleeping in, mine or yours?

**That’s right…the two of us will be in the room together. That damn Monokuma probably planned this on purpose.**

Clair: I’d prefer if I slept in my own room.

Keaton: Ok. I need to get something from my room first.

**We made a quick stop to Keaton’s room, where he grabbed a box before heading back out.**

Clair: What’s that?

Keaton: It’s what Karin told me to get at the trial. I want to keep it safe. It’s the outfit I made for her.

Clair: Oh…I see.

**The two of us continued to my room in an awkward silence.**

******************************************************************

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

 

Monokuma: Attention, my loyal subjects, this is your glorious leader speaking.

Monokuma: It is now 10p.m. Therefore, it is now officially nighttime.

Monokuma: Access to the theater and the shooting range are now prohibited.

Monokuma: Sweet dreams, everyone. Good night, sleep tight, doesn’t let the bed bugs bite…

**The same announcement even plays here. Well, I suppose that the thing about the theater and the shooting range are new.**

Flint: Well, looks like it’s time for bed. We going to your room.

Eva: Yes. And you’re sleeping on the floor.

**I took a minute to look around her room. There were a few posters and diagrams on human anatomy on the walls. I saw Eva reach underneath her bed and grab a huge bag of candy.**

Eva: Chocolate?

Flint: No thank you.

Eva: Suit yourself.

**She then began munching on some chocolate herself.**

Flint: You’re quite the sweet tooth, huh? I honestly wouldn’t have guessed.

Eva: If you have something to say, then say it.

**Straight to the point, isn’t she?**

Flint: Hey, come on. What makes you say that?

Eva: You’ve made it obvious that you don’t trust me after what happened. And yet, you still wanted to explore with me, but instead you got stuck with Drew. Not even Leo went with you?

Flint: So?

Eva: Who knows? Maybe Leo’s sick of your attitude, so now he’s not going to follow you around like a lost little puppy anymore.

Flint: …

**She’s just trying to make me angry…and it’s starting to work. Better hand her that letter before I say something rude.**

Flint: Here.

Eva: A letter? What’s this for?

Flint: Reading, obviously.

**She rolled her eyes, but she read it anyway. I could see the shock in her face as she got to the bottom of the note.**

Eva: …Where did you find this?

Flint: Back in the library. So, the person who wrote this letter…

Eva: He’s my father.

Flint: Interesting. Now, if you don’t mind me asking, why is your last name different from him?

Eva: I’m not answering that. Mind your own business.

Flint: Ok, how about this. Did you have any idea your father was doing this?

Eva: No. But blackmail is definitely right up his alley. Although, I have to wonder how much dirt he has on your father.

Flint: My father is a man of morals! He would never succumb to something like this!

Eva: A man of morals? Ridiculous. All that means is that he has a higher price than most.

Flint: He doesn’t-

Eva: Every man has a price, Flint. It just isn’t always with money. Don’t think my father is above threating family members of his target. That would be a mistake.

**Well, when she puts it like that…**

Flint: And you’re ok with this?

Eva: No. I didn’t choose my own father. I very much despise him, probably as much as you do now.

Flint: Then, can you tell me anything recent that struck you as odd?

Eva: Well…one of the last things that I remember him doing is stockpiling a bunch of food, water, and weapons, and storing them away.

Flint: That’s…strange. Why did he do that?

Eva: He said it was in case of an emergency. I don’t understand what he meant, however.

Flint: What does your father’s company do, anyway?

Eva: Many, many things. Mostly technology, however.

Flint: I see. Is that all, then?

Eva: I’m afraid so.

Flint: Well…thanks anyway, I guess.

Eva: You still don’t trust me, don’t you?

Flint: No, I don’t.

Eva: Ha…so honest.

******************************************************************

**After having Maple help me with a little project in secret, I decided that it was finally time for bed. Maple offered to sleep on the floor, while I could use the bed. She’s so kind.**

Maple: Um…Leo?

Leo: Yes?

Maple: Are you sure that that thing you built was a good idea?

Leo: Of course it is! I’m s-sure everyone will, um, love it when they enter the cafeteria tomorrow.

Maple: I see.

Leo: Hey…Maple. Flint, um, r-reached out to you and Drew to help him, right?

Maple: That’s right.

Leo: I’m glad. Now all of us can be friends.

Maple: Yes! But…I wish everyone could get along. Everyone keeping secrets and lying to each other, and that’s not how friends should act!

Leo: Yeah. A-and with the, um, traitor around, I’m not sure that’s possible for everyone to get along.

Maple: Then that’s all the more reason to do our job and find out who the traitor is!

Leo: Yeah! Um, b-but how will we go about finding them?

Maple: I don’t know. We’ll just have to keep a look out!

Leo: Yeah…maybe the mastermind leave little notes for the traitor to carry out their duty.

Maple: N-Notes?

Leo: W-Well, I’m just throwing out an example, is all.

Maple: I…I think you might be on to something though.

Leo: You think?

Maple: Y-Yeah, because…well…never mind.

**Silence…**

Leo: But, to be honest, I’m kind of scared.

Maple: Why?

Leo: I mean, I’m sure that people like Flint and Chance can hold their own in a fight, but we’d be easy pickings for the traitor…

Maple: …I…I suppose.

Leo: Maybe…we should make the first move on the traitor.

Maple: The first move…maybe…maybe you’re right.

Leo: Well, that’s what Flint would want, anyway…

Maple: Yeah. I…I think I’m going to go to bed now.

Leo: Good night, Maple.

Maple: Yes…good night.

******************************************************************

**Despite closing my eyes, I had a hard time falling asleep, especially with Keaton in the room. I could tell he was having a hard time sleeping as well. I sighed, and turned the lights back on.**

Keaton: Hey, what gives?

Clair: Listen…we need to talk.

Keaton: Leave me alone.

Clair: Keaton, please. You can’t just sulk around the whole time!

Keaton: I would have thought that you would enjoy the sight of me suffering.

Clair: I…I’m not going to claim that what you did was ok, but even if you made a mistake, I don’t like seeing you like this.

Keaton: …It was a lot more than just a mistake.

Clair: Keaton…

Keaton: I…don’t really have friends. I never did. And part of it was my fault, I understand…but, still…

**He started opening up, little by little…**

Keaton: So, that’s why…when Karin reached out to me…when she wanted to be my friend…I was so happy. I had finally made my first friend. But then…then I had to go and ruin everything…all because I’m just a stupid fucking coward! I…I killed her, Clair. It’s my fault she’s dead.

Clair: She didn’t blame you for it, Keaton.

Keaton: That’s because she was nice. But everyone knows that it’s my fault. Maybe…maybe I don’t deserve friends. Maybe I deserve to be miserable.

Clair: Keaton, don’t say that. Karin wouldn’t have wanted that.

Keaton: AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! All of you…judging her…when all she wanted to do was protect you guys.

Clair: …You’re right. I don’t know. But maybe you do.

Keaton: What?

Clair: You knew her better than anyone, Keaton. If anyone would know how she felt, it would be you. So, what do you think? Do you think she would want you to blame yourself? Do you think she would want you to be miserable and lonely?

Keaton: …I see. Maybe…you have a point. Hey, Clair…take this.

**He handed Karin’s box over to me.**

Clair: W-What? Keaton, I can’t accept this. Karin wanted you to have it!

Keaton: I know. But I don’t deserve it. Not yet. So that’s why I want you to hold onto it. Until I become a better person. Someone worthy of her friendship.

Clair: Well…I think you’re already on your way there.

**Despite the tears in his eyes, Keaton’s mouth slowly curved into a smile.**

Keaton: …Thanks, Clair. Thanks a lot.

**I turned out the light, and dropped down onto bed. I’m…glad that I was able to come to an understanding with Keaton. Maybe this whole motive thing wasn’t that bad after all. Maybe…just maybe…everything will turn out ok.**

**Monokuma Theater**

Monokuma: There are plenty of people in the world who tell lies.

Monokuma: Some people are terrible liars, and anyone can tell when they’re lying.

Monokuma: Others don’t even know that they’re lying. They’re convinced that they’re telling the truth, but they’re really not.

Monokuma: But how does that happen? Well, some people are really good liars.

Monokuma: They tell thier lies so smoothly and brilliantly that everyone believes them.

Monokuma: And then, those lies spread like wildfire, and everyone believes them!

Monokuma: It’s like they say, “A lie told often enough becomes the truth”.

Monokuma: At least, I think people say that. Or, I could be lying.

 


	22. Chapter 3: A Roller Coaster of Emotions, Daily Life Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The votes are in! The first few free times will be this chapter, and the others will come later.

 

**Once again, I found myself recalling the blurry memory from the night before. Only this time…it was a little clearer, and longer.**

[Flashback]

???: With this, I can save the others.

???: As well as…avenge all the people who’ve suffered by your hand.

**W-What?! There’s no way he’s talking about me, right?!**

???: Now…now I finally have you.

**The voice was still unclear, but this time I could tell that it belonged to a man, and I then heard another voice…and this one, I could recognize.**

Terra: Ian, no! Don’t do it!

**Ian? So that’s his name. But why is Terra with him?**

Ian: Terra…

Ian: I’m sorry…but I have to do this. Forgive me.

*BANG*

[End Flashback]

**The dream woke me up again. Thankfully, I was much less scared.**

Monokuma: Ahem. Rise and shine, my loyal subjects. This is an announcement from your glorious leader!

Monokuma: It is now 7a.m. Get ready for another beautiful day in the wonderful kingdom of Monoselic.

Clair: Again…

Keaton: Again? That announcement plays every day.

**Keaton?! What’s he…oh, right. We’re still handcuffed together…**

Clair: No, I was talking about the vision I saw. It was the same one as yesterday, but more detailed.

Keaton: Same thing here. I could hear a girl before they stabbed me.

Clair: A girl? Not a boy like me?

Keaton: Different memories for different people, yeah?

Clair: I guess. If we both saw that memory again, then the others probably did as well.

Keaton: Let’s ask them at breakfast. I’m starving.

Clair: That might be because you barely ate anything yesterday.

Keaton: Yeah…that was a mistake. Hold on a second…

**He reached underneath and pulled out some glasses. Maybe I can get him to talk more…**

Clair: Oh, are those you’re glasses?

Keaton: Yeah.

Clair: What about your contacts?

Keaton Don’t feel like wearing them.

Clair: Oh. Ok then.

**Well, he’s not quite his usual self, he’s at least a bit more talkative, and he’s eating again. That’s good.**

Clair: So, how do you think the others are getting along?

???: Would you just shut up!

**Hearing some yelling, we turned to see Eva and Flint arguing.**

Eva: Don’t tell me to shut up! You’re the one who’s being stubborn!

Flint: Look, I’m not putting on a blindfold and turning my back to you! Why do you even want me to do that?!

Eva: I need to go to the bathroom!

**Oh, god…**

Flint: Can’t you hold it?

Eva: I wouldn’t have to if you just put on this blindfold!

Flint: And leave myself completely open? No thanks. Monokuma said he’d take these off eventually, so just deal with it.

Eva: Ugh, fine. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

**The two of them walked toward the cafeteria, clearly angry with each other.**

Keaton: Well, they’re getting along better than I thought.

Clair: Seriously…

**We made our way to the cafeteria, finding everyone else already there. The area was now stocked with breakfast foods, so I grabbed myself some cereal and sat down.**

Chance: Good morning, Clair, Keaton. Did you sleep well last night?

Keaton: Better than last night, at least…

Chance: That’s good. Come on, sit down.

**Keaton and I sat down at the same table of everyone else.**

Drew: H-He’s sitting here?

Chance: It’s so we can all get a good look at what we discovered.

Eva: Monokuma seems to be cracking down on these little hints we’ve been getting.

Joe: Last time must have caught him off guard, but he does seem much more prepared this time.

Chance: In any case, let’s go over the basic locations. I’ll go first. I went to the arcade. There were various games Monokuma told me about. He was practically fond of one game he called Five Nights at Monokuma’s.

Sue: Did you play it?

Chance: I played as many games as I could, but I ran out of coins in the process…I lost every single game…

**So much for his Ultimate Luck…**

Chance: There are prizes one can get in the arcade with coins, but they’re mostly toys. Finally, there was a locked door in the back that Monokuma said he was working on.

Flint: He said the same thing to us when we tried to open a door in the back of the store.

Drew: There were a bunch of pointless stuff you can buy with coins there too. We found a few clues, though.

Chance: Interesting. Eva, what did you find?

Eva: I tried some food from the concession stands, and they seemed fine. I found a hint as well.

Mary: The theater has the audience, the stage, the backstage, a closet, and an upstairs area.

Maple: Oh. And two locker rooms, one for each gender. In fact, only females with an ID belonging to a female can enter the girl’s locker room. I assume it’s the safe for the boys.

Clair: And the girl’s locker room has another locked room.

Leo: Um…

Chance: Yes, Leo?

Leo: I was looking around in the theater later in the day, and I found that there’s a locked room there, too.

Mary: I believe the rooms are across from each other, so the locker rooms must both lead to that locked room.

Clair: And one of the dorm rooms is still locked as well.

Drew: What’s with all these locked rooms? The other areas didn’t have nearly as many secrets.

Keaton: That damn bear probably has some more plans for them.

Joe: Monokuma could also be hiding some more information from us.

Clair: There was a Gatling gun set to fire if you tried to mess with the lock on the door. There must be something important in there.

Eva: Another file, maybe? Monokuma snatched a file from me originally, but we got it back.

Drew: So, are there any more locked doors we should know about?

Maple: Well…

**Seriously?! There’s more?**

Maple: We found some doors behind the theater that seemed to lead underground, but they were locked as well.

Chance: Perhaps another search of that area is in order.

Eva: I agree. The theater is quite big, after all.

Sue: Finally, the petting zoo. There were a few benches and food to feed the animals.

Joe: And Leo found his latest animal companion!

Chance: Another one, Leo?

Leo: U-Um, y-yes, I did. T-Truffles!

**A black dog came running to his side.**

Leo: Everyone, this is Truffles. She’s a little aggressive around strangers, but she’ll listen to whatever I say.

Mary: She? Oh, your dog is female?

Leo: Yes. F-Female Dobermans tend to be slightly shorter and a lot less heavy then males, due to having less muscle mass, but they’re still quite strong.

Flint: Ought to be good for protection, I imagine.

Leo: Maybe…

Chance: Now that we have a decent idea of this area’s layout, let’s discuss any clues that might help our current situation.

Drew: Well, we managed to find this at the store.

**Drew held out another picture, like the one Keaton found last time.**

Maple: Another picture? And I’m in this one?

Flint: This cafeteria was from my dream. This must have been taken at Fortune’s Light.

Keaton: Then maybe the last picture we found was from a classroom at Fortune’s Light.

Mary: Did we really attend Fortune’s Light before? Monokuma must have taken away our memories of it.

Sue: Although he did say that our memories were taken away before he got ahold of us. Those people who did that could be the culprits.

Leo: B-But, um, why would someone else want to steal our memories?

Eva: I think I might have an idea.

Keaton: You do? How?

Eva: I read a letter addressed to the headmaster of the academy. It mentioned something called the Fortune’s Light Massacre.

Maple: M-Massacre?!

Flint: Yeah, if something like that really did happen…if a bunch of students were killed…

Clair: It would probably be really traumatic to any students who survived.

Joe: Ah, so maybe someone erased our memories so we wouldn’t be traumatized for life. I certainly wouldn’t want to have to remember something like that…

Sue: I remember that the file Eva found at the castle said that the Fate Foundation stated that they were tasked with protecting the latest class of students at Fortune’s Light. They could have erased our memories.

Chance: That’s assuming that we’re the latest class.

Keaton: Well, it’d make sense. I mean, if someone was capable of erasing memories, it’d be some big organization, right?

Joe: And the entire point of their organization was to eliminate despair, right? I’d think that traumatic memories would certainly count as despair.

Maple: Um, you know, maybe it’s just a coincidence, but…

Flint: Figured something out, Maple?

Maple: It’s just…the last picture had Clair, Mary, Miles, Karin, and Keaton, but this picture has Drew, myself, Eva, Ace, and Paige. So maybe the next one will have the five students who haven’t been in a picture yet.

Sue: So me, Joe, Leo, Flint, and Chance, right?

Maple: Yeah! If another photo shows up, that has to be it!

Chance: Possibly…is there anything else you two found?

Flint: There were these ches…er, boxes. There were these boxes with our names on them. Most of our boxes were locked, but I was able to open the boxes of the dead students. Miles’ box had this notebook.

Maple: What’s inside?

Flint: Mostly journal entries. However, on one of the last pages he wrote about what he saw in his vision.

Leo: Is it, um…something someone else saw?

Flint: No, it’s entirely new. Here, take a look.

**He set the notebook on the table, and I decided to read the entry.**

**I had some strange vision the other day. From what I can understand, some of the others had them too. So, I’ll write it here in case I forget. I was in what looked like a lab, and was attached to this strange machine, tons of wires coming out of something on my head. Then, these two people came into the room. They were wearing masks and had some device to disguise their voices. Every part of their bodies were covered, so I didn’t notice any features about them, like age or gender. One of them was a lot taller than the other one, however. The taller one called for some other scientists, and a bunch of Monokumas wearing lab coats flooded my room. The shorter one pulled a lever, and waves of electricity painfully coursed through my body, eventually causing me to pass out.**

**There were no other entries after that point…because soon after he wrote this…he was killed.**

Chance: This is quite different from the other visions, isn’t it?

Drew: I want to know where this lab is, and why there are Monokumas there!

Joe: Those two people…could they be the ones who kidnapped us?

Flint: If they are, then they must be the mastermind and the traitor.

Sue: But if the traitor was with Monokuma before the game started, then you’d think he would have told us about the traitor from the beginning to kick start the murders.

Eva: Are you saying Monokuma could have recruited the traitor after we all got here?

Sue: It’s a possibly. He told us about the traitor after the first case. Maybe someone was afraid after going through a trail, and joined up with Monokuma because they thought it would keep them safe.

Mary: But then who would be the second person with the mastermind in Miles’ vision?

Eva: …I have a theory. You guys might not like it, but…

Flint: Say it. We can handle it.

Eva: This whole time, we assumed that there was only one mastermind behind this whole operation. But…what if there were two?

Chance: Two masterminds?

Eva: We only heard of two people. The rest were Monokumas. There could be more, but let’s focus on only those two for now.

Leo: L-Let’s not, um, jump to conclusions…

Eva: I’m not. I’m just stating a theory of mine.

Clair: Come to think about it, kidnapping several students and putting them in some foreign country definitely seems like a lot of work for just one person.

Leo: M-Maybe, but I, um, don’t think we have the information to from anything concrete yet.

Keaton: Well, did anyone kind out any more information that could help us?

Eva: Nothing relating to this, but I did find something relating to the Fate Foundation once again.

Chance: What’s this one about?

Eva: The last file talked about what they do. This one, however, goes more in-depth about several key figures in the organization.

**She opened it up, and looking inside, I saw the first page was dedicated to information about Terra Pist.**

Maple: Oh! Oh! That was the women in my vision yesterday!

Keaton: We also saw her when we got those headaches at the castle.

Chance: …Terra Pist.

Eva: A prominent member of Fate Foundation, her job was to rehabilitate those affected by despair. She was a therapist, essentially.

Maple: Then, in my vision, maybe she was talking to me about the massacre?

Joe: But we just assumed that Fate Foundation took away our memories of those events, right? So why have us go through therapy if they were just going to erase our memories.

**I wonder…how much did Terra know about us before this all happened.**

Eva: Moving on…the next person on the list is…oh!

Chance: What is it?

Eva: I know this person. Their name is Resse Urchur.

Flint: And how exactly do you know them?

Eva: They were one of my father’s most trusted employees. From what I can remember, they were quite the researcher. Father would always have her lead new projects.

Sue: I guess she must have leant her technical prowess to the Fate Foundation afterwards.

Eva: Looks like it, although I don’t remember her leaving.

Chance: Just so we’re all on the same page, what time did everyone lose their memories? Like, at what age did your memories cut off?

Clair: Um…sometime around age nine. That’s were my memories cut off.

Chance: And was it the same for the rest of you?

**They all nodded, confirming that they lost their memories around that time as well.**

Chance: I see.

Eva: The next person on this list is named Dilan Damian. He was quite the motivational speaker, it seems. He would also lead groups of people to fight back against despair and search for survivors during the tragedy. He played a major part in driving despair out of the entire country.

Keaton: Damn. That’s pretty impressive.

Eva: Due to all of this, he was given the title of Ultimate Hope.

Drew: So, does anyone recognize this guy?

Leo: N-No, not really…I can’t say that I do.

Eva: I’m not sure that we’ve encountered this man either…

**She turned to the final entry. Next came an intense looking man that I immediately recognized…as the man who tried to kill me.**

Chance: …And who is this?

Eva: This is Ian Cognito. He would take dangerous missions infiltrating and capturing members of the Ultimate Despair. Apparently, he would constantly clash with Dilan over how to deal with the Ultimate Despair. While Dilan thought that they could possibly be rehabilitated, Ian insisted that they all had to be eliminated.

**Despairs…he wanted to eliminate despairs…then why did he go after me?**

Chance: Is there any indication on how old this report is?

Eva: No. Nothing of the sort.

Chance: Well…it could be a bit outdated.

Maple: It can’t be that old. Terra looked exactly the same in my vision, and that wasn’t too long ago.

Chance: I…suppose you’re right.

**Interesting. Maybe I ought to ask Terra about these three later. Sadly, it looks like there wasn’t much information to be had on demon hunting.**

Joe: Well, at least we have a better idea of who our allies are. Now we know who to keep a look out for!

Chance: Well, if that’s everything, we should take a better look at the theater, and look for Monokuma so he can bring us to the shooting gallery.

Monokuma: Did someone call my name?

**Monokuma bounced up out of nowhere, landing on Chance’s back.**

Chance: Ooph!

Monokuma: Oops. Didn’t mean to scare you there. I imagine your heart can’t take that many more surprises, huh?

Chance: Just…get…off of me!

Monokuma: Ooh…sorry about that. So, how’s it going, everyone? Are you all super exited for another fun filled day?

Flint: You said you’d take us to the shooting gallery, right?

Monokuma: That’s right! Oh, but before that, we’re all going to be taking a trip to the arcade!

Chance: Some of us don’t have any coins.

Monokuma: That’s fine. Not only is this game free, but the winners all get forty coins! But…this game requires a bit of dexterity, so…

**Monokuma unlooked the handcuffs binding us together.**

**And Eva immediately ran to the bathroom.**

Monokuma: For the time being, I’ll let you guys walk without a partner.

Mary: I hope you won’t attach them again! What if one of us had to take a shower or change clothes?

Monokuma: Oh…I didn’t really think of that. Bears don’t really deal with that kind of stuff. But, you know, at least you got paired with Sue. That makes you guys Team Mary Sue, the perfect team…maybe too perfect, actually.

Leo: I-It’s, um, not that I’m not thankful, but why didn’t you wait until we actually got to the arcade before you unhooked them?

Monokuma: Well, as long as you all promise to get along, then I promise to ease up on the motive a bit, ok? So, meet up here at noon and we’ll set out for the arcade. And as for those items…I’ll be talking those!

**Monokuma snatched the photo, the notebook, and the file.**

Monokuma: Honestly, to think that someone is trying to turn you kids against me after all we’ve been through.

Drew: It’s not like we like you in the first place!

Monokuma: Oh…but all I want is for all of you to be friends! In fact, in order to strengthen the wonderful friendship inside you all, I propose that it’s free time!

Clair: Free time?

Monokuma: Yeah! You know, that time where you all wonder around and talk to each other.

**Oh…that’s what he meant.**

Monokuma: So, meet me at the arcade around noon, ok? Have fun, everyone!

Clair: Monokuma, wait!

Monokuma: Yes? Is there anything I can do for you?

Clair: Do you know anything about demon hunting?

Monokuma: Demon hunting? W-Where did you ever learn about something like that?

Clair: Doesn’t matter. Do you know about it?

Monokuma: Well…if I did, that isn’t something I’d reveal to citizens of my kingdom. Wouldn’t want to cause a panic, you know?

Chance: So, you do know about it?

Monokuma: Now, now…you kids don’t need to know stuff like that. Phuhuhu…

**We waddled away, taking the clues we had found with him. He was very telling about the previous killing games, but not demon hunting…**

Flint: So, what now?

Chance: For now, we probably just do as he says…free time.

**Everyone went their separate ways…**

**I guess if even Monokuma’s encouraging it, I guess I could see how the others are doing.**

**Free Time**

**Firstly, I tried checking everyone’s doors to see if they were available. Eventually, I decided to knock on Keaton’s door. To my surprise, he actually answered.**

Keaton: Huh. I would’ve thought that you’d already had enough of me.

**Hmm…Should I hang out with Keaton?**

**Yes /** No

Keaton: Seriously? Well, all right, if that’s what you want.

**Keaton spent most of his time trying to start a conversation, but seemed a little awkward at it.**

**Still, I think we got a little closer.**

Clair: Hey, um, Keaton?

Keaton: Yeah?

Clair: So, you’re the Ultimate Sewer, right?

Keaton: What about it?

Clair: I was just wondering why you decided to pick up sewing.

Keaton: Oh. Well…I learned from one of my family members?

Clair: Which one?

Keaton: My dad.

Clair: Really? Where did he pick it up?

Keaton: He learned when he served in the military.

Clair: Oh, really?

Keaton: Yeah. He told me my grandfather and my great-grandfather also served. My father would knit some hats or gloves and send them too us during the holidays.

Clair: He sounds like a very caring person.

Keaton: Yeah, he really was…but he’s…not with us anymore. Died when I was eight.

Clair: Oh…I’m sorry for your loss.

Keaton: Thanks…but I think I’ve come to terms with it now. It’s been some time.

Clair: I see…so, what about you? Are you planning to serve in the military?

Keaton: At first, yeah, I was, but know I’m not so sure.

Clair: Why not?

Keaton: Well, after dad died, Mom had to work really hard to support us. There were times when she would work three jobs at once. As the oldest, I’d have to look after my siblings when she was working. That’s how I learned how to cook.

Clair: Must’ve been tough.

Keaton: It was, but we got by. My talent came in handy too. When you’re poor, you can’t really spend money on clothes, so whenever someone tore their clothes, I’d sew them back together.

Clair: And eventually, you got into fashion, right?

Keaton: Yeah. Started bringing in a good income for my designs as well. My mom was able to go down to only working one job.

Clair: That’s good. She might have some time to relax now, huh?

Keaton: Yeah. Thing is, she’s done so much for me, I thought I should return the favor.

Clair: You really love your family, don’t you?

Keaton: W-Well, of course! Even now, I’m worried about them, you know? So, that’s why we need to hurry up and find an exit to this place!

Clair: Yeah! I need to get to my back home to my family too! There’s no way I’m dying here!

Keaton: Yeah…and, um…

Clair: Yes?

Keaton: If you, um…want to come talk again…that'd be cool.

Clair: Sure.

**He’s a little rough around the edges, but I can tell that he really cares about his family.**

**I think I understand Keaton a little better now.**

**Taking a walk over to the school store, I ran into Drew skimming the aisles.**

Drew: Bonjour, Clair. Did you need something?

**Hmm…should I hang out with Drew?**

**Yes /** No

Drew: Huh? Oh, sure. Guess I’ll hang out with you for a little while.

**This time, Drew insisted that I draw a picture. Anything I wanted, but with only a pencil. I decided to draw a person. I spent a long time working on it. Drew didn’t say much, but I could tell he was interested.**

**I think we got a little closer.**

Clair: And finished.

Drew: Let me see.

**I handed it over, confident that he’d like it.**

Drew: …This is pretty mediocre.

**Or not…**

Clair: Hey, come on, I tried my best!

Drew: I’m not saying it’s completely worthless. I can tell that you tried, at least. I would have been quite insulted if you just handed me a stick figure.

Clair: So, could you give me some critique, then?

Drew: Well, first of all, let’s work on something simple. Now, your person is only composed of lines so try to use some darker color for a shirt.

Clair: Darker color? But you only gave me a pencil!

Drew: That’s because in order to get good at anything, you need to start with the basics! If you can’t even learn how to make proper use of a pencil, then you can’t hope to make proper use of any tool!

**He’s really serious about this. I guess I can understand, considering his talent.**

Clair: Um, so…could you give me a hint?

Drew: It’s a technique.

**Right. So, a technique used to darken a drawing. That should be…**

Shading/Contrast/Foreshortening

 

**Answer: Shading**

Clair: You’re talking about shading, right?

Drew: Yes. And there are many different type of shading, such as crosshatching, smooth, hatching, and stippling.

Clair: Wow. This stuff’s a lot more complicated than I thought. But I’m sure you can do all of them, right?

Drew: Well, I have my preferences like any other artist, but I’m at least proficient or have a general understanding of all styles.

Clair: I see. But where do you go from here?

Drew: There’s always something new to learn. Always more inspiration to be found. I just need to keep improving.

Clair: Me too! I, um, shaded in what you asked.

Drew: I see. Could I borrow your sketch, then?

Clair: Oh, sure, take it.

Drew: Thanks. I’ll show you something cool next time, ok?

Clair: Really? Thanks, Drew.

Drew: Yeah…hey, Clair.

Clair: Yeah.

Drew: What do you think about me? Do you think I’m…nice, or whatever?

Clair: Where did that come from?

Drew: It’s just…I’m the Ultimate Artist. I have a reputation to uphold.

**There he goes again about his title. It really means a lot to him…**

Clair: I think you’re fine. I wouldn’t talk to you if I didn’t.

Drew: How blunt…I appreciate it, though. Au revoir, Clair.

Clair: See you later, Drew.

**He certainly takes his art very seriously, and he seemed a little concerned about what I thought about him. Still, I’m glad he gave me some lessons.**

**I think I understand Drew a little better now.**

Clair: There’s still a little more time until noon…I should be time to, um…have free time with one more person.

**Walking over to the nearby theater, I saw Maple taking a look around, so I decided to talk to her.**

Maple: Oh, hello, Clair. Can I help you?

**Should I hang out with Maple?**

**Yes /** No

Maple: Oh, I see. You just want to hang out. Ok, let’s talk.

**We spent some time in casual conversation. Maple spoke more about her favorite kinds of trees, while I told her about things on the outside world.**

**I think we got a little closer.**

Maple: Goodness, the outside world has plenty of interesting places to go. Museums, Restaurants, Sports games, Malls…

Clair: Please tell me you at least knew about them?

Maple: I did. But reading about them in books and hearing about them from someone who’s experienced them is entirely different.

Clair: You really have never been to any of those places?

Maple: I…recall, when I was really young, I would go to places like this all the time.

Clair: Really? Can you remember any time in particular?

Maple: Hmm…oh, I know! It was a very cold December morning, and my father brought me out too buy a tree.

Clair: A Christmas tree, right?

Maple: Yes! My father drove us to a place where they were selling trees. My father looked around for a while, before picking out a tree. But…I told him that that was a bad tree!

Clair: A bad tree?

Maple: That’s right! It was infested with termites! There’s no way we could bring it into our house!

Clair: Well, then it’s a good thing you were there.

Maple: Yeah! We were able to pick a much better tree in the end, without termites.

Clair: What do you think of termites, Maple?

Maple: What do I think of them? Well, they, like all living beings, play an important part in nature.

Clair: But, I mean, all they do is eat trees, right?

Maple: True, but when they break down plant fibers in dead trees, they introduce new soil into the environment. They also improve the soil when they borrow through it. Finally, they serve as food for other animals.

Clair: Do all animals have uses like that?

Maple: Well, some organisms are more helpful than others. Mosquitoes, for example, are really only useful for other organisms to feed on. Of course, if mosquitoes went extinct, those organisms would suffer as a result, as would the organisms who feed on those organisms, and so on.

Clair: I…see. I’d be like a chain reaction, right?

Maple: Yes. Nature is a delicate balance, and I feel that we should all do our part to help preserve it.

Clair: So…what should I do then?

Maple: It doesn’t have to be anything big. It can just be little things like recycling or not littering.

Clair: Right. I’ll try to remember that! Thanks, Maple.

Maple: Oh, it’s nothing. I’m glad we had some time to talk, Clair. See you later.

**Maple is certainly very committed to preserving the environment, although I suppose it’s to be expected, considering she’s written speeches on it. And I guess she did get out of her home once in a while, but only when she was little. I wonder why…**

**Anyway, I think I understand Maple a little better now.**

**…Well, it’s about time to head to the arcade now. What could Monokuma have prepared for us this time?**

**Walking over to the arcade, I saw everyone else had already arrived, and Monokuma was standing in front of the door that was locked before.**

Monokuma: Clair! Glad you could make it! You’re right on time!

Flint: What’s this about, Monokuma? What’s behind that door?

Monokuma: Well, first, a story. Do you know why my country is named Monoselic?

Eva: I don’t really care, to be honest.

Monokuma: Well, several years ago, I visited the country known as Novoselic. Was a great place, you know?

Eva: And he’s telling us anyway…

Monokuma: Nice people, very beautiful, a great honeymoon spot…er, so I’ve heard, anyway. But no amusement parks, sadly. So, I decided to name my country after that place, and add my own little touch. Anything with my face on it is instantly one hundred times better, right?

**Even when he’s all about hope and friendship, he’s still full of himself.**

Chance: Nobody cares. Why did you bring us here?

Monokuma: Well…I’ve been making several new features around here to keep myself busy, and I’d like you guys to try it! Because no arcade is complete…without laser tag!

Clair: Laser Tag?

Monokuma: That’s right! You guys will split into two teams of five, and shoot each other! Every time you shot someone on the opposing team, you earn your team one point! The team with the most points in an hour wins.

Drew: There are eleven of us. The teams won’t be even.

Sue: Then I’ll sit out. This…isn’t really my kind of thing.

Monokuma: Ah…I feel kinda bad. I know. How about I keep you company!

Sue: You…really don’t need to do that.

Monokuma: Oh, no, please…I insist.

**She looked at him with raised eyebrows for a few seconds before responding.**

Sue: I see. In that case, I’ll endure your company for a while.

 

Monokuma: Well, all right then! Red team will be Joe, Clair, Eva, Keaton, and Drew. Blue Team will be Flint, Leo, Maple, Mary, and Chance. Now, follow me, children!

**Monokuma led us into the back room, and handed us all guns and vests, and instructed blue team to head to the other side of the arena.**

Monokuma: Ok, and….begin!

******************************************************************

**As soon as Monokuma started the game, the others started moving. I immediately ran for higher ground. I found a nice area that gave me a good view down below, and I waited. Whenever someone would get into my sights, I would shoot them without fail. At this rate, our team would win no problem.**

Leo: What are you doing here, Flint?

Flint: What am I doing? I’m sitting here, waiting for someone to get into my vision.

Leo: Oh. I see. Can I stay here, too? I’m not sure that I like this game.

Flint: It probably isn’t a good idea. You should go find somewhere else to hide.

Leo: B-But if I’m here if you, there shouldn’t be any problem, right?

Flint: Keep it down! You’ll give away our-

Eva: Found you!

**She proceeded to shoot both of us before running away before I could get her back.**

Flint: …position.

******************************************************************

**What is he planning? Why is he making us play these ridiculous games?**

**I wandered through the arena, putting a very miniscule effort into the game.**

Mary: Chance?

Chance: Mary...why do you think this is going on?

Mary: What do you mean?

Chance: Why the sudden change in Monokuma’s behavior? I’ve been thinking what it means.

Mary: I don’t know. But…I think that, for now, we should enjoy this peace that we have.

Chance: You can enjoy it if you want. But I know that this is just another one of his tricks.

Mary: I don’t wish to insult you, Chance. You’re done a fine job so far, but maybe…you could try to, well, be a bit more optimistic?

Chance: …I'll be optimistic when there’s a reason to be. And if you think letting four people die is a fine job, the maybe you ought to raise your expectations a little.

Mary: I see. If you’re going to be like this, then that’s your choice. I’ll give you some space.

**She walked off then. Perhaps I could have been less rude, but even when the others try to praise me for my leadership skills, it just feels like another knife in the wound. I guess pushing others away is all I’m good for. Our once strong group is now in tatters, and I have no idea how to deal with it. I really am pathetic. I couldn’t save anyone before, and I can’t save anyone now…**

******************************************************************

**I don’t really feel like playing this game…I’ve got way too much on my mind right now. The memory I had, Mary’s note, those files and pictures we found. And then there’s Flint trying to get me to join up with him…**

Joe: Clair?

Clair: Joe? What is it?

Joe: You don’t seem to be having fun. I would’ve thought you would be all for this. Are you ok?

Clair: I…have a lot of things on my mind.

Joe: Everyone seems to have something on their mind today. I just wish everyone would just loosen up a little.

Clair: But I really need to think on some things.

Joe: Think about it later. For now, just have some fun, ok?

Clair: I…I guess.

**I suppose there’s a time and place for reflecting on everything I’ve heard.**

Clair: Maybe you’re right. Maybe I should relax a little b-

Chance: There you are!

**Chance came up to us and held his laser gun out.**

**And all of a sudden, I felt very dizzy.**

**I knew the gun was fake. I knew Chance had no intention of hurting me. And yet…**

**This felt so similar to my dream. I collapsed to my knees, and started shaking uncontrollably.**

**Images flashed through my mind. A destroyed Fortune’s Light. Images of dead students. A classroom covered in blood. And in the middle of it all…was me. A creepy smile adorned my face, as did the blood of all the dead students. And then…I was hit by an overwhelming wave of despair.**

**The last thing I head was the sound of footprints, probably Joe’s and Chance’s, approach me.**

Chance: Monokuma! Stop the game! Something’s wrong with Clair!

**And everything went dark…**

******************************************************************

**Monokuma said he had something important to do, so he left me alone. A few minutes later, He, along with all the others, came piling out of the building. Clair, however, was unconscious in Keaton’s arms.**

Sue: Oh my goodness! Is she ok?

Eva: She fainted, but she’ll be fine.

Keaton: I’ll take her to her room. Fill me in on what’s over at the shooting gallery later.

Monokuma: Hold on a second there, pal!

**Monokuma reattached our handcuffs to us, much to everyone’s annoyance.**

Monokuma: So, due to this unfortunate incident, we had to cut our little game short. Although, blue team did have the most points, so they still get their forty coins.

**Monokuma handed out the coins to everyone on the blue team, and addressed our whole group.**

Monokuma: Now, come on everyone, let’s get going!

**As we walked down the path to the boats, Flint walked up to me and started talking to me.**

Flint: What did Monokuma talk to you about?

Sue: Hmm? What do you mean?

Flint: The two of you were alone, right? Did he say anything to you?

Sue: He was mostly just being his annoying self.

Flint: Really? Are you sure?

Sue: Do you suspect me?

Flint: I suspect everyone most people to a degree.

Sue: Well, I was going to tell everyone tomorrow, but if you’re that curious, we mostly talked about the locked doors. He was tight lipped about most of them, but he did tell me to look around the theater if we wanted to find out where those doors behind them leave.

Flint: …All right, then.

Monokuma: Hey, everyone! Looks like we’ve arrived! Now, normally it costs a hundred coins to ride the boat, but since I’ve showing you guys around, this time I’ll let you all go for free! Aren’t I so generous!

Maple: Why does it cost so much?

Monokuma: Well, that’s because the shooting gallery is just that amazing! Now come on, y’all!

**We all got into one big boat and sailed into a tunnel. I noticed that the water wasn’t very deep. It probably went up to my waist. The cave was rather dark, but I could still see everyone well enough. The quiet sound of the water crashed into the boat were quite relaxing.**

Flint: This boat won’t sink, will it, Monokuma? Not sure I trust this.

Monokuma: Flint, all boat and ships sink eventually, except for one!

Flint: And what ship is that?

Monokuma: FREINDSHIP!

Eva: Oh, God…

Drew: So what is this, anyway? One of those tunnel of love things?

Monokuma: Um…well, I guess so…so why don’t you all just give your partner a big ol’ bear hug!

**Unsurprisingly, no one was keen on the idea.**

Eva: Touch me and I’ll throw you into the water.

Flint: Please. I wouldn’t dream of it.

Monokuma: Come on, you guys! How are you going to bolster your friendships like this?!

**While Monokuma was rambling, I noticed that we were about to arrive at the shooting gallery. Desperate to change the subject, I tapped Monokuma on the shoulder.**

Monokuma: What?!

Sue: We’ve arrived at the shooting gallery.

Monokuma: Really?! Huh…would you look at that…well, all right everyone, let’s get moving!

**Monokuma brought us inside the shooting gallery, and the first thing I noticed were multiple guns at these booths.**

Drew: R-Real guns?! Are you trying to kill us?!

Monokuma: Don’t worry! These guns aren’t able to be taken out of their respective booth. Allow me to demonstrate.

**I saw that the every booth was surrounded by think walls, and as soon as Monokuma entered the booth, a door closed behind him.**

Monokuma: You scan your ID, and the wall closes around you, and some ammo for the gun pops out. The door won’t open until you’ve fired all six shots in the gun.

**Monokuma fired all his shots at the target. The target in question…being a huge pink bunny. The target, now covered in holes, was replaced by a new one. The door opened, and Monokuma walked out.**

Monokuma: Then, you can see how the results on that little device over there.

**A small computer stood in corner of the room, showing that Monokuma had fired four head shots, one chest shot, and one miss.**

Monokuma: I’ll have one of my guards here at all times, and he’ll make sure none of you try to run off with a gun.

Mary: Well, as long as the guns stay here, that should be fine.

Leo: O-One question though…why is the target a, um, bunny?

Monokuma: Because I’m way cooler than some dumb bunny!

Leo: I don’t know…bunnies are really nice.

Monokuma: You’re in the wrong game if you want your insane mascot character to be a talking bunny!

Leo: A-Are there really any robot bunnies that have people play twisted games?

Monokuma: I know one, but he’s a total Zero compared to me.

Chance: Getting back on topic, I believe we’ve seen enough of the shooting gallery.

Drew: Seriously, is this tour over yet? I’d rather not stay here any longer!

Monokuma: Fine, fine, that’s all I wanted to show you guys! And don’t worry, because I have something extra special planned tomorrow!

**Flint and Eva decided to try out the shooting range, while Chance, Drew, Joe, Maple, and Leo went back. Which left me and Mary.**

Mary: Um, Sue?

Sue: You want to check on Clair, don’t you?

Mary: H-how did you know?

Sue: It’s written all over your face. Now come on, let’s go.

**The ride back via the boat was mostly peaceful, until…**

Mary: Sue, I hate to bother you, but could I ask you a question?

Sue: I assure you, it’s no trouble at all.

Mary: Do you…think I’m the traitor?

Sue: W-What? Where is this coming from?

Mary: I…it’s just…I made a stupid mistake, and now I fear that if the others hear about it, then they might start suspecting me.

Sue: Ok, so what was this stupid mistake?

**Mary told me all about a note she had gotten, and how she had switched bowls with Miles.**

Sue: I see.

Mary: So…what do you think? Do you believe that I am the traitor?

Sue: No, I don’t.

Mary: R-Really?

Sue: I feel that, if you were the traitor, then you wouldn’t be so forthcoming with this information. I trust you.

Mary: Sue…thank you!

Sue: It’s fine. Now, let’s go see Clair, ok?

Mary: Right!

******************************************************************

**Over and over again, his words kept replaying in my head.**

[Flashback]

Flint: If it comes to it, I’ll fight too. But if the traitor is enough of a coward to betray us, then I’m sure that they’d prefer to go after the weakest people.

[End Flashback]

**The weakest…yeah, that’s me. I’m so weak. I’m not strong enough to defend myself, I’m not smart enough to help during trials, and I can’t even use my own damn talent! Why…why am I so useless?!**

**Is helping Chance and the others just giving up? Do I even have a chance to survive if I side with them? Everyone who’s died is so much stronger than me…**

Keaton: Hey, Clair, are you up?

Clair: Huh?

Keaton: Looks like you’ve got visitors.

**Keaton opened the door, and Mary and Sue entered the room.**

Mary: Clair, are you all right? You just suddenly collapsed.

Clair: Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve just…got a lot on my mind.

Sue: Anything you’d want to share?

Clair: …I’m sorry.

Mary: Well, if you feel like you’re going to faint again, make sure to tell someone, ok?

Clair: Yeah…

Sue: Now, make sure to get some rest, ok?

**I’ll try…**

Mary: It’s getting quite late. I’ll see you tomorrow, Clair.

Clair: Y-Yeah…see you.

**The two of them left the room, and as soon as they did, I let out a huge sigh.**

Keaton: What’s wrong?

Clair: They were worried about me.

Keaton: Well, of course they were. We all were.

Clair: I just…I feel so powerless. Hey, Keaton, you’re really strong, right? How can I get strong like you?

Keaton: Um…I don’t think you’re going to get quite as strong as me. You’re not quite built like me.

Clair: I know that! I just want to stop feeling so useless. I need to get strong so I can defend myself.

Keaton: Shouldn’t you be resting. You’re pretty stressed out.

Clair: That’s why I’m going to work out! I’ll sweat the stress away!

Keaton: If you say so…ok, follow me.

**Keaton led me to his room, where he grabbed a small box beneath his bed.**

Clair: What’s in there?

Keaton: A bunch of locks. There’s a red one, a blue one, a green one, and a yellow one. They all have keys of the same color, too. I found it while I was searching the dorm rooms upstairs.

Clair: I don’t see a red lock in there.

Keaton: I stored some things in a dorm room downstairs, and locked it with the red lock, so no one could get in.

Clair: Maybe you should leave it in the hallway, and tell the others in case they need to lock something.

Keaton: Yeah, good idea.

**Keaton placed the box outside, and led me to the dorm rooms upstairs. The noticed that the downstairs dorms all had windows to see inside, but the one with the red lock had a quilt handing inside, preventing me from seeing in the dorm.**

Keaton: For privacy.

Clair: I see.

**Keaton pulled a red key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door, and I saw a punching bag in the middle of the room with Monokuma’s face on it.**

Keaton: Well, are you ready or what?

Clair: Hell yeah! Let’s get started!

**We spent the next hour or so doing various exercise. Push-ups, sit-ups, you name it. Although my favorite was punching and kicking the punching bag.**

**…Probably because it had Monokuma’s face on it.**

Ding Dong Ding Dong*

 

Monokuma: Attention, my loyal subjects, this is your glorious leader speaking.

Monokuma: It is now 10p.m. Therefore, it is now officially nighttime.

Monokuma: Access to the theater and the shooting range are now prohibited.

Monokuma: Sweet dreams, everyone. Good night, sleep tight, doesn’t let the bed bugs bite…

Keaton: Looks like it’s time for bed already. I barely broke a sweat. What about you?

**Oh God, everything huts.**

Clair: Y-Yeah…I’m…f-fine.

Keaton: Well, all right then, let’s go to bed.

**As we went back into my room, I crawled into my bed, and found I was way too exhausted from the workout to stay awake. I fell asleep just a few minutes after my head hit the pillow.**

******************************************************************

Leo: And there we go! It’s finally finished!

Maple: Um…Leo, are you sure the others will like this?

Leo: D-Don’t worry, Maple. I’m, um, sure that this is just what we need to get closer as a group again, right?

Maple: Yes, I suppose…

Leo I’m s-sure the others will, um, love it!

Maple: If you saw so. We should get to bed…

Leo: R-Right. Let’s go.

**We went back to my room, but I was barely able to contain myself. I was really anticipating how everyone would react to my little surprise.**

**Monokuma Theater**

Monokuma: 25-15-21

Monokuma: 18-5-1-12-12-25

Monokuma: 8-1-22-5

Monokuma: 1

Monokuma: 12-15-20

Monokuma: 15-6

Monokuma: 20-9-13-5

Monokuma: 15-14

Monokuma: 25-15-21-18

Monokuma: 8-1-14-4-19.

Monokuma: And that concludes Monokuma Theater, Cipher Code Edition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone!


	23. Chapter 3: A Roller Coaster of Emotions, Daily Life Part 3

Ding dong ding dong*

Monokuma: Ahem. Rise and shine, my loyal subjects. This is an announcement from your glorious leader!

Monokuma: It is now 7a.m. Get ready for another beautiful day in the wonderful kingdom of Monoselic.

**Another day, another instance of the same dream. Once again, I found myself witnessing this Ian person holding a gun to my face. The dream still disturbed me, and I was startled awake yet again.**

**As I opened my eyes, I saw that Keaton was already awake.**

 

Clair: Good morning, Keaton.

Keaton: H-Huh? Oh, um, yeah. Good morning.

Clair: Is something wrong?

Keaton: It’s nothing. Just the dream again.

**He didn’t seem that upset by the dream last time. Maybe he saw it a bit more clearly this time.**

Clair: So, should we grab some breakfast?

Keaton: Yeah, sure, I guess.

**Before we left my room, however, the monitor started up again.**

Monokuma: Emergency! Emergency! Everyone, come down to the gift shop at once! Your king demands it!

Clair: Ugh, what does he want now?

Keaton: Hell if I know. We should probably listen to him, though.

Clair: Yeah, I guess.

**The two of us walked down to the gift shop in silence. Occasionally, I would see Keaton looking at me, but he would quickly turn away wherever I looked back.**

**When we arrived, Monokuma was already waiting, as were the rest of our classmates.**

Monokuma: Good, good, you’re all here.

Eva: Make this quick. We haven't even had breakfast yet.

Monokuma: Oh, don’t worry. I just want to ask you guys a few questions.

Sue: What kind of questions?

Monokuma: Well, I wanted to know how effective my motive was. So, what do you think? Do you guys think you've grown closer as a group?

Mary: I’d like to think that we’ve all grown a little closer.

Leo: Y-Yeah, I think so too!

Joe: These handcuffs are a little much, but I suppose they do make everyone a little safer.

Sue: A bright carnival is also a nice contrast to the previous areas.

Chance: There are still...cracks in our group formation, but I still believe that we are closer than ever before.

Monokuma: Now, would you all say you’ve made a close friend around here?

**Most of us nodded. Mary and I, Sue and Joe, Flint and Leo, and Karin and Keaton before…**

**Some of us had really gotten along, and the last few days have certainly helped that.**

Monokuma: Great! It looks like my little experiment was a success! So, without further ado…

**Monokuma undid all of our handcuffs once again.**

Monokuma: This motive of mine is officially over.

Drew: So, no more handcuffs?

Monokuma: That's right! It's already served its purpose. Besides, it would just get in the way of my next movie.

Clair: What?! Another motive already?!

Monokuma: That's right! Two motives for the price of one, baby!

Eva: And is this motive related to your previous one in any way?

Monokuma: Sort of. I understand that there are some disagreements in your group involving certain matters.

Flint: There's no need to beat around the bush. You're talking about the traitor, aren't you?

Monokuma: Not just the traitor, kiddo. There's a lot of people who pose a threat to such a close-knit group. It could be a traitor, or it be the mastermind if they're hiding amongst you. Or maybe...it could be one of your classmates who tried to hurt you in the past.

**Immediately, everyone in the room tensed up. The entire atmosphere of the room became cold and unfriendly.**

**Is there something I’m missing here?**

Maple: H-How do you know about that?

Monokuma: Who do you think sent you those memories of your pasts? Our naughty little invader isn't the only one with access to your memories.

Clair: Hold on! Are you talking about those dreams we’ve been having?! What do those have to do with our classmates?!

Monokuma: I sent all of you your memories of one of your classmates threatening your life.

Clair: But nobody here was even in my dream!

Monokuma: And I say there was. But you don't have to believe me.

**Why does he insist that one of our classmates was in my dream? The only people there were Terra and that Ian guy.**

Clair: Hold on a second! So, did the rest of you dream about one of us trying to kill you?!

Sue: Yes, I did. The dream became increasingly clear with each day here.

Keaton: Same here. Just this morning I finally saw the face of my killer.

Clair: Well? Who was it? If you don't want to say it out loud, then just whisper it to me.

**He hesitated for a moment, then shook his hand before turning away.**

Clair: No...you can’t be serious! It’s me, isn't it?

Keaton: Yeah...you were the one who killed me in my dream.

Clair: But you’re still here, and you're completely fine! I don't remember hurting you at all! What about the rest of you?! What did you guys see?!

**However, they all looked away from me, nobody else saying anything. Did they all see me…or was it someone else in the room that they saw kill them.**

Monokuma: Well of course you don’t remember hurting him. Your memories were taken away and I, out of the kindness of my heart, decided to give you some of them back. You're welcome.

Flint: Shut up! This is just another one of your tricks, isn't it! Stop messing with our heads, you son of a bitch!

Monokuma: Man, you brats are annoying. You're so desperate for any information, but as soon as give you some, you all start whining like a bunch of toddlers!

Joe: But this can't be true. It looked like we died in those dreams, and yet here we are, alive and well.

Monokuma: Look, I may stretch the truth sometimes, but I don't tell lies that often. But enough about that. We aren't even finished talking about the movie yet.

Drew: The dreams aren't the motive?

Monokuma: They're part of it, but since you all did such a wonderful job becoming such good friends, I decided to throw in a bonus reward.

Leo: A bonus reward? How does that even work?

Monokuma: I’ll tell you! You see, normally, if the blackened gets away with their crime, they go free while everyone else gets executed.

**I really don’t like where this is going.**

Monokuma: But in the spirit of friendship and camaraderie, I decided that this time, should the blackened get away with their crime...then they can save one person from execution, and they'll go free as well.

**This bear...just when I thought he couldn't get any more horrible, he finds a way.**

Clair: So, the entire reason you acted all friendly and encouraged us to get friendlier was so that you could pull this crap?!  
Monokuma: That’s right! Boy, am I a great actor or what? I bet I had you all fooled, huh? Now this is what makes this job so satisfying. I give you guys a small bit of hope only to drown you all in despair.

Eva: I figured this was an act, but couldn’t this potentially backfire? If we’re all friends, then why would any of us commit murder?

Monokuma: But you’re not all friends, are you? There’s clearly a divide in your little group, which I’m sure your dreams didn’t help. And that’s not even mentioning the traitor…

Maple: You’re so cruel! How can anyone be this cruel?!

Monokuma: Thanks, I try. Oh, but before I forget…

**Monokuma opened the previously locked room in the store, and beckoned us inside. And as soon as we entered...we found ourselves surrounded by various types of weapons. Swords, axes, bows, and more lined the shelves. All the items were marked with price tags on them, like the items outside. However, there was something missing…**

Flint: No guns?

Monokuma: If you want to fire a gun, go to the shooting range! But anyway…

Monokuma: What do you think? Welcome to Monokuma’s Murder Mart, your one shop stop for all of your murdering needs!

Leo: I...I don’t like this place at all.

Monokuma: Really? Well, what about the vending machine I installed?

Leo: Oh, well, that doesn’t seem so ba-

Monokuma: That serves several types of poisons!

Leo: Ah! No, no, no! That sounds horrible!

Monokuma: Well, what about everyone else? Tell you what, the first person to grab something gets it for free! Any takers?

**Everyone nervously eyed each other, waiting for someone to make a move.**

Chance: So, no one wants a weapon, then?

Eva: It’d probably end up doing more harm than good. Taking a weapon now would only paint a target on your back.

Chance: That’s probably for the best.

Flint: Well then, if not even our fearless leader is willing to bite the bullet, then I guess it’s up to me.

**Flint walked past all of us, taking a better look at all the weapons around the room.**

Chance: Flint! What do you think you’re doing?!

**Flint ignored him, however, and continued browsing until he stopped in front of a wooden bow, and a quiver full of arrows nearby.**

Flint: This looks nice. How about this one, bear?

Monokuma: A bow and arrow, huh? Should have known you’d pick that one.

**Flint started to walk away, but Chance cut him off.**

Chance: Flint, I believe that I asked you a question!

Flint: What, am I not allowed to defend myself?

Eva: A bow and arrow hardly seems suited for self-defense.

Flint: Even so, isn’t it better that I have the free weapon instead of the traitor?

Chance: I’d rather no one have any weapons.

Flint: Well, that’s just not going to happen. Eventually, someone would have snuck around over here and take the free weapon. Now that I have this, they can’t do that.

Sue: Then perhaps you could dispose of that weapon, then?

Flint: Not happening. Now are you going to let me test this out or what?

Chance: Fine. But you had better be careful with that thing.

Flint: Yeah, yeah, I’ll be careful.

**He walked out of the store, leaving the rest of us to think about the motive.**

Joe: So, what do we do now?

Chance: First, let’s all get something to eat. Second, we’ll send some people to investigate the theater. Any volunteers?

Sue: I’ll go. I don’t really have anything better to do. Leo, Joe, would you two like to accompany me?

Joe: Of course! The more the merrier!

Leo: Oh, sure, if that’s ok…

Chance: Let’s all meet up again in the cafeteria around lunchtime to discuss how to combat this motive.

Clair: Right!

Leo: Ok…um, say…in the cafeteria…

Chance: Yes?

Leo: M-Maple and I have something to show you guys.

Keaton: What is it?

Maple: It’s a surprise!

Chance: Well, all right then. Lead the way.

**Maple and Leo led us into the cafeteria, and inside we saw a huge cloth…something.**

Maple: So, Leo, since this was your idea, why don’t you talk about it for a bit.

Leo: O-Oh, um, well…I worked really hard on this the past two days, s-so I hope you all like this…

**He slowly pulled the cloth away, and revealed a small little board with a few pictures on it. However, they weren’t just any pictures. They were pictures of all the students who had died. Paige, Ace, Miles, and Karin…he had even included a picture of The Masked Crow. Some text at the top even said, “In memory of those we have lost”.**

Chance: You made this?

Leo: I…um, yeah, I did. What do you think?

Sue: Well, I think this was rather nice of you, Leo.

Leo: Really?

Sue: Of course. It’s clear that you spent a lot of time on this, and it looks wonderful.

Leo: D-Do you think that, um…our classmates would have approved?

Mary: I’m sure that they would have loved it, Leo.

Keaton: Yeah…I think so too.

Chance: I’d say it looks rather nice in here. In fact, why don’t we leave it in here for the remainder of our stay.

Maple: Y-You really mean it?

Chance: I do. I really appreciate you two keeping their memories alive like this.

Maple: Well…what about the rest of you?

Clair: Seems fine to me, I guess…

Drew: You can keep it there if you want. I don’t really care.

Eva: Fine by me.

Joe: …I suppose. If everyone else says yes.

Leo: W-Wow…thank you all so much!

**Leo was practically beaming with happiness, while Maple looked quite pleased herself. We all sat down and had breakfast around the board. But still…something seemed off…**

Joe: Something wrong?

Clair: Oh, Joe. It’s just…

**Making sure no one else was in earshot, I told him what was on my mind.**

Clair: Everyone else likes this, but…

Joe: Leaves a bit of a somber mood, doesn’t it?

Clair: Yeah…It’s nice and all, but I don’t want to see it every day. And, don’t get me wrong, it’s not that I don’t like seeing my friends, but…

Joe: But your friends aren’t here. They’re dead. And every morning you wake up, you’ll be forced to confront that when you see that board, right?

Clair: That’s…that’s it exactly.

Joe: Although…they died because they were victims or blackeneds. So maybe…putting this board up will dissuade people from committing murder.

Clair: Hopefully.

**Despite just hearing about the motive, everything seemed to be fine at the moment. No one was freaking out. Instead, everyone was just calmly eating their breakfast. Since everyone else seemed so calm, I allowed myself to relax just a bit.**

**I really should have known better.**

Flint: Hey! What the hell is that thing?!

**Flint entered the cafeteria, practically fuming when he saw the board inside the cafeteria. He walked in front of the board and addressed us.**

Flint: Is this some kind of joke?! Seriously, who the hell made this thing?!

**Everyone was silent as he passed by us all, wondering who had made it. I quickly glanced in Leo’s direction, and saw that he looked very afraid.**

Leo: D-do you not like this, Flint?

Flint: Of course I don’t! Why the hell would I like this?! I don’t mind Miles, but these three…I thought I was done having to look at them.

Keaton: What’s wrong with those three?

Flint: I’m surprised you don’t know. They’re criminals, just like you.

Keaton: Look, can’t you just ignore it? Cause it’s staying here, whether you like it or not.

Flint: Oh no. It’s enough that everyone seems fine with you still walking around, but this is just insulting.

Joe: Insulting?

Flint: Yeah. Why do I have to see these three every time I want something to eat. And why the hell are they being treated like our friends?!

Mary: But they are our friends!

Flint: They tried to kill all of us to escape! What kind of friend would do that?!

Mary: All I’m saying is that we should try to stick together.

Flint: Seriously? Everyone here wasted so much time trying to act all friendly and shit, and you just ended up falling right into Monokuma’s trap! None of you even suspected anything!

Eva: Most of us saw through Monokuma, but it’s not like we can directly defy him.

Flint: Even so, there’s a traitor among us, and you’re making everything too easy for them! You guys are so damn gullible and trusting that the traitor’s not going to have any trouble tricking you all!

Chance: But we can’t make the first strike unless we know who the traitor is.

Flint: Then what the hell are all of guys still doing sitting on your asses?! This is why I’m done with your incompetent leadership!

Chance: If the only reason you’re here is to insult us than leave!

Flint: I’ll leave when I damn well feel like it! Now, you keep saying that you won’t let anyone die, but look what happened. Four people are dead, and you’re just sitting here waiting for the next killer to strike!

Chance: We’re planning on meeting up around noon to discuss how to overcome the motive.

Flint: Please. You’re just going to spout the same bullshit about not letting anyone die that you always do! You’re all talk, no action. So, if any of you want to follow a real leader, with a real plan, then meet me by the theater around noon.

Eva: And I assume that real leader is you?

Flint: That’s right. I’ll take action right away to make sure that no one except the traitor goes down.

Sue: You keep on criticizing us for lack of action, but what exactly have you figured out?

Flint: Plenty. In fact, I even found a clue to the traitor’s identity. Now then…Mary, you had a fancy little note that told you to give Miles your soup bowl, right?

**What?! How does he know about that?!**

Mary: W-What? How did you…?

Joe: What note are you talking about?

Flint: Apparently, someone told Mary to give Miles her soup bowl. The bowl that contained poison.

Chance: Mary, is this true?

Mary: Y-Yes. And I was going to tell you earlier, but you were always busy.

Eva: Did you know that the bowl was poisoned when you gave it to him?

Mary: No, of course not! The note said that there was an antidote in the soup, not poison!

Flint: Well, maybe you and the mastermind both knew it was really poison, but the note said antidote just in case someone else saw the note.

Clair: Both her and the mastermind? Wait, you’re not saying...

Flint: That’s right! I’m sure that Mary is the traitor!

**Immediately, all eyes were on Mary.**

Mary: What?! No! I’m telling you, I’m not the traitor!

Flint: Then why is someone sending you these notes?!

Mary: I don’t know. M-Maybe it was one of the other students?

Flint: …Drew, you have any paper on you?

Drew: You want us all to write something?

Flint: Yeah. Mary, put that note on the table. Now, everyone copy down the first sentence of the note onto Drew’s paper.

**Everyone did as they were told. I played very close attention, looking for something that could help Mary. I noticed that everyone except Eva and Leo used their right hand to write, but other than that, I couldn’t really see anything. Leo, Keaton, Flint, and Joe also had some messy handwriting, while the others had fairly neat handwriting. I mean…I have messy handwriting too…but I didn’t write it!**

Flint: So, Eva, you can analyze this, right?

Eva: You’re seriously going through with this?

Flint: I am. Would this fall under forensic science?

Eva: ...Yes, I suppose it does. I’ll have the results for you tomorrow.

Flint: Good. But don’t think I’m done with you yet, Mary.

**He walked right up to her and stared straight into her eyes.**

Mary: Please, you have to believe me. I had nothing to do with this!

Flint: You haven’t given me a single reason to believe you.

**I still don’t know how he figured out about this…wait a second.**

Clair: Maple! You told him, didn’t you?! You were eavesdropping onto our conversation, weren’t you?

Maple: I…well…

Drew: Hey! Don’t yell at her!

Flint: What does it matter if she told me! The important thing is that she’s the traitor!

Sue: You don’t know that yet, do you?

Flint: Well, I have a better idea on who the traitor is than you do, that’s for sure!

Sue: Ha…if you say so…

Flint: Now, I bet you made this trashy board over here too, didn’t you?

Mary: No, I didn’t do that either!

Clair: Stop accusing her of everything!

Flint: Then tell her to stop being suspicious!

Joe: You think everyone’s suspicious.

Flint: That’s because most of you are hiding these things from each other!

Chance: Now you’re being ridiculous!

Flint: Really? You people are the ridiculous ones. Y’all want to keep claiming that you’re all friends when you’re all keeping secrets from each other! You all just want to pretend that everything’s going to be ok! You’ll keep pretending and pretending until you’re all dead!

Mary: That’s enough! If you want to throw accusations at me, fine, but leave the others alone!

Flint: Why?! You couldn’t leave Miles alone, could you?! No, you knew what he saw in his vison, didn’t you?! You saw him write that note! That’s why you wanted him dead, because he knew the truth!

Eva: Would all of you please SHUT UP!

**Everyone turned to face Eva, her face a mixture of anger and annoyance.**

Eva: Why are you all so stupid?! Karin’s final words were to not give up hope in our classmates! You all said you liked the board earlier, but know you’re going to spit on Karin’s final words?! Idiots, all of you!

Flint: Do you really think I give a damn about Karin or her final words? Because I don’t! In fact, why don’t I show you what I really think about Karin, ok?

**Flint walked over to the board, and knocked it over. He then stepped on Karin’s picture.**

Flint: This is what I think about Karin!

**He slammed his boot into the picture, and then raised his foot to do it again. Again and again, he stomped down onto the picture, until he eventually picked the dirtied picture and ripped it into several pieces. Finally, he did the same thing to the other photos.**

Sue: Well. That certainly seemed cathartic for you.

Keaton: Seriously, what the hell’s your problem!

**An angry Keaton slowly walked up to Flint, his fists clenched.**

Flint: Me? I’m fine? But what about you? You seem kinda angry there.

Keaton: …

Flint: What are you gonna do? Punch me? Or do you only go after people weaker than you?

**Keaton…don’t do it…**

Keaton: You…

Flint: What? Spit it out!

Keaton: …You’re not worth it.

Flint: What was that?

Keaton: You heard me.

**Keaton walked out of the cafeteria. As soon as he did, I heard Leo sniffling in the back.**

Flint: Huh? Leo, what’s wrong? Do you have a cold or something?

Leo: I…I made it…

Flint: W-What?

Leo: I…made that board…and you destroyed it!

**Leo ran out of the building, tears starting to fall from his face.**

Flint: Leo! Wait up!

Sue: Maybe you should give him some space.

Flint: Shut up! I didn’t ask for your help!

**Flint ran after him, leaving his bow and quiver behind.**

Maple: Why…

Drew: Maple?

Maple: Why can’t everyone just get along! That’s all I want! But no, it’s all traitor this, traitor that. I’m sick of it!

Drew: Well, if the traitor wasn’t here…

Maple: …So, we need to do something about the traitor, right? Is that what you’re saying?

Drew: Well…yeah, that’s it.

Maple: Fine. Then I’ll…just have to think of something! Then everyone will be able to get along, right?

Chance: You don’t need to do that. Just leave it to me.

Maple: What, you don’t think I’m smart enough?

Chance: No, that’s not it, but…

Maple: Well, I’ll show you! I’ll…I’ll find out how to deal with the traitor, and then…and then everyone can be friends again.

**She stormed out them, leaving only seven of in the cafeteria.**

Sue: Well, suddenly I’ve lost my appetite. I’ll be checking out the theater then.

Joe: Ah, wait for me, Sue.

Drew: Say…you don’t mind if I tag along, do you? Things are…a little awkward around here.

**Understatement of the century, right there.**

Sue: That’s fine. Thanks for the help.

Chance: Well, everyone make sure to come to our meeting later, all right? In the meantime, I have some business to attend too.

Eva: I’m coming with you. I need to ask you something.

Chance: Fine. Let’s get going.

**And with that, the only two people left in the cafeteria were Mary and me. I walked up to her to see how she was doing.**

Clair: Um…hey, Mary.

Mary: Oh, Clair. I apologize if I ruined breakfast for everyone.

Clair: Mary, it’s not your fault! You were tricked!

Mary: Thank you, Clair. But you don’t need to worry about me. I’ll be fine.

Clair: Sorry, Mary, but I can’t leave this alone! I’m going to find out who the true traitor is, and then no one will suspect you!

Mary: Clair…just be careful, ok? Don’t do anything reckless.

Clair: No need to worry! I’ll be fine!

Mary: All right. I’ll be heading to my room if you need me.

**She walked away, leaving me alone in the cafeteria. Noticing Flint’s quiver in the corner of the room, I walked up to it and took one of the arrows.**

Clair: I’m sure he won’t notice if I take one.

**I stored the arrow in my room, and decided to take a walk to collect my thoughts. I needed to make a decision and I needed to make it now. Would I follow Flint or Chance? I don’t really approve of Flint’s attitude, but Chance keeps way too many secrets from the rest of us. Eventually, my walk ended with me in front of the gift shop. I made my way inside, only to find myself staring at the vending machine from before.**

Monokuma: Why hello there! Looks like I have a customer!

Clair: I, um…I’m just browsing, is all.

Monokuma: Oh, really? Well, you still have ten coins, right? And it just so happens that that’s exactly what my special poison costs.

Clair: Special poison?

Monokuma: That’s right! It takes several hours to kill, and the victim won’t experience any symptoms of poisoning until right before they die, but…there’s no cure for it whatsoever.

**Talk about a potent poison.**

Monokuma: Well? Doesn’t that sound exciting?!

Clair: I don’t know…

Monokuma: Well, I mean, you don’t have to use it, right? Can’t hurt to hold onto it.

Clair: I guess so.

Monokuma: So, what do you say? Do you want it or not?!

**I really hope I don’t regret this, but…**

Clair: Ok. I’ll take it.

******************************************************************

Eva: You have a problem.

Chance: I do not have a problem.

Eva: You need to stop.

Chance: I can stop any time I want.

Eva: I think you need an intervention. This is turning into an obsession.

Chance: I am not obsessed, Eva. I just won’t stop until I’ve beaten this damned slot machine.

Eva: For the Ultimate Lucky Student, you can’t win at slots to save your life.

Chance: Yes, well…bad luck is still considered a form of luck. You see, my luck fluctuates between really good and really bad.

Eva: That just sounds like a regular person’s luck.

Chance: …I assure you, it’s quite different.

Eva: If you say so.

Chance: Now then, you wanted to ask me something?

Eva: Do you trust me?

Chance: Of course.

Eva: Seriously? Even after what happened earlier?

Chance: You were pressured into doing something you didn’t want to do. I understand that you would never try to kill someone under normal circumstances.

Eva: Still, I can’t help but feel that part of the current strife between us it because of my actions.

Chance: Well, I’ll always be at your side. We need to work together in order to find keep everyone safe.

Eva: Indeed. However, I’m starting to feel a little…inadequate. I couldn’t prevent any of the murders. Not only that, but I couldn’t even make a guess on the culprit of the last case.

Chance: Why’s that?

Eva: Well, if I may be honest, when I kept hearing you and Karin speak about sacrifice, I honestly thought you were just lying though your teeth. And yet, Karin did what she did because she wanted to protect us from the traitor. It never crossed my mind that her motives were so selfless…

Chance: It sounds like you’ve been doing a lot of thinking.

Eva: I have. I…I want to become a better leader. I want to be able to understand them better.

Chance: Then try talking to them. I’m sure at least some of them would be willing to give you the time of day.

Eva: I suppose so. I’ll be leaving then. Are you going to stay here?

Chance: Not too long. I only have one coin left.

**Slowly, I inserted my final coin into the machine, and watch the slots go by.**

**7……7……7!**

Chance: Looks like I’ve hit the jackpot.

Eva: Unbelievable.

**I watched as the coins started pouring out of the machine. Looking at the machine, I saw that two hundred coins was the jackpot. I put them all in a bag.**

Chance: Well, that went rather well. Perhaps I should try some m-

Eva: No.

Chance: Right…shouldn’t push my luck.

******************************************************************

**As Joe and I explored the top floor, Drew explored the bottom.**

**Although I searched all over the top floor, I couldn’t find anyway leading underground.**

**I had moved plenty of objects, like a shovel and some boxes, out of the girl’s locker room, but there was still nothing. Walking out of the room, I accidentally dropped a tool I was carrying onto the floor of the locker room, but as I went to pick it up.**

Joe: Oh, Sue, don’t worry about that! I’ve got it!

Sue: Joe, have you finished checking out the boy’s locker room?

Joe: I have. But I didn’t find anything interesting. Oh, but I did find this.

**He pulled out a long butterfly net.**

Joe: Now, let me see if this works…

**He thrust the butterfly net across the scanner, and snagged the tool from outside the room.**

Joe: Pretty nice, huh! I really got my _net worth_ out of it, huh?

Sue: I suppose you did. I guess inanimate objects can pass through this scanner too.

**Although, that begs the question…what makes this scanner different than the others? Monokuma said the only restrictions are that you must be the appropriate gender and have an ID of a matching gender. Is there more to it than that, or am I overthinking it?**

Drew: Hey, you two! I found something!

**The two of us quickly descended the stairs and went through the main entrance, where we found Drew waiting on the stage.**

Drew: There you are. Look over here. This stage is made of multiple vertical wooden planks. Now, there are small vertical gaps in between the planks, but if you look over here…

**He pointed to a small section of the floor with smaller planks that ran horizontally.**

Sue: That is bizarre. Maybe we could lift it up?

Joe: Well, we won’t know until we try.

**Joe and I lifted the planks while Drew ran to get a flashlight. The planks came out with relative ease, and we were able to see below.**

Sue: There’s definably something down there.

Drew: It, um…looks kind of dark down there...

Sue: Well, you have the flashlight, so you’ll have to take the lead.

**Drew immediately handed me the flashlight.**

Drew: Ladies first, as they say.

Joe: My, my Drew. You’re such a gentleman.

Drew: Oh, be quiet. Why don’t you take it then?

Joe: Sure, why not?

**He took the flashlight and went down, the two of us following him. After a short walk, Joe held out his hand in order to halt us.**

Joe: It looks like there’s stairs to the left and right that lead even further down.

Drew: So, what’s the problem?

Joe: Because, if we keep going forward, we’ll fall off.

**Sure enough, while there where stairs to the side, there wasn’t so much as a railing in the middle.**

Sue: That’s quite dangerous.

Drew: Seriously! One wrong step, and…I don’t even want to think about it!

Joe: Well then, we’ll just have to be careful, won’t we?

Sue: Lead the way, Joe.

**The three of us slowly made our way down the stairs. It was quite the big staircase, as the flashlight didn’t even come close to the bottom. Eventually, we made our way to the bottom, where a long hallway awaited us. We slowly walked along the hallway until we a staircase leading up at the end of the hall.**

Joe: Here we go! Looks like we’re making progress.

**Joe walked forward, but as soon as he did, I heard a soft click sound…**

**And an arrow shot out of one of the stairs.**

Sue: Looks out!

**We all dived out of the way, but Joe was too slow, and the arrow ended up slicing his arm.**

Sue: Oh God…are you two ok?

Drew: AHHHHHHHHHH! What kind of death trap is this?

**Well, he’s pretty scared, but he looks unharmed.**

Joe: I’ve been better…but it’s just a scratch.

Sue: It is not just a scratch! What if it gets infected? We need to clean the wound!

Joe: Ok, ok…but first, we need to get out of here. I look like theirs a door at the top of these stairs.

Drew: Y-You mean we’re still going?!

Sue: We’ll just have to watch our surroundings. But first, stand back, you two

**I grabbed the shot arrow and examined it. Besides some blood, there didn’t seem to be anything else on it. Then, I stepped on the button again. This time, however, nothing came out.**

Joe: Looks like that trap only holds one arrow at a time, and you have to put the arrow back in if you want the trap to go off again.

Sue: Then I’ll just take this arrow with me, so we won’t have to worry about it.

**The three of us climbed the staircase, and opened the doors at the top, only to be end up back outside, and behind the theater.**

Drew: Oh…sweet, sweet outdoors. How I’ve missed you.

**When I tried to open the doors again, this time they wouldn’t budge.**

Sue: Strange. There’s nothing on the other side barring the doors.

Joe: Maybe these doors only open from the inside.

Sue: I guess so. Anyway, Joe, wash out that wound in the bathroom, ok?

Joe: Right, right, I’m on it.

Sue: Well, I guess I’ll go tell the others about what we found down there at the meeting.

Drew: Same…but I guess we’ll be going to different meetings, huh?

**Well, as long as everyone hears about it, it should be fine. Still…I never would have guessed that the traitor would cause such a divide between everyone…**

******************************************************************

**As I brought the poison and arrow into my room, I heard a knock at my door. Quickly hiding my things, I went to answer it.**

???: Um, C-Clair, are you in your r-room?

**I recognize that stutter anywhere!**

**I opened the door, and sure enough, Leo was on the other side.**

Clair: Leo? Do you need something?

Leo: It’s, just, um…time for the meeting…

Clair: Oh, yeah, I was just getting ready. Did…Flint ever find you?

Leo: No. I…have a few good hiding spots, and I had Truffles to keep me company, so it was ok.

Clair: How are you feeling?

Leo: A little conflicted, b-but I imagine that you feel the same. I have friends in both groups, so it’s hard to choose.

Clair: Yeah. What meeting do you think we should go to?

Leo: H-Huh? W-Why are you asking me?!

Clair: Well, I don’t have an idea, so I was hoping you would.

Leo: Well…why not both?

Clair: Both?

Leo: Yeah. W-We need to make a tough decision, so we should, um, hear both Flint and Chance out.

Clair: Yeah, you’re right. Since Chance is closer, let’s see him first.

Leo: Ok.

**The two of us went down to the cafeteria, Eva, Joe, and Sue were there, while the others were gone.**

Sue: Oh, Leo, there you are! I was worried about you. I hadn’t seen you since breakfast.

Leo: I’m sorry.

Sue: It’s all right. I’m not angry at you. I’m just wondering how you’re doing.

Leo: I’m still feeling kinda down…

Joe: I’m sorry to hear that, Leo. Say, maybe I could get you something sweet to cheer you up. How about ice cream? And after that, we could, um…

Sue: We could play some of the carnival games.

Joe: Ohm great idea, Sue! So, what do you say, Leo.

Leo: Ice cream! Oh, I really like ice cream!

Joe: Great! We can do all of that tomorrow, ok?

Leo: Ok! T-That sounds great.

Sue: But for now, we need to discuss what we’ve found.

**Sue told me all about what she and the others had discovered underneath the theater.**

Clair: Jeez, that doesn’t sound all that safe.

Sue: No, it doesn’t. That’s why Chance told us not to go there anymore.

Clair: He said that?

Sue: He did. Hopefully everyone follows his orders.

Clair: Yeah…say, where is Chance and all the others anyway?

Sue: Mary and Keaton said that they didn’t want to come. They might have felt that they wouldn’t be welcomed. Chance went off to convince them otherwise.

Clair: So, do you know what the plan is?

Sue: Eva might know. Ask her.

**I turned my attention towards Eva. She was sitting off in the corner of the room by herself, so I decided to sit next to her.**

Clair: Hey, Eva. I’ve got a question.

Eva: Could I ask you something first?

Clair: Well, sure, I guess.

Eva: I want to know what you look for in a leader.

Clair: What do you mean?

Eva: What kind of traits would you expect a leader to have?

Clair: Oh, well, they’d have to be hard-working and smart if they want to be a good leader.

Eva: Yes, yes. Anything else?

Clair: Well, they’d have to understand the people their leading too. Knowing the strengths and weaknesses of the people you’re leading can go a long way.

Eva: Right. I can understand that. Now, are there any other traits?

Clair: Well…I think they’d have to be kind, too.

Eva: Kind? In a leader?

Clair: Well, yeah. I mean, I think it depends on what they’re leading, though. There’s probably a difference between a leader of a company and a leader of a small group, for example.

Eva: …I see.

Clair: So, do you have any idea what the plan is regarding the motive?

Eva: Chance says that we just have to wait things out. Continue gathering information and keep calm.

Clair: That’s it?

Eva: That’s all we can do. Thankfully, this motive is less aggressive than the other two were.

Clair: Maybe…I’ll be heading out now.

Eva: Going to Flint’s little meeting?

Clair: …

Eva: It’s fine. Do what you want. I won’t stop you.

Clair: Thanks. Oh, if you see Keaton, can you tell him that our workout tonight is canceled.

Eva: Workout?

Clair: We worked out yesterday, but I have something important to do tonight.

Eva: …Will you be continuing tomorrow, then?

Clair: Sure, maybe. Why?

Eva: I…will, would it be ok if I…

Clair: Yeah?

Eva: …Never mind.

**Ok…that was weird.**

Clair: Well, ok. Leo, are you coming?

Leo: Oh, um…I think stay here for the moment. Oh, but if you see Flint…

**He walked up to me and whispered into my ear.**

Leo: Tell him I’m keeping an eye out on them. He’ll know what I mean.

Clair: I see…well, ok.

**I made my way over to the theater, where Flint, Maple, and Drew were gathered.**

Maple: Oh, Clair. Glad you could join us!

Clair: Yeah…did I miss anything?

Flint: Nothing much. Did you see Leo?

Clair: He’s…keeping an eye on them. He said you would know what he meant.

Flint: He did? I see…that's good.

Drew: Well, looks like everyone’s here then. So, what’s the plan.

Flint: We’re going to lay a trap for the traitor!

Clair: A trap?!

Flint: Yeah, and now that you’re here, things have become a lot easier.

Clair: You’re…not going to have me lure Mary into a trap, are you?

Drew: It…doesn’t have to kill her, but…

Clair: No way! There’s no way I can do that.

Flint: Clair…

Clair: Look, there has to be a better way!

Flint: And what exactly do you have in mind?

Clair: I…look, give me until tomorrow. I’ll have a plan, I promise!

Flint: …Fine.

Drew: Wait, seriously?!

Flint: It’ll take us the same amount of time to come up with our plan. In the end, Clair’s still helping us.

Drew: I guess…

Clair: So, I promise I’ll think of something, ok.

Flint: More power to you if you succeed.

**I quickly ran out of the theater to plan, but Maple stopped me.**

Clair: Maple?

Maple: Why do you keep protecting her?

Clair: Mary? Because she’s not the traitor, that’s why!

Maple: But Flint’s said he was.

Clair: But what if he’s wrong?

Maple: Are you saying he’s a liar?

Clair: No, but-

Maple: Because he’s not. Joe, Sue, Chance, Eva, Keaton. They’re liars. So were the blackeneds. Flint and Drew haven’t lied to me yet. So I trust them.

Clair: Well, even if they aren’t lying, they could still be wrong!

Maple: ...Maybe. I just hope you’re not lying too in order to stall for time.

**What’s gotten into her?**

Clair: Well, I have to go now. See you later, I guess.

Maple: …

**Ugh, whatever.**

**I made my way back to my room in order to brainstorm a plan.**

******************************************************************

Chance: There you are. I was wondering where you were.

Keaton: Oh, hey.

**The two of us stood near the boat ride, watching the river.**

Chance: You weren’t at the meeting.

Keaton: Didn’t think anyone would want me there.

Chance: I see. How are you feeling?

Keaton: How am I feeling?

Chance: You just lost someone close to you. I was worried.

Keaton: …I’m not as bad as I was, but…yeah.

Chance: Oh…

Keaton: …

**Ugh…what do I say to him?**

Chance: Forgive me if I sound awkward in my attempts to console you. I’ve been told that I’m…not the most empathetic person in the world.

Keaton: It’s fine. You’re trying.

Chance: How much did she mean to you, anyway, if you don’t mind me asking?

Keaton: I…before the motive…I was debating whether or not to tell her how I felt.

Chance: I’m sure she already knew that you saw her as a close friend.

Keaton: It was more than that.

Chance: What do you mean?

**He gave me an odd look.**

Chance: What? Am I missing something here?

Keaton: Seriously?

Chance: Look, I don’t understand what you mean by….oh. Ohhhhhh. You had…feelings for her, didn’t you?

Keaton: That’s…one way of putting it. I…had made up my mind on telling her, but…then the motive came, and…well, I really fucked that one up, huh?

Chance: …Do you mind if I tell you a story?

Keaton: A story?

Chance: Yeah. Just between two men down on their luck.

Keaton: Sure, I don’t mind.

Chance: Very well. I…used to be a lot like you. Rash, impulsive, quick to anger, reckless…

Keaton: Is this going anywhere?

Chance: Oh, right…anyway, I grew up with this girl the same age as me. She was my neighbor, and she would always want to hang around me.

Keaton: Why?

Chance: I didn’t have any friends as a kid, and I suppose that’s because I was always a bit of a loner. My parents were usually at work, and my grandparents preferred that I didn’t interact with others too much.

Keaton: That’s strange…why is that?

Chance: It was for my own safety. My family has held various positions in government for generations, from politicians, bodyguards for important people, agents, stuff like that.

Keaton: I see…

Chance: Also, when I was very young, I was the victim of a kidnapping.

Keaton: Really?

Chance: It wasn’t politically motived, though. Some maniac just killed our bus driver and hijacked the school bus I was on. They managed to rescue my, obviously, but…

Keaton: Must have been traumatic as hell, huh?

Chance: Quite unlucky too, wouldn’t you say?

Keaton: Yeah.

Chance: But…that girl I grew up with…she was on that bus too. And because of that event, we became close friends. I guess, in a way, I was lucky that I had met my best friend that day.

Keaton: That’s one way of looking at it.

Chance: After that event, she would pick four leaf covers from her lawn, and give them to me for luck.

Keaton: She sounds really nice.

Chance: She was. She always knew what to say. She certainly had a way with words. Whenever I was down, she would find a way to cheer me up. When we were in junior high, I noticed that she would start paying me more attention. She would make food for me to try, and insist on holding my hand every day to school and back. For safety, she insisted.

Keaton: Sounds more like she had a bit of a crush on you.

Chance: I guess so. I was a bit too oblivious to notice, though.

Keaton: I bet she must be worried about you.

Chance: …I’m afraid not. She died some time ago.

Keaton: What!? Man, I’m…I’m sorry for your loss.

Chance: It’s ok. I just want to say that I know what you’re going through. After she died, I realized something.

Keaton: What was that?

Chance: I realized that I had fallen in love with her. But I guess not every story has a happy ending.

**I pulled out a small badge with a clover on it from my pocket.**

Keaton: What’s that?

Chance: One night, we stayed up really late looking at the stars talking about our dreams. I got an earful from my grandfather about it, but it was worth it. She got two of these badges at the store. Truth be told, they’re probably like a dollar, but they mean more than that to me. They were meant as a symbol of good luck in following our dreams.

Keaton: And what where your dreams?

Chance: My dream was a little silly. I wanted to become a spy or secret agent. Something like that. Who knows, I thought, maybe I would one day be on an assignment to try and save children who had been kidnapped like me? And as for her…well…I did say she had a way with words. She also wanted to help people who had been affected by tragedy. She…wanted to be a therapist.

******************************************************************

**An arrow, coated in poison.**

**And a trap to shoot it.**

**When the traitor stepped down here…they’d be done for.**

**It was right before the nighttime announcement, so I quickly used the doors out of the underground passage, and tried to sneak back, but…**

Mary: Clair? What were you doing down there?

Clair: Huh? M-Mary? I was, um…just taking a walk, is all.

Mary: That’s all? Chance told me not to go down the passage in the theater. Didn’t he tell you.

Clair: Y-Yeah, well…I just wanted to see it for myself, is all. But yeah, it’s really dangerous, so you shouldn’t go unless Chance or I tell you.

Mary: Clair, are you feeling ok?

Clair: I’m…fine, Mary.

**I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t do look her in the eyes and lie to her. I closed my eyes, and started shaking. Then, I felt something being draped around my neck. Opening my eyes, I saw that it was the cross necklace that Mary wore.**

Mary: You must be really scared, huh? Hopefully that’ll give you a little comfort. Whenever I’m upset, I touch the necklace and start to relax. Hopefully now, you’ll feel a little safer.

Clair: Mary, there’s no way I can accept this…

Mary: I insist. Your safety is more important.

Clair: …Ok. If you insist.

Mary: It’s getting late, Clair. You should be off to bed now.

Clair: Right…

**I slowly made my way back to room, touching the necklace the whole way, although it did nothing to quell my fears.**

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

 

Monokuma: Attention, my loyal subjects, this is your glorious leader speaking.

Monokuma: It is now 10p.m. Therefore, it is now officially nighttime.

Monokuma: Access to the theater and the shooting range are now prohibited.

Monokuma: Sweet dreams, everyone. Good night, sleep tight, doesn’t let the bed bugs bite…

**Hearing the announcement, I closed my eyes and descended into an uneasy sleep.**

**Tomorrow…things are about to go down.**

**Monokuma Theater**

Monokuma: What is justice?

Monokuma: You’d think it’s just making sure that the bad guy gets what’s coming to them, right?

Monokuma: Well, there are a lot of different ways of going about that.

Monokuma: Society has lots of rules about this type of thing.

Monokuma: Usually, the courts decide if someone has done something wrong.

Monokuma: But what if the courts get it wrong? What if the truth has been buried? What if the person who’s done wrong is above the law?

Monokuma: Well, me personally, I’d just have to go after that person personally, so they get what’s coming to them, like some vigilante of justice.

Monokuma: Of course, I try very hard to make sure my justice doesn’t turn into revenge…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone!


	24. Chapter 3: A Roller Coaster of Emotions, Daily Life Part 4

Ding dong ding dong*

Monokuma: Ahem. Rise and shine, my loyal subjects. This is an announcement from your glorious leader!

Monokuma: It is now 7a.m. Get ready for another beautiful day in the wonderful kingdom of Monoselic.

 

**I feel like a broken record when I say I had that same dream again. Although, now I know that it was Monokuma who’s sending these weird dreams, and not Terra. Speaking of Terra, I still haven’t quite gotten the information that I need for her about demon hunting. Monokuma won’t talk about it, but hopefully I can get some information for myself.**

**In any case, I really need to see if how the others are dealing with these dreams.**

**I took a shower, got dressed, and walked towards the cafeteria. I grabbed some cereal and waited for the others to arrive. Eva was the last to come, but she was holding the paper with everyone’s handwriting, the results of with I was eagerly anticipating.**

Flint: So, you finished, then?

Eva: I did. May I tell the results?

Flint: Go right ahead.

Eva: All right. Now, according to my handwriting analysis, the person who wrote this note is…

**She drew it out, an amused smile on her face as she watched us.**

Eva: …Not one of us.

**How anti-climactic.**

Flint: So, like I said, it was probably the mastermind.

Mary: Now hold on! Couldn’t someone have disguised their handwriting?

Leo: Disguise their handwriting? How would they do that?

Mary: Well…maybe they intentionally wrote better or worse than they normally do, or maybe they used a different hand than normal.

Flint: Now you’re just making a bunch of wild guesses. If you don’t have any proof, then don’t talk.

**Damn it! Everyone’s going to think she’s the traitor at this point!**

Maple: So, Drew, you let Eva use some of your paper for the handwriting, right?

Drew: Yeah, I did. Why?

Maple: Could I borrow a few pieces? I want to start drawing.

Drew: Sure, whatever. Take as much as you need.

**Oh, thank goodness Maple changed the subject.**

**While Maple was grabbing some paper, I saw Chance moving up to the front in order to address us.**

Chance: Everyone, if I could have your undivided attention.

**The usual morning chatter immediately died down, and everyone turned to look at Chance.**

Flint: Now does that include me? I won’t just blindly follow your orders, you know.

Chance: I just want to share information and ask a few questions. That’s all.

Flint: All right, fine.

Chance: Now, first of all, I’d like to update anyone on the status of the locked doors.

Joe: The only ones that aren’t open yet are the one by the dorm room and the locker room door.

Keaton: I found a box with different colored locks in it. There’s a blue one, a green one, and a yellow one. They also have keys to unlock them.

Drew: Maybe the way to open those doors is like those locks, then? What color are the locks on the doors we haven’t opened?

Joe: The dorm room is locked from the inside, so I don’t know.

Sue: The locker room lock is black in color, however.

Drew: So maybe there’s a black key hanging around.

Chance: Possibly, although Monokuma would probably have it.

Flint: Anything else you want to discuss?

Chance: The dreams. I want to know what everyone saw.

Keaton: You already know mine and Clair’s.

Maple: Why don’t you start off, Chance?

Chance: Fine. In my dream, I was killed by Sue.

Sue: Excuse me? Are you sure about this?

Chance: Positive. Now, whether or not that actually happened or not is another matter entirely. Personally, I believe there’s nothing to worry about.

Drew: How can you be so sure?!

Chance: We’ve been over this. Monokuma said these were our memories, but that doesn’t make any sense considering we’re still alive.

Eva: Either way, I was killed by Joe in my dream.

Joe: How strange. The last dream you had about me had you examining my dead body, but this one has me murdering you.

Eva: More proof that these dreams are a bunch of nonsense.

Joe: Still, I can hardly blame you for always dreaming about me. I mean, I am pretty _dreamy_ …

Eva: Shut up and tell us about your dream.

Joe: Oh, well, I was killed by Maple.

Maple: W-What? That’s impossible! Why would I-

Joe: Relax, relax. That’s just what I saw.

Eva: Did you happen to die in the storage room from the first area? That’s where we found your body in my first dream.

Joe: I didn’t get a good look at my surroundings, but I could tell that it definitely wasn’t the storage room.

Eva: I see.

Flint: These dreams almost seem like more trouble than they’re worth.

Sue: It’s like a puzzle. Hopefully by gathering all the pieces, we’ll be able to figure something out.

Flint: Then why don’t you tell us what you saw?

Sue: Drew killed me.

Drew: ...Seriously? Me?

Maple: Well, that’s even more proof it’s not real. Drew wouldn’t hurt a fly!

Eva: He’d probably run in fear of the fly.

Drew: Very funny. Now what about the rest of you?

Leo: I, um…w-well, I still don’t really know.

Joe: Is your dream still not completely clear for you, Leo? I know it took me a few days for mine to become completely clear.

Leo: Y-Yeah, that must be it…

Maple: I…don’t feel comfortable sharing.

Chance: Maple, I promise it’ll be fine. You can whisper it to me if you want.

Maple: No. No, I just…I’m sorry.

Drew: Well, if she’s not sharing, then I won’t either.

Eva: Why would this make you uncomfortable? Just because you two follow Flint around doesn’t mean we’re enemies. We all have the same goal.

Flint: Well, I don’t really care either way, but if you think it’ll help, you were the one who killed me in my dream, Eva.

Eva: Well, I can’t imagine that you believe that that really happened.

Flint: Course not.

Chance: Well, do the rest of you feel the same way?

Clair: Of course I do! There’s no way that I’d kill someone!

Drew: Yeah! Same here.

Joe: I can’t imagine that all of us are killers. There’s just no way.

Sue: It’s nice to know that everyone’s getting along, but…

Flint: That just might be what Monokuma’s hoping for.

**Right…it’s very possible that someone could kill for their friend, so they could bring them with if they got away with their crime.**

Chance: That’s the hard part. I can’t very well tell you all to stop being friends.

Leo: W-Well, I might have a suggestion.

Chance: I’m listening.

Leo: Um…maybe we could throw a party?

Chance: A party? Where?

Leo: M-Maybe at the arcade? We could make food and drinks and play lots of games. We’d also all be around each other.

Mary: Some of us don’t have coins, though.

Chance: That’s fine. There are a few things at the arcade that don’t require coins. I remember a pool table or two.

Eva: And the entire point is that we’re all close together.

Keaton: So what time is this party going to start?

Maple: Why not around 2:30pm? That should give everyone time to prepare.

Chance: Sounds fine to me.

Joe: And it could end at the nighttime announcement, then. A long time, I admit, but it’ll help keep us all safe.

Chance: That’s also fine. Now, I expect all of you to attend, all right?

Flint: Are you including me?

Chance: If you really want to prevent future murders, then I suggest that you attend.

Flint: I’ll think about it.

Chance: So, that’s that then. Any objections?

Monokuma: I do! I do! I have an objection!

Chance: What are you doing here?

Monokuma: I’m here because I don’t appreciate you guys making plans without me!

Eva: Since when do we need your permission?

Monokuma: Since I’ve started creating special plans for you guys myself!

Drew: I don’t want anything to do with any of your plans!

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…you act like you have a choice.

Clair: You’ve already told us about your dumb motive. What other crap could you possibly have for us?!

Monokuma: Hey, come on. When I first tried the handcuff thing, I still prepared an activity or two for you guys. How is this any different?

Chance: Just tell us what you want and leave.

Monokuma: No respect…but fine. Read this!

**Monokuma attached a small piece of paper to the wall, and we all gathered around to view it.**

**Shooting Practice Schedule**

**Noon: Drew and Maple**

**2:00pm: Mary and Clair**

**4:00pm: Chance and Eva**

**5:00pm: Keaton**

**6:00pm: Joe and Sue**

**8:00pm: Flint and Leo**

Clair: Shooting Practice? Monokuma, why the hell do you want us to have some shooting practice.

Monokuma: Well, if you’re going to commit murder, you should know how to use a weapon, right?

Joe: But no one here will ever commit murder!

Monokuma: Sure, whatever you saw. But I’m still taking you all in groups of two to the shooting range.

Keaton: How come I’m the one who’s alone?

Monokuma: Well, this motive is all about friendship, so people get paired with their friends. But, hey, guess what?

Keaton: What?

Monokuma: You don’t have any friends! AHAHAHA!

Keaton: You little piece of shit!

Sue: Can you stop antagonizing us for one second? I have a question.

Monokuma: About what?

Sue: Most of us don’t have enough coins to get to the shooting range by the boat. How do you expect us to get there?

Monokuma: As long as I give you guys my permission, you can all go there for free, but only for shooting practice. Anyone who tries to go to the shooting range today at any time besides when they’re supposed to will have to pay the hundred coins.

Mary: I…I’m not very fond of weapons. I’ve never even held a gun in my hands before.

Monokuma: Are you sure? Maybe you just forgot about it.

Mary: Forgot about it? I mean, that’s possible, but even so, I don’t feel comfortable using guns, or any weapons for that matter. Would it be alright if I sit out?

Monokuma: No way! Absolutely not! Participation is one hundred percent required for all of my subjects! If you refuse, then you’ll get a big punishment!

Mary: I see.

Drew: P-Punishment?! Merci! Merci!

Chance: Merci? Isn’t that French for thank you?

Drew: Y-You’re right. I was so afraid, I think I got mixed up. What I meant to say was…

Drew: Mercy! Mercy!

Clair: Fine, I’ll do you’re stupid shooting practice. But I won’t like it.

Monokuma: Great! The more you dislike it, the more enjoyment I get from putting you through it!

Clair: Just piss off already!

**He finally ran off as I yelled at him, the sound of his annoying laugh trailing behind him.**

Sue: Will this affect the party in any way?

Chance: Hmm…I can’t imagine that the shooting practice will take that long. I imagine that as long as everyone comes straight back to the party after shooting practice, we should be fine.

Eva: We have five hours until the party starts. Do whatever you want with that time.

Clair: Wait, hold on! I need to say something. It’s about the underground area in the theater.

Chance: Clair, you didn’t go down there, did you?

Clair: I only went there to store some dangerous items I found. Nobody’s going down there, right?

Flint: If they are, then we can assume that it’s the traitor.

**And hopefully, they’ll fall for my trap.**

Chance: Well, I suppose that that’s all the more reason to avoid that room then. Well, all right then, everyone, you’re dismissed.

**The others all scrambled off in different directions. I just sat there, twirling my necklace and wondering what to do.**

**It is a very beautiful necklace. I still feel kinda bad about taking it, even if Mary gave it to me.**

**Maybe I could go and grab her something as a little thank you gift.**

**Yeah, that sounds great! I’ll head to the gift shop later…but for now…maybe I could see how some of the others are doing.**

**Free Time**

**I meandered around until I ran into Sue over by the theater.**

Sue: Oh, Clair, hello.

**Should I hang out with Sue?**

**Yes/** No

Sue: Oh? I’ll be with Joe and Leo later, but I suppose we could have a quick chat.

**The two of us calmly engaged in small talk for a little while.**

**I think we became a little closer.**

Clair: So, Sue.

Sue: Yes?

Clair: Last time we talked, you promised to say a bit more about yourself.

Sue: Oh, I suppose I did. Well, there isn’t really much to tell. I’m not that interesting, really.

Clair: Come on, don’t put yourself down. I’m sure that there’s all sorts of interesting things about you.

Sue: And yet, compared to the others, including you…I feel a bit…normal, perhaps?

Clair: Well, the others are certainly a colorful group, aren’t they?

Sue: Haha, that’s certainly one way to describe them, yes.

Clair: Even if you say you’re not as interesting, I still like talking to you.

Sue: I see. Well, in that case, what would you like to know.

Clair: Favorite Food?

Sue: Cucumber Kimchi.

Clair: Um…

Sue: Oh, I’m sorry. You must not know what that is.

Clair: I’m kinda curious. Is it Korean food?

Sue: Yes, indeed it is. Kimchi is typically a side dish made with various vegetables. Now it’s mostly known as a cabbage and radish dish, but there are hundreds of different kinds.

Clair: Jeez, it must be really popular, huh?

Sue: Indeed. It’s a national dish of both South and North Korea. Now, way back when, different types of kimchi were prepared during different seasons based on what crops were available during what time. Since the invention of the refrigerator, however, this is no longer necessary, but many families, including my own, insist on eating certain kimchi during certain times.

Clair: So, what kind is cucumber kimchi?

Sue: It is typically eaten during the spring or summer. It doesn’t stay fresh as long as other types of kimchi, so we don’t have it as often, but I think that just makes it more special!

Clair: I guess so. I know I would get tired of my favorite food if I ate it too much.

Sue: Indeed. Oh, but I must be boring you with all of this, aren’t I?

Clair: No no, it’s fine. Really.

**She really shouldn’t worry too much.**

Sue: Are you sure?

Clair: Yeah, I’m sure. In fact, I’d like to hear more. How about hobbies?

Sue: Well, I like reading and watching television.

Clair: Anything in particular?

Sue: Mystery novels, courtroom dramas, crime shows, that sort of thing. I’ve always had a love for mysteries, ever since I was a small child.

Clair: You must have been a really smart kid, huh?

Sue: Ah, well…I’m not that smart, really.

Clair: Didn’t I just say not to put yourself down?

Sue: I know, but…well, my grades are ok, but…in elementary school, I was incredibly shy. It was the worst in kindergarten. I wouldn’t speak a single word when I went there. I was quiet at home too, but I still spoke….

Clair: You seem perfectly fine now, though.

Sue: Becoming a lawyer has certainly helped in that regard. I need to communicate with my clients as well as make my points heard in court. I’m…still not the greatest at small talk, as I’m sure you’ve gathered. I always get carried away, and start rambling, and…and…

Clair: Sue!

Sue: H-huh?

Clair: Relax.

Sue: Right…I apologize.

Clair: Look, Sue, I don’t mind if you’re a little awkward or not. We’re still friends, right? So just relax and be yourself.

Sue: Sorry…I…I’ll try and relax.

Clair: And next time, maybe you can talk a little more if you want.

Sue: Next time?

Clair: I mean, do you want to talk again.

Sue: O-Oh, yes…that...that sounds nice.

Clair: So, I’ll see you then, ok?

Sue: Ok. Thank you.

**She comes off as cool and collected most of the time…but I wonder if this situation is taking its toll on her.**

**I think I understand Sue a little better now.**

**Continuing to walk around, I ran into Flint practicing with his bow.**

Flint: Clair, how are you doing?

**I wonder…should I hang out with Flint?**

**Yes/** No

Flint: Really? Well, I suppose that I could spare some time to talk.

**Flint and I talked a bit more about our current situation, and his archery.**

**I think we became closer.**

Flint: So, Clair, how are you feeling?

Clair: As well as anyone could when while their kidnapped.

Flint: That’s fair. I’m mostly just hoping that you aren’t say…going crazy or anything.

Clair: No, I’m all right.

Flint: No one’s bothering you? Monokuma hasn’t tried to hurt you?

Clair: No, none of that. Though, don’t you think it’s strange that Monokuma’s only goal it to have us kill each other.

Flint: What do you mean?

Clair: Well, it’s just he refuses to harm us himself, and he can’t be holding us for ransom, considering he wants us to kill each other. I’m just wondering what his reason for doing this is.

Flint: His reason is that he’s a damn lunatic. There’s no way that I’m going to let him get away with this! Once we’re out of here, I’ll make sure that whoever’s controlling Monokuma gets what’s coming to them!

**He’s getting visibly angry the more we talked about our kidnapper. I should probably change the subject.**

Clair:  Your dad…um, the headmaster, I should say…

Flint: Yeah?

Clair: What do you think happened to him? We should be with him, right?

Flint: …I don’t know. But…I want to believe that he’s out there, looking for us.

Clair: But if Monokuma really did take us to some far-off country, then it’ll probably be hard for them to find us.

Flint: H-Hey, come on, don’t be like that. I’m sure that if we hold out long enough, someone’s bound to find us eventually.

Clair: Yeah, but…what do we do in the meantime?

Flint: For you, I’d say to just keep on looking for information and a way out.

Clair: And what about you?

Flint: Well, I’ll be keeping an eye out too, but I feel like, as the son of Fortune’s Light’s headmaster, that I’ve got a bit of an obligation to make sure you guys get out of here safe.

Clair: Then why didn’t you offer to be our leader?

Flint: Well…I don’t really like having to play the leader. If I feel like I have to step in to help, I will, but I’d rather just make sure nothing suspicious is happening.

Clair: To make sure there isn’t anyone planning a murder, right?

Flint: Exactly. So just try and stay calm, ok? I know someone’s going to rescue us, and until then, I’ll be looking out for you. If anything starts bothering you, let me know, ok?

Clair: Well…to be honest, there’s something else that’s bothering me.

Flint: What’s that?

Clair: It’s just…I know that you said you’d be looking out for me, and I appreciate it, but I want to be able to defend myself as well. Not just here, but when we get out of here.

Flint: Ok. How do you plan to be able to defend myself?

Clair: Well, I was wondering if maybe you could teach me about firearms some time.

Flint: Are you thinking about using one?

Clair: Well, I’d want to learn a little more about them before I actually decide.

Flint: Well, all right. I can teach you a thing or two next time we speak.

Clair: Thanks again, Flint.

Flint: No problem. I’ll see you later, Clair.

**He’s…got a really strong sense of justice, that’s for sure. Loyal to friends, angry towards his enemies.**

**I think I understand Flint a little better.**

Clair: Hmm…looks like I still have some time before the party. Great! Time to get Mary that gift.

**I immediately rushed over to the gift shop, hoping for something to get her.**

******************************************************************

Leo: Sue! Sue! Are you watching?!

Sue: Don’t worry, I’m watching.

**Joe and I decided to bring Leo around the carnival, hoping to cheer him up after what happened yesterday. We both handed him our coins so that he would have enough to play a few games and get some ice cream without dipping into his own coins.**

**Right now, I was watching him play a game of ring toss, A Monokuma manning the stall.**

Monokuma: Be careful, the rings heavy!

Joe: Leo, try throwing it with your dominant hand, ok?

Leo: My dominant hand? Um, o-ok.

**Leo picked up the ring with his right hand, and threw it with all of his might.**

**…And it proceeded to hit the side of the pillar and fall to the ground.**

Monokuma: Hey, ya missed, pal.

Leo: Oh…ring toss is really hard.

Joe: That’s ok, Leo! I’m sure you’ll do better at the next game!

Leo: R-Right, if you say so…

**The three of us walked over to a beanbag tossing game.**

Leo: D-Do you think that I could, um, do this?

Joe: Well, you won’t know until you try, right?

Sue: I’m sure you can do it, Leo.

Leo: O-Ok…I’ll try.

**He picked up the beanbag, aimed, and threw it right into the hole.**

Leo: I did it! I did it!

Sue: Good job, Leo. Now pick out your prize.

Leo: Ok!

**Leo looked carefully between all of the prizes before picking out a stuffed lion.**

Leo: Hehe, isn’t it cute? Oh, but don’t worry Truffles. You’re still my favorite!

**Leo started scratching behind Truffles ears, much to her delight.**

Joe: Haha, hopefully Truffles doesn’t too jealous. He might use your prize as a chew toy.

Leo: Y-Yeah…she’s got really sharp teeth, and a powerful bite.

Sue: You sure know a lot about Dobermans. Have you had one before?

Leo: Two, actually. They were brother and sister. My mom really liked animals, and so did my dad, though not as much as her.

Joe: Well, speaking of bites, are you ready to get a bite to eat, Leo? Still up for ice cream?

Leo: T-That sounds nice. Um...

Sue: Something wrong, Leo?

Leo: No. I…just w-wanted to say thanks. You two…you’ve been really nice to me.

Joe: It’s no trouble, Leo. We saw you were feeling down, so we wanted to cheer you up.

Leo: Still, you guys have done so much…

Sue: And I’m sure that you’d do the same for us. We’re friends, after.

Leo: Y-You guys…I, um, I…

**Tears started falling from his face as he struggled to speak. I walked next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.**

Sue: What’s wrong, Leo?

Leo: W-When I got here, I was, um, really scared. I was afraid that someone was going to target me. B-But you guys are so nice. I n-never had many friends growing up, b-because I was always so shy. I feel…I feel-

**He didn’t get the chance to finish, as I immediately enveloped him into a hug.**

Sue: You poor thing. You’ve been through so much, haven’t you?

Leo: The trials, seeing our friends die…it’s so hard! W-What did I do to deserve this?

Sue: Nothing. You don’t deserve this. None of us do.

Leo: B-But I feel horrible! I v-voted for our friends and sent them to die.

Sue: You didn’t do that, Leo. Monokuma did.

Joe: Yeah. As long as all the Ultimates cooperate, there’s no challenge that we can’t overcome. We can beat this horrible game!

Leo: B-But…the others aren’t working together. E-Everyone’s fighting, and there’s a t-traitor, and-

Sue: Don’t worry. I’ll protect you, ok? I’ll make sure that nothing happens to you.

Leo: S-Sue…

Joe: Hmm…should I, or shouldn’t I?

Sue: Is something wrong, Joe?

Joe: Ah, to heck with it. It’ll be fine if it’s just you guys.

Sue: Joe, what are you doing?

Joe: GROUP HUG!

Sue: W-Wait, h-hold on-

**Joe threw his arms around the both of us before we could react.**

Leo: Eep!

Sue: J-Joe! Warn me before you do that next time.

Joe: Ah, my bad. Although, if that’s what you want, I’ll be sure to warn you before I hug you next time.

**Not exactly what I meant…although I suppose I don’t mind that much…**

Sue: Yes, well…Leo, are you feeling a little better?

**He slowly nodded, a smile starting to peak on his face.**

Leo: Y-Yeah, I’m, um, ready. Thanks, you two.

**Joe and Leo…and everyone else as well.**

**I’ll protect them. I have to.**

**Because the reason I became a lawyer was to help those in need. Those without anyone in their corner.**

**But as the three of us continued walked, doubts started to cloud my mind.**

**Am I…only helpful during the trials? Only helpful when it comes to finding the culprit? Only helping…towards sending others to their deaths?**

**I can’t save people from being killed…if this keeps up, we’ll all be executed or murdered.**

**Hah…I’m useless…**

******************************************************************

**Ah, this bag! It’s perfect for Mary.**

**It has Monokuma’s ugly face on it, but she does need something to store her ID in.**

**…Now, if only I realized that I didn’t have any coins left to buy.**

Keaton: Clair? What are you doing?

Clair: I was trying to get something for Mary.  You?

Keaton: Just talking a walk before the party. So, how’s the girt searching.

Clair: I found something good, but I don’t have the coins for it.

Keaton: Here, take mine.

**He casually passed me ten of his coins.**

Clair: Why are you…?

Keaton: Consider it payment for your little pep talk a few days ago. It really helped.

Clair: Keaton, you don’t have to do this…

Keaton: It’s fine. I wanted to. Besides, you can’t get anything for Mary if you don’t have the coins, right?

Clair: Well…if you insist.

**I took his coins and bought the bag, and tried to walk out when he stopped me.**

Keaton: Hold on. One more second.

Clair: Yeah?

Keaton: It’s just…you don’t have to listen to me, but would you mind some advice?

**Advice about what?**

Clair: Um…sure, l don’t mind.

Keaton: Well, if you ask me, I’d think the thing she needs most is a friend. That asshole’s been bothering her, hasn’t he?

Clair: Flint’s trying to catch the traitor, is all. I’m trying to convince him that it isn’t Mary.

Keaton: Did you go to his meeting?

Clair: Yeah, I did. Why?

Keaton: Don’t you think that Mary might take that the wrong way? You’re cooperating with someone who’s considering killing her.

Clair: I just want to protect her! What the hell am I supposed to do?!

Keaton: Just…clear things up with her, ok? Tell her how you really feel about her, ok?

Clair: How I really feel, huh? Ok, I’ll do that. Thanks.

**I walked out of the store with the bag. Checking my watch, I saw that it was almost 2:00pm. Before I could head out to the shooting range, however, I was stopped by Leo.**

Leo: Oh, um, w-wait up, Clair.

Clair: Leo? What do you need.

Leo: Um…I saw a note s-stuffed under your door. I didn’t read it, b-but I thought you should know.

Clair: Oh, well, ok. I’ll grab it after shooting practice then.

Leo: O-Ok. See you at the party.

Clair: Right, see you.

**I walked over to the boat ride, where Mary and Monokuma were already waiting for me.**

Mary: Are you ready, Clair? We’re about to depart.

Clair: Yeah, I’m ready. Oh, here, take this, Mary.

Mary: A bag?

Clair: For holding your ID. I remember you saying you don’t have any pockets to store it in.

Mary: Oh, I see. That was very thoughtful of you, Clair. Thank you.

Clair: Oh, it’s no problem.

**She wrapped the bag around her shoulder, and had it rest on her hip.**

**As the boat ride continued, I remember what Keaton said, and decided to talk to Mary about what happened.**

Clair: Hey, Mary?

Mary: Yes, Clair?

Clair: Has Flint or anyone been bothering you about the traitor thing?

Mary: It’s fine, Clair. I can handle myself.

Clair: Even still, I want to help you. I went to Flint’s meeting yesterday.

Mary: You did? Why?

Clair: I wanted to try to convince him that you’re not the traitor.

Mary: Clair…I’m thankful, but please don’t do anything reckless, ok?

Clair: Don’t worry, Mary. I have a plan. I made a trap to catch the traitor in the theater.

Mary: Are you sure that’s a good idea.

Clair: I’ve got everything under control. So don’t worry, ok? I’ll always be on your side!

Mary: I’m glad to hear it. As long as we look after each other, I’m sure we’ll escape this place.

Clair: Yeah! And we can finally go back to our everyday lives. And, um, speaking of which…

Mary: Hmm? What is it?

**Well, now or never…**

Clair: Say, um, I need some advice. What do you know…about relationships?

Mary: What? Where did this come from?

Clair: W-Well, I…have this friend…and they, um…have a crush on one of their friends. They asked me for advice, but I don’t really know much about that kind of stuff.

Mary: Well, I’m sorry to say that I don’t know much about it either.

Clair: Then…let’s say, hypothetically, someone had a crush on you? What would you do?

Mary: Um…well, I’d be flattered, but I’m not really looking for a relationship.

Clair: I see…

Mary: Clair?

Clair: Yeah, you’re right. I’ll…be sure to tell my friend.

Mary: I’m happy to help.

**She…doesn’t know, then. I suppose that’s for the best.**

Monokuma: We’re here!

**Monokuma led us off of the boat and into the shooting range.**

Mary: I’m not really comfortable using a weapon.

Monokuma: Too bad! You’re going to use it whether you like it or not!

Mary: Very well. I suppose I have no choice.

Clair: Relax, Mary. It’ll be fine. Here, watch.

**I took the gun and fired all six shots at the target.**

Clair: See? Nothing too it!

Mary: R-Right.

**Her arms shaking, she fired all six shots into the target.**

Clair: Good job, Mary!

Mary: R-Right. I…I think I need to sit down for a while.

Monokuma: Well, go on, get out of here. I’m on a strict schedule here.

Clair: You’re not going to change the target? It’s filled with holes.

Monokuma: All of the other Monokumas are busy doing other things!

Clair: Like?

Monokuma: Renovating! I’ve been moving things around and painting! I’ve moved some of the mannequins in the theater onto the second floor, for example.

Mary: Ah…that’s nice…

**Mary seemed to barely be paying attention, and went to sit down on a nearby bench.**

Monokuma: No, wait!

**But she had already set her hand on the bench, and when she pulled it away, I saw that her glove was covered with pink paint.**

Monokuma: Didn’t I tell you I’ve been painting?! That stuff takes hours and hours to dry!

Mary: Sorry, sorry! I wasn’t paying attention!

Monokuma: Graar! You brats don’t ever listen to a word I say! Get out!

Clair: All right, all right. Jeez.

**We made our way back via the boat.**

Mary: You should head to the party now, Clair.

Clair: What about you?

Mary: I don’t want to cause any trouble. I think I’ll just take a walk.

Clair: I need to grab something from my room before I go. Be careful, Mary.

Mary: Of course. See you later.

**I waved goodbye as she made her way to the arcade. I walked over to my room, and sure enough, there was a note under my door. I pick it up and began to read it.**

**Dear Clair,**

**We need to talk. Meet me at the theater at 3:00pm. Try not to let anyone know. I don’t want them suspecting me.**

**Your friend,**

**Mary**

Clair: She wants to talk to me? Why didn’t she mention that during the boat ride? Maybe…

**I took another quick look at the note.**

 Clair: The handwriting seems to be different then the person who wrote that note to Mary…

**I guess there is a chance that she really wants to talk. I should probably go see her when the time comes.**

**But for now, time to head to the party.**

**Making my way over to the arcade, I saw that most of the others were already there. Keaton, Drew, and Chance were playing a game of pool with Eva watching, while Sue and Joe were working on something in the corner.  Maple, Leo, and Flint were gone, however.**

Chance: Ah, Clair. Glad you could join us.

Clair: Thanks. Any idea where the others are?

Drew: Maple said she wasn’t feeling well, so she’s resting in her room.

Joe: That’s a shame. This party was her idea, after all.

Drew: Flint told me he wasn’t coming, and Leo went to go find him.

Eva: Would you happen to know where Mary is?

Clair: She wanted to take a walk.

Drew: Or she’s scheming…

Clair: Why did you come, Drew? I thought you’d be with Flint.

Drew: Because people are less likely to kill me if I’m near a group.

**I should have known…**

Joe: Hey, Clair! Come on over!

Clair: What is it, Joe?

Joe: Check out what I’ve been practicing.

**Looking over, I saw that he was working on math. However, the math he was doing was significantly more advanced than the math I saw him doing over.**

Joe: I’m still a little behind, but I’ve really improved, haven’t I?

Clair: Yeah, seriously…how did you improve so fast?

Joe: I don’t know. One morning I just woke up and the knowledge was just there.

Sue: Missing memories, perhaps?

Joe: Oh, maybe. I must have learned this from my time at Fortune’s Light. Although…

Sue: What is it?

Joe: Did you have any trouble with this kind of stuff before you started getting your memories back?

Sue: No, I didn’t actually. Why?

Joe: It’s just…we all originally lost our memories when we were around nine years old. So, it seems odd that some of you would know these things from the get go.

Sue: That’s true. And now that I think about it, it’s no wonder your math skills were that of a third grader if you’re memories beyond age nine are gone.

Joe: Yeah…although, I guess that your talent requires a lot more brainpower than mine, huh?

**Even so…we have people like Sue and Eva, who are super smart despite losing their memories at nine…would that even be possible.**

**I didn’t have much longer to think about it, as it was just about 3:00pm, so I decided to head out for the theater.**

Chance: Clair, where are you going?

Clair: Oh, um…I just need to go to the bathroom.

Chance: All right. Come back when you’re done.

Clair: Right.

**Slowly, I made my way over to the theater. I opened the door, but for some reason, all the lights were out, and Mary was nowhere in sight.**

Clair: Um…Mary…are you there?

**No response. I was about to go check the upper floors, but then I heard the sound of glass breaking.**

**And suddenly, I was lying on the ground.**

**And everything went black…**

******************************************************************

**Where is she? She’s been gone for an hour and a half and I still haven’t heard anything. Even after Eva and I went to the shooting range, Clair still hadn’t come back.**

**I continued to pace around the room, contemplating about what I should do.**

Keaton: Calm down. I’m sure she just went to her room.

Chance: She would have said something if that were the case!

Keaton: Then why don’t you go look for her?

Chance: I want everyone to stay here for now. I prefer they don’t leave until the parties over or until they get called to the shooting range.

Keaton: Well, I’ll have to go in half an hour, so I could leave a little early to keep a lookout on her.

Chance: Thank you. I appreciate it.

**Keaton exited the arcade, leaving only five of us left in the arcade.**

Drew: So we’re just going to wait here then?

Eva: We’ll wait a while for Keaton to come back. Until then, I’ve put some food on the table over there if you get hungry.

Drew: I don’t want food you made!

Eva: Then starve.

Drew: Whatever…

Joe: Haha, more for me then!

**Everyone except for Drew and myself took the time to eat the food laid out for them. Perhaps my worrying was killing my appetite...**

**Another hour passed with nothing of note happening. Just when I was about to go looking myself, Keaton burst through the doors.**

Keaton: Chance! Eva! Come with me!

Chance: Did you find Clair?

Keaton: There’s no time to explain, just move!

**The two of us immediately got up and ran after him. He led us to the dorms, right before a room with a quilt over the window and a red lock on it. Pulling out a red key, he unlocked the door and showed us what was inside.**

**…Clair was laying on the bed, unconscious with a cloth on her head.**

Keaton: Eva, you have to do something!

Eva: Keaton, grab some wet paper towels. Chance…

**She threw her room key at me.**

Eva: There are bandages and tweezers in my room. Grab them. I wipe her wounds with a cloth in the meantime.

**I nodded and ran as fast as I could into her room, grabbing a pack of bandages, and running.**

Chance: So what’s the verdict?

Eva: She’s lucky. She only has a few cuts on her cheek. Still, we need to clean them so they don’t get infected.

Keaton: Here.

**He handed her the paper towels, which she gently cleaned the cuts with. Then, she carefully used the tweezers to retrieve some debris from the wound. Finally, she grabbed some bandages and applied them to the cuts.**

**She let out a deep breath after she finished.**

Keaton: Is she going to be ok?

Eva: For now, yes. I’ll say here though, in case the blood soaks through the bandage.

Keaton: I’ll stay too if you need me to get something.

Chance: Keaton, how did this happen?

Keaton: I don’t know! I was looking for her for a while, and I found her in the closet of the theater. Some bastard locked her in there!

Chance: And why did you bring her here?

Keaton: So the shithead who attacked her can’t finish the job.

**Finish the job, huh? But if they had her unconscious, they could have killed her there. Instead, they locked her in a closet.**

Eva: Judging by the debris I found, it looks like she was hit by something made of glass, and it must have broken on impact to cause these cuts.

Chance: Did you see anyone entering the theater, Keaton?

Keaton: Well, I was sitting in the theater for a while after I got back from shooting practice. I saw Leo pass by…but there was broken vase on the floor.

Eva: That’s probably it, then. So, the attack occurred before you or Leo arrived.

Keaton: Yeah. Leo said he was looking for Flint, but couldn’t find him.

Chance: Did you happen to see Flint or Mary?

Keaton: No, I didn’t.

Chance: I see. So, you didn’t tell anyone else about Clair?

Keaton: Not a soul. The three of us should be the only ones who knows that she’s here.

Chance: That’s for the best, I believe. It would be problematic if the traitor were to figure that out.

Eva: Will you be heading back to the arcade now?

Chance: Yes. Be careful, you two.

**I walked out of the room and made sure to reapply the lock on the door. Keeping an eye out for Mary and Flint, I made my way back to the arcade. To my surprise, Sue and Joe were gone, but Leo was there.**

Chance: When did you get here?

Leo: Um…just a little while a-ago. Sue and Joe went to the shooting range…

Chance: Why did you decide to come here just now?

Leo: I, um, t-tried to convince Flint to come, but I couldn’t find him…

Chance: I see. Did you happen to see Mary anywhere?

Leo: N-No…n-not at all.

Chance: I see…

**The rest of the day was fairly quiet…eerily so. Mary and Flint still didn’t show up, Maple was apparently still in her room, and Clair was still resting.**

**After 8:00pm, Leo told me that Flint showed up for shooting practice, but disappeared again right after it was over.**

**And finally…**

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

Monokuma: Attention, my loyal subjects, this is your glorious leader speaking.

Monokuma: It is now 10p.m. Therefore, it is now officially nighttime.

Monokuma: Sweet dreams, everyone. Good night, sleep tight, doesn’t let the bed bugs bite…

**Perhaps I’m just being overdramatic, but even the nighttime announcement seemed off somehow.**

Leo: W-Well, looks like it’s time for bed.

Drew: It’s pretty dark out. Let’s all head back together.

Joe: Excellent idea, Drew! This party was a great idea as well!

Leo: Y-Yeah…e-everyone’s perfectly fine.

Chance: …Joe? Could you wait here for a second.

Joe: Oh? Do you need something, leader?

Chance: Yes…please wait here.                  

Sue: Nothing dangerous, I assume?

Chance: No. Just searching for anyone missing.

Joe: No need to worry, Sue. I’ll be fine.

Sue: …Very well. Good night, you two.

**Leo, Drew, and Sue all went to the dorms.**

Joe: …So, we’re forming a search party?

Chance: Yes. There are still a few people missing, after all.

Joe: I-I’m sure they’re fine. After all, there’s no way there’d be another…

**He trailed off, but I knew what he was going to say.**

**I…didn’t want to believe that another murder happened either.**

**Just then, Eva burst through the doors of the arcade.**

Chance: Eva? I thought you were with-

Eva: She’s fine now. She’s conscious and with Keaton in that room.

Joe: Wait, am I missing something here?

Eva: I’ll fill you in later. Have either of you seen Mary or Flint?

Chance: They’re not at the dorms?!

Eva: No. No one’s seem them since this morning.

Chance: Damn it! Where are they.

Eva: …Call it a hunch…but I think we might find someone at the shooting range or theater.

Joe: But aren’t those areas closed off at night?

Eva: Just trust me!

Chance: Well, it won’t harm to check. Let’s go.

**The three of us ran towards the boat to the shooting range. However, when we got there.**

Monokuma: 100 coins each, please.

Joe: The toll! I completely forgot!

Chance: It’s fine. I have enough for two of us.

**Pulling out two hundred coins, I payed the toll and got on the boat.**

Joe: I’ll stay here in case she passes by!

Eva: Then I’m coming with you, Chance.

 **She got on the boat, and we rode down to the shooting range.** **First, we searched around the building, but found nothing but a strange mannequin dumped near the river.**

**So, we went inside, bus still didn’t see her.**

Chance: Seriously, where is she?!

Eva: I don’t know. Maybe we should try the theater?

???: Hey, wait up you two.

**Looking behind us, I saw Flint coming into the building.**

Eva: Flint?! When did you get here? We just looked outside.

Flint: I just got here! Leo told me there was a search party, so I went to help. I saw you two heading to the shooting range, so I asked Leo for his coins so I’d have enough.

Eva: Where have you been all day?

Flint: In my room, obviously.

Chance: Well, that’s one more set of eyes. Now, let’s get out of here and-

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…having trouble finding your friend?

Flint: Hey, you have camera everywhere, don’t you?! Tell us where Mary is!

Monokuma: Nah, that’s too easy. Maybe I’ll give you a hint if you…drop to your knees and worship me!

Eva: Shut up and tell us where she is, you annoying pest!

 Monokuma: Fine, fine…Mary, well, you know…around.

Flint: What do you mean, she’s around?! Tell us where she is!

Monokuma: AHAHAHA! Demanding something of me?! How rude. There’s no way I’d answer someone with such poor manners.

**He left, leaving the three of us to wonder what he meant.**

**It seems like a pointless clue, but this is Monokuma we’re talking about…**

**Around…around…around…wait!**

Chance: Monokuma hasn’t switched out that target all day. It’s littered with holes.

Flint: So?

**I gestured the others to follow, and slowly made my way behind the target.**

**…And found a sack, filled with holes, and tied to the same thing supporting the target using rope.**

Flint: What the…?

Eva: Who did this…and when?

**Ignoring their questions, I opened the sack.**

**The contents didn’t surprise me, but the sheer brutality did.**

 [ Despair Pollution Noise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4kxEAVJjSM)

**Large cuts and puncture wounds on the legs and hips.**

**Bruising on their face.**

**Littered in countless bullet wounds.**

**The bloody mess before me…was Mary Hart’s dead body.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another victim appears. Who could have killed her, and is she the only victim? Feel free to comment what you think down below.


	25. Chapter 3: A Roller Coaster of Emotions, Deadly Life

**A bright, kind young girl. Cut down in the prime of her life.**

**And I was powerless to stop it…**

**As if to rub salt into the wound, a monitor in the room came on right at that moment.**

*ding dong ding dong*

Monokuma: A body has been discovered!

Monokuma: After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!

Eva: I imagine that the others must be panicking.

Flint: Seriously. Whoever did this is seriously messed up.

Chance: The problem is the others can’t even get over here.

Monokuma: Oh, you don’t need to worry about that. For the investigation, I’ve given everyone permission to use the boat for free. And also, all scanners will be deactivated.

Flint: I…see.

Eva: Well, Monokuma? Isn’t it about time you gave us the Monokuma file?

Monokuma: Nah, I don’t feel like it.

Chance: What do you mean, you don’t feel like it? We can’t have a proper trial if we don’t have that information!

Monokuma: Hey, I’m giving you guys a slightly longer investigation period, ok? I’ll give you the file later!

Eva: A longer investigation period? Why’s that?

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…keep looking, and I’m sure you’ll find out why.

**He ran off, still refusing to give us the file.**

**Well, file or not, there’s no time to waste!**

**INVESTIGATE**

**Well, Eva’s looking at the body, so I should take a look at the target.**

**Hmm…I never really noticed before, but the target is surprisingly big. The sack only comes up to the targets neck. It’s almost as if Monokuma wanted us to hit this.**

**…He must really resent this pink rabbit.**

[[Target Height has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

Chance: Flint, a word.

Flint: What is it?

Chance: By pooling Leo and your coins together, you made one hundred coins, correct?

Flint: Yeah. Everyone started with ten, and Leo and I won forty for winning the laser tag. We both have zero right now.

Eva: As do I. I spent my ten coins on something to eat.

Chance: It’s the same for me. Would either of you happen to know the amount of coins that anyone else has?

Eva: Mary doesn’t seem to have any on her.

Chance: Really? But she won the laser tag game as well, right? Combine that with the ten coins she started with, and she should have fifty.

Eva: What if they were stolen? I don’t see an ID on her either…

Chance: That’s certainly a possibility.

Flint: Well, I don’t know about that. Fifty is only half of what you need.

**Right…still, her coins very well have been taken, and possibly her ID as well. I should make a note of that, and the boat ride toll as well.**

[[Stolen Coins have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

[[Boat Ride Toll have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

**Glancing around the room, I saw a small computer in the corner of the room.**

Chance: Didn’t Monokuma show us the results of the shooting gallery with this computer.

Flint: True, but that was only one round.

Chance: Well, I’m going to print this out.

**Although several people shot today, so I might have to print the whole record…that might take a while.**

Chance: Eva, when these print, could you bring this to me? I might investigate somewhere else.

Eva: Shouldn’t we have two people guarding the body?

Chance: I’ll send Joe over. I’ll need your help during the investigation. Make sure you finish looking at Mary’s body first.

Eva: I’ve already found a few things, if you’re interested.

Chance: Very well.

Eva: Now, first of all, the two puncture wounds on the back her leg and hip. Now, the leg wound is very close to the foot.

Chance: Not very fatal, I imagine.

Eva: No significant organs or arteritis. It’s probably one of the least life threating places to be struck.

Chance: And the other puncture wound?

Eva: The one on her hip. Again, there aren’t many important organs in that area. It’s still more life threatening than being shot in the foot or hand, but…this wound didn’t go deep. Not deep enough to be life threatening, anyway.

Chance: I see. Now, about her hands…is that pink paint on her hand?

**Her lower arms and hands had somehow not gotten covered in blood, which made the paint stand out even more.**

Eva: So that’s what it is. I thought it was a little darker in shade than the blood.

Chance: How did that get there?

Eva: I saw a pink bench outside. Perhaps that’s it?

Chance: Maybe. I’ll check it out later.

**Hopefully, it proves useful. I know Monokuma said we’d have more time, but I can’t trust him.**

Chance: Getting back to her injuries, I’m surprised this wound isn’t that deep.

Eva: Perhaps she was wearing something that helped to stop whatever hit her?

Chance: That’s possible. You know, the wounds look rather similar.

Eva: I believe that the same weapon was used to inflict both puncture wounds.

Chance: What about the lacerations?

Eva: I…think she was bitten.

Chance: The killer bit her? What on Earth was going on?

Eva: I don’t think it was the killer who bit her. The bite marks…don’t look like they came from a human.

Flint: If no one here bit her, then is it really important to the case?

**The wound doesn’t look old…is it really a coincidence, or...?**

Eva: I’m rather decent at forensic dentistry, but without the proper tools…

Chance: It’s all right. Just knowing she was bitten helps. So, about the bruising?

Eva: Two black eyes, and bruising in between as well.

Chance: The problem is she’s covered in blood from all the bullets that hit her.

Eva: Yes…if a tool was used, then maybe it got some blood on it as well.

Chance: One more question. Why did you think to check out this place?

Eva: Hmm?

Chance: Normally, this place would be closed at night.

Eva: Oh, that. Well, the announcement didn’t mention it.

**That’s true…the last three days, Monokuma specially mentioned that the shooting range and the theater were closed. Tonight, however, he didn’t.**

[[Monokuma’s Announcement have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

**That might be all I can do here for now. I should go confirm everyone else’s coin amounts.**

Eva: Are you leaving, Chance?

Chance: I am. Catch up with me later, all right?

Eva: Of course.

**Exiting the building, I made my way towards the boat. Right before I got in, however, I saw the mannequin from before.**

**Aren’t those things supposed to be at the theater? Maybe I should take a closer look.**

**Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary with the mannequin on the outside, but I did notice a small button on the back of its neck. Pushing the button, the mannequin opened up like a guitar case. I peered inside…**

**And saw that it was stained with blood!**

**Hmm…being a mannequin, it’s big enough to hold a body. I could even fit in there! I wonder…**

[[Blood Inside Mannequin have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

**Well, time to go find the others.**

**Riding the boat across the river, I kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. I didn’t kind anything of interest, however, and soon found myself at the other side of the river, where Joe was…fishing with a net.**

Chance: Joe, what are you doing?

Joe: Fishing.

Chance: …Ok. Why are you fishing? You did hear the announcement, didn’t you?

Joe: …I…I’m just trying to relax, you know?

Chance: By fishing with a net?

Joe: Yup.

Chance: …In a river with no fish.

Joe: Yes!

**…I almost want to go find someone else, but…**

Chance: Joe, please take this seriously. One of our classmates is dead.

Joe: I…I’m sorry. I just…

Chance: I understand that it’s tough, but we all need to work together.

Joe: True, but…

**All right. Time to pull out the big guns.**

Chance: You know…I’m sure that your fellow Ultimates really need your help.

Joe: Y-You think?!

Chance: I do. You wouldn’t want to let them down, would you?

Joe: I…ok. I’ll try. What do you want me to do?

Chance: First, how many coins do you have?

Joe: Zero. Started with ten, bought some food for Leo. It’s the same for Sue, although she let him use her coins for games.

Chance: I see…now, did you see anyone pass by while we were over at the shooting range?

Joe: Nope. No one at all.

Chance: Really? No one even used the boat.

Joe: No. I had my eyes on the boat the whole time. I would have seen if someone came after you guys.

Chance: …I see.

**But if that’s the case…then when did he get there?**

Chance: Thank you. Now, I understand that this might be tough, but could you guard the body. I could really use Eva’s help. There’s no toll now, so you can head there right now.

Joe: Ok. I…probably won’t be much help during the investigation anyway.

**Joe got inside of the boat and sailed off, leaving me by myself.**

**Well, I’m sure that Keaton and Clair are probably still in that one room. I’ll check up on them.**

**Before I made it there, however, Monokuma called me over to the gift shop.**

Monokuma: Hey! Get over here!

Chance: What do you want? Are you finally going to give me that Monokuma file?

Monokuma: Nope, I can’t give that too you yet. But…I was just wondering…

Chance: Wondering what?

Monokuma: Wondering why you’re helping these brats. If anyone should have reason to hate them, it should be you, after all…

Chance: …I don’t know what you’re talking about.

Monokuma: Don’t play dumb. It’s their fault, isn’t it? About what happened to your special one…

Chance: …

**How does he know so much?!**

Monokuma: I don’t have any problem with you. If you want to leave this place…leave these kids behind…

Chance: So, is that why you’ve kidnapped them? Do you…have some sort of vendetta against them?

Monokuma: …I would have thought that you of all people would understand. After all, Ter-

Chance: That’s enough. My job is to protect these people. That’s why I do it. It’s as simple as that.

Monokuma: Well, then you’d better get investigating, then. It’d be a shame if you died here.

Chance: Then tell me something. Did anyone buy anything here?

Monokuma: Hmm…well, I guess I could tell you. Aside from the bow, someone used their coins to buy a bottle of poison.

Chance: What kind of poison?

Monokuma: My special kind! For the purpose of the investigation, I’ll let you take a look at it.

**Monokuma grabbed a bottle of poison, and poured a green liquid into a vial before throwing it away.**

Monokuma: That’s what it looks like.

Chance: You’re being unusually helpful.

Monokuma: I need to make sure that the mystery is at least solvable, so I’ll give you guys little snippets of information that you might not be able to get yourselves. Just don’t expect me to solve the whole case for you.

Chance: Even still…

Monokuma: Like I said…it’d be a shame if you died.

**Who is this person…and why do they know so much about me?**

**Well, as strange as that is, I ought to focus on the case at hand. Now, he mentioned poison, right? I haven’t seen any, but if it’s involved in this case, I’m sure it’ll turn up eventually.**

**As for the bow…that’s definitely something I should keep in mind.**

[[Bow has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

**Walking into the dorm area, I found Drew and Leo rummaging through the kitchen.**

Chance: Drew? Leo? What are you doing?

Leo: Ah, C-Chance! Um…w-we were looking for something.

Chance: What were you looking for?

Drew: There are a bunch of knifes over there, but one of them is missing. I’ve been looking for it for maybe ten minutes, while Leo just got here and offered to help.

**Hmm…he’s right. I see a bunch of big knives in a dock, but one was missing.**

Chance: Since when was that missing?

Drew: I know that it was there this morning, but that’s it.

Chance: In that case, this missing knife could prove to be crucial evidence. As I’m sure you’re aware, there’s been a murder.

Leo: Y-Yeah. Poor M-Mary…I can’t believe that someone would do something like this to her.

Drew: Quelle horreur! She’s really dead?!

Chance: She is. You…didn’t have anything to do with it, did you?

Drew: What?! Why are you accusing me?!

Chance: You, Maple, and Flint were after the traitor, right? And I know that Flint suspected Mary.

Drew: T-That doesn’t mean I’d kill her!

Chance: Then what about the motive? Neither you or Leo ever told me who attacked you in your dream.

Leo: M-My dream still wasn’t very clear, so I asked Monokuma.

Drew: He actually told you?

Chance: If his goal was to make us commit murder, he would want us to have a complete understanding of the motive.

Leo: Y-Yeah, you might be right. A-Anyway, what Monokuma told me was that I was executed in my dream for picking the wrong person as the blackened.

Chance: Strange. All the other dreams had one of us killing one of the others.

Leo: Well, Monokuma told me that my dream is the only one that isn’t like that. He also said that I don’t show up in anyone else’s dreams.

Chance: I see. And what about you, Drew?

Drew: Ugh…it was Keaton, ok? He killed me in my dream. Speaking of which, where the heck is he? I haven’t seen since he burst into the party and told you and Eva to come with him.

**I see…Mary and Maple are the only people whose dreams I don’t know, while Flint and Mary are the only two who haven’t been a killer in a dream, since Leo apparently doesn’t show up in the other dreams.**

Chance: Keaton is upstairs with Clair.

Drew: That would explain why I didn’t see him then.

Keaton: One last question, you two. Can you both tell me how many coins you have, and if you spent or obtained coins earlier?

Drew: I started with ten coins, and I have ten coins now. Nothing’s changed with me.

Leo: I g-gained forty coins in the, um, laser tag game, and that brought me up to fifty. I g-gave all of them to Flint so he could get to the shooting range, though.

**Well, Leo and Flint’s stories are consistent with each other’s.**

Chance: Well, all right then. You two keep searching around here in case the knife was simply misplaced. I’ll look elsewhere.

Drew: Sounds good to me.

Leo: G-Good luck, Chance.

**I made my way up to the door with the red lock. I saw that the quilt was still there. That would explain why no one saw Clair or Keaton for a while.**

[[Keaton’s Quilt has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

**I knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds before Keaton opened it.**

**Stepping inside, I saw Clair looking very anxious on the bed, the bandages still on her face.**

**As soon as she saw me enter, she jumped out of bed and ran up to me.**

Clair: Chance! What happened?!

Chance: Hold on. First, I need to know a few things myself.

Keaton: Like what?

Chance: How are you feeling, Clair?

Clair: I’m better. It still hurts a bit, and I have a nasty headache, but I’ll be fine.

Chance: That’s good. Have you two been here the entire time?

Keaton: Yeah. When Clair woke up, Eva left her with me, and we’ve been inside this room ever since.

Chance: I see. Next question. How many coins do each of you have?

Keaton: Zero. I had ten, but I spent them on a little bag that Clair wanted.

Chance: Why didn’t you buy it yourself, Clair?

Clair: Well…Keaton insisted, so I let him get it for me. It was a gift that I gave to Mary.

**Strange…I didn’t see a bag on her body anywhere…**

Chance: So, Clair, how many coins do you have.

Clair: I don’t have any. I spent it on…um, well…you know.

Chance: No, I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking.

Clair: Food. Just food.

Chance: I see…

**Someone bought that poison. But I’ve talked to everyone, yet no one’s confessed. Which means that someone is lying.**

Chance: All right, let’s move on. Clair, do you remember what happened during you’re attack?

Clair: Well, first…I got this note that told me to come to the theater at 3:00pm.

Chance: So, that was why you left the party, then?

Clair: Yeah. But when I got there, all the lights were turned out, and I suddenly felt a sharp pain, and before I knew it, I was on the floor.

Chance: Did you get a glimpse of your attacker?

Clair: No, I didn’t.

Chance: Then do you know who wrote that note?

Clair: It says it’s from Mary, but I’m not sure.

Chance: May I see the note?

Clair: Sure. I guess the killer forgot to take it away from me.

**I took the note from her and read it over. Mary having a secret meeting with Clair when we’re supposed to be meeting up…that just doesn’t seem like her.**

Chance: Now Keaton, could you show me where exactly you found Clair?

Keaton: But I found her in the theater. Will it be open?

Chance: It’ll be fine. Let’s go.

**Keaton left the room, and I was about to follow until…**

Clair: Hey! What about me?!

Chance: Don’t worry. I’ll get Leo to look after you.

Clair: That’s not what I mean! Chance, did you find Mary?! Keaton said he never even saw her!

**I was hoping to avoid this…**

Chance: …I…I did see her, yes. Not too long ago, in fact.

Clair: Thank goodness. As soon as a heard the body discovery announcement, I was worried.

Chance: We all were.

Clair: Do you think you could take me to her?

**How do I deal with this…?**

**I felt like just walking out right then and there, but she has the right to know. Maybe I could wait until the Monokuma File is given out.**

Chance: Perhaps later. You need to rest.

Clair: Then, could you tell her that I said to be careful.

Chance: …If I see her again, I’ll tell her that.

Clair: Oh, and one more thing, Chance.

Chance: Yes?

Clair: Cut the crap. You’re hiding something from me again, aren’t you?

**She’s grown more and more perceptive in just a short time. I really can’t let my guard down at all…**

Chance: Come now, Clair. Why would you doubt me like that?

Clair: Because I know you. That’s why.

Chance: …I have an investigation to conduct.

**Once again I tried to exit, and once again I stopped upon hearing her voice. This time, however, her voice wasn’t as loud as it usually was.**

Clair: W-Who…

**This time, is was shaky and barely audible. Turning around. I saw her stare at me, a frightened and desperate look on her face. She spoke again, shaking as she clutched the bed sheets in her hands.**

Clair: Who died? I didn’t get the file yet, so I don’t know. But I’m sure that you do, right?

Chance: I don’t want to keep Keaton waiting.

Clair: Please…just tell me.

**She’ll be absolutely devastated if I tell her the truth. Perhaps that’s why I’m hesitant to tell her. Or maybe I don’t trust myself to break it to her gently. But I suppose she’ll figure or another.**

Chance: …I’m sorry.

Clair: What do you mean?

Chance: I couldn’t protect her.

Clair: Y-You don’t mean…?

Chance: Mary is no longer with us.

**A simple statement, but one that carried a lot of weight.**

Clair: N-No…you’re lying! Stop lying to me!

Chance: I have no reason to lie to you.

Clair: B-But…I saw her…just this afternoon. She was fine!

Chance: I saw her body with my own two eyes.

Clair: Could…you show me?

Chance: I told you to stay in bed.

Clair: B-But I need to see her! I have to say goodbye!

Chance: What you need is rest. You said that your injuries still hurt and that you have a headache.

Clair: But I need to help out the investigation. I can’t just be a liability.

Chance: This isn’t just about you. You’re being selfish!

Clair: Shut up! I’ll perform my own investigation, and I’ll find out who killed her! And when I find out who did…they’re gonna pay.

**Before I could stop her, she ran off, determined to find the killer.**

Chance: Clair, wait! Clair!

**Damn it. That girl can be so stubborn. Although, that’s not how I expected her to react to Mary’s death. It was as if any sort of sadness she may have felt had been overtaken by pure rage. I hope she doesn’t land herself into more trouble.**

 

**I met Keaton outside, and the two of us started making our way to the theater. Along the way, we bumped into Eva.**

Eva: There you are.

Chance: Do you have the results?

Eva: I do.

**She handed me a paper, and I carefully looked it over**

Noon: Twelve shots to torso

2:00pm: Twelve shots to torso

4:00pm: Twelve shots to torso

5:00pm: Six shots to torso

6:00pm: Twelve shots to torso

8:00pm: Six shots to torso, six shots to head

**Hmm…sixty-six shots, or six for all of us. If I remember correctly, Drew and Maple went at noon, while Clair and Mary went at 2:00pm. Eva and I were at four, Keaton at 5, Sue and Joe at 6, and Leo and Flint at 8. All of the shots hit, and sixty of them hit the torso. I was hoping for something a little more, but this’ll have to do.**

[[Shooting Gallery Summery has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

Chance: Thank you, Eva.

Eva: Of course. Where are you headed now?

Chance: The theater. I want to figure out if Clair’s attack has anything to do with the murder.

Eva: Then would you allow me to accompany you.

Chance: Of course. Your help would be very much appreciated.

**The three of us entered the theater, and I immediately noticed the shattered remains of a flower vase spilled onto the floor.**

Eva: Well, that was easy. Looks like Clair’s attacker didn’t bother to clean up their mess.

Chance: Was this here when you found her, Keaton?

Keaton: Yeah. At first, I didn’t pay much attention to it, though.

**Then this must be the weapon. This could be related to Mary’s murder, so I should keep note of this.**

[[Broken Flower Vase has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

Sue: What’s this about an attack?

**I saw Sue’s silhouette from behind the curtain. She came out and walked up to the three of us.**

Eva: I see you had the same idea of coming here.

Sue: I thought something was off about the announcements, and I confirmed it with Monokuma.

Keaton: He actually told you?

Sue: He’s not very good at hiding secrets. But what’s this about an attack?

Chance: Clair was attacked by an unknown assailant.

Sue: What?! Then…the body discovery announcement…is Clair dead?

Keaton: No. It’s Mary who was killed.

Eva: Rather brutally, I might add.

**She shook her head, attempting to process everything.**

Sue: Goodness, just what is even going on anymore?

Keaton: That’s what we’re trying to figure out. I’m showing them were I found Clair.

Sue: So, the three of you have this floor covered? Then I’ll check out the second floor.

**She walked off, leaving Keaton to explain his story.**

Keaton: Ok, so, first off, I left the party at around 4:30 to look for Clair. I spent an hour looking around in several different places, but I didn’t find her.

**Yes, I remember he offered to look for her in my place.**

Keaton: After a half hour, I went off to do my scheduled shooting practice, and I started my search over again. The theater was the only place I hadn’t checked yet, so I went there. That’s when I saw Leo leaving through the front entrance.

Eva: Did you say anything to him?

Keaton: He asked me if I had seen Flint, but I hadn’t, so I told him no. Then he walked off.

Chance: What then?

Keaton: Well, I checked the boy’s locker room upstairs, but she wasn’t there so I checked on the ground floor. Not the basement, though. You told us not to go there.

Eva: Hold on. Why would she be in the boy’s locker room?!

Keaton: I don’t know! I can’t get into the girl’s locker room, damn it!

Chance: Well, I suppose you did find her in the end.

Keaton: Yeah. Almost gave up, but I heard this big clang sound, and I went to investigate. I don’t know what made that clang sound, but I remember I thought that something might have fallen over in the closet, so I checked it out. And, well, I found her unconscious in the closest.

Eva: Her attacker must have stuffed her in there.

Keaton: Yeah. They even locked the door from the outside so that she couldn’t get out.

**That closest can only lock from the outside, and Clair was trapped because of that. This might be worth noting.**

[[Locked Closet has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

Chance: So, that’s everything, then?

Keaton: Nah, I haven’t even told you the craziest part yet.

Chance: Did you witness something?

Keaton: It was the craziest thing. As soon as I took Clair out of the closest, I turned around and see a hung body!

**Did I…hear him correctly?**

Chance: I’m sorry, but did you just say that you saw a hung body.

Keaton: Well, it was just the silhouette of the body, since the curtains where in the way, but they had a noose and everything!

Chance: Are you sure? Mary’s body showed no signs of being hung.

Keaton: I’m telling you, it’s the truth!

Chance: Why didn’t you mention this earlier?

Eva: He told me when we were with Clair, so when we were sure that Clair was going to be fine, the two of us checked out the theater. But there was no body behind the curtains, so we went back.

Keaton: We left a note and locked the door so no one could enter or leave.

Chance: Right. Now, about what time would you say you found her, Keaton?

Keaton: It was a little before 5:30. Saw the time on Clair’s watch.

Eva: Now, when you saw the hung body, why didn’t you go and investigate?

Keaton: I would have, but I thought that the person who attacked Clair could still be around. Thought they’d try to finish the job if they saw Clair again. I could probably take their attacker one on one, but I also had an unconscious Clair to look after.

Chance: Putting her safety first. I would have done the same.

Keaton: W-Well, yeah. I mean, anyone would. It’s no big deal.

**He’s…really trying hard to change. More power to him, I suppose.**

**His account might prove helpful, hung body and all. I’d better write this down.**

[[Keaton’s Account has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

Eva: Well, since Sue has the upper floor covered, let’s head downstairs.

Chance: Right, I’ll go grab a flashlight.

**When I came back, the three of us descended to the basement. But as soon as we did.**

Keaton: Gah!

Eva: K-Keaton! W-What are you…?

**Keaton bumped into Eva, knocking the two of them down.**

Chance: Watch your step, you two. They’re stairs to the left and right, but nothing in the middle.

Eva: Blame this clumsy idiot, not me!

Keaton: It’s not my fault! I stepped on this damn shovel and nearly smacked myself in the face! Why the hell is there even a shovel here in the first place?!

**A shovel?**

**Shinning my flashlight downwards, I saw that there was, in fact, a shovel on the ground.**

**…With small traces of blood on it.**

Eva: Keaton, is there blood on your shoes or something?

Keaton: No, my shoes are fine!

Eva: So, someone must have gotten hit with this shovel then.

 **There isn’t much on it though. There’d probably be more if you beat someone to death with it.** **Quite suspicious.**

 

[[Bloody Shovel has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Eva: Well, let’s go. And try not to knock us both off the stairs, Keaton. I’d prefer to continue living.

Keaton: Yeah, yeah. Just really sucks that this is the only way down.

**The basement was incredibly dark, so much so that I couldn’t see my hand in front of my face. Thankfully, there were lights in the hallway downstairs, so we just had to get there.**

**I had been keeping the flashlight towards the ground in case the steps got bigger or smaller. Once I completely descended the stairs, I started to move my flashlight towards the hallway until something on the ground caught my eye.**

**And that something…was blood.**

Chance: What on Earth?

Eva: What did you find, Chance?

Chance: There’s some dried blood on the floor.

Keaton: Are you sure it wasn’t here before?

Chance: I don’t think so.

Eva: Well, keep looking around then.

Chance: Right.

**I continued to shine the flashlight around, hoping to find something.**

**It wasn’t long before I found the source of said blood.**

**And was greeted to the sight of another nightmare.**

 [ Despair Pollution Noise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4kxEAVJjSM)

**Unlike the other body, this one was rather simple.**

**But even so, from the expression of fear and agony on their face…**

**As they lied in a pool of their blood…**

**Was enough to tell me that Maple Woods had died a horrible, painful death.**

*ding dong ding dong*

Monokuma: A body has been discovered!

Monokuma: After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!

Eva: So, he plays it once per body.

Keaton: Holy shit! Maple too?! What the hell is going on here?!

**Just when I thought I was starting to get an understanding of this case, something like this happens.**

Chance: I was told that Maple was in her room.

Eva: Apparently, that’s not the case.

Keaton: How can you two be so calm?! Two of our classmates are dead!

Eva: Maybe I’ve just gotten used to stumbling upon dead bodies.

Chance: Eva…

Eva: Sorry. That joke was in poor taste, wasn’t it?

**Maybe that’s just how she copes…**

Chance: Keaton, I’m upset as well, but panicking won’t help us. We need to remain calm and find out who’s responsible.

Keaton: Yeah, you’re right. I just hope that we don’t run into any more bodies.

Eva: That’s unlikely. The rules state that a maximum of two people can be killed per trial.

Monokuma: That’s right! Up to two victims, but only one blackened.

Chance: What do you want, bear?

Monokuma: How rude! You will address me as King Monokuma!

Eva: …So Chance, could you hand me the flashlight. I want to get a better look at the body.

Monokuma: Y-You’re ignoring me! Fine, be that way! And after I went through all the trouble of putting this together!

**As soon as he said that, I heard a soft buzzing from my pocket. The three of us took out our IDs, and saw that Monokuma had sent us something.**

Chance: The Monokuma File. So, you were just waiting until we found both bodies?

Monokuma: Yup! Looks like your classmates were feeling really bloodthirsty today, huh?

**So, unless they saw Mary’s body or I told them, no one should have known that she was dead…hmm.**

 

[[Monokuma’s Account has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

Keaton: You said there can only be one blackened, right? Does that mean the same person killed both of them?

Monokuma: Not necessarily.

Eva: Are you saying that there could be two blackends? Then who would we vote for in the trial.

Monokuma: Well, there can only a maximum of one living blackened, so you’d vote for the one who’s still alive.

Keaton: I, um… I don’t get it.

Chance: Think of it like this. Let’s say there’s a blackend A and a blackend B, as well as a victim. Blackend A kills the victim, and then blackened B kills blackend A. Then, in the trial, we’d vote for blackend B.

Monokuma: Exactly!

Keaton: Ok, so what if blackend B tries to kill someone beside blackend A after the first victim already died?

Monokuma: Then I’d stop them, of course! And if they keep trying…I’d have to punish them!

Eva: Well, all of this is assuming that there are two killers in the first place.

Monokuma: Well, that’s for you to figure out.

**He finally left us alone, granting me time to check out the Monokuma File.**

**The first victim is Mary Hart, found at the shooting range.**

**She has been shot with bullets over twenty times, has lacerations on her leg, as well at puncture wounds on her leg and hip, and signs of blunt force trauma on her face. Finally, there are signs of poison in her body.**

**Poison?! So…perhaps that bottle someone bought at the gift shop might be important…**

**There was a bit more information about Maple, so I read some more.**

**The second victim is Maple Woods. The time of death is around 3:35pm. The cause of death was head trauma. The death was instantaneous.**

**Instantaneous, huh? Well, at least she didn’t suffer. But…there aren’t signs of strangulation on this body either…**

[[Monokuma File #3 has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Keaton: You know…Mary’s part of the file is a lot longer, but I feel like it didn’t tell us as much.

Eva: Maple’s file gives the time of death as well as the cause of death.

Chance: Although, it did tell us about the poison in Mary. We didn’t know about that before.

Eva: True. Although I wonder where that poison came from.

Chance: Monokuma told me that someone had purchased poison.

Eva: I see. Well, we should keep a look out for poison then. For now, I’ll take a look at the body.

Keaton: Hey, Chance, over here.

**Leaving Eva too look at the body, I walked over to Keaton, who had found a big knife near Maple’s body.**

Keaton: What’s this doing down here?

Chance: Drew mentioned that one of the knives in the kitchen was missing.

Keaton: Well, I don’t see any knife wounds on Maple. Did Mary have any knife wounds on her?

Chance: Well, this knife doesn’t appear to have any blood on it. It’s very clean.

Keaton: Think they cleaned it?

Chance: Maybe, but if they did, I’d think that they would hide it somewhere.

Keaton: Man, why does this shit have to be so damn complicated?

Chance: Don’t worry. We’re slowly making progress.

**Although I’m not sure how this knife factors into everything, I should still make a note about it.**

[[Knife has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Eva: Chance, over here.

Chance: Find anything interesting about the body, Eva?

Eva: Actually, the most peculiar thing is what I didn’t find. She doesn’t have her ID or her coins.

Chance: So, both Mary and Maple, who both had fifty coins, had their coins stolen.

Eva: As well as their IDs.

**That makes 100 coins in total, assuming the same person stole from both of them.**

 

[[Stolen Coins has been updated in the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Eva: And another thing…look at her hand.

**Eve pointed out Maple’s left hand, which was on her chest. Eva gently removed it, and I saw there was pink on her hand, and a pink handprint on her chest.**

Chance: Blood on her hand?

Eva: It’s a little too dark here to tell. I don’t know why there would be blood on her hard and chest, though. The only wound I see on her is on the back of her head, where the blood came from.

**Well, she couldn’t have touched her blood, could she?**

[[Pink Print has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

Eva: I really don’t think there’s much else to find on this body.

Chance: Then should we move on?

Eva: Hopefully there will be move evidence further on.

Keaton: So, should I stay here and guard the body?

Chance: I already have two people guarding Mary’s body. We shouldn’t spread ourselves too thin.

Keaton: Yeah, I guess. I’ll help Sue upstairs and check out the locker rooms.

**I tossed him the flashlight and he climbed up the stairs. We kept walking along the hall until we found some arrows on the floor.**

Chance: Arrows…and they’ve got a bit of blood on them.

Eva: And this one has something else on it. Some sort of green liquid.

Chance: Green liquid…wait! Let’s keep searching around here. I want to see if there’s any more nearby.

**We continued looking around the area. Searching near the staircase in the back, I stumbled upon a few drips of the green liquid near a small hole in the wall, and a small bottle. Picking it up, I saw it was labeled Monokuma’s Special Poison.**

Chance: So, I was right…this is the poison Monokuma told me about.

Eva: Find anything, Chance.

Chance: I’ve identified that green liquid as poison. Someone must have a trap here.

Eva: That device on the stairs…is shoots arrows, right?

Chance: Yes, and it looks like it hit something. But Maple doesn’t have any other wound on her body.

Eva: Then maybe this’ll help.

**She showed me a broken ID, a huge hole through the screen.**

Chance: You think the arrow priced through that?

Eva: Most likely. And where would you normally keep this.

Chance: In a side pocket?

Eva: And where is a side pocket usually located?

Chance: …Near the hip! Oh…but Mary doesn’t have any pockets, does she?

Eva: I recall at breakfast she was wearing a bag on her hip. I’d presume that that’s where she kept her ID.

Chance: So, these arrows are where her puncture wounds came from?

Eva: That’s what I believe. Now if only we know where the lacerations came from?

**Not to mention, only one arrow can be loaded into that device, so where was the other arrow shot from? Either way, I should mark down what we do know.**

[[Poison Arrow Trap has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

[[Mary’s ID has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Eva: I’d say we explored this place quite thoroughly, wouldn’t you?

Chance: Yes. I’d say that we help out upstairs as well.

Eva: After you.

**The two of us climbed the back staircase and opened the door to the outside.**

Eva: Hmm…

Chance: Something wrong, Eva?

Eva: I’m just thinking. This door is a one-way door, so anyone who entered the basement did so by the stage entrance.

Chance: Does that mean anything.

Eva: Not sure. Can’t help to keep in mind though, can it?

Chance: I suppose not.

**This theater seems more and more connected to this case by the second, so remembering every detail about it could prove useful.**

[[Basement Door has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

**The two of us climbed up the stairs to the second floor, and, seeing that Sue wasn’t in the hallway, we went into the locker room.**

**…Calling it a bloody mess would be an understatement.**

**Blood lined the walls and floor in the room. Although, the door in the back still wasn’t opened, a green lock on the door.**

Chance: Sue! Are you ok?!

Sue: Don’t worry, I’m fine!

**Sue appeared behind one of the lockers, holding a small bag in her hand.**

Sue: I was quite shocked when I got here too, but there’s no body in here.

Eva: What about Keaton? He said he’d help you?

Sue: I told him to check the boy’s locker room. He insisted that I shouldn’t have to get my hands dirty, but I don’t mind. As long as it gets us closer to the truth.

**After confirming both Sue and Keaton’s whereabouts, I took a moment to make note of the bloody room before me. Something definitely happened here.**

 

[[Bloodstained Locker Room has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Chance: What’s that you have in your hand, Sue?

Eva: That’s the bag that Mary had.

Sue: I found it in one of the lockers. Thankfully it managed to make it through…whatever happened here intact. Although…the strange thing is that the ID inside is Maple’s.

**Maple’s ID in Mary’s bag…and Mary’s ID near Maple’s body…just what happened at this theater?**

[[ID Bag has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Sue: …So, Maple is dead as well, then?

Eva: I’m afraid so.

Sue: I see. As much as I’d like to believe that one that one of my classmates isn’t responsible, it would seem to be the case.

Chance: All we can do for them now is to find out their killer.

Sue: And send someone else to their death in the process.

**Sue…**

Sue: There’s something else in the bag, by the way. Here.

**She handed me a crumpled up note, so I looked at it.**

**Dear Mary,**

**We need to talk. Meet me at the basement of the theater at 3:30pm. Try not to let anyone know. I don’t want them suspecting us.**

**Your friend,**

**Clair**

Chance: This note…it’s very similar to Clair’s note.

**I took out the note Clair gave me and compared them.**

**Dear Clair,**

**We need to talk. Meet me at the theater at 3:00pm. Try not to let anyone know. I don’t want them suspecting me.**

**Your friend,**

**Mary**

Sue: Oh my…they’re copied almost word per word.

Eva: The handwriting is definitely the same as well.

Chance: The only major difference is the time, although the location is slightly different as well.

Sue: It looks like these two were set up.

**So, there’s my proof. Clair’s attacker definitely has something to do with this attack.**

 

[[Clair and Mary’s Notes have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

Chance: So, Sue, is there anything else in this room of note?

Sue: Not much, I’m afraid. I’ve already checked all the lockers, but there’s nothing else. Although…there is a hammer over by that door in the back.

 

**Looking towards the back, I saw a small hammer, almost completely covered in blood.**

Eva: Aren’t there usually a few hammers in this room?

Sue: Yes, but this one is all the way over here for some reason. The blood though...is could just be from the blood splattering everywhere.

Chance: The hammer does look rather new…as if it’s only been used once or twice.

**Still, it certainly stands out. Maybe this hammer was used for something…**

[[Hammer has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Eva: I believe there’s still a bit more of the hallway to explore, Chance.

Chance: Yes, I believe you’re right. Thank you for your help, Sue.

Sue: Of course. I’ll stay in here in and see if there’s anything else to find.

**We moved to the end of the hallway, where we saw some sort of strange device composed of ropes and pullies, operated by a winch next to us.**

Chance: Oh, this must be used to move things around quickly. I believe they call it a fly system.

Eva: It looks like this transports objects from one side of the second floor to another.

**I used the winch to pull the device closer to get a better look.**

Chance: Hmm…It looks there’s a bunch of rope here that you would tie something to.

Eva: And it looks like some of that rope…was tied into a noose.

Keaton: Aha! I told you!

**Surprised, we turned to see Keaton on the other side of the second floor.**

Chance: Keaton, was there anything on in the boy’s room.

Keaton: Nothing. I checked everywhere, but there wasn’t anything! But I know that there was someone handing from that noose!

Chance: …I see. Is there a winch on your side as well, Keaton?

Keaton: Yeah, there is. Hold on.

**Keaton started to move the item the device and ropes over to his side.**

**Looks like someone could move something quickly with this…maybe…**

[[Fly System has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

**Before I could complete my thoughts, the monitor turned on.**

Monokuma: I hope you kiddies weren’t hoping to get any sleep tonight, because it’s time for the class trial! Meet me inside the tent near the river, ok?

Eva: The tent?

Chance: Monokuma did say he was working on some renovations…

Eva: I hope you have enough evidence to convince them.

Chance: Won’t you be helping me?

Eva: I’ll try, though I’m not sure if they’ll listen to me. Honestly, with all that’s happened, I’m…

Chance: Eva?

Eva: …I’m not sure I’m fit to be their leader. You’re the one who calls most of the shots anyway.

Chance: Being a leader isn’t always about making decisions, Eva. It’s about knowing the people that you lead.

Eva: What?

Chance: Right now, they need you more than ever. Our group is torn, and two of our friends have died. We can help them with our decision making, but we can also help them with their personal troubles. We can be there for them, not just as their leaders…but as their friends.

Eva: I understand. Thank you. It…is hard for me to trust people, but I’ll try.

Chance: That’s all I ask, Eva. Now, I’ll go check in on Joe and Flint, ok?

Eva: Then I’ll round up everyone else.

**I walked over to the river, where I saw Joe once again using his net in the water.**

Chance: Really, Joe?

Joe: Oh, Chance! Flint already went to the tent. I’m just getting in some last-minute fishing to calm my nerves.

Chance: I’m afraid we don’t have time for that. But I assure you that we’ll find out who did this.

Joe: Well, all right.

**Joe lifted his net out of the water, but inside…**

Chance: Wait, Joe! You’re net…there are bullets inside!

Joe: What?!

**Joe stepped out of the boat and dumped the contents of his net onto the floor. Sure enough, there were several bullets on the floor. Looking very closely into the water, I could barely make out some bullets that had sunken to the bottom.**

Joe: Why are there bullets in the water?!

Chance: I don’t know. I’m not even sure where you’d get a gun to fire these bullets.

Joe: Yeah, all the guns are stuck at the shooting gallery, but Monokuma won’t let us take any out.

Chance: Perhaps the killer is trying to dispose of this evidence?

Joe: Maybe. There sure are a lot of bullets, though. Something to keep in mind, I suppose.

**As if this case wasn’t already complicated enough.**

**I made my way to the tent near the river, and got on with everyone else. The tent was completely empty except for a platform in the center. When all of us got on, the platform slowly descended**

**7…8…9…that’s right. There are only nine of us left. Our numbers had been reduced to the single digits.**

**That means less potential suspect…but less people to investigate.**

**Two bodies across the area made it difficult to keep everyone on the same page…I wonder if that was the killer’s intention.**

**The elevator finally came to a halt, and we found ourselves in the middle of a large stage.**

**Animals, hoops, and even a tightrope filled the stage.**

**Bright lights shone on an entire army of Monokumas.**

**Our suffering…was just amusement to them.**

**As we made our way to our podiums, I glanced over at Karins. Her X was composed of a mop and a broom.**

**A harsh reminder that is was up to Eva and me to guide us.**

[Images of Clair, Mary, Keaton, and Ace in a split screen reaction. Ace and Mary’s pictures are reddened out]

**But despite our best effort, our group is heavily divided.**

[Images of Leo, Eva, Flint, Chance, and Paige displayed in a similar manner. Paige’s picture is reddened out.]

**And perhaps because of that divide, two of our friends are dead.**

[Images of Karin, Sue, Joe, Miles, Maple, and Drew displayed in a similar manner. Miles, Karin, and Maple’s pictures are reddened out.]

**I failed them, and their blood is on my hands. So now, all I can do is ensure that the person who did this doesn’t get away with it!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The class trial will begin next chapter. If you have any theories on who the killer might be, feel free to comment down below.  
> And thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 3: A Roller Coaster of Emotions, Class Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of V3's release being right around the corner, I decided to try and incorporate one of mechanics from that game here.  
> I won't include any spoilers for the game itself, of course. I hope you like it.

**This has been quite the confusing case. It’d be best if I go over all my evidence so that I’m fully prepared!**

**Boat Ride Toll – The boat ride cost 100 Monokuma Tokens, but brings you to the shooting gallery.**

**Shooting Gallery Summery –**

**Noon: Drew and Maple: 12 shots**

**2:00: Mary and Clair 12 shots**

**4:00: Chance and Eva 12 shots**

**5:00: Keaton 6 shots**

**6:00: Joe and Sue 12 shots**

**8:00: Flint and Leo 6 shots, 6 headshots**

**Poison Arrow Trap – A trap that shoots a poisoned arrow when a switch is pressed. It is located right near the exit of the theater basement**

**ID Bag – Mary’s bag was found in the locker room with Maple’s ID in it.**

**Blood Inside Mannequin – The mannequin near the shooting range had blood on its inside.**

**Monokuma File #3 – The victim is Mary Hart. She has been shot with bullets over twenty times, has lacerations on her leg, as well as puncture wounds on her hip and leg, and signs of blunt force trauma across her body. Finally, there are traces of poison in her body. The second victim is Maple Woods. The time of death is around 3:35pm. The cause of death is a head trauma. The death was instantaneous.**

**Broken Flower Vase – A broken flower vase was found near the stage.**

**Bow – A bow brought from the gift shop.**

**Knife – A knife found near Maple’s body. Contains no blood.**

**Pink Print: There was a pink print of a hand on Maple’s chest.**

**Keaton’s Account: Heard a loud clang, and then saw a silhouette of a hung body backstage when he found Clair in the closet.**

**Locked Closet: A closet locked from the outside. It’s where Clair was found unconscious and without her ID.**

**Basement Door: The basement door is one way only. You can only use it from inside.**

**Monokuma’s Strange Announcement: Monokuma’s message was different compared to what it said the last few days. Tonight, it said**

**“Attention, my loyal subjects, this is your glorious leader speaking. It is now 10p.m. Therefore, it is now officially nighttime. Sweet dreams, everyone. Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…”**

**Monokuma’s Account: Monokuma waited for both bodies to be discovered before he passed out the Monokuma File.**

**Target Height: The target was about a head taller than the sack Mary was in.**

**Keaton’s Quilt – Keaton hung a quilt he made over the room Clair was in for privacy.**

**Hammer: A small hammer, stained with blood, was found in the female locker room. It looks relatively new, as if it’s only been used once or twice.**

**Mary’s ID – Mary’s ID was broken, with a hole similar in shape to one found on her body.**

**Bloody Shovel: A shovel with small traces of blood was found on the right at the entrance to the basement.**

**Clair and Mary’s Notes: A note to Clair said to meet Mary in the theater at 3:00pm. A Note to Mary said to meet Clair in the theater basement at 3:30pm. The notes have the exact same handwriting.**

**Bloodstained Locker Room: There was blood all over the locker room.**

**Fly System: A rope behind the stage curtain can be moved from left to right using a winch.**

**Stolen Coins: Both Maple and Mary had their coins stolen.**

**Let’s hope that’s enough.**

**CLASS TRIAL**

**ALL RISE!**

Monokuma: Let’s begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results.

Monokuma: If you can figure out “whodunit” then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one…

Monokuma: …then I’ll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!

Drew: So…Both Mary and Maple really are dead.

Flint: A lot of us were spilt up at the time, so I guess the Monokuma File was the only way some people even knew.

Sue: That’s right. I haven’t even seen either body, except for the pictures in the Monokuma File.

Drew: Whoever did something like this is really screwed up!

Clair: Don’t act like you’re not a suspect! You, Maple, and Flint wouldn’t leave Mary alone!

Drew: I was at the party the whole time! You’re way more suspicious than me!

Clair: Shut up! All of you were so mean to her, and nobody did anything to help! You all let her die!

Chance: Clair, calm down.

Clair: Don’t tell me to calm down! I can’t calm down knowing that one of you is responsible for killing her!

Joe: Hey, come on now. Relax, Clair. Everything’s fine.

Clair: My friend is dead, and you’re telling me that everything’s fine?! I’m sick of your attitude towards the dead.

Joe: I…I’m just trying to help…let’s not think about that heavy stuff…

Clair: Well I don’t want your help or your pity! Are you saying that if one of your friends died you’d be ok with it?!

Joe: …I’d rather not think of that.

**He clammed up then, her question seemingly catching him off guard.**

Sue: Clair, I promise that I’ll we’ll find out who did this, but you need to believe in us.

Flint: Actually, I already know who the culprit is.

**What?! Did he manage to find something that we glanced over?**

Clair: You do? Well then hurry up and tell me!

Flint: Sure, sure. Now, Mary had to have died after 2:00pm, because that was when she was seen at the shooting gallery.

Leo: S-Speaking of which, her, um, body was found in the shooting gallery, right?

Flint: Exactly. And who were the first people to set foot in the gallery after Mary?

**Don’t tell me…**

Eva: You can’t be serious…

Flint: I am. Eva and Flint…the two of you teamed up to kill Mary!

Chance: Ridiculous! Is that really the only reason you have to suspect us?!

Flint: Of course not. I have much more than that!

**He really has multiple reasons to suspect us?**

**Well, I know I didn’t do it, so there must be some flaw with his reasoning.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #3, Monokuma’s Account, Monokuma’s Announcement, Boat Ride Toll, Stolen Coins**

Flint: First of all, the motive allows you **to bring one person with you**!

Drew: So, the culprit could have an accomplice, right?

Flint: Right. So, Eva and Chance **could have worked together**!

Eva: But by that logic, anyone could have worked together.

Flint: True, but you immediately wanted to go to the shooting range.

Leo: I-Isn’t that place usually closed at night?

Flint: That’s right **! There’s no way they’d think to go there!**

Drew: Not unless…they knew the body was there…and wanted to tamper with it!

**As a suspected, there’s a major flaw in his reasoning. Now, it’s time to be done with this nonsense and move on.**

**Solution: Monokuma’s Announcement -- > There’s no way they’d think to go there!                **

Chance: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: You might not have noticed it, but there definitely was a reason why Eva and I decided to go to the shooting range so late at night.

Flint: And what would that be?

Chance: If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed that the nighttime announcement was completely different.

Flint: It was?

Eva: It was. For the first three days here, Monokuma stated in the nighttime announcement that the shooting range and the theater where both off limits. However, he said no such thing tonight.

Flint: And how do I know that you’re telling the truth?

Sue: I noticed it as well. I went to the theater to investigate, and sure enough, I was able to enter.

Chance: Not to mention, if either Eva or myself was the blackened, then the body discovery announcement wouldn’t play when the three of us found Mary’s body.

Eva: So, are you ready to admit you’re wrong or would you like to embarrass yourself more?

Flint: …All right, you got me. But that leaves us with a bit of a problem, doesn’t it?

Keaton: What do you mean, a problem?

Flint: Mary’s body was tied behind that target, shot full of holes.

Clair: Which means that one of you shot her!

Joe: The person who tied her up there should be the killer.

Leo: C-Couldn’t they just leave her there, and have someone else kill her?

Keaton: Why would they do that? Then not even they’d know who the killer is.

Drew: Well, they could look at the schedule if they really wanted to plan for a certain someone killing Mary.

Joe: I suppose…but that seems a little cruel, don’t you think?

**Tying someone up and leaving them to die seems rather cruel as well…**

Drew: Well, everyone knows that I didn’t do it! Maple and I went to the shooting range before Mary even died.

Clair: Well, so did I!

Drew: But what if you tied her up while you were there with her?

Clair: There’s no way I’d ever do that! And Monokuma kicked us out as soon as we were done with shooting practice.

Eva: It was the same for us as well.

Chance: I do recall Monokuma saying something regarding that.

 

[Flashback]

Monokuma: As long as I give you guys my permission, you can all go there for free, but only for shooting practice. Anyone who tries to go to the shooting range today at any time besides when they’re supposed to will have to pay the hundred coins.

[End Flashback]

 

Sue: Only for shooting practice. So, nothing else. If someone wanted to tie Mary to that target, they’d have to do it at some time afterwards.

Keaton: Well, that’s good to know and all, but we don’t have any leads on Mary’s death anymore.

Chance: Then let’s move on to Maple’s death, and see if that puts us back on track.

Leo: B-But Maple died in the t-theater. D-Do you really think that the two deaths are, um, related?

Chance: Well, we won’t know until we find out.

Eva: Not to mention, we haven’t found out about Clair’s attacker.

Drew: Her attacker?

Keaton: I found her in the theater closet, unconscious and bleeding from some cuts.

Flint: Guess that explains the bandages.

Joe: Well, if our leaders think finding out the attacker is for the best, then that’s fine with me.

Chance: I trust that that’s ok, Clair?

Clair: …If you think it’ll get us closer to the truth, then fine. I’m kind of curious about it myself.

**Looks like I have their attention. But now I have find some kind of connection between Mary’s death and Clair’s attack.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Clair and Mary’s Notes, Bloodstained Locker Room, Fly System, Stolen Coins, Hammer**

Flint: Is there really a connection between Clair’s attack and Mary’s death?

Drew: The theater was where **Maple’s body was…**

Joe: Most of us where at the arcade, so we don’t know where Mary was at the time.

Sue: She only had fifty coins… **not enough to ride to the shooting gallery.**

Leo: B-But why head to the theater?

Eva: Perhaps **_she was meeting with someone_** …

Flint: Or maybe she was **_planning a murder_** with the weapons left down there.

Clair: There’s no way she’d ever do something like that!

 

**I know that there’s a connection…now to present the evidence that proves it!**

**Solution: Clair and Mary’s letter -- > _she was meeting with someone…_**

 

Chance: That must be it!

 

**CONSENT!**

 

Chance: Yes, Eva, I believe your theory is correct.

Eva: Of course. Those notes we found prove it.              

Flint: Notes? What are you talking about?

Chance: Both Clair and Mary had notes addressed to them, telling them to come to the theater at a certain time and to meet in private.

Eva: However, Mary’s note specified the theater basement, while Clair’s didn’t. Also, Mary’s note says to come half an hour later than Clair’s.

Clair: Wait! Mary got a note too?! But I never wrote anything to her!

Eva: When I looked at the two notes, I noticed that the handwriting was very similar.

Sue: So, you two think they were set up?

Chance: It’s a definite possibility.

Clair: But…why would Mary go down there? I told her it was dangerous.

Chance: …Not to mention, I told everyone to stay away from the basement.

Eva: Maybe…

Chance: Eva?

Eva: I…I don’t claim to know exactly what she was thinking, but perhaps she was simply worried about you, Clair.

Clair: Worried about me? She…yeah, she was definitely worried. I mean…I suppose I’ve been acting a little stressed lately.

Sue: Stressed? Is something wrong, Clair?

Clair: The traitor, the motive…and all of you ganging up on Mary!

**She’s still blaming all of us…although I can understand her anger, even if I’d argue it isn’t all of our faults.**

Eva: I imagine that getting a letter from her friend to meet in private would have made her even more concerned, so she went to the basement, despite the danger.

Drew: Um…so, out of curiosity, did you find a note addressed to Maple.

Chance: No. I’m afraid that there was no such note.

Drew: Menteur! You must have found something! She wouldn’t have wondered into the basement without a reason.

Chance: I’m not lying. I didn’t find anything pointing to the fact that she was told to go there.

Joe: Well, for now, let’s focus on why both Clair and Mary were sent to the theater, and what happened when they did. Is that ok with everyone?

Chance: That’s fine. The only way forward is discussion, after all.

**If I can figure out what happened at the theater, then we’ll be one step closer to solving this mystery.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #3, Hammer, Knife, Broken Flower Vase, Bloodstained Locker Room**

Flint: So, both Mary and Clair got notes with the same handwriting.

Clair: I swear, **I didn’t write anything!**

Leo: S-So, you **think someone tricked you two?**

Drew: If that were the case, why only kill one of them?!

Joe: One to kill, and one to pin the murder on. Seems simple enough.

Flint: But wouldn’t **they leave more evidence to frame Clair** , then?

Sue: They knew most of us would be at the arcade…

Keaton: They must not have wanted any witnesses.

Drew: So first, they knocked out Clair, then killed Mary **with the same weapon!**

Flint: Hey! Don’t just ignore my question!

 

**The weapons used…the cause of death…those will definitely play a key part in this case.**

**Solution: Broken Flower Vase -- > with the same weapon!**

**BREAK!**

Chance: I’m afraid that the culprit must have used different weapons on the two of them.

Drew: Huh? How the heck would you know that?

Chance: Because the weapon that was used to attack Clair was a glass flower vase, which shattered on impact.

Drew: Seriously?! W-Well…maybe they picked up a glass shard and cut Mary with it?

Eva: No. None of her wounds suggest being cut by a glass shard.

Drew: Then…then what did they use? Mary has like a hundred injuries, but we don’t know what did her in!

Flint: I’m still pretty sure that it was the bullets that did her in, to be honest.

Sue: We still don’t know that for sure.

Clair: Well then what do we know?! Do we have enough information to determine who attacked us!

Leo: How could we? A-All we know is that they wrote on those two papers, and that they weren’t at the party at the time of the attack.

Chance: That…might just be enough.

Keaton: Woah! You can find out the attack just from that?!

Chance: I have a hunch.

**Based on those to hints…yes, now it makes sense. The person who attacked Clair must be…**

**Select Someone**

**[Maple Woods Chosen]**

Chance: You’re the only one!

 

Chance: The one who attacked you, Clair…was none other than Maple Woods!

Drew: WHAT?! Are you crazy?! Need I remind you that Maple is the victim!

Flint: Seriously, what’s your problem?! Let the dead rest! Don’t disrespect her like that.

Chance: It was never my intention to insult the dead. If I wanted to do that, I’d probably do something like rip apart a board made in their honor or something.

Eva: Goodness, Chance. That’s really something. You’d have to be a real savage to do something like that. Wouldn’t you agree, Flint?

Flint: …You better have a damn good reason to suspect Maple of all people.

Chance: Rest assured, I have multiple good reasons. First of all, do you remember what she said to Drew this morning?

 

[Flashback]

Maple: So, Drew, you let Eva use some of your paper for the handwriting, right?

Drew: Yeah, I did. Why?

Maple: Could I borrow a few pieces? I want to start drawing.

Drew: Sure, whatever. Take as much as you need.

[End Flashback]

 

Flint: The…the paper!

Chance: That’s right. Instead of drawing, she used those papers to trick Mary and Clair.

Drew: That’s not much on its own!

Chance: I know. I did say I had multiple reasons, didn’t I? She was the one who suggested when the party would begin as well.

 

[Flashback]

Keaton: So what time is this party going to start?

Maple: Why not around 2:30pm? That should give everyone time to prepare.

Chance: Sounds fine to me.

[End Flashback]

Drew: Urk…t-that…

Eva: Would give time to prepare her trap, and keep any potential witnesses away.

Drew: B-But she didn’t suggest that we hold the party in the first place! That was Leo!

Chance: Even so, she doesn’t have an alibi for that time, does she?

Drew: She…she said she wasn’t feeling well, so she wanted to rest in her room.

Sue: Then why was her body found in the theater basement?

Flint: What if someone kidnapped her?

Chance: Why not just kill her in her own room? No one was around.

Eva: Not to mention that besides Mary and Clair, the only other people outside of the arcade at the time of her death were you and Leo. Are you saying that one of you two are responsible?

Flint: Well…no…

Chance: Then she went their intentionally, and with the purpose of committing murder.

Flint: I…I refuse to except that!

Eva: What about that is so unbelievable to you?

Flint: Well, first of all, you haven’t even supplied a proper motive!

Sue: Wouldn’t getting out of here be enough of a motive?

Drew: If that were the case, why didn’t she just try and kill earlier?

Joe: Maybe the threat of the traitor caused her to act. Some of you were quite convinced that Mary was the traitor.

Flint: Even so, I wasn’t planning to kill her! I told her to leave things to me!

Clair: What a shitty excuse! I bet this was all according to your plan! You sent Maple to kill Mary because you thought she was the traitor!

Flint: Hell no! What I was planning to do was tie her up! I wasn’t ever going to kill her in the first place.

Sue: Ha…that’s because you weren’t sure if she was the traitor, right? There was still some lingering doubt.

Flint: …I…Maple…whoever killed her…probably didn’t do so because they thought she was the traitor.

**Hmm…now that I think about it.**

Chance: You may be right.

Keaton: What the hell, Chance? You’re actually gonna believe this guy?!

Chance: Calm down, Keaton. While I do believe that Maple has some sort of role in this, I don’t believe that she targeted Mary because she believed that she was the traitor.

Keaton: Why’s that?

Chance: Because, if she was convinced that Mary was the traitor, why would she bother trying to pin the crime on Clair?

Leo: W-What does that have to do with anything?

Eva: One of Monokuma’s rules states that the person who kills that the person who kills the traitor will immediately be allowed to leave, without fear of execution. Therefore, Maple would have no reason to attack Clair if she was convinced Mary was the traitor.

Drew: Well if you’re so smart, then what’s the real reason Maple decided to attack Mary?

**The real reason…if I can remember the facts, I should be able to come up with a motive.**

**The reason Maple tried to commit murder would have to be…**

To bring someone with her/Dream of her dying/She’s secretly a serial killer

 

**Answer: Dream of her dying**

Chance: I’ve got it!

 

Chance: We’ve been focusing so much the traitor, we haven’t even considered the motive. Specifically, the dreams we all had.

Joe: The dreams? Come to think about it, Maple never told us what was in hers.

Chance: That’s true. However, by process of elimination, we can find out who killer her in her dream.

Eva: Most of us have already told ours, but let’s recap.

Clair: I was attacked by that Ian Cognito guy.

Keaton: I was attacked by Clair.

Joe: Maple killed me.

Sue: Drew.

Drew: Keaton...really brutally too.

Flint: Eva did me in.

Leo: I just saw myself being executed. Monokuma said only my dream is like that, however, and that I didn’t attack anyone in my dream.

Sue: Monokuma, can you confirm?

Leo: W-Wha…Sue, don’t yo-

Sue: Of course I trust you. But the others might not.

Monokuma: …

**I saw Sue narrow her eyes and glare in Monokuma’s direction.**

Sue: Monokuma, I asked you a question.

Monokuma: …Fine, fine. Leo’s telling the truth, ok. Geez, so pushy!

**Well, he certainly gave in rather easily.**

Eva: Anyway, I was murdered by Joe.

Chance: And I was killed by Sue. That leaves only Mary and Flint as people who haven’t killed anyone in their dreams.

Leo: Um…b-but what about you, Chance.

**Damn…I was hoping no one would notice.**

Flint: Yeah, that’s right! What about you?!

**Come on…think of something…**

Chance: Some of you recall school memories beforehand, right?

Flint: What does that have to do with anything?

Chance: Answer the question.

Flint: Yeah, I did. Memories of us at Fortune’s Light. But we were younger.

Clair: Mary…she had a memory like that too.

Chance: But I wasn’t in any of them, was I?

Flint: Now that I think about it…no, you weren’t.

Clair: Mary even mentioned that you were the only one not there.

Drew: That seems awfully suspicious if you ask me.

Chance: Does it? I mean, you all were known to be talented in your fields from a young age. The school likely had their eyes on you all for a while. Myself, on the other hand, was only invited because I won a nationwide lottery.

Joe: Oh, yes. You are the Ultimate Lucky Student, after all.

Keaton: So, I guess since your talent wasn’t known at the time, you don’t have those memories like the rest of us.

Chance: Indeed. This is my first time with you all. I never went to Fortune’s Light before.

**Gauging from their expressions, they seemed to buy it. I was lying though my teeth, but even the more skeptical ones had no way to prove it.**

Eva: Well, now that that’s settled, would you continue, Chance?

Chance: Of course. Now, As I was saying, Mary and Maple are the only two whose dreams we don’t know, while Mary and Flint are the only two who haven’t attacked anyone yet. Flint, I think you’re the who attacked Mary in her dream.

Flint: What?! Why would I-

Eva: Settle down. We still don’t even know if their real or not. All we know is that Monokuma somehow sent us these dreams.

Clair: But if they are real…

Flint: Tch…thanks, of glorious leader. Now she’s glaring at me.

Keaton: Huh. I guess since Monokuma’s goal was to get us all paranoid and kill each other, it wouldn’t make any sense to just show Mary attacking herself.

Drew: So, does that mean that the one who attacked Maple in her dream was…

Chance: By process of elimination, it would have to be Mary.

Drew: But you just said that these dreams could be fake!

Sue: Even if it was fake, if Maple thought it was real, she could have acted on it.

Joe: With all the talk of the traitor, and the dreams of her being killed…the poor girl must have snapped.

Chance: That would seem to be the case.

Eva: Was she acting weird beforehand? Showing any abnormal behavior?

Clair: She seemed a little upset yesterday, when everyone was at each other’s throats.

Chance: And her dream must have pushed her past the breaking point. That was her motive.

Drew: Now hold on a second! I’m still not convinced!

Eva: What could it possibly be this time?

Drew: Just like that, you’re all willing to throw her under the bus. I bet this is the real killer’s goal. To convince us that the victims killed each other!

Keaton: What the hell are you taking about?

Drew: Well, a corpse can’t argue back. So, that’s why the real killer’s trying to make you all think Maple did it. Because if you think about it, there’s still one major flaw in claiming that Maple tried to kill Mary!

Chance: And what would that be?

Drew: I’ll tell you. Trust me, you’ll thank me later!

**I’m convinced that Maple played a part in this. No matter what he brings up, I’ll have to be ready to counter it.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Hammer, Knife, Fly System, Stolen Coins, Target Height**

 

Drew: The first weapon used **was the vase on Clair.**

Keaton: And then **it broke on impact.**

Drew: Exactly! So **_Maple can’t be the attacker_**!

Sue: How does that prove that she can’t be the killer?

Drew: Because without the vase, **she had no weapon to attack Mary!**

Drew: If you’re going to try and murder someone, you don’t forget the murder weapon!

**Regardless of who the attacker is, they must have brought a weapon. But what could it be.**

 

**Answer: Knife -- > she had no weapon to attack Mary!**

Chance: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: Right by Maple’s body, there was a large knife. Couldn’t that be the weapon?

Drew: A knife by her body? Well…what if her killer stabbed her with it.

Eva: The Monokuma File doesn’t specify any stab wounds. The knife was also completely clean.

Chance: If I recall correctly, Drew, weren’t you looking for a knife earlier?

 

[Flashback]

Drew: There are a bunch of knifes over there, but one of them is missing. I’ve been looking for it for maybe ten minutes, while Leo just got here and offered to help.

**Hmm…he’s right. I see a bunch of big knives in a dock, but one was missing.**

Chance: Since when was that missing?

Drew: I know that it was there this morning, but that’s it.

[End Flashback]

 

Drew: You’re saying…that Maple took it?

Chance: It was there in the morning, but not later, right? If we were all at the arcade, she would have ample time to take the knife.

Drew: But…Eva just said the knife was spotless, so she couldn’t have attacked anyone with it!

Chance: What’s your point?

Drew: W-What do you mean, what’s my point?

Eva: I think you’re a few steps behind, Drew. No one said that she actually stabbed Mary, only that it was her intention.

Flint: Then what happened when Maple and Mary met in the theater basement?

Chance: Mary fought back, of course. As soon as she entered the basement, Maple attacked her with a knife. She simply defended herself.

Flint: Defended herself? With what?! Did she use some sort of weapon?

**Hmm…I’ll have to think about this one…considering where we found the body, as well as the number of injuries, I think Mary must have fought back with…**

A shovel/A hammer/No weapon/The Spear of Gungnir

 

**Answer: No weapon**

Chance: I’ve got it!

 

Chance: I don’t think she used a weapon at all.

Flint: Seriously? You think she fought her off without a weapon?

Eva: Maple isn’t exactly the strongest person here.

Keaton: Even so, I’m sure she could have used some sort of weapon.

Monokuma: Phuhuh…

Clair: No way! Mary hated the idea of using weapons. She would never use a weapon to hurt someone!

Drew: There was plenty of things that she could have used. I say she did.

Sue: I’m not so sure…

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…

Leo: I, um…I’m not blaming her or anything, but…

Joe: She seemed like such a gentle person. I can’t imagine her using a weapon.

Monokuma: PHUHUHU!

Chance: What is it, bear? Can’t you see that we’re split down the middle?

Monokuma: Hold on!

Clair: What do you want now?

Monokuma: Did you just say you guys are split?

Chance: What of it?

Monokuma: Excellent! I’ve been trying to test this new mechanic out!

Joe: New mechanic? Did you fire your old mechanic?

Monokuma: I meant game mechanic, you idiot!

Keaton: Ok, now you’ve lost me.

Monokuma: Ugh, look, ok…today is a special occasion. Somewhere far, far away, another killing game is about to begin! In honor of said killing game, I want to try something new, ok?

**Suddenly, our podiums began to rise up high.**

Monokuma: Now, without further ado…it’s time for the debate!

**The Monokumas in the stands began cheering as our podiums went to opposite sides, separating us into groups.**

**A debate, huh? Knowing this group, everyone’ll be talking at once. I think I should focus on matching their questions with our responses based on the subject.**

**Did Mary use a weapon?**

Team Didn’t Use a Weapon: Chance/Eva/Clair/Sue/Joe

Team Did Use a Weapon: Flint/Leo/Keaton/Drew

 

**Debate Scrum START!**

**Questions:**

Leo: C-Couldn’t Mary have taken one of the knives as well?

Keaton: Wasn’t there a shovel in the basement that she could use?

Drew: If the entrance to the basement was where Mary was attacked, why isn’t there blood there?

Flint: What was the cause of death if Mary didn’t have a weapon?

**Responses:**

Eva: There wasn’t any blood where we found the **shovel**.

Sue: Only one of the **knives** was missing from the kitchen.

Chance: There’s no railing in the basement. Falling must be the **cause of death**!

Clair: It’s possible that Maple’s attack failed, so no **blood** was spilled!

 

 

**Solution**

**Leo – Sue**

**Keaton – Eva**

**Drew – Clair**

**Flint – Chance**

Chance/Eva/Clair/Sue/Joe: This is our answer!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: Maple’s cause of death wasn’t from any weapon. Instead, she fell to her death.

Eva: When you enter the secret passage, there are stairs to your left and your right leading down. In the middle, however, there isn’t anything preventing you from falling to the floor below. And if someone were to fall on their head…

Flint: …They would immediately die.

Keaton: Guess that would explain how the attack was at the top of the stairs, but Maple’s body was at the bottom.

Joe: Well, I’m glad I could help come to everyone come to that conclusion during the debate! My job here is done!

Eva: But you didn’t do anything.

Joe: Details, details. But that whole debate thing was quite the experience. The sparking lights, the cheering audience…I’m in my element! Hahaha!

**Well, at least someone’s enjoying themselves.**

Flint: Ok, so you’re saying that Maple fell to her death? I admit that’s possible, but if she was charging Mary to attack her with a knife, then she would be moving away from the edge, not towards it.

Eva: That’s true...but I’m still convinced that Maple fell to her death.

**As am I…but how did she fall if she was walking away from the edge. I’ll have to think about this one very carefully.**

**HANGMAN’S GAMBIT!**

USPHDE FOF

 

**Solution: PUSHED OFF**

Chance: Now I understand!

 

Chance: …Now it all makes sense.

Clair: What does? Did you figure out what happened?

**This’ll be hard for her…but I have to say it.**

Chance: Mary defended herself against Maple’s attack, correct?

Clair: I imagine so, yes.

Chance: Maple charged at her with a knife. By reflex, Mary pushed her back so she could get away. She likely didn’t even realize that there wasn’t anything behind Maple.

Flint: H-Hold on…you’re not suggesting…

Chance: I am. The person who killed Maple…is none other than Mary Hart. In an act of self-defense, Mary pushed Maple, who fell to her death. That’s why her time of death is around the same time Mary went to the theater.

**As I expected, the others all reacted with varying degrees of shock.**

Keaton: What?! Mary of all people…is the killer?!

Joe: So, Maple became the victim of her own murder plot?!

Flint: Self-defense. She was acting in self-defense. Oh God…

Sue: Is something wrong, Flint? You seem very disturbed by this.

Flint: …No, it’s nothing. I-I’m fine.

Drew: So…that’s what happened, huh.

Chance: Then you finally believe me?

Drew: …Yeah. Maple…Maple screwed up. Screwed up big time. I guess I have to accept that.

Leo: S-So, all that leaves it the person who killed Mary. That person should be who we vote for.

Clair: Why…

**She’s being awfully quiet. I have a bad feeling about this.**

Chance: Clair, is there something you want to say?

Clair: Why do you keep blaming her for everything?! First you all sided against her, thinking she was the traitor. And even now that she’s dead, you still can’t stop blaming her for everything!

Chance: It’s not like I want to blame her! That’s just where the evidence is pointing!

Clair: What evidence?! Everything you’ve said up to this point is just a bunch of conjecture!

Chance: I’ve been presenting evidence this entire time to support my claims.

Clair: But you haven’t shown any evidence that proves that Maple was pushed! I won’t except this until you do!

**I understand why she doesn’t want to accept it, but I’m going to have to convince her if I want to move this trial forward.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Knife, Locked Closet, Keaton’s Quilt, Poison Arrow Trap, Pink Print**

Clair: For all you know, Maple could **_have fallen off herself_**!

Eva: But she was **charging towards Mary**.

Clair: Well, maybe she tripped and fell off!

Sue: Clair, do you have any way to prove that?

Clair: There’s no proof either way! There’s **no proof on Mary’s body** …

Clair: And there’s no **proof on** **Maple’s body!**

Clair: So just stop blaming her for everything!

**If only she knew how hard this was for me as well. But my feelings don’t matter here…only logic does.**

**Solution: Pink Print -- > proof on Maple’s body!**

Chance: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: Clair, if you would look closely at Maple’s body, you’ll see you proof that you want so much.

Clair: I…still don’t have my ID…

Chance: Then allow me to show you.

**I brought up the picture of Maple’s body and showed it to the others.**

Clair: A handprint?

Chance: That’s right. There was a pink handprint on her chest. When Mary pushed Maple, she must have left a mark on her chest.

Joe: Aha! Looks like we’ve caught the culprit _red handed_...or pink handed, I guess.

Clair: Hold on! Why do you assume it was Mary! Why would see have pink on her hands?!

Chance: Once again, the body holds the answers.

**This time, I showed everyone the picture of Mary’s body. I could tell Clair was very uncomfortable looking at it, but she looked regardless, as did the others.**

Keaton: Woah! Her hands…there’s pink stuff on her hands!

Clair: T-That could just be blood!

Joe: But there’s only blood on the palm of her hand, not on the arm or anything. Isn’t that strange?

Chance: It is. I believe that Mary got this pink stuff on her hand, and used that same hand to push Maple.

 

Clair: You don’t stand a ghost of a chance!

[Split Screen with Chance and Clair]

 

Chance: Still won’t give up, eh?

Clair: Of course not! I’ll never let you accuse Mary of being a killer!

Chance: Your feelings don’t matter, Clair. Only your logic.

 

**Rebuttal Showdown**

**Truth Blades: Hammer, Locked Room, Poison Arrow Trap, Shooting Gallery Summery, Monokuma File #3**

 

Clair: You want my logic? Well get ready for this!

Clair: Just because she has a handprint on her chest…

Clair: **doesn’t mean that Mary pushed her.**

Clair: After Maple fell down below…

Clair: she made that mark herself!

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Chance: With her own blood? How?

Clair: Shut up and pay attention!

Clair: Maple did hit the ground.

Clair: But, **she lived for a little longer!**

Clair: Enough time for her to feel the wound…

Clair: And clutch her chest with her hand!

Clair: Her **hand was bloody in the picture of the body.**

Clair: So that must be what happened!

**Maple made the mark herself…no, that can’t be right. There must be a reason why it couldn’t be Maple.**

 

**Solution: Monokuma File #3 -- > she lived for a little longer!**

Chance: I shall cut through your claim!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: No, Clair. It would be impossible for Maple to make that mark on her chest.

Clair: And why is that?!

Chance: It’s understandable that you wouldn’t know, since you ID was stolen. Allow me to explain. The Monokuma File clearly states that Maple’s death was instantaneous.

Clair: Instantaneous?

Chance: That’s right. As soon as she hit the ground, she instantly died.

Keaton: But then how did she get her hand get on her chest?

Joe: Maybe someone moved her hand there?

Drew: Why would they do something like that?

Chance: Probably in order to disguise the fact that Mary had pushed her.

Flint: In that case, Mary must have been the one to move her hand there! To cover up the cause of death!

Chance: Not necessarily.

Flint: W-What do you mean?!

Chance: It’s still possible that the two murders are connected, and Mary’s killer was the one who put Maple’s hand on her chest.

Eva: If the two cases are connected, then it would be hard to determine Mary’s killer without determining Maple’s.

Sue: So, Mary’s killer tried to cover up both deaths to make it even harder to determine the truth.

**That’s definitely possible, but now that we’ve determined Maple’s killer, all we have to do is find out Mary’s. Although…I’ve got the feeling that finding Mary’s killer will be much harder…**

**And lead us ever closer to another horrible truth...**


	27. Chapter 3: A Roller Coaster of Emotions, Class Trial Part 2

**Although we’ve uncovered many mysteries about this case so far, it still feels we’ve barely scratched the surface of this case. The fact that Mary had killed Maple, albeit by accident and in self-defense, was quite the bitter pill to swallow, and I imagine that they’ll be many more to come.**

Clair: …Ok. I get it. I guess…I can accept that. Mary…she did touch a park bench with wet paint on it. Sorry, I still don’t have my ID, so…

Chance: It’s all right. I hold no ill will towards Mary, I assure you. Her actions were perfectly reasonable.

Flint: Perfectly…reasonable…

Sue: And then someone else attacked her. She must have been horrified.

Clair: Whoever that person is…they’re a monster!

Flint: A monster…

**He was mumbling what the others were saying, softly enough so that the others might not have heard. He’s seemed off ever since he found out that Mary acted in self-defense.**

Chance: Flint, are you feeling all right? We can take a small break if you need it. I understand that this is a lot to take in.

Flint: Huh? Oh, um…no, I’m fine. It’s just this trial’s been a lot different than the previous ones. That’s all.

Chance: Well, all right then.

Drew: I hate to interrupt, but…where do we go from here?

Keaton: Well, now we need to figure what happened to Mary. Where she went after…what happened with Maple.

Joe: That’s right. Finding out where she went could easily affect the course of this case!

**Where did Mary go after her run-in with Maple? That’s the first thing we need to figure out!**

 

**Make your argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Keaton’s Account, Bloodstained Locker Room, Shovel, Bow, Fly System**

Eva: Well, let’s cross off the obvious…she **didn’t go to the arcade**.

Keaton: Maybe she went to **check on Maple?**

Joe: Did she **go upstairs** to look for Clair?

Drew: But she was running away from her!

Leo: Then **maybe the dorms? Maybe the petting zoo**?

Flint: The shooting range was where we found the body…

Flint **:** So, it was the **only place that was stained with her blood** …

Flint: She must have gone there!

Sue: Would she have enough coins?

Flint: She would if she took from Maple!

**I feel like I might have an idea…there must be some sign of where Mary went.**

**Solution: Bloodstained Locker Room -- > “only place stained with her blood”**

Chance: No, that’s wrong!

**BREAK!**

Chance: The shooting range wasn’t the only place where we found blood. There was plenty of blood in the girl’s locker room.

Monokuma: Well, maybe she got a visit from Aunt Flow.

Leo: Aunt Flow?

Eva: Ignore him. He’s being disgusting again.

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…I’ll tell you when you’re older, kid.

Leo: T-That’s no fair!

Chance: A-Anyway, there was far too much blood for it to be…that.

Flint: But how do we know that the blood in that room was Mary’s?

Chance: Who else’s blood would it be?

Flint: I’m just saying, there isn’t even any real proof that she went in there.

**That’s true…I suppose that I’ll have to prove that the person who went in the girl’s locker room was Mary.**

**Make your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Bow, Boat Ride Toll, Knife, Monokuma’s Account, Mary’s ID, ID Bag**

Flint: We don’t know who entered the room. It could have been anyone!

Leo: I-Is it possible that **_Maple entered the locker room?_**

Drew: Or maybe it **_wasn’t one of the victims_** _._

Sue: Perhaps they **_left a clue towards their identity_**?

Joe: Or maybe…

Joe: **_It was Aunt Flow after all!_**

Eva: Would you quit messing around?!

**All of these answers are possible…well, most of them. There should be some way to pinpoint who went inside.**

**Solution: ID Bag -- > _left a clue towards their identity?_**

****

Chance: That must be it!

 

**CONSENT!**

Chance: Sue, I believe you’re correct. There was indeed a clue inside of the locker room.

Sue: You mean…the ID that we found?

Chance: That’s right.

Flint: Hold on. You found an ID in the girl’s locker room?

Sue: We did. The thing is…it was Ms. Wood’s ID inside Mary’s bag, so I was a little unsure on who entered the locker room.

Chance: I believe it was Mary, as I said earlier. There would be no reason for Maple to take Mary’s bag to put her own ID in.

Flint: But why would Mary need Maple’s ID to put her bag inside?

**The answer to that is simple. The piece of evidence that explain why Mary would need Maple’s ID would be…**

**Solution: Mary’s ID**

Chance: I’ve got it!

 

Chance: Take a good look at Mary’s ID.

Flint: It’s…broken.

Monokuma: Geez! I get all of you kids these brand new toys, and you go and break them!

**I doubt she broke it on purpose…**

Flint: How the hell did that thing break, anyway?

Eva: There’s a giant hole in the screen, similar in shape to the injury on Marple’s hip.

Keaton: So, whatever gave her that injury probably broke the ID.

Chance: That would seem to be the case. And since the ID was broken, it makes sense that Mary would take Maple’s if she wanted to go to the locker room. It’s clear to me that the blood in the locker room belongs to Mary.

 

 

Flint: You’re way off the mark!

[Split Screen with Flint and Chance]

 

Chance: You’re looking rather nervous. What’s wrong?

Flint: I-I just think that your theory is completely wrong.

Chance: Well then, let’s hear your argument then.

 

**Rebuttal Showdown**

**Truth Blades: Bow, Basement Door, Locked Closet, Bloodstained Locker Room, Hammer**

Flint: You may think that Mary took Maple’s ID…

Flint: But what if it was the other way around?

Flint: I think it’s entirely possible that **Maple took Mary’s bag**.

Flint: Then, she went inside of the locker room!

**Development!**

Chance: But why take her ID, and then just run away?

Flint: Because, it happened right after she attacked Mary.

Flint: **Maple’s attack failed,** so she ran to hide.

Flint: She ran off towards the girl’s locker room.

Flint: With Mary’s ID broken, she couldn’t follow her.

Flint: But someone found her, and killer her!

**Development!**

Chance: But Maple’s body was in the basement!

Chance: Are you suggesting they moved the body in broad daylight?

Flint: They didn’t have to use the front entrance!

Flint: There are doors in the back of the theater!

Flint: The killer **went in through the back**!

Flint: After all, you told everyone not to go down there…

Flint: So, they wouldn’t have been discovered!

**What’s gotten into him? He’s just sputtering out a bunch of nonsense. Thankfully I should have just the right piece of evidence to counter his ludicrous claims.**

**Basement Door -- > went in through the back!**

Chance: I shall cut through your words!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: That’s enough, Flint. It would be impossible for anyone to travel through the back door into the basement.

Flint: And how would you know that?!

Chance: Simple. I checked out the doors myself, and they’re one way doors. You can exit the basement using them, but you can’t enter the basement.

Flint: Seriously?! That’s just…stupid!

Eva: Stupid or not, it’s the truth.

Joe: Well, we know that she went into the locker room, and then ended up at the shooting range, but not what happened in between.

Drew: And how exactly are we going to fill in that gap?

Eva: I think looking at Mary’s injuries might provide some sort of clue.

Leo: W-Well, the bullets are self-explanatory. They had to come from the shooting range.

Keaton: So, that leaves…the puncture wound, the laceration, the bruising, and the poison.

Clair: W-What was that last one?

Chance: There were traces of poison found in Mary’s body.

Clair: …I see…

Joe: Something wrong, Clair? Do you know anything about the poison?

**I couldn’t detect any suspicion in his expression or tone, but Clair flinched at his question regardless.**

Clair: Monokuma…showed us some poison for sale, right? Besides that, there’s…no, that can’t be. That CAN’T be.

**And now she’s acting nervous as well. But what about?**

Chance: Well, I suppose we ought to start discussing the injuries, correct?

Sue: Is there any wound in particular you’d like to start with?

Eva: Let’s start with the puncture wounds. If we can’t figure anything out, then we move onto the next injury.

**Something happened at the theater or the shooting range…something that caused those injuries.**

 

**Make your argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Hammer, Bloody Shovel, Bow, Knife, Monokuma File #3**

 

Joe: The puncture wounds…could **_she have been stabbed_**?

Drew: Maple’s knife… **had no blood** on it, but they could have used something else.

Sue: It must **have had a lot of force** behind it…

Keaton: What makes you say that?

Sue: Because it’s probably what made a hole in Mary’s ID.

Keaton: Then…maybe she was shot?

Flint: Impossible! The only guns were at the shooting range.

Leo: I guess she really **couldn’t have been shot** …

**What kind of weapon would be able to inflict a wound like that?**

Bow --> **couldn’t have been shot**

Chance: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: You know, a gun isn’t the only thing you can shoot someone with.

Flint: Stop beating around the bush. Just say it.

Chance: Very well. I believe that Mary was shot with a bow.

Joe: A bow? But there’s only one bow around, and it’s…

Eva: In the possession of Flint, yes.

Chance: Who also doesn’t have an alibi for at the time of Mary’s attack.

Flint: …You aren’t suspecting me, are you?

Chance: I would have thought that was rather obvious.

Flint: Let me ask you a question.

Chance: Shoot.

**Perhaps…not the best word choice on my part.**

Flint: Why would I, the only person here who treats killers like the dirt they are, kill someone? Why would I, who’s been so insistent on taking down the mastermind, kill? If anything, you should be suspecting the people around you!

Chance: The others have alibis, and no access to a bow. The same cannot be said for you.

Flint: But again, why? Why kill now? Why go up to Mary and kill her?

Chance: Let me make one thing clear, Flint. Right now, I don’t give a damn why you did it. What matters right now is if you did it or not.

Flint: …

Chance: Flint. Did you kill her?

Flint: …

Chance: Still not talking, huh?

Eva: You talk a big game about criminals, but look at you. If you knew anything about this case, tell us right now. If you have any pride left, that is.

Flint: SHUT UP! You…you don’t any right to lecture me! Don’t talk down on me, you murderer!

Eva: If this is still about what happened to Miles, then…

Flint: I don’t want to hear your excuses! You haven’t proven anything yet, and you still have the nerve to talk down to me?!

Eva: You haven’t done anything to dispute our claims. All you’ve done is the same thing you’ve always done whenever a problem presents itself.

Flint: And what is that?

Eva: Throw a temper tantrum, of course. I know it’s past your bedtime, but honestly now.

Flint: I thought I told you to shut up! You’re just a goddamn killer! Just like Mary!

**Just like Mary?!**

Clair: …Is that what you thought?

Flint: What?

Clair: Is that what you thought when you shot her? You thought she killed Maple?

Flint: No! No!

Clair: Did you think that she killed her…when you saw her near Maple’s body?

Flint: Shut up! She’s…she’s a murderer!

Clair: YOU SHOT HER!

Flint: SHE DESERVED IT!

**As soon as he said that, his eyes widened, and he buried his head in his hands, as if he were trying to hide from us.**

Chance: So, shall we count that as a confession?

Flint: You…you…

Leo: Flint, calm down! B-Before you say something you regret!

**A bit too late for that, if we’re being honest.**

**Flint turned to look at Leo, and seemed to listen, although he still looked agitated.**

Flint: Ok…I…I’m fine.

Joe: But you, um, kinda confessed just now.

Keaton: Still, I don’t know about ending things here.

Drew: Yeah. I mean, there are still a few unanswered questions.

Sue: That’s an understatement. We still don’t know how most of Mary’s injuries occurred, or how she got to the shooting range.

Eva: Simple. Flint brought her there himself.

Flint: What?! Why the hell would I do something like that?!

Eva: So you could pin the blame on someone else. At the very start of this trial, you tried to accuse Chance and I because we shot at the target.

Flint: What if she went their herself, huh?!

Chance: And what, tied herself behind the target?

Flint: I wouldn’t know! I had nothing to do with this.

Keaton: You got proof of that or what?

Flint: Well…of course I do!

**He…does?**

Flint: First off, you can’t just go to the shooting range whenever you want! There’s something you have to do first before you can get onto the boat!

**I see. The piece of evidence he’s referring to must be…**

**Solution: Boat Ride Toll**

Chance: I got it!

 

Chance: The boat ride toll, correct? You need one hundred coins in order to take it, right?

Joe: But what about when Monokuma forced us to go to the shooting range. Couldn’t you have tied her body then?

Flint: He already said that we all had to go away as soon as we were done. He wouldn’t let me tie up the body then!

Sue: But who’s to say you couldn’t have gotten one hundred coins of your own?

Flint: Because, I spent them right after the nighttime announcement. Don’t you remember, Flint?

[Flashback]

Eva: Flint?! When did you get here? We just looked outside.

Flint: I just got here! Leo told me there was a search party, so I went to help. I saw you two heading to the shooting range, so I asked Leo for his coins so I’d have enough.

[End Flashback]

Flint: And there you have it. Proof that I couldn’t have done it!

Eva: And Leo is the only one who can confirm this?

Flint: What’s wrong with that? He’s the only one I ran into on the way to the shooting gallery!

**The only one? Wait a minute!**

Chance: No, I still don’t buy it.

Flint: Why not?! How many times do I have to say it?! I haven’t done anything wrong!

**That’s what he keeps insisting, but I can’t help but feel that there’s some sort of flaw with his logic.**

 

**Make Your Argument**

**Truth Bullets: Boat Ride Toll, Keaton’s Quilt, Blood Inside Mannequin, Shooting Gallery Hits, Hammer**

Flint: I went to the shooting gallery **after she was tied up!**

Sue: Leo, did he really ask for your coins?

Leo: Y-Yes, he did. Together, the two of us have enough coins for **one trip.**

Flint: That’s why they didn’t see me at first.

Flint: Because **I went after them**!

Eva: Can anyone confirm?

Joe: If I recall correctly, Chance and Eva went to the gallery…

Joe: But **no one else did until the body was discovered**.

**His sudden appearance was suspicious then, and it’s even more suspicious now. Time to find out the truth behind this!**

**Solution: no one else did until the body was discovered -- > I went after them**

Chance: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: Don’t even try to weasel out of this one, Flint. I know that you were there before us.

Flint: What are you talking about?! You didn’t see me until later!

Chance: That may be, but I had Joe stand guard near the boat to the shooting gallery.

Flint: O-Oh, really? Well…yeah, of course. I saw him.

Eva: Really? Because you just said that Leo was the only person you ran into.

Chance: Not to mention, Joe told me that no one had passed after Eva and me.

Flint: …Damn it! All right already. Maybe I came a little earlier than you two. So what?

Clair: So what?! That just means that you have to be the one who tied her up there!

Flint: Are you saying that I stayed there all day?! You realize that plenty of people went to the shooting gallery all day, right?

Keaton: Nothing was stopping you from hiding!

Chance: Hmm…

Eva: Something on your mind, Chance?

Chance: Well, we know that Flint was at the shooting gallery already when we arrived. The thing is…we searched the entire island, but we didn’t see him until he snuck up behind us.

Eva: I wonder where he was hiding…

Flint: I wasn’t hiding and I didn’t tie her up!

Eva: And your proof of this is?

Flint: Leo.

Leo: H-Huh?! M-Me?

Flint: That’s right, Leo. At 8pm, the two of us got on the boat together, right?

Leo: O-Oh, right. W-We did.

Flint: I was in my room the whole day, only coming out to do the shooting practice.

**Leo did tell me that Flint showed up for shooting practice, but even still…**

Clair: But how does that prove you’re not the killer?!

Flint: Remember the number of bullets in Mary’s body?

Keaton: There were over twenty, right?

Flint: That’s right! But the only time I could have brought Mary’s body to the theater was after 8pm. By then, everyone had already gone to shooting practice. If Mary’s body was brought later then 8pm, there wouldn’t be any bullets in her body!

Eva: So, you’re saying that the true culprit brought her there earlier?

Flint: Yeah, that’s right!

Chance: But they wouldn’t have enough coins, would they? I was the only other person with enough coins, but I used them after Mary’s body was moved.

Drew: Then how did the killer manage to get enough coins?

Chance: I don’t know, but I intend to figure out.

**There had to be some way for the culprit to obtain one hundred coins. If there wasn’t, then Mary’s body couldn’t be moved.**

**Make Your Argument**

**Truth Bullets: Broken Vase, Stolen Coins, Basement Door, Fly System, Locked Closet**

Flint: Someone else must have taken her to the shooting range!

Drew: Have anyone in mind?

Flint: **No one at the party has a perfect alibi**. Could be any of them!

Joe: But we **didn’t have the coins**.

Leo: Could someone have gotten coins from the arcade?

Drew: I was **there the entire time** , so I **would have noticed**.

Leo: Then…I g-guess there really **isn’t any way to have enough coins.**

**Before I can figure out who moved her body, I need to figure out how.**

**Solution: isn’t any way to have enough coins -- > Stolen Coins**

Chance: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: Obtaining one hundred coins would be no trouble for the killer.

Leo: R-Really?

Chance: That’s right. Both Mary and Maple had fifty coins each, after all.

Eva: But when we examined her their bodies, neither of them had any coins on them.

Clair: So, the culprit must have taken them!

Drew: And that would give them the hundred coins necessary to make a trip to the shooting gallery.

Sue: Not only that, but it also solves another mystery.

Leo: Another m-mystery?

Sue: Yes. Now we know that Mary was certainly dead before she got on the boat.

Eva: Right. If she was still alive, the culprit would have to pay two hundred coins.

Keaton: But why does that matter?

Chance: It matters because it proves that the people who shot her at the shooting gallery didn’t kill her.

Joe: Well, that’s a relief. Would be horrible if one of us accidentally killed her.

Chance: Although, I feel that that’s what the killer wanted us to believe all along. They would try to frame it on someone who went to the shooting gallery.

**And now that I think about it…**

Chance: Flint, at the beginning of the trial, you accused Eva and I based on that, didn’t you?

Flint: So?! That’s just a coincidence!

Eva: Not to mention, we know that you shot Mary with your bow. You must have taken two trips to the shooting range.

Flint: …

Clair: Just admit it already! Admit you killed her!

Flint: …All right, already. I admit it.

Joe: So, you really did…

Flint: Yeah. I shot her. But…I didn’t kill her!

Clair: That’s a load of crap and you know it!

Flint: Is it? When I pointed my bow at her, she ran, but I still managed to shoot her right above her foot.

Eva: Your lucky you didn’t sever an artery. She would have bled out in minutes.

Flint: Not lucky. Just the Ultimate Marksman.

Chance: Tell us what happened then.

Flint: I shot her…and she fell down. When I checked her body, however, there were two arrows stuck in her.

Clair: T-Two arrows?

Chance: Flint, answer this question carefully, ok?

Flint: What is it?

Chance: Was there…some sort of green liquid on or near the arrow.

Flint: Now that you mention it, there was something like that. I didn’t see it for long, though, because I ran away afterwards when I realized what I did.

Clair: Y-You have to be lying!

Chance: No, I saw that green liquid myself. That’s definitely where the poison came from.

Clair: N-No…

Keaton: Are we sure Flint didn’t fire that poisoned arrow himself?

Chance: He wouldn’t have any access to poison. If he spent any coins on poison, he wouldn’t have enough coins left to make two trips to the shooting range.

Joe: Well, I guess now we need to figure out where that arrow came from.

**Who or what fired that arrow…if it wasn’t from Flint’s bow, then where?**

 

**Make Your Argument**

**Truth Bullets: Broken Vase, Poison Arrow Trap, Fly System, Locked Closet, Boat Ride Toll**

 

Eva: Where did that arrow come from?

Joe: Did it whiz by you, Flint?

Flint: No…I the arrow was **shot in front of me** , rather then behind.

Keaton: I still think it’s possible **_that Flint shot the arrow!_**

Flint: I **didn’t buy any poison!**

Leo: Maybe the culprit **_set up a trap_**?

Drew: I don’t know…could they have activated it away from the basement.

Joe: Then maybe **_someone else fired the arrow_**?

Sue: You think someone else was hiding there? Wouldn’t Flint have seen them?

**If Flint shot at her leg, then the other shot went in her hip. Maybe…**

**Solution: Poison Arrow Trap -- > _set up a trap_**

****

Chance: That must be it!

****

**Consent!**

Chance: You’re right, Leo. The culprit must have set up a trap.

Leo: Oh, r-really? I was just guessing…

Chance: When we were looking in the basement, we found a hold in the staircase leading to the exit. There were drops of poison around the hole as well.

Sue: I remember that trap! As soon as we stepped on a button, an arrow came flying out!

Chance: Exactly. And it looks like the person who set up that trap poisoned Mary. We even found a bottle of the poison near the stairs.

Clair: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**The sound of Clair’s yell surprised everyone, as we all turned to face her.**

**Her eyes were wide as she starred in front of her. She almost looked fine until I took a better look.**

**Her hands were knuckles were white from leaning on and gripping her podium. She seemed to be on the verge of tears.**

Sue: Clair, are you all right? Do you need some rest?

Clair: …

Keaton: D-Don’t tell me your injury is acting up, is it? We can look at it if we have to.

Clair: …

**She just stared straight ahead, as if she had completely shut down. And while the others tried to offer her words of encouragement, I knew that someone had to be the bad guy. Someone had to ask the questions no one wanted to ask.**

**And I suppose…that duty falls to me.**

Chance: You set up the trap, didn’t you, Clair.

Keaton: Wha-What the hell are you talking about, Chance?! Why would Clair set up the trap?

Chance: I’d been mulling this in my head for a while, but it’s the only way this makes sense.

Joe: I remember you asked me about the amount of coins I had. Does this have anything to do with that.

Chance: It does. I’ve already gone over why Flint, Leo, Mary, and Maple couldn’t have set it up. Joe and Sue spent their coins on food and games for Leo, correct?

Leo: Y-Yeah, that’s right.

Chance: Eva, you saw me use all my coins on the boat toll.

Eva: Yes, I can confirm that.

Chance: Drew?

Drew: Still have mine. Here.

**He dug out ten coins and placed them on his podium.**

Chance: Keaton bought a small bag, and Eva bought food. Clair can confirm this.

Clair: …Yeah. I saw them buy their stuff.

Sue: Clair…did you really…

Clair: It’s ok, Sue. I’m…a monster. I killed my friend. I’m going to get exactly what’s coming towards me.

Chance: Clair claimed that she was getting food, but she has no one to back up her story.

Drew: Then…that solves the mystery of the poisoning and the other puncture wound.

Leo: I-I guess the other injuries don’t really matter, do they?

Joe: But is it really ok to vote. It’s so…tragic, the way things have turned out.

Flint: Tragic or not, the truth is the truth.

Sue: Even so, why did you do it, Clair?

Clair: I…tried to catch the traitor. I thought by saying that there were a bunch of dangerous weapons in the basement, they would go there to help them commit murder.

Joe: So…another dead by the traitor…

Sue: Forgive me, Mary. I should’ve done something.

Joe: Sue?

Sue: She confided in me. She was definitely afraid when everyone thought that she was the traitor. I trusted her, and yet…I did nothing. Maybe if I had convinced the others that she wasn’t the traitor.

Eva: Sue, don’t be ridiculous. There’s no way you could have done that.

Sue: I…should have tried something…

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…you guys barely did a thing! Some friends you guys are! You could say you all played a hand in her death.

Drew: Shut up! I’m not in the mood for your crap!

Clair: No…he’s right. Mary…she probably hates us. She probably hates me!

Chance: Clair, I don’t think…

Clair: I killed her, Chance! I killed her! I killed her and now she hates me!

Chance: Clair…

Clair: So, that’s why…I want you guys to vote me as the blackened. Even if I didn’t mean it, I still killed her.

Joe: I…how would she even know that you poisoned her?

Clair: I told her I left a trap…and Chance said that he found the bottle of poison near the trap. It wouldn’t be hard for her to put two and two together.

**True, the bottle was right there. If Mary saw it, she must have known she was poisoned, and only had a few hours to live…would knowing she was inflicted with an incurable poison really change anything?**

Eva: Clair, listen to me.

**Eva? What’s she doing?**

Eva: Clair, I’m sure she would have known it was an accident, and that you didn’t mean to poison her. I’m sure that she doesn’t hate you.

Clair: Then why…why didn’t she respond to me!

Chance: Respond?

Clair: I told you that I’d do my own investigation, right? I went to my room, focused on her necklace, and tried to contact her spirit.

Leo: D-Did you…actually manage to contact her?

Clair: No…I tried again and again and again and again…but nothing. She probably doesn’t want anything to do with me.

Keaton: Hold on, Clair! Your powers didn’t work before either, right? Monokuma said he was messing with your powers or some shit!

Clair: …It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters. I’m the killer…so just vote for me.

Flint: Well then…looks like that’s it. Hey Monokuma!

Monokuma: Yes? Are you guys ready to vote?

Chance: Hold on!

Flint: Chance, what are you…?

Chance: Right now, I don’t believe for one second that Clair’s the killer, and neither should the rest of you.

Drew: But she already confessed.

Chance: Even so, there’s still a few questions we haven’t answered yet. Until we answer them, I won’t be satisfied.

Clair: Why do you keep trying to drag out this trail?! I told you that I did it!

**She still insists that she did it, just based on that.**

Chance: You’re a coward, Clair.

Clair: W-What?

Keaton: Hey, what the hell, Chance? Can’t you see what she’s going through?!

Chance: I know exactly what she’s going through. She’s convinced herself that everything is her own fault.

Clair: It…It is my fault. I can’t do anything right. I couldn’t stop the mastermind…I couldn’t contact Mary…I couldn’t defend myself from Maple…

Eva: Clair, you can’t just run away! I know that things are tough, but you can’t just give up! No matter how hard things get…you need to keep moving.

Keaton: She’s right! Didn’t you tell me that Karin wouldn’t have blamed me for what I did?! Now, don’t you think that Mary’s the same?

**Those two…**

Clair: B-But that’s different! She…she wouldn’t…

Keaton: How did she feel about Eva and me? After we tried to pin the murder on her?

Clair: S-She forgave you…but…even if she were to forgive me…I feel so guilty.

Chance: Then you’re…going to have to live with that guilt.

Clair: What?

Chance: It’s good that you feel guilty. It’s good that you understand that you made a mistake. Now you know to never do something like that ever again.

Clair: Yeah…

Chance: You won’t die today, Clair. You’ll live on, the weight of your sins weighing on you your entire life. But it’s your duty to live on, for Mary's sake, and for the sake of our fallen classmates as well.

Eva: We owe it to Mary to find her killer. Let’s work together, Clair, and work towards the truth.

Keaton: Hell yeah! The blackened won’t know what hit them when we’re through with them!

Clair: You guys…

**She clutched at the necklace around her neck, and her eyes shone with newfound courage.**

Clair: Ok…I’ll try my best.

Sue: Clair, it’s ok to cry, all right?

Clair: No…not yet…right now, I need to be strong.

**I could tell that she was putting on a brave face, but it was still an improvement over before.**

Monokuma: My, what a touching moment…bring a tear to my eye. We should have trials more often if it brings out so many emotions.

Flint: Shut up, bear. And as for you, Chance…I’m still not convinced.

Chance: Of Clair’s innocence, you mean?

Flint: Yeah. Now, what do we know about the poison. How quickly could it have killed her.

Chance: Several hours.

Flint: Several hours?! Not very effective, is it?

Chance: Normally, yes, but it has no known cure. Also, symptoms only appear right before death.

Eva: I didn’t really see any symptoms on her body, suggesting that see died before the poison took effect.

Flint: Still, there was another way that Mary could have died by that arrow!

**Another way? What is he talking about. I suppose I should hear him out…**

**Make Your Argument**

**Truth Bullets: Poison Arrow Trap, Mary’s ID, Bloodstained Locker Room, Bow, Stolen Coins**

Flint: When the arrow was shot, **it went into Mary’s hip**.

Flint: With **nothing protecting her,** the arrow went in deep.

Drew: The one that fired at was fired pretty fast.

Sue: And had enough force to knock her to the ground.

Joe: So, you’re saying **she bled to death**?

Flint: That’s right! She **pulled out the arrow** , and blood came out until she died!

Leo: Ew, Ew, Ew! I don’t want to think about that!

**How deeply did that arrow pierce? Was it really deep enough to cause her to bleed to death?**

**Solution: Mary’s ID -- > nothing protecting her**

Chance: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: Looking at Mary’s body, I don’t see how you could conclude that the arrow killed her.

Flint: What do you mean?

Chance: The injury on her hip barely pierced her body because of her ID.

Clair: She had her ID in a bag, resting on her hip.

Chance: Exactly. The ID absorbed most of the force of the blow, so the arrow didn’t go in deep.

Joe: In that case, would enough poison even get into her system?

Monokuma: Of course! My special poison is so potent, only a small amount is enough to kill! Isn’t that great?!

Clair: …

Chance: Err…moving on. As you can see, there’s no way that that poisoned arrow could be the cause of death.

Sue: Then let’s move on to the last few injuries we don’t know about. The bruising and the lacerations.

Flint: Well, for the bruising, I think I might have an idea. Keaton, you mentioned a shovel in the basement?

Keaton: You think that that’s what caused the bruising?

Flint: I do. And I also think that Clair was the one hit her with the shovel!

Clair: What?! Why me?

**He’s still trying to accuse Clair? Why on Earth does he suspect her now?**

**Make Your Argument**

**Truth Bullets: Bloody Shovel, Hammer, Locked Closet, Bloodstained Locker Room, Monokuma File #3**

Flint: Clair was at the theater the whole time!

Clair: But I **didn’t know that shovel was there**!

Flint: At the time, you thought Mary had invited you to the theater.

Flint: When you were attacked, you **must have thought Mary had done it**!

Clair: N-No…I would never think that!

Drew: Once **she exited the closet** , and saw Mary unconscious…she must have taken her chance!

Leo: She…she beat her to death with the shovel…

Clair: No! I would never do that!

**I doubt appealing to emotion would help here…is there some way to logically prove that she couldn’t have attacked Mary?**

**Solution: Locked Closet -- > she exited the closet**

Chance: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: It wouldn’t have been possible for Clair to attack Mary with the shovel.

Flint: Why’s that? Don’t tell me because they were friends!

Chance: No, nothing like this. Rather, Clair was locked in the closet by Maple, with no way to get out.

Keaton: Yeah, that’s right! I remember the closet was locked from the outside. And Clair was still inside and unconscious when I found her!

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…she must have spent a long time in there.

Clair: Yeah? So what?

Monokuma: I’m just saying that you took your sweet time coming out of the closet!

Clair: S-Shut the hell up, you stupid bear!

Sue Let’s try to stay on track, please. Now Flint, do you still suspect Clair.

Flint: …Fine, fine, I get it. So Clair really isn’t the culprit then.

Joe: It seems so. So, did you hit her with the shovel, Flint?

Flint: Hell no! That shovel wasn’t even there when I entered the basement!

Drew: Great, another dead end. What do we do now?!

Keaton: Trying to find out how the injuries happened turned out to be a bust, so maybe we could try to figure how Mary got to the locker room. I mean, her ID was broken, right?

Sue: The problem is, all the girls have an alibi, so we couldn’t have brought her there.

Eva: Right. Sue and I were at the arcade, and Clair was locked in the closet.

Chance: Hmm…I think I might have an idea.

**How did Mary get into the locker room, and how did see get out? I’ll have to think hard on this one.**

**DIVE START**

Why did Mary go into the locker room?

[The culprit forced her inside/Her body was moved/To escape her attacker]

 

Who retrieved Mary’s body?

[A Male/A Female/She left herself]

 

The culprit used what ID to get to the locker room?

[Maple’s/Mary’s/Clair’s]

 

**Solution: To escape her attacker; A Female; Clair’s**

Chance: It’s all coming together!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: Now I understand. Mary went to the girl’s locker room of her own volition.

Flint: Why would she do that?

Eva: Well, some idiot shot her with an arrow.

Sue: So, she went to the girl’s locker room to escape Flint.

Chance: And she did so using Maple’s ID.

Drew: But how did she get out?

Eva: Judging by all of the blood in the area, I assume there was some sort of struggle.

Clair: They must have been the person who stole my ID!

Chance: I agree. Someone stole Clair’s ID, and used it to get into the locker room.

Joe: But we already established that all the girls have alibis.

**That’s true. If that’s the case…then maybe…**

Chance: What if someone attacked her from beyond while outside the locker room?

Drew: What? Is that even possible?!

Joe: I think so! I even proved it myself the other day!

 

[Flashback]

Joe: Now, let me see if this works…

He thrust the butterfly net across the scanner, and snagged the tool from outside the room.

Joe: Pretty nice, huh! I really got my net worth out of it, huh?

Sue: I suppose you did. I guess inanimate objects can pass through this scanner too.

[End Flashback]

Clair: I guess that could work after all.

Joe: The culprit could have lured Mary over to the entrance of the locker room, and struck.

Flint: Well, if we’re going with the theory that she was running from me, then I wouldn’t be able to lure her out of there. So I couldn’t be the one who hit her with the shovel.

Leo: B-But is that really what, um, happened?

**A weapon large enough to attack Mary from across the barrier. The weapon in question must be…**

**Solution: Blood Shovel**

Chance: I got it!

 

Chance: What about that bloody shovel?

Sue: I see…that might be my fault.

 

[Flashback]

**I had moved plenty of objects, like a shovel and some boxes, out of the girl’s locker room, but there was still nothing.**

[End Flashback]

 

Sue: If I hadn’t moved that shovel out of the locker room…

Chance: It’s fine, Sue. What’s done is done.

Eva: The shovel must be what caused the bruising.

Joe: So, all that’s left is the lacerations.

Leo: B-But, the, um, shovel was in the basement, right?

Chance: True, but the culprit could have simply moved it there.

Clair: So, what you’re saying is...that the killer could be a boy.

Sue: That’s possible. Did anyone see someone entering the theater?

**There was silence for a few moments while everyone was lost in thought. It didn’t take long for someone to speak up, however.**

Keaton: Well, now that you mention it, I did see someone else leave the thea-

Leo: Keaton, weren’t you at the theater around that time?

Keaton: Huh? Well, yeah, but I don’t see-

Leo: So, you don’t have an alibi for that time, right?

Drew: Hey, that’s right! Keaton could have gotten the shovel and hit Mary with it!

Keaton: What?! No! I-I saw Leo come out of the theater! He’s a suspect too.

Leo: W-What? B-But I never went to the theater! A-Are you saying that b-because I accused you? That’s so mean!

Keaton: You lying brat! I was about to say that until you interrupted me!

Leo: B-Brat? W-Why are you being so mean to me?

Flint: Shut up, you bastard! Don’t take this out on Leo!

Keaton: I’m telling the truth! I had nothing to do with this! All I did was find Clair in the closet and bring her to the dorms!

Drew: Hah! You probably took her ID, too. All according to your plan!

Chance: Hold on, everyone. Keaton already told me that he never went to the basement or the second floor.

 

Drew: This is where I draw the line!

[Split Screen with Chance and Drew]

 

Drew: And you’ll believe him, just like that?

Chance: I haven’t seen any indication that he’s lying.

Drew: You don’t get the picture, do you? Allow me to fill you in!

 

**Rebuttal Showdown**

**Truth Blades: Bloody Shovel, Hammer, Keaton’s Account, Keaton’s Quilt, Monokuma’s Account**

Drew: Keaton, Flint, and Clair **are the only ones** who admitted going to the theater!

Drew: But **neither Clair or Flint** **could have used the shovel**!

Drew: Keaton lured her over to the entrance of the locker room…

Drew: And beat her to death with the shovel!

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Chance: I trust in Keaton’s alibi!

Chance: He brought back Clair safe and sound!

Drew: That may be true, but…

Drew: The other parts of his alibi can’t be proven.

Drew: There’s **no evidence that he didn’t go to the basement!**

Drew: There’s **no evidence that he didn’t go to upstairs!**

Drew: And he claims he didn’t see the culprit moving the shovel…

Drew: Because he moved it himself!

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Chance: If the shovel landed downstairs, the curtains would make Keaton unable to see it.

Chance: Then, the culprit could have moved it to the basement after Keaton left!

Drew: You’re saying the culprit **threw the shovel** from the second floor?

Drew: That’s ridiculous!

Drew: While that would explain why Keaton didn’t see anything…

Drew: It doesn’t explain why **he didn’t hear anything**!

**Keaton was mainly focused on Clair, but is there something else in is story that could prove his innocence?**

**Solution: Keaton’s Account -- > he didn’t hear anything**

Chance: I shall cut through you claim!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: Actually, Keaton did hear something!

Drew: What?! He did?

Chance: That’s right. Keaton claimed to hear a clang sound right when he was about to leave the theater.

Drew: A clang sound?

Chance: That’s right. Now, I think a shovel falling to the ground would make a sound like that, don’t you?

Drew: I…I guess.

Chance: And since it had fallen backstage, Keaton didn’t see the shovel. He found Clair in the closet before he checked, and then left to ensure her safety.

Keaton: Which means, the whole time…the culprit really was right there.

Eva: And after Keaton left, the culprit must have moved the shovel to the basement in order to trick us into thinking it was used in Maple’s murder.

Joe: …Goodness, Keaton, I wonder if you’ll ever go a class trial without being suspected of murder.

Keaton: It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose!

Sue: That makes sense, Chance. But I still have one more question.

Chance: Another question?

Sue: Yes. We still don’t know how Mary was moved from the locker room.

Chance: In that case…Keaton, what time did you find Clair again?

Keaton: 5:30pm.

**5:30…I don’t think he’s lying, but why does that strike me as odd?**

Sue: All the girls have an alibi for that specific time. So how was Mary’s body moved?

**I don’t know. I don’t think the killer would be able to drag them through the barrier.**

**…So, it had to be a girl, but they all have an alibi.**

**Ok, let’s think this through. They had to be a girl, and not have an alibi for that time. Anything else is irrelevant.**

 

**HANGMAN’S GAMBIT!**

**RUFLSTFE**

**Solution: Truffles**

Chance: Now I understand!

 

Chance: Hold on! There’s still one girl that doesn’t have an alibi for that time!

Monokuma: Oh! A mysterious sixteenth student, perhaps?

Chance: No. The girl I’m talking about…is Truffles the dog!

Leo: W-What?! Why are you bringing my dog into this?!

**Leo held his dog close as it continued to bark at me.**

Chance: Leo, I remember you said your dog was female?

 

[Flashback]

Leo: Everyone, this is Truffles. She’s a little aggressive around strangers, but she’ll listen to whatever I say.

Mary: She? Oh, your dog is female?

Leo: Yes. F-Female Dobermans tend to be slightly shorter and a lot less heavy then males, due to having less muscle mass, but they’re still quite strong.

[End Flashback]

Chance: Dobermans are big dogs, and could easily reach the scanner on their hind legs, or perhaps a little help.

Leo: W-what are you talking about?

Chance: Clair’s ID is still stolen, and any female could get inside.

Clair: Now I understand. Monokuma…never specified that it had to female student, just a female.

Flint: Seriously? You think a dog dragged her body?! What the hell is wrong with you?! It’s not like it could just grab it with its paws or something?!

Chance: Tell me, Flint, when a dog wants to grab something like a stick or a frisbee, what does it use?

**I had to admit, is expression on his face when we realized the truth drew a small smirk to my face.**

Flint: I-It’s mouth. So then…the lacerations on her leg…

Chance: Were caused by the dog, yes. Truffles bit down onto Mary’s leg, and dragged her out of the girl’s locker room.

Keaton: Um, not to doubt you or anything, Chance, but dogs don’t just go randomly stealing IDs or dragging corpses.

Chance: I know. That’s why I think someone ordered her too.

Joe: A-And that someone would be…

Chance: The true blackened!

Joe: …

Sue: …

Flint: …

**Everyone’s gone quiet, but I’m sure that they know as well as I do who the culprit is.**

**The person who stole Clair’s ID.**

**The person who hit Mary with the shovel.**

**It’s obvious to me now, and too everyone else, I imagine.**

**But if I don’t say anything, no one will.**

**The only person standing in this courtroom who could possibly be the killer is…**

**SELECT SOMEONE!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could the blackened be? Is Chance on the right track, or is the killer someone else entirely? Feel free to comment down below if you have any theories, or just comments in general, and thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 3: A Roller Coaster of Emotions, Class Trial Part 3

[Leon Taker Chosen]

 

Chance: You’re the only one!

 

Chance: Leo, that dog is yours, and you wouldn’t have any problem doing anything you told it to, correct?

Leo: …

Chance: Leo, are you going to answer me?

Leo: …A-Am I a suspect?

Chance: Yes, you are. I would suggest that you tell us what you were doing at the time.

Flint: Hold on! You’re suspecting Leo?! Look at him?! He wouldn’t hurt a fly?!

Chance: That remains to be seen. Leo, did you order your dog to drag Mary’s body out of the room?

Leo: N-No, I would, um, n-never do something like that, I swear!

Chance: Then did you hit her with the shovel?

Flint: Stop asking him questions like that! Can’t you see you’re making him uncomfortable?!

Chance: I don’t care. Finding the blackened comes first.

Eva: This is a necessary part of class trial.

Joe: E-Even so…Leo’s been feeling down lately. Could you ease up on him?

Sue: I’m sure this is all just a simple misunderstanding.

**They’re defending him. Even through it’s clear he has some involvement.**

Leo: O-Oh, wow. Thank you all for the help, you guys. You’re all so kind!

Chance: Leo, answer my question.

Leo: I-I don’t know what you’re, um, t-talking about. I don’t k-know anything about this crime!

Flint: That’s right! Leo’s got to be innocent!

Drew: Are you really sure about that?

Flint: I am! And you should be too! You do think he’s innocent, don’t you Drew?

**He sent a threatening glare Drew’s way, causing him to recoil in fear.**

Drew: Ok, ok, ok, I get it! He’s innocent, ok?

Flint: Glad you understand.

**Wonderful…now he’s using his influence as a leader to get the others on Leo’s side. Eva probably suspects Leo…Keaton too, I think. Clair…I don’t know. But even still, if it came to a vote, we’d be outnumbered.**

Keaton: But I saw Leo coming out of the theater earlier. You could have stolen Clair’s ID then!

Leo: N-No, I w-would never steal f-from or kill anyone! E-Even if I wanted to hurt someone, I’d probably b-be too weak to do it…

Chance: Don’t give me that. All you had to do was smack her with the shovel. Even you’re strong enough to pick up a shovel.

Eva: What do you have to say for yourself, Leo?

Leo: I…I d-don’t know! I don’t know what you guys want from me!

Clair: We want the truth! Did you kill Mary or not?!

Leo: N-No! I k-keep saying I d-didn’t do anything, but you g-guys won’t b-believe me, and y-you’re all ganging up on me, a-a-and…WAHHHHHHHHH! YOU’RE ALL SO MEAN!

Flint: Hey! How many times do I have to tell you guys to stop ganging up on him?!

Joe: Yes, let’s all calm down and relax. I’m sure that this is all just a huge misunderstanding.

Eva: If it is a misunderstanding, then I’d like an explanation.

Sue: First, why don’t you give a proper reason to suspect Leo.

Eva: Is that not what we just did?

Sue: Well, I admit that Leo’s dog is the only one that could have opened that door at 5:30pm. But all that proves is that Clair’s ID was stolen, and that the door was opened. You don’t have any proof that Leo hit her with the shovel!

Chance: I’ve proven that they moved the shovel to the basement. Not to mention, unless Mary was knocked unconscious beforehand, Truffles wouldn’t be able to drag her body out of the locker room.

Sue: She was shot with two arrows. What if she used her last bit of strength to make it to the locker room, then lost consciousness.

Chance: Regardless, I have more than one reason to suspect Leo.

Sue: And what would those other reasons be?

Chance: I remember something he had said in the cafeteria after we discovered Mary’s body.

 

[Flashback]

Chance: In that case, this missing knife could prove to be crucial evidence. As I’m sure you’re aware, there’s been a murder.

Leo: Y-Yeah. Poor M-Mary…I can’t believe that someone would do something like this to her.

Drew: Quelle horreur! She’s really dead?!

[End Flashback]

 

Chance: I didn’t even tell you, but somehow, you still knew that Mary was dead.

Drew: Come to think about it, how did you know, Leo? Even I didn’t know that Mary was dead.

Leo: H-How did I know? W-Well, that’s simple, really. I knew because I checked out that the Monokuma File.

Joe: Oh right! The Monokuma File would tell us who was murdered as soon as three people discovered the body.

**No. Not this time. Leo…Leo is lying. And I have to prove it!**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Keaton’s Account, Monokuma’s Account, Monokuma File #3, Fly System, Shooting Gallery Hits.**

Leo: As soon as three people discovered the body…

Leo: **everyone got a Monokuma File**!

Sue: With the Monokuma File, you would know who the victim is.

Flint: And you **wouldn’t** **even have to see the body**!

Drew: I don’t remember getting anything…

Joe: Did you **have the volume down** on your ID? Or maybe you **just didn’t check it**?

Drew: I could’ve sworn **I checked it**!

**Leo couldn’t have possibly have had the Monokuma File. Now to prove to the others that he’s lying!**

**Solution: Monokuma’s Account -- > everyone got a Monokuma File**

 

Chance: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Chance: Leo, I would appreciate it if you told the truth.

Leo: W-What are you talking about?!

Chance: I’m talking about how there’s no way that you had your Monokuma File at that time.

Flint: If he says he had it, then he had it, ok?! So, unless you have proof-

Chance: I do have proof. Monokuma himself can back me up.

Sue: Monokuma’s testimony…is your proof?

Monokuma: Now, I know I don’t like getting involved in these types of things normally, but I am kind of involved with this…

Chance: Monokuma waited until after both bodies were discovered in order to hand over the Monokuma File.

Eva: Isn’t that right, Monokuma?

Monokuma: That’s right! It’d be way too much effort to make two separate files, so I just merged them into one. I might have made the investigation slightly more confusing, but oh well.

Joe: Monokuma’s laziness aside, when exactly did Leo talk about Mary dying.

Drew: It was…after the first body discovery announcement, but before the second.

Clair: So, Leo knew that Mary was dead before getting the Monokuma File!

Flint: Can we really trust Monokuma’s word?

Chance: Considering that neither Eva nor myself obtained the Monokuma File until after we discovered Maple’s body, I believe that we can trust his word this time.

Keaton: So, Leo lied about having the Monokuma File.

Leo: N-No, I didn’t lie, I swear. I…I just got confused.

Eva: What do you mean, confused?

Leo: It’s, um, well…you know…getting accused of a crime that I d-didn’t commit must be getting to me. I mixed up M-Maple and Mary, you see. It was Maple whose death I found out about by the Monokuma File.

Chance: Than how did you figure out that Mary had died?

Leo: W-Well, um, I, um…let me explain…

**If he’s lying, he’s surprisingly clever about it. But no matter how he tries to weasel his way out of it, I know that he must be involved somehow.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Keaton’s Quilt, Fly System, Shooting Gallery Hits, Hammer, Blood Inside Mannequin**

Leo: I found out that Mary was dead by process of elimination.

Drew: What do you mean by that?

Leo: Well, at the time of death, Joe **was by the river**.

Leo: Chance, Eva, and Flint were **at the gallery**.

Leo: And Drew and Sue **were at the dorms**.

Sue: After the announcement, I went to the theater…

Sue: But I was at the dorms beforehand.

Leo: And since Mary **went missing,** I figured she was the culprit.

Eva: But what about Maple and Clair? They were missing too.

Leo: Drew said that Maple **was in her room.**

Leo: And Clair and Keaton **were in one of the extra dorms**.

Keaton: But I closed the door…how did you see us?

Leo: W-Well, just by chance, I saw you two **through the window**!

**This is proving harder than expected…but there has to be some weak point in his argument.**

**Keaton’s Quilt -- > through the window**

Chance: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: You almost had me there for a second, Leo. However, I afraid your lies aren’t good enough.

Leo: What are you talking about?! Everything I said is completely true!

Chance: It is. However, you had no way of knowing where Keaton and Clair were at the time.

Leo: W-What do you mean? The extra dorm room have windows, don’t they?!

Chance: They do. However, Keaton hung up a quilt he made over the window so that no one could peak inside. There’s no way you should have known their location at the time of Mary’s death.

Leo: …

Chance: Anything you’d like to say for yourself?

**He let out a sigh, and gave me an intense look before speaking.**

Leo: …If you see a body of your friend in a pool of blood, what do you do?

**No stuttering. No hesitation. There was just an eerie calm to his voice.**

**But his hands were balled into fists, suggesting that he wasn’t quite as calm as he appeared.**

Chance: What sort of question is that?

Leo: The kind that you’re expected to answer.

**I narrowed my eyes at his remark, but answered regardless.**

Chance: I would go up to them to make sure they’re ok.

Leo: And that’s what I did. I had Truffles retrieve Mary’s body. I don’t have much experience with all this medical stuff, so I went to get help.

Chance: Why didn’t you inform any of us when you went to arcade?

Leo: Well, I ran into Flint-

Eva: You said you never saw him until 8:00pm.

Leo: Well, that was…

Chance: Another lie, right?

Leo: I mean, that…

Joe: Don’t worry, Leo! I’ve got this!

Leo: Huh?

Chance: Joe, what are you talking about?

Joe: Sorry, Chance, I get that you suspect Leo, but listen. Would Leo really be able to drag the body around?

Chance: Drag the body?

Joe: According to the Monokuma File, Mary weighs around eighty pounds. Would Leo really be able to drag her body all the way to the shooting gallery without anyone noticing?

Chance: I…suppose not.

Joe: There! So, he’s off the hook, though, right?

Chance: Not yet.

Joe: What?

**Leo would have trouble moving the body, but even still, it should have been possible if…**

The body moved itself/He had an accomplice/Monokuma moved it

**Answer: He has an accomplice**

Chance: I’ve got it!

 

Chance: It would be possible if Leo had an accomplice.

Sue: An accomplice? Are you talking about Mr. Hunter?

Chance: That’s right. I’ve already proven how Flint could have moved the body to the shooting gallery. Leo and Flint could have simply worked together.

Clair: Monokuma’s motive made it so that the killer could bring one person with them. So, it’d make sense to have an accomplice.

Chance: So, Flint, is it true? Did you and Leo team up?

Leo: W-We didn’t team up at all!

Chance: I was asking Flint.

Leo: Oh…well, it doesn’t really matter. We’d answer the same regardless.

Flint: Yeah…that’s right.

Chance: Didn’t Leo give you your own coins, Flint?

Leo: He didn’t tell me what they were for! I just gave them to him because he asked!

Flint: …

Eva: Whatever happened to the man who would stop at nothing to find the truth?

Chance: You wouldn’t defend a murderer, would you, Flint? If you want justice, then now’s the time to speak up.

Flint: …Damn it.

Eva: Flint?

Flint: GOD DAMN IT!

**He kicked his podium before turning to us.**

Flint: This whole situation just pisses me off!

Eva: Well, it’s your fault for getting involved, isn’t it?

Flint: …I know that. I…kinda hate myself right now...what with all the shit I pulled.

Keaton: So, what now? Are you going to talk, or what?

Flint: Yeah. I…really messed up with how I handled the situation with Mary. I’m man enough to admit that. So now, it’s time I made things right!

Leo: Flint, what are you…?

Flint: I’m sorry Leo. I have to do this.

Leo: N-No, wait!

**But Flint ignored him, and started telling what had happened after he shot Mary.**

Flint: After I shot her, I booked it out of there, and just hid until Leo found me. I confessed to him what I had done, and he told me not to worry. He had a plan.

Chance: So, Leo was the one who came up with the plan?

Flint: Yes. He…went to the theater, and then came back shortly afterwards.

Keaton: That was when I saw him coming out of the theater.

Chance: So, a little before 5:30.

Flint: He found me and said there was a change of plans because he couldn’t find Mary’s body where I said it was, but instead, he found it somewhere else.

Chance: In the girl’s locker room. Mary wasn’t dead at the time, so she managed to hide out there.

Flint: Yeah. Leo quickly got his dog and we went back to the theater. We saw Keaton going to the main entrance, so we made our move. Leo told me to go to the second floor, near the boy’s locker room, while he went near the girl’s locker room.

Eva: That was to retrieve the body, yes? Even though Keaton was there?

Chance: That’s about when Leo threw the shovel.

Flint: Maybe. Scaring Keaton away could have been part of his plan.

Keaton: Hey! I wasn’t scared at all! I was just…concerned for Clair’s safety.

Flint: Well, anyway, Leo actually gave me his coins before I took my first trip to the shooting gallery. Then I took the body to the shooting gallery, and that was that.

Chance: Now I understand. Thank you for clearing that up.

Monokuma: How boring. The trial’s no fun if you just confess so easily!

Eva: Again, Leo. What do you have to say for yourself?

Leo: …Just one thing.

Eva: And that is?

**He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and…**

Leo: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Flint: Hey! Stop making him cry!

Keaton: Come on! He’s clearly faking it!

Leo: W-Why would you say that? I wouldn’t try and trick you guys like that!

Flint: Will y’all shut up with all of your accusations.

Monokuma: Phuhuhu. Just a second ago, you ratted him out, and now you’re defending him? I can’t tell if you’re friends or enemies.

Flint: It’s not like that, bear.

Eva: Then what is it like? Surely, you’re not going to make a special exception for him, even if he is a killer.

Flint: He’s not a killer! I still don’t like killers, but Leo isn’t a killer.

Sue: If you put it like that, it makes sense. For the record, I’m also skeptical that Leo is the culprit.

Chance: Didn’t we just discuss exactly how he did it?

Sue: There’s still one thing that hasn’t been made clear, and until it is, I won’t be satisfied.

Leo: W-Wow, thanks Sue! I s-sure am glad I have such a smart friend like you!

Sue: Oh? Thank you, Leo.

**He’s just acting cute to make them do his bidding. But no matter how he acts, I can still prove he did it as long as keep providing evidence.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Fly System, Mary’s ID, ID Bag, Monokuma’s Account, Target Height**

Sue: You’re saying that **Mr. Hunter moved the body**?

Chance: Yes, I am. Is there a problem?

Sue: Leo told Mr. Hunter to go near the boy’s locker room.

Joe: If they were on opposite sides of the second floor…

Joe: Then Leo **wouldn’t be able to send the body Flint’s way!**

Drew: There is a room connecting them…

Sue: But **it’s locked** , and **neither Mr. Hunter or Leo could enter the girl’s locker room**.

Keaton: Then maybe Leo took the body outside?

Leo **: I-I’m too weak and fragile** to drag the body that far.

**Leo must have handed off the body to Flint somehow…could he have done it without physically moving the body himself?**

**Solution: wouldn’t be able to send the body Flint’s way -- > Fly System**

Chance: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: Leo didn’t have to drag the body over with his hands. He could have simply used the fly system.

Clair: A fly system?

Chance: It’s a device used in stages to quickly move props around. It was operated by a winch, and when I used it, I discovered that I could move something from one side of the second floor to the other.

Eva: There were a bunch of ropes tied into a noose, as well.

Drew: So, the hung body Keaton found…

Chance: Was Leo, moving Mary’s dead body from one side of the room to the other!

Sue: But if that were true, wouldn’t there be signs of hanging on Mary’s neck?

Joe: When I saw the body, there weren’t any marks or anything on her neck.

Sue: If they didn’t tie the noose tight enough, Mary’s body would fall to the ground, and the plan would be ruined.

Keaton: I’m telling you, I saw her body.

Leo: W-What you saw…was a silhouette! It could have been anything!

**No. That was definitely Mary’s body. I’m sure of it.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Fly System, Monokuma File #3, Keaton’s Account, Monokuma’s Account, Blood Inside Mannequin**

Sue: How could Leo have moved the body using the fly system?

Clair: Maybe a **_different part of her body was tied up_**?

Drew: Maybe they put her **_inside of something_**?

Joe: I bet her body **_wasn’t tied up at all_**!

Sue: If she had been hung, she would have **had marks on her neck.**

Keaton: So then what do you think I saw?!

Sue: If the device is used for moving around props, then **_that must be it_**.

**How would Leo be able to move the body without bruising Mary’s neck?**

**Solution: Blood Inside Mannequin -- > inside of something**

Chance: That must be it!

 

**Consent!**

Chance: It’s exactly as Drew said.

Chance: Mary was put inside of an object. That’s why there’s no injuries on her neck.

Keaton: But Chance, the silhouette that I saw looked like a person.

Chance: But what if the object Mary’s body was placed in was shaped like a person.

Drew: Are you talking about the mannequins in the theater?

Chance: That’s right. First, Leo stuffed Mary’s body in a sack, and then stuffed said sack into a mannequin. The blood seeped through the sack, and stained the inside of the mannequin.

Eva: Well, Flint? Can you confirm?

Flint: …Yeah. Maple and Mary’s coins were also stuffed into the mannequin.

Keaton: Now that I think about it, why the hell did Leo bother with the sack?

Chance: So that Flint could tie it to the back of the target. Although, I believe that it might have held another purpose.

Clair: Like what? It’s just a sack, isn’t it?

Chance: It is, but it also hid the bruises from Flint. Flint didn’t cause the bruises, so he would be confused if he saw them.

Eva: That was to hide the fact that Leo hit her with the shovel.

Chance: That’s right. Leo tried to hide the fact that he was the murderer. He offered to help Flint with his plan, but as soon as he saw that Mary wasn’t really dead, he took advantage of her injured state and finished her off.

Eva: And Flint was none the wiser. He must have thought that he had killed her.

Leo: Y-You…you’re horrible! How could you say so many mean things about me?!

Chance: If I’m wrong, I’m willing to admit it and apologize. But I need you to provide some kind of proof that you didn’t do this.

Leo: I…I don’t know! I really don’t know!

Chance: I see. That’s a shame.

Flint: Stop it already! Just stop it!

Chance: I will not. As your leader, it’s my job to keep everyone safe.

Sue: Then what about Leo?!

Chance: Sometimes, sacrifices need to be made. If that means suspecting others, then so be it.

Leo: H-How can you be so cruel?

Chance: I can’t allow my emotions to get the better of me. Our lives are on the line.

Sue: Leo, can you think of anything that might prove your innocence?

Leo: I…I m-might have something like that…

**What is it now? Is there really anything left for him to object to?**

Chance: What could you possibly be able to object to?

Leo: Y-You still haven’t figured out h-how Flint managed to hide from you guys!

Keaton: Does that really matter at this point? We know that he must have hidden away somehow.

Leo: D-Do you know that? Or is that y-your assumption? If Flint had nowhere to hide, then the entire plan would fall apart!

**So…this is it…his last line of defense.**

Leo: If you can’t prove where Flint hid, then your whole theory falls apart!

Chance: Would it really? I’d say your just desperate for some way to weasel out of this.

Leo: I…I’m not good at debating…b-but I don’t want to die, s-so I’m going to do my best!

 

**It’s time to finally end this trial. Time to deliver the final blow!**

**PANIC TALK ACTION**

Leo: Y-You’re all bark, no bite!

Leo: Why won’t you believe me?!                                                                       

Leo: I w-wouldn’t hurt a fly!

Leo: WAHHHHH!

Leo: W-Why are you so mean to me?!

Leo: P-Please…help me…

 

**FINAL STRIKE!**

Leo: Where would Flint be able to hide from you and Eva?!

 

Mannequin

Of                    The

Inside

 

**Solution: Inside of the Mannequin**

Chance: This is the end!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: Flint hid inside the same place that Mary’s body was hidden. The mannequin!

Eva: Ah, so when we were looking for Mary and him at the shooting gallery…

Chance: He was hiding in the mannequin. After we went inside of the shooting gallery, however, he got out of it and followed us inside, claiming that he had actually came to the shooting gallery after us.

Leo: Ah!

Chance: That’s the final piece to your plan, isn’t it, Leo?

Leo: N-No…I…

Chance: Leo, there’s nothing left to debate. Admit to your crime.

Leo: I don’t know anything! You have to believe me! Anyone?!

**An uncanny silence fell over the classroom as Leo frantically searched for helped.**

Leo: G-Guys? Chance is b-being really mean to me again.

**But again, no one answered Leo’s desperate pleas.**

Leo: S-Sue, you must have s-something, right? You’re the Ultimate Lawyer, right?

Sue: …I’m sorry, Leo. I wasn’t able to conduct a thorough investigation of every area. Because of that, I can’t find a single flaw in Mr Clover’s argument. I-I’ll keep trying though!

Leo: W-What? T-Then…Flint?

Flint: It’s all my fault, Leo. I should have never gotten you involved. I…I hope you can forgive me.

Leo: I-It’s fine, Flint! Just prove to them that I didn’t do it!

Flint: Leo…I…I don’t know what to do. He’s got everything right about the plan!

**Neither of them could look Leo straight in the eye as they responded.**

Leo: …I see. So that’s how it’s going to be. You’re all just going to abandon me.

Sue: No! Leo, I-

Leo: Save it. I don’t want to hear your excuses.

Chance: So, what will you do now?

Leo: I guess all that’s left is for me to do is confess.

Joe: C-Confess?! Leo…you couldn’t have killed her!

Leo: I can…and I did. I killed Mary in cold blood. I hit her with the shovel over and over and over…until she stopped moving.

Chance: I’m not complaining, mind you, but you really didn’t give much of a fight, did you?

Leo: There’s no point.

Clair: Leo…why the hell would you do something like that?!

Leo: Because…this killing game needed to end…and I intended to end it.

Chance: What?!

Leo: I was going to put you all out of your misery…just like I did to Mary.

Keaton: What the hell are you talking about?!

Leo: There’s no reason for us to continue onwards…we’re all going to die anyway.

Keaton: What kind of attitude is that!?

Leo: A realistic one. All this talk about hope and beating the mastermind…you’re all fooling yourselves.

Sue: Leo…you told me that you sick of the killing game…sick of voting for our friends and sending them to die. Is that why you…?

Leo: I guess so...but it looks like my plan to end the killing game didn’t work…oh well.

Clair: Oh well? OH WELL?! How can be so nonchalant about everything! You killed Mary! You’re a monster!

Leo: Huh. And I thought that you would have thanked me.

Clair: Thank you?! Why would I thank you?!

Leo: Because if I didn’t finish her off, then the poison would have. Would that have made you a monster, Clair?

Clair: N-No…I didn’t mean….

Leo: To kill her? But what if she was the traitor? You wouldn’t have felt anything over killing someone just to get out. Do you really have any right to judge me?

**Is this…the real Leo? Was the one we got to know just a lie?**

Clair: N-No…I…I just wanted to stop this game.

Leo: And so did I. So what’s the problem?

Drew: The problem is that you tried to kill all of us!

Leo: And what if I hadn’t? Mary would die to the poison, Clair would be the blackened, so then she would die. And you want to know what would happen next?

Eva: What? What would happen next?

Leo: Monokuma would give us a motive, someone would fall for it, kill someone, and either get found out and executed, or all the others would get executed.

Joe: But, we wouldn’t-

Leo: Don’t say you guys wouldn’t do it. I know that you guys aren’t to be trusted.

Chance: What are you talking about? You just committed murder and you say we’re untrustworthy?!

Leo: Come on Chance. You of all people should know what I’m talking about.

**He looked at me, a sinister grin on his face.**

Leo: No matter what you do, this killing game will keep going on…forever and ever and ever…

Chance: …

**Forever…and ever…**

Eva: Chance!

Chance: W-What?

Eva: Chance, what is he talking about?

**I…no…I can’t say anything…**

Chance: Let’s get to the vote, Monokuma.

Eva: Chance?!

Monokuma: Well, alright then! It’s voting ti-

Leo: Hold on, Monokuma! I still have something I need to say!

Monokuma: Huh?! Seriously?! Well, hurry it up!

Chance: Are you still going to try and convince us you didn’t do it?

Leo: No…I’m past that…I just want to tell you a story.

Chance: A story?

Monokuma: Ohhhhh! Story time, is it? Hold on, let me get a projector!

**Monokuma pulled out a projector, putting on a slideshow to match Leo’s story.**

Leo: So, there was once-

Monokuma: Oh, let me tell it, let me tell it!

Leo: …Do what you want.

**Monokuma knows his story? I know that he has lots of information on us, but…**

Monokuma: Imagine a baby boy, crying on a cold October day.

Monokuma: The poor baby was left alone to fend for themselves.

Monokuma: From the moment of their birth, they were nothing but an unwanted nobody.

Monokuma: However, a random passerby found the baby.

Leo: Maybe it would have been better if they hadn’t.

**Why would he say that?**

Monokuma: And that child…was given the name of Leon Taker.

**So…this story is about him, then.**

Monokuma: He discovered his talent for taming animals from a young age.

Monokuma: He would then spend the next several years of his life moving from foster family to foster family.

Monokuma: But none of them really cared about him. To them, he was nothing but an opportunity to line their pockets.

Monokuma: Leo and his talent were constantly exploited for financial gain. His whole life has been nothing more than being used by others.

Monokuma: He was never loved…and never learned how to interact with others. And now, his final chance at a normal high school life has been ruined.

**I looked around, gauging the responses of everyone. The crowd, at least, appeared to be saddened by the story. The others, however, looked either sad or uncomfortable about the story.**

**I suppose it’s time to get back on track, then.**

Chance: Is that story real, Leo?

Leo: It is, but whether you believe it or not is your decision.

Eva: But what was the point of it?

Leo: The point? Hmm…well, I thought it would give you all a better understanding of me.

Eva: I understand that, but I want to know about the way you acted before. Before, you were all shy and quiet, and now…

Leo: Oh, that. Well, I’m not very good when it comes to socializing. I figured that the constant stuttering and “ums” would make me seem...less weird, I suppose. And, well…

Eva: Yes? If you have something to say, say it.

Leo: Well, I’ve certainly been through quite a lot, haven’t I? I’d be a shame if someone who’s had such a hard life wound up being executed, don’t you think.

Chance: So that’s your game. You want our pity.

Leo: I don’t know what you’re taking about. It’s just, for example…Flint.

Flint: Me?

Leo: Yes. I…was just following your plan. I wanted to help you. Honest.

Flint: Leo…I haven’t forgotten how you helped me.

Leo: That’s right. There’s no way I could have expected Mary being alive. I helped you because we’re friends.

Flint: Yeah…

Leo: Sue…Joe…you two are so kind. I know that sending your friends to die has been very taxing for the both of you. I know that you two are far too kind to ever send me to die, right?

Sue: Leo…I…

Chance: That’s enough, Leo!

Leo: W-What? Oh, Chance, don’t tell me that you’re going to vote for me, are you?

Chance: I have too. You’re the blackened, and that’s the rules of this killing game.

Leo: We don’t have to put up with this killing game any longer. Beating Monokuma is impossible, so let’s focus something we can do. I propose that we all vote for the wrong person on purpose. Then, I and one other person go free.

Keaton: How the hell do we know that you’ll take us?!

Leo: I’ll pick someone at random.

Eva: But that’s only a one in eight chance!

Leo: So? You want to know what your chances of beating the mastermind are? Zero!

Chance: I…will never join you.

Eva: Nor will I!

Clair: I…can never forgive Mary’s killer!

Leo: Great! That makes it a one in five chance then! Much better! Everyone who votes for Chance has a chance of being chosen to live!

Chance: Are you that spiteful of me discovering your crime?

Leo: More like, I knew that I couldn’t persuade you not to vote for me.

Clair: The rest of you really can’t be considering this, can you?

**However, none of the others would answer my question.**

**Damn it…it seems like some of them might actually be considering it.**

Leo: Too bad. It looks like they’ve abandoned you this time.

Keaton: No…can’t do it.

Leo: What?!

Keaton: I promised that I’d get through this with the others! And I don’t intend to break that promise.

Leo: Whatever. You’re still outnumbered five to four.

**He’s right…if we try and vote now, there’s a very real possibility that everyone will vote wrong on purpose…**

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…how exciting! I don’t think I’ve ever seen a trial go like this before!

Leo: So, you guys have two choices. Waste your vote on me, or vote for Chance and give yourself a chance to live. What’s it going to be?

**Is that really…all we can do?**

Leo: Well, Monokuma. It’s time for the vote.

Monokuma: Great! Now let’s get starte-

Joe: Wait a second! There has to be something else we can do! There has to be some other third option!

Monokuma: Oh come on! Make up your minds already!

Leo: Joe, what are you talking about?!

Joe: I’m talking about how I’m going to clear your name, Leo!

Chance: What?!

Eva: Excuse me?!

Leo: H-Huh?!

**Even he’s surprised?**

Clair: What do you mean, “clear his name”?! He admitted it!

Joe: I know…but I can’t believe that someone like Leo would ever do something like this!

Eva: Joe, this is no time to get emotional! All the evidence points towards him.

Joe: I…I know I’m being emotional. But I’m sick and tired of sending friends to die!

Leo: Why are you still defending me?

Joe: Because I believe in you…no matter what. I don’t think you’re the bad person you’re trying to make yourself out to be. I know that I’m not the smartest or the strongest, but I’ll never give up hope!

Leo: I-Is that true?

Joe: It is! I know that you’ve been through a lot, but please…trust me. We’re friends, aren’t we Leo?

**Leo seemed to think his words over, but eventually shook his head.**

Leo: No. I can’t trust you. I can’t.

Joe: Oh…ok. In that case…I’ll just have to earn your trust by proving your innocence!

Leo: Joe…

Joe: So come on everyone! This class trial isn’t over yet!

Eva: Joe, what are you talking about?! There’s nothing left to talk about!

Chance: No, I agree. There’s still more to be discussed.

Eva: Really? Do you have a plan then?

**I nodded and started to think about my next move.**

Chance: Let’s try and rethink this. To be specific, let’s talk more about Mary’s injuries.

**I need to stall until I can think of something…this is it.**

**Make Your Argument**

 

**Truth Bullets: Shooting Gallery Summery, Keaton’s Account, Bloody Shovel, Stolen Coins, Knife**

Drew: Why are we doing this?

Drew: It’s obvious that _**Leo’s the culprit**_ **!**

Joe: We don’t know that for sure! Something else could have killed her!

Sue: Perhaps the **_arrows killed her_** after all?

Eva: Would she bleed out from the arrows?

Flint: No way! **_She died because of the poison_**!

Clair: T-There **wasn’t enough time for the poison to take effect**!

Flint: There were a few hours between her getting shot and her death.

Keaton: Her body was moved…at **5:30**.

Eva: She must have been dead at that time.

Drew: Or maybe she was **_shot at the shooting gallery_**?

Joe: **Over twenty shots to her chest**...that would definitely kill you.

Leo: This argument it pointless…

Leo: Let’s just get to the vote!

**This is my last chance…if I don’t reveal something new here, it’s all over.**

**Solution: Shooting Gallery Summery -- > Over twenty shots to her chest**

Chance: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: Actually, Joe, Mary was only shot eighteen times in the chest.

Joe: Really? But if she was tied up behind the target at around 5:30, then four people would have shot her, right?

Sue: Joe, Leo, Mr. Hunter, and myself. We all had six shots.

Chance: True, but according to the summery of everyone’s shots, all of Flint’s six shots hit the head of the target.

Sue: Ah, the report. I didn’t get a chance to look at it.

Clair: Ok…but why does that matter?

**Why does that matter…wait…WAIT!**

Chance: It does matter! In fact, that fact will turn this entire case on its head!

Keaton: Seriously?!

Chance: That’s right! It’s all clear to me now.

**Everything we’ve assumed so far…it’s time to throw it all out the window.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: ID Bag, Target Hight, Hammer, Pink Paint, Fly System, Bow, Knife**

Keaton: So Flint fired at the target’s head…

Keaton: does that really change anything?

Leo: Either way, the bullets **would still hit her body.**

Drew: Not to mention Mary **died before coming to the shooting gallery**.

Sue: Why did you fire at the head, anyway, Mr. Hunter?

Clair: It must have been because **he knew Mary’s body was there**.

Flint: The reason I fired at the head...

Flint: was to **throw suspicion off of me**!

Joe: But a shot to the head **is very deadly**.

Joe: How would that throw off suspicion.

Leo: …

Leo: Chance, have you figured it out?

Leo: The ugly truth behind this case?

**It’s time. Time to turn this case around!**

**Solution: Target Height -- > would still hit her body**

Chance: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: The target was actually a head taller than Mary.

Clair: A head taller? Then…

Chance: Any shot fired at the head of the target would have gone right over Mary’s head.

Eva: So, the reason Flint fired those shots was to draw suspicion away from him.

**Right. At first, he claimed that Mary died at the shooting gallery, and if anyone accused him, he would claim that he shot at the head of the target.**

Clair: Ok, but what do Flint’s actions have to do with anything? Leo’s still the culprit, right?

Chance: On the contrary, it means quite a lot. Consider this for a moment; four people shot at the target six times. If every shot hit Mary, that would be twenty-four shots, right?

Eva: Ah, but since none of Flint’s shots hit her, that would mean Mary was only shot eighteen times.

Clair: Ok? Why does it matter how many times she was shot?

**It matters because being shot only eighteen times contradicts this piece of evidence...**

**Solution: Monokuma File #3**

Chance: I got it!

 

Chance: Everyone take a look at your Monokuma Files.

**I watched as everyone did as I said, and one by one they realized…**

Keaton: Hey, what the hell?! The Monokuma File says she was shot over twenty times!

Joe: Maybe it’s counting the arrows?

Eva: The arrows are counted separately as puncture wounds, and even if they weren’t, that would only be twenty times she was shot, and the file specifies more than twenty.

Drew: So, she was shot at least twenty-one times? Then where did the other bullets come from?!

Chance: I don’t know, but until I do…it’s far too early to declare Leo as the culprit!

Leo: …

Joe: All right!

Sue: I’m glad for Leo too, but it’s a little too early to celebrate. We still have no idea where those other shots came from.

Flint: Yeah, even Monokuma’s shop didn’t have guns.

Drew: And the shooting gallery would have recorded any shot one of us made.

Keaton: So where else could she have been shot.

Joe: I’d probably have to be a gun. We’ve already went over all the other injuries.

**Is there anywhere else you could find a gun here? I need to concentrate and think hard on this.**

 

**HANGMAN’S GAMBIT!**

lgtiagn ugn

 

**Solution: Gatling Gun**

Chance: Now I understand!

 

Chance: What about the Gatling gun in the locker rooms?

Clair: Oh, right! Monokuma told me about those.

Flint: Gatling guns in the locker room, huh? Well, I can’t think of any other guns it could be.

Joe: And since Leo couldn’t have entered the girl’s locker room, that means we couldn’t have activated it on Mary!

Sue: And it must have gone off before Leo took her out of the room.

Chance: So…Leo, when you said you killed her with the shovel…that was a lie, right?

Leo: You were the one who accused me of murder, weren’t you?

Chance: Even so…

**If he’s innocent…why did he want us all to vote wrong? Does he really want this game to end that badly?**

Leo: Why are you asking me? You already have the answer. The true blackened…is the one who caused that Gatling gun to fire.

Clair: The…true blackened…

**The person…who killed Mary…must have activated that Gatling gun.**

**But…if I remember correctly…about how that gun is activated, then…**

**No…that’s impossible…**

**And yet…**

Keaton: Hey Chance. Is it true? Do you know the killer?

Chance: …I do. It’s all clear to me now.

**Emotion aside, there’s only one person who could have activated that Gatling gun.**

**The blackened of this case is….**

**SELECT SOMEONE!**


	29. Chapter 3: A Roller Coaster of Emotions, Class Trial Part 4

[Mary Hart Chosen]

 

Chance: You’re the only one!

 

**I shouldn’t sugarcoat things. I should just come right out and say it.**

Chance: Mary is the culprit. What we’re looking at here is a murder-suicide.

Keaton: W-ha…

Keaton: Hold the fuck up! Are you telling me that Mary killed herself?!

Chance: She did. We know that Gatling gun was activated, but Mary’s the only one with bullet wounds, so the Gatling gun must have fired at her.

Clair: What are you saying?! You can’t be suggesting that Mary really is the culprit!

Chance: That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.

Sue: But why would she commit suicide?

Eva: She was in a lot of pain at the time. That could be it.

Joe: Or she might have just felt guilty about what happened to Maple.

Flint: Even still, she was a nun…suicide might be against her beliefs.

Drew: Could she have written some kind of suicide note?

Eva: We didn’t find anything of the sort in the locker room.

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…I wonder…

**What’s he laughing about?**

Chance: Anyway, if I recall correctly, the Gatling gun is activated whenever someone messes with the locked door in the locker rooms.

Clair: T-That may be true, but there’s no proof that the lock was messed with!

Chance: The lock being messed with is the only explanation for the Gatling gun going off.

Clair: T-That still doesn’t mean that Mary was the one who messed with the lock.

**No…this time I’m sure…I’m sure that Mary killed herself.**

**Make Your Argument**

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #3, Hammer, Knife, Bow, Keaton’s Account, Monokuma’s Account, Fly System**

Clair: I can’t believe that Mary would commit suicide!

Eva: **The Gatling gun must have fired** …that’s the only explanation.

Clair: Unless there was some chance in the locker room…

Clair: That can’t be!

Clair: Was there something wrong with **black lock?**

Clair: Or were there **bullets are over the floor**?

Clair: Was there a **suicide note or something?!**

Eva: In order to figure that out, we need to remember what that room looked like.

Sue: There **was blood on the floor** , and a **bloody hammer**.

Eva: There was a **green lock on the door…**

Sue: And Ms. Wood’s **ID was in the locker**.

**The lock was fully intact when we got into that room…but somehow, that gun must have fired.**

**Solution: green lock on the door -- > black lock**

Chance: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: A black lock? Are you sure about that, Clair?

Clair: Of course I am! Sue said so herself!

 

[Flashback]

Drew: Maybe the way to open those doors is like those locks, then? What color are the locks on the doors we haven’t opened?

Joe: The dorm room is locked from the inside, so I don’t know.

Sue: The locker room lock is black in color, however.

[End Flashback]

 

Chance: That’s strange. When we entered the locker room during the investigation, the lock was green.

 

[Flashback]

**Blood lined the walls and floor in the room. Although, the door in the back still wasn’t opened, a green lock on the door.**

 [End Flashback]

 

Sue: Ah, I see. I suppose that simply slipped all our minds until now.

Eva: Yes, I suppose so. But where did that green lock come from.

Keaton: Don’t you guys remember about the colored locks in the hallway?

 

[Flashback]

Keaton: I found a box with different colored locks in it. There’s a blue one, a green one, and a yellow one. They also have keys to unlock them.

[End Flashback]

 

Chance: So, someone took that lock and replaced the old black one.

Drew: Then did Mary break the old lock?

Chance: She must have. The Gatling gun wouldn’t work otherwise.

Clair: No, you’re wrong! That’s got to be wrong!

Chance: What do you mean, Clair? What’s wrong with my theory?

Clair: There’s no way that Mary’s the culprit! Don’t you realize that we’re still in Leo’s trap!

Keaton: Leo’s trap? Are you saying that he’s still trying to get us to vote for the wrong person?

Joe: No way! We’ve already proven that Leo is completely innocent.

Eva: You have a weird interpretation of innocent…

Joe: Well, I mean…he didn’t kill anyone.

Clair: That’s just what he wants you to think! He’s still trying to get you to vote for the wrong person!

Leo: Oh darn, you figured me out.

Chance: Leo, be quiet. And Clair, how exactly did that gun fire then, if Mary didn’t fire it?

Clair: M-Maybe Truffles did!

Leo: No, nothing like that. Truffles claws and teeth aren’t strong enough to break the lock. All she did was drag Mary’s body out. Then, I hit her with the shovel to confuse you all. Isn’t that right, Truffles?

**He started scratching behind his dog’s ears, ignoring Clair’s angry look.**

Clair: Then how would Mary be able to break it! Are you saying she used her bare hands?

Monokuma: Hey, did someone say-

Eva: No, they didn’t. Shut up.

Monokuma: Ohhhh…

**She does make a good point. What could Mary have done to break that lock?**

**Make Your Argument**

**Truth Bullets: Fly System, Hammer, Boat Ride Toll, Monokuma’s Account, Monokuma File #3, Fly System, Bloody Shovel**

Leo: I already told you, **Truffles couldn’t have messed with the lock**.

Leo: And even if she did, **the gun would have fired on her** , not Mary.

Clair: But Mary’s **couldn’t just break it with her fists**!

Keaton: She wasn’t exactly the strongest person around.

Clair: Exactly! There was **nothing she could use** to break the lock!

Clair: So all of this is just Leo’s trap to get us to vote wrong!

**There must have been something that Mary could have done...but what?**

**Solution: Hammer -- > nothing she could use**

Chance: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: I’m sorry, Clair. But Mary had everything she needed in order to break that lock.

Clair: W-What are you talking about?!

Chance: In the girl’s locker room, there was a bloody hammer on the floor. All of the other hammers were still hung up on the wall, except for that one.

Sue: Right, the hammer. I was beginning to wonder if it was involved at all, or if it was planted.

Flint: So, she used that hammer to break the lock, then.

Eva: Then the Gatling gun must have shot her from behind, and she fell on top of the hammer.

Drew: Guess that’s why it’s drenched in her blood.

Clair: S-Stop it already! Just stop!

Chance: Clair, if this is too much, then-

Clair: No! I…look, I said I’d help but…all you’re doing is accusing Mary again!

Chance: I don’t have any ill will towards Mary, Clair. I don’t like it either, but I’m doing this because I have to.

Sue: Clair, I know it’s hard, but we need to explore every possibly, no matter what.

Clair: It’s just…I can’t imagine how hurt she must have felt. Add in everything that happened today…it’s no wonder she doesn’t want to talk to any of us.

Leo: Do you think she hates us?

Clair: I wouldn’t blame her…if she hated me.

Chance: Clair, you have to trust me. I have nothing but your best interests in hand. Please.

Clair: I...I’ll trust you. But I still have one question! Something that I have to know!

Chance: And what would that be?

Clair: When you investigated the girl’s locker room, were there any bullets. I don’t remember you mentioning any.

Eva: Ah! Bullets! There weren’t any bullets at all!

Clair: Is that true?

Sue: We didn’t find any bullets in the locker room.

Clair: Then…then the Gatling gun couldn’t have been used, right?

**If only that where true…but now, that one clue I found.**

**It had seemed so irreverent at the time, but now…**

**It all makes sense.**

Leo: Well, Chance? Why don’t you show her why she’s wrong?

Chance: There’s an explanation for that too, Clair.

Eva: There is?

Chance: There is.

**That’s right...Eva wasn’t with me when I found it.**

Clair: That’s impossible! If there weren’t any bullets there, then the gun didn’t fire!

Chance: Do you really intend to debate me on this, Clair?

Clair: I do! I know that you’re looking out for me, and I’m thankful…but I think you’re making a huge mistake!

Chance: I see. Well then, in that case, I’ll just have to show you the truth!

Clair: Bring it on! I’m not afraid anymore! I won’t stand back and watch! I’ll fight with everything I’ve got.

**Weaker people would have broken by now…but Clair’s still holding on. While I admire her loyalty towards her friends, I’m afraid it’s time to end this.**

**PANIC TALK ACTION**

Clair: I’ll haunt you!

Clair: Where’s your evidence!

Clair:  This is all Leo’s trap!

Clair: I don’t believe it!

Clair: You’re making a mistake!

Clair: The true killer’s still out there!

 

**FINAL STRIKE!**

Clair: If the bullets weren’t in the locker room, where were they?!

 

River

The                       In

   Dumped

 

**Solution: Dumped in the River**

Chance: This is the end!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: Right before I came to the trial, Joe and I found some bullets in the river.

 

[Flashback]

**Joe lifted his net out of the water, but inside…**

Chance: Wait, Joe! You’re net…there are bullets inside!

Joe: What?!

**Joe stepped out of the boat and dumped the contents of his net onto the floor. Sure enough, there were several bullets on the floor. Looking very closely into the water, I could barely make out some bullets that had sunken to the bottom.**

[Flashback End]

 

Joe: Yeah, the bullets. But I was guarding the river for a while, right?

Chance: That’s right. However, I did send you to guard the body midway through the investigation.

Joe: Right, right. So, I what we need to know is who could have dumped the bullets during the time I was gone?

Sue: That’s most of us. I think a more accurate question would be why would anyone bother to throw the bullets away?

Keaton: Yeah, the bullets would’ve only made it clearer that Mary messed with the lock.

Eva: Well, why not ask the person who just tried to kill us all?

Chance: Leo, did you have anything to do with this?

Leo: No point in hiding things now. Yeah, I dumped the bullets, and I also replaced the lock.

Drew: How did you get in the locker room?

Flint: Monokuma must have disabled all the sensors once the investigation started.

Chance: I can confirm. I was able to get into the locker room just fine. But Leo, do you have that matching key to that new lock?

**Leo pulled out a green key, showing it to me before putting it back.**

Leo: Before I forget, I still have this too.

**Leo pulled out an ID and handed it to Clair.**

Leo: Here. This is yours.

**She didn’t even spare him a glance as she took the ID and placed it in her pocket.**

Drew: I guess cleaning the blood would have taken too long, but when and why did you get on a new lock?

Leo: Well, first of all, I made sure to get the lock before the body discovery announcement near. As for why, I locked the door so Monokuma couldn’t attach a new lock.

Chance: That way, as long as we had a key, we won’t have the fire on us…or at least, that’s what I think.

Eva: What do you mean?

Chance: Monokuma, I want some clarification. Does that Gatling gun fire when the lock is broken, or when the door is opened? You mention that trying to open the door would get you shot.

Monokuma: Umm, well…you see, breaking things is against school regulations, and you’d have to break the lock to get inside, so that’s what I meant.

Drew: But Mary was already the blackened at that point. Doesn’t one of the rules say that you can break anything besides the cameras and monitors if you’re the blackened?

Monokuma: That’s only if it’s for the purpose of concealing your crime. I think most people would agree with my decision that breaking that lock did nothing to conceal the fact that she killed Maple.

**That’s true but…rules or not, the mastermind killed Mary.**

Leo: Well, Maple’s hand being on her chest helped conceal it. Err…for the record, I placed her hand there, not Mary.

Eva: Why am I not surprised?

Sue: Either way, what you’re saying is that there isn’t actually a rule against opening that door if we had the key. So, we could all go there?

Monokuma: I don’t know…I could make a regulation against that.

Sue: But you won’t.

Monokuma: …Well, I mean…

Leo: I already went in there, so it’s fine to let the others see.

Chance: What?! You entered that room?!

Leo: I did. So I already know what’s in there. And if you knew, you’d understand why I’m acting like this. So, Monokuma, can we go inside that room.

**What in that room could have possibly changed Leo so much?!**

Monokuma: GRAWR!

**After several seconds of stomping his foot, a pouting Monokuma spoke to us.**

Monokuma: Fine, do what you want! If you’ve already seen it then fine! Consider it your reward for getting through this trial…if you get through it, that is.

Chance: Speaking of Monokuma, after I told Joe to guard the body, Monokuma had me come into the gift shop to talk to me about poison.

Flint: Why bring that up now?

Chance: I’m just saying that during that time, Leo could have dumped the bullets after Joe left, and rushed to the dorms ahead of me.

Leo: Sounds about right.

Keaton: Then…I guess this is it. Time to bring this damn trial to a close.

Clair: It’s over then…It’s finally over…

**And with that, tear after tear slowly fell down her face and onto the podium.**

Chance: Clair, let’s go over this entire case together, ok? When you’re ready, we’ll start the vote, ok?

Clair: O-Ok, Chance.

Chance: Then, in that case…

 

**Closing Argument Begin**

Chance: Here’s everything that happened in this case!

 

Chance: First, let’s go over the first motive given to us by Monokuma. Monokuma manipulated our dreams so that we dreamt about one of our classmates killing us. One of us happened to dream about the blackened, and this, combined with rumors that they were the traitor, scared one of us into attempting murder. And that person…was Maple Woods.

Chance: Maple borrowed two pieces of Drew’s paper that he used for art. She then wrote a message to the blackened, claiming to be Clair and telling her to meet in the theater basement at 3:30pm. She then wrote a similar message to Clair, only this time, she claimed to be the blackened, and said to meet at the theater at 3:00pm.

Chance: When it came time for all of us too go to the arcade, Maple claimed that she wasn’t feeling well, so she stayed behind. When she was sure everyone was gone, she grabbed a knife from the kitchen and went to the theater. There, she waited for Clair to arrive.

Chance: At 3:00pm, Clair left the arcade to go the theater. As soon as she got there, however, she was attacked by Maple. Maple hit her with a flower vase, and then stuffed her body into a closet. Then, she waited for her real target.

Chance: At 3:30pm, Maple ambushed the blackened with a knife in the theater basement. The blackened, taken by surprise, pushed Maple away so they could run, leaving a pink print on her chest. However, there was nothing behind Maple, so when she was pushed, she slipped off the edge and fell to her death. The blackened had accidentally caused Maple’s death.

Chance: Things didn’t end their however, as someone had actually witnessed the blackened pushing Maple. This witness was Flint. He immediately assumed that the blackened intentionally killed Maple, and attacked them. He readied his bow and, being the Ultimate Marksman, easily hit his fleeing target.

Chance: However, that wasn’t the only arrow she was shot with. Clair had set up a poisoned arrow trap beforehand in an attempt to catch the traitor. Miraculously, the victim’s ID was able to shield them from most of the blow, but they still ended up poisoned. The poison used was also very special, in that it takes several hours to kill, but it also has no cure.

Chance: After seeing what had happened to the blackened, Flint immediately ran away from the scene of the crime. However, the blackened got up. They quickly realized that their ID was broken, so they grabbed Maple’s instead, and made their way to the girl’s locker room so that Flint couldn’t follow them.

Chance: It was here that the blackened made the decision to kill themselves, rather than succumb to the poison. They made sure Maple’s ID was safe inside one of the lockers, took one of the hammers, and hit the locked door over and over again. Monokuma had made it clear that anyone who messed with the locked door in the locker room would be shot, and that’s exactly what happened. As soon as the blackened broke the lock, a huge Gatling gun came out of the ceiling and shot the blackened several times, causing their body to fall on top of the hammer, their blood soaking the floor and walls.

Chance: Meanwhile, Flint was confessing to Leo about what he had done, and Leo agreed to help him cover up his crime. Monokuma’s second motive allowed the culprit to bring one other person with them, after all. However, unbeknownst to Flint, Leo had his own plans. A plan to kill all of us.

Chance: Leo went to the theater basement to find the blackened’s body, but only found Maple’s body. He made sure to move Maple’s hand to her chest to make it harder for us to discover that the blackened killer her, as well as take her coins. He then found Clair in the closet, and stole her ID. Then he made his way to the girl’s locker room, where he found the blackened’s body. He went to go tell Flint, but not before grabbing a sack and a mannequin from backstage. Unfortunately for Leo, Keaton witnessed him coming out of the theater.

Chance: Leo told Flint to head near the boy’s locker room, while he would grab the body. Being a boy, Leo couldn’t get inside the girl’s locker room. However, Leo had planned for this, and gotten his dog to retrieve the body. Since Leo’s dog is female, it had no trouble getting inside the locker room after Clair’s ID was scanned. It bit down on the blackened’s leg, and dragged her out of the room. There, Leo took a shovel and hit the dead body in the face over and over again until it bruised, further complicating this case. He stuffed the body in a sack, and that sack into a mannequin, and put his, Maple’s, and the blackened’s coins together for Flint to use.

Chance: Leo threw the shovel to the ground floor, and attached the mannequin to a fly system. He used this to send the body Flints way. Flint took the body and ran to the shooting gallery. With the coins he had, he would be able to make two trips there. He took the first one, dumped the mannequin outside the building, and tied the sack behind the target. He did this to try and frame anyone who went to the shooting gallery before him, as Monokuma forced us to participate. Finally, Flint left the shooting gallery.

Chance: While this was going on, Leo was working on his plan as well. He moved the shovel he had dropped earlier to the basement, in order to make us think that it was used in Maple’s murder.

Chance: Then came nightfall, and Flint made sure to use the last of his coins to take a second trip to the shooting gallery ahead of us. Hiding in the mannequin, he waited until we entered the shooting gallery to follow us. Then we discovered the body. Flint was sure that he had killed the victim, and since Leo had already seen it, only two more people were needed to trigger the body discovery announcement. Using this to his advantage, he discovered the body with us, hoping that would fool us into thinking he was innocent.

Chance: At the same time, Leo was around the theater. As soon as the body discovery announcement played, Leo rushed into the girl’s locker room, and looked inside the room that the blackened had opened up. Apparently, something in there completely changed his perspective, and he planned to kill us all during the trial. Using a green lock he found at the dorms, Leo locked the room again, and grabbed every bullet from the Gatling gun and, after I told Joe to guard the body, dumped them into the river. He did that because the blackened was unable to cover up the crime on their own. And the reason for that was…

Chance: Because Mary Hart, the blackened of this case, was already dead. Rather than slowly succumb to the poison, she chose to kill herself by intentionally breaking Monokuma’s rules! That is the truth of this case!

 

**BREAK!**

Chance: Well, Clair? How was that? Do you have any more questions?

Clair: No…I understand. I’m…ready to vote.

Chance: All right. And what about the rest of you? Do you all feel the same? No objections?

Keaton: It’s messed up, but…I guess it’s the truth.

Joe: At least…there won’t be an execution, right?

Drew: I don’t care who the culprit is anymore. I just want this trial to be over!

**After waiting a few moments, it became clear that no one else was going to speak up.**

Chance: Monokuma, we’re ready to vote.

Monokuma: Really? Are you? Nobody going to shout “wait”, and stop the trial again?

Chance: No, not this time.

Monokuma: Ok! Well then, without further ado…going once, going twice…going twice and a half…

Eva: Would you hurry up?!

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…if you insist.

**Monokuma cleared his throat, and then…**

Monokuma: Who will be chosen as the blackened!? Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one!?

**I pulled the lever on my podium and selected Mary. One by one, the others did the same. The slot machine from the previous trials came out again, its dials spinning and spinning. Although I was convinced that we had made the correct decision, a part of me still felt anxious as the dial slowed down.**

**But sure enough, the dials stopped on Mary’s face, and the word GUILTY flashed as confetti fell.**

Monokuma: *Sigh*…How annoying. You got it right again. The nefarious blackened that killed Maple Woods and Mary Hart…is Mary Hart herself!

Eva: You were really hoping we would die during this one, huh?

Monokuma: I was. But you brats are putting on quite the performance. All these visions and clues…they’ve certainly made you more knowledgeable, haven’t they?

Sue: All the knowledge in the world doesn’t mean much if it can’t save our friends.

Flint: If you want us dead so badly, then why not just kill us?

Drew: D-Don’t give him any ideas!

Monokuma: Well, then I wouldn’t have the moral high ground then, would I?

Flint: Moral high ground?! What the hell are you talking about? You kidnapped us and forced us to kill each other!

Monokuma: I didn’t force anything. You guys are the ones who decided to kill.

Drew: But none of us here are killers! Mary’s death was a suicide.

Leo: Even so, most of us attempted to kill, right? That’s almost as bad. Only Sue, Joe, Chance, and Drew don’t have blood on their hands, right?

Sue: Leo, I-

Leo: You don’t need to make excuses for me. I still tried to kill everyone.

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…you guys think you’re so innocent, don’t you?

Joe: What are you talking about? We are innocent!

Monokuma: Are you, now? Let me show you something.

**Once again, a projector came down, and Monokuma stated playing camera footage.**

Clair: Ah! That’s Mary!

**Mary was in the girl’s locker room, folding costumes and grabbing swords and hammers off the wall and placing them on the floor. Eventually, I realized that she was making some sort of message.**

**Killed…Maple…Then…Self**

**She made a message for us?! Then what happened to it?!**

Keaton: What the hell is this, bear?!

Monokuma: What you’re witnessing are the final moments of Mary Hart’s life.

**Her final moments? Why is he showing us this? Either way, I should pay attention.**

[Flashback]

**Mary placed Maple’s ID in the locker, then picked up a hammer, facing the locked door.**

Monokuma: And just what do you think you’re doing?

Mary: M-Monokuma! I was…

Monokuma: You were planning to break that lock, weren’t you?

Mary: And what if I was?

Monokuma: You know what will happen if you do, right?

Mary: I do, but…I have to do it. If I don’t…then this poison will kill me, and the others might not be able to figure out the culprit.

Monokuma: Oh, so you know about the poison.

Mary: I do. I saw a bottle by the hole that shot an arrow at me. A bottle of poison with some green liquid in it. The same liquid that was on that arrow that shot me.

Monokuma: You do realize that your classmates will still have to do a trial, don’t you?

Mary: I know. I’ll try to make things as clear as possible to them, so they’ll be able to solve this easily. No one else will have to die. No one will have to witness your executions. It’s better this way.

Monokuma: You’d even protect the person who set up that trap.

Mary: I…have a feeling I know you set up that trap. And if I’m right, I know that they would never wish anyone harm, except for you and the traitor. So yes, I will protect them.

Monokuma: How dreadfully boring. I suppose I can’t stop you, though.

Mary: I’ve caused so much trouble for everyone else. If I’m going to die anyway, I want to do something to help the others.

Monokuma: Boy, I’ll say. You’ve been more polarizing these last few days then my relatives in the Arctic. Maybe it would be better if you offed yourself, huh? I mean, no one here likes or cares about you, do they?

Mary: No…

Monokuma: Huh?

Mary: No, that’s wrong! The others…they’re just afraid. Afraid of the traitor! Afraid of your sick and twisted game! I know…there’s at least one person here that cares about me.

Monokuma: Well then, why don’t you tell me. Just in case they can’t figure out that you’re the blackened, you can still save someone.

Mary: If I must…Clair is who I chose.

Monokuma: Interesting…and do you really expect her not to sabotage the trial, should I tell her that she would be free if she got everyone to vote wrong?

Mary: I trust her, just as she trusts me. And I trust the others to do their best to make it out of here, and defeat you.

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…I get that you hate me, but do you really think that the others stand any chance against me?

Mary: You misunderstand me. I feel that it’s only a matter of time before your sins catch up with up with you, but I don’t hate you. Rather, I simply pity you.

Monokuma: You…pity me?

Mary: I do. You are so caught up in your delusions of grandeur, that you have no idea that even now, everyone is working hard in order to defeat you. You’re not as strong as you think you are.

Monokuma: What are you talking about! I’m the king here!

Mary: Well, not everything is going according to your plan, is it? All these visions of the past, all these clues that we’ve gotten...we’re slowly gaining knowledge to defeat you.

Monokuma: Grr…it sounds to me like you do hate me!

Mary: No, I don’t. However, that doesn’t mean that I condone your actions. Rest assured, the others will stop you. I’m sure of it. As I said, your sins will catch up with you.

Monokuma: How dare you! You have no right to judge me!

Mary: But even you have your own sense of justice, don’t you? When a blackened is caught, you punish them, don’t you?

Monokuma: That’s because…if you commit a crime, you should get punished. That’s how things should be.

Mary: But wouldn’t kidnapping us count as a crime? Shouldn’t you be punished as well?

Monokuma: Now you’re the one who’s misunderstanding. Being trapped here…this is your punishment!

Mary: What do you mean?

Monokuma: Never you mind. You’ll be dead soon anyway. That information is useless to you. Don’t worry, though, as I’ll make sure that your classmates join you in the afterlife soon enough!

**Monokuma left the locker room, and the footage finally stopped.**

[Flashback End]

 

Monokuma: Well wasn’t that entertaining? I think so!

Flint: You’re one sick son of a bitch, you know that?

Monokuma: That’s rich coming from you. You’re the whole reason this case got so much more complicated. You really jumped the gun, didn’t you?

Flint: …

Clair: S-She…Mary killed herself…so that I wouldn’t be the blackened.

Monokuma: That’s right! I guess it really is your fault, huh? And to think, if anyone had listened to your stupid objections, everyone except for you would be dead!

Clair: N-No…I didn’t mean to! I really thought that Mary was innocent.

**Clair started to cry even harder while Monokuma continued to sit there with a sinister grin on his face.**

Keaton: That’s enough! Hasn’t she been through enough already?!

Monokuma: Hey, don’t get mad at me! I didn’t do anything!

Joe: Then what happened to the message that Mary left for us?

Monokuma: Um…ah…well…

Drew: You got rid of the suicide message, didn’t you?!

Monokuma: Well…I mean, I always been a bit of a neat freak, you know. I keep cleaning up the messes that you guys make, like the dead bodies.

Joe: But that’s interfering if the crime scene!

Monokuma: You guys still figured it out, right? I didn’t want to make things too easy for you to figure out.

Drew: Well, we figured it out and we watched your stupid video. Now let us leave!

Monokuma: What are you talking about?! You can’t go yet! We still haven’t even gotten to the most exciting part!

Sue: The most exciting part? Don’t tell me-

Monokuma: That’s right! It’s time for the execution!

Joe: But the blackened is already dead! You’re not going to execute a corpse, are you?

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…just watch this.

**Once again, the projector displayed an image to us. This time, it showed Mary inside a stable.**

Chance: Monokuma, what is the meaning of this?!

Monokuma: I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Mary Hart, the Ultimate Nun!

Clair: Please, s-stop it! N-No more!

Monokuma: Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s…PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIME!

Clair: I SAID STOP!

**GAME OVER**

**Mary Hart has been found guilty**

**Commencing execution**

**Mary had a little bear**

**Mary found herself in a stable, the only other occupants being an ox and a donkey. All of a sudden, she collapsed to the ground in pain, clutching at her stomach. Tears started falling as she screamed in pain again and again.**

**Then, her stomach started expanding. While it was doing this, her screaming turned into coughing, and she started coughing up blood onto the floor. As her stomach grew bigger and bigger, her pain grew greater and greater.**

**In the distance, I saw three Monokumas wearing fancy clothing riding on camels in Mary’s direction. When they approached Mary’s location, they dismounted their camels, and prepared to enter the stable. At this point, Mary stomach had grown large, and seemed ready to burst. And as soon as the three Monokuma’s opened the door to the stable…**

**Mary’s chest burst open, blood splattering all over. The animals, the Monokumas, the walls…everything was covered in Mary’s blood. And at the center of all of it, the beast that had emerged from Mary’s chest, now standing on her corpse and receiving gifts from the other Monokumas…**

**Was a baby Monokuma cub.**

Monokuma: Ah, now wasn’t that exciting?! I love a good baby shower, don’t you? Especially when they’re being showered in blood!

Keaton: That…that’s so fucked up! What the hell’s wrong with you?!

Flint: I don’t understand! Mary just died today! How do you have footage of her being executed?!

Drew: I-It has to be a lie! He must be playing some sort of trick on us.

Eva: What is this nonsense, Monokuma?!

Monokuma: Nonsense? No, no, no, I assure you that everything that I’ve shown you is completely real.

Sue: Then would you mind explaining to us how it’s possible for someone to die twice?

Joe: Some of you guys mention seeing a vision where I died, right? Could it be like what we’re seeing here?

Keaton: There’s a huge difference between a vision and actual footage, you know?

Drew: It’s clearly faux, then! Monokuma must have faked this somehow!

Leo: But he just said-

Drew: I don’t care what he said! It’s impossible for someone to die twice!

Leo: Is that so? Well, what about you, Chance? What do you think?

**Why is he asking me?**

Chance: I don’t know. I’m just as confused as you.

Leo: …Well, all right then. We should be heading to the secret room anyway.

**Another lie…I can tell he doesn’t believe me, but at least he’s not pressing the issue.**

Leo: So, Monokuma, can we leave now.

Monokuma: Of course. I’ve shown you all I’ve needed to show you, after all. In fact, I should be leaving as well.

**Monokuma let the trial ground, and the crowd of Monokumas cleared out as well.**

Leo: Fine then, let’s get going everyone. Let’s check out that room already!

**We all moved towards the elevator, shaken from what Monokuma had shown us. Then, I realized that someone wasn’t with us.**

Chance: Clair?

**Turning around, I saw her curled up by her podium, crying to herself. What Monokuma showed us was so much of a bombshell that**

Sue: Poor Clair…she’s been through so much…

**Sue started walking towards her, but Eva stopped her.**

Eva: Let me handle this, ok? The rest of you go check out that room.

Sue: Well, all right…

**As the rest of us got into the elevator, I wondered what secrets were behind that door, and why it made Leo want to kill everyone…**

******************************************************************

**Why…why, why, why, why, why?! Why did everything have to turn out like this?!**

Eva: Clair?

**Looking up, I saw Eva standing above me.**

Clair: What do you want?

**She kneeled down beside me.**

Eva: The others have already left. Are you going with them?

Clair: No…I’ll probably just ruin the mood.

Eva: Well, then would you like me to escort you to your room?

Clair: Why are you even talking to me?

Eva: Because I’m concerned about you, Clair.

Clair: But I almost killed everyone, and it’s my fault Mary’s dead!

Eva: But you didn’t mean for any of that to happen! You made a mistake, yes, but you honestly thought you were doing the right thing.

Clair: But then everything came crashing down, and everyone hates me.

Eva: I don’t think so. Most of the others seemed very concerned about you. And I certainly don’t hate you.

Clair: Y-You don’t?

Eva: No, I don’t. And I’m sure that Mary doesn’t either.

Clair: You really think so?

Eva: She gave her life for you, and the rest of us as well. She chose you to live if we chose wrong. Of course she didn’t hate you. And…she gave you this.

**She pointed to the necklace I was wearing…the necklace that Mary had given me.**

Clair: Mary…

**I could feel tears beginning to fill my eyes again, but then…**

**I felt Eva’s hands wrap around me as she wrapped me into a hug.**

Eva: It’s going to be okay, Clair. Everything’s going to be fine.

Clair: W-Why…why are you being so nice to me?

Eva: Because a leader is supposed to be kind and understanding, right? That’s what you told me, isn’t it?

Clair: T-Thank you, Eva.

**After spending a few more minutes together in the arena, the two of us rode the elevator up to the top, where we ran into Drew.**

Eva: Drew? Didn’t you go with the others?

Drew: I don’t care to have my mind blown for the umpteenth time today. I can wait for tomorrow for the others to tell me what’s there. Right now, I just want to go to bed.

Eva: It is rather late...well past midnight, I’d say.

Drew: Yeah. I was just going to throw this away and go to bed.

**I saw that he was holding a painting in his hands.**

Clair: Hey, that’s the painting of Maple you made, isn’t it?

Drew: Yeah…it’s a little painful to look at.

Clair: Well, you could give it to me. I’d be something to remember her by.

Drew: Seriously? She did…sort of play a role in Mary’s death.

Clair: I know, but I think that Mary would have forgiven her. That…was the kind of person she was.

Drew: I see. Well, if you want it, it’s yours. Here.

**He handed me the painting, and continued standing there.**

Clair: Is something wrong, Drew?

Drew: Thanks…for forgiving her. Maple was…a victim too, in a way. Under different circumstances…I don’t think she would have done what she did. At least…that’s what I want to believe.

**Drew walked away, leaving Eva and myself as we walked to the dorms.**

Eva: You said that Mary would forgive those who wronged her?

Clair: Yeah, I did. She told me that she forgave you and Keaton as well.

Eva: She truly was a kind person, wasn’t she?

Clair: Yeah, she was.

**Mary forgave Eva, Keaton, and myself. I suppose that if she could forgive me for what I did, then I can forgive myself as well. And I’ll keep moving forward...for her sake.**

******************************************************************

**Leo had led us to the girl’s locker room. I noticed that Monokuma still had the scanner off, allowing us all to pass.**

Chance: You still have the key, correct?

Leo: That’s right. Now, get ready for this.

**Leo unlocked the door, and inside…**

**Was Monokuma siting on a chair in front of a bunch of monitors.**

Monokuma: Why hello there! And welcome to the mastermind’s room.

**This is the mastermind’s room?!**

Joe: What?! This is where the mastermind is?

Flint: But I don’t see anyone else inside of here besides Monokuma.

Sue: Then how is Monokuma talking?

Monokuma: Don’t get me wrong, the mastermind is the one controlling me, but they don’t have to be in this room to do it.

Keaton: Then where the hell is the mastermind?!

Monokuma: You didn’t see them? But they were at the trial the entire time.

Joe: Were they in the audience the entire time?

Monokuma: No, they weren’t. They were sitting at a podium.

Chance: You’re saying…that one of us is the mastermind.

Monokuma: Ding ding! We have a winner. That’s right…one of you nine annoying bastards is the mastermind.

Leo: And now you guys understand why I did what I did. We know that, as long as we don’t break the rules, Monokuma can’t hurt us because he’s not a part of the killing game.

Chance: But the mastermind can, if they’re a participant.

Leo: Exactly. Being the mastermind, they easily could have all the recourses available to commit the perfect crime. That’s why…I had to take them out, no matter what. No matter what, we can’t let the mastermind win.

Sue: Leo…I…I don’t know what to say.

Joe: So, not only is one of us the traitor, one of us is the mastermind as well.

Chance: Two people out of nine…that means there are seven people that can be trusted.

Keaton: Problem is, we don’t know who those people are.

**The other problem is that there’s very little we can do about it right now. As I thought about our situation, I noticed Flint grabbing a file near Monokuma.**

Chance: Flint, what’s that?

Flint: It’s a file about something called Demon Hunting.

Monokuma: Hey, that’s mine!

Flint: Well, that’s too bad, because I’m taking it.

Monokuma: You’d better give that back or I’ll-

**Before Monokuma could finish his sentence, a bright light shone on us.**

Flint: What the hell?! I can barely see anything!

Joe: Jeez, I know we needed something to lighten the mood, but this is going overboard!

Keaton: Is this Monokuma’s doing?!

**Before Monokuma could answer him, Keaton completely disappeared before my eyes.**

Sue: Mr. Patches! What did you do to him, Monokuma?!

Monokuma: I didn’t do anything I swear!

Sue: You had better not be lying or I’ll-

**But before she could finish, she disappeared as well.**

Joe: Sue! No!

Leo: Look, the monitors!

**Taking a look at the monitors, I saw that the Drew, Clair, and Eva also had bright lights near them. When I turned to look at the others, however, I saw that Joe had already disappeared.**

Monokuma: N-Now, now, subjects…the most important thing to remember is too remain calm.

Chance: What is this ominous light that threatens to engulf us?!

Monokuma: Ok, now you’re just being overdramatic!

Flint: Well, one thing I know for sure…wherever this light takes us, I’d rather be there than here!

**Flint then disappeared as well, taking the file with him.**

Leo: So Chance, do you really have no idea what’s going on?

Chance: I honestly don’t know!

Leo: Huh…judging by your reaction and expression, you might actually be telling me the truth this time. Either way, we’re about to find out soon enough!

 **Leo disappeared as well, and** **when I** **looked at the monitors, I saw that Clair, Eva, and Drew had disappeared as well.**

Monokuma: No! No, no, no! This isn’t supposed to happen! I’m supposed to be the one in control!

**So, this really isn’t Monokuma’s doing. Then I can only hope that the person behind this is our friend, rather than our foe.**

**The light finally took me moments later, and I completely disappeared…**

 

Chapter 3: A Roller Coaster of Emotions

 

End

                                                                                                                                                         

                                                                                                  Chance          Eva

Joe                                   ~~Ace~~

Sue                                                ~~Karin~~

 ~~Maple~~                                                    Keaton

Leo                                               Drew

Flint                               ~~Paige~~

 ~~Miles~~               ~~Mary~~

Clair

**Surviving Students: 9**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus marks the end of chapter 3. Next up is chapter 4, and with it, comes more free times. Feel free to vote for any character you want Clair to spend free time with. And thanks for sticking around for another chapter, everyone.


	30. Chapter 4: An Eternal Hell, Daily Life Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter marks the beginning of chapter 4!

**What happened…?**

**The last thing I remembered, there was this bright light, and then it took me away…**

**I don’t hear anything from Terra…**

**But…it’s still coming to me…another memory.**

 

[Flashback]

???: Clair? Are you listening?

Clair: Oh, yeah, I was just wondering why you brought me here.

???: Surly you’ve noticed how the headmaster acts around our class, haven’t you?

Clair: What do you mean?

???: Whenever someone in our class approaches him, he seems to grow all quiet and standoffish.

Clair: I just thought he was always like that.

???: No…I’ve been observing him recently…he acts perfectly normal with the other kids and the staff. Just not with us.

Clair: So, he only acts cold towards us, huh?

???: Correct. He even acts like that towards Flint.

Clair: What?! But isn’t Flint his own son?!

???: That’s why I feel that there’s something that he’s not telling us!

Clair: You mean like…our lost memories?

???: That’s right. The world outside is a mess, everyone avoids us like the plague, and I want to know why!

Clair: I agree, but…how are you going to go about that?

???: Well, you know that Mr. Prince guy, right?

Clair: Oh, you mean Eva’s dad?

???: Right, him. While I was observing the headmaster, I noticed that he meets up with that man quite a lot.

Clair: Doesn’t he own some huge company or something?

???: That’s right. I was eavesdropping on some conversations the two of them had, and I feel like that man may be involved with us somehow.

Clair: So, what are we going to do about it?

???: You aren’t going to do anything. I’m going to go investigate.

Clair: By yourself? Are you going to be ok?

???: I’ll be fine. This is what I do. After I do some snooping, I’ll come back to you with the results.

Clair: Ok, just…stay safe, ok?

???: Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.

[End Flashback]

 

**That must have been a memory from my time at Fortune’s Light. But who was the person I was talking to? Now that I think about it…Mary mentioned seeing someone like her in her vision. Black hair…green eyes…and freckles. Yeah, the person I was talking to must be who she was talking about!**

**But…now that I got a closer look, she kinda looked like Sue...it that just a coincidence?**

**Putting my thoughts aside for now, I decided to look around the room I was in.**

**It looks like I’m in some kind of wooden cabin. It’s a lot less fancy than anywhere else, but that’s fine.**

**To be honest, a part of me just wants to stay in bed all day…**

**Especially after what happened to Mary.**

**But I promised that I’d keep moving forward. So, as long as I’m alive, I’ll keep fighting.**

**After I slowly got out of bed and got dressed, I stepped outside and found Chance nearby.**

Chance: Good morning, Clair.

Clair: Chance?! You’re here! Do you know where any of the others are?

Chance: Most of them are eating breakfast. I can take you there.

Clair: I’m glad. I thought I would have lost the others too…

Chance: You…don’t have to worry about that. Everyone’s safe.

Clair: R-really?

Chance: That’s right. However…er, I don’t want to alarm you or anything, but…

Clair: But…

Chance: Look up.

**I looked upwards and…**

Clair: What the hell?! How did that even get there?!

**Above us was a huge glass dome, encompassing as far as I could see. Attached to the dome where what appeared to be tons of sprinklers. I also noticed that there were lots of intercoms around.**

Clair: Where are we?!

Chance: A campground, it looks like. There are a bunch of other cabins nearby.

Clair: Do you have any idea who brought us here?

Chance: I have an idea, but let’s go find the others for now so we figure out what to do.

Clair: Ok…

**A campground incased within a glass dome?! Is that just to keep us from escaping?**

**I followed Chance over to an area near a big building, and sure enough, the others were there.**

Sue: Oh, Clair, there you are. There are plenty of pancakes for breakfast.

Keaton: Yeah, so, um…feel free to eat all you want.

Joe: I can get them for you, if you want.

Clair: Oh, no, that’s fine…

**They’re all looking at me…with pity in their eyes.**

**I took a few pancakes and poured a bit of syrup before turning around…**

**and realizing that couldn’t sit next to Mary anymore.**

**I…couldn’t do anything with her anymore.**

Keaton: Um…I got an open spot next to me, Clair.

Clair: Oh, right…thanks.

**Everything about our group seems even more awkward than before. I remember Leo’s words from the trial…about how most of us don’t have blood on our hands.**

**Including me.**

Joe: Wow, these pancakes are really good! Which of you guys made them?

Sue: Flint, you were the first one up, right? Did you make it.

Flint: No, I didn’t. This was already here when I arrived.

Keaton: Guess someone prepared it for us, then.

Drew: Monokuma’s never prepared food for us. I wonder who did this.

Leo: The last thing I remember is this blinding light that shone over me.

Eva: The same thing happened to you too, huh?

Flint: Cloud this be some sort of prank by Monokuma?

Chance: It’s possible, but I don’t think that’s the case.

Flint: Then who do you think did it?

Chance: Monokuma mentioned an intruder some time ago, correct?

Sue: I remember. They were also the ones sending us information.

Drew: So…could they really have found us? Are…we saved?

Eva: That’s dangerous to assume. We don’t know for sure.

Chance: That’s true. For now, we should take a few precautions.

Keaton: What did you have in mind?

Chance: Around 10pm each night, I shall be patrolling the area to make sure everyone’s safe and in bed.

Sue: Well, that seems fine.

Flint: Do what you want, I guess.

Leo: Oh, Flint, do you still have that file from Monokuma?

Flint: Yeah, I do. I haven’t had the time to read it, though.

Leo: You should read it tonight, then. I’m sure it has plenty of useful information for us!

Flint: Yeah, I’ll be sure to make some time for it.

Chance: Good. Well then, let’s all split up and explore this place.

Drew: Whatever…

Flint: I guess…

**Everyone seems…so drained and apathetic. Like nobody has any hope left about escaping.**

Joe: That’s right! Come on, everyone! If we all work together, I’m sure that we can find and exit and-

Drew: Shut up. No one wants to hear it.

Joe: W-What?

Drew: No one wants to hear about your stupid platitudes anymore!

Sue: Mr. Shade, what are you saying?

Drew: I’m saying that I’m sick and tired of hearing that everything’s going to be ok over and over again! Cleary, things are not ok!

Flint: With both the mastermind and the traitor still around, I have to agree.

Eva: Don’t tell me you have any more ideas, do you?

Flint: No, I don’t. I feel so damn powerless. No matter what we do, people just keep dying!

Joe: B-But didn’t you just hear Chance? It’s possible that we could have been saved! We won’t have to worry about Monokuma or his motives anymore!

Drew: I’ll believe it when I see it. You can get your hopes up if you want, but you’ll only be setting yourself for disappointment.

**Drew left ahead of us, walking away from the big cabin. Flint finished his food soon after, then walked up to Chance.**

Flint: No big speech this time?

Chance: …I don’t like to admit it, but there’s a hint of truth to what Drew is saying. Words only mean so much, but if we want to escape, we need to take action.

Flint: I just hope you have something planned.

**Flint walked off as well, leaving only seven of us.**

Joe: We…we can’t just lose hope like this. Come on guys!

Leo: I don’t want to give up but…it feels like we have nothing at this point. Like we’ve hit rock bottom.

Joe: Then there’s nowhere to go but up! It’s when you’re at your worst that you need hope the most! We need to pick ourselves up and be happy!

**That’s easy for him to say…**

Sue: Joe, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but sometimes it’s not that simple.

Joe: I know, but…here’s how I think about it. Monokuma can take us away from our home, and he can take away our freedom, but he can’t take away our hope! Hope isn’t some physical thing, it’s what we feel inside of us. The will to keep going! So try as he might, Monokuma can’t take away our hope. We have to make the decision whether to keep going or to give up.

**I guess I can understand where he’s coming from. That’s probably why Monokuma hates our hope so much…it’s the only thing he can’t take away from us one hundred present of the time.**

Leo: How can you be so optimistic after everything that happened?

Joe: I told you, didn’t I? I haven’t given up hope yet! We’ll find a way out of here, just you wait!

Leo: I see…I honestly never expected any of you guys to be so hopeful.                 

Joe: Well that’s just the kind of guy I am.

Leo: Right…

Chance: If any of you guys see Flint or Drew, tell them that we’ll be meeting before nighttime to discuss our findings.

Keaton: If they’ll listen to us, that is.

Joe: Ok! Come on, everyone! Let’s do our best to find a way out of here!

**Most of the others left, leaving me siting at the table.**

Sue: Clair, you’ve barely touched your breakfast. Do you not like pancakes?

Clair: No, I’m just not that hungry, is all.

Sue: Still, you should eat a little bit.

Clair: I’ll be fine. I promise.

Sue: Well…all right, but if you get hungry later, come to me and I’ll fix you something, ok?

Clair: You can cook?

Sue: Well enough.

Clair: I don’t know…I don’t want you exhausting yourself for my sake.

Sue: You don’t need to worry about. I love to help you in any way I can.

Clair: It’s just…I’m glad that everyone’s concerned about me about what happened with Mary, but all the extra attention…

Sue: You want some time alone, then?

Clair: Yeah. Seeing everyone looking at me with sadness…I know they don’t mean it, but something it just makes me feel even worse.

Sue: I see. To be honest, I have a confession to make.

Clair: A confession?

Sue: Yes. I…while I am concerned for you, part of the reason I’m helping you is selfishness on my part?

Clair: Really?

Sue: Yes. I…feel guilty about what happened to Mary. She confided in me about how worried she was. I told her that I believed that she wasn’t the traitor.

Clair: You weren’t lying about that, were you.

Sue: No, I just…I didn’t make any move to expose the real traitor. If I hadn’t been such a coward, then maybe…

Clair: We can’t focus on what ifs…we need to keep moving forward, no matter how hard it is.

Sue: Yes, I suppose you’re right. I guess I just feel a little guilty for not taking action.

Clair: Come on, Sue, you’re the last person who should be feeling guilty about what happened.

Sue: …If you say so. Sorry…

Clair: Come on, what are you sorry for?

Sue: I should have considered your feelings more when I offered to cook for you. And here you are, cheering me up when I was trying to do help you.

Clair: Don’t worry about it.

**She still had a sad look on her face, however, so I tried to make a suggestion.**

Clair: Well…maybe we could whip something up together?

Sue: Something together?

Clair: Yeah, I mean…we could make something for everyone! It’d be fun!

Sue: I suppose…what did you have in mind?

Clair: I don’t know yet…maybe I’ll ask Chance for suggestions. I’d have to have him approve it, anyway.                                                                                                                                     

Sue: Most likely, yes. Well, I’ll see you around, Clair.

**Sue took off, leaving me be myself.**

**Ok, I’ll start with something simple. I’ll go try out check things out by the cabins first.**

**I ran into Eva over by the cabins. Strangely, however, he wasn’t over by our cabins. Rather, she was over by the other set of cabins.**

Clair: Eva? What are you doing here?

Eva: I decided to look over here just in case there was something over here in these cabins.

Clair: There wasn’t anything in them in the last few areas, were there.

Eva: No, but it doesn’t hurt to check. Good thing I did, too.

Clair: Wait, is there actually something inside?

Eva: There is. Check and see.                            

**I looked inside the room, and found that was stylized, just like our cabins. There were big flashy “Sale” signs around the room. I saw the closest had fancy suits, ties, and hats. Finally, there were various sacks throughout the room.**

Clair: Who the heck lives here?

Eva: The door says Hugh Sayle.

**Hugh Sayle? Wait…**

Clair: You mean Monokuma didn’t just make that up?

Eva: What?

Clair: Er, never mind. But are all of the doors like this?

Eva: Yes, they are. I even found a paper describing them all. It’s sorted in alphabetical order by last name, by the way.

**Glancing over the paper, I read all of their names.**

**Latest Class of Fortune’s Light**

**Alec Azam – Ultimate Magician**

**Tim Burr – Ultimate Lumberjack**

**Justin Case – Ultimate Tactician**

**Junna Fite – Ultimate Kickboxer**

**Polly Gon – Ultimate Mathematician**

**Diana Mite – Ultimate Explosives Expert**

**Richter Mortis – Ultimate Mortician**

**Narcian Prince Jr. – Ultimate Heir**

**Bill Richard – Ultimate Business Tycoon**

**Hugh Sayle – Ultimate Salesman**

**Raven Skye – Ultimate Ornithologist**

**Mike Stand – Ultimate Motivational Speaker**

**Taylor Stich – Ultimate Tailor**

**Cadence Treble – Ultimate Composer**

**Reina Vargas – Ultimate Ringleader**

Clair: This is interesting and all, but…wait! It says that this is the latest class of Fortune’s Light.

Eva: That’s what confused me. We thought that we were the latest class to attend Fortune’s light, and the ones that Fate Foundation were supposed to protect. That might not be the case.

Clair: Maybe this paper is really old?

Eva: No, it can’t be. Don’t you see the name Raven Skye?

Clair: Raven Skye…oh! I remember now! That’s Ace’s sister, isn’t it?

Eva: Yes, it is. So this obviously must be recent.

Clair: Then were they staying here at some point?

Eva: It’s very likely that they were.

**But why would they be in a place like this? Are we still with Monokuma? Or are we somewhere else entirely?**

Clair: Do you need any help investigating the cabins?

Eva: Thanks, but I should be fine on my own. You should see if the others need your assistance.

Clair: Right. Do you know where any of the others are?

Eva: Joe’s investigating over by our cabins if you want to check up on him.

Clair: Right! See you, Eva.

**Before I left however, I noticed that Eva was staring at one of the cabins with a sad look on her face.**

Clair: Something wrong?

Eva: It’s nothing, really.

Clair: Are you sure?

Eva: Well…I suppose I could tell you. Now, this is private, so pay attention and don’t tell anyone else, ok?

**She went from sad to serious so fast!**

Clair: R-Right, sure. I promise I won’t tell anyone.

Eva: Ok. So, you saw the person with the Ultimate Heir talent, didn’t you?

Clair: Narcian Prince Jr., right?

Eva: Yes. He’s my brother.

Clair: Really! Your brother is an Ultimate too?

Eva: Yes, he is. I mean, technically, he’s my half-brother. But again, don’t tell anyone that.

Clair: Ok, ok. So, are you worried about him?

Eva: It’s not that. Seeing his cabin remind me of home. I don’t exactly have the fondest memories of home.

Clair: Then, are you sure that you don’t want me to help?

Eva: Please. What kind of leader would I be if I let something as little as this brought me down? I’m perfectly capable of handling this, so don’t worry.

Clair: Well, if you say so.

**I’m glad she trusts me enough to confide in me, but I hope she’ll be ok…**

**Making my way over to our cabins, I saw Joe over by the only unmarked cabin there.**

Clair: Make any progress, Joe?

Joe: Oh, Clair, hello. Are you, um…doing ok?

Clair: Joe, I just want to keep my mind off of that heavy stuff right now. Can we just talk about investigating this place?

Joe: O-Oh, right. Well, in that case…

**Joe pointed to the cabin in front of us.**

Joe: There was a door near our dorms that was always locked in the previous areas that we were in.

Chair: Do you think it’ll be open this time?

Joe: That’s what we’re going to find out.

**Joe opened the door to the cabin, allowing the two of us to see inside.**

**And what I saw inside…was something I never imagined.**

**There were plenty if documents and books scattered around everywhere, as well as daggers and various tools hanging on the wall.**

**But the most surprising thing of all was the cloak and mask laid out on the bed.**

**The mask and cloak of the Masked Crow.**

Clair: Joe…isn’t this the Masked Crow’s outfit?

Joe: Yup. I even found some calling cards over here.

**Sure enough, the same calling cards that Sue had found back at the castle were there.**

Joe: Let’s keep looking around! I’m sure that we’ll find something eventually.

Clair: Right!

**I started looking at the various books scattered around the room. Most of them weren’t particularly interesting, but I eventually found a diary under the bed. I skimmed through it until I found the last entry.**

**“Narcian Prince is somehow responsible for our current situation. I have already sent my calling card. I will be paying his company a visit tonight.”**

Clair: Hey, Joe, come take a look at this.

**However, Joe didn’t respond, instead looking at a photograph that he had found, a somber look on his face.**

Clair: Joe? Is everything ok?

Joe: I…I remember now.

**I ran over and peered at the picture he was holding.**

**It was just a picture of five students, like the two pictures before.**

**The first one had Mary, Miles, Keaton, Karin, and myself.**

**The second one had Eva, Maple, Drew, Ace, and Paige.**

**And this one had Flint, Leo, Joe, Sue, and…**

**Another girl, that looked almost exactly like Sue.**

Joe: The back…

Clair: Huh?

Joe: On the back of the photo. Our names and talents.

**I looked at the back of the photo and my eyes immediately found her name and talent.**

**Robin Yu – Ultimate Thief**

Clair: Robin Yu…are they the Masked Crow?

Joe: It looks like it.

**That matches what I found out about her from Chance.**

Joe: So…Monokuma murdered her, then?

Clair: But he can’t do that! Isn’t it against the rules for him to directly harm us?!

Joe: She died before he told us the rules.

Clair: I see…but what were you talking about when you said you remember?

Joe: I’ll tell you…but only because I trust you. And can you promise not to tell anyone about what I’m about to tell you?

**This must be pretty serious!**

Clair: Ok, I promise.

Joe: Good. Now first, you should know that Robin Yu is Sue’s twin sister.

Clair: I guess that explains why they’re so similar. But how do you know this?

Joe: I knew them when we were little. We went to the same elementary school together.

Clair: Oh…I’m sorry for what happened to her.

Joe: Thanks, but…to be honest, while Sue and I got along well, Robin and I never spoke much. She preferred to keep to herself.

**He says that, but he still seemed sad when he first saw the photo. Maybe he just doesn’t want me to feel bad?**

Clair: Still, when Sue finds out…

Joe: She won’t find out.                     

Clair: What?

Joe: I told you. We aren’t going to tell Sue about this. In fact, we shouldn’t tell the others.

Clair: And why not? Sue has a right to know, doesn’t she?! Her sister is dead?!

Joe: She’s dealing with enough as is. We don’t need to add to her problems.

Clair: No, I don’t want to keep anymore secrets!

Joe: You just promised me that you wouldn’t tell anyone about what we discussed.

Clair: I know…but I really don’t want to keep anymore secrets from the group.

Joe: What she won’t know won’t hurt her. And it’s not like this is vital information for getting out of here. Maybe that’s why Chance didn’t want her to focus on this.

**Thinking back on how he knew the Masked Crow’s gender, it all made sense to me now.**

Clair: Chance definitely knew the Masked Crow’s identity. I overheard him let their gender slip.

Joe: Then perhaps he doesn’t want Sue to know their identity for the same reason I did. If you won’t listen to me, then listen to our leader.

Clair: I’ll…talk to him about it. But if I could ask one more question…

Joe: Of course. Ask away!

Clair: Did Sue really not know her own sister was the Masked Crow. I mean, her memories after age nine were erased, but…

Joe: Well, it’s possible that Robin didn’t become the Masked Crow until she was older. After all, even Ultimates don’t realize what they excel at from the get-go.

Clair: Yeah, I guess. I’ll go and find Chance and see what he thinks.

Joe: Wonderful Idea! I’ll continue to explore here and see what I can find.

**I still can’t say I approve of keeping things from the others, but I did make a promise. I really need to see what Chance has to say to all of this.**

**Walking along the path, I found that it split into two paths. One going forward and another looping around. I decided to take the path that went forward first.**

**Not long after, I came across a tall brick wall. It was way too tall to climb up, but thankfully there was a metal gate that I could enter. There was also a camera on the gate, but it looked different from the ones Monokuma used.**

**On the other side of the gate was a beautiful flower garden. Sprinklers lined the ground as well as the ceiling. In the middle of the garden was Drew, looking inside of a shed. My curiosity got the better of me, and I decided to check what was inside.**

Clair: Hey, Drew.

Drew: Bonjour, Clair. So, you decided to help the others explore this place too?

Clair: Yeah. Although, I’m surprised that you’re helping too after what you said at breakfast.

Drew: Don’t get me wrong. I’ve…pretty much given up all hope of finding an escape route. I’m trying to find something to defend myself for when someone inevitably comes after me.

Clair: Oh…I see.

**I wish I could tell him that that won’t happen, but after the last few cases…**

Clair: Well, what’s inside of here, anyway?

Drew: A bunch of gardening tools. Shovels, mulch, sprinklers, and hoses.

Clair: Where would you attach a hose in this place?

Drew: There a pump over on the other side. Can’t reach very far, unfortunately.

Clair: I guess the sprinklers are used for the watering the garden, then.

Drew: Yeah…

**This conversation is getting awkward fast!**

Clair: So…nice garden, huh?

Drew: Yeah…bet the others would have liked it.

Clair: Oh…I guess so…

**And now it’s getting more awkward!**

**Desperately trying to find some way to change the subject, I noticed that the camera on the shed looked just like the one right outside the gardens.**

Clair: Strange looking cameras, huh?

Drew: Don’t know why these cameras are different. Keaton said he’d see if there are any more.

Clair: Keaton’s here?

Drew: Yeah, him and Sue are. Sue went to the eastern gardens, while Keaton went North.

Clair: Thanks, I’ll go find them!

Drew: Sure, whatever.

**Not that I can blame him, but he’s being even more of a downer than usual…**

**I decided to head north first, finding another unsaleable brick wall in my way. I found another iron gate, so I passed through it, spying another strange camera as I did. Past the gate, I saw Keaton looking at several more cabins.**

Clair: Hey, Keaton, did you find anything yet?

Keaton: Not much, really. These cabins over here are pretty generic in appearance. They just seem like spare cabins.

Clair: Then there wasn’t anything helpful in them?

Keaton: Nah, I didn’t find shit in them. One strange thing I noticed is that there’s a brick wall all around the garden and this place, so the only way you can here is by the gate.

**So, the brick wall covers the entirety of the garden.**

Clair: Then do you know anything about the weird cameras?

Keaton: Yeah, they look different from the ones we saw previously. They’re also only around the gardens.

Clair: I saw a few of them myself. How many are there?

Keaton: There’s four of them. One by the north and south iron gates, one by the shed in the western garden, and one by the shed in the eastern garden.

Clair: Then I guess I’ll check out the eastern garden know.

Keaton: Just don’t overdo it, ok? Take it easy.

Clair: I can’t afford to take it easy. I need to be strong. I can’t let myself be a burden on everyone.

Keaton: Man, you’re really committed to this whole getting strong thing, aren’t you?

Clair: I need to survive. If I’m weak, then that would make me an easy target for the traitor! Back at the amusement park…I put everyone in danger.

Keaton: What are you talking about?

Clair: You had to come and save me after I was attacked. Someone could have attacked you. And because I feel for Maple’s trap, there was a murder, and everyone could have died if they didn’t pick the right person.

**Keaton paused for a few moments, thinking about what I said. Finally, he responded.**

Keaton: I still don’t think you should blame yourself for everything that happened. I’m not good at this whole pep talk thing or whatever, but if you want, the two of us could work out again. That would help, right?

Clair: Yeah, but…can we do that tomorrow? Right now I want to focus on getting as much information as I can. I haven’t really been much help with finding information or during trials.

Keaton: All right, all right. You do what you have to do. Just ask me if you need anything, ok?

Clair: I will, thank you.

**I said goodbye to Keaton and went back to the western gardens. As I started heading towards the eastern gardens, I saw Leo near a fire pit, far away from the flowers in the garden. Things would certainly be awkward around us, but I should still see if he discovered anything.**

Clair: Leo…

Leo: Oh, Clair. I’m surprised you came to talk to me.

Clair: I wanted to see if you discovered anything.

Leo: nothing except this…

**Leo pointed to a rabbit sitting next to him.**

Clair: Your newest pet?

Leo: Yeah. Be careful around him.

Clair: Don’t worry. I’m not the type to try and murder innocents.

**I couldn’t help but let some bitterness into my voice.**

Leo: I guess you’re still mad at me, huh?

Clair: You tried to kill everyone!

Leo: Because the mastermind is one of us. I thought to take them down with us.

Clair: Even at the cost of all of our lives.

Leo: Do you remember what Sue said during the trial?

 

[Flashback]

Sue: Leo…you told me that you sick of the killing game…sick of voting for our friends and sending them to die. Is that why you…?

Leo: I guess so...but it looks like my plan to end the killing game didn’t work…oh well.

[End Flashback]

 

Clair: You were just trying to mercy kill us, then?

Leo: Yeah. I was so sad about everything that had been happening that I wasn’t thinking straight.

Clair: Still, you were faking that whole stuttering act, weren’t you?

Leo: Well…I’m not as socially awkward as I made myself out to be, but I’ve always been really shy. I just thought that acting like I did would make the others not hate me. And once the killing game started, it was nice having people like Flint and Sue protect me. I think that because of them, I’ve become a bit more confident in myself.

Clair: So you weren’t just tricking us?

Leo: I didn’t mean to hurt you guys. Not at all.

**He gave me a bright, big smile as he started to pet his rabbit. I want to trust him…but I’m not sure if I can…**

Leo: If you’re looking for Sue, she’s over in the eastern gardens.

Clair: I was just heading there.

Leo: Ok. See you later, Clair.

**I quickly left the fire pit and headed east until I found another brick wall. Instead of an iron gate, however, the entrance to the eastern gardens were a pair of iron doors. But when I tried to open them, they wouldn’t even budge.**

Clair: What the heck? How do I get inside of here?

**Looking around, I saw a button on the wall. Pressing it, the doors slammed open, smashing into the brick wall on the inside of the garden.**

Clair: Ah!

Sue: Who’s there?

**I saw Sue over by the other shed. She quickly ran up to me once she heard the doors.**

Sue: Oh, Clair, that was you. I was wondering who opened the door.

Clair: Yeah, it was really loud. Thankfully no one was around when the door closed. They could have been hurt.

Sue: Right. Thankfully, they’re buttons on both sides of the wall for opening the doors.

**Looking around, I saw that there was indeed a button close to the open doors on this side.**

Clair: So, what happens if I open the doors from this side?

Sue: Then the doors would slam against the walls of the western garden.

Clair: Ok. So besides the doors, did you find anything else of interest here?

Sue: Of course. Follow me.

 **Sue led me to another tool shed. Just like Keaton said** , **there was a camera there.**

Sue: There are a lot of food and cooking supplies in here.

Clair: Is there a grill?

Sue: Yes, there is. Why?

Clair: I found a fire pit earlier. I think it would go great with what we’re planning.

Sue: Maybe a barbeque, then?

Clair: Yeah, that sounds great! We could even roast smores on a fire! We can invite everyone!

Sue: That sounds wonderful. Have you asked Chance yet?

Clair: No, not yet. But I will as soon as I find him. And…

Sue: And?

Clair: Oh…it’s nothing.

**I really don’t want to keep it a secret, but…**

Sue: …Well, ok then. Before you go, could I show you one more thing?

Clair: Sure, ok.

**Sue led me over to a pump with a hose attached to it.**

Clair: A hose?

Sue: Yes, but it can only reach to the cabin, not to the door.

Clair: Then what’s the point when we have sprinklers?

Sue: Maybe it’s to clean the shed if it gets dirty? Although it is a high-pressure hose, so you’d have to be careful around the windows.

Clair: Maybe…well, I’m going to try and find the others. See you, Sue.

Sue: Good bye, Clair. I hope we’ll be able to have that little barbeque of yours.

**After seeing everything there was to see in the gardens, I exited them by the iron gate and traveled along the path looping back to where we ate breakfast.**

**Along the way, I saw Flint siting on a log looking at a river.**

Clair: Flint?

Flint: I’m busy.

Clair: Busy doing what?

Flint: Thinking about how I’m going to beat the traitor and the mastermind. I really messed up last time, so I need to rethink my strategy.

Clair: Can’t you do that while looking for things that’ll help us get out of here?

Flint: The mastermind isn’t just going to leave us an exit to use.

Clair: I know that! But we can still find some information somewhere.

Flint: I already found something that I took from Monokuma back at the amusement park. I’m going to read it tonight. As for exploring, the others have everywhere else covered. I’m staying here for some peace and quiet.

Clair: Is there anything of note here?

Flint: There’s a river you can catch fish in, but that’s it.

Clair: Then…have you seen Chance anywhere?

Flint: He was here for a while, but he left to go to that big building where we ate breakfast at.

Clair: Right, thanks!

**I ran back to the area where we ate breakfast and took a look. There weren’t windows, but there was a big air vent.**

**Inside of the building, there was a small dining area, and the big air vent from earlier. In the corner there was a bunch of junk, ranging from a ladder to machine parts to empty containers.**

**As a traveled along the hallway, I came across several small rooms for people to sleep in. At the end of the hallway was a staircase up to the second floor. Climbing it, I saw Chance standing outside of a door.**

Clair: What’s inside of there?

Chance: I don’t know. The doors locked.

Clair: Can I ask you a few things?

Chance: What is it?

Clair: Sue and I were wondering if we could all throw a barbeque with everyone in the garden. There’s a fire pit and a grill and lots of other stuff, so I thought it’d be a good idea.

Chance: Maybe. We’ll have to find out the situation before we can do something like that. I’ll have an answer by tomorrow, though.

Clair: Well, all right. One more question.

Chance: Yes?

**Well, it’s now or never.**

Clair: Does the name Robin Yu mean anything to you?

**Chance’s expression immediately darkened, and he shot me an intimidating glare as he spoke in a cold voice.**

Chance: Where did you hear that name?

Clair: Her cabin was open. I know that she’s the Masked Crow. I know that she’s Sue’s sister. And I know that she was one of our classmates.

Chance: How?

Clair: There was a picture of Joe, Sue, Flint, Leo, and her. It even listed their names and talents. You weren’t there, however. You haven’t been in any of the pictures!

Chance: That’s because my talent wasn’t discovered until recently.

Clair: Then how did you know who Robin was?!

Chance: …

Clair: Answer me!

**But he could say anything, a voice sounded through the intercom.**

???: Attention everyone! Please come to the main building in front of eating area. Thank you!

**That voice! There’s no way…**

Chance: Impossible…

Clair: Chance?

Chance: It’s nothing…let’s go and wait for the others.

**We waited for everyone to arrive at the main building.**

Joe: I don’t recognize that voice? What about the rest of you?

Eva: All I know is that this place is filled with junk. Seriously, why is there a ladder here?

Sue: Um…that’s a stepladder.

Eva: What’s the difference? In scientific terms, please.

Sue: S-scientific, huh?

Eva: Look at the basic nature of things, Sue.

**For some reason, I feel like we’ve had this conversation before.**

Drew: What’s taking them so long! They told us to come here, didn’t they?

???: Ah, sorry for the wait!

**Turning to the source of the voice, I saw that the person speaking earlier was exactly who I thought they were.**

**Terra Pist.**

Terra: Hello there, everyone. I’m glad that you all made it here safely!

**Her eyes moved from person to person. Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn I saw her eyes widen as soon as she saw Chance, if only for a split second.**

Keaton: Are you the one brought us here with that weird ass light?

Terra: Well, that’s certainly a colorful way of putting it, but yes, that was me.

Flint: And just who are you? You aren’t with the mastermind, are you?

Terra: No, I’m not. In fact, I’ve been helping you guys along this entire time.

Eva: Are you the one providing us clues, then? The invader Monokuma talked about?

Terra: That would be me, yes?

Leo: Now that I think about it, you look familiar.

Sue: Oh, I remember now! That file with pictures and descriptions of Fate Foundation members had you in it! You’re Terra Pist, aren’t you?!

Terra: The very same. You kids don’t have to worry anymore, because I’ve saved you all from the mastermind!

Joe: At last, we have been saved! Thank goodness!

Drew: How do we know that this isn’t one of Monokuma’s tricks?

Sue: Monokuma said that our disappearing act wasn’t part of his plans.

Drew: He could have been lying!

Chance: I assure you, she is trustworthy.

Drew: Your word doesn’t mean much…

Eva: Regardless of whether or not we can trust her, it’s not like we have any choice but to stay here.

Clair: You did say that you gave up on escaping, didn’t you, Drew? So, whether you trust her or not, what are you going to do?

Drew: …Fine, I’ll play along…for now.

Terra: You don’t need to worry. The place I’ve brought you all is very secluded. Monokuma won’t find you here. Now, I’m sure it’s been a very long day for you all, so please, feel free to get some rest. And if any of you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask.

Chance: Before you leave, Clair, could I speak with you in private for a moment.

Clair: Oh…sure.

**All the other students went out of the building except for us. Chance and I stood there for what felt like forever before he finally spoke.**

Chance: What you heard about Robin Yu…I don’t want you telling anyone.

Clair: I had a felling you’d say that.

Chance: It’s not important to getting out of here, and all it would do is send Sue into despair and make the others suspicious.

Clair: I just want to know why you know all of this.

Chance: I can’t tell you that.

Terra: You can trust her.

Chance: Terra, you’re still here?

Terra: Yes. I’ve been in contact with Clair for a while when she slept. She’s trustworthy and reliable.

Chance: But how did you contact…oh, I understand how.

**How does she contact me, anyway?**

Chance: Do you really think I should tell her?

Terra: You don’t have to explain everything. Just who you are.

**What is she talking about?!**

Chance: Ok. Clair, if you promise not to tell anyone about Robin or anything we discuss in this room, then I’ll tell you why I know so much.

**I don’t like keeping secrets, but I need as much information as I can get.**

Clair: Ok. It’s a deal. But how long will this take?

Chance: Not long. All I need is six words to explain everything.

Clair: And those six words would be?

**Chance gave one final look at Terra, took a deep breath, and spoke.**

Chance: My real name…is Ian Cognito.

 

**Monokuma Theater**

Monokuma: *Sigh* It sure is lonely around here.

Monokuma: But it’s not like anyone’s listening right now, so maybe I can vent a little.

Monokuma: I can’t even keep control of my own game.

Monokuma: The missus is gone; my cub and I have a strained relationship…

Monokuma: I tell ya, sometimes is seems like the worlds out to get me.

Monokuma: Every time things are looking up, life finds a way to bring me back down.

Monokuma: …And now I’m talking to myself. Great.

Monokuma: My life is a mess…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 4: An Eternal Hell, Daily Life Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for voting everyone! The first two free times will happen during this chapter, while the other three will happen later.

**Urrgh! It makes so much sense…but it doesn’t make any sense at the same time!**

**Just last night, Chance had told me his true identity. He’s not really an Ultimate, but an agent of Fate Foundation by the name of Ian Cognito.**

**That would explain why he knew about the Masked Crow, her relation to** Sue **, and everything else.**

**But he looked a lot older in the picture we found of him, so why the hell does he look like a teenager now?!**

**And...in my dream…he shot me. I don’t want to believe that Monokuma sent us, but…**

**Because of all these thoughts swirling through my head, I had to endure another night of very little sleep. At around 10pm I heard Chance outside, doing his nightly patrol, I suppose. Finally, I managed to fall asleep several hours later.**

**I got out of bed and headed out to the breakfast area, where everyone was already waiting for me.**

Chance: Good morning, Clair. Did you sleep well last night?

Clair: Well…I slept better than last night, I suppose.

Terra: That’s good. There’s food in the cabin if you’re hungry.

**That’s right…Terra’s here now. It’s kinda strange having her actually be here instead of just in my dreams.**

**Not feeling particularly hungry, I decided to simply grab a granola bar before sitting down next to Sue. Eva and Chance were talking, Keaton was wolfing down his breakfast, and Leo was feeding lettuce to his rabbit while quietly listening to Joe telling a story. Even Drew seemed to be a little calmer. Everyone seemed to be in brighter spirits compared to yesterday.**

**Everyone except Flint. For some reason, he looked even more gloomy than before.**

Sue: Clair, did you speak to Mr. Clover about what we talked about?

**Oh, right, the barbeque. I nearly forgot about that because of everything else that’s been on my mind.**

Clair: Yeah, I did. He said he’d think about it.

Sue: Oh, good. I’m glad he’s considering it.                                 

Chance: Attention everyone. May I have your attention?

**Everyone at the table immediately turned towards Chance.**

Drew: What is it now?

Chance: As always, I thought that it would be a good idea for all of us to share what we had learned about this place yesterday.

Terra: I know a lot about this place, so hopefully I’ll be able to clarify any questions you guys might have.

Eva: In that case, I’ll go first. I found a bunch of cabins that were made specifically for the Ultimate that lived inside of it.

Keaton: So, like ours then.

Eva: That’s right. I found a list of them here.

**Eva laid out the list for everyone to see.**

Joe: Reina…

Eva: You know her?

Joe: She’s my boss! Small world, isn’t it?

Leo: She managed the circus by herself? That’s really impressive.

Joe: Well, she’s only a year older than me, so one the people who work there helps her with certain matters like salary, budgeting, and things like that.

Flint: Who cares? What about where it says that they’re the most recent class of Fortune’s Light?

Sue: I’m curious about that as well. I was under the impression that we were the latest class.

Flint: So, Terra, what about it. We heard the Fate Foundation was meant to protect the latest class of Fortune’s Light. So who are they?

**She paused for a moment, as if she was looking for an answer.**

Terra: Those people on that list are indeed the latest class of Fortune’s Light, the people we were sent to protect.

Leo: Then what about us? Some of us even have memories of being at Fortune’s Light!

Terra: …

Terra: At the time, you guys were too young to attend Fortune’s Light, but due to the tragedy, we rounded up Ultimates from across the country.

Flint: Right...

Eva: So, did those Ultimates stay here at one point?

Terra: They did. We brought them here to keep them safe from the tragedy.

Eva: I see. That explains things.

Chance: So, what did everyone else find?

Joe: Well, I found an interesting cabin as well. It appeared to belong to the Masked Crow.

**Sue’s eyes immediately widened as soon as the Masked Crow was mentioned.**

Sue: Really?! Did you find out anything about their identity? Did you?! Did you?!

Joe: I’m sorry, but I’m afraid that it only had a few costumes, books, and tools. Nothing that showed their identity.

**Joe scratched the back of his neck as he lied, and while it looked like Sue picked up on it, she didn’t press the issue.**

Chance: Moving on…I hear that there’s a garden with cameras?

Drew: Yeah, there are these weird cameras in the flower garden.

Sue: There are also cabins containing gardening and cooking equipment. I didn’t check out all the boxes inside, however.

Drew: Yeah, neither did I.

Sue: Well, what about you, Mr. Patches? Did you find anything? I saw you around the garden.

Keaton: There’s also an empty cabin in the back that multiple people can stay in.

Leo: I found a fire pit, if anyone’s interested…

Drew: So, what are those cameras for?

Terra: …

Terra: I only had time to install cameras in the gardens, but not anywhere else. I actually control the cameras from a room in the cabin right here.

Clair: You mean that locked room on the second floor?

Terra: Yup, that’s it! I have the only key to it, though. I can look at the camera footage, and change some settings like the time and date that the footage will display.

Clair: That would explain why we couldn’t get inside before.

Chance: Most of you have already seen the inside of the main cabin, but there are extra rooms in there, as well as in area for preparing food.

Terra: Sorry about all the junk, by the way. I haven’t gotten the chance to clean up.

Chance: I’ll help you with them later.

Terra: Thank you!

Clair: So, Chance, about that thing I asked you about.

Chance: The barbeque, right? Well, now that I have a better understanding of our situation, I have no problem with it.

Leo: Um…what’s this about a barbeque?

Clair: We’re throwing a barbeque, and everyone’s invited!

Terra: …

Terra: Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea!

Clair: Terra, are you ok? You keep pausing.

Terra: Oh, I’m just feeling a little tired, is all. So, who’s going to be cooking?

**She really changed the subject quickly.**

Keaton: I’ve worked with a grill before. I’ll handle it.

Flint: Suppose I could catch some fish in the river. Drew, you coming? I need to talk to you.

Drew: Eh, why not? Don’t have anything better to do.

Clair: We’ll have to have some dessert, too!

Sue: I’ll handle the dessert. Would you like to help out, Clair?

Clair: Sure! Does anyone else want to help?

Eva: I’m an excellent cook, I’ll have you know. I’ll help out with the dessert.

Clair: Leo, you said there’s a fire pit, right?

Leo: Yes, there is. What about it?

Clair: We could roast some marshmallow, or have some smores!

Chance: In that case, I’ll gather some wood and get the fire going.

Sue: Wonderful. Now all we need is to set up some tables.

Joe: Leave it to me! I’ll set up everything we need!

Sue: All by yourself?

Joe: Don’t worry about it. I can handle it.

Leo: I could help…if you want.

Joe: Really? Aw, thanks Leo. I appreciate it!

Leo: You’re welcome.

Joe: I can’t wait for this! This is going to be great!

**Thank goodness everyone seems to be on board. This might be just what we need to mend the cracks in our group.**

Flint: I hate to ruin the mood, but I still have something to talk about.

**Oh god, what now?**

Flint: This is about the file that I found in the mastermind’s room. About the demon hunting.

Terra: You found a file in the mastermind’s room?! About demon hunting?!

Flint: I did. Didn’t you send it?

Terra: No, I didn’t.

Joe: Then that file really did belong to the mastermind.

Chance: That would seem to be the case. So, Flint, what exactly was in that file?

Flint: Well, this demon hunting is about the tragedy, and is talking about a particular group.

Keaton: Don’t tell me it’s those ultimate despair bastards!

Flint: Not exactly. It talks about these “Warriors of Hope”. They were this group of little kids that, along with a bunch of brainwashed kids and an army of Monokumas, caused terror all across an entire town. Apparently, a whole bunch of groups like that popped up all across the world.

Joe: The more I hear about this tragedy, the worse the outside world seems. I know…that the rest of you guys really don’t like this place, but…

Keaton: Come on, not this crap again. We promised that we’d get out of here, right? We all got families to go too!

Joe: Ah, yes…well, I was just making sure. If that’s what the rest of you want, then I’ll follow your lead.

Terra: About the outside world…while it’s still a little worse for wear, the tragedy is over, so things are better.

Sue: Well, at least we’ll have something to come home to, then.

Eva: Flint, you mentioned other groups beside the “Warriors of Hope”. What where they?

Flint: No, nothing worth mentioning.

Leo: Flint, are you ok? You seem kind of…tense.

Flint: …I’m fine. I just…that file went into some pretty graphic detail, is all.

**Is that really all? Something…definitely seems off about him.**

Terra: W-Well, none of you have to worry about that whatsoever! As I said, the tragedy is over, so you guys have nothing to worry about!

Flint: Right…

Chance: Is there anything else that any of you would like to share?

Flint: No, that’s all I wanted to say.

Joe: Yup, that’s everything!

Keaton: Yeah, didn’t really find much else in the garden.

Chance: I see. Well then, in that case, we’ll start preparing the barbeque in a few hours. Until then, you’re all free to do as you wish.

**The others finished their breakfast and wandered off. I’m glad that everyone’s starting to relax, but I could have sworn that Flint was really on edge this morning. He said it was because the file had some intense details, but is that really all?**

**Maybe I’m just overthinking things. I’ll go hang out with the others to take my mind off of everything.**

**Free Time**

**Walking around the area, I found Joe hanging over by the gardens, so I decided to say hello.**

Joe: Oh, Clair, hello. I was just going to take a walk around the garden so that I could get a better idea of where to place everything. Would you care to join me?

**Hmm…should I hang out with Joe?**

**Yes** /No

 

Joe: Great! Let’s go!

**I took a walk with Joe around the gardens, as he told me stories about different performances he put on.**

**I think we grew a little closer.**

Clair: Hey, Joe…

Joe: Yes?

Clair: I, well…I mean…I don’t want to offend you or anything, but why are you always so down on yourself?

Joe: What do you mean?

Clair: It’s just…you sometimes put yourself down, compared to the rest of us. You always say things like how you’re not smart and stuff.

Joe: Well, compared to you guys, I am kind of dumb. And there’s also the fact that I’m not very strong.

Clair: That! That right there! Why do you do that?

Joe: I mean…it’s true, right?

Clair: Well, I don’t think you’re stupid.

Joe: You…don’t?

Clair: No. You’re…really observant, for example.

Joe: I’m not sure how much that has to do with intelligence, but thanks.

Clair: Still, it’s pretty impressive.

Joe: Well, I had to be observant…

**Huh?**

Joe: Listen…at first, I really did want to stay here at this place, but then I found out that the rest of you didn’t share my feelings. I didn’t want to cause any conflict.

Clair: Why would you want to stay here anyway?

Joe: Well, why do want to leave?

Clair: Well, because I want to get back to my family, of course!

**Wait…**

Clair: Oh…you don’t…

Joe: No, I don’t have any family. I told you before, right? My parents are gone. I don’t…have anyone on the outside, waiting for me. And…if anything we were told about the outside world is true…is must be a scary place.

Clair: Joe…

Joe: But, if any of you guys want to escape, then I’ll help you. Just don’t do anything reckless, ok?

Clair: Joe, you’re pretty reckless yourself.

Joe: Maybe, but I can afford to be. You guys…have amazing talents, are all super smart, and have people who care about you guys. I don’t have any of that. If I was gone…

Clair: Don’t talk like that!

Joe: Huh?

Clair: Look, aren’t I your friend?

Joe: Well…

Clair: So, if you don’t want to cause conflict, then stop talking like you’re going to die!

Joe: It really bothers you, huh?

Clair: Of course it does!

Joe: Don’t you mean…Of corpse it does?

Clair: Joe, be serious.

Joe: Sorry…it’s just…I try not to let things like death get to me.

**It hasn’t?! Even in a place like this?!**

Joe: The ringmaster took me in when I was little. He treated me like a son. A few years later though…he died. Natural causes…but still, everyone was upset.

Clair: What about you?

Joe: It didn’t matter. He was gone. There was no point in feeling sad. I just wanted to forget everything about him. You want to know the worst part?

Clair: What?

Joe: That’s what I told his daughter. I told her that she should just forget about him and stop grieving.

Clair: Why would you say something like that?!

Joe: I wasn’t trying to be mean. I was trying to help, but I guess I’m just clueless when it comes to that kind of stuff. She called me an ungrateful bastard and that she hated me. She then told the other workers to stay away from me.

Clair: You…still work there though, right?

Joe: I do. Although, once she became the new ringleader, she told me the only reason that she wouldn’t fire me was because of my exceptional talent.

Clair: I still can’t believe you said something like that to her, even if you meant well. Although…

Joe: Yes?

Clair: I have to wonder...when you told her that, were you trying to convince her…or yourself?

Joe: What?

Clair: You’re not the only observant one. When you were talking about the ringmaster, I could tell how sad you looked. You really cared about the ringmaster, and I think his death affected you more then you’re letting on.

Joe: N-No, I…I’m not sad about it at all. I didn’t feel anything except hope!

Clair: What you’re feeling isn’t hope at all! You’re just lying to yourself!

Joe: And what’s wrong with that? If the truth it just so painful, then what’s wrong with lying to yourself?

Clair: I’d prefer to take things head on, no matter how painful it is! That’s what I think hope is! It’s not about never getting sad, it’s about picking yourself and facing despair head on!

Joe: Taking despair head on…you’re a stronger person than me, Clair.

Clair: I think you can do it, Joe. You just need to reach out to the truth!

Joe: I’ll…think on it. But just to let you know, the reason I think the way I do…well, I’ve been through quite a lot, is all. It’s been nice talking to you, Clair.

**What does he mean by that?**

**Joe…I still don’t know what he’s been through, but I’m starting to understand he thinks the way he does.**

**I think I understand Joe a little better now.**

**Continuing to walk around the garden** , **I saw Leo sitting around by the fire pit, petting his rabbit. When he heard me approach, he got up and waved.**

Leo: Hello, Clair. Um…is there anything that you need?

**Should I hang out with Leo?**

**Yes/** No

 

Leo: You…want to spend time with me? Well, ok, I suppose…

**Maybe I should keep an eye on him.**

**I spent a while petting and feeding Leo’s pet while he told me a story about animals.**

**I think we grew a little closer.**

Clair: So, Leo.

Leo: Yes?

Clair: Is there anything you want to talk about?

Leo: Huh? Me? Ah, well…I can’t really think of anything.

**I guess I’ll have to carry this conversation, then.**

Clair: So…Leo. I’m kind of curious about what your talent entails.

Leo: You’re wondering what exactly I do?

Clair: Yeah. What do you, as the Ultimate Animal Tamer, actually do?

Leo: Well, for one thing, I help people understand how to take care of animals. Sometimes I have to go there in person. It’s a big responsibility, you know.

Clair: That’s true, but is it really necessary to meet them in person?

Leo: Sometimes, my clients have to deal with an unruly pet, and they need my help to, um…tame them.

Clair: How would you do that?

Leo: Well, first, you need to make sure that a dog is provided with regular exercise and an outlet for their energy.

Clair: An outlet?

Leo: Energetic dogs would really appreciate a yard to run around in, walks to the park, and things like that.

Clair: What other types of animals that you deal with?

Leo: Well, there are also the disobedient types.

Clair: What do you do about animals like that?

Leo: Well, for disobedient animals, you have to assert your dominance over them!

Clair: How do you do that?

Leo: First, you need to be keep calm, but be assertive at the same time!

**And now I’m picturing Leo trying to assert dominance over a huge dog.**

**It’s a pretty amusing thought.**

Leo: You also need to set rules and boundaries, like where they sleep and when they eat. You’re the leader, so you need to make the rules.

Clair: The leader?

Leo: That’s right. You’re the leader, the provider, the alpha, so you need to act like it. Your pet will respect you for it! And of course, don’t feed them too much or too little food.

Clair: It’s like that animal thinks it’s in a pack or something.

Leo: Yes, that’s it. Another thing to note is that in a pack, the leader always eats first, then the followers!

Clair: Well, ok, so you’ve told me how to get them to obey, so how do you go about rewarding their good behavior?

Leo: Well, giving them treats reinforces good behavior. Of course, you shouldn’t give them too many. Not only are they unhealthy, but giving treats for nothing can also have a negative effect when trying to maintain dominance.

Clair: Jeez, this stuff really does take a responsibility, huh?

Leo: Well, it does take a lot of responsibility, but it’s also very rewarding. You know, um…

 Clair: Hm?

Leo: Maybe this seems a little silly, but I think that interacting with animals have helped me with people.

Clair: You think so?

Leo: Yeah. In a way, dealing with animals is a lot like dealing with people, but a bit simpler.

Clair: I see...I guess a lot of animals feel like we do.

Leo: Yeah, like that. People are complex, but at the end of the day, they are still animals, so the way we act and treat one another have some similarities.

Clair: Huh. I guess I never thought about it like that.

Leo: Um, well…I’ve always been fascinated between the relationship between humans and other animals.

Clair: Well then, maybe you could tell me about it some time.

Leo: I’d love to! Would you really be interested in something like that?

Clair: Yeah, of course! I love learning about new things.

Leo: Well, if you really want to, I suppose I could tell you all about it! And, um…if you really don’t mind, I’ll start thinking about stuff to talk about other stuff to talk about right away!

Clair: Yeah, I’d like that.

**Leo’s starting to open up a little bit. He’s even thinking of things to talk about.**

**I think I understand Leo a little better now.**

**Well…it looks like it’s time for me to start preparing for the party.**

**I walked to the kitchen, where I found Sue and Eva already there.**

Sue: Hello there, Clair. You’re just in time to help us make some sweets.

Clair: What are we making?

Eva: Chocolate chip cookies. Are you interested?

Clair: Heck yeah, I’m interested! I love cookies…but I don’t really know how to cook, unfortunately.

Sue: That’s fine. I’ll just tell you how it works, ok?

Eva: It’s not too hard. Just listen to what we say.

**Man, these two are super reliable, smart…**

**And tall…**

**Well, now I’m just making myself feel bad again.**

Sue: Hold on a second, you two. I’m going to get some things we need.

**Sue left the room, leaving Eva and I alone in the room.**

**Looking around, I saw that the pile of junk from yesterday was gone.**

Clair: Where did all that junk go?

Eva: Keaton and Chance helped Terra clear it out earlier.

Clair: Oh, I see…hey, Eva, you are super smart, right?

Eva: Yes, I am, but where is this coming from?

Clair: Well, I was just wondering, because you’ve been really helpful in trials, investigations, and even when trying to find out information. So, I was just wondering if you had anyway to teach me?

Eva: Teach you what?

Clair: Like…how to be better at investigating and stuff.

Eva: What’s with the sudden desire to get better?

Clair: I don’t want to be a burden! I need to do my part in finding out what’s going on here.

Eva: You really are serious about this, aren’t you?

Clair: I am! So please…can you help me?

Eva: You can’t just learn this stuff overnight, you know.

Clair: I know that! But even a few tips would help out a whole lot!

Eva: Ok. Now, I’m not a detective myself, but I do know a few. I’ve been told that some very important traits for a detective to have are critical thinking and problem-solving skills, attention to detail, written and oral communication…things like that.

Clair: Ok, ok, I understand.

**Looking around, I saw a pencil and paper, and grabbed them, and started writing down notes.**

Eva: Glad to know that you’re taking this seriously. But for now, we should probably help out Sue with making food. I’ll help you out later, ok?

Clair: Thanks.

**Good. If I keep this up, I’ll be able to help the others in no time.**

**…Speaking of the others, I wonder what they’re doing right now?**

**********************************************************************

Chance: How’s it looking so far, Keaton?

Keaton: It’s looking pretty good.

**I saw Keaton was grilling some fish.**

Chance: I see that Drew and Flint have brought over some fish.

Keaton: Yeah, they did. They went off to talk about something in private, though.

Chance: I see. Did you catch where they were going?

Keaton: Nah, they didn’t say.

**The fact that those two are meeting in private is concerning…**

Chance: Well, regardless, I really appreciate your help with this, as well as moving that pile in the cabin earlier.

Keaton: It’s no problem. And speaking of moving things around…

**Turning around, I saw Leo and Joe walking over to us.**

Joe: Ah, hello Chance. Great timing!

Chance: I assume that you finished moving things around?

Joe: We have! And while we were looking in the cabins, we found lots of cool stuff!

Keaton: Like what?

Leo: Well…there were these boxes in the corner of the room that had paints and rags.

Joe: And there was also a deck of playing cards!

Keaton: Anything else that caught your eye?

Joe: There was a big empty case, and some safety equipment.

Chance: Safety equipment?

Joe: Yeah. There was a harness, and some hooks and rope.

Keaton: Why the hell would you need stuff like that?

Leo: There is a ladder, isn’t there? Maybe it’s for that.

Chance: I see. Well, as for the playing cards, you could bring them to the barbeque if you wish.

Leo: I thought that Drew might appreciate some of the art supplies.

Chance: I believe so. I’ll go and find him so that I can tell him.

**Excusing myself from the conversation, I started looking out for Flint and Drew.**

**I need to ensure they aren’t up to anything.**

**********************************************************************

Drew: You’ve got to be kidding me!

Flint: Everything I’ve just told you is completely true.

**I had just shown Drew the contents of the file. The true contents of the file. I had left out several key differences when I told the others about the file.**

Drew: That’s…I figured that there was more to that file, but this…

Flint: Now everything makes sense, doesn’t it?

Drew: Yeah…I get why you didn’t tell the others, but why tell me?

Flint: I can trust you, that’s why.

Drew: So, are we the only two who know this?

Flint: Chance and Terra…they might know something. I doubt they’d help us.

Drew: So, what do we do?

Flint: For now, nothing. We need to wait until an opportunity presents itself.

Drew: Sometime around night, maybe?

Flint: Yeah, very late though, after everyone’s in bed.

Drew: Do you…have someone in mind?

Flint: I do. Now, here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going t-

**I heard footsteps in the area, and I stopped speaking immediately. As soon as I did, the footsteps stopped as well.**

Flint: You might want to show yourself. I know you’re there.

Chance: Very impressive. I didn’t expect you to hear me.

**Chance stepped out from his hiding spot and stood in front of us.**

Drew: What do you think you’re doing, spying on us like that?!

Chance: Spying? I wasn’t spying at all. I simply wanted to inform you preparations are nearly done for, and that we found some things that might interest you.

**He sounds so confident when he tells his lies. If I didn’t know any better, I’d have believed him.**

Flint: Yeah, whatever.

Drew: What are these interesting things you’re talking about?

Chance: We found some art supplies, is all. Thought you might want to know about that.

Drew: I see. Guess I’ll check it out later.

Chance: Why don’t you two come with me?

**He suspicious of us. Great. This’ll complicate things.**

**Waiting until his back was turned, I whispered into Drew’s ear.**

Flint: Stay out of things for now. I’ll handle it.

**He simply nodded, and the two of us followed Chance.**

Drew: I still don’t feel comfortable with others preparing my food, even here.

Chance: Don’t worry. It’ll be fine.

Drew: How can you be so sure? Who knows what kind of horrible things they could be doing right now?!

**********************************************************************

Sue: Eva, for the last time…STOP EATING THE COOKIE DOUGH!

Eva: I’m just testing to make sure it’s still good.

Sue: First of all, you’ve already “tested” it two times.

Eva: Three times.

Sue: What?

Eva: Three times. You didn’t catch it before.

**Sue pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.**

Sue: …Second of all, raw cookie dough is very bad for you.

Eva: I-I know that, obviously.

Sue: Then stop eating it!

Eva: Fine, whatever you say, mother.

**While the two of them were arguing, I was busy cracking eggs into a bowl. I brought the egg right up to the edge of the bowl, and…**

Sue: Clair, wait!

**But I already cracked the egg, most of the yolk going into the bowl…and bits of yolk and eggshell flying everywhere else.**

Sue: …Please don’t crack the egg on the edge of the bowl.

**Sue gently picked pieces of eggshell out of her hair and sighed.**

Sue: What am I going to with you two?

Clair: Ah, Sue, I’m really sorry!

Sue: It’s fine. Just make sure not to do it again.

Clair: Right! Is there anything else I should know?

**Sue looked around the kitchen before her eyes settled on my piece of paper from earlier.**

Sue: You might want to move that paper away from the stove. It’s a little too close for my liking.

Clair: Oh, right. Sorry. I’ll just move it to the table then.

**I quickly moved the piece of paper onto the table.**

Eva: Well, good thing you didn’t leave it there. It could have caused a fire.

Clair: Yeah, but, if there’s a fire in the kitchen, just use water from the sink, right?

Sue: Well…not exactly. Generally, you don’t want to use water on kitchen fires. Instead, you’d want to close the pan or oven to contain a fire, or use baking soda or salt.

Clair: Why not?

Eva: A lot of kitchen fires involve grease and oil. Oil is less dense than water, so it floats to the top, thus causing the fire to shoot upwards. Meanwhile, the water sinks to the bottom, and due to the intense heat, becomes steam.

Sue: While the initial flame might get put out, the rising flame could catch the ceiling or walls on fire.

Clair: I…never knew about all of that. Wow…

Eva: It’s fine. Just make sure to keep that in mind for the future, all right?

Clair: Right! I’ll be sure to remember!

**The rest of the baking went by without a hitch. We finished the cookies and moved to the gardens, where everyone was already waiting for us.**

Keaton: Hey, over here, you three!

**The fish that Keaton had prepared looked absolutely delicious. I also saw that there were biscuits, coleslaw and potato salad.**

Clair: Everything looks so good! Did you make all this other stuff too, Keaton?

Keaton: That was Terra. She prepared this stuff last night.

Joe: So, did you three finish making dessert?

Eva: We did. We did have a few accidents, though.

Joe: Accidents?

Eva: Yes, Sue was quite embarrassed. You could say she had egg on her face.

Sue: H-Hey, now!

Joe: Oh, really! I wish I could have seen that. It would have cracked me up!

Sue: Joe!

**We heard Chance clear his throat, and we all turned to see what he had to say.**

Chance: Attention everyone. I know that you’ve all worked very hard to make party a success. I’d like to personally thank each and every one of you. Now, since everyone’s here now, let’s eat.

**Must of the others grabbed their food and sat down at the tables that Joe and Leo had set up.**

Sue: This is very good, Mr. Patches.

Clair: Yeah, this is amazing!

Keaton: Of course it is! I’m the one who made it, after all! But…

**Keaton shifted his eyes over to Drew and Flint, who were also eating fish by themselves. Drew had some rags and oil paint next to him that I assumed he was going to bring back to his cabin.**

Keaton: They grilled their own fish. Said they didn’t want mine.

Clair: Looks like they’re still suspicious of most of us.

Joe: I know that Flint was wasn’t quite himself this morning.

Leo: I thought he was just regretting what happened at the carnival. If that’s not it, then what is it?

Keaton: Hell if I know. Trying to figure out what’s going through that guy’s head is

Sue: Perhaps I’ll talk to him later and see what he has to say.

Eva: Are you sure? Chance or I could handle it in your place.

Sue: No offence, but I feel like he would trust me more than you two.

Eva: None taken. You’re probably right.

**The last time we threw together something like this, everyone was smiling and having a good time.**

**That was back when we still trusted each other…**

**I finished my fish and biscuits, but when I went to put away my plate, I saw Chance talking to Terra. Only Chance had any food, however.**

Clair: Terra? Are you not going to eat anything?

Terra: …

Clair: Terra?

Terra: Oh, no, I’m…not feeling that…hungry.

Clair: Are you ok, Terra?

Terra: Just tired, is all.

Chance: Perhaps you could get some rest in your cabin? I can take over.

Terra: Yes…I need rest…now…

**Terra slowly walked towards the main cabin.**

Clair: What’s with her?

Chance: She was apparently up late making food for us and making other preparations.

Clair: What?! She shouldn’t push herself so hard!

Chance: I was trying to tell her that, but she insisted that this was her duty.

**Well, at least we convinced her to get some rest…**

**Still, considering my earlier conversations with her, something seems off…**

Eva: Hey, Clair, over here!

**Hearing Eva call me over, I got rid of my plate and header over to her. She pulled out a book beneath the table.**

Eva: I don’t have experience being a teacher, but I found this. I want you to answer the questions on the first few questions so that we can discuss them tomorrow, ok?

Clair: Ok! I’ll get right on it!

**I took the book and placed it right beside me.**

Joe: Ok, everyone! Who’s ready for dessert?!

**Joe was holding out some graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows.**

Sue: I think I’ll stick with cookies. Smores are a bit messy.

Leo: That’s it!

Sue: Huh? What’s it?

Leo: I was wondering what I should name my next pet! Smores is perfect.

Eva: Smores, huh?

Clair: Have you ever had them before, Eva?

Eva: No, I haven’t. Are they good?

Clair: They’re amazing! You have to try one!

Eva: Well, if you insist.

**Eva, myself, Keaton, Joe, and Leo gathered around the campfire, roasting marshmallows and making smores. I watched Eva take a small bite out of hers, letting a small smile show as she tasted it.**

Eva: This is really good!

Clair: Told you!

Leo: N-No, Smores, this isn’t for you. Chocolate is bad for rabbits!

**Leo desperately tried to keep his food away from his rabbit. Eva and Keaton were enjoying their smores as well. And Joe…**

Joe: Heh heh heh…

Keaton: What’s so funny?

Joe: It’s just…we’re all gathered around the campfire…now would be the perfect time for a spooky story.

Leo: S-Spooky story?

Joe: Once upon a time, there was-

**Before Joe could start, however, I felt a huge rumbling, huge enough to shake everything on the tables.**

Keaton: What the hell?! Is there an earthquake or something?!

Sue: It sounds like it’s happening outside the garden.

Flint: Then what are we waiting for?! Let’s check it out!

Chance: Be careful everyone!

**We all ran outside of the garden, and found the source of the rumbling.**

**There was a huge machine that had drilled underneath the dome. A door on the machine slowly opened, and the person who came out…**

Monokuma: Hey guys, did you miss me?

Drew: AHHHHHHHHH! Why is he here?!

Sue: M-Monokuma?! But how?

Keaton: How the fuck did you find us here, you bastard?!

Monokuma: Phuhuhu…that’s just the reaction I was hoping for!

Flint: …So, the killing game’s back on, then.

Clair: Flint, what are you-

Monokuma: That’s right! You brats thought you could hide from me, but no matter how far you go, I’ll find you.

Eva: And why is that? Are you tracking us somehow?

Monokuma: Very perspective! The mastermind amongst has a tracking device on them. Isn’t technology incredible?! And speaking of technology…

**A bunch of Monokumas stepped out of the machine, carrying spare monitors and cameras.**

Monokuma: You kids have a lot of nerve, trying to get away from me! Because of this little field trip, we’re completely behind schedule!

Joe: Behind schedule? What on Earth are you talking about?

Monokuma: I didn’t even have time to think of a proper motive! And I still have to move a whole bunch of crap over here! I hope you guys don’t mind losing sleep, because I’m going to moving my things All. Night. Long.

Drew: Y-You…why can’t you just go a-and, I don’t know, hibernate or something! Like a normal bear!

Monokuma: Technically, the more accurate term would be torpor, not hiberna-

Drew: Shut up, I don’t care! Just get lost!

Monokuma: I don’t think you understand, brat. I would chase you brats to the ends of the earth. There is no escaping me.

**Monokuma left us on those chilling words, leaving us all just standing there in shock.**

Drew: Hah…it’s all over. No matter what we do, we’re all going to die.

Joe: H-hey, don’t talk like that! Everything’s going to be fine this time.

Drew: Ta gueule, connard! I don’t that garbage spewing from your mouth anymore!

Joe: But-

Flint: Don’t give me any of that crap about getting along. The only reason you’re still alive is because Sue keeps hovering over you.

Sue: What are you implying, Mr. Hunter?

Flint: Joe would make a perfect victim. He’s just some weak, creepy idiot! A perfect target if you weren’t constantly protecting him.

Joe: …

Flint: Are you satisfied with constantly having to be protected by her? It should be the other way around! What kind of man are you?!

Joe: I…I don’t…

Flint: Being weak is one thing, but when your weakness starts affecting others…that’s a problem.

Sue: That’s enough! Say what you will about me, but leave him out of this!

Flint: Protecting him again. Figures.

Leo: B-But Flint…you’ve been protecting me for so long…

**Flint turned to Leo, and his expression saddened as he looked away to avoid looking Leo in the eye.**

Flint: …Consider it me paying it back…for what happened before this game.

**What’s he talking about? Did something happen between Flint and Leo? Leo look shocked as he said, but I had no idea if he knew what Flint was talking about or not.**

Flint: And the rest of you aren’t much better.

Eva: We’re all well aware of how you feel about us. You don’t need to tell us again.

Chance: If you don’t have anything productive or helpful to say, then don’t say anything.

Flint: All right then, how about this…someone is going to die in the next few days. I’ll do my damnedest to make sure that’s not me. I suggest y’all do the same, but I won’t force you. The game won’t end until everyone dies, after all.

**Flint took his leave, Drew leaving shortly afterwards.**

Chance: …Be sure to lock your doors, everyone. Just in case.

Leo: Y-Yeah. Just in case…

Joe: It’s a little early, but I should probably go to bed.

Sue: I think I’ll retire for the night as well. Would you like to come with me, Joe?

Joe: I…I think I’d prefer to be alone for now.

Sue: …Oh, I see.

**She looked disappointed for a second, but immediately her expression changed back into a smile.**

Sue: Well, that’s fine. Good night, Joe.

Joe: Yeah. Good night.

**The others slowly went off to their cabins, and so did I.**

**I quickly finished the questions Eva gave me. They were mostly moral or ethical questions to make you think. Simple enough.**

**The time on my watch hit 10:00pm, so I set out to find Keaton. When I stepped outside, I saw that the monitors weren’t completely set up yet, explaining the lack of a nighttime announcement.**

**The cool nighttime air seemed calming with everything that just happened.**

**I went through the trouble of arranging a party, and everything was ruined…**

**Why…are we not allowed to have happiness here?**

**Are we just doomed to either have to kill someone to escape or live our entire lives here, with nothing but distrust and disdain for our classmates?**

**I knocked on Keaton’s door, and he quickly opened it.**

Keaton: You ready to work out then?

Clair: Yeah, sounds good.

Keaton: Let’s work outside this time. I got something set up.

Clair: Well, ok.

**I followed Keaton until I saw a mattress propped up against a tree.**

Clair: Um…why is that there?

Keaton: Terra had a lot of junk she needed moved. I moved this mattress over here to serve as a substitute for a punching bag.

**I shrugged and started hitting it again and again.**

Keaton: Imagine it’s something you really hate, and let loose!

**I can’t punch Monokuma in the face or I’ll get punished…this’ll have to do.**

**Imagining Monokuma’s shit-eating grin, I went wild on the makeshift punching bag.**

???: What are you doing?

**Quickly turning around, I saw Eva looking at the two of us.**

Eva: I didn’t expect anyone else to be up this late.

Keaton: The two of us were exercising.

Eva: I see. I was just going for a walk, myself.

Keaton: Working off all those smores, huh?

Eva: How rude! I was helping Chance patrol the area. Looks like you two aren’t in your rooms.

Clair: Sorry. I was just feeling really stressed, and-

Eva: It’s fine. I understand. Just don’t stay out to long. Try and get some sleep before Monokuma starts making more noise.

Clair: Ok!

**For a while, there was complete silence except for the Monokumas running about and my punches.**

Eva: So…Terra seems nice, doesn’t she?

Keaton: Yeah, she does. She pretty tired most of the time, but I’d probably be tired too if I did as much word as she did.

Eva: Do you think we’ll encounter any other members of Fate Foundation?

**One of them might be closer than you think…**

Clair: I don’t know. Hopefully,

Eva: Yeah. I’d like to see Reese again.

Keaton: Oh yeah, didn’t you say she was one of your dad’s researchers or whatever?

Eva: She was. She was also a family friend, too. When I was very little, she would sometimes visit me and give me sweets.  Mother never let me have sweets, so I was very thankful for the ones she gave me. Other times, she would bring games for us to play.

Clair: She sounds very nice.

Eva: She was…

Keaton: Did she like her sweets, too?

Eva: She did. Loved animals too, if I recall. Cats, dogs, birds...she’d always tell me stories about her pets.

Keaton: You really want to see her again, huh?

Eva: I really do. Maybe tomorrow I’ll ask Terra about her.

Keaton: Sounds like a plan. It’s getting pretty late, though, so let’s head to bed.

Clair: Yeah, don’t want to stay out too long.

Keaton: Are you feeling any better, Clair?

Clair: A little, yeah. Thanks.

Keaton: No problem! Need me to walk you to your cabin?

Clair: No thanks, I’m fine.

Eva: Then at least allow me to walk with you. My cabin’s next to yours.

Clair: Well, in that case, sure.

**We said good night to Keaton, and walked to our cabins in a comfortable silence. I said good night to Eva when we arrived, and headed inside and hopped into bed, hopping to get even a small amount of sleep…**

**Monokuma Theater**

Monokuma: Life’s all about perspective.

Monokuma: Is someone dying in some hellhole a tragedy or a blessing?

Monokuma: Does fighting against a corrupt government make you a terrorist or a freedom fighter?

Monokuma: Is someone who tortures criminals evil, or are they simply delivering justice?

Monokuma: But...to even answer those questions, we also need to know…

Monokuma: By whose standards is someone a criminal?

Monokuma: Who decides when a government is corrupt?

Monokuma: How does a place go about being classified as a hellhole?

Monokuma: And…two final questions.

Monokuma: Who are the good guys? Who are the bad guys?

Monokuma: Well, the answer to that question…may just be your own perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading, everyone!


	32. Chapter 4: An Eternal Hell, Daily Life Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! Here's my gift of d̶e̶s̶p̶a̶i̶r̶ hope to you all!

**Even though I was exhausted from the workout last night, I found myself getting only a few hours of sleep. The construction going on outside, along with my worries about what Monokuma’s latest motive could be, was probably the cause of this. My throat was feeling a little dry, so I decided to grab something to drink before going back to bed. As soon as I stepped outside, however, I saw a shadowy figure near Eva’s cabin, a big piece of wood in their hands. Before I could even think about what was going on, the shadowy figure smashed the window to Eva’s cabin and climbed inside. I ran after them, but about halfway to the cabin, I suddenly collapsed, dizziness and nausea bringing me down.**

Clair: What’s...wrong with me?

**A scream broke me out of it, and I slowly climbed to my feet.**

**I won’t let her die…**

**Not when I can do something about it…**

**I need to be strong…**

**I leaped through the window into Eva’s cabin, grabbing the wood as I entered.**

**Inside, I saw Eva struggling against her masked assailant. The assailant held a knife, attempting to slit Eva’s throat.**

**Adrenaline pumping through my body, I hit the assailant with the wood, causing them to fall down and drop the knife. I tried to hit them again, but they slammed their fist into my stomach, making me fall to my knees and drop my weapon.**

**They then tried to kick me, but I grabbed their leg before they could. They tried to get their leg free, but I held on tight. Behind them, Eva picked up the knife and moved to strike. Instinctively, the assailant moved up their hands to block…**

**And Eva stabbed them in their hand.**

**The attacker, to their credit, did not scream, but I could tell how much pain they were in.**

Chance: What's going on?! Eva, are you alright?!

**At the sound of Chance’s voice, the attacker finally got their leg free and escaped out the window.**

**I opened the door, and Chance came bursting in.**

Chance: Eva, what's wrong?! I heard a scream and rushed over!

Eva: Someone tried to kill me. Clair and I managed to chase them off, but…

**Eva showed us her leg, which had a long, thin cut in it.**

Clair: Oh my God, are you ok?!

Eva: I’ll live. It didn't go very deep.

Chance: You should still get that looked at. Can you walk?

Eva: I feel a little dizzy, to be honest.

**Her too, huh?**

Chance: Then I'll help move you to the main cabin. Are you also injured, Clair?

Clair: They punched me in the stomach, but I think I’ll be fine.

Chance: Still…

Terra: Ah, is everyone ok?

**Terra came rushing in, gasping as she saw Eva’s wound.**

Chance: Perfect timing, Terra. Could you please escort Clair to her room and keep an eye on her. I don't think her injuries are serious, but just in case.

Terra: Of course.

 **I told Terra what had happened as she brought me** **back to my room, where I lied back down in my bed.**

Terra: There's no bruising or hardness, right? You're stomach feels fine?

Clair: Yeah, it’s ok now.

Terra: Well, all right then. You should get some rest, ok?

**I pulled up my covers, and eventually, exhaustion took ahold of me.**

*************************************

**I have to do something.**

**I can't let this killing game go on much longer.**

**These were the thoughts running through my mind as I took a walk around the camp. I immediately stopped in my tracks, however, when I spied some blood on the ground.**

Flint: Relax, that was just an accident.

**Gasping, I turned around and saw Flint nursing a nasty looking wound on his hand.**

Sue: M-Mr. Hunter, are you ok? What happened?

Flint: Quiet down. I just had a little accident when preparing my breakfast.

**Something seems off about him...it could just be because of his injury, but he could also be lying…**

**Regardless, I can't leave him like this.**

Sue: Let me help you treat your wound, ok?

Flint: You want to help? Even after everything I’ve done?

Sue: I may not agree with your beliefs, but that doesn't mean that I won't help you when you're in need.

**I started applying pressure to the wound, causing Flint to flinch.**

Sue: Ah! I’m sorry.

Flint: It’s fine. Keep it up.

**As I continued applying pressure to the wound, Flint spoke up.**

Flint: I’m still surprised that you’d help me…guess that's just the kind of person you are, huh?

Sue: What do you mean?

Flint: You're always willing to help people in need. People like Leo.

Sue: You’ve been there for him a lot as well.

Flint: But I wasn't always there for him. When he needed me the most...I wasn't there for him.

Sue: Mr. Hunter…

Flint: I had no idea how much he was suffering. To think that he was willing to kill everyone just to end this game…

Sue: I knew how much he was suffering, and I couldn't do anything. I feel so powerless.

Flint: Still, I want to thank you for being there for him when I wasn't.

Sue: I was nothing...even now, I still want to protect him.

Flint: Even after what he did?

Sue: It's like you said. I help people in need, even if I don't agree with their beliefs.

**Besides...I have no right to judge him.**

Flint: I see.

**A calm silence took over the both of us as I finished applying pressure to the wound.**

Flint: Do you have any water?

Sue: I have a canteen.

Flint: Could you pour it over my wound?

Sue: Of course.

**I poured water over his wound, and then gently wrapped it in bandages.**

Flint: Thank you. And...don't tell anyone about this, ok?

Sue: Why not?

Flint: I just don't want anyone making a fuss over nothing. Not to mention that someone might see me as an easy target if I’m injured.

Sue: Well, alright. I’ll keep it a secret. But you really should get it looked at it if it gets any worse.

Flint: Yeah, yeah, I will.

**He started to walk off then.**

**It’s now or never…**

Sue: Hold on for one second, please.

Flint: You need something?

Sue: Has Monokuma set up any cameras here yet?

Flint: Not in this area, but he’ll install them soon. Why?

Sue: I need to ask you for a favor. Could you record a few things on my ID, please? I’ve already recorded a few things myself.

Flint: Like what?

**I glanced around, making sure that nobody was listening in. Then I whispered into Flint’s ear about what I wanted him to record.**

Flint: Those are some really weird things to record? What exactly are you planning?

Sue: I’m still working things out, to be honest. My plan could go a number of different ways.

Flint: I see. Well, to tell you the truth, I honestly don't care at this point. As long as I know that I can trust you, I’ll record what you want me to.

Sue: I assure you, I’m trustworthy!

Flint: I know. But if I ever catch wind of you betraying my trust, like telling someone about my injury, then we’ll have a problem.

Sue: You have my word. I won't betray you.

Flint: Good. Now let's make those recordings.

**Flint spent the next few minutes recording himself saying various things. After he was finished, he handed me my ID back, and I left to grab some breakfast.**

****************************************** Ding Dong Ding Dong*

Monokuma: Ahem. Rise and shine, my loyal subjects. This is an announcement from your glorious leader.

Monokuma: It is now 7a.m. Get ready for another beautiful day in...um, we’re not really in my kingdom anymore, huh? Well, whatever!

**Looks like Monokuma’s already got his monitors up and running.**

**My entire body ached as I crawled out of bed. I know I worked out yesterday and got punched in the stomach, but even then the pain feels way too intense.**

**As I walked out of the door to my cabin, I saw Terra standing outside.**

Terra: Good...morning, Clair. How are...you feeling?

**There's that strange method of speaking again. She definitely wasn't like this in my dreams.**

Clair: Not to well, to be honest. My whole body aches, especially my head. I feel like throwing up.

Terra: ...That doesn't...sound too good. Let me see...something.

**She felt my forehead, her hands feeling very cold to the touch.**

Terra: Oh my...goodness, you're...burning up!

Clair: Really?

Terra; Yes, you...are. I’ll...see if I have any medicine...in the main cabin. For...now, you should go...and eat something.

Clair: What about you? You don't sound to great yourself.

Terra: I didn't...expect to stay...up all night. I don't... have much energy...left.

Clair: Then you should get some rest. I can find some medicine on my own.

Terra: Well...ok, if you...insist.

**Terra went back into the main cabin, while I went over to the breakfast area, where I saw everyone except for Flint, Drew, and Eva. I grabbed some cereal and sat down.**

Sue: Good morning, Clair.

Clair: Good morning. Any idea where Drew and Flint are?

Sue: Flint told me he prepared his own breakfast.

Joe: I knocked on Drew’s door, but he said that he wasn't feeling well.

Keaton: Him too? Gotta be honest, I’ve been feeling like shit today. Got a fever and everything.

**So, it's not just me? Is something going around?**

Leo: Um...come to think of it, Eva isn't here either.

Chance: I brought Eva to a spare room in the main cabin. And she’s also involved in a certain incident that I would like to discuss with you all.

**Chance gave everyone a serious glance as the others looked at him in confusion.**

Keaton: Accident? What happened?

Chance: Someone tried to kill Eva.

**He just came right out and said it. Naturally, it caused everyone to start yelling at once.**

Keaton: What the hell?! Who attacked her?!

Sue: Is she alright?! She isn't hurt, is she?!

Leo: Is someone going to attack the rest of us?!

Chance: Quiet down, everyone!

**Chance spoke in a tone that commanded respect, and once he insured that that others had quieted down, he continued.**

Chance: Eva sustained some injuries, but nothing life threatening. Clair and Eva managed to fend off the attacker, but were unable to find out they're identity, due to the attacker wearing a disguise.

Leo: Um, where would they get a disguise?

Joe: The Masked Crow’s room had plenty of their costumes. They could have used those.

Keaton: Either way, we don't know anything about her attacker.

Clair: Well...we might know something.

Keaton: Like what?

Clair: Eva stabbed her attacker in the hand. So, her attacker must have a hand injury.

Sue: Ah!

Chance: Something you’d like to share, Sue?

**Sue and Chance stared at each other for at least a solid minute. Then, finally…**

Sue: ...No, I don't know anything. I just think that this whole incident is quite shocking.

Chance: Of course. I was quite shocked myself.

Joe: Well...why don’t we all show each other our hands?

Keaton: Sounds good to me.

Chance: Of course.

**Anyone who was wearing gloves took them off, and we all showed each other our hands.**

**And nobody's hands had any injuries.**

Joe: Well, that narrows things down, doesn't it?

Keaton: I knew it! It's gotta be either Flint or Drew!

Chance: I’ll talk to them in due time. For now, Terra needs to speak with us about something.

Clair: Right now? I told her to rest!

Chance: She is, but before she went to rest she told me to tell you all to meet up back here at around noon.

Sue: So, we’re free until noon, then?

Chance: Yes, you are. Oh, but Clair?

Clair: Yeah?

Chance: Could I get you to bring Eva’s breakfast for her?

Clair: Oh, sure.

Leo: Oh, let me help, Clair.

**The two of us grabbed Eva’s breakfast and brought it into the room she was staying in.**

Eva: Is that mine? You can set it down right next to the bed.

**Leo and I set her food down on a nightstand.**

Eva: Anything happen while I was in here?

Clair: Terra wants to meet up here in a few hours. That's all, really.

Leo: Chance, um...he told us that someone had attacked you.

Eva: Yes, that's true.

**I saw that Eva’s leg was now bandaged.**

Eva: Which reminds me...I wanted to thank you, Clair. You saved my life.

Clair: I...did?

Eva: Yes. I wouldn't have been able to struggle against my attacker for much longer. They were very strong.

Clair: Yeah, they were.

Leo: You...stabbed your attacker back, right?

Eva: Yes. Why?

Leo: Everyone except Flint and Drew showed their hands, and they had no injuries.

Eva: I see. It was probably Flint then. Drew’s as strong as Flint...or as stupid, for that matter, so I doubt it was him who attacked me.

Leo: Ah, well…

Eva: Say, Clair, would you like to talk about that book I gave you?

Leo: A book?

Eva: On critical thinking. Clair expressed some interest so I found her a book.

Leo: Ok. Do you mind if I listen in?

Eva: I don't mind. Do you, Clair?

Clair: No, of course not.

**Leo silently listened as we discussed about the contents of the first few pages.**

Clair: So, there was a lot of questions that had to do with morals and stuff.

Eva: Like the trolley problem, yes?

Leo: The...trolley problem.

Eva: It's a thought experiment dealing with ethics. Basically, it goes like this. Five people are tied up to a set of tracks, and if a nearby trolley will eventually run over and kill them. Then there's you, standing by a lever that, if flipped, will send the trolley on a different on a second set of tracks, and the five people will be saved. However, you know that there is a sixth person tied to the second set of tracks, and pulling the lever means that the train will kill them.

Leo: So...the choices are to do nothing, and five people die while one lives, or pull the lever, and save five people while one dies.

Eva: Exactly. So, what did you pick, Clair?

Clair: I...I think I would pull the lever, knowing what I know.

Eva: Understandable. It bring up the question of whether or not you murdered the one person on the second track.

Leo: But if you did nothing, you could be partially responsible for five people dying because you didn't act.

Eva: Indeed. Now, because you know so little about the people in danger, many people simply make the logical decision of saving five people, rather than one. However, not every choice we make is logical.

Clair: Huh?

Eva: Let's say that the five people are total strangers, but the one person on the second set of tracks is a loved one. Could you still make the logical choice, even if it meant killing someone you cared about?

**That's…a lot harder to answer.**

Clair: I...I don't know.

Eva: It's all right. You don't have to answer the question if it makes you uncomfortable.

Clair: Okay.

Eva: We tend to act emotionally when people we’re close to are involved. Whether they are in danger or putting others in danger.

Leo: Putting others in danger?

Eva: Well, if a loved one had committed a crime and you knew about it, what would you do? Would you tell the authorities, keep silent, or help them?

Leo: I...I’d rather not answer that question. I’m sorry.

**Leo looked even more uncomfortable than I did. I don't want to sound rude, but he is an orphan, constantly moving around...would he have someone he’s close to?**

Eva: Well, perhaps playing a major part in fighting crime makes me a tad biased, but I would still tell the authorities.

Leo: E-Even if they w-were your own parents?

Eva: Indeed...that's not to say that you can't forgive someone for committing a crime, but they should still be punished.

**That makes sense... I suppose I should expect nothing less from Eva.**

Monokuma: Hey, why's everyone gathering around? Is there a corpse?

Eva: No, Monokuma, I’m not dead yet.

Monokuma: Really? Well, that's a shame, though I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up since the announcement didn't go off.

Clair: What are you talking about? Besides Eva, there's only two of us.

Monokuma: I thought Terra would be in here as well!

Clair: Terra isn't a student, though.

Monokuma: The rule doesn't say they have to be. Only that they have to be a person.

Eva: And what exactly do you define as a person.

Monokuma: Clever girl, asking for details. For the record, I’m defining a person as any living being that has eyes.

**That's...an odd definition. Though knowing Monokuma, he probably intends to spice things up with a rule like that.**

Monokuma: Welp, I have to go now. Gotta set up the last few cameras.

**Monokuma left, just as Eva finished her breakfast.**

Eva: I’m sorry, but could one of you throw this plate away.

Leo: I’ll do it.

**Leo grabbed the plate and walked away.**

Clair: How are you feeling, Eva?

Eva: Strangely, it’s my head and stomach that's bothering me, not my leg.

Clair: Same. I’ve got a nasty headache and stomachache. From what I heard, Keaton and Drew aren't feeling well either.

Eva: That's bizarre. I wonder what the problem is.

Clair: I don't know. But at least you're taking things well.

Eva: I have to. I’m your leader, after all. Although, if I may be honest…all of this is starting to get to me. All the deaths, the attempt on my life...

Clair: It's getting to all of us. You're not alone.

Eva: I know. Thank you. Now, why don't you go and see how the others are doing?

Clair: Are you sure you don't want me to stay?

Eva: To be honest, I’m very tired, and was thinking of taking a nap.

Clair: Oh, right, of course. See you later.

**We waved goodbye to each other as I left the room. I tried searching for some medicine for a while, to no avail.**

**Well, maybe talking to the others will take my mind off of things.**

**Free Time**

**Drew should still be in his cabin, right? I wonder if he’d be willing to hang out.**

**I knocked on his door, and he answered after a while.**

Drew: Do you need something?

**Hmm...should I hang out with Drew?**

**Yes/** No

Drew: Sure, fine, come on in, I guess.

**Drew started talking to me about all of the inspiration that he could find in this place.**

**I think we become closer.**

Drew: So, I mentioned earlier that I would show you something when you gave me your picture, correct?

Clair: Yeah, you did. Is it ready?

Drew: It is. Take a look at this!

**In one hand, Drew showed me the picture I drew. In his other hand, he showed me...the picture I drew.**

Clair: What the? Why are there two copies?

Drew: Simple. I just made a copy of your picture by hand.

Clair: B-by hand?!

**To say the two drawings were similar would be an understatement. I couldn't spot a single difference.**

Drew: That's right. In fact, copying other drawings was how I started out as an artist.

Clair: Like...books that give you step-by-step instructions?

Drew: No, not like that. One day, my uncle left an image of a famous painting on the computer. I thought it looked really nice, so I tried to draw it as well.

Clair: What then?

Drew: Well, when my uncle Connor found out, he was ecstatic. He got me some supplies, and insisted that I copy down many things, though mostly famous works.

Clair: I see. Do you think maybe I should start copying things down?

Drew: Well, there aren't many famous paintings around, so maybe just paint something that you find inspiring.

Clair: That's what you do, right?

Drew: Indeed. I noticed as a child walking to school every day that the town I lived in had many interesting places in it!

Clair: Always looking for another beautiful sight, huh?

Drew: Of course. All in a day's work for the Ultimate Artist.

Clair: Well, I know your favorite paintings to make, so what about your least perfect?

Drew: Hmm...I can't say I dislike any style, but abstract expressionism paintings might be my least favorite.

Clair: Oh, I’ve heard of that one. That's the one with a bunch of scribbles, right?

**Drew frowned as he answered in a deadpan voice.**

Drew: Yes...the one with the scribbles.

Clair: Honestly, I’ve never really cared much about that kind of art.

Drew: That's the thing about art, isn't it? It either evokes emotions in you or it doesn't.

Clair: So, why don't you like it?

Drew: Well, I can appreciate it for what it is, but many people, including art students, can hardly tell the difference between abstract expressionism and...well, a child’s scribbles.

Clair: But why does that matter to you?

Drew: I want to be recognized as the greatest artist who ever lived! I don't want to paint anything that the general public might not understand.

Clair: You really care a lot about how others see you…

Drew: Of course I do. It’s why I like to occasionally mix some French into my sentences. It makes me sound très sophistiqué.

Clair: Um…

Drew: Very sophisticated.

Clair: Oh.

Drew: Anyways, would you like to start looking for inspiration now?

Clair: Sure. That sounds like a great idea.

Drew: Ok then. Come back to me when you finished, then.

**Drew seems to care a lot about his reputation, and how others see him.**

**I think I understand Drew a little better now.**

**Walking along the path, I saw Keaton sitting down near his cabin.**

Keaton: Oh, hey Clair. You need something?

**Should I hang out with Keaton?**

**Yes/** No

Keaton: You just want to talk? Sure, that's fine.

**We started talking about the process Keaton goes through to make clothing.**

**I think we became closer.**

Clair: So, Keaton, you design clothes too, right?

Keaton: Yeah. But I’m much better at making clothes than designing them.

Clair: Still, your designs are really great! All the popular kids were wearing them back when I was in middle school.

Keaton: All the popular kids, huh?

Clair: Is something wrong, Keaton?

Keaton: It's nothing…

Clair: Come on, tell me.

Keaton: Nah, it's really stupid.

Clair: I don't mind. Come on, please?

Keaton: Alright, alright. It's just...before I realized my talent as the Ultimate Sewer, I didn't exactly have the fanciest of clothes. I got made fun of a lot by the popular kids because of the way I dressed.

Clair: Oh. And now you're making the clothes that those popular kids wear, and now they're picking on those who don't.

Keaton: Yeah. Funny how life works, I guess.

Clair: I guess so. But there will always be people who judge others, you know.

Keaton: Yeah. People say that fashion and popularity won't matter when you're an adult, but that's a load of horseshit.

Clair: What do you mean?

Keaton: I mean, the more popular you are, the more possible connections you have. And people won't hire the guy with a tattoo or piercings, but the guy in the nice suit.

Clair: Alright, I think I get where you're coming from.

Keaton: Yeah...sorry about that. I just had to vent a little.

Clair: It's ok. We all have those moments. If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.

Keaton: Thanks. Same goes for you. I mean...I’m not the greatest at giving advice, but I can listen.

Clair: Thanks. I might take you up on that offer one of these days.

**Keaton...from the way he dresses, a lot of people might think he's some kind of thug. That might be why he was venting…**

**I think I understand Keaton a little better.**

**As I continued walking around the area, I found Sue sitting at the breakfast table.**

Sue: Hello, Clair. I was just waiting for Terra. Would you care to join me?

**Should I hang out with Sue?**

**Yes** /No

Sue: Great. I’ll go make some tea for us.

**The two of us made small talk over tea.**

**I think we became closer.**

Clair: Hey, Sue?

Sue: Yes?

Clair: I don't want to sound rude, but how come you're always so...serious?

Sue: What do you mean?

Clair: Well, it's just that I usually don't talk about yourself or what you like. You’re so focused on our situation.

Sue: Is that wrong?

Clair: No. It's just that, well, I’d like to know more about you. I really enjoyed the last conversation we had, so I wanted to know more, if you don't mind.

Sue: Well, I’m glad that you enjoyed speaking to me, but there isn't really much to tell. I don't have many hobbies, for example.

Clair: Why not?

Sue: Well...I focus mostly on my career, so I don't have time for any of that.

Clair: You could always take time off.

Sue: I do, but... I don't want to slack that much. My parents want this for me after all.

Clair: They did?

Sue: They encouraged me to follow my dreams and become a lawyer, and were so proud of me when I did. They can be a little strict, but that's only because they want what’s best for me.

Clair: Still, I don't think that they’d mind if you took a little time off.

Sue: I suppose…

Clair: Come on, Sue. We’re in high school. These are supposed to be the best days of our lives! You have to live a little. Don't you have something that you want to try?

Sue: Well...I suppose that I think of a few things.

Clair: Great! I’ll give you a while to think it over, then you can get back to me, ok?

Sue: All right, Clair. I’ll look forward to it.

**She may be serious a lot of the time, but I can tell that she wants to have fun too.**

**I think I understand Sue a little better now.**

**By noon, everyone except for Drew, Flint, and Eva had gathered in front of the main building. Terra stepped out of the building and looked us over.**

Terra: Um... I know Eva’s recovering, but are Drew and Flint coming?

Keaton: Doubt it. They're probably too busy scheming something.

Joe: Perhaps we should just leave them to their own devices.

Terra: I see. Well, I still want to show you guys something.

**Terra led us all us up the stairs of the main cabin, to the one room we had yet to explore.**

Chance: This room was locked before. I assume you have the key?

Terra: I do. I’m going to leave this door unlocked from now on, so any of you can get inside.

**Terra opened the door, and we all stepped inside of a strange room with screens showing different areas.**

Chance: A monitor room?

Terra: Yes. For my cameras, not Monokuma.

Leo: It's like the one at the carnival.

Sue: Looks like Monokuma hasn't set up a camera here yet.

Joe: And one of the monitors isn't working properly.

Terra: Well, there's still a camera that I haven't put up yet.

Keaton: What's in that room over there?

**Keaton pointed to a small door in the corner of the room.**

Terra: That room stays locked. There’s very important things in there.

Leo: So, is there anything else you want to show us?

Terra: Yes. I wanted to show you all how to operate this. With Monokuma around, he might try to mess with my things, so can I count on you guys to keep an eye on things?

Sue: Should we tell Drew and Flint about this?

Keaton: They’d probably be just as likely to mess with things as Monokuma.

Sue: Perhaps…

Joe: I say that we're more than enough.

Terra: Ok. Let me show you how it's done then.

**Terra demonstrated how to alter the time and date of the camera, as well as go over the footage.**

Joe: Interesting stuff. But I’m getting kind of hungry. Anyone else?

Leo: Lunch sounds good.

Keaton: Not to me. My stomach still doesn't feel quite right.

**Neither does mine, but I should probably eat something, even if it’s small.**

**I went out of the room after the others, but I noticed that Sue had stayed behind. Curiosity got the better of me, and I listened in.**

Sue: I need to ask a favor of you.

Terra: And what would that be?

**Sue whispered her favor into Terra’s ear.**

Terra: Yes, I could do that. Why?

Sue: I’m...planning something. Please, help me.

Terra: Well, all right.

Sue: Thank you!

**The conversation over, I dashed so I wouldn't be caught, and grabbed a granola bar to eat. Sue came down a bit later, but right as she took off her gloves to eat…**

Monokuma: Move it, brats! I want you all by the river yesterday!

Sue: But what about Eva? She can’t move well on her own.

Monokuma: I’ve got her covered.

Eva: Let go of me!

**I turned to see Eva being dragged off by two Monokumas.**

Joe: We...should probably make sure that she’s ok.

Clair: Right!

**We moved over to the river like Monokuma wanted. When we arrived, we saw Drew and Flint already there, and Monokuma standing before us, a few statues of himself behind him.**

Chance: What’s this about, Monokuma?!

Monokuma: Isn't it obvious?! It's time to reveal your next motive!

Sue: Then why bring us here?

Monokuma: Patience, patience. Now, I’m sure that some of you have been experiencing some nasty sickness, right?

Eva: Don’t tell me that that's your doing!

Monokuma: Oh course it is! It won't kill you, but it’ll make you feel absolutely awful. Of course, I didn't want the sickness to affect you all at once.

Drew: Well, I’m sick, but who else is.

Eva: I am, and I’m sure that Keaton and Clair are as well.

Sue: So, are the rest of us not getting sick?

Monokuma: Phuhu...the sickness spreads through the air, so you’d better be careful. Not to mention, there's one more twist to this game…

**Another loud rumbling could be heard, and a huge tower with Monokuma’s face on it drilled out of the ground, standing taller than the surrounding trees.**

Flint: What the hell is that?!

Monokuma: Why it’s Monokuma Tower, of course! If you manage to make it to the top, not only will I restore you to your former self, but you’ll have access to all sorts of weapons like this!

**Monokuma threw a gun in our direction, the top part landing in Sue’s hands.**

Sue: Ah! Please, take it back!

Monokuma: Oh, relax, it's not even loaded.

**Monokuma snatched the gun back, loaded it, and handed it off to another Monokuma to bring it into the tower.**

Flint: So, when you say that you’ll restore us to our former selves, what do you mean?

Leo: O-obviously, he means before we got sick, right?

Monokuma: Well...yeah, I guess so.

Chance: Are you finished? If you are, then leave.

Monokuma: What, no corny hope speeches? What a shame. I was almost starting to like them.

Chance: I said leave.

Monokuma: Fine, fine. See you guys later when one of you inevitably bites the dust.

Clair: That won't ha-

Monokuma: Don't say that won't happen. Eva was just attacked today, even without the motive.

Clair: …

Monokuma: Yeah, that's what I thought.

**Monokuma left, leaving me utterly speechless.**

Flint: Well, what are we going to do about the sick?

Chance: We’ll have to quarantine them from us so we don't get sick. They can stay in the main cabin.

Drew: I’d prefer to stay in my own cabin, thank you very much.

Chance: Well, that’s fine. The cabins probably aren't safe for us.

Flint: Then what is safe?

Leo: Um...what about the gardens? None of the sick have been there.

Sue: That sounds like a good idea. There's even a big cabin in the back we can use.

Joe: Wonderful, let's head there then!

Eva: Well, you heard them, didn't you?! Carry me back, you worthless bucket of bolts!

Monokuma: Yes, Ms. Genes.

**Great, she's already made them her slaves.**

**The healthy people went to the gardens, while we went back to the main cabin.  We each went to a separate room. Keaton walked into my room and put a big bowl on the floor of my bed.**

Clair: Why the bowl?

Keaton: Chance said to bring us all one just in case.

**I shrugged as he set the bowl down.**

**A few minutes later, my stomach started aching even more.**

**I realized just a few seconds before it happened...what the bowl is for.**

**I vomited into the bowl, feeling worse than ever before.**

**This'll be a long day…**

*****************************************

Sue: Are you almost finished, Terra?

**I had been watching Terra install a camera on the eastern side of the gardens for a while now.**

Terra: It’s just about...done!

Sue: So, now you’ll be able to see if anyone enters or exits the eastern gardens.

Terra: That's right!

Monokuma: Yah!

**From the western side, I heard Monokuma’s voice, and a small hole was blasted through the brick wall dividing the western and eastern gardens.**

Terra: What on Earth?!

Monokuma: Huh. Not as destructive as I thought.

**Monokuma appeared behind us, mumbling to himself.**

Terra: Monokuma, I thought you were on the other side!

Monokuma: Didn't you know? I can teleport wherever I want!

Terra: Why are you blowing holes in my walls?!

Monokuma: This place isn't nearly as despairing as it should be. I wanted to do some redecorating.

Terra: Absolutely not! And you're lucky that the doors were closed, or you could have blown a hole through them too!

Monokuma: Geez, the hole isn't even that big, and you won't even see it if you leave the doors open.

Terra: That's not the point!

**It's true that the hole is only big enough to say, stick an arm through, but I’m not sure I can trust Monokuma’s redecorating.**

**Looking in the distance, I saw someone calling me over. Walking over, I saw Leo, Joe, and Chance looking over some metal plate behind the cabin**

Leo: Look what Smore found, Sue.

Sue: An underground passage?

Joe: That's right! Wanna check it out?

Sue: Well, ok. It beats listening to Monokuma.

**The four of us entered the dark passage. I could barely make out two paths.**

Chance: The path to our west leads behind the cabin in the western gardens. The path to the south leads near the river.

Sue: It’ll get us out of the gardens, then?

Chance: Yes.

**We spent a while navigating the tunnels, finally emerging near the river.**

Joe: So, funny thing about that door by the river. It's a one way exit. So, unless someone opens it from the inside, you can't enter this way.

Sue: And what the doors in the western and eastern gardens?

Joe: As far as I can tell, you can both enter and exit them just fine.

Sue: I see.

Leo: Um...Sue...Flint, Joe, and Chance, and I are all going to be playing cards later. Would you like to join us?

Sue: No thank you. I’d like some time to time to myself, if that's ok?

Chance: Absolutely.

**I really need some time to think over my plan. It needs to be perfect, after all. I just hope nothing bad happens in the meantime.**

**Then again, it's just some card games. What could go wrong?**

*****************************************

**God, why is everything going wrong.**

**We had started at 5:30pm, and now it was almost 7pm. I had actually won most of the games we had played, but now Flint was destroying me in five card draw. Joe and Leo had already lost all their chips, so they were simply watching.**

**But the hand I have right now...I might still be able to win.**

Flint: I’ve already beaten you these last few hands, Chance. You should give up.

Chance: You have no idea how stubborn I can be. I don't give up.

Flint: Then let's make this interesting. All in.

Chance: ...Fine.

Flint: I’m fine with my hand. You?

Chance: I’ll replace one card.

**I got rid of the card I didn't want, and went to grab a new one to replace it.**

Flint: Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Chance.

Chance: My deck has no pathetic cards, Flint, but it does contain...the unstoppable royal flush!

Flint: Ah! Impossible!

Chance: I’ve assembled all five special cards! All five pieces of the puzzle!

**I manged to come out on top, knocking Flint out of the game and becoming the winner overall.**

Joe: Considering how lucky you are, Chance, I would have thought that all his cards would be in the clover suit, not heart.

Leo: Maybe it's because he believed in the heart of the cards.

Flint: Well, in any case, you won, so congrats.

Chance: …

Flint: Chance?

Chance: Oh, right...my bad.

**I’m never this lucky...perhaps I’m being paranoid, but... I hope this isn't some kind of omen.**

*****************************************

**Thankfully, the puking stopped after a while.**

**It’s only 8:30...but it feels like it's been forever. I guess I have been in bed all day.**

**But my body feels so weak, I barely have the energy to get up.**

Terra: Clair…

**Huh?**

Terra: Clair…please help.

**Terra’s voice...but I don't see her anywhere.**

Terra: I need your help, Clair...for just a bit…

**Is it...in my mind? Am I hallucinating?**

**This sickness...I must be going crazy…**

**Ha…**

**Ha ha ha…**

**An odd feeling took ahold of me...it feels familiar...but this sickness is messing with me... I can't remember anything…**

**And then...my entire world…**

**Because nothing...**

 

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*  
Monokuma: Attention, my loyal subjects, this is your glorious leader speaking.  
Monokuma: It is now 10p.m. Therefore, it is now officially nighttime.

Monokuma: Good night, sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite.

**Ha...how ironic that that the nighttime announcement would wake me up.**

**I was asleep, right?**

**I think?**

**I don't know.**

**A few minutes later I heard knocking on my door.**

Chance: Clair, are you ok?

Clair: Chance…?

Chance: Yes it’s me, performing my nightly routine as always.

Clair: Oh...ok. Won't you get sick?

**He gave me a rare smile.**

Chance: Thanks for the concern, but I’ll be fine.

Clair: Ok.

**He left, but a few minutes later I was called to the table at the front.**

**I saw Chance, Eva and Keaton sitting at a table, while Drew was pouring something in a few tiny cups.**

Clair: What's going on?

Keaton: Drew said he's pouring medicine for us.

Drew: I didn't think you'd be here, Chance. You need medicine?

Chance: I only have a slight cough.

Drew: Please, I insist.

Chance: Well…all right.

**Drew set down cups for each of us, and we all drank the whole cup.**

Keaton: This medicine tastes kind of funny…

Drew: Most medicine does.

**What's this...weird feeling?**

Clair: Say...does anyone else feel-

*Thunk*

**Keaton had just collapsed onto the table, unconscious.**

Eva: You...what did you do to our drinks…

**Eva trailed off, falling unconscious as well.**

Clair: Chance?

**But Chance had already fallen asleep as well.**

**Try as I might to stay awake, I couldn't. I last thing I saw was Drew’s smirking face, and the last thing I heard…**

Drew: Looks like I’ll have to pick up Flint’s slack.

 

Monokuma Theater

Monokuma: People need to realize that sometimes, violence is the answer.

Monokuma: Some people don't listen to reason or words.

Monokuma: That's why you have to take them down.

Monokuma: I used to be an idealist, thinking I could solve anything with words.

Monokuma: Then I realized that that isn't always possible.

Monokuma: And that there are people so terrible, that even if I could save them with words, I’d much rather use a bullet to the head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have wonderful holidays, or just a great day in general, and thanks for reading!


	33. Chapter 4: An Eternal Hell, Daily Life Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Eve, everyone! I hope that next year is great for all of you!

 

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

 

Monokuma: Ahem. Rise and shine, my loyal subjects. This is an announcement from your glorious leader.

Monokuma: Today, we’re going to be frolicking through the flowery meadows of the gardens, and enjoying tasty treats, with not a hint of despair to be found.

Monokuma: ...I get the feeling that none of you listen to me anymore, so I just said whatever I wanted.

Sue: ...What on Earth is he going on about?

**Looking around, I was momentarily confused by my surroundings before I realized that I had slept in one of the rooms in the spare cabin.**

**Right...the healthy stayed here, while the sick stayed in the main cabin.**

**There was a knock on my door, so I opened it, finding Leo and Flint on the other side.**

Flint: We still haven't seen any sign of Chance.

Sue: Still? We haven't seen him since he left to check on the others. Maybe I should look…

Flint: Not right now. Sprinklers are going off.

Sue: Why? There isn't a fire, is there?

Flint: No. I think that it just goes off every day at this time. They should turn off soon, though.

Leo: Um...you guys don't think...something happened to Chance, do you?

Sue: I don't know. Then again, maybe he simply took a while, and by the time he tried to return…

Flint: The chains kept him out.

Sue: Yes, exactly.

**In the middle of the night, someone had tied a lock and chain to the doors exiting the garden. How they managed to do that, I don't know.**

Flint: I don't know how they did it. We always had two people on lookout.

Joe: Oh, there you guys are. Any sign of Ch-

Flint: No.

Joe: Oh, I see. Well, before anything else, we should have something to eat.

**Right. I hadn't slept much because of guard duty, so my stomach’s been rumbling all night.**

Leo: Is there anything to eat in here?

Flint: Not much. Mostly leftovers from the party.

Sue: Better than nothing, I suppose.

**We all ate a small breakfast before we all sat down, wondering what to do next.**

Flint: So, should we go look for the others, or should we stay here where it's safe?

Sue: We’ll have to go out eventually for food.

Leo: But what if something happened?

Joe: If...someone’s dead, then...maybe my electroID will show something. It shows whether someone's dead or alive, right?

Flint: It probably won't say anything until we discovered the body.

Leo: I-If it exists at all, that is.

Joe: I’d say this is still worth a try.

**Joe started looking through his ID, and it wasn't long before he reacted to something.**

Joe: What? Since when was this here?!

Leo: Y-you found something?

Sue: Did your ID really show you that someone died?

Joe: No, not that...just look at the rules.

**Confused, we took out our ID’s and looked at the list of rules. There seemed to be one more than I remember. Flipping to it, I saw a rule I didn't recognize at all.**

**Rule 17: No one may confess to being the blackened before the vote, even if they are lying.**

Flint: A new rule? When the hell did this get added?

Leo: Um...so you guys didn't get a notification either?

Sue: No, I didn't. I’m sure I have my volume on.

Flint: Hey Monokuma, you can hear me, right? What's with this new rule?!

**Sure enough, it only took a moment for Monokuma to show up.**

Monokuma: Ah, well, you see, it's a funny story, really.

Flint: Just hurry up and tell us!

Monokuma: Well, your sick classmates might get a little delirious, and accidentally reveal themselves as the culprit. The illness will go away when someone's killed, but there might be some after effects.

**An illness that goes away as soon as someone dies? No matter how powerful Monokuma claims to be, something like that is completely unnatural.**

Flint: If they're that delirious, I doubt they'll pay attention to the rules. So, what's the real reason you added it?

Monokuma: Grr...I already told you! I don't care if you believe me or not, you still have to follow it!

Flint: Why didn't you tell us about this rule before!

Monokuma: I just added it! I was going to tell you guys eventually!

Joe: One more question, before you go?

Monokuma: What now?

Joe: Well, I was just wondering, if this rule was only added because of our sick classmates like you say, does that mean that there'll be no reason to keep it when they recover?

Monokuma: Well, I suppose…

Sue: You do have the power to delete rules, if I recall.

Monokuma: I’ll think about it! But you brats shouldn't be worried about simple rules. You should be worried about how you're going to stay alive.

**As Monokuma left the area, thoughts about the new rule began swirling through my head. This could be very problematic in regards to my plan…**

Flint: Alright, so are we going to check on the others or not?

Leo: B-but the front entrance is locked.

Joe: Which is why we'll take the underground passageway!

Leo: Oh...well, ok.

Flint: Ok, then, let's get moving.

**The four of us found the entrance to the underground passageway behind the cabin in the western gardens. Slowly, we walked the narrow path until the end, where Flint went to open the hatch.**

Flint: What the heck?

Joe: What's wrong?

Flint: It's...stuck.

Sue: What do you mean, it's stuck?

Flint: I mean that this hatch won't budge!

Leo: T-then we’re trapped here?!

Joe: Both exits out of the gardens were locked without us noticing. I wonder how that happened.

Flint: Looks like someone is messing with us. Guess there's nothing left to do but to head back.

Leo: B-but what are we going to do? We’re trapped here with no way out!

Joe: Relax, Leo. I'm sure that the others are looking for a way to help us as we speak!

Leo: You really think so.

Joe: I know so! Besides, there's no point in worrying about something that's out of your control.

Leo: I suppose...but what do we do to pass the time?

Joe:  We could just play cards at those tables we used for the picnic. We never put everything away, after all.

Leo: Yeah, that sounds fun. Flint, do you want to join?

Flint: I’m good. I want to see if I can think of a way out of here.

Joe: Well, you're a lot smarter than me, so I'm sure that you would have better luck than me.

Flint: Of course I would. Now let's go.

**The others started to walk back, but right as I was about to follow them, something caught my eye.**

**A small piece of paper was on the floor near the exit hatch. I picked it up and turned it over, revealing a message. Using my ID as a light, I began reading it.**

If you want to escape, come to the eastern gardens alone and retrieve a black case near the second cabin at 11:30am. Have everyone gather around it, and the exit will be made clear.

**What on Earth is this? Who wrote this? Are they the same person who trapped us in the gardens? If so, why?**

Flint: Hey Sue, what's the holdup?

Sue: B-be there in a second!

**Shoving those thoughts aside for the moment, I pocketed the note and ran after them.**

**************************************************

**Ugh...my head.**

**What happened?**

**The last thing I can remember is that I drank that stuff that Drew gave us, and…**

**Oh my God, Drew’s gonna kill someone!**

**I was still at the table I had fallen asleep at, but the others were nowhere in sight.**

Clair: What do I do, what do I do?!

**Think, Clair, think! What should be the first thing I do?**

**The camera room upstairs! I can check on some of the others there!**

**I ran up the stairs to the second floor, and ran into Eva and Chance outside of the camera room.**

Clair: There you guys are! Thank goodness you two are ok. When did you two wake up?

Chance: We woke up just a few minutes ago, at around the same time, and went looking for Drew.

Eva: This is the last room we need to check.

Clair: Is your leg okay to be walking on, Eva?

Eva: It's fine. As I said, the wound isn't that deep.

Clair: Well, ok. Let's go, then.

**Slowly, I opened the door to the camera room, and we stepped inside.**

**I don't know what I was expecting, but it surely wasn't this.**

**The room looked like a tornado had hit it. The walls and floor were covered in slash marks. Chairs and other objects were thrown across the room. And a strange liquid covered parts of the floor.**

Clair: What...happened here?

Eva: It looks like there was some sort of struggle.

Chance: Strange...the monitors got through just fine.

**He was right. The camera controls and footage were surprisingly intact. There wasn't a scratch on it.**

Eva: Hey, you two, look over there.

**Eva pointed to the closet that Terra had told us to stay out of. The door had been ripped from its hinges and thrown to the ground, a pool of the strange liquid from before forming where the door had once been.**

**Slower, the three of us approached to see what was inside the closet…**

**And we were greeted with a ghastly sight.**

  [ Despair Pollution Noise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4kxEAVJjSM)

**This can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real.**

**But no matter how often I repeated that to myself, it couldn't change the truth in front of me.**

**The truth...that Terra Pist was dead.**

**But...maybe dead wasn't the right word.**

**There were slashes across her body, sure, but instead of blood, a white liquid had drained from her.**

**Her chest had been cut open, but instead of organs, all that was inside were cut wires and metal…**

**Behind her was a machine, stained with her white fluid. A label on the machine simply called it a charging station.**

Clair: T-Terra is...

Eva: A robot…

**I glanced over at the monitor screens, and realized something as I did.**

Clair: Chance! Eva! Do any of you know where Keaton is? I didn't see him downstairs, and-

Chance: Don't worry. He’s in one of the rooms downstairs. Said he was going to make sure that Drew didn't steal anything.

Clair: As long as he's okay.

Eva: Now, about this robot.

Chance: It would seem that the person who had been helping us out...wasn't the real Terra at all.

Eva: Well, it's likely that they were programmed to believe that they were the real Terra.

Clair: Well...human or robot, real or fake, she still helped us out.

Eva: She did. Which is why I’m curious as to why she was killed.

Monokuma: Of, there's no mystery there!

Chance: Monokuma! Are you saying you know who killed her?!

Monokuma: Yup. And oh boy, let me tell you, this killer was brave, powerful, smart, and handsome to boot!

**Don't tell me…**

Clair: You killed her, didn't you!

Monokuma: Wow, how did you guess that? You must think I’m handsome, huh?

Clair: Shut the hell up! Why would you do that? You're not supposed to hurt anyone!

Monokuma: That only applies to killing game participants. Terra isn't a participant, so I can do whatever I want to her.

Clair: But why kill her?

Monokuma: Seriously? She's a robot! Who cares?!

Eva: Says the robot…

Monokuma: You guys know full well that I’m just someone talking through a robot! And as for why I killed her...well, she was starting to meddle far too much in my opinion.

Chance: How so?

Monokuma: Grr...because of her, I’m not as...all knowing as I used to be, and I have no way to fix what she did!

Chance: What do you mean by “all knowing”?

Monokuma: That's my business! I’m not telling you guys anything about my powers!

Clair: Then...could you tell us about Terra? Do you know why she's a robot, and where the real one is?

Monokuma: Well, I’ll answer your second question first, since the answer is much simpler. The real Terra Pist...is dead.

Clair: Dead? How? Don't tell me that you killed the real Terra as well?!

Monokuma: Of course not. The person who did kill her is much worse than me.

Eva: I find that hard to believe.

Monokuma: Oh, but they were. In fact, the same people who killed her are the same people who started the Fortunes Light Massacre.

**The Fortunes Light Massacre…**

Eva: What happened during that massacre?

Monokuma: It was really something, I tell you. It wasn't your average everyday school shooting. It was… the ultimate school shooting!

Chance: I’m guessing Terra wasn't the only one killed, then?

Monokuma: Of course not. Wouldn't be much of a massacre then, would it? Plenty of teachers and students were killed in that attack. Terra was killed as well, as she was to talk to the student body that day. Only one class, and the headmaster himself managed to survive.

**That one class...could it be the class of people that Fate Foundation was supposed to protect? But then what about us?**

Eva: How terrible...so many people dead…

Monokuma: Well, truth be told, a lot of people, both regular and ultimate, died in the tragedy, so it's not like there were that many people.

Clair: Who were the culprits? Who killed those people?

Monokuma: ...The official story is that someone organized a group of people into murdering those Ultimates. And the accused was...Reese Urchur.

Eva: You're lying! That can't be true!

**Eva flared with anger, yelling in Monokuma’s face.**

Eva: How dare you accuse her of something like that!

Monokuma: It's not like I accused her myself! I just told you the official story!

Eva: Official or not...unless I see the evidence myself, I refuse to believe it!

Clair: Eva...I know she meant a lot to you, but…

Eva: Don't get me wrong, I know that it's possible...but right now, all we have is Monokuma’s word. That isn't worth much.

Monokuma: I’m hurt. What reason would you have to not trust me?

Eva: Well, first of all-

Monokuma: On second thought, don't answer that question. I don't want to know.

Eva: Perhaps that's for the best. We’d be here all day if I were to list all the reasons you're untrustworthy.

Monokuma: Right...well, I don't really care if you don't believe me. After all, just because something is the official story, doesn't mean it's the truth.

Chance: You don't believe it, then?

Monokuma: ...The general public...they were outraged by this massacre.

**He’s avoiding the question. Why?**

Monokuma: When the public discovered what had happened, they flew into a rage. Humanity had only just recovered from the tragedy, and the survivors did not want something like that to happen again. They wanted a name. They wanted blood. They wanted to know who was responsible.

Clair: Was it really that bad?

Monokuma: People were forming crowds and were calling for her head. She had to be escorted in an armored vehicle, and wearing body armor.

Clair: Why go through all that trouble?

Eva: To protect them.

Clair: From the people?

Eva: Usually, it's the family of the victim, but it could also be anyone angry enough to try and kill them. All accused have the right to a fair trial, and should there be a potential threat to their lives, actions must be taken in order to ensure that they arrive safely.

Chance: Considering she was being accused of slaughtering children...it's no wonder she was placed under high security.

Clair: I see…

Monokuma: You had another question, didn't you? Well, let's hear it!

Clair: Oh, right. I was wondering if you knew anything about why this Terra is a robot.

Monokuma: Phuhuhu...well, this robot was designed by a team led by Reese Urchur.

Eva: She...made this robot? But why?

Monokuma: Well, from what I heard, Terra was utterly exhausted with all the work she had to do after the tragedy. So, her boss recommended robotics.

Eva: You mean... the boss of Fate Foundation?

Monokuma: Nope. After the tragedy, she returned to Prince Corp. and continued working there.

Eva: So, my father took an interest in robotics...why?

Monokuma: Perhaps he was curious about whether robots can have talents or not.

Chance: Considering Terra was perfectly functional, I guess she succeeded.

Monokuma: She did. She did extensive research on Terra’s personality and her talent, and implemented it into this machine. Of course...there are a few shortcomings.

Chance: What do you mean by shortcomings?

Monokuma: Well, she’ll have to recharge if she uses too much energy.

Clair: So, when she was pausing constantly and saying she needed rest, she must have almost been out of power.

Monokuma: Yup, that's right! She would have had to use the charger in the closet.

Eva: Still, to create a fully functioning robot that acted like the real Terra...Reese really is a genius.

Monokuma: Yes, she...was a genius, wasn't she? This machine was even used to console the survivors of the massacre. They were taken to a secluded location and given therapy.

Clair: But wouldn't they have known that that wasn't the real Terra, since she died in the massacre?

Monokuma: They didn't find out that the real Terra was dead until after they returned. They simply assumed that Terra had survived.

Clair: You would think that at least one of the survivors would have saw something.

Monokuma: Maybe...but the headmaster had sworn them all into secrecy. They were not to tell anyone about what they had witnessed on that day.

**What? Why would the headmaster do that? Couldn't that have potentially have made finding the culprit much easier?**

Monokuma: Well, if that's all there is, I’ll be taking my leave, then.

Eva: One more question!

Monokuma: Grr, what now?! All this exposition is making me thirsty!

Eva: We just noticed that every part of this room is destroyed except for the camera monitors.

Monokuma: Phuhuhu...well, I didn't want to damage it, because it's going to be very important for a while.

Eva: I assume you're not going to tell us why?

Monokuma: Aw, you guys know me so well. I’d love to talk about all the great times we’ve had together, but I’ve got work to do.

**Monokuma left us alone, and we started searching the room.**

Chance: Over here you two! There's something here.

Clair: Where?

Chance: There's a laptop behind the body.

Eva: Really? What's on it?

Chance: Hold on, let me check.

**Chance pulled out the laptop from behind Terra’s body. It was stained, but still perfectly functional.**

Chance: Right, so let's see just what's on-

Keaton: Hey, Chance! I looked all over but I couldn't...find Drew...anywhere…

**Keaton looked just as shocked as we did when he saw the state of the room.**

Eva: I suppose you want an explanation?

Keaton: Um...yeah, that'd be nice.

**We started to fill Keaton in on what had happened to Terra, as well as what Monokuma told us.**

**As Eva told Keaton everything, a chilling realization came to me.**

**I haven't felt sick all day.**

**************************************************

**Joe and Leo had left an hour ago to play cards, while Flint and I went back to the spare cabin. I imagine that both of us are trying to figure out how to escape from the gardens, but I’m the only one with this note.**

**What should I do about this note, anyway? I want to be able to get out of here and make sure everyone is ok, but this note could be a trap.**

**But a trap by who? I don't think anyone in this gardens would have the time to set something up last night. Of course, that raises the question...who did have the time to leave the note? We did guard the front gate to the gardens.**

**...Well, perhaps it's for the best that the note asked me to come alone. I wouldn't want to endanger the others.**

**Walking out of my room, I saw Flint in deep thought by the table.**

Sue: Mr. Hunter? Have you thought of anything yet?

Flint: No. Both of the exits are blocked, so the only thing I can think of is to break the chain keeping the door shut.

Sue: I don't think we have anything here that could break it, do we?

Flint: No, I don't think so.

Sue: I see. Well, I’ll see if there's something in the eastern gardens that we can use.

Flint: I doubt it, but I won't stop you.

**Making sure no one was around, I spoke in a hushed tone, just loud enough for Flint to hear.**

Sue: So...why Ms. Genes?

Flint: What?

Sue: Why would you attack Ms. Genes?

Flint: ...You didn't tell anyone about my injury, did you?

Sue: No. But Mr. Clover did tell us that Ms. Genes was attacked, and that she stabbed her attacker. The others didn't have stab wounds.

Flint: So, what are going to do, blackmail me or something?

Sue: No...it's nothing like that. I just want to know why?

Flint: Why? Well, there are a few personal reasons. But…

Sue: But…?

Flint: Well, there's something about her that I don't care about, but it might interest you.

**I mentally prepared myself for whatever we was about to say.**

Flint: Let me tell you everything I’ve learned about her.

**************************************************

Keaton: Damn...that's a lot to take in.

Clair: Seriously. Even after hearing it twice I’m still having trouble digesting it all.

Eva: It does raise a lot of questions. Hopefully Terra’s laptop will have some answers.

Keaton: Any luck, Chance?

Chance: Nothing so far. Just a bunch of documents that she already sent to us. Nothing new.

Keaton: Have you tried getting online?

Chance: First thing I tried. There’s no internet here.

Clair: Come on, there's got to be something important!

Chance: The problem is that I’m using a guest account. I don't have the proper authority to access most of this.

Clair: Try every program! There has to be something!

Eva: In the meantime, should we go let the others know we're okay?

Keaton: That's not possible right now.

Eva: Why not?

Keaton: When I tried to look outside, I couldn't open the door.

Eva: You can't be serious! We're trapped in here?

Clair: How did that happen? The door to get inside of this cabin doesn't have a lock!

Keaton: Hell if I know. I even tried busting it down, but it wouldn't budge.

Chance: We can check that out later. I’ve found something.

Clair: Something about the mastermind, maybe?

Chance: Nothing like that. This looks like a record of everything she's done. Most of it is just documenting what she sent to us.

Keaton: Why would a robot need to keep records of what it did? Wouldn't it have perfect memory or something?

Eva: It's probably documenting this in case others want to know what changes were made.

Chance: Anyway, what caught my attention was the last entry.

**I took a peek at the laptop to see the last thing that she wrote down.**

“Check Status has been disabled for all participants”

Clair: Check status? What the heck does that mean?

Chance: I don't know. It must be important if she decided to change it, though.

Keaton: Wonder why she waited so long to change it.

**True...why change it now. And...is this the reason Monokuma killed her? We came here looking for answers, but all we ended up with is more questions.**

**************************************************

**This mysterious note...Monokuma’s motive...and now, what Flint told me about Eva.**

**He had made some compelling points about why she was suspicious, but then again, he is rather prone to jumping the gun…**

**But he hasn't come up with a plan to get out of the garden. I think my best bet is grab the case.**

**Walking towards Leo and Joe, I saw that they were playing cards.**

Joe: So...Leo, do you have any twos?

Leo: How did you know?

Joe: Because I’m two good at this game!

Leo: ...Really?

Joe: Nope! That was just a guess!

**I couldn't help but laugh at their conversation, causing them to notice me.**

Joe: Oh, hey Sue. Do you want to play the next game?

Sue: Oh, I’m fine. I just wanted to ask for the time.

Joe: The time? It's 11:25. Why?

Sue: Just curious.

**I know he’d try and stop me if I told him about the note.**

Joe: You're sure nothing's wrong?

Sue: Positive. I was just going to check out the eastern gardens. I wanted to know the time so that I can be back by lunch.

Joe: Well, ok…

Leo: Um...Joe, Sue?

Joe: Yeah?

Sue: Is something wrong, Leo?

Leo: I was just wondering if I could take a nap. I'm really tired after last night.

**Right...we didn't spend much time in bed, since we took turns guarding the gardens. Not to mention that Monokuma was still making a bunch of noise during the night, making it hard to sleep or hear any intruders…**

**Poor Leo’s probably exhausted.**

Sue: Of course you can. Take all the rest you need.

Leo: Ok. Sorry that I haven't been much help.

Joe: Don't worry about it! I’m sure we'll be free before you know it!

Leo: ...Ok. See you two later.

**Leo left to go back to the spare cabin, and I left for the eastern gardens.**

**I walked over to the doors to the eastern gardens, and pressed the button to open the doors.**

**...And a huge explosion rocked the area, setting the entire area around the eastern cabin ablaze.**

Sue: Oh my god!

**The shock of the explosion knocked me off of my feet, and I let out a scream.**

Joe: Sue, what's going on?!

**Joe, hearing the explanation, rushed over as fast as he could.**

Joe: Are you ok?! You're not hurt, are you?! Please, tell me you're not hurt!

**He slowly helped me back to my feet, and I saw a rare side of him.**

**Joe...was not the type of person to let things get to him, but right now, he looked completely terrified. I hadn't seen him look this afraid since the Monokuma killed the Masked Crow…**

Sue: I’m ok. A little shaken, but that's all.

Joe: What happened?

Sue: I don't known. The area around the cabin just exploded!

Joe: How could that have happened?

Sue: I really don't know.

**Was this...a trap that someone had set up?**

**As I wondered why the area exploded, the sprinklers above the cabin turned on, dousing the area in water. Eventually, the fire and smoke died down.**

Sue: All right. I'm going in.

Joe: Hold on, Sue! What if there's another explosion?

Sue: I’ll be careful.

Joe: Maybe I should go too?

**I can't put him in danger just because of a hunch. I’d never forgive myself.**

Sue: I’m sorry. I have to go alone.

Joe: Why? Why do you insist on doing this alone?

Sue: I...well…

Joe: Is it...not something you can tell me?

Sue: I’m really sorry…

Joe: Hey, come on, if you can't tell me, you can't tell me. No problem with that.

Sue: Even though I’m keeping secrets?

Joe: Well...sometimes telling the truth isn't always for the best. Everyone has a few secrets they don't like sharing.

Sue: You're not mad?

Joe: It's fine. I trust you, Sue.

Sue: But...I’m not telling you…

Joe: Come on, you don't have to know everything about someone to trust them, do you? In fact, someone who insists on knowing everything about someone at all times might seem untrusting.

Sue: I suppose.

Joe: I think that believing in someone even if you don't know everything is real trust! I may not know everything about you, but I know that you're a kind person who would never harm other people.

Sue: Joe, I...I don't know what to say.

Joe: Well, you can think about what you want to say while you're looking in the gardens, ok?

Sue: Ok. I will. But, could you get the others for me?

Joe: Of course!

**I ran into the eastern garden. It didn't take long to find a locked case near where the cabin once stood. It was big and heavy, but surprisingly undamaged by the fire. There seemed to be a lock that had melted in the explosion, however.**

**Grabbing the case, I slowly dragged the case into the western gardens, and Joe helped me bring it near the western cabin, where Flint and Leo were waiting.**

Flint: So, why did you call us here?

Sue: I found this. It feels like there's something inside that might help us. I might be dangerous, though, so maybe we should back up and have one person deal with it.

Flint: I’ve got it.

Sue: Are you sure? I could-

Flint: I told you, I got it.

**Flint approached the case, and raised an eyebrow.**

Flint: Ticking...is there a clock in here?

**Wait...ticking?**

Sue: Mr. Hunter, maybe you should…

**But he had already opened the case.**

Flint: Shit! A bomb!

Leo: Get rid of it, Flint! Hurry!

**Flint threw the bomb as hard as he could as he could, and not a moment too soon.**

**As we ran in the opposite direction, I saw the bomb land near the door, exploding just a moment after it hit the ground.**

**We stood there, dumbfounded as the fire was eventually extinguished by sprinkles. Then, Flint spoke.**

Flint: There was...something else inside of the case. I’ll show you.

**The four of us approached the case, and peered inside.**

 

**And saw a gruesome visual inside.**

  [ Despair Pollution Noise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4kxEAVJjSM)

**The body was covered in burns, most of it charred black.**

**A bullet wound had entered one side of the head and out the other.**

**And dried blood and burns covered the victim’s face.**

**The face...of Drew Shade, the Ultimate Artist, who lied dead inside the case.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there were eight. Who could have been Drew's killer? If you have an theories, or just general comments, please feel free to comment down below!


	34. Chapter 4: An Eternal Hell, Deadly Life

*ding dong ding dong*

Monokuma: A body has been discovered!

Monokuma: After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!

**So...Drew really was dead.**

**It wasn't a dream or my imagination…**

**This was one hundred percent real.**

**This was the cold reality that we were forced to go through with.**

Leo: N-No...but everything was going so well...then Monokuma came and…and...

Flint: So, Drew's dead, then…

Joe: Is that all you have to say? Wasn't he your friend?

Flint: You want me to write a speech or something? We don't have that kind of time. And, well, I’ve seen so many dead bodies already in this game...

Sue: The only thing we can do for Drew now is to find his killer.

Leo: I guess...we'll have to investigate again.

Sue: We should wait until Monokuma gives us the Monokuma File. He should be here soon to deliver it.

**As if on cue, Monokuma appeared before us, and our electroIDs alerted us to his message.**

Monokuma: Boy, you guys are getting good at this! I just told you guys the motive yesterday. Even I didn't think a murder would happen this soon!

**Ignoring his remarks, I asked him about the cameras.**

Sue: Do you know who the blackened is? You were still setting up cameras last I checked.

Monokuma: Don't worry. I finished just in time. I caught the whole crime on camera.

Joe: Um, Monokuma...there's a chain on the door over there, and we can’t get out through the underground passageway.

Monokuma: So...what, you’re trapped in the gardens?

Joe: That's right. I don't think that we'll be able to do a proper investigation if we're stuck here. So, could you help us out?

Monokuma: Well...normally, I’d agree, but the chain was part of the blackened’s plan, and I don't like interfering any more than I should.

Joe: But how will we meet up with the others?

Monokuma: Phuhu...I’m sure you'll figure something out.

**Unfortunately, the bomb that Flint threw didn't melt the chain, so we were trapped without Monokuma’s help.**

Sue: Well, there has to be some clues in here, so for now, we should start looking.

Joe: I guess we'll have worry about getting out later.

**I don't know what happened to the others, but if Drew’s right here, than something could have happened to the others.**

**We can't afford to die here. I will get us out of here, I will ensure that the others are safe, and I will get us through this class trial!**

**INVESTIGATE**

**I wasted no time in opening up the Monokuma File and checking its contents.**

**The victim is Drew Shade. He was found in the western garden. His body is covered in third and fourth degree burns, and there is a gunshot wound to the head. There are also several cuts across his body.**

Leo: Cuts? Gunshots? How did that happen?

Flint: Someone must have gone to the big tower that Monokuma stores all those weapons.

Joe: That might be where the bombs and chains came from as well…

**I don't remember there being any dangerous weapons around, so that might be the case. At first glance, this information may not seem that helpful, but we can draw some conclusions from what little information we have.**

[[Monokuma File 4 has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

Leo: Well, I’ll go see if there is anything on this side.

Joe: I’ll head to the eastern side then. Good luck, everyone!

**Joe and Leo both went elsewhere to investigate, but Flint continued looking at the body.**

Flint: Too wide…

Sue: Excuse me?

Flint: I was talking about his cuts.

**Flint pointed near Drew's left shoulder.**

Flint: Pretty big cut right there. Not very deep, but wide.

Sue: Maybe he was slashed, like Eva's leg?

Flint: Yeah. I was wondering if Drew’s cut was like Eva’s, but the wound is too wide to be a knife slash. That's what I think.

Sue: Do you have any idea about what could have been used?

Flint: Something like a sword slashing? I’m not really sure, honestly.

Sue: Well, what about this case? I’d say it's important.

Flint: It was near the fire, but it didn't get singed by the fire all that much, only the lock did.

Sue: The culprit must have stuffed Drew’s body in here, as well as the bomb.

Flint: Well, Drew had the bomb hidden underneath his clothes. Thankfully, these bombs are pretty durable, and aren't the type to go off from fire or gunshots.

Sue: You think he had this on him?

Flint: I don't know. The culprit could have placed it on him to blow up the body.

**Maybe...but why did it just blow up now? How long ago did this murder occur?**

**Well, one thing at a time. I should make note of this case.**

[[Fireproof Case has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your Handbook]]

Flint: So, guess I’ll be heading away on my own then.

**Before he could leave, I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me so that I could whisper into his ear.**

Sue: I’m going to say some rude things. Play along, Monokuma’s watching.

**He narrowed his eyebrows as I stopped whispering, waiting for what I was about to say.**

Sue: So, I suggest you do what I say, unless you want me to tell the others what you did to Eva.

Flint: You...you really are a rotten bitch, aren't you?

**Wow, he looks really angry...it even took me a moment to tell that he's faking it.**

Sue: Well, first off, knock it off with the vulgar language. Second of all, I want you to be in my sight this whole investigation. I don't want you attacking anyone else.

Flint: Goddam...er, dang it. Guess I got no choice. Let's start with the metal gate.

Sue: Hold on, I’m the one calling the shots.

Flint: ...Then where do we go?

Sue: Well, starting with the gate is fine, but I need to ask you a few questions.

Flint: Like what?

Sue: Specifics about guard duty.

Flint: Well, Leo and I stood guard in front of the cabins from 10pm to 11pm. Then, we came into the cabin and got you two and said we’d relive you at 3am. It probably took you guys about ten minutes getting ready. So, Joe and you stood guard from 11:10pm till 3am, then Leo and I took over until the morning announcement.

Sue: The culprit and Drew must have snuck in during the night.

Flint: I don't see how. I could see straight ahead to the gate, but I didn't see anyone.

**It's the same for me. Someone could hide out of sight, but they’d have to enter via the gate. How could someone have slipped past?**

[[Guard duty has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

**After making note of what Flint had told me, we decided to look at the gate.**

Flint: Looks like I just missed with the bomb.

Sue: No point in getting upset now. Let's make note of this and move on.

Flint: I wonder if they were caught on camera.

Sue: The camera’s outside the garden, so it would only catch them if they chained the gate from the outside.

Flint: But if they entered the gardens using the door, they would have been able on camera.

**Possible...hopefully the others are checking the camera.**

**I took one last look at the chain and lock wrapped around the door out of the garden. Unfortunately, without a key, there was no way we could do anything about it…**

[[Chained Door has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

Flint: So, what now?

Sue: Leo said he was investigating here, so perhaps we should check and see if he found anything yet, ok?

Flint: I don't know why you're asking me. Aren't you calling the shots?

Sue: Well, I’m welcome to better ideas if you have any.

Flint: Well, I think that after talking to Leo, we should head over to where you found that case Drew's body was in.

Sue: In the Eastern Garden? Yes, that sounds fine.

Flint: I get the feeling that might be where the crime took place.

**That is where the other explosion and fire happened…**

**The two of us approached Leo, who was looking at the hole that Monokuma had made earlier.**

Flint: How's the investigation going, Leo?

Leo: Ah, Flint...and Sue? Are you two working together?

Sue: ...Something like that, yes.

Leo: Oh, that's nice. I'm, um, glad that you two are getting along. And as for my investigation…

**Leo pointed to the hole he was looking at.**

Leo: Um...over here, there's a hole in the wall. D-do you think the killer made it?

Sue: No. I saw Monokuma make it yesterday.

Leo: Oh...I see. I...well...I stuck my hand through there, and I felt something.

Flint: Really? Let me see.

**Flint looked inside before sticking his hand inside.**

Flint: Yeah, I felt something. I couldn't stick my arm far enough to get it, though.

Sue: That's fine. We can just find it on the other side.

**But if whatever Leo touched is near the hole in the wall, then maybe it's important…**

[[Hole in the Wall has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

Leo: Um, there's also something I want to say, if that's ok.

Sue: Of course it is, Leo.

Leo: Well, I just wanted to say that, well...if Drew was shot, then maybe someone went to the tower?

Sue: That's certainly possible. Didn't we discuss that already, though?

Leo: Yeah, but, um...even if we don't know when Drew died, if we can figure out when someone went to the tower, we can figure out this mystery.

Flint: Makes sense. Guess we’ll have to go over where we were yesterday, huh?

**The three of us went over our whereabouts from yesterday. Naturally, I had to cover for Flint when he lied about where he was in the early morning. While most of what was said were things I knew, the card games Leo mentioned caught my attention.**

Sue: The card game...about for how long were you all playing?

Leo: Um...I’d say about...from 5:30pm to 7:00pm yesterday.

Flint: Sounds about right.

Sue: I see...thank you, Leo.

Leo: Oh, was I helpful?

Sue: Yes, you were. This might come up again at the class trial, so be sure to remember, ok?

Leo: R-Right! I’ll keep trying my best to investigate.

**The others outside probably don't know about what we were doing, so this could help establish an alibi.**

[[Leo’s Account has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

**We said goodbye to Leo, then headed to the eastern gardens.**

Flint: Looks like the doors are still open, and covering the hole Leo was looking at.

Sue: Let me close them, then.

**I pressed the button near the doors, causing them to close with a resounding slam.**

Flint: Would you look at that…

**Flint knelt down beside a strange, remote-like device. It had a rope tied around it, and looked a little wet.**

Sue: What's that?

Flint: Not sure...it's got one big button here, but it’s not doing anything.

Sue: Did the water damage it?

Flint: Doesn't look like it. It even makes a small noise when I press the button.

Sue: Maybe someone activated it already, or it’s out of range of what it operates?

Flint: Might be. Think the sprinklers made it wet?

Sue: I can't imagine anything else that could.

Flint: Well, we can check that out later. Where to now?

Sue: Give me a second, then we’ll go to the site of the fire.

**First, I need to make note of this device.**

[[Strange Device has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

**And these doors...the device was right near them...I’m not sure if it's a coincidence or not, but it can't hurt to make note of.**

[[Garden Doors have been added to the truth bullet section of your handbook]]

**We walked to the site of the fire, where we found Joe searching around what little remained of the cabin.**

Joe: Sue? Flint? You two are investigating together?

Flint: Not by choice.

Sue: I’m keeping an eye on him.

Joe: I see, I see. Are you sure that’s all right, Sue?

Flint: Relax. It's not like I'm the type of guy to go around trying to stab people, right Sue?

**He’s enjoying this, isn't he?**

Sue: Yes, it's no trouble. Wouldn't harm a fly.

Joe: We'll, ok. I guess when you put it like that, I bet he wouldn't be able to kill even some of the weaker people here!

Flint: ...Yeah, guess not.

**Joe’s statement is a lot closer to the truth than he realizes…**

Flint: Anyway, I got a question I need to ask you two.

Joe: Why just the two of us?

Flint: It's about the fire in this garden. Did you guys see anything that might have started it?

Sue: No. As soon as the doors to the eastern gardens opened, all I saw was the explosion.

Flint; I see. Was there anything strange that you saw?

Sue: Strange? Well, I remember that the cabin itself wasn't on fire, just the ground.

Flint: Just the ground?

Joe: Yeah. Come to think of it, I didn't see the cabin at all. At first, I thought it had already burned down, but…

Flint: The fire had just started. It wouldn't have burnt the cabin down that fast.

Joe: Yeah…but the cabin was here before, and now it's not.

Sue: So, the cabin must have burnt down earlier than the fire today.

Flint: Two fires in the same location?

Sue: Maybe…for now, though, it's just a theory. So, how's your investigation going, Joe?

Joe: Oh, I almost forgot! I need to show you guys something!

Flint: Is it important?

Joe: Very important. Look over here.

**Joe led us a few feet away from the cabin, and pointed at the ground, where a revolver lied in the grass.**

Flint: Well...looks like we’ve found our murder weapon.

Sue: If Eva were here, she could probably fingerprint it.

Flint: Let me check something.

**Flint opened the cylinder, looking at the bullets inside.**

Flint: One bullet is missing. Someone probably fired it.

Sue: Then this is most likely what the killer used to shoot Drew.

**The murder weapon...or, at least something that the culprit used.**

[[Revolver has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

Joe: If we need Eva to fingerprint it, then I could keep trying to find a way out of the garden. And even if the camera on this cabin burnt down, we can check the footage.

Flint: No. We want to make sure we’ve found everything here first. We only have so much time.

Joe: I see. Well, in that case, I’ll do whatever I can to help!

Flint: Is there anything else you found suspicious?

Joe: Well, there was one thing…

**As Joe led Flint back towards the cabin, I continued looking around until I found a hose.**

Sue: What's this doing here?

Flint: What, you really think that hose is suspicious?

Sue: No, it's not that…

Joe: Why is there a hose, anyway?

Sue: I can only assume that it's used to clean the cabin.

Flint: Right. My grandpa used to work with pressure washers. Course, he has to be careful, cause these things are strong enough to shatter a pane of glass.

Joe: Oh! If they're that strong, maybe the culprit used it on Drew!

Flint: No, I think the cuts would have been even bigger. I mean, we’re talking flesh being ripped from your bones.

Sue: Maybe we should detach this then.

**I don't want to admit it, but it is a little unnerving being near this.**

**And, much as I want his assistance, the less deadly objects near Flint, the better.**

Flint: Why'd you bring it up, then?

Sue: Last I checked, this hose was coiled up at the pump in the corner. But someone bought it out as far as it can go.

Joe: Wow, I didn't even think of that! That's amazing, Sue!

**This hose...what would the culprit want to do with this?**

[[Hose has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

Flint: Hey Sue, take a look at this.

**Walking over, I saw that Flint and Joe were looking at the ground.**

Sue: What is it?

Flint: Just a bunch of rags in a pile.

Joe: Oh, hey, I recognize these. These are the rags I told Drew about.

Flint: Right, I remember you mentioning something like that. But...it looks like these rags are stained with something.

Joe: That’s probably the oil paints I gave him.

Flint: Oil paints? So...could you start a fire with them?

Joe: I thought that, but I don't see anything you could set them on fire with, like a match.

**Still, all these stained rags here in a pile...if my theory about a second fire is correct, then these rags must be important!**

[[Oily Rags have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

Flint: Hey, Joe, go over to the pump and I'll give you a signal to turn on the sprinklers.

Sue: Oh, we’re testing that out, are we?

Joe: I’m not sure why, but if you two think it'll help, sure!

**He's being...very cooperative and eager to help. During the last few investigations, he needed a bit of convincing. I wonder...why the change?**

**I walked over with Flint near the door leading out of the eastern gardens.**

Flint: Ok, Joe, we’re ready!

**A moment later, the sprinklers came on, and covered nearly every inch of the garden…**

**...except for behind the doors.**

Sue: When the doors are open, the water doesn't reach that device.

Flint: Wonder when it got wet then.

Sue: You said that the sprinklers were on at 7am, right?

Flint: Oh, yeah. Do you think the doors were open or closed then?

Sue: You may not have been there, but the doors were closed when I arrived. That was probably the case during the morning, too.

**Making the fact that these sprinklers came on at 7am even more important.**

[[Sprinkler System has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

**After giving Joe the signal to turn the sprinklers off, we started walking back to him. Along the way, we noticed something on the ground, discarded by the pump.**

Flint: This...looks like some kind of harness.

Sue: A fire escape harness, to be precise.

Flint: You’ve seen one before?

Sue: My aunt is a firefighter. I remember her mentioning different equipment that she and her coworkers used.

Flint: So...I guess you’d put the harness on, but what's the hook for?

Sue: For taller buildings, you would hook it to a windowsill, and make your way down the outside of the building.

Flint: That doesn't really seem helpful for the cabins.

Sue: True. The cabins are small and the windows are close to the ground.

**But the fact that it was discarded right here is suspicious. Just in case, I should mark this down.**

[[Fire Escape Harness has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

**We walked over to Joe to confirm that we were finished.**

Joe: So, did you two find anything out?

Flint: Yeah, we did. You wouldn't happen to know if the sprinklers turn on automatically, do you?

Joe: Why don't we ask Monokuma?

Monokuma: Ask Monokuma what?

Flint: We wanted to know if these sprinklers can turn on automatically.

Monokuma: …

Sue: Um...

Monokuma: Greetings. I am Monokuma number seven hundred and forty eight sextillion, four hundred and twenty two quintillion, five hu-

Flint: Ok, but where's the real Monokuma?

Monokuma: The master is preoccupied. I will answer your questions.

**So, this is just another of his clones…**

Monokuma: As for your question, the sprinklers turn on every day at 7am.

Flint: Just like I thought.

Joe: So, you wouldn't happen to know who the killer is, do you?

Monokuma: I am sorry, but I was not created with that knowledge.

Sue: Then, could you get us out of the garden?

Monokuma: Negative.

Flint: Then go away. We'll call you if we need you.

Monokuma: Affirmative.

**After he left, the three of us wondered what our next move should be.**

Flint: Well, from the looks of things, the crime took place right here.

Sue: If it happened during the night, then all the noise Monokuma was making could have drowned out the sound of a fire.

Joe: If it happened in the morning...it would have to be early.

Flint: Why's that?

Joe: At...about 10:20 this morning, me and Leo were playing cards. While we were playing, I kept my eye on the gate, on the lookout for help.

Sue: I assume you didn't see anyone.

Joe: No one entered the gardens while we were there playing cards. I didn't even see anyone until you came about an hour later, Sue.

**Well...now I know that the culprit didn't sneak in during that time. Every little bit helps.**

[[Joe’s Account has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

Flint: So, that's it, then. No more leads?

**Perhaps it's time to show off that note.**

**I slowly pulled it out of my pocket and showed it Joe and Flint.**

Sue: Actually, I found this.

**They carefully read the note from top to bottom.**

Joe. Oh! Is this why you went and got that case?

Sue: It is.

Flint: You just followed what that note said?! I could have died in that explosion!

Sue: I offered to open the case instead of you, but you insisted.

Flint: Still, that explosion could have killed all of us.

Joe: But...that would include Sue, right? So, I don't think she would have set the bomb.

Flint: But that applies for the culprit too. If they killed all four of us, then they'd be breaking the school rules, and would get punished.

Joe: Then...did Drew place the bomb?

Sue: But who wrote the note? I don't think Drew would have known that he would end up in a black case.

Flint: Obviously, someone wrote that note. Don't know who the hell it could be, though.

**And neither do I. I can't think of anyone who would have written that note.**

**We’ve combed the entire garden, but we still don't know** **who could have committed this crime.**

**Times ticking down, so unless we find something soon, we'll never be able to figure out the culprit at the trial…**

*************************************************

Keaton: Ok, on the count of three. One...two...THREE!

**Keaton and Chance slammed into the doors with all of her might, while Eva and I watched.**

**Unfortunately** , **no matter how hard they slammed into it, the doors wouldn't open.**

Keaton: Damn it! How are we going to get out of here with the door locked?!

**As soon as we got the announcement that Drew was dead, we tried to find a way out of the cabin, with little success.**

Chance: If we can't leave through the doors, then we'll have to find another way.

Eva: We can't afford to take too much time. The trial will start soon.

Keaton: Yeah, there could be some evidence on the cameras or something.

Clair: Then maybe we should split up. Some of us could look for an exit, and the others could look for evidence.

Chance: That sounds like a good idea. We should divide into groups of two. I’ll be looking for evidence.

**Ok... I prepared for this.**

Clair: I’ll help you, Chance!

Eva: Clair? You're investigating?

Clair: Yeah, that's right. So, can I help you, Chance? I promise that I won't hold you back or anything.

Chance: That's fine. Let's get looking, then.

**Before we could start investigating, however, Eva stopped us.**

Eva: Excuse me.

Chance: Yes, Eva?

Eva: Perhaps you should look in Clair’s room.

Clair: Why would there be evidence in my room?

Eva: I remember last night, I saw Terra walking into Clair’s room with a cellphone in her hands.

**She didn't have a cellphone when we found her.**

Chance: Do you remember the time it happened?

Eva: It was just a few minutes before the nighttime announcement.

Clair: I guess I'll look in my room, then.

Chance: Did anything seem off about Terra?

Eva: Well...I only caught a glimpse of her, but I think she was wearing a different outfit.

**But...we found her dead in her regular outfit.**

**Still, Eva seems really sure about this. Maybe I should keep it in mind.**

[[Eva's Account has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

**Chance and I moved to my room, and looked around until…**

Clair: Oh, here it is!

Chance: You found the phone?

Clair: Yeah...and there's a note attached.

Chance: What does it say?

Clair: It says to check for videos on the camera app.

Chance: Maybe she left some sort of message for us?

**I turned the phone on, and after making sure that there weren't any interest, I checked the camera app.**

**There were lots of videos of Terra herself. I decided to click on the first one, which was made yesterday at 8:34pm.**

Chance: What's on the video?

Clair: It's...Terra. She's just working on her laptop. But...her outfit.

**Chance took a look at the laptop, a puzzled expression coming over his face.**

Chance: She's...wearing your clothes.

Clair: I don't know why! I brought some clothes into this cabin, but…

Chance: Could she have taken some of your clothes?

Clair: Maybe...I fell asleep at about 8:30pm yesterday. At least, I think I did. I was feeling really bad last night, so I don't remember much.

Chance: I see. Well, fast forward through the other videos so we can see what's in them.

Clair: Right!

**We quickly looked through all the videos, but Terra just worked on the laptop until about 9:55pm. Then, she put the laptop inside the closet...where the other Terra's destroyed body was…**

Clair: Wait, what?! There are two Terras?!

Chance: It looks like Monokuma had killed the robot Terra before the other Terra got there…

Clair: This is...really weird.

Chance: I...honestly have no idea what happened here. But...the fact that there are two Terras...perhaps it won't be useful for the investigation, but it's certainly noteworthy.

**Yeah...maybe it’s because I’m new to this, or maybe I'm just desperate for info, but I think I should keep this in mind for the trial.**

[[Terra’s Recording has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

Chance: Well, alright then, Clair. Where do you think we should go next?

Clair: You're asking me?

Chance: You did want to help with the investigation.

Clair: I mean, I’m sure that you have more experience with this.

Chance: I still insist you to take charge.

Clair: Why do you insist?

**Chance started thinking, and after about a minute of silence, he answered.**

Chance: I...can't be several places at once. If another death happens after this one, and we get separated again…

Clair: It would help if most of us had experience solving crimes?

Chance: Yes, that's it. I’d prefer if I didn't have to put you all through this, but I can't do this alone.

Clair: I understand. Then...maybe we should go to the camera room. The crime might have happened in front of the cameras.

Chance: I agree. That sounds like a good idea.

**The two of us made our way over to the camera room. As we did, I remembered Monokuma’s words about how he had left the monitors alone because we would need them. This must be what he meant…**

Chance: Do you remember how the controls work?

Clair: Yeah, I got this.

**I accessed the footage, shuffling through it until I caught a glimpse of Drew.**

Clair: All right! I found something!

Chance: Good work, Clair. Is it Drew or someone else?

Clair: It's Drew entering the western gardens.

Chance: Does it have a timestamp?

Clair: Yeah. It says he entered the western garden at 11:02am today.

Chance: Does he appear anywhere else in the footage.

Clair: Yeah...you can see him entering the cabin in the eastern gardens at 11:08am.

Chance: Doesn't it show him entering the eastern garden?

Clair: No, it doesn't. But, um…

Chance: Did you see anything else?

Clair: At about 11:05, the camera at the entrance of the eastern garden caught something.

Chance: What did it catch?

Clair: There's a weird remote like thing being dropped on the ground of the eastern garden.

Chance: That's odd...does it show someone lowering it?

Clair: No. Not even a hand or anything.

Chance: I see. Well, this footage still seems important, wouldn't you say?

Clair: Yeah! I’ll be sure to remember it for the trial!

[[Camera Footage has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

Keaton: There you two are!

Clair: Keaton? Did you find a way out?

Keaton: Yeah, I did. Are you two finished here?

Chance: Just about. Let's see this exit, then.

**Keaton led us over to Eva, who was standing by a vent.**

Clair: Where's the exit?

Eva: It's this vent. It leads outside. I moved a chair so we can reach it.

Keaton: It's too big for me to fit, but the rest of you guys should be able to get through.

Eva: Still, we should probably have the smallest person enter.

**Yeah, that makes sense.**

**Wait...why are they all looking at me?**

**Stupid vent...stupid door...stupid smallness.**

**Everyone decided that I should be the one to go through the vent.**

**Slowly crawling through the vent, I reached the end, and moved the cover. Carefully, I held on to the edge of the vent and dropped to the ground.**

Clair: Ouch! That...was a rough landing.

**Ugh...when I find the bastard who locked us in there, I’ll give them a piece of my mind!**

**...But for now, I should probably keep this vent in mind.**

[[Vent has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

**The vent was too high to get back up to, so I decided to look for the door. While walking towards the door, I noticed something at the side of the house.**

Clair: This is all the junk that was in the cabin earlier.

**Boxes, broken technology, a ladder, some wrappers…I wonder if the killer could have used something from this pile…**

Clair: First things first. I need to see why that door won't open.

**Moving to the door, I found out exactly what the problem was. An iron bar had been wedged into the door handles.**

Clair: So...the culprit must have placed this here.

[[Barred Door has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

**I removed the bar from the handles, and opened the door.**

Clair: Hey, everyone, the door's open!

**Immediately, the others rushed outside.**

Eva: Thank you, Clair. What was wrong with the door, anyway?

Clair: Someone wedged an iron bar, barring the door.

Eva: So, the culprits goal was to separate us.

Keaton: Well, now that we've escaped, where do we go now?

Chance: Well, Clair, what do you think?

**He's asking me again?**

Clair: Well...Drew drugged us, and ended up becoming the victim. He's definitely involved with this, so we should check out his cabin.

Chance: Agreed. Let's go, then.

**The four of us traveled to Drew's cabin, and just as I thought, there was plenty of evidence to find.**

Eva: Why is this here?!

Clair: Why is what here?

Eva: My fingerprinting kit! Drew must have stolen it!

Clair: Why the hell would Drew want your fingerprinting kit?

Eva: I don’t know. He must have gotten it from my cabin.

Keaton: Didn’t you lock your cabin?

Eva: I did, but a certain idiot broke the window to my cabin.

Clair: Now that I think about it, wouldn’t that be breaking school rules.

Monokuma: Incorrect.

Clair: Ah! Monokuma! Why didn’t you let us out of the cabin?!

Monokuma: ...I am not the main Monokuma. I am Monokuma numbe-

Eva: I don’t care who you are. Why are you here?

Monokuma: I wanted to tell you that most things here, including the cabins, belong to Terra, not Monokuma. So, the master doesn’t care if you break Terra’s things, so long as you don’t break anything Monokuma brought with him.

Chance: I see. Is that all you wished to tell us?

Monokuma: That is correct. The class trial will begin soon, so you had better hurry.

**The Monokuma left, leaving me feeling more than a little nervous.**

Clair: O-Ok, is there anything else in here?

Keaton: Yeah, looks like there’s something right here. Some kind of powder in a bottle.

Eva: Let me see.

**Eva carefully looked over the powder that Keaton had found.**

Eva: The label on this bottle...says it’s some sort of sleeping drug.

Keaton: How powerful of a drug are we talking?

Eva: Very. I bet this is something Monokuma made himself.

**So...this must be what Drew drugged us with...**

[[Sleeping Drug has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

Keaton: Hey, the trials gonna start soon, right?

Eva: What of it?

Keaton: I’ll stick around here and look for some more evidence. The rest of you should go look for the others.

Clair: Are you sure?

Keaton: Yeah. The trial’s coming soon, so we have to cover as much ground as possible.

Clair: Yeah, you’re right. We need to move fast!

**Before we did, however, I saw Drew's beret, cut and torn, lying on the floor. I decided to grab it...just in case.**

**Eva grabbed her fingerprinting kit, and the three of us quickly moved to the gate to the gardens.**

Clair: You’ve got to be kidding me?! The gardens are locked too?!

Chance: Let’s go along the gate and see if we can find anyone.

Eva: Right.

**The three of us ran along the wall until we came across a statue on top of a metal plate.**

Eva: What is this?

Chance: This statue...Monokuma brought it with him, didn’t he?

Eva: He did...but it was near the tower, not here.

Chance: I remember the others telling me that there was a secret passage from the garden leading here.

Clair: So, someone placed this statue here so that the people in the gardens wouldn’t be able to escape.

Chance: That would seem to be the case. Eva, would you see if you could find the others and direct them to the secret passage?

Eva: Of course.

**As Eva walked off, Chance started explaining the underground passage to me.**

Chance: There’s an entrance and exit behind the western and eastern cabins. They both lead to this spot. Now, this spot is only an exit, as you can only open it from the inside.

**Chance started pushing the statue out of the way.**

Clair: Do you need my help?

Chance: I’m fine. This statue isn’t that heavy.

**After moving the statue off the plate, we waited. I should probably make some notes while I wait.**

[[Underground Pass has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

[[Statue has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

**First, Eva came back. Then, someone lifted up the metal plate.**

Sue: Um, hello?

Chance: Sue, there you are.

Sue: Oh, Chance! Eva and Clair too. You guys are ok!

Clair: Yeah, but what about you guys?

Sue: The four of us are fine. But where’s Keaton?

Eva: He’s investigation elsewhere.

Sue: I see. Well, we did some investigating of our own.

**While waiting for the others, Sue and I exchanged notes on the evidence that we had received.**

Joe: Haha! See, Leo! I told you we would get out eventually!

Leo: Yeah...I guess so.

Chance: We should probably have someone stay in the gardens in case we need to go back in there.

Sue: Eva, could you do that? There's a gun by the eastern cabin that needs to be fingerprinted.

Eva: That's fine. Just show me where it is.

Joe: All we have to do is wait for Flint to open the hatch...eventually.

**Joe brought his face close to the plate to examine it.**

Joe: Huh. He should be here. I wonder if this is broken ag-

*BAM*

**The plate hit Joe’s forehead, causing him to fall back in pain.**

Sue: Are you ok, Joe?

Joe: I’m fine…might have a bruise later though.

**He really is accident prone...**

Flint: Oh...it's you guys. Sure took your sweet time freeing us.

Chance: Leave the hatch open.

**Flint complied, opening the hatch for Eva and Sue to enter.**

Chance: So...anything you can tell us?

Flint: Have you investigated the tower yet?

Chance: Not yet.

Flint: Then look there.

Leo: There were, um, bombs and chains and other things that might have come from there.

Joe: It might be dangerous, though. Maybe I could go instead of you?

Clair: Don't worry. I can handle this!

Joe: Well...ok, if you say so.

Chance: Are you ready to go, Clair?

Clair: ...Yeah. Let's go.

**We walked over to the imposing tower, fear and anxiety welling up in my chest. I gently grasped Mary’s necklace, hoping it would give me strength.**

**After taking a few deep breaths, I regained my composure and confidence.**

Chance: You ok?

Clair: Yeah. I’m good.

Chance: Ok. Let's go.

**Together, we walked into the tower. On the first floor, there were spikes on the walls and ceiling, but nothing happened as we slowly walked to the next floor.**

**The next floor had Monokuma statues, but unlike the ones outside, these ones carried weapons like swords and axes. But when we passed them, still nothing happened…**

**This continued for the next couple of floors, where there seemed to be obvious traps, but nothing happened when we passed through them.**

**Finally, while passing through one of the higher floors, I noticed something out of place.**

Clair: Hey, Chance, take a look at this.

Chance: What is it?

**This floor contained lots of thick, sharp saw blades. And the one I was looking at...was stained with blood.**

Chance: Impressive, Clair. I didn't even notice.

Clair: Eva told me that it's important to keep an eye open.

Chance: Right. Looks like there are drops of blood leading to the next floor.

Clair: So, someone was definitely here.

Monokuma: That is correct!

Chance: You're the Monokuma that we saw earlier.

Monokuma: That is also correct!

Clair: Hold on. You said someone was already here! Who were they?

Monokuma: My master says I can only tell you what time they came in.

Chance: Which was…?

Monokuma: Yesterday, at 6:00pm.

Clair: And they got to the end?

Monokuma: Yes. And they went through several deadly traps to get the top. For example, these saw blades were moving and spinning around the room before.

Clair: But they aren't now.

Monokuma: Correct. Now that someone has passed Monokuma’s deadly test, and a body has been discovered, anyone can traverse this area, but since the motive isn't valid anymore, you will not revert to your past self.

**I mean, I’m not sick anymore, so that shouldn't matter.**

Chance: Can we look at the weapons at least?

Monokuma: You may. They are right up the stairs.

**Before that... I should write down the facts of this tower.**

[[Monokuma Tower Information has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbooks]]

**We finally reached the top of the tower, and found an innumerable amount of weapons and other objects.**

**There were guns, swords, sleeping drugs, cyanide pills, chains, ropes, and more.**

**But what really caught my attention...were two sets of bombs, both labeled.**

Clair: So, there's two the timer bomb, where, after a set amount of time, it explodes.

Chance: And a detonator bomb, which explodes when a button on the detonator is pressed.

Clair: These detonators...they look a lot like the thing I saw being lowered to the ground in the camera footage.

**Bombs...could one of these be the murder weapon?**

[[Types of Bombs have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

**As soon as I finished looking over the bombs, a monitor in the room turned on.**

Monokuma: ...I’m in a real bad mood today, you know. I need entertainment and I need it now! All of you, to the front of Monokuma Tower! It's time for the class trial!

Clair: Hopefully we got enough evidence.

Chance: Don't worry. I’m sure this is more than enough.

**We races outside the tower, and he others all came soon enough. Then, a loud quake shone the area.**

Joe: Again?! What is it now?!

**As if responding to Joe's question, a giant Monokuma emerged from the ground, its mouth opening for us to step inside.**

Eva: I finished the fingerprinting...so, let's go, everyone.

Keaton: Never thought we’d be going through this four times.

Sue: Something must be done about this.

**We all entered the mouth, and descended into the depths on an elevator inside.**

**I didn't think about it, but...because of my role in the investigation, I’ll have to help a lot during the trial as well.**

**But if I discover the blackened, would that be like sending them to die…**

Chance: Clair.

Clair: Huh? Chance?

Chance: Right now, the needs of the many are more important than the needs of the few. It's either the blackened... or everyone else. Remember that.

Clair: Yeah. You're right.

**8 people…**

**Counting Robin, that's half of our number we started with.**

**And there will be even less after the trial.**

**But I won't give. I gripped Mary’s necklace, and walked to my podium.**

[Images of Clair, Mary, Keaton, and Ace in a split screen reaction. Ace and Mary’s pictures are reddened out]

**Chance is right. I can't be selfish...not with this life.**

[Images of Leo, Eva, Flint, Chance, and Paige displayed in a similar manner. Paige’s picture is reddened out.]

**This...is the life that Mary gave me...by sacrificing herself. I can't waste it.**

[Images of Karin, Sue, Joe, Miles, Maple, and Drew displayed in a similar manner. Miles, Karin, Maple, and Drew's pictures are reddened out.]

**Her portrait, now covered with a bloody cross, only furthered my resolve!**

**I will make sure that my friends and I survive. No matter what.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could the killer be, and how did they kill Drew? Those questions will soon be answered at the class trial!


	35. Chapter 4: An Eternal Hell, Class Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there was any confusion about certain pieces of evidence. Hopefully this chapter will help clear things up.

**I...I should probably look at the evidence so that everything’s fresh in my mind.**

**Monokuma File 4: The victim is Drew Shade. He has multiple third and fourth degree burns across his body. He also has a gunshot wound to the forehead, and several small cuts across his body.**

**Hose: A high power hose is in the eastern gardens. It can only reach halfway across the gardens.**

**Secret Underground Passage: A passage with entrances near the cabins in the western and eastern gardens. There is also an entrance outside the gardens, but it is can only be opened from the inside.**

**Terra's Recording: Terra recorded herself working on a laptop from 8:30 to 10:00. Bizarrely, she's wearing my clothes.**

**Joe’s Account: Joe and Leo were playing card games starting 10:30am. They didn’t see anyone until Sue came a little before noon.**

**Statue: A statue was on top of the secret underground passageway, preventing escape from the garden.**

**Chained Door: There were chains on the garden doors, preventing anyone from leaving or entering by the front entrance.**

**Barred Door: The door to the main building was barred by metal rod.**

**Sleeping Drug: Sleeping drugs were found in Drew’s room.**

**Leo’s Account: Joe, Leo, Flint, and Chance were present for the game night, which took place from 5pm to 7pm.**

**Garden Doors: The doors dividing the eastern and western gardens open and close with an incredible force.**

**Monokuma Tower: If you pass a deadly game, you can access the weapon room. Apparently, someone entered at 6:00pm yesterday.**

**Guard Duty: The guards shifted at 11:00pm and 3:00am, and dissolved at 7:00am the next day. At 11:00pm, Flint and Drew took ten minutes waking Sue and Joe up.**

**Eva's Account: Saw Terra walking to Clair's room a few minutes before the nighttime announcement.**

**Types of Bombs: There are timer bombs, which go off after a set time. There are also detonator bombs, which go off when a detonator is pressed.**

**Sprinkler System: The sprinkles came on in the gardens at 7am.**

**Vent: A vent connecting the inside of the building to the outside. Most of us could fit through it.**

**Camera Footage: Drew was the only one caught passing through the camera on the day of the murder, at 11:02am, and into the eastern cabin at 11:08am.**

**Fire Escape Anchor: A device for pulling people to safety from a fire.**

**Fireproof Case: The case that the victim was found inside. Was completely unaffected by the fire.**

**Oily Rags: A bunch of rags, stained with oil paint, was found inside of the eastern cabin.**

**Revolver: Bares fingerprints, and one bullet is missing.**

**Hole in the Brick Wall: Monokuma made a small hole in the wall dividing the gardens. It's just big enough to put your hand through.**

**Strange Device: There was a remote like device behind the doors in the eastern gardens. It's very wet, and there's a rope tied to it.**

**Ok... I think I'm good. It's time for the trial.**

**Class Trial**

**All Rise!**

Monokuma: Let’s begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results.

Monokuma: If you can figure out “whodunit” then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one…

Monokuma: …then I’ll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!

Clair: Ok...so, where do we start?

Sue: Things have been rather hectic this investigation. We were separated for the majority of it.

Joe: Then maybe we should start with the reason we were all trapped in the first place.

Flint: Seems like a waste, that's for sure.

Leo: I just wish that the new rule wasn't in place, and the culprit would just confess.

Flint: Even without the rule, the culprit’s free to confess.

Sue: If they did confess, I still wouldn't feel comfortable voting for someone unless there was evidence that proved they did it.

Flint: Well, I guess we learned from the last trial that confessions don't mean much. Isn't that right, Clair?

**No matter what he says, I can't let him get to me.**

Keaton: Hey! Knock it off! I wouldn't be so smug if I were you! I bet you had something to do with this!

Joe: You and Drew did work together before. The two of you could have planned something together.

Flint: I had no idea Drew was even planning anything. I'm as in the dark as the rest of you.

Chance: Getting back to the main topic, there was something that was preventing the people in the garden from escaping through the front gate.

**Yeah...and that piece of evidence is…**

**Solution: Chained Door**

Clair: This is it!

Clair: That's the chained door, right?

Sue: Yes. According to Monokuma, that was part of the culprit’s plan.

Leo: There...was also something else that stopped us from exiting the underground passage…

**Right...and that piece of evidence is…**

**Solution: Statue**

Clair: This is it!

Clair: Someone pushed one of those Monokuma statues on top of the metal plate.

Flint: About how heavy were those statues? Could anyone push them?

Chance: They were quite heavy. Some people would have problems moving it.

Clair: Chance? You told me that it was easy to move earlier.

Chance: Well, for some people, yes. But you and a few others might have had some trouble, Clair.

**Hey, I’ve been working out!**

Eva: You were all trapped in there, but so was Drew. Couldn't one of you be the culprit?

Flint: We all have an alibi for night time. We always had two people standing guard in front of the spare cabins in the back that we were staying in.

Joe: Yeah, no one could sneak away from the group, and we kept it up all night!

Eva: Well, we had been drugged to sleep by Drew.

Flint: So? One of you could have woken up and taken revenge. One of the people in the sick cabin must have killed Drew!

**I'm not so sure about that. For one thing, getting out of that cabin wouldn't be as easy as he thinks.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Vent, Barred Door, Chained Door, Hose, Statue, Monokuma File #4, Types of Bombs**

Flint: The culprit  **was one of the sick!**

Eva: But Drew  **drugged our medicine!**

Joe: Couldn't one of you have woken up in the middle of the night?

Keaton: I got up first at 7am, and the  **others were asleep!**

Joe: They could have went back after committing the murder!

Chance: That is a possibility…

Flint: It's not just a possibility. It's total fact.

Flint: One of you guys got up,  **walked out the door,** and killed Drew!

**Wait a minute...I think...there's something wrong with Flint’s theory.**

**Solution: Barred Door --- > walked out the door**

Clair: I kinda doubt that!

**Break?**

Flint: Um...what was that?

Clair: What was what?

Flint: Your objection... was so weak.

Clair: Cut me some slack, ok?! I'm new to this!

Flint: You don't understand, Clair. When objecting to someone's statement, you need to shout “No, that's wrong!”

Chance: It has to be very loud as well.

Sue: And try pointing at the person you're objecting to!

Clair: Oh...I see…

**I never knew that so much went into this…**

**I cleared my throat, and then…**

Clair: No, that's wrong!

**BREAK!**

**Wow, that felt super invigorating. I could get used to this.**

Clair: Actually, Flint, waking out the door wouldn't be as easy as you think.

Flint: What are you talking about?

Clair: Someone barred our door. We couldn't escape through it.

Leo: Then how did you guys escape?

Clair: I stood on a chair to reach a vent, and climbed through a vent to the outside, and removed the bar from the handles.

Joe: Did you see anything while walking to the door?

Clair: There was a pile of junk near the vent I dropped out of.

Keaton: Oh, that. Those were just some things Chance and I moved out of the main cabin when Terra asked us to.

Sue: Do you think anyone else could have crawled through the vent, Clair?

Clair: Well, I think Keaton put it best…

[Flashback]

Keaton: It's too big for me to fit, but the rest of you guys should be able to get through.

[End Flashback]

Clair: Since I’m the smallest, I had an easy time crawling through the vent, but there was some extra space. Everyone except for Keaton would be able to move through it. It would be a tighter squeeze, but they could still use it.

Sue: So, Keaton, being the most heavily built, couldn't escape even if he wanted to. I suppose that crosses him off the suspect list for now.

Keaton: That's a relief. With all the crazy shit that’s been happening, I didn't think this trial would go so smoothly.

**Hopefully it stays that way.**

Monokuma: Phuhuhu...I saw the whole thing and I don't believe it.

Keaton: Is it really that unbelievable that I’m not the culprit?!

Monokuma: It's not that, it's more...well, you muscular types don't usually stick around.

Keaton: What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

Eva: Please don't give him any attention.

Flint: Right...we should get back on track...about how the culprit’s either Eva, Clair, or Chance!

Clair: What?! But I just told you that the door was barred!

Flint: And I just told you that everyone in the garden has an alibi at night! So, one of you three must have killed him!

Eva: That's still rather unlikely…

Chance: Unlikely, but not impossible.

Joe: I’m surprised by your honesty, Chance! Not that I'm complaining, mind you.

Chance: We need to look at every possibility, no matter how unlikely.

**I guess...I just wish I wasn't the one being suspected…**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Camera Footage, Monokuma Tower, Hose, Terra’s Recording, Guard Duty, Sprinkler System**

Flint: Clair, Eva, or Chance...one of them  **must have done it!**

Eva: Are you sure your alibis have no gaps in them?

Joe: Absolutely none! All four of us were at the  **spare cabins all night!**

Eva: What about the morning?

Flint: Didn't Drew die at night? Or, he  **entered the gardens at night** , at least.

Keaton: Maybe someone in the cabin snuck off?

Joe:  **Two people stood guard at all times** while the others slept. If someone exited the cabin, the guards would know.

**Is there something off about their alibi? Or is it something else?**

**Solution: Camera Footage --- > “entered the gardens at night”**

Clair: No, that's wrong!

**BREAK!**

Clair: Actually, Drew entered the gardens this morning. At least, that's what the camera footage shows.

Flint: What?! In the morning?!

Clair: Yeah. At 11:00am this morning.

Eva: And before you ask, we all have alibis from that time until the body discovery announcement.

Joe: 11:00am...are you sure about that?

Clair: It's what was on the timestamp.

Flint: ...Guess the tables have turned, then. We don't really have alibis for the morning.

Chance: Even so, we shouldn't jump to accusations just yet.

Joe: I agree! Right now, let's focus on the basic facts!

Leo: Um...now that we've figured out the time he died, maybe we can focus on his injuries?

Sue: Now’s as good as time as any, of course.

Chance: Let's cover the obvious first. What was used to inflict the bullet wound?

**That's** **_is_ ** **obvious. It would be this piece of evidence…**

**Solution: Revolver**

Clair: This is it!

Clair: The revolver, right?

Sue: Right. It was missing one bullet when we found it.

Eva: I do have the results of the fingerprinting. Should I tell everyone the results?

Chance: Before that, let's see if we can determine what caused the other injuries.

Eva: Are you sure? This could help point out a suspect.

Chance: I realize that it's a tad unorthodox, but with what happened last trial, and with Monokuma’s new rule, I believe that it would be best if we look at all the evidence before we try to draw any conclusions.

Eva: I understand. Truth be told, I have my doubts about the results. Just tell me when you're ready, then.

Chance: I will. Now then, let us discuss how the other injuries were inflicted.

**Alright, so...the injuries. I know that they're in the Monokuma File, but finding out where those injuries came from...that's the hard part.**

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma Tower, Joe's Account, Leo’s Accounts, Hose, Barred Door, Monokuma File #4, Terra’s Recording, Statue**

Chance: Drew's injuries include  **burns, cuts, and a gunshot.**

Flint: There was an explosion  **at around 11:30** that could have burned Drew.

Joe: I’m sure that was completely unrelated! It could have been...um, a second fire.

Eva: Do you have any proof that there were two fires?

Joe: Ah, well…you see…

Leo: The cuts... **_maybe they came from a knife_ ** ?

Flint: And the gunshots...we found the weapon that was used.

Leo: But where did that gun come from?  **_Was it here all along_ ** ?

Eva: Monokuma probably **_brought them with him._ **

**We need to figure out the weapons used and where the killer got them...is there anything else I can prove right now?**

**Solution: Monokuma Tower --- > ** “ **_brought them with him”_ **

Clair: I agree with that!

**CONSENT**

Clair: Eva’s completely right. In Monokuma Tower, there were several guns that the killer could have used.

Eva: You climbed the tower?!

Chance: The two of us did together.

Sue: Wasn't it dangerous? You could have gotten hurt!

Chance: There were numerous traps placed inside, but they were disabled due to someone already making it to the top of the tower.

Sue: I see. As I expected, someone really did enter the tower.

Clair: One of Monokuma's clones told us that they entered at 6:00pm yesterday.

Joe: A-Are you sure about that?

Clair: Positive.

Chance: Well, now that we know that, what do you think we should speak about next, Clair?

Clair: Um...I think we should establish everyone's alibis for that time.

**Chance gave a small nod, signaling his approval.**

Chance: Yes, I agree. Now, I’m sure that we can all agree that the people in the sick cabin have alibis, since they were together at the time.

Keaton: So, that's me, Eva, and Clair.

Leo: So...the person who went to the tower must be one of the people in the garden.

Joe: W-Well, I don't think we can figure out who did. Maybe we should move onto something else.

Clair: Come on, it can't be that hard. We just need to see who has an alibi and who doesn't.

Joe: Still, w-we don't need to get into that now. Let's focus on some other evidence.

**Jeez, what's with him? Why does he not want to talk about alibis?**

Clair: Finding out who entered the tower is super important to this case. And finding it out would be super simple if found out everyone’s alibis.

Joe: Quit clowning around!

[Split Screen with Joe and Clair]

Clair: What is it now, Joe?

Joe: I don't think that we should focus on alibis, is all.

Joe: And besides, relying only on alibis won't work, and I'll tell you why!

**Rebuttal Showdown**

**Truth Blades: Joe’s Account, Leo’s Account, Terra’s Recording, Monokuma File #4, Camera Footage, Sleeping Drug, Guard Duty**

Joe: The entire point of this trial is to find the killer.

Joe: So why are you focusing on the person who went to the tower?

Joe: Our alibis for that time don't matter.

Joe: Only our alibis for the murder matter!

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Clair: But finding out who entered the tower is important!

Clair: It could even lead us to the murderer!

Joe: But the blackened, and the person who entered the tower…

Joe: ...they  **aren't necessarily the same person.**

Joe: So checking for alibis over who went to the tower won't point the killer out!

Joe: And  **no one who was in the gardens can confirm their alibi!**

Joe: So, let's just talk about something else.

**He's definitely hiding something...but he's usually not so forceful...looks like I’ll have to put on the pressure with some evidence!**

**Solution: Leo’s Account --- >” no one who was in the gardens can confirm their alibi”**

Clair: I’ll cut that claim to pieces!

**BREAK!**

Clair: According to Leo, some of the people in the gardens at the time can confirm their alibis.

Joe: W-Well...I mean…

Keaton: Hold on! Were you just stalling because you don't have an alibi?!

Joe: ...Actually, um…you know…

Eva: Yes?

Flint: Any day now.

Joe: …

Clair: …

Monokuma: …

**What's even going on anymore?**

Joe: …Hahahahaha!

Clair: What the hell are you laughing about?

Joe: Amazing detective work, Clair! You're hope truly shines through!

Flint: And there he goes again…

Sue: Joe, what are saying?

Joe: I’m saying that I don't have an alibi for that time. That's why I wanted to steer the conversation away from alibis.

Keaton: So, are you saying that you entered the tower. Did you...use those weapons to kill Drew?

Joe: There's not much point in asking me that. Because of the new rule, you’ll just have figure that out.

**What's his game here? He still trying to steer the conversation away...**

Clair: Joe, I don't know why you're lying, but you do have an alibi.

Joe: Oh, I do?

Clair: YES! You were with Chance, Leo, and Flint playing card games!

Leo: Did you forget, Joe?

Joe: I guess I must've. Sorry about that!

**You’ve got to be kidding me…**

Flint: Stop playing dumb. The real reason you lied was to protect someone, right?

Joe: ...I...don't know what you're talking about. I just forgot about the card game.

Flint: There's only one person, besides the victim of course, who lacks an alibi. And it's someone that you’d want to protect.

Joe: Come on, now you're just being silly. I want to solve this case as much as you guys.

Flint: Oh, I don't doubt that. But were you investigating to find out who the killer was? Or were you investigating to try and prove someone innocent?

Joe: Sorry. I don't understand what you're asking.

**He says that, but his nervous expression tells a different story.**

Flint: Who are you protecting?

Eva: Stop asking questions you know the answer to.

Flint: No. I'm going to make him come face to face with the truth! Now who are you protecting?!

Joe: I really don't understand. Could you rehearse the question?

Flint: ...You're stalling.

Joe: I’m stalling?

Flint: Yes, you are!

Joe: Stalling for what reason?

Flint: So we won't start suspecting the person you're protecting!

Joe: Who am I protecting?

Flint: You know who it is!

Joe: Don't you know too?

Flint: Of course I know.

Joe: But...instead of saying who, you're just asking questions you know the answer to.

Flint: So what?

Joe: ...You're stalling.

Clair: Oh my God, would you two just shut up already! If neither of you are going to say it, I will! He's talking abou-

Sue: He's talking about me.

Clair: I, uh...yeah, probably.

**To be honest, I’m glad she said it. I know that I wanted to help investigate, but pointing the finger at someone else and confronting them about their possible guilt...that's something else entirely.**

Joe: Oh, Sue, you didn't have to say that.

Sue: It's fine. I'm sure that everyone was thinking it.

Flint: Yeah, especially Joe.

Joe: W-What?! Why me?

Flint: Because you went to so much trouble trying to find a way to prove her innocence. Is it because you thought she was guilty?

Joe: No, I just...thought that I might be able to help her in case she was falsely accused.

Flint: Why would she be falsely accused? Are you saying she's suspicious?

Joe: N-No! I-

Sue: Stop badgering him! If you want to ask a question, ask me.

Flint: Oh, would you look at that. Sue’s coming to bail you out. Again. Just like she always does. Sounds like a real burden.

Joe: A burden?

Sue: That's enough! You are beginning to anger me, Flint!

Flint: Good! Get angry! Give us a show! Let everyone know how much you despise me!

**Sue gave him a curious look before nodding, a shrewd look on her face.**

Sue: You really are despicable, dragging things out like this. Are you enjoying watching us squirm?

Flint: Yes actually, I am. Now, I want to know how you feel about Joe.

Sue: Leave him out of this. He has nothing to do with what happened.

Flint: I’m just saying, he went to so much trouble trying to investigate because he you thought you would be suspected. I guess he didn't have that much faith in you, huh?

Eva: That's enough, Flint! You're acting completely out of line!

Flint: First of all, you're not the boss of me. Second of all, you should save your anger for the killer.

Sue: I think she has plenty of reasons to be angry at you.

Keaton: And why would that be?

Flint: Simple. Because I tried to kill her.

**What?!**

Clair: I don't think I heard you correctly. What did you just s-

Flint: I tried to kill her. I got a knife from the kitchen, and tried to kill her with it in her sleep.

**He...just freely admits it, without a hint of remorse.**

Flint: But all I have to show for it is this.

**Flint took off his glove, revealing bandages stained with blood.**

Flint: Let me tell you Eva, this really hurt.

Sue: Maybe you shouldn't attack people then.

Keaton: You bastard! Attacking her while she was sleeping...you're nothing but a coward!

**Despite finding out who had attacked her, Eva was quiet, as If she were mulling over something. Eventually, she spoke up.**

Eva: Why me?

Flint: What was that?

Eva: Why did you attack me? Was there a specific reason?

Flint: There was, but there's no way I'm telling you.

Clair: First Mary, then Eva. What the hell is wrong with you?!

Flint: Why are we focusing on me? I'm not the culprit. Sure, I attacked both of them, but that doesn't really matter right now.

Sue: But the fact that you have already attacked some of our classmates...I don't think you’d have any qualms doing it again.

Flint: Well, you're not wrong. I did attack some of you guys...and I’d do it again.

Leo: B-but back then, you seemed upset when you found out what happened with Mary.

Flint: I did feel bad about what I did to her at one time. But things change. Now, the only thing I regret is that I didn't shoot Mary some more.

**I couldn't take it anymore. As much as I tried not to, I couldn’t help but let him anger me. I slammed my fists on my desk, overcome by rage.**

Clair: Shut up! You don't deserve to even speak her name! I hate you!

Flint: Good. If people like you hate me, I must be doing something right.

Eva: Really? Are you really that delusional? You’ve convinced yourself that we're all terrible people, and that you're the only good person here. Did you ever stop and think about how horrible you have been acting? And that that might be the reason you are hated?

Flint: I do what I do because I want justice. Not that you guys would understand anything about that.

Clair: That's not justice! All you want is revenge!

Flint: Call it whatever you want. But right now, I'm the only one who moving this trial along. So, instead of focusing on me, why don't you focus on the killer? Why don't you focus on Sue!

Sue: So, you really do suspect me, then.

Flint: Not just me. The others don't want to admit it, but they're wondering if you're the killer. We did prove that you don't have an alibi for going to the tower. Hell, even Joe thought you were suspicious.

**Much as I hate to admit it, he does have a point. She is a suspect.**

Chance: We should listen to what Sue has to say before we make any rash decisions. It's entirely possible that this is a huge misunderstanding, and someone else entered the tower.

**Someone else?**

Sue: I think Mr. Hunter severely underestimates how much being proven innocent matters to innocent people. If we lived in a world where no one was ever falsely accused, then lawyers like me wouldn't be needed. Just like Joe did for me, I always try to find ways to prove my clients innocent. Not because I suspect them, but because I believe in their innocence.

Flint: Nice story. Now do you actually have anything to prove you didn't do it?

Sue: You have very little evidence against me.

Keaton: Well, there has to be something we can do. Doesn't matter if she's innocent or guilty, there has to be a way to prove it.

Leo: No matter what happens...I just want everyone to stop fighting.

Chance: Well Clair, do you have any idea where to go from here?

**What to do now? One thing that we can do to point out the culprit and them alone would be…**

**Establish alibis for the murder/Look at the fingerprint results/Think of a motive**

**Solution: Look at the fingerprint results**

Clair: I got it!

Clair: Eva, didn't you fingerprint the gun? You could figure out who touched it, right.

Joe: Oh yeah! The fingerprints on the gun will show us the real culprit for sure.

Flint: Oh, I'm sure that they will. So, come on, Eva. Whose fingerprints were on that gun?

Eva: At first, I was unsure about the results. But now, after hearing everything, I believe that no mistake was made. There was only one set of fingerprints on the gun.

**I was almost afraid to ask, but…**

Clair: And who did they belong to?

Eva: They belonged...to Sue.

 


	36. Chapter 4: An Eternal Hell, Class Trial Part 2

 

Sue: W-What did you say?

Eva: Your fingerprints were on the gun.

Sue: That's impossible. I never touched that gun!

Chance: Perhaps there was a mistake? Sue, you were there with her, right?

Sue: I didn't notice anything, and Eva didn't tell me the results immediately.

Leo: W-Why didn't you tell her, Eva?

Eva: Two reasons. First of all, in this situation, you don't tell a suspect everything you have on them. Second of all, the results were rather...unusual, so I wanted to wait and see if I could think of any explanations.

Clair: What do you mean unusual?

Eva: Well, because guns don't have a lot of smooth surfaces, fingerprints aren't usually left behind. So, I checked the trigger, the grip, the cylinder, the hammer, the bullets…

Flint: And there was nothing?

Eva: No. the only fingerprints I found were on the top of the gun, on or near the barrel.

Chance: The top of the gun...I’d say that's an important detail, wouldn't you, Clair?

**The top of the gun...well, if Chance thinks it's important, I’ll keep it in mind.**

Keaton: The barrel? Why the hell would her fingerprints be there?!

Joe: Even in the absence of other fingerprints, it's strange that there would be fingerprints on the barrel. I mean, you can't really prove that she fired the gun, right?

Flint: You're splitting hairs. We know that she held the gun that was used to shoot Drew.

Joe: Doesn't Sue usually wears gloves, though? She was wearing gloves around the time of the murder. Why would her fingerprints be on there?

Flint: Doesn't matter. Her prints were on the gun. And I think I might know why they were on the barrel.

Keaton: So, you do know something!

Flint: Nothing concrete. Just a hunch based on what I know.

Clair: Then hurry up and say it.

Flint: So, imagine that someone pulled a gun on Sue. She grabs the gun by the barrel and yanks it out of their hands, and shoots them in the head.

Leo: And that someone was Drew?

Flint: That's right.

Joe: But if Drew held the gun, then he could have gotten it from the tower.

Flint: Yeah, that's certainly possible.

Clair: Hold on! Didn't you just say that Sue entered the tower?!

Flint: That's because I have to fight with all of my might, and constantly put on the pressure just to get you guys to suspect someone.

Eva: You're saying that it could be either Drew or Sue that entered the tower?

Flint: Yeah. For once, I agree with Chance. We need to consider every possibility. I don't like working with you guys, but I’d prefer it to dying.

Chance: Then, if you're interested in cooperating, tell us everything you know.

Flint: Honestly, I don't even know that much. But, I remember the two of us talking about how he should leave things to me regarding you guys. Of course, I failed in my murder attempt, so Drew might have thought to take things into his own hands.

Chance: I remember that on the day before the murder, Terra showed most of us controls for the camera room.

Eva: Controls?

**Oh, right, she wasn't there either.**

Chance: Looking through the footage and altering the time and date.

Flint: Wait, you can do that?!

Eva: The culprit could have done just that! Why didn't anyone mention that before?!

Clair: Well, nothing seemed wrong with the time or date when Chance and I checked the current footage.

Leo: Um...how do you know the date is right?

Chance: Well, technically we don't, but yesterday the date was a day before the date today. The time was accurate as well.

Monokuma: Yup! Today its 3/7/0005 A.D.

**Is that some made up date for his kingdom or something?**

Clair: So, if someone changed the clock, it was before we came here. No one else could have.

Chance: Perhaps.

Keaton: I mean, pretty sure it's not 0005 A.D. Someone messed with it before we could.

Monokuma: What?! I’ll have you know that that time is completely accurate. The fight against despair ended five years ago, after all.

Sue: What does that have to do with anything?

Monokuma: It's means it's five years after despair, or A.D. Duh!

**You’ve got to be kidding me…**

Chance: Anyways, I know Eva was in her room, but what were you doing during that time?

Flint: I was with Drew in his cabin. He was working on a painting.

Chance: Was there...anything strange about his behavior?

Flint: He was acting normal...well, normal for him. He was having problems concentrating with everything on his mind, so he had to keep wiping up his paint with rags.

Clair: Why was he so nervous?

Flint: You know how he is...he was worried about getting killed. He mentioned something about protecting himself.

**Protecting himself?**

Flint: Anyway, that's all I know.

Chance: I see. Well, thank you for your cooperation.

Flint: Yeah, sure, but getting back towards Sue, we still need to find out her involvement.

Joe: Didn't you say that Drew could have been involved?!

Flint: Well, we can't really question Drew right now, can we? So, let's interrogate Sue to see if she could have done it or not.

Joe: B-But…

Sue: It's ok. This is part of a class trial. We haven't gotten the wrong verdict before, and I’m confident that we won't get it wrong now.

**Yeah...yeah, we’re doing ok so far. At least I think I’m doing ok right now. And even if I get stumped, Chance, Sue, Eva, and the others are all here to help me.**

**So let's do this!**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Fireproof Case, Types of Bombs, Oily Rags, Fire Escape Anchor, Hole in the Brick Wall, Monokuma Tower, Garden Doors**

Chance: We saw Drew entering the **eastern cabin.**

Flint: So, that was where the **murder happened.**

Eva: Joe saw Sue walking outside...

Flint: She could have caused that **huge explosion!**

 Joe: You don't have any proof of that, do you?

Flint: The explosion happened as **soon as she entered the eastern garden.**

Eva: That doesn't sound like a coincidence…

Flint: She could have killed Drew and moved the body!

Joe: No way! She **didn’t kill him** and she **didn’t move the body!**

**If Sue had any involvement in this, then I’ll have to figure it out!**

 

**Solution: Fireproof Case --- > didn't move the body**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Well, actually, Sue did move the body, knowingly or not.

Joe: C-Come on, that can't be right. You weren't even there.

Clair: Sue told me everything that happened. Drew's body was inside of the fireproof case.

Sue: Yes, it was. And if Flint hadn't found the bomb on Drew's body, we could have all been injured.

Chance: What?! A bomb?!

Flint: Yeah. Drew had a bomb underneath his clothes.

Keaton: Sue, why did you even bring that case over?!

Sue: I had a note instructing me to do so. It said that it was our only way out, and I was desperate.

Chance: Could we...see this note?

Sue: Of course you can.

**Sue pulled out a note from her pocket, revealing the mysterious contents to everyone.**

**I saw that the longer Chance glanced at it, the more distressed he looked.**

Eva: It looks like someone tried to lay a trap for the people in the garden.

Leo: Um...maybe it was the culprit? The less people at the trial, the harder it would be to figure out the crime.

Keaton: Yeah, but Monokuma would have punished the culprit if they tried killing more than two people.

Chance: ...I’m sorry.

Sue: Chance?

Chance: If I had paid better attention...if I didn't let my guard down around Drew...I could have prevented this.

Sue: It's not your fault, Chance. At the very least, no one was injured in the explosion.

Eva: Drew managed to trick me with the medicine as well. It wasn't just you.

Flint: This is all very touching, but we still have a blackened to find.

Monokuma: Yeah, so quit being so gloomy! This is the year of the Jets...er, I mean Eagles. Fuck the Patriots!

Leo: I hope so! I don't know a lot about football, so I just root for the teams with animals in their name.

Flint: ...I said, we still have a blackened to find!

Joe: Of course! So, let's move on to Drew and-

Flint: Actually, why don't you sit this one out, Joe.

Joe: Why?

Flint: Clearly, you're biased. You saw Sue moving the case that had the body in it, but you still claimed otherwise.

Joe: I just made a mistake, that’s all.

Flint: What you're doing is lying! You are lying because you can't accept that it's possible for Sue to be the killer.

**Joe paused, thinking over Flint’s words. Still, he wouldn't back down, looking Flint straight in the eye, a dead serious look on his face.**

Joe: Well, if Sue being the killer is the truth, then I don't want to be right!

Flint: Fine, then! Just keep burying your head in the sand! Maybe then you won't hear the others screaming in pain when they're being executed because we didn't pick the right person!

Sue: Enough! Just stop!

**Everyone's eyes turned towards Sue, her face wrought with worry after what had transpired.**

Sue: Please...just focus on me right now. Let's discuss this in a calm and rational manner. And Joe…

Joe: Yes, Sue?

Sue: Please don't lie on my behalf. I don't want you getting in trouble.

Joe: B-But if we can't prove that you're innocent, then…

Sue: It's ok. Everything's going to be fine. I know I didn't go to that tower.

Joe: I see. Well, in that case, I’ll try my hardest make sure that the others find you innocent!

Sue: Joe...I…

Joe: You don't have to worry about me lying. I’ll prove your innocence to everyone else, and find the truth.

Flint: There you go again, not even considering that one of your friends did it.

Joe: My hope is that nothing horrible will happen to my friends. And my hope hasn't let me down yet! I believe in them. It was my belief that helped get us through the last trial, right?

Leo: Ah...yes, I suppose it did.

Joe: Pay attention, Leo. I’ll show why we should believe in each other!

**I don't want Sue to be the killer either, but I can't ignore the possibility. For now, I’ll pay attention and see where this goes.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Types of Bombs, Underground Passage, Fireproof Case, Monokuma Tower, Guard Duty, Camera Footage, Garden Doors**

 

Joe: I maintain that **Sue is innocent**!

Flint: Claim that all you want, something still bothers me.

Joe: And what would that be?

Flint: An explosion happened when Sue entered the gardens.

Joe: But don't you remember the bomb on Drew? **All the bombs only go off at a certain time!**

Eva: But Sue was told to go to the eastern gardens **at a certain time.**

Keaton: Why was that? Did they want her to **_see the explosion?_**

Leo: They, um, wanted her to deliver a case to the others.

Sue: Aside from the lock being burned away, the **case was fine.**

Joe: The case must have just been a distraction. It mentioned coming alone, so the murderer **_wanted to kill a second victim_**!

**I don't want to take sides, but there's definitely something wrong here…**

 

**Solution: Types of bombs --- > All the bombs only go off at a certain time**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Actually Joe, there's another type of bomb.

Joe: Really? There was? I actually didn't know that.

Flint: You're not lying this time?

Joe: Come on, you didn't know that, did you?

Flint: I guess not. So Clair, what was the other type of bomb?

Clair: One type of bomb does work on a timer, but another one works with a detonator.

Leo: A detonator?

Chance: Yes. Apply force to a button on the detonator, and the bomb will explode.

Joe: But Sue didn't touch any detonator, so she couldn't have caused the explosion.

Chance: Well, that bomb went off somehow, so if it's possible that it was because of a detonator, we should consider that possibility.

**So, was the bomb a timer bomb or a detonator bomb?**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Hole in the Brick Wall, Sleeping Pills, Monokuma File #4, Joe’s Account, Strange Device, Sprinkler System, Garden Doors**

 

Joe: The bomb used had to have **_been on a timer._**

Chance: What makes you say that?

 Joe: Well, first of all, the other bomb **was on a timer!**

Joe: Secondly, **no detonator was found.**

Joe: And finally, the **note mentioned a specific time**.

Eva: If it was a detonator, though... ** _Flint, Leo, or Joe could have pressed it._**

Sue: Joe was near me, and had nowhere to hide the bomb.

Flint: I was **in the cabin**.

Leo: And I was **taking a nap** …

**The type of bomb used could help point towards the killer…**

 

**Solution: Strange Device --- > No detonator was found**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: What about that weird device you found Sue?

Sue: Oh, that thing with some rope attached to it? Do you think it's the detonator?

Clair: Not just think. I know. Chance and I found identical devices by the detonator bombs in the tower.

Chance: Yes, that device you found was definitely used to set off a bomb.

Joe: But Sue never touched that thing! So she couldn't have set off the bomb.

Keaton: Then who did?

Chance: It can't be too hard to figure out. As long as we think about it for a bit.

**Think about it...ok! I’m sure the answer is there, I just need to think about it…**

 

**DIVE START**

 

Where was the device located?

Behind the door/in the cabin/in the underground passageway

 

When was the detonator pressed?

Before Sue opened the door/after Sue opened the door/exactly when Sue opened the door

 

Who set off the bomb?

Sue/Drew/The blackened

 

**Solution: Behind the door, exactly when Sue opened the door, Sue**

 

Clair: It's all coming together!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Aha! Now I understand!

Keaton: Um...you ok there, Clair? You kinda zoned out there.

Clair: H-Huh?! Oh, sorry, I was just...snowboarding in my mind…

**It sounds a lot weirder when I say it out loud.**

Keaton: Um...are you sure you're ok?

Flint: She seems fine to me.

Leo: Really?

Sue: Indeed. I snowboard in my mind all the time to figure things out.

Chance: As do I.

Joe: I’ve heard of brain exercises, but that's crazy.

Eva: Oooook, then. Moving on...what did you figure out, Clair.

Clair: Sue was set up. She set off the bomb without meaning to.

Joe: What?! Come on, Clair, don't tell me that you're siding with Flint!

Clair: All I’m saying is what I believe is the truth!

Joe: Then, could you tell me how Sue was able to set off the detonator without even touching it?

**If I consider where the detonator was, and what Sue was doing, it should be clear that the evidence that proves it is…**

 

**Solution: Garden Doors**

 

Clair: This is it!

 

Clair: When the doors separating the eastern and western gardens open, they slam into the brick wall.

Eva: So, as soon as Sue pressed the button to open the doors…

Clair: They slammed right into the button in the detonator, causing the bomb to explode.

Joe: What a horrible trick! Why would they do such a thing?

Chance: Perhaps they simply used Sue to destroy evidence and transport the body in order to implicate her.

Sue: Even if I was tricked, I still feel partially responsible for what happened. I potentially destroyed valuable evidence and put several people's lives in danger. I'm so sorry, everyone.

Keaton: Come on, none of that. You didn't try to kill anybody, so you shouldn't beat yourself up over that.

Sue: But-

Keaton: But nothing. Trust me, I know better than anyone that you can't go back to fix your mistakes. So, you just have to keep going forward and make sure it doesn't happen again.

Chance: He's right, Sue. The only person to blame for this is the culprit. They alone should bear the burden of this crime.

Sue: I...I’m not sure if I deserve your kindness, but thank you.

Keaton: It’s no problem. But still, how could that detonator have gotten there?

Flint: Sue could have placed the device herself!

Joe: But what about the note?

Flint: She could have easily made up that too!

Keaton: Why the hell would she do that?

Flint: To try and convince us that someone else was planning this instead of her.

Joe: That's ridiculous! All it did was make her look suspicious to you. Do you really think she’d go through all that trouble?

Flint: It's certainly a possibility.

**No...something about that seems off.**

Clair: I don't know about that. I'm not sure if Sue would have the time to place that detonator.

Flint: Didn't you catch the culprit placing it there.

Chance: Not exactly, but according to the footage, it was placed there a little after 11:00am today.

Flint: Well, Sue was in the area at that time.

Clair: But again, something just doesn't seem right about that time. I think...that the detonator might have been placed earlier.

**It's been nagging me for a while, even if I don't know the exact reason why?**

Flint: Ok then. Answer this. Why does the time stamp seem wrong? Why do you think the detonator was placed earlier?

**I was afraid he'd ask that.**

**Ok, think Clair. What about the detonator suggests that it was placed there earlier?**

 

The rope/It's wet/The note/The camera footage

 

**Solution: It's wet**

 

Clair: This is it!

 

Clair: Wasn't the detonator wet when you guys found it?

Flint: Yeah, it was. But why does that matter?

Clair: It matters a lot. In fact, it's the key to solving a major part of this case!

**Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but I still think that this is important.**

Chance: I think Clair might be onto something.

Eva: Well, I’m not sure what the problem could be, but if you insist.

**The detonator being wet...it may seem pointless, but I don't want to leave a single stone unturned.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Hose, Sleeping Pills, Vent, Statue, Sprinkler System, Fire Escape Anchor, Camera Footage**

 

Flint: The detonator was wet...but why does that matter?

Flint: **Getting wet wouldn't indicate a specific time!**

Chance: As Clair said, the condition of the detonator could **indicate that it was placed earlier.**

Sue: Does that mean that the **camera footage was wrong?**

Eva: But Chance and Clair said that's **fine right now.**

Flint: Exactly. So, wet or not, it's completely irrelevant.

**I know I'm onto something here. Now it's time to prove it!**

 

**Solution: Sprinkler System --- > “Getting wet wouldn't indicate a specific time!”**

 

 Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: The sprinkler system is proof that the detonator was placed there earlier.

Flint: The sprinkles...you’re saying that sprinkles caused the detonator to become wet?

Clair: That's right. The sprinklers automatically turned on at 7am, before Sue could have placed it there.

Flint: But if she scaled the tower, she could have placed it there before nighttime yesterday.

Joe: But you haven't proven that she climbed the tower!

Flint: But the possibility is still there.

Clair: Well, the important thing is that the sprinklers definitely caused the detonator to get wet.

 

Eva: Amateurish!

 

[Split Screen with Eva and Clair]

 

Clair: Eva? Don't tell me you have a problem with what I just said.

Eva: I acknowledge that what you said is possible. But as far as I'm concerned, it's not the only possibly.

Clair: Well, if you have any other theories, I’d like to hear them.

Eva: Absolutely.

 

**Rebuttal Showdown**

**Truth Blades: Revolver, Hose, Monokuma Tower, Monokuma File #4, Eva's Account, Sprinkler System, Hole in the brick wall.**

Eva: Why do you assume that it was the sprinklers on the ground?

Eva: **There are sprinklers on the ceiling,** are there not?

Eva: They **activated shortly after the bomb exploded.**

Eva: So it's entirely possible that those sprinkles caused it to get wet.

**Development!**

Clair: But the fire wasn't by the door, so the sprinklers wouldn't activate there!

Eva: But you **can activate the sprinklers manually.**

Eva: I saw a device that does just that while I was going to fingerprint the gun.

Eva: If that device was used…

Eva: The sprinklers could have **activated at any time**.

**Development!**

Clair: But the door was in front of the detonator, so only the door would get wet.

Eva: True, true, but there's one more thing…

Eva: There was another way to make the detonator wet.

Eva: Careful to stay out of the camera’s reach, they **brought the hose near the door** , and fired it at the detonator.

Eva: That way, the culprit could have made it wet at any time.

**She's good. She just keeps listing different theories back to back. But, the fact that she didn't have the time to look through all the evidence...that might give me an advantage.**

 

**Solution: Hose --- > brought the hose near the door**

 

Clair: I’ll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: That hose couldn't have been used to make the detonator wet.

Eva: Why not? Was it not working?

Clair: It was working, but the hose isn't long enough. You wouldn't be able to reach the detonator with it.

Flint: But couldn't someone have just moved the detonator closer to the hose?

Chance: The camera footage would have picked that up.

Clair: So, that definitely proves that it was placed there earlier.

**Finally, I think I'm starting to convince the others!**

Flint: So what?

**Or not...**

Flint: Even if it was there earlier, she's still a suspect. Like I said, if she went to the tower, she could have placed it there before nighttime.

Joe: That's a pretty big if, don't you think?

Flint: I don't see any proof she didn't go.

**So, if I can prove that Sue didn't enter the tower, then that would prove she didn't place the detonator.**

Leo: Um...excuse me.

Joe: Yes Leo? Did you think of something?

Leo: Well, I was just wondering...if the camera picked up the detonator being placed, shouldn't it have caught the culprit too?

Joe: Leo, you're a genius! That footage has to have the culprit placing the detonator! Great thinking!

Leo: Oh, um, thank you.

Joe: So, how about it, Clair! Did you and Chance see who placed it?

Chance: Unfortunately, it's not that simple. The culprit was very careful not to get caught.

Clair: Yeah, we only saw them lower it down.

Keaton: What?! How is that possible? You didn't even see a hand or anything?

Chance: No, nothing.

Eva: Then how could that detonator have gotten there.

Flint: Well, why don't we ask Sue? I'm sure she’d have an idea.

Sue: Would you actually believe anything I said?

Flint: Touché. Guess we'll have to discuss this the normal way.

**There has to be a method used to place the detonator without being seen from the camera on eastern side. But what was it?**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Hose, Monokuma File #4, Hole in the Brick Wall, Revolver, Fire Escape Anchor, Garden Doors, Strange Device**

 

Eva: How did someone manage to place the detonator there?

Keaton: **_Maybe they just threw it?_**

Sue: That would be risky…if it landed wrong, their plan would be ruined.

Leo: Or **_they messed with the cameras somehow._**

Joe: Or maybe they just found a way to **_place it there from the other side!_**

Leo: There isn't a camera **near the garden doors** **on the western side.**

Flint: **Only on the eastern side.** And the two sides of the **divided by a brick wall.**

**The culprit had to be in the surrounding area...but where?**

 

 **Solution: Hole in the Brick Wall --- > _place it there from the other side_**.

 

Clair: I agree with that!

 

**CONSENT**

 

Clair: I think that Joe is onto something.

Joe: Seriously? I actually got it right? You really think it's important, Clair.

Clair: I do! Because, in the brick wall dividing the eastern and western gardens, there's a hole.

Chance: Oh, that hole. I remember passing by it a few times before exiting the garden, but I didn't think much of it at the time.

Joe: Yeah, I saw it a few times during the investigation and while I was playing cards with Leo. I didn't think it’d come up during the trial, though!

Keaton: Is it really that important?

Clair: Of course it is! It's how the culprit was able to get the detonator to the other side in the first place.

Flint: But when I stuck my hand in there, I could barely reach the other side. The culprit would have had to have dropped the detonator, risking it triggering.

Clair: That's what the rope was for!

Sue: Ah, yes, there was a rope tied around the detonator.

Clair: And using that rope, they could safely lower the detonator to the ground without even their hands being seen.

Joe: Yeah, what she said! If they did knot tie the rope, they could have dropped the detonator, and their whole plan would have blown up in their face.

Sue: Hehe...thanks, you two. I appreciate it.

Flint: Tsk ...I see. Well, I glad that you're figuring out how the killer conducted their plan, but I hope that your intention wasn't to prove Sue’s innocence.

Clair: What do you mean?

Flint: I just saying, despite everything, you still haven’t done anything to address the most damning piece of evidence...her fingerprints on the gun.

**Damn it...he’s right. I still don’t have anything!**

Chance: Sue, you didn’t touch the gun after finding it, did you?

Sue: No, I did not.

Chance: Well Clair, what do you think?

**Me again?**

Clair: Well, I don’t want to rush to a verdict. Something just feels off.

Chance: I see. Personally, I don’t believe that Sue is guilty.

Clair: You don’t? Why?

Chance: Call it a hunch...I’ve noticed that something's off as well.

Clair: You too?

Chance: Clair, think hard...when do you think Sue’s fingerprints got onto that revolver?

**Sometimes, I feel like he already knows the answer and just wants me to say it…**

Flint: Well, I’m waiting. When did Sue’s fingerprints get on the gun?

Chance: Tell them, Clair.

**Ugh, he totally knows!**

**Well, I guess I’ll have to try and remember.  When did Sue’s fingerprints get on the gun?**

**Before the murder/During the murder/After the murder**

 

**Solution: Before the murder**

 

Clair: This is it!

 

Clair: Obviously, it was before the murder.

Flint: Typical. I should have known you would let your emotions get in the w-

Clair: Look, I know you like to hear yourself talk, but if you could just shut up for just one minute and let me explain, that’d be great.

Flint: ...One minute then.

Clair: That’s all I need. Yesterday, everyone except you and Drew sat down and ate.

 

[Flashback]

**The conversation over, I dashed so I wouldn't be caught, and grabbed a granola bar to eat. Sue came down a bit later, but right as she took off her gloves to eat…**

Monokuma: Move it, brats! I want you all by the river yesterday!

[End Flashback]

 

Sue: I did take my gloves off, but...oh! Y-You mean…

**Looks like she caught on. Glancing at Chance, I saw him nod, signaling that I was on the right track, and should continue.**

Clair: Monokuma brought us all to the tower, where we showed us what we’d find inside. That’s when it happened.

 

[Flashback]

**Monokuma threw a gun in our direction, the top part landing in Sue’s hands.**

Sue: Ah! Please, take it back!

Monokuma: Oh, relax, it's not even loaded.

**Monokuma snatched the gun back, loaded it, and handed it off to another Monokuma to bring it into the tower.**

[End Flashback]

 

Flint: Y-You can’t be serious! That’s ridiculous.

Eva: But it would explain why her fingerprints are on the top of the gun. Sue, I...I’m sorry. Between the sickness and the attempt on my life, I haven’t been thinking clearly.

Sue: That’s ok. I was the one who brought you to fingerprint the gun in the first place. You didn’t have enough time to look through all the evidence.

Joe: All right! I knew that Sue was innocent!

Flint: This is ridiculous! Weren't there multiple guns up there?

Chance: There weren't a huge amount, and most of them were different kinds of guns.

Joe: Excellent memory, Chance! So were there not that many revolvers?

Chance: There were maybe...ten, give or take.

Sue: Is that true, Monokuma?

Monokuma: Well...yeah, something like that.

Flint: Still, you’re saying that someone just happened to find the exact gun Sue touched. That it was just a coincidence.

Eva: Oh, it was no coincidence. Whoever went into that tower knew exactly what they were doing.

Flint: What are you talking about?!

Eva: Clair, you remember what we found in Drew's cabin, don't you.

Clair: Yeah, I do. It was Eva's fingerprinting kit.

Leo: Really? So, Drew stole it?!

Eva: That's right. With that, he just had to fingerprint each gun until he found fingerprints.

Sue: He didn't even have to analyze the prints, since he must have known that they were mine, and only one gun would have prints.

Clair: Not to mention, we also found sleeping drugs in Drew’s cabin that matched sleeping drugs in the tower.

**Flint paused, collecting his thoughts before continuing.**

Flint: I see. So, do you think this is suicide, then? That Drew killed himself with the items in the tower?

**Suicide...there was that word again. The word I never wanted to hear again. But...something about this case...maybe it's because we haven't solved everything, or maybe I just don't like to think about it, but I don't think this could be suicide.**

**But I didn't have any evidence, so I gave the best answer I could.**

Clair: I don't know. But there is one thing I’m sure of.

Flint: And that would be?

Clair: That the person who entered the tower and set up the detonator...was definitely the victim.

**That's right...everything was starting to point towards Drew. Since he entered the gardens, it only makes sense that he placed the detonator just a few minutes later. But there was one thing that still bothered me, one problem with him being the one to ascend the tower.**

**The camera near the brick wall in the eastern gardens...and the hole in the brick wall. Drew knew to avoid the former and use the latter to his advantage. But Drew was in the gardens when the hole was made and the camera installed, so how could he have known about them?**

**Whatever the reason, I have a feeling that I won't like the answer.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, everyone!


	37. Chapter 4: An Eternal Hell, Class Trial Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This chapter is a day earlier than usual, as it's a little shorter than usual. Enjoy!

Flint: So, you really think that Drew went to the tower?

Clair: I do. All the evidence you had on Sue has been thrown into doubt. And Drew's the only other person without an alibi for going to the tower.

Flint: But Drew's the victim!

Joe: Didn't you have a theory about how someone could have grabbed a weapon out of his hand? Anyone could have done that.

Flint: Ok...it's possible, I’ll admit. But you're going to have to prove that he went to the tower.

**I expected as much. I guess I can't blame him since he told him the same when he was accusing Sue.**

**I brought my A game when it came to defending people, now to do the same for accusing!**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Sleeping Drugs, Joe's Account, Leo’s Account, Hose, Monokuma File #4, Eva’s Account, Oily Rags**

 

Flint: Drew could have gone to the tower, but do you have proof?

Leo: You **didn't see him with** anything from the tower, did you?

Chance: You did say that he felt the need to defend himself, Flint.

Flint: But if you just want to defend yourself, you **don't need to go to the tower.**

Chance: What else could he have done?

Flint: **Barricade the door and windows,** or maybe **grab a knife from the kitchen!**

Eva: **He was also sick** , and climbing to the top would cure him…

Flint: **There were so many traps** in the tower, and I doubt he'd risk his life for that!

**Whoever went to the tower would definitely make use of what they found.**

 

**Sleeping Drugs --- > didn't see him with anything from the tower**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Leo, remember that we found sleeping drugs in Drew's room?

Leo: Y-Yeah, but I was thinking...maybe someone placed them there.

Eva: But Drew also drugged our medicine, undoubtedly using those drugs.

Flint: But did you actually see him drug your medicine?

Eva: Of course not! We wouldn't have drank it if we did.

Flint: Then how can you know he actually went to the tower? Like Leo said, someone could have planted the drugs!

Clair: Seriously? Fine, whatever, I have other evidence that he went there.

Flint: Really? Then I’d like to see this evidence for myself.

**I don't want to send too long on this. We need to convince Flint that Drew went to the tower, and move on from there.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Fire Escape Anchor, Vent, Monokuma File #4, Chained Door, Secret Underground Passage, Statue, Oily Rags**

 

Flint: You **never saw him use the sleeping drugs.**

Eva: But it's obvious that he did.

Flint: Or, **_someone else did while Drew wasn't looking!_**

Keaton: Come on, we found the drugs in his cabin!

Flint: They **_could have been planted._**

Sue: By who? No one else could have gone to the tower.

Flint: You don't have proof. And since **all his injuries** and **his actions** have been investigated, there's nothing more to say.

**That can't be true. There has to be something about Drew that we haven't covered yet.**

 

**Solution: Monokuma File #4 --- > all his injuries**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: There's still one thing about Drew that we haven't covered yet, and it's in the Monokuma File.

Joe: The file, huh? I don't remember it listing much besides injuries, so is that it?

Clair: It specifically mentions that he had cuts on his body.

Sue: Yes, I remember you pointing them out to me, Mr. Hunter.

Flint: I never found out what caused them. I'm guessing you did?

Clair: Yeah. I said that most of the traps were disabled, so they would only injure the first person going up the tower.

Chance: And on one of the floors, there was a wide saw blade with blood on it.

Clair: There were even drops of blood on the floor!

Keaton: So, those cuts came from the saw blades in the tower, not the murderer.

Sue: That would explain why we didn't find a weapon that matched his wounds in the gardens.

Clair: So, how about now, Flint? Still think that Drew didn't go to the tower?

Flint: Ugh...fine, I get it. Drew was the one who went to the tower.

**It's about time he understood.**

Flint: However…

**I should have known it was too good to be true…**

Flint: The camera footage showed that Drew entered the gardens at 11am today, and went into the eastern cabin a few minutes afterwards.

Eva: That's true, but why bring that up now?

Flint: Because even if Drew was the one to place the detonator, Sue was the one who set it off, which lead to his death.

Leo: But that would just be an accident!

Flint: Accident or not, she would be the blackened.

Joe: And you call me biased! This whole trial you've been trying to pin this crime on Sue! Do you have some kind of problem with her or something?

Flint: ...Maybe I do. But that doesn't matter right now, because my theory makes perfect sense.

Keaton: But how did he end up in the case if he burned in the cabin?

Flint: Obviously, Sue moved the body into the case.

Leo: W-What about suicide? Is that possible?

Flint: I doubt it. There's no way Drew could give himself those burns, shoot himself, and move into the case and close it.

Clair: Still, something doesn't seem right...

Flint: You're going to have to be more specific. What about this is suspicious?

Clair: Well, I mean, since Drew went to the tower, when would he have had the time to chain the doors or place a statue on the plate.

Sue: True, he supposedly entered at 11am, but our door was chained last night.

Chance: Not to mention that the detonator had to have been placed before 7am, at least four hours beforehand.

Leo: That's really strange...I wonder why that is.

**There has to be an explanation for this. And I need to find it!**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Strange Device, Chained Door, Joe's Account, Statue, Eva's Account, Hose, Oily Rags**

 

Sue: The fact is that **the garden doors were chained last night** …

Flint: But it's also true that **Drew entered the gardens at 11am.**

Sue: Therein lies the contradiction.

Keaton: You guys saw that the door was chained shut, but did anyone see Drew?

Flint: That doesn't matter, he was **caught on camera.**

Joe: But **nobody was caught on camera chaining the gate.**

Keaton: The camera only **catches people on the outside** and near the entrance.

Eva: That's why it caught Drew entering.

Leo: But then who chained the gate?!

**The chained gate and the camera footage...is there anything that contradicts either of those?**

 

**Solution: Joe's Account --- > Drew entered the gardens at 11am.**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Something is definitely wrong here. Joe and Leo were in the gardens at the time, but Joe claims that he didn't see anyone until Sue arrived a little before 11:30am.

Eva: So, Joe didn't see Drew at all.

Flint: Maybe he was just extra careful not to be caught.

Joe: We were close to the doors, so I would have noticed him placing the detonator!

Leo: For the record, I didn't see anyone either.

Flint: But that doesn't disprove the camera footage. We should place our trust in that.

Chance: ...Assuming that the time was correct.

Flint: You said that it was correct!

Clair: No, we said that it was correct right now!

Flint: Then, what do think happened?

**There had to have been something wrong with the time. But what?**

**Someone changed the time once/Monokuma broke something/Someone changed the time twice/Daylight savings**

 

**Solution: Someone changed the time twice**

 

Clair: This is it!

 

Clair: Don't you think it's possible that the time was changed twice?

Keaton: You mean, once before Drew entered the garden and once after?

Clair: Yeah, exactly. First, the time was changed to 11am today, to make it seem Drew died around that time. Then, after the murder, the time was changed to what it should have been.

Sue: They could even have looked at your watch if they needed to check the time.

Keaton: So, the camera time stamp turned out to be nothing.

Monokuma: That what you brats get for always relying on technology! Kids these days...

Eva: Trust me, I’d give up technology forever if it meant never having to deal with you again.

Leo: So, I guess we can't really tell when the murder occurred. So, we're back to square one…

Joe: Better to reach a dead end than a wrong conclusion!

Leo: I guess that's one way of looking at it.

Clair: Well, Flint, what do you think?

Flint: All right, makes sense.

Clair: Ugh, would you just listen for a se…wait, what did you say?

Flint: I said it made sense. So, now we need to figure out who messed with the camera time.

Sue: Mr. Shade wasn't there when Ms. Pist explained how it worked, so I doubt it could be him.

Flint: But who else would bother messing with the time?

Joe: Someone who was planning to kill Drew, I imagine. And they altered the time so that they could mask his time of death.

Leo: How would the killer have known where Drew was? There were only so many cameras, and it would be too late if Drew entered the gardens before the time was changed.

Flint: And why couldn't they just kill him before he went to the gardens?

**I need to think about this one. Why on Earth would they go through so much trouble, knew where Drew was, and everything else?**

 

**Who could have messed with the camera’s timer?**

**Drew/ Monokuma/ An accomplice**

 

**Solution: An accomplice**

 

Clair: This is it!

 

Clair: What if Drew had someone helping him.

Sue: An accomplice?

Clair: Yes, exactly. I think Drew was planning a murder, and got someone to help him. So, they changed the time. Then, keeping an eye on the people in the gardens with the footage, they waited until the coast was clear to alert Drew, who rushed to enter the garden, chained the door, and place the detonator.

Eva: Unfortunately, that doesn't really lead us any closer to finding the culprit.

Joe: Well, on the bright side, we know that no one who was in the garden cabins did it.

Keaton: What makes you say that?

Sue: We all have alibis last night starting at 10pm, and ending at 7am. So, if the crime took place during the night, Leo, Joe, myself and Mr. Hunter couldn't have done it.

Flint: With two guards at a time in front of the cabin, no one could sneak away.

Leo: Unless something was overlooked, but I don't know...

Clair: Then maybe the accomplice did it!

Joe: But weren't they helping Drew?

Clair: But remember that they wouldn't get anything out of it. Only the murder would become the blackened.

Eva: So, they just played along with the plan until they got him alone, then killed him and took multiple steps to make things harder to figure out.

Leo: But who came up with the plan?

Clair: I think they might have come up with it together. Or, at least, the accomplice helped improve a plan Drew already made.

Sue: Right...Mr. Shade framed me, so he might have had something in mind already. But, there's no way he could have known about the hole in the wall or how to edit the camera footage.

Chance: The culprit might have met up with Drew after he got the weapons, but before he put his plan into action.

Joe: Monokuma was making a lot of noise, setting up his cameras and stuff. They could have hoped that it would help cover up the noise of their crime.

Keaton: So, knowing everything that we know, do we have enough information to guess the killer right now?

Chance: Well Clair? Can you point out the killer right now?

**And he's making me do it again…**

**Well, I need to try and remember everything we know about the blackened.**

**Their alibi, their knowledge, where they could go...I need to look at stuff like that, and see who fits the criteria.**

**I carefully checked off the others one by one, until I was left with only one person left.**

**But...no, I must have made a mistake. Let me try again.**

**I carefully did everything again, making extra sure that I was remembering everything.**

**But again, I got the same results.**

**I tried to thinking over every single fact about this case, no matter how irrelevant it seemed. I was hoping, _praying_ that I had overlooked something.**

Chance: Is everything all right, Clair?

Flint: If you know who the culprit is, then say it!

Clair: I...I can't. I can't say.

Eva: You can't say? Why not?

Clair: It's just...I don't know for sure yet, and I don't want to accuse anyone if there's a chance that I could be wrong.

Chance: You couldn't at least tell us? If it's wrong, we’ll disprove it. You don't need to worry.

Clair: I’m sorry…

**It was a pathetic excuse. In reality, I just didn't want to accuse someone, and have them be executed. Maybe it's irrational, but to me, I’d feel as if I killed them myself. Defending people was one thing, but accusing them was something else entirely. Although there was a small part of me that believed that I made a mistake, that feeling was dwarfed by the overwhelming dread of what I have discovered.**

Chance: I see. Well, maybe it is too early to call. Is there anything else you’d like to discuss, Clair?

Clair: ...I can't do this.

Chance: Clair?

Clair: I said I can't do this! I’m not like you!

Chance: Clair, I believe you are much more intelligent than you give yourself credit for.

Clair: Stop it! This isn't about being smart, Chance!

Chance: Then what is this about?

Clair: It's about how you expect me to just have no problem accusing people of murder and sending them to be executed. I...I don't want to send one of my friends to die. I can't do that.

Chance: Clair, you don't understand. You need to-

Sue: Mr. Clover, please. I can see where she's coming from, and she's already done so much. Couldn't you at least give her a break?

**Chance stared at me for some time, as if he were studying me. When I stared back at him, I saw that he wasn't angry, nor was he his usual stoic self. He seemed...sad, as he looked at me.**

Chance: I’m sorry, Clair. I...couldn't save any of your friends, and now, I'm selfishly having you do all of this, without even considering your feelings. I…will try and do my part, but I’m not perfect. I might need your help later, ok?

**Not trusting my voice, I simply nodded.**

Chance: Very well then. In that case...

*************************************************

Chance: ...I shall take over from here!

Keaton: Then, do you have any idea what we should talk about next?

Flint: I might have an idea.

Leo: What were you thinking about, Flint?

Flint: Well, I was wondering if we had any way of figuring out when exactly Drew made it to the gardens.

Keaton: It had to be after 10pm, cause that's when he drugged us.

Sue: But it had to be before 7am, when the detonator he placed got wet.

**When could Drew have gone to the gardens? If I can make that clear, hopefully it will help Clair and the others solve this case.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Eva's Account, Chained Door, Strange Device, Guard Duty, Vent, Statue, Monokuma Tower**

 

Flint: When exactly did Drew go to the gardens?

Leo: We **always had two guards posted** , so I’d be hard for him to sneak by.

Eva: Could he have **_used the night as cover_**?

Joe: He’d have to get real close to place the detonator. We would have seen him.

Keaton: Then maybe there was something in the tower to **_conceal his identity_**.

Flint: Let's try considering everything that happened after he went inside.

Sue: He placed **the chain** , **the detonator** , and walked to the cabin, which was **set on fire.**

Keaton: It wouldn't take long to place the chain and detonator. Only **a few minutes.**

Flint: But what about the statue? And moving the body to the case?

Clair: Drew was... **the only one caught on camera entering the gardens and eastern cabin** last night.

Joe: So did Drew start the fire or was it the accomplice?

Eva: The statue could have been placed by either of them…

Keaton: There’s no way that Drew knew about the hole in the wall without being told…

Keaton: So the killer is one of the **_four people in the garden_**!

Flint: Didn’t we just say that we have alibis!

**We’re getting off topic...the others need to know when Drew entered the gardens.**

 

**Solution: Guard Duty --- > “always had two guards posted”**

 

Chance: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Chance: Well, there was one time when there was no one on lookout.

Leo: Really? When was that?

Chance: Flint, is it true that, at 11pm, you and Leo left your posts to wake up Joe and Sue?

Flint: Yeah, but...it couldn’t have been for more than ten minutes.

Chance: And that’s all the time Drew would have needed. If he knew where the hole was, placing the detonator and the chained lock on the door wouldn’t have taken more than a few minutes.

Sue: Right...and if the accomplice was keeping watch in the camera room, they could have given Mr. Shade a signal as soon as they left their posts.

Keaton: If he booked it, he would probably have some time left to get to the eastern cabin without being noticed.

Flint: Ok, so now it’s definitely looking like Drew had an accomplice. But, if Clair’s not going to talk, then I guess we’ll just have to figure this one out ourselves.

Clair: Well, actually…

Flint: What, do you actually have something to say about who did it?

Clair: Yeah, I do. You see, I think my last theory has a few holes in it, so I’ve been trying to come up with a new one.

**What is she planning?**

Clair: Now, I’m pretty sure that Drew’s accomplice was definitely from the gardens!

**What?! She has to know that's wrong. Perhaps she’s desperately hoping that her previous theory was wrong. She’ll cling onto anything to avoid indicting someone…**

Flint: Is this some kind of joke?! How many times do I have to say that we have alibis?!

Keaton: And how many times do we have to tell you, if the accomplice wasn’t in the garden, Drew wouldn’t know about the hole in the wall!

Eva: Not to mention that we were sleeping at the time due to being drugged.

Sue: But none of you can prove that you were sleeping the whole night. We can prove our whereabouts, however.

Leo: If the accomplice wasn’t in the gardens, how’d they get inside?

Joe: I don’t know about that…

Sue: Joe, the culprit wasn't one of the four in the garden.

Joe: I know, but...

Clair: No, there’s still a chance that the culprit was one of the four people in the garden! Everything points to them.

Chance: Everything except for the fact that they have alibis.

**She’s stalling...she knows the killer, but she’s hoping that we find something...anything to prove that she’s wrong…**

Clair: Chance...you...why are you doing this?

Chance: To find out the truth. Now then, Clair...are you prepared to debate me?

Clair: I...I am!

Monokuma: It’s finally time!

Joe: Monokuma? What are you saying?

Monokuma: You don’t know? We’re doing that again!

Leo: Urp...don’t tell me we’re doing _that_ again. Last time made me really queasy.

Joe: This is cool and all, but I wish it didn’t happen because we were all arguing.

Monokuma: Too bad, because it’s time for the debate!

**Our podiums rose high into the air, and I found myself right across from Clair.**

**I can’t fail! Everyone's lives depends on this!**

 

**Where was the killer?**

 

Team Killer came from the garden: Leo, Clair, Keaton, Eva

Team Killer did not come from the garden: Joe, Sue, Flint, Chance

 

**DEBATE SCRUM START!**

 

**Questions:**

 

Clair 1: How would the accomplice find out about the hole in the wall?

Leo: How could the culprit escape with the statue on top of the only exit?

Keaton: How do we know this wasn't a suicide?

Eva: How come they weren't caught on camera?

Clair 2: He drugged us with sleeping pills, so how could we have done it?

 

**Responses:**

 

Joe: The **statue** must have been placed after the murder.

Chance 1: We didn’t see him put in the **pills**. Someone could have faked being asleep.

Sue: The **cameras** don’t cover the entire area, so you could avoid them.

Chance 2: The accomplice could have seen the **hole** beforehand or on the camera.

Flint: If this was a **suicide** , Monokuma’s rule would be pointless.

 

**Solution**

**Clair 1 - Chance 2**

**Leo - Joe**

**Keaton - Flint**

**Eva - Sue**

**Clair 2 - Chance 1**

 

Chance/Sue/Flint/Joe: This is our answer!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Chance: As you can see, the culprit had to have been one of the people outside of the garden.

Eva: You really think one of us did it, Chance?

Chance: I do. And I’m not the only one who thinks that.

Keaton: Well, yeah, the people who were on your side think so too.

Chance: No, not just them. Clair, you know the truth as well, don’t you?

Clair: I...I don’t know.

Chance: Clair, you can’t afford to be like this! You need to expose the truth!

Clair: B-But...how do I know it’s the truth?! What if we made some kind of mistake?!

Chance: Clair, you know as well as I do that there’s only one person who could have done this crime. I know that it’s hard, but you have to do this.

Eva: Chance, I have to object to you forcing Clair to do this. I’m sure that you’ve already figured things out, so there’s no need to make Clair do something that makes her uncomfortable.

**Ignoring her, I continued trying to convince Clair.**

Chance: Clair, do you remember what I told you in the elevator?

 

[Flashback]

Chance: Clair.

Clair: Huh? Chance?

Chance: Right now, the needs of the many are more important than the needs of the few. It's either the blackened... or everyone else. Remember that.

Clair: Yeah. You're right.

[End Flashback]

 

Chance: You understand what I meant back there, right?

**She slowly nodded, staring right back at me.**

Clair: Yeah...I remember.

Chance: Then, you understand what I need you to do, ok? If not for your sake or mine...then for everyone else. For everyone that we wish to protect.

Clair: I...I understand.

Sue: Clair, if this is too hard-

Clair: No, I can do it. I...have to do this. I’m the only one who can. So that’s why…

*************************************************

Clair: Right here, right now, I’ll tell you all who the killer is.

**The killer wasn't one of the four people in the garden. The killer knew about the hole in the wall and the camera controls. The killer could have used the vent in the sick cabin. It’s up to me to solve this…**

**Because not even the killer can admit their crime…**

**No matter how much they want to…**

**Their actions all make sense to me now. The killer can only be…**

 

**SELECT SOMEONE!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chance to guess who the killer is, as they will be revealed next chapter!


	38. Chapter 4: An Eternal Hell, Class Trial Part 4

[Chance Clover Chosen]

 

Clair: No doubt about it!

 

**...Is this what you meant by the needs of the many, Chance? Was that what you thought when you killed Drew? When you asked me to solve this crime? All this time, you wanted to protect us as our leader, even if it meant your death.**

**I understand, Chance. I’ll do what you ask.**

Clair: Chance is the culprit.

**There's no turning back now...but I’ve already left my doubts behind.**

Eva: W-What did you say? I must have misheard you. I thought you-

Chance: Said that I’m the culprit?

Keaton: Hey...Chance...you're not really the culprit, are you? I mean, when could you have saw Drew with the weapons?

Chance: ...For the record, I had no idea Drew was concealing a bomb underneath his clothes. I'm sorry.

Keaton: What kind of answer is that, man?

Clair: He could have seen Drew with them as he was doing his nightly patrol. He entered Drew's cabin, and saw him with everything.

Joe: And that's when he became Drew's accomplice?!

Clair: That's right. Keep in mind that Chance also fits all the criteria.

Sue: He was outside the garden, unlike myself, Joe, Leo, and Mr. Hunter.

Keaton: Unlike me, he could fit through the vent.

Flint: And unlike Drew and Eva, he knew how the camera controls worked. But…you fit all of the criteria too, Clair.

Clair: No I don't, Flint. I didn't know about the hole in the wall.

Flint: Maybe you caught a glimpse of it on camera?

Clair: I didn't do this, Flint!

Flint: Well, one of you two have to have proof of your innocence, right?

**Now I'm on the chopping block again. Great. This is already hard enough as is.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Hose, Eva’s Account, Joe’s Account, Guard Duty, Terra’s Recording, Statue, Monokuma Tower**

 

Keaton: There are cameras **in front of each cabin.**

Sue: Also **at the entrance to the west gardens.**

Joe: And the **entrance to the east garden.**

Leo: And finally, at the **northern exit** leading to the cabin we slept at.

Flint: With those cameras, you could **see everything you needed to** , Clair.

Keaton: Even Drew **couldn't help but get caught once.**

Chance: Drew wasn't seen **going through the door to the eastern gardens.**

Sue: Then he must have used the underground passageway **behind the cabins.**

**Well, Chance and I know I'm innocent, at least. Now I just have to prove it...somehow.**

 

**Solution: behind the cabins --- > see everything you needed to**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: There's no way I would be able to see the underground passageway. It's not near any cameras.

Keaton: Yeah, we found all of the cameras on the first day, but we didn't find anything about that passage.

Sue: So, since the three of you weren't in the gardens when it was discovered, you couldn't have told Mr. Shade.

Clair: But Chance could. He's the only one who could.

Sue: The underground passage...now that I think about it, it's probably how Mr. Shade got to the other side of the garden without triggering the detonator.

Flint: Well Chance? What's your defense?

Chance: …

Eva: Chance, what are you doing?! You have to say something!

Chance: …

Joe: It can't really be Chance l, can it? I mean, he's out leader.

Leo: Y-Yeah. Why would he kill one of us?

Chance: Clair, it would seem that the others aren't convinced. Could you explain it to them?

Clair: I’ve made up my mind. I’ll try. So, what should I talk about next?

Chance: Don't ask me. You're in charge.

Clair: W-What?

 

Chance: No hesitation!

 

[Split Screen with Clair and Chance]

 

Chance: Clair...I’ve beaten you in a battle of wits before.

Clair: This time will be different. I know the truth.

Chance: Then what shall we discuss?

Clair: We’ll start with the basics. How you got in and out of the cabin.

Chance: Very well. Prepare yourself!

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

**Truth Blades: Vent, Underground Passage, Hose, Eva's Account, Terra’s Recording, Fire Escape Anchor, Monokuma Tower**

 

Chance: Remember, the **door was barred.**

Chance: Either by Drew or the culprit.

Chance: So, if I killed Drew…

Chance: ...then I **couldn’t get back in.**

**He knows this is hard...is that why he's trying to make the answer easy?**

 

**Solution: Vent  --- > couldn't get back in**

 

Clair: I’ll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: You obviously used the vent. That's how you would have gotten back inside.

Keaton: Yeah, that's how Clair was able to get out in the first place.

Eva: Well, yes, I’d be easy to go outside using the vent, but that's because we had a chair to boost Clair up.

Clair: I suppose that that vent was pretty high in the air.

Eva: But was there anything that could have been used to reach the vent? If it was high in the air, the culprit would need a way to reach it.

**I know that Chance did this. He's the only one who could have done this. So, there must have been some way to get back in the cabin. If I think about what was in the nearby area... I should be able to figure it out.**

 

**HANGMAN’S GAMBIT!**

**A L D E D R**

 

**Solution: Ladder**

 

Clair: I’ve got it!

 

Clair: There was a ladder near the vent. Chance could have climbed up that ladder, and then kicked it down after he reached the vent.

Chance: I suppose that the ladder could have been used to reach the vent.

Eva: Chance, what are you doing?! Why aren't you defending yourself!

Chance: I simply have no way to refute Clair’s logic.

Eva: Then...then I’ll refute her logic!

**Eva...she's been working with Chance this whole time. I been so focused on what I was feeling, I didn't consider anyone else's feelings…**

**But even so, I won't back down.**

Clair: Eva, I’ll admit that you're a lot smarter than me at this. But no matter how smart you are, you can't change the truth.

Eva: Why do you keep insisting that Chance is the culprit?! He's put his life on the line to protect us, and you’re saying he killed one of us?! That's completely illogical!

Clair: It's not like I enjoy doing this! It's just where the facts are pointing me!

Eva: But even you must admit that throughout this entire killing game, Chance has selflessly devoted himself towards ensuring our safety. So for him to just turn around and murder one of us is-

Chance: Eva.

**She paused, surprised by Chance interrupting her.**

Chance: Eva, don't let your emotions cloud your judgement. If you insist on defending me, then do it with facts.

Eva: I’m not letting my emotions get to me! In fact, I believe that Clair is missing something.

Clair: What would that be, Eva?

Eva: Perhaps Chance could have gotten in and out of the cabin, but how could he have gotten in the garden?!

**Right...the garden. I almost forgot that he’d need a way to get in there as well.**

Keaton: Yeah, it couldn’t have opened from his side.

Leo: Maybe it really was someone from the gardens then…

Clair: No, I’m certain that Chance is the killer.

**And now I have to prove it. Prove that he had a way of getting to the gardens.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Statue, Camera Footage, Underground Passage, Hose, Revolver, Oily Rags, Joe's Account**

 

Eva: If the culprit really was from the cabin, they would need a way into the gardens.

Joe: They **weren't caught on camera.**

Keaton: And Drew **chained the front entrance.**

Eva: And Drew **couldn't have opened up a way for the culprit**.

Leo: So, are you saying...that the culprit is one of the people in the gardens?

Eva: It's the only explanation that makes sense.

**Maybe Chance couldn't have entered the garden alone, but if he had Drew helping…**

 

**Solution: Underground Passage --- > couldn't have opened up a way for the culprit**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: While it's true that Chance couldn't enter the garden himself, remember that Drew was helping him.

Keaton: But how would that change anything?

Clair: Because the underground passage has an exit outside the garden. Now, it can only be opened from the inside, so if Drew, who was already in the garden, held it open…

Sue: I see. That would be how Mr. Clover would be able to get into the garden.

Flint: And getting out would be as simple as going through the underground passage again.

Eva: I see. Yes, I suppose that makes sense.

Flint: Well then, it looks like we’re all in agreement. Chance is the killer.

Joe: Chance, you're sure that you don't have anything to say in your defense?

Chance: No, I do not.

Flint: Then can't you confess?

Chance: Monokuma would kill me, and you wouldn't know if it was true or not. You said that a confession by itself isn't worth much, correct?

Flint: Then I guess there's nothing left to say then, is there?

Eva: Hold on! I refuse to let things end like this!

Flint: What is it now? Not even Chance is denying it.

Eva: I’m not an idiot. I know that Chance is the prime suspect for a reason. But I feel comfortable ending things here unless we know exactly what happened.

Leo: Now that I think about, we haven't really talked that much about what exactly happened in the garden last night.

Sue: Then why don't we start with the first fire?

Joe: Yeah, the eastern cabin was already gone when Sue set off the detonator.

Flint: Then, what caused the first fire?

Clair: That's what we need to find out!

**And I’ve got a feeling that Drew has something to do with this…**

 

**Make Your Argument**

**Truth Bullets: Hose, Statue, Oily Rags, Eva's Account, Terra’s Recording, Strange Device, Sprinkler System**

 

Chance: Drew was the only **one seen entering the cabin**.

Joe: He wasn't **carrying anything in his hand** , was he?

Chance: Not that I recall, no.

Sue: Perhaps he **hid something flammable under his clothes**.

Joe: Like the bomb, I suppose.

Leo: We don't know that for sure, though…

Leo: And even if he did bring something, it **probably burned to a crisp.**

**The fire may have burned down the cabin, but some evidence might still be around.**

 

**Solution: Oily Rags --- > probably burned to a crisp.**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Actually, Leo, there was something that survived the fire. In fact, I’m pretty sure it's what started it!

Leo: Really? What is it?

Clair: A bunch of oily rags.

Flint: Yeah, we found a pile of them in some open bin that had survived the fire.

Eva: Could Drew have brought it?

Joe: I remember giving Drew some rags and oil paints that I found in that cabin.

Keaton: Then he probably did bring them! But how did he start the fire?

Clair: What do you mean?

Keaton: Was there a match or something? Rags don't just catch on fire out of nowhere.

Flint: Tch...no, we didn't find anything like that?

Sue: A fire needs three things to start. Those are a fuel source, an oxidizing agent, and heat.

Joe: Oxidizing agent?

Sue: In this case, it would be the oxygen in the air.

Joe: Oh, ok. So...if the container was open, there'd be lots of air for the fire, right?

Sue: Yeah, that's it. Good job.

Flint: As for the fuel, that would be the oil.

Leo: But what about heat?

Keaton: That's why I was wondering if they had a match.

Eva: …

Chance: Eva, you have an explanation, don't you? You should speak up.

Eva: B-But Chance, this is making you look worse and worse.

Chance: Eva, as a leader, it's your responsibility to insure the safety of your classmates.

**The others remained silent as they continued speaking.**

Eva: But that's what I’m trying to do!

Chance: Eva...sometimes, I know that you won't be satisfied by anything but a perfect solution…

Eva: Yes! And we can work together to find that solution! We can all work together to solve this case.

Chance: ...That sounds wonderful, Eva. But unfortunately, it is also impossible.

Eva: Impossible…?

Chance: Sometimes, a perfect solution doesn't exist. Sometimes, there are no options that don't hurt someone. Take these trials. They happen because someone has died, and now, either the blackened, or seven innocent people will die.

Eva: And you want me to choose the option that kills less people.

Chance: Yes, I do.

Eva: There truly is no way to save everyone in this case, is there?

Chance: No, there is not.

Eva: …

Chance: Eva, do you remember what you promised. Back at the pool.

Eva: The pool...ah, yes, now I remember.

 

[Flashback]

Chance: They don’t deserve this, do they?

Eva: Of course not. I’ll get them out of here. Back to their families. And I’ll escape with them.

[Flashback End]

 

Chance: That was your promise, wasn't it? That you’d get the others out of here, yes?

Eva: Yes. And I still mean what I said there.

Chance: I’m glad. Because I still mean what I said as well. I promised that I would protect everyone here...even if it cost me my life.

Eva: Chance, did you…

Chance: Come on, Eva. Let us fulfill our promises together.

**Eva paused, closing her eyes before turning around and bringing her hand to her face.**

**She must not want us to see her cry…**

**She quickly turned back around, staring at Chance with a sad smile on her face.**

Eva: ...Of course. It's just that these last few days...and this trial...I'm afraid that I’ve been a tad off focus. I apologize.

 Chance: It's alright. Please, take your time.

Eva: I’m already prepared. Now Keaton, you said that the rags couldn't just catch on fire, but I think that's exactly what happened.

Keaton: Seriously? How?

Eva: Spontaneous combustion. Simply put, the rags were their own heat source.

 Flint: The rags caused the fire? How would it get hot enough?

Eva: When it was first used to clean the oil, it would have been wet. After some time, the rags would start to dry.

Clair: Oh! When something dries, it start making heat, right?

Sue: And since all the rags were together in a pile, the heat would be trapped between the rags, and the temperature would keep rising until…

Eva: It would combust.

Clair: Ok, so Drew definitely started the fire!

Joe: I don't mean to rag on you, Clair, but I don't see how this relates to Chance.

Clair: Well, while Drew was placing the rags, Chance could have shot him with the revolver through the window.

Chance: Are you quite sure about that?

Clair: What do you mean?

Chance: You are assuming that the gunshot took Drew's life, but couldn't it have been the fire.

Leo: Then why would someone shoot him if he was dead.

Chance: Perhaps it was done to obscure the cause of death.

Flint: Are you saying that that's what happened?

Chance: I’m not saying anything. But none of us want any room for doubt before coming to a vote.

Keaton: Hey, Eva, do you know if the gunshot killed him?

Eva: If I had more time, I could have, but the culprit ensured that I wouldn't.

Clair: Then let's think this through for a moment!

**I know that Chance is the killer, and had access to a gun. But...how would have been able to use a fire he didn't start to kill someone?**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Oily Rags, Revolver, Hose, Monokuma Tower, Sleeping Pills, Strange Device, Vent**

Flint: We know that **Drew started the fire**.

Leo: So, how could Chance kill him with the fire?

Sue: It would be possible if he did something **to strengthen the fire.**

Flint: So maybe he **_threw in some wood._**

Sue: Was there **_more oil or gas in the area?_**

Leo: Maybe there **_was another bomb?_**

Keaton: Ah, hell, I don't know...what if **_they used water?_**

**I need to think carefully about the fire itself, as well as everything that was in the area.**

 

**Solution: Hose --- > _they used water_**

 

Clair: I agree with that!

 

**CONSENT**

 

Clair: Keaton’s right! Chance could have used water from the hose to enhance the fire!

Leo: H-Huh? Clair, what are you talking about? Wouldn't water put out the fire?

Clair: Normally, yes. But this wasn't an ordinary fire. This was an oil fire.

Keaton: Yeah, you're not supposed to use water on those types of fires. I cooked a lot back home, so I picked up on a few things.

Joe: So, if water was used, what would happen?

Clair: Sue and Eva told me about that a few days ago.

 

[Flashback]

Eva: A lot of kitchen fires involve grease and oil. Oil is less dense than water, so it floats to the top, thus causing the fire to shoot upwards. Meanwhile, the water sinks to the bottom, and due to the intense heat, becomes steam.

Sue: While the initial flame might get put out, the rising flame could catch the ceiling or walls on fire.

[End Flashback]

 

Leo: Oh, so if the fire started outside, it could have been put out with water.

Flint: But since it started indoors, the fire exploded out towards the walls and ceiling of the wooden cabin…

Clair: And the victim as well. Before he knew it, Drew's body would have been covered in flaming oil.

Sue: What a horrible way to die…

Clair: Finally, that hose is really powerful. It would have easily shattered the window to reach the fire inside.

Keaton: So even if Drew started the fire, it would have been what Chance did made the fire get on him.

Flint: Well there you go. It doesn't matter whether or not it was the fire or the hose that did him in. Chance would have had a way to deliver the final blow.

Eva: But even so, there's still one more question I have.

Flint: Oh, here we go.

Eva: Quiet. In case you haven't realized, your life is on the line, so pay attention.

Clair: What were you wondering about, Eva?

Eva: I want to know how Drew got out of the cabin. If he was simply left in there, his burns would have been significantly worse than they were.

Sue: So, you’re saying that there was some way to pull the victim out of the fire?

Eva: There would have to be, if the crime happened as Clair described.

Flint: Hmm...I guess that Chance would have had multiple opportunities to fire his gun at Drew, but he did it in the cabin. He probably had a way of quickly retrieving the body.

Chance: Well, Clair? Was there a way?

**Some way to quickly retrieve the body from outside...yeah, there would be something like that, wouldn't there? Now I just need to show the others.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Eva's Account, Terra’s Recording, Hose, Statue, Fire Escape Anchor, Revolver, Vent**

 

Flint: Chance needed a way to move Drew’s body.

Leo: I **don't think** anything could be used.

Joe: If it wasn't seen by the camera, then he must have brought him out **through the window.**

Leo: Wouldn't he be covered in cuts?

Sue: He had already partially broken the window with the hose.

Keaton: He could have used broken the rest with the case or something.

Eva: But how could have retrieved the body?

Flint: It couldn't have been with his hands, because he'd **burn himself on Drew's body.**

**It's time to finally put this case to rest. Time for the final piece to this puzzle.**

 

**Solution: Fire Escape Anchor --- > don't think anything could be used.**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: There was a way to drag Drew out of there without getting caught on camera. They used the fire escape anchor.

Leo: A fire escape anchor?

Sue: It's used to escape burning buildings. One part is a clip that you attach to your waist, and the other part is a hook you attach to a windowsill. Then you slowly make your way down to ground level.

Clair: But while the clip was attached to Drew, the culprit didn't attach the hook to the windowsill. Instead, they had it with them, and pulled at the rope to drag Drew outside the cabin through the broken window.

Keaton: I guess then he waited until the flames died down, shot Drew, and carefully placed him in the case.

Flint: Drew didn't have it on when he entered, though.

Clair: Oh...right.

**Ugh... I'm still new at this. That was a bad mistake, but maybe I can recover.**

Clair: Well...maybe the window was broken right after Drew entered the cabin, and Chance tossed him the clip part to attach to himself.

Sue: So, it wasn't the hose that broke it after all, although I suppose it could have been used to wash away the stray pieces of glass.

**I guess I was too quick to assume the hose was used while the window was intact.**

Joe: Washing the glass away would stop Drew from getting covered in cuts. But why was Drew wearing that thing in the first place?

Sue: Perhaps he wasn't aware of how strong the fire would be, so he wanted some extra protection.

Joe: Yeah. That might just be it.

Clair: Did that answer your question, Eva?

Eva: Yes, it did. Thank you. I suppose this is it, then.

Chance: …

**Normally, this would be the part where the culprit starts panicking and we do one final one on one battle or something. But even now, Chance refused to speak a word in his defense.**

Monokuma: Ugh...this is no fun at all. Beg, scream, fight, I don't care, just do something!

Chance: If this is the consensus that everyone has come to, then I will not fight it. But…

Clair: But…?

Chance: I hate to make you do this, but could you give a summary of everything that's happened, Clair?

**A summary...then I suppose we're skipping straight to that.**

Clair. Of course I will.

**This is the final part...let's finally wrap things up.**

 

Clair: Here's everything that happened in this case!

 

Clair: A few days ago, Monokuma gave us a motive. After infecting half of us with an illness, he set up a tower, and whoever climbed to the top would have their illness cured, and have access to tons of weapons! The person who had climbed up the tower was none other than the victim, Drew Shade.

 

Clair: First, he climbed into Eva's cabin using a broken window, and snatched her fingerprinting kit. Then, he climbed all the way to the top of the tower, but not without injuring himself on some saw blades. After reaching the top, he used the fingerprinting kit to find which gun that Sue had touched, as he planned to use it to frame her.

 

Clair: Then, Drew grabbed lots of weapons from the tower, and prepared a plan to murder. One thing he didn't expect, however, is someone catching him in the act of planning. The culprit had made it a routine to patrol the area every night, which is how they caught Drew planning a murder.

 

Clair: However, the two of them teamed up, and devised a plan together. The culprit walked into the cabin we were staying at, and Drew came a bit later. Drew spiked our medicine with a sleeping drug, causing myself, Keaton, and Eva to pass out. While the culprit also drank it, their drink wasn't spiked, and they only pretended to fall asleep.

 

Clair: Now, Drew and the culprit put their plan into action. The culprit went to the camera room, and stayed there until the path to the garden was clear. They then signaled Drew, who ran to the garden as fast as he could. Because the culprit messed with the time, however, the time stamp said he entered the gardens at 11:00am yesterday, instead of 11:00pm last night.

 

Clair: Drew had lots of supplies on him, such as a bomb and oily towels under his clothes. He also had a chain, which we wrapped around the garden door so that no one could enter or exit from there. He also had a detonator, which he attached to a rope and gently lowered it into the eastern gardens from a hole in the wall of the western gardens. He did this to avoid getting caught placing it on camera. Finally, he used the underground passageway that the culprit told him about to move into position.

 

Clair: Meanwhile, the culprit, after barring the door to the main cabin, had walked near Monokuma Tower, where another entrance to the underground passageway was. Normally, this particular entrance can only be entered from the inside, but Drew was there, so he opened it up for the culprit. Then, the two of them made their way to the eastern gardens, but not before Drew stealthy placed a note for the others to find.

 

Clair: It was at the eastern gardens that they started the final steps of their plan. Drew walked into the eastern cabin and placed the detonator bomb and the oily rags. The culprit then broken the window and handed him a clip to attach to himself in case he needed to be needed to be quickly pulled out. He was attempting to start a fire, and possibly throw someone in there, but at soon as the fire started, the culprit turned on Drew.

 

Clair: They aimed a nearby hose at the fire, and the high pressure from the water shattered the window and hit the fire. Since this was an a oil fire, instead of immediately putting it out, it only made the fire explode outwards, where it caught on the walls, the ceiling...and the victim.

 

 Clair: The culprit washed away the pieces of glass, and dragged the culprit through the broken window. As the flames died down, the culprit pulled out the gun that had been touched by Sue, shot Drew in the head, and carefully stuffed his body in a case and locked it. Perhaps...they were hoping that we’d never see what was inside. What they didn't know, however, was that Drew still had a bomb attached to him, a last ditch effort to murder that nearly succeeded.

 

Clair: After that, the culprit escaped the eastern gardens via the underground passageway, winding up back near Monokuma Tower. There, he placed a statue on top of the entrance, blocking off the final garden exit. He then made his way back to the cabin the rest of us were passed out in.

 

Clair: The door still barred, the culprit needed a way back inside, so they used a nearby ladder to reach a vent leading inside. They then kicked down the ladder, hoping it would throw us off their trail. They entered the building, switched the time back to normal in the camera room, and silently made their way back to the table we were passed out at, where they laid their head, hoping to convince us that they were sleeping the whole time.

 

Clair:  The killer was incredibly crafty, using every part of the area to their advantage. But in a way, that cleverness was also their downfall. Only one person would have all the knowledge, ability, and time to commit this crime…

 

Clair: And that person is Chance Clover, the Ultimate Lucky Student. To save everyone...I have to expose the truth about your crimes. About how you murdered Drew Shade.

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: That's it...it's over. How was that?

Chance: …That was wonderful, Clair. Thank you.

Eva: Chance...why? I want to know why you did this.

Chance: Before I answer that, we need to make one thing clear.

Flint: What is there left to say?

Chance: I’m talking about Terra, and the circumstances surrounding her death.

Joe: Her...death. I...didn’t see her around, but…

Leo: S-She’s dead? How?!

Eva: Monokuma killed her…

Sue: No...it couldn’t be because…

Chance: Sue? Is something wrong?

Sue: It’s...nothing.

Chance: The odd thing...was that this Terra was an A.I. The real one died long ago.

Flint: An A.I. that advanced?!

Chance: Yes. Now, Monokuma, what time did you kill her?

Monokuma: Well, if it’ll finally get you to talk, I’ll answer. It was around 8:30pm. She was meddling far too much.

Sue: M-Meddling...

Chance: Strange. Someone saw her later than that.

**That’s right. The evidence that show who saw her is…**

 

**Solution: Eva’s Account**

 

Clair: I’ve got it!

 

Clair: Eva, you saw her later than that, right?

Eva: Yes, a few minutes before the nighttime announcement, in fact. And she was heading to your room, Clair.

Chance: So now, we need to figure out what was happening during that period of time.

Flint: Why are you dragging this out? We’ve already determined that you’re the culprit!

Chance: I know. I’m not defending myself. However, I feel that this is very important.

**What was Terra doing during at 8:30pm and 10:00pm? I think I have evidence that proves it. It has to be…**

 

**Solution: Terra’s Recording**

 

Clair: I’ve got it!

 

Clair: Terra was recording herself working on her laptop.

Chance: I see.

Keaton: Hold on! If she died at 8:30, how could she show up later?!

Sue: It is video evidence, but…

Leo: Don’t tell me someone altered the time on the phone, too.

Chance: No, I don’t think that’s it. The Terra in the video was wearing different clothing, after all.

Joe: Then what, are there two Terra’s or something? Like, a body double.

Flint: Don’t be an idiot. How can there be tw-

Chance: Yes, something like that.

Flint: What?! Two Terras?

Eva: I know one was an A.I., but the real Terra has been dead for years.

Sue: Is this...is this my fault…

Leo: How can there be two Terras, Chance?

**Ignoring the others, Chance turned straight towards me and tossed a badge in my direction.**

Chance: You need something that belonged to them, right? Take that.

Keaton: Wait...that badge...Chance, are you saying that Terra own that before she died.

Chance: Oh, right, the story I told you. You remembered?

Keaton: But...how, I mean, you...what the hell is going on!

Chance: I assure you, I’ll answer all your questions later. But for now, before my execution, I have one final request.

Clair: A...final request? What would that be?

Chance: I want you to use your powers...and channel Terra’s spirit.

 

 


	39. Chapter 4: An Eternal Hell, Class Trial Part 5

Clair: Y-You...what?

Chance: I want you to channel Terra’s spirit, Clair.

Flint: Channeling spirits? Hang on, don't tell me you think that the second Terra…

Clair: ...Was me? No way, that's impossible. I couldn't have channeled her spirit.

Chance: And why is that?

Clair: You know why! I can't channel my fellow classmates, so how could I channel anyone else. Monokuma must have done something, or maybe my powers are getting weaker, or-

Chance: Stop making excuses!

Clair: What do you mean?! Every other time I’ve tried to channel someone here I’ve failed.

Chance: Clair, the fact remains that Terra was seen, in your clothes, going to your room after she died. How do you explain this?

Clair: I don't know, ok. But it can't be spirit channeling.

**Chance paused, thinking over what to say next.**

Chance: Consider this. Right now, we aren't in Monokuma’s kingdom, nor is Terra a student. If Monokuma did mess with your powers in some fashion, I doubt that any restrictions would apply here.

**Maybe...I'm still not sure. I suppose...it is his last request, so I could at least try.**

Clair: Ok Chance, you win. I still don't think it’ll work, but I’ll try.

Chance: That's all I ask. Know that I won't think any less of you should it fail.

Clair: Thanks. And you said this badge belonged to her?

Chance: Correct.

Keaton: Hey, I thought you said that was yours, Chance!

**Chance pulled out an identical badge from his pocket.**

Chance: I have them both. Terra gave hers to me shortly before her death. Now Clair, if you would?

Monokuma: Hold on! I haven't approved this! What kind of crazy kangaroo court would involve spirit mediums and channeling the dead anyway?!

Sue: Well, I recall this one lawyer who-

Monokuma: I don't care! I refuse!

Chance: Come now, don't you want to hear what she has to say? I may not know who you are, but you know as well as I do what happened that day. So, why don't we ask Terra about it?

**That day...is he talking about yesterday, the massacre, or something else…**

Monokuma: Hmm…

Sue: Personally, I think the dead could offer a unique perspective on the matter.

Monokuma: You don't even know what we're talking about...but fine, whatever. I’d be lying if I said I wasn't a little curious about what she has to say.

Chance: Then you’ll allow it?

Monokuma: As long as she says what she was doing, and doesn't give to many details on...that day, then fine.

Chance: Well, you have Monokuma’s approval, Clair.

Clair: Ok...here goes!

**I closed my eyes and began to concentrate.**

Clair: Oh, spirit of Terra Pist, who resides in the afterlife. Return to the world of the living!

**I...I can feel it! I can feel Terra’s spirit!**

**I felt her spirit inside of me, and slowly, my body began to physically change into hers.**

**Finally, I began to lose consciousness…**

**********************************

Terra: …Huh?

**Ah...she's here.**

Chance: Terra...

Eva: Inconceivable! Everything except for her hair and clothes have changed.

Keaton: So, that's really Terra?

Leo: It's a g-g-ghost. Are we sure everything is going to be ok?

**Her eyes moved around the area** , **before they stopped on me.**

Terra: Ian? That isn't you, is it?

Eva: Ian? Chance, what's she talking about?

Chance: ...It's been a long time, Terra.

Terra: So it is you! Ah, but you look so much younger! What's going on?

Chance: Right now, Clair is channeling your spirit. You remember Clair, yes?

Terra: Yes, I talked to her plenty of times.

Sue: Really, you have?

Terra: Hmm? Oh, you all must be her classmates! Hello!

Leo: Um...h-hi.

Terra: Oh, Leo! It's good to see you! How's your mother doing?

Joe: Leo’s mom? Like...his real mom or a foster mother?

Sue: Joe, please, be respectful.

Leo: It's ok. She's talking about my current foster mother. As for how she's doing…

**Tears started to well up in Leo’s eyes.**

Terra: Oh my goddess, I’m so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you.

**She cast a sympathetic look at Leo, who eventually got over his shyness and looked her in the eyes.**

Leo: I-I’ll be ok. And...I'm sorry for being afraid of you at first. I’ve never seen anything like this before. Y-You said that you talked to Clair before.

**He's quick to change the subject. Not that I can blame him, since it's about his mother…**

**But then...did Monokuma tell the people in the gardens the same story he told us?**

**I scribbled a note to myself, and put it in my pocket.**

Terra: We’ve talked plenty of times in her mind. As a spirit, I’ve contacted her in her sleep. But she's probably forgotten most of them.

Joe: So, were you the one who's been sending us information, or was that the robot you?

Leo: Does she even know that she has a robot version?

Terra: Yeah, Resse told me. She built the thing shortly before I died. I know what it's capable of doing, so while I told Clair that I would help you guys, it's definitely my robot self that did most of the work.

**I suppose trying to explain that a robot version of yourself would help restore lost memories would seem a bit farfetched...**

Terra: Um...perhaps I’m misremembering, but...weren't there more of you?

Keaton: There were, but…

**It took only a moment for Terra to understand.**

Terra: Oh...Oh God, I...that's horrible. To lose eight of your classmates like that...if you need someone to talk to, then-

Monokuma: Sorry, but we don't have that kind of time! You're going to be answering some of our questions, got it.

Terra: You…

**Terra glared at Monokuma, a look of disgust on her face.**

Flint: Well, in that case, I have a question.

Terra: Oh, of course. Anything to help.

Flint: You mentioned that we’ve lost eight of our classmates. But I only remember seven. Paige, Ace, Miles, Karen, Maple, Mary, and Drew. Who am I missing?

Terra: Aren't you forgetting Robin? Yes, I’m sure you forgot her.

**I heard a small gasp, and sure enough, when I turned, I saw Sue with her hand covering her mouth.**

Flint: Say, about this Robin, she wouldn't happen to be a thief by the name of The Masked Crow, would she?

Chance: Flint, that's enough!

Flint: Oh, did I happen to discover the truth?

Terra: I suppose that, even if you didn't know before, that you have a right to know. Robin Yu is The Masked Crow, and also the Ultimate Thief, your classmate.

Sue: No...no, that's no possible!

Monokuma: Of course it is! Just ask Clair or clown boy over there!

Sue: Joe...you knew?!

Joe: N-No, of course not! You can't trust Monokuma, you know!

Sue: ...I can tell when you’re lying, Joe. I'm not stupid.

Joe: What, no, t-that's...well, ok, it's true. I knew she was dead.

Sue: Then why didn't you tell me?!

Joe: I...I didn't want you feel bad, so I…

Sue: I...I can't believe this. My only sister is…

Monokuma: I feel like now would be a good time to mention that you’re not allowed to tell them anything important that pertains to them. I’ll allow you talking about Robin since some people already knew about it, and it's not that important, but watch it.

Terra: What are you going to do, kill me again? Doesn't work like that, I’m afraid.

Monokuma: Well, I have an entire room of brats to punish!

Chance: That's against the rules, Monokuma!

Monokuma: Oh no, I wouldn't directly harm a student directly, but it would be a shame if, say, I ran out of food and water to give them…

Terra: Why? Why would you put these children through this?

Monokuma: You of all people should know! How can you be so nice to them?! Help them, even?!

Terra: Because I don't feel like they have done anything wrong. I think that they're victims as well.

Monokuma: How boring. You're way too soft.

Terra: Maybe, but at least I am at peace, which is more than I can say for you.

Monokuma: Well maybe a punishment or two will help me feel better! But before that, I want to know what the heck you did on that stupid laptop of yours!

Terra: Well, my robot self was working on that laptop, but you destroyed it before it finished doing what it was doing, so I had to step up.

Keaton: Is that when you...took over Clair’s body?

Terra: Yes, that's right. I even used a phone to record myself working on the laptop, just in case anyone found Clair missing and wondered where she was during that time.

Monokuma: It makes sense that the robot you knew about it, but how did you know how to mess with my stuff?!

Terra: Because I’ve been here before while I was still alive. I remember Terra telling me about the password and settings I could mess with. This place was originally for rehabilitating those affected by The Tragedy.

Eva: What sort of settings, exactly? What did you mess with?

Terra: I was only able to mess with one thing, but it was really something.

Monokuma: And unless you want all these brats to die, you're not going to mention a thing about it!

Eva: Fine. If we can't ask that, then how come Clair’s channeling is working now when it didn't before?

Terra: That's-

Monokuma: Not something you should be sharing.

Terra: Well, someone's certainly paranoid about their plan going wrong.

Monokuma: Phuhuhu...I can't have them learn everything at once. It’d be boring if that were the case.

Flint: Then is there anything that you actually can tell us?

Terra: Well…

**Terra mulled over it for a few moments before coming up with something.**

Terra: I've heard a few things while talking to Clair. Something about cycles, and that this may be the final one.

Leo: Cycles? What does that mean?

Monokuma: Who cares! This game of twenty questions is starting to wear on my nerves. I want an execution and I want one now!

Eva: Before we get to that, I want to ask you something, Chance.

Chance: You want to know why I killed Drew, correct?

Terra: W-What?!

Eva: Not just that. I want to know who you really are.

Joe: What are you talking about, Eva?

Eva: I mean that there is no Chance Clover, is there?

Chance: ...You are correct. My true name is Ian Cognito, a member of Fate Foundation.

Keaton: So, that would explain how you know Terra, huh?

Flint: Hold on! The picture we saw of Ian Cognito before made him look much older!

Chance: Indeed. That picture is a little outdated, though. I'm actually in my thirties right now.

Flint: But you look the exact same age as us!

Chance: The mastermind has plenty of powers at his disposal. Now, as a member of the Fate Foundation, I wish to offer you all my sincerest apologies.

Joe: Why are you apologizing?

Chance: Because I failed to protect you all. No matter how hard I tried, I could not prevent the killings from happening. I hope that you can forgive me for my repeated failures. I suppose it's second nature to me at this point.

Terra: Ian, what are you talking about?!

Chance: When the school was attacked...I wasn't there to protect you. I wasn't strong enough.

Terra: But-

Chance: And when Reese was accused of being behind the massacre, I couldn't find out the true culprit. I wasn't smart enough.

Terra: N-No...

Chance: And Dilan...when he was at his lowest point, after your death as well as Reese’s. I wasn't able help him out of his depression. I wasn't empathetic enough.

Terra: So, Reese really is dead, then. I don't remember life in the afterlife, or even if there is one, so I wouldn't know.

**A side effect of the channeling, I suppose.**

Chance: Yes, she is. To this day, I believe that she's innocent, but I can't prove it.

Terra: Chance, you need to stop blaming yourself for things that are out of your control. None of those incidents are your fault.

Chance: But these kids wouldn't be here right now if those incidents hadn't occurred. I tried to lead them as best as I could, but not only was I unable to stop the killing game, but I became a blackened myself.

Flint: What made you kill Drew anyway?

Chance: When I encountered Drew in his cabin during my patrol, I saw him with all the things he has gotten from the tower.

Flint: So why not kill him there if you were going to kill him?

Chance: I did not wish to kill him initially. However, Drew was...not himself. He was unable to be reasoned with.

Eva: What do you mean?

Chance: Drew was...completely consumed by despair.

 

[Flashback]

Chance: Drew, what are you doing?!

Drew: Oh, it's you. I forgot about your patrol.

Chance: What are you doing with those weapons?

Drew: Obviously, I’m going to commit murder.

Chance: I won't allow it! Drew, you cannot give in to Monokuma. We will find a way out of here together, so just put the weapons ba-

Drew: Please, who cares about the current mastermind? I don't even care about getting out of here.

Chance: Then why on Earth are you trying to murder someone?

Drew: Because...I’ll do anything to spread despair.

Chance: W-What?!

Drew: You guys have all gotten so close to one another. It makes me sick. Imagine the despair if one of you were to die this late into the killing game. Besides, I’ve been running a bit low on pink paint, so...

Chance: You’ve gone mad…

Drew: Really?! You think so?! Well, personally, I’ve been feeling great ever since I left that tower!

Chance: I won't let you do this!

Drew: But can you really keep an eye on me 24/7? I doubt it. You’ve failed plenty of times before, and you're bound to fail again.

Chance: …

Drew: Tell you what, since you already found me out, you can tag along during my murder.

Chance: And what about the trial? Are you really going to throw your life away?

Drew: You already found me out, so it doesn't matter. And I already told you, I’ll do anything to spread despair.

[End Flashback]

 

Chance: So, seeing that talking him out of it wasn't an option, and fighting him would in his cabin would be unwise because of his gun, I said that I would assist him.

Joe: But you helped him with his plan, didn't you?

Chance: I tried to earn his trust. I told him I could mess with the camera timestamp and that we’d meet in the eastern gardens. I wanted to get him as far away from the rest of you as possible.

Eva: And that's when you killed him, yes?

Chance: True, but...after he entered the cabin, and I handed him the other end of the fire escape anchor, he said something strange.

Keaton: Sounds like he's been saying a lot of strange things.

Chance: But, at the time, he seemed to know that I was planning to kill him.

 

[Flashback]

Chance: Here, attach this clip to yourself, just in case.

Drew: Heh...this is a pretty convoluted plan to kill someone, you know? And since you made sure you're holding the gun, your victim can't even resist.

Chance: ...That just makes it harder to figure out.

Drew: Right, of course. Either way, I’m willing to die if it brings despair, and you’re willing to die if the others are safe. I guess we both win in this case, huh?

Chance: …

Drew: Whenever you're ready.

[End Flashback]

 

Chance: Those were the final words he said. He closed his eyes, and waited for me to kill him. And kill him I did. I tried to arrange the evidence and come up with a plan that pointed towards myself being the killer, in the case that a confession would not be enough to prove my guilt. This is also why I assisted Clair throughout the investigation.

**And considering Monokuma’s new rule, it seems that was for the best.**

Eva: I...I see. So that's why...you didn't want the rest of us to get involved or in danger.

Chance: Yes. That is correct. Even so, I could not stop the killing game. I have failed you all.

Eva: That's enough!

**Eva raised her voice, startling the others around us.**

Eva: I don't mind that you're apologizing to us, but to call yourself a failure would be spitting on the face of everything you've done for us.

Chance: But if wasn't enough-

Eva: But imagine how bad things would have been had you not been there! Right from the beginning, you took on the role as our leader and calmed everyone down and established order.

Keaton: Yeah, I still remember when you kicked my ass the first day here. I kinda needed that.

Chance: But I couldn't prevent a murder…

Eva: But because you insisted on having the boys and girls have separate sleepovers, most of us had alibis for the trial.

Joe: And the cameras you set up at the castle helped us catch the second blackened!

Flint: ...I guess you helped a little during the third trial as well. You did find out the true cause of Mary's death, after all.

Eva: You were always there to help us, to talk to us, and to teach us, just as a leader should. I feel like meeting you has made me a better, smarter person, far more suited for the role of leadership. So thank you for everything you've done for me.

Chance: I...see.

**For a moment, I was completely speechless. Had I really had such an effect on everyone?**

Terra: Well, it looks like you're worth more than you think, Ian.

Chance: Terra...since I may not get another chance, I want to confess something to you.

Terra: Confess what?

Chance: I...wanted to say...well...

Terra: Yes?

**Why am I hesitating now of all times?!**

Chance: I’m sorry. It’s just that, well...all I wanted to say is that...I lo-

Terra: Shh, it's ok Chance. I...feel the same.

Chance: Then...you know about how I feel.

Terra: I am a therapist. I’d say I’m pretty good at picking up on these things.

Chance: I suppose so. I’ll be with you soon, Terra.

Terra: Then I’ll wait for you.

**Despite everything, Terra and the others still care…**

**I never thought those kids would be the ones cheering me up.**

**Maybe...things won't turn out so bad this time.**

Monokuma: Well then? Are you two of you quite finished? We still have an execution to get through.

Chance: I haven't forgotten. Let's get this over with.

**Before I went, however, I heard a noise coming from Terra.**

Chance: What's going on?

Terra: It looks like Clair’s taking control again.

**Terra turned to face the rest of the students.**

Terra: I know that I can't tell you guys much, but one thing you guys absolutely have to know is that none of you have done anything wrong. You're all wonderful and gifted children, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

**Slowly, Clair took over, and as Terra’s spirit left, Clair’s body once again took her own physical form.**

Clair: So...I lost consciousness for a while there, so I assume everything went ok.

Chance: It did, but why did you take back control now.

Clair: I’ve already witnessed the death of someone close to me. I don't want anyone else to go through that if I can help it.

**I see. So she didn't want Terra to see me die.**

Chance: Thank you for that...and I’m sorry for everything I've put you through.

Clair: It's ok. I understand why you made me help during this trial.

Chance: Alright. Eva, can I trust you to fill Clair in on what she missed?

Eva: Of course. I’ll be sure to tell her about everything.

Chance: As your leader, I have one final order. Live. Defeat the mastermind and get out of here together. It is regrettable that you all have been affected by the sins of the generation before you. But I know that you all are capable of rising above the obstacles placed before you. And that is why I, as a member of the Fate Foundation, am proud to leave the fate of the world in your capable hands. Will you accept this responsibility?

*************************************

Clair: We will. Without a doubt!

Eva: I will defeat the mastermind and end this killing game. That is my promise!

Keaton: Trust me, I’m not going down without a fight!

Joe: As long as we work together, hope will win in the end.

Leo: I...I don't want any more innocent people to suffer because of despair.

**Sue and Flint, however, didn't say a word. However, Chance still smiled when he saw our determined expressions.**

Chance: Good. Now, one more thing.

**Chance gently tossed his badge in my direction. I caught it and looked at it briefly before pocketing it.**

Chance: I know that you already have a good luck charm, but perhaps you could keep it as a memento?

**As Chance walked past me, he also slipped a note into my pocket and I whispered to me.**

Chance: Don't read that note until the last day.

**The last day? What does he mean?**

Chance: Well Monokuma, I’m ready.

Monokuma: Well, it's about time! Now I might regret asking this, but do you have any last words.

Chance: Just one question.

Monokuma: Then make it quick!

Chance: That rule you made...it was made after I killed Drew, and you probably knew that I was going to confess…

Monokuma: Yeah, so what?

Chance: Did you make that rule to protect me?

Monokuma: Huh?!

**There was a brief pause, as Monokuma looked like he had been taken completely off guard. Eventually, he regained his composure and responded.**

Monokuma: Me, try and save you?! Phuhuhuhu! T-That’s the stupidest thing I've heard today! I was just trying to make things more interesting, that's all.

Chance: I see. Then I suppose there's nothing more to be said.

Monokuma: Nope! So let's finally get this show on the road.

Chance: …

Monokuma: I've prepared a very special punishment for Chance Clover...or, should I say, Ian Cognito!

Chance: Good luck, everyone. I know that you can beat this killing game.

Monokuma: Let's give it everything we’ve got! It's…PUNISHMENT TIME!

 

**GAME OVER**

**Chance Clover has been found guilty**

**Commencing Execution**

**A Game of Chance**

 

**Chance was in a dark room, incapable of seeing anything. But soon enough, flashing lights illuminated the room, and a spotlight shone on Chance, showing his arms and legs had been tied to a huge, green dart board, a clover barely seeable under his body.**

 

**Then, a spotlight shined in front of him, where Monokuma stood, a turret-like machine in front of him. Monokuma pressed a button on the machine, and a single dart shot out, just missed Chance’s leg.**

 

**Slowly, the dart board began to turn as Monokuma shot out more and more darts. I noticed that every dart had Monokuma’s face on the flight. It wasn't long before one of them struck Chance, grazing his cheek. And from there, the wheel started turning faster and faster, while Monokuma started shooting darts at a rapid pace. The board started spinning so fast that Chance’s body was just a blur, the only indication that the darts were still hitting were the growing number of blood spatters on the floor.**

 

**Finally, Monokuma ran out of darts, and the board slowly came to a halt. The once green board was now a bright pink. And every inch of Chance’s lifeless body was covered darts. One by one, the lights began to turn off, until the only light still on was the spotlight shining on Chance.**

 

**Then, the board, with Chance still attached, started to fall to the floor. With a loud slam, it, and Chance, fell into a pool of his own blood.**

 

**And the final light went out…**

 

Monokuma: Welp, show’s over. Now go on, get out.

**He doesn't sound as happy as I thought he'd be.**

Flint: Hold it, Monokuma. Didn't you say that you’d delete that rule that you made earlier today?

Monokuma: Huh? D-Did I say that?

Flint: Yes, you did.

Monokuma: Well, um...you see...I can't actually delete rules.

Flint: Then why did you say that you would?!

Monokuma: I didn't think you brats would make it this far, ok?!

Joe: Don't tell me you're getting desperate?

Keaton: Looks like you're not as tough as you say you are.

Clair: That's right! We're not going to let you get the better of us any longer, Monokuma! We're going after you now!

Monokuma: Grr...I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you! I still have the upper hand! Both the traitor and the mastermind are still among you!

**They're still around?! That means...besides myself, there are only four other people I can trust at most.**

Flint: Well, if that's everything, I think I’ll be taking off.

Leo: Yes, we should probably get some rest. This trial’s been really draining.

Joe: Um, hey, Sue, would you like me to walk you back to your room?

Sue: ...No thank you. I just want to be alone right now.

Joe: O-Oh, well, that’s fine to. I’ll see you tomorrow then.

**Sue went into the elevator without answering, with Joe, Leo, and Flint quickly following.**

Keaton: Man, why does everything have to be so damn complicated?

Clair: What do you mean?

Keaton: Like how the hell Chance or Ian or whoever looked just as old as us when he’s supposed to be in his thirties. And why was Drew acting the way he was. I swear, nothings made any sense in this killing game.

**Oh, so Chance told them about his real age and age.**

Clair: I’m sure we’ll figure things out eventually.

Keaton: I hope so. The elevator’s about to go up. You coming?

Clair: Just give me a few minutes.

**As Keaton went into the elevator with the others, I noticed Eva staring off into space, her back towards me.**

Clair: Eva?

Eva: ...Are the others gone?

Clair: Yeah, they are. Are you ok?

Eva: I’m fine. I was just thinking.

Clair: About what?

Eva: Just what we’re going to do from now on. Now that Chance and Karin are gone, I...well, it’s up to me to make sure everyone stays safe.

**I guess**

Clair: I do anything I can to help! The mastermind won’t know what hit them!

Eva: Thank you. And you don’t need to worry about me. Chance placed his faith in us, and I intend to live up to his expectations.

**Eva turned to face me, and despite the tears flowing down her face, she had a bright smile on her face.**

Eva: This is no time for me to spend all my time grieving. I figure that the best way to honor Chance’s memory is to end this killing game.

Clair: Yeah, you’re right. But for now, we should get back to our rooms.

Eva: Yes, of course. I’ll go think on things more in my room.

**The two of us got into the elevator, and Eva told me everything about what happened while I was channeling Terra. When we got back to the top, we went our separate ways. It wasn't until I entered my cabin that I noticed just how tired I was.  I placed Terra and Chance’s coins together with my other mementos, and placed Chance’s note nearby. I plopped down into bed and closed my eyes, and went to sleep…**

*************************************

**It’s all your fault. Karin, Miles, Maple, Mary, Terra...they’re all dead because of you.**

**No wonder nobody wants to tell you anything. You can’t be trusted.**

**And you’re an emotional wreck.**

**At this point...things would probably be better…**

**...if you just died.**

Monokuma: Phuhuhu. You wanted to see me?

???: I want answers. Now.

Monokuma: Yeah, yeah, I figured you would.

**I placed my hand in my pocket and pressed the recording function on my ID.**

???: The first thing I want to know...is what happened to the headmaster?

Monokuma: Eh? That’s not the question I expected you to ask.

???: But there’s no problem with telling _me,_ is there?

Monokuma: Well...no, I suppose not.

???: Then…?

Monokuma: I personally killed him before this killing game started.

???: I see. Then on to my main question.

Monokuma: Oh boy, here we go…

???: When I agreed to become the traitor, you promised that you’d make sure my family would be safe. What happened to that?!

Monokuma: Relax. You heard Chance didn’t you? I have plenty of powers at my disposal. I promise that if you do my bidding, your family will be safe. On that note, however…

???: What?

Monokuma: I’ve found your performance lately to be lacking.

???: What do you mean? Back at the castle, I just Chance alone right before the deadline.

Monokuma: Yes I know, but recently you haven’t really done much.

???: I only do what you tell me to.

Monokuma: Then how about this. I want you to plan a murder and make sure it gets carried out. There’s still too many participants this late into the game.

???: So, make sure there’s another trial within the next few days then?

Monokuma: That’s right. So tell me, do you think you can handle that...Sue?

Sue: ...Of course. In fact, I’ll give you the best trial in killing game history. None of the remaining participants will be able to figure out the truth before it’s too late.

Monokuma: Well, now you’ve got me all excited! I’ll be looking forward to it.

 

 

 

Chapter 4: An Eternal Hell

 

End

                                                                                                                                                         

                                                                                                  ~~Chance~~           Eva

Joe                                   ~~Ace~~

Sue                                                ~~Karin~~

~~Maple~~                                                     Keaton

Leo                                                ~~Drew~~

Flint                               ~~Paige~~

~~Miles~~               ~~Mary~~

Clair

**Surviving Students: 7**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the forth chapter, which means more free time, so please vote if you would like to see Clair spend time with someone. And as always, thanks for reading!


	40. Chapter 5: Turnabout Despair, Daily Life Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the beginning of Chapter 5!

**Sixteen days...we’ve been here for about sixteen days.**

**And in that time, a lot has happened.**

**First, Monokuma executed Robin, otherwise known as The Masked Crow.**

**Then, Ace killed Paige in self defense, and was executed.**

**After that, Karin murdered Miles, while she meant to take out Mary, whom she thought was the traitor, and was executed.**

**Speaking of Mary, she purposely broke a school rule so she could die, and save me from execution.**

**Finally, Chance murdered Drew after Drew had fallen into despair, and was executed.**

**Nine people dead, and only 7 remaining.**

**And the traitor and mastermind still among us.**

Chapter 5: Turnabout Despair

 

Clair: Ugh...it's not even 7AM yet…

**I've been staring at my ceiling for a least an hour, unable to get back to sleep.**

**Maybe I should sleep in today. I think I’ve earned an extra hour or two.**

Clair: At least I won't have to deal with Monokuma’s crap for a while.

 

 ***** Ding Dong Ding Dong*

Monokuma: Ahem. Rise and shine, my loyal subjects. This is an announcement from your glorious leader.

Monokuma: It is now 7a.m. Get ready for another beautiful day in the wonderful kingdom of Monoselic!

Clair: ...Nope. Not dealing with it.

Monokuma: ...That means GET UP, CLAIR!

Clair: Fine! Just end your stupid announcement already!

**And now I'm talking to a screen. My sanity grows more questionable by the day.**

**I took an extra long shower, if only to spite Monokuma, changed clothes and exited my room.**

**While this was definitely a different location, there wasn't much to look at. Both the walls and floor were white, and there wasn't much hanging off the walls.**

Eva: Good morning, Clair.

Clair: Oh, hey Eva. Do you have any idea where we are now?

Eva: I did a bit of exploring beforehand, but I stopped when I found the break room. That's where most of the others are.

Clair: Most?

Eva: I knocked on Sue’s door but she wouldn't respond.

Clair: Maybe we should give her some space.

Eva: I suppose that's for the best. She’ll need some time to grieve.

**I didn't know Robin personally, or if I did I don't remember, but I can't imagine how horrible Sue feels right now…**

Eva: I guess I'll fill her in on the details later. Let's get something to eat in the meantime.

Clair: Honestly, I’m not that hungry.

**I’d barely eaten anything these past few days, though that was mostly due to puking my guts out and being preoccupied with the investigation. Still, I still didn't feel like eating after a class trial.**

Eva: Even if you're not hungry, you shouldn't skip meals. It doesn't have to be big, just have something to keep your strength up.

Clair: Is that an order?

Eva: I can make it one.

Clair: Ok, ok, I understand. I’ll have some toast, then.

Eva: Sounds good.

**The two of us walked to the break room, the others already there. Again, there wasn't much to it. There were a few cafeteria tables set up, and a counter with a few drawers. On the counter was a coffee machine, a microwave, and a toaster. Finally, a fridge sat next to a few vending machines. I hope they accept Monocoins…**

Eva: Not really as nice or well stocked as some of the other cafeterias.

Clair: That's fine. I’m not really in the mood for anything fancy.

**Toast would be enough for me. I grabbed a knife to put some butter on my toast, and grabbed a disposable cup for some milk. Then I sat down next to the others.**

Leo: Um, Eva, do you know where Sue is?

Eva: She's still in her room, and I request that you all give her some space for now.

Keaton: Yeah, I can't imagine she got a lot of sleep last night.

Eva: True. However, I still want to make sure that she's at least eating, so I made her some breakfast.

Joe: Oh, I could deliv-

Flint: I’ll deliver the food to her door.

Eva: Really?

Flint: Yeah. I imagine that you’ve got a lot on your plate, so I figured I’d pitch in and help.

Eva: I was actually planning on delivering it myself, as I wanted to tell her what we’d be doing.

Flint: Well then, let's go together.

Eva: Fine. I have no problem with that. The two of us will visit Sue.

Joe: Ah, I see...

**The two of them together...I hope nothing terrible happens.**

Eva: Well then, our next course of business is to discuss this place.

Keaton: Well, maybe it's just me, but this place seems different than the others places we've been.

**There does seem to be something off about this place…**

Leo: What makes you say that?

Keaton: I went to the bathroom before coming here, and I saw a sign that said all employees need to wash their hands before getting back to work.

Flint: So, this is obviously a place of employment.

Eva: That's a start, but we're all going to have to investigate this place from top to bottom if we want to figure out where we are. Before that, however, did anyone manage to find anything else?

Joe: I already checked the number of dorms, and they're the same as before, but Robin’s room is unlocked now.

**I guess Monokuma doesn't care anymore now that we know what's inside.**

Joe: I know it's not terribly interesting, but I thought I'd let you know.

Eva: That's fine. Now we know we don't need to check those areas.

Keaton: So, we’re doing this the same as before, right? We split up and talk about what we found tomorrow?

Eva: Yes, exactly. Flint, are you finished eating?

Flint: Yeah. I’m ready to go when you are.

Eva: All right then. Flint and I will be delivering Sue’s breakfast. Please start investigating the area when you finish eating. We will join you shortly.

**And with that, the two of them were off. As I wasn't finished with my toast yet, I continued to eat while talking with the others.**

********************************

**It still hurt…**

**Why did Robin have to die? Why not me?**

**Certainly, in this killing game alone, I’ve done far more to deserve death?**

**Clearly, we must have some sort of grudge against her. So, even if he does have the ability to do so, I doubt he’ll bring her back to life. Of course, I already know that Monokuma can't be trusted.**

Sue: It's a good thing he doesn't have cameras in the bathroom. Either there's some decency in his twisted mind or the steam from the shower messes with the camera.

**My personal bathroom...it might be suitable for my plan, but I’d prefer somewhere bigger…**

**I finished wrapping my hand in bandages, and double checked in the mirror to make sure I had done it right.**

**...For my plan to work, this had to go flawlessly.**

Flint: Hey, Sue, are you awake? We brought food.

**I quickly pulled up my sleeve and put on my glove before answering the door.**

Sue: Hello.

Eva: Good morning, Sue. I knocked on your door earlier, but you didn't answer.

Sue: Sorry. I...must have been in the shower.

Eva: Well, in any case, the others are just finishing up breakfast, and we're going to be exploring this new area. You're welcome to join us if you wish.

**Hmm...I should definitely take some time to investigate the area. I might find something useful.**

Sue: Ok. I see what I can find later.

Eva: You...don't have to push yourself. If you need some time to yourself, no one would blame you.

Sue: It's fine. I’ll be fine.

Eva: Well, if you're sure.

**Eva handed me my breakfast and left, but Flint stayed behind.**

Sue: Flint...about what happened during the trial…

Flint: What about it?

Sue: I’m sorry that I told everyone about what you did to Eva.

Flint: Oh, that? Well, it wasn't hard to figure out anyway.  I don't really care.

Sue: I see. That's a relief. It's just, you kept trying to pin the crime on me when I didn't do it.

Flint: Well, obviously.

Sue: H-Huh? You knew?

Flint: Nothing will get done if I don't step in now and then. Not only was your innocence proven, but plenty of other things were made clear as well, like how Drew went to the tower. In the end, it helped out get closer to the truth.

Sue: I suppose…

Flint: I know you're up to something. I don't know what, but I’m keeping my eye on you.

Sue: I see. But what about you? Surely you must be up to something as well.

Flint: Yeah, I’ve got something in mind. I’m afraid that it's not quite ready yet.

Sue: I see. Is that all then?

Flint: Yeah. I’ll get out of your hair.

**Flint left to go explore, once again leaving me alone.**

Monokuma: Well, aren't we popular today?

**Well, that didn't last long.**

Sue: Why are you in my room?

Monokuma: What, I can't visit my favorite killing game participant?  

Sue: What do you want, Monokuma?

Monokuma: Straight to the point, huh? Well, alright. Listen, I don't want there to be any bad blood between us.

Sue: Perhaps you should have thought about that before you murdered my sister.

Monokuma: I already said I’d do something about that. And, as a sign of good faith, take this!

**Monokuma held out a key in his paw.**

Monokuma: This key opens every door single door in my kingdom. Don't lose it, because there's only one other key like it.

Sue: There's a number on it. Is there any significance?

Monokuma: Plenty of significance. I assure you, that number is very significant to the killing games.

**It doesn't seem that important...but knowing Monokuma, it probably has some deeper meaning. And now that I think about it...if Monokuma can teleport, why does he need two keys?**

******************************

**While we had already checked out most of the first floor, there was still a little bit that we had yet to explore. I kept walking around until I happened upon a room labeled “Examination Room”. It had Monokuma’s face on it for some reason...**

Keaton: Don't bother trying to go in there.

Clair: Huh? Why not, Keaton?

Keaton: I already tried. The door is locked.

Clair: Seriously? Ugh, I bet Monokuma just locked all the important stuff behind these doors.

Keaton: Well, there's an open door up ahead. We could check that out.

Clair: Hopefully we’ll get some answers.

**Sure enough, there was an unlocked door on the right marked “Chemical Room”.**

Keaton: Now we’re getting somewhere! So, the people here worked with chemicals.

Clair: We should be careful. I don't even know what any of these things are.

Keaton: Eva would probably know, but yeah, we shouldn't be touching this stuff. I wouldn't put it past Monokuma to sneak in a few poisons.

**While there were tons of different chemicals, the thing that caught my attention was the door in the back of the room. It also had Monokuma's face on it.**

Clair: Hey Keaton, what do you think’s in there? The door’s not marked.

Keaton: Maybe it's a closet or something. Let me check.

**Keaton went to the door and tried to open it.**

Keaton: Damn it. Another locked door.

Clair: Jeez, is it me, or do more places seem locked off than usual.

Keaton: Yeah, there's already two, and I bet there will be more on the other floors.

Clair: Guess I’ll go and see, then. You coming, Keaton?

Keaton: Nah, I think I’ll start making a list of all these chemicals. Eva would probably know what's dangerous and what's not.

Clair: That sounds like a good idea! I’ll be sure to tell Eva if I see her.

Keaton: Thanks. I’ll see you later.

**I left Keaton alone in the chemical room, and continued walking along the hallway until I came across a door on the left marked “Incinerator” right before the staircase.**

Clair: Gee, that looks inviting…

**Walking into my room, I found Leo looking inside of a humongous incinerator.**

Clair: Find anything, Leo?

Leo: Oh, Clair. I was looking inside of the incinerator, but there's just ash in there right now.

Clair: Why does this place need an incinerator, I wonder?

Monokuma: It doesn't, but I wanted to add my own personal touch!

Leo: Ah! M-Monokuma!

Monokuma: In the flesh...well, sorta. Anyway, I assume you kiddies want to know how this machine works.

Clair: You're actually going to tell us?

Monokuma: Of course! If you guys can use this for a murder, you bet that I’ll tell you all about it!

**I figured as much.**

Monokuma: Although, the flames won't work if it detects any signs of life inside.

Clair: Doesn't seem that helpful for making us kill each other.

Monokuma: Well, you could still dispose of evidence, so let me show you how it works. There are two buttons on this incinerator. The first one brings down the crusher.

Leo: The crusher?

Monokuma: Yes, that's right! It’s a huge press that grinds down all the stuff that's been thrown inside! Although...it won't activate if it detects life either.

Leo: So what's the other button for?

Monokuma: It turns on the flames of the incinerator, of course! It burns everything inside into ash!

Clair: So, if someone wanted to burn something, they would throw it inside here?

Monokuma: They could, but there's also a place to throw stuff in from the third floor.

Leo: This seems really dangerous. Maybe we should stay away…

Monokuma: Phuhuhu...I wouldn't try avoiding the killing game if I were you.

**With those words, Monokuma left as quickly as he appeared.**

Leo: W-What did he mean by that?

Clair: I don't know. He's probably up to something, though. Like a new motive.

Leo: Y-Yeah…

**Since the two of us are alone, maybe I can bring that up...**

Clair: Hey, Leo?

Leo: Yes?

Clair: I heard about how you talked about your latest foster mother during the trial, and how much you cared for her.

Leo: ...Yeah, I did.

Clair: You don't have to answer, but didn't you say that all of your foster parents weren't that great?

Leo: O-Oh, well, I forgot about this one. She was my foster parent from the age of ten until...well, until she died. I only remember bit and pieces, though, thanks to having my memory erased.

Clair: So, you just remembered her recently?

Leo: Yeah, that's right.

**I see. That made sense. But it's a lot different than the information the others seemed to remember.**

**Saying goodbye to Leo, I exited the room and made my way up the stairs, where I ran into Sue standing in front of a door with Monokuma’s face.**

Clair: Oh, Sue. You're...up.

Sue: Yes.

Clair: So...what’s in this room?

**It was clearly labeled, but I was trying to make conversation. I don't want to make things awkward…**

Sue: It's a chemical shower room.

Clair: Oh, so if you spilled something on yourself, you’d just wash it off here.

Sue: Normally, yes. But this door is locked, unfortunately.

Clair: Another locked door?! This is getting ridiculous!

Sue: There’s another entrance, but it's locked as well.

Clair: Really? I don't see another entrance.

Sue: You see how the hallway splits here?

Clair: Yeah. One path to the left, one to the right.

Sue: Eventually, the paths meet up again in the middle, and that's where the second entrance to this room is. North of that is the staircase to the third floor.

Clair: I wonder why Monokuma would bother locking this place up.

Sue: It does seem rather strange. If he did build this place, why bother blocking it?

Clair: Well, I’m going to think on it while I explore the other rooms. Are you coming?

Sue: No, I think I’ll stay here. I need to think on some things.

Clair: Oh...well, ok. See you later.

Sue: …Right. See you later.

**I know her sister’s death must have hit her hard, but...I wonder what else she has on her mind.**

**I decided to head to the right, which led me to a door labeled “Medical Room”.**

**Stepping inside, I saw Flint looking at some shelves filled with medicine. There was also a sink, a bed, a box filled with gloves, and some skeleton models in the back. Finally there were a couple of doors in the back of the room.**

Flint: Don't bother with those doors. They're both locked.

Clair: Of course they are.

**I walked up to the door, and saw that they both had Monokuma's face on it.**

Clair: I’m starting to see a pattern.

Flint: What do you mean?

Clair: All the locked doors have Monokuma’s face on them.

Flint: Oh, ok. You’ve seen more locked doors, then?

Clair: Yeah, I did. In fact, the chemical room is right below this room, and there was a locked door there too.

Flint: I see. Well, for now, let's focus on what we can find in this room.

Clair: Yeah, you’re right.

**I continued looking around until I spotted something strange in the corner of the room.**

Clair: Is that...a refrigerator?

Flint: Yeah, it is. But it's storing blood instead of food. It's all clearly labeled so you know what blood type is inside.

Clair: That seems...oddly kind of Monokuma.

Flint: He probably has something planned. Everything he does is to get us to murder each other.

Clair: Speaking of which…

Flint: What?

Clair: Why did you try and kill Eva?

Flint: ...Why do you want to know?

Clair: Because she's my friend! I’m not going to let you hurt her.

**I won't back down. He...he punched me before, but this time I’ll be ready if he tries something!**

Flint: She has some kind of connection to what's going on.

Clair: What are you talking about?

Flint: She knew Resse Urchur, and she’s the daughter of Narcian Prince, who’s been blackmailing my father.

**Come to think of it, Robin mentioned something about Eva's father in one of my visions…**

Clair: Still, that could all be a coincidence. You don't really have any proof that she's the mastermind or the traitor, do you?

Flint: I have proof that she's dangerous. That's enough.  

**If anyone's dangerous, it's this guy! Maybe I should go find Eva…**

Clair: Well, I’ll be exploring the other rooms if you need me.

**He didn't respond, so I left the room and looped around to the left hallway, seeing the other entrance to the shower room, as well as the staircase to the third floor on the way. In the leftern hallway was a door marked “Locker Room”. I opened the door and peered inside.**

 

**Nothing seemed to out of the ordinary. There were a couple of benches in between rows of lockers. I spotted Eva looking at a photo near an open locker.**

Clair: Hey, Eva. Are all these lockers unlocked?

Eva: Oh, hello, Clair. Yes, all of these lockers are unlocked, although most of them are empty.

Clair: So, what's in the photo?

Eva: Before I get to that, let me show you what else I found.

**Eva directed me to two rows of open lockers in the back of the room.**

Eva: The top row contains things that belonged to the class before us. The bottom row has things that belong to us…

Clair: Wait, really?

**I looked inside all of the lockers, and found a notebook with my name on it.**

Eva: Does that really belong to you?

Clair: It definitely looks like my handwriting, but I don't remember being here…

Eva: This place is certainly strange, especially with these locked doors.

Clair: What do you mean?

Eva: Monokuma claims to have made this place, but if that were the case, then why would he bother building so many rooms just to lock them?

Clair: I don't know. It does seem weird, though.

Eva: This place seems familiar to me. Maybe that's why it seems so odd to me.

**What makes this place familiar to her?**

Eva: Now, take a look at this photo.

**This photo...it didn't have any of us in it, but it did have Reese in it. She was outdoors, smiling as she was holding a black and white kitten.**

Clair: Was that in one of the lockers to?

Eva: Yes, it was. I think...that Reese was here at some point.

**The more time I spend in Monokuma’s kingdom, the more questions I have. There's always been something off about this place, and it's becoming clearer and clearer by the day.**

Clair: Hopefully, I’ll find some answers on the next floor.

Eva: I’ll stay here and see if any of the other lockers have anything.

Clair: Ok. See you later!

**Eva waved goodbye as I exited the room. I doubled back to the staircase and climbed to the third floor. The layout of this floor was similar to the second floor, with a door to the left and right, and a big room in the middle. The right door had Monokuma's face on it, but I tried opening it anyway. Unsurprisingly, it was locked, so I went to go check on the room on the left. It was marked “Trash Disposal”.**

**Opening the door, there was just a small room with a huge hole in the floor.**

Joe: Oh, Clair, be careful. This drops all the way into the incinerator. And the crusher is right above us.

**Being very careful, I looked the hole in the floor, and saw a huge metal press.**

Clair: Jeez, this is way too dangerous? What if someone accidentally fell in?

Joe: Knowing Monokuma, that's probably the point.

**He's probably right about that.**

Clair: Hey, Joe, about Sue…

Joe: Yes?

Clair: I, well...you probably know her better than anyone else, so I wanted to ask if she's going to be ok.

Joe: ...I hope so.

Clair: You hope so? What kind of answer is that?!

Joe: She needs some time to herself...at least, that's what I tell myself. I... I find it hard to be around people when they're mourning. Being around them reminds me of how bad things can be. So, for my own piece of mind, I tend to ignore stuff like that.

Clair: Don't you think that's a little selfish?

Joe: It is. Horrible, too. But...what can I do?

Clair: Joe...

Joe: I don't want her to be sad. I don't want anyone else to die, but... I just keep hoping and hoping, but things just keep getting worse. It's hard to ignore despair if it's all around you.

**I stood there in silence for a few moments, taking in his words.**

Monokuma: Um, excuse me!

Clair: Ah!

**Surprised, I turned around, only to see that Monokuma was talking to us on the monitor, rather than in person.**

Monokuma: Attention, all of you. Get to the Robotics Lab on the third floor on the double! Don't keep me waiting or there will be punishments!

**The monitor shut off, and already Joe started walking off.**

Joe: The Robotics Lab is the big room in the middle.

**I followed Joe into the room marked “Robotics Lab”, and waited for the others. The entire room was pitch black except for a small spotlight we all huddled earlier.**

Keaton: Hey, what's the big idea?! Turn the damn lights on, Monokuma!

 Monokuma: Phuhuhuhu...very well, as you insist!

**After a few more seconds of silence...**

Monokuma: And now, say hello...to my lab!

**Suddenly, a Labrador retriever came charging out of the shadows, nearly barreling into Leo.**

Monokuma: His name is Butterscotch. Isn't he adorable?

Leo: Yeah! He's so cute!

Keaton: Would you quit messing around!

Monokuma: Ugh, fine, whatever you say, Mr. No Fun Allowed.

Flint: Get on with it.

Monokuma: Now that you've said hello to my lab, say hello...to my laboratory!

**How long did he work on that one…**

**The lights immediately came on, causing me to cover my eyes. My eyes quickly became used to it, however, and I took some time to examine the room.**

**There were a bunch of machines and equipment, and in the back of the room…**

Sue: Those are...robots, right?

Monokuma: Well, duh! This is the robotics lab!

Keaton: But why the hell do you have robots of our entire class?!

Joe: And there's one of the headmaster, too!

Leo: A-And the members of Fate Foundation.

**I saw Eva staring at the one robot I couldn't identify.**

Clair: Eva? Who's that man?

Eva: My father…

Flint: What’s with these robots, Monokuma?

Monokuma: These aren't just any robots! They're much more advanced and energy efficient than that Terra robot.

Clair: What are you planning to do with these?!

Monokuma: Never you mind, brat. That's not what I wanted to tell you about.

Eva: Then what did you want to tell us.

Monokuma: A few things. But first…

**Monokuma waddled over a nearby forklift.**

Monokuma: Hey big guy, why don't you hold on to this?

**Monokuma pointed to the forklift, a magnet about as big as a tuna can attached to the bottom of the fork. The magnet itself was holding up a long metal bar several feet in the air**

Keaton: Hold on to what, the bar?

Monokuma: Exactly! Just put one hand on each end of the bar, and hold on.

**Keaton shrugged, doing as he was told.**

Eva: This doesn't look very safe.

Monokuma: It's fine! Don't be a worrywart!

Keaton: Ok, but why does it have to be me, anyway?

Monokuma: Because you're the biggest and heaviest. So I can easily demonstrate this magnet’s strength!

**Monokuma began to operate the forklift, and it actually managed to lift Keaton into the air!**

Joe: Woah! Now that's a powerful magnet!

Monokuma: You like that?! They're neodymium magnets!

Leo: Neodymium?

Eva: It's a chemical element. Number sixty on the periodic table.

Monokuma: Psh...nerd.

Eva: ...Really now? Did you really-

Monokuma: NERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD!

Eva: Ok. Now that you’ve demonstrated to us all how much of a juvenile imbecile you are, could you tell us why you're making such a big deal about these magnets?

Monokuma: I thought you guys would find them cool, that's all.

**He probably wants us to use them in a murder…**

Monokuma: I mean, these things are pretty cool, you know. The really powerful ones can hold up to five hundred pounds.

Sue: That is very powerful…

Monokuma: Right? So, why don't you guys hold on to one? Catch!

**Monokuma picked up a magnet and threw it in our direction.**

**...Or rather, he tried to, but it got stuck to his paw.**

**And then it got stuck to both paws when he tried to rip it off.**

Monokuma: Help.

Eva: ...I’m out of here.

**Eva started to walk out, the rest of us beginning to follow her.**

Monokuma: Hold it! You can't leave yet!

Clair: And why not?!

Monokuma: Because...I haven't even told you about your new motive.

**Immediately, everyone stopped in their tracks.**

**The sight of Monokuma struggling to get a magnet off of himself would have usually been pretty funny, but as soon as he mentioned a motive, everyone got dead serious.**

Eva: What did you say?

Monokuma: You heard me. I said a new motive. And it just so happens that this will be the final motive.

**One last motive, huh?**

Leo: The final motive? T-This will probably be the worst one of all.

Monokuma: Oh, it's certainly something, all right!

Flint: Then hurry up and tell us already.

Monokuma: Phuhuhu...I’d love to. The final motive...is that the killing game will end in two days.

**Really? The killing game will finally end? Still, there has to be some kind of trick.**

Clair: That seems too good to be true.

Keaton: Yeah, what's the catch?

Monokuma: No catch here. The killing game will really end in two days.

Joe: But then why would any of us actually commit murder when we know the killing game will end soon?

Monokuma: Well, when the killing game ends, you guys are no longer bound by the rules...but neither am I. I can do whatever I want to you guys!

**And there it is. So even if we make it to the end, we still won't be safe.**

Monokuma: Of course, if you kill someone, you automatically graduate, and you don't have to worry about that. If you stay here peacefully, you put yourself at risk.

Eva: So, you’re threatening us.

Monokuma: I wouldn't say threatening...think of it more as a warning. Anything could happen, you know. And I’ve given you guys plenty of time to think it over.

Flint: Well, you’ve said what you want to say. Now leave us to think about it.

Monokuma: As you wish…

**Monokuma left us alone, leaving us to think about what to do.**

Joe: So, even if we make it to the end without dying, we're still at risk.

Leo: What are we going to do?

Eva: We’ll call his bluff. We can't resort to murder, so we’ll just go through the days as we usually do.

Flint: So, in other words, do nothing.

Eva: And I assume you have a better idea?

Flint: ...Well, we should be trying to think of something.

Eva: So, in other words, you have nothing.

Flint: Right now, yes. But, I’ll come up with something before the killing game ends. For now though, I think I’ll get something to eat.

**That actually sounds like a good idea.**

Eva: I suppose that's that, then. All of you, be careful. Tomorrow we'll discuss what we found here.

**Everyone scattered off to different places. Maybe they wanted to explore some more. I, however, went to get something to eat. When I arrived in the kitchen, I saw Flint holding a black trash bag with two plastic handles.**

Clair: Where are you going, Flint?

Flint: Off to throw this into the incinerator. There were some more trash bags in one of the cupboards, so I replaced this one because it was full.

Clair: Oh, thanks.

**I peacefully ate a simple lunch and went to my room. The rest of the day was very quiet, though I’m not sure if that's good or bad. Since I haven't heard any body discovery announcements, I want to assume good. The day passed surprisingly quickly, and before I knew it.**

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

Monokuma: Attention, my loyal subjects. This is your glorious leader speaking.

Monokuma: It is now 10p.m. Therefore, it is now officially night time.

Monokuma: Sweet dreams, everyone. Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…

  
**Monokuma, no matter what motive you throw at us, I won't commit murder. I will make it through this killing game with or without you're approval!**

 

**Monokuma Theater**

  
Monokuma: This is public service announcement.

Monokuma: I hate magnets.

Monokuma: ...That is all.

Monokuma: This has been a public service announcement by your glorious leader, Monokuma.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chance to vote for free time if you'd like. And as always, thanks for reading!


	41. Chapter 5: Turnabout Despair, Daily Life Part 2

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

Monokuma: Ahem. Rise and shine, my loyal subjects. This is an announcement from your glorious leader.

Monokuma: It is now 7a.m. Get ready for another beautiful day in the wonderful kingdom of Monoselic!

 

**Tomorrow’s the final day of the killing game. It feels like it's lasted forever, but it hasn't been long at all. But...I'm sure that no one has done anything already.**

**Along the way, I heard the sound of heavy machinery. Monokuma must be working the crusher. At least, I hope that's what it is.**

**Walking slightly faster than usual, I went into the break room, seeing some of the others already there. To my relief, the others all turned up soon.**

Flint: So, everyone's still alive.

Eva: Of course we are. I’ll make sure that no one murders a fellow student again.

Keaton: Hopefully you can catch the little thief, too.

Clair: Thief?

Keaton: Yeah. Someone took my damn contacts when I wasn't looking!

Joe: Where did you leave them?

Keaton: In my own personal bathroom. I swear I locked the door!

Eva: Your red colored contacts, right?

Keaton: Well, they're not all red. Just most of them. Some are brown, too, but I never wore those ones.

Flint: They probably took them when we were all busy exploring.

Eva: But why steal contacts, of all things?

Sue: Maybe they wanted to make it so that he couldn't see, but they forgot about his glasses.

Keaton: Maybe...still annoying though. But before I forget….

**Keaton handed a slip of paper to Eva.**

Eva: What's this?

Keaton: I made a list of all of the different chemicals in the chemical room. I’m not really an expert on what's dangerous and what's not, and I figured you'd now more than me.

**Eva took a quick look at the list.**

Eva: Well, some of these are acids or super acids...I’m don't recognize all of them off the top of my head, but I’ll see what I can do.

Leo: Um...for now, shouldn't we just focus on what we discovered yesterday.

Eva: Right, of course. I’ll go first.

**I had already been everywhere in this area, so I didn't really pay too much attention. Instead, I was more focused on trying to find a way to beat Monokuma's motive.**

**If Monokuma really wants us dead, than he can do it as soon as the killing game ends. There has to be some way to make sure we all get out safely.**

Eva: Clair?

Clair: Huh?

Eva: Is something wrong? Joe just asked you a question.

Clair; Sorry, I was lost in thought.

Joe: That's fine. I just wanted to know if saw any of the other stuff in the robotics lab.

Clair: Other stuff? No, I didn't really take a good look in there.

Joe: Well, after Monokuma talked about the motive, I took another look inside the lab, and found all sorts of cool things!

Leo: Like what?

Joe: Walkie talkies, voice changers, tracking devices, stuff like that. There were even security cameras that can be viewed on a laptop. I checked it out myself.

Eva: There wasn't anything dangerous, was there?

Joe: No, I didn't find any weapons or anything like that.

Sue: Still, those robots could be dangerous if they're turned on.

Monokuma: Of, don't worry about that! They're harmless right now!

Keaton: Monokuma! I’ve been looking all over for you! Did you steal my contacts?!

Monokuma: Don't be stupid! Why would I steal your contacts? I’ll have you know that my vision is 20/20! Perfect, just like everything else about me!

Sue: Excuse me, Monokuma, but what did you mean when you said that the robots are completely harmless?

Monokuma: Exactly that. You see, while these robots don't need to charge nearly as often as the Terra robot did, they still need that white stuff inside of them. You could sorta consider it their blood or something.

**Maybe it's just me, but that seems kinda disturbing.**

Joe: So, if you haven't activated those robots yet, when why keep them around?

Monokuma: Right now, I’m just storing them. They're were built in the same place the Terra robot was built. Then, they were moved here.

Eva: But why were they moved here?

Monokuma: There's no need for you to know about that. I’m not even planning to do anything with them until the killing game is over!

**That just makes me even more suspicious…**

Monokuma: Oh, and don't bother breaking them either. I have spares. Although if you’re planning a murder…

Eva: Well, all right then. I’ll go and check out that chemical room.

Monokuma: Hey! Are you ignoring me?!

Eva: Everyone, you’re free to explore this place as much as you want. Again, I’ll be in the chemical room if you need me.

Monokuma: You _are_ ignoring me! That's no fun at all! Once the game ends, you'll be sorry!

**Finally, he left us alone. Maybe ignoring him is the best option. But then again, who knows what will happen when the killing game ends.**

**Eva left for the chemical room, and the others soon left as well. I continued to sit in the break room, however, trying to think of a plan. But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't think of anything.**

Clair: Ugh, I’m way too stressed to even think properly.

**Maybe I should talk to some of the others. It might help me calm down a bit. Even if there's only a little bit of time left in the killing game, that doesn't mean we have to be super nervous.**

Free Time

**I figured that I’d start meandering around until I ran into someone. Turns out, I didn't have to go far, as I saw Leo playing fetch with Butterscotch in the hallway.**

Clair: Hey, Leo.

Leo: Oh, Clair, hello…

Clair: Are you sure you should be playing fetch in a hallway?

Leo: Well, Butterscotch needs exercise, but I might break something if we play in another room. Maybe you could join us?

**Hmm...should I hang out with Leo?**

**Yes** /No

Leo: Ok! Let’s have some fun!

**I spent some time play fetch and other games with Leo and his pet.**

**I think we grew a little closer.**

Clair: So, Leo, you said that you were interested in the history between humans and pets last time we talked. I was wondering if you wanted to talk some more about it.

Leo: Oh, I was just about to talk to you about that.

Clair: Really?

Leo: Y-Yeah. So, what would you like to know?

Clair: Well, maybe we should start from the beginning. When did people first start having pets?

Leo: Ah, that's a tough one. Nobody can really pinpoint when exactly people started domesticating animals, but many experts agree that it was over 10,000 years ago. I don't really know the specifics, because some of the evidence for this goes into archeology.

Clair: Ah, I’d see how that wouldn't be your area of expertise.

Leo: Yeah...but, there are also things like old paintings and hieroglyphics that depict animals like sheep for livestock, or dogs for hunting.

Clair: Oh, so they were used for hunting and farming?

Leo: Yes. Now, when humans started moving away from being hunter-gatherers, and started moving towards farming, we domesticating different animals for different purposes.

**Domesticating animals for farming. He's probably talking about…**

Fish/Birds/Chickens

 

**Solution: Chickens**

 

Clair: You mean like chickens, right?

Leo: Yeah, farm animals like cows, chickens, sheep, and others.

Clair: Well, people still use some animals for hunting or protection now, right?

Leo: Yes, that's true, but now that we live in a more civilized society, people are getting pets for companionship as well.

Clair: I see. I guess the roles of animals changed along with our roles.

Leo: Yeah, exactly! People and animals offer each other comfort and companionship. In the end, we’re all a part of this world, so I’m glad that we can help each other!

**The relationship and understanding between people and animals. If anyone would know about that, it would be Leo.**

**I think I understand Leo a little better now.**

**After saying goodbye to Leo, I continued walking through the hallway until I came across the chemical room. I should probably pay Eva a visit.**

Clair: Hey, Eva.

Eva: Oh, Clair. Listen, could you help me look for these chemicals. I’m not having trouble, but we’d get done faster.

**Hmm...should I hang out with Eva?**

**Yes** /No

Eva: Thanks. I could use the help.

**We spent some time looking in the chemical room for all the chemicals on Keaton’s list. About halfway through, we decided to take a break.**

**I think we grew a little closer.**

Clair: Hey, Eva. I wanted to ask you something.

Eva: Yes? What is it?

Clair: You said that you had some of the best tutors available, so why come to Fortune’s Light?

Eva: Well, as great as those tutors are, they couldn't really teach me how to be social. My mother told me that nothing really beats interacting with other people my age.

Clair: Oh, so your mother wanted you to come here.

Eva: Yes. She wanted me to make meaningful connections. She said I needed to learn how people work, what makes them tick. How to get them to do what I want.

**That's...odd.**

Eva: Hah...I see you're confused. For years, my mother has been grooming me to take over the family business.

Clair: Oh, you mean Prince Corp, right?

Eva: Yes, but the thing is...I don't want to inherit the company. My brother can do it for all I care.

Clair: So, you’d rather be a forensic scientist?

Eva: Yes. Mother doesn't really approve, however.

Clair: Well, it's your future, you know. So I think you should do what you want.

Eva: Yes, I know. Thank you for listening. And...if you would want to talk again sometime, I would not be opposed.

Clair: Great. I see you around, then.

Eva: I suppose so.

**I’m glad we were able to have a normal conversation. But it looks like Eva has a lot to look up to…**

**I think I understand Eva a little better now.**

**Eva assured me she could handle the rest, so I continued exploring the area** **until I ran into Keaton in the hallway.**

Clair: Oh, hey Keaton. What are you doing?

Keaton: To be honest, I wasn't really doing much of anything. What about you?

**Hmm...should I hang out with Keaton?**

**Yes** /No

Keaton: Alright, that's cool. What do you want to talk about?

**Keaton and I made simple conversation about stuff like how our day was going and what we had all found yesterday.**

**I think we grew a little closer.**

Clair: Say, um…Keaton?

Keaton: Yeah?

Clair: Um...I remember you talking about going to juvie as when you were younger. I...you don't have to answer if you don't want, but why were you there?

Keaton: Jeez, you’re so nosy.

**Thankfully, he didn't look that annoyed.**

Clair: I was just curious.

Keaton: Yeah, well, I thought if I told everyone that, they might stay away from me. Thought it'd be helpful in a killing game.

Clair: So, did you actually go?

Keaton: I...have vague memories, but yeah. I went for about a month.

Clair: Why?

Keaton: I...used to hang out with the wrong crowd. I got caught with some brass knuckles at school.

**The wrong crowd, huh?**

Clair: I see. So, how was juvie?

Keaton: Well, it wasn't as bad as this place. The guards would generally treat you ok if you followed all the rules.

Clair: Did you?

Keaton: After the fifth or so time they restrained me I got the message.

Clair: How did the typical day go?

Keaton: We all got up, ate stuff that barely qualified as food, and went to a classroom to learn, I guess?

Clair: You guess?

Keaton: Well, the teacher just handed us a bunch of packets to work on for three hours. They were filled with stuff I had learned years ago, so I didn't learn much. At least I was finally getting A’s on my assignments.

Clair: Was there like, a ton of fighting?

Keaton: Not really. Most of the other kids realized that the guards weren't going to take their shit, so only two or three fights broke out, and they're between the same people.

Clair: Oh, I see. Well, at least you didn't go back, right?

Keaton: Yeah. They had these counselors come in and talk to us sometimes. They helped me work through my issues. Eventually, I started to wonder what the fuck I was doing with my life, so I started trying to straighten my life out.

Clair: Well, you got accepted to Fortune’s Light, so that's something.

Keaton: True, but I’m not done yet. Guess I’ve still got a ways to go.

**Keaton's been trying to turn his life around for a while...there are probably a lot of things he's still struggling with.**

**I think I understand Keaton a little better now.**

**My meandering around finally led me to the robotics room. I found Sue going through the various electronics that Joe had told us about.**

Clair: Hey, Sue?

Sue: Oh! Clair, hello. I was curious about the electronics Joe told us about, so I came to look at them. Were you looking for me?

**Hmm...should I hang out with Sue?**

**Yes** /No

Sue: Oh, well, all right. I suppose that I can spare some time.

**The two of us talked about our current situation while going through everything in the robotics room.**

**I think we grew a little closer.**

Clair: So, Sue.

Sue: Yes, Clair?

Clair: We were talking about hobbies and stuff like that before, remember?

Sue: I do. You wanted me to think of some examples, if I recall.

Clair: Right! So, any cool facts about yourself?

Sue: Ah, well…

Clair: Come on, there's gotta be something!

Sue: I...know a bit on sign language.

Clair: Really?

Sue: Yes. My sister and I, and sometimes a friend of ours would play games, signaling each other with it.

Clair: That sounds fun! Maybe you could teach me some time.

Sue: Well...maybe…

Clair: So, what about hobbies?

Sue: Well...sometimes I like to watch television, although it's mostly cartoons when my little cousins come over.

Clair: Oh, yeah, same for me, except it's with my little siblings. They like watching...what was it...Iron Samurai?

Sue: That's Steel Samurai! How can you not remember?!

**Woah! I didn't expect that big of a reaction!**

Clair: Are you...a big fan of it?

Sue: H-Huh?! Oh, n-no, I just...well, it's a kids show, so I wouldn't really be interested…

**Right…**

Clair: I’m not going to judge you if you like it or anything.

Sue: Oh...ok. I...um...might like it. J-Just a little, though.

Clair: Is it really that big of a deal?

Sue: Well, it's just that I want to do everything I can to present myself as a mature and experienced individual.

Clair: Well, I think you're doing a good job at that.

Sue: Thanks, but...you know that there are rumors about me.

Clair: You mentioned that. Forging evidence and and underhanded deals.

Sue: Yes. I’ve won nearly every one of my cases, but people find that suspicious, especially considering my age and inexperience.

Clair: Well, the only reason you're winning is because you're a protégé, not because you're corrupt.

Sue: I suppose, yes.

Clair: You know better than anyone else that you haven't done anything wrong, so who gives a crap what those people say! Some of them are probably just jealous!

Sue: Maybe…

Clair: Besides, for every loser who doubts you, I bet there are tons that support you.

Sue: I know, but...this might sound a little silly, but even when I’m surrounded by praise, all it take is one negative comment for me to start doubting myself.

Clair: You have to have confidence, Sue! You are the Ultimate Lawyer.

Sue: I mean...there probably isn't a lot of competition. There aren't that many lawyers in high school.

Clair: Um, yeah. Because you have to be super awesome to become a lawyer as a teenager. I mean, how many people at that good?!

Sue: Well, I heard about this girl from Germany.

Clair: Sue, come on.

Sue: Ok, ok. I guess...well, I don't want to brag, but it is a little impressive.

Clair: See, there you go! So don't worry so much, ok?

Sue: I’ll try not to.

Clair: Great! So don't worry about what you like or don't like! Just do what you want. And next time we talk, we can think of all kinds of cool things you can try.

Sue: Sounds good. I’ll look forward to it.

**She puts on an air of confidence, but she actually really lacks confidence...**

**I think I understand Sue a little better now.**

**It was nearly noon by the time I had finished talking with the others, so I started walking down to the break room for some lunch.**

Eva: Clair, over here!

Clair: Huh? Eva? What is it?

Eva: Head to the break room. We have a situation.

**I quickly did what I was told, moving to the break room faster than normal. Everyone except for Flint was already there when I arrived. Leo was also carrying a laptop for some reason.**

Eva: Ugh, where on Earth is he? Leo, are you sure he didn't mention where he was going?

Leo: N-No, he just told me to hang onto this laptop!

Joe: Maybe he filmed something to send to you?

Leo: No, I already checked.

Eva: Well, keep an eye on it, just in case.

Keaton: Hang on, what's this about, anyway?

Eva: Keaton, are you sure you counted everything accurately in the chemical room.

Keaton: Of course I did! I double checked and everything!

Sue: Eva, are you saying one of the chemicals...

Eva: Was missing, yes. Specifically, it was Monokuma’s Special Poison.

**Monokuma's Special Poison...that's what I used back at the carnival.**

**A ton of unpleasant memories came rushing back to me as the others started panicking.**

Keaton: What the hell?! Who stole it?!

Eva: I don't know. I’m trying to figure that out.

Joe: Well, I didn't steal it! I haven't even been in that room!

Leo: Yeah, me neither!

Sue: You don't think its Flint, do you?

Eva: He might have something to do with this. Now that I’ve explained the situation to you all, I’m going to try to find Flint ag-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

 **A huge explosion rocked the entire area, knocking us all** **down.**

Butterscotch: Ruff ruff!

Leo: C-Calm down, Butterscotch!

**Leo started to calm down his dog as the rest of us pulled ourselves off the floor.**

Monokuma: What the heck just happened?!

Eva: Are you saying you had nothing to do with that?

Monokuma: Why would I want to blow up my own kingdom?!

Joe: But if you didn't do anything, then who did?

Leo: Um...guys? T-There's a video being recorded on the camera.

Joe: Being recorded? Like, right now? That has to be Flint!

**All of us, including Monokuma, gathered around the laptop to see Flint starting at us...inside of a room we’ve never been in before.**

Monokuma: Hey, how the heck did he get in there?!

Flint: Hello there everyone. I assume you've all felt the bomb I set off, right?

Keaton: Where the fuck did you get a bomb?!

Eva: He can't hear you, Keaton. Now quiet down and listen.

Flint: I’ve barricaded myself in the chemical shower room, and if Monokuma tries anything, I’ll set off rest of the bombs.

**He had more?!**

Flint: I got all of these at the tower after the fourth trial.

**Flint held up a detonator in his hand and showed it to us.**

Flint: I have a bunch of bombs stashed in a place you’ll never find, and together, they have enough destructive power to kill everyone here, and that includes the mastermind, because I know it's one of the six of you.

**So, is this Flint’s attempt to draw out the mastermind?!**

Flint: As you can see…

**Flint panned the camera over so we saw a bunch of furniture barricading one of the entrances to the chemical shower room.**

Flint: As you can see, I’m untouchable. If this killing game is ending, it's ending on my own terms. In 24 hours, I’ll set off these bombs and kill everyone here.

**A disturbing smile on his face, Flint shut off the camera, ending the recording.**

Leo: What?! Flint is really planning to kill us all?!

**Leo hugged his dog for comfort, shaking as he did so. The others weren't much better off, showing either anger, fear, or a mix of both. Even Monokuma looked uncharacteristically afraid.**

Keaton: Damn it! What the hell are we supposed to do?!

Leo: W-We're all going to die if he uses those bombs.

Eva: Stop. We are still _not_ going to die!

Leo: Then...maybe we can ask him nicely to reconsider?

Eva: He’s completely isolated himself from us, so we can't enter the chemical shower room after him.

Clair: And even if we could, he has the detonator.

Sue: Is it possible he's bluffing about the bombs?

Eva: That's not a risk I want to take. We should be keeping an eye out for those bombs.

Keaton: But it’s not like we can disarm them, can we?

Eva: Well, if they're all bunched together then maybe we could separate them. Flint might only have one detonator, and simply wanted to set the rest off with the bomb that detonates.

Leo: Maybe...we could crush the bombs.

Joe: But where do we even begin to look?!

Eva: I don't know, but we can't just do nothing.

Monokuma: That damned brat! How dare he try to take control of my killing game!

Clair: I can't believe I’m saying this, but can't you do anything, Monokuma? I mean, Flint broke the rules when he blew up the damn door, didn't he?!

Monokuma: Didn't you hear him?! If I try anything he'll blow us all to hell!

Sue: He can't keep his guard up all the time. You could sneak up on him.

Monokuma: And how am I supposed to know when his guard is down?!

Sue: Don't you have cameras?

Monokuma: Ah, well, about that...the showers produce a lot of steam, so I never really...put cameras in that room.

Clair: You have got to be kidding me! The one time we actually want you to spy on someone, and you can't?!

Monokuma: Well, I can look on the cameras to see where the bombs are. How about that?

Eva: I suppose that'll have to do. Get going.

**Monokuma left, leaving Eva to address the rest of us.**

Eva: I know this is a stressful situation, but we all need to remain calm.

Leo: Do you think we can rely on Monokuma to find the bombs?

Eva: While I doubt the mastermind wants to die, we should conduct our own search. I want this place searched from top to bottom. Leo, I want you searching locker room.

Leo: Okay, I’ll keep an eye out.

Eva: Sue, stay in here and look

Sue: Of course. Leo, can I keep the laptop on me. You shouldn't have to lug it around.

Leo: Oh, ok. Thank you.

Eva: I’ll look in the incinerator room, Joe will take the robotics lab, Keaton will take the chemical room, and Clair will look in the medical room. If anyone finds anything let me know. Otherwise, we’ll meet up again in the morning. Let's go!

 **Everyone except Sue rushed out of the break room** , **and towards their area. When I arrived at the medical room, nothing looked out of the ordinary at first glance, so I started looking through all the shelves.**

**I looked behind the shelves, inside the fridge, under the bed, anywhere I could think of...but I still couldn't find anything. So then I started looking for secrets. I combed every centimeter of the floor, of the walls, of the ceiling...but still, nothing.**

**Discouraged, I decided to take a small break, nearly running into Joe in the hallway.**

Joe: Oh, hello there, Clair. Are you taking a break too?

Clair: Yeah. Did you find anything, Joe?

Joe: Not about the bombs, no. But I grabbed a couple of walkie talkies. I think they're pretty cool. You want one?

Clair: Nah, I’m good. Why'd you pick them up?

Joe: Oh. Well, I thought it would be cool if we could all communicate with each other when we're out exploring. We’d be like...an awesome group of phantom thieves, looking for info on the mastermind.

Clair: Maybe...it's kind of late, though, so maybe tomorrow.

Joe: Cool! Now all we need is a mascot!

Monokuma: Woah, looking cool Joe Kuhr!

Joe: No, no, no, not you. Pun telling bears were cool, like, a decade ago, but nowadays it's all about cats!

Monokuma: What?! I’ll have you know that I'm still the most popular mascot around!

Clair: Monokuma! Did you find out where the bombs are?

Monokuma: No, I didn't. He must have hid them very well. But don't worry, because I’ve got a plan!

Joe: What kind of plan?

Monokuma: Phuhuhu...you’ll find out soon enough.

**I really don't want to trust him, but we're running out of options.**

Joe: Well, I was thinking of searching of hallway for the bombs. Flint could have stashed them in the wall or something.

Clair: Maybe you're right. Let's see if we can find anything.

**We spent the next few hours searching every part of the hallway for the bombs. However, not only were we exhausted when we finished, but we had nothing to show for all of our work.**

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*  
Monokuma: Attention, my loyal subjects. This is your glorious leader speaking.  
Monokuma: It is now 10p.m. Therefore, it is now officially nighttime.

Monokuma: Sweet dreams, everyone. Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…

Joe: Nighttime already, huh?

Clair: But we haven't even found anything!

Joe: Well, right now we should get some rest. We can search again tomorrow.

Clair: How can you be so calm about this?!

Joe: I just have hope that everything will turn out ok. So don't worry. No one is going to die.

**I want to believe him, but...after everything we’ve been through, I’m not so sure.**

Joe: Well, good night, Clair. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Clair: Yeah. Good night.

 **I went into my room and plopped into bed** , **trying to think of something to get us out of this situation. But Flint had planned this out brilliantly. I couldn't think of a single plan. Eventually, I feel asleep, no less afraid than before…**

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

Monokuma: Ahem. Rise and shine, my loyal subjects. This is an announcement from your glorious leader.

Monokuma: It is now 7a.m. Get ready for another beautiful day in the wonderful kingdom of Monoselic!

**This is it. The final day of the killing game. So...maybe I should grab that.**

**I grabbed the note Chance gave me and stuffed it in my pocket.**

Clair: I’ll just show the others this when we're all together in the break room.

**I took a quick shower, got dressed, and walked to the break room, once again hearing the sound of machinery as I did. But the only two people there were Keaton and Eva.**

Eva: Clair, did you happen to see the others?

Clair: No, I didn't. They're not here.

Keaton: No, it's the only the three of us. I don't know where the others are.

Eva: I already knocked on everyone's doors, but there wasn't any response.

Clair: Well, let's wait a little longer.

Keaton: I don't think we have the time to wait. Not when the bombs will go off soon.

Eva: Then we’ll search for the others while looking for the bombs. We don't have much time, so let's get moving!

 **The** **three of us quickly went door to door, trying to find the others. It wasn't long before we figured that something was amiss.**

Eva: The incinerator room...I can't get inside.

Clair: What do you mean?! This door doesn't have Monokuma's face on it, so we should be able to open it.

Keaton: Maybe it's barricaded like the chemical shower room.

Eva: Well, we don't have time to figure that out, so let's keep moving.

**We continued searching every nook and cranny of the first floor, before finally moving onto the second floor.**

**I made it to the door to the medical room first, but couldn't open it.**

Clair: What the hell?! Why won't any of these doors open?!

Keaton: Hey, is anyone in there?!

Eva: Both of you, look right here.

**Eva pointed to the floor, where a security camera rested near the laptop from yesterday.**

Clair: You think someone used that camera?

Keaton: Only one way to find out.

**I turned on the laptop, and tried checking out the security footage, ignoring the video of Flint we saw before.**

Eva: There's footage from yesterday morning. Click on that.

**I did just that, but all it was Joe staring at the camera for ten seconds before turning it off.**

Keaton: Oh, right, he said he tested it.

Eva: Well then, let's check if there are other videos then.

**Hesitantly, I slowly turned on another video I found.**

**And what we saw...was like something out of a horror movie…**

**A loud and constant banging sound could be heard somewhere close to the camera.**

**But the worst part was...in the video…**

**Two bullet wounds in the stomach…**

**Knifes jammed into their arms, legs, feet, and hands…**

**Even with a trash bag covering their face, their clothes were enough to tell…**

**That Sue Yu had been horrifically murdered.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time starts the craziest case yet! Thanks for reading, everyone!


	42. Chapter 5: Turnabout Despair, Deadly Life

**This...this has to be some kind of sick joke. There's no way this is real.**

Keaton: W-What the hell?!

Eva: How brutal...

**The others couldn't believe it either…**

**That someone could be killed in such a brutal fashion.**

**We had just seen Sue’s dead body, several knives stuck in her body, blood around each wound.**

**They...didn't need to do that. If they wanted to kill her, they only needed one knife. And even then, Sue had been shot twice. So...to have stabbed her with such pinpoint accuracy so that there’d be knives in her hands, feet, legs, and arms… she must have already been dead at that point, so she wouldn't have to endure more pain. At least, that's what I hoped.**

**We sat there for about a minute, stunned by the absolutely barbaric murder site that we’d just seen, before the monitor broke us out of our thoughts.**

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin.

Eva: Took him long enough.

Monokuma: Hey, don't blame me! That's all prerecorded footage that automatically goes off when you guys discover a body.

Eva: Fine. Then hand us the Monokuma File. There might be even more injuries that we can't see.

Monokuma: Um, well, you see….about that.

Keaton: What the hell is it?!

Monokuma: It's not ready yet. It’ll be ready soon though, so why don't you meet up with the others in the meantime?

Clair: What do you mean, it's not ready?!

Monokuma: What are you, stupid? Not ready means just that. Not. Ready.

Eva: But it’ll be ready in time for the trial.

Monokuma: Absolutely!

Eva: Fine. Just leave us to our investigating, then.

**As Monokuma warped away, we heard the sounds of people climbing up stairs.**

Eva: Who's there?

Joe: Don't worry, it's just us.

**Joe, Leo, and his dog quickly came into view.**

Joe: What's going on?! We heard the body discovery announcement and came running!

**Joe and Leo...they're probably going to be hit hardest by this.**

Clair: Well...you see, someone did die, and…

Joe: W-Who is it?

Leo: B-But...if the five of us are here, then…

Eva: Sue Yu has been murdered.

Joe: W-What…?

Keaton: Eva, what the hell?!

Eva: Keaton, it's best not to skirt around the issue. Even if it wasn't, we’re on a timer.

**That, perhaps, was the cruelest part. There wasn't even any time to grieve.**

**Joe's expression didn't convey much, so I couldn't tell what he was feeling.**

Joe: Where did you find the body?

Eva: There's a video on the laptop.

Joe: Show me.

Keaton: Hey, are you sure?

Joe: Positive.

Eva: Ok. Clair, show him the video.

**I did what I was told, but I focusing more, I saw another video that had been taken last night.**

**One thing at a time though…**

**I played the video for Joe and Leo, and looked at them after it finished.**

**Leo looked like he was on the verge of tears, while Joe's expression was still impossible to read.**

Leo: There's no way...there's no way any one of us would be so cruel.

Joe: That's right. There is no way! That's why I don't believe that this is real!

Clair: E-Excuse me?!

Eva: You think someone faked the video?

Joe: No, I think the video is real, but there's no way that that's actually Sue. I...I refuse to believe Sue is dead!

Keaton: But we just saw her body.

Joe: That has to be some kind of trick!

Eva: How could they have faked something like that? The body discovery announcement played.

Joe: Well, that's what we're supposed to find out during our investigation!

Eva: ...All right, then.

**I doubt that she believes him, but as long as he's ok and investigating…**

Clair: Um, there's another video here.

Eva: When was it recorded?

Clair: Last night. I think Sue’s video was recorded last night as well.

Eva: Alright. Let's take a look, then.

**Everyone’s eyes were on me when I clicked on the video to play.**

**The video in question...was footage of yet another victim, this time in the robotics lab.**

**And yet, despite the two videos both depicting dead bodies, they couldn't have been more different.**

**This body...there wasn't nearly as blood as Sue’s body, but there was still a little.**

**There was simply one stab wound to the chest, the knife still plugging the wound.**

**Quick and efficient.**

**Again, a paper bag had been placed over their head, and again, I could still tell who they were…**

**Flint Hunter had been murdered.**

Leo: N-No...NO! Sue and Flint...why?!

**Leo nearly collapsed, Joe and Keaton managing to catch him just in time.**

Keaton: He passed out. I’ll bring him to his room.

Monokuma: No need. I’ll do it!

Eva: Monokuma? Have you finished your file yet?

Monokuma: I have my finest clones on the job. By the way, I’ve unlocked all the doors in this place, so feel free to travel anywhere you want for the investigation.

Joe: But Leo…

Monokuma: I said I’d handle it. You guys need as much time as possible to investigate.

**Monokuma grabbed Leo and his dog, and ran warped off with them.**

**Something’s fishy...Monokuma's being way to helpful to us.**

Eva: Ok, everyone! Let's go to the robotics lab. If we're lucky the body might still be there!

**The four of us ran as fast as we could, hoping that Flint’s body would still be there.**

**But...will the killer still be there as well?**

**No...it can't be. If both Sue and Flint are dead, than Leo is in his room, then it's only the four of us, right?**

**Eva carefully opened the door to the robotics lab, and we stepped inside.**

Joe: I don't see a body in here.

Eva: Just keep looking. We should be able to find some evidence of a crime.

**Right. The killer must have left some evidence in here.**

**We don't have much time, so let's go!**

 

**INVESTIGATE**

**The very first thing I noticed was that the robots in the back were all gone.**

Clair: Hey, does anyone know what happened to the robots?

Joe: I knew something was bothering me. They were here yesterday but not now.

**Why would someone go to the trouble of getting rid of all those robots? Monokuma did say he had spares…**

 

[[Missing Robots have been added to the Truth Bullet section of your handbook]]

 

Joe: Those aren't the only things missing either. Those magnets that Monokuma showed us the other day are gone too.

**He's right. When I looked at the crane, I saw that the magnet and the metal bar were both gone.**

Clair: Then I guess we'll have to keep an eye out for both the magnet and the poison.

Keaton: Hey, listen for a second. I’m not sure if it actually has anything to do with the case, but…

Clair: Oh, right, your contacts are still missing.

Keaton: Yeah. I don't know why, but maybe it's related to all the other things that are missing?

**Maybe...A magnet, robots, poison, and contacts...why would someone need all of these things. I should make a note about this.**

 

[[Stolen Contacts have been added to the Truth Bullet section of your handbook]]

 

Eva: Over here, everyone.

**We ran over towards Eva, hearing a lord machine in the background.**

Keaton: What was that noise?!

Eva: It sounds like it's either the press or the incinerator that Monokuma uses.

Joe: But didn't he already use it today?

Eva: He did...should we investigate?

Clair: Show us what you found first!

Eva: Ok. Look in the corner over there.

**I did as I was told, and saw one of the small cameras, as well as small bloodstains on the floor.**

Eva: So, the body was definitely here at some point.

Keaton: So I guess they already moved it.

Joe: But where could they have moved the body.

**Not a second after he said that, realization dawned upon Eva.**

Eva: We need to get to the incinerator room, now!

Keaton: Huh? Why?

Eva: Because the culprit might be trying to get rid of the bodies.

**Now knowing the severity of the situation, we all ran as fast as we could down to the incinerator room.**

**We burst into the incinerator room, and, seeing that no one else was in the room, and shut off the incinerator.**

**But in the end, we were too late.**

**Everything inside had been burned to ash…**

Keaton: Damn it! We weren't quick enough.

Clair: Someone must have thrown something inside of here.

Monokuma: Oh yeah, those were skeletons.

Eva: Monokuma, you saw what was thrown in here.

Monokuma: Yup! And I definitely saw them throw in two skeletons.

Joe: Um...don't you mean bodies?

Monokuma: Come on, I’m actually trying to help you here! They threw them in and they burned completely to ash.

Eva: That's impossible.

Monokuma: Impossible?! What makes you say that?!

 Eva: Well, I have to go and confirm something before I say anything else.

Monokuma: Well, before you wander off, I need to give all of you guys the Monokuma File!

Keaton: About damn time you finished!

Monokuma: Better late than never, I say!

Clair: Just show us already! We're running out of time.

Monokuma: Ah! You're right! Well then, there's no time to waste, is there?

**Monokuma sent the file to our ElectroIDs, and we all quickly checked the contents.**

 

**The victim has multiple gunshot wounds and stab wounds. There are traces of poison in the body.**

 

**...That's it?**

**THAT’S IT?!**

Clair: What the hell is this, Monokuma?!

Monokuma: Hmm? Whatever do you mean? That's the Monokuma File.

Keaton: There's barely anything on this thing! You didn't even say who the victim was!

Monokuma: You guys were just saying that we're pressed for time! I didn't want to waste time putting in stuff you guys already know into the file!

Eva: Then why list the injuries? We saw those as well.

Monokuma: Well, I don't expect you to remember every single injury. Remembering who died is a lot simpler by comparison.

**I guess, but...every other Monokuma File stated the victim’s name, and we were pressed for time then too.**

**Still, evidence is evidence.**

 

[[Monokuma File 5 has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Eva: Well, if that's all, I need to check on something. As for the rest of you, please investigate this area as best as you can.

Keaton: Got it! Then let's split up so we can cover more ground!

Joe: I’ll stay in here then. Hopefully something survived the fire.

**As Keaton and Eva exited the room, I decided to talk to Joe about where he’d been.**

Clair: Hey Joe?

Joe: Yeah Clair? Anything you need?

Clair: Why weren't you at breakfast this morning?

Joe: Oh, that. Well, I had barricaded myself, Leo, and his dog inside of this room.

**Well, that explains why we couldn't get in.**

Clair: Why exactly did you do that?

Joe: Ok, this is going to sound crazy…

Clair: That's fine, keep going.

Joe: In the middle of the night, someone had somehow broken into my room.

Clair: What?! Was it the killer?!

Joe: No! Well... I don't think so, at least.

Clair: You're door seemed intact too, so how’d they get in?

Joe: I don't know. I know I locked my door, so they must have had a key.

Clair: Did you see them? Who was it?!

Joe: This is the crazy part! It...was Robin.

**Um, excuse me?!**

Clair: Robin...as in the Masked Crow. That Robin.

Joe: Yes.

Clair: Joe, Robin is-

Joe: Dead, I know. At least, that's what we thought. But she said that Monokuma had only pretended to kill her to scare us, and was planning to reintroduce her into the game eventually.

Clair: And you believe that?

Joe: I want to believe that. Believe that...one of my best friends isn't dead. She was even wearing the Masked Crow’s outfit.

Clair: I see. And did she tell you to barricade yourself in this room.

Joe: Yeah, at 6:30, to be exact.

Clair: So, you were here before the trash was burned for the first time today?

Joe: Yeah, I was.

Clair: So, did you see anything inside of the incinerator?

Joe: I only glanced inside for about a second, so I just saw a bunch of black trash bags with these plastic handles. But Leo and I both looked inside later.

Clair: When was that?

Joe: Right before the body discovery announcement! Robin said that Leo, his dog, and I should look in there in case the killer wanted to get rid of evidence.

Clair: Why did you look in there after the trash was burned and crushed?!

Joe: Well, Robin told me she'd tell me when to look, and not to look a moment before then.

**Ok, now that’s just beyond suspicious.**

Clair: Did you find anything?

Joe: Nothing but ash. We didn't look long before the announcement played, though.

Clair: How did she tell you to look inside if the room was barricaded?

Joe: With this.

**Joe pulled out a walkie talkie.**

Joe: She has the other one with her.

Clair: Ok. Thanks for answering my questions, Joe.

Joe: No problem. With smart people like you on this case, we’ll find out where Sue’s hiding and get to the bottom of this.

Clair: ...Right.

**I still don't think that Sue is alive, but Joe's given me lots of helpful info.**

 

[Joe’s Account has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

[Walkie Talkie has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

**I left Joe in the incinerator room, and wondered where to go next.**

Clair: ...Everyone's already split up. I kinda wish I had some help.

Monokuma: Hey, what's up?

Clair: Oh, it's you again. What do you want?

Monokuma: I’m sure you know!

**I thought about it for a bit…**

**...before coming to a horrible conclusion.**

Clair: Oh no. No, no, no, a thousand times no!

Monokuma: Aw, come _onnnnnn_! Just for a little bit?

Clair: I’m not going to let you be my partner!

Monokuma: Is that so? Well then, I guess I won't be helping you guys with the investigation anymore!

Clair: Really? You're going to help us even more?

Monokuma: Like I said, I need to be fair.

**He could just be bluffing, but if there's even a tiny chance that he's telling the truth, then I'll let him do what he wants.**

Clair: Fine, but I say where we go!

Monokuma: Phuhuhu...lead the way.

Clair: Well, first off, I want to check on Leo.

Monokuma: Oh, umm…

Clair: Is something wrong?

Monokuma: That's not really related to the investigation!

Clair: It’ll only take a second. I want to see if he's still unconscious.

Monokuma: Ok, ok, but only for a moment.

**Monokuma opened the door to Leo’s room, where I saw that he was still out cold.**

**I guess he couldn't have turned on the incinerator the second time.**

Monokuma: Satisfied?

Clair: Very. Now let's go to the break room.

**Since it was the closest room, it was only a short walk. Surprisingly, no one else had decided to investigate the place.**

Monokuma: Well, things don't look too out of place here, wouldn't you saw?

Clair: I’m still going to look around. The killer might have taken something from here.

Monokuma: Whatever. Try not to work too hard, m’kay?

**If he insists on following me around, the least he could do is help me look.**

**Remembering something Flint told me, I looked in one of the bottom cupboards, and found that all the black trash bags were gone.**

**Joe said he saw them in the incinerator, so the killer must have wanted to dispose of a lot of evidence.**

 

[[Trash Bags have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

**The next place I looked was the knife drawer. Peering inside, I saw that most of the knives, especially the bigger ones, were gone.**

**Just as I thought. The killer must have gotten the knives from here, and disposed of them afterwards.**

 

[[Break Room Knives have been added to the Truth Bullet section of your handbook.]]

 

Monokuma: You know, I thought you'd find something here, but all you've found is a lack of something.

Clair: I can't help it if the killer took a lot of things from here!

**Doesn't he have cameras to see if anything was placed here? Is he hinting that I’m missing something, or is he just making fun of me?**

**Maybe both.**

**I took a quick look inside of the rest of the drawers, but found nothing unusual.**

**Finally, I started to carefully dig into the trash can, and I felt something metal.**

Clair: Now we’re talking!

**I slowly pulled out a small pistol from the trash.**

Clair: Well, I think it's a pretty safe bet to say this was used to shoot the victim.

Monokuma: Someone must have gotten that from the tower.

**After confirming that there was nothing left in the trash, and took a look at the gun itself.**

Clair: It looks like...there are four bullets missing. But...the victim only had two bullet wounds.

Monokuma: Jeez, ever heard of missing a shot?

Clair: Well, I’d like to find the bullets then!

Monokuma: Good luck with that. They're super small and could be anywhere!

**Guess I'll just have to keep an eye out for them. In the meantime, I should make a note of the pistol.**

 

[[Pistol has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Clair: Well, that looks like everything in here. Let's move on.

Monokuma: Ugh, finally! I was getting bored out of my mind.

Clair: You don't have to follow me around, you know.

Monokuma: What, does it bother you?

Clair: YES!

Monokuma: Ok, then I’ll stay!

**I figured as much…**

Monokuma: So, where are we headed next?

Clair: Robin’s room. I want to check something.

Monokuma: It's already unlocked, so go ahead!

**The two of us went inside of Robin’s room. Everything looked about the same until I looked inside of her closet.**

Clair: Huh...One of the clothes hangers doesn't have anything on it.

Monokuma: So?

Clair: Which means that one of the Masked Crow’s outfits is around here somewhere.

Monokuma: Is that it?

Clair: What do you mean?! I can't make evidence appear out of thin air! And don't you already know the answer?!

Monokuma: W-Well, yeah, but...I was just bored, is all. Wanted to get an up close look on the investigation process!

Clair: Right…

**Is Monokuma's sole goal just to annoy me? I mean, sure, he does that all the time, but he usually goes away after a while…**

**Well, the investigation’s more important at this point, so let me make some notes about Robin’s room.**

 

[[Robin’s Room has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

**As soon as Monokuma and I exited Robin’s Room, we saw Leo coming out of his.**

Clair: Leo? Are you ok?!

Leo: Huh? Clair? Where are the others? And why is Monokuma here?

Clair: They're...investigating. Monokuma is opening all the doors for us.

Leo: Investigating? Oh, I remember now. Those...those horrible videos.

Clair: Leo, if you need a break, then…

Leo: No! I... I can investigate too! Sue would want me to figure out the truth, and Flint would want me to find the blackened.

Clair: You shouldn't push yourself…

Leo: But everyone else is investigating, even if it's hard. So, I can't be the only one to give up! I need to be brave.

**Leo stared at me with an unwavering confidence that was completely at odds with how he used to be.**

Leo: If Monokuma is unlocking all the doors, then I could investigate the examination room. It's close by, right?

**I was planning to investigate that myself, but I suppose I could let him handle it and just check on him later.**

Clair: Ok. I’ll check out the chemical room, then. If you need anything, come find one of us, ok?

Leo: Ok. I will!

**Leo went into the examination room** , **while Monokuma and I headed to the chemical room, where Keaton was already investigating.**

Monokuma: Hey big guy, did you find anything yet?

Keaton: What’s it to you, bear?!

Clair: He won't stop following me around. Just try and ignore him.

Monokuma: Hey!

Keaton: Well, I’d like to stay that I’ve found some evidence, but all I can tell you is that Monokuma’s Poison is still missing.

Monokuma: Useless! The lot of you! I need hard evidence!

**Hey, I found the gun!**

Clair: Well, the Monokuma File does mention poison.

**Which means this is valuable evidence.**

 

[[Missing Poison has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Keaton: Poison, stab wounds and gunshot wounds. Why use all of those?

Clair: Maybe they're trying to confuse us as to what the cause of death was?

Keaton: Might be. I don't want to overthink it, but I don't want to think about it too little, either.

Clair: Well, between the five of us, I’m sure we can come up with the right answer.

Monokuma: EHEM! Aren't you forgetting someone?

Keaton: Oh yeah, Leo's dog. He's the smartest animal here!

Monokuma; Oh, now you're asking for it!

**Before the situation could escalate further, I decided to change the subject.**

Clair: Hey Keaton, did you figure out what was past the Monokuma door in the back?

Keaton: No, I was just going to check them out.

Monokuma: Phuhuhu...why don't we find out?

**Keaton led the way as he slowly opened the Monokuma door, leading us to a room with nothing but a staircase.**

Monokuma: Welcome to the fire escape staircase. Above us are entrances to the medical room and the hallway on the third floor.

**Right, there were Monokuma doors in the medical room and near the robotics lab.**

Keaton: Why did you block off the fire escape with your stupid doors?! What if there was a fire?!

Monokuma: Thanks for the concern, but I can teleport whenever I want!

Keaton: I’m not worried about you!

Clair: Well, if we can get to the medical room from here, we should try it. We couldn’t get into the other entrance, right?

Keaton: Oh yeah! Let’s check it out, then!

**Before that, though, I should probably make some notes on this staircase.**

 

[[Fire Escape Staircase has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

**The three of us climbed the stairs up to the second floor, and into the medical room, only to find a bunch of furniture in front of the other entrance.**

Keaton: Of course, it’s barricaded. But the body and the killer are nowhere to be found!

**Yeah, unless they could go through the Monokuma door, they would be trapped in here after barricading the door.**

Clair: Say, Monokuma...is there any way of getting passed these doors without your permission?

Monokuma: I’m glad you asked! As a matter of fact, there is!

Keaton: And what would that be?

Monokuma: The traitor has a special key that can unlock any door they want!

**So, the Monokuma doors can be opened with a special key. I’d better remember that.**

 

[[Monokuma Doors have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

**It looks like Sue’s body was moved as well. The only clue that she had been there was some bloodstains on the floor. Thankfully, we have video evidence of how both Sue’s and Flint’s bodies looked. Sue had knifes jammed into her limbs, and gunshot wounds to the chest, while Flint had a single stab wound. The Monokuma Files doesn’t go into much detail, so maybe I should note this.**

 

[[Status of the Bodies has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Clair: Well, already I’m noticing something strange.

Keaton: What’s that?

Clair: If I’m remembering correctly, there were some model skeletons in this room.

Keaton: So, you’re saying that the killer might have taken them?

Clair: Maybe. I’m not sure why they would, though.

**But if the killer used it in their plan, then it must be important.**

 

[[Skeleton Models have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Monokuma: I’m starting to think the killer is a hoarder…isn’t there anything more important?

Keaton: Well, how about this?

**Keaton pointed to some empty blood bags beside the refrigerator.**

Clair: Empty blood bags? But why?

Keaton: Hell if I know. Maybe Sue was try to grab some of them, but the killer ambushed them and the bag burst in the struggle.

Clair: But if that were the case, shouldn’t there be more blood on the floor, especially where the bags are?

Keaton: That’s true. Well, I don’t think they bothered to clean the blood since there’s a stain right where Sue’s body was, but...where did the blood in these bags go, then?

**I’m not sure, but I know that it’s important somehow.**

 

[[Blood Bags have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

*SLAM*

Clair: Ah!

**Turning around, I saw Monokuma, his fist slammed against a metal cabinet in the room.**

Monokuma: Hurry up! I’m getting bored!

**Well, he doesn’t have to make that horrible...banging...sound…**

**Wait a minute!**

Clair: Keep doing that, Monokuma!

Monokuma: What?

Clair: Keep banging your fist against that cabinet!

Monokuma: So demanding…

**Monokuma grumbled, but still did what I told him, creating a constant banging sound.**

Clair: Sound familiar, Keaton?

Keaton: Hey, yeah, that was the banging sound we heard in Sue’s video!

Clair: Exactly. But we still don’t know why the killer felt the need to make that sound.

Keaton: Well, let’s clear out the barricade, then I look in here some more and see what I can find.

Clair: Sounds like a plan!

**Together, Keaton and I cleared out everything in front of the door. As soon as I stepped outside, I saw Eva, about to try and open the door herself.**

Eva: Oh, you’ve already opened the door. Good.

Clair: Eva, is this what you wanted to check out?

Eva: Indeed, but first I looked at all the hallways, checking for blood trails.

Clair: Did you find any?

Eva: No. I would think that they stuffed the bodies into trash bags. By the way, the skeleton models...are they inside the medical room?

Clair: No, they’re not, why?

Eva: Perhaps you didn’t know, but...bone doesn’t burn to ash like other parts of a body.

Clair: Really?

Eva: Yes. That’s why I was suspicious of the skeletons in the incinerator.

Clair: Well, Monokuma could have lied.

Monokuma: I’m right here, you know!

Eva: ...Do I want to know?

Clair: Just pretend he isn’t there.

Eva: I always do. Let’s investigate the shower room.

Monokuma: Sniffle...teenage girls are so mean…

**The three of us made our way to the shower room. I opened the door, and just like Monokuma said, there were no cameras or monitors in the room.  Looking in the corner, I saw that one of the showers was already on.**

Clair: How do you turn that off?

Monokuma: They shouldn’t be on if there’s no one to pull the lever! The shower only shoots water if the lever is being pulled!

Eva: It looks like someone tied a weight to the lever.

**She’s right. Someone tied a chain around the lever, and attached it to a weight. The chain was small, so the weight was hovering off the ground, which kept the lever pulled down.**

Monokuma: Ugh, let me deal with this!

**Monokuma slashed through the chains with his claws, and the lever came back up, turning the shower off.**

Monokuma: There. You’re welcome!

Clair: Do you think the killer set that up at night to cover their crime?

Monokuma: These showers don’t work at nighttime.

Clair: Is that some kind of flaw?

Monokuma: Nope! It’s a feature!

**Yeah, sure.**

**But if the lever was held down all night long, then maybe…**

 

[[Chemical Shower Feature has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

**I should also make a note about the shower steam preventing Monokuma from putting cameras in here.**

 

[[Shower Steam has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Eva: And that’s the last of the luminal.

Clair: Find anything, Eva?

Eva: I did. It looks like the killer was trying to conceal some blood here using the shower.

Clair: Really? But the blood in the robotics lab and the medical room wasn't hidden.

Eva: That’s strange. It can’t be a matter of time. They had all night to clean the blood. There must be a reason why they only cleaned a little bit.

**While looking at the floor for evidence, I saw a small bottle and two cups near the center of the room. I went over to the bottle and looked at it over.**

Clair: This is…! Eva, come over here.

Eva: What is it, Clair?

Clair: This is Monokuma’s Poison! Flint had it the entire time.

Eva: I see. And these cups...someone must have drank the poison from them.

Clair: The poison is green, right? You’d think someone would notice something green in their drink.

Eva: You think that, yes. It also states that one of the side effects is vomiting. That might explain the blood over there.

Clair: I have to wonder...did Flint get all this stuff himself, or did someone help him get all of it.

Eva: Not sure. From what I understand, however, the killer needed a lot of things to make their plan work.

**Yeah, they did. And these cups are just some of those objects.**

 

[[Empty Cups have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Monokuma: My poor beautiful wall! It’s ruined!

**I turned to see to see Monokuma lamenting over the wall Flint had blown up. The barricade that he had set up was still there, which means no one could get out that way. That’s probably important as well.**

 

[[Barricade has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Clair: I think I’ll go and investigate the third floor now.

Eva: Thanks for your help.

Clair: No problem. Monokuma, are you coming?

Monokuma: That annoying brat! The punishments I would give him if I got my hands on him!

**I guess that’s a no…**

Eva: Monokuma is staying here, then?

Clair: Looks like it.

Eva: Then I’m coming with you.

Clair: Yeah, I’d do the same.

**As the two of us walked to the third floor, Eva stuck up a conversation.**

Eva: Hey, Clair.

Clair: Yeah?

Eva: Sorry I didn’t mention this to you before, but I was just didn’t know how to tell you. I’m sorry for calling you a fraud.

Clair: What?

Eva: D-Don’t you remember? Back during the first days in the killing game, I called you a fraud because I didn’t believe in spirit channeling. But now that you called Terra…

Clair: Oh, that. That’s fine, I’m over it now.

Eva: You are?

Clair: Yeah, it’s no big deal.

Eva: Ah, well, now I feel silly. Here I was, fretting over nothing.

Clair: It’s fine. Are we good now?

Eva: Yes, we’re good.

**The two of us searched inside the Monokuma Door on the third floor in a comfortable silence. Finding nothing of interest, we entered the deposit.**

Eva: Is that...a magnet?

**Eva pointed towards the crusher, where a flattened magnet and metal bar were still attached to it.**

Clair: Hey, that's the magnet that Monokuma showed us the other day!

Eva: You're right. But why would someone place a magnet and bar here?

**That's a good question. Unfortunately, I have no clue what the killer was planning with this, but I should make note of it and the crusher.**

 

[[Neodymium Magnet has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

[[Crusher has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Eva: Well, we’ve already checked out the robotics lab, so what now?

**As soon as she said that, Leo came bursting through the door.**

Leo: Hey, I, um...I found something really important.

Clair: Looks like your questions been answered, Eva.

**The two of us were led back to the first floor by Leo, where we saw Keaton standing across from...no way.**

**I was...staring right at the Masked Crow.**

**Robin…**

Robin: Oh, Leo, are these the others?

**Their voice...they must have some sort of device that changes it, because it sounds unnaturally deep. She’s also wearing a mask and outfit that cover nearly her entire body. Doesn’t she have regular clothes?**

Leo: Yeah. Joe's still in the incinerator room.

Eva: Hold on, what is going on here? Who are you and when did you get here?

Robin: I am Robin Yu, the Ultimate Thief. Your classmate.

Keaton: She says she's been stuck in the examination room this entire time.

Leo: The room was completely empty besides her.

Keaton: She says she's been in the examination room this entire time.

Clair: But we saw her die. She was the very first one to be executed!

Robin: Monokuma has tremendous power here. He brought me back from the brink of death, and kept me here until I could rejoin the killing game.

Eva: Why would he do that?

Robin: He said that it would be a shame to kill off one of the killing game participants just to kick things off, so I suppose he wanted me to participate as well.

**Is that...really the case?**

Clair: So you are Sue’s identical twin, right?

**She stared at me with her intense brown eyes, the only uncovered part of her body, as if she were studying me.**

Robin: I am. And Leo...has already informed me of her fate.

Clair: I see. Then...I’m sorry for your loss.

Robin: Thank you.

Joe: Hey guys, you’ll never guess what...I...found.

Robin: Joe, it's good to see you again, although I wish it was under different circumstances.

Joe: I...I thought you had died.

Robin: I apologize for not telling you earlier, but Monokuma trapped me here, in the examination room.

Joe: That's great! Soon, me, you, and Sue will all be together again!

Robin: I thought Sue had…

Joe: That may be what the others think, but I still believe that she's alive. There just has to be some kind of mistake.

Robin: ...I see.

Keaton: Hey Joe. What did you find in the incinerator room?

Joe: Oh, right. After digging around in the incinerator room, I found these and put them in a bag!

**Joe held up a bag with four crushed bullets inside.**

Eva: Bullets. And there are four of them.

Clair: That matches up with the gun I found.

**So the killer must have tried to dispose of these, but despite their best efforts, they're still around.**

 

[[Crushed Bullets have been added to the truth bullet section of your handbook.]]

 

**Before I could ask Robin anymore questions, the monitor came on.**

Monokuma: Ok, so...this is a bit of an awkward situation we're in right now. So that's why I want you all to come down to the examination room so we can clear some things up.

Eva: Guess our investigation time is over.

Leo: Then it's time for the trial…

Keaton: Well, we’re four for four right now, yeah? So we shouldn't have any trouble.

Joe: Sue will have to show up for the trial, right?

Robin: ...A class trial to find my sister’s murderer.

Clair: Well...all right guys. Let's go.

**All six of us filed into the examination room. It really was completely empty. But as soon as we all got inside, the floor began to descend.**

**Deeper...deeper...deeper…**

**A grim determination spread across all of our faces. We knew we had to do this, and we'd do our damnedest to get out of this alive. We won't hide...we'll take this class trial head on!**

**The floor finally stopped descending, and we found ourselves in the trial grounds once again, this time looking like a mad scientist’s lab, with bloodied equipment and Monokumas strapped to tables.**

[Images of Clair, Mary, Keaton, and Ace in a split screen reaction. Ace and Mary’s pictures are reddened out]

**Robin took her seat across from me. Looking around l, I saw that Chance now had a four leaf clover forming the X on his portrait. Strangely, both Sue and Flint’s portraits had red question marks on them.**

[Images of Leo, Eva, Flint, Chance, and Paige displayed in a similar manner. Paige and Chance’s pictures are reddened out, while Flint’s is covered by a question mark]

**There were now more dead students than alive. Students that'll never laugh, cry, feel joy, sadness, or anything ever again.**

[Images of Karin, Sue, Joe, Miles, Maple, and Drew displayed in a similar manner. Miles, Karin, Maple, and Drew's pictures are reddened out, while Sue’s is covered by a question mark.]

**It's not enough to make it through another trial. We have to work together to end this killing game, or each and every one of us will die.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever could the culprit be? If you have any theories, or just comments in general, feel free to post them below! And as always, thanks for reading!


	43. Chapter 5: Turnabout Despair, Class Trial Part 1

**I should go over the evidence one last time before the trial begins.**

 

**Monokuma File 5: The victim has multiple stab wounds and gunshot wounds. There are traces of poison.**

 

**Chemical Shower Feature: Shower heads that won't operate at night.**

 

**Missing Contacts: Keaton’s contacts were missing. They are of various colors, like brown and red.**

 

**Crusher: A large device crushes trash to pieces. Monokuma activates it every day at 7:00am. The crusher makes a very loud noise.**

 

**Neodymium Magnet: A flattened magnet and bar was attached to the crusher.**

 

**Monokuma Doors: Several rooms, such as the emergency staircase, examination room, and the shower room, can only be opened by the traitor.**

 

**Shower Steam: Because of the steam from the showers, no cameras are in the chemical shower room.**

 

**Skeleton Dioramas: There are two dioramas, one of a female skeleton, and one of a male. They were missing from the medical room.**

 

**Status of the bodies: Flint’s body only had a stab wound. Sue’s body had stab wounds and two gunshot wounds.**

 

**Blood bags: Multiple empty bags of blood were in the medical room.**

 

**Missing Robots: Robots of all of our classmates were missing from the robotics lab.**

 

**Empty Cups: Two empty cups were found on the floor of the shower room.**

 

**Missing Poison: Monokuma’s Special Poison was missing from the chemical room.**

 

**Robin’s Room: Robin’s room was open for everyone, and one of her outfits was missing.**

 

**Joe's Account: The Masked Crow went into his room at night, and told him to bring Leo and his pet to safety in the incinerator room at 6:30. Then, when a signal was given, for them to check if anything was inside. However, Joe didn't see anything but ash inside the incinerator.**

 

**Walkie Talkie: Joe had one on him, as did the Masked Crow.**

 

**Fire Escape Staircase: To the right of the robotics lab, there’s a stairwell that leads down to the medical room, and down further to the chemical room.**

 

**Break Room Knives: All of the knives in the break room were taken.**

 

**Pistol:  A gun with was found in the trash of the kitchen. Four shots were fired.**

 

**Barricade: Flint set up a barricade in the shower room, preventing entry from one side.**

 

**Trash Bags: The killer was seen leaving the shower room with a black bag in hand.**

 

**Crushed Bullets: Four melted, crushed bullets was found at the bottom of the crusher.**

 

**Ok, that should do for now. Let's do this!**

 

**CLASS TRIAL**

**ALL RISE!**

 

Monokuma: Ok, sooo…

Joe: H-Hold on a second!

**Joe started vigorously rubbing his face paint off.**

Joe: Ok, ready!

Keaton: What was the point of that?

Joe: This class trial is the most important one yet...at least, for me it is. So, I need to be serious. This is my serious face!

Eva: Not very serious when you still have your clown nose and afro.

Joe: Oh, right…

**Joe quickly took off his nose and afro.**

Joe: Alright, ready!

Monokuma: Ok, so before I was _rudely_ interrupted, I was going to say that things are going to go a bit differently this time!

Eva: What do you mean by that?

Monokuma: Can the killer please reveal themselves to me?! If you do, then you can graduate!

**What?! Does that mean...that the traitor was killed? One of the rules did state that killing the traitor meant you’d automatically graduate.**

Monokuma: By the way, I have a device that shows me who the blackened is even if I didn't see the crime occur. So don't try and fool me or I'll punish you.

**Makes sense, I suppose. If someone lied about being the blackened, Monokuma would have to point it out, which would narrow down the list of suspects.**

**We all waited to see if someone would speak up, but even after a few minutes, no one said a word.**

Monokuma: Well, well, well...it would appear that the blackened would prefer to have a trial. Well, I’m didn't expect this, but I guess we're having a trial.

Keaton: What's the blackened thinking? I’m not saying they should get away with it, but you’d think that they'd take the first chance they had to get away with their crime.

Monokuma: Phuhuhu. Maybe they just want you all dead that badly.

**Could that be true? Is the blackened trying to kill us all?! Why would they want to do that?!**

Clair: Well, that's not going to happen, because we're going to find out who did this!

Joe: Before we start, though, I have a question about Sue and Flint’s portraits.

Monokuma: If you're wondering why they're question marks over them, then you’ll have to figure that out yourself!

Robin: Then, perhaps we should start with the murder weapons. I apologize for the inconvenience, but as I was trapped in the examination room, I’m not yet aware of many of the details of this case.

Eva: That's fine. We can quickly go through that.

Robin: Thank you. Now, Leo told me what was in the video, so I’d like to know l where the killer got the knives.

**That's simple. I have just the piece of evidence to prove where the knives came from. It had to be…**

 

**Answer: Break Room Knives**

 

Clair: I’ve got it!

 

Clair: The killer got the knives from the break room. When I investigated in there, I found that a lot of the knives were missing.

Robin: I see. Although I still wonder why they left the knives in the body.

Eva: Clearly they weren't concerned about cleaning the blood or keeping us from discovering the body, so the only reason I can think of at the moment is that they wanted to intimidate us.

Leo: That would explain why the body had so many injuries, like the gunshot wounds.

Robin: Speaking of which, has anyone found the weapon that inflicted those gunshot wounds?

**Hmm...the evidence that she's looking for has to be…**

 

**Answer: Pistol**

 

Clair: I’ve got it!

 

Clair: In the kitchen, I found a pistol in the trash can. It even had four bullets missing.

Keaton: Four bullets? But we only saw two bullet wounds in Sue’s body.

Robin: It's possible that the culprit missed a few shots before hitting their target.

Joe: I did find four bullets…

Clair: Was that really everything, Joe? I thought you mentioned a bunch of trash bags.

Joe: Well, before he activated the incinerator, Monokuma looked inside all of the trash bags to see what was inside. Then, he took most of them out, saying they wouldn't burn well.

Eva: Did you see what was inside of the trash bags?

Joe: No, I didn't. Sorry.

**Damn. That could have been an important clue. But at least we know that whatever was in those trash bags wouldn't have burnt well.**

Leo: So, now that we've found out what killed the victim, shouldn't we figure out where the murder happened?

Keaton: Well, it’d have to be that shower room, right? Flint wouldn't be able to get out of there without being punished.

Joe: But the doors to that room are locked! Sue had no way of getting inside.

**Hmm...Flint and Sue must have met up somehow.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma Door, Crushed Bullets, Break Room Knives, Pistol, Joe's Account, Walkie Talkie, Crusher**

 

Keaton: Flint was **trapped in the shower room.**

Eva: And if he tried to escape, he would be punished.

Leo: But that's because he **blew up the wall.**

Joe: That's right! If he didn't do that, there would be **no other way to get inside!**

Leo: Then...maybe the murder took place **_somewhere else_**.

**If Flint was trapped in the bathroom, Sue must have found a way inside.**

 

**Answer: Monokuma Door --- > no other way to get inside.**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: There's a door with Monokuma’s face on it that leads into the shower room. Sue could have gone through that.

Joe: But those doors were locked!

Clair: But what if she had a key?

Joe: A key?

Clair: There's a key that opens those doors. Monokuma told me that the traitor has one. Isn't that right, Monokuma?

Monokuma: That's right! The traitor has a key that is capable of unlocking any door they come across.

Clair: So there you have it. That's how Sue could have gotten into the shower room.

Eva: Hold on, Clair. Are you saying that Sue was the traitor?

**I... I still don't want to believe that one of us was the traitor, but it's the only way I think she could have gotten inside.**

Clair: I think that it's definitely a possibility.

 

Leo: You’ve gotta be kitten me!

 

[[Split Screen with Leo and Clair]]

 

Clair: Leo? You...have a problem with my argument?

Leo: I know I don't speak up often, but I can't just sit by while you accuse Sue of being the traitor!

 

**Rebuttal Showdown**

**Truth Blades: Barricade, Monokuma Door, Pistol, Crusher, Missing Robots, Blood Bags, Empty Cups**

Leo: Sue’s never shown **any signs of violence!**

Leo: And she’s been **helping us this entire time!**

Leo: She would always help out during the trials!

 Leo: A traitor wouldn't do that!

**Development!**

Clair: If we don't discover the blackened, the traitor dies too!

Clair: I’d be in their best interest to help us!

Leo: But...but...there could be another way!

Leo: Flint **blew a hole in the wall!**

Leo: So **anyone could get inside!**

Leo: And there’s no other proof that she's the traitor!

**I know Leo doesn't want to hear this, but we won't get anywhere if I don't prove him wrong.**

 

**Answer: Barricade --- > anyone could get inside!**

 

Clair: Allow me to cut through your words!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: No, Leo, going through the hole in the wall would be impossible. Flint had set up a barricade to prevent anyone from getting inside.

Leo: Oh, right. Then...maybe Flint opened the door for her.

Eva: That would be risky. It could have been a trick by Monokuma. He would wait for him to open the door, then strike.

Robin: Why exactly couldn't Monokuma simply teleport inside and punish him?

Joe: Because Flint was threatening to blow up the whole area if he tried that. He also said he'd blow up a bunch of bombs at around noon.

Robin: That sounds like a significant detail. Perhaps we can start from there.

**Right, the bombs. Time to talk about why Flint was in the shower room in the first place.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Shower Room Feature, Shower Steam, Empty Cups, Blood Bags, Fire Escape Staircase, Crushed Bullets, Monokuma File #5**

 

Eva: Flint barricaded himself in the shower room **to avoid Monokuma.**

Robin: But why the shower room?

Eva: He **_didn’t want Monokuma to see what he was doing._**

Joe: And threatened to blow us all up at noon.

Keaton: Well, its past noon now, so **he must have been bluffing!**

Leo: What if Flint died before he could active the bombs?

Keaton: He would have **brought some of the timer bombs**!

Joe: Well, we know he had at least one bomb to blow up the wall.

**Of all the rooms, why would Flint choose the shower room?**

 

**Answer: _didn’t want Monokuma to see what he was doing_** \---> **Shower Steam**

 

Clair: I agree with that!

 

**CONCENT!**

 

Clair: Because of the steam coming off of the showers, Monokuma didn't bother putting a camera in the shower room.

Eva: Much like our own personal showers. It would also explain why Flint chose that room.

And there's also proof that the crime took place in that room.

Robin: Really? And what would that be?

Eva: I found some blood on the floor of the shower room. The blackened even tried to wash away the blood. This leads me to believe that the crime occurred in the shower room.

Robin: Hmm...is that really enough evidence to prove that the shower room was the true scene of the crime?

**I do think that the murder occurred in the shower room, but how it exactly went down...that's something we still need to figure out.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Walkie Talkie, Neodymium Magnet, Missing Robots, Shower Room Feature, Monokuma File #5, Missing Contacts, Blood Bags.**

 

Eva: You don't think that the crime occurred in the shower room?

Leo: There was **blood in Flint and Sue’s videos…**

Joe: So, the crime could have occurred in those places.

Keaton: The killer probably just **dragged them there**!

Robin: But wouldn't that leave **_a trail of blood?_**

Joe: Did they use those trash bags?

Eva: I wonder...why not clean the blood in the medical room and robotics lab?

Leo: Maybe they couldn't get water there? In the shower room, though, **they could have washed the blood last night.**

Keaton: What the hell was this culprit thinking?!

**The shower room...if I remember all the facts of the situation, I should be able to shed some light on this.**

 

**Answer: Shower Room Feature --- > they could have washed the blood last night.**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: The showers don't work at night. Even if you pulled the lever to activate them, they wouldn't activate.

Keaton: Seriously? So the blackened couldn't have washed away the blood because of some stupid flaw in the showers.

Monokuma: It's a feature. Feature!

Eva: Well, it's a fact that the blood was washed away. Now we just need to find out how.

**If I remember how the shower room looked when I arrived, I should be able to figure out how it turned on.**

 

**DIVE DRIVE!**

 

Why did the culprit turn on the shower?

To wash away the blood/They spilled something on themselves/They felt dirty

 

When did the shower turn on?

In the morning/In the night

 

How did the culprit keep the shower on?

Holding down the lever/Weighing down the lever

 

**Answer: To wash away the blood/In the morning/Weighing down the lever**

 

Clair: It's all coming together!

 

Clair: The shower was on when we arrived, but no one was there. But there was a weight attached to the lever, which was pulling it down.

Robin: So, the killer attached a weight to the lever in order to activate the shower. But why not activate the showers themselves?

Eva: Because then they risked someone seeing them clean up the blood.

Clair: The killer couldn't have cleaned up the blood with the shower until 7am. So, they simply tied the weight to the lever while they started working on other parts of their plan.

Keaton: And when morning came, the showers turned on while the culprit was away.

Joe: So, the blackened shot and stabbed the victim in the shower room. Then, they tried to clean up the blood.

Eva: Well, there might be a bit more to it than that.

Joe: What do you mean?

Eva: We can't be completely sure that the knives or pistol killed the victim.

**She’s right. There's one other thing that could have killed the victim.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Empty Cups, Neodymium Magnet, Fire Escape Staircase, Break Room Knives, Pistol, Trash Bags, Missing Chemical.**

 

Robin: Besides the knife and gunshot wounds, what else was there?

Joe: **There wasn't any more injuries on either body.**

Leo: So, there couldn't have been **anything else that could have killed the victim.**

Keaton: Maybe the blackened just **_slammed the victim’s head into a wall._**

Robin: That's… rather disturbing.

Keaton: I’m just offering suggestions!

**If something else killed the victim, then it might have been near the scene of the crime.**

 

**Answer: Missing Chemical --- > anything else that could have killed the victim.**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: In the shower room, we found the chemical that was missing. Turns out, it was a vial of Monokuma’s Special Poison.

Monokuma: Phuhuhu...now doesn't that bring back memories?

Leo: I guess the Monokuma File did mention poison.

Robin: But how could the poison have caused the blood on the floor?

Eva: One of the side effects of the poison is vomiting.

Keaton: So, the victim just puked on the floor.

Robin: But how did the killer get the victim to swallow the poison? I doubt they simply forced it down their throat.

**How did the killer get the victim to swallow the poison? The piece of evidence that shows how should be…**

 

**Answer: Empty Cups**

 

Clair: I’ve got it!

 

Clair: In the shower room, there were two empty cups. I assume one was for the killer, and one for the victim.

Joe: Then the killer slipped the poison into the victim's cup?

Clair: That's exactly what I think.

Leo: But, if I remember correctly, the poison is a greenish color. Wouldn't the victim have noticed?

Eva: Well, the Monokuma File does state poisoning, so they must have ingested it at some point.

Keaton: Well, ok, but...where do we go from here? We know when the murder took place, and what was used, but nothing else. We don't even know who the victim is.

Robin: You say victim, and yet, wouldn't it be victims? Two bodies were discovered, correct?

Keaton: That’s true, but…well, maybe it's just me, but something seems weird about that.

Eva: Weird in what way?

Keaton: Well, I don't know. Something just doesn't seem to match.

**I think I understand what he's trying to say.**

**What doesn't fit with the bodies that we discovered?**

 

Amount of people seeing the body/Amount of Body Discovery Announcements

 

**Answer: Amount of Body Discovery Announcements**

 

Clair: I’ve got it!

 

Clair: We found two bodies, but there was only one Body Discovery Announcement.

Keaton: Yeah, that's it! That's what it was!

Eva: I definitely remember there being at least three people present when we discovered the bodies.

Leo: So, what does that mean?

**There has to be some kind of explanation for this. I think I might have an idea. It's on the tip of my tongue...**

 

**Hangman’s Gambit**

 

**K F E A    O D Y B**

 

**Answer: Fake body**

 

Clair: I’ve got it!

 

Clair: What if one of the bodies was fake?

Robin: A fake body? Are you sure about this?

Clair: I am. Someone must have been faking their death.

Joe: I knew it! Sue must still be alive!

Robin: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

Joe: B-But Robin, don't you want Sue to still be alive?

Robin: There's nothing I’d like more, but I just don't believe that to be the case.

Keaton: Then tell us why you don't think that one of the bodies is fake.

Robin: Very well then. I shall.

**She said that she was locked in the examination room this entire time. What could she have to say?**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #5, Status of the bodies, Monokuma Doors, Crusher, Skeleton Dioramas, Robin’s Room, Joe's Account**

 

Robin: One of the bodies being fake is **_simply impossible._**

Keaton: How do you figure that?

Robin: Monokuma must have simply **made a mistake** with the body discovery announcement.

Eva: But he told us that it's completely automated.

Robin: He could have lied, or there could have been an error.

Keaton: Then how do you explain the Monokuma File?

Joe: It only lists one victim’s injuries.

Robin: **Both victims have the same injuries,** so it was merely to save space.

Joe: I... I want to believe that Sue is still alive.

**What is Robin trying to do? Doesn't she realize the problem, or is she hiding something?**

 

**Answer: Status of the bodies --- > Both victims have the same injuries**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: It should be obvious to anyone that saw the bodies that their injuries are different.

Robin: Different how?

**Seriously? If you didn't know even that much why say anything?**

Clair: Flint had a stab wound to the chest, while Sue had stab wounds to her limbs as well as gunshot wounds.

Robin: And?

Clair: And the Monokuma File mentions gunshot wounds, but Flint doesn't have any of those. Sue, on the other hand, does.

Keaton: Now that I think about it, the body discovery announcement only played when we found Sue’s body, not Flint’s.

Eva: So, that means Flint’s dead body was fake!

Joe: M-Maybe Sue’s was fake too.

Keaton: It couldn't be fake. That's when the body discovery announcement played.

Robin: …

Clair: Well Robin, what do you think? Are you convinced?

**She gave another intense glare my way. Seeing that I wouldn't back down, she spoke up.**

Robin: ...Let me confirm one thing. Are you saying that Flint is still alive, and that he killed Sue?

**Here it is...the moment of truth...**

Clair: Yes. That's exactly what I think.

Robin: Nonsense. Even if the body is fake, that doesn't mean that Flint is alive. Where would he even be?

**We searched this entire area top to bottom but we didn't find a single trace of him. But I’m convinced that he's alive!**

Joe: Hmm…

Eva: Do you have an idea of where he could be, Joe?

Joe: Well, I still think that Sue is alive, but...well, maybe we should just...you know, think about this in a different way.

Leo: A different way?

Joe: Yeah, like turning our thinking around. She’d probably say something like that.

**Turn our thinking around? Hmm...maybe I am looking at this the wrong way. Instead of trying to prove that Flint is alive, maybe I should be proving where he’d be if he was alive!**

**And that place would be…**

 

The Shower Room/In his room/Right here

 

**Answer: Right here**

 

Clair: I’ve got it!

 

Clair: I know where Flint is.

Keaton: You do?! Then where is he?! Tell us!

Clair: Flint...is right here in this courtroom!

Robin: …

**Silence. Everything was silent. Half the people there seemed to be considering it, while the other half looked at me like I was crazy. Finally, the silence was broken...by laughter.**

Robin: Ha! Hahaha! Do you really think that anyone...would fall for such an obvious bluff?!

Clair: I’m not bluffing. Flint is right here in this courtroom!

Robin: And just how did you come to that conclusion?

Clair: Every living student has to attend a class trial. I’m sure Monokuma can confirm this.

Monokuma: That's right. We can't conduct a proper trial without everyone present!

Eva: I see. So, Flint’s been hiding right under our noses this entire time.

Joe: But then why isn't he at his seat?

**Well, time to drop a bombshell. This is a big gamble, so I hope I’m right.**

Clair: Sure, we have to attend the class trial...but nobody ever said we had to attend as ourselves.

Robin: You…!

Leo: You're saying that Flint is impersonating someone?!

Clair: That's exactly what I’m saying. Flint tried to make us think he was dead, and then impersonate someone at the trial to lead us to the wrong conclusion!

Robin: …

**Completely speechless. Is that good or bad?**

Clair: Well Robin, I assume that's enough evidence for you? Or maybe you’d prefer...if I called you by your real name!

Robin: My...real...name?

**I pointed in their direction, and gave my voice the most commanding tone I could.**

Clair: Flint Hunter! The blackened...is you!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone!


	44. Chapter 5: Turnabout Despair, Class Trial Part 2

Robin: What did you just say?

**Their body language, as well as their voice, gave little away. I couldn't tell how they really felt about my accusation.**

Clair: I said...that I think that you’re actually Flint Hunter.

Robin: And I think that you’re out of your mind! I’ve already told you that I’m Robin Yu!

Leo: Clair, do you really have any proof that Robin is really Flint?

Clair: Of course I do! First of all, look at their eye color.

**Everyone looked into Robin's eyes, noting their color.**

Keaton: They're brown, just like Flint’s!

Robin: So what? Plenty of people have brown eyes.

Clair: Not Robin. She's Sue’s identical twin, so she should have the same eye color as her. But Sue has green eyes, not brown.

Eva: That's right. That, combined with the fact that Flint’s body was fake, makes Clair’s theory very likely.

Robin: …

Keaton: Well, aren't you going to say anything, you son of a bitch?! Killing Sue and then impersonating her sister...that's low, even for you!

Robin: …

Joe: Come on Robin. You...have some sort of rebuttal, right?

**They stood still for several minutes, not saying a word.**

Keaton: Not saying anything?! Then let's get to the vote!

Joe: No, we can't vote yet! I’m telling you, something’s wrong here! There's no way Flint can be Robin!

Keaton: Come on, it's obvious that it's Flint!

Joe: No! If...if you guys try to vote right now, then...then I won't vote!

Eva: Stop being stubborn. I understand this is hard for you, but unless you have any evidence-

Robin: That's enough.

Keaton: Finally talking, huh?

Robin: Joe, if you're going to go that far, then I suppose I can think of an argument.

Joe: Aha, I knew it! I knew that you weren't Flint!

**What kind of game is he trying to play here? Is he trying to get Joe's trust? Well...I suppose all I can for now is counter any argument he has.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #5, Missing Robots, Robin’s Room, Break Room Knives, Pistol, Neodymium Magnet, Skeleton Dioramas**

 

Robin: As a thief, I am always disguising every part of my body.

Keaton: So you're saying that you having the same eye color as Flint…

Robin: Is **_just a coincidence._**

Eva: Then why don't you take off your mask and show us who you really are?

Robin: The only reason I have this mask is because I’m the Masked Crow!

Robin: I **had this outfit when I got here,** and there **isn’t any more like it here!**

**Now that I know the truth, I figure he has to be lying. And I’m about to prove it!**

 

**Answer: Robin's Room --- > isn't any more like it here**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**Break!**

 

Clair: Ever since we’ve come to this area, we've been able to access Robin's room. When I looked inside during the investigation, I saw that one of her outfits was missing.

Robin: That doesn't prove that I took it.

Clair: Well who else could have?!

Robin: That's for you to figure out.

**Ok, now he's really starting to get on my nerves.**

Leo: Um, I have question about the fake body.

Eva: What would that be?

Leo: If Flint’s body isn't really Flint, then who...or what was it?

**Oh, right...I never actually explained that, did I?**

Robin: An excellent question. And I think I might have the answer.

**Oh, great. What could it possibly be this time?**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Missing Contacts, Missing Robots, Break Room Knives, Monokuma Doors, Shower Room Feature, Crusher, Joe's Account**

 

Robin: What if Flint **wasn't actually dead** when we saw him in the video?

Keaton: He had a **knife in his chest!** He would definitely be dead.

Eva: Since the knife wasn't pulled out...he **could have lived a few minutes.**

Robin: More than enough time to film the body.

Leo: Then...what about the gunshot wounds?

Robin: They were inflicted **after the video was filmed.**

Robin: And besides, they **didn’t have anything to replace the body with.**

Leo: Then... ** _maybe they swapped the clothes of Sue and Flint_.**

Eva: I suppose that would explain the bag on their heads…

Robin: Well, if they're outfits are anything like mine, it would be difficult to realize their gender.

**There's only one victim, so one of the bodies have to be fake. If I’m sure of anything, it's that!**

 

**Answer: Missing Robots --- > didn't have anything to replace the body with.**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: There absolutely was something that the killer could have replaced the body with.

Robin: But is it not also possible that both bodies were swapped?

Clair: Both bodies had fatal injuries, but the Monokuma File only mentions one victim.

Keaton: And the last time there were multiple victims, it mentioned both of their injuries!

Leo: Then...maybe the same body was in both videos, but with different clothes?

Joe: Yeah! That would explain why the Body Discovery Announcement only played once!

Eva: We’ve been over this. The bodies have different injuries, even in the same places.

Robin: Fine, then how could the body have been faked?

Clair: They must have used one of the robots!

Robin: The robots?

Clair: Don't play dumb. You used the robot copies of Flint in the robotics lab, didn't you?! It, along with every other robot, was missing.

Robin: Why bother putting a trash bag on their head, then?

 Clair: Well, those robots aren't on right now, so they just have a regular blank expression on their faces. It’d be pretty weird to such a blank expression on the dead.

Robin: Please, I doubt he’d be the first to die with such an expression. Tell me, where did the other robots go?

Clair: Joe mentioned a bunch of trash bags being taken out of incinerator by Monokuma because he thought they wouldn't burn.

Robin: And you think they're the robots?

Eva: If they're made of metal, they wouldn't be burned. Not easily, anyway.

Keaton: Hey bear, were there robots in those bags or not?!

Monokuma: Phuhuhu...I suppose I should tell you, since I’ve already taken them away. Inside of those bags...there were definitely robots!

Robin: Tch…

Clair: Well how about that? Any more questions?

Robin: I have plenty! If that really is a robot, when why is blood coming from the wounds?

Clair: You must have smeared some blood from Sue’s body onto the fake body.

Robin: You just have an answer for everything, don't you?

Clair: Only because you’ve left a trail of evidence leading back to you!

Joe: Clair, you're still being way too hasty! There's still a good chance that Robin isn't the killer!

Clair: Joe, what's it going to take to convince you?!

Joe: Unless you have one hundred percent that Robin is actually Flint, then I won't believe you!

Leo: I...um...this is all happening so fast. I don't know what to believe.

Eva: Well, if you really are Robin, then take off your mask and show us!

Robin: ...No.

**Still?! They still won't show us! Then there's no doubt…**

Clair: You realize that that doesn't look good for your case, right?

Robin: I know. But to discard this mask would be the same as discarding my pride as an ultimate.

 Eva: Don't be so melodramatic. Just take it off.

Robin: I don't have to take off this mask to prove that I’m not Flint, because I can easily tear apart your entire argument!

Clair: And just how do you plan to do that?!

Robin: You say that the fake body is a robot, but if that were true, then how do you explain the skeletons in the incinerator?!

**Crap! I totally forgot about that!**

Leo: Oh yeah, that's right! Monokuma said that two skeletons were burnt to ash in the incinerator. And if Monokuma took the robots away, then the skeletons…

Joe: They could only come from bodies.

Robin: Exactly. And obviously, robots don't have bones.

Keaton: I guess so. Someone was trying to discard evidence, but if there are two skeletons…

Robin: And there you have it. Proof positive that I could not possibly be Flint.

**Damn it...in just a few moments Robin's managed to tip the scales! I’ll need to come up with something to shift things back into my favor.**

Eva: Really, now? Did you really expect to fool us all with that?

Robin: What are you talking about?

Eva: I’m talking about how bones don't completely burn. If those were real bodies, then we would have still seen fragments of bone.

Robin: Then the killer used the crusher to smash the bones!

Keaton: But Monokuma didn't say anything about the crusher! He said the skeletons burned!

 

[Flashback]

Monokuma: Yup! And I definitely saw them throw in two skeletons.

Joe: Um...don't you mean bodies?

Monokuma: Come on, I’m actually trying to help you here! They threw them in and they burned completely to ash.

[End Flashback]

 

Robin: Even so, he confirmed that there were, in fact, skeletons in the incinerator. So, how do you explain that?

Eva: Clair, don't you have the piece of evidence to answer that.

**That's right, I do. Instead of real skeletons, the killer could have used this…**

 

**Answer: Skeleton Dioramas**

 

Clair: I got it!

 

Clair: In the medical room, there were two skeleton dioramas. When I looked in there during the investigation, however, they were nowhere to be found.

Keaton: So, the killer tried to fake us out with those bodies!

Eva: Those dioramas were likely made of plastic, which would burn quite easily.

Robin: ...And you think I put those dioramas in there?

Clair: Yes, I do.

Joe: Um…this really doesn't have anything to do with the dioramas, but I’m kinda curious about something.

**Please don't tell me he's stalling for time.**

Clair: What is it?

Joe: It's just...what if it was a real skeleton, and it somehow burned to ash? Would that trigger an announcement?

Monokuma: Allow me to answer this! Ashes are still the remains of a body. If three living beings found the ashes, the announcement would play.

Eva: Living beings?

Monokuma: Haven't we been over this? The only three conditions you need to meet to count towards the body discovery announcement is to not be the blackened, be alive, and physically see the remains!

Clair: Sorry Joe, but if those were real skeletons, we would have heard an announcement when we all burst into the incinerator room after finishing up in the robotics lab.

Joe: Oh...right.

Clair: And as for you, Flint, now that we've discovered that both your robot and the skeleton are fake bodies, I think it's about time you confessed!

 

Robin: Time to steal the show!

 

[Split Screen with Clair and Robin]

 

Robin:  Do you really think that such a flimsy line of reasoning would work?

Clair: So, I guess you have a rebuttal? A good one, this time?

Robin: With such a faulty line of reasoning, how could I not? I suppose it's up to me to show you how foolish your argument truly is!

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN!**

**Truth Blades: Joe's Account, Crusher, Neodymium Magnet, Missing Contacts, Fire Escape Staircase, Robin’s Room, Shower Steam**

 

Robin: You think I lured you guys **to the robotics lab on the third floor.**

Robin: While you were there, I **threw the bodies in the incinerator…**

Robin: Then I somehow made my way **into the examination room.**

**Development!**

Clair: That's exactly what happened!

Clair: You were sneaking around, avoiding us!

Robin: But you were all rushing down to the incinerator room!

Robin: So if I tried to run to the examination room around the same time…

Robin: We’d be **on the same floor at the same time!**

Robin: **No matter what way I took, I would be discovered.**

Robin: And that is where your entire argument falls apart!

**No, there's still something wrong with what they're saying. I know that they had a route to avoid capture.**

 

Answer: Fire Escape Staircase ---> **No matter what way I took, I would be discovered.**

 

Clair: Allow me to cut through those words!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: It would have been easy for you to avoid running into us. All you had to do was take the fire escape staircase.

Joe: The fire escape exit? What's that?

Clair: On every floor, there's a Monokuma door that leads to a staircase. The entrance to the staircase on the first floor is in the chemical room. The entrance on the second floor is in the medical room. And the entrance on the third floor is near the robotics lab. You climbed the stairs to avoid us.

Robin: Why would I not go to the examination room in the first place?

Clair: The chemical room was closer to the incinerator room. You wanted to take as little time as possible. You could have exited by the second or third floor.

Robin: The medical room was barricaded! I couldn't have exited there without removing the barricade.

Keaton: We were in the incinerator room for a while. You could have either hide in that room or exited on the third floor, going down to the incinerator room!

Robin: Even so-

Eva: Before you make another excuse, I have a question.

**Without waiting for a response, Eva immediately asked their question.**

Eva: How did you know that the medical room was barricaded?

Robin: Ah!

**Now I've got you!**

Clair: It's obvious why you know. You're the one who set up the barricade in the first place. You're the blackened.

Joe: Wait, wait, wait! Maybe Robin simply overheard it from someone.

Keaton: From who?! Even if you believe what they're saying, they said they spent the whole investigation locked inside of the examination room! They wouldn't be able to overhear shit!

Joe: But you can't just accuse her based on some doors! Come on, get a handle of the situation!

Eva: There's a lot more to it than that.

Joe: Well, now it's time turn this case around! I’ll show you that Raven’s innocent, and prove who the real blackened is!

**He still won't give up. But no matter how many times we tries to refute me, I’ll just keep pushing back with evidence!**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #5, Monokuma Doors, Joe's Account, Robin’s Room, Pistol, Neodymium Magnet, Shower Room Steam**

 

Joe: There's **_no way Robin's the culprit._**

Eva: Do you have actual proof?

Joe: Your proof hinges on just some doors!

Joe: **Anyone could have used those doors!**

Keaton: What about the examination room?! You **can't get in there without a key!**

Joe: She was **_locked in there by Monokuma!_**

Eva: Why can't you see that **all the evidence** points to Flint disgusting as Robin?!

Joe: But you don't have any **_concrete proof,_** do you?!

**Even he has to realize the problem with his statement.  He’s just hoping that we don't see it.**

 

Answer: Monokuma Doors ---> **Anyone could have used those doors**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong.

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Joe, that's completely wrong, and you know it's wrong! If you're going to defend someone, then don't make up such obvious lies to do it!

Joe: What do you mean?! Everything I’ve said is the truth!

Clair: The doors that go to the staircase are Monokuma Doors!

**Joe gave a sly grin, which was...the exact opposite of what look I thought he'd have.**

Joe: And don't you need a key to access those door?

**Oh…**

**Oh crap.**

**Oh craaaaaaaaap!**

Clair: I, um...yeah, you do.

Joe: And Monokuma only gave that key to the traitor. So, if your theory is really correct, then tell me why Flint, who hated criminals more than anything, would team up with Monokuma?!

**Damn it, he's got a point. I can't really imagine Flint actually helping Monokuma.**

Eva: Relax, Clair. All the evidence so far points to Flint. So, logically, he must have found a way to open those doors, correct?

Clair: ...Yeah, that's true.

Keaton: Hey Leo, got any ideas?

Leo: Me? No, sorry, I can't think of anything. I’m struggling just to keep up with you guys. Sorry if I haven't been speaking.

Keaton: Well, between all of us, someone will think of something eventually!

**I think I might have an idea already. Let's see how this plays out.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Joe's Account, Robin’s Room, Crusher, Missing Contacts, Missing Robots, Monokuma File #5, Pistol**

 

Joe: **Only the traitor could have used the key!**

Joe: And there's **no way** Flint’s the traitor!

Eva: That doesn't mean he didn't open the door.

Keaton: Yeah, they could have **taken the key from the traitor!**

Leo: But...wouldn't that mean that **Sue is the traitor?**

Joe: No way! Sue isn't the traitor, Flint isn't the traitor, and Robin is completely innocent!

**There has to be some way the blackened opened the door. And I think I might have the answer.**

 

**Answer: taken the key from the traitor --- > Only the traitor could have used the key!**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: I admit that Flint probably isn't the traitor.

Joe: See, I told y-

Clair: I’m not finished. Even if Flint didn't have the key at first, doesn't mean he couldn't have taken it from Sue after he killed her!

Joe: What?! But...I’m telling you, Sue isn't the traitor!

Eva: Then how did she get inside the shower room?

Joe: I...I-I-I...I don't have to answer that! You guys still don't have any proof that Robin is Flint! And until you have that proof, I won't vote!

Keaton: Then vote for whoever the hell you want then! The rest of us will pick Flint!

Joe: No! I refuse to vote!

**If he doesn't vote, he'll get punished! There has to be something that will convince him.**

Robin: That's enough, Joe. I’ll handle things from here.

Joe: Really? You can turn this around, Robin?

Robin: I can and I will. As you said, they have no concrete proof.

Eva: The fact that you won't take your mask should be enough to suspect you.

Robin: I could have sworn that I already told you that this mask is my pride. I would have thought that you of all people would know about pride. A true thief never reveals their identity.

Keaton: We already know who you are! Quit playing games with us!

Leo: Come on guys, think of something! We're so close!

Robin: Hah...what a pity. If only there was another part of Flint’s body you could identify him by besides his face.

**Ugh, now he's mocking us.**

**Wait...another part of Flint’s body…**

**That's it!**

Clair: As a matter of fact, there is another way to identify Flint besides his face.

Robin: Ha! You're bluffing!

Clair: You wish! You and I both know that there's another way to figure out if you're Flint or not.

Robin: Then let's settle everything right now! Either you prove that I’m Flint, or you admit I’m innocent!

Clair: Fine by me! Let's do this!

**This is it! It's time to take Flint down once and for all!**

 

**PANIC TALK ACTION**

 

Robin: You have no proof!

Robin: You're just desperate!

Robin: Flint is already dead!

Robin: Enough of this!

Robin: This is just baseless conjecture!

Robin: I haven't done anything wrong!

 

**FINAL STRIKE!**

 

Robin: How else could you possibly prove that I’m Flint?!

 

Wound

Stab                               Hand

On

 

**Answers Stab wound on hand**

 

Clair: This is the end!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: When we were back at the camp, Flint attacked Eva, and she retaliated by stabbing him in his hand.

Joe: P-Plenty of people have injuries on their hands! And besides, Robin is the Ultimate Thief, so maybe she stole Flint’s identity, and pretended to be...um, herself, while being him, while...um…

Eva: Your arguments have gone from desperate to nonsensical. I know this is different for you, but understand that the person right there is not Robin. They are tricking you.

Joe: I...I trust Robin!

Keaton: Then you shouldn't have any problem with them showing us their hand.

Joe: ...Well, what about-

Robin: That's enough. Y’all got me.

**T-That voice! There's no doubt…**

**It's Flint’s voice!**

Robin: I was getting sick of hiding behind this voice changer, anyway.

**He slowly took off his glove, revealing bandages underneath.**

**For a second there, I was starting to think that something was weird about this case.**

**It's not that it was easy or short. It's just...something's been nagging me. It just doesn't feel like we're done. But still, Flint just confessed, and proved it was him.**

Joe: Then...you really…

Robin: She opened the door to the shower room, and tried to talk me out of blowing everything up. I poured us two cups of water...but I put poison into one of them.

Keaton: And that's how she died?

Robin: Before I put poison in the cup, I had her grab me lots of objects. The robots, the trash bags, a rope and weight, and Robin's outfit. I told her if she did what I said I wouldn't blow this place up. I guess I technically fulfilled my promise.

Keaton: You bastard! Don't you feel a shred of guilt?!

Robin: …

**Nothing. It's like he doesn't even care.**

Leo: Clair, why don't you go over everything about this case one more time?

Clair: Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. So…

 

**Closing Argument Begin**

 

Clair: Here's everything that happened in this case!

 

Clair: Before the actual murder occurred, Flint needed to make some preparations. He grabbed some poison, as well as some cups, knives, and a pistol from the tower.

Clair: Speaking of the tower, it's also where he got the bomb he used to blow open an entrance to the shower room. There, he recorded a message saying he would blow up the entire area.

Clair: Late at night, someone was able to open the other entrance to the shower room. That person...was Sue. She used her key given to her by Monokuma in order to enter.

Clair: When Flint saw her, he ordered her to get him several objects. After she did, he gave her a cup of water. However, the water was poisoned. Before she succumbed to the poison, she vomited blood in the shower room.

Clair: After she died, Flint took the pistol and shot her two times, and stabbed her in her limbs. Then he stuffed her into a trash bag and put on Robin’s clothes.

Clair: He dragged her to the medical room, and took some of her blood and slathered it on his robot’s body, which he proceeded to stab in the stomach, and covered it with a trash can before moving it to the robotics lab.

Clair: The culprit, wanting us to believe they were dead, filmed both Sue and the robot Flint’s body. Then they placed all the bodies, as well as the robots, into the incinerator. After setting the bodies, the culprit started on covering up their crime.

Clair: First, they attached a weight to the handle of one of the showers, so that in the morning, it would turn on and wash away Sue’s blood. Then they placed the laptop near the medical room for us to find.

Clair: When morning came, Joe, Leo, and his dog were in the incinerator room, while myself, Eva, and Keaton were outside the medical room, looking at the video of Sue’s body. As soon as we saw Sue’s body, the body discovery announcement played. However, no announcement played when we saw Flint’s robot body.

Clair: Despite this, after finding Joe and Leo, we headed to the robotics lab where we thought Flint’s body would be. And this was exactly what the killer wanted. They grabbed two skeleton dioramas from the medical room, and threw them into the incinerator. Finally, they went to the examination room in an attempt to hide from us.

 

Clair: But no matter how many tricks they pull, they can't hide from the truth. Flint Hunter, the killer is you!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: So, Flint? Any rebuttal?

Robin: No.

Clair: Then I suppose it's time for the vote.

Monokuma: Is it really? None of you are going to object? You're all ready?

Robin: Just get it over with, Monokuma.

Monokuma: Fine, fine. If you want to die that badly, I won't stop you. You guys know how this works by this point, so get to it.

**I selected Flint and pulled the lever, watching as the others did the same. Even Joe pulled his rather quickly.**

Monokuma: Who will be chosen as the blackened!? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?

**The slot machine spun around and around, until all three slots stopped on Flint. And the confetti started to fly once again…**

Monokuma: Five out of five! Now that's very impressive! I haven't seen that happen in a while.

Robin: Ha...could you have dragged this out any longer, Monokuma? I thought I would have died of boredom before the execution.

Leo: Flint...why?! Why would you do this?!

Robin: …She was the traitor.

Leo: But...but...she wasn't trying to kill anyone. You said yourself that she just wanted to stop you from blowing this place up! You and Sue...you were both my friends! It’s because of you two that I’m more confident in myself! Why did you have to fight each other?!

Robin: ...I’m sorry, Leo.

Monokuma: How touching. Since I’m such a nice guy, I’ll let you say any last words you want...within reason.

**Immediately, Flint threw a card onto my podium.**

Robin: That's Robin's calling card. Take it.

**I suppose I should. I don't remember anything about her, but she was my classmate.**

**As for Sue...that's right, I still have her watch.**

**But I won't be able to return it to her like I promised…**

Robin: I have a small model gun in my room. It's fake, so it won't fire. If you want it, it's yours.

Clair: I’ll keep that in mind.

**Flint walked past me, dropping something into my pocket as he did, and came up to Joe.**

Joe: I don’t want anything from you!

Robin: Sue left a message for you in her ID. You should view it.

**Joe took the ID from Flint, a shocked look on his face.**

Robin: I’m ready, Monokuma.

Monokuma: I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Flint Hunter, the Ultimate Marksman.

Robin: Monokuma...you’ll regret making an enemy out of me. Even if I have to crawl my way out of the grave to do it, I will take you down.

Monokuma: Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s….PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIME!

 

**GAME OVER**

**Flint Hunter has been found guilty**

**Commencing execution**

**A Fistful of Monocoins**

**Flint found himself in a Wild West inspired town. Across from him stood a Monokuma in a cowboy outfit. Between the two was a bar, a small clock on the building slowly ticking away…**

**A tumbleweed rolled by as Flint and Monokuma stood completely still, hands on their holsters, fingers twitching, ready to fire at the other at any moment.**

**As the sun rose to the highest point in the sky, the clock on the bar hit high noon. Both Flint and Monokuma drew their guns from their holsters...and fired.**

**Time seemed to slow down after they both fired, and after an agonizing few seconds, Monokuma started short circuiting, exploding after he fell to the ground. Not even a second later, Flint fell to the ground, a pool of blood starting to form beneath him. With the last of his strength, he pulled off his mask, and closed his eyes for the last time.**

**And underneath that mask...was something that no one was prepared for…**

**The dead body of Sue Yu.**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone!


	45. Chapter 5: Turnabout Despair, Class Trial Part 3

Clair: Wha-What the…?

**It didn't make any sense. All this time, we thought that Flint was impersonating Robin, and with good reason, too! All of the evidence pointed towards him! Sue’s body triggering the body discovery announcement, the eye color, and the bandages on their arm...they had even spoken in Flint’s voice!**

**So why...was did the dead body in front of us...belong to Sue?!**

Joe: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Joe's despair filled scream echoed across the courtroom, snapping the others out of their stunned silence.**

Joe: I... I have to be dreaming. This is just a nightmare. I’ll w-wake up any second now, and realize that none of this is real!

Leo: What's going on?! I...don't understand. Why is Sue’s body there?!

Keaton: This has to be one of Monokuma's tricks! He's messing with us, that's all!

Leo: W-We...won't get executed, will we?

Keaton: No way! Monokuma’s damn machine said we got it right! He wouldn't have executed someone if we weren't right!

Eva: Well, Monokuma? Is this one of your tricks?

Monokuma: Um...well, ah...sure! Yeah, that's it! I just wanted to mess with you guys since this is the last trial! That's all.

Joe: R-Really?

Monokuma: Exactly! It's just a prank! That body really is Flint. I heard that cruel and tasteless pranks are all the rage with kids these days.

**Is that really it? Just a cruel joke? No, that can't be. Something's been nagging me since this trial began. I thought it would be fine once I heard Flint’s voice, but…**

**Now I’m sure of it! Something's definitely wrong here!**

Monokuma: Well, now that this trial is finished, isn't it time you guys lea-

Clair: Hold it, Monokuma! This trial isn't over yet!

Monokuma: What are you talking about? We already had the execution!

Clair: The thing is, I don't feel comfortable having Sue’s body over there being dismissed as just a prank.

Leo: But that seems like something Monokuma would do.

Clair: It does, but I don't think Monokuma had anything to do with this. That's why I want to continue this trial.

Monokuma: What?! I’m going to miss the series premiere of Despair Bears if this goes on much longer! There Agony Bear, Suffering Bear, Rage Bear, and-

Clair: Too bad! I’m not satisfied yet, and I won't be until I get to the bottom of this!

Monokuma: Grr...and what about the rest of you?! How do you feel?

Eva: I have to agree with Clair. I don't feel think it would be a good idea to end things here.

Keaton: Guess we’ve come this far already...might as well see if we missed something.

Joe: I...I don't care. Just do what you want.

**Hang in there, Joe. We need to do this.**

Leo: Are we sure this is a good idea? If we find out that we got something wrong, then won't we be executed?

Clair: That won't happen. I promise.

Keaton: Don't you want to know what really happened?

Leo: I...A part of me does, yes, but I’m also afraid of what the truth is.

**I guess I can understand that. Still, we have to find out what really happened, no matter how painful it is.**

Clair: Ok. Let's assume that body is really Sue’s, and go from there.

**I don't know where this will take us, but I know we have to do it!**

 

 **Make Your Argument**!

 

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #5, Pistol, Skeleton Dioramas, Crusher, Joe's Account, Empty Cups, Shower Room Feature**

 

Eva: So, assuming that body is Sue’s, how did that happen?

Leo: Did Monokuma really not know what was going on?

Keaton: He did say **he knew who the blackened was.**

Joe: Then maybe he **_didn't know the victim._**

Keaton: Is that even possible?

Leo: It seems more likely that **_it really was a prank._**

**Even Monokuma couldn't have known everything. There's no way.**

 

**Answer: Monokuma File #5 --- > _didn't know the victim._**

 

Clair: I agree with that!

 

**CONSENT!**

 

Clair: I think you might be right, Joe. I doubt that Monokuma had any idea who the victim was.

Monokuma: What are you talking about?! Of course I know who the victim was!

Clair: Then why didn't you include their name on the Monokuma File?

Monokuma: Because...a huge part of the blackened’s plan was to conceal their identity! I always hide details that would make the case too easy.

Eva: While that's true, there's something else that's been bothering me about that.

Keaton: Something else? Like what?

Eva: Clair, do you remember what we found back in Terra’s room back at the camp?

 

[Flashback]

Chance: Anyway, what caught my attention was the last entry.

**I took a peek at the laptop to see the last thing that she wrote down.**

“Check Status has been disabled for all participants”

[End Flashback]

 

Clair: Yeah, now I remember. Terra must have messed with the mastermind’s powers.

Eva: Maybe...while he can check who the blackened is, he can't check who the victim is.

Monokuma: You guys...are full of crap! Even if that were true, which it's not, then I’d still be able to see who the victim is!

**I see…Monokuma is going to debate with us now. Then I’ll just counter with some evidence!**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Trash Bags, Blood Bags, Monokuma File #5, Missing Contacts, Fire Escape Staircase, Break Room Knives, Pistol**

 

Monokuma: Looks like I’ll have to step in!

Eva: And what could you possibly have to say?

Monokuma: That I **could see who the blackened is**!

Keaton: We already know that!

Monokuma: But because of my cameras, **I could also see the victim’s face.**

Keaton: But the **shower doesn't have cameras!**

Monokuma: But they’d have to leave the shower to move the body!

Leo: So you saw them with the cameras in the hallway?

Monokuma: Exactly! They couldn't hide from me, forever!

**It's true that there are cameras in the hallway, but could there have still been a way to hide?**

 

**Answer: Trash Bags --- > I could also see the victim’s face**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: What if the victim's face was hidden from the camera’s view?

Leo: It's possible, but what would they use?

Clair: The trash bags, of course. In fact, they could stuff the entire body in there.

**The question is...where did they put it?**

Joe: Hey, Monokuma?

**Joe?!**

Monokuma: What is it?

Joe: If you don't know the victim, how do you know their fatal injury?

Monokuma: I do know...whatever, you guys don't listen.  I saw a bloody knife being carried by someone last night. I also know that two of those bullets that were in the incinerator have tiny signs of blood. There was also, like you said, some bloody puke in the shower room, which told me that someone drank the poison in the shower room, so they were probably dead.

**Still, that only tells us how the victim died, not who they are.**

Eva: When did you find the puke and poison?

 Monokuma: I took a quick peak in the shower room right before 7am. No one was in there, so I figured it'd be fine.

Joe: Then you...took the robots out of the incinerator...and activated it and the press.

Monokuma: And what a rush that is! I made sure that press comes down super quick so I can quickly make the morning announcement.

Keaton: And what happened to the dead body?! Don't you know?!

Monokuma: ...That's a good question. Figure it out.

**So, now the question is...does he know, and he's hiding it...or does he not know at all?**

Clair: Monokuma, can we check out the body?

Monokuma: Why do you want to investigate a dead body?!

Clair: I want to check for any more injuries they might have.

Monokuma: They don't have any more injuries! Only the gunshot from the execution!

**Bingo!**

Clair: Oh really? Because Flint had a stab wound on his hand. Wouldn't that count as an injury?

Monokuma: Grr...You’re really pushing your luck, you know that?!

Eva: Are you saying that that body doesn't have a stab wound, Monokuma?

Monokuma: I just forgot, that's all! I don't know why you insist that that body isn't Flint, especially when it had his voice!

**That's true, but...it was trusting that voice that got us into this mess in the first place. I can't trust anything Monokuma says!**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Crusher, Pistol, Joe's Account, Missing Robots, Missing Contacts, Trash Bags, Neodymium Magnet**

 

Monokuma: **Flint’s voice was coming from them.**

Monokuma: So, that voice could have **only have** **come from him, disguised as Raven!**

Leo: That's true, but…

Keaton: Maybe **his voice was recorded.**

Joe: Would he have known he was being recorded?

Eva: Whether he knew or not, why would Flint say those things?

Monokuma: He wouldn't! Not until you discovered his crime!

**That voice did sound like it was Flint, but the body can't be his. There has to be some kind of trick…**

 

 **Answer: his voice was recorded --- > only have** **come from him, disguised as Raven!**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: I’d agree that it was Flint who said those things, but did he really say that in this courtroom?

Monokuma: What are you talking about?!

Clair: What if he said something like that earlier, and his voice was recorded.

Monokuma: His voice was recorded?! Don't be ridiculous!

Eva: Couldn't they have used their ElectroID?

Monokuma: Huh?

Eva: They could have recorded his voice, like how Paige recorded her scream.

Keaton: Yeah, that's right! And Flint’s ID should still be on the body!

Clair: Well, Monokuma? If my claim is that ridiculous, then there shouldn't be a problem looking though Flint’s ID.

Monokuma: F-Fine! But just to let you know, you're wasting my valuable time, and I hate wasting time! Still want to go through with this?

Eva: Just hurry up and grab it!

**Monokuma did exactly that, approaching the body. Just as we thought, an ElectroID was found on the body. He hesitantly handed it over to me.**

Clair: Ok, here goes.

**I checked all of the recordings on the ElectroID. I expected to find something, but I ended up with more than I bargained for…**

Clair: Holy crap, there's like a hundred recordings on this!

Keaton: That many?! When did they have the time to record all of those?!

Eva: If Monokuma didn't know about them, then it was either back at the campground before he arrived, the shower room, or a combination of the two.

Joe: ...Well, maybe just play them in order. Get it over with quickly.

Clair: Yeah, let's do that.

**I quickly played the first recording, and…**

 

Yeah, the two of us were in the shower room.

 

Clair: That was Flint’s voice!

Leo: Yeah, but...I don't remember him saying anything like that. At least, not in his own voice.

Monokuma: So there! Even if there are recordings, they weren't used!

Eva: Well, that one wasn't used, but the others might have been.

Clair: Then let's keep going!

**I played the second recording, and…**

 

That's enough. Y’all got me.

 

Clair: Oh! I definitely remember him saying that!

Keaton: Yeah, he did. That was the first thing that we heard him say.

**I continued to play various recordings on the ID. Some of them we heard before, others we didn't. Though one thing was made very clear by the end…**

**Someone was really, really, prepared.**

Monokuma: Well, um...that's certainly something, huh?

Leo: Why would a bunch of recordings of Flint's voice be on his own ID?

Eva: That is very strange...and if Clair’s right, it would be on Sue’s person.

Monokuma: But Clair isn't right! Even with those recordings, you haven't proven anything!

Clair: Oh, come on! How could you possibly deny it now?! It's obvious that the body belongs to Sue, and she was only pretending to be Flint!

Keaton: Yeah, would argument do you even have?!

Monokuma: Explain the eyes, then! If you're so sure that that's Sue, then explain why the eye color is brown, not green!

**The eye color...there had to have been a way for Sue to disguise that as well.**

Leo: Do you know the answer, Clair?

Clair: Of course I do! It's simple!

Monokuma: You're bluffing! Just a little while ago you used the eye color as evidence that that person was Flint!

Clair: I did.”, but I was wrong then. Now that I have more information, I can tell you what really happened!

**I’m still not sure where all this questioning will lead me, but I do know that it's something big!**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #5, Crusher, Stolen Contacts, Neodymium Magnet, Joe’s Account, Trash Bags, Pistol**

 

Monokuma: Someone must have taken the ID **off the victim’s body!**

Eva: Be that as it may, that doesn't prove that it's not Sue.

Monokuma: Are you saying that **_Sue killed Flint?_**

Eva: Not necessarily. There's a possibility that she didn't.

Monokuma: Either way, Sue **doesn't have brown eyes** , and unlike her voice, she **couldn't disguise her eye color.**

Joe: So, you still think the body can't be Sue’s…

Keaton: Well it sure as hell **isn’t Flint’s body!**

**If someone went to all that trouble of making all those recordings to disguise their voice, then I bet they could have figured out a way to change their eye color.**

 

**Answer: Stolen Contacts --- > couldn't disguise her eye color.**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: A few days ago, Keaton had something stolen from him.

Leo: He did?

Keaton: Yeah, my contacts. So, you think Sue stole them?

Clair: They were different colors like brown and red, so Sue could have easily changed her the color her eyes looked when she stole them.

Joe: It couldn't be one of the things Flint asked her to get if it was stolen a few days ago.

Eva: But Keaton’s contacts were locked in his room, so Flint couldn't get them.

Clair: And I’m pretty sure Sue was the traitor, so she'd just have to use her special key to get inside Keaton’s room.

Joe: But Flint stole poison before the night of the crime, and Sue would have no way of knowing that!

Eva: Nor would Flint know that Sue stole Keaton's contacts.

Joe: ...Borrow.

Eva: Don't start.

Monokuma: Nobody know both thieves, so no one could incorporate both into their crime. So, you're theory is completely wr-

Clair: Couldn't they have just told each other?

Monokuma: What?!

Clair: Well, maybe they were working together on this plan? They could have told each other what they had stolen, and made a plan.

Monokuma: WHAT?!

Eva: You think that Sue and Flint were working together? That is possible, but why would they both agree to a plan that would likely result in at least one of their deaths?

Leo: Yeah, I just don't think that there would be any reason for them to work together...wait!

Keaton: You have the answer?!

Leo: O-Oh...um, well...no, sorry. I was just thinking that if Sue and Flint were working together...well, they wouldn't have hated each other in their final moments.

**I thought he had the answer for a second there. And while what he's saying is a nice thought, it doesn't prove anything.**

Monokuma: I don't a reason for why they’d bother trying to work together.

Eva: Let's put aside why they did this for now, and instead focus on how they could have done this.

**That's right. The motive isn't important right now. How they committed the crime, however, is!**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Neodymium Magnet, Walkie Talkie, Joe's Account, Crusher, Skeleton Dioramas, Break Room Knives**

 

Monokuma: If Flint is dead and Sue is alive…

Monokuma: Then someone had to have **hid Flint’s body.**

Keaton: We searched **every room of this place.**

Monokuma: But you never saw his body.

Eva: What's your point? That only means that someone was rather thorough when getting rid of the body.

Monokuma: But there was **nowhere to discard the body!**

Leo: We only found the robot body. **The injuries didn't match the Monokuma File.**

Monokuma: Ig you never found Flint’s body, then you can't say that he was the victim!

**I’m starting to doubt that we didn't discover Flint’s body...if it was in a certain area, then maybe…**

 

**Answer: Crusher --- > nowhere to discard the body**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: What if the crusher was used to discard of the body.

Eva: That would explain why we never found the body. The fire from the incinerator would have left behind nothing but bone, which would then be crushed to pieces.

Joe: The crusher is very loud. If it happened in the middle of the night, it would have woken us up.

Keaton: Monokuma uses that thing every morning! What if that was when it happened?

Joe: The incinerator room was barricaded.

 She could have rushed over to the

Monokuma: Impossible! I already told you guys that I checked every trash bag before using the crusher!

Clair: Monokuma, can you see what we're doing when you're in the incinerator room?

Monokuma: What are you talking about?! That's a stupid question!

Clair: So, I take it that's a yes.

**Monokuma stared visibly shaking as his glowing red eye pulsated in rage.**

Monokuma: You think you're so smart, don't you?! Even though you're right, who gives a crap?! Oh, Monokuma can't see what you're doing when he's not in the monitor room. No shit, Sherlock! Don't tell me you're stupid enough to think that this is some great discovery!

**Something's definitely off with him.**

Clair: ...Jeez, what's with you? Why are you so angry all of a sudden?

**Monokuma, noticing my suspicion, started to calm down.**

Monokuma: I...just think...that this is been going on far too long. This is all pointless! Even if she had dropped the body into the incinerator from the third floor, I would have checked it.

**In that case, all I have to do is find out how they could have gotten the body down without dropping it from their hands.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Joe's Account, Walkie Talkie, Neodymium Magnet, Missing Contacts, Blood Bags, Shower Room Feature, Monokuma File #5**

 

Eva: Are you sure they couldn't have just dropped the body?

Monokuma: I was there! **I would have saw the body drop!**

Keaton: Then maybe they attached something to the crusher!

Monokuma: It's a smooth metal surface! **You couldn't attach anything**!

Joe: We’re sure they didn't just use the crusher in the middle of the night?

Monokuma: That thing’s so loud that **it would have woken you all up!**

Leo: Maybe...they came into the incinerator room and threw in the body this morning.

Monokuma: The room was barricaded and I was inside. **That would be impossible!**

**The body was probably in one of the trash bags with the plastic handles. So the body could have been…**

 

**Answer: Neodymium Magnet --- > You couldn't attach anything **

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Actually, we did find something attached to the crusher.

Monokuma: I just told you! It's a smooth, metal surface!

Clair: Which is why someone attached a magnet to it.

Monokuma: A...m-magnet?

Clair: Not just any magnet. One of the neodymium magnets from the robotics lab.

Monokuma: So what?! We're taking about a human body here! Human bodies are not made of metal!

Clair: No, but some bars are.

Monokuma: There was a metal bar too?

Clair: Don't you remember when you first showed us the neodymium magnet.

 

[Flashback]

**Monokuma pointed to the forklift, a magnet about as big as a tuna can attached to the bottom of the fork. The magnet itself was holding up a long metal bar several feet in the air**

Keaton: Hold on to what, the bar?

Monokuma: Exactly! Just put one hand on each end of the bar, and hold on.

[End Flashback]

 

Clair: That magnet easily managed to support Keaton's weight, and he’s heavier than Flint.

Monokuma: That's only because Keaton grabbed onto the bar! Flint was dead, so he couldn't hold onto it!

Clair: Flint’s body was probably in a trash bag. The trash bag has plastic handles. That's how they hung it on the bar.

Leo: Would the plastic support Flint’s weight for long?

Clair: Maybe not, but it would support his weight long enough for Monokuma to activate the crusher.

Monokuma: Wouldn't there be a bloodstain on the crusher?!

Eva: The victims organs would be crushed, and the intense heat would evaporate the blood. You wouldn't be able to see any traces of blood with the naked eye.

Monokuma: Grr…well, if there's no sign that a body was there, not even blood, then you can't prove that there was a body there!

Clair: But there was proof, Monokuma. You even mentioned it earlier.

Monokuma: What are you talking about?! Quit making crap up!

**The piece of evidence that proves that there was a body in the incinerator. Monokuma even mentioned it earlier. It has to be…**

 

**Answer: Crushed Bullets**

 

Clair: I’ve got it!

 

Clair: There were four bullets found in the incinerator. Two of them had slight traces of blood of them.

Eva: I assume Monokuma must have used special equipment to test the bullets for signs of blood.

Clair: While the body would have burned, and the bones would have been crushed, the metal bullets inside of his body would still be intact.

Monokuma: ...

Clair: Well Monokuma? I think it's about time you admit what happened!

Monokuma: What would that be?!

Clair: That you were used, Monokuma. Whoever hung the body there knew that you were about to use the crusher. You crushed Flint’s body, Monokuma, and you didn't even realize it!

Monokuma: Grr...I would never...be used by you arrogant little brats! So stop with these stupid theory’s so we can end this already!

Clair: You just don't want to admit that you were outsmarted!

Monokuma: Or maybe...maybe you don't want to admit that you're...you’re scared!

Keaton: What are you talking about?! Why the hell would we be scared?!

Monokuma: Because, well...I did tell you that today is the last day of the killing game, didn't I?

Eva: I do remember you mentioning that

Monokuma: Yeah, yeah! So, you're probably worried that as soon as this killing game ends, I’ll kill you guys.

Leo: I-Is that what's going to happen?!

Monokuma: Not if we end this trial right now. I consider myself a very patient and forgiving bear, but even I have my limits. But, if you stop this trial right now and beg for my forgiveness, I’ll let you all leave.

Joe: Leave as in...go back to the outside world?

Monokuma: Duh! What else would I mean? No more motives, no more trials, no more Monokuma!

Eva: You’ll let us all go, just like that?

Monokuma: That's right! While I can't guarantee what will happen to you in the outside world, I promise that I won't kill any of you.

**He’ll let us go, no strings attached? We’ll finally be able to leave this place. I...I want to figure out the mystery of who the mastermind is and why they're doing what they're doing, but…**

**I want to get out of here alive, too.**

Leo: Maybe we should take him up on his offer. Even if there is something strange going on here, what can we do about it? There's no way that we can take on the mastermind.

Keaton: I’d be lying if I said I wasn't a little tempted.

**The others are seriously considering this. Maybe they're right...maybe this is a waste of time. But can Monokuma really be trusted?**

**This...could possibly be the most important decision that I’ll ever make in my life.**

 

**Do I take Monokuma’s offer...or do I keep this trial going?**

Take Monokuma’s Offer/ Keep Trial Going

 

**Answer: Keep Trial Going**

 

Clair: I’ve got it!

 

Clair: I’ll never accept your offer, Monokuma. Even if it means my death!

Eva: Clair, what are you saying?!

Clair: Eva, you know that there's always a hidden meaning to whatever Monokuma says. Maybe we won't kill us himself, but he'll make sure we all end up dead one way or another.

Eva: Yes, you’re right. I promised I’d get you all out of here safely, but we can't trust Monokuma. The fact that he's trying to prematurely end this trial proves that he's hiding something.

Monokuma: Well, what about the rest of you?! How do you all feel about this?!

Keaton: A part of me really wants to get out of here, but I’d never forgive myself if I let the mastermind go free after everything they've done!

Clair: What about you, Joe?

Joe: ...I don't care. I’ll do whatever you guys want.

**Well...I suppose that's better than disagreeing.**

Clair: And what about you, Leo?

Leo: I...I…

Monokuma: Yes? Out with it!

Leo: ...I want to know what happened to Sue and Flint. I want to know the truth. It's...I think that's what they both would have wanted.

Monokuma: What?! You too?!

 Clair: Well, it's unanimous. We all want this trial to continue, Monokuma!

Monokuma: Ha…hahaha….AHAHAHAHA!

**Monokuma laughed a chilling, maniacal laugh. It was if he had become completely unhinged.**

Monokuma: Stupid, stupid, stupid! How stupid can you annoying brats be?! I even offered you, YOU, the people I hate more than anyone else, a way out. But you still refused! I’m going to enjoy watching you all succumb to despair as I kill each and every one of you!

Keaton: The killing game isn't over yet, you bastard!

Monokuma: I know that! But you don't have any hope of beating me! You could have a hundred pieces of evidence and still fail to find out the “hidden truth” of this case. Because there is no hidden truth! Flint killed Sue and that's final!

Eva: Can you really say that after all the evidence we've presented?

Monokuma: I know you're stupid, but forgetful too? Do you remember when the body discovery announcement played?!

Keaton: It was when we saw Sue’s body on the laptop…

Monokuma: Exactly! You idiots have just been wasting your time! Sue has been dead this entire time!

**No...I accepted that before, but now, we have enough information to prove that wrong.**

Clair: No, Monokuma. I don't think that announcement was playing for Sue.

Monokuma: How many times have you gone through this?! The announcement plays when three people discover the body! And that's exactly what happened! You can't deny this!

Clair: I can and I will, so shut up and let me explain myself!

Monokuma: You’ve got a lot of nerve, telling me to shut up. I’ll enjoy breaking you.

**Not the usual mocking tone Monokuma had. Now his voice was filled with nothing but pure hatred.**

Monokuma: Who else could that body discovery announcement possibly have played for?!

**There's only one other option. If I consider where everyone was at the time, then the only other conclusion is that that announcement must have played for…**

 

**SELECT SOMEONE!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time will come to the thrilling conclusion of both this class trial, and chapter 5 as a whole!


	46. Chapter 5: Turnabout Despair, Class Trial Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the ending of chapter 5!

 

**[Flint Hunter Chosen]**

 

Clair: No doubt about it!

 

Clair: The body discovery announcement must have played for Flint.

Monokuma: How can you say that when you saw Sue’s body right before the announcement played?!

Clair: If you consider where everyone was at the time of the body discovery announcement, then it’ll become clear how the body discovered could have been Flint.

Monokuma: What the hell are you talking about?!

Clair: Flint’s body was in the incinerator. The only thing left of him would be ash. But if three people saw that ash...even if they didn't know if they had just found a dead body, the body discovery announcement would still play.

Monokuma: Three people in the incinerator room, huh? And just who would those people be?

**The truth of the case is so close! Just a little bit more and we find out the truth!**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #5, Joe's Account, Blood Bags, Trash Bags, Crusher, Pistol, Missing Poison**

 

Monokuma:  **Three people saw Sue’s body in the video.**

Leo: Did the announcement play at that exact moment?

Eva: It seemed like there was a slight delay.

Monokuma: But remember, the incinerator room is barricaded! There  **couldn't have been three people inside!**

Keaton: You were in there, weren't you.

Monokuma: I don't count, you idiot!

**Now Monokuma’s just lying through his teeth. There were definitely people in the incinerator room!**

 

**Answer: Joe's Account --- > couldn't have been three people inside.**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Enough of your lies, Monokuma. You know that there were three people in that room at the time.

Monokuma: Hmm...nope, sorry, don't remember.

Clair: Joe, Leo, and Leo’s dog Butterscotch. Those three people were in the incinerator room at the time of the body discovery announcement!

Monokuma: And just why were they there?

Clair: Because on the night of the murder, Sue, dressed as her sister, came to Joe and told him to bring Leo with him to the incinerator room before the morning announcement. Of course, you would know that, because you were there.

Monokuma: And you think they discovered Flint’s body?

Clair: Yeah, I think that's exactly what happened.

Monokuma: Ok, let's assume your stupid theory is correct. Who killed Flint, then? You still haven't addressed that!

**Who killed Flint? Well...we didn't actually see the murder take place, but…**

Clair: You should know this, Monokuma. After all, you were the one who originally showed us who the killer was?

Monokuma: Oooooh, now I know you’re full of shit! I showed you who the killer was?

Clair: Yeah, you did. What, you don't remember?

Monokuma: Quit playing games with me, brat! Tell me who the killer is!

**Even if Monokuma hadn't told us who the killer is, if Sue and Flint’s plan was what I think it was, then there's only one person who could have killed Flint.**

 

**Select Someone!**

 

**[Flint Hunter Chosen]**

 

Clair: You're the only one!

 

Monokuma: Flint again?!  Y-You can't be saying…

Clair: Flint killed himself. You said we were right when we said he was the blackened, because you're able to look up who the blackened is. But you can't do that for the victim anymore. So, you didn't know that Flint was both the killer and the victim.

Monokuma: Then..it's like Mary.

Eva: Not quite. Mary intentionally broke the rules, knowing it would get her killed. I guess since Monokuma enforces the rules here, you could classify it as a suicide by cop or state. But Monokuma never executed Flint for breaking the rules, so…

Clair: I think he killed himself without any assistance. He would just have to drink the poison.

Monokuma: Of all the stupid things that come out of your mouth, this one takes the cake! Why would he drink poison?!

Clair: That's what we’re trying to figure out. 

Joe: Wait a minute! Is that the truth you been trying to find! Is that it?!

Keaton: What do you mean, “is that it”? If Flint killed himself, then that's pretty important!

Joe: All this time, I was hoping that the truth of the case was that...was that Sue was still alive!

Eva: Unfortunately, that is not the case. We saw her get executed.

Joe: But...I mean...no...no! I refuse to believe that was real!

Clair: Joe, it happened right before our eyes! 

Joe: T-That was a trick! It's wrong, and so are you!

Eva: Why do you assume Clair’s theory is wrong? Do you have any proof?

Joe: Proof? Her theory is that all of these little coincidences happened in order for this plan to work! And she can't even tell us why Sue and Flint did what they did. 

Leo: Joe, what do you mean by coincidences?

Joe: We were in the incinerator room for at least an hour. What's the chance that the one time that we looked inside would happen to be around the same time they saw Sue’s body?!

Leo: When you say it like that, it does seem really unlikely.

Keaton: But it's not impossible! 

Clair: Joe, you said you looked in the incinerator right before the morning announcement!

Joe: That's still a really big coincidence! Unless you can prove that Sue had some sort of involvement in this, then I’m not buying it!

**He would have a point...if he didn't already know that she was involved. But if he wants to play dumb, then I'll just force him to admit her involvement with evidence!**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Crusher, Blood Bags, Monokuma File #5, Skeleton Dioramas, Missing Contacts, Walkie Talkie, Pistol**

 

Joe: Do you really think that we discovered Flint’s body at the same time you discovered Sue’s.

Eva: Not the exact same time, but close.

Joe: That's just  **_a giant coincidence!_ **

Keaton: She told you to go to the incinerator room! She  **was planning something!**

Joe: She  **would have no way to contact me!**

Leo: Yeah...she  **couldn't get inside,** so we wouldn't know when to look.

**Sue must have had a way to contact Joe without entering the incinerator room…**

 

**Answer: Walkie Talkie --- > would have no way to contact me!**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Joe, didn't you tell me that you were given a walkie talkie, and that Sue, who was disguised as Raven at the time, would tell you when to look into the incinerator?

Joe: Ah,  that’s...well…

Leo: But even with a walkie talkie, how could she have known when you had watched the video?

Clair: Well...she must have been close by…

Eva: At the time, the medical room was still locked. Could she have hidden in there?

Keaton: She was right under our noses this whole time?

Clair: Looks like it. Not that we could find her, since she had locked herself in there.

Joe: But if she was inside the medical room, she wouldn't see you guys listening to the video.

Keaton: Well, she could hear our voices, right? And there was also that loud banging sound in the video. As soon as she heard that sound, she would know when to tell you to look into the incinerator!

Clair: Yeah, that's right! Since she couldn't rely on her sight, she relied on her hearing!

Leo: I guess that makes sense, but why go through all that trouble?

Eva: To trick us, as well as Monokuma, into thinking that Sue was the one who died.

Joe: Then, the body in the video...

Clair: Well, while we know that Sue’s injuries matched the Monokuma File, isn't it possible that it was actually the robot’s body?

Eva: Both of the bodies in the video were fake, then.

Keaton: So, the only real body was Flint’s in the incinerator. And there were three people who saw that b-

Leo: Actually, I didn't see it.

Clair: Excuse me?

Leo: I know that we were told to look inside of the incinerator, but I was too scared. 

Joe: Huh? But Leo, I thought I saw you-

Leo: I didn't even peak. So, we couldn't have discovered Flint’s body.

Joe: O-Oh, right, yeah! Now I remember. Leo didn't actually see inside the incinerator! So…that announcement must have played for Flint!

Eva: You do realize that whether the announcement played for Flint or Sue, that they are both dead.  So, I would suggest that you tell the truth.

Joe: I am telling the truth! I still think that announcement played for Sue, not Flint!

Keaton: Just a little while ago you were arguing that Sue could still be alive! Why do you care so much about who the announcement was for?!

Leo: Because you guys keep talking about finding the truth, so I was just trying to help.

Clair: But the body in the incinerator was Flint!

Joe: I know what I saw, and it definitely wasn’t a dead body! If...if Sue didn’t die before the trial...then I…

Monokuma: Hold it right there, kiddos! Sounds like it’s time for a debate!

Eva: Do we really need to go through this song and dance again? There are only five of us here.

Monokuma: It doesn’t matter! I spent to long installing this just to have it be used a few times! Now, on with the debate.

**Our podiums rose, grim expressions on our faces as we once again found ourselves divided on an issue. Why are Joe and Leo doing what they’re doing?**

 

**Whose body did the body discovery announcement play for?**

 

Team it played for Flint: Clair, Eva, Keaton

Team it played for Sue: Joe, Leo

 

**DEBATE SCRUM START!**

 

**Questions:**

 

Leo1: If I didn’t see the body, wouldn’t there not be enough people who did see it?

Joe1:  How would Leo’s dog count if it’s not a participant in the killing game?

Leo2: How would they know the crusher would be used?

Joe2: How do you know if Flint had any bullets shot into him?

Leo3: With all those injuries, wouldn’t the shower room be covered in blood?

 

**Responses:**

 

Clair1: Monokuma said he uses the  **crusher** every day at 7am.

Eva1: The two bloody  **bullets** were shot into Flint, and the other two into the robot.

Keaton: Sue saw the body too, so there’d be  **enough** to trigger an announcement.

Eva2: Monokuma never said that only a  **participant** could trigger the announcement.

Clair2: There wouldn’t be much  **blood** if Flint was shot and stabbed after he died.

 

**Solution**

**Leo1 - Keaton**

**Joe1 - Eva2**

**Leo2 - Clair1**

**Joe2 - Eva1**

**Leo3 - Clair2**

 

Clair/Eva/Keaton: This is our answer!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Do you understand now, you two? The body had to have been Flint!

Leo: But you still don't know why they did what they did, do you?

Clair: No, I don't. But even if we don't know why it happened, we do know how it happened.

Eva: Before the execution, Sue mentioned something about a recording for you, Joe. Do you think that there might be some sort of clue?

Joe: Maybe...do you want me to check?

Eva: Please do.

**Joe started looking through the recordings of Sue’s ID.**

Joe: There are two recordings here. Which one should I play?

Keaton: Start with the first one.

Joe: Ok…

**Joe turned on the recording, and we all stood there as silent as possible.**

 

Sue: The first thing I want to know...is what happened to the headmaster?

**That's Sue’s voice!**

Monokuma: Eh? That's not the question I expected you to ask.

**And that's Monokuma!**

Sue: But there's no problem with telling  _ me _ , is there?

Monokuma: Well...no, I suppose not.

Sue: Then…?

Monokuma: I personally killed him before this killing game started.

**So, whoever the mastermind is...killed the headmaster.**

Eva: I see. Thank you for showing that to us, Joe. That was very enlightening.

Joe: It was?

Eva: Of course. Monokuma seems to think so, anyway.

Monokuma: Grr...that worthless, traitorous little witch! I should have never have told her that!

Leo: But why would it matter if she knew that?

Clair: Because if she showed that to Flint, than he’d want to make sure that Monokuma would be brought to justice...no matter what it took.

Leo: E-Even at the cost of his own life?!

Eva: There's a proverb that states that before embarking on a journey of revenge, one should dig two graves. I think Flint knew he was going to die if he went through with this plan, but he hated Monokuma so much that he wanted to take him down, even if it was from the grave.

Leo: That explains Flint’s motive, but what about Sue?

Keaton: Monokuma executed her sister. That would be her motive for getting back at him!

Joe: But how would this plan help either of them get revenge?! They're both dead, and the mastermind is still alive!

**I’m beginning to wonder that as well. How would they be able to get revenge on Monokuma? They did manage to fool Monokuma with the bodies, but…**

**Hmm…the bodies. Maybe that's the key!**

Clair: I think I might know why they did things this way.

Leo: You do? You really know why?!

Clair: Yeah, I think so. It has to do with the fact that Sue was the one executed instead of Flint.

 

Joe: I refuse to believe that!

 

[Split Screen with Joe and Clair]

 

Clair: Joe, I understand how you feel, but there's nothing left to be said. It's over.

Joe: Shut up! This isn't over until I say it's over!

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN!**

**Truth Blades: Trash Bags, Blood Bags, Joe's Account, Walkie Talkie, Monokuma File #5, Shower Room Feature, Missing Contacts**

 

Joe: Why do you keep accusing Sue of everything?!

Joe: That she's the traitor, used me in her plan, wanted revenge…

Joe: Why would you say all these awful things about her?! You 

Joe: You hate her, don't you?! 

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Clair: I don't hate her, Joe!

Clair: I’m only trying to find out what really happened.

Joe: Why can't we just stop this madness!

Joe: In the end, it doesn't matter what happened!

Joe: Because both Sue and Flint are dead…

Joe: And...if it was Sue who was executed…

Joe: Then it's my fault for voting…

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Clair: Is that what this is about?

Clair: It's not our fault because we voted.

Clair: It's Monokuma's fault because he executed the wrong person!

Joe: It's...Monokuma's fault?

Joe: But still...I saw Sue's body on the video.

Joe: There was  **so much blood** .

Joe: And you just said that there  **wasn't much blood coming from Flint’s body.**

Joe: So there  **wouldn't be enough blood to plant on the robots!**

**Joe's clearly distressed, but I can't let that stop me from trying to convince him. I just need to find an inconsistency, and pounce on it!**

 

**Answer: Blood Bags --- > wouldn't be enough blood to plant on the robots.**

 

Clair: Allow me to cut through your words!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Maybe there wasn't much blood on Flint’s body, but Sue could have easily grabbed some blood bags from the medical room.

Joe: Blood...bags?

Clair: That's right. Flint told her to grab it, and after he died, she poured some of it onto the robot bodies of both Sue and Flint.

Monokuma: Hold it right there! When I looked in the trash bags, those robots looked clean to me!

Eva: Well, the wounds were on the hands, feet, and chest area, so perhaps they covered them up?

 

Clair: Maybe they removed the bloody shirt, shoes, and gloves after shooting and filming the robot, then replaced it with another one of their outfits.

Eva: That would also cover up the stab wounds and bullet wounds to the robots.

Monokuma: What?! You can't just undress people while they're sleeping!

Keaton: Oh my God, it's a robot. Who cares?

Monokuma: That's robophobic! You’ll be hearing from my robot lawyer!

Clair: Shut up and stop trying to change the subject, Monokuma! You're just trying to distract us.

Leo: Um...so, before, you were talking about how you think that you know why they did this?

Clair: I was just getting back to that.

Monokuma: Oh, do share with the rest of us. I’m just  _ dying  _ to hear this.

**Let's see how smug you are when I drop this bombshell.**

Clair: I think that the reason that they did all of this is because they wanted Monokuma to make a mistake and execute the wrong person.

Monokuma: What?! Why would they bother doing that?! What would be the point?!

Clair: The point is that you would be the one at fault for executing the wrong person!

Monokuma: Me?! Why would it be my fault?! You bratty little devils are the ones who voted!

Eva: While it's true that we voted, we voted for Flint, not Sue. And you said that we were correct when we voted.

Monokuma: Y-Yeah, well-

Keaton: The only one who screwed up is you, Monokuma! The execution is your job, but you didn't execute the blackened!

Monokuma: So...Sue double crossed me. 

Joe: I don't think that she was ever on your side to begin with, even before she knew that you killed Robin.

Clair: Give it up, Monokuma. We beat you at your own game. 

Monokuma: You... _ really  _ think it would be that easy?! I’m the mastermind! I can do whatever the hell I want to do! And there’s no way that I would be outsmarted by a bunch of braindead miscreants like you!

Clair: But even though you aren’t a participant, there are still procedures that you need to follow.

Monokuma: Are you trying to lecture me on my own killing game?!  You’re treading on thin ice, little girl. I’d be careful if I were you.

Clair: I’m not afraid of you! In fact, I’m about to beat you at your own game. This killing game will be your undoing, Monokuma!

Monokuma: AHAHAHAHAHA! You actually think you can stand up to me?!

Clair: Yeah, let’s do this. Or are you scared? 

Monokuma: Of you? Never. I’ll play your game, if only to watch as you wallow in despair!

**No matter what it takes, I will find out the truth, beat the mastermind, and get us out of here.**

 

**PANIC TALK ACTION**

 

Monokuma: You arrogant brat!

Monokuma: You don't know anything!

Monokuma: I’m getting beary angry!

Monokuma: Do you want to be punished?!

Monokuma: GRARR!

**FINAL STRIKE!**

 

Monokuma: It doesn't matter if I executed the wrong person because I’m the mastermind!

 

School

       Broke                   Regulations

The

 

**Answer: Broke The School Regulations**

 

Clair: This is the end!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Monokuma, you have to follow the school regulations just like we do!

Monokuma: What the hell are you talking about?! Those rules only apply to students!

Clair: Not all of the rules. There are some rules that even you have to follow.

Monokuma: For example…?

Clair: It's rule number 9, I believe. It says that if the blackened is discovered, then  _ only  _ they will be executed! But you executed the wrong person, so you broke the rules.

Monokuma: W-Well I mean, d-does that really count as an execution if it wasn't the blackened?

Eva: Then what about rule number sixteen, which states that you won't interfere with any student unless they broke a rule.

Monokuma: B-But...she…

Clair: Didn't break any rules. She broke some things, sure, but that's fine because she was trying to conceal the crime from you.

Monokuma: But it's not like I meant to do that!

Keaton: But you're always saying that it doesn't matter whether a murder was accidental or not! The blackened would be executed either way!

Monokuma: That's insane! You're all insane! Everything you've just said is completely insane! How could anyone come up with such a stupid, stupid plan?!

Joe: Sue really planned all of this?

Clair: She did Joe. Both Sue and Flint.

Joe: Why didn't she tell me? I could have helped her if this is what she was planning…

Eva: I don't think she wanted to get you involved more than necessary.

Joe: She was always there for me when I needed help! But I’ve never been there for her when she needed me!

Keaton: But this is what she wanted. She wanted to do this so that we’d be able to take down the mastermind.

Joe: I see. Then...Clair, if you could recap everything that happened. I’m not very smart, so I had trouble keeping up.

Clair: Of course, Joe.

**I took a deep breath, and then…**

 

**Closing Argument Begin**

 

Clair: Here's everything that happened in this case!

 

Clair: Let's start with what we already know. Flint blew a hole in the wall of the shower room, knowing that there were no cameras in there. He then barricaded the hole to stop anyone from getting inside.

Clair: Sue, however, had a key to get inside. Monokuma gave her one because she was actually the traitor.

Clair: This is where things start to change from what we originally thought. Sue had recorded Monokuma saying that he had killed Flint’s father. After that, Flint was willing to do whatever Sue wanted to get back at Monokuma, including taking his own life.

Clair: Together, the two of them hatched a plan. First, they needed to gather plenty of materials. Flint had already grabbed poison and a gun, and Sue had already taken some of Keaton's contacts, but they needed more. Sue grabbed a change of clothes, the robots, a magnet, knives, walkie talkies, blood bags, some of Robin's clothes, and more.

Clair: Then, they put the plan that would end both their lives into effect. Flint drank the poison, and placed two cups down, making us think that someone was tricked into drinking it. After his death, Sue shot him two times and stabbed his limbs. She gave the same injuries to her robot that she gave to Flint, but different ones to Flint’s robot in order to throw us off.

Clair: Then, Sue disguised herself as her twin sister Robin, going to Joe, giving him a walkie talkie, and telling him to bring Leo over to the incinerator room before 7:00am.

Clair: She then took stuffed all the robots, as well as Flint, into trash bags. She brought the Sue robot to the medical room, and the Flint robot into the robotics lab. Using the blood bags, she slathered blood on them before filming them. 

Clair: While filming Sue’s video, she made a constant banging noise to act as a signal to contact Joe. She left the laptop outside 

the medical room, barricaded the medical room, and dragged all the robots into the incinerator after changing them into clean clothes and removing the bullets.

Clair: Grabbing Flint’s body, as well as a magnet and bar, she attached the body to the crusher right before 7:00am, and rushed to the medical room, grabbing two skeletons while she was there. At 7:00pm, Monokuma activated the crusher, unknowingly crushing Flint’s body until there was nothing but ash.

Clair: Myself, Keaton, and Eva discovered the laptop, and turned it on, seeing Sue’s robot and hearing a banging sound. At that point, Sue contacted Joe on the walkie talkie, telling him to look inside the incinerator. With Leo and his dog there, they had enough people to trigger the announcement, but we thought it was playing for Sue.

Clair: After we watched the second video, we all ran to the robotics lab, giving Sue time to throw two skeletons into the incinerator and burning them to further confuse us. Finally, they locked themselves up in the examination room.

Clair: But their plan didn't stop there. At the trial, they were subtlety nudging us towards the conclusion that Flint was the blackened, and that they were actually Flint. They had even recorded Flint saying tons of lines to convince us they were Flint.

Clair: Sue did all of this so that she would be falsely executed. In a way, this was yet another murder, which would make this the sixth trial. And the blackened who broke the rules to kill Sue…

 

Clair: It none other them the mastermind themselves! You, Monokuma! You broke the rules, so now it's time for your punishment!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: And there you have it. The truth that Sue wanted us to find!

Eva: A sixth trial...well, I suppose that we had already concluded the fifth when we correctly said that Flint was the blackened. 

Keaton: And right after that, Sue was killed, so we quickly had another trial.

Clair: Well, Monokuma. I think it's about time you admit defeat. You lost!

Monokuma: I...lost? No...I won't lose! I won't, I won’t, I won’t, I won’t, I won’t!

Leo: M-Monokuma?

Monokuma: I won't lose to you! I WON’T LOSE TO DESPAIR!

Clair: What are you talking about!

**Waves of pain shot through my body. The entire room began to shake and forced me to the ground.**

**And then, an incredible pain even more intense than the last surged through me. And then…**

 

**Darkness…**

 

???: …up.

 

???: …ake up.

 

???: PLEASE, WAKE UP!

**All of a sudden, I shot upward. The first thing I noticed was that I was no longer in the courtroom. The second thing I noticed was the huge pain in my head, as I had just bumped it on the person trying to help me.**

???: Ouch, that really hurt. But at least you’re okay.

**No way…it can’t be!**

???: Ah, goodness, where are my manners?! My name is Mary Hart, the Ultimate Nun. Who are you?

 

 

 

Chapter 5: Turnabout Despair

 

End

 

  
    ~~Robin~~

  ~~Chance~~          Eva  
  
Joe                                   ~~Ace~~ ~~~~  
  
~~Sue~~                                                ~~Karin~~  
  
~~Maple~~                                                    Keaton  
  
Leo                                                ~~Drew~~ ~~~~  
  
~~Flint~~                                ~~Paige~~  
  
~~Miles~~              ~~Mary~~  
  
Clair  
  
  
Surviving Students: 5

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! Coming next will be the sixth and final chapter!


	47. Chapter 6: Hope in the Darkest Despair, Despair in the Brightest Hope, Deadly Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the beginning of chapter six. Since this is the final chapter, there will be no more voting for free times. Instead, this chapter will immediately start with an investigation.

Chapter 6: Hope in the Darkest Despair, Despair in the Brightest Hope

 

**I don't believe this. What the hell is happening here?! The last thing I remember is passing out in the courtroom after exposing Monokuma as the blackened. And now, here I am, in the same place that I was when this killing game first started. And I was staring at someone who I thought was dead.**

Mary: Are you ok? You aren't still hurt, are you?

Clair: N-No, I’m fine. So...you don't remember me?

Mary: Remember you? I’m sorry, have we met before?

**So she doesn't remember me…**

Clair: Of, sorry, I must have mistaken you for someone else.

Mary: Someone else named Mary Hart?

Clair: Ah, well, it was close to that. I...still feel a little out of it.

Mary: Oh, I see. Maybe you should rest a bit more.

Clair: Nah, I’m good. I’ll just walk it off. It's just like...morning grogginess, or whatever.

Mary: Well, if you're sure.

Clair: I am. And...I’m Clair, by the way. Clair Voyant.

Mary: A pleasure to meet you, Clair.

Clair: Y-Yeah, same here.

**This is so strange! What's going on here?! I know I should be happy, but.**

Clair: Say, is there anyone else here?

Mary: There's one other person here, but I didn't want to let them near you while you were asleep.

**Suddenly, another familiar face burst through the door.**

Ace: I’m telling you Mary, it’ll work! I just place my lips on sleeping beauty over there, and she’ll...oh. She's up!

**Ace is alive?! Could the others be alive as well? This...doesn't seem too bad actually. I don't know if this is a dream or what, but seeing even these two alive again...I’m so happy I could hug them both.**

**And then smack Ace for trying to kiss me while I was unconscious.**

Clair: So, it's just the two of you?

Ace: Yeah, I couldn't find anyone else here.

Mary: Maybe we should take a look around now that Clair’s up.

**I still have a few things I need to check up on before that...**

Clair: I’ll catch up with you guys in a minute. I need to check something.

Mary: Are you ok to be moving on your own?

Clair: Don't worry, I’m fine.

Ace: Well, if you say so. If you're ever in any trouble, yell and I’ll rush over.

Clair: Thanks.

 

**The two of them left the room, and I went to search my pockets.**

Clair: Good, it's still here.

**Before I could pull out what was in my pocket, however, the monitor came on.**

Monokuma: You must think you're awfully clever, huh?

Clair: Monokuma…

**I knew this was too good to be true.**

Monokuma: You do realize that if you want to vote me as the blackened, you need to figure out who I am first!

**That's right...we still don't know who the mastermind is.**

Monokuma: If you can't figure out who I am, then you won't be able to vote for me. And you know what happens when you vote incorrectly.

**Execution...so this is Monokuma’s last ditch effort to stop us.**

Monokuma: The final class trial will begin soon. Good luck...you're going to need it.

**Then I guess there's no time to waste. I don't know why Ace and Mary are back, but I’m determined to find out that, and every other remaining mystery!**

 

**INVESTIGATE**

 

**There's no Monokuma File, but Sue did give me this key to open any door.**

**Examining the key, I saw that it had the number 11037 on it.**

Clair: For some reason...this key seems familiar.

[Traitor’s Key has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]

**Ok, even if the others aren't here, I should really look at the note Chance gave me all the way at the forth trial.**

**I unfolded the note, and read its contents.**

 

At least one person in the garden knew what happened to Resse Urchur. Could Monokuma have told them the same story he told us, or is it something else.

**The gardens, the gardens...Joe, Leo, Sue, and Flint were there when Monokuma told us the story about what happened to Resse. So either he told them too, or they already knew her fate…**

[Chance’s Note has been added to the truth bullet section of your handbook]

**I walked out of the room, only to hear a frightened scream**

Clair: Mary! Ace!

**I ran as fast as I could, checking every room along the way, desperately trying to find Mary and Ace. Finally, I found the two of them in the kitchen.**

**Mary was huddled into a corner, with Ace holding a knife to her throat.**

Clair: Ace, what the hell are you doing?!

**Ace turned to look at me, but…**

**I could tell he wasn't himself.**

**He had a sadistic grin on his face, but his eyes looked completely empty.**

Ace: Perfect. You're right on time.

Clair: Stop it, Ace! This isn't like you.

Ace: No, Clair, you’re the one who needs to stop pretending to be something you're not.

Clair: S-Shut up! I’m not pretending!

Ace: Looks like you need a little push.

**Ace took the knife…**

**…and stabbed Mary in the stomach.**

Clair: NOOOOOOOOO!

**I rushed over to her as fast as I could, not even caring that Ace still had the knife in his hands.**

Mary: C-Clair...run away.

Clair: NO! I’m not leaving you!

Ace: Just give in, Clair. Give into despair.

Clair: Never! Listen to me Ace! You're being controlled! Fight it, Ace!

Ace: No, Clair. This is who I am. This is who we are.

Clair: Shut up! You're wrong!

**I’m not...like that, right?**

**I turned around, staring at Mary.**

**I...she died before...because of me.**

**Am I really…like that?**

Bzzzzzzrt!

**My thoughts were interrupted by a loud static sound. I turned towards Ace, and saw something strange going on with his body.**

Clair: What's going on?

Ace: Heh...looks like my time is nearly up…

**Ace’s body was flickering and making a loud buzzing noise, like static on a television.**

**A just a few seconds later, his body disintegrated, like a dandelion blowing in the wind, until there was nothing left of him.**

**What...just happened?**

Mary: C-Clair…

Clair: Mary! Hold on, I’ll-

Mary: It's ok. I don't...I’ve lost too much blood…

Clair: Don't say that! I can find some bandages, or someone to help, or…

Mary: Thank you Clair. I’ve just met you and you’ve already risked your life for me. You're a really kind person. I wish I could have gotten to know you better.

**I couldn't take it anymore. I suddenly felt like I was the one with the knife in my stomach, and every word she said twisted the knife deeper.**

**I could do nothing but cry as the life slowly left Mary's eyes.**

Mary: Maybe...in another life...we could have been best friends…

**Mary gave her last breath, and her body grew cold. I slowly brought my hand to her eyelids, and closed them.**

**Moments later, her body disintegrated, just like Ace’s had.**

**Tears still flowing down my face, I glared at the monitor in the room and started screaming as loud as I could.**

Clair: MONOKUMA! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this to me?! What did I ever do to you?!

**Nothing. Just...silence.**

Clair: I know you can hear me…

**Finally, the monitor in the room turned on.**

Monokuma: What are you talking about? I thought you would have enjoyed seeing some of your friends again.

Clair: What did you do to them?!

Monokuma: You’ll just blame me for everything, won't you? You need to learn to have some personal responsibility.

Clair: And what's that supposed to mean?!

Monokuma: Isn't this your investigation to “take down the mastermind”? You figure it out.

**Monokuma disappeared from the monitor, but before I could respond, another bright light flashed before my eyes.**

*************************************

**Damn, why does my head hurt so much?**

**Last thing I remember is that we were about to corner the mastermind, but they started going crazy and there was some bright light…**

**I took a second to look around.**

Keaton: Well, I’m definitely not in the courtroom anymore. This looks like a medical room.

**But the medical room in the lab looked a bit different. Still, I feel like I’ve been here before.**

Keaton: Am I...back at the castle?

**The door to the medical room opened. I expected it to be Monokuma or one of the others still alive, but…**

Karin: Oh, good, you’re awake! I’m glad!

Keaton: Karin?!

Karin: Huh? How do you know my name?

**Shit, does she not remember me?**

Keaton: Well, I mean, you're an ultimate, right?

Karin: Yup! The Ultimate Maid.

Keaton: Yeah, I heard about you before. You and a bunch of other ultimates were mentioned.

Karin: Ah, am I really that well known? That's a little embarrassing…

**The two of us just stood there awkwardly, not saying anything.**

**Damn it, Keaton, come on! Say something!**

Keaton: Is there anyone else here, or is it just the two of us?

Karin: There's another boy around our age called Miles Swift.

**Miles?! He's here too?! But he died...he was in that medical room bed. The...bed I’m in right now…**

**I quickly jumped out the bed, startling Karin.**

Karin: Ah! I-Is something wrong?

Keaton: Oh, um, no, I just...wanted to start exploring...wherever we are.

Karin: Ok! That sounds like a good idea. Miles said he was heading to the library, so let's follow him there!

Keaton: Lead the way. And...My name’s Keaton, by the way.

Karin: Keaton? As in...Keaton Patches.

Keaton: Yeah, that's me…

Karin: I’ve actually heard a lot about you! You're designs are really impressive!

Keaton: You really think so?

Karin: Yes! They're very popular, too! I’d love to try one on sometime!

Keaton: ...Would you like me to make you one?

Karin: W-What?! Oh no, I could never...I wouldn't want to burden you with such a task.

**Even if she doesn't have her memories, it's still Karin. I...after what I did to her, I still feel like I have to make it up to her.**

Keaton: It's no big deal, really. I...just wanted to make up with you.

Karin: Make up with me?

Keaton: W-Well, you know...for looking after me while I was out.

Karin: Oh, I see. I only did what anyone else would have done, though…

Keaton: And I’m thanking you like anyone else would have done.

**She giggled at that. That's good, right?**

Karin: I suppose you have me there!

**As she led me into the library, we talked about what she would like. When we arrived at the library...sure enough...he was there.**

**Miles…the guy I tried to kill...**

Miles: Looks like you're awake now! Are you sure you're ok to be moving around, though?

Keaton: ...Yeah. I’m good.

Miles: EXCELLENT! I was hoping I have some help. This library is very large.

Karin: Then let's start looking!

**Together, the three of us searched the library, looking around for anything that would tell us how the hell we got here.**

Keaton: Hey, look at this!

**I found a note stuffed between two books, opening it up.**

Miles: Good find! Let's see what it is.

**I...kinda wish we wouldn't praise me. It's selfish, but I can't help it.**

Keaton: Well, let's see what this says.

**I slowly read the note from top to bottom.**

 

Dear Chase Hunter,  
  
      It has come to my attention that you have come to learn of a very classified secret of my corporation. Now, I’m sure that I don’t need to tell you how problematic it would be if such information leaked to the public, correct? Now, I’m sure that a wise man such as yourself would never be foolish enough to cross me, would you? Of course, I have also taken a few precautions to ensure that your lips stay sealed. For example, it would be quite a shame if the truth of the Fortune’s Light Massacre came to light, wouldn’t it? So, unless you want your crimes exposed to the entire world, then I would suggest you keep what you’ve discovered to yourself. I trust that you’ll make the correct decision in the end.  
  
 Sincerely,   
Narcian Prince Sr.  
President of Prince Corp.

 

**A blackmail letter! And isn't Chase Hunter the headmaster?! I’d better make sure the others see this.**

 

[Blackmail Letter has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]

 

Keaton: This is some messed up shit. What do you guys think about this?

**Neither Miles nor Karin said anything.**

Keaton: Um, did you guys hear me?

**They still didn't say anything. I turned around to see what they were doing.**

Keaton: What the hell?!

**They were sprawled out on the ground, twitching and flickering.**

Keaton: What's wrong?! What's happening to you two?! Say something!

Miles: K-Keaton…

Keaton: Miles! What happened to you two?!

Miles: You...happened.

Keaton: What?!

Miles: I’m dead...because of you. If you hadn't tried to kill me, I’d still be alive.

Keaton: But…I…

Karin: He's right, Keaton. It's your fault that I’m dead as well.

Keaton: Karin...you too?

Karin: Why, Keaton? Why did you do what you did? Your actions led to us getting killed.

**This can't be real...this has to be a trick by Monokuma.**

**But, even if it is…**

Keaton: What you're saying isn't wrong.

Miles: You admit it.

Keaton: Yeah. What happened back then was all my fault. Karin and Miles died because of me.

Karin: Why are you talking as if we aren't here?!

Keaton: Because I know that you're not really Karin and Miles. At least, not the Karin and Miles I knew.

Miles: What are you talking about?! I’m…

Keaton: Those two were way too forgiving. They wouldn't have blamed me even if they had every right to.

Karin: If we’re not real, then what are we?

Keaton: Just another one of Monokuma's tricks. So tell Monokuma that I already know that I was a stupid thug whose mistakes ended up costing people their lives. I don't need him to remind me.

**The two of them stood still for a few seconds, before breaking apart, flowing away, and disappearing.**

Keaton: Monokuma...just you wait. I’m coming for you!

**Before I could continue exploring, a bright light flashed before my eyes.**

*************************************

**What a nasty headache…**

**I opened my eyes, finding that I was no longer in the courtroom. Instead, I found myself in a room full of various arcade machines.**

Eva: I’m back at the carnival?

**I exited the building, and sure enough, there were all kinds of different kinds of carnival games and rides.**

**I’ve never been to a carnival before now. Perhaps if the situation were less dire…**

???: Hey, look Drew. There's someone else here.

**Is that...Maple? And Drew?**

Drew: Do be careful, Madame Woods.

We don't know who this person is.

**Have they lost their memories again? Does it have something to do with them being alive again?**

Eva: My name is Eva Genes. I’m the Ultimate Forensic Investigator.

Maple: Oh, you’re an Ultimate too? What a coincidence! So are we. I’m Maple Woods, the Ultimate Arboriculturist. This is Drew Shade, the Ultimate Artist.

Drew: Bonjour. Do you have any idea why we ended up here?

Eva: I’m sorry. I’m afraid that I have no idea how I ended up here. Do you know if there's anyone else here?

Maple: We looked all around, but you're the first person we've found.

Drew: We haven't looked in that building over there.

**He pointed towards what I believe were the dorms.**

Eva: I see. I shall help you look then.

**The three of us entered the dorms, searching for anything or anyone with information on our current situation. I managed to locate a note while searching the ground.**

Eva: What's this say?

**I carefully read over the note several times.**

 

I’ve figured out the traitor's plan, but I need your help to thwart it. The traitor is planning to poison Miles. However, I've secretly stored an antidote in your blue bowl of soup while you and Keaton were gone. At lunch, offer him your bowl of soup, but do it in a way as to not arouse suspicion. This way, we can avoid a death and buy some time for finding the traitors identity.

**This note...I believe this is the note that Mary found. Later, we thought that Mary was the traitor because she gave her bowl to Miles, and he ended up dying. Karin had poisoned her bowl because she saw her unknowingly putting poison in the bowls of soup. Karin was executed, then we suspected Mary of being the traitor...and she was attacked.**

**What a tragedy that whole situation was. We never even found out who wrote that note in the first place.**

**...Although, perhaps now is the perfect time to figure that out.**

 

[Mysterious Note has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]

 

**I placed the note into my pocket, and turned around…**

**Only to find Maple and Drew pointing knives at me.**

Eva: W-What on Earth is with you two?!

Drew: You are dangerous. You're the one with the biggest chance of figuring out who I am.

Eva: So, you’re the mastermind, speaking through these two.

Maple: That is correct.

**They both had the same voice. It was clearly disguised with some sort of device.**

Eva: So, what makes me the most likely to discover your identity?

Drew: You don't need to know that.

**They inched closer with their knives.**

Eva: Are you using our classmates to trick the others, too?

Maple: Something like that. I tried to match the dead students with survivors they were friends with. But you don't have any friends.

Drew: Nobody would care if you died. Not your classmates, not your family. No one.

Eva: I know that I’m not good with people. But I’m not going to die here. I still have many things I want to do in life.

Maple: At this point, I don't think you have a choice about whether you live or die.

**Just keep him talking.**

Eva: Have you no pride, Monokuma?

Drew: What are you talking about?

Eva: You keep going on and on about how much better you are than us. But here you are, threatening to kill me because I’m “dangerous”.

Maple: You’re just trying to trick me into letting you live.

Eva: What happened to all of your confidence? You used to think that you would defeat us no matter what. What happened? Did Sue and Flint bruise your ego that much? So much that you’d...fall into despair, and murder like the previous blackeneds.

Drew: …

**Seems I’ve hit a nerve.**

Maple: ...I will beat you at the trial, and you will be executed.

**Drew and Maple both plopped to the ground, their bodies slowly disintegrating until there was nothing left.**

**That was a bit too close for comfort. I’m actually shaking a bit...**

**I took a deep breath to calm myself, but not a second after I had done that, another bright light flashed before my eyes…**

*************************************

**I woke up in front of a tower. This is the tower in the camp, I guess. Honestly, I don't really care.**

**Sue is dead. So is Raven. Is there even a point in going on…?**

**Of course there is. Leo. Sue would probably want me to look after him.**

**Or maybe not, considering how I couldn't help her or Raven.**

Joe: ...I guess I shouldn't worry the others. Time to find out where they went.

**I went into the tower, hoping to find anyone. But no matter how high I climbed, no one was in sight. I had finally reached the top, but instead of weapons, there were dozens of helmets shaped like Monokuma's head.**

Joe: What is this?

???: Don’t touch that.

**Spinning around, I saw two people I never thought I’d see again.**

Joe: Paige? Robin?  

Paige: ...

Robin: …

Joe: H-How are you two still alive?

Robin: I’ve got a better question. Why are _you_ still alive?!

Joe: H-Huh?

Robin: You couldn’t protect Sue. She needed you, but you couldn’t do anything to help her. She had to sacrifice herself because you were too weak to do anything!

Paige: Every plan you’ve had has ended in failure. You’re pathetic.

**She’s right, but...something’s wrong.**

Robin: You should have been the one to die. You don’t deserve to continue living, so why do you still keep trying to escape.

Paige: Yeah, that’s right! You’re nothing but a worthless loser, Joe.

**I picked the helmet off the ground.**

Joe: You’re completely right, but…

**I slammed the helmet onto Paige’s head.**

Joe: I don’t want to hear that from you, Monokuma.

Robin: How did you…

Joe: The next time you want to impersonate someone, make sure to copy their mannerisms.

**Paige started knocking down various shelves and helmets. She was completely out of control!**

**That’s...interesting. So that’s what it does.**

 

[[Monokuma Helmet has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook]]

 

Joe: So, I guess you’re not the real Robin, either.

Robin: So what? Can you-

*BANG*

Robin: ….Can you-

*CRASH*

Robin: …………………

Joe: …………………

**Silence……...**

Robin: Can you-

*Boom*

**Robin, or rather Monokuma, sighed, and Paige suddenly collapsed to the ground, unable to cause any more destruction.**

 Robin: ...As I was saying, can you really deny anything I said?

Joe: No, I can’t. I don’t deserve to still be here. Not over everyone else. But the others are trying their best to escape this place, so I need to do what I can to help them.

Robin: And what about you? Don't you care about leaving?

Joe: ...I don't know. I have all this guilt welling up inside of me.

Robin: Then I guess we're done here.

**Robin collapsed to the ground, and both Paige’s and her own body disintegrating into nothing.**

Joe: Well, those definitely weren't robots...so what was that…

**Before I could think on it any further, a bright light shined in my face, and I passed out.**

*************************************

**I was still in the courtroom. However, everyone else, including Monokuma, was gone.**

**I never expected things to end up like this.**

**The others are so smart. The mastermind who’s controlling Monokuma is in a lot of trouble now…**

???: Leo, is that you?

**Turning around, I saw two faces I never thought I’d see again.**

Leo: Sue?! Flint?! What are you two doing here!?

Sue: I don't know. As soon as I was executed, I found myself here.

 Flint: It's the same for me. Are you doing ok, Leo?

Leo: Y-Yeah, I am.

**Tears started to flow down my face.**

Leo: I...I missed you guys a lot. You guys...really mean a lot to me.

Sue: We missed you to, Leo.

Flint: Leo...I need to tell you something. Something important.

Leo: What is it?!

Flint: Monokuma has the power to permanently bring us back.

Leo: R-Really?

Sue: That's right. However, he can't do that when he's dead. So…

Leo: You're telling me to…

Flint: Keep him alive. Yes.

**They worked so hard to take him down. Would the mastermind really bring them back for them to tell me this? And would they even agree to this?**

**No...None of that matters.**

**If there's a way to bring them back…**

**But...after what they did…**

**I don't know what to think anymore…**

Flint: Leo, we don't have much time left. So just keep doing what you're doing, ok?

**What does he mean by that?**

**The two of them slowly started to fade away.**

Leo: H-Hold on! You can't go yet! You’ve only just gotten back here!

Sue: We won't be gone for long, Leo. You know what to do in order to get us back.

**The two faded into nothingness.**

**I tried calling out to them, but they didn't come back.**

**Another bright light shined, and I lost consciousness while sad, afraid…**

**…and alone.**

*************************************

**I awoke on a stone pavement. Looking around, I saw that Leo, Joe, Keaton, and Eva were all here as well. And in front of us…**

**...had to be one of the biggest buildings I've ever seen in my life.**

Clair: What is this place? We’ve never been here before.

**The others started stirring...and as soon as they awoke, a huge screen on the building turned on.**

Monokuma: Well hello there! Did you guys enjoy your trip down memory lane?

Keaton: You son of a bitch! Why the hell did you make us go through all of that?!

Monokuma: Huh? Why are you so angry? Aren’t you glad you got to meet all of your friends again?

Clair: What did you do to them! First they lost their memory, and then some of them went all crazy!

Leo: You guys saw our classmates too?

Monokuma: Phuhuhu...well, that’s just something I can do.

Joe: If you can take away our memory and make us crazy, then why not do that from the start?

Monokuma: Well...normally, I would have the means to do so...but right now, I can only do that to the deceased students.

Joe: How does that make sense? How can you manipulate the dead like that?

Monokuma: I’m not going to do your own investigation for you. I’ll just say that I really wanted to have you all to experience true despair.

Leo: About our investigation…

Monokuma: Everything you need to discover my identity is inside this building.

**He’s...very confident. Is it just cockiness? Or is he trying to be fair? He does take the rules very seriously…**

Keaton: Can you at least tell us where we are?

Monokuma: Phuhuhu..Why don’t you asked the petrified little girl over there.

**I turned to my left, seeing Eva, her eyes wide and mouth agape, staring at the building.**

Clair: Eva, do you know where we are?

**Eva shook her head, as if she were just in a trance, and turned to us.**

Eva: This is my headquarters of my father’s company. This is Prince Corporation.

Monokuma: This...is where everything began. Everything that lead to your class being put into this killing game started here. So that’s why I thought it would be fitting that this place would be the battleground...for the final battle between hope and despair!


	48. Chapter 6: Hope in the Darkest Despair, Despair in the Brightest Hope, Deadly Life Part 2

**The final battle between hope and despair. Even five years after the tragedy, the killing games are still going on…**

**And it's up to us to stop it!**

Clair: Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's end this, everyone!

Leo: Yeah! It's now or never!

Eva: For the sake of those we have lost, we cannot lose.

Keaton: Losing isn't even possible for us! There's no question that we're gonna win!

Joe: I guess this is it…

**We marched inside of the building together.**

**A huge fountain adorned the middle of the room we entered. In the middle of the fountain was a large statue of a man, the name Narcian Maximilian Prince printed at the base of the statue.**

**There were also several potted plants along the walls. Finally, a deck could be found in the upper left corner of the room, and an elevator in the upper right.**

Joe: Is this some kind of reception area?

Eva: Yes, I believe so.

Leo: This place seems really big. Maybe we should split up?

Keaton: Well, what do you think, Eva? You probably know this place better than anyone.

Eva: I do, unfortunately. And yes, this place is rather big. Splitting up would probably be the best option.

Clair: I’ll handle things in this room.

Keaton: Then the rest of us will take the higher floors!

**As the others started to run towards the elevator, I spotted Eva and called out to her.**

Clair: Hey, Eva, wait up!

**She stopped, walking over me with a curious look.**

Eva: Yes? Is there something you needed?

Clair: I know that...well, you probably knew Chance better than anyone, and you're really smart, so I was wondering if you could help me with this.

**I pulled out the note that Chance gave me and gave it to Eva. She read it several times before returning it to me.**

Eva: I think we should keep this information between the two of us for now.

Clair: Ok. So, where do you think we should go from here?

Eva: You want to investigate together?

Clair: I might need to ask you some more questions.

Eva: Ok then. It looks like there's a door near the reception desk. Why don't we check that out?

Clair: Sounds good!

**The two of us went near the reception desk and through the door. The only things in that room were a staircase to the second floor...**

**...and another familiar face.**

Chance: Oh, hello there. My name is Chance Clover. It's a pleasure to meet you two.

Eva: Chance, have you lost your memory as well?

Chance: Lost my...no. Why would I have lost my memories?

**He seemed to stiffen, as if he were studying us.**

Clair: We know all about the killing game, Chance...or Ian, I should say.

Chance: ...I see. The last thing I remember was dying during the fourth trial. Is that what happened?

**We nodded.**

Chance: I see. If you could fill me in on what's going on, I would appreciate it.

**We quickly summarized everything that had happened after Chance’s death.**

Chance: I see. So, you're taking the fight straight to the mastermind.

Eva: We are. If there's anything you could do to help us...

Chance: Follow me.

**Chance led us up the stairs and onto the second floor, where there were several doors along a hallway.**

Chance: These are the dorm rooms. Let's go to my room.

Eva: Do you have a key?

Clair: Sue gave me her key. I can open it.

**I used the traitor’s key on the door, and walked into Chance’s room.**

**It was a lot messier than I was expecting. There were diagrams and papers scattered all around the room. One diagram took up nearly the entire wall!**

Clair: What's with that huge diagram, Chance?

Chance: I’ve taken notes on how every killing game has gone so far.

Eva: Every killing game.

Chance: That is correct. I can't quite understand how, but we’ve been through the same killing game about one hundred times now.

Clair: One hundred times?! That's insane?! We would all be dead?!

Chance: I don't know how it's possible. But I do know that the killing games follow a pattern. From what I understand, we usually go for five trials, and then Monokuma runs a final trial to decide whether we should graduate or not.

Clair: Graduate?

Chance: Whether we can leave or not.

Eva: How do you have this information? I would assume that Monokuma would erase our memories after each killing game ended.

Chance: Not mine. After every killing game, he would try of convince me to leave. That the rest of you were mindless killing machines. But my faith in you all was unshakable.

**He saw us all try to kill each other again and again and again...for one hundred killing games…**

**But he still has faith in us.**

Clair: So, we’ve actually met about a hundred times?

Chance: Correct.

**That actually explains a lot about our first meeting…**

Eva: So, do you know what the sixth trial is like?

Chance: Yes. The surviving students vote on whether they wish to leave or not. However, in order to leave, the vote must be unanimous, otherwise they stay and the killing game resets.

Clair: Why would anyone not want to leave?!

Chance: I don't know. And yet, the five other times that the killing game advanced to the sixth trial, someone voted to stay.

**Only five times. So, all the other times, we must have voted wrong at a class trial, and got executed…**

Eva: Hmm…

Clair: What are you doing, Eva?

Eva: I’m trying to count how many times each of us got to the final trial.

**Huh. That's interesting. Maybe I should keep track of that too.**

**After carefully searching the entire diagram, I saw that, out of the five times we made it to the final trial, we all made it this number of times:**

**Clair, 1 time**

**Mary, 2 times**

**Miles, 2 times**

**Karin, 2 times**

**Maple, 1 time**

**Paige, 1 time**

**Eva, 2 times**

**Sue, 2 times**

**Drew, 1 time**

**Ace, 1 time**

**Joe, 1 time**

**Flint, 2 times**

**Leo, 5 times**

**Keaton, 0 times**

**Chance, 2 times**

**Robin, 0 times**

 

[[Killing game timeline has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Chance: Maybe you should also look through this journal.

Clair: What's inside of it?

Chance: I’m not sure how helpful it will be, but I wrote down some information on my coworkers and other prominent figures, such as the headmaster.

Clair: Oh, ok. I’ll take a look inside.

**I skimmed through the journal, looking for something interesting.**

Clair: Most of this we already know, and the rest doesn't seem important...oh, wait!

Chance: What did you find?

**I read the passage aloud.**

Now that the rehabilitation process is complete, Reese insisted on adopting one of those kids. Honestly, that women. You’d think that all the pets she owns would be enough, but apparently she wants a kid, too. I suppose that's just like her, though. Dilan told me that she adopted that annoying parrot, too. Strawberry, I think its name is.

Eva: That's interesting, but do you think it's relevant?

Clair: It just...I don't know, it seemed familiar.

Eva: Well, Reese loved sweets and animals, but I don't recall her adopting.

Chance: If I recall, she had multiple animals named after sweets.

**Something about that...it seems completely irrelevant, but I could have sworn that there's something important about that…**

 

[[Reese’s Favorite Things has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

[[Chance’s Journal has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

Clair: Hey Chance, do you have any idea who Reese adopted.

Chance: Yes, I am aware. It’s…

**Chance’s breathing became heavy as he clutched his chest.**

Chance: Ahhh!

**Chance dropped to his knees in pain.**

Eva: Chance!

Chance: I’m sorry. It looks like I won't be able to help you any longer. There are still some files around my room. Look for them.

Eva: Don't tell me you're going to disappear too?!

Chance: Be strong, Eva. I’m counting on you to get everyone out of here, ok?

Eva: Yes, of course I will.

Chance: Good. Thank you, Eva.

**And with that, Chance’s body disintegrated, just like how the others had.**

Clair: Are you ok, Eva?

Eva: ...It's fine. I’ve already seen him die once. I have no more tears to shed.

Clair: Are you going to try and find those files.

Eva: Yes, I was. Were you going to look somewhere else?

Clair: Yeah. I wanted to check out Flint’s room.

Eva: Alright then. Good luck.

**I left Eva inside of Chance’s room and opened the door to Flint’s room.**

**I’ll give whoever prepared these rooms one thing, they sure are fitting for our talents. Flint’s room had a bear rug, a mounted moose head, and all kinds of other, um...trophies.** **What really caught my attention, however, was the big file lying on top of Flint's bed.**

Clair: This must be the file Flint got at the carnival.

**Come to think of it, it was right after Flint got that file that he started acting even more aggressive towards us. Was that a coincidence, or was it something about this file…**

**What could possibly be inside?**

**The file went into great detail about the circumstances of the Fortune’s Light Massacre, and what happened to Reese, Terra, and the others.**

**So, Flint already knew about all of this.**

**With trembling fingers, I slowly turned the page…**

The Fortune’s Light Massacre was started by the same people who had a hand in starting The Tragedy in this country four years beforehand.

**Right...the massacre happened a year earlier.**

One of the culprits of the massacre was seen near Prince Corp. the day before the incident. The day of the incident, they were seen handing out Monokuma helmets to their classmates.

**Wait...in one of my memories, I was talking to Robin at Fortune’s Light. They said that they were going to investigate Prince Corp.**

**The group that caused the Fortune’s Light Massacre...and played a part in The Tragedy...could it have been…**

 

[[Despair File has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

**I...I need to sit down for a moment.**

**I sat on Flint’s bed in order to collect my thoughts. Looking around the room, I saw a fake pistol on a shelf.**

Clair: Right...Sue told me I could grab that if I wanted.

**I grabbed the pistol, and walked to my own room. Thankfully, the rest of my mementos were still there as well.**

**Paige’s keychain, Ace’s locket, Miles’ ribbon, Karin’s dress, Mary’s necklace, Maple’s portrait, Drew's beret, Chance’s coin, Robin’s calling card, Sue’s watch, and Flint’s pistol.**

 

[Precious Mementos have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]]

 

**I walked outside of my room, and saw Leo standing outside of Joe's room.**

Clair: Everything going ok, Leo?

Leo: Oh, Clair. Yeah, everything is fine.

Clair: Say, um...you remember that file that Flint found at the carnival, right?

Leo: Yeah, I remember.

Clair: Did Flint ever tell you about what was inside of that file?

Leo: No, he didn't. I don't think he told anyone. Why?

**Hmm...Eva said to keep the information between ourselves.**

Clair: Oh, no reason. What are you doing here, anyway?

Leo: I’m waiting for Joe to finish listening to Sue’s message.

Clair: He's listening to it right now?

Leo: Ge just started.

Joe: Um...hey, Leo?

**Joe opened the door and stepped outside his room.**

Joe: Oh, Clair, you’re here too?

Clair: Yeah. Did Flint tell you anything about what was in the file he found?

Joe: The file at the carnival? No, he didn't.

Clair: I see. So, you were viewing Sue’s message?

Joe: Leo encouraged me to.

Leo: You just...looked miserable. I wanted to help.

Joe: I think Sue would want all of us to hear this. We can fill Keaton and Eva on this later.

**The three of us piled into Joe's room and started to listen as Joe played the recorded message on Sue’s ID.**

 

Sue: I suppose I owe you all an explanation for why I chose to become the traitor. I understand if you guys hate me, and you don't have to believe me, but I ask that you at least hear me out. My objective was never to kill anyone. Rather, I wished to use my position of traitor in order to obtain information from Monokuma, and use it to help stop the killing game. Monokuma said he only wanted one traitor, so I seized the opportunity before anyone else could. Monokuma made things difficult, however, with the motives and paranoia about the traitor. I partially blame myself for all the deaths that happened due to people being afraid of the traitor. In the end, my goal was to come up with a plan to stop Monokuma. If you are listening to this, hopefully I succeeded.

Sue: And finally, I want to say something to you, Joe. Do not blame yourself for my death, for it was my decision. As the traitor, I was the only one who could make this work. You are my closest friend. And that's why I want you find out the truth and get out of here alive. And more than anything else...I want you to be happy. Honestly, you’ve cheered me up so many times, and I’ve barely done anything for you. So, I hope this message helps you. Live Joe. Live on for me, and for Robin.

**The recording stopped. I turned to look at Joe. Tears were flowing down his face...but he was smiling.**

**A real smile.**

Joe: Hahaha...she thought she was the worthless one? She's so silly…

Clair: Joe, do you need a moment?

Joe: ...I’m sorry, Clair.

Clair: It's ok. The rest of us can handle the investigation.

Leo: I’ll keep an eye on him. Good luck, Clair!

Clair: Thanks, Leo.

**Hurrying down the hallway, I found that, instead of another staircase, there was an elevator. Stepping inside, I saw that only a few floors were available.**

Clair: I guess that these are the only floors with evidence on them…

**I clicked the floor eight button, and slowly rode upwards.**

**Even though this wasn't for a trial, I couldn't help but feel uneasy.**

**I swear, when I get out of here, I will never ride another elevator again.**

**Finally, I arrived on the eighth floor. It seemed to be a laboratory, but with plenty of office cubicles as well…**

**Nearly the entire area was empty, however. The lab had no materials, however, and most of the cubicles had nothing in them.**

**There was, however, a gargantuan machine in the middle of the room. Searching for clues on what it could be, I found Keaton at one of the nearby cubicles.**

Clair: Hey, Keaton!

**He turned towards me and waved me over.**

Keaton: Hey, Clair, come look at this.

**Walking over, I saw Keaton looking at a picture at one of the cubicles.**

Keaton: This looks like that Reese person. Don't know who else is with them, though.

**In the picture, there was a little boy, maybe ten years old, standing in front of Reese, her hands on his shoulders. Both of them had big, bright smiles.**

**The boy had short, brown hair and blue eyes.**

Keaton: You have any idea who this is?

Clair: You...don't think it's one of us, do you?

Keaton: When we were younger? But why would members of Fate Foundation be involved with us before we attended Fortune’s Light?

Clair: Well, Reese knew Eva before, right? It's not impossible for her to have known about another one of us.

Keaton: I guess. You think this picture is important?

Clair: Better safe than sorry.

 

[Photo of Reese has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]

 

Clair: So, what's with the big machine?

Keaton: That's what I’ve been trying to figure out. I was hoping that this computer would give me some answers.

**Together, we continued to look at various files on the computer. After scrolling through what felt like millions of cat videos, we found something promising.**

Clair: Oh, Keaton, click on that. That Neo World Program file looks promising.

Keaton: Got it.

**Keaton clicked on the file and opened its contents, which included blueprints and tons of notes.**

Keaton: Well, the thing in the blueprints definitely matches this.

**After confirming what we were looking at, I started skimming the notes.**

Clair: Ok, so she didn't actually make the Neo World Program, but she made some adjustments to it.

Keaton: I’m still a little lost about what it even is.

Clair: It's like a video game or something. A virtual world with your own avatar. It says it was used for rehabilitation.

Keaton: So, erase people's memories of The Tragedy and fill them with hope in here.

Clair: Yeah. Now, it says here that she made some adjustments. Before, if you die in the game…

Keaton: ...you die in real life?!

Clair: Actually, it looks like you would be in a coma in real life. But after a certain incident, adjustments were made so that if someone dies, you can simply restart the simulation, delete any memories of their deaths, and nothing bad will happen.

Keaton: So, they can just take away memories whenever?

Clair: Apparently, the person controlling this machine can remove memories and make people recall said removed memories.

**Better write this down. It seems important!**

 

[Neo World Program Adjustments have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]

 

Keaton: Hey, check this out.

**Keaton had found a document, several years old, that talked more about the program. I silently read to myself.**

 

We sent the students tainted with despair into the program. Ian and Terra went with them, in case anything went wrong. Something did go wrong, but it was not what I was expecting. Ian had shot one of the students in the program. I had to restart everything and remove that memory from that poor girl’s mind. When I confronted Ian, he exploded in anger. He told me that girl was the one who had murdered his parents, and her entire family as well. I told him that that was the despair, not her, and if he didn't understand that, then I wouldn't let him anywhere near those kids. In time, Ian started to understand, and came to regret his actions, but it caused me to fear what the public would do to them if they found out that those kids were involved in the tragedy.

Clair: What is this?!

Keaton: Ian...that's Chance, right. He worked with that Reese woman.

**Ian...shot a kid...tainted with despair…**

**And in my dream, I…**

**This has to be one of Monokuma's tricks. It HAS to be.**

**But still...I should keep note of it.**

**Just in case…**

 

[Memory of Murder has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]

 

Keaton: Hey Clair, are you ok? You look a little pale.

Clair: O-Oh, I’m fine. All this stuff is just...a lot to take in, you know?

Keaton: Tell me about it. I think I’ll stay here and see if I can find anything else. You?

Clair: I’ll head up to the higher floors.

**Waving goodbye, I got up into the elevator again and rode up all the way to the fifteenth floor.**

**The floor seemed smaller than the others, as it only consisted of a single office. In the corner of the room was a globe being held up by a statue of a man. It looked custom made. The furniture of the room, from the drapes, to the carpet, to the desk, looked very expensive...if a little gaudy.**

**Seeing a computer on a desk, I decided to investigate.**

**On the screen was someone's email. Someone had contacted them saying the following:**

Chase Hunter will be there, discussing the project that I had proposed. I figured that you would take an interest in discussing this, which is why I contacted you. This could be a prime opportunity.

**And, the person who owned this computer responded with:**

If Chase will be there, then I will be there as well. We have a few things to discuss ourselves.

**That was the only email that I was able to view. The only other thing I saw was the email of the person who owned this computer.**

**It was NMP1111@mail.com.**

**I’m not sure if that'll be all that helpful, but I might as well write it down.**

 

[Suspicious Email has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]

 

**This looks like everything here. Maybe I should go back to the reception area and see if I missed anything there.**

 

**Heading down to the reception room, I saw that Eva was standing right beside the fountain.**

Clair: Eva?

Eva: I hate this…

Clair: What?

Eva: I...hate being here. This place. Or any place that has to do with my father.

Clair: Eva…if you’re really not feeling up to investigating…

**She quickly shook her head.**

Eva: I know I might sound overdramatic, but my father...let me show you the kind of man he is.

**Eva pressed a button at the base of the statue’s neck. A number pad then appeared on the statues chest. Eva entered a code, and a soft rumbling sound could be heard.**

**Parts of the fountain started to sink, until a spiral staircase was formed.**

Eva: I found the files Chance was talking about. I show them to you after this.

**The two of us carefully descended the stairs until we reached another elevator.**

**We descended the elevator in total silence. Before we exited the elevator, however, Eva turned her head to look at me.**

Eva: I don't know what's here, but it can't be good. Brace yourself.

**Despite her warning, I still gasped as soon as I saw what was outside the elevator.**

**An assembly line of Monokuma’s and helmets with his face on them were being produced at a rapid rate.**

**And in the back of the room were more robots based off of us, as well as a few other people I didn’t immediately recognize.**

Eva: So, he was the one producing these Monokumas…

Monokuma: That’s right! Your father actually created many of the Monokuma’s that wreaked havoc all around the world.

**Oh, this is where he’s been hiding.**

Clair: But why would anyone want to do that?!

Eva: I might have an idea, but first...Monokuma, what’s with those robots based on us. Is my father responsible for those as well?

Monokuma: Why yes, he is! After Reese’s death, he had his employee’s read up on her notes and start making robots based on various other people.

Clair: Like who?

Monokuma: Well, the headmaster is one of them. There’s even a robot of Narcian Prince himself.

**A factory for making robots...there has to be some sort of reason that Monokuma would show this to us…**

 

[Robot Factory has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]

 

Eva: I’m surprised you told us this, Monokuma. I figured that you would have us do all the work.

Monokuma: Well, I’m not thaaaat much of a jerk.  I just figured I’d give you some tiny hints. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a trial to prepare for!

**Monokuma left the area, and after a bit of searching, we found a door leading further in.**

Clair: What do you think is passed here, Eva?

Eva: I doubt it will be as bad as this room.

**I could tell there was a slight edge to her voice. Her hands were also balled into fists. She was angry. Very angry at the idea that her own father could have been involved with the tragedy.**

**We opened the door, and arrived in what appeared to be some sort of storage room. There was plenty of food, water, weapons, and other things useful for...survival, I guess.**

Eva: Right...a little bit before my ninth birthday, when my memory cuts off, I remember my father began hoarding these sort of things…

**That was...right before the tragedy had occurred. Is it possible that he knew it would happen, and that’s why…**

 

[Hidden Storage has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]

 

Eva: That looks like everything that’s down here. We should head back up. I’ll show you what was in the file I found on the way back up.

**As we got back into the elevator, Eva opened up the file, showing it to me so I could read it.**

As per the request of Dilan Damien and Ian Cognito, use of the Neo World Program in order to assess the mental state of, and rehabilitate if necessary, the culprits of Fortune’s Light Massacre has been approved. However, the circumstances of the massacre, as well as the culprit’s extraordinary talents, are the only reason why this is even being considered. If the culprits still show signs of despair a year later, they will face a hushed up execution.

Eva: Disturbing, isn't it?

Clair: Yeah, really disturbing.

**But very informative to. I starting to get an idea of how we got here in the first place.**

 

[Despair Rehabilitation Project has been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]

 

**As soon as we exited the elevator and climbed up the stairs, we found Keaton waiting for us.**

Keaton: There you are! I found another computer that works and found some important things on it!

Clair: Really? Let's check it out, then.

**The three of us rode back up to the eighth floor, only to find Monokuma spinning in one of the chairs.**

Keaton: Get your ass out of the way, bear.

Monokuma: So rude. I had something to tell you to!

Eva: And what would that be?

Monokuma: If you're going to be rude, I won't say...but if you get on your knees and worship me then _maybe_ I’ll change my mind.

Keaton: No way in hell am I doing that.

Monokuma: Aw well, worth a shot...anyway, I just wanted you to know that I put a flash drive into that computer.

**There was indeed a flash drive, with his face on it, sticking out of the computer.**

Monokuma: I put some work important stuff on it! You can thank me at the trial! Monokuma away!

**After he left, we went over to the computer and started looking over the contents of the flash drive. There were tons of videos on it, many of which were labeled...execution. There was one for all sixteen people.**

Keaton: What gives?! It's got execution videos for all of us! How is that possible when we're still alive?!

Eva: Hmm...Keaton, click on Mary’s video.

Clair: What?! Eva, what are you-

Eva: I have a hunch. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to look away.

**Not wanting to see it again, I turned around as the video played. Thankfully, they turned the volume all the way down.**

Eva: Ok, it's finished.

**I turned around, seeing Keaton’s shocked face and Eva lost in thought.**

Keaton: That was the same video Monokuma showed us at the third trial!

Eva: Indeed. Somehow, he must have had these videos prepared already. Let's skim through the others.

Clair: Really? You're going to look at the others too?

Eva: I have to make sure they're all genuine, or that a clue isn't hidden in one of them.

Keaton: Makes sense. Let's get to it then.

**The three of us watched every execution video, though Keaton did leave for a moment when Karin’s video was up next. Some of them were pretty gruesome, and I flinched quite a bit. In a way, it was kinda...nice, I guess? I was glad that I wasn't completely desensitized to seeing people die.**

Eva: Ok. It's pretty safe to say that these are all real.

**Yeah...somehow, Monokuma has videos on all sixteen of us being executed.**

 

[Execution Videos have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]

 

Clair: It looks like there's one more video.

Keaton: It doesn't say execution though…

**Keaton clicked on the video, and we saw a girl around our age with long brown hair and green eyes. Someone was talking to her behind the camera.**

Clair: Is that Chance’s voice?

Eva: I think so.

**We continued listening to the video.**

Chance: Ok, Raven, why not just focus on your brother, then.

**Raven! That's Ace’s sister!**

Raven: Ok.

Chance: Take your time.

Raven: So...Ace, I hear that you're going to be going through this project. They won't tell me many details, but it sounds similar to what we're going through after that...incident. Um...my classmates and I have been talking to a therapist, and she's really nice, and helping me get through what happened that day. So...I think you should go through this project too! So...I guess I'll see you later, little bro. Be safe, ok?

**Then, other videos from the class above ours started to play.**

Chance: Ok Hugh, you're up.

Hugh: Seriously? Why am I getting dragged into this?

Chance: ...I know you and your father have a...strained relationship, but this is for a good cause, and the others already agreed to help.

Hugh: ...Ok, ok...here goes.

**He took a deep breath, and began to speak.**

Hugh: So...hey. You guys might have seen me around school, but if you haven't, I’m Hugh. I heard that my pops and Ian...um, that's the cameraman you can hear, have you guys participating in some kind of project. Glad to know that dad actually pays attention to _someone_ , I guess.

Chance: Hugh…

Hugh: I know, I know.  Anyway, what I’m saying is that Ian and my dad, err, that's Dilan, by the way, love to rant about hope. But, they really know what they're talking about, so, if they think this project is good for, then you should do it! So, just listen to what they have to say…

**So, he's Dilan’s kid, huh? He...almost seemed to resent him…**

**Next up was a boy with black hair and brown eyes with very fancy clothes.**

???: Was it not you who kept telling me that, “if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all”? You should be honored that I’m taking your advice.

Chance: This is your sister we're talking about.

???: And if you knew her, you'd understand my position.

Chance: Can you at least offer some encouragement?

???: If she's half as great as I am, which I admit is unlikely, then she won't need any encouragement.

Chance: Right...you know, perhaps Eva would be better off without seeing you, then.

**After going through the rest of the class, the video stopped.**

Keaton: Eva, was that guy in that video your-

Eva: Older brother, yes. Please tell me I wasn't that obnoxious when you first met me.

**Oh, um….**

Clair: Well...you were...maybe a little obnoxious...

Keaton: …Well, you heard the video, right. If you’ve got nothing nice to say…

Eva: Oh, ok. Wow. That's real nice, you two.

Keaton: Come on, we’re just kidding!

Eva: I see. Well, all right then.

**I wasn't kidding…**

**More importantly, I need to write this down.**

 

[Class Videos have been added to the Truth Bullet Section of your handbook.]

 

**As soon as I had finished, Monokuma came up on the monitor.**

Monokuma: It's time, everyone! Time for the sixth and final trial! Everyone, please gather around the eighth floor.

**We waited for Joe and Leo to arrive, but when they did, Monokuma was nowhere to be found. In the meantime, Joe was showing Eva and Keaton Sue’s message, while they filled him in on the investigation.**

**Finally, as soon as they were finished, Monokuma made his appearance.**

Monokuma: Ok, I’ve made the necessary adjustments to the elevator! Come on, everyone!

**We all gathered into the elevator, and it began its...assent? Well, that's different.**

Clair: Hey, Joe, are you doing ok?

Joe: Don't worry about it, Clair. I’ve found the answer to the dilemma that I’ve been facing. So, I’ll hopefully be at least a little help during the trial.

**We arrived on the building’s rooftop and took our seats. This wasn't us about victims or blackeneds anymore. This was more than that. For what felt like the first time, we all stood together against the mastermind.**

 

**Together, we would overcome our final trial!**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, the final trial will begin! Any last minute theories, or just comments in general? Feel free to put them down below!


	49. Chapter 6: Hope in the Darkest Despair, Despair in the Brightest Hope, Class Trial Part 1

**Ok! This is the final trial! I can't afford to make any mistakes! I should carefully review each and every piece of evidence!**

 

 **Photo of Reese: A photo of Reese with a short little boy. He has blue eyes and brown hair**.

 

**Despair File: In the past, we were among thousands of Monokuma Kids who terrorized the nation. Most were killed, but the ones with talents were spared.**

 

**Killing Game Timeline: Chance compiled a timeline of all the killing games. We only made it to the sixth trial five times excluding now. The people who made it and the number of times they did.**

**Clair, 1 time**

**Mary, 2 times**

**Miles, 2 times**

**Karin, 2 times**

**Maple, 1 time**

**Paige, 1 time**

**Eva, 2 times**

**Sue, 2 times**

**Drew, 1 time**

**Ace, 1 time**

**Joe, 1 time**

**Flint, 2 times**

**Leo, 5 times**

**Keaton, 0 times**

**Chance, 2 times**

**Robin, 0 times**

 

**Chance’s Note: Chance’s note mentions that either Joe, Sue, Flint, or Leo knew what had happened to Reese.**

 

**Neo World Program Adjustments: An upgraded Neo World Program that prevents inhabitants from going into comas should they die in the program.**

 

**Robot Factory: There are robots of each one of us, as well as Narcian Prince and Chase Hunter. This factory also produces Monokuma and Monokuma helmets.**

 

**Mysterious Note: A note given to Mary, which told her to switch bowls with Miles, and cause us to suspect Mary as the traitor.**

 

**Traitor’s Key: Can open any door. Bears the number 11037.**

 

**Chance’s Journal: A diary detailing Chance’s experience with us and his coworkers. Of note are his observations of Reese, which states that she owned a parrot named strawberry.**

 

**Class Videos: Videos from the latest class of Fortune’s Light, encouraging us on a project we were partaking in.**

 

**Monokuma Helmet: Helmets that are used to control the Monokuma kids.**

 

**Blackmail Letter: A blackmail letter, sent from Narcian Prince to Chase Hunter.**

 

**Despair Rehabilitation Project: A project proposed by Dilan Damien and Ian Cognito to rehabilitate the former Monokuma Kids who caused the Fortune’s Light Massacre.**

 

**Precious Objects: Mementos of all of my deceased classmates.**

 

**Reese’s Favorite Things: Reese’s two favorite things are pets and sweets.**

 

**Execution Videos: Videos that show executions for myself, Keaton, Eva, Sue, Flint, Chance, Raven, Joe, Ace, Paige, Miles, Maple, Drew, Karin, Leo, and Mary.**

 

**Suspicions Email: A reply to an email accepting an invitation to see the Advanced Neo World Program in action. The email of the one who replied is NMP1111@mail.com.**

 

**Memory of Murder: I remember Ian, or Chance, shooting me with a gun at one point.**

 

**Hidden Storage: A storage of food, water, and weaponry found at Prince Corp.**

 

CLASS TRIAL

All RISE!

 

Monokuma: When then, this is a nice change of pace, isn't it?

**On top of the building, we saw that the area around had been completely destroyed. Buildings, houses, trees, everything had been reduced to rubble.**

Monokuma: Destruction as far the eye can see. This is what the Tragedy did to our world. I thought this would be a fitting stage for the final trial.

Clair: Forget about that! All we have to do to leave is find out your true identity, right?

Monokuma: Exactly! I’m a bear of my word, after all!

Eva: No more tricks, then?

Monokuma: Well...that I can't promise!

**Figures…**

Keaton: So, where do we even begin?

Clair: Well, I think if we learn a little bit more about our situation, then that might give us an idea.

Joe: I guess, but what exactly do we know about our situation.

Clair: Let's start with where we are.

Leo: Where we are? What do you mean?

Clair: I’ll tell you.

**The place we're in right now is the…**

Neo World Progame/Neo World Program/Neo World Propane

 

**Answer: Neo World Program**

 

Clair: This is it!

 

Clair: We’re in a place called the Neo World Program.

Keaton: You mean like that machine we found?! We’re inside one of those?!

Leo: The Neo World Program? What's that?

Clair: It's a simulation meant to foster hope in anyone that goes inside. Right now, our real bodies are hooked up to a machine, and these are our player avatars.

Eva: You're saying that none of this is real? All of the deaths, all the murders...were completely fake?

Clair: Not really fake, but they only happened in this simulation, not in the real world.

Leo: That's...well, it's a little hard to believe.

Clair: But it would explain why we saw the others, right? Even though they supposedly died.

Joe: Oh, that's true. There's no way that would happen in real life!

Leo: But we did see them die, so how did they come back?

**How did they come back? Hmm...I think I might have the answer. I was suspicious ever since Mary’s death...but now I know!**

 

**Hangman's Gambit**

 

M G E A    S R E T E

 

**Answer: GAME RESET**

 

Clair: I’ve got it!

 

Clair: Simple. The simulation just reset.

Eva: The simulation...reset?

Clair: That's right! That's how everyone was brought back!

Keaton: So, it must have been at the end of the fifth trial, right? With that bright light?

Clair: That's what I think.

Joe: Monokuma must have gotten rid of their memories of the killing game. But the five of us were still alive when the simulation ended, so he couldn't do anything to us.

Eva: Yes, he mentioned something like that.

Keaton: Hey, we saw that video of Mary dying at the third trial. Do you think that happened during the simulation too?

Clair: I think that might be it. That would be why Monokuma had footage of her death.

**Of course, I still need to prove it with some evidence.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Chance’s Note, Killing Game Timeline, Photo of Reese** , **Traitor’s Key, Robot Factory, Suspicious Email, Photo of Reese**

 

Eva: The simulation could have **reset multiple times.**

Keaton: And Mary **must have died** before then.

Leo: She didn't mention anything about dying.

Joe: That's because her **memories were erased.**

Leo: But **our memories were erased** too. There's **no way of knowing what happened before**.

  **One of us didn't have they're memories erased, and they left behind this piece of evidence!**

 

**Answer: Killing Game Timeline --- > no way of knowing what happened before**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Actually, not all of our memories were erased. Chance still kept his.

Leo: Oh! Did he tell you anything about what happened before the game reset?

Clair: Even better than that. He compiled the results of each past killing game.

Eva: Each previous killing game...just how many times did we go through this?

Monokuma: Hmm...I’d say somewhere around one hundred times.

Joe: O-One hundred times?!

Monokuma: That's right! And to think, Chance had to watch you guys kill each other over and over again, and there was nothing he could do about it! After every repeat, I would tell him exactly what happened in each killing game and gloat about it. It's like he was stuck in some Groundhog’s Day loop! Ahahahahaha!

Keaton: W-Wha…What the fuck?! Why the hell would you put us all through this one hundred times?!

Eva: And yet, even after all that, he never lost faith in us.

Clair: And he left this evidence behind for us. To help us.

Joe: Well, I definitely see that Mary was the blackened before, which explains the footage Monokuma showed us.

Keaton: Hey, wait a second!

Clair: Did you notice something, Keaton?

Keaton: Is there some kind of mistake? This timeline says I died around the forth trial every single time!

Monokuma: Phuhuhu...You see, big guys like you always die in the fourth chapter. It's like, tradition or something. But then Terra had to go and ruin everything.

Joe: Without Terra helping us, we certainly wouldn't have gotten this far.

Monokuma: But none of that matters if you can't figure out who I am!

Eva: Does this timeline contain anything suspicious? Something that could point to the mastermind?

**Something suspicious...now that I take a good luck at the amount of times everyone made it to the final trial…**

Clair: There's definitely something, or rather someone, suspicious here.

Joe: One of us? Really?

Clair: It sucks, but yeah. One of us.

**And that suspicious person...it has to be…**

 

**SELECT SOMEONE**

 

[Leon Tamer Chosen]

 

Clair: No doubt about it!

 

Clair: In the timeline, there's one person who somehow made it to the final trial five different times. They were never a victim or a blackened.

Eva: And I assume they're here right now.

Clair: Yeah.

Joe: Um...I don't know if I fit that criteria. But even if I do, I’m not the mastermind! At least, I don't think I am. I might have forgotten.

Clair: It's...not you, Joe.

Leo: T-Then say it already.

Clair: …

Leo: Sorry. Just don't leave us in suspense, ok?

Clair: Then Leo, let me ask you...are you the mastermind?

Leo: W-Wha-

Joe: Clair, what the heck are you talking about?! There's no way that Leo is the mastermind!

Clair: I know it sounds hard to believe, but he's the only person who's always made it to the final trial.

Keaton: But what was the final trial about, anyway?

Clair: Chance told me that during the final trial that everyone would vote on whether the killing game would end or not. However, there would always be at least one person who would vote for the killing game not to end.

Leo: But that has to be a coincidence!

Joe: Yeah! It could have been different people voting no each time!

Clair: That seems too big to be a coincidence to me.

Leo: B-But...my memory is gone! What can I even say to defend myself?! I don’t know what happened back then! I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know!

Leo: The only thing that I remember is this killing game! I remember promising to escape with you guys! I remember becoming friends with all of you!

Clair: ...

**I’m hesitating...I really don’t want to interrogate him like this. It’s one thing for one of us to be a blackened...but the mastermind? The one responsible for putting us in this situation in the first place? It’s really hard to believe.  It’s very possible that Leo is telling the truth.**

**But even if he is, we can’t afford to leave any stone unturned.**

Clair: Leo, if I’m wrong, then I’ll apologize. But right now, this is the only lead that we have.

Leo: But how would I even have the opportunity to put all of you guys in this killing game?! How would I even have access to the Neo World Program!

Keaton: If it really is meant to give people hope, then I could only really see organization like the Fate Foundation having one of those machines.

Leo: Exactly! And I don’t have any connection to the people at Fate Foundation. The only person here who does is Eva!

Eva: Why are you throwing me under the bus?!

Leo: I-I don't mean to, b-but...I’m just saying that there's no way that I could be the mastermind!

**Is it really true that Leo has no connection to the members of Fate Foundation?**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

 

**Truth Bullets: Photo of Reese, Neo World Program Adjustments, Monokuma Helmets, Neo World Program Adjustments, Robot Factory, Suspicious Email, Traitor’s Key**

 

Leo: I **_don't have any connection to any of them_**.

Keaton: They were the people who **wiped our memories in the first place.**

Leo: But none of us remember that!

Joe: And even if we did, that doesn't really count as a connection.

Leo: Besides there, I’ve **never met them before in my life!**

Eva: Are you absolutely sure about that?

Leo: As sure as I can be!

**Now it's all starting to fit together.**

 

Answer: Photo of Reese ---> never met them before in my life!

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Leo, I’m not so sure that you're telling us the truth.

Leo: Why would you say that?

Clair: Does this picture ring a bell?

**I held up the picture of Reese and the small boy.**

Leo: H-How did...what is that?!

Clair: I found this photo while I was investigating. Does the little boy in the photo ring any bells?

Leo: Are you trying to say that that little boy is me?

Clair: From a few years ago, to be specific.

Keaton: Well, now that you mention it, it does look a little like him. The hair and eye color match, at least.

Leo: T-That’s…that's stupid!

Keaton: What do you mean, it's stupid?!

Leo: Do you know how many people have brown hair and blue eyes?! There are a lot, ok?!

Eva: But how many are acquainted with Reese Urchur?

Leo: Nobody knows how many! It could be zero, and you can't prove otherwise! You can’t even prove that little boy is me!

Keaton: Well, is there anything else that can show a connection. Like similar hobbies, likes, or dislikes?

Clair: Hmm...I think I might actually have something like that.

**A piece of evidence that relates to Reese’s hobbies and things she likes. It has to be…**

 

**Answer: Reese’s Favorite Things**

 

Clair: This is it!

 

Clair: Eva told me some interesting facts about Reese. She told me that the two things that Reese likes more than anything else...are sweets and animals.

Leo: L-Let me guess, you’re going to say that because I like animals, there must be some connection, right? W-Well, I’m not sure if you know this, but there are a _looooot_ of people who like animals!

Eva: But there’s also the sweets as well.

Leo: But what does that have to do with me?!

 

**What does Leo have to do with sweets?**

Leo loves sweets/Leo’s animals are named after sweets/Leo is a cinnamon bun

 

**Answer: Leo’s animals are named after sweets**

 

Clair: This is it!

 

Clair: If I remember correctly, all of your pets have a particular theme to their names.

Joe: The animals were called...Butterscotch, Cookie, Smore, Strawberry, and Truffle.

Eva: You actually remember all that?

Joe: Of course I do! Me and Leo are pals, which is why I can’t just sit by and let him get accused of being the mastermind. But...I suppose it wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t hear you out.

Clair: Thank you. Now, if you’ll notice, all of Leo’s pets are named after sweets. There is the connection.

Leo: That’s...just an adorable pet name! There is no connection between me and Reese! These are all just a bunch of silly coincidences!

Keaton: Starting to look more like a pattern to me.

Leo: Well, it doesn't matter what you think! You still don't have any concrete proof!

Joe: Leo, just calm down, on?

Leo: How?! They're accusing me of being the mastermind!

Joe: Look...I get where you guys are coming from, but it still seems like a bit of a reach to me.

Clair: Well, I still have concerns about the names of the animals.

Joe: Ok then, let's hear it.

Leo: What?! Joe, I thought you were going to defend me!

Joe: I am, Leo. But we have won’t get anywhere if we don't hear them out. We’ve gotten everything right so far, so if you know you're innocent, there won't be a problem.

Leo: ...Yeah, I guess.

**He may have been able to pass everything else off as a coincidence, but that ends here.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

Truth Bullets: Chance’s Journal, Chance’s Note, Monokuma Helmet, Despair Rehabilitation Project, Traitor’s Key, Robot Factory

 

Leo: Which one of my animals do you have a problem with?

Leo: Is it **Cookie the cat?**

Leo: Or maybe **Strawberry the parrot.**

Leo: You, uh...don't have a grudge against **Truffle the Doberman, do you?**

Leo: Maybe **Smore the Rabbit?**

Leo: Don't tell me it's **Butterscotch the Labrador?!**

**One of those animals in particular...is related to this piece of evidence.**

 

**Answer: Chance’s Journal --- > Strawberry the parrot**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Leo, the one I’m suspicious about is Strawberry the parrot.

Leo: And just what about it do you find suspicious?!

Clair: Chance left behind a journal in his room. One of the entries mentions two important things. The first thing was that she had a pet parrot named Strawberry.

Leo: Err, well...t-that could still be-

Clair: And the second thing was that she had adopted a child.

Leo: …

Eva: It seems that Leo really is Reese’s adopted son…

Keaton: Looks like it. That would explain how he managed to have access to the simulation.

Clair: Monokuma and Leo didn’t mention it at the end of the third trial either, when they were talking about how Leo was an orphan. They didn’t want us to know this.

Joe: That...isn't true, is it Leo?

Leo: …

Eva: Your silence speaks volumes.

Clair: Leo...why? Why did you do this?

 

Leo: That's enough!

 

[Split Screen with Leo and Clair]

 

Leo: Why won't you listen to me?! I told you that I’m not Reese's son!

Clair: I want to believe you, but this is where the evidence is pointing!

Leo: Then...Then I’ll just have to prove you wrong!

 

**Rebuttal Showdown**

Truth Blades: Chance’s Note, Despair Rehabilitation Project, Execution Videos, Mysterious Note, Despair Rehabilitation Project, Photo of Reese, Execution Videos

 

Leo: **I am not the mastermind!**

Leo: **There are others who could access that machine!**

Leo: I’m just as much of a victim as the rest of you!

Leo: Why won't you believe me?!

**Development!**

Clair: Even so, not many of them are connected to Reese.

Clair: The fact that you’ve never died in a killing game is also suspicious!

Leo: Just listen to me, ok?

Leo: I **don't remember anything** before this killing game.

Leo: I **don't know why I survived** all those killing games!

Leo: I also **don’t know anything about Reese!** Nobody here does!

 

**There has to have been at least one time where he slipped. One time where he knew something that he shouldn't have known.**

 

**Answer: Chance’s Note --- > don't know anything about Reese!**

 

Clair: I’ll cut through your words!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Stop lying Leo! I know that you know what happened to Reese!

Leo: How?! How do you know that?!

Clair: During the fourth trial, when you were talking to Terra, you mentioned to her that your most recent foster mother was dead. Chance even wrote it down!

Eva: His most recent foster mother obviously being Reese.

Keaton: If he had really lost his memories, he probably wouldn't even know who the hell Reese was!

Eva: And he definitely wouldn't have known that she died.

Leo: Hold on, please! Hold on, hold on, hold on!

**Leo was panicking more than before, sweat dripping down his forehead.**

Leo: W-Wait, I can explain!

Clair: You can?

Leo: Yeah, I can! Flint actually told me all about what happened to Reese! It was all inside of the file he found!

Joe: Oh, that makes sense!

Eva: No, I’m afraid it doesn't. Leo stated during the investigation that Flint didn't tell him anything about what was inside of the file.

Clair: Yeah, I remember! We even asked you if he told you anything ourselves.

Leo: You...you tricked me, didn't you?!

Eva: All I did was ask you a question. It's not my fault that it happened to be the one time you actually told the truth today.

Leo: ...I...that was…

Clair: You don't have any more excuses to hide behind, Leo. Just admit it!

Leo: ...Ok.

Joe: Leo, you're really Reese's son?

Leo: …

Clair: …

Joe: …

Leo: ...Yes.

**Finally!**

Eva: Then you admit to being the mastermind?

Leo: …

Clair: …

Eva: …

Leo: ...No.

**It can never be that easy, can it?**

 Keaton: What the hell?! What do you mean you're not the mastermind?! You just admitted to being Reese's son!

Leo: I did...but so what?

**Instead of panicking like before, Leo seemed to have completely regained his composure.**

Keaton: What do you mean, so what?!

Leo: I mean, yeah, I’m her son, and I still have some memories of how she died, but that's because of Terra. The robot Terra, to be specific.

Clair: Why Terra?

Leo: She was the one sending us memories of our pasts. She sent me memories of Reese. So, I only remembered after the killing game actually started.

**Damn it...that actually makes sense.**

Joe: Well, that explains things! Now that I think about it, we never established a motive or talked about anything he did as the mastermind.

Leo: That’s right! What has the mastermind even done that makes me look suspicious?!

Keaton: Most of the time, Monokuma just gave us motives.

Eva: But other than that, the mastermind hasn't done much too directly mess with us.

Clair: Hmm…

Joe: Did you think of something, Clair?

Clair: I think I might remember something that the mastermind used in order to create friction between us.

Leo: L-Like what?!

**It was this piece of evidence that caused everyone to suspect Mary of being the traitor. It was…**

 

**Answer:  Mysterious Note**

 

Clair: This is it!

 

Clair: Do you remember that note that Karin showed us. The note that caused us to suspect Mary of being the traitor?

Keaton: Yeah, I remember. We never did find out who wrote that note.

Leo: But you're accusing me of writing that note, right?

Clair: I am.

Leo: Didn't Flint have us all perform a handwriting test? Nobody’s handwriting matched the note.

Clair: But someone must have written that note. If everyone passed, that means that someone was faking their handwriting. Someone didn't use their dominant hand to write.

Joe: ...Ah!

Eva: Do you know something, Joe?

Joe: I, umm...it's funny you should mention dominant hands, you see, because-

Leo: He doesn't know anything.

Joe: Huh?

Keaton: I don't think that's for you to decide.

Leo: Well, if you think that there's anything worthwhile about that note, than let's discuss.

**He's a lot more aggressive than normal. Hopefully that means that I’m on the right track!**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Chance’s Note, Chance’s Journal, Killing Game Timeline, Photo of Reese, Mysterious Note, Reese’s Favorite Things, Neo World Program Adjustments**

 

Leo: **I’m left handed,** and that’s the hand I used to write with.

Keaton: Your handwriting **was pretty messy.**

Leo: **So was yours.** Did you fake your handwriting?

Keaton: No, I didn’t!

Eva:  Joe, do you know something?

Joe: Leo...used **his right hand on a carnival game.** He used it when he was asked to use his dominant hand.

Leo: W-Why would you say that?!

**Now I understand. Finally, I know who was responsible for writing that note.**

 

**Answer: his right hand on a carnival game --- > I’m left handed **

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Leo, you say that you're left handed, but Joe saw you use your right hand in a carnival game.

Leo: Why did you tell them that?! Of all the things you had to remember!

Joe: I just wanted to know the truth. That's all.

**Keaton slammed his fist into his podium.**

Keaton: You son of a bitch! Because of you, so many horrible things happened. All because of that damn note!

Leo: Yeah, sure, I wrote the note. Well, it's kinda like Monokuma’s motives. It's not like I forced you guys into doing anything.

Eva: Is that your excuse?

Leo: You may not like it, but it's the truth. Oh, and by the way, even if I did write the note, that doesn't make me the mastermind.

Clair: How can you still deny it after all this time?! After all of the evidence we've presented.

Leo: You still haven't presented any sort of motive. And all this talk of multiple killing games is silly! There's only been one killing game.

**He’ll admit to being Reese's son, and to writing the note, but not to multiple killing games. That's bizarre…**

Clair: You know what I think? I think you did have a motive.

Leo: Oh really? And just what do you that motive is?

**I hoped that I wouldn't have to show this, but it looks like I don't have a choice.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Despair File, Neo World Program Adjustments, Robot Factory, Suspicious Email, Chance’s Note, Photo of Reese, Killing Game Timeline**

 

Leo: Why would I bother making you all go through all of this.

Leo: You guys **haven't done anything to deserve this.**

Leo: I’ve never done anything to hurt everyone.

Keaton: That doesn't change anything! **You could have still done something bad now.**

Leo: All I ever wanted to do was to make friends with everyone…

Eva: Make friends or earn our trust so you could **betray us later?**

Leo: No, I wouldn't do anything like that! I don't have any reason to!

**No, he did have a reason to. I know exactly why he did what he did.**

 

**Answer: Despair File --- > haven't done anything to deserve this**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Your motive is right in this file, Leo. 

Joe: I thought you said he never looked in that file.

Clair: He didn't, but he knows the contents of the file. He knows that it's about these children who participated in the massacre and the Tragedy. He wanted to get revenge on them. Revenge for what happened to his mother because of them.

**Leo was silent for the longest time, before finally sporting a big grin on his face.**

Leo: ...And why don't you tell everyone...who those children are.

Joe: Clair...are you saying…

Eva: The ones responsible for all those deaths...

Clair: The culprits of the Fortune’s Light Massacre...that was us.

 


	50. Chapter 6: Hope in the Darkest Despair, Despair in the Brightest Hope, Class Trial Part 2

Joe: No way…

Eva: Clair, are you absolutely sure about this?

Keaton: Yeah, I mean...why would we kill all of innocent people for no reason?

Clair: I'm not sure. But it all makes sense. This is why Fate Foundation erased our memories in the first place. Because we participated in the Tragedy. And now, our memories are erased again, because we were the culprits of the Massacre. Now, someone is trying to get revenge on us.

Leo: But you guys did have a reason. You guys wanted nothing more than to cause despair.

Eva: But what would cause us to act like that?! What would cause anyone to act like this?!

Keaton: The answer has to be in our removed memories, but we all seemed like normal people before the Tragedy, so what changed?

Clair: The file mentions something about one of the culprits showing us these strange helmets.

Leo: Who cares? Does it say anything about Reese? Because you can't connect it to me if it does!

Clair: Well, it doesn't say anything about it directly, but based on this, and the story that Monokuma told us, I have a pretty good idea on why you did it.

Leo: What?! Monokuma, how much did you tell them?!

Monokuma: …

Leo: A-Answer me!

Keaton: Don't you control him?!

Leo: B-Be quiet! Look, Reese has absolutely nothing to do with that incident, so you're wrong!

**I already know everything that I need to know in order to finish this.**

 

**PANIC TALK ACTION**

 

Leo: This doesn't involve her!

Leo: Leave me alone!

Leo: You don't understand!

Leo: Just stop talking!

Leo: I am not the mastermind!

Leo: I thought we were friends!

 

**FINAL BLOW!**

 

Leo: What reason would I have to put you all through this?!

 

Reese's

 Death                             For

Revenge

 

**Answer: Revenge For Reese's Death**

 

Clair: This is the end!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: You wanted revenge, Leo. You blamed us for your mother’s death, so you put us through this killing game.

Leo: What do you guys even have to do with my mother’s death?!

 Clair: Monokuma said that the headmaster covered for us, covering up our involvement, and swearing any survivors into secrecy. He also used Reese as a scapegoat.

Joe: But why would he do something like that?! Why protect us when we did something that horrible.

Eva: He was probably trying to protect his son.

Keaton: I guess that explains why he protected Flint, but what about the rest of us?

 Clair: Maybe he thought that all of our class got in trouble except for Flint, people would get suspicious.

Eva: I suppose Reese made the perfect scapegoat. She was involved with the Tragedy, and worked with those tainted with despair.

Leo: ...They claimed that trying to help those that had been tainted by despair had caused her to fall into despair, and that was why she caused the massacre.

Clair: Leo, I think it's time you told us the truth.

Leo: Hehehe...I would have thought you would have had enough truth by this point. But if you insist!

**Leo whistled before a bunch of birds carried him to Monokuma’s chair. Then, a cat fell into his lap as he began to smirk at us.**

Leo: Hmm...Something’s still missing...oh, right! Monokuma, give me some juice!

**Monokuma came rushing towards Leo, handing him a wine glass before pouring some grape juice inside of it.**

**At this point, Leo was starting to look more like some Saturday morning cartoon villain than an evil mastermind. If I wasn't aware of all the horrible things he had done as the mastermind, it would have been hard to take him seriously.**

**Although, considering how he's acted up until now, that might be the point.**

Leo: Perfect! Now I even look like Monokuma when he does his announcements! Hold on, let me try something!

**Leo cleared out his throat, and…**

Leo: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, a class trial will begin! Hehe...that was a good impression, don't you think?

Joe: Leo, this is some kind of joke, right? You aren't really the mastermind, are you?

Leo: Would you even believe me if I said it was a joke?

Joe: I...I just...weren't you involved with the massacre too?

Leo: No way! I wasn't involved with the Tragedy or the massacre. But if I was, then after I dealt with you guys, I would turn myself in.

Eva: My, how noble of you.

Leo: Well, one of us has to be.

Eva: I was being sarcastic.

Leo: I know! You're always sarcastic, so it's easy to tell!

Clair: How can you say you weren't involved? Our entire class was involved!

Leo: Not me! I was never involved. It's all your fault! All of you!

Keaton: Shut up! All we have to do is choose you as the mastermind, right? We just have to vote for you!

Leo: Guess so. Go ahead and vote for me if you want.

Clair: Then, is everybody absolutely sure? Do we all agree that it's Leo, or are there more questions?

Eva: I suppose...that during the third trial, he tried to get us to vote for him, even though he wasn't the culprit.

Keaton: That's because he wanted to kill us all! Sounds like a mastermind to me!

Joe: Even still, even for the mastermind, it seems almost to perfect.

Clair: What do you mean, Joe?

Joe: I mean, going through a hundred killing games without becoming a victim. Even for the mastermind, that's tricky.

Keaton: Couldn't he just look at the cameras to see where everyone is?

Joe: But that's what Monokuma does. Do you think Leo can control Monokuma and walk around at the same time?

Leo: Monokuma can do quite a bit by himself. I would just have to order him to do something.

Eva: Sometimes, Monokuma would hold conversations with us. That seems a lot more complicated.

Leo: Monokuma is a highly advanced piece of machinery.

Joe: But if you don't control him, then how would you be able to see where everyone is? It would be very hard to make it through so many killing games without some sort of advantage.

Leo: There hasn't been multiple killing games. There's only been one! How many times do I have to tell you that?!

Eva: Why is that the lie that you so stubbornly cling to?

Leo: Because it's not a lie!

Eva: In any case, regarding your question, Joe, wouldn't it be possible for Leo to have some way to easily hide?

**I suppose it's not unreasonable for the mastermind to have some kind of advantage to ensure that they stay alive.**

**I just need to find out what.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Chance’s Note, Robot Factory, Reese’s Favorite Things, Traitor’s Key, Neo World Program Adjustments, Photo of Reese.**

 

Leo: I couldn't survive multiple killing games. But that's because **_there's only been one killing game._**

Joe: Leo **doesn't directly control Monokuma…**

Keaton: So he can't **see where everyone is all the time like Monokuma.**

Eva: Couldn’t Monokuma warn him if someone was after him?

Keaton: Maybe, but we could go anywhere he could go.

Joe: If he's the mastermind, you’d think he would have some sort of advantage.

Eva: As I said, he could **_a way to hide._**

Keaton: Or maybe a way to **_go anywhere he wanted?_**

**Sue gave me an idea on what the mastermind could have used.**

 

**Answer: Traitor’s Key --- > _go anywhere he wanted?_**

 

Clair: I agree with that!

 

**CONSENT!**

 

Clair: At the fifth trial, right before she was executed, Sue told me that she had a special key that allowed her to open any door that she wanted.

Keaton: I knew it! I knew that something like that had to exist!

Eva: And if the traitor had one, then it's very likely that the mastermind has one as well.

Clair: Not to mention, this key has the number 11037 on it. That’s the same number that was on your key.

 

[Flashback]

Leo: O-oh, ok, but, I-I think t-there’s a mistake on, um…my key number.  
Monokuma: What?! You think your glorious leader would make a mistake!?  
Leo: W-well, it’s j-just that…everyone else’s key number had, um, 3 digits, but my key number is…11037.

[Flashback End]

 

Leo: Wow, you have a really good memory, don’t you? I didn’t even remember that.

Joe: So, is it true, Leo? Do you have a key like that?

**Leo calmly took a sip of his juice before looking back at us, an amused expression on his face.**

Leo: Yeah, it’s true. I have a key like that, and it can definitely open any door I want it to.

Keaton: Well, there you go. That would explain how he was able to survive all those killing games. Monokuma might warn him if something was about to happen, and he would use that key to hide somewhere.

Joe: So, Leo is the mastermind. I thought that there was something else to it than that, but I guess not.

Clair: Ok then. This should be it. Are there any more questions?

Eva: No questions from me.

Keaton: Yeah, I’m good.

Joe: I actually have something I want to say to Leo.

Leo: Me?

Joe: I know that you’re trying to come off as this evil mastermind, but I don’t buy it.

Leo: What do you mean by that?

Joe: I understand your reasons, but...well, you were just always so kind.

Leo: That...was just part of the act.

Joe: Well, maybe I’m just being naive, but I choose to believe in our friendship. I don’t want to believe that all the time we spent together was a lie.

Leo: And do you have any reason for that?

Joe: Well, when you made that slip up, when you used your dominant hand during the carnival game.

Leo: What does that have to do with anything? I just made a small mistake, that’s all.

Joe: But that’s because you let your guard down for a moment. In that moment, you weren't thinking about being the mastermind. You were just having fun. Having fun with us. Even if you don’t want to admit it Leo, I know you really cared about Sue and Flint, and maybe even me too.

Leo: ...Why would you still consider me a friend after what I did?

Joe: I already told you. I know that you’re not like this, Leo. The real Leo is a kind and gentle person. I know that you’re angry, but you need to understand that revenge isn’t the answer.

Leo: B-Be quiet! I-I’m the mastermind and I’ll, um...p-punish you if you don’t stop. Ok?

Keaton: You don’t sound very sure of yourself.

Leo: I said be quiet! D-Don’t be mean!

Clair: Talk to us, Leo! Tell us everything that you know. Tell us so that we can understand.

Leo: Why do I have to tell you guys anything?! Why can’t you tell me something?! Why can’t you tell me about all about these stupid other killing games you guys keep talking about?!

Eva: Are you saying that you really don’t know anything about them?

Leo: No, I don’t! All you guys have shown me is a big, dumb chart! If there really have been multiple killing games, then prove it to me with some evidence.

Monokuma: Eh?

Leo: What, do you have something to say, Monokuma?

Monokuma: Who cares if there were multiple killing games?  It’s just a waste of time, and there’s nothing I hate more than wasting time.

Leo: Well, it doesn’t seem like a waste to me. I want to know what happened in all of these other killing games.

Monokuma: I already told you that it doesn’t matter!  So just drop it!

**They’re arguing...but aren’t they on the same side?**

Clair: Well, if Leo wants to know more about them so badly, I say we let him know.

Monokuma: Jeez, I thought you guys wanted to get out of here more than anything else. Have I grown on you guys that much?

Keaton: It's nothing like that. We can vote at any time.

Eva: I’d like nothing more than to never see your face ever again, but if getting answers means saying a little longer, then so be it.

Clair: That's right. We’ll tell you all about the other killing games, and you tell us everything you know about what happened during the Tragedy and the Massacre.

Leo: Ok. Fine by me.

**It's odd, making a deal with the mastermind like this. But if we want answers, then we have to do this. I just hope Monokuma doesn't make this difficult.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

**Truth Bullets: Killing Game Timeline, Execution Videos, Robot Factory, Suspicious Email, Monokuma Helmets, Chance’s Note, Chance’s Journal**

Leo: You say that there were other killing games? Then prove it.

Keaton: Come on, isn't the chart enough?

Leo: Chance could have **made that chart up**.

Eva: Why would he bother making up that chart? He put far too much effort into it.

Joe: It shows **who killed who,** and **if they were discovered.**

Keaton: You **were never the victim,** but you were also **never the blackened.**

Eva: That would make sense for the mastermind.

Leo: But it's not like you have **anything showing you guys get executed.**

Leo: Or anything **showing you guys at a different trial**.

Leo: Or even anything **showing someone die to a blackened!**

**There has to be something else we can use as evidence. Something that can prove that there was multiple killing games.**

 

**Answer: Execution Videos --- > anything showing you guys get executed.**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: We have video evidence of every single one of us being executed.

Leo: What?! Really?!

Clair: We do. You can watch them if you want.

Monokuma: Why would you want to watch those videos?!

Leo: I’m curious, Monokuma. I want to watch them.

Monokuma: Grr...Fine then! Do whatever you want!

**I played the video, and one by one, Leo watched as every single one of us was executed. There was even footage of what our podiums looked like afterwards.**

**Robin had a portrait with an X on it, just like the blackeneds of this killing game. Her X was made of two feathers, however.**

**Paige’s X was made of a pen and pencil.**

**Miles, two checkered finish lines.**

**Maple, two branches.**

**Drew, two brushes.**

**Flint, two shotguns.**

**Sue, two gavels.**

**Joe, two balloons.**

**Keaton, two needles.**

**Eva’s X glowed blue…**

**My X was two arms and hands.**

**Leo, seeing as he was never a blackened, had no X. But he did have a video...**

Leo: What is this?! Why is there a video of everyone dying?! Why is there a video of me dying?!

Joe: Leo, don't you remember the dreams we had at the carnival? That was Monokuma’s third motive!

Leo: I...I thought that Monokuma had just sent you guys false memories. But if these are on video…

Clair: Hang on! Don't you remember Monokuma showing us a video of Mary’s death?!

Leo: I do, but I heard that there was an incident when you guys were first in the simulation.

Keaton: You mean right after the Tragedy?

Leo: Yes. I heard someone “died” in the simulation, so they had to restart it. I assumed that it was Mary.

Clair: But it wasn't Mary who was killed. It was me. At the carnival, I dreamt of Chance, or Ian, killing me. Your mother even wrote about it.

Leo: So it was you?! But why would Chance do something like that? He didn't seem to hate you guys or anything.

Clair: But back then, he did. He hated us for what we did during the Tragedy, and he shot me because of it.

Leo: But then, all this other footage…

Eva: Must have been taken during other killing games.

Monokuma: But didn't you guys say that he was never a blackened?!

Joe: Well, it must have happened at one point. Otherwise this video wouldn't exist.

Keaton: Maybe it was meant to take some suspension off of Leo.

Monokuma: Ah! How did you know?!

Leo: What?! You're saying that you only did this to cover for me?!

Monokuma: Well...yeah? What's wrong with that?

Eva: Leo, do you actually remember being executed?

Leo: N-No, I don't. I don't remember that happening at all!

Eva: Well, that's rather suspicious. If Monokuma was trying to cover for you, you would think he would have told you.

Monokuma: You're looking to deep into this! I just thought that that would be too painful of a memory for him.

Eva: As opposed to memories about the Tragedy or the Massacre?

Monokuma: Well, those were so he could have his revenge. Trust me, he knows everything else about this situation.

Clair: Except for the other killing games.

Monokuma: B-Because those don't matter! They don't matter at all!

Leo: What do you mean they don't matter?! Why did you execute me without telling me?! Why did you hold a bunch of killing games without telling me?!

Monokuma: Grr...We’re getting completely off topic here!

Clair: Actually, I think this is all still very relevant to finding out who the mastermind is.

Monokuma: And what makes you think that?!

Clair: The longer this trial goes on, the more I’m starting to question things.

Monokuma: Things like what?!

Clair: You're doing things behind Leo’s back. Erasing memories of his death and the other killing games. If you were acting on his behalf, I don't think that you would do that.

Joe: But Leo’s the mastermind, isn't he? Who else would Monokuma be working for.

**I need to think back to what we know and how Monokuma is acting. That will help me find the answer.**

 

**Who is controlling Monokuma?**

Leo/Monokuma Himself/Another Mastermind

 

**Answer: Another Mastermind**

 

Clair: I’ve got it!

 

Clair: What if there was another mastermind?

Joe: Two masterminds?

Clair: That's right. I think there might actually be two masterminds.

Eva: Miles...he wrote about something like that. We found it in a notebook he had written.

 

[Flashback]

**I had some strange vision the other day. From what I can understand, some of the others had them too. So, I’ll write it here in case I forget. I was in what looked like a lab, and was attached to this strange machine, tons of wires coming out of something on my head. Then, these two people came into the room. They were wearing masks and had some device to disguise their voices. Every part of their bodies were covered, so I didn’t notice any features about them, like age or gender. One of them was a lot taller than the other one, however. The taller one called for some other scientists, and a bunch of Monokumas wearing lab coats flooded my room. The shorter one pulled a lever, and waves of electricity painfully coursed through my body, eventually causing me to pass out.**

[End Flashback]

 

Keaton: That's right. He saw two people. One of them must have been Leo.

Joe: But who was the other one?

Clair: Leo, you would know, right? Do you know if there's another mastermind?

Leo: I-I, um...well...

Joe: Maybe this isn't my place to say this, but if someone else is controlling Monokuma, I don't think they have your best interest at heart, Leo.

Leo: I...was told...that I had nothing to do with the Tragedy or the massacre. They told me that they could help me bring my mother’s murderers to justice.

Clair: Who, Leo? Who told you?

 

Monokuma: Do you want to be punished?!

 

[Split Screen with Monokuma and Clair]

 

Monokuma: Stop with these stupid theories! Hurry up and vote!

Clair: I bet you’d want that, wouldn't you?! You want us to rush so we get it wrong!

Monokuma: What I want is for you to stop all of these pointless questions!

 

**Rebuttal Showdown!**

Truth Blades: Despair Rehabilitation Project, Neo World Program Adjustments, Suspicious Email, Hidden Storage, Photo of Reese, Memory of Murder, Chance’s Note

 

Monokuma: Leo is the only one involved in this.

Monokuma: He's just **pretending to be surprised** so you won't vote for him!

Monokuma: He was in **full control** this entire time.

Monokuma: He's been manipulating you guys this entire time!

Monokuma: He wants you to vote for someone else!

**DEVELOPMENT!**

Clair: Does controlling everything include you?

Clair: Because I find it very strange how you two are saying completely different things!

Monokuma: That doesn't matter at all!

Monokuma: You're looking to deep into this!

Monokuma: Leo is the **only one involved with you guys being here**.

Monokuma: You're only here because of **what happened at the Fortune’s Light Massacre.**

Monokuma: That's all it is. Simple as that!

**It can't be that simple! I’m convinced that Monokuma is hiding something!**

 

**Answer: Despair Rehabilitation Project --- > what happened at the Fortune’s Light Massacre**

 

Clair: I’ll cut through your words!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: The entire reason we came here was because of the Fortune’s Light Massacre.

Monokuma: That's exactly what I said! Leo-

Clair: Has nothing to do with us being here.

Joe: He doesn’t?

Clair: No. It was Fate Foundation. Specifically, it was Chance and Dilan who brought us here.

Eva: Dilan...if I remember correctly, he is the leader of Fate Foundation, was he not?

Clair: He is. And Chance was a member as well. Their plan was to erase our memories, and a year later, they would see if all the despair was erased from us.

Keaton: Then do you think that the mastermind was someone in Fate Foundation?!

Clair: I think that might be the case. Chance was helping us, though, so it has to be-

Monokuma: Oh darn, I guess it's time I showed you my true identity.

Joe: Your true identity?

Monokuma: That's right! I’m the true mastermind behind all of this. In fact, I’m the true mastermind of all the killing games.

Clair: Are you talking about all the other killing games we were in?

Monokuma: No, I mean _every_ killing game. I am the mastermind of every killing game.

Leo: Wait, wha-

Monokuma: Move it, brat! It's my time to shine.

**Monokuma booted Leo off of where he was sitting and sent him back to his original seat.**

Monokuma: Now, watch and be amazed! It's time to show you my true identity!

**Monokuma shined a brilliant white light, causing us to shield our eyes. And when we opened them, a teenage girl with pink hair stood before us…**

 

**...except they were made entirely of cardboard.**

Junko: It is I, Junko Enoshima, and I’m the mastermind...again!

**Her voice...it's just Monokuma trying to sound like a teenage girl.**

Keaton: Quit fucking around, Monokuma! Just tell us who you really are!

Junko?: What are you talking about! I’m not Monokuma! I’m Junko!

Joe: I’ve never met Junko myself, but I doubt your impression of her is accurate.

Junko?: Ok then how about this!

**Junko, er, Monokuma cleared their throat and…**

Junko?: Kamakura Kamkura yas queen!

Clair: ...Um, what?

Eva: Somebody burn this piece of junk.

Joe: Don't you mean piece of Junko?

Clair: Enough games Monokuma! I know that you're not a student like us. From the way you talk to us, I can tell that whoever’s controlling you is a lot older than us!

Monokuma: W-What? Ah, come on. I’m totally your age.

Eva: Prove it.

Monokuma: Um...ok...so, what’s up, my homies! How about that avocado toast! It's totally lit, right fam?

Clair: …

Monokuma: What?! Nothing?!

**Monokuma ran behind Junko and started to imitate her again.**

Junko?: This is so sad, Monokuma plays Despaircito.

**Monokuma quickly walked out from behind her.**

Monokuma: Well? How was that?

Clair: You really are an old man, aren't you?

Monokuma: What?! You little-

Keaton: You seriously thought that that would convince us?

Joe: I honestly thought you were just joking for a bit there.

Eva: My opinion of you is dropping by the second.

Monokuma: So that's it? None of you are fooled?

**Gone was Monokuma’s smug grin, replaced with a completely neutral face.**

Monokuma: Perhaps that is for the best. I’ve grown tired of pretending to be this stupid bear.

**No longer was Monokuma speaking in his over the top, whimsical voice, but instead sounded like a middle aged man.**

Clair: Then act how you would normally act...Dilan Damien.

**Another bright flash of light...and then, right before our eyes, stood a tall, imposing middle aged man.**

Dilan: That's right. The true mastermind behind this killing game is me, Dilan Damien. But Remnants of Despair such as yourselves do not deserve to refer to me as my real name. You will refer to me...as The Ultimate Hope.

 


	51. Chapter 6: Hope in the Darkest Despair, Despair in the Brightest Hope, Class Trial Part 3

Clair: The Ultimate Hope?

Dilan: That's what most people call me. As the leader of Fate Foundation, I played a large part in eliminating despair all over this country.

Eva: And yet here you are, hosting your own killing game. I thought your mission was to defeat despair, not spread it.

Dilan: My mission has not changed. Even now, I am doing all that I can to eliminate despair.

Keaton: And what the hell does that have to do with us?!

Dilan: Don’t tell me that you’ve forgotten already? You were all involved in not only the Tragedy, but the Fortune’s Light Massacre as well.

Keaton: I know that! But weren't you supposed to be helping us!

Dilan: I never intended to help any of you. When I proposed the Despair Rehabilitation Project, it was with the intention of forcing you all into a killing game. Of course, nobody, not even Ian, knew of my plan.

Clair: That's right. You...You killed Ian. Wasn't he your friend?! Why would you do that?

Dilan: Killing him was the last thing I wanted to do. But...well, actually, it's rather funny.

Eva: I fail to find anything humorous about this situation.

Dilan: Chance used to hate anyone tainted by despair. He wouldn't think twice about killing any Remnant of Despair.

Clair: …

Dilan: I was different. I was always insisting that they could be saved, that we had to do something for those tainted by despair. We bickered, we argued...but we respected each other. But now, it seems our viewpoints have reversed.

Eva: And you killed him because of that.

Dilan: His memory was mostly intact, even between killing games, but I erased my involvement in the Despair Rehabilitation Project from his memory. I couldn't let him figure out that I was behind the killing games.  I thought that would be enough but...when Terra started helping...when he started to connect the dots…I had to silence him. It was the hardest decision I had ever made in my life.

Eva: Enough of your excuses! You didn't have to do anything! It should have been the easiest decision of your life. You should have left him alone, but you killed him! You judge us for killing in your twisted game, but you're no better!

Dilan: That's enough! I will not be talked down to by anyone, least of all a remnant!

Joe: Then...since Chance is dead, is there no one else who knows about his project?

Keaton: There has to be someone else who knows, right? Even if this guy is the leader of Fate Foundation, there's no way he could hide something this big from everyone!

**It does seem kinda strange. But who else would even know about his project.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

Truth Bullets: Robot Factory, Hidden Storage, Despair Rehabilitation Project, Class Videos, Suspicious Email, Reese’s Favorite Things

 

Eva: You're really the only person who knew about this?

Dilan: There were the **officials who approved the project**.

Eva: And they knew about our involvement in the Massacre?

Dilan: They did.  Above all else, they wanted to **preserve your talents.**

Keaton: But how did you manage to keep this secret.

Dilan: It **wasn't my decision to keep it secret.**

Joe: But someone at the school must have survived?

Dilan: Or perhaps **there were no survivors**.

**Was there someone else who could have known about the project? Maybe they would know…**

 

 **Answer: Class Videos --- >** there **were no survivors.**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: There was actually an entire class of survivors. They even let us behind some videos to encourage us.

Eva: Well, not all of them were encouraging.

Clair: Your son Hugh was even in one of them.

Dilan: ...And?

Eva: But his last name is different than yours, isn't it?

Dilan: ...That's his mother's maiden name. He started using it after we separated.

Clair: Even he said that you would help us. Do you think he would appreciate you doing this?

Dilan: Are you trying to guilt trip me?

Keaton: Ace had a sister. You killed her brother!

Dilan: He was a menace, just like the rest of you!

Joe: And who are you to decide that?!

Dilan: The Ultimate Hope. It's my duty to defeat despair.

Keaton: Not anymore it's not. We're gonna vote for your ass right now!

Dilan: Is that really the best decision?

Eva: What do you mean?

Dilan: I could be lying, like Leo was. Do you believe that I am the mastermind? Do you believe that your group did everything I say you did?

**I don't want to believe that I’m a Remnant of Despair, but it may be the truth.**

Clair: Maybe we should talk this over some more then.

Dilan: You have doubts?

Clair: Not doubts...it's more like I still have some questions.

Dilan: I hope you don't expect me to answer them.

Eva: Ignore him, Clair. What's your question?

Clair: What I was wondering about was how we ended up being a part of both the Tragedy and the Massacre?

Joe: We couldn't have been tainted with despair our whole lives. We have memories of us acting normal.

Clair: Yeah, and those videos that the other class sent us didn't mention us being in despair.

Eva: What could have happened that could have caused such a drastic change in us?

**I’m wondering that myself. There has to be a reason we all fell to despair…**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

Truth Bullets: Hidden Storage, Robot Factory, Chance’s Note, Monokuma Helmets, Class Videos, Suspicious Email, Blackmail Letter

 

Eva: Why did we turn to despair?

Keaton: Hard to say, since **our memories were erased.**

Eva: Were the circumstances so dire **_that we lost all hope_?**

Joe: Maybe we were **_brainwashed into despair._**

Dilan: If you want to pin me as the mastermind, then you’ll have to accept that your class is tainted with despair.

**It's hard to imagine us just suddenly falling into despair. There must have been a reason.**

 

**Answer: Monokuma Helmets --- > _brainwashed into despair_**

 

Clair: I agree with that!

 

**CONSENT!**

 

Clair: The only thing I can think of is those helmets. When I was reading up on the Fortune’s Light Massacre, I remember hearing about how one of our classmates was showing us these helmets.

Joe: I remember when I put that helmet on Paige, she started acting completely out of control.

Keaton: So you think that it's those helmets that caused us to fall into despair?

Eva: Hold on...we found an assembly line of Monokuma Helmets in the basement of Prince Corp. Does that mean…

Joe: Do you think Eva’s father is involved in all of this?!

Clair: He might be. I remember I was talking to Robin in one of my memories. We were at the school and...She was talking about investigating Prince Corp.

Eva: Then she must have gotten caught, and had that helmet placed on her.

Clair: And then she made sure to place helmets on the rest of us. And then, the Fortune’s Light Massacre.

Keaton: But wait a minute! If that's what happened, then it's not our fault at all! We were being controlled by those helmets.

Dilan: That doesn't matter Because of you, hundreds of innocent people are dead. There is no excuse for that. You still killed innocent people. Innocent Ultimates, I might add. If Chance and I haven’t supported you, you would have suffered a swift execution for your actions.

Eva: But why would you advocate for us, then?

Dilan: Simple. I wanted to punish you myself.

Joe: I think this goes beyond a simple punishment. Making us have participate in these killing games over and over again, with no way out...that seems more like torture to me.

Dilan: And what’s your point?

Joe: This isn’t about us getting a proper punishment. It’s about you getting revenge.

Dilan: No. My mission is to destroy despair. By having all these killing games, I can find out how Remnants of Despair act in certain situations.

**Ugh, we’re just talking in circles! There has to be something else we can talk about.**

Clair: What about Eva’s father then? It seems like he’s pretty heavily involved in all of this.

Dilan: You want to know what happened to Narcian Prince. I’ll tell you right now that he got exactly what he deserved.

Eva: And...What does that mean?

Dilan: Narcian Prince...is no longer amongst the living.

Eva: W-What?! My father is dead?!

Dilan: Does that bother you? He was the one that made those helmets after all.

Eva: I...my father and I never really got along. But to suddenly hear about him being dead…

Keaton: Wonder who would have killed him, and if they ever got caught.

Clair: Did you kill him, Dilan?

Dilan: Narcian Prince and Chase Hunter are both dead. That’s all I will say.

Eva: How long has it been since these killing games started?

Leo: They’ve been going on for almost a year.

Joe: But that means we’re almost at the deadline!

Keaton: Which means the mastermind was about to kill us all for good!

**A whole year? That seems bizarre. If that’s the case, then…**

Clair: That doesn’t seem quite right.

Dilan: And why do you say that?

Clair: I mean, wouldn’t people notice if two people as important as those two went missing for an entire year?

Dilan: Hmm, you would think so.

**He’s not going to tell me anything, is he? I guess I’m going to have to figure that out myself.**

**But how? I don’t have anything to go off of. I suppose I should start out by why he killed Narcian and Chase, and see where that takes me.**

 

**DIVE DRIVE!**

 

Why did Dilan kill Narcian and Chase?

Vengeance/It was self-defense/It was accidental

 

Why did Dilan want to kill Narcian?

For his money/He covered up the massacre/He helped spread the Tragedy

 

Why did Dilan want to kill Chase?

For his money/He covered up the massacre/He helped spread the Tragedy

 

**Answer: Vengeance/He covered up the massacre/He helped spread the Tragedy**

 

Clair: It’s all coming together!

 

Clair: I think I have a good idea about what your motives were for killing both Narcian Prince and Chase Hunter.

Dilan: Oh, this will be interesting. Tell me then, what were my motives?

Clair: First of all, your motive for killing both of them is the same for throwing us all in this killing game. Nothing but revenge.

Dilan: Revenge, you say? Now why on Earth would I want revenge against those two?

Clair: You wanted revenge because you knew about how Narcian played a part in spreading the Tragedy, and how Chase covered up the events of the massacre, leading to Reese being used as a scapegoat.

Dilan: That's an interesting theory, but it's also quite the accusation. I assume that you have evidence to support your theory?

**I couldn't help but smirk, knowing I had everything I needed.**

Clair: Of course I do. We didn't make it this far by bluffing.

**Or, at least, not just bluffing.**

Dilan: Confident, are we? Then let's start with Chase Hunter.

Keaton: Hey! Who said you got to decide who we focus on?

Dilan: I’m been monitoring your group for a while, starting after the Tragedy. You’ve always followed my orders.

**Fine by me! No matter who we start with, I have evidence to back it up.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

Truth Bullets: Blackmail Letter, Precious Mementos, Suspicious Email, Chance’s Journal, Despair Rehabilitation Project, Reese's Favorite Things, Monokuma Helmets

 

Dilan: So, why would Chase want to cover up the events of the Massacre?

Eva: His **son was involved.** He would **do anything to save him.**

Keaton: And he covered up what we did to, since we were in the same class.

Dilan: But how would I be able to get him close enough to kill him. Nobody had **anything on him**.

Joe: If he knew his son was part of the Despair Rehabilitation Project, he might want to **keep an eye on you.**

Dilan: And you think that’s when I killed him.

Eva: If it was right before the killing game started, then that **would make the most sense.**

**There had to have been someone else that knew the truth about the Massacre. Somebody else must have known that Chase had covered it up.**

 

**Answer: Blackmail Letter --- > anything on him**

 

Clair: No, that’s wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: The reason this happened was because someone was blackmailing Chase.

Dilan: Blackmail, you say?

Clair: That’s right. The person who wrote this letter to him was blackmailing him. They were threatening to tell everyone that he had hid the truth of the Fortune’s Light Massacre, and used an innocent woman as a scapegoat.

Dilan: That’s very interesting and all, but if you actually look at your evidence, you will find that this note was written by none other than Narcian Prince, not me.

Joe: Couldn’t the two of you have been working together?

Dilan: You think I was working with a man that I supposedly wanted revenge against?

Clair: I think you might have pinned them against each other. They both would have wanted to get rid of each other.

Dilan: Well, you’ve already told us about Chase, but what about Narcian? Prove to me just what kind of role Narcian had in all of this!

**One down, and one to go! I’ll prove what role Narcian played in this, and tie Dilan to it to!**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

Truth Bullets: Robot Factory, Hidden Storage, Precious Mementos, Memory of Murder, Neo World Program Adjustments, Suspicious Email, Class Videos

 

Dilan: You think that Narcian created those helmets **to make you all fall into despair?**

Joe: We know that those helmet make **people go crazy.**

Keaton: And that **we were** **wearing them** on the day of the murder.

Dilan: But why would they bother with only one class of students?

Eva: We **weren't** **necessarily the only victims.**

Dilan: Narcian **wouldn't have all those resources** available to him.

Eva: Are you absolutely sure about that? I think it's very likely, personally.

Dilan: What you think doesn't matter! Show some evidence or be quiet!

**Does he really think I’ll let him get away with that? The answer is plain as day, no matter how much he tries to hide it!**

 

**Answer: Robot Factory --- > wouldn’t have all those resources**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: I’m not going to let you get away with such an obvious lie!

Dilan: An obvious lie? What exactly am I lying about?

Clair: Don't play dumb! You know that Narcian had the resources to mass produce both Monokumas and Monokuma helmets.

Dilan: I suppose he did, yes.

Eva: Then why did you say he didn't?

Keaton: You're just messing with us, aren't you?!

Dilan: Well, it doesn’t really matter whether he had all of those resources or not, does it?

Clair: What the hell are you talking about now?! Of course it matters! If he was able to control all those people with helmets, he could have heavily contributed to the Tragedy.

Dilan: And I don’t doubt that, but what I want to know is how he would benefit from that.

Joe: Benefit? What do you mean by that?

Dilan: I’m wondering why he would bother doing so much to throw the world into despair. As corrupt as may think he is, I doubt even he would do that.

Eva: And how exactly do you know he didn’t have some way of benefiting from all of this? Considering he built the factory in the first place, I think it’s far more likely that he did benefit from it.

Dilan: Even if there was a chance, the Tragedy nearly destroyed the entire world! Would he really risk something like that?

**It's hard to someone doing something so horrible, but...there was a reason he “got what he deserved”. I just have to find that out.**

 

**Make Your Argument!**

Truth Bullets: Robot Factory, Monokuma Helmets, Memory of Murder, Hidden Storage, Precious Mementos, Reese's Favorite Things, Neo World Program Adjustments

 

Dilan: No one would ever risk the entire world falling into despair, no matter what.

Joe: It is **a pretty big risk…**

Eva: My father doesn't care for **anyone but himself.**

Dilan: But he would still be **risking his own life.**

Joe: If he was planning this, maybe he took a few precautions.

Eva: It seems likely that he would prepare for the Tragedy if he had something to do with it.

Dilan: **Nothing in this building would have helped him.** Enough of your nonsense!

 

**Either I prove that he would benefit from the Tragedy, or I prove that he was preparing for it.**

 

**Answer: Hidden Storage --- > Nothing in this building would have helped him**

 

Clair: No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

Clair: Narcian had an entire storage filled to the brim with food, water, and weapons.

Eva: Basically, everyone would want during the Tragedy. But you probably already knew that, didn't you? You did build this place in the simulation, after all.

Dilan: Narcian...during the tragedy, provided food, water, weapons, and plenty of other supplies. That, along with all the technological advancements, such as the adjustments to the Neo World Program, allowed him to play the role of a savior. A savior to a problem he created!

Eva: And that’s why you killed him.

Dilan: So what if I did?! He was a menace, willing to profit off of the suffering of millions of people!

Eva: I know that, but if you know what he did, then you should know that we weren't in control of ourselves during the Fortune’s Light Massacre.

Dilan: Your group is nothing but a bunch of ticking time bombs! There's no telling whether you could turn to despair again or not!

Keaton: It's the helmet that were the problem, not us! How many goddamn times do we have to say it for you to listen?!

Joe: Anyone could have been in our situation. Anyone has a chance of falling to despair.

Dilan: And if I deem them a threat, then I will get rid of them.

Clair: That sets a pretty dangerous precedent. The fact that you can secretly eliminate anyone you think is a threat doesn't sit right with me.

Dilan: It's for the good of this world. We can never have another event like the Tragedy ever again.

Eva: But when it comes to us, and even my father, I can't help but wonder if you're doing this for the sake of hope, or vengeance.

Dilan: The only thing that you've proven is that I had a motive. But I’m sure that anyone who knew of those two and their schemes would want them dead.

Joe: Maybe, but you're one of the only people that know the truth.

Dilan: But did I have the opportunity? Did either Narcian or Chase leave anything behind to suggest that they would be coming to see me?

**Did any of them leave something like that behind? Something that suggests they were going to meet with someone?**

**I think I just might have something like that. It has to be…**

 

**Answer: Suspicions Email**

 

Clair: I’ve got it!

 

Clair: This email says has two people discussing a project. I assume it's your Despair Rehabilitation Project. So, they’d be checking out the Neo World Program and its adjustments.

Dilan: And? Is this going anywhere?

Clair: Don't interrupt me. One of the people mentioned that Chase will be there, and the other person responded by saying that they’ll be there if Chase is. There email was NMP1111@mail.com.

Dilan: And you’re suggesting that the person responding is Narcian? What proof do you have?

Clair: Well, what about the initials?

Dilan: What do you mean by initials?

Clair: Narcian’s full name is Narcian Maximillian Prince, or NMP.

Joe: NMP? Those are the first three letters of the email!

Dilan: Is that really your proof? There are probably millions of people with those initials.

**I suppose that the initials don’t mean much on their own. Maybe there’s some other way to identify who wrote this email. But in order to do that, I’ll need to know more about Narcian.**

 

**What should I ask about him that might relate to this email?**

His height/His weight/His birthday

 

**Answer: His birthday**

 

Clair: I’ve got it!

 

Clair: Eva, can you tell me your father’s birthday?

Eva: My father’s birthday? It’s November 11th...wait! Are you saying…?

Clair: That’s right. November is the 11th month of the year. If you were to write his birthday in a date format, it would be 11/11. And it just so happens that the numbers at the end of the email are 1111.

Dilan: So, he made the email. What does it matter?

Eva: It matters because you invited him and the headmaster to see the simulation, and then killed them for your petty revenge.

Dilan: It doesn't matter why I’m doing it! Narcian got what he deserved! I killed him while he was strapped to this machine, and watched as his body disintegrated in the simulation!  And the headmaster was no better! I did the same to him.

Clair: So you killed both of them. You used the dirt they had on each other against them, didn’t you?

Dilan: Yes, I did.  They both wanted to silence each other, as you thought. I simply used that against them.

Eva: Explain. Now.

Dilan: Reese figured out about how the Monokuma helmets were being used for, and she left Prince Corp. to join Fate Foundation. But before she could gather enough evidence to bring Narcian down, the Massacre happened. Knowing that Reese was onto him, Narcian suggested pinning everything on her. Chase, desperate to protect his son, was easy to convince, despite being told of Narcian’s involvement.

Keaton: So you're admitting everything?

Dilan: I am. Before you all vote for me, however, I have a proposal.

Joe: We don’t want to accept anything from you?

Dilan: Even if it involves your classmates?

**What? Our classmates? What’s he talking about?!**

Keaton: What did you do to them?!

Dilan: Don’t you realize that this is just a simulation. Due to the adjustments that have been made to the Neo World Program, dying in the simulation doesn’t mean you die in real life.

Eva: W-Where are you going with this?

Dilan: I’m the only one who knows how to reset the killing game. If you vote for me right now, then you’ll be able to escape, but if even one of you doesn’t vote for me, then I’ll reset this killing game, and you’re classmates will be alive again, and I’ll end the killing games.

Keaton: We’ll...be able to see all of our classmates again?

Dilan: That’s right. Your memories of the killing game will be erased, but your classmates will all be alive again, and you will all be able to live out your lives in peace. So, what’s it going to be? Will you vote for me, and leave your classmates dead, or keep me alive, so that I could bring back your classmates and continue to protect this world from despair.

**Are these are only choices? We let the mastermind go free, or have our friends stay gone forever.**

**I know he’s telling the truth about how they could still be alive in the real world, but…**

**What’s the right choice? What leads to hope? What leads to despair?**

**How...can we possibly choose?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the grand finale! What choice will be made, and who will survive. Find out in the finale of Dangan Ronpa: Grand Des-Paradise


End file.
